Blood Pie
by DarkTwistedSisters
Summary: Book 4: Dean has been dragged to hell and no one knows where Lilly has been taken. Bobby is doing his best to keep Sam and Mae sane, but at what cost? What will happen to our bakers? Will they be reunited? What is our lone hunter doing wandering off with the new girl? And will the frozen clemency pies ever be eaten?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Faithful followers, welcome back! Newcomers also welcome, but know this is book 4 in a series. If you'd like to read them in order, it goes:

Witch Pie?

Mourning Pie

Cursed Pie?

Blood Pie

We also have a collection:

Slices of Pie- Fluffy scenes and background.

Well, without further ado, The Road so Far:

* * *

Dean was dead, and Lilly was gone.

The agony of that statement tore through all of them as they searched the cabin Lilly had been in, searched the grounds around the cabin, followed the scant trail through the state until it disappeared. No matter how many times they searched it always turned out the same; Lilly was gone. The amount of times they had gone over this was bordering on insanity at this point. It didn't matter, there had to be something. They had to have missed something.

Except there wasn't. After dozens of tries, they still found nothing. The best they had was the fact that snakes and demons played a role in her disappearance. Maybe together, maybe separately.

Bobby called it after a few days. They had what they were going to get, they had to start working the next angle. Take what they had and start looking into it. Keep 'em moving, that was Bobby's new standard. When they were still too long he worried more about his jits doing something stupid.

He'd caught Sam gathering the things to put in a crossroads summons box. One shouting match later, Sam finally revealed that he didn't want to make a deal, he wanted to capture a demon and interrogate them; question them about ways to get Dean back and where Lilly was.

After that Sam left to chase demons, promising that he'd let them know if he found anything and that he wasn't going to do anything stupid.

Bobby continued to train Mae. If she was going to stay with him and Sam, she needed to be able to defend herself. He even took her on a few hunts, though he mostly had her helping with the investigation aspects. He never took her to the kill.

Sam made sure to come back often, even took Mae out with him on a few cases that were less than a day from Sioux Falls. He refused to mix her up with the demons, much to Bobby's gratitude. He could understand Sam's need to question the demons, didn't mean he had to like it; or the thought of losing another kid to the black eyed bastards. Bobby used the times Mae was gone to continue his side research into Lilly's past, hoping that maybe it was the missing piece in this puzzle.

Between hunts, self defense lessons, and helping Bobby out with the phones, Mae finds herself having to deal with the people of Sioux Falls wanting to know where Lilly had gone. As painful as it was, she ended up creating a story, one that spread as she visited the kids at Saint Mary's, the shop and the station to help Jody. Some people took her at her word while others give her strange looks. Mae even starts to question if she's lying to people because no one would believe her, or if she was trying to lie to herself.

For the most part, the three stay in constant contact and help each other as they grieve and search for Lilly, and for a way to save Dean.

Things start to get strange as time goes on. Bobby starts to suspect Sam might be keeping secrets, but can't do anything to back up his feelings on it. In the meantime, he starts collecting information on the pyramid Lilly's birth parents had been murdered in. He becomes hopeful again when he sends out inscriptions to be translated. It had been over three months since Lilly had gone missing, and the longer she was missing, the less likely they were to bring her home. Not that he told Mae any of that.

In the first week of September Sam lets Mae and Bobby know that he was going back out to track demons. He leaves, promising to let them know when he found something.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Surprise! We're early in getting this new story out :) We hope you enjoy the first chapter of Blood Pie.

* * *

Bakers, Hunters and Pie, Oh my!

Blood Pie

Sioux Falls, South Dakota

September 19 2008

3pm

1

"Home sweet home." Dean smiles as he parks the stolen vehicle outside in the driveway. He stares at the house in awe for a moment, just basking before he exits the car to rush up the stairs leading to the porch. He couldn't wait to see Sam, Bobby and the girls. He was going to get to the bottom of how he was back, but he could worry about that later. He'd been gone for four months, what he wanted more than anything else was to see his family; alive and unhurt.

He looks around for a moment, finding it strange that all the plants seemed to be a bit lackluster. He shrugs it off as paranoia before knocking on the door.

After what seems like an eternity the door finally opens and he sees Mae's blue green eyes slowly shift up to meet with him.

"Sorry to-" Her voice tapers off and she stands in stunned silence, looking Dean over in confusion; her mouth hanging partially open in surprise. "Dean?" She asks softly, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"Hey Sis." He whispers, his own rush of emotions quieting his voice.

"Oh my God! Is it really you?" She reaches out her right hand tentatively, lightly touching her fingers to his face. Her eyes close as she feels Dean's emotion brush against her, the familiar thrum of energy unmistakable. "Dean!" She cries out, jumping to wrap her arms around his neck tightly; squeezing him for all she's worth. "But how? We never-"

"Mae, who's at the door?" Bobby asks, coming around the corner.

"It's Dean!" She answers tearfully, refusing to let him go.

"What!" Bobby growls as he barrels towards them and tears Mae from Dean with a feral growl. He shoves Mae behind him protectively; brandishing a knife at the Dean imposters face. He swipes at _Dean_ several times to create space between them, as forces Mae back, his eyes staying locked on Dean. "What the fuck gidjit?"

"Bobby, it's Dean." Mae says, looking at the older man in confusion.

"Bobby it's really me!" Dean defends himself both palms up edging away from Bobby.

"Yeah right." Bobby says, swiping at him.

"Bobby, BOBBY. Stop, just wait. Come on man, I just woke up like yesterday and I'm just as confused as you are. But I swear it's me." Dean pleads.

"Fuck you it is." Bobby growled, lunging at the imposter wearing his 'son's' face.

Dean dodges to the side. "My name is Dean Henry Winchester, my brother is Samuel Milton Winchester, I call him Sammy. That's Elizabeth Mae Carlson, she's like a little sister to me and loves to paint. I'm dating Samara Lilly O'Connell, she's a bit socially retarded but makes killer pie. You're Robert Steven Singer, and you're more like a dad to me than my own father was. It's me Bobby, I swear."

"I don't know what you are, but there's no way you can be my boy." Bobby growls, taking another lunge. Dean manages to catch him this time and wrestles the knife out of his hand. Holding it out he backs away.

"It's him Bobby! It feels like him!" Mae confirms. "No one can fake that."

"Here, I'll prove it. Silver knife right?" He says, rolling his sleeve back. "I can't be a shapeshifter or revenant if I can do this right?" He presses the blade to his arm, slowly dragging it across until blood wells up.

"Dean?" He asks confused, even as he pulls a flask of holy water out of his back pocket.

"Yes, that's what I'm trying to tell you." Dean smiles.

Flicking off the cap Bobby throws the water into Dean's face.

Dean stands there, his face resigned before he spits a mouthful of water out, "God damn it Bobby my mouth was open and that water is warm." he gripes. "I'm not a demon either. I'm just me."

"Had to cover my bases." Bobby shrugs before pulling Dean in for a strong hug. "What the hell boy?" Bobby holds him tightly for a long moment, letting it fully sink in; he had his boy back.

"Where's Sammy an' Hufflepuff?" He asks looking around for his brother and girlfriend.

"Sam took another job. He left almost two weeks ago." Mae supplies sadly, unable to bring herself to admit they still had no idea where to look for Lilly.

"Makes sense. Where's Lilly." He asks again, heading towards the kitchen, oblivious to the state of the house in his search for her.

Mae and Bobby exchange concerned looks as he walks away.

"Why is the kitchen dirty?" Dean calls out concerned, finally noticing the not so Lilly standards the house was in.

Mae rushes to catch up with him, Bobby on her heels.

"Dean-" Mae says simply, her voice barely more than a whisper. She winces when she see's him reading her most recent note to her Lilly.

"What is this?" He questions, holding the page up.

"Gidjit was taken. We're not sure by who or why. We've been looking since you...died." Bobby breaks the ice bluntly.

"That's why we never heard from her?" Dean curses, as he steps back and leans against the stove.

Mae nods sadly. "She had been in Maine with Ash. They summoned a demon, and it killed Ash. They must've come back for Lilly, but we've had a hard time finding out which demon uses snakes. We've tried scrying for her... But nothing happens. Sam's been hunting and tracking down demons to get information on who took her, and how to save you." She summarizes awkwardly.

Dean takes a deep breath, Mae's words spinning in his head as tries to pin down the ones most important. Summon demon. Maine. Ash. Ash dead. Lilly missing. Snakes. "They fuckin' summoned a demon?"

"Yeah. Ellen and Jo brought us everything they found up there. They said they saw pages that looked like a summoning spell, but it's disappeared. No one can figure out Ash's fire walls either. Sam's tried a few times, but he thinks it's rigged to purge if the password is wrong too many times. Ellen and Jo originally followed her trail, but it went cold. We've all been back up there trying to see if we missed anything, but it's a dead end now." Mae continues to explain as she stands across from him.

"Awesome." Dean says walking over to the fridge and grabbing a beer. Noting the unused groceries.

"Dean? Not that I'm not happy as all get out to see you, but how in the hell did you bust out of… well, hell?" Bobby asks pulling out a seat and slumping into it.

Dean takes a gulp of beer before answering. "I don't know. I woke up. Clawed my way out of my own lil' pine box. Went to a store- Where shit got weird, like high pitched frequency, shattering glass, kinda weird. Got out. Tried calling you. Twice. Then stole a car and Bam here I am. Snakes?"

"What? Oh, yes, There were about twenty different breeds snakes surroundin' the fuckin' cabin. Ellen said they looked as if their heads had been bashed in. It looks like she was tryna keep em out of the house too. The toilet seat an' drains were all taped over." Bobby answers.

"Okay..." Dean says finishing off his beer and retrieving another. "Find anything about demons who use snakes?"

"Well, there are lots of references to snakes but so far no demon who uses them." Bobby answers grabbing a beer for himself.

"Awesome." Dean mutters darkly, taking another swig. "Well if you haven't found out anything in four months have you tried looking for other things that use snakes?"

"Nothing that would put a circle of dead snakes around a residence like that." Bobby responds grimly. "None ah Vincent's contacts could work that level mojo. An came up jack shit on the bastard that won the damn amulet."

"But, remember those pictures from the pyramid?" Mae asks, glad to finally be able to present some good news.

"Yeah actually... Find anything out?" Dean asks perking up.

"I had it translated." Bobby sighs. "The tomb belonged to a revered Head Priestess of Maat known for her powerful rituals, she led the binding of Apep, one of their chaos gods. After that she personally counseled the Pharaoh. Then she got herself knocked up with his kid. Shortly after that she was convicted of conspiracy and attempts to usurp the pharaoh. She fell from favor an' in very traditional Egyptian style was cursed in both death and the afterlife." He explains before he shakes his head. "Not a damned thing on that fuckin' amulet was mentioned. The rest of the damn glyphs were all just outlines of her misdeeds. The fact she was pregnant at the time she was executed with the pharaoh's kid didn't sit well with some of the other high priests." Bobby explains.

"And she somehow got into Lilly, or was reborn as Lilly because her fuckin' parents performed a ritual?" Dean surmises, confused at how this was helpful to their current situation.

"What ever her parents did, I'm positive it went wrong somehow. The curse is supposed to awaken the priestess ka and ba, her spirit and body, but somehow the priestess' spirit ended up in an infant, Lilly."

"Ok, that's great to know and all, but how does that help Lilly now? Or help us find who took her? And what the fuck does it have to do with snakes?" Dean questions.

"Well, Apep was the serpent chaos god. Nemesis to Maat." Bobby continues, .

"Well, so now we just have to figure out how to track Apep down?" Dean asks, taking another swig.

Bobby just shook his head. Damned boy made it sound so simple; he had missed that arrogance. "I just got the damn translations back a few days ago, and I had to take some time to verify the information so I've hardly had the time to do that. I don't speak the damned language, and there's nearly no help in the damned languages I do know." Bobby responds gruffly.

"Right, so, let's just find Sam and start working on getting her back." Dean claps his hands, sure that they've made the plans.

"God, I've missed you Dean." Mae smiles, rushing over to hug him again.

2

She was a beacon of white, in the middle of a dark room as black as night. The weird cultist stood on the fringes of light, mostly hidden in the shadows, watching. Always watching. She tried to tell herself that they were just a bunch of cloaked idiots, praying to a chaotic god that would snap their necks before blessing any of the rejects worshipping him. She hated to admit it, but if they were trying to scare her, it was working. Not that she would ever give them the satisfaction of knowing that.

She couldn't count the amount of times she had been forced to hug this pole, her hands tied in front of the thick steel as she kneeled behind it, occasionally resting her bare shoulder against the cool metal. Her pale back was marred beyond recognition, her tattoos split where the leather had bit in deep, before being ruthlessly ripped back. She could feel the blood already seeping, and she knew her healing wounds had been split. At this point she wasn't sure her if her cells would even remember how to heal if they kept this shit up.

Lilly grits her teeth as another lick of the whip landed across her back, it's crack echoing around the room as it's sound drew her out of her contemplation. She squeezes her eyes shut as she leaned her shoulders against the cool steel again. "Amun-fuckin-Ra Voldy, are ya even tryin' today? I feel like your nocturnal activities are really interferin' with yer whippin' hand, you should give Jill a break every once in awhile." She snorts, her voice wavering from pain and exertion. "Draco could do better." She chuckles, doing her best to keep her muscles relaxed.

"Your childish attempts to show bravado are wearing. I tire of this game you play. You claim to have no knowledge of your abilities. I'm starting to believe you. No one can maintain a lie like that while enduring the sting of Apep's tongue." He leans down to scoop a rather large cobra up and allows it to slither up his arm.

"I. Don't. Fucking. Know. Anything." Lilly sighs in exasperation; her head punctuating each word against the steel beam. It had been weeks, maybe months, since she had arrived in this warehouse, every damn day was the same questions, same demands. The only thing that ever shifted was their methods of extracting the information. They had cut her. Burned her. Whipped her. They had trapped her in a large glass tank and released snakes; oh gods so many snakes. She had been bitten so many times she was sure she was immune to their venom by now. The real kicker here though was they genuinely thought she was managing to lie through it. She had been forced to answer everything, why did they think she could somehow trump that stupid medallion.

These cloaked men were all crazed religious zealots, who had taken a game of LARP too far. What the hell did they think was going to happen if they actually managed to release their god Apep. Did they really think a chaos god would reward them? They were fuckin' nuts. Though she supposed if she were honest with herself the hot poker parade she had received the week prior was proof enough of that. Honestly if that hadn't pulled the truth from her nothing would. She had ended up blurting out several embarrassing secrets though; apparently heat and pain equaled the fountain of truth for her.

"My sept requires your power, Priestess of Maat. And I will not let my God down again. He will rise from his prison, break his shackles and spread chaos all over this disgusting, useless planet." He smiles, his eye fanatical. "And you are the key. Give us the information Miss O'Connell, and I promise to end you quickly."

"Ah." She bites. "There's that wonder-FULL-" She screams as the whip comes down quickly again, the swift pain coursing through her as she feels the leather tug at her flesh. "Persuasion." She pants, as she flips her hair, heavy and damp from sweat out of her face. "Thoth, who taught ya ta negotiate? A fuckin Uruk-hai?" She breathes out, her back burning with pain.

Voldemort growls as he brings down the whip several times in succession, a thin lipped smirk quirking his lips as she cries out in pain. "Tell me your priestess' name Samara!" He hisses, his tone leaving no room for disobedience.

"I. Don't. Know." She quickly responds. "I don't." She adds softly, before she turns to look at the man wielding the cat-o'-nine-tail. He had deep olive skin, and features she was sure would have once made him attractive, except for the fact he had opted to chop off his nose. It was actually why she named Voldemort. She had been forced to start calling them something. It was really disorienting to be so clueless and helpless stuck as she was in this situation. Her honey eyes met his steely gray, before she swept her eyes over the golden amulet. The reflection of the dim lighting reflecting off the small shiny bane of her existence. She watched as his eyes narrowed in displeasure and immediately whipped her back mentally preparing for the next fall of the whip. Her eyes widening in surprise as she let out a cry of pain, as one of the fangs tied to the tip dug into the flesh of her back, only to be jerked back just as quickly. The howl of pain torn from her echoes around the warehouse for a full minute before it dissipates.

"Your true name priestess!" Voldemort hisses as he cracks the whip once more.

"SAMARA LILLY O'CONNELL?" Lilly cries out, even as she slumps into the beam. The pain of the whip keeping her down.

"True name!" He snaps whipping her again.

"Samara Lilly Sullivan?" She cries out.

"True name!" He snarls out, as he whips her again.

"Hermione fuckin' Granger!" Lilly snarls out before one of the fangs sinks into her ass cheek before getting cruelly yanked out. She doesn't think twice as she twists and spits out "Fuck! What the shit, dude?! Decorum! I'm sacred or some shit, asswipe!" Before she lets out a slew of curses in a blending of every language she knew.

"So you're finally admitting it!" Voldemort sneers triumphantly as he steps closer to her. The cobra around his neck beginning to hiss and spit wildly as he crouched close to her.

Lilly jerks back from the snake instinctively, the motion jarring both her shoulders and back. "Yeah! Sure. Whatever." She says quickly as she extends as far away from the snake as possible, being handcuffed to the pole as she was. The sudden movement only reminds her that she was freezing, which only draws attention to the depth of pain coursing through her.

Voldemort shakes his head slowly at her, the smile on his face a stark contrast to the hole where his nose should be. "Good. Now tell me your name."

"Maathorneferure?" Lilly spits out quickly, the first name that sounded reasonable enough, as she watched the snake wearily.

Voldemort raises a hand to the golden amulet hung around his neck as he glares down at her. "I think that's enough for today. Clean it and return it to the tank."

"So… We're good for today?" She asks unable to keep the hope from her tone.

"Give her a few playmates to sleep with. We'll try again tomorrow." He holds one finger out to the cobra, rubbing its snout gently.

"Oh, fuck you." She curses darkly, her eyes narrowing in disdain.

.3.

"So, Mae, maybe you should wait in the car." Dean says as he pulls up in front of a sleazy hotel.

"Why?" She narrows her eyes at him from the back seat suspiciously.

"Well, ya saw how Bobby reacted. Don't want you getting caught up in that again." Dean answers, shooting Bobby an apologetic look.

"Wouldn't it be helpful for me to be there then? I can help him understand that it's you." Mae offers wanting to see the look on Sam's face when he finds out it's really Dean.

"Or, it could make him think that you're in danger. I mean, since we're comparin' it to my reactions and all." Bobby says, agreeing with Dean, "Jus' give us a few minutes gidjit, then come up."

"Fine. I'll stay in the car. You have five minutes" Mae concedes with a pout. Now that Dean was back she was sure they were never going to let her do anything. What was the point of all the gruelling training Bobby and Sam had put her through if she wasn't able to use it? She didn't think she was particularly a prodigy with hunting or anything, but she knew she had her uses. She sighed, if Lilly were here, they certainly wouldn't have been left in the car. It just made the ache of Lilly's absence hurt that much more.

The two men turn to stare at her for a moment, gauging her for honesty. "Good, thank you." Dean nods as he exits the car, followed by Bobby.

Mae watches them go, her eyes darting down to her watch as she sets an alarm. She had been serious about the five minutes part.

She climbs over the seat to fidget with the dials on the dash in the hopes to stave off her overwhelming concern.

The instant her watch beeps she slides out of the car, careful to lock the doors behind her. She runs into the motel before she stops dead in her tracks. "Sprinkles! What's the room number?"

She starts aimlessly wandering the halls, listening for raised voices. She stops when she finds familiar ones on the second floor. She shakes her head and rushes up to the door where the yelling seemed to be coming from. When she leans her ear against the aged door she can't help but smile, the voices definitely belong to the guys. She gives the door a quick rap, before she swiftly slips into the room. She only pauses when she catches Dean holding up a bra, evidently in a heated argument with Sam.

"Oh, Mae. Has it been five minutes." Dean asks, quickly tossing the bra away.

"And then some, since nobody texted me the room number." Mae mock glares at him, going to sit next to Sam.

"Right, I knew I was forgetting something." Dean frowns as he snap of his fingers in mock disappointment.

"Hey Mae." Sam greets her with a smile, happy to wrap her in his arms.

"Hey. I tried to call, but your phone was off." Mae mock pouts, happy to return his hug.

"Sorry about that, I was on a hunt earlier." He kisses her cheek and rubs her back as he watches Dean suspiciously.

"So, I see you didn't stab Dean." She observes, as she shoots a glare at Dean. It may have been considered intimidating, but she couldn't help the small smile. She was just so happy he was back. Surely if Dean could come back from hell, Lilly was findable? She really hoped that was the case.

"Not from a lack of know, it hasn't gotten past me that the only one that didn't try ta kill me on sight was Mae." Dean says, crossing his arms in mock defensiveness.

"Just means I haven't trained her enough." Bobby responds scathingly, "But, right now we should really be talkin' bout what happened with Dean and how we're gonna find and get back the gidjit."

"Right, so… Sam claims he didn't have anything to do with bringing me back. The only thing I have to work with now is the hand burn on my arm. I'm free from hell with no explanation. Lilly was taken, it could be associated with A-Pip something or other, with no real clues to how an' get her back." Dean sighs before he shakes his head. "Why is our life just an endless pile of questions?"

"Well, the demons I followed are around here somewhere, maybe we should go demand some answers." Sam states, offering his only angle.

"I know a psychic, perhaps she can tap into something." Bobby adds getting up from his seat to go make a call.

"A psychic? I thought you guys didn't like that stuff?" Mae asks in confusion; the fact that they didn't like Sam's visions still fresh in her mind.

"I'm sure they're legit if it's a contact of Bobby's, wouldn't be the first psychic we've met." Sam fills Mae in before he presses a chaste kiss to her hair; blatantly ignoring his brother's glare. He knew how it looked, but he couldn't tell Dean the woman who had left had been Ruby. He just knew his brother wouldn't understand.

.4.

"I love My Chemical Romance!" Lilly cries out in agony, as her body finally relaxes from the volts that had previously been coursing through her. Her breath labored and painful as she tried to breath through the pain. "You're really taking the whole Voldemort routine seriously aren't ya?" She asks between deep breaths. "This is pretty _Crucio_." She pants out thoughtfully.

"I'm done with the games Ahmes, tell us your second name." Voldemort demands cursing the girl. "Lord Apep give me strength." He prays lowly as he nods to Slughorn, the one actually applying the volts to her.

Slughorn moves closer to Lilly, his fat squished face delighted as he pressed the copper cables to the wet clothes draped over her stomach.

Voldemort smirks as he watched Lilly convulse in pain, her meaningless admission of her thoughts on being a business owner amusing but useless to their goals.

Lilly inhales deeply, her body going limp against the rigid metal frame she was tied spread eagle too. She could still feel the flicker of electricity running through her body as she fought for air. "Amun fucking Ra, what the fuck is wrong with you?" She seethes in between gasps.

"You know for such a revered priestess you speak the gods' names in vain often." Voldy chides her, circling her closely. His favoured cobra; King wrapped around his neck as he leans closer to the girl. He chuckles at he flinch as the snake hisses and goes to strike at her. The cobra only stopping at the cultists command as its fangs scraped the soft flesh of her neck.

"That trick never gets old Voldy." She swallowed, struggling to get away from the snake. "An' for the last time, I ain't no priestess. I can curse ta my sinful lil' hearts content." She smiles tauntingly.

The two glare at each other in silence, before he backhands her.

Lilly's eyes narrow into slits as she spits out a mouth full of blood onto the floor before turning to cuss at him, only to be interrupted.

"Not that I'm against what you're doing here... I am totally digging the electric orgasms, but I kinda need to borrow that one for a second." An unfamiliar voice echoes around the room.

Everyone in the room gets quiet as they look around for the speaker.

Lilly jumps when she feels a hand grab her arm, looking up just in time to see a strange man staring down at her. "You don't mind, right?" She hears him ask.

Lilly shakes her head vehemently "I don't mind, I totally don't mind." She all but shouts, desperately. If it was between going with mysterious stranger A, or staying here she'd take her chances.

"Well ok then!" He smiles at her before turning to the robed men surrounding the room. "Later fellas." He informs them before he snaps his fingers.

Lilly blinks as she finds herself standing for the first time in months. She lets out a quick yelp as her weak muscles give out under her, and finds herself face to chest of the stranger. "Sorry!" She chirps as she quickly pushes herself away from him, her shredded back hitting the wall with a dull thud. She winces as she hisses out all of the air from her lungs. The room spins around her, as her hands fly out wildly seeking purchase, and clutching on to a door handle and a shelf. The room slowly stops spinning. She looks around the room cautiously only to find herself standing in what appeared to be a janitor's closet. Naked, short of two strategically placed straps of stained and frayed white fabric. Two feet from her very strange rescuer; uncomfortably close.

"I have that effect on the ladies. No worries, I know you simply can't help yourself." He chuckles as he gently helps her to straighten up, keeping ahold of her by the elbows to help her stay balanced. "Man I have been looking all over for you. You are very hard to find. I have been searching for months." His eyes narrow slightly as he looks her up and down.

"Oh right, sorry-Thank you! Sorry bout the trouble." She returns with a hesitant smile. "So we um, are we still in the warehouse? Or are we not in the warehouse?" Lilly asks, more concerned about their location than the way the man was looking her over. Honestly there were a lot of questions she should be asking right now, but she was just so relieved to be out of that snake pit from hell, she couldn't find the energy to care.

He looks at her sadly. His face falling."Oh, need to get back to the party? I und-"

"NO! No. No" She quickly denies hoping to immediately shut that train of thought down, before she realized that may not be the best maneuver. "I mean nah, I'm good. So good, Great even, So you were looking for me? Are we in that warehouse? My names Lilly by the way." Lilly exclaims feeling a torrent of different emotions.

"Huh.. you're an odd duck ain't cha. Why are you asking about a warehouse?" He pulls a snickers out and starts munching on it.

"Thanks? Uh okay… Um was it not a warehouse? Could have sworn it was a warehouse… Not that I've ever been in a warehouse. I was just guessing with the whole industrial vibe, that you know…" Lilly rambles before she realises what she's doing. "Are we still in it?" She stops herself, worried.

"Oh, that explai- Nah, that wasn't a warehouse. You were in a basement under a bank. And, well, technically we are still in the building… Oh, where are my manners, here, want one?" He asks, offering her a choice of candy bars.

"Yes! Thank you!" She chirps as she eagerly snags his Payday. _I'm pretty sure there's a thing about doing the exact opposite of this… But fuck it, food._ She happily rips it open and takes a bite, savoring the taste; she moans with happiness.

"I see you also love candy. I'm a big fan of the Paydays too. But, back to your questions. Let's see, uh… Oh. Yes, I have been looking for you." He perks up taking another bite.

"Super." She swallows happily. "Thank you for finding me- Um...Whoever you are." Lilly adds with a smile finishing off the candy bar happily.

"You are quite welcome. Oh… Me and my manners again. I'm Loki. Nice to finally meet you Lilly." He says, offering her his hand to shake.

"Loki… like, Norse god of tricks, Loki?" She asks in disbelief, taking his offered hand more out of reflex than thought. _Fuuuuck me. This guy's insane. I've gone from one frying pan to another._ "So… Being a god and all, which honored to meet you- by the way." She pauses to appease him. "And I mean I know this is like, super fucking rude and all, But since you're like a god- Can you do me a bit of a favor and get me the _fuck_ out of here? With that fancy gold amulet hanging around Voldemort's neck, please." She rushes out, the devil you knew wasn't always better then the devil you didn't, and she wasn't sure how much more of the followers her body could take.

"You don't wanna rejoin the orgy?" Loki asks only to tilt his head in confusion when she shook her head slowly.

"You know, I really don't. It's not quite what I signed up for." Lilly exhales.

"Okay. What amulet?" He asks instead before he realizes he had forgotten something else. "Oh, I haven't gotten ta tell you why I was looking for you!" Loki looks around and start flexing his knees like he was testing something.

"The amulet is mine. And honestly as honored as I am that a god was looking for me… As long as you're not a complete psycho, I don't care. Can we leave now, please?" She pleads. She jumps at the sound of a snake hissing nearby.

"Well, not a complete one…" Loki winks at her before he snaps his fingers.

"Oh that's super reassuring." She mutters. "In for a penny, in for a pound. At least you're honest. I guess…" She shrugs.

Lilly blinks and finds herself standing in the middle of a bedroom. She spins around to find Loki sitting on the bed, turning her amulet over in his hands as he analyzed it.

"Woah, this is some grade A quality heirloom ancient Egyptian artifact." He admires with a low whistle.

"Yeah, about that. Can I please have it." Lilly asks as she eyes the god nervously. There was no way she could go up against a god in great shape, and if he started belting out orders she'd be completely fucked. She was drained, injured, and completely exhausted.

"Sure thing sweet cheeks." He nods, standing before he walks over to her and gently places it into her hand.

"Thank you." She sighs in relief, almost collapsing to the floor at the burden that seemed to shift off her shoulders. Her lips quirking at the familiar burn against her fingers as she tightened her grip on the meddlesome amulet. She can't help the soft sigh as she loops the golden chain around her neck, the coin settling firmly between her chest.

"Yeah, you should probably never let that out of your sight. That thing is powerful, and it's tied to you." Loki explains seriously with one hand on her shoulder. He looks her deeply in the eyes, letting out a deep sigh as a wrinkle appears between his eyes.

"You don't fucking say?" She responds caustically before catching herself, unable to stop herself from flinching at his touch. "Uh sorry about that. It's been a rough minute." _He's touching me. A god is touching me. I'm dirty, in barely there scraps of crap. With a god touching me. Fuck my life._

"Well, there I go again. My manners are just awful. Here, let me get you something to wear. Would you like a shower, perhaps a long bath?" He drops his hand from her shoulder before he turns and walks over to a closet.

"Gods yes. Please." She asks itching to take a shower. She didn't even care what strings were attached to this, it could be a straight gas chamber and she wouldn't even care right now, she just wanted a real genuine shower, instead of her usual basin and cloth.

He snaps his fingers and suddenly there's another door. "The bathroom's just in there." He points to the new door over his shoulder as he continued to rifle through the closet.

"Thank you! So much, you're amazing Loki." She breathes out in a rush, already halfway across the room. She was barely able to contain her enthusiasm; in fact she was failing miserably to hide her absolute need to be clean. That desire alone was overshadowing her innate want to question anything. She didn't have the room to question, let alone worry about her manners in the presence of a god. She could deal with that later. She opens the door and lets out a relieved sigh.

She was completely oblivious to the decadence of the bathroom as she hones in on the soaps in the shower. She quickly turns on the water, adjusting the knobs to go as hot as they could.

It didn't take much to rid herself of the hated strips of filthy fabric. She jumps under the streams of water, moaning in a perfect blending of pleasure and pain as the jets hit her raw back. She stands there for a moment, just reveling in the hot running water cascading around her; hitting her at every angle. Her hands come up to run through her matted hair as she let the steaming hot water get the majority of gods only know what out of it. She all but purrs as she pours a dollop of shampoo into her palm and begins lathering it into her scalp, positive that this is what true happiness felt like.

She was completely oblivious to the fact that her noises of happiness and sex noises sounded incredibly interchangeable. She was simply content to wash layers of grime and dirt from her skin, taking extra care clean out the hundreds of snake bites. Happiness coursed through her when her eyes land on a razor.

"Oh gods, I've died and I'm in heaven. Thank you!" She chirps as she begins shaving her legs for the first time, in way too long. She paid attention to every detail, carefully washing each and every one of the wounds she could reach; new and old. She was back to perfectly groomed before she once again washed every inch of herself, just to make positive all evidence of her time with the Death Eaters had been washed away.

Once she was fully content, she shuts off the water and steps out of the shower, plucking up a giant plush red towel to wrap around herself before walking over to the sink and mirror.

On the counter she finds a first aid kit, next to several more of the red towels. A large genuine smile makes its way across her lips before she scoots herself up and onto the counter. Once settled she begins pulling out and sorting through the supplies. Once they are to her standard she finally begins to thoroughly clean and wrap each of her wounds as efficiently as she could.

She was happy to discover there were more than enough bandages for her wrists as well. She takes her time to wrap her wrists her in her usual manner when she's done doctoring herself, and smiles when she spots a tray of hair care products, including a blow dryer and a brush.

She dries her hair and brushes it out, once more purring with happiness. She had forgotten how much she enjoyed styling her hair. It seemed like a lifetime had passed since the last time she had felt this human, and she couldn't stop herself from indulging in those whims. As far as she was concerned, Loki was either going to hurt her; or he wasn't. He obviously had left the supplies out for a reason, it would be stupid to not to take full advantage of it.

Her fingers come up and gently play with the cool metal of the amulet, the familiar burn equal parts comforting and grounding. It made everything so much more real, instead of a continuous nightmare.

"Hmm, missing something…" She muses to herself before it hit's her; making her feel like an idiot. "Clothes. Am I that far gone?" She laughs, and blushes before she firmly tucks in her towel and makes her way back through the door.

Loki was nowhere to be seen, but a stack of clothes on the bed drew her eye. She glares at it wearily before she shrugs. _Self preservation be damned, I want clothes. If he's luring me in with a false sense of security… Well, that's a later me problem._ She picks up a simple long black skirt and a pair of underwear with tags still attached, and rips them off before she dresses into the new clothes from under her towel. She picks out a soft reds sports bra and loose shirt as well, sighing in relief and feeling a complete sense of wholeness at being clean, bandaged and clothed.

"So, can I come back in my room now?" She hears a disembodied voice ask.

"Sorry, yes." She quickly squeaks out. "Thank you so much for letting me use your room!" She adds, blush sweeping over her when she realizes that this was specifically the god's room.

"Meh, don't mention it. What's a little shared space between friends." Loki says, walking in through the door she thought was the bathroom. "Feeling better?" His eyes roam over her speculatively, one finger against his lips before his eyes narrow dangerously. "Something's… off." He muses, circling her slowly. He comes to a halt in front of her. "You've been mistreated."

"What?" She asks thrown off guard. One of her brows lifting at him, slightly amused that the god hadn't noticed sooner. What the hell did he think was happening in that basement? What had he been looking at so intently when they had first met? Her skin was literally a patchwork of bite marks, bruises, cuts, and scars.

"Yeah, I didn't bust up an underage party, did I? I thought it was weird, that I didn't see a single beer keg. It's not a real orgy without a beer keg." Loki informs, appearing to be upset that it had taken him so long to piece it all together. "Man, it's always the small details that matter the most. Wait… If it wasn't an orgy, what was it?"

"Uh… That's such an interesting question. I'm twenty six by the way… So not, so underage either." Lilly tells him, unsure what else to say.

"I couldn't tell ages, most of them didn't have faces anymore. But, really twenty six huh. Let me just say. You. Are. Smokin.. Well, normally. Time with snakes did not do anything for you." He says with a frown, shaking his head.

" _Thanks_?" She questions, face scrunched in confusion.

"Don't worry, I can fix this. I've," He excitedly rubs his hands together before bringing one up in front of her. "got the mojo."

"No that's totally okay, you've totally done enough." Lilly says backing away from him nervously; one hand coming up defensively.

"Oh stop it, I wasn't going to hurt you." Loki pouts, crossing his arms petulantly. "Ok, fine. It hurts to see you looking at me like that. I won't fix it unless you give me permission. How's that."

"Great actually. Thank you." Lilly sighs out in relief, her eyes glued to him wearily.

"Ok, so then, the reason I was looking for you." He clears his throat, giving it a quick spray with a small bottle. He walks over to her, briefly flexing his knees again, before taking her by the hand and getting down on his knees.

"Uh…" She watches him warily, unsure what the Trickster had up his sleeve at this particular moment. The whole situation becoming increasingly bizarre and unsettling by the second.

He clears his throat once more, louder this time. "Lilly-Wait... What's your full name?" He asks, looking deep into her eyes again.

"Samara Lilly O'Connell." She responds hesitantly, still watching him wearily and feeling incredibly awkward with all the eye contact.

"Right. Samara Lilly O'Connell. Would you do me the great honor of... Forgiving me?" He asks reverently, holding her hand in both of his.

Lilly just stares at him, face completely blank. "Forgiving you? Forgive you for what exactly?" She asks skeptically as her mind races to what he could possibly be referring to, her eyes brightening when it finally struck her. "Oh… oh. Oh...Gods... Shit! I had completely forgotten about that… What with the actual being kidnapped in real life by weirder, cultier psychos… But notably way less violent and... And Gods hopefully less blood related... How the fuck did I forget that? Gods this has been a long… However long it's been. Oh gods you're still staring at me. Why are you still staring at me? Fuck. I'm talking out loud aren't I?" She asks as she brings one hand up to her temple as the other grips her amulet tightly, pointedly ignoring the god's amusement. "Right. Fantastic. Why are you even doing this? I don't understand. You've been super nice, but you're also a giant jerk, and I'm confused." She admits with an exhausted sigh. "I'm a human, what good is my forgiveness to a god?"

Loki watches her as she rambles; his brow scrunching together in confusion before he lets out a long suffering sigh, "My joke wasn't meant for you, I meant it for Sam Winchester. I do apologize most sincerely, jokes are never funny if they hurt someone that shouldn't have gotten mixed up in it. Though I personally blame your little obscura thing you got going on. But still, It was wrong that you got dragged through that lesson with Sammyboy."

"Sorry what? I don't mean to be rude, you've been super amazing, really. But uh, If this is all about me forgiving you... I do. I mean If this had been six months ago, I'd probably be pissed, but hey, fuck it. No big." She dismisses with a wave of her hand before it occurs to her how rude and casual she was being to a god. Her eyes widen in fear as she holds both of her hands in front of her frantically. "Not that a god apologizing isn't big. It is. Totes big. The biggest big of all bigs ever bigged, really! I'm super honored. I mean- uh Thank you." Lilly rambles once more, finding it difficult to navigate this particular situation. Even now she could feel the hives forming on her chest and her fingers were itching to scratch at them.

He looks at her with big hazel eyes, almost like a child. "So, you forgive me?"

"Right. I mean, yes. I forgive you." Lilly says with a shrug, knowing she should be a lot more reverent, but she was exhausted and this whole situation was beyond her realm of comfort.

"Come on girly, you're killing me. Things have to be done the right way. Please, forgive me for my transgressions against you."

Lilly tries to resist rolling her eyes, but fails miserably. With a dramatic flare she places her hand over her heart. "I Samara Lilly O'Connell completely forgive the Norse God Loki, for making me live a whole bunch of super shit-tastic Tuesdays, and then six months of hell."

"Thanks, doll face." He springs up and kisses her on each cheek. "Phew, that is a load off my heart." He pats his chest just above his heart for emphasis.

"Great." Lilly smiles through clenched teeth. "Can I go home now? Not that this hasn't been an amazing experience, cause totally has. I just have no idea how long I was with the ophiophilia maniacs, but yeah… I just need to get home, please." She asks as she looks over the strange god carefully.

"Well, I mean, yeah. I could take you home right now, or, well, I have this meeting thing that I have to go to. It's with a bunch of these Egyptian nerds, so I mean, you're probably not interested in just hanging out with me a little longer."

"Uh…" Her eyes lighten to their brightest gold at the thought of getting to meet her actual gods in person before they abruptly shift back to brown. She needed to see Mae, Bobby, and Sam. She needed to know what had happened to her Cowboy. This wasn't the time to go off galavanting with god's, regardless of how much she wanted too. She missed her family, she was worried about them. She needed to get back and make sure they were all okay.

"Yeah, so. I mean I could swing by your place. If that's what you want. But, we're going to have to hurry, Maat is going to be waiting for me." He preens looking for all the world, like a cat who'd just caught a canary.

Lilly bites her lip in indecision, her eyes widening with the mention of her favored goddess. "I-Wait-Fuck. Gods dammit." She curses before she sighs. "You're meeting Maat?" She questions.

"Oh yeah, she totally digs me. I'm going back to her place to set up a dinner date for later." He snaps his fingers before turning to the closet.

"You're dating Maat?" She asks her tone ringing with skepticism. "And you want me ta tag along?" She hesitantly asks as her eyes swept over him slowly..

"Pffffttt, please. I'm asking her out for a date. In the singular. Wild stallions can't be tied down. And this stallion is pretty damn wild." He pulls out a bottle of cologne. "And yes, it's fine if you want to tag along." He assures her with a beaming smile, as his eyes quickly assess her. "Are you sure you want to go looking like that though?" He asks, spraying a fine mist over his shirt.

"Ah… okay." Lilly responds not sure what else to say as she sits on the bed exhaustion winning out in her attempt to figure out what he was doing. "I um… Is it that bad?" She asks clutching the amulet tightly in apprehension. She had personally thought she had cleaned up splendidly. She had looked completely different before and after her shower, and she had been happy about it; now she was second guessing herself.

"Well, I mean not bad for being held captive in a basement for several months…But, I mean, I could fix a lot of the problem." He offers with a small beguiling smile.

"Um…" She begins, thinking about it staring down at her bite-mark riddled arms shifting uncomfortably. She had always dreamt of what it would be like to actually meet her goddess, and gods help her, the opportunity was being offered to her on a silver plate. She knew she shouldn't have even considered it, but she was scared to get home to only be greeted with news of Dean's death. If she prolonged her homecoming she could pretend just for a few more hours that he still lived. Or she could get killed by the gods, and she wouldn't have to deal with any consequences anyways. She canted her head slightly to the side, being killed by her own goddess wouldn't be the worst death in the world. She could totally be content with that. And she wouldn't be leaving Mae completely alone, she'd have Sam; and both were more than capable of picking up the torch to watch over Bobby. This might not actually be the worst idea she'd ever had, and she'd certainly gone along with those willingly enough.

Loki walks away from her and back through the 'bathroom' door, returning a few seconds later dressed in khakis and a red polo.

"Wearing her colors I see…" Lilly observes with an appraising eye, her lips curving into a smirk.

"What, this old thing." Loki says, one hand over his heart while he laughs. "It's just a really comfortable shirt. So, coming with, dropping off, fixing? Up to you kitten."

"I ummm I'm coming with. Fuck it. I can't pass up this opportunity." Lilly smiles as she weakly pushes herself of the bed, stumbling slightly til she shakily regains her balance.

"Ok, let's get going then Miss Lackluster. Just know you're gonna blow my chances with the goddess, spoilsport." Loki pouts, crestfallen. He kicks his foot around in imaginary dirt, "Fixing you up wouldn't even hurt."

"What? Why?" She asks head tilted to the side, genuinely confused about one thing had to do with the other.

"Pffft, because I'm awesome at fixing things and people, that's why." He assures her with a shit eating grin, before his face shifts his features softening. "It wouldn't hurt. I'm not just a trickster. I have other talents too. I am more than just my title, however well it was earned." He preaches, looking hurt again.

"What I was talking about why 'fixing' me would affect your chances with my goddess?" Lilly responds confused. "I mean… I don't know what your… I don't care if it hurts… But no. What?"

"Then why won't you let me help you? I can't return you to the goddess in this state. I thought we were friends. Be my wing woman, help me out here." He bounces around a bit, excited and attempting to pump her up as well. "High five, come on don't leave me hanging here."

Lilly sighs out a deep breath feeling guilty. "Fine, I mean. I guess." She sighs unsure why she was feeling guilted into the healing. "It won't zap too much of your energy right?" She asks looking at his hand questioningly, as she high fives him, hesitantly. She really had no interest in being splinched, if he was overestimating his abilities.

"Not at all, I got Mojo for days." With two fingers he quickly taps her on the forehead. "Done!" He exclaims, holding his arms up as if signaling a touchdown.

"Huh." Lilly tilts her head in surprise when his touch instantly made her feel better. The clothes she was wearing fit a little better, and even the ever present throb from the snake bites faded to nothing. Her eyes widen when she realizes that this is the best she's felt in a very, very long time. Even her nausea was gone. She couldn't help the relieved smile pulling at her lips as her eyes shift up to look at her odd savoir again. "Wow… Thank you Loki." She responds softly genuinely in awe of how different she felt, sincerely appreciative of it.

"Terrific! Now let's get to the get gone." He beams, extending his hand out for her to take, with an encouraging smile.

* * *

AN2: We are both very excited to have this out ahead of schedule, and we hope you've enjoyed the first chapter. We will only be posting once a week. Every Sunday around 5pm eastern.

We look forward to hearing from you, so don't forget to leave us a review or PM us. Let us know how we're doing :)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: It's Sunday and we're so excited to bring you the next chapter, hope you enjoy!

* * *

.5.

"Are you sure neither of you heard that voice?" Mae asks the brothers as they walk into the small diner. She put a hand to her stomach as nausea hits her again. She felt goosebumps crawl along her skin as the memory of Pam's eyes being burned from her skull plays out in her mind. It pressed heavily against her, feeling wrong on every level.

"Nope." Dean shakes his head as he looks over to Sam waiting for his response.

"Sorry baby, all I got from that was tinnitus." He frowns as he wraps his arm around Mae's shoulder and pulls her close. "Don't know how ya heard a voice through all that ringing." He adds as him and Dean share a concerned look.

"What'd it say?" Dean prompts as he looks Mae over.

"I think it was talking to Pam at first. Then it, I think started yelling at you Dean. It wanted you to stop her. I didn't know you all couldn't hear it, and then it was too late." Mae responds her eyes downcast and her voice thick with regret.

Dean sighs and rubs the back of his neck, as Sam rubs Mae's back. "It's not your fault Mae. We'll find what did this to Pam, and we'll make sure it pays, right Dean."

"Right." Dean nods in affirmation. "So no worries, sunshine, we got this."

Mae nods slowly, glad to slide into the seat Sam was holding out for her. "I just, poor Pamela. She was just trying to help, and her eyes…" She shudders as she wraps her arms around herself.

"I know baby. Hunting can get really rough when you come face to face with things." Sam empathizes, tucking her beneath his shoulder as he keeps his arm over her protectively.

"Well, Bobby says she'll live, but... She'll be blind." Dean says, looking down at the table feeling guilty and defeated. Pamela had been an odd psychic, but she had been really sweet to them and she certainly hadn't deserved to have her eyes liquified in her skull.

"She only looked at the thing that dragged you back up. What the hell can do that?" Sam asks as he looks around the dinner, noticing that there weren't many patrons in here.

"Fuck if I know man, nothin' I ever heard of. That's for fuckin' sure." Dean sighs slumping in his seat slightly.

"And we still have no idea where Lilly is, or even where to begin looking." Mae turns her face into Sam's side and wraps an arm around him. "Or how Dean came back."

"We gotta name." Dean supplies helpfully, even though he himself looked unconvinced of that particular point. "Castiel. It's more than we had, ya can do a lot with a name."

"We also have the demons I followed here. Maybe one of them knows something." Sam points out before he starts looking the menu over. "You already know what ya want baby?" He asks as he presses his lips against Mae's hair gently.

"I'm not really hungry." Mae admits.

"Was it the liquid eyeballs?" Dean asks bluntly, as he looks Mae over in concern.

"I'm not sure. Actually, excuse me. I'll be right back." Mae lets her fingers trail across his back as she stands up and heads towards the bathroom.

Sam and Dean both watch in silence as they wait for Mae to disappear behind the bathroom door before they look to one another.

"So, she heard a voice through that frequency. That's new, an' concerning. She been okay lately?" Dean asks Sam in concern.

"Yeah, I mean, I think so. I dunno Dean. She might actually have heard a voice. With Lilly gone, I've noticed a lot more of Mae's quirks. None of them make a bit of sense when ya add it all up. I've gotta be missin somethin'."

"Like what?" Dean shifts in his seat uncomfortably. He'd been gone for only four months, but it literally felt like a lifetime to him. He was constantly on edge and every time he turned around he felt lost. He supposed being trapped for the last forty years in hell would do that to anyone. It was still so surreal coming back, and he sometimes found himself questioning whether or not this was Alastair further fuckin' with him.

"Well her empathy. I don't know if she talked about it less when Lilly was around or what, but she's scary accurate with it. Bobby and I were training her, ya know, to help with talking to victims and research. Mostly the gathering end of hunting. She's got a real knack for people, getting them to talk to her. Her plants too. They react to her mood or something. When she's happy they're as vibrant as can be, doesn't really matter about the weather. When she's sad… They start dying. It's weird, we're not even sure it's a curse anymore. We think, maybe she's just a raw psychic."

"That makes a helluva lot more sense. Woulda been weird for 'em both to be cursed. Not sure how bein' psychic makes her immune ta Lilly's, but hey. No big, we'll figure something out." Dean nods in understanding as he thought about it. "An' she obviously wasn't one of Azazel's or she woulda ended up next ta you in the Hunger Games."

A chill runs down Sam's spine at the thought. "So legit psychic. Must be why she and Pam both heard the thing talking."

"Makes sense ta me." Dean shrugs in relief, before he turns and looks up at the approaching waitress with a lazy grin.

"So what can I get for ya?" The waitress asks with a small smile, looking between Dean and Sam.

"I'll take the apple pie, and a bacon cheeseburger." Dean grins. "An a coffee."

"Can we also get two house salads and two waters, please?" Sam orders politely.

"Sure thing sweetie. Coming right up." She winks as she heads back to the kitchen.

She returns moments later with their drinks. "Here you go." She sets the mug and glasses on the table before she tucks the tray under her arm and pulls up a chair.

"Can I help you?" Dean asks irritated. "Cause this ain't helping your tip."

"Aww, don't be like that. Thought you were looking for us?" The waitress responds happily, her eyes flicking to black with a blink.

Dean glares at the demon, his mind instantly jumping to Mae, she had been left unprotected.

Sam grits his teeth, both hands slowly curling into tight fists as he worries about Mae who was oblivious to the situation they had currently found themselves in. He wished he had a better vantage point but was trusting Dean to indicate if anything was happening from where he was sitting. He turns to force himself pay attention to the main threat sitting at their table.

"So, Dean Winchester, topside and walking." The waitress says, motioning with her head to the door.

Another black eyed demon walks over to lock it.

"Yeah, look at me huh." Dean says slowly, eyeing Sam.

"What makes you so goddamn fucking special that you get to just up and leave the hot box huh?" She continues, staring at him intensely.

"I like to think it's my charming personality and dashing smile." Dean smiled leaning closer to her with a wink, noticing Mae as she walked out of the restroom. "But hey, what's it to you?" He had to try and keep them focused on them. He had no idea how many demons were in the room right now, but they were outnumbered.

Dean's fist tightens as concern courses through him when the black eyed line cook inches closer to the oblivious Mae. He opens his mouth to warn Sam, but before he can give his brother any warning the Demon pounces on the unsuspecting Mae with a growl of rage.

Dean slams his fists on the table spurring into action as he stands, Sam following suit immediately.

Mae tries to scramble away from the man grappling her arms, letting out a shocked scream before she starts belting out the exorcism Bobby had drilled into her.

"You listen to me right now. Let that girl go, or so help us, we will kill everyone of you bitch ass demons." Dean demands, grabbing the waitress by her collar, shaking her roughly.

She doesn't even fight back.

 _What, why is she being docile? Oh..._

"Steve, let the girl go." The demon hisses with a sharp look to her partner.

"She's doing something weird." Steve snarls. His eye narrow as he wraps both hands around her throat and lifts her off the ground, effectively ending her recitement. The demon easily took her kicks and punches as he tilted his head to the side to watch her.

"Hey, I'm not joking around, you want my benefactor coming in here to whoop some dumb demon ass?" Dean bluffs.

"STEVE! Let her GO!" The demoness shouts, her tone commanding. "Now!"

With a grunt Steve reluctantly releases Mae's throat, allowing her to drop to the dingy diner floor unceremoniously. He forces himself to back away but his steps are hesitant and his black eyes, glistening with suspicion never leave Mae.

Mae curls into a ball and clutches at her throat, coughing as she struggles to pull in air.

"Sam, go get her." Dean orders, continuing to hold the waitress.

"Got it." Sam rushes over to gather Mae in his arms. He heads to the door, growling at the trucker ridden demon to unlock it.

"We're leaving now." Dean states, pushing the demoness away from him. He walks confidently towards the door only pausing to wait for Sam to exit before following. He slams the door shut behind him with unnecessary force.

As they walk away, they both wince. "Holy fucking shit that was close. Walk faster..." Dean whispers commandingly, even as he follows his own order.

"Fuck. That was way too close." Sam breathes out in agreement as his eyes sweep over Mae in concern, his heart in his throat. That was the first time he had seen her in immediate danger and he hadn't expected it to hit him so hard. All he wanted to do was hide her away and keep her from safe; he wasn't sure if he could handle losing her. Especially not to this life; she was too fragile to be a hunter.

"Scary." Mae mumbles hoarsely, one hand covering her tender neck. "I think I get sick near demons… They don't feel like anyone else does. Their emotions are... Distorted. Like they're drowning under water, and that laps over the fear of the human they're hijacking." Mae pauses unable to keep the shiver from running down her spine. "It was awful... That goes on the quirk list right?" She jokes lightly, nuzzling her head into Sam's shoulder in response to his fear.

"Uh yeah. Definate quirk baby." Sam agrees with a shaky chuckle, pulling her closer to him.

"This is why I don't like bringing you places." Dean mumbles, as he opens the passenger door for Sam.

"Whoa… Hey, we all walked right into that." Mae points out, her voice raw but still affronted by his accusation.

"You and Lilly are both fucking trouble magnets." Dean grumbles with a shake of his head, as he walked around to the driver's seat and slid in, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Don't, Dean. We found the demons we were looking for. Unexpectedly, but we found them." Sam sighs as he pulls Mae closer to him, he may have agreed with his brother but this was a discussion for him and Mae in private.

"Are they normally that... Confused? I mean I think it was confused." Mae asks, waiting for the bothers to shut their doors.

"Thats what ya felt off of them?" Sam asks. Both brothers turn in their seat to stare at her.

"Yeah, I think that's what it was. Scared and confused. Or maybe it was the people they were riding… It might have been both. I'm not entirely sure. It was, overwhelming, and the first time it's ever happened." Mae admits, confused herself.

"Awesome." Dean mutters darkly.

"How do you feel?" Sam asks her.

"Better now." She admits with a small smile. Her first encounter with a demon not at all what she had expected it to be. She was still sorting out if she was actually sick or if it was how confusing demon emotions were.

"Yeah well, I think take out and sleep are in our future. At least until Bobby gets back." Dean says, pulling out of the small parking lot. "Who wants chinese?"

.6.

"Right, here we are." Loki informs Lilly, as he knocks on the large ornate twin doors in front of him before he pushes both of them open. He shakes his head when he notes her hesitant step backwards and with one swift motion he abruptly pushes her into the room. He follows right behind, blocking her escape.

"What was the point of knocking if you were just going to barrel in?" Lilly chastises as she sends a side glare at the norse god.

Loki just chuckles as he drags her with him before he stops in front of several seemingly bored people. He winks at Lilly before he addresses the others in the room. "Behold! My fellow Gods. The conquering hero returns." He flourishes his arms in exaggerated motions before he indicates Lilly at his side. " And he brings a gift."

Lilly can't help the look of complete regret as she slowly drags one hand down in her face in humiliation. Even if he had brought her here as a sacrifice, his greeting was completely unnecessary and equally uncouth. If she had wanted to make a complete ass out of herself in front of her gods, she certainly didn't need Loki's assistance in the matter.

"You brought a mortal. Why?" A younger silver haired man demands from where he was lounging in one of the many divans in the room, not taking the time to look up from his book, and sounding utterly unamused.

"Oh Thoth, unbunch your panties and dogear your place. This isn't just any mortal. It's your mortal. Remember that priestess ya'll were looking for? Guess who found her." Loki sing songs as he pushes Lilly forward, causing her to stumble slightly.

Lilly clenches her jaw and adjusts her gait, the sudden urge to hit the god next to her at an all time high, before reining in her anger and bowing reverently to Thoth, instinctively. "I'm so honored to meet you." _Oh gods… Why the fuck did I agree to this? Was I high? This is so nerve wracking. Fuck. But how many people can say they actually get to meet their gods? I wish I had thought this through more. There are so many Gods in this… This… Is this a room? Where are the walls? Where the fuck are we? This place is… Not right._

"Missing Priestess?" Thoth asks as he looks up, still seemingly uninterested. "I'm not missing any -" He interrupts himself as he snaps his book closed with one hand. He stands and bears down on the Lilly. "No. You didn't. There's no way."

Lilly jumped at the sharp crack of the book, and was now backing up to the wall next to the door. Except now that she was contemplating escaping, the door seemed to have vanished. _Oh my gods, oh my gods, what did I do? Loki hel-never mind you'd just make it worse._ She thinks to herself frantically.

She winces as he gets closer to her. Her eyes closing as her back hits the wall. She jumps again when she hears a thud next to her left ear, but waits a moment before she opens one eye slightly. She sees Thoth leaning close to her, balancing on the hand resting beside her ear; studying her face carefully. "I was right."

"Lord Thoth." She squeaked out nervously. She shifts uncomfortably at the distance that was _not_ between them.

"Right about what?" Loki asks, sauntering up next to them, and leaning leisurely against the column. "Please don't break her, it took me ages to find her."

Lilly just stares up at the olive skinned man, his icy blue eyes burning holes into Loki, for reasons unbeknownst to her. His proximity causing her basic functions to kick in as she stopped breathing, terrorfied of the repercussions of breathing on the strangely intimidating god of knowledge currently pinning her in place.

Thoth seems to simply ignore Loki; instead focusing intently on Lilly. "Yes, she will be most happy to see you. How old are you mortal?"

"Twenty six." She answers eyes down cast. _Whats up with gods and eye contact. Intense much?_

"Has it really only been nineteen years…" He muses to himself as he loosely grips her chin and carefully turns her head one way and then the other. His eyes narrow in clinical observation as he studies her.

 _He's touching me. I need to breathe, but he's touching me._ Lilly frantically thinks, her lungs burning desperately for oxygen as she attempts to stay calm.

With a final look, he releases her face and walks away, resuming his seat from before.

At his retreat Lilly takes a slow deliberate breath, afraid of drawing too much attention to herself. Her mind reeling as she tried to puzzle together what that exchange was about. _Who's going to be happy? Maat? What was he right about? Why is he so damned pushy? Not that I have much room to complain. He didn't kill me, at least. So, that's one obstacle avoided._

"Oh Maat, I brought you a present!" Loki calls out louder, apparently insisting on using his sing-song voice.

 _Oh my goddess... Maat! I get to meet Maat? Fuck. Oh gods, I don't think I'm ready for this. But gods Maat!_ Lilly thinks excitedly to herself.

Her eyes jump from one figure in the room to the next, confusion, excitement and nervousness battling for her attention.

 _Squeeee! Anubis? Oh gods, I think that he's Horus! Oh I'm positive that's Heb… ooh and Bastet! Gods! Oh my gods, so many gods! I'm not, I can't beleive! Oh my gods! I can't believe this is happening! I can die happy! Literally. All my gods… So many! This is the best day of my fucking life. This is amazing! I'm dying happy. Don't even care… Why the fuck am I here? What did I do to deserve this? Okay… So, I mean sure, the next foot is probably going to drop soon, but bring it mother fucker!_

Slowly the atmosphere of the room changes as a few of the Gods and Goddesses move respectfully to allow a figure shrouded in a deep red fabric through.

"Ahmes Samira! I have searched the world over for you." The figure greets in a soft, feminine voice.

At the woman's voice, Lilly finds herself on one knee, right hand over her heart left in a fist pressed firmly to the floor. She bows her head perfectly parallel to the ground. "My lady, it as honor to be in your presence." She greets instinctively. _What the hell was that? Where the fuck did that move come from? Wasn't I just mocking Loki for his grandiose behavior. What the hell? Way to make an ass out of yourself, you idiot._

"Thank you, it is lovely to be reminded of the old ways." Maat lifts her hands to the shroud covering her face and pulls it back, letting it pool around her neck as she walks closer to Lilly; a soft warm smile quirking her full red lips prettily. Like most people she towered over Lilly and so had to lean down when she moved her hand under Lilly's chin, gently giving the girl permission to look up. "Stand, let me see you." She commands softly as she looked down at Lilly, her kohl lined amber eyes warm with happiness.

With a grace Lilly didn't know she possessed, she stands; staring at the beautiful image of the woman in front of her. Her olive skin was smooth and flawless, her red dress clung to her in an elegant, attractive way. Her raven hair fell around her heart shaped face perfectly. She looked so powerfully breathtaking it took Lilly a moment to adjust.

Lilly watches in trepidation as her goddess circles her slowly. She can't help but to shift nervously under the scrutiny even as she attempts to school her features to calm and collected mask. She jumps, completely startled as Maat stops in front of her and with no warning what-so-ever envelops her in a hug. _Personal space...Whats up with gods and not acknowledging personal space… Oh gods she's touching me? Do I hug her back? Do I not hug her back? Are the other gods staring… This is, unexpectedly awkward._ Lilly bites as she tries to regulate her breathing. _Don't breathe on her, don't breath on her, don't breath on her!_

"My thanks to you Loki." Maat acknowledges, still hugging Lilly to her tightly. "You found my favorite of favored children." She adds as she slowly relinquishes her hold on Lilly to pull the Norse trickster in for a polite hug.

"So, you'll reconsider that date I asked you to?" Loki asks, all smiles.

"No. But I still appreciate the gesture." Maat laughs patting Loki's face gently with a reserved smile.

"Oh, come on Maat, a Goddess can only play hard to get for so long before a God starts to feel self conscience…" Loki returns with a pout.

"As I remember you had a brief romp with Kaali. You know how I feel about Chaos gods. I'm not feuding with another one, thank you very much. From what I hear that fire hellion still has some affection for you."

"Yes, yes. But what was I supposed to do. You had denied my advances for the hundredth time. I was lonely." Loki appeals, bordering on whiney.

"Not worth it. The chaos gods are all a bit… Well, chaotic. And Kali is known for her jealous streak and the ability to shoot fire from all six of what I'm sure are very skillful hands. I have better things to do with my time, Loki."

"Yes, and man." Loki whistles. "Was she all hands." He reminisces a dreamy look on his face. "Come on Maat. I'm a good God, I just toe the line a teeny lil bit. I'm not that chaotic." Loki grabs Maat's hand, eyes wide as he begs.

"One dinner." Maat relents with an exaggerated eye roll "And only because you've returned what was lost."

"Sweet!" Loki chirps happily, as several other gods groan their disapproval, the rest shooting Thoth worried glances. He just lifts his head slightly in pride, his nose in the air.

"So, should I just leave her with you for a bit of catching up? Or would you like for me to wait around so I can take her home? She was in the middle of something when I found her, but she doesn't seem that keen on returning there. Too many snakes and robed men with no noses." Loki continues, as he touches his own nose in concern.

Lilly who had been watching the conversation with mirth, narrows her eyes at Loki for his last comments. _Fuck you, you bus throwing prick. I was trying not to think about that, just because you're acting awkward… Is this how Mae feels?_

"Snakes?" Maat asks, turning her attention back to Lilly.

"Followers of Apep." Lilly responds with a shrug, feigning indifference.

"They would still hold a grudge against you, though I have heard nothing of Apep breaking from his bondage." Maat responds, her brows drawing in concern as she gently lifts Lilly's chin to get the girl to return her gaze.

"They were trying to get me to do… Something, but they were very inadequate at it. I think they were expecting me to have someone else's abilities. I don't know how this works, but if I am a reincarnated priestess, I didn't get her spiritual prowess." Lilly supplies hopefully, helpful.

"You're not _merely_ a reincarnation of a priestess." Thoth adds lazily, not bothering to look up from his book.

Maat glares at Thoth. "Oh… You mean this isn't the way it was supposed to happen?" She asks sarcastically with an exaggerated eye roll. The action was so human it took Lilly off guard.

Thoth's eyes drift up to Maat's momentarily before dropping back to his book. "No need to be passive aggressive about this Maat, you'll get wrinkles." He turns to the next page of his book.

Maat huffs indignantly before she turns back to Lilly. "You're not Ahmes reincarnation. Both of you are just sharing your ba, Lilly. Her Ka. Her spirit resides in you. Your parents sought her help in healing you, but the Followers interrupted and ended up interfering with the ritual. It was surprising you both lived through it." She informed Lilly gently.

"Right. I heard something like that, wasn't sure how much truth was to it though." Lilly nods in understanding. _I have two souls in me? Odd… I don't feel like I have two spirits in me… I feel like I have no soul half the time… Not that I guess I'd be aware of any of that…_ "Didn't know much about her personally though."

"Ah, so you have learned of your origins, interesting…" Thoth contributes, still seeming to ignore the entire room around him.

"Thoth, full thoughts or silence." Maat snaps turning her attention to the god on the couch.

Thoth glares up at her as he snaps his book shut again. "You are correct priestess. I am surprised Ahmes herself didn't explain this to you. Why is that?" He asks, leaning towards them from his seat, his steely blue eyes piercing Lilly with an unnerving interest.

"That doesn't explain me not being able to find her. I can only now feel her presence. How did you track her Loki?" Maat asks as she looks Lilly over appraisingly before turning her attention back to the Trickster.

"Ah, well, I had to do a lot of backtracking. You see, I had to follow the Winchesters around until they lead me to the house she lives in with her hottie best friend. Then I ha-"

"Wait. What does Ahmes have to do with the Winchesters?" Thoth interrupts abruptly, the other gods around them taking a cautious step back from the mortal in their presence at the infamous name.

"Well, I'm not the answers fairy." Loki sniffs indignantly, looking perturbed that his story had been interrupted.

Thoth turns to Lilly walking forward and backing the girl back into the same pillar, slamming his hand on the wall by her ear once more. "Why the Winchesters." He demands looking down at her.

"Ah…" Lilly squeaks, eyes wide with fear. For a god of knowledge and wisdom he had one hell of an intimidation factor, and was surprisingly intense. It bothered her that she kept getting knocked off balance.

She was still trying to come to terms with Loki, Thoth, and Maat and how little they seemed to care about touch and personal space. It was jarring, and not at all how she had thought they would be. She had imagined detached, enlightened higher beings that couldn't be bothered with lowly mortals.

"Thoth, release her at once." Maat demands.

"Not until she answers the question." Thoth replys evenly, his icy blue eyes never leaving Lilly's molten gold.

"I don't see how that's any of your fucking business." Lilly snarls glaring back at him, feeling a twinge of pain in her head as she met the white haired god's challenge. She had spent hours spilling her secrets under torture, thanks to those noseless fuckers. In the first weeks they had tried to find out about her family, but they had quickly realized she'd die before sharing anything; even as simple as their names. She'd be damned if he was going to let this god glare her into it.

"Are you questioning me _mortal_?" Thoth glares at her, his own golden orbs shimmering dangerously.

"No." Lilly says slowly, as she felt her muscles coiling. "I'm telling you to back the fuck off." She states her golden irises flaring, as she blatantly disregarded the building migraine in her temples.

"Clearly your priestess was merged with a lesser being, incapable of reverence for Gods who are demanding answers." Thoth appraises cooly, his disapproval clear in his tone. He inched his face closer to Lilly, his eyes narrowed till their noses were a hairsbreadth from touching.

Lilly clenches her jaw tightly and swings her fist, meeting the gods face before she could even register her own actions. "Personal space!" She snaps as instant regret fills her.

"Fuck! What the hell are you made out of? Diamond?" She demands shaking out her hand and wincing as another wave of pain assaulted her temples.

Thoth doesn't even bat an eyelash as the brash girl slammed her fist into his jawline. He keeps the same amount of distance from her, continuing to box her in. A small smile twitching at his lips before he smothers it. "Stronger materials than you." He assures her arrogantly.

"No shit!" Lilly seethes, sure she had at the very least split her knuckles on the god's face.

"Ahmes… Lilly, how do you know the Winchester brothers?" Maat asks, placing a hand on Thoth's shoulder as she catches Lilly's attention, the two woman making eye contact.

Lilly shifts in discomfort feeling torn. On the one hand her goddess that she had spent entire life worshipping had asked her a direct question. On the other hand, she had just spent a good amount of time forcing herself to keep all of her loved ones from her mind, in attempts of protecting them. She didn't want harm coming to any of her family because she couldn't keep her damn mouth shut. She had certainly blurted out some shit under duress with the followers, but she had been so proud of herself for keeping mum on those she cared for. She bit her lip nervously, unsure how to proceed.

Maat watches her for a long moment, her eyes searching Lilly's. "Thoth, we should remember that she just came to us from the hands of Apep's followers. Perhaps she needs time to process this. Can we be satisfied with this for now?" She turns her gaze to Thoth, her eyes narrowing at him sternly.

"Fine." He says looking her up and down before his eyes catch the gold chain around her neck. He brings his other hand up to clasp it. Without having to pull it over her head or break the chain he turns away with it in his hand. "It can lie for now." He adds absently, walking away as he examined the gold amulet and chain.

"Hey! That's mine!" Lilly cries out in fear, she had just gotten the damn thing back, literally less than four hours ago and it had already been stripped from her again. She couldn't stop herself as she glared at the gods back, fists clenched in frustration and apprehension as she cursed birds and their attraction to shiny objects. She needed that amulet back if she was going to return to her home and family; and Thoth had just taken it from her on a whim.

"Is that the amulet?" Maat asks, passing a small smile to Lilly.

"Yes. It's the one my priests and your's asked for." Thoth says with a nod. "Interesting she should have it." He turns back to look her over, a sadistic smile slowly spreading across his features. "Samara Lilly Ahmes Samira, does it not burn you?"

Lilly looks to the god and her eyes narrow as she feels a compulsion to answer him. "Yes, it burns."

Thoth smirks. "Turn in a circle and touch the floor."

Lilly turns in a circle and touches the floor. _Damn it. What the fuck?_

"Clap twice. Hop on one foot. Pat your head with your left hand and run your stomach with your right."

Lilly opens her mouth to tell him exactly where he could shove those ideas, but to her utter mortification her body begins to follow his commands.

"That was for the punch." Thoth states. "You know it was never supposed to be used for this purpose, but you…" He tilts his head for a moment as if considering something. "Ahmes... really pissed off Apep's high priest. It was just supposed to keep your disquiet at bay. Shame they scared the rest of the head priests and priestesses. They convinced them to twist it, added the extra feature of complete domination." He wonders out loud before he shakes his head. "Humans are so susceptible to fear."

Lilly watches him hesitantly apprehensive to whether or not he was complete in his humiliation of her. When she was sure he was finished with the display she nodded, accepting his actions as a reprimand for the punch. If that was the worst of the repercussions of punching the god in the face, she was willing to just move on. "Okay? So... The person sharing my body. Did they do something horrible or something? I mean executed. The disquiet that turns people into little balls of rage? That's the curse right? So what did she, Ahmes, exactly?" Lilly asks her eyes locked on the amulet.

"Ahmes tried to save her lover, the Pharaoh, from corruption. From Apep's corruption, actually." Maat answers

"Wait. What? I thought she did something bad. She is called the 'Treacherous One, right?" Lilly asks feeling incredibly confused.

"Yes, well. Mortals love to annotate history, those in political power can write what they wish for others to read." Thoth answers her absently, still turning the amulet over in his hands.

"But to answer your question LIlly, no, she didn't do what she was accused of." Maat adds sadly.

"Well that's enlightening." Lilly breaths out in relief, it had been really bothering her, the thought that there was someone who had earned the moniker treacherous one sharing her body had truly been weighing on her. To find out that it was just a skewed interpretation lifted a weight she hadn't even been aware she had been carrying.

"She was a very devout priestess. She cared for high and low borns equally. Her rituals were masterfully casted and held subtle power that I always found beautiful." Maat supplies helpfully with a soft warm smile.

"Hey, you know, not to be rude and interrupt or anything." Loki glares at Thoth, "But I believe you asked me how I found her. And it is an impressive story even if I do have to say so myself."

"Apologies Loki, please continue." Maat apologizes.

"Well, if you insist I finish... " Loki says sulkily. He clears his throat before turning back to the whole room. "So, there I was. Told by the little Winchester giant that I had overlooked a girl named Lilly. She had somehow managed to get caught up in his lesson. I ended up going through the joke I had set up for the giant, and traced the girl he was talking about. Then," He makes a grand gesture before placing his head against his pressed together hands, "I was just exhausted and had to rest. Once I recovered my stamina, I set out in the current timeline to track her down. Not an easy task, I assure you. I finally located the house she shares with her hottie best friend slash little sister. Though the girl won't remember me, I asked her all about Lilly. She was... Not very forthcoming." He sighs shaking his head at the memory. "So I followed her around, listened to her when she talked on her phone. I figured out the girl Lilly had run away. To avoid her uncle and something or other. The old man that watches over them was not happy when he caught the sneaky little bastard, that had been interesting to watch... Then I had to jump back in time to follow her when she left and follow her ass to Maine."

"Wow, sorry that seems like a lot of work-" Lilly interjects anxiously afraid of how much of this story he was going to tell. "But look, me here, safe and found. How awesome is that?" She smiles beguilingly before she shifts the subject as tactfully as she could. "So it just occured to me I have two souls, how's that work exactly cause I don't feel like I'm suffering for that… Or anything? How can a body house two souls? I'm guessing that's why I know as much as I do and it definitely explains my knowledge of languages… How am I sure who's who? Like are my decisions mine? Or are they her's?" Lilly asks turning to Maat curious.

"What is with all the interruptions?" Loki pouts. "I'm telling you, this story only gets better."

"No one cares." Thoth sighs, as he starts poking the amulet. "To answer your question mortal. There are two kas inhabiting your singular ba. Ahmes relinquished control obviously. She would have never have the audacity to strike a god." He adds pointedly, his tone scathing. "She apparently found it prudent to share knowledge with you, however, she evidently never got around to teaching you respect." He continues slipping in another slight. "It's not her consciousness you share, just her essence and over the last two decades your souls have, for some reason, merged. There's no separating you at this point, without dire consequences."

"Oh, so I'm just me?" Lilly states for clarification.

"With influences of her. Correct. Probably some of her mystic abilities as well. You've obviously placed a high level obscura on yourself. Which is interesting..." Thoth responds tone indicating his irritation, as he walks over to a shelf full of scrolls pulling two out, walking back to his seat on the couch.

Lilly follows him, her eyes widening at the large shelf of aged scrolls feeling her mouth literally water at the thought of all the knowledge that must had to have been hidden within them. She would have been tempted to go look, but the fact this room was laden with her gods stopped her. She had not made the impression she had been hoping too, and wasn't sure how to recover from her repeated faux paus.

"Maat should care. It's the story of how I found her long lost daughter." Loki argues under his breath petulantly. "But fine. Don't care about her adventures or mine. It's not like demons and evil snake handlers were involved or anything. I mean, It's not like I know where a bunch of these Apepers are. And you certainly don't want to know the fun things I'm planning on doing to them." Loki exaggerates as he walks backwards towards the door.

"Loki, stop. Wai-" Maat says walking over to him, hand on his shoulder.

"No, no, I know when I'm not wanted. Which would be right now. It's ok Maat, I don't hold it against you. Our date is still on. I will pick you up in three days, sunset in Madrid. Wear something slinky, I've got big plans for us. Oohh, I'll just send an outfit for you." He takes her hand from his shoulder and kisses it. "Lilly, it was wonderful to meet you, I feel like we'll be seeing each other again. Till then, achoo." Loki says with a dramatic sweeping bow.

Maat rolls her eyes at the other god's antics before returning to a confused and concerned looking Lilly. "Don't worry child, we'll see that you get home, but please accompany for a small while. Thoth is clearly busy with some research and the other's haven't even bothered to introduce themselves." The goddess walks over to where Thoth was sitting and snatches the amulet and chain from beside him.

"Not our priestess." A woman calls out, obviously having been eavesdropping on the entire affair, though to her credit, the entire ordeal had played out in a common area.

"And I've certainly never heard her prayers" another calls out.

 _But I pray to all of you…_ Lilly frowns.

"You do?" Maat asks, continuing to pull her from the large crowd beginning to gather.

"I do what?" Lilly asks allowing her god to pull her happily.

"Pray to all of us." Maat answers with a smile.

"I didn't say that out loud did- oh. Oooohhhh noooo... You can hear all of it can't you." Lilly states her eyes widening in dawning apprehension. _Oh gods that's embarrassing. Oh and mortifying._ She gulps as she goes pale for a moment, before an intense place settles in place.

"As the goddess of truth and justice, I'm an adept mind reader. I love your spunk, even if you keep most of it to yourself. And it really shouldn't be that embarrassing, you never kept secrets from me before." She adds with a giggle. "But come. You look like you need a good meal, and I would enjoy a conversation with you." She smiles prettily. "I'll also be able to answer your questions without interruption." She adds unabashedly trying to suade Lilly into joining her as she stepped closer and placed the amulet back around Lilly's neck.

Lilly shifts slightly as she thought about it. She really wanted to go see her family, but she had so many questions whirring around, and she wasn't sure she'd ever be presented with this type of opportunity again. On top of that, this was Maat. Her goddess. Who was asking her to join her and have an open dialogue, she knew she would deeply regret missing out on such a once in a lifetime opportunity. If they were going to kill her, she was sure she'd be dead by now anyways, and besides what was another couple of hours? She knew it was horribly selfish, but she couldn't help herself, this was an opportunity of a lifetime. Her hand came up as she clasped her fingers around the amulet. "That sounds really nice actually. I'd love to know why ya'll had that reaction to the Winchesters."

* * *

AN2: Hope you're enjoying Blood Pie. We will be posting every week on Sunday. Don't forget to leave us a review or send us a PM, we love hearing from you all.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Yay Sunday! This chapter is one I (Dark) have personally been excited to get posted. We hope you enjoy our latest update. :)

* * *

.7.

"So, chinese it is." Dean nods as they walk into their room, all smiles as he whips the menu out of the motel's take out binder. "What am I getting? What do you guys want?"

"I want spring rolls." Mae volunteers, just happy to see Dean excitedly looking the menu over.

Dean raises his hand and ruffles her hair. "Kay, and what actual food do you want?" You haven't really eaten much since I've come back."

"Mae!" Sam chastises with a worried look.

"What, I've been too worried to eat, but I'm actually kinda hungry now." Mae responds, eyes wide in innocence. She was overwhelmingly happy that Dean was back, but Lilly was still out there somewhere; God only knew what was being done to her.

"You still have to eat." Sam reprimands her, dragging a hand down his face. "You have to be ready for anything. Come on Mae, you know this."

"We'll just order a bunch of things, how's that sound to everyone?" Dean asks, looking the menu over again. "I hope it comes in the boxes like it use to. That's the real hallmark of good chinese."

"You enjoy looking at the grease eating the box?" Sam questions, his face drawn up in disgust.

"Quiet you." Dean grumbles, as he snags Mae's phone in her back pocket. He dials, turning his back on the two of them while he puts in the order.

Mae looks up into Sam's eyes. "What's a bit of grease? He just got back. Let him eat what he wants." She whispers softly.

Sam scrunches his face but relents before leading her to sit on the bed. It had been a battle to keep himself from checking sooner, but now that they were back in their motel room, he couldn't hold back his need to make sure she was alright from her encounter with demons. "How's your neck?" He asks, sweeping her hair to the side. He tsks sharply, noticing the finger shaped bruises marring her usually creamy skin.

"It's fine, I can barely feel it." She responds with a smile, wanting to downplay the injury as much as possible. She tilted her head to the side in confusion when Dean shoots her a dark look, and her skin crawls at the stab of anger she got from him.

Sam nods but begins to tenderly inspect, pausing when at his second light prod she winces. "You're sure? It looks pretty damn awful from where I'm standing."

Mae nods. "Of course, don't worry about it." She assures him. It wasn't a complete lie. She knew how lucky she'd been to walk out of that situation with nothing more than a sore neck. That demon could have just as easily snapped her neck instead of releasing her. It was a terrifying prospect, but she didn't want to give the brothers anymore of a reason to send her away. "So the demons are scared of whatever brought Dean back? That's odd for them isn't it?" She asks as she subtly tries to shift topics to the more pressing matter.

"Thank you." Dean says into the phone before he hangs it up. He stands up, arms crossed, glaring at Mae expectantly. " _Fine_?" He questions skeptically. He was getting familiar with the girls definition of that stupid word, and found it usually meant anything but. Lilly had used it often, and he didn't need Mae to follow in those tracks, when it came to injuries.

"Why don't you guys get this mad when you get hurt?" Mae pouts.

"Cause we're honest about it." Dean glares at her.

"Ok, but you already don't like the idea of me being backup for you. If I whine about being hurt, you'll like it even less." Mae admits, wishing she had just asked for an ice pack or something earlier.

"It's not whining if we ask." Sam adds gently, with a slight frown.

"That's what Lilly calls it. Just talking about it is whining." Mae argues, hoping to find a way to lighten both of their moods.

"Your sister is a bad influence on you." Dean and Sam return with identical eye rolls.

"Sometimes." Mae agrees with a small giggle.

"And wrong. We can't be guessing your condition Mae, you have to be honest." Sam chides her with a frown. He gently rubs his thumb across her cheek, taking some of the sting from his words. "We need to trust you'll do that, if you want to help us."

With a sigh, Mae flops back on the bed. "Alright, I get it, sheesh. I'm sorry."

"I like the girl to bits but, she makes the worst decisions. Hell, we don't even know where the fuck she is, if she's even-" He stops himself short unable to finish his own sentence when he realizes that for all they knew she could very well be dead. The thought hurting him on such a deep level it shocked him for a moment, before he was able to wrangle it back and forcefully shove it to the back of his mind again. "Which she is. She's f-okay, somewhere." Dean amends quickly, his voice leaving no room for questioning.

"You know, it's ok to say you love her Dean." Mae points out, ignoring the rest of his statement.

"We would have heard about it by now if she wasn't." Sam tries to reassure the both of them, but his the words were foreboding, and both Mae and Dean looked to the ground in concern.

"If she's with a demon?" Mae asks, wondering how they would possibly know if she wasn't okay.

"Yeah, if she's with a demon we'll track it down and kill it." Dean promises Mae. "If she's being held by anything we'll find it, and kill it. It's who we are and what we do."

"I don't know if that's who you guys are, but I do agree you're both damn good at it." Mae smiles, glad once more that she wasn't having to face Lilly's disappearance alone.

"Right. But back to the point. Promise not to lie to us when you're injured, and I'll be more inclined to you joining us." Dean cajoles her, needing to know he could trust her to communicate. It was strange adding someone to their hunts after all this time; especially such a green hunter and one they cared so deeply for. He knew his brother loved Mae, and he himself viewed her as a little sister. They had hunted with their dad and Bobby, but hunting with Mae; it was a new experience and he couldn't help feeling overly protective of her.

"I wasn't lying though, I was just sucking it up." Mae corrects before quickly adding, "But before you get mad, I understand what you're asking, and I promise."

Dean closes his eyes, taking a deep breath before he replies. "Awesome. Thank you." He says walking over to go lay on the other bed.

Sam scoops Mae up and lays her correctly on the bed, putting a cool cloth around her throat before he joins her with his computer. It wasn't long before she was fast asleep.

Dean sat up on the edge of his bed, facing his sleeping sister and Sam. "So... what, we're just okay with Mae hunting now or something? I thought we were trying to keep them out of this." He accuses with a disapproving frown.

Sam looks up from his computer to watch Dean for a second before he moves his laptop to the side table. He mirrors his brother, sitting on the edge of the bed to face him. "Yeah, we were trying to keep them away from this. But Dean, you have to understand. You died. Fuck man. Mae and I; we were messed up. She was so supportive of me after it-" Sam shakes his head as his tips tighten before he's able to continue. "When Ellen called and told us what had happened to Lilly she nearly lost her mind. Bobby teamed up with us for a while, helping us search for Lilly, and I think keeping an eye on me, because I tried Dean. I tried to deal to get you back. But it was just, better for all of us when we worked cases together. Bobby and I trained her. And, we started getting better. We never stopped looking though."

"No, I get it. You tried ta get me out. Mae already told me you wouldn't let Bobby burn my body. Thanks for that, by the way…" He murmurs softly before his tone turns hard again. "But seriously, you trained her? Like, full on hunter training?"

"I didn't like the idea, hell, Bobby didn't like it either, but he trained her and she's gotten a lot of on the job training." Sam sighs hating the fact he had to defend his actions. " As I said, you were gone, Lilly was missing-I couldn't just leave her, I couldn't. But I couldn't afford to stop hunting either… We needed to find Lilly, and figure out a way to get you back. I couldn't do that from Mystic." Sam explains a deep frown etched into his features, his sad hazel eyes boring into his brother's green.

A knock on the door interrupts them before Dean can begin to argue. With a deep sigh he brushes his fingers through his hair. "You get the food, I'll wake Mae up."

Sam rolls out of the bed, grabs his wallet and heads for the door.

"Mae, wake up. Dinner time and I'm not taking 'I'm not hungry' for an answer." Dean says, gently tapping her forehead.

"Mmmrrrrrmmmmr" Mae mumbles, turning away from him.

"Mae! Food!" Dean smiles, tapping her shoulder. He was getting ready to start shaking the girl when she suddenly sits up and rolls to the side the bed more on reflex than actual alertness. Her recent encounter with demons and her hunting training kicking her into gear.

"Wow, Sis. Take it easy." Dean says with a small frown, holding his hands up to hover around her shoulders.

Sam closes the door and puts two large bags on the table. "Get enough food Dean?" He teases.

Mae, bleary eyed from sleep, attempts to walk towards Sam's voice, tripping over a blanket in the process. With an 'oomph' Dean catches her. "I'm awake!" She chirps as she attempts to correct her balance, a light blush running across the bridge of her nose.

"Or not." Dean says as he helps her untangle her legs from the blankets with a small chuckle.

Sam shakes his head as he begins laying out the many cardboard boxes and trays of take out.

The three eat in companionable silence, Dean wolfing down a large chunk of the food. Mae was a little bit more selective leaving the meat dishes for the guys, but still a close second.

"See, nothing to be worried about." Mae says, finishing off her water bottle, trying to assuage the worry that was pouring off the both of them.

Dean and Sam exchange a look of surprise above her head.

Dean shakes his head, as he gets up. "You're right. Doesn't keep me from worryin' 'bout ya." He turns, grabbing a book as he moves to lounge on the couch with his feet up on the cheap coffee table and starts reading, looking for what could have dragged him from hell; and blinded Pamela.

Mae gets up from the table and starts clearing it.

"I got this Mae, didn't you want a shower?" Sam offers, standing to do the same thing.

"Oh yeah. You sure you don't mind?" She asks politely.

"I mind if ya'll are thinking of getting one together." Dean shouts from behind his book.

"Go ahead and shower, I got this." Sam responds, shaking his head at Dean.

Mae blows him a kiss as she heads to the shower, grabbing her bag from the bed.

.8.

Lilly smiles, feeling truly at peace at being ' _Disapperated'_ back into her home, by Maat.

Her eyes as she took in the smell of the familiar house, a smile making it's way to her lips. "Home sweet ho- What the fuck is this. How long was I gone? A decade? How the hell did the house even…" Lilly grumbles as she finally opens her eyes and actually looks around the middle of the living room with a frown.

"Cleaning. Need. To. Clean." She grumbles as she runs up to her room to go change into more comfortable clothes and to grab her headphones and mp3 player.

When she walks into her room she could instantly tell that Mae had been in it. She found her mp3 player next to its charging base; her headphones wrapped in a little haphazard circle next to it. She looked around the room more, noticing that the rest of the supplies she had brought with her on her _brilliant_ idea to run away to keep her family safe.

Lilly can't help the smile that slid on to her lips, nor the way her eyes watered at her sister's thoughtfulness. It meant the world to her that she had taken care to retrieve her belongings. She stood and looked over her belongings til she felt guilt slowly start to sink in. She didn't regret her decision to go meet her gods for a moment but that didn't assuage the guilt and shame for not immediately returning home. She shook her head of those thoughts, refusing to let them sink in too deeply. She would make it up to them, it would take time, but she knew if she explained her reasoning, Mae at least would understand, and that meant the most to her. If she got Mae on her side, the rest would surely follow.

Lilly quickly changes into her most comfortable cleaning clothes. Before she leaves she grabs her mp3 player and hooks the earphones in, smiling when she realizes that it had been fully charged. She shoves the tiny device into her bra before she rushes back down the stairs to her supply closet. Her eyes gleaming gold with sheer giddiness and perhaps a smidgen of madness at how absolutely mundane and comforting the task in front of her was going to be. After all that had happened since she had run off, she was just looking forward to the normalcy of cleaning; it had always been cathartic to her.

She piles the cleaning supplies into her favored red cleaning bucket she only broke out for serious jobs, and smiles happily to herself. "I'll just surprise them. The place will be so clean when they get home, they'll forget I'd been missing! Maybe they'll be so appreciative that they aren't living in filth, they'll just let the whole thing go! Oh and when I'm done I'll get to make dinner! Oh and pie! And everything will be fine, and normal." Lilly tries to convince herself, obviously delusional.

.9.

Dean woke abruptly; the book he had been reading slipping from his to chest to fall to the ground with a loud thump. Something had the hair on the back of his neck standing on end, but as he looked around the room in confusion he couldn't figure out what had woken him.

Mae was curled up on the couch beside him, her own book already on the ground next to her hand that was dangling over the side. She was the only one in the room with him; Sam was nowhere to be seen and keys were missing from the table, Bobby must still be with Pam.

He was still unsure of what had woken him as he reached under the couch, feeling for the shotgun that was hiding there. He jumps as his hand brushes it right as the TV flips on with a screen of static and emits a high pitched, rolling whine. He straightens up with his shotgun in hand, ready to take out whatever this was that was following him.

Mae's eyes fly open as she sits up, looking around with wide eyes. "Dean?"

"It's okay Mae. Come on." Dean takes her by the hand and pulls her up from the couch. He looks from the door to the windows, ready to defend them from this monster. Castiel, the monster that busted him from hell and maimed Pam. The whining high pitch noise continued to get louder, becoming an uncomfortable pressure against his eardrums.

"Dean, it's talking again." Mae puts her hand on Dean's back, giving him room to maneuver while also letting him know where she was.

"Well what the fuck is it saying?" The glass was going to start breaking any second, and this was possibly the worst hotel room for this to be happening in. They usually didn't care if the bed they slept in was under a mirror, but now the funny joke was a safety hazard. He had to get them out of this room before they got caught in the shrapnel.

"He's saying his name, and that he saved you. And-"

They both clap their hands to their ears, the pitch and volume so intense it was causing pain.

"We have-" It was too loud. Dean shakes his head before he turns to quickly pull Mae into his chest. There was no way he could talk over it. The frequency grew more intense as he shifts them, covering her body with his own out of sheer instinct right as the sound shatters everything made of glass in their hotel room. Shards fly everywhere; the blast nearly explosive. Mae's scream of panic was lost amid the deafening pitch of the whine.

Tears stream down Mae's face as she looks around frantically, scared of this new threat but also worried; where was Sam?

It continues for several moments before Bobby bursts through the door. "Dean? Mae? Sam?" He sees them crouched on the floor in the middle of a pile of glass and mirror shards. The sound from Pam's house was slowly fading as he runs over to them.

"What the hell?" Bobby ask, looking around the room for Sam.

Dean shakes his head and pulls Mae into his arms before racing to the door. He rushes out of the room as he hoofs it to the car, Bobby right on his heels after he grabbed their bags.

"Wait where's Sam?" Mae yells again, still confused and apparently deafened.

"I don't know, but that's fucking it, I'm not waiting anymore for this thing to keep coming at me. We're takin' this battle to it." Dean growls equally loud as he places her gently on the trunk of Bobby's car. He digs his phone out of his pocket and dials Sam as he begins to pace, repeatedly wiping his hand over his face anxious and still full of adrenaline.

"God dammit gidjit. Are you okay?" Bobby checks Mae over, his eyes landing on the many cuts, the small amount of blood coming from one ear, and the strange bruises on her neck.

"I'm okay Bobby. My ears are ringing, but I don't think I got any shards of glass in me." She flinches as Bobby pokes at her neck. "That happened earlier when we ran into some demons."

Bobby raises an eyebrow at her. "Demons touched ya?" He balls his hands into fists so tightly his knuckles turn white.

"They're scared of whatever brought Dean back." She sighs as she feels his overwhelming anger and concern push at her. "It's tender Bobby, but I'm okay."

Bobby narrows his eyes as they burrow into Mae's eyes for a moment looking for any deception, when he's satisfied he sighs. "Damnit gidjit." He gruffs. "When we're done with this shit, we're going back ta training."

Mae bites back her groan and instead opts on nodding her head. "Okay Bobby." She smiles knowing it was never worth it to argue. She didn't want to be home alone, she wanted to stay with her family. Mystic was just a constant cold reminder of everything she had lost. Both sets of grandparents, her parents, and now Lilly. It was disorienting sometimes how odd the house looked with out Lilly's cleaning, and she missed it. She missed the touch of her sister throughout the house. She couldn't handle that, couldn't handle the nightmares from the shadows in that house; she'd go insane. Though if she were honest with herself hunts didn't make her feel any less nuts; she would put her right hand on there being a voice hidden within the depths of that grating screech, and it had been doing its best to convey a message to Dean. The difficult part of it was just going to be trying to convince Bobby and Dean she had heard it twice now. "I'd like that." She adds with a small smile as she pats Bobby's shoulder.

Bobby looks her over once more before he nods his head. "Alright." He nods before he turns to Dean.

"Sammy thinks it's a bad idea, but since he just fuckin' disappeared his opinion ain't my problem." Dean mutters angrily, shoving his phone back into his pocket before he scratches at the back of his neck.

"I'm sure he had his reasons Dean, it's got to be jarring for him. He's spent the last four months hunting mostly on his own. Just give him some time. He'll come around Dean, I know he will." Mae assures Dean, as she steps over and hugs him, feeling the hurt rolling off of him. "I promise he's not doing it purposefully, it's just Sam. He gets determined and focused, you know that."

"He didn't even let you know he was leaving." Dean growls, wanting to believe her; wishing he wasn't paranoid about everything since he'd gotten back. Sam disappearing in the middle of the night, leaving him and Mae asleep. It just seemed out of character.

"To be fair, he might have left a note and we missed it in that- whatever that was." Mae adds softly, looking up at him with sad eyes. "So for now, lets just give him the benefit of the doubt, and let's go find out who and what this Castiel is."

"Awesome. We're all on the same page then." Dean nods as he claps his hands together.

"Alright." Mae agrees with a head shake before she looks to Bobby. "So what's the plan."

"We set up some safeguards and get the stuff for a summonin' spell." Bobby gruffs as the three of them head for the car. "I saw an abandoned barn in ta town, should be good enuff for this dumb idea."

"Great let's get what we need then." Dean says as he slides into the driver's seat, Bobby and Mae following right behind. He pulls out his eyes catching Mae, mostly the bruises wrapped around her neck. "Mae."

"Yeah?" She turns to him, catching his fear and concern.

"You remember that promise, that if we were huntin' you were followin' my lead?" Dean asks with narrowed eyes.

Mae frowns. "Yeah Dean. I remember."

"Good. Yer staying in the car in a circle of salt." Dean nods before he turns his focus to the road.

Mae slumps back into the seat, her arms crossed in front of her chest. "You're the boss, not that I can actually do anything to help from there."

"Mae, it ain't like that gidjit. We jus' don't know what we're dealin' with. I agree with Dean, the further from this you are the happier I'll be." Bobby adds gruffly, his concern tangible tangled deeply in his thick tone.

"I think I'm safer with you two than alone in a car, but again, you're both the boss." Mae turns her head to watch out the window. Knowing or not knowing, it didn't seem to matter; they never liked the idea of her being in danger. She lets out a sigh, she couldn't even be mad at them for it, she didn't like the idea of them being in danger either. They just really didn't have a choice. They needed to figure this out so they could get back to looking for Lilly.

10.

"What the fuck Bobby?" Lilly curses with a smile as she collects another bag of trash; mostly cans and bottles. "Old man's tryna turn Mae's house into a second Singer's Salvage…" She chuckles mindlessly. This at the very least Mae wasn't alone, and none of the labels made her suspicious. It was all beer and gut rot and Mae would never drink either of those.

"Oh how I've missed this…" She sighs with contentment, completely oblivious to how much time had passed since she arrived home; so consumed in her tasks of cleaning, sanitizing and straightening up the each room perfectly. She was completely dedicated to getting the old familiar house, back to proper order. The chores helped her to forget, and gave her a sense of comfort. It was time she needed to adjust to finally being back to her home; to being safe. There were no snakes to worry about here, no one torturing her. No one asking her stupid questions she couldn't possibly have the answers too. She did now of course, Maat had answered every question she had asked without hesitation… Except for Winchester related questions; those she left mysteriously unanswered and that bothered her.

There had been a couple times since she had arrived back where panic had set in, and she had almost made the decision to call Mae, Bobby, or one of the brothers, but she always managed to talk herself out of it. It came down to two simple desires; she really wanted to get the house clean to surprise them, and she really didn't want to talk about what she had experienced since she had last seen them. She always found a way to shrug it off and managed to happily get lost in her music as she screamed and sang along with her favorite songs instead of focusing on anything of real substance.

The root of all her avoidance though; she couldn't handle knowing if Dean had made it or not.

.11.

"That's the last one." Mae says putting the paint brush back in the can. Her clothes were splattered in white and black paint, as she turns around looking over the two men with a frown. "How are you two not covered in this?"

"Practice, sis. Practice." Dean smirks at the girl before he pulls a length of her hair so she can see the white in it. "How'd you get it in your hair?"

"Talent." Mae teases with a grin. "Art is messy."

"So that's every sigil of protection from ev'ry denomination of ev'ry religion that I've ever heard of that will protect from ev'ry type of demon, spirit, or any other damned thing that goes bump that I know of. We've silver, the demon knife, salt, iron, holy water and all kinds of guns and all kinda ammo." Bobby explains with a shake of his head. He'd never done anything this elaborate before, but desperate times called for everything you had.

"Awesome." Dean claps his hands together, ready to get this over with. "Mae…Thanks for the help, but it's corner time for you. Go sit in your designated salt circle."

Mae puts her hands on her hips, but doesn't question his judgement as she goes to stand in the salt circle one of them had apparently put down at some point. She was just happy he wasn't banishing her to the car like he had threatened. She wrings her hands nervously, feeling the tension in the two men building.

"And here, just in case." Dean adds, handing her a shot gun. "Ya know how ta use it right?"

"Yep. Jo and Ellen taught me. Point and spray, two shots, pressure here to unload, snap it back after reload." She demonstrates before she looks back up at him with a thin smile.

"Good." He nods and pulls out a fist full of shot rounds and hands them to her as well. "If it comes at you just keep shootin' it even if it goes down. Don't trust it, and don't leave the circle."

Bobby watches his children's interactions with a ghost of smile before he shakes his head. He turns to the tables with his supplies laid out and begins the ritual.

.12.

"You sure you did it right?" Dean asks swinging his legs from where he's sitting on table.

"I have a deck of cards in the car. We can play while we're waiting… I'm sure Bobby did it right...Maybe it's just resisting." Mae offers from where she's sitting cross legged in the corner elbows on her knees and face in her hands, looking incredibly bored.

"Thank ya, at least one of you has confidence in my abilities." Bobby gripes, glaring at Dean.

"I think we're all just a bit touchy… Waiting is the wo-" Mae tries to placate the men when she's cut off abruptly by a loud crack of thunder; the lights above them flickering and shaking ominously as a strong gust of wind blew through the shotty barn with a low groan.

Bobby and Dean exchange a worried glance as they stand to face this Castiel.

The sheet metal roof slams down against its frame beating out a rough and erratic beat from overhead; the wind howling outside sounded like souls being twisted and tormented as the the trees beat against the old wood keeping sheltered.

Mae quickly readjusts her seat, scooting closer to the corner before she draws her knees to her chest. She pulls the shotgun closer to her as something begins to beat against the large barn doors.

The doors give way against a strong gale, cracking under the pressure before they burst open, the lights all brightening til they blow up the same time several bolts of lightning crashes outside. The blinding display illuminating the silhouette of a man in a trenchcoat as he nonchalantly strolls into the barn.

She prays in sheer desperation, something she had caught herself doing more since Dean's death and Lilly's disappearance. What had they been thinking just calling this thing to them? Hindsight made them look like they had a death wish. What could control the weather like this?

The man pauses in his steps as he looks over to the corner Mae was sitting in. He tilts his head as he looks her over before continuing forward towards Dean and Bobby.

Dean swallows hard, his clenching his teeth as he grips the gun in his hand tighter, his entire body winding taunt as he shifts his eyes to Bobby briefly; needing to know he was just as alert to their current situation as he, and it was bad. The thing was walking towards them like they weren't in a room full of supernatural bane.

Bobby nods in understanding his body just as tense as both hunters turn their undivided attention to the man steadily making his way to them. He'd never seen anything like this. It looked like it was just a man, but there was no way his appearance and the extreme change in weather was a coincidence.

They watch as in growing concern as the trenchcoated man passes right through the devil's trap and then past the salt circle. His face chiseled with determined and focus. Their grips tighten around their guns their fingers hovering a hairsbreadth from the trigger. Both men stuck in mild shock at the monsters obvious ease of maneuvering through all the traps with no hesitation.

"He's not a Demon, his emotions are different." Mae calls out as she struggled to stand. Her entire body wracked with anxious tremors, sure they were all going to die here. The man was just walking undeterred through each and every trap. Her fingers wrap firmly around the barrel of the shot gun, holding it more like a staff protectively in front of her as she watched the man in horror.

"Yeah ok, time to start shooting." Dean shouts out, shaking off the shock. Both hunters pull their triggers at the same time; beginning their assault.

The man just continues forward as if the bullets were blanks, stopping once he's standing in front of Dean. "Are you done yet?" The man asks, his tone bored. He watches, seemingly intrigued, as Dean plunges the demon blade into his heart.

He pulls the knife out looking perturbed before tossing it on to the table.

"You summoned me." The man states.

"You're Castiel?" Dean asks clarifying.

"Yes, I am. I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." Castiel says, turning his back to Bobby and Mae.

"You what?" Dean asks lost.

"I am an angel of the lord. I brought you back." Castiel continues his explanation.

"Angels aren't real." Dean scoffs looking the creature up and down in distaste.

Bobby grabs the iron pipe from the table next to him, aiming to hit the man in the back of the head.

"No." He says, grabbing the pipe and tapping Bobby on the forehead, causing the man to fall to the ground.

Mae lets out a muffled scream as she drops the shotgun. He touched Bobby, and Bobby had gone down. That was all it took.

"He's merely unconscious." Castiel explains, sparing a short glance to the scared girl in the corner before he turns back to Dean. "Dean. It's time we speak."

He suddenly vanishes, to the sound of wings flapping, from in front of Dean to end up next to Mae. Before she can react he presses his two fingers to her forehead, letting her crumple to the ground at his feet. "In private."

* * *

AN2: We hope you enjoyed this newest chapter, we know many of you have asked when our favorite trench coated angel was going to be making an appearance. Leave us a review or send us a pm. We love hearing from you. We'll see you again next week :)


	5. Chapter 5

.13.

"Something's different." Mae muses as she walks into the house, happy to be home, her head still reeling from the fact angels were actually real, and she had met one. They had spent the whole drive discussing the possibilities and Dean didn't seem very accepting of the idea. Every time it was mentioned he would just feel so angry and confused that had given her a headache. Sam was still in awe that they had gotten the opportunity to run into an angel, and Bobby was anxious that he didn't have anything on them. She needed a shower and some tea to clear their emotions off of her so she might be able to form her own opinion on the subject. With Lilly gone, she found it genuinely helped in clearing herself from others pressing emotions. She looked around the foyer noticing how everything seemed to shine, in a way it hadn't in long while. Her head tilted to the side as she took a step forward, breathing in the lemon, lavender and bleach that smelled like Lilly.

"Everything is clean and smells like… It smells like Lilly." She falters, hardly daring to breath incase she was imagining it. She takes a second look around, doubting all of her senses as her eyes bounced along the hallway, knowing for a fact that this wasn't how they left it. Her unorganized art supplies were nowhere to be seen.

"What's up Mae?" Sam asks as he comes in behind her, followed by Dean and Bobby.

"The house! It's been-" Mae starts excitedly.

"Cleaned?" Sam pauses as he looks around in awe and confusion; Dean and Bobby bump into his back at his abrupt hault.

"Damn right it has." Bobby states the minute he actually takes time to examine the floors they were standing on. It was shining with a glint it hadn't had for over four months and as he stared in it at awe for a moment.

"You hire a maid or som-" Dean begins to ask before he stops himself his eyes widening in understanding as he looks at the way everything seemed to shine, a smile making it's way to his lips as he whispered "Hufflepuff" under his breath.

" **Lilly!** " Mae shouts as she drops her bag and kicks her shoes off before running towards the kitchen. " **Lilly**!"

The three men follow suit, frantically kicking off their own shoes off before spreading out to look for her.

"Move bitch get out the way, get out the way. Get out the way bitch, get out the way. Move bitch get out the way bitch, get out the way. " Lilly sang threateningly at the stubborn stain she was in the middle of attempting to remove. Her eyes narrowed in disdain and determination; her headphones firmly shoved in her ears with Ludacris blaring loudly from the small speakers distinctly.

Lilly screams out bloody murder as she's tackled from behind, her brush slamming into her attacker's chest as she attempts to buck away from them. "What the fuck!" She yells as she swings wildly yanking her headphones roughly, as her heart beat hard against her chest, as she frantically twists. "Oh… sup Mae." She smiles after fully twisting the rest of her body around; losing the tension in her shoulders and opting to hug her friend close. Sniffing her. _Doesn't smell like alcohol, at least._

"-ssed you so much, Lilly. I'm so glad you're back, we've been looking all over for you. Where the hell have you been? You scared me. Your hair is so long. You're so skinny. Dean tells us you're safe and then we don't hear from you for four months, and you never came home, and Ellen tells us you were kidnapped by a snake demon and we couldn't find anything in Bobby's books about that. And Sam started hunting demons alone, trying to get tabs on you, and Bobby taught me to scry so we could try to find you, and nothing worked you were just gone an-"

"Mae… Mae… MAE! Ya need to fuckin' breath Harps." She coaxes her sister gently waiting for Mae to calm down, before she hyperventilated. "You okay? " Lilly asks soothingly as she calmly rubs her sister's back.

The sound of a herd racing towards them made Lilly tense for a moment before she realizes what could possibly be making that much noise, a large smile twisting her lips. She twists Mae in her arms as Bobby and Sam appear. She hugs Mae's stomach tightly as she pulled Mae to her front, shamelessly using her sister as a shield. She was absolutely positive the two hunters were going to be displeased with her and was hoping Mae's magic-like abilities when it came to conflict and general human interaction might defuse the situation.

Bobby and Sam stare down at the petite girl, hiding behind Mae in shock. Each of them noticing she shook like she was scared. They studied her, slack jawed at her miraculous resurfacing as they noted from the glimpses they were getting of the mostly concealed Lilly; she had not fared well in her time away. Their eyes catching glimpses of the way her clothes hung off her hips; her once full figure had taken on a gauntly appearance. Her already pale skin less fair, bordering on sickly. Her eyes slightly sunken and duller than they had been, but she was standing. If they were honest, it was hard to believe she would just show up out of the blue like this, so conveniently close to Dean's return. She looked sick, sure; but not nearly in the state they had both so desperately feared she would be. Both feared looking this particular gift horse in the mouth.

Dean suddenly sprints into the kitchen, his eyes wide and darting around the room wildly before they land Mae and he notes the movement behind her. "She's really here?" He stops short when he finally catches a glimpse of Lilly's raven hair.

Lilly peeks out from behind Mae to finally look at the men, her eyes brightening to a soft gold hue as they land on Dean. "Tex? Ya made it?" Lilly asks slowly as she takes in the sight of the man in front of her, a slow smile curving her lips.

"It's sort of a long story babe." He informs her as he makes his way to her slowly, his green eyes brimming with disbelief as he gently removes Mae from her grasp. He turns to hand Mae off to Sam, his eyes returning to Lilly and taking all of her looked sick; dark bags circled her almond eyes and stood out starkly against her pale skin. Her once radiant hair was dull, though she had pulled back in her typical style. Her long bangs were limp instead of framing her once full face. He looks her over top to bottom, wanting so badly to hold her close but instinct told him to test her first.

The last thing any of them needed was false hope she had randomly returned alive; if not worse for wear. "I'm sorry Lilly, but we have to make sure it's you." Dean tells her his voice hard and guarded.

"That's fine, I really don't mind." She assures him, unable to tear her eyes off of the man standing in front of her. She was shocked, she had been pretty damned uncharacteristically optimistic when it came to Dean's fate, and she had been fearing having to come to terms with the true reality of the situation. She was sure he would have succumb to the contract, and she was sure without a doubt in her mind, that this was the happiest she'd ever been to be proven wrong. "Wouldn't be you if you didn't. Don't know why yer upset bout it, Tex. Be more concerned if ya didn't care."

When he pulls out the knife she makes a face at the well used blade, her thoughts instantly consumed with what it could have been possibly used for. She does her best to bury her disgust but when he tenderly takes her arm to cut into her she can't help but to pull her arm away. "That's clean right? It's not like covered in other people's, or rather, thing's fluids right? Cause I'm really not about that life. I just got back, I don't want like werewolf hepatitis or ghost AIDs or something… I swear it's not the silver, but it's jus' so fuckin' gross guys." She pleads looking around the room worriedly, before her eyes settle on Dean.

Dean couldn't help the lazy grin on his lips at her predictable response as he splashes holy water in her face.

She blinks away the water, and wipes at her face. "So seriously… You're going to clean it with more than holy water right? Because Dean, sweetie, just cause it's blessed doesn't make it clean."

Dean's eyes brighten as he gives her a nod. "Bring me a towel and alcohol." He demands over his shoulder.

Bobby quickly returns with the requested items and hands them to Dean so he can clean the knife in front of her, knowing Lilly well enough that if, by some miracle, it was actually his gidgit she'd pitch one hellova fit, if the knife wasn't cleaned to her standards.

Dean uncaps the rubbing alcohol and douses the blade in it, using the towel to thoroughly wipe it down before repeating the process. "Better?"

"Yep" She chirps offering him her arm this time with much less reluctance.

Dean puts the blade to her skin knicking it, sighing in relief when she doesn't scream out in pain, and there's no sizzling of flesh. He does however notice with confusion and concern that her arms were smooth and free of the scars she was so self conscious of.

"That's it? Totally thought there would be more knife play…" She responds pulling her arm away from him. "Any more tests?" She asks.

"Nope, none that I know of." Dean says, cupping the back of her head and bending down crashing his lips on hers, enjoying the feel of her against him, as she wraps her arms around him and hugs him tightly. She breaks the kiss only when her lungs demand that she breath again. "Missed you too Dean." She chirps nuzzling his chest with her her cheek.

"Welcome home gidjit. Glad you're back. We need to have a talk bout where ya were, but that can wait I guess." Bobby leans against the wall, relieved to see her alive and slightly perturbed that he can't act in the moment to hug her and fully express how he felt. By some miracle he had the four together again. He'd take it, consequences be dammed and dealt with later.

Lilly turns in Dean's arms leaning her back into him, as she observes Bobby with a frown, before saying "You must've been worried... Sorry." Then after a moment adds "But turning Mystic into your second salvage probably wasn't the best way of dealing… Your poor liver. You know your old right?" She teases him with a shit eating grin, uncomfortable with the emotion she saw reflecting in his eyes, wanting to remove it; dispel the somber mood.

"Hey, I wasn't alone in the drinking. Do you know how long you've been gone? I don't know how many more surprises I can handle from you guys." Bobby mockingly grumbles, far too happy with the family reunion to actually be upset with her flippant acknowledgement.

"At first I had thought a couple weeks… But I'm guessing…" She begins her face scrunching in uncertainty before she shakes her head. "Mae said months… But- Hey Imma get dinner started." Lilly says hands pushing at Dean's chest to move away not really wanting to think about it at the moment, and eager to hop into another task.

"Yeah, you can just give me a few more seconds here hufflepuff. I've earned this hug." Dean practically growled, tightening his arms around her.

Lilly relents, feeling like Dean needed more then she knew as she just smiled and leaned her back into him enjoying the feeling of being held. Her hand caresses the scruff on his jaw gently; content as long as no more questions were asked.

"We're uh, going to go unpack." Sam says, pulling Mae with him from the room when he realised that Dean needed time with Lilly. Not that he could blame his brother.

"Uh, yeah, me too." Bobby adds, also disappearing.

"Bye" Lilly waves. "I feel like dinner's going to be a minute."

"It was not fun getting back and not being able to find you, and the three of them were going crazy trying to find you." Dean whispers into her hair, unaware until he saw her again just how deeply he had missed her.

"Getting back?" Lilly asks confused. "Wait… Did you?… You died!" She squeaks concern filling her, as she turns in his arms and hugs him.

"Yeah, I did. Just got back a few days ago. Crawling out of a grave is much harder than they make it look on TV" Dean jokes, kissing her hair.

"That's fucking awful Dean, that really fuckin' sucks... Wait they buried you?" Lilly asks confused knowing for a fact that that couldn't be right. Hunter's were cremated.

"Well yeah, I was kinda dead." Dean says.

"I get that Dean, but I mean, I thought there was a ritual reason behind hunter's funerals." Lilly comments as her eyes drop to his chest. What did that mean? Someone dragged him to hell, just to have another swoop in and pull him out? She wasn't complaining, she was just confused to what that could possibly mean for Dean… Or maybe Sam or Bobby managed to make a deal she couldn't? That didn't seem feasible either.

"Oh, yeah. Bobby and Mae said Sam wouldn't hear of it. I'm glad Sammy won that argument…" Dean admits as he looks down at her, a look of belief still clear on his face.

"Me too, then I guess." She agree before pulling him down to kiss him deeply again. She felt like she needed to recommit him to memory, and the taste of him was addicting.

"What in the world happened after that phone call, who took you?" Dean asks after he breaks the kiss.

"That's such a long, strange story…" Lilly admits going silent for a moment, stepping away from him and turns, her fingers wrap around a golden necklace and pulls on it slowly, til she hears a sickening 'squelch', biting back a groan of pain from the tug. "But, hey! I got the stupid fucking amulet!" She chirps happily, even as she picks up the towel nonchalantly and wipes the blood from it, before turning around and holds out her palm. The small three inch amulet engraved with a scale and several hieroglyphs glinting brightly.

"What the fuck Lilly? Are you hurt? Let me see." He adjusts his hold on her until she's cradled against his chest and he can stand.

"Dean, it's fine, don't worry about it. What's important is I have this stupid fucking piece of shit amulet." She clarifies as her fingers clench around the golden coin tightly.

"And that's great. I'm very happy that no one can control you with it, and you're free from that. But this. Lilly, it was covered in blood. I need to take care of that. Wait…" He looks back to the small amulet in her hand, "Aren't you allergic to fucking gold?" He walks over to the sink to grab the first aid kit he knew was stashed there.

"Funny story… Yes… Okay guess there's not a funny story. But I'd thought you'd be happier about the stupid thing. I was." She admits with a small pout.

"I'm worried about the noise that happened when you pulled it out Lilly. I'm worried that you're hurt. But hufflepuff, there ain't words for how happy I am to see you, how happy I am that you're home and safe." He plops her down on the bench next to the table.

"Cowboy don't worry about the stupid fuckin' noise. It ain't important." Lilly waves her hand dismissively as she watches him go to the first aid kit. "I'm happy to see you not dead, Tex." She adds a moment later; a small sincere smile lighting up her face.

Dean chuckles darkly, "Me too babe. I'm happy to be out too." He starts laying out things from the kit he suspected he was going to need to help treat whatever was bleeding under her shirt.

Lilly tilts her head at that; did he remember hell? Or was it just a general 'I'm glad to not be dead' mentality? She wasn't really sure, but she opted on keeping silent on it. If he wanted her to know, he'd share. It's not like she was jumping to share any of her experiences. "Dean… That's not necessary. I've been takin' care of it." She says instead gesturing to the pile of growing first aid supplies.

Dean simply glares at her before he pulls her shirt up, shocked to a large area of bright red blisters and broken irritated skin just under her bra. Less irritated red patches worked their way up her chest and around her neck, but where the amulet rested was the worst. "We need to clean this. And find a better way for you to keep ahold of that thing. A way that doesn't do this." He shakes his head and pulls her shirt completely off before he turns to grab swabs to clean the area.

"Dean it's fi-" Lilly starts, shifting in discomfort slightly; slightly wincing at Dean's tone when he sharply interrupts her.

"For fucks sake, do not tell me it's fine. I'm so sick of hearin' ya girls say you're fine when you're not. I've already had ta talk to Mae about this." Dean growls at her, his eyes daring her to continue.

"It's okay. It's... Grounding. Nothing seems real without it." She hesitantly rephrases, her fingers wrapping around the metal in her fingers tighter.

"I don't care if it is, you're fucking allergic to it. We'll find a better way, you're not doing this to yourself." Dean says angrily as he cleans the wound with surprising tenderness that did not match the tone of his voice.

Lilly relents remaining quiet while he worked on the burn. Even she could recognize when it was pointless to argue. "You're being a bit ridiculous." She points out .

"Nope, you're being ridiculous. I have to be ok with some of the things you do, this is where I'm drawing the line Lilly. I mean it. Line drawn. This is fixable. It's something I can help fix. Something I can help you with, please don't argue with me about this." He begs, his hands shaking as he grabs a small container labeled burn ointment in it and starts applying it to her skin.

Lilly inhales deeply; counting backwards from ten. "I suppose if I said it was my body..."

"Not listening." He huffs in exasperation, the need to shake her becoming paramount.

"I suppose ya don't want me ta hold the damn thing then?" She adds nonchalantly, as she watches him with interest. She was trying to understand the man in front of her but was coming up short. He was so irritated and she really wasn't sure why.

"What I _want_ is _something_ that will keep it from _touching_ your _skin_." Dean counters, when his eyes shift to her hands out of suspicion. "God, fuckin'…" He grumbles as he grabs a nearby towel, and grabs the stupid coin and wraps it several times before handing it back to her. "There." He nods, satisfied before he takes the burn ointment and rubs some into her hand.

Lilly happily takes it back from him, thrilled, with a wide smile on her lips. "You know, you could have ordered me to do anything." She states as she looked at the towel laden amulet in her lap.

"Why would I want to do that to you?" Dean asks, startled by the question. "Don't need some stupid coin ta get ya to do what I want. I got other, more interesting methods." He growls at her as he dips his head down to bit on the shell of her ear.

"Nah, I s'pose not." Lilly bites out before she kisses his exposed neck.

"Mae now, I'm starting to wish she had one of those." He teases as he pulls back to continue tending her burns.

"That's not very nice. What happened?" Lilly asks with a frown.

"Well, it's not like she could be left alone." Dean grumbles.

"Ah. She is accident prone." Lilly says with a shrug. "That's why I medicate her."

"Yeah, I'm still not there yet." Dean sighs as he picks up a different ointment. "Though, does she always forget to eat when she's really sad?" He asks curiously.

Lilly tilts her head thoughtfully, allowing herself to think about the past for a moment. It seemed nearly a lifetime ago since she had been responsible for her sister. Several memories slowly came to mind as she peered into them, her smile slowly slipping to a frown. "No not in a long time." She responds softly her eyes dulling.

"Huh, well. We're learning I guess." Dean shrugs, spreading a goop across the blisters, careful to avoid the open skin. "When did you change your kit?"

Lilly smirks at that, happy with the change in subject her tone turning light for a moment as she teased him. "Um… When I found out you and Sammy were color blind." She chuckles as she watched him work, losing her smirk as she blinked at him thoughtfully. "Sorry, I just got back and you're already taking care of me. I swear I've been cleaning it between showers. " Lilly informs him when her stomach growls loudly. She stares down at it with a raised brow.. "Huh. I swear I just ate with Maat… How long have I been cleaning?" She muses more to herself then to Dean.

"Hungry Hufflepuff?" Dean teases, ignoring the color blind joke.

"Guess so…"Lilly muses with a small smile.

"Well, I'm just about done here and then I'll let you cook, or I could cook." he says with a smile, rolling bandages around her lower ribs and upper waist.

"I miss cooking." Lilly responds with a small smile. "I was going to cook for you guys when I first got back, but I guess I lost track of time…"

"I make burgers and you make the rest?" He haggles with her, just wanting to spend more time around her, when he realized that he hadn't felt the desire to lash out at her. "Hey wait. I don't. I'm not fighting anything." He says confused, looking around for Mae.

"Oh, yeah. That's cause of this." She says holding up the towel laden amulet. "It's a long, boring story, but yeah... Apparently it wards off the disquiet." She smiles before holding the towel closer to her. Then with a roll of her eyes adds "Found out bout a couple things on my… Spirit quest." She muses to herself as she thinks of the very long conversation she had had with Maat.

"Spirit quest? Is that what we're calling it?" He asks, picking her up and placing her on her feet.

"Yep." She nods. "So you make burgers. I'll make the sides." She chirps as she goes to clean up the first aid kit all the while refusing to put down the amulet.

"Here, let's figure something out for this real quick, or can it just hang out in here with us while we work." Dean asks.

"I haven't… I like having it on me… But I guess it wouldn't hurt to just leave it on the counter…" Lilly sighs as she shifts with discomfort, knowing she was being a bit clingy with it, but also acknowledging that the small insignificant coin could make or break her life in the most literal way possible.

"Hey now, I'm not judging. I just want it to be safe. And not hurting you." He tips her chin back so he can look in her eyes.

"I guess if you're not going to be a dick about it, you can just keep it in your back pocket or something for now…" Lilly offers.

"Nah, I spout orders all the time, I don't want to do that to you. We can just make it a belt thing over your skirt. In the towel. Where it ain't touching yer skin." He goes back into the kit and pulls out bandages.

"You are super bossy." She observes bluntly with a teasing smile. "But that's not quite how it works Tex." Lilly explains sheepishly, wanting to just wear the damn thing next to her heart where she could constantly feel it. "There's a whole ritual to it…" She trails off her eyes falling to look at the towel in her hand in contemplation.

"What's wrong Lilly?" Dean's brow furrows as he catches her staring at the hidden amulet contemplatively.

"It's still so fucking abstract that something so tiny, so utterly insignificant, can rule my life so completely." She sighs as she pulls the coin closer to her subconsciously. "It's just funny is all."

Dean lets out a deep breath. He had no idea how to make this better. How could he comfort her? "We'll just have to take it one day at a time I guess. I ain't letting anyone control you like that again. Or make you feel like you have to leave. We'll figure out a way to break this for you. There's always a way."

Lilly can't help the rush of affection that floods her as she closes the distance between them and hugs him to her as tightly as she was able. Her cheek pressed against his chest as she nuzzled against him. "Missed you so much Dean."

"Missed you too Lilly. But let's get this bound to you so it won't do any damage but you can keep track of it."

"Right." She nods stepping back and schooling her features to look more neutral. She wasn't sure why she kept on making an ass out of herself in front of Dean anyways, but she wished there was a better way to keep her wayward emotions under tighter wraps. If she started crying, and broke down on him she'd never forgive herself. She had already overshared with the poor man once; she refused to lose her composure like that again. It had been embarrassing. She would have better decorum this time around; needed too if he had just spent Gods only know how long in hell. That couldn't have been a pleasant experience, and if he did remember, couldn't imagine the nightmares he must suffer from it. He didn't need her crying all over him, when he surely was equally if not a million times near closer to breaking, or rather broken. She needed to support him this time.

Dean leans down and wraps the bundle snugly around her waist before he stands back up. He opens his mouth to tell her he loves her, but clears his throat instead. They'd both just gone through shit and he wasn't even sure she realized she had told him she loved him the last time they had spoken. He also had no idea where she had been during his time in hell. He shook his head, not sure if he was clearing the bad memories or telling himself to take it slow with Lilly; she looked very breakable at this moment.

He looks deep into her eyes. "Damn babe, it's just good to be home." He tells her earnestly as he holds her to him tightly, one hand caressing the back of her head as the other pressed against the bundle he had just strapped to her.

"Now that's a feeling I get." She chuckles darkly as she nuzzles into his chest. Her stomach growls loudly after a moment of hugging.

"Sounds like a war." Dean chuckles.

"Shut up." Lilly blushes as she pushes away from his chest and walks away. "I'm making potato wedges. Go start on yer burgers."

.14.

"So, you were there when they went up against Lilith?" Lilly asks Mae, with a disgruntled frown.

"Yes. Kind of. I was with Bobby in a house across the street." Mae corrects, watching Lilly as she stirred the pot on the stove.

"And then Sam and Bobby took you on hunting trips?" She asks, trying to clarify; needing to make sure she was understanding her sister properly. They took her hunting? She frowned, her mind quickly touching on Loki's rape-verse for a moment before shaking her head of the thought. No, hunting was definitely a much safer alternative, and on top of that she was the one who had entrusted them with Mae. She really had no room to talk on what they deemed imperative to her sister's survival so she just had to stomp it down.

"Yep. Not like I got to help that much though, at least not at first anyways. Sam has been more willing to work with me on hunts lately, but I mostly just help with the research and interviews." Mae explains with a smile. "But that's not the biggest part of what you missed."

"What in the world is bigger than that?" Lilly asks as she looked at her sister skeptically.

Mae sits up in her seat, failing to keep a straight face as she says grandiosely, "We met Castiel, an Angel of the Lord."

"What!? Are you serious?" She asks as she gives Mae her undivided attention, noting the way her sister smiled and nodded her head vehemently. "So angels exist?" Lilly says taking it in stride. _I was just in a room full of most of my pantheon. So…. Angels existing that's not completely farfetched… Weird they'd all pop up around the same time though… That could not possibly bode well right?_ Then again… It was kind of like a blessing if she really thought about it.

"Yes. And oh my God Lilly, looking back it's kinda neat. I mean I was terrified out of my mind at the time, but now." She giggles. "I am Castiel. It was I who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." Mae says, imitating Castiel's voice, her motions overly dramatic and her voice wavering with how low she forced it. She giggles again, "You should have seen Dean's face."

Lilly cracks up at the words more so than the impersonation. "Who the fuck uses the word 'perdition'?" She snorts before she shakes her head "Oh! Oh did he snap his fingers at all?"

"I- ah, I don't know. He said he needed to talk to Dean alone and knocked Bobby and me out."

Lilly takes in a deep breath, staving off her laughter. "So, would you say you were... touched by an angel?" She teases before busting out laughing again; thrilled to be back with Mae in their home again.

Mae straightens up and wipes at her eyes. "Maybe. Like I said, got knocked out. Dean says he didn't do anything but knock us out. But, other than nearly peeing my pants in terror, because angels can control the weather Lilly-"

"Like Carpathians!" Lilly asks excitedly as her eyes shine bright at her sister in amusement. It had taken a while for her to convince her sister to read the vampire smut, but the series had ended up becoming one of their favorites.

"Yeah, he made an entrance. And I heard him, heard his voice, when he was talking to Pamela and then at the hotel. It was weird." Mae looks over at Lilly, still bewildered by her experience with the demons and angels.

"You heard him? Did he not speak english?" Lilly asks in confusion as she adds several spices to the boiling corn on the cob.

"No, he was speaking english. It was just weird, like I was hearing him speak through the noise. The high pitch break all the glass in the area noise. I dunno, like I said, weird."

"Huh." Lilly comments her head tilted to the side as she tried to understand or at least picture what Mae was describing, but coming up short. "Sounds, intimidating if nothing else."

Mae shrugs, "It's just wonderful to have you and Dean back." She can't help it, she jumps from her seat and attacks Lilly again, wrapping her up in another tight hug. "I missed you."

Lilly just chuckles and turns into her sister's arms. "I missed you too Harps." She admits as she hugs her tightly. "I'm glad you're safe." She adds softly.

Mae gives Lilly a reproachful look. "I wasn't the one in danger you know."

"But you're you." Lilly giggles as she steps back, her tone teasing.

Mae sticks her tongue out at Lilly. "And apparently you're a reincarnated priestess?"

"Yep" Lilly nods with a slight smile. "So I've been told, ya."

"So, like a mummy?" Mae asks her eyes shining with amusement.

Lilly just turns and looks at Mae incredulously, her eyes narrowed in warning.

Mae just laughs in response, her hands coming up defensively.

"No, not like a mummy." Lilly sniffs indignantly before she turns back to the pot on the stove. "I have all my organs perfectly in tact, thanks."

Mae eyes her sister with mock skepticism "Are you sure, you like to wrap yourself up like one." Mae points out her face falling for a moment when she realizes her sister wasn't wearing her bandages. "You're not wearing your band- oh my god, you're scars… They're gone."

"I know right." Lilly nods her eyes shifting as she turned back to the stove and started stirring the pot with the corn.

Mae tilts her head to the side as she looks Lilly over. "Is it a mummy power?" Mae teases, unable to even keep a straight face.

"No. It's not a mummy power, I'm not a mummy."

"Are you sure. The guy in the mummy looked pretty good for his age." Mae gently pokes at Lilly's side.

"Oh, go climb a tree or something Harpy! Reincarnated priestess… Kinda. She lives in my ba anyways. Or something. It's kinda complicated." She frowns and shrugs.

"Remember when we just owned a bakery?" Mae half chuckles.

Lilly just hangs her head. "Barely." She sighs before she looks up. "But hey, at least you got some adventure right?" She asks with a small smile.

"Yep. And you got enough for a life time didn't ya?"

"Yeah, I'd say that." Lilly nods with a small frown.

.15.

Lilly had just stepped out of the shower, with nothing more than a towel clinging to her as she softly padded around the bathroom getting ready for bed. She picks up her amulet, which she had opted to wrap in black lace, and puts it back around her neck. She knew Dean had said towel, but this was a compromise he was going to have to live with till they figured something else out. She needed it on her and the belt was impractical and incredibly unattractive. The last thing she needed was it drawing any more attention, and she'd deal with the repercussions later. She brushed her hair one last time before she made her way back to her bedroom, only to halter at the archway when her eyes landed on Dean. She closed her eyes for a moment as she shook off her apprehension. "Glad to see you've made yourself comfortable Tex…" She greets softly before offhandedly adding. "Not that I'm complaining."

Dean opens his eyes and sits up. "Thanks." He smiles at her and pats the bed next to him. "So I let it slide through dinner. The rest did too… but what happened. You literally talked for less than a minute, and the only thing you said was you had the amulet and no one better touch it. On top of that, what the fuck made you summon a demon?"

Lilly blows her bangs out of her face and just stares at him before she turns on her heel. "I thought we were all just mutually respecting each other's privacy." She comments lamely, not willing to have this conversation so soon. So much had happened, and it wasn't like talking about it was going to get anything productive done.

"Oh, come on Lilly. Please talk to me." Dean's brow was furrowed as he jumps from the bed to follow her. "Come on, it's just you an' me."

Lilly pauses, guilt twisting her gut at all of the emotion Dean managed to wiggle into his tone. It was eating at her. "Fine." She sighs, realizing that the man in front of her didn't even need the stupid amulet, he just innately knew how to guilt trip her. "Fine. I summoned a demon, well demons. Ya'll never mentioned it summoned more than one. Wish I'd known that. We weren't properly prepared. Still it was going _so-so_ , 'til Ash... Fired at one that had grabbed me, getting his neck snapped for his effort." Lilly stutters over Ash's name and how he died, she couldn't tell them the truth. Ash was a hero for putting up with her as long as he had, she was not going to sully his name. She couldn't, he deserved so much more than this, but it was what she could give him. She begins pacing, having not thought about that in months.

"What?" Dean blanches. "What demon were you trying to summon?"

"The King of the cross roads." Lilly admits, as she shifted in discomfort as she remembered how vulnerable she felt waking up nude after the incident. Crowley had certainly been a disorienting encounter, and not one she had spent much time thinking about after the fact.

"You summoned the king of the crossroads in the cabin, and he wasn't the only one who showed up?"

"Yes, and yes. Crowley brought his whole entourage. It was a mistake on my part. We had only carved one devil's trap." Lilly shrugs with a frown as she looked to the ground.

"Lilly, I don't think that was suppose to happen. When you call for a crossroad demon to deal, only one shows up. If you're working a ritual for something specific, it only summons the specific something."

"Oh. Well that's….Disconcerting... They all showed up. It was odd. Do demons… Do demons usually purr, I guess would be a way to describe it, at people?" She asks the question had been bothering her for what felt like ages. "It was very Buffy-esque."

"What the hell? They purred?" Dean's face pulls in disgust as he imagines what that must have been like for her. All he managed to do was make himself angrier at the thought.

"Right?" Lilly says crossing her arms and holding herself closely at the disturbing memory. "It was weird. They were very hands on. It was very _off putting_ now that I think about it." She shuddered slightly, it seemed everything had happened in such a blur; but now that she had the time she was growing concerned by how the demons had acted.

"Well, I mean they do like to play mind games. But… How many came with him when you summoned him?"

"Five." Lilly supplies as she paces to and fro anxiously.

"This is a Bobby question. But, when Sam summoned Ruby, only she came." Dean says, grabbing her by the shoulder to stop her pacing, pulling her in front of him.

"He seemed pretty damn powerful, maybe he was able to bring back up?" Lilly questions thoughtfully as she looked for a reason so many had shown up.

"Like I said, Bobby question. So, what did you and Mr. King talk about?" Dean asks, leaning closer to her.

"Oh just you know… Things. His name was Crowley by the way, for your general knowledge." Lilly says backing away.

"Crowley? Crowley! Fucking shit…" Dean exclaims, putting both hands to his eyes.

Lilly flinches at his exclamation, backing further away out of instinct fingers white knuckling the amulet. "This is why I didn't want to talk about this." She reprimands softly watching him cautiously.

"No, not.. No. Fuck, how the hell do you live through things." Dean explains after a few false starts.

"Oh. Um not sure … " She mumbles feeling more uncomfortable as she watched him in concern. He looked stuck, torn between fear and concern.

"Do you remember what it was? I guess we could just ask Bobby." Dean paces in her room.

"Remember what, what was?" She asks confused. "You're taking this a lot better than I thought you would." She adds thoughtfully as she walks over and plops down on her bed, watching Dean pace carefully, her entire being alert to his turbulent energy.

"The ritual, the summoning spell. And I don't really have a choice about this. Am I upset that you did it without me, hell yeah I am. Do I think you'll do it again, God I hope not." He says as he changes his pacing route.

"It happened several months ago Dean, and it's not something I actively try to remember unfortunately…" Lilly sighs as she drops her eyes and rubs at her temples.

She knew that if she meditated she would be able to recall each step precisely, but was fearful of him throwing himself back into the demon pit so soon. She briefly weighed telling Dean the rest of it, but decided against it. "Probably not, it wasn't that fruitful, and I wasn't aware what I was offering the first time…" She lies, scared he or one of the others would attempt to use it to contact Crowley; fearful they'd wind up like Ash, refusing to have more blood on her hands because of that stupid ritual.

"What I'm not understanding is why? Why did you do it?" Dean asks, stopping in front of her.

"Yeah… Bout that. I'm not sure you actually do…" Lilly returns sheepishly as she inched away from him.

"Yeah, I really do. And I'm afraid I already know your answer." Dean whispers, sitting on the bed with her.

Lilly takes a deep breath. "Well I initially was just going to ask him questions… But then he was there, and I, I thought about it, and between the two of us you certainly contribute more things, and are just- I dunno, over all better? And it wasn't fair for so many reasons, so I offered a trade." Lilly admits flippantly as she suddenly taking interest in the hardwood floor. "Oh, I missed a spot. Need to wax again." She adds with a tsk.

"That's what I thought you did." Dean runs a hand down his face. After all the crap she'd given him about trading his soul for Sam's; what a little hypocrite.

Yet here they were, and he didn't want to get stuck arguing this with her while he still had so many other questions. "They wouldn't deal with Sammy either." He continues tonelessly, looking at the ground still confused by that notion; demons always made deals. The fact that Sam and Lilly found that out in an attempt to trade for him… Now that was a different problem entirely and just as confusing if not concerning to him.

"After Ash died, and they wouldn't trade for you…" Lilly hesitates before she continues, her voice much quieter. "I tried for him too." Lilly admits. "Since it was my fault..." She breathes out her chest heavy with guilt refusing to lift her eyes to land on him ashamed. "It was my idea...And I had done something stupid. I made the mistake. I... Just fuck, Dean, I killed him."

Dean takes a deep breath, his eyes closing as he processes what he heard. _Is this how Bobby and Sam felt when I did my deal?_ "It wasn't your fault Lilly, Ash was an adult and a hunter. We all know the risks we take."

"No Dean. This was my fault, if I hadn't botched the stupid ritual, that wouldn't have happened. Ash wasn't all that into the idea in the first place." Lilly argues despondently. "I talked him into it."

"Did you kill him Lilly? Did you shoot him or rip him up or break his neck?" Dean demands harshly, needing her to fully understand this aspect of hunting. If she was going to involve herself in summonings and working with other hunters she had to understand that things sometimes just happen.

"No…" Lilly winces at his tone, closing her eyes, unable to keep her tears at bay. Fear, guilt and shame twisting inside her making a tight knot in her stomach. She tried to take a calming breath, but it was shaky; her entire frame trembling with the flood of emotions she had left neglected for the last several months. She had refused to think about that while with the death eaters, was afraid to show any weakness to them, but now here with Dean, she couldn't deny how much of a mistake it had been.

"No! You didn't kill him babe. If you're going to be angry or mad, you be mad at the demon that killed him. At all the demons in that room. You get mad at the evil things, because bad things happen to good people all the fucking time. So if you want to blame someone, that's where you start. The evil sons of bitches that did it." Dean pulls her into his lap and hugs her tightly.

"Crowley killed him. " She divulges, biting her lip harshly to keep her emotions in check, as she sat tense in Dean's embrace, not used to such gentle embraces after someone used his previous tone. Her latest escapes only adding to years of instilled self preservation.

"Then we're hating Crowley for lots of reasons." He breaths into her hair.

"No… I meant he killed the demon that killed Ash..." She clarifies softly; hesitantly. She still wasn't sure what had made the demon do that, and the act had bothered her to her core.

"Oh, weird. Wait, did you make a deal for Ash?" his eyes suddenly open wide in shock, finally processing that she had offered to do it.

"No. It was like he was against dealing, he was trying to talk me out of it... I'm not sure why. But then my head felt like it was going to crack and he… He put me to sleep." She explains doing her best to keep her tone blank as she shared more of that particular evening with him.

Dean sits there in contemplation for a full two minutes before Lilly breaks the silence.

"Then I woke up the next day. Called Jo. Prepared Ash's body, Called you. Snakes chased me into the house. The followers showed up not an hour later… I'm so sorry I couldn't… That I wasn't there. I just couldn't live with myself if I kept Mae at risk like that… Or kept distracting you. Ya'll had enough to worry bout, without my fuckin' problems." Lilly admits her voice wavering as she choked on her emotions; it seemed a dam had burst and she was struggling to keep up her composure. She bit into her bottom lip in attempts of containing the new lash of emotions swirling within her for over everything that had happened that night; that month and the ones that followed. She swallowed hard and squeezed her eyes tight as she attempted to calm herself, taking long deliberate deep breaths.

Dean rubs her back, comforting her through the painful memories. "Shhhhhhh. It's ok. I didn't want anyone to see that. And it's all over now." He closes his eyes and holds her to his chest as he rocks then on the bed. He wasn't even sure who he was trying to sooth, maybe both of them.

"What can you tell me about the followers? How the fuck did you even escape?" Dean asks in an attempt to change the subject realising now might not be the best time to talk to her about that, as he pulls her back a bit to look in her eyes.

"They were self mutilators, that'd be their biggest hallmark. They all wore snake contacts, which was dumb, and some of them had split tongues. Some had even gone as far as getting their noses removed, and others simply had snake bite piercings. They never gave me their names… And they were keeping me under a bank out in California." Lilly informs as she shifts with discomfort, the thoughts of the followers unsettling her. She shakes her head in attempt to clear her thoughts before jumping to the next question a small smile on her lips happy to move on from those particular memories, finding them quickly replaced by ones filled with gods. "Funny story, for reals this time. Loki got me out."

"Loki?" Dean fixates, anger flooding him just at the name.

"Yeah, I guess he felt super bad for that whole like ten months of hell thing. That's what he told me anyways. He was super nice. Oh and is the reason I have my amulet. And he let me get a shower… Which now that I think about it was probably more for his benefit. I must've smelt fucking _disgusting_. Oh and provided new clothes as well, since the ones I was wearing...Then brought me to meet my pantheon." Lilly supplies quickly her eyes downcast, as she moved away from Dean, not wanting to be in his lap when he processed the last bit, sure he would be far from happy.

Dean opens his mouth several times to say something, closing it just as quickly each time before he just chuckles. "Well, that was unexpected, I guess his heart grew three sizes that day, not that I'm gonna forgive him or anything. Maybe he was trying to dip his hand in the honey pot. He has a sweet tooth."

Lilly rolls her eyes, a soft breath of relief leaving her. "The only one who wants to put their dipstick in this fun dip is you. But yeah… He was odd. But hey when you're strapped down to a bed, getting electrocuted, with snakes striking at your face, you kinda just take your chances." She jokes flippantly.

His hands tighten briefly around her upper arms before he drops his hands, sets her beside him on the bed and stands.

"On the upside, I have to be immune to most venoms by now." She adds, her tone still light as she watched him move from the bed with concern.

"Pantheon… Pantheon… Why does that sound familiar?" Dean asks out loud, resuming his slight pacing in her room.

"My gods. They're from the egyptian pantheon." She supplies slowly.

"Loki-" Dean snaps before he takes a deep breath and calms himself. " _He_ took you to meet Gods, in the plural? Like, you were alone with more than one God?" Dean stammers, coming to a halt in front of her again.

"Kinda. Yeah. I guess. I punched Thoth in the face. It was conflicting. But I also learned a shit ton of stuff about the priestess." She shares anxiously, her free hand running through her hair.

"Lilly, Gods eat humans." Dean snaps. "How the fuck are you a trouble magnet and so fuckin' lucky?" He runs his hands through his hair in frustration, waiting to hear how she managed to survive an encounter with gods in the plural.

"Oh… Wait, hold up, what? I totally ate dinner with one. Gods did I eat a fucking human?" Lilly laments somehow managing to appear sicker at the thought her skin taking on a slightly green hue. "I think I'm going to be sick." She groans as she covers her face with her hand in disbelief of her own actions. "I extra can't believe I punched Thoth now…" She says softly as she lays her back to the bed.

"You ate dinner with a god? What the hell did they give you?" Dean demands, desperately needing to know.

"Yeah. I'm not even sure. I hadn't eaten anything in so long, I kinda just scarfed it." Lilly moans pulling a hand through her hair roughly, eyes closed in concentration as she did her best to recall what she had eaten that night. _Please have just been vegtables, please have just been vegtables… Please let me have Persephone'd the shit out of that. Fuck me._

"Didn't we tell you about our pagan adventure right before christmas?" Dean asks, as he stares at her in disbelief.

"No. The only one you've ever talked about was Loki, no mentioning of human chow whatsoever." She gripes running a hand roughly down her face.

"Oh, I thought we had, Sam and I both commented on the wreath before we even got inside the house…"

"What… Oh gods. I might be a cannibal! Am I gonna turn into a Wendigo! Does it count if you didn't know and didn't taste it. I mean we went to a restaurant. I didn't know-" Lilly continues freaking out.

"Wait, like a restaurant with people in it?" Dean interrupts, sitting next to her, brushing her bangs out of her face as he tries to get her to calm down.

"Yeah… With like normal people too. They were even rude to her. It was so fucking weird." Lilly continues to pull at her hair. "I threw it up. Does that still make me a cannibal? Fuck!"

"Was everyone speaking English?" He brushes her bangs back out of her face, holding her face in his hands as he tries to get her to still.

"I think it was like a Seasons fifty two or something…" She adds "Ugh… Fifty two seasons of long pig! Fuckin' gross!" She groans again, picking up a pillow and covering her face with it.

"English Lilly, were they speaking English?" Dean asks again, running his fingers up and down the column of her neck.

"Yesh." He hears grumbled from beneath the pillow.

"Then you have nothing to worry about." Dean says, leaning down and planting a kiss in the hollow of her throat.

"Are you sure?" She asks moving the pillow to peek at him, reading his facial features. "You ass." She says sitting up, hitting him with the pillow. "Then why would you say that."

"Why are you yelling and hitting me, I just told you you have nothing to worry about." He says lifting a hand to defend himself from further attacks.

"But you got the idea in my head in the first place, now whenever we go out to eat, I'm going to be super worried." Lilly glares at him.

"I was worried about the fact that they could have eaten you. But if a god took you to a restaurant, you don't need to worry, there's no such thing as a restaurant that serves only gods. I know it to be true in America. Hunters would have heard something about it if it was a thing. So you just ate regular food from a regular restaurant." _I hope…_ " Yeah, if gods were doing that, we'd know. They have rituals and stuff they have to do before they can eat human. We learned that with the pagan gods."

"Oh." she says lowering her pillow, falling back onto the bed. "Yeah we did. Thoth was busy trying to figure out how to get rid of the curse. So she took me out to have one-on-one time."

"What God?" He asks, curious to learn more about her.

"My goddess, Maat. Remember that charm necklace from the package when we first met? It's fine if you don't… But uh- The red feather is Maat's symbol. It's meant for protection. She reigns over law, morality, and truth. She was really nice to me, apparently she really was my goddess. Or Ahmes' anyways. Close enough, I suppose..." She muses to herself at the end.

"Ahmes?" Dean questions the unfamiliar name.

"Yeah the priestess. It wasn't a resurrection…. Something happened- It got interrupted or there was a deal or something of that nature. I- Well we, merged. Our souls that is… Thoth wasn't as talkative as Maat..." Lilly shrugs, before sitting up and pulling her knees to her, resting her chin on them to watch Dean curiously. "Honestly none of the gods treated me poorly."

"The gods are trying to…" _My brain hurts._ "So, are you going to tell me these gods are off limits?"

"I'm not telling you how to do your job. If they're actively killing people that don't deserve it, then do what you have too. It's your job Tex, I'm not going to begrudge you that… "

"But you would be upset if something killed Meet?" He continues, trying to understand.

"Yes, I would. I've been worshipping her since before I can remember." Lilly admits her head tilting to the side as she tried to figure out how he had gotten 'meet'. "Maat. Ma-at." She corrects him gently, smile curving her lips.

"Maat, right." He tucks the name away in his mind for later research. "So, did Trough get fresh with you or something?"

 _Trough? Trough…_ "Thoth. He was intimidating, but no. He was demanding to know why I was hanging out with you."

"You punched a god for- Why did they want to know about us?" Dean asks, suddenly turning serious again.

"Fuck if I knew, that's why I punched him. But then Maat said you had to do something with the judaeo christians, but didn't mention more. I tried asking but... She just said something about helping to stop the seals, whatever the fuck that means." Lilly looks down at her fingers as she twisted and played with them. "She gave me a pity pat. It was…"

"Degrading…" Dean says, pulling his own legs up on the bed.

"Yeah well between Thoth and Loki, it really wasn't. I get it though I'm twenty six… And she's immortal. I wasn't going to question her." Lilly shrugs.

"And they're still working on what happened in that pyramid when you were a baby?" He questions, running his hand up and down her leg.

"That seemed like a sore subject for the both of them so I kinda just let it drop… Since they were gods and I didn't want to throw myself between a lovers quarrel. I guess I did something weird as a kid. Dunno. Honestly I think they know what happened in the pyramid, and maybe I'll get to ask eventually. But yeah, sore subject. " Lilly admits softly realising that was probably not wanting to hear.

"Awesome..." Dean comments carefully, trying to be supportive of her beliefs.

"Oh and uh...Maat promised me that Thoth is working on piecing together more of what happened after whatever I did as a kid that made me fall off their radar. He's the god of wisdom and knowledge." Smiling as she leans in kissing his jaw. "He's kinda a smug prick, but he's being super nice by offering his assistance... I bet he snaps, he totally gotta 'I'm holier than thou' thing bout him."

"And you're sure, that it's uh, safe?"

"Nope." Lilly says popping the 'p'. "Not a bit. But hell, they helped, and I'm down with giving the gods I've been praying to my entire life the benefit of the doubt."

"Yeah, benefit of the doubt." Dean says darkly, convinced he couldn't trust these Gods with her.

"It's the way we became friends, Dean." Lilly reminds him softly.

"And I don't deserve it either." He reminds her, leaning down to kiss her nose.

Lilly growls at that. "Dean. Seriously. You're so… You do deserve it, deserve a hell of a lot better than this mess." She snaps, gesturing to herself. "You don't give yourself enough credit Cowboy."

"If we're going to argue in circles, we might as well do it naked. Best remedy really." He teases with a grin.

Lilly smiles. "Not gonna argue that logic."

Dean watches as she slowly drops her towel, returning her smile. "Fuck yeah."

Lilly giggles as she tosses her towel to the side, looking Dean over with a smile as she snakes her fingers under his shirt and helps peel it from his chest. _Somethings not right here._ She notes her mouth tugging with a frown as she takes in his perfect skin, noticing the hand print branded onto his arm. "Dean… What's this?" She asks leaning forward to trace the mark with her finger, concerned.

"Ah mark. I've had it since I woke up in a pine box. We're thinking Castiel, the thing that dragged me out, burned me in the process. Who really knows." He explains, gently guiding her back on the bed. "But I'm more interested in the here and now. Cause like damn, you are a beautiful sight for sore eyes."

"Oh, well I guess a brand is a good trade off then…" She responds as her fingers trace the mark one last time, almost reverently before she wraps her arms around his neck as she pulls herself up and kisses him deeply. Reveling in the familiar taste of his mouth. She moans at the taste, a lot more comfortable now they were alone. She had been afraid they were going to talk all night, and she was done thinking about the past when she had the present so comfortably in her grasp, and the taste of Dean on her lips.

* * *

AN: Hey readers! We hope you enjoyed our newest update. Don't forget to leave us a review, let us know what you think, how we're doing. We love hearing from you. We'll see you again next week :)


	6. Chapter 6

.16.

Sam falls next to Mae, both their chests still heaving, from exertion. "Whoo. You're just, damn." He exclaims brokenly as he rolls to his side.

"Thank you." Mae says, rolling into him, leaning over to nip his chest.

"Ahh, you can't want to go again." He laughs, snaking an arm around her to pull her closer.

"Having problems keeping up?" She challenges, crawling on top of him to trail kisses and nips along his throat and jaw playfully; her green eyes glazed with desire.

"No, just having problems with my heart stopping occasionally. No big." He teases, grabbing her waist to keep her from going anywhere.

"I thought you ran?" She teases, nibbling on his bottom lip before kissing him deeply. Reveling in the sensation of his hands caressing her hips.

"I do. But your workout is so much more intense." He smiles, running his hands down to cup her ass.

Mae giggles as she arches into his hands more. "I think we can go at least three more rounds, don't you?"

"Mae, you're killing me. It's a good death, but you're killing me." He playfully swats her ass with both hands; smiling at the crisp sound they make against her skin. Her sharp intake of breath sounding more sensual than pain-filled.

"How can you say that when you're the one seducing me?" Her sultry voice washed over him, reawakening his own need.

"What? No, you're definitely the sex nymph here." Sam counters his hands moving to her back as he pulls her down flat on top of him, gently kissing her nose.

"You can't just lay there looking sexy as all get out and not expect to get mauled." She tells him, before leaning down to whisper softly in his ear. "Sex nymph huh? I like it."

Sam growls in appreciation of her words, gripping her by the waist so he can flip them, ending up on top. "You would." He says kissing her neck as he grabs her wrists, pinning them to the mattress above her head as his mouth begins moving towards her breast. "That's one of the reasons I love you."

Mae purrs in contentment, eyes shut savoring the pleasure he was giving her, loving when he took control like this.

He sucks on her nipple with fervor, putting more pressure on her wrists. He flicks her nipple torturously with his tongue, enjoying her writhing beneath him. "You should be locked up. Your like ecstasy. This is dangerous for my health." He says punctuating each word with a lick or a nip. His dick once more throbbing in response to her.

"Or I'm just the right medication. I'm like your own personal bottle of happy pills." She teases, thrusting against the length of him, enjoying the sensation of being stretched out in front of him. Like an offering; his eyes easily conveying his desire to devour her.

"Yeah you are." Sam says moving back up to kiss her mouth as he enters her slowly. He moans in pleasure as he starts thrusting into her.

Mae screams in pleasure as his thrusts pick up pace, her hands itching to run down his back, as her hips meet his, thrust for thrust. He keeps the pressure on her wrists with one hand, using the other for balance as he keeps the hard, deep thrusts going; the bed swaying to his rhythm, thankfully anchored in all four corners now for extra stability.

.17.

Sam takes in deep breaths as he collapses once more next to Mae, pulling her closer to him. "That's-it-you-win-I'm-dead." He pants out.

"Okay. I give too, that was amazing" Mae barely manages to get out, also trying to catch her breath. She turns to lay closer to him, head resting on his chest, content with the world in this moment.

"Anyone ever tell you you're evil?" Sam asks her.

"I prefer insatiable… But Lilly calls me evil." Mae smiles happily, satisfaction curling through her as she thinks of their family together again.

"She calls you evil? Pretty sure that's a pot to kettle thing." Sam chuckles as he plays with a strand of her hair. "I'm shocked she was just here when we got back… It's almost too good be true." He admits leaning down to kiss her crown.

"Lilly only really calls me evil whenever I 'rat' her out. But come on, Bobby has a mean ass dad face." Mae says defensively.

Sam chuckles as he nods. "Yeah he does." He agrees readily, having been on the wrong end of that particular glare one too many times. He sighs before he shakes his head, holding Mae to him tighter, feeling more content than he'd ever been in his life. "I could literally just spend the rest of the day here. I'm sure Dean and Lilly won't mind."

He was shaken from his relaxed musings when he hears Mae giggling. "What so funny?" He questions, smiling down at her.

"No, I couldn't. Not right now." She tries to stop herself from giggling. "Don't want to ruin the moment."

"I don't think there's a way you could do that." Sam admits, settling back against the pillows.

"Oh?" She asks playfully nipping his chest again.

"Hey, you gave too." He teases.

"Sorry, you just taste so… mmm" She says licking her lips.

"What was so funny Mae?" He asks, shivering at her antics.

"Oh… I was just wondering what Dean thought of the bra I saw him holding the other day." She teases gently, hoping she wasn't treading into a dangerous topic.

Sam groans one hand over his forehead as the other plays with her shoulder. "He thinks I'm cheating on you. He gave me a protective older brother lecture and everything."

"Sam! How could you!" Mae teases, thumping her fist against his chest in mock anger.

Sam huffs. "Hardy har har, Mae." He sniffs indignantly. "It's not funny."

"Sorry, I really was just teasing." Mae assures him, propping herself up on her elbows.

"No it's alright, I really don't mind. Thank you for trusting me, it's in short supply lately." Sam says leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

"Are you going to tell him it's Ruby?" She asks, head tilted to the side.

"No. He wouldn't understand. He hates demons. Working with them is abhorrent to Dean, and I don't blame him." Sam shakes his head.

"But you're learning to save the people that get possessed instead of killing them. That's good. And it's not like you trust her or anything." Mae reminds him, moving one hand to play with his hair, resting her other arm and her head on his chest.

"He won't see it that way." Sam responds dejectedly.

"He really doesn't like people not fitting in their boxes, does he?" Mae asks him sadly.

"No, he doesn't. Most hunters don't. Usually if they don't understand something, they kill it and burn it. If that doesn't work then they research, kill, and burn it." He responds bitterly.

Mae is quiet for a long moment. Sam begins to think she may have drifted to sleep, but when he looks down he sees tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Mae, what, what did I say?" Sam quickly sits up, pulling her into his arms.

"Lilly and I… We don't really fit in a box…" She sniffles. "How does that make us stand in Dean's eyes? I don't understand."

Sam shakes his head vehemently. "You're like a sister to Dean, and you were born that way. Lilly's his, whatever they are. You're both safe, he wouldn't do anything to you two..." _Unless you started doing something considered 'evil', like I don't know, drinking demon blood._

"But other hunters would?" Mae asks. She had a hard time fitting the concept in her head. She could see a random strange hunter maybe wanting to hunt her and Lilly, but the hunters that she helped on the phones for Bobby? Several of them had become people she spoke to regularly, helped with research. It was a hard concept to grasp and deal with, especially so soon after they had all finally made it back home.

"Uh… Yeah, that's a risk, but most Hunter's wouldn't hurt you two. After Dean and I, Bobby kind of put out a threat, claiming the next hunter to touch you two would… Well let's just say, it was a thorough threat." He reassures her.

"What about you though, you were born with your abilities and both Dean and Bobby are freaked out about it. I mean, it's just visions, strength and demon extraction, and those are all things that make you a better hunter." She continues, trying to piece it all together.

"Yeah, about that… I wasn't." Sam admits shifting uncomfortably. "Born with them that is."

"Then what?" Mae asks, again tilting her head to the side.

"They um... A demon gave them to me as a kid, the kid who killed me, Jake, had them too. We were in some type of demon battle royale. They pitted us against each other, til only one of us were left standing." Sam admits with a frown.

"Oh, that makes what you told us at Christmas make more sense now. I wondered why you guys made it sound like it was all connected when I couldn't see any connection. You guys are great at leaving key parts out of stories…" She says with a small frown of disapproval.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Sam apologizes, feeling guilty.

"So a demon gifted them to you, and Dean hates it? Why?" She continues, still frowning. The look out of place on her face.

"Well, yeah. He's scared for me I guess, but I'm helping people." Sam explains.

"Well just because they're from a demon doesn't make them inherently evil right? I mean you guys mentioned running into… The Poe vampire? The one who swore off of human blood. She was a 'monster' but wasn't evil. Kinda twilight-ie if you listen to the way Dean tells the story, but not evil."

"Poe girl… oh you mean Lenore. Yeah, you're right. But it's Dean and they're demons."

"I guess I can see his concern. But you're strong enough to use them for good, I know it." Mae says simply, as if it should be obvious.

Sam smiles, rolling her over as he kisses her passionately. "I love you."

Mae smiles back at him, matching his passion with a fire of her own. "I love you too Sam."

18.

Bobby glares as Dean and Lilly walk into the kitchen. "Since you two needed so much... _Sleep_ , I got a head start on the angel research. This is an old house by the way, sound carries."

Lilly blushes scarlet as his words sink in. "Oh. I am sorry. Oh gods so very, very sorry. There are not enough words to express how sorry I am about that." She apologizes profusely.

"Sorry Dad, we'll keep it down next time." Dean teases, torn between amusement and guilt. _Well that's awkward._

"Dean!" Lilly chastises with a mean swing to his chest. "He's sorry too." She apologizes for Dean., not regretting the punch in the least. With downcast eyes and trying to avoid Bobby entirely, she begins to make breakfast.

"Ow, who taught you to throw a punch?" Dean asks, rubbing the injured spot.

"I did." Bobby says gruffly. He just shrugs at Dean's look of disdain. "What, she needed to learn?"

"Serves ya right Tex." Lilly smirks cruelly as she starts cracking eggs into a pan. _Fucking asshole._

"So, you see Mae and Sammy yet?" Dean asks, stretching his arms and back.

"Nope, haven't heard them either." Bobby snarls.

"Oh, come on Old man, that's not even fair." Lilly whines, looking incredibly uncomfortable, as she begins scrambling the eggs.

"I can't help it if Lilly screams louder than Mae…" Dean complains.

"Dean!" Lilly exclaims again throwing a spatula at him a smug smile curling her lips when she hears a satisfying thunk. "Damn it Tex! You made me waste a perfectly good utensil."

"I made you?" Dean scoffs in disbelief. "Oh no Hufflepuff, you threw that hot thing all on your own." Dean smirks.

"Only cause you thought you were safe from hitting range. I hope it singed. Leave Bobby alone."

"Yeah, leave Bobby alone or help him read through this giant ass pile of books. I've got books so old they're written in sanskrit and cuneiform" Bobby gripes as he glares at the two of them. He still wasn't happy about waking up to that.

"I'm almost done with the eggs… " Lilly pipes as she turns to throw more bread in the toaster, the smell of bacon begins permeating the air.

"If Sam and Mae don't hurry down, I can't be held responsible for tearing through the food." Dean states, his stomach growling.

Lilly rolls her eyes. "You mean up." She says buttering more of the toast.

"Up?" Bobby and Dean ask.

"Yes up. Not down." Lilly says with a smile, as she turns to the coffee maker and starts a new pot, adding several selective herbs to the grounds. _Should add the shit for menstruation pain while I'm at grumpy fucks._ Stabbing the button viciously.

She throws the eggs on a plate, before pulling out the bacon humming to herself.

"Ah, basement. Should I actually go wake them up? We have a lot we have to do today." Dean offers, thinking to get away from the delicious smells until it was time to eat.

"I don't know… You can try. Or maybe you should just call them. Breakfast is about done anyways." Lilly responds hesitantly.

"Yeah, I guess I could just call them." Dean sulks, pulling out one of Lilly's extra phones from a drawer. He punches in Sam's current number, letting out a huff when it went to voicemail.

"Hey, breakfast and research, get up here." Dean says into the phone before hanging up.

Lilly rolls her eyes as she walks over to the pantry, bending down gracefully she picks up the hatch. " _ **Harpy! Mammoth! Wrap it up, we got shit ta do!**_ " She bellows down the hatch before promptly letting go of the door, letting it slam."Well I did what I could do."

Lilly feels her phone vibrate in her bra. With a flourished eye roll she turns around to pull the phone out and flips it open.

 _Be right up_ _:)_

-Mae

"They're on their way." Lilly gives them a smug smile as she walks back into the kitchen and snaps her phone closed. "You guys should just start eating. They might be a minute." She adds as she goes to the electric kettle to start on tea.

"So ya'll suck at grocery shopping huh? I s'pose it's better than findin' ya'll eating fucking microwave dinners I guess." Lilly muses with knitted eyebrows.

"Mae was trying to do it herself, though I added some here and there. Most of it ended up at the shelter though. She and I had only been home a day when zombie here returned home." Bobby says absently, barely looking up from the book in front of him.

"Oh. That makes sense. I'll go grocery shopping today then." Lilly responds with a scrunched face. _Ew Bobby. Ew. I'm into lots of kinky ass things, and sure I worship the dead. To a degree, but necrophilia is just fucking nasty. Though I guess I'd have sex with a corpse before I had sex with a snake… Oh gods, mental images. Oh gods… did they hear that. Bobby is reminding me of Thoth._ She thinks as she lets her head hit the wall, hard, trying to shake her thoughts. _That escalated so quickly in my brain._ She thinks again letting her head hit it again.

"What are you doing Lilly, stop it." Dean demands, sliding over to her to put a hand between her head and the wall.

"Clearing … You know what, you don't want to know." Lilly responds hitting her head one last time for good measure. She can't help but to glare at him, when she hits his hand instead of the wall. "Dick." She snaps before turning away shaking her head. As she walks around him to start bringing the pans and plates of food to the table, careful not to lay them near the books.

"Morning guys." Mae comes up the stares, blush on her face as she waves at her other three roomies, Sam follows right behind her; both with wet hair.

"Morning." Sam says, strolling to the table, grabbing a book from the pile next to Bobby.

"Oh yeah research!" Lilly says rushing over and grabbing a book from the top of the pile. _Deliciously mind-numbing research._

"Need any help with breakfast?" Mae asks, taking a seat across from Sam.

"Only eating it." Lilly says as she sits at the table and opens the book.

Everyone grabs a plate and piles food onto it.

Lilly stares at the food; her stomach turning at the thought. She eats a few bites of toast and a bite of eggs before quickly becoming full. She moved the remaining food strategically around her plate, not wanting anyone to worry or ask. She just needed some time to figure out how to deal with her lack of appetite. It was odd feeling nothing when she knew she should be hungry, and food was right there. She felt hungry, and then instantly full after the first bite of toast. It was frustrating, but she guessed that was part of the fallout from the way the followers had treated her. It wasn't like regular meals had been high on their priorities.

The room settles into quiet. The only sounds the occasional munch on toast or bacon, the scraping of forks against plates and the sounds of turning pages.

When everyone looks finished and the food was mostly gone Lilly gets up gathering the plates, pans, and silverware. Stomach still turning. _Eggs were probably not the best idea._

"Lilly? Are you feeling well?" Mae whispers, coming up behind her with the rest of the dishes.

"I'm fine. Just you know, fine." Lilly whispers back, unwrapping the lace around her wrists and forearms, after she turns on the faucet.

"You really need to be careful with that word." Mae warns her friend quietly as she turns leaning her back to the counter watching the guys.

Lilly scrunches up her eyes brows before giggling. "Ah. Right. PTSD or something."

"You hardly ate anything last night and this morning." Mae continues, worried.

"Eh. It's just my stomach, I get full quick. No big, it'll fix itself." Lilly shrugs as she starts washing the plates.

"Are you sick? Do you need me to go dig up some ginger root?" Mae offers, wanting to help.

"Nah I'm fine. Promise." Lilly whispers back to her friend fingers stroking over her newly healed skin marveling at it, while she contemplates how long everything was going to take to feel normal.

"Well, ok. I'm just so happy you're home. Please don't, well, just let me know if I can help." She grabs one of Lilly's hands and gives it a gentle squeeze, ignoring the suds.

"I'm happy I'm home too Harps. I missed you." Lilly whisper to her squeezing her hand back.

With a small smile, Mae goes returns to her seat next to Sam, picks up her book and continues where she had left off.

Shaking her head, Lilly hums to herself as she starts on the stack of dishes, feeling content and at home. _I totally set the women's movement back._

"Ok, time out. I call time out." Dean shouts, holding his hands up in a T.

"It's been ten minutes." Lilly responds as she places the last dish away, wrapping her wrists with the lace. _I'm happy this isn't his stamina in bed._ She thinks wryly.

"Yeah, I know. But seriously, are we actually considering this thing to be an angel? Like fucking halos and harps? Because that guy didn't fit the bill." Dean snorts.

"Do any of the gods, and higher beings you've met 'fit the bill'?" Lilly asks leaning against the sink amused by his analysis.

"Well yeah, they match up to the lore about them. You just have to read the right books. But this angel crap-"

"How many books have you read about angels?" Lilly asks pinching her nose. "Ten minutes worth? Cause gods know yer ass ain't familiar with the bible." Lilly adds with a roll of her eyes before she starts pulling out other cleaning supplies.

"Hey, making a point over here, shoosh. The point is, we've run into the old gods, the pagan gods, we've read journals from hunters that have run into nearly every kind of monster you can think of. Not once has anything mentioned angels."

"How far have ya gotten in yer reading boy? And this is only the first batch of books I got, figured we needed a place ta start." Bobby interjects, watching Dean with curiosity. It wasn't like the boy to get his haunches up so soon on a case. Something about this was bothering him on a personal level. Though he supposed getting airlifted from the hot box was enough to make this personal. But what he couldn't figure out was why it upset Dean so much.

"Maybe that's the thing though, maybe there aren't many lore books about this. Christianity is a newer religion, maybe that's why you guys have never heard of them. It's what a little over two thousand years old. And the US is the only country that still lets it govern their people. Why is it shocking you've never heard of them?" Lilly questions his logic as she begins spraying down a counter, and scrubbing it.

"But Christianity is as old as mankind, if you read into creationism. Adam and Eve were the first Christians." Mae points out, remembering her bible school study her dad had wanted her to attend every summer.

"All religion has a creation theory. All of them varying. They could all be right depending on your viewpoint. Or rather all be the same. Just forking off down different paths." Lilly counters.

"Oh, like the history was morphed over time?" Mae asks.

"Yeah like that." Lilly agrees.

"I remember my mom talking about how the Romans borrowed Gods from several pantheons." Mae adds absently. At this point she couldn't miss the building tension in the air as she looked around the faces in the room. She couldn't express how grateful she was that Lilly was in the room; knowing that she would have been suffering from the intensity of Dean's confusion, anger, denial and self loathing. As it was she was getting a headache from it. She found herself wishing she could comfort Dean, interrupt and ask why he was feeling the way he was; but this conversation was already sparking and she felt that at any moment something was going to catch fire.

"The Romans stole the greek pantheon after raping their culture. Then sprinkled a couple of Egyptian gods in there and called it a day." Lilly extrapolates Mae's point further, nodding her head in agreeance. **She loved a good theological debate, and her and Mae had engaged in them several times prior, she loved getting to know the depths of a person's core**. She couldn't help the excitement that coursed through her from collecting her families ideas and thoughts, hopeful it would be applied to future discussions.

"You know, all the Gods could just be freaking Tulpas. Don't they need worship or 'belief' to be powerful. Sounds like Tulpas to me." Dean says, joining in on the conversation.

"That's a plausible theory. The more they were worshipped and the more popular they got the stronger they became." Lilly says nodding her head. "So that's why it's completely plausible to me that Angels exist. Should be to you too."

"So, in this scenario, does God, like capital G-o-d exist if angels do?" Sam poses, looking up from his own book.

"I really don't see why not. That is the angel's main God, I think it's kinda silly he doesn't have a name… But yeah." Lilly nods in agreement to Sam. "I think they just got worshipped so much they transcended the status of Tulpa and evolved into Gods, like a pokemon, or something." She adds still completely serious.

"Then, another question, which one is right. Wouldn't one have to be right?" Sam asks, eyeing Lilly after her pokemon reference. That girl still baffled him. She seemed so rational and organized at times; deep even. But then she always shattered the illusion with her strange references to things like Harry Potter or in this case, pokemon. She was so weird.

"Why? I feel like all of them are right in their own way. Hell they could have all started from the same roots and just eventually branched out." Lilly shrugs.

"Or none of them are and everything claiming to be a God is just a really powerful, really old monster." Dean counters.

"You're really against the whole religion thing, huh Dean." Lilly questions looking over him appraisingly, not sure how she felt about his lack of belief and faith.

"Yeah, I am. Because honestly, what kind of God, or Gods, just lets all this bad stuff happen to good people. We've got a shit hole filled with problems down here, and I haven't seen a single God lift a finger to help poor mortal bastards that have to live here in the shit." Dean spits out vehemently.

"There's a balance Dean. Everything is about balance. You can't have good without evil, light without dark, the sun without the moon. Just cause all of our lives collectively suck, doesn't mean everyone's does." Lilly counters staunchly, pausing in her cleaning to cross her arms.

"That's a load of shit. There's no such thing as balance. All I see is either; nope, no such thing as a true God, or, there is one, and he doesn't give a rats ass about anyone stuck on this rock." Dean practically shouts, crossing his arms as well.

"I for one am happy some divine being took the time to raise you from hell. How about trying not to look a gift horse in the mouth Dean. For whatever reason, a fuckin' God pulled yer ass out of the damned pit. " Lilly all but spits at him, her golden eyes molten with disbelief, not understanding Dean's vehement denial of Gods, when the man had already claimed to killing several.

"And I'd be better if it wasn't someone claiming to be an angel, claiming to be doing God's work, and saying that I'm somehow part of a bigger plan." Dean yells.

"How is _this_ where you draw the line? You kill things that people write fuckin' horror stories about! So you're chosen by some God? Be honored Dean! Or spit in their face, I don't fuckin' care! _But_ either way be fuckin' grateful you're not still stuck in fuckin' hell!" Lilly growls.

"This has nothin' to do with that Lilly! It has everything to do with admittin' that there could be some smug asshole in Heaven pullin' strings and admittin' that he created everything, even the evil things that kill or hurt children, monsters that chase down women, and right now I'm just talking about bad humans, I don't even know where to start on the actual supernatural monsters that also plague this world. What kind of a- a- being would create so much evil in this world that could overshadow anything good still left in it. Bad things happen to good people all the time, where's fucking god to help tip that balance in the favor of good? No where, cause he doesn't exist."

Lilly blinks in the aftermath of Dean's blatant rejection of everything she held to be true. She takes a deep breath as she leans back against the counter to hide the dizziness that was threatening to knock her to the floor. She hated to admit she was still exhausted from her own ordeal; she didn't have time for it. She does her best to replay every word Dean had spoken in his spiritual breakdown, listening to the words through his anger and denial; knowing that there was something deeper. She thought back to what she had said, trying to piece it all together. This was unexpectedly a hard topic and she had been ill prepared for it. She was so spiritual herself, and invested in this; even if angels and their God were not her religion. She had to figure out how to talk to Dean, help him through this; see what was really bothering him. She was just so weak right now, it was hard to stay objective and that bothered her.

"Dean, please calm down. We don't even know if Castiel is really an- what he claims to be." Mae chimes in softly from behind her book; one hand propping it up, the other shading her eyes. "But the speculation wasn't helpful. Sorry Dean, looks like we need facts and experiences." He was so angry, but it was so much more than that. He was scared; and disgusted. She found herself seconding guessing her own ability, what about this situation was he finding disgusting? How was that all adding up to his denial of what Castiel had claimed to be? Or even his outright refusal to believe in anything good?

Lilly's eyes narrow into almost slits when she looks at her sister, who was obviously suffering in silence. With a huff she hits the button at the base of the electric kettle before she grabs a mug and a jar off the shelf, frowning when she finds it empty. Grumbling she takes several other canisters down and starts mixing Mae's tea, refilling the empath-tea jar, before adding several pinches to an infuser.

Dean and Sam trade glances across the table, Sam flicking his eyes to Lilly and back.

"Mae, you- what's wrong?" Sam asks her quietly.

"Just a headache, I'll be ok." Mae tries to assure him.

Sam moves his seat closer to her and puts hand around the back of her neck to tenderly massage the tension out of her.

When steam starts coming from the kettle Lilly pours the water into the cup, humming quietly almost to herself as she waited for the tea to steep.

Dean gets up and walks over to stand behind Lilly while she hums away. "Lilly, I'm sorry I yelled, this whole thing has just got me-"

"Hey, s'not a problem Tex." Lilly smiles weakly, her eyes not leaving the clock. "You're entitled to your beliefs… or rather, your lack of them."

"Really, cuz I don't think that's what's bothering me." Dean says, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. He couldn't really put his finger on what was bothering him. He just didn't like any of it. He spared a glance over at Sam and Mae, understanding that of all the people in the room right now, she was probably the only person who could even put a name to what he was feeling, and he wasn't willing to look like an idiot and ask her what _he_ was feeling.

Lilly just nods and leans her back into him, as she thought about his behavior. _He's mourning? That's kinda what this feels like, anyways. What the fuck… Was he an atheist before hell or something? And now he has to believe in Gods...Or rather a God. This was the weirdest crisis of faith, she'd ever witnessed._ She speculated quietly unsure of how to proceed.

Lilly turns and stands on her tiptoes to kiss his chin before picking up the cup and walking over to place it down in front of Mae. "Drink." Lilly demands, her tone soft but firm; oddly like one of a mother's, before she bends down to kiss her hair. She returns back to Dean, leaning into him, happy when his arms wrap around her waist again.

Mae just smiles weakly up at her sister with a weak "Thanks." before she sips at it. Sam's hand massaging her neck feeling wonderful.

Bobby snorts at Lilly's display, finding it funny how easy Lilly slid back into her caretaking role when it came to Mae, even after all that had happened to her. It hadn't escaped his attention that she'd avoided all questions last night, and that she was acting too normal today. He was just willing to give both his jits time to adjust before he pressed Dean on hell, and Lilly on her time 'spirit quest'. "I've found something, if ya'll wanna stop yer philosophical fancies an' spiritual speculation. Accordin' to this, which predates the first known copy of the bible, in case anyone cares, Angels can retrieve a soul from hell and bring it back to a renewed body." Bobby gruffs.

"Seriously? That's just fucking awesome." Dean growls bitterly.

Lilly stiffens at Dean's anger, but wraps her fingers around his wrist nonetheless, squeezing lightly. She knew logically he wasn't pissed at her, even if her instincts told her to run. She forced herself to relax against him.

"So Angels do exist and there is legit lore about it. Heh." Sam says with a small smile.

"Seems like." Bobby nods his head.

"Okay, so seems like that's settled now. Imma go race out and run to the grocery store. Anyone want anything?" Lilly inquires, happy to be able to do something as simple as go to the grocery store by herself for the first time in her life. "If we're going to take this seriously we can't do it with no snacks in the house." _Also some time alone to think about this wouldn't be a bad idea either. I obviously need to distance myself from this. Dean and I can't both be this volatile at the same time. It's stupid and getting us nowhere._

Sam looks Lilly over in confusion. Since when did she forget about the curse? "So, hey, why don't I go instead. I mean, you just recently got back, you've been cleaning a lot, why don't you just take some time for yourself, I'll worry about groceries and snacks."

Lilly narrows her eyes at him, almost in a challenge, back straightening, taking his concern for her as an insult. "I'm fine Sam, I can go grocery shopping." Lilly snaps.

"Not unless you take Mae with you, and she doesn't look up to it right now." Bobby points out.

"I can go on my own guys, this is ridiculous. I have the amulet. It's fine." Lilly defends staunchly.

"I'm not talking about her protectin' you gidjit." Bobby growls, staring at her until she can figure it out.

"What?" Lilly asks confused. "Oh…" She says her eyes sweeping downwards as her face heated up in shame. It was glaringly obvious that Mae wasn't taking this conversation well either. She had even noticed enough to brew tea, it was just the freedom of being able to do things for the first time on her own, making her self absorbed and thoughtless when it came to her sister's discomfort, and she wanted to kick herself. She would need to be more aware of that in the future.

It wasn't like Mae agreed that Lilly should go out on her own, but she didn't want to be the only reason Lilly couldn't leave. "No, I'm fine. If Lilly wants to go-"

"I've had it up to hear with that word." Dean all but shouts, yanking his arm from Lilly's grip, startling her for a second time. She stiffens again, railing against herself not to just immediately pull herself out of his arms.

"Dean." Lilly softly whispers, after regaining her composure. "You're at a ten… let's try for a... _five_? Yeah, a five seems reasonable… Or maybe we should go for a walk." She suggests.

He laces his fingers together, running them over his head until he's gripping the base of his skull, taking a deep breath in the process. "Maybe you're right babe."

"When am I wrong?" Lilly smirks. "Come on, I could use the sun anyways." She smiles as she pulls Dean out of the kitchen by the crook of his elbow. "Come on Tex," She says softly before waving at the others as she chirped out "Back soon."

.19.

Dean and Lilly walk for several moments in silence; Lilly straining to keep up with Dean's angry strides.

"Look, I'm sorry I got so angry that Mae got sick, and I'm sorry for scaring you." Dean spits out after a few false starts, his stride still not slowing.

Lilly shrugs her shoulders. "It's cool. That's why I help her. I would've done more but you all seem so anti-drugging her… As for me. I wasn't scared. I jump at everything. Don't worry about it Dean." Lilly breathes out as she struggles to keep up with him; her heart racing and lungs burning from exertion of actual activity. She hadn't realized how truly out of shape she was until right now, but it only made sense. She had been in captivity for months and her captors hadn't been big on letting her do much of anything; let alone walking. She hadn't even been much of an exorciser before that to be honest, but she had been active enough in their communities to keep healthy-ish. Now she could barely jog thirty paces without wanting to cry; it was sad and frustrating and was holding her back from helping. It just wasn't acceptable all around.

"I just, fuck. I don't know what I'm doing." He shouts, kicking one of the large boulders.

Lilly breathes in deeply, flinching at the loud 'whump' of his boot meeting the large boulder. _That looked painful._ "Dean… I know this sucks. I know this has to be fucking terrifying for you. From what Mae has told me, you riddled that thing with bullets. Stabbed it with the demon blade. Nothing worked. You've grown up and were molded in a lifestyle where most would have gone fuckin' mad. You got literally dragged to fucking hell, only to be swooped out… And now, Now everything that you've ever believed is being questioned. That is some pretty damn rough shit."

Dean finally finishes kicking the large bolder and collapses on the ground beside it; putting his back against it. "I just don't understand."

Lilly blows the hair out of her face as she carefully weighs the options in front of her. She settles on forcing herself to walk over to him to kneel in front of him; in the dirt. "What do you not understand?" She asks softly, as she looked up into his eyes.

"Why me? What makes me do God damned special? I'm just me. I've done lots of bad things in my life. Some good things too, but not nearly enough. What makes me anything more than just a regular guy? Why me?" Dean lays there, staring up at the clouds as they breeze by.

Lilly's heart strings are yanked as she listens to the man beside her heart breaking for him. "Dean, babe. You're so much than you give yourself credit for. We've talked about this. You're an amazing, strong willed man, who hunts down nightmares for a living. You've saved countless lives. You pretty much raised your brother under impossible circumstances. You've sacrificed so much, for so many people. You're patient. You're kind. You're incredibly thoughtful. I would've traded both of my souls for you in an instant Tex. You're so much more, so much better than you give yourself credit for." Lilly tells him honestly as she crawls on her knees to get closer to him before she gently picks up his hand and holds it in both of hers.

"There are lots of hunters out there that are much better at their job. Why didn't they get special treatment? What makes me worth saving?" He asks, tears running from the corners of his eyes.

"Oh Dean. No. You barely get any breaks. And hell even if this was just luck, why care? You've been given your life back Dean. I might be selfish for saying this, might be a horrible person, but there is no one I would have rather been given this chance than you. You give so much Dean. Just accept this. No one says you have to do what the stupid angels command. You still have your free will, you can choose your own destiny. Nothing is set in stone Tex." Lilly argues as her emotions choke her, tears blurring her visions before she leans down and kisses his forehead tenderly. Her lips brushing against his temple as she softly whispered "Don't be so eager to sell yourself short, Cowboy." as she wipes away his tears gently with her thumb.

Dean's eyes shift as she comes back into focus. A tear slides down his face as he bites his lip. "You don't know what I've done Lilly." He explains in a hoarse voice, sounding so lost. He reaches up and pulls her into his chest, hugging her close. He couldn't tell her, couldn't stand to see the look of disappointment in her eyes. He wasn't worthy of her love or her encouragement. He'd broken in hell. Had been well on his way to becoming one of the evil black eyed bitches himself. Why the hell was he special to Angels; to God?

.20

"Sorry Mae, I need to go check on a fellow hunter. Something isn't right. She's not the type to ignore phone calls from friends." Bobby says, concern edging through his steady voice. "And I'm thinking I might need the guys on this, just in case." he adds.

"It's fine Bobby, I'll woman the phones. Do what you need to, I totally understand." Mae offers quickly, taking a step back as his concern hits her.

"Thanks Mae, got all the phones labeled and I went ahead and had the new cards passed out ta hunters, they have names that could be male or female. What else…" Bobby stops for a moment, thinking through a mental list.

"No problem. I've got this Bobby, go check on your friend." She assures him, with a smile.

He looks her over for a second, torn between taking her with him and leaving her here to get back to her life now that Lilly was back. It was going to be a hard to break that habit, but he had never wanted her in the life and now she had a chance to go back to the way things had been.

"Bobby, what's with the frown?" Mae asks, reading his concern. "Lilly has her amulet now, so you're not going to have to worry about that anymore. And as soon as the PermaLac gets in we won't have to worry about her allergy to it." She smiles as she puts on hand on his shoulder, attempting to cheer him up.

"Yer right gidjit. I guess I've just worried about you both so long it ingrained. What am I gonna do with all this spare time?" He teases, glad she can't read minds.

"Kick more monster butt? Or maybe find a nice safe hobbie?" She teases back.

* * *

AN: Hey Readers! We hope you liked our newest update. Don't forget to leave us a review! We love seeing how we're doing and appreciate the vote of confidence ot gives us. Or PM us! We love hearing from you and answering questions. We'll be back next week with a new chapter. Until then, much love. :)


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hey readers! It's a new week and we're back with a new chapter! We hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

.21.

"Inky… Your hugging me." Lilly deadpans as she pats the younger girl's back awkwardly. She had been in the middle of rolling out dough when she had been attacked. If it hadn't been for the other employees all bustling around and the security that came with the shops distinct smell, she would have bashed the girl, by accident with the rolling pin from the suddenness of the hug.

"But, I missed you!" Victoria beams as she hugs Lilly tighter for a moment before she drops her arms and steps away from her hot tempered boss amused. "The shop hasn't been the same."

"You mean people have been walking all over you?" Lilly asks eyes narrowed suspiciously as she shakes her head, before she turns back to rolling out the dough. Happy to be back in natural habitat before she adds "Guess I missed you too Inky."

Victoria rolls her eyes before stealing one last hug and rushes out to the front of the shop.

"Ah, see you can make friends." Mae chirps to her blushing friend happy that they were both back in the bakery. The feeling of nostalgia sweeping through her leaving her dazed and smiling. "St. Mary's after this?" She asks hopefully, wanting to stay in the positive moment with Lilly.

"Sure, I miss the little ones. I feel awful that I completely fucked up those classes." Lilly frowns, as she lays out several pie crusts, filling the tins. "I wanna make it up to them."

"They will be so happy to see you. I only went there once while, you know, and it was hard explaining where you were. You uh, might have to tell them stories…" Mae says with a scrunched face.

Lilly looks to her friend head to the side. "What type of stories?"

"Uh, well. I kind of told everyone you went on a Buddhist retreat in China." Mae begins to explain.

"Uh huh...China? Ah okay… I can roll with that. I mean… okay…" Lilly says nodding her head but the only two things she knew about china equated to bamboo and pandas. "Alright. Well I can roll with that…"

"After that you helped little kids learn English. And then you spent some time in Africa." Mae says with a strained smile. The lies had just come so easily to her once she had come up with the idea of Lilly travelling.

"What?! Why did I need to go to two separate continents!?" She frantically whispers pausing in her task to look at her friend with horror. "Why did you pick third world places? They're are so dirty! I expect most places there don't even have running water! _Who_ believed you?!"

"Everyone, because you love Egypt. And everyone thought you deserved a vacation after all the volunteering you did in China. Then you helped with disaster relief while you were there."

Lilly's mouth opens in disbelief as her right eye twitches slightly. "Were you lying for them or to yourself?" Lilly asks incredulously pulling her hands through her hair. _What the hell? That's a lot of crap… And I ain't a fuckin' saint… Maat Mae...What the fuck?_

"Both!"Mae smiles, before her lips draw up in a pout. "Everyone kept asking, and I suck at lying until I made it all about travel and then it got easier."

"Great. Well… Imma bring cupcakes and cookies." Lilly sighs as she rests her back against the counter.

Mae nods, just glad that Lilly didn't seem to upset with her. "The Nuns thought it was great that you were putting so much good in the world. They said it was so you to be so selfless. But I kinda told Mother Superior the truth, kinda."

"That's just wonderful… Ya lied to the nuns. Ya know Mae, I heard there were angels about, tsk, tsk...Wait actually, wait. They believed that crap? Now I need to make up stories for children and Sisters? What was the truth?" She mumbles narrowing her eyes at her friend.

"Shut up Lilly... " Mae rolls her eyes. It wasn't like she could just tell them that Lilly had disappeared. Though in the end she knew Lilly was closer to the truth than she probably guessed. Mae had been telling herself stories about what Lilly was up to, at night, before she would go to sleep. It helped with the nightmares. "And all I told her was that you were hiding from a very bad person. I think she told the other Nuns. But I didn't want to scare the children. I tried to explain it to your parents too."

"Super." She says sighs out, her breath weakly moving her bangs, as she noted she needed to get the dead ends snipped. "Wait, ya told my rents I was on the run?" Lilly snaps.

"Woah, no no no. You make it sound like I went to them. No Lil. Your mother showed up at like six am demanding to know why you missed the interview at the mayor's office. I had to call your dad." Mae seethes, remembering the conversation. "Thank God Sam was there. I really thought your mother was going to strangle me."

"Fuck… sorry. They weren't high on my priority list." Lilly admits her eyes downcast, as she frowned. "Shame it happened near elections, she wouldn't have cared otherwise. My bad Harps..."

"I don't think they know you're back yet." Mae muses.

"Super. Let's keep it that way." She responds shaking her head, not wanting to deal with her parents. As she goes back to the pies.

"She's going to hear you know." Mae reminds her, "Small town."

"SSSSSHHHH… No." She hushes with a shudder, placing a hand over her friend's mouth, glaring at her. "I'm still trying to figure shit out, I don't need to add them to the mix."

.22.

Lilly stares at Mae from the counter from where she's mixing the herbs to replenish their teas, a small smirk curving her lips as she listens to her sister talking on the phone.

"Listen here _Sheriff_ , that's my man. I sent him there to save your ass. Do you even know what type of toxins you're dealing with?" Mae snaps into the phone, tone incredibly condescending.

"That's right, you don't. That's why the CDC sent someone. We have to evaluate the risk factors in case of possible contagens. Do you _want_ your whole town getting sick? I didn't think so. Well, we'll know more if you let my man do his job. Yes. Wonderful. The CDC thanks you for cooperation. Have a good day."

"Thought ya couldn't lie? Where the hell was that while I was traipsing the globe?" Lilly asks her friend after she hangs up.

"That wasn't lying, that was helping a hunter get his job done. Bobby made me practice, like a lot. I didn't have that kind of practice when people were banging on the door demanding to know where you were and threatening me until I had an answer they liked." To be fair, only Regina had done that. The kids at St. Mary's had enjoyed hearing all about it. She shrugged, it was done; Lilly was home and safe.

"Riiiight." Lilly responds shaking her head. "Are my poppies still in tact?"

"You mean the opium den you had me growing?" Mae asks narrowing her eyes.

"Oooh. Were those poppies opium? Weird…" Lilly responds fingers tapping nervously as she breaks eye contact "So is it still there? The stuff I made before my… Sabbatical needs a refresher."

"How are you dealing with that anyways… You seem to be taking the whole thing well." Mae asks softly, eyeing her sister with concern. _I really wish I could read her like I do other people..._

"I'm fine, just you know? Whatcha going to do? So the poppy?" Lilly deflects, staring at her sister expectantly. When Mae gives her the 'yeah, tell me another' look she runs a hand through her hair and sighs. "I just… Well it happened. But I'm back… And to be honest the whole Loki lesson really put things in perspective for me… The time with the followers could have been so much worse. I wasn't in literal hell for four months. I'm fine. Even got to meet my Goddess." She dismisses flippantly.

"I guess meeting your Goddess was pretty amazing. Not that I think what you went through was worth meeting your Gods." _Wow, that came out wrong._

"Maat was pretty amazing, not how I pictured her, but I'm cool with that. I don't know, it was kinda worth the trade off. Thoth was a bigger prick and more talky than I had expected. So the poppies. There. Not there. Moved?" Lilly asks again.

Mae shakes her head, a small smile tugging at her lips. "Sam explained to me what you used them for."

"Are are you serious? You grew them so well though Mae… Please tell me you're joking?" Lilly whines. _I wonder if Deven still has the same number… I guess I can always try that._

"So I kept them the way they were. I didn't know that you used them in the pain killers you made for me. I guess you're right and only natural stuff works on me. God I'm weird." She replies, rolling her eyes.

"Thank you. I'm going to go harvest some. That shit's handy. I feel like we are going to fix up the guys a lot more, now that Angels of the Lord are popping up." Lilly says as she notes the keys on the hook.

"Oh, don't thank me, that was an argument Sam won."

"Sammy? Sammy kept you from destroying them?" Lilly asks tone chocked full of skepticism. _Wasn't expecting that..._

"Yep, he explained the whole thing to me. He said Dean watched you make it, and that it was the only thing that got me through the 'surgery'. He doesn't agree with you randomly helping me, but he said you knew what you were doing. And that you needed them."

"Your mom used it on you first I just… adapted the recipe. I needed something to do with the whole living the same day over and over…" _Plus you know months of pain tolerance therapy, but no one really needs to know about that past time…_ "Want to learn how to make it? I was going to write a recipe card, never got a chance." Lilly offers walking over to the hook, and picking up the keys with a smile.

"Coming." Mae smiles. Lilly rarely went into the garden, and she never missed the opportunity to be in her favorite place with one of her favorite people.

Mae follows Lilly out to what she was now calling the illegal greenhouse. No wonder Lilly had wanted a lock on it. She couldn't even remember the story Lilly had given her; why she had wanted one of the houses locked up. She shook her head, wondering when she had started just letting things like that slide with no explanation. "I need to start questioning you about things more often, I mean, I should have known something was up when you wanted the lock."

"Oh, loosen your laces, it's just poppy. It's not like I'm whippin' up straight up black tar or anything." Lilly shrugs.

Mae raises an eyebrow. "Are you?"

Lilly turns; her features completely calm. "Do you really want to know?" She deadpans.

"Oh, is that why I never question you? Plausible deniability?" Mae questions, tilting her head to the side

"Yep." Lilly chuckles

Mae mock frowns and nods, "Makes sense. Phew, I was questioning my intelligence for a second." She'd missed this the most. Lilly and her just giving each other a hard time, or teasing. She missed how fully Lilly understood her, and she Lilly.

"See, Harps, you get me." Lilly smirks as she wraps her fingers around the lock and slides in the key, popping the older lock off easier. "'Sides it's the only shit I know that knocks yer ass down flat." She adds under her breath as she entered the shed. Her eyes seeking out the red flowers and brown pods, before she picks up the hand shears and a basket before she skips over to them.

"It does do that." Mae nods, again recalling how Sam had fought for her to keep the illegal plants. She shakes her head as if clearing it before she runs to the other end of the greenhouse to find her own pair of cutters. "I'll help you gather, how much do you need?"

"Oh you know, just a couple dozen of the pods or so…" Lilly shrugs absently as she starts gathering her own group of pods, dropping them into the basket hanging from the crook of her elbow.

They spend a few minutes in a comfortable silence as Lilly hums, and Mae picks up the tune.

At one point Mae looks down and realizes she has more of the pods than she thought Lilly would need. "Oops."

"Oops? What oops?" Lilly asks as she continues clipping the pods happily.

Mae walks up to Lilly and tips all her pods from her shirt to Lilly's basket. "Oops, I picked too many?" She grimaces, hating to think she might have wasted so much of the poor plant.

Lilly looks down at the basket and chuckles. "Yeah… I didn't realize you were collectin' em too. My bad." She chuckles and shrugs her shoulders. "No big. I'll just dry the extra pods out, no big."

Lilly looks around the room, a faint hiss catching her attention. "Did… did you hear that?"

Mae tilts her head, listening for any out of place noise. "Umm, no. What was it?" She turns away from Lilly, trying to find the source of Lilly's subtle noise.

"Like ah-" She starts to explain, hating that a single sound could terrify her so quickly, when the moving flowers capture her attention; but it's the loud hiss that has her leaping back. "Fuck!"

One of the most evil looking snakes she has ever been cursed to see slithers out from between poppies, right where she had been standing. It was huge, and brown. It's eyes were unblinking and dead. It even had fucking horns! There was no way this thing wasn't evil incarnate, but she wasn't going to stick around long enough to let it jump on her with it's no leg-ness and bite her with it venomous fangs that were probably the size of fucking daggers.

The snake follows her slight movements with its head, as it rises back; it's tongue darting out to taste the fear in the air as it showed off a hood.

Lilly squeaks and slaps her hands over her mouth. It looked like Voldemorts cobra. Sweat beads on her paling skin before she turns and runs from the greenhouse. The snake following after her; striking at her heels with an angry hiss.

"Lilly?" Mae turns to see Lilly running, a long plains hognose snake chasing after her. Mae runs to catch up with them, managing to capture the snake before it could follow her out the door. "I got it Lilly!" She cries out after her sister, shocked Lilly had been able to cover so much ground so quickly.

Mae pulls the snake up to look it in the eye. "What's your problem with my sister? You're suppose to be a nice snake." She reprimands it, still in shock at how quickly that had progressed.

The snake flicks it's tongue out in response with a low hiss, it's tail whipping around irritability.

"Well, someone's moody. Time to find you a new home far from the poppies. And maybe do a search for more snakes." Mae adjusts her grip on the snake, which seemed to be calming now that Lilly was back in the house and out of it's sight.

"Why do snakes hate her so much?" Mae sadly asks no one as she turns and walks further into her garden towards her memorial trees. The hognose could find somewhere outside of their property to make it's home, somewhere far away from her sister. She had never seen Lilly react so viscerally to something, and it had alarmed her. She wasn't an idiot it was obvious something had happened to her sister, and it was about time she figured it out.

.23.

Lilly slams the door shut behind her and leans her back against it while she tries to catch her breath. She didn't know she could run that fast, and apparently her body didn't appreciate the effort it had to put into getting her away from the evil thing that chased her.

Snakes. It was becoming a pattern in the last few months. Was this a fear? She had always known snakes hated her. It was never a doubt in her mind. She just avoided them, or let Mae take them away. She had never felt her mouth go dry or her heart beat in her throat from just hearing a hiss until the fucking Followers had taken her.

She still wasn't sure how to come to terms with her time in captivity; any of it. She couldn't stop the hysterical giggle escaping her lips as she thought back to being in the glass tank, naked and scared out of her mind. Snakes squirming restlessly against her, striking her; their fangs sinking in deep. The sense of illness that would sink into her, always settling into her joints. The pain, the paralysis, the throbbing ache that would consume her. She would be struck silent for fear of a wayward tail, or worse, a snake prepared to jump at the vulnerable muscle down the back of her throat. It had been utterly dehumanizing and consumingly fucking terrifying. It had been an intense torture _therapy_ that she was sure would have been effective if she actually had the answers they sought. She shudders at the memory of drowning in the scaly pool of fangs and pain, tears of fear clouding her vision as she chokes on her own breath, as she felt phantom pains inflaming her throat once more, constricting her breath.

The basket drops to her feet with a dull thud, the flowers spreading out across the floor as she grabs her throat and lets out a gargled cry. Each intake of breath became painful and laborious as she chokes down the air. She felt herself fall to her knees, her hands moving from her neck up to her hair where she pulls at her roots.

"Not here." She pants. "Not. Now." She chants to herself, in attempts to shake off the overwhelming fear. Her eyes slam shut in denial as she attempts to force the feelings away. There was no way that horny little bastard had been a cobra. The venom hadn't penetrated her boot.

She shakes her head. This wasn't helping. She was home, in her haven. The kitchen, her domain. She had a project, it was why she had gone out in Mae's jungle in the first place. She could push this down, she had too. Too much was happening and the last thing anyone needed to worry about was her not being able to handle shit. She needed to pull it together; she didn't have a choice.

Lilly pulled her hands from her hair, a disapproving sigh leaving her lips when she see's the black strands she had pulled free tangled in her fingers. She collects the pod stalks with shaking hands, and forces herself to stand. "Pull it together, yeh fuckin' pussy an' ovary the fuck up." She curses at herself as she throws the stalks back into the basket and makes her way over to the counter where she thrusts the basket in the sink.

She goes about the kitchen on a mission as she grabs each of the pots, herbs, and mortars she needed for her task, determined to get herself back on track. She was way stronger than that stupid insignificant snake.

She rinses the pods thoroughly before she picks them up and starts slicing into their mucus filled bulbs. Her eyes narrowed as she emptied the liquid into the mortar. To her credit she managed six before she lost grip of the knife. One powerful slice slid right through bulb and into her hand; the sharp pain hitting her quickly as she let out a relieved hiss. She stares at her palm for a moment in contemplation, the red pooling around the brown goo that had seeped out of the bulb; the smell of copper and earth filling her senses. Almost hesitantly she brings the blade up experimentally and pressed the sharp edge to her palm again before she dropped the blade with a loud rattle. She stared at the knife in shock for a moment, before she turns on her heel and disappears up the side stairs. The last thing she needed was to lean on her shittier habits, Loki had given her a gift with this new unmarred skin, and she refused to mark it.

What she needed was a nice, calming shower. She needed to scrub that stupid snake's existence away. She was not letting herself be beaten by something cold blooded with dead eyes. It wasn't happening, she was stronger than that, needed to be stronger than that. Dean had spent fucking months in hell, she could handle a couple weeks with fuckin' lame ass _human_ cultists.

24

Mae walks into the kitchen some time later, having successfully relocated the snake far away from the greenhouses. Her eyes land on Lilly by the stove, noting a pot on each burner. She was whisking one of them as she hummed to herself.

"Hey Lil, you okay?" She asks walking over to her sister, noting her drying hair, and a bandage on her palm. The golden chain of her amulet was just barely visible through the many layers of black lace that Lilly wrapped around it and the other leather necklaces layered over it.

"Super." She responded absently.

"So, snakes?" Mae questions quietly. She hadn't dared to talk to Lilly about the cabin yet, or all the dead snakes around it. She knew Lilly blamed herself for Ash, and nothing she could say would help. Besides, if Lilly wanted to talk about, she would bring it up. At least that was how it use to work.

"Yep." She responds picking up a second whisk and stirring a different pot, tone still blank. "The followers of Apep worship fucking snakes."

"Oh." Mae bites her lip, chewing on it thoughtfully. "We had been working on the translations from the chamber of the pries- Anyways, Bobby said it had something to do with a chaos god." She moves over to look into the simmering pot, mesmerized by Lilly's efficient dance. "Is that why they took you? Because you have a connection to the priestess?"

"Get your face out of that." Lilly snaps as she pulls on the back of her friend's shirt forcing her away from the oven, worried she'd be blasted in the face with the potent fumes. "I have the priestesses, Ahmes, soul lurking somewhere in me, and because of that they're convinced I have her powers. Ahmes created the ritual that bound Apep."

"Sorry." Mae apologizes and moves over to sit on the table, deciding that was a much safer place to be for now. She was still having a hard time wrapping her mind around Lilly having two souls in her. She couldn't imagine what it was like for Lilly. "Why all the pots? Whatcha making?"

"Dinner, and more medicine." Lilly responds as she brings up her bandaged palm to wipe at her brows in frustration. "Sorry. Didn't mean to hurt you. The fumes can be potent, and I'd rather you not pass out, doubt I'd be able ta get your ass far."

Mae smiles dismissively and shakes her head. "No big, just wanted to give you more room to work. But uh, what did you do to your hand?" She asks worriedly, noticing the bandage.

"Just an accident, it's fine. Promise." Lilly responds as she puts a lid on three of the pots, turning around to lean on the counter next to the oven. "I have a favor to ask." She states as she looks over at her younger sister thoughtfully.

She sighs, crossing her arms over her chest. "What can I do?"

"Can we not mention this to the brothers or Bobby?" Lilly asks hesitantly, her eyes downcast as she studied the floor intently. "It was a lapse and I overreacted. It won't happen again."

Mae tilts her head to the side, her brow bunched together in confusion. "Mention the snake?"

"Yeah." Lilly nods as she slunk off the the fridge to find a beer.

That didn't make sense. All three of them knew that snakes hated her. "What do you mean you over reacted?" She watches Lilly closely; she might not be able to feel her sister's emotions, but she could watch her like a hawk. Lilly had tells.

Lilly whips her neck up as she studied her sister for a moment. "I left you behind." She adds with a chuckle. "Obviously. Duh."

Mae narrows her eyes, that flippant shrug, the nervous laugh. "That's not what you're talking about, and you know I know that. Come on Lilly, what's wrong?"

"We have enough on our plates with angels and Dean's trip to hell. We just, we don't need, distractions." Lilly huffs, tugging on a lock of hair absently.

"You're my sister, not a distraction." Mae corrects her softly, her harsh glare softening as she loosens her crossed arms. "And, don't say I'm to busy to listen to you. I'm not, and never will be. So what's going on? Maybe I can help. I'll certainly be checking for snakes more often."

Lilly pops the cap off her bottle and takes a long drag from the neck of the bottle as she carefully thought of her response. She didn't need to burden Mae, they really did have enough problems. "I…" She starts lowering her eyes to the ground in shame, her features somber. "I'm jus' still havin' a problem adjustin' ta bein' back home. The time with the Death Eater's wasn't hell by any means… But I, I jus' need ta adjust is all Mae. It's nothin' I can't handle Harps, promise.."

"You know, it's ok to freak out over things like that right?" She lets her arms drop to her sides. "I won't tell the guys if you don't want me too, but seriously, I've been worried that you're not waking up in the middle of the night screaming or something. Not that I want you to have nightmares but, Lilly, I don't think you're dealing with what happened. You've only been back a few days and you've been acting like you're over what you went through. I still find myself confronted with shit that happened eight years ago." She admits slowly, hoping to not start an argument.

"Mae. I'm fine. I promise. Forget I said anything." Lilly sighs as she sip, before she shook her head. "We're having spicy mac an' cheese for dinner." She adds with a smile. "It's still one of your favorites right?"

"Yes, you haven't been gone long enough for that to change." Mae rolls her eyes.

"Hey, just checkin'..." Lilly defends with a small smile, as she holds up her hands defensively. "Maybe you over ate it while I was gone… Not that it was likely."

"I burned it every time I tried to make it. I even went out and got blue box, still burned it." She grimaces at the memory, at least she'd gotten a chuckle from Sam before he ordered a pizza.

Lilly shakes her head. "I love you so much Mae." She chuckles.

Mae perks up and smiles back. "I love you too. No matter what. Even if you are just trying to distract me." She stands from the table, crossing over to lean against the island.

"No, I'm not. I'm tellin' you what I'm making for dinner." Lilll shrugs as she goes back to the stove and checks on the pots, whisking and mixing two of the pots as she added different herbs to all three.

"I'm just, worried about you. You use to talk to me about stuff." She pouts, propping her arms on the countertop.

"Mae, I swear, if there was something of interest ta talk about, you'd be the first ta know princess." Lilly assures her friend as she finished off her beer, and went to the fridge to retrieve another one.

Whatever had happened to Lilly, it shook Mae to her core. Dean wasn't talking about hell, even claimed to not remember; but there were times that he would just freeze and suddenly his emotions would be all over the place. She might not be able to do the same thing with Lilly, but that snake had done something more than just make Lilly run. She knew it, even if Lilly didn't want to admit it. She also knew that pressing her would result in a painful shove, so instead, she changed the subject. "I wonder if they found Bobby's friend."

"They haven't called you? I thought she was only a state over…" Lilly inquires, brows knitting in concern her hand reaching to the amulet subconsciously, as worry fills her. "I thought they were keeping you in the loop now?" She asks incredulously, wondering if she had overlooked something.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too." She jumps as the phone marked FBI starts ringing. With another sigh, she clears her throat and picks up the phone. "Hello, this is Deputy Director Adrian." She answers, the epitome of professional.

.25.

"Hey Lilly, you wouldn't happen to have any ripe poppies would ya?" Sam asks, his voice sounding off.

"Uh… Is this a trick question?" Lilly responds brow raised as she looks at the several bottles on the counter in front of her, wondering if Mae had already managed to tell them about it.

"So you do? That's great, cause we kinda need some. How quick could you make it?" She can hear the relief in his voice.

"Um. It takes a couple of hours…But I had nothing to do today so… Yeah." She answers vaguely, not sure if he was going to yell at her or not. "The old stuff went bad." She adds as an afterthought.

"Didn't know it could do that, but ok, so yeah. Would you make some up for us?"

"All medicine, including herbal expires. Be careful what you put in your body Sammy. Do you need pure opium or the mixture?" She asks fingering one of the bottles.

"Just the opium. We need it for a spell or a ritual or something." She hears a gunshot in the background.

"Where the hell are you guys? It's done by the way." She responds offhandedly.

"Are you pussyfooting around or are you getting the shit we need?" She hears Bobby yelling in the background.

"She's apparently got some." Sam shouts back, another gunshot going off.

"Great, have her drop it down the vent or something, let's get back in the vault." She can just make out Dean yelling.

"Sammy where are you?" Lilly responds, grabbing several bottles as she rushes over to the first aid kit, wrapping each bottle in a dish towel before adding them to the kit. She picks up the tackle box with one hand before she rushes out of the kitchen.

"Bobby's basement. There's a vent on the north side, just drop it in there. We have to go back. Please be careful, we don't think anything will attack you, but we'll have to explain later." She hears the line go dead.

"Mae! We got to go!" Lilly yells out as she shoves her phone into her cleavage."Hunters need Gidjits support!" She bellows.

"Where?" Mae asks as she runs into the kitchen, her hair still damp from her shower.

"Bobby's. Let's go." Lilly adds as she races out the door.

"Oh, ok." Mae nods as she rushes to the door and opens it for Lilly. She grabs her keys and slams the door, locking it behind her.

* * *

AN2: I think we all know what the girls are racing into. :)

Don't forget to leave us a review or send us a pm. As always, we can't wait to hear from you. XOXO


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Welcome to another Sunday beautiful reader!

* * *

.26.

"The bottle's not going to fit." Lilly call's down the vent in frustration. Her bottles were about four inches too wide and there was no way in hell she was going to be able to squeeze the glass bottle through the small grates. The shadowed faces of the three hunters can be seen shaking their heads as they glare up at her.

"Damn it gidjit. Do you see anything up there? Feel any cold spots?" Bobby shouts up to them, concern heavy in his tone. He was kicking himself, Mae and him had used most of his rarer supplies up in hopes of finding Lilly. He hadn't had the time to restock sooner; there had been so much other, more important shit at the time.

Lilly stands up straight to look around, tilting her head to the side at Mae, who looks around before she shakes her head. "Um no…" She calls down. "And don't damn me! No one said put the fuckin' opium in a specific bottle! So perhaps try-ah modicum of gratitude." She snorts in disdain, thumbing the side of her nose.

"Maybe that means that the witnesses are only after us." Sam says hopefully, ignoring Lilly's jab that he should have been more specific. The grate openings _were_ small, he should have warned her to use small bottles. He runs his hands through his hair in frustration. Hindsight was always perfect.

"Yeah, cause that's our fuckin' luck.." Dean growls.

"So...Whattaya want us ta do?" Lilly calls down the grate, her voice sounding distant and disinterested as she tried to figure out why the three men had locked themselves up in the first place.

"Maybe she could do the spell?" Sam suggests halfheartedly. "Ow. It was only a suggestion."

"Between the two of us I'm sure we could figure it out." Mae yells down the vent. What ever was going on with possible ghosts and witnesses, it must be serious if they were willing to let them help out while the guys were locked in a room.

"Both of you are here?" Bobby yells.

Mae turns to look to Lilly, "Well, that was kind of a 'duh' wasn't it?" She asks her sister with a half smile.

"I think so…" Lilly shrugs, as she looked down at the grate speculatively. "You three okay down there?"

"Right as rain, never better!" Dean snaps, his aggravation dripping from his tone.

"Sure you're not _fiiiiiine_?" Lilly cheekily calls down, as Mae hits her in the shoulder in slight reprimand, causing her to burst into a fit of giggles. "Weirdest, drug deal ever by the way… Not that you know, I sell drugs." She adds thoughtfully.

"Very funny Lilly, if ghosts weren't trying to kill us, I'd be up there laughing with you." Dean shouts back to her darkly.

"Oooh, he so wouldn't be laughing." Mae whispers to Lilly through a wince.

Lilly rolls her eyes. "Where's the spell. Mae can do it. You three can stay in your cave-thing, and stay safe. Us woman can handle this, no big." She yells her golden eyes sparkling with mirth as she made out Dean's glare between the blades of shadow crossing his face.

"Or how 'bout ya don't. You two can get the wormwood and hemlock from the cutlery drawer in the kitchen with the false bottom and put it on the desk. You could also make a salt circle for us around the desk. But leave after that. And if cold spots start happin' ya get yer asses out immediately." Bobby shouts up sternly. If they were still safe, no ghosts appearing to harm them, then maybe they could get things set up. It sure as hell would make it easier for them to complete the ritual if they didn't have to fight things off to grab spell components.

"Right." Lilly corrects herself, forgetting Bobby had trapped himself down there too, with a grimace. "Sorry, Bobby! Not a problem, jus' give us five!" Lilly shouts as she and Mae run to the front of the house to get to work. "You get the herbs. I'll get the salt." Lilly orders as they break through the front door.

Lilly runs to the closet with the bags of salt, frowning at the mess she knew she had organized at one point before she shakes it off and struggles to pull out the twenty pound bag. She drags the bag over to the desk, leaving a trail of salt in her wake before she starts laying a large circle around it. Her face red and hands shaking from the exertion, and embarrassment of how hard it was to keep the stupid bag steady.

"Stay in there for a moment." Lilly calls out to Mae in warning, when she see's the salt spilling out wobbly. This had to be the worst circle ever…. Did it count if it had points and was wobbly? She hoped it did, cause otherwise the men were fucked.

"Duh…" Mae mumbles from the kitchen where she was still pulling open drawers to find the false bottom one. She'd never noticed how many drawers Bobby's kitchen had before. "Which one is he talking about? And I think he messed up your system again."

"It's near the sink Harps, if ya knock on it it sounds hollow. And fucking come on, I wasn't gone that long, how the fuck did two houses get so messed up?" Lilly bellows back, her voice wavering with strain, from trying to keep her breathing as even as possible..

Mae chuckles nervously, rapping her knuckles against the bottoms of the drawers nearest the sink before she finally finds the right one. She pulls the tray out and urgently pries the false bottom up. Inside she finds several bottles and bags, all hastily labeled. It takes her a moment to find the wormwood and hemlock.

"I got em! We good?" She shouts from the kitchen, not daring to turn around yet.

"Just about… Yep. We're good." Lilly responds with calm she didn't feel.

Mae rushes over to her, carefully skirting the hastily made, wobbly, salt circle. "Here."

"Super. We should get going..." Lilly pants out, not wanting to distract the guys, as she grabs the bags from her sister, placing them with the first aid kit and bottle of opium on the man's cluttered desk. She can't help the compulsive eye roll, "This man will be the death of me." She mumbles as her hands quickly dart out to collect the majority of the paper and swipes it into a drawer with a twitch of her eye, positive a piece of one of her souls just died.

"Lilly?" Mae whispers softly, her voice sounding strangely confused. Someone was angry, beyond angry. It was all around her, so tangible she felt like she could reach out and touch the sparking energy that swelled through the room.

"Yeah Mae?" Lilly asks tearing her eyes from the mostly clear desk, looking up in time to see a ribbon of red form on Mae's face. "Why the fuck is your nose bleeding?" She demands as she studies her sister's face with wide eyes, noting her breath come out in a wisp of steam, the room temperature dropping substantially.

Mae slowly puts a hand to her mouth and pulls it away, looking at the bright red smear across her fingers. The headache that had been slowly building suddenly slams into her only seconds later, causing the girl to drop to her knees in agony. "Lilly?" she calls out in panic, the pain blinding her to their surroundings.

"Mae!" Lilly yells fearfully as she rushes over to her fallen sister and wraps her arms around her in concern. She struggles to pull Mae over the salt line; cursing as she breaks it. She lays Mae down as softly as she can before racing back to the bag to fix the broken line, her eyes bouncing around the room in concern.

Lilly ducks when she hears a gunshot, and looks up in time to see Dean and Bobby run into the room.

"Gidjit, I told ya ta get." Bobby snaps, as he puts a book and papers down on his desk before he turns to light the fireplace.

"Hey! Bigger problems here! Mae just fucking-" Lilly starts only to be cut off by Mae crying out in agony.

"You let that Monster get us Bobby."

"It ate us all up and you didn't save us."

"Dean. Copper bowl, hall closet." Bobby shouts, aiming his gun at the two young girls.

Lilly runs over to Mae concern filling her at her sister's shrieks of pain. "Mae! What's wrong?" She asks kneeling next to her, ignoring the child twins, that were slowly beginning to creep her out..

Dean swings a pipe through them, causing them to dissolve into dust.

"What the fuck was that?" Lilly asks looking up to Dean's determined face.

He shoves the pipe into Lilly's hand before running from the room.

"I'm just swinging it then?" She calls out in alarm, as her fingers grip around the pipe tightly. Her knuckles turning white, as she stood to her feet protectively in front of Mae.

"Yeah, or you could come help with the spell and I'll do the shooting. I'll tell you what to do." Bobby says as he draws on his desk with chalk.

"And leave her on the ground screaming in pain?" Lilly barks darkly in response. _I don't want to ever do a fucking spell again, thanks._

"Do you want to take her and run for it?" Bobby asks completing the design and checking it over.

"I can't pick her up." Lilly responds, eyes downcast in shame as she looked her sister over; flinching as another scream is ripped from Mae's throat. Mae's hands come up, clamping over her ears as she holds her head in agony.

The doors to the room suddenly slam shut.

"Dean?" Bobby shouts, concerned.

"I got it, just keep going." They hear him shout back

"What the ever living fuck!" Lilly mumbles to herself, as Mae curls up into a tighter ball, trembling in pain.

She hears another gunshot right before the doors from the hall are forced open, spilling Sam and Dean into the room.

"We got it Bobb- Mae?" Sam says concerned as he sets the heavy red box on the desk. Dean right behind him with a large metal bowl.

"You deal with this." Lilly commands as she gestured to Mae. "I've never seen her like this before."

Dean takes up a position to one side of Mae, staying in the salt circle. "Mae, you ok." He asks, leveling the shotgun up.

"She's fucking fine!" Lilly snaps sarcastically, wanting to backhand Dean for the stupid question even as she steps closer to Bobby so Sam can pick Mae up. "Fucking dumb question is that?"

"Sam, something's very-" Mae tries to speak through her sobs, gripping Sam's shirt tightly. She buries her head in his shoulder, muffling her scream.

"Gidjit, grab a gun or do the ritual!" Bobby snaps at Lilly.

"Uh… I have a pipe." Lilly responds nervously gripping the pipe tighter. _Not liking the options. I've never killed anyone with a pipe, I'm sticking with the pipe. My pipe._

Sam looks down at Mae shaking in his arms, wanting to put her down so he can protect them all. He readjusts her and notices her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her eyelids fluttering as she begins seizing violently. "Shit, Bobby. She's convulsing again."

Bobby turns to Lilly, grabbing her by both shoulders, "Look Lilly, I know you can read the spell, you'll translate it better than I ever could. I have to go help Mae and keep these ghosts away from us."

"Or I can help Mae, I am so better at-" Lilly starts, her mind instantly bringing an image of Ash up to torment her with. Last time she'd done a ritual she had gotten him killed. She couldn't do it, she messed things up.

She's drawn from her fear and self loathing only when Bobby shakes her roughly, his fingers biting into her shoulders sharply. "Lilly! Gidjit, the damned ritual."

"Problems! Come on Sammy, we can't help her if we're dead!" Dean barks, as he pumps his shotgun and shoots a blond girl walking towards him.

"Lilly so help me gidjit! Do the fuckin' ritual!" Bobby growls at he thrusts her behind him, forgetting in his desperation that she was frailer than she'd once been. His push sends her into the desk harder than he'd meant to, but clears his sights so he can fire at the encroaching twins.

Sam puts Mae on the ground next to the desk, careful to not let her near the line of salt. He straightens up quickly, leveling the shotgun at the man with spiral curls.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Lilly huffs shakily, as she pushes herself off the desk, nonplussed by Bobby's reaction. Her hands shaking and her skin clammy as she pulls the book towards her, doing her damndest to try and block out the ruckus around her. She didn't want to do the fucking spell, but she wasn't left with much of a choice. She looks over the pages and picks up where Bobby left off with an oddly familiar ease, that left her slightly unsettled. She tunes out everything else around her as she focuses on the spell in front of her, doing her best to ignore her growing unease.

Bobby rushes to Mae, whipping his belt off before he pins her under him, his knees trapping her arms to her side so she couldn't trash around. He folds the belt into fourths and prys it between her clenched teeth before he picks up his shotgun again.

"Sam, down." Dean shouts, aiming behind his brother, firing once he's down.

Bobby shoots at the bald black man bearing down on him.

Lilly begins chanting the spell, ignoring the windows and doors as they slammed open allowing a strong gale to blow in. Her eyes were glazed as she was completely consumed with the ritual at hand, oblivious to the salt getting blown away, and the blasts going off around her.

"Bawls." Bobby shouts, reloading as quickly as he can at his awkward angle.

Sam reloads as well, surprised when a desk suddenly pushes him into the wall behind him with a groan.

"Sam!" Dean shouts, as he looked to his brother in alarm, wincing as he heard the loud thud, and groan.

Lilly's right eye twitches and she bites back a groan of distress as she feels something icy and painful tearing through her back, chanting the last of the ritual. She bites into her cheek to keep from crying out in shock at the feeling of ice spreading through her veins as she turns, and steps through the man in a suit, before she dumps the ingredients into the fire.

The fire pit bursts with pure white light and a blast of energy; blinding all the occupants in the room.

Bobby feels Mae go limp under him. He shifts off her and puts his gun to the side before he searches her throat for a pulse with his fingers blindly.

When their collective vision clears, five people are standing in front of them, looking around in confusion.

They hear Sam grunt in exertion as he pushes the desk off of him.

The young twins, now cleaner and clearer grab hands and smile at each other before they begin to fade, each waving bye to Bobby before they disappear completely.

The curly haired man smiles apologetically at Dean, "My bad man." He shrugs with a half smile before he too waves and fades away like the twins.

The blond clicks her teeth. "Please learn something from this." She glares at Sam meaningfully before she too disappears with one last haughty, desperate look.

Which left the black man in a business suit staring at his burn free hand in confusion. "I don't know what this was, but I need you to know I don't blame you guys for what happened. I was so angry before. I'm not now…" He sighs thoughtfully, before he shakes his head. "Shit just happens, I guess. You can't save everyone." He shrugs before he too fades away, leaving only the living in his wake.

Bobby lets out a sigh of relief; the ordeal was over and Mae still had a strong pulse beneath his fingers. "Knew you had it in you Gidjit." He says gruffly.

Sam scrambles from behind the desk, dropping to the ground next to Mae as Dean closes the distance between him and Lilly, and pulls her close. "What kind of freaking pain tolerance do you have? That shit hurt when Hendrickson tried to rip my insides out." He says, rubbing his face in her hair.

"Huh?" Lilly blinks her mind still reeling, confused by Dean's words. She felt so nauseous from doing another spell, and the experience as a whole had been jarring.

"Is she ok?" Sam asks Bobby, as he held Mae to his chest protectively.

"I don't even know what was wrong." Bobby admits, "How 'bout you two?" He asks, taking a look over his shoulder. That had been intense; too intense. Those little girls haunted his dreams sometimes, the first girls he couldn't save. It made him sick to think about it.

"I'm good. You ok Hufflepuff?" Dean asks, pulling her back to lean against his chest.

"I'm fi- I'm alright." Lilly mumbles closing her eyes as she shoved the image of Ash back into the file from which it had wiggled free. It was alright, she felt like shit, but no one had died. She'd certainly lived through worse, and Mae was obviously more of a concern. She would have already joined her sister's side, she was just waiting until the room stabilized itself.

"We're good here." Dean supplies to Bobby. "Mae? Sammy?"

"I'm good." Sam pauses for a moment, one finger held to Mae's wrist as he felt the slow rise and fall of her chest against him. "Mae's breathing."

"I thought you took her on hunts…" Lilly questions as she eyed the occupants of the room. _Focus on that, focus on Mae. Here, alive, and presently here Mae..._

"I have. Nothing like this has ever happened with me." Bobby frowns as he looked over Mae in concern.

"No, she didn't even do this when the demon attacked her at the dinner." Sam adds with a frown..

"She was attacked by demons? In a diner?" Lilly snaps glaring at Sam.

"Yes, we didn't know they were there at the time." Dean answers her instead. "They were afraid of whatever dragged me from hell, so they didn't mess with us, but Mae was in the bathroom when the stare down started."

"Okay…Right." Lilly says wiping at her face in frustration.

"Maybe she can read ghosts emotions." Sam suddenly remarks, "But it was so much worse because of the spell used to summon them. You said it made them rabid with anger."

"You guys never took her on a ghost hunt before?" Lilly asks skeptically as she looked between Sam and Bobby. _He might be onto something… Ghosts have to have pretty singular emotions right? So it would make sense if it was their emotions that took Mae out, and that, that I do know how to deal with...But we won't really know til she wakes up._

"No. We mostly did leg work together and then I finished it up." Sam shrugs too focused on Mae to notice Lilly's tone.

"Same here, she mostly manned the phones and trained." Bobby adds, recalling his adventures with her.

"Ah... Well, she's going to have one nasty migraine when she wakes up." Lilly comments offhandedly, tempted to shoot her sister up with the medicine she had spent all afternoon making now, rather than waiting.

Sam stands, cradling Mae into his chest. "We've all had a long day. I think I should get her in her bed, and she's going to need the tea if that's what this was."

"There's dinner at Mystic, if anyones hungry. It's pretty damn easy to heat up" Lilly offers with a shrug, her eyes still on Mae, just itching to drug her so she wouldn't be in pain.

"We could pick back up on the angel research too." Bobby adds, wanting to keep them together just in case.

"Let's head home then." Dean comments before he brushes a light kiss across the top of Lilly's head.

.27.

"This has been the strangest conversation I've ever had. Thanks Lilly." Sam shakes his head as she parks the car in front of the porch.

"Really?" Lilly asks surprised. "It's certainly not the strangest I've ever had... I thought you were a hunter?" She responds quickly, her brows pulled together as she jumps out of the car. She shades her eyes to look down the driveway, noting that Bobby and Dean were nowhere to be seen yet. "Hurry up Sammy… You're killing me here, I totally cut Dean off on the drive here." She adds urgently as she races up the front steps, first aid kit tight in her hands.

Sam shakes his head, feeling that Lilly was far more ballsy than he had ever given her credit for as he slides out of the car before pulling Mae into his arms again."That's your funeral. I really hope the Impala didn't get scratched, 'cause, I don't wanna listen to that. And, yes, weird. You just convinced me to drug my girlfriend. I'm a hunter with a girlfriend and her sister just convinced me to shoot an opium laced painkiller in her. That's at least in my top five." He breathes as he enters the house, slightly curious about the urgency in her tone.

"Tch, are you questioning my driving." Lilly scoffs indignantly, as she taps her foot impatiently holding the door open. "And fair, I guess." She concedes, hip checking the door closed behind him. She hits the lock button for Mae's car absently before she rushes off to the kitchen without another word.

Sam follows quickly behind her, placing Mae down gently on the couch nearest to the front door. His head snaps up, alerting to the noises coming from the kitchen; glass quickly clinking together sounding dangerous and ominous. The sound of cabinet doors and drawers being slammed shut in quick procession, quickly following the glass. What was happening in the kitchen?

Sam shook his head. What was happening here at the house when he left Mae here with Lilly. He frowned, they really didn't know what she had been through, and he was starting to question if it was wise of him to leave them here unsupervised. Dean was obviously not handling it well, and in true Winchester fashion was just acting like everything was okay… When the hell did Lilly pick up on that irritating lil' trait? He shrugged as he tucked Mae in and made his way to the kitchen, knowing he should at least try to see what the girl was up to.

"Anything you need help with." Sam teases as he walks in, looking around in the attempt to figure out what she was up to.

"Nah, I'm good!" She shouts out suspiciously, and defensively. She turns around and leans against a cabinet with a too innocent smile, her face flush and her breathing slightly erratic.

"Oh good, cause here comes Dean." Sam chuckles, as he hears the garage open. He turns to go back to Mae, his brows pulled together in thought. _Her room or the workshop? Or my room?_

"Super. You should bring her upstairs. I don't know how clean the basement is, and both your rooms have been cleaned. Cause I know you're not just letting her sleep on the damn couch." Lilly suggests as she starts reheating the pans on the stove.

"No, I wasn't going to keep her on the couch, I was thinking of the best place to take her." Sam replies as Dean walks in the kitchen from the garage, his jaw tensed and glaringly displeased.

"The rooms are cleaner than her cave, I'm sure." Lilly responds with a shrug.

"Cave?" Dean asks, bearing down on the reckless driver that was his girlfriend.

"Harpy nest sound better?" She asks focused on the meal on the stove.

"Why the hell did you cut me off like that?" Dean growls, one hand gripping her waist.

"Did I? Hadn't noticed sorry." She responds absently.

"You almost scratched my car. You're lucky I don't punish you for that heart attack." He whispers in her ear.

"Poor baby." She coos with an eye roll. "If you hadn't been driving like an old lady, that probably wouldn't have happened." She jumps in surprise when his hand elicits a sharp crack as he smacks her ass; an unsolicited moan passes her lips before she manages to stifle it, face scarlet.

Sam blinks, turns and walks out of the kitchen. "I didn't need to see or hear that." He groans in disgust before he exits the room quickly.

.28.

He went back over all the other times Lilly had given her the 'harpy painkiller', really trying to see it in a different light. If things like Tylenol and vicodin didn't work for her, but what Lilly made with opiates did, was it really drugging? With his brows pulled together he gathered Mae in his arms. Her response was to snuggle into his shoulder with a tiny smile on her lips.

With a grimace, Sam finally admits to himself that giving her the homemade painkiller was the best thing he could have done; it was an admission he hoped to take to the grave. He'd already advocated that Mae not get rid of the poppies; he just had more reasons for thinking that. If it hadn't been for Lilly have it on hand, or having the ability to make it; they'd probably still be in Bobby's basement.

He carries her up the stairs to his room to settle her in his bed. He frowns at the amount of blood staining her smooth skin and goes into his bathroom to run a washcloth under warm water. The very least he could do was wash the blood off her before she woke up feeling sticky and gross. It seemed to be everywhere. Her face, her hair, her throat, it even seeped under her shirt.

He pauses in his attempts to clean her and goes over to his dresser, noticing all his freshly ironed clothes. He shakes his head and pulls out his softest shirt before walking back to Mae. He begins to gently remove her blood stained clothing, slowly erasing the evidence of past few hours. He gently unclasps her bra and removes the blood soaked material before he finishes washing the blood off her, carefully maneuvering his own much larger shirt onto her, stepping away after he fits the last button. He smiles as he looks at her curled in the center of his bed, looking adorably dwarfed in his shirt.

With a shrug he bends down to remove her socks and shoes, chuckling lightly at his sense of deja vu before unfastening her jeans to pull them down and off. Last he pulls the blanket at the foot of the bed over her, kissing her forehead tenderly.

 _Either they'll let me know dinner's ready, or I'll eat later._ He thinks with a smile, deciding to curl up around her protectively as she slept.

.29.

"Damn it Dean! I'm cooking. Go away." Lilly snaps turning to glare at him, blushing uncontrollably as she pushed at the man's chest futily in frustration.

"Yeah right, I might have backed off if Sam stayed, but he didn't. And Bobby is making a beer run." He smirks, pushing back against her.

"So you don't want pie?" She asks with a pout.

"I'll always want your pie. And yes I did mean that double meaning." He smiles as she rolls her eyes.

"Super. So, go away so I can make it." Lilly huffs out, before she turns back to the stove dismissively.

He wraps his arms around her again, bending down to whisper "Nah, I wanna help." in her ear.

She moans at the whisper her knees weakening, as she bites her lip. "Your very distracting."

"Only very?" He teases, running his hands down her stomach.

"Incredibly." She mewls correcting herself, arching her back into him. She can't help the smirk that spreads across her lips when she discovers his arousal, and grinds her ass into his hard dick playfully.

"Whoo hufflepuff, glad you finally caught on to how _awesome_ that feels."

"I aim ta please cowboy." She responds huskily, happy for the distraction.

"That a fact?" He challenges his tone thick with need.

"Oh yeah." She whispers twisting in his arms after one last grinding motion..

He bends to pick her up under her thighs, making her wrap her legs around his waist. "You might want to reduce the heat or something." He growls quietly, turning to give her access to the stovetop.

Lilly shakes her head as she kisses his scruffy jaw, before leaning towards the stove, switching the proper switches down to simmer, before wrapping her arms around his neck pulling on his hair, as she kisses his mouth.

"If we don't make it to a room it's entirely your fault." He threatens after he ends the kiss.

"Bull shit." She teases him. "You're the one who slapped my ass."

"You're the one asked for it." He counters, walking up the stairs with her.

"Tex, I'll always ask for it." She whispers as she nuzzles into him, scraping her teeth over his shirt that laid over his tattoo, before she nipped it playfully. Her fingers brushing through his hair, massaging his neck as she squeezed her thighs around him.

"Where we heading?" Dean asks gruffly, wrapping his arms around her tighter as she continued to build his need for her. Need. He needs her.

"Yours? Since you're not above Bobby."

Dean snorts and chuckles before he kisses her hard and heads to his room.

"Stop!" Lilly whispers urgently to Dean, indicating for him to put her down.

Dean gives her a confused glance, feeling like he was getting some mixed signals at this point, but lets her slide to her feet.

She quickly goes and walks over to Sam's open door, and knocks gently. "Mae? Sammy?" She whispers "Ya'll sleeping?" She asks softly as she leans forward to peek her head in. "Yeah you're sleeping. I'm just going to shut this kay? Cool." She says to their sleeping forms. She closes the door with a soft click.

"They're sleeping." She sighs as she looks back up at Dean, curious if she should just risk her room so the little's could sleep.

"Oh, well, I guess we don't want to wake em." He nods, pulling her silently towards her room that was thankfully further away. He tumbles onto the bed with her with a grin. Catching her mouth in a hungry kiss, moaning as she scraped her nails down his bare back, and she grinds her hips against his. As he deftly removed her shirt and skirt making quick work of the loose material.

"Who knew you'd be such a firecracker?" Dean teases, roughly cupping her breasts with both hands, thumbing her nipples through the lacey material.

"Mmm... Apparently the mailman..." She teases him, her eyes sparkling with mirth as she looked up at him with a lazy smile on her lips, as she worked her hands under his shirt. She hadn't had her eyes on Dean at all, and part of her just wanted to know if he had taken damage from any of the ghosts.

He pinched one nipple hard at her comment, growling his displeasure at her.

She can't help the moan that tumbles out at the pinch, or the giggles at his growl.

Dean pulls her to his chest wrapping his arms around her to undo her bra; letting the lace straps slide down her arms. He runs his hands up and down her back, massaging her soft skin as he looked for a reaction of pain from her, or damage to her back where Hendrickson had shoved his hand into her back. He'd nearly had a heart attack when he saw that happen, but she seemed unphased by it.

Lilly smiles as she pulls at his layers of shirts, desperate to touch his skin; not minding at all when he helped remove them. Her eyes roaming his chest carefully for any injuries before she closed the distance between them, locking them both in a kiss as her fingers trailed down and over his back, carefully alert for any indication he was hurt. She breaks the kiss and lowers her mouth leaving a trail of kisses down his neck.

Distracted as he was checking her over for injury, her unexpected nip at his tattoo pulls a moan from his lips, even as he notes his own tender chest from when Hendrickson tried to rip his heart out. He can easily ignore it in favor of the fire Lilly was promising; he could even imagine that she was also more in favor of paying attention to the lust than to the pain of their encounter with the witnesses.

With a lusty groan he pushes her back to the bed roughly, hoisting her legs up over his shoulders so he can grab her matching lace boyshorts and pull them off. He absently notes an older bruise across her hips before he pull her back up to meet him chest to chest before suddenly twisting. They fall back onto the bed with her on top.

"Hot." She purrs into his neck leaning forward to nibble at his neck again, scraping her teeth against his flesh before maneuvering her way down his body as her fingers made quick work of the button on his jeans, pushing them and his boxers down desperately. The denim rolling easily with the cotton as she freed his thick hard dick. Her hot mouth quickly taking in the tip before she slid the rest down her throat, without so much as a lick in warning. Her tongue teasing him, as she moaned from the heady taste as she worked her way down to the base.

"Fucking Christ hufflepuff." Dean growls, all thought of resistance gone.

Lilly maneuvers her neck as she scrapes her nails against her thighs relaxing the back of her throat as she takes him all the way into her mouth. Truly deep throating him, savoring his familiar taste, and humming happily at his accolades.

His moans of pleasure intensifies, the words he was going to use to tease her with die on his tongue.

She waits to the last possible moment; waits until she's sure her lungs will burst if she waits one more second before she stops. She breaths heaving as she licks the tip of him, rolling her tongue over his head slowly.

"You. Here. Now." He suddenly growls, sitting up to grab ahold of her hips.

She slowly sucks releasing his tip with a wet 'pop'."But I wasn't done." She pouts, biting her lip as she looked over to him with a lazy smile.

"Yeah well, I ain't gonna tell you can't keep it up, but I wanna play too." He says as he repositions her on top of his stomach, facing her away reverse cowgirl style.

"How is this position helpful?" Lilly whines "I just got you at the perfect angle."

With a smile, he slaps her ass. "Well, that for starters."

Lilly lets out a strangled moan before leaning forward, ass in the air as she stops complaining and takes him into her mouth again.

"And there's always this." He chuckles, using two fingers from his other hand to tease the skin of her inner thighs.

Lilly squirms taking him in her mouth deeper with a deep moan.

"Are you starting to see it's benefits?" He asks huskily, giving her ass another smack, still gently tracing patterns on her thighs.

She nods her head and hums her agreement as she sucks harder on his cock, her teeth grazing his shaft gently every time her head comes up as her tongue squirms around him on her way down.

"But this might be the best reason." He says, trailing his fingers from her thighs up slowly, grazing her clit.

She moans as her knees nearly buckle from the pleasure as he begins playing with her, not having expected that. Pausing in her own actions for a moment. _Oh my gods, that feels, gods, amazing… how am I supposed to… gods this... distracting..._

"Yeah, I thought you might enjoy that." He chuckles, finding a thrill in his distraction. He begins to roll and flick her clit, pressing his advantage.

Lilly gasps around him as she takes him further into her mouth, sucking him in with her gasp. Her nails biting into his thighs.

Feeling that he might be losing his advantage, he gives her ass another smack, instantly rolling her clit between his fingers, pinching and twisting it roughly.

She lets out a muffled scream of pleasure, bucking her hips as she arches her back. She finally manages to take him all into her mouth again, pausing in her actions as her brain shuts down from the immense amount of pleasure assaulting her system; her full weight on his thighs as she loses all motor skills, as she struggled to keep herself stable on his thighs. _Fuck me! Amun-fucking-Ra… my gods that feels… gods…. fuck… feels so good..._

"That's right babe." Dean smirks masterfully sliding one finger into her slowly, enjoying the way her whole body shudders. He starts a rhythm of stroking her inside, enjoying the way her muscles clench around his fingers while also circling her clit with his thumb when his finger was buried inside.

Lilly can't stop herself from bucking into his fingers, a scream of pleasure rippling through her as she feels the building pleasure. Her mouth sucking on him as she inhales sharply, the cold air mixing with the hot cavern of her mouth making the man under her tremble with the building pleasure.

"Fuck Hufflepuff. Feels so good.." He manages to bite out between pants, refusing to cum before her. He rubs her ass, massaging the area that had turned pink, keeping his rhythm with his other hand. He interrupts the massage with the occasional smack that reverberates off the walls. After one particularly good smack, he slides his finger out, before sliding two into her again. His rhythm becoming a bit rougher, as her muscles spasm, her cries muffled around his cock, cumming hard around his fingers. Her throaty moans and cries taking him over the edge as well.

Dean chuckles at her when he comes down from his own high, noting her collapsed body shaking with tremors. He pulls her up next to him, enjoying her breathy gasps as she curls around him, her hand thumping his chest. "Shut it you." She mumbles even as she nuzzles him, nearly purring with contentment.

"Isn't there still food on the stove?" He asks kissing the top of her head.

"You're right..." She grumbles incoherently. "Go do something about that…"

30

"Dean… Why are you cooking? Where's Lilly?" Bobby asks as he walks into the kitchen putting the two cases of beer on the table.

"Um… She's sleeping." Dean responds slowly, in attempt not to appear smug about it.

"Uh huh. What about Sam?"

"Sleeping last I checked, but I was just about to text him." Dean answers with a shrug.

"Don't bother I'm up." Sam fumes from the doorway with his arms crossed in front of his chest, glaring at Dean.

"What?" Dean asks, as he moves the pots off the stove. "Grubs done. Some type of stew. Anyone know where the bowls are?"

Bobby rolls his eyes as he walks over to the cabinet by the sink opening it. Pausing as he notices two familiar bottles. "What the hell?" He asks he takes down the bottles. "Why the hell are these in here? Lilly usually puts this up. How did it end up in here?" Bobby shakes his head placing the bottles on the counter pulling bowls down.

Sam watches Bobby carefully. "Maybe we shouldn't mess with the stuff. It has Lilly written all over it...And she gets, touchy."

"Why the fuck would she need so much?" Bobby asks as he pulls open the silverware drawer to get spoons, finding another bottle. Tilting his head to the side, he picks it up and adds it to the pile. Going on a hunch he opens another cabinet adding four more bottles to the collection on the counter. "Christ." He breathes out.

 _Lilly what the hell?_ Sam thinks jaw clenched, as he touches his forehead, sighing. _I guess she wasn't joking when she said I didn't want to know in the car. And now I get to claim ignorance, mmm 'thanks' for that plausible deniability Lilly._

"What the fuck." Dean mutters as he opens the cabinet nearest him and more bottles. He gathers them up and puts them with the growing pile.

"Sam, you gonna help? Plenty o' kitchen ter go round." Bobby says sternly.

"Right, sorry." Sam stammers out, going to help with the search.

After a quick search they find a total of twenty bottles. All three men stand around the collective pile at a loss of what to say.

 _You were right… I didn't want to know… shit, this is your distracted?_ Sam thinks as he pulls at his hair.

"Opium den much?" Dean chuckles, slightly amused.

Bobby smacks his chest. "Not funny idjit." He growls

"She made twenty one bottles of this stuff-" Dean starts only to be cut off.

"Twenty two, there's a bottle in the first aid kit, and to be fair to her, this isn't all Opium. Some of it's Mae's painkillers." Sam interjects quickly.

"See, not all opium. We already knew she made it." Dean defends Lilly. "Don't know why she had them spread out like she did, but whatever."

"You two are fuckin' unbelievable. This is a problem." Bobby says, tapping a couple of the bottles with his fingers.

"What? I mean they're made what are we going to do about it?" Sam defends himself, noting Bobby's unhappy demeanor, surprised his brother was taking it so well.

"I know it ain't like she's makin' heroin, but, why so much this time? And this ain't the only reason we need ta talk to her." Bobby concedes, agreeing to disagree for now. "Didn't anyone else notice her actin' off at my place?

"It was her first hunt. I just chocked it up to that." Dean shrugs, not really having put much thought into it.

"She summoned a demon for ya Dean. She's met her damned gods. She was taken prisoner by the followers of Apep. And all that's after the hell Vincent put her through before Loki put it all back ter rights, so it doesn't matter that this was her first hunt, she shouldn't have argued so much over doing the damn spell that I knew she could read better than me. She's been exposed plenty ta the supernatural." He snaps, concerned with the what could have been-s.

Dean takes a deep breath. "True. I get that. She fucked up, but she's terrified of rituals. I've actually been meaning to talk to you about this anyways…" He sighs as he rubs the back of his neck. "When she summoned the king of the crossroads, Crowley, five other demons apparently rode the summoning. I've never heard of anything like that happening. Have you?"

"No, summoning spells are very specific. You have to get everything perfect just to summon one demon. I mean, maybe her spell was to summon a group."

"With Ash being the one who found the spell? I don't think he was ever that reckless. He wasn't even a practical hunter. I doubt he would have let her summon a group of demons." Sam adds skeptically.

"Maybe it was part of her curse?" Bobby offered skeptically.

"Does anyone actually know what exactly happened with the followers or gods?" Sam asks the other two.

They both shake their heads.

"I just know Loki is the one who saved her and healed her and that _Meet_ brought her out to dinner and _Trough_ was lookin' inta the curse. They told her to help with some seals… Whatever the fuck that means. That's the most I've gotten from her." Dean admits with a frown brows knit together, frustrated with himself for not asking her more questions.

"Great, everytime we learn something new, we end up with ten more questions." Sam says defeated.

"We'll just sit her down tomorrow after breakfast, and make her talk." Bobby growls gruffly.

"Ohhh-kkay..." They both say, though neither much sounded like they believe him.

* * *

AN2: Twisted and I hope you enjoyed our newest chapter. Don't forget to leave us a review or send us a pm. We appreciate the love you all show us, and the thought you put into helping us better our writing. Until next Sunday :)


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hello Reader! Welcome to another Sunday and another update. We hope you are enjoying the adventures of our Hunters and Bakers :)

Stay tuned at the end, we have some exciting news!

* * *

.31.

"Lilly, Hufflepuff." Dean shakes his girlfriend. He had just jolted awake, and the too vivid 'dream' was still fresh in his mind's eye. Stupid Castiel.

She seems to stir, before curling up next to him snuggling even further into her blankets.

"Lilly, wake up babe. I need to talk to you." Dean says shaking her again.

Lilly rouses some part of her noting the urgency in his tone. "Sup Tex?" She slurs still drugged with sleep. Tapping the spot next to her. "Sleep."

"Lilly I need to talk to you."

"I'm up." She slurs as she makes more of an effort. "S'up"

"You awake?" He asks looking down at her heavy lidded eyes.

"Uh-huh" She grumbles. "S'up"

" _Meet_ , she mentioned seals right? What did she say about the seals?"

Lilly's silent for a moment before grumbling " _Maaaat_." She stresses tiredly. "Help ta stop em. Only thing bout the Win'ester's she'd say." Before she snuggles deeper into her blankets, patting the bed "Sleep now?'

"An angel, well the angel Castiel, the one who raised my ass from hell...He said that we needed to stop the seals from breaking. That they were the only things keeping Lucifer locked in the cage."

Lilly blinks at him. "Lucyfur angels stop. cage. seals. S' Kay." patting the bed again. "Sleeeeep now." She whines.

"He said that the reason the only reason why I'm back is to stop the apocalypse."

"Yer s'posed to stop the poc'lips?" Lilly asks still confused and tired.

"Apparently." Dean responds as he sits back on the bed, his girlfriend curling around him.

"Tha's a lot of spons'aty. Fuck'n suck's Tex." She mumbles reaching out to pull him to her still quite unsure about what was happening. "Fuck 'gels."

"Tell me about it." Dean agrees wholeheartedly, frown marring his features.

"We's talk again tomorrow, and sleeps now?" She whines patting the bed, tugging on him until he laid back down. "Warm." she whispers snuggling into him.

Dean chuckles and shakes his head, wrapping an arm under her as he pulls her to his side.

"So snuggly." She purrs nuzzling him, as she falls right back to sleep.

.32.

Lilly wakes up and kisses the man next her on the jaw gently, before hopping in the shower. Getting dressed wrapping her palm, and then her forearms out of habit. She looks in the mirror one last time, smiling at her reflection, still in awe that she was scar free before making her way downstairs to make breakfast. Her smile faltering as she notes the bottles all on the counter.

"Hmm… Nope." She murmurs as she walks over and picks them up and takes the time to better hide them. Hoping to just deny their existence if anyone asks.

Lilly gets started on cleaning up the plates and pots from the night prior, getting the kitchen back to ground zero before she started on breakfast. She hums to herself happily as she begins pouring batter for pancakes on the griddle, sausage and bacon already in the oven.

"Mornin' Gidjit." Bobby says as he walks into the kitchen.

"Bobby, I'm making flapjacks, coffee's in the pot." Lilly says in response, moving several on a plate for him.

"Thanks." He grumbles, walking over to help himself to the coffee. He raises an eyebrow when he notices the missing bottles. "Destroy the evidence or somethin'?" He accuses.

"What? Me destroy evidence? Of what? Not doing the dishes last night? Nah just some random cleaning..." Lilly chirps her tone even as she places the pancakes in his usual spot, before walking back over to the stove, checking on the meat. "Do you prefer your bacon fatty or crispy?" She asks.

He gives her his 'tell me another one' stare. "Just tell me one thing. Why so much?"

"Meat? Have you met Dean?"

"Opium Lilly, and the painkillers you give Mae. Why'd you have so much made? Not that I'm griping, cause we needed it. But why so much?"

Lilly stands up looking over at Bobby noting his serious expression as she ran her hands through her hair, with a frown. "I was just distracted when I started replenishing the stocks. I hadn't realized…. So I ended up with thirty bottles."

"Wait… thirty?"

"Dishwasher. Didn't think ya'll would check there." She shrugs, walking over to pour herself some coffee.

"Ah, nope, we hand washed everythin'."

"Ah… Well thank you." She says as she takes a tentative seat at the table.

"Lilly, I know you hate doin' this, but I do need to talk to you." Bobby gruffs, pushing his luck with her mood.

"About?" She asks taking a sip of the coffee.

"Well." He sits at his plate, happy she had chosen to sit next to him. "What 'xactly happened at the cabin?"

Lilly hangs her head back and looks at the ceiling for several long moments before releasing a long drawn out sigh. "As you already undoubtedly know, A-Ash and I summoned the King of the Crossroads. Ash...he had spent a month looking for it, we spent another several hours prepping for it. Superglued salt, etched and lacquered demon trap, the fuckin' works. He was super insistent that if we were going to do something stupid, we'd at least be smart about it. I did the ritual. Bam- Now, I'm confident I did the damn thing right, but the fuckin' King's entourage showed up too... Apparently when you summon high level demons they show up with guards, at least that's what he told me… But, I mean, that didn't make sense neither..." She admits pulling her hands through her unruly hair looking down at the table. "If I had known it would've been like that I never would have summoned him..."

"Huh… That is certainly different from any summoning ritual I've ever heard of. If I were to show you a few, do you think you could pick out the one you did?" _It would be good to have something to compare the effects to. What happened with the witnesses wasn't supposed to happen like that either. But it seemed more peaceful than the way the book described._

"I'm positive. I'll never forget it." Lilly admits softly as she stared at her coffee darkly.

"I'll get you the stuff to look at later then. So… what happened after?"

"Got kidnapped by the followers, aka Death Eaters."

"How did they get you?"

"They sent fucking snakes. Fucking snakes. Fucking everywhere." Lilly snaps. "I had just gotten off the phone with Dean when I heard the legless lil' beasts."

"That explains the taped up plumbing." Bobby snorts.

"I've seen the goddamned movies. I know what happens." Lilly grumbles darkly. "Then Voldemort showed up with the damn amulet." She glares down at the lace wrapped golden amulet hanging around her neck.

"There was a small bit about this in the tomb of the priestess, that they were angry about your involvement with the imprisonin' of Apep."

"Apparently?" Lilly agrees with a shrug. "The fuckin' soul that's sharin' my body organized and did the ritual binding, yes. According to the other gods, and the followers, his containment still holds."

"But what did they think they could get out of ya?"

"They wanted my, well her, 'mystical powers'." Lilly responds with an eyeroll, still bitter. "That I don't have."

"Let's assume for argument sake ya do. Did they say anythin' specific that you can recall?" Bobby clarifies before asking the difficult question.

"But I don't, but for the sake of not arguing. They wanted me to either free their creepy as fuck crap god of chaos, or relent my 'powers' to them… They tried using the amulet obviously, but after what I experienced with Vincent, the only power they experienced was me dropping from the migraine the damned thing gave me… Hey I'm like Mae."

"The migraine like you use to get when you'd fight against what yer uncle was telling you to do?"

"Yeah apparently you have to invoke the priestesses real name to use it properly, or I can fight it. Took some getting used too, certainly doesn't make it any less of a bitch, but yeah." She responds flippantly.

"So there are rules attached to your amulet?"

"Apparently." Lilly sighs into her mug before taking a long sip. "It was created by three gods to offset the curses disquiet. The head priest of Apep, at the time, not now, apparently warped it. Thoth is working on it… But it's lookin' grimm."

"But you keeping it with you will keep people from wantin to murder you?"

"Yes, though Thoth let me know quite clearly that if I were ever to be close to being killed, people would have backed off on their own, and I was just bein' a whiny bitch about the whole thing." She sighs looking down at the table resigned.

"Ah." Bobby nods. That was good to know. As long as no one ever swiped it off her, he'd certainly be able to rest easier, if he ever managed to actually rest. "Guess that explains a lot. Though I'm havin' ah hard time seeing ya as a whiner."

"Maat's a mind reader." Lilly responds simply with a completely blank stare. "I didn't actually say anything… Maat… and Mae are just equal parts… _Sensitive_." She mutters the last word coming out like a curse, bitterly.

"Oh." _Of course she is._ "So, you got to meet the trickster I hear." Bobby quickly changes the subject.

"I did. Loki was _also_ oddly nice to me. Though I guess that was more out of misplaced guilt for the whole nearly year of hell thing." She shrugs as she traces the edge of her mug. "Both him and Crowley were super big on snapping." She adds offhandedly.

"Odd. Ok, so he got you out, healed you, then took you to meet your Gods?"

Lilly glowers for a bit, still bitter about the guilt heal. "Yep pretty much… Oh, and he got my amulet, gotta give credit where it's due, cause my ass wouldn't be in this chair without this wonderful scrap of gold…" She adds as her off hand reached up and clasped the amulet. "An' I apperently helped him score. Yahtzee." She deadpans, adding an eyeroll.

"He his known for his playboy attitude. Did the gods tell you anything else about your second soul, or what you could do cause of it?"

"Yeah a few things, but their still iffy on the how of it. Their theory is that my rent's asked her to save me and she sacrificed her chance to be reincarnated. I'm me, if that's what you're asking. Just with influences of her. Like the whole polyglot thing and random knowledge".

"Funny story, Thoth knows exactly what happened, because Ahmes talked to him when I was an infant. It is very weird to be told that gods talked to a soul inside of you as a child… Just a warning this get's super convoluted but I'll do my best." Lilly sighs before she gathers her thoughts and begins.

"Apparently I was premature, and sick. The doctors didn't think I was gonna make it, and my parents, understandably I guess, didn't like that. They took me out to the tomb, because my mother went fuckin' insane, and decided the best course of action would be to turn to the occult. She had read several tablets speaking of the priestess and her prowess and in a act of desperation awakened or stirred the priestess, who'd been cursed, among the many other curses she had inflicted on her, to not pass on to the next life. By the way, what the fuck is that shit? She had a baby in her Bobby, it was so fucked…" She pauses feeling an ache in her chest at that part of the story, before she shakes her head and continues.

"Her spirit was bound to her burial chamber, just as she had bound Apep to his temple. Thoth was able to stay in contact with Ahmes spirit, but Maat had been forbidden from doing so. But back to Ashlynn, she summoned the priestess and struck an accord with her. My father was equally desperate and followed my mother's lead." She takes a deep breath before letting out, still not sure how she felt about her history, their history? It was confusing and she'd sort that out later.

"And it fuckin' worked. Ahmes jumped at the chance to save a child. She agreed to do a spiritual ritual or something as soon as she was restored to her body. But Vincent and the followers interrupted and she couldn't enter her body, so she was forced to enter the chil- me. She was compelled by the ritual to enter my body. She lost her body and my parent's were killed. Ahmes drove the followers away with a ritual and then we were rescued, by a guilt ridden Vincent. The end." Lilly sighs as she drags a hand through her hair agitated, she really hadn't had much time to think about any of it, and still wasn't in the know of all the details either.

Bobby sits back in his chair, a frown etched deeply into his face. "How are you holdin' up with that info dump?"

"Oh you know, fantastic." She smiles at him, as she drops her hand to the table.

He rest his cheek against his palm, his fingers pressing into his temple and against his nose. "Mmmmhhmmm. No need to get snotty with me."

"How was I s'pose ta answer that question Bobby?" Lilly scoffs.

"I could go for honestly right bout now. You've had a lot come at ya all at once. I'm not prying inta ya, I'm just asking how yer handling that piece of it."

"It ain't nothin I can't handle." She shrugs, with a reassuring smile.

"Never doubted ya gidjit. But I'm here for ya." He drags his hand down his face and lets it fall to the table.

"I know ol' man." She smiles as she sits back in her chair.

"Still up for answering questions?" He asks, a bit of challenge in his tone.

"Of course." Lilly chuckles. "I'm not that much of a bitch ol' man. Whattaya got?"

Bobby lets out a chuckle. "Did they let you know the things she could do, just to warn you of things you might be able to do?"

"Well, I have an inkling of a suspicion that she can give me her own brand of mind splitting headaches... But no I didn't think to ask, and they wanted to talk about other things."

"Is there anythin', _Anything_ else that you can think of that might be important to figuring out more about the curse or about yer abilities?"

"Maat said that Ahmes was one of the best priestesses she'd ever had serve her... But I didn't think to ask about her abilities, I figured if they didn't manifest with the Death Eaters, I obviously didn't have what they wanted… But Maat and the followers are convinced I put a spell on myself when I was a kid."

"What kind of spell?" Bobby questions.

"An obscura. That's 'parently what took Loki 'forever' to find me."

"Yer hidden?"

"Yeah, I guess." She shrugs again, finishing her coffee.

"So, it's not too far fetched to think you are adept at spells and rituals. I mean the one you did yesterday worked, better than it claimed it was going to."

"I guess not?" She responds unsure. "I don't know though..."

"Thanks Lilly, I know ya hate talking bout shit, but I need this so I can help you and Mae."

"Not a problem. Let's just not do this again anytime soon."

"I'll hold up that deal as long as you don't go doin' anything stupid again." He says with a rough smile.

"Hey, I solidly stand by it finds me." She defends palms out.

"I know it does gidjit, believe me, I know." He says, ruffling her hair. "Damn I missed you while you were gone."

"I missed you too Ol' man, you're closest thing I have to a responsible dad." She smirks before she gets up and takes the sausage and bacon out of the oven.

"That surprisingly works for me. Karen always wanted sprats and I ended up with four of ya."

"And we are all so amazingly super awesome right? Lucky you." She teases.

"Yep, lucky me. Speaking of sprats. Mornin boys." Bobby greets them, standing up to take his plate to the sink.

"Tex, Jolly Green." Lilly greets shortly as she begins to make more flapjacks. "Fresh-ish coffee in the pot."

They both mumbled good morning before sitting at the table, still half asleep.

"Well, I hate ta' eat and run Lilly, but I've got some important things to look into. Let me know when Mae's up though." He says, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Sure thing." She agrees as she salutes him with the spatula. "See ya at dinner." She chirps.

"Whoa, wait, Bobby, I thought we were, ya know, talking... To her... Today." Sam says, now awake and in a near panic as Bobby heads out the door.

"Quota filled." Lilly deadpans as she puts two plates of flapjacks on the table, before she turned to to get them coffee.

"I guess that means Bobby talked to her." Dean whispers to Sam, who shrugs.

 _I don't even try to pretend to know what she means half the time._ "So, Mae hasn't budged since I put her to bed. But she scrunches her face every once in awhile, and she started kind of twitching a bit this morning." Sam tells Lilly, his concern for her obvious.

"Normal side effects, well mostly. Relatively." Lilly volunteers placing down the two cups of coffee. Before going back for the meat bringing over the plates."I'm sure it's fine." She finishes absently as she walks back to the counter begins preparing water and herbs for some tea. _She usually doesn't twitch._

Dean twitches an eye at the word, but seems to let it go once he sees the mountain of food she made.

"Ahhh, ok. I'm going to make her some of your tea, just incase it was emotion based." Sam says, not finding her words reassuring.

"Working on it." Lilly says scooping several scoops into a small tea pot, with built in infuser. humming mindlessly to herself.

"Oh. Thanks Lilly." Sam says, settling back into his chair, looking lost for a moment.

Dean gives his brother a strange look, torn between concern and confusion "Eat your damn breakfast before you go back to her Romeo." he scolds.

"You don't have to eat if you don't want to Sammy." Lilly says shooting a look at Dean. "You can't demand people eat Dean."

"Why not? You do." Dean challenges.

"No I don't. I coerce them. Or medicate them." Lilly challenges him, as she pours water into the teapot.

They all look up when they hear the sound of something falling down stairs.

"Speaking of medicate..." Lilly groans before she rushes to the sound of falling.

Sam tears from the room, Dean not far behind.

"Mae!" Sam shouts before reaching Mae, who was in a heap on the floor by the stairs looking confused.

"I'm ok, Just missed a step. I think." She says, trying to stand again, apparently not caring that she was wearing nothing but Sam's shirt and a pair of lacy boyshorts.

"Harpy you klutz, you sure you're okay? That sounded painful" Lilly asks concern flooding her, last in the room.

Sam squats down next to her, one hand on her shoulder to keep her from standing.

"I'm fine. I actually didn't feel a thing." She attempts to reassure them; failing in every way possible.

"Bet ya didn't-" Lilly scoffs "But equally bet, you will later." She mumbles, crossing her arms in front of her chest as she looked over her sister carefully.

"What are you doing out of bed?' Dean asks, concerned that she was still half asleep. _Not that I haven't seen her do this exact thing before..._

"I woke up alone and I heard people down here, so boom, or rather oompf. Here I am." She says with jazz hands. "Yay."

Sam smiles at her, unable to stay stern. "Here, let me help." He says, picking her up, making sure his shirt fell to cover her completely, straightening out the top to also conserve her modesty.

"Right… So do you want some tea?" Lilly asks. "I have some steeping. Sam thought you might prefer it over another needle full of awesome."

"Oh god yes, tea sounds great." Mae says, leaning into Sam, the reason for her tumble apparent when he stood her up on shaky legs.

"Super, I'll go get you some." Lilly says turning on her heel to go back to the kitchen. _This is why I just keep her drugged after those type of episodes..._

"You really are a super klutz aren't ya Sis." Dean teases, walking to catch up with Lilly.

"I don't mean to be." She pouts, holding onto Sam for dear life. "I'm sorry, I just don't want to be alone, or sleep right now." She whispers to him.

He leans down to scoop her up into his arms, "It's okay Mae, you're not that klutzy, they're just jerks." He whispers into her hair, with a kiss. "Why don't you want to sleep? We thought you're head would be killing you." He asks in concern, walking into the kitchen with her.

"I was having horrible nightmares about the ghosts at Bobby's. Lots of bad things happened to them. It was awful." Mae mumbles with a frown.

"Bad things happened to who?" Dean asks, looking over at Mae.

"The ghosts. I think I was living their deaths or something. I've never encountered ghosts before... That was awful. Empathy and ghosts totally not a good mix. They were so angry." Mae volunteers with a frown, rubbing her temples, as Sam places her in a chair.

"Shhhhh, hey, it's ok. You're awake and with us." Sam coos, pulling a chair up next to her, leaning her against his side for support and warmth.

Lilly places a teacup and pot of tea at the table before scrambling to go grab her honey. She heads back to the counter, her fingers drumming out an erratic pattern on it's surface absently. She really had to resist the urge to calm Mae, recognizing it was something Sam needed to do. _Sharing sucks. But eh. He cares and that's all that matters._

"How can I help Lilly?" Dean asks, his hand on her waist pulling her from her thoughts.

"Um… not sure. This is new for me." She admits, fingers tapping quicker.

"What she's going through, or what you're thinking?" Dean questions, pulling her in for a quick hug.

"Not sure…little of column A, little of column B, I s'pose." She muses.

"Ok, then I'll put my two cents out there on column A. Maybe we should let Mae stay awake if she wants to." Dean suggests, "As for column B, what are you thinking?"

"If she want's to stay awake, I'm not going to force her to sleep." She defends herself. _Though I doubt she will be able to stay up after drinking the tea, I'm shocked she woke up… Must ah been one helluva nightmare._ She sighs as she pulls her hand through her hair.

"Hey, I didn't say you were, I was simply putting my opinion out there." he says, looking into her eyes seriously.

"Sure you were Cowboy." Lilly says patting his chest before turning to start cleaning the dishes from this morning.

When she turns back around from her work, she sees Mae sleeping in Sam's lap. A small smile pulls at her lips. She had spent the better half of her life striving to take care of Mae, hell had been her guardian for a part of it. It was so fucking difficult to take a step back and let Sam pick up where she left off, but she recognized the shift in the dynamics. The change had scared her at first, but at the end of the day Mae was her sister, and there was nothing Sam could do to jeopardize that. It was obvious he cared for Mae, he just didn't know how yet, but if the last year had taught her anything it was that nothing was static. She would just have to ensure Sam knew exactly how to care for her sister, and she was going have to come to terms with the change.

.33.

"Dean!" Lilly shouts as she shoots up in her bed, noting that something felt wrong immediately as she looked around the room in alarm.

She shook her head. Dean wasn't here. They'd seen the guys off two days ago. She knew that, so why had she called out for Dean? Why did she feel like this was related to Dean? Was she an obsessive type of person? She reaches up to her amulet, frowning when it didn't burn quite the way it used to now that Bobby had dipped the gold in a lacquer. She smiled at the memory of their brief but very satisfying fight she and Dean had gotten into over it.

"I'm sure it's fine. Everything is fine. I had some-type of nightmare, things just feel wonky. I'll just go back to sleep and laugh about this in the morning with Mae. No big." She talks to herself as she lays back down. The unnatural silence hitting her with a sharp slap of reality the moment she stops talking. It was to quiet.

She rushes from her room and knocks quietly on Mae's door. When she's met with silence she she cracks the door open and peeks inside. She sees Mae's sleeping form under the blankets pulled up to her chin with her arms thrown above her head.

She creeps into the room, mentally apologizing for what she was about to do. "Mae… I just need you to wake up for a sec. Sorry, shitty thing for me to ask, but we can laugh about this in the morning." She chuckles half heartedly as she reaches her hand out to grab Mae's wrist.

"Mae! MAE! HAARPY! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" She screams, shaking her friend growing more worried by the moment. She places her hand on Mae's still warm neck, holding her index and middle finger still, waiting to feel a pulse. Her eyes widen in fear as she feels nothing.

Her heart plummets, as she pulls back the blanket, ignoring her friend's nudity as she crawls on the bed, and begins performing CPR on her.

"Hold on Mae I got you." She says tilting her head back, holding her nose. Breathing air into her friends lungs, _Another one bites the dust_ playing in her mind, just like her instructor taught her. She can't help the dread that slowly crept through her, when Mae doesn't respond. "Fuck! Shit. I have to call the ER." _She always keeps her phone on the desk._ She scrambles off the bed, screaming in frustration, when she see's the state of her friends desk.

"How do you live like this!" She screams pushing shit around on the desk, knocking random things to the ground in her haste to locate the phone. She sighs in relief when she finally finds it, vowing to clean her sister's room. "No, wait, I'm sorry Mae, I didn't mean it. Please, you can live anyway you want, just don't die." She shouts, feeling guilty, as she begins calling 9-1-1, her heart plummeting when she finally notices there's no dial tone. "What the fuck? Why isn't this working!" She shouts in fear and frustration.

"What the fuck is happening? What the fuck do I do?" Lilly cries out, tears blurring her vision as she throws the phone down and turns to continue performing CPR on Mae; freezing when she see's her sister back in the same place she had found her. The blanket back in place, and her arms in the exact spot where she had found her.

"What the fuck?" Lilly breathes out, her hands already sunk into her hair and tugging slightly as she turned around and noticed the desk the way it had been. She backs away from the desk feeling slightly insane at the sight in front of her and runs out the door only to bounce to the floor. She knew she hadn't shut it behind her. "What the fuck? Am I dreaming? Is this some type of fucked up dream? A nightmare?" She asks herself running down to the kitchen, trying the house phone. Her eyes landing on the block of knives on the counter with an idea.

"You can't feel things in a dream right?" She asks herself out loud, her voice echoing around the way too silent kitchen, before she picks up the butcher's knife, and with a sigh "Man I've gone so long without doing this… Please just don't hurt. Pain is reality, and I can't do this right now." She prays before she drags the blade against her arm feeling the familiar bite of the blade as she drags it carelessly across her arm.

"Oh shit, shit, shit, oh fucking shit. Not a dream, or a nightmare. Fuck, is this fuckin dream root? She questions as she thinks back to all of the DNA the followers could have bag and tagged in her time with them as her stomach dropped. She stopped and thought about; focusing on Mae walking down the stairs. She knew from personal experience that if you were aware enough in a dream you could shift it into reality. It's what her childhood dreams had been made of.

Lilly looks up to the door with a frown. Was this the damned followers? Or was this something else? She really wasn't sure, but either way she was left unable to pull herself from this situation and left her wrist freely bleeding. She looked to her arm with curiosity and dragged the blade down two more times as a hiss mixed with pain and relief left her lips as her eyes glazed just slightly.

She keeps her eyes closed for several moments willing herself to wake up. When she opens them she falls to her knees when she realizes she's still stuck, alone in the kitchen. She looks to the blade in her hand before she drops it, much calmer than she had been. "Right. Well I'm not saying that was the answer… but I'm not not going to complain." She sighs before she walks to where they stored the first aid kit.

She hums to herself as she cleans and wraps the cuts with bandages.

"So… fuck it. I have zero fucking clue what's going on… That's just fuckin' fantastic." She hisses between clenched teeth, noting the way the blood slowly stained the bandages.

She watches as the stain slowly stains the white bandages in fascination for a moment and wonders curiously for a moment if she had ever been pure, before she shakes her head; worried where the thought had come from . "Ya'll, probably need stitches" She giggles to herself as she waves her hand dismissively. "Later me problem!" She singsongs as she heads towards the door, stopping only when she remembered the fallen knife.

"Oh should probably wash that- Of course your back in the knife block. Super." She looks around the kitchen, noticing that the first aid kit had vanished along with the drops of blood on the ground.

"I know. Bobby. I'll go check Singer Salvage. Sounds like fun." Lilly talking to herself. "That does sound like fun Lilly."

"Right that's what what I'm saying good plan Lilly."

"Why thank you, I am the brightest witch of my age after all."

"Oh Maat, I'm going to go insane with this silence…" She groans.

"Too fucking quiet. Too fucking quiet."

Racing to the car outside. "To Hogwarts flying car, I need to speak with Albus." She giggles to herself as she jumps down the stairs.

"Wait… that moth is stuck mid flap… " She whines as she stopped dead in her tracks and looks in awe at the moth that was indeed caught in mid-air, no momentum. In fact as she took a look around, she noted everything was eerily still and all was dead silent. The trees looked like a picture, caught swayed to the side in the wind. She can't help the panic that swells in her chest as she looked around Mystic's grounds in horror, noting each oddity with growing trepidation.

"Wait, is this a joke? Is that what this… please be a joke, please be a joke… LOKI! You son of a fucking bitch! This isn't fucking funny!" Lilly seethes, screaming her fury into the far too silent night air.

"What up Kitten, man you are super in tune with me tonight." He says with a smile, walking out of the shadows from the other side of the car "I could hear you over a four way with some hot Triplets and-"

"What the fuck did you do?!" She demands stomping her foot as she rounded on him. "I take advice, I swear I do. I mean your a god, maybe not my god, but certainly a notable one! You could have just fucking talked to me. OR am I stuck in someone else's fucked up trick! I can't do this. This is like my own personal hell. You said it was an accident. DO you have any idea how chaotic my thoughts are? Why didn't I think of you sooner! Gods everything is so quiet and loud all at once. Is Mae dead? Why are you doing this? I forgave you! What did I do to you!" She begins angrily but it slowly starts to morph into hysteria.

"Whoa… I picking up on some major hostility here." His face scrunches together as he holds a hand up. He walks up to her and puts a hand on her shoulder as if to comfort her. "Wait a second…" he whispers, snapping his fingers.

She suddenly finds herself back inside the house, standing just inside the front door. Hyperventilating.

"Woah, I was right, Mae is a babe!" She hears him say from somewhere upstairs.

"Are you fucking serious right now?!" She seethes before races up the stairs two at a time. "Loki! Is she dead? Why the fuck are you checking out my fucking dead-slash-she better-just-be- unconscious sister!" She demands before shaking she rips Mae's comforter from his hands, and covers her sister's modesty, before she turned her golden eyes; molten with panic and rage to him with accusation.

"She's not dead." He assures her, backing away with his hands up. "She was frozen in time. She must have been asleep when this happened."

"I'm sorry what? I thought the Tuesdays were awful… What the fuck is this? Frozen in fucking time? Are you shitting me? What? So is this not you then? Cause I would put my life on this having to do with fucking Dean, and I know you love fucking with the Winchester's hardcore. " Lilly snaps out through heavy breaths.

"Me, gosh no Lilly. I'm on vacation right now. Did I mention the hot Asian triplets, so busty." He says holding his hands up as if he were going to squeeze two balloons.

"I don't know what you do with your life, Loki! I don't care. No offence, but it's none of my fuckin' business..." She fumes before her eyes widen in horror. "Were your triplets passed out too? Cause fuck Loki, that shit ain't legal no more!" She scolds in contempt before adding with equal hostility. "Also tit's ain't fuckin clown noses; they don't honk!"

"Nah, those little beauties are my own creation. And of course clown noses aren't tits, they're not big enough. Ah, tits, you just want to bury your head in them and mooooater boat like hell." He tells her imitating the action.

"Fuckin' classy." She spits out in derision, before she shakes her head. "Do you know what's going on? Is there like another trickster doing this or something? Wooden stakes kill you guys right?" She asks dead serious. "Cause so done with this prank. Totally not laughing over here. Wait… is that like having sex with yourself?"

"What? No. Though I have to wonder what that would be like. I mean, who knows me better than me?" He says, standing with his hands on his hips. "What an interesting idea. But no, I don't embody them."

Lilly lets out a deep sighs as she facepalms at his first comment. "Right. Anyways. Do you know how to fix this?" She nearly pleads, not enjoying the dodging… _though I suppose it's my own fault for being pulled in… so many theatrics._ Also he's so lying _. He's had to have had sex with himself. Narcissistic megalomaniac sick fuck._

"Well ah, lets see. You haven't run afoul of any other trickster types have you?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Well, I'm not surprised. This doesn't have the scent of another trickster anyway… How about Chronos, that name a ring a ding dinging any bells.

"And it smells like what teen spirit? Chronos the Greek god of time? No, not that I'm aware of."

"Ever met a reaper?"

"Not in person."

"You haven't pissed any fates off lately have you?"

"I'm sure lots, but none I can recall personally."

"Have you removed any swords from stone or played any strange musical instruments?"

"No ocarinas for this girl. I do guitars."

Loki's face lights up in a genuine smile. "Aww neat, you got that reference."

"My life is nothing but book references. I read the comics. Haven't fucked with time turners either before you ask."

"Kitten after my own heart." Loki pulls his hands together over his chest with a mockingly tearful smile. When Lilly just glares at him he sigh he drops his hands back to his sides and frowns. "Well, I am just out of ideas. I mean, it's not like the angels started coming back to earth, walking among us lesser beings. They haven't fucked anything up for Millenias."

"Wait...Angels fuck with time too? Fucking angels. I doubt you didn't know. Dean's whole touched by an angel thing. You can't live that far up Dean and Sam's ass and not know, Loki."'

"I've been on vacation Lilly, you wound me with your harsh accusations."

"Uh huh. Be that as it may… Can you fix it? You're older right?"

"Na-huh, I have a personal rule of never messing with beings that can smite my ass, which they can. And bite it for all I care."

"Super." Lilly comments letting out a deep sigh, as she tugged at the roots of her hair. "So they did something with Dean?" She questions with a contemplative frown.

"Why do you think Dean is caught up in this? OMG, are they in the house and you haven't hold me yet? Oh please let me go fuck with them! PLEAAASEEE!"

Lilly stares at Loki blankly, her tongue running over her teeth in irritation. Her hand itching to backhand a second god this month. "No. They're on a hunt."

"Awww, you're such a tease Lilly. Why would you make me think Dean was around?"

"When? When did I say that?"

"You said something about Dean…" Loki whines.

"I said and let me make this clear." Lilly corrects herself pointedly. "That this involves him. And his angel."

"But how do you know? Oh my Gods, the rumours were actually true? There really is an angel flying with Dean?"

"Yes. Apparently." She responds coolly dragging her hand through her hair in frustration. _Because it's always something…._

"Aww, Lilly. I am so sorry." He says gloomily, patting her on her back.

"Oh...why?" She asks sounding a lot like Regina in that moment. Her eyes flashing. _Ahh ugh how does she live with herself so bitchy. How does anyone vote for that? Didn't even know I could channel satan like that. UGh..._

"Because, I was around during their last hurrah on earth. They really fuck with relationships. Always popping in whenever they want. You never know when they're watching. And they always think their motives are holier than thous." He informs her in a matter-of-fact manner, as he listed off the angels many sins on his fingers.

"Super. Sounds fantastic. So… I'm just stuck in this hell till this shit ends?" She asks rolling her head back biting her lip. Not enjoying the thought of being stuck in her head for any amount of time.

"Yeah, wow, you poor thing, you just keep getting looked over. I am so sorry."

"Well, I'd rather get looked over than singled out, that doesn't seem to work out so well either." She sighs in frustration, as she pulls her hand from her head, and pulls the loose hair from her fingers.

"You really are so smart, I think I'd rather be in your shoes than being singled out. Poor Dean." Loki says, patting her on the back again.

"Thanks? Poor Dean? Do you know what's going on with that? I mean they're not going to like kill him again right? Why go through the trouble of dragging him back topside?"

"Who can tell what those angels are thinking. Never makes sense." He says dismissively, bending down to take a seat on the frozen girl's bed.

"I swear to gods if you even think about sitting on my friend I will hit you so hard your head will spin." She threatens darkly

"Whhhooooaaa, sorry, after a while of standing in here just talking to one person you tend to forget that it's not just furniture in here, my apologies Lilly, shall we take this somewhere else?"

"Mae. Is. Not. Fuckin'. Furniture." Lilly bites out before adding "She's just frozen in time apparently."

"So touchy today. If you want I can just leave, you're the one who called me..." Loki sniffs indignantly as he snaps his fingers and disappears.

"Oh gods and I'm the touchy one?" Lilly scoffs moodily. "I'm just going to start carrying around fuckin' needles…" She grumbles under her breath, standing in the room before her thoughts start becoming louder; buried things coming to the surface quicker.

"Loki, I'm sorry! Please come back… I'm sorry… I don't enjoy this…It's making me edgy. I don't like this..." Lilly calls out shortly as she's struck with the memory of being burned, the feelings of helplessness and fear invading her so completely in the silence.

She hears a knock on Mae's door.

She rushes over and throws it open, sighing in relief when she see's the Trickster.

"Sorry, Kitten, I thought that was you telling me to get lost." He says, hip leaned up against the frame.

"I don't want be here by myself. It's loud." She mumbles softly, her voice quivering slightly with barely contained emotions.

With a small smile, and a look of empathy, he holds out his hand to her, "I know how that feels, I don't like being alone either."

"Thank you." She mumbles taking his hand, without a second thought.

She finds herself in his room with a snap.

"Why is there a pile of naked female corpses on your bed?" Lilly asks tone completely blank, head tilted to the side.

"Again with these accusations… They aren't dead, they are sleeping. And you should probably look away, and not breath in. One second, I forgot about them." Loki snaps his fingers again.

* * *

AN2: And now for the exciting news! We're going to start posting twice a week! We'll continue to bring you updates every Sunday, but we're going to start posting on Thursday as well, starting this Thursday :)

Don't forget to let us know what you're thinking via review or pm. We love to hear your thoughts on the girls and the impact they're having on the guys. We also welcome feedback on ways we could improve our writing. Compliments are awesome too :)

We'll be back on Thursday with the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Welcome to our first Thursday update! Yay! Sorry we're getting it out so late, apparently we are adjusting to this new schedule too :)

* * *

.34.

"Why were corpses on your bed." Lilly asks him again, still unable to shake the mental picture from her head. It was like a pile of asian fembot's had just malfunctioned in the Trickster's bed, and she was growing more and more disturbed by what he had been doing with them.

"They weren't corpses they were just exhausted. Jesus kid, haven't you ever been to an orgy."

"No. and before you ask-"

"Do you want to go to an orgy?"

" **No**."

"Are you sure? You could invite anyone you want."

"I don't and no thank you."

"Loki… what in the nile river are you doing here?" Lilly hears a familiar voice boom, smug as ever.

"Dropping off Maat's property." Loki says smirking at Thoth, with a smug smirk.

"Lord Thoth. Hello again." Lilly bows slightly.

"Samara Lilly Ahmes. You're back?" He asks, cocking his head to the side in curiosity.

"Like an annoying plague." She jokes. "Can I please stay with you, til the clocks start again? Loki's place is… unsanitary."

"What?" Thoth asks blankly, looking between the girl and the annoying trickster.

"Hey birdman, where's Maat? She still sore from our date?" Loki asks, stage whispering to Lilly, "I makes all my dates come back for more." With accompanying hip thrusts.

Lilly blinks tongue rolling over her teeth in frustration, smacking the Trickster harshly on the shoulder, for the inappropriate gesture being tossed so carelessly in regards to her goddess. "That is my Goddess you're talking about not one of your poof corpses. Surely you have more respect than that." She grounds out, eyes narrowed at Loki.

"She's out." Thoth says eye twitching from behind his book. "She was celebrating down on earth when they all got caught in whatever Judeo Christian propaganda is currently going on." He closes his book and looks Lilly directly in her golden sand eyes. "Yes, you may stay here." He says, opening his book back up, continuing to read.

"Thank you." She says fist over her heart before turning to Loki, her eyes lightening. "Thank you Loki, for bringing me here."

"No problem Kitten. Thoth, behave with this one, I like her. And she's one of Maat's. It was super awesome seeing you again kiddo. Take care of yourself."

"Thank you." Lilly responds again with a small smile.

"Are you still here? I thought you were leaving now that you've dropped your burden." He says icily, watching him wearily.

Lilly bites her lip looking to the ground with a frown. _Eh… still better than being by myself, and not having to deal with Loki baiting me, with Mae and the Winchesters. Though I do suppose this was like super invasive. I just won't talk. At least there's some noise here. That's better than home._

"Good bye trickster, it has not been pleasant." Thoth growls, obviously tired of Loki's presence.

Loki snaps his fingers and disappeared in a flash.

"I promise I won't bother you. I'll just sit in the corner or something, till the earth starts again," She squeaks uncomfortably.

"I wasn't doing anything of particular importance." Thoth shrugs. "Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"Uh. No I'm fine. I'll just go sit in the corner. Thank you." She assures him as she goes to the closest corner and sits, drawing her knees to her chest. She was just happy it wasn't completely silent here. The sounds of running water, and the oddly familiar sound of a sand storm comforting her. She closes her eyes and places her head to her knees feeling an odd sense of serenity settle around her. _So much better than Mystic…. Well at the moment at least... Silence is not my friend…_

With a sigh, Thoth gets up and walks over to a long table. He grabs a tray from it and a pitcher of red liquid as well as a bowl of fruit. He moves silently over to her, placing the tray and pitcher down on the closest table with comfortable chairs around it. He glides back to his previous seat, picking up the books he had been using before he goes to the shelf nearby and grabs several more books. He walks silently back to his new seat, a small mountain of books in his arms. He places the pile to the side of the table before he sits down in the chair facing her, leaving the chair closest to her empty. He pulls out the book he had previously been reading and starts up again.

After several moments Lilly looks up over her knees, quirking an eyebrow at Thoth's new seat notably closer to her. When he begins lifting his head she looks down again. _Ah gods… What is he doing? He's so weird… Kay that might be a bit pot to cauldron, but no less true… I really wish I hadn't decked him when we first met… Not that I thought I'd ever end up back in their… What is this… A pocket realm maybe? How, curious..._

They 'play' this game for several moments before Thoth lets out an exasperated breath.

"I'm sorry I punched you in the face it was rude. My apologies. I have odd fight or flight reflexes." Lilly spits out quickly and awkwardly, positive that's what the god was going to address.

"Are you planning to join me or not?" He asks patiently, sweeping a hand to the chair gracefully.

"Really?" She questions head tilted to the side.

"I would actually enjoy your company Samara Lilly Ahmes."

"Well if you're sure, thank gods… Cause… Yeah silence…And that was getting awkward what with the staring...Uh you can just call me Lilly if you like. Unless you don't want to… That just seems like a mouth full..." Lilly mumbles hands on her knees as she pushes herself up, casting a small gratefully awkward smile in the god's direction, and rushing over before he can change his mind.

"Thank you for joining me Lilly." Thoth says monotoned, continuing to leaf through his book.

"Can I read one of your books?" She asks after sitting down.

"I did bring a few over in case you enjoy reading. Try the one with the large feather, I found it just after your first visit." He suggests, raising his eyes to watch her.

"Oh… Really, thank you." She responds genuinely surprised and equally happy as she picked up the suggested book. She adjusts in her seat, so her feet were under as she opens the book almost reverently and begins reading it.

They sit in a not altogether uncomfortable silence, both paying attention to their reading.

After a while Lilly lowers the book just so her eyes can watch him, observing him carefully, several thoughts and theories bothering her from earlier. Her brows knit together as she tries to figure out the politest way to ask the several questions that had been eating at her since they had met. When she notices his eyes moving over the book to look at her. "Um… Why do you hate Loki so much? Not that I don't get it. Cause hey, I've met him… But he has a couple redeeming qualifiers..."

With an undignified roll of his eyes, Thoth gently closes his book and set it on the table in front of him. He looked around the table for a moment before he gave the slightest shake of his head. From nowhere, he summones two goblets, setting one in front of her, the other in front of himself. "Is that really the first question you chose to ask?" He pins her with a quelling look that booked no lies.

"Seemed like the most impersonal." She sheepishly grins at him.

"Fair enough." He says with a slight tilt and nod of his head. He fills the goblets from the pitcher, setting it back down silently. "How well do you know you're religion?" He asks, bringing his goblet to his lips.

"Well that actually leads to my second question… I thought you and Maat were married, I mean you have several wives but she's always been mentioned as your true mate… So yeah?" She says picking up the glass and drinking, needing to do something with her hands.

He smiles at her, the effects making him seem younger and friendlier, "We are." He says simply, taking another sip of the wine.

"Ah… So is that why you hate Loki, cause he's kinda sleezy? And is barking up Maat's tree?"

"Only kinda?" Thoth asks with a look of disdain harshing the friendlier planes of his face from earlier, "Loki is a Trickster God, from the Norse pantheon. He should have nothing to do with us, but he likes to test the limits and break the rules. His _playboy_ attitude and practical jokes have attracted the attention of many that view us 'old ones' as enemies. And yes, there is also the fact he is attempting to claim my wife." His eyes narrow, the glare cast into the liquid of his wine goblet.

"Right…" Lilly nods squirming slightly in discomfort unable to keep her curiosity at bay. "Last time I was here I noticed you were kinda in the dog house. Maat is the goddess of loyalty… I just have a hard time picturing her… Anyways yeah." She stumbles between small sips of wine.

He turns his glare from his cup to her, softening the blow with the tiniest of smiles pulling at the corner of his lips. "How astute of you. Yes, as you say, I am in the dog house."

"How does a god of knowledge and wisdom wind up in a dog house?" She asks, curiosity eating at her, the wine not helping to curb her questions.

"That is a good question. I suppose it started eighteen years ago. She asked me for a favor, and I let her down." He leans his chin into one palm, supporting his head with his elbow on the table. "Which leads me to further explain my dislike for Loki, he was able to fix my mistake, though it was certainly by accident. _Opportunist_."

 _Well that's as reassuring as it is sad they've been together since the religion came to fruition, and have been together till twenty years ago… Loki really likes stirring the fucking pot…_ "How big was the favor that she let that many years of marriage go?" Lilly asks taking a larger sip at the bold question. _He's going to send me back or smite me...Just shut up._

Thoth takes another drink from his goblet, "Oh, at the time it didn't seem like too hard of a task. Guard and guide Maat's beloved favored once she was awoken from her entombment."

Lilly puts down her drink and stares at the crafted glass as she processed his words with growing horror. _Oh gods please no… I do not like the way this is going… Please do not tell me I broke up a three thousand plus year old relationship… oh_ gods… "Ah… Well that seems like a foolish thing to have a falling out over."

"Who said we had a falling out?" He asks sternly.

"Two things to note. One she accepted the crap-tastic date with Loki. Two the fact that you're the only god here and the rest are stuck at some celebration _on...In_ Earth? I don't really know if this is like a pocket realm or something…" She points out rather boldly.

"She accepted a dinner with a being that toes the line between Order and Chaos because he found and returned something I had lost." Thoth explains simply.

 _Fuck._ Lilly curses as she picks up the goblet again and takes a large sip. _This is looking more and more like something I had a hand in, fuckl._ "Ah that's an... Interesting story. So are you out of the dog house now that it's been returned? Cause like, totally ship you two."

Thoth inclines his head, another smile lighting his face, bringing back the youthful friendliness. "You ship us? Now, there is a term every other God you talk to will not understand. You ship us." He leans in closer to her from across the table. "To be honest, so do I. We have always been a merciful and benevolent couple, bringing much balance to the Order. True, our roles have diminished quite a bit this last millennia, but she still provides the morality and I provide the wisdom to all those who would ask it of us."

Lilly smiles at the god, happy he had gotten her colloquial term. "No harm, no foul right? I mean if it was returned to her? No big. Kinda silly to still hold a grudge…. "

"As much as I wish that were so, I still owe a big penance. You of all people should understand, Lilly, Maat does not actually judge the weight of your heart, Maat simply interprets what is already there. And I lost you as a small mortal child, no older than six human years. The Followers had you and were shielding you from my sight. I felt you for a brief moment when you turned seven, but before I could reach you, you again vanished, and I could no longer sense you. Now I know why." He explains, sliding an open book towards her.

"Well the american foster care system sucks, don't see how that's your fault." Lilly shrugs taking another sip of wine, leaning back in the chair more comfortable with warmth of the alcohol swirling through her. "Ahmes is still in me no worse for the wear I've surely put on her. I don't blame you. S'not your fault. Kinda hard to keep an eye on a kid you're not physically with all the time. I'm sure you weren't, you know, expecting such a simple task to turn into such a mess. I'm sure she feels similarly. The Death Eater's were complete fanatical psycho's." She ends before she looks down at the book reading the open passage eyes widening as she finishes reading the script. "That's interesting… Is this why her soul is so intertwined with mine?"

"Yes. Ahmes was one of the best priestesses we ever had, well, that Maat ever had, though she and I got along very well. You actually remind us of her very much, even in looks. She used a large amount of her own energy, sparing every ounce of strength you had for the escape. You don't remember anything from before the orphanage in Sioux Falls do you?"

"No, though honestly, can't say I've put much energy into trying too." She admits, feeling a twinge of guilt for that.

"I wouldn't. You'll only end up in pain. Ahmes sacrificed her mortal life in your body to give you a chance at living. At one point your souls were very much separate, your minds and personalities as well. She would talk to me when you were still a babe. The mind of the God of knowledge a safe refuge for an adult soul in the body of an infant." He grins at her, one that actually met his eyes. "I've known you since your birth parents recklessly bound your dying body to her soul."

"Huh… That's really kind of awesome. I've always known Maat has been my goddess since before I can literally remember… But when I put out the offerings I always prayed to you as well. I've kinda always questioned why… I certainly don't make the wisest decisions… They're mostly just reckless... I always just assumed it was because you were her husband." Lilly offers him a smile, a sense of giddiness filling her.

"That's how the wise become so. Make mistakes while you're young, and recklessness is still expected." He finishes his goblet. "Well, I thought that was going to be at least a two goblet talk." He tells her with a smile.

"Hey other random personal question Do you and Maat eat human? Since you seem in the super share-y mood." She smiles sheepishly. "Cause as much as I worship you guys, sacrificing people totally not my thing…"

He chuckles darkly, clasping the pitcher to refill both goblets. "And what would you do if I said we did? Would you fear us?"

"Fear… Probably a little… Cause I'm like not a fan of people as a whole, but I'm still human, plus as you know dating a Winchester and he's all grr arrg old gods and as much as I'm all about- My life is goin' ta be more difficult if ya do, but-" She begins with a shrug.

"Lilly, stop. It was a poorly placed joke. Maat and I are mostly vegetarians, though we do occasionally eat animal meat. But the consumption of human is a vile act in our eyes, something only those of chaos would indulge in.

"Thank gods, that makes my life so much more of the same. Yay!"

"You're welcome."

She looks over him and laughs heartily, waiting til she calms down before asking "Less personal question?"

"You have those too?" He teases with another smile.

"You're the god of knowledge… Of course I have those too." Lilly teases "Do you know what is wrong with my sister?"

"By what do you mean what is wrong with her?"

"Well Mae, she cancels my disquiet. I cancel her empathy… To an extent anyways. Like symbiotic-ish kinda thing going' between us."

"Lilly, you have to remember, I have no knowledge of your current life, you have never called for me to visit, but I have heard mumbles of your prayers. Though at the time, we had no idea it was you." He explains gently, as if he was possessed of unlimited patience. "If I could meet... Mae, then perhaps I could tell you what it is you are looking for."

"Oh well, with that I have two more questions than." She smiles sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. "Only one is kinda-sorta of personal."

"If that one happens to be about your questionable taste in a mate and his kin, all I have to say on the matter is that they are incredibly tied up in the judeo-christian apocalypse, and are thus a thorn in everyone's side. Good luck with that."

"So you don't hate them?" She asks hopefully, skeptical that he wasn't a mind reader, but not ready to question Maat.

"No, we don't. They are not a bad breed of hunter. They tend to look for people who need to be saved, and they save them if they can. There are hunters out there that will kill a god, you, even someone who is an empath, just for being more than human."

Lilly mulls that over for a moment before nodding. "I get that. Last question… Maybe. If I invited

Maat and you over to my place for dinner would you two be willing to come? I promise it will be hunter free."

"I can't exactly speak for Maat right now, but I would. I suggest you talk to her when she gets back. I'm pretty sure she would accept."

"Thank you" Lilly smiles before going back to her goblet and book.

.35.

Mae skips down the stairs, ready to start working on the fall festival again. Yesterday they had gotten the materials for the new game booth and she was excited to get that put together and painted.

 _Less than two weeks to go!_ She happily dances in the front room, nearly missing the strange sight in the chair.

"Lilly?" Mae cocks her head to the side in concern as she walks slowly closer to the form slumped over the back of one of the chairs.

"Lilly?" She calls out in panic. With still no response, Mae abandones caution and runs to her sister.

Lilly's bare feet dangle about a foot above the floor, her legs flat against the back of the love seat. Her hips were cradled in the groove at the top, which looked uncomfortable, as did the angle of her neck and head on the cushions. Her altered black band tee was trapped in place under her, but the back was drooped low, exposing the back of her green lace bra.

With a hand that shook, Mae reached down to locate a pulse the way Bobby had taught her to. She lets out the breath she had been holding, nearly dizzy with relief.

Mae slowly pulls Lilly off the back of the love seat. After a moment's thought she turns and carries her into the sitting room, carefully resting her stiff neck on pillows. She nearly laughs when she notices an impression of the amulet and other jewelry on her cheek and neck, before she reels it back.

"Lilly? I know you're not dead. Please wake up." Mae whines, gently tapping on on her sister's unmarked cheek.

After a few seconds with no response she runs to the kitchen to pull a few smelling salts from the first aid kit. She rushes back, snapping one to waft under Lilly's nose. After several minutes of nothing happening, she throws it to the ground.

"Lilly, come on, what's wrong? What happened?" She asks, talking to herself as she shakes Lilly by the shoulders.

She runs back to the kitchen and grabs a glass of ice water. When she returns she dips her fingers in and flicks droplets on Lilly's face.

After several other failed attempts to wake her, Mae breaks down and calls Bobby.

"Sup gidgit?" Bobby's gruff voice answers the phone.

"Bobby, Lilly's scaring me, she's not waking up. She has a pulse. I mean she's unconscious and believe me I've been been doing things that would wake her up." Mae explains to the older man trying not to panic, as she continues watching her friend.

"I'm on my way Mae I'll be there soon." He answers even as she can hear the engine to his car start.

Mae sighs as she snaps her phone shut, poking her friend every few moments, hoping for a reaction.

"I meant it when I said you weren't allowed to leave anymore Lilly, I would have assumed you knew I meant emotionally and mentally as well. _**Lilly?**_ Come on, wake up!" She pokes her friend cheek, and opens her eyelids; watching her in obvious REM. "I don't want to be the one who tells Dean about this.. Please god, I usually pray for them to call but please don't let today be the day they call. Please let Lilly be okay, and the guys be safe. And let me not have to explain this, whatever this is… Because this really isn't normal…"

She doesn't know how long she was sitting there but she's happy when she hears the front door open and the familiar footsteps of Bobby entering the house. "Mae, where you at gidjit?" She hears him call out.

"In the sitting room!" She calls back rushing to meet him. "Bobby! Thank you for coming so quickly, I didn't know what to do!"

"It's fine we'll figure out whatever type of stupid your sister got into this time. No worries gidjit." Bobby lets out an oomph as Mae throws her arms around his neck. He hugs her back, rubbing her arms comfortingly when he feels her shaking before gently leading the girl back to her sister.

Bobby tries several attempts to wake her up before eventually holding her face with one hand and hitting her with the other gently. Nothing happens. "She's breathing, her pulse is normal. Let's get her in bed and just take this one day at a time."

.36.

Lilly sits up, blinking as she looks around her room bleary eyed, noting a IV bag hanging from a wire hanger swinging from a thumb tack on the wall. She follows the cord to her arm. "I have to pee…" She muses to herself as she stares at the needle for several moments before she

easily takes it out, maybe a bit more roughly than necessary. "A shower too…" She adds shaking her head at the blood dripping from the exit wound with a raised brow rolling off the bed.

When she's finished with the most satisfying pee she's ever had, she washes her hands and jumps in the shower, noting with a frown that the cuts she had already scarred. She makes a mental note to keep the cuts in mind if gods forbid, something like the last couple of days ever occurred again.

She exits the shower and starts getting ready for the day. _I would have slept well enough on my own Thoth, thanks for the 'blessing'._ She thinks mildly amused and partially annoyed.

She makes her way down the stairs to start on breakfast, halting mid step when she hears muffled sounds coming from the dining room. She peeks around the opening to see Bobby and Mae at the table hunched over books with more in piles around them. She turns to leave them be, wondering at the familiar hum of her egg timer. _They look busy, I'll go make them coffee and tea. Oh and some breakfast...Hope the guys are okay..._ She thinks before heading to the kitchen, happy to see it how she had left it.

She hums happily as she dumps the old pot of coffee and begins a new pot adding several of her own herbs to the ground coffee, before she begins brewing some tea. Looking at the clock over the stove she sighs. _Dinner, apparently, Thoth, how fucking long did you put me under?_

She's half way through making the pork chops, green beans, and macaroni and cheese when she hears an annoying buzz go off somewhere in the distance. _Egg timer… What are they doing with an egg timer anyways. Eh. I'll ask after I bring them dinner… I should probably text Dean too to find out what exactly those fucking angels did… Pricks. I should also go see what they are researching and help… but I feel so fucking restless… I'll just do some light cleaning first, then help._

"Gidjit?" Bobby calls out somewhere in the distance. "Lilly!"

"Huh?" Lilly murmurs from the stove, as she put a lid of the green beans. _He sounds worried…_ "What up?" She calls back, only to hear feet storming in her direction.

"LILLY" Mae yells jumping towards her friend wrapping her arms around her picking her up and spinning her in a circle. "Are you okay?"

"Feet on ground. NOW." Lilly demands pointing to the floor after she lets her sister go. Once she's firmly on the floor she responds. "I'm fine, was just sleeping."

"NO, nonono, that was not just sleeping. You were dead to the world with a _light_ pulse." Mae says in irritation. "What happened?"

"Sorry, Thoth told me I needed sleep before he sent me back… Don't think he knows the exact coordinates. Or he really just didn't give a fuck... Or it's my fault… For not thinking the 'blessing' was going to be that effective. Sorry."

"Thoth made you sleep for three days?" She asks, eyes wide. _She saw her Gods again?_

Lilly stares at her blankly and turns around looking at her fingers and staring at them. _Okay so I was asleep for three days, I was freaking out for two, and talked to Thoth and eventually Maat for what… two or three.. So three plus two plus three-ish….Eight….Super..._

"Where the fuck is she?" Bobby growls bursting into the kitchen, noting Mae standing in front of the much shorter girl.

"I found her?" Mae says awkwardly, embarrassed that she hadn't called out to let him know where she was.

"LILLY! What the hell is wrong with you? You wake up with a fucking IV and don't think to let the rest of us know your fucking up?"

Lilly jumps turning to look at Bobby sheepishly. "You both researching, didn't want to bother you. Looked all super important and stuff. I made dinner and coffee." She adds with a smile before she lifts her hands "Yaay. Hey look I'm up."

"What the hell happened to you Gidjit? You had us worried." Bobby sighs, shaking his head as he takes a seat at the table.

"Well long story but…" Lilly begins telling both of them what she had spent the last eight days doing leaving out the parts of Thoth being nice, and inviting the two gods over for dinner, and if she calls for certain deities they will hear her and come if they choose... "Then he 'blessed' me calling me an idiot by the way, in front of all the other gods, rude much. I guess I just was tired. Then I woke up and made dinner. Which you guys should eat. On the plus side, hey look who's a priestess. Oh, and I have a book Thoth gave me about my body-mate…"

"Well, that certainly explains the things you can do, and the curse and amulet." Bobby says pensively, his brows knitting together in contemplation.

Lilly rocks back and forth on her heels biting her lip while she watches Bobby's growing concern. "You guys won't kill me right? I don't do human sacrifices or anything… The gods I worship aren't into it… I'm still human… Just with a pedigree… I don't think that's like evil...Dean's not going to be happy about it...But Thoth and Maat both assured me it was a gift, and it got awkward and weird, and I didn't want to say no to their gift. I just couldn't." _Is he going to leave me over this? Shit… I mean...gods. Maybe I shouldn't have told Bobby, I just didn't want him to waste more time researching… Damn it… I knew this wasn't going to work out._ "Ya'll hate witches, an' that's pretty much what I am… I just tap from a different source." She sighs as she looks to the floor, one hand pulling at her hair nervously.

"What? No I'm not gonna to kill you gidjit. Yer not a witch, we'll figure this out." Bobby quickly attempts to reassure her. "We'll just explain you as my 'prentice for the hunter network to any hunters we meet. I mean, that's what I'm doin' already, so's not like I gadda change a story or anything."

"Right…Til the figurin' out part happens can we not tell Dean...or Sam..." She asks with a grimace. "Cause they seem to share everything with each other, as long as it's not directly related to themselves…"

"Why?" Mae and Bobby ask at the same time.

Lilly shifts in discomfort. "Please…"

"Why would you want that boy to continue searchin' for answers when ya got 'em already?" Bobby asks, frustrated with the girl.

"Um… Fair, but I like him, and he makes me happy...And he thinks supernatural like things are freaks, and I… Please. Just until we know more?"

"Look, I ain't tellin him anything about this. This is yer story to tell. But think about how pissed you were when he didn't tell you his story. Ya might be dating now, but it will never work with you keeping sec-" Bobby pauses his eyes widening in an epiphany. "You know what, go ahead and don't tell him." He corrects himself, clapping his hands together as if wiping something off them, before turning and walking back to the room with books.

"I'll call you when dinner's done…" Lilly calls out after him with a look of confusion.

"I think you should tell him…" Mae says seriously, catching Lilly's eye.

"Or I can just be happy he's back, and I'm back, and we're together when we can be… And he won't want to kill me… Or worse leave me." Lilly sighs out shoving the first side kit back under the sink, before heading back to the stove.

"I could quote Ron Weasly right now…" Mae says sadly. "Cause I think you need to sort out your priorities."

.37.

"Wait so Thoth and Maat are going to be coming over Mystic for dinner?" Mae asks excited, as she frosts another cup cake. Happy they had decided to come back to work, thrilled it was starting to feel like the old days again.

"Yeah, hope you don't mind… They both have huge personalities." Lilly says from the oven pulling out a tray of cupcakes. "I should have asked what type of desserts they like."

"We could prep a bunch of different desserts?" Mae suggests, attempting to help. "Wow, I'm going to meet a God couple."

"I know I'm going to overkill it… But I really wanted the three of you to meet each other. Thoth is actually super nice when there aren't other gods around… And he said that he'd help to figure out what you are… Sorry for bringing you up to them, but he's the god of wisdom and knowledge, and I figured if anyone would know… Sorry. If it helps I trust them. Well I would, wouldn't I, but yeah… They're super nice." Lilly says as she throws another tray in the oven still slightly bitter about the stupid cupcake frenzy the country seemed to be having.

"You asked your god to figure out what I am?" Mae questions torn between touched and terrified. "But we already figured it out, I'm a psychic."

"Yeah… But are you though? I know I'd feel remiss if we didn't make sure absolutely… We just can't tell anyone about it. _Like anyone_. Not Sam, not Bobby... And certainly not Dean." She continues switching the timer on.

"Wait, I can't tell them if we figure out what or if something is wrong with me?" Mae asks. _I mean, I can respect that you're not planning on it, but I told Sam I'd be honest with him. And Bobby too? Really?_

"We are inviting my gods over for dinner Mae. We can make something else up if they do know. _And_ there's nothing wrong with you." Lilly sighs.

"Oh I thought you meant telling them what I am, if they know… I have no problem telling them a lie about that… Though I really think you should tell them. I think they'd under-" Mae begins before stopping herself. Her thoughts drifting back to the way Sam often talked to her about Dean labeling him a freak. "Maybe you're right… Better safe than sorry right?"

"Right. Besides, there's something that happened during the hundred days of hell. I don't know why I keep forgetting-" Lilly begins when the front door to their shop chimes.

She sighs and watches Mae flit to the front of the store, ever the front manager.

.38.

"Did that little boy... Jake, did he seem off to you?" Lilly whispers to Mae, watching the small family of four leave their shop, a frown tugging her lips. The fresh bruises on his arms making her stomach turn at just the memory.

"Yeah, he was scared of something. The little girl was confused. But that's normal right? The Mom said they just moved here. They both got excited over the idea of her birthday cake though."

"Yeah… But he had marks peeking out from beneath his sleeve… They looked familiar." Lilly murmurs to herself her eyes still trained as she watches the family get into the car. _It looks like someone grabbed him really roughly… And it just seemed off to me… Kids don't just get bruises like that.. someone's hurting him and doin' a shitty job of covering up after themselves, thank gods._

"What kind of marks?" Mae asks, heart in her throat. Lilly had a knack for spotting physical signs of abuse, even before she was able to read it in a person's emotions. _I mean, even I still don't know exactly how it works._

"His upper arms, they were covered in makeup… But his sleeves didn't cover enough of it." She says responds absently her fists clenching and unclenching at her sides. "What about the parents? What were they feeling?"

"Concerned and stressed, I think it was stress anyways. They seemed… frazzled. I don't really know how to describe it Lilly, sorry. It was a light feeling though, like maybe they were getting over it or something." She stumbles over her explanation, the pieces not feeling like they were adding up correctly.

"Huh… Did they want the cake delivered? Or were they picking it up?" Lilly asks as she turns back to the kitchen. She wishes she had paid more attention to the adults demeanor than the children's. Though Jake didn't seem scared of his parents. _So I doubt they did it, unless the kids like, a Depp level actor._

"Well… Actually… Remember when we talked about buying the space next to us…" Mae asks, trying to sound nonchalant. She starts taping her two pointer fingers together in front of her chin, nervously.

"Vaguely. We thought about doing parties, but decided against it because, well people." Lilly responds before her eyes go wide, and she stares at her friend blankly. "You didn't. How the hell… How did I not notice that? At least you kept busy while I was gone I guess." She smiles sheepishly. "So are we doing the classes too then?"

"Well no, it wasn't my idea this time. 'Inky' asked me if we were still planning on doing it. She got behind the idea completely. So uh, she started asking people around town what they thought of the idea… And then the space 'mysteriously' dropped in price when Dale heard wind of it… So I bought it. I knew I was forgetting to tell you something, but seriously, Victoria has been the project leader on this."

"Neat. When's Amanda's party?" She smiles at Mae, taking the tray of cupcakes out. _Cause I'm not above stalking if it isn't soon._

"Two weeks from Saturday. About three days after all the renovations will be done." Mae tilts her head to the side. "You're taking this better than I thought you would."

"Right." Lilly nods before she thinks about what to do, two weeks was much too long to let this go untouched. "Did they mention where they moved to by the way? I feel like as well respected citizens we'd be remiss not to bring our new residents some lasagna." Lilly smirks as she start's icing the cooled cupcakes.

"Really? You usually hat- Oh…" She recognized Lilly on a mission. "Yes, I do have their address, it's in the paperwork."

"Super. I'll bake them one tonight." Lilly smiles already formulating her plan. "Show them some Sioux Falls hospitality. Regina will be so proud."

* * *

AN2: How are we doing Readers? We always look forward to your feedback and questions, or just let us know what you think. We love your reviews and pms, thank you all and please keep them coming!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Hey Reader! Welcome to a new week and a new chapter in Bakers, Hunters and Pie! Enjoy!

* * *

.39.

"Hi! Welcome to Sioux Falls!" Lilly and Mae exclaim from the doorway, one of them holding a tray of lasagna the other holding a plate of blue and pink iced cookies.

"Oh, my, what a sweet surprise." Jackie holds the door open for them with a smile, "Come on in girls, please excuse the mess. The movers lost our stuff for about a week and we just got it yesterday. Today has been crazy."

"Nah, we get it. Moving can be such a hassle." Lilly greets sweetly before she tilts her head to the side. She lets her eyes grow bigger as she looks the woman over. "Oh wait, weren't you the mother of the family from our shop today? Must've slipped my mind when Mom gave us this address." Lilly exclaims, handing Jackie the lasagna and smiling as Jake and Amanda run up to her and Mae. "Hey kiddo's" She greets ruffling the little boys hair gently.

"Cake ladies, cake ladies!" Amanda squeals in greeting, her plaited pigtails bouncing on her tiny shoulders as she dances around in her little booted Pjs with characters from Backyardigans splashed on the front.

"Oooh you brought cookies! Blue is the best flavor of icing!" Jake exclaims as he takes the plate from Mae, having dropped his two robots on his run over the minute he saw the treats.

Lilly smiles at his blue and red Optimus Prime pajamas. "Optimus is cool, but Bumblebee is so much cooler." She notes, her eyes lightning at his shocked face.

"You're not supposed to watch Transformers, you're a girl!" Jake laughs.

"Tch, ya right. I love me some Transformers. I've been watching them for years."

"Jake, Mandy, leave the two nice girls alone." Jackie chides her children gently, smiling at the two girls apologetically."Ladies, if you don't mind can you follow me to our kitchen."

"Oh it's no problem! We adore kids." Lilly chirps.

"Yeah, it's really no problem." Mae smiles before kneeling down next to Amanda as she showed her a pet mouse she kept in her hands.

Lilly followed Jackie and Jake into the kitchen, shaking her head at how easily Jake had gotten the cookies from Mae.

"Arnold, we have visitors." Jackie calls out once in the kitchen. "Right here is fine, thank you so much. Who did you say your mother was?" She asks, appearing as if she was trying to start the conversation from earlier backup

"Oh sorry, you're right. My mom's the mayer. My bad, Mae and I just volunteer for things around the community, to help her out. We like to stay in touch with the roots, ya know?" Lilly smiles through the lie, ignoring the way her souls died a little at her words..

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, anything we can do to help mom!" Lilly responds with a pleasant smile. _Blegh… Eww. I don't think it's either of the parents Jake didn't flinch show any other tells… Maybe he just got hurt in the move… But I doubt it..._

"Hey, I think Amanda made a new friend." Arnold chuckles, watching Mae jump in surprise as Amanda threw a 'mouse' at her. "Hey, aren't you the girls from the bakery?" He asks, joining them in the kitchen. He plucks up Jake and tosses playfully from behind, noting he was trying to snag a cookie off a wrapped plate.

"Yes, hello sir. We were just coming to drop off some things for a proper Sioux Fall's greeting." Lilly says turning to the man, eyes following Jake as he is swung, laughing happily. She studied the three occupants in the room, with careful scrutiny. _Nope this seems right. Maybe it's someone else._ "Well, welcome to Sioux Fall's, hope you enjoy it! See you for Amanda's party, we've imposed enough."

"Thank you? We'll make sure to thank the Mayor when we meet." Arnold thanks as he holds his son to him closely.

"Thank you!" She responds with a smile. "Mae, come on we're leaving." Lilly says, looking into the living room where Mae was playing with Amanda. "Mr and Mrs. Brown, Jake. Hope you guys enjoy the food. Welcome to town!"

.40.

"I can't believe you're still doing this for Jody… Not that I mind cleaning. I don't. I'm just shocked. Are you like the official secretary of the Sheriff's department now?" Lilly teases Mae gently as she continues to clean and dust the random shelves spread through the small station.

"No, just something I do every once in awhile. Though I don't usually OCD clean everything. Just answer phones, take messages and read." She says with a smile. _Read. Research. Same thing._

"True. Though, kinda boring. I like cleaning, it makes things go by quicker. Besides it's something to do we live in a small as fuck podunk town; I mean how many calls do you take a night? Three?" Lilly asks as she finishes the last shelf.

"I'm sure Jody won't mind the station getting cleaned up. Wait... Are you messing with her files again?" Mae accuses as she immediately drops what she's doing to turn and glare at her sister.

"You mean fixing it? Cause I was planning on it. Place is a mess." Lilly counters letting out a low whistle. "They need a system bad…" She adds with a conspiratorial grin.

"Lilly, first Bobby and now Jody. You can't make everyone follow your system." Mae chides, wishing she hadn't spun so fast.

"But I can try. Not my fault they can't seem to figure it out.." Lilly shrugs starting to sort through the unlocked filing cabinets. "You should see Singer's file… What did he do while I was gone? It got an inch added to it." She asks shaking her head before shutting the 'S' drawer.

Mae shrugs."I dunno, he never mentioned getting arrested. But I wasn't home the whole time."

"Ah huh…" Lilly adds sounding highly sceptical. "Think we can find my old file in here?" She questions as she looks up from the file mischievous smirk on her face. "Reminisce about pre-Winchester times; back when I was gettin' arrested every other week?" She chuckles giddily. "I doubt they actually get sealed…Also I've cleaned everything but the actual lock up… So unless you want me back there with real criminals..."

"I promised her I wouldn't let you mess with the files." Mae whines, "You're gonna get me in trouble…" She continues with a glare. She could feel a headache coming on, and found it strange that she was starting to feel dizzy. She shook her head, telling herself she wasn't getting sick.

"Why would you promise her something like that, silly Mae..." She asks incredulously, already perusing through the O's. Already eager to reorganize the out of order files. "Nah, it'll be fine." She dismisses. "I'll make them breakfast. No big." She continues digging, pausing when she see's a familiar name. "Oooh Dale…. What did you do?" She hums as she runs over to a seat with the file, spinning in the chair she plops into. With no thoughts to the consequences she opens the file and begins reading it.

Mae's eyes widen in disbelief as she yells, "LILLY!"

"MAE!" She mimics, her eyes hungrily scanning through the file. _Drunk and disorderly, some domestic, oooh assault on an officer… You and Regina… Ah resisting arrest… tsk tsk… wild young adult. Oooh and even as an adult-y adult. Grant it, I'd drink if I was married to that too..._

"Put that file back where it belongs, or so help me." Mae continues in reprimand, wishing she had the energy to get up and shut the drawer.

"What was that, a work in progress?" Lilly snorts, before she waves one hand dismissively. "It's fine… It's mostly public record anyways. I just can't, you know, magic it on a computer…" She shrugs.

"One, it's not magic! It's technology. Catch up with the times Lilly, just because one of your souls is archaic, doesn't mean you have to be! Two, you're going to get us arrested put it down." She snaps, curbing the urge to strangle her sister. "Now, please."

Lilly makes a face, muttering several curses under her breath, but makes a show of shutting the file, and placing it back in the cabinet with a pout. "Not like they'd be able to tell, with the way they keep their records. This place is a mess…" She whines as she plops back onto the computer chair petulantly, before a smile makes it's way back to her lips. "Oh. Speaking of messes, have you talked to the brother's lately?" She asks as she spins the chair in Mae's direction.

"Why do messes make you think…" Mae starts to say before she just shakes her head with a smile. "I talked to Sam yesterday, they were heading to work a case in Pennsylvania. They said that, barring any more angel activity, that they'll try to come back for a bit. I think they want to see our fall festival." She grins.

"Super." Lilly grins as she kicks her chair to roll over to another file cabinet. She stands excitedly as she begins reorganizing its contents, foregoing any perusing this time around.

The phone rings, startling both girls. Mae quickly picks it up. "Sioux Falls Sheriff's department. Mae speaking, how may I assist you."

Lilly looks up at the call acknowledging Mae had it under control, and returns to reorganizing the files, oblivious to a door opening.

"Lilly!"

"Mae, I'm not messing with the cabinet!" She lies as she rushes through, trying to get the A's in proper order.

"Uh huh, wanna try that again?"

Lilly pauses her actions before she looks up, seeing sheriff Mills standing several feet from her. "I thought you were off duty tonight…" She laments as she slams the drawer closed with a sheepish smile. "I feel lied to."

"I am off, nobody lied." Jody returns, a smiling starting to crack her stern 'Mom' glare.

"Ah. So how can I help you?" Lilly questions sweetly, shuffling and scooting, awkwardly, the chair in front of the filing cabinet.

"It's been awhile since you both worked here, so I was just coming by to check on you girls. I know it can get… Creepy at night."

"Heard… But it's all good. Ernie and Henry are fine. And you just caught the first phone call of the night." Lilly continues as she nods to Mae on the phone. "And your department is a hundred and ten percent more acceptable in the cleanliness, _department._ " She smiles innocently kicking her feet.

"Thanks for your call Bobby." Mae comments as she ends the call, turning to chide Lilly. She pauses, jaw dropped when she see's the Sheriff and her sister talking. "Lilly, were you messing with the filing cabinet?"

"No." Lilly responds way too quickly. "I was organizing it."

"Why yes, she was. Imagine how strange that was for me to see, since you promised she wouldn't mess with closed records." Jody turns her gaze to Mae, all pretense at being stern gone.

"To be fair, if they weren't in such disarray, I would have never touched it. I feel like it was an open invitation. How do you live with yourself?" Lilly responds quickly.

"I'm sorry Sheriff. I was-" Mae begins before Jody interrupts her, arms crossed with a worried frown.

"Talking with a Bobby? Was it important?"

Mae's eyes shift between Lilly and Jody. "He was just checking on us. He was worried about Lilly mucking with things."

"Fuck him." Lilly scoffs as she crosses her arms. _That better not have been the reason he actually called. I don't muck things..._

"Uh huh. So, then that wasn't Bobby Singer?" She continues to look between the two girls.

"Why? Do we have to answer that? Are we under rest. I want an attorney. Plead the fifth Mae." Lilly teases.

Mae looks blank for a moment before she blinks rapidly. "You want me to plead to not self incriminate?"

"Si." Lilly nods.

Jody takes a deep breath, fingers to her temples even as a smile slips onto her features. "I guess I just never thought that Singer would take to anyone. I guess even town drunks have a soft side." She adds with a shrug, uncrossing her arms.

"Singer _adores_ us, we keep the ol' curmudgeon busy. And make sure he eats." Lilly adds defending him with sarcasm.

"Oh yeah, he got a problem with that? Forgetting to eat?" Jody teases back with a small smile.

"He prefers to drink, you know, being the town drunk and all." Lilly snarks back.

Jody lets out a belly laugh. "God Lilly, this town was dull without you. I'm glad you're back. Both of you." She smiles and pats Mae on the shoulder before she heads towards her office.

"I aim to please." Lilly smirks. _Oooh I don't know if all the bleach smell is gone...Mmm bleach smell… So clean. So sanitary._

"Whoa, did you use a whole gallon?" Jody asks as she walks back out of her office; nose plugged between her fingers as she wafts the air with her off hand.

"Whoa, did you clean it at all while I was gone." Lilly mumbles under her breath before yelling "You're welcome!" over her shoulder already back to organizing the files; now that she knew for sure that Jody didn't give a fuck about her doing it.

.40.

"This has to be perfect." Lilly repeats for the umpteenth time that day while bent over the stove. Mae decorates a simple cake with whip cream and strawberries..

"It needs to look like we didn't over do it, but still did enough. Like that perfect balance, that like, doesn't make me look like a psycho."

"Everything must be perfect, perfect. And that's why everything, every last little thing, every single tiny microscopic little thing must goooooo-." Mae sings absently with a smile, cutting a strawberry to look like a rose.

Lilly just looks up and glares daggers at Mae, her hands flat on the counter. "According to plan." She sings dryly.

Mae jumps as she looks up. "Ooooooh, sorry. I think you're holding to the plan well." She quickly reassures Lilly, realizing that now probably wasn't the best time to break out in song.

"Thank you." Lilly stresses with a cluck of her teeth. " I'm really trying to not act like this is a huge thing…" She nods to herself. _They're actually coming over. They're coming over. Yes. My god's for dinner. This. It's cool. The house is clean. The dining room is set up. I'm cooking lamb, goat, and fish...With a plethora of sides for Mae, so she wouldn't even ask about the meat._ She was pretty sure she had that of everything.

"I don't know how you're doing it. I'd be a wreck if it was Gaia or God coming over. Even if it was Castiel I think I'd be nervous." Mae chuckles nervously. She was actually pretty nervous with this situation, she had already met one divine being, and that meeting hadn't gone the smoothest. An angel had put her to sleep so he could talk to Dean, what if she did something Lilly's gods didn't like? _Whooo, please help us get through this, I don't want to get smited by her Gods._

Lilly cants her head to the side as she felt an odd shift around her, like a breeze of fresh air; and looks around the room curiously for any open windows. Goosebumps spread across her skin as a strange volt of energy courses through her making her hair stand on end. She pauses for another second to shake it off, choking up the odd sensation to nerves. "Don't worry bout it, Lady Maat and Lord Thoth are incredibly nice, don't worry bout it Harps. Just, ya know, don't go around tellin' anyone that, or Thoth'll get pissy." She adds with a small smile in attempt to assuage her sister's fears.

There's the strangest flapping sound that both girl's barely register. "Elizabeth I-"

Lilly twists in fear, screaming at the sudden sound and strange voice. She throws the whisk she was holding at the man who just apparated into their kitchen; missing by a good foot. "Who the fuck are you!" She demands as she pulls Mae behind her' instantly defensive. She hears the sound of something metal clattering to the ground, but doesn't take her eyes off the man in front of her.

"My name is Castiel. I thought Elizabeth had already told you who I was?" He announces, tilting his head slightly to the side as he looks Lilly over with a strange look.

Lilly glares at the man in front of her in all his trench coated glory. "Dean's angel?" She demands between her clenched teeth.

"I am the one who-"

"I don't care. Get out. And learn some fuckin' manner's while yer gone." Lilly shrieks terrified for a new reason now. _No. No. No. No. My gods are coming for dinner. Angel-boy cannot be here._

"I heard my name, and a prayer to not have a bad night, or be smited by other gods. I came to offer assistance."

Lilly turns partially to glare at Mae, brow raised.

"Whoa, no I…" Mae looks down. She had been scared; but couldn't remember praying. "Sorry. I didn't realize that was an invitation?" She quickly apologizes to both of them, holding her hands behind her back.

With a roll of her eyes Lilly turns back to pin the angel with a glare. _Amun-fucking-Ra, Mae. This so isn't cool._ She quickly tries to figure out what to do.

"Elizabeth has been injured. I can assist." He says matter of factly, moving around to the other side of the island.

"Shouldn't yer ass be flyin' with Dean or somethin'?" Lilly hissed before turning to Mae. "You're hurt?" She demands as she looked over Mae over quickly for injuries.

"It's no big deal, I just nicked myself with the knife when I ah, jumped." She answers with an embarrassed grimace.

"I heard you say gods were going to kill you. There is only one god. He doesn't smite the just and devout." Castiel states matter of factly.

Mae facepalms, wishing she could make this stop. Lilly really didn't need to know she was nervous, it would just make it worse for Lilly.

Lilly takes a deep breath, proverbial feathers ruffled. "Look. She's fine. Go away. I'll fix it." She curses, questioning why of all possible nights, it had to be the night her gods were coming for dinner, that this flying tax accountant had to make his presence known.

"But I can repair the damage to her body more efficiently. Her heart is also beating at an irregular rate. I am concerned." Castiel presses, still eyeing Lilly cautiously; as if she were some wild creature.

"Cause you just fuckin' zapped into our fuckin' kitchen unannounced." Lilly accuses with a hiss. "I don't have time for this shit. Get the fuck out.." She snaps, gesturing to the back door. Her eyes narrowed at the intimidating man whose presence was currently interrupting her night; ignoring the way her temples began to pound in pain.

Castiel stands up taller, looking at the short unruly woman with a stern glare. "I only came because I was concerned for Elizabeth, and her heart was already being affected before my arrival." He challenges.

"Lilly, calm down it's okay. Castiel, uh, thank you. I'm just... Nervous. Lilly invited her family over."

"You are lying." Castiel says simply, his head tilting to the side as if he were trying to find the reason why.

Lilly's eye twitched, as her teeth grinded together. _Great. This is so fucking super. How close is this thing with Dean?_

"Lilly, here. Wait, it's ok. I'll go and talk to Castiel and you can finish things up in here. I'll be right back, I promise. I'll finish the cake." Mae reasons, looking for a win-win situation.

"No, fuck that Mae. I'm not letting you leave with this, guy. Angel or not I don't trust him." Lilly states looking over the being more carefully. Her anxiety growing with her complete inability to read him. _He's like a fucking robot or something._

"He's an Angel Lilly, the one that got Dean out of hell, and he doesn't want to hurt me." Mae placates as she attempts to walk around Lilly towards Castiel. She knew he didn't mean her any harm. His emotional energy was not like anything she had come across before, but it felt pleasant; like wind blowing through wind chimes or the beat of a butterfly's wings. She was confident he just wanted to talk, that she had accidentally called on him and he needed to be assured she was fine. She just needed to get him separated from Lilly; he was stressing Lilly out and she didn't like the way he kept eyeing her.

"Good for fuckin' him. He only did that to give Dean another suicide mission regarding the fucking apocalypse. And don't forget this is the ass that left me stranded in my own personal hell for several days." Lilly whispers harshly to her sister. "I don't trust him." She finishes pointedly, her tone much louder but just as harsh.

"I do not understand what, hell, I left you in. Today is the first day we have met." Castiel questions; his eyes heavy lidded in confusion.

"Bull shit. Get out." Lilly snarls fingers itching to throw something at him, as her headache grew increasingly worse. _Gods damn it._ "Do I need to call Dean?"

"He would be unable to answer, he is currently dealing with a shifter." Castiel informs her, watching her closely.

"Super. Look, Mae didn't mean to call you and I have… Family coming over. _Please_ leave." Lilly snaps flinching slightly at referring to her god's as her family.

"I am sorry Castiel. I didn't know you could hear me when I uh," Mae side peeks at Lilly, "Prayed for things. I promise I'll try to be more careful so I won't bother you." She adds quickly, her eyes downcast.

"Now the short abomination is lying." Castiel states before turning to look to Mae. "I have always heard your prayers Elizabeth. You are a very pleasant human. You never ask for anything for yourself. I heard you the night I formally introduced myself to Dean. You only asked that they be ok and be able to handle whatever came through the door. And they could. It was just me."

Mae snaps her mouth shut audibly, not sure she believed what she had just heard.

"This _abomination_ , has things to do, Angel, so seriously-Get the fuck out." Lilly snaps narrowing her eyes in equal amounts pain and irritation; her head throbbing as she looked the angel up and down suspiciously. Was he giving her this damn migraine? Or was it Ahmes warning her to back down? She really wasn't sure and at the moment she didn't care. It was paramount to her that the evening proceed smoothly, it meant so much to her that her gods had agreed to come and meet Mae, and in a such a short amount of time it was about to be ruined. This angel needed to get the fuck out of the house.

"My apologies Elizabeth, but you seem to be in danger. The abomination is growing very agitated. It's making me uncomfortable that you are standing so close to it."

"Castiel, that's not, I don't understand why you're being mean to her." _God, what do I do, I'm ruining her dinner._

"It is an abomination." Castiel repeats firmly, his eyes narrowed at Lilly. "It is unusual I did not sense her sooner." He states head tilted to the side in confusion. "She contains two souls, both of which are highly agitated. It is not safe."

"Castiel, please. This is important to her. I don't want to seem rude, I'm really excited to see you, since you know, you're not putting me to sleep this time. I would really enjoy talking to you. I really would. And I will, if you still want to later, but my sister. We're running behind on getting this dinner done. Please don't be mad." Mae practically begs, torn between awe at proof of what she was raised to believe and the love she had for her sister.

Lilly clenches her hands into fists, the pain starting to make her sway as her nails bite into her palm. Still she refuses to stand down' concern for Mae now forefront in her mind. "See she's fine. Take your leave Angel." She demands caustically.

Castiel looks the two girls over. "Do not become over agitated and erupt." He disappears from in front of Lilly with the sound of wings flapping.

She turns to ask Mae what he could have meant, but she finds herself alone in the kitchen.

"What _the_ fuck!" Lilly shouts out in exasperation, as she pulled at her hair in frustration. Her eyes falling to their landline, and darting to it as she ripped the wireless out of the charger and hit Bobby's speed dial, before she thinks better of it and slams her finger into the red button; ending the call. " _Fuck_! Gods. Coming over. Sister kidnapped by angel. So torn. So very torn. She trusts him, but it's fuckin' Mae, so gods know that bitch would trust Hitler under the right circumstances. I don't. Oh gods… Oh gods the food. Fuck me! What do I do? What the fuck do I do?" She curses as she turns in several circles feeling incredibly conflicted.

"Fuck. Damn it. It's an angel, from her own fuckin' religion. Fuckin' damn it." Lilly curses as she pulls her fingers from her hair. "Imma just have to trust ya on this one Mae…" She sighs as she closes her eyes and attempts to calm herself.

"I have to start plating the food. Oh gods the cake… Does it have blood on it… Oh gods her hand. How badly did she cut herself?"

.41.

Mae has the strangest sensation of flight and vertigo before she finds herself in Castiel's arms in the garden, surrounded by her apple trees. She takes a step back, nervously looking up into his face.

 _Did we fly? How did that work? Wow, he's cute. Where did that come from? He's an Angel. Stop it. Oh God, Lilly…_ Her erratic thoughts make her blush.

"I did not want to take you to far from your home, but she was not going to listen to you. Now please Elizabeth, let me see your hand." Castiel commands sternly, holding his hand out palm up for her's.

Without thinking, Mae pulls her injured hand out from behind her back and places it in his, her eyes still on his face.

With infinite gentleness and patience, Castiel examines her hand. He places his other hand on top of hers; warmth slowly seeping into Mae's hand. She jumps in surprise when it suddenly burns her for just a second before it settles back to a soothing warmth.

"My apologies. I should have warned you." Castiel explains stoically.

"No, sorry, I didn't mean to jump. It didn't hurt or anything." Mae quickly explains, her blush darkening. Though she could feel his emotions, she had no idea how to even start labeling them; like the wind in wind chimes she had likened the angel's feelings to before, it was elusive.

"Good. I am, glad." Castiel releases her hand. "What so called gods were you so afraid of? The lord can be wrathful but he hasn't felt that way towards humankind for many ages."

Mae looks away from him, knowing she wouldn't be able to avoid his question if she continued to look at him. "I'm just nervous about this dinner. I can be quite creative when I'm nervous or scared. I'm just... I'm weird like that." She assures him, as she looked to the ground wondering how sinful it was to lie to an angel. It wasn't exactly something that was mentioned in the ten commandments.

"You're acting odd. I do not understand. Would you like me to bring you to Dean?" Castiel asks softly, his head tilted to side in curiosity.

Mae's eyes widen again as she looks back to his face. "What? Why? That's not necessary. I really should get back-"

"Does Dean know you interact with that abomination?" Castiel chides her.

"Does Dean know I spend time with my sister? I'm pretty sure he-"

"That is not your sister." Castiel states firmly with much conviction, his features grave with the barest shake of his head.

"Yes, yes she is. We've been together-"

"It is not blood to you. It is an abomination, that should not exist." Castiel corrects her as his eyes dart to the house suspiciously.

"Lilly is my- Might as well be adopted sister. Why are you calling her names?" Mae crosses her arms in front of her chest in a subconsciously defiant stance.

"I do not understand." Castiel frowns, as he turns his attention back to Mae.

"Bobby's always said family doesn't end with blood. Thank God, because I wouldn't have any family left if that wasn't true." Mae takes a deep breath. She was arguing. With an angel. How was this not proof that Lilly and she were related; this blatant disregard for her own personal safety had to be a family trait.

"I do not think it wise for you to be near that, Elizabeth. It is highly unstable. It should not even exist." Castiel explains to her slowly, as if he were talking to a child.

Mae tilts her head to the side, trying to understand where he'd gotten all that from. "Lilly... can get angry. And she doesn't always recognize her own emotions, but I wouldn't call her unstable."

"It has two souls inhabiting it, a human body can not take the constant stress of that much energy. It should not exist. The fact that I can not feel it is also of concern. It is very much a danger to you, and anyone near it." Castiel deadpans.

"Uhhhh… What? Isn't that something that would have happened by now? I mean, she's had two souls for the majority of her life." Mae grimaces, wondering if she should even be talking to him about this, sure that Lilly would not be happy about it to say the least.

"It is an anomaly, that was overlooked. I do not know why it has made it this long, but it should not exist. It worries me that it does." Castiel states. "Does Dean know that you frequent with this abomination?" He asks again as he looks down at her intently.

"Lilly and I have lived together for years, I'm sure he knows we see each other all the time." She explains with a small smile. She was going to figure this situation out. She felt like she was just missing something.

"And he has authorized this interaction?" Castiel asks bluntly, his head tilted just slightly to the side; eyes narrowed.

"Authorized? I don't need to have authorization to hang out with Lilly. We did it long before the Winchesters came into our lives." She states petulantly, her eyes narrowing slightly at the idea that she needed permission to do anything; she was an adult.

"So is that a no?" Castiel asks as he notes the way she skirted his question, and bristled over it.

"Dean knows we live together and was just as happy as I was when she made it back home."

Castiel tilts his head to the side and stays silent, as if unsure how to proceed with her comment; like she had just broken his world. Why would Dean be pleased to see the abomination?

Mae takes another deep breath and uncrosses her arms, letting them rest naturally on her hips. "Look. I'm sorry. People have been mean and hurtful to Lilly since I can remember. It hurts to see it, and I guess I just thought Angels wouldn't… Be like that. She's really amazing when you get to know her. Weird, but amazing."

"It is dangerous." Castiel repeats gravely after several moments. "There is no wonder or surprise to be had; short of the fact it still breathes."

"I don't understand why having two souls makes her dangerous, but even if she is, she's still my sister."

"It is not your sister." He states again.

" _She_." Mae stresses. "Lilly is a human girl with a stupid curse. A very stupid curse."

"It is cursed as well?" Castiel asks with clear disdain in his tone, as he eyes the house in suspicion once more. If Mae didn't know better she would almost say he looked disgusted.

"Wait, stop." Mae holds both hands up in front of her, needing to take a moment to better explain this. "Lilly isn't, it's just… Hard to explain and I'm doing it poorly. Sorry, just, wait a second."

Castiel watches her his eyes softening, as he frowned down at the child in front of him. "It is all right I think I understand, Elizabeth. From what I know of you, it is in your nature to be compassionate to others. It only makes sense that you would find pity for that abomination." He says with a shadow of a smile. "It is very kind of you, but I do not think you understand the dangers of that thing."

Mae blinks a few times as she slowly lowers her arms back to her side. "Lilly isn't dangerous, hard to read, difficult to convince of anything when it comes to emotions, hard to keep up with in the kitchen, obsessed with cleaning; yes, all of those things. But not dangerous."

"I have distressed you." Castiel observes, his eyes downcast. "I am sorry."

Mae's eyes widen in disbelief as she scrambles to reassure him. "No, you didn't do anything- We're just talking and I don't understand, it's okay though, I'm sure we'll figure out what this miscommunication is. You aren't distressing me and you really don't need to apologize to me." Without thinking she reaches out and pats his shoulder, wanting to comfort him.

"I should have noticed your distress over your _sister_ sooner. I was remiss. So I do apologize for that Elizabeth." Castiel states, as he looks to her hand. "Is there a reason you are petting me?" He asks tonelessly.

"Oh, uh." She instantly drops her arm. "I wasn't petting you. Sorry, I wasn't trying to be disrespectful. I was just trying to comfort you." She explains, crossing her arms behind her back. He had looked so upset, and his emotions had shifted. Maybe she just couldn't read angels.

"It was not disrespectful. It was just odd." Castiel assures her. "Comfort. Humans pet each other for comfort. I understand." He adds with a minuscule smile, before his face becomes stoic once more.

"I'm not sure you do…" Mae sighs as she rubs her right shoulder nervously. "But close enough for now I guess. I- Uh. I'm actually so happy to meet you, and I'd love to have so many more conversations with you, if you have time for that. Or interest. I'd understand if you're not interested in talking to me-"

"I am very interested in talking to you Elizabeth. I think you are a very kind and compassionate girl." Castiel states, interrupting her rambling when he notices her breathing start to become erratic.

Mae takes a breath and smiles. "Thank you. That's wonderful, and I can't wait. But I really should go back in, Lilly's got to be worried about me and I have to help her finish dinner and-"

"Elizabeth, I am sorry but it would be unwise to let you return to the abomination and it's relations."

"But, you said.."

"I told the abomination to calm itself, so that this area would not be affected by the backlash of it's immediate explosion."

"I really am fine here. She won't blow up." Mae takes a step back not sure what to do in this situation. She knew she was safe with Lilly and was very confused as to why Castiel wouldn't believe her.

Castiel sighs as he steps towards her. "I think it would be best to bring you to Dean. He will take care of this."

* * *

AN2: We hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Please let us know what you think and any questions you have. We appreciate all feedback and constructive criticism. Be sure to leave us a review to let us know how we're doing, and if you feel like chating, send us a message. We look forward to hearing from you! We'll be back with a new chapter on Thursday. Till then Reader, carry on being awesome!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Yay it's Thursday! We hope you enjoy our new chapter :)

* * *

.42.

Lilly alerts to the feeling of electricity crackling over her skin; along with the distinct shift the air around her once more. The new sensation put her at high alert. It had been over an hour since the angel had absconded Mae, and it had left her feeling sick and guilty. She knew, just fucking knew she should have called someone, but she had promised her gods a safe, hunter free environment. It had been a huge risk on her part and she was kicking herself. She was just getting used to the idea of having her gods around; she didn't realize that Dean's angel was going to be stopping by for erratic visits. How the fuck was she supposed to plan for that? Not to mention the fucking shade the damn thing was throwing at her. She had the stupid fucking amulet. She could still feel it's burn, albeit slighter, through the lacquer. What the fuck did she do to piss the damn thing off? Sure she had chucked a spatula at it, but it had just literally popped in unannounced and kidnapped her sister. Her gods were going to be here in another hour to meet her absentee sister, and she was close to vomiting. It had just snow balled so utterly out of control, and she really had no idea of what to do.

Lilly jumps as the back door opens and Mae walks in.

"Oh thank gods!" Lilly shouts as she jumps on her sister and hugs her tightly. "Where's the fuck did he take you? Are you okay?!" Lilly demands as her hands run over her sister's body feeling for injury even as her eyes scanned her quickly for damage. Her heart pounding hard against her chest in fear that something had happened when she feels how clammy Mae's skin feels. She can't help but put the back of her hand on Mae's forehead to check her temperature, her heart sinking when she feels cold to the touch.

"I'm really okay Lilly. I promise. I'm just, motion sick? I guess that's the best way to describe it." Mae smiles at Lilly, finding it absurd all over again that anyone could possibly think Lilly would hurt her. Threaten her with salt now, that was another matter entirely.

Lilly bites back her disappointed sigh. "Fuck it! I'm canceling. This was obviously a mistake." She states as she pulls Mae to the table and pushes her into a chair, turning on her heel to go retrieve the first aid kit.

"No no no no no, I'm okay. Healed from my stupid cut and everything. You can't cancel this, you've put some much work into it. Let me finish up the strawberry roses and drizzle the chocolate over it. I'll be good as new in a few minutes."

Lilly scoffs as she stands up, first aid kit in hand. "That ain't happening honey." She sighs as she walks back over and sets the tackle box down on the table, and pulls it open. "Yer ass ain't never gotten motion sick before. I'm not risking your health over this." She continues as she pulls out several containers.

"I've also never flown Air Angel before. It wasn't too unsettling when he just took me out to the garden, but then he took me to Dean in Pennsylvania, Dean is adorable in Lederhosen by the way, and then Dean made Castiel bring me home. I promise, it'll pass. Motion sickness or something." Mae explains, trying to wave Lilly's concern off as she visually searches for her pile of strawberries and the knife.

Lilly couldn't help the blood that rushed from her face as she paled at Mae's words and the implications that came with it. Did the Winchester's know she had set up a dinner date with her gods? Did the angel know? What was going to happen when they found out? Was it healthy for a human to travel angel style? When she was apparated via Loki, Thoth, and Maat it had never affected her health so poorly. The thought made her frown. She knew they were all saying angel, but were they really that positive that's what Castiel was? Dean had made a great point, and if neither the Winchester's or Bobby had ever heard of Angels… Well what the fuck just disappeared with her sister for well over an hour? Was she supposed to check Mae for possession or an imposter or something? Fuck?! What the hell was she supposed to do in this situation? Her eyes darted over her the materials on the table as she questioned herself, she would need to add more precautions for this type of thing in the future. Her eyes land on the smelling salts and without a fuck to give about the consequences she grabs the small container.

"Shouldn't we just get back to dinner. You really shouldn't cancel just because I didn't know I was praying. Sorry about that by the way. Did not know it would summon an angel."

"Ow." Lilly curses as she breaks the container in her hand, feigning a wince as she shakes out her hand the salt crystals flying all over the table.

Mae's eyes widen in horror. "Lilly! Why?" She cries as she brushes her hands along the surface, gathering the salt up in front of her.

"Fuck! Sorry Mae!" Lilly quickly apologizes, as she steps back and watches her sister suspiciously.

"I'm sorry I ruined your dinner. I really didn't mean too." Mae says sadly, tears forming in her eyes as she manipulates the salt crystals into a line. Tearing her eyes away from the slight pile she looks up to Lilly. "I'm sorry." Tears of frustration run down her cheeks as she turns back to the pile, one finger pressing into the line to slowly drag a crystal from one side of the table to the other.

Lilly can't help the sigh of relief at Mae's instant reaction. "Thank gods." She mumbles as she pulls her hand through her hair. No one could possibly know about Mae's reaction to salt. It was a tightlipped secret. It was a superstition that River had made an all but OCD compulsion in her daughter, and she herself had only found out about it while rough housing. It was rare nowadays that any salt and sugar containers were left out; let alone put in breakable jars. "Sorry Harps, I swear I'm not mad."

"Then why are you making me count salt? You only do this when you're mad."

"One, I'm not making you do anything. Two, I needed confirmation it was you. Three I don't just do it when I'm mad, I do it to make points. This is a point." Lilly deadpans as she wipes at her eyes.

"You know what I mean and you can find some other way to make your stupid points, I hate when you do this." Mae glares at her, still counting the salt in front of her. "And why? I didn't ask Castiel to whisk me to Dean."

"Yeah well better safe than remiss." Lilly counters with a shrug as she starts pulling out hand stuffed pills, racing to the fridge to grab Mae's water bottle before returning to her. "Here. Open your mouth." She says with pills in hand.

Mae glares but opens her mouth so Lilly can pop the pills in and takes a gulp of the offered water.

"There ya go." Lilly comments with a soft pat to her head. "That should help with the nausea at least." She shrugs as she pulls out a seat and plops down.

"Thanks." Mae mumbles, still steadily pushing one grain of salt at a time to join the counted pile. "I'm glad you use sea salt to make these, at least they're bigger."

"Hey, I aim ta please." Lilly shrugs.

"This is so stupid. I hate salt." She seeths.

"I know, sorry Mae. Today certainly didn't turn it like I thought it would either..." Lilly sighs, as she watches Mae count salt with concern. _How rude is it to cancel dinner on gods._ "Lord Thoth? Lady Maat? Can you hear me, there was a very unignorable kink with our dinner plans… I think it would be best to reschedule."

"Oh no, as soon as I'm done with this, I'm finishing that damn cake and we're hosting a dinner. We can talk about this, and deal with this later." Mae makes a noise of frustration as she starts counting quicker.

"There isn't anything to talk about. The angel popped in unannounced and popped you over to Dean. I promised my Gods this affair would be Winchester free. I can't do this tonight." Lilly sighs as she looks to Mae in concern. "Not to mention the fact you're still pale and swaying where ya count... Perhaps inter-state adventure with the 'angel' should be stricken from any further travel plans."

With a triumphant screech Mae pushes back away from the table and turns her back on the salt. "One hundred fifty-eight. Fuck salt." She crosses her arms in front of her chest as she heads over to the cake she had been working on.

"No you don't. Stop. You're not even feeling well. Sit." Lilly snaps at Mae, as she wipes the line of salt from the table into her palm. "It's gone."

Mae turns on her heel to watch Lilly. "I don't want to be the reason you don't get to do this. You've been so excited, and happy-"

"You're not the reason, don't worry about it. I obviously just didn't think this through." Lilly corrects softly as she stands, and walks over to the trash to dispose of the offending salt. "Seriously. Don't push yourself Mae, you look like shit."

"I'm fine. I don't even feel that sick anymore. Watch." Mae grabs a strawberry and pops it in her mouth. "Able to eat and everything. How can we save this?"

Lilly looks at Mae completely unamused. "It ain't gonna be cute when you vomit over everything, just to prove a point."

Mae just rolls her eyes before she sits back in her vacated seat. "Better?"

"Loads." Lilly rolls her eyes. "Look, I'm not gonna lie and say it's no big deal, but I think I'd rather air on the side of caution with this. The last couple hours have been hectic, maybe I should just take this as a lesson and try again later." She admits as she walks to Mae and puts a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently.

Mae looks down at her lap, twisting her fingers together. "I was just nervous. I didn't know he could hear like, mental prayers. I also didn't know I could even summon him."

"I know it wasn't intentional Mae, no big." Lilly sighs as she leans over and places a kiss in Mae's hair. She did know that, it didn't stop her disappointment or fear of rejection from her gods; but she had already failed Mae once tonight, she wasn't going to keep trudging through. It was obvious to her the fates seemed to be working against her tonight and though she usually had no problem telling them to fuck off; this was about her sister. She hadn't even called anyone for advice. She had ended up having a panic attack in the middle of the dishes, stuck between a rock and a hard place, and she hated feeling this torn. She personally didn't trust the angel; but the hunters didn't seem that perturbed by him and besides Mae's obvious illness, she wasn't voicing any concerns either. She dragged a hand through her hair lost at how to proceed.

"I just, he was so nice and also weird, and his emotions felt nice but he was so adamant about this place not being safe. It was so confusing Lilly. And then he kept asking if Dean knew we were hanging out and he just kept talking about Dean. Oh my god, I tried to comfort him, is that disrespectful? Did I disrespect an angel?" Mae looks back up to Lilly, her eyes wide in near panic.

Lilly's eyes narrow as she tilts her head in contemplation. "Odd. Why would Mystic not be safe? Does it know something we don't?"

Mae blinks. "He's uh… He was worried about your souls overpowering you or something. It kinda sounded like he thought you were a bomb."

"It's always fucking something." Lilly grumbles with an eyeroll, thoroughly irritated as she pulled out several strands of hair as she shoved her hand through her hair.

Mae nods. "He wouldn't just let me come back in, he took me to Dean. Who was in the middle of a hunt and did not appreciate the interruption." He had appreciated being released from the table, but definitely not her nervous laughter at his costume.

"Right. Of course not." Lilly huffs, as she rubs her temples roughly. She was sure this headache was just from the stress this time, but it still made her suspicious as she grabbed a bottle off the table and knocked back several of the hand-filled pills, and swallows.

Mae watches her sadly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Lilly shrugs as she starts putting the supplies away, noting anything that need to be refilled for later. Though if what had conspired since her return was going to become constant, she was going to need a much more thorough kit. Her eyes darting to the clock noting it was five to seven with a pit drop. She really hoped the gods had heard her, but she would just have to deal with it then.

Mae lets her head fall to the table. "I'm sorry." She says miserably, the table muffling her small voice. She wasn't going to wind this. All of Lilly's hard work was going to be wasted.

Lilly sighs as she buries her fingers into Mae's hair and massages her scalp gently. "Don't worry about it Harps, this ain't on you." And it wasn't. This had been her shitty idea in the first place. The hunters all seemed way more accepting of the 'Angel' than they did her Gods. Was her judgement of their characters not good enough… Or did the hunter's just not trust her judgement at all? She hung her head at that, unable to contain her disappointment and hurt at the epiphany.

"I hear dinner plans have changed."

Lilly looks up, alarmed that she hadn't noticed the presence of her gods in the slightest, as she slid her fingers from Mae's hair and stood. "My lady, sorry." She greets with a slight bow. "I do apologize but I hadn't expected the… Events that played out tonight."

Mae hesitantly pulls her head from the table and looks over to two of the most beautiful people she'd ever seen. Maat and Thoth were standing arm in arm in their kitchen, and Lilly was bowing to them and she didn't know if she should. She sat in her seat, frozen with indecision, still looking at the two perfect gods.

"No matter, we can change the venue easily enough." Maat assures her dismissively.

Lilly's eyes look over to Mae in concern. Her last trip hadn't done her well, and she wasn't sure if it was the supposed angels form of traveling, or just being appreciated in general that had completely fucked with Mae's equilibrium, and wasn't sure either of them were up to finding out.

Maat turns her head from Lilly to look Mae over. "I presume this is Mae then? It's very wonderful to meet you, and I'm sure we all have much to talk about."

A blush sweeps over Lilly's face and burns brightly in embarrassment for her obvious lack of manners. "Sorry, Mae, this is my Lady Maat and Lord Thoth." She quickly spits out awkwardly. "Lady Maat, Lord Thoth, this is my sister Mae."

Mae quickly stands from her seat. "Oh, yes. Lilly has talked about her gods for forever, and it's so nice to finally meet you."

"From what I understand it was mostly via using our names as curses, though." Thoth deadpans, amused by the entire situation.

"Uhhhh.." Mae looks from the couple to Lilly, completely lost as to what to say. She couldn't argue something that was so true. She didn't even want to try, no two people should be that beautiful; her fingers itched to sketch them or paint them.

"But only when you were relevant to the situation at hand." Lilly chuckles awkwardly. "She knows what dominions you reign over, and you're tenets my lady." She attempts recover.

Mae joins the awkward chuckle. "That is true." She practically had the tenants memorized at this point, Lilly recited them every time she broke one; followed by the admission that she was going to get eaten by a giant snake.

Maat lets out a small chuckle as she turns her gaze back to Lilly. "I see."

Lilly curses as she looks to Mae in concern. She had been hoping not to freak her out more, and opted to not tell Mae of Maat's mind reading, but she was beginning to think that may have been a mistake; gods-Well Maat only knew what the hell her sister had just thought. "Yep." Lilly smiles pleasantly.

"Are we ready to go then?" Thoth asks dryly.

"Um, yeah, she just got airmailed via the maybe angel and didn't take to it so well… And our house is not… Castiel proof." Lilly shifts with discomfort, not sure how to cancel with the two of them already here, politely.

"We understand Lilly. We can talk about it in our home. It is far more difficult to be interrupted there." Maat smiles and holds one hand out, palm up in invitation.

Lilly bites her lip and looks to her sister in concern, before she nods. At the very least she'd know if it was just the 'angels' way of transportation or an overall effect of the celestials way of traveling. "Right." She smiles before she nudges Mae towards Maat, watching as Mae took the offered hand with a hesitant smile.

"Then let's go." Thoth instructs, waving his hand as all the dishes Lilly had prepared disappears. He too holds his hand out, palm up, in a more hesitant invitation. Lilly just smiles as she takes his hand, choosing to view the next couple of hours as a personal challenge.

.43.

Mae blinks and finds herself in one of the most beautiful places she's ever seen. It was like stepping into ancient Egypt, but somewhat more modern. She would have loved to get a better look at all the bright colors that offset the more modern furniture, but the room was spinning. Her hand automatically tightens in Maat's as she tries to hide the dizziness and how her stomach was turning. This was worse than traveling with Castiel. That weird sense of loss wasn't disappearing. She startles when she feels an arm slide behind her shoulders and turns to see Maat's compassion filled eyes looking her over. Maat's emotions brush up against her like the thrum of orchestral percussions; not loud and overbearing. It was soft, but strong.

"Are you up for this Mae?" Maat asks the girl softly.

Mae nods automatically. This night was so important to Lilly, and she'd already almost messed it up with her stupid accidental nervous calling of Castiel. She could figure this out later. "I just get dizzy with the travel I guess."

Maat gives her a genuinely grateful smile. "I am glad Lilly found you." She whispers before she turns to look at Thoth and Lilly who had just appeared to their left.

"Welcome to our home. I'm sorry it didn't quite play out the way you wished Lilly." Maat smiles softly as she looks to Lilly.

"It's okay, I can roll with things." Lilly smiles before sheepishly adding "Still, sorry about the change. I just wasn't expecting an angel to show up in our kitchen." Lilly sighs _._ "Thank you for inviting us to your home, it's absolutely beautiful." She continues fist over her heart head bowed.

"How would you know, you haven't even looked up." Thoth questions the girl who still wouldn't look at him.

"Yeah, but this mosaic floor is just gorgeous, and wonderfully crafted. It's so clean too, it's just- The grout is so white. It's just so amazing. Whattaya use for that, bleach gel? Oh, wait no! Do you guys use magic to clean is that a thing?! Can I do that thing?! I wanna clean like this!" Lilly immediately quips back, oblivious to the passive aggressive reprimand, as she turned to look at him excitement bright in her eyes. She would clean everything, and it would be amazing. Her mind immediately jumping to Khonsu's oil changes.

"We're gods of order, what were you expecting?" Thoth raises an eyebrow at her sudden shift and gleam in her eyes as the corners of his lips twitch. "And of course you could learn to use certain rituals that may be beneficial in your fanatical cleaning."

Maat lets out a giggle. "And we'd be happy to start teaching you new rituals, but we should enjoy this conversation over dinner." She turns with Mae still firmly held to her side, indicating the direction to the dining room.

"Right." Lilly chirps, grimacing slightly when she realized how excited she had gotten, a blush blazing across her features as she dropped her eyes embarrassed; before she looks up and proceeds to the dining room with a sheepish smile.

"That's all you need, a cleaning ritual." Mae remarks smartly with an eye roll as she follows Lilly, determined to make it to the table without falling over. The thought of Lilly adding a ritual to her already insane cleaning made her shudder a little… How long would it take before Lilly started using it on her? Images of her coming in from the garden covered in mud with Lilly bearing down on her, waving a wand entered her head and she couldn't help the chuckle.

Maat laughs out loud as she shakes her head looking down at Mae with an amused smile on her face. "Perhaps we can forgo that one for later then…" She whispers to Mae with a conspiratorial smile.

They enter a large dining room where all the dishes Lilly had prepared were spread out on the table. Mae tilts her head to the side; Lilly hadn't finished getting everything plated and yet everything was out and presented just as nicely as if she had.

Lilly looks around at the art on the walls with a raised eyebrow. Were they seriously rocking a straight up Rembrandt in their dining hall? What the fuck was she doing? How the fuck was Mae not losing her mind over this?

Maat shakes her head as she helps Mae into a seat and takes her own, giving Thoth a meaningful stare.

With a sigh, Thoth pulls out the chair opposite of Mae. "Are you planning to stare at the walls or eat? I've been waiting all day for what was promised to be an _epic_ meal."

Lilly snaps to attention and rushes over to the table. "Right. Sorry." She blushes as she plops into the seat next to Mae.

"Thoth, stop being so rude to our guests. Sorry girls, he's cranky when he's hungry." Maat explains with a smile.

Thoth gives Maat a small smirk before he takes his seat, and happily begins adding food to his plate.

.44.

"You are not as annoying as I thought you would be." Thoth states his chin resting on his hand with his elbow rudely leaning on the table. Luckily the dinner dishes already vanished from the table.

Mae just blinks for a moment, wondering what the appropriate response to that would be. "Uh, Thank you?"

Lilly covers her smile with her palm, happy her god was being so sweet to Mae.

"You can drop your attitude with these two." Maat informs him, very aware that he was no longer fooling Lilly. "Manners Thoth." She glares.

"I happen to enjoy my attitude thank you." Thoth counters as he blinks at Mae.

"Did Thoth grant you a piece of his attitude?" Mae asks as she turned to look at Lilly..

"Mae!" Lilly squeaks embarrassed.

"Maybe I did. I think I'm pretty awesome." Thoth smirks.

"Oh my god… He did… Lilly you have the confidence of a god. That's not even fair." Mae mock pouts. Eating had helped earlier, but she still had the strange feeling that something was missing and whatever it was, it was draining her.

Maat and Mae can't help but laugh, at Lilly's look of indignation.

" _Hopefully_ , I'm a bit more humble than Thoth." Lilly can't help but defend herself.

"Maybe, on your best days." Mae teases, feeling more comfortable now that the initial awkwardness was over.

"The difference is, thankfully, Lilly's is usually only a front. You don't have that excuse, you're just an ass." Maat adds with a polite smile.

Thoth raises his wine glass in Maat's direction, tipping it towards her slightly before he takes a sip. "How well my beautiful, loving and forgiving wife knows me."

Lilly can't help the chortle that leaves escapes her lips at Thoth's response. Her hands coming up quickly to cover her mouth.

Mae leans back in her seat with a smile. Despite feeling like she could pass out or throw up, she had made it through the whole dinner, which had been great and Lilly looked happier than she had seen her in a long time. This had gone surprisingly different than she had expected, which was strange because she hadn't really known what to expect to begin with. It was odd, this kind of reminded her of the family dinners they used to share with her parents.

"Real ladylike Lilly." Thoth comments snidely.

Or maybe it was more like eating with Bobby? Or maybe even last christmas when everyone came together. Mae wasn't sure. Thoth was hilarious though, and Maat stern, but also very sweet. She could see why Lilly worshipped these two; why she had loved them so quickly after their first meeting. They were so oddly human it was almost crazy to think they were gods. Certainly more human than the angel had been.

"I do my best." Lilly shrugs with a unrepentant grin.

Maat shakes her head at the two pretending to glare daggers at each other. "Are you two finished?"

"Yes, dear." Thoth apologizes blandly.

"He started it." Lilly pouts.

"Liar." Thoth accuses.

"I would never… " Lilly comments her hand over her chest feining offence. "At least not in front of Maat." She quickly amends.

Maat raises her eyebrow and pins Lilly with a mock stern look. "Is that so?"

"Lilly, don't answer that, because you're going to lie." Mae quickly warns. Maat had set the perfect trap for Lilly, and if she remembered correctly, lying was a sin in this pantheon.

"So." Lilly claps. "About Mae, running theory is psychic." She continues as she looks around the table, heeding Mae's advice.

"Wrong." Thoth dismisses with a bored flick of one hand.

"Really, that quickly?" Lilly asks with a quirked brow.

"But… I liked that idea. It was so open and shut, with a pretty bow on top that Sam and Dean can accept." Mae pouts.

"But it's wrapped around the wrong box. That one's a psychic, she can have that wrapping. Your's is much more… Unique."

Both girls immediately grimace. "That doesn't bode well." They worry in tandem.

Maat chuckles. "Oh? Why not?"

Mae and Lilly look to each other for a moment. "Uhh…"

"You are worried about the Winchesters?" Maat questions.

"Little bit." Lilly comments as she pulled her hand through her hair.

Mae just slowly nods in agreement. It wasn't like she thought the guys would kill them, but she definitely shared Lilly's fear of being abandoned by them.

"Look Maat, we didn't have to worry. She does have self preservation after all. All that concern for nothing." Thoth smirks as he looks at the two girls in amusement.

"I would feel better if she displayed self preservation for the right things." Maat chides before she turns to the girls.

"Like throwing whisks at angels and punching gods?" Mae asks quietly, hoping that those were the worst of Lilly's lack of self preservation moments. "Oh and summoning a demon." Because that moment definitely made the list.

Lilly winces slightly before she turns and blinks at Mae amusement bright in her eyes. "Shots fired and received Harps." She snorts. "Dare I say, someone's still a bit _salty_." She adds with a small frown. She turns back to the gods. "And to be clear, I'm not a hundred percent on that thing being an angel."

"Oh no, that was an angel. They've come back, again." Thoth muses, almost as if to himself he adds, "Because their last trip down was such a success."

"Inappropriate. Mae is a Christian." Maat snaps as she hits Thoth's shoulder, with a painful sounding thud.

"I don't mind differing opinions, I live with Lilly. And I'm extremely opened minded as she puts it." Mae quickly interjects.

"Right. I am sorry." Thoth corrects himself with an eyeroll.

"That's two broken tenets in under five minutes, if anyone else is keeping track." Lilly clucks with her tongue.

"Is the Library really that comfortable?" Maat asks her husband in a sweet voice.

"Really, she threw a whisk at a creature that could kill her and I'm still the one getting reprimanded." Thoth scoffs with disbelief.

"And while that is certainly less than advisable," Maat spares Lilly a slight glare before she fully turns back on Thoth, "It does not excuse you from sincerity and common decency."

Mae kicks Lilly under the table and glares, trying to get her to stop throwing Thoth under the bus. Even she has to admit that her kick was lacking any energy, as she felt her foot graze her sister's skirt. With a yawn she gives up trying to rein her sister in. Thoth was a god, clearly he could hold his own against her.

Lilly spares Mae the shortest of looks unable to keep the grin off her face. "I'm her priestess, gotta call it when I see it." She shrugs.

Thoth clears his throat. "Back to the topic at hand."

"Right. So she's not a psychic?" Lilly asks seriously.

"No, she's not. I haven't felt a presence even remotely like hers in a very long time."

"Huh, we talking decades, centuries, millennia… Era's? What does 'very long time' mean to you?" She questions realizing that time really was relative.

"Several Millennia at least." Thoth muses, drumming his fingers on the table.

"Shit." Lilly blinks at that, trying to figure out the implications of the gods simple statement. What did that mean for Mae exactly?

"Yes. Shit is an apt word for this." Thoth nods as he looks over to Mae with intrigue. "It's odd that you two would find each other. There are seven billion humans on Earth and you two managed to not only meet, but somehow managed to call each other family. Statistics are not in your favor."

Mae shrugs sleepily, not sure how to respond to that. She certainly felt lucky to have Lilly, if that was where he was trying to go.

"So you know what she is then?" Lilly prompts impatiently.

"No." Thoth tilts his head back towards her with a small grin.

Lilly can't help the face palm that occurs from the god's response.

"But I am a god of knowledge, and can easily figure it out with a few tests." Thoth smirks.

"So let's do it then." Lilly scrambles out excitedly.

They both turn to look at Mae, who had apparently fallen asleep in her seat.

"Or not." Lilly frowns as she starts massaging Mae's scalp.

Thoth shrugs. "It is a standing offer, let her know."

"Cool." Lilly smiles before something occurs to her. "I'm not actually a psychic right?" She asks with a frown.

"Yes, you are. Though not in the crystal balls and mysticism sense of the word." Thoth leans back in his chair, his hands now flat on the table in front of him.

"So like… What then?" Lilly questions with a twinge of irritation that he had just dropped off mid thought again.

Maat purses her lips to the side. "You do not need to flaunt your great intelligence at this table with these guests." She glares at Thoth, also finding his delivery method to be irritating. "Your type of psychic ability lies more in the physical plane. Haven't you ever wondered at your quick healing or your pain threshold?"

"Well get your ass handed to you enough… I thought I'd just adjusted." Lilly comments with a thoughtful look. "And no I don't think I did, Mae heals at the same rate."

Thoth raises his eyebrow in interest. "Really?"

"Yeah." Lilly nods. "I mean she's never had like a serious injury or anything, but I mean, our scrapes and bruises heal in about the same amount of time."

Thoth lets out a scoff. "You two ended up masking each other's strangeness, making every oddity seemingly normal." He muses.

"Huh." Lilly huffs as she leans back in her own chair with a thoughtful expression.

"You are simple to help. We can train you to hone your priestess abilities, if you desire to follow that path." Maat explains as she reaches across the table to pat Lilly's arm.

Lilly looks down at Maat's arm for a moment, before she looks up with excitement her smile brilliant as she looked at the goddess. "I'd actually really love that."

Maat returns her excited smile. "I am thrilled to hear that."

"It's Mae that's going to be the challenge. I'll need to do some research and speak with her more in depth." Thoth continues as if he wasn't interrupted. "Though I'm not sure what I'll learn from that, the two of you seem so oblivious and I'm still cannot ascertain whether it's willful or not."

"This is not the first time we've heard that, ironically." Lilly sighs with acceptance. "We try _very_ hard to be normal." She smiles sheepishly. "We've treated it like our own personal challenges. We even managed boyfriends."

"Who are renowned hunters and decidedly not normal." Thoth points out.

"Do not speak ill of their consorts. I find it adorable."

"Maat, they are really not our consorts. They are are boyfriends."

"Do you live together?" Maat questions.

Lilly sighs. "Yes."

"Sleep together?"

"Occasionally." Lilly responds resigned. This was not the first time they had this discussion.

"Consorts." Maat smiles. "Or husbands if you prefer the modern term. Thoth is always telling me I should consider the more modern."

"We're not though." Lilly corrects. "We're dating."

"Not according to your religion, I suppose Mae and Sam are living in sin, but you know how it worked and you invited him to live with you."

Lilly opens her mouth and then shuts it. "Wouldn't that make the three of us Mae's? It's her house."

Maat just laughs. "You are more willing to accept that than the fact that you and Dean are consorts, in the eyes of your law."

"No, I kinda went with the modern less chain-y approach on that one." She explains carefully.

Thoth and Maat exchange looks before they both dissolve into laughter. "Our odd one."

"What?" Lilly asks confused

"As you should have." Thoth agrees. "See, she is not attached to the Winchester."

"No, I'm attached." Lilly corrects quickly.

"So you love him." Maat states.

"Relevance?" Lilly questions.

Thoth exaggeratedly pulls his hand to his chest. "God…" He explains smugly.

"Good point. Yes." Lilly instantly corrects herself.

Maat smiles, Thoth groans.

"We should get them back home. Mae has been feeling unwell since she arrived, and I'm sure Lilly would like to get her in bed." Maat gently offers.

"We're keeping the desserts." Thoth states.

"Of course, we made them for you." Lilly assures him with a chuckle, before she turns to Maat. "And yeah, I'm worried about her. I already know she's gonna be kickin' herself for passing out." She adds softly as she brushes her fingers through Mae's hair gently.

"We'll have to do this again." Maat says.

"I'd really like that, thank you so much for being so accommodating. I really do appreciate it."

* * *

AN2: Hey Reader, please don't forget to leave us a review. It really makes our day to hear from you. We'll be back on Sunday with our next update. See you then :)


	13. Chapter 13

AN: We hope you're having a great Sunday!

* * *

.45.

Lilly smiles as she adjusts Mae's pillows under her before she pulls the blankets up, tucking her in. It turns to a frown. Maat had been afraid of how traveling back would affect her sleeping sister, so Thoth had made it so she would sleep for at least eight hours. It still bothered her that the celestials style of travel made Mae so sick. It was disorienting sure, but it seemed Mae was getting more of a punch than she was, and it worried her.

Lilly shakes her head. She'd have time to think more about that later, and hopefully get more answers too. The night might not have gone the way she had planned, but her gods and Mae had met, dinner had been enjoyed, and Thoth had been interested in what was different about Mae. He had been so adamant about Mae not being a psychic too, she knew that had been to damned easy. She was fine with just ignoring the fact she herself was one; she had a long enough list of sins against her with out adding that wonderful gem. She pondered quickly if that meant she'd always been psychic, or if it was just another benefit bestowed by her second soul, or just straight up shit luck. Why couldn't she have found this shit out pre-Winchester? It would have been so much cooler, but now all she could picture was at best Dean killing her.

She lets out a sigh. It had been a busy day and an eventful evening. She needed to go clean, so with her musings she leaves her sister to sleep ands head to the kitchen. That is til she spotted the state of her room. Her eyes sweep over the remains of her shrine scattered across the floor in front of the armoire that normally housed her altar. She freezes, her fists balling to her sides as she became more alert. The sounds of people shouting curses drift up the stairs, causing her blood to turn to ice in her veins. She shifts as she turns on her heel to run back to Mae's side; panic swelling in her chest as her thoughts immediately turn to the stupid fucking Followers finding out where she lived. She skids when she feel the air crackle with energy; it races across her skin as her hair raises again. Her heart sinks when she realizes it felt exactly like when the angel had appeared before. Her eventful evening was quickly turning into a long night; she could feel it. Literally on this occasion. _Fantastic._

Castiel looks up at Lilly as she slides into the room. "What have you done to Elizabeth? She is covered in the magics of heretics." He accuses, his eyes narrowed to dangerous slits.

"Well she was just so ripe for sacrifice." Lilly deadpans, as she blinks at him. She really didn't have the energy to deal with this fucking dick right now. "I just couldn't help myself." She adds with a blank stare. This motherfucking angel had torn up her shrine, it was just a smidge of pleasure to make his implications a reality. "I mean she's no virgin… But this is two-thousand-seven, ya work with what ya got." She finishes with a jutted hip, arms crossed in front of her chest.

Castiel's eyes gleam as he straightens up and walks around the bed to stand between Lilly and Mae. "Abomination. Elizabeth spoke highly of you-"

"She's naive like that." Lilly nods with an eyeroll.

"But I see that you are more dangerous than I thought."

"Right, well then do something about it, or get the fu-fuck out of this house." Lilly stutters as her temples swell with pain. She kept a blank face as she locked her muscles to keep from staggering it coursed through her. Oh no this was definitely that fuckin' priestess, she was sure of it.

Castiel's eyes light up an unnatural cobalt blue as the house flashes from sudden lightning. Lilly's eyes widen as she sees him spread intimidatingly beautiful black wings with singed feathers and feels a pressure shift in the room as pain stabs at her; and here she had already assumed she knew what instant regret was. She cursed the universe; it was not a personal challenge. She moves to back away, but her legs give out beneath her and she instantly loses balance and falls.

"CASTIEL!" She hears Dean shout over her head as his arms wrap around her waist and she gets pulled from the room. "What the fuck is happening here!"

"Dean release the abomination, it is tainted." Castiel grounds out lowly as he takes a threatening step forward.

"Why are you calling her that?" Dean asks as he pushes Lilly behind him, right into Bobby's arms.

"Girl are you hurt?" Bobby asks frantically, looking her over with eyes that were strangely dark in his ashen face.

Lilly vehemently shakes her head no. "I'm fine." She squeaks out quickly.

Sam glares at her as he side steps the two of them to back up his brother.

"Dean, step aside. The abomination has cursed Elizabeth. She is a threat that needs to be taken care of." Castiel growls as he walks towards Dean, determined to get to Lilly.

"You need to take a breath. Her name is Lilly, so stop calling her an abomination." Dean holds a hand up to block Castiel.

"What do you mean Mae's been cursed?" Sam asks in a huff, looking over Castiel's shoulder to the bed where Mae was barely visible.

"Elizabeth is smothered in the heretics magic, that abomination was planning on sacrificing her." Castiel explains as he points accusingly at Lilly.

Dean's brow furrows as his lips pull into a deep frown. "What?" He asks in shocked disbelief, turning to look at Lilly. There had to be an explanation. Lilly was reckless, but she'd never hurt Mae like that.

Lilly just looks at the angel unamused. How could an angel literally be this stupid? And have so little decorum. "It's rude to point." She snaps between gritted teeth, just absolutely done with this stupid angel constantly swooping into their house. His literal display of power had left a trail of soot smudged across his walls where his feathers had scraped. Even now her eyes could catch the few that fell from the angel's burnt wings, leaving dirt in their wake. "Amun-fuckin-Ra learn some manners." She hisses at the angel, with a slight twitch to her right eye.

"Alright, both of you just chill." Dean growls. "Castiel, her name is Lilly. Lilly, what made him think you'd do that?"

"IT said it was going to sacrifice Elizabeth." Castiel growls.

"Well, _It_ was joking. _Ra_ pick up some fuckin' personality bird boy." She quickly quips back defensively.

"I am an angel of the lord, heretic. Not a bird boy."

"Mhmm. Whatever. Are we done? Cause I'm done." Lilly rolls her eyes as she steps away from Bobby. "Someone else deal with this please." She finishes as she starts walking towards the kitchen. If Mae hadn't woken up from that fire show, the odds of her waking up before she was ready was incredibly slim. The hunter's were here, they could reign in the damned angel. This was officially out of her scope of knowledge. Someone else could deal with it. The prick obviously didn't appreciate her sense of humor anyways.

Bobby lets her go, noting the slump in her shoulders and the way her hands were white knuckled into fists. Her eyes, when she had looked at him, had been a deep brown, nothing like their usual amber. Even her flippant hand gesture had been lackluster. Something was wrong, that was obvious; and he could take a few educated guesses, but it was Lilly and the only way he'd really get to the bottom of it was to talk to her. His glare deepens as he turns to look at Castiel.

"Ya need to stop calling my gidjit an abomination. Since yer so keen on calling that one Elizabeth, that one's Samara. Excuse me while I go check on her." He turns and races to catch up with Lilly, intent on learning her side of what-ever-the-hell that was.

"Samara?" Castiel questions his head tilting to the side just slightly. Her name coming out slowly as if he were trying it for the for time; and did not enjoy the flavor.

Sam scoffs, unable to believe that the angels didn't have time to do their research. "You didn't even know her name?"

"The abomination should not even exist; let alone have a name." Castiel states.

"Samara or Lilly, choose one of those Castiel." Dean growls. "And explain what's wrong with Mae."

"Elizabeth had been put into a deep slumber I cannot break. When I asked it what had occurred it said it was preparing to sacrifice her." Castiel growls as he turns to look at Dean with disapproval.

"You can't wake Mae up?" Sam asks with wide eyes before he rushes to her side. He'd done his part to protect Lilly from the angel; duty to brother fulfilled. He pulls the blankets back, noticing with a sinking heart how drained she looked.

"Elizabeth is locked in her dreams via old magic. I do not know the repercussions of breaking the ritual." Castiel explains simply.

Dean and Sam look to each other before turning back to the angel. "Is she in danger?"

"The heretic plans on using her in a sacrifice." Castiel responds righteously.

"She was joking. Lilly wouldn't do that to Mae." Dean rolls his eyes; Lilly might have been making some bad decisions, and might have lead Mae into danger with her, but she couldn't sacrifice her.

Sam rubs the back of his neck as he bites back his response. "Are we sure?" He stresses curiously.

"Are you serious?!" Dean snaps as he turns to his brother.

"Dean, she's been seeing pagan gods behind our back. Maybe they did something to her." Sam responds his tone completely clinical as he forced his actual emotions down.

Castiel nods in agreeance. "The heretics are capable of many types of magics. It would be a simple thing to compel a human to do their bidding, if she's acting out of character."

Dean sighs as he rubs at his eyes. This was ridiculous and insulting.

"Nope that's just Lilly, running around making impulsive decisions, not thinking about her actions, not caring who she hurts; or the predicaments she leaves people in. Reckless about her own safety, and apparently Mae's. Oh and let's not forget pissing off that can kill her... Yeah, no that's just Lilly." Sam adds darkly.

Dean bristles at Sam's words. "Shut up Sammy. Look, I'm just as pissed she went and dragged Mae to see her gods, but I ain't going to say she's ready to sacrifice to them. 'Specially not her own damned sister."

"Dean, she is an abomi-" Castiel begins only to be interrupted.

"Finish that word Cass and I swear ta your daddy I will find a way to hurt you." Dean growls.

Castiel blinks at Dean. "The heretic should not exist, and should not be trusted with Elizabeth." He finishes.

Dean's chin juts out as his jaw squares, his neck popping in several places as he rolls his shoulders; when he realizes hurting the angel would take some serious research. "Well, she does exist, and will continue to exist. Ya hear me? I'll talk to her, and we'll figure out what happened to Mae. But I ain't putting up with this _abomination_ shit."

Castiel notably bristles as he glared at Dean. "You should show me some respect Dean, it is understood why you should. I am only looking out for Elizabeth. You are putting her at risk by keeping her with _that_."

"Why are you so worried about Mae?"

"That is none of your concern." Castiel responds.

"Well I find it concerning." Sam snaps.

"That is not my problem Sam. I would suggest taking care of it, before someone else does it for you." Castiel states, his eyes narrowed as he looked between the brothers. "Lest it explode and level this structure." He adds before he disappears.

"What the fuck man?" Sam snaps before looking over to Dean.

"Fuck if I know." Dean growls, as he runs his fingers through his hair. He turns to look at Sam, "And what the fuck was that by the way?"

"What was what?" Sam asks innocently.

"You jumping on the Lilly is evil bus. Like he needed any help with his unjustified righteousness."

"Dean, ya gotta admit she really doesn't make the best decisions, what if something did happen? I was just pointing out we wouldn't know. Add that with her penchant for lying and just disappearing without a word."

"But sacrificing Mae?" Dean crosses his arms in front of his chest, unable to believe that Sam could be so opposed to Lilly.

Sam just looks at Dean with regret. "She's been acting kinda weird since she got back man, all I'm saying." He defends softly. "Fuck if we know what happened while she was gone. I mean sure she passed the tests, but, I don't know man. What if she got brainwashed or something." He adds firmly.

Dean lets his arms drop to his side and lets out a sigh. "I said I'll talk to her, best I fuckin' got for ya Sammy." He shakes his head before adding. "But I mean, when shit happens to you, you adapt, shove the shit down, or whatever the fuck else ya have to do."

Sam tilts his head to the side as he reads between the lines. "This is about Lilly, Dean. She doesn't have the training you do."

Dean huffs as he turns from Mae's room.

Sam watches as Dean leaves and follows closing the door behind him before he returns to Mae. He wasn't really sure what the fuck was happening, but there was no way in hell he was leaving her side until she woke back up.

.46.

Lilly was busy putting clean dishes away when Bobby finally catches up with her in the kitchen. Her face was oddly blank, as if she had rejected everything that was happening around her. Not that he blamed her; he didn't find the angel easy to deal with either. It probably hadn't escaped her notice that the hunters were upset with her choices either. He shook his head. What a mess, he shoulda known something like this was gonna happen when she had explained what had happened after waking up from her three day stupor. He was kicking himself; he knew banning Lilly from seeing the pagans probably wouldn't have worked, but banning Mae might've. She would have at least talked to him about it. Fucking kids, they were all idjits.

Bobby stood there for a full minute,just watching her as he waited for her to acknowledge him. She had been skittish as of late and the last thing he wanted was to give her a mini heart attack. When it became clear she was just in her own world, he clears his throat.

Lilly turns at the noise as she finishes putting up the plates. "What's up?" She asks as she looked Bobby over. He didn't look pissed.

"Ya wanna tell me why you were angel baiting?" Bobby asks as he pulls a chair out, angling it so he could sit and face her.

"It just came so naturally to such a _stupid-fucking_ question." Lilly sighs as she pulls herself onto the counter and leans against the cabinets. She needed to learn to read people better, what was this; disappointment, anger, acceptance? She couldn't tell… No, she was pretty sure she could take off angry, he didn't look on edge. Where the shit was Mae for this? Fucking lucky bitch was sleeping through this, cause whatever it was giving the same sensation of watching a storm coming for you. _Winter is coming… And my direwolf is sleeping. Good job Harpy._

Bobby just nods. "I don't think he gets sarcasm Lilly."

"I don't think he gets anything." She shrugs.

Bobby tilts his head slightly to the side with his brow raised, trying hard not to openingly agree with her. "Well, hopefully lesson learned on that front. I don't know if we're working with him or what's going on, but he seems pretty damn attached to Dean… And I guess Mae too." He lets out a sigh. Things weren't any less complicated than they had been last year.

"Yeah well that-" She curses in several languages, calling the angel all manners of things. "Can take a fuckin' number." She snaps as she crosses her arms across her chest.

"Well don't hold back, tell me how ya really feel Sparky." Bobby snaps, taken aback by how passionate she seemed to be on the subject. How had the angel managed to already become a trigger, for her?

"They were mine first." She grumbles with a slight frown. "It's not like I'm not willing to share." She scoffs as she dropped her eyes to glare at the tiles.

There it was. The angel was threatening the few good things she had managed to find for herself. Bobby stood from his chair and walked over to her, taking her by the shoulders. "We just don't know what's going on right now. I doubt he's here to mess yer life up gidjit."

"It's not my life I'm worried about him messing up Bobby." She sighs as she looks up at him.

"Fair. We're working on it. No one wants those seals to break."

Lilly brings both hands up and wipes at her face. "I know."

"What's goin' on? It's not like you to be so on edge, well _this_ on edge all the time. You've had me worried, and hearing that you visited your gods again-

"Ol' man, I'm fine. Just, wouldn't you be the slightest bit concerned that angel didn't seem fond of ya, and had the ability to just up and take Mae?" Lilly asks with a thoughtful frown, as she waited for his response. She didn't feel like she was over-reacting, but she never felt like that. Someone usually just pointed it out, or Mae spoke about it in private with her later.

Bobby watches her closely for a moment. "Yer scared he's gonna take Mae away, or Dean." He had meant for it to be a question, but he was so certain of his conclusions it had come out a statement.

"I'm not sure scared is the word I would use, but yeah sure. Whatever." Lilly sighs as she drops her eyes and shake her head. "He is just so fuckin' rude, it's ridiculous." Her head tilting to the side as she looked to her arms, watching as the hair on her arms stood up, as she felt a sudden shift in the air. She couldn't help the sigh of relief at the sensation, hoping it meant the angel was finally gone.

Bobby lets out a soft snort before he hugs Lilly to him. "You would harp on an angel's manners." After a moment he pulls her back so he can look her in the eyes. "We're gonna figure this out Lilly, just, try ta reign in yer temper with Castiel. It's not fair for me to ask you to do that, I know. But it's the best I got right now. Also, stop trying ta tease him, he doesn't get it and I don't want to live in fear of you dying over sarcasm."

"Well, if there's one way I had to choose to go…" Lilly can't help but to tease, as she schooled her small smirk to keep a blank face.

"Lilly…" Bobby grumbles, the one word more of a reprimand than a whole lecture would have been.

"Right." Lilly chirps as she sits up the counter. "I will do my best to not incite a smiting from the angel."

Bobby nods. "Now, about this visit with your gods."

"Oh it went great, thank you for asking." Lilly smiles pleasantly, as if challenging him to continue down that train of questioning.

Bobby sucks his teeth as he turns to look away from her. Damned gidjit was going to make him spell her transgressions out for her. He opens his mouth to do exactly that before he hears someone rushing down the stairs to them.

"Hey Bobby. What did I miss?" Dean asks as he comes into view.

Bobby turns and grins at Dean, the smile not quite reaching his eyes. "Not much. Where's the angel?"

"He left." Dean informs Bobby as he stands next to him in front of the counter. Lilly deadpanning his words at the same, her head hitting the back of the cabinet as she stared at the ceiling with disinterest.

Bobby lifts an eyebrow. "How'd you know he left?"

"I feel him come, I feel him go. His presence is awe inspiring; feathers and everything" Lilly deadpans, with a disinterest flick of her wrist. Her eyes opening a moment later to look between the two of them as her heart sank. How could they not feel it? _Shit._ "Really?" She sighs in disappointment as she lets her head hit the cabinet again.

They both shake their heads. "You feel it?" Dean asks as he and Bobby trade places

"No?" Lilly responds.

Bobby clears his throat again.

"Right. How am I s'pose ta know what's weird and what isn't?" Lilly huffs in defiance.

Dean shakes his head. "You don't need to figure it out yourself, ya tell us." He glares at her, grabbing her shoulders firmly in his hands.

Lilly brings up her hand and brushes it through her hair with disinterest as she looks between Dean and Bobby, this was going to turn to a two versus one thing quickly, and she really didn't have the energy for it right now. "And what method should I use to dictate what's weird to me and what isn't?" She asks dryly. Her thoughts swiftly going back to their earlier conversation with Thoth, she obviously couldn't use Mae for reference; and here she had just thought it had been the use of herbal medicines over chemicals, she was such an idiot. Why would she have ever have thought an answer would be that simple. Mae and her physiology didn't know the meaning of that word.

Dean takes a deep breath and let's it out slowly. "That is such a great question."

"Ya well when you figure that out ya can hand me the guidelines, and I'll fill out your forms." Lilly quips back defensively.

Bobby shakes his head. Lilly was looking like a mule with its hooves dug in. Nothing they said was going to get her to talk with both of them. "Look, it's been a long day, and we're all worked up over this. I'm gonna go check on Mae and then I'm using the guest room for tonight."

"Heard." Lilly salutes him, as she watches his retreat. Her eyes moving back to Dean as she went to push herself off the counter. Only to have Dean's hands pin her in place.

Dean chuckles dryly. "Nice try. We ain't done."

Lilly sighs as she looks up at Dean. "What'cha need Tex?" She asks with a click of her tongue.

"Cute." Dean smiles at her, but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"I like to think I am." Lilly smiles pleasantly.

"Oh, no doubt you can be down right adorable sometimes." His mockery of a smile softens into a small genuine one.

"Okay, so we're doin' this now." Lilly asks resigned as she looks up to Dean questioningly.

"Yeah Lilly, we're doing this now. What were you thinking?" She had scared the hell out of him.

"I was thinking about having a nice dinner, with people I'd invited over so they could meet Mae."

"Why?"

"Because I have a vested interest in both, and wanted them to meet. I wanted Mae's opinion of them. And I wanted to see if they could help Mae." Lilly explains simply, purposefully excluding the word gods, and their names.

Dean puffs his cheeks around a long exhale. "Why did that seem like a good idea Lilly? Wasn't it good enough that you survived the one encounter? Why did you invite more trouble in?"

"Because I enjoy the challenge." She snarks back sarcastically. "I don't micro-manage your life."

Dean shakes his head, his mouth slightly open and his eyes narrowed. "I ain't micro managing your life Lilly. I'm telling you how it is. We are up to our eyeballs in fucking shit here. We've got maybe angels maybe rescuing me from hell and fucking seals and Lillith running around causing fucking chaos on whims. So don't tell me I'm micro managing your life when all I want is to know your safe, and not looking for more trouble."

"I don't look for trouble." Lilly scoffs. "They invited me into their home when they didn't have to, so I extended the same courtesy and offered to make them dinner. If they were going to hurt me, they would have done so by now."

He wanted to shake her. "Look, I know you don't have my experiences of dealing with these pagan gods, but babe, I am begging you to please trust me. They work on rituals. Like the fucking Christmas god couple. Fucking meadow sweet and bits of human in a ritual cup, can't eat the humans until their ritual has been done right. I can't let that happen to you and Mae. I can't stand the thought-" His voice cracks and he turns his head, ashamed to be caught choking up.

"You're right, I don't have your experiences." Lilly breathes out slowly, as her hand comes up to cup his cheek, her thumb stroking it gently as she watched him with concern. She wasn't the only one with unspoken problems, Dean had come back with his own skeletons to add to his closet. She frowned, he wasn't wrong, but she didn't think he was right either. "And look, I'm here safe, and touching you now." She adds softly as she used her free hand to press firmly against his chest.

Dean covers her hand on his chest with his own. "Lilly, I just want to understand what's going on."

Lilly looks down at the ground for a moment. "The second time we met up-"

"Wasn't this the second time you saw them?"

"No. It was the third." She responds simply.

"When was the second time?"

"On your timey-whimey adventure." Lilly sighs out. She really didn't want to be having this conversation, but he looked so close to tears she couldn't stop herself.

"How did you know about that?"

"I woke up when it happened." Lilly shrugs, schooling her features to indifferent.

Dean tilts his head to the side. "You woke up?" That didn't sound right. Castiel had brought him back to the exact time he'd left.

Lilly looks him over and just nods once. "Yeah."

"And what happened?"

"I blamed it on Loki, and demanded to know why he had fucked with shit."

"And you somehow ended up with your gods? Again?"

"Yeah, he had an orgy going or something, so he dropped me off with Thoth; which was super inconvenient to him. But, he talked with me, it was nice."

"And what, you decided to invite them to dinner?"

"He kept me with him til shit snapped back in place, and was feeding me and shit. It only seemed right to return the favor. He could have turned me away, and I didn't want to be with Loki that long. He's alright in short periods but, he gets bored easy, and I just, can't keep up with that." Lilly sighs with a shrug.

Dean shakes his head. "Nor would I want you spending time with the thing that decided to kill me for sport. Regardless of him putting it back, he tortured you and Sam with that shit. I don't want him near you. See, not just your gods I got a problem with."

"Right." Lilly sighs, not sure how Dean would take the fact she had forgiven Loki the day he had inadvertently rescued her from the followers. "And I understand that. I'm not tryna freak ya out Dean, I'm just, I don't have enough cause from my own experience to step away. I've prayed to them, worshipped them my entire life, it's hard to turn that off. Meeting one's gods rarely makes someone lose faith… It strengthens it. Maybe shouldn't use their names in vain so much, but hey, we all have flaws. It's just one on a never ending list for me." She adds with a self depreciating smile.

Dean pulls her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist as he leans his forehead against her shoulder. "You're not going to let this go are you?"

"I don't want you constantly worrying about us while you're hunting. I just wish you could trust my judgement." She sighs before she looks up. "But you can't can you?" She adds as she rubs the back of her neck. She didn't think her decisions had been the wrong choice at the time, but if she thought about the pileup that occurred after her decision she could understand why people wouldn't respect her judgment and she was just going to have to accept that.

"You're just not a hunter Lilly, and bad shit just seems to follow you. I don't think it's always your fault babe, but, I can't ignore that bad things are constantly happening."

"Are you afraid that I'm putting Mae at risk?" She asks, with her head canted just slightly.

"I'm afraid for both of you, yes." Dean admits as he pulls back to look at her. "And I don't think it was a good idea to introduce Mae to them, at least not without telling us. She doesn't worship them."

"So you could attack them on site? Yeah, I don't think so."

"You told me you wouldn't stand in the way of me doing my job. My job is to protect innocent people from being hurt by evil."

"If they did something wrong." She corrects softly, before leaning back to look at him. At this point she wasn't even being honest about herself. _The psychic priestess, oh yeah, he was gonna take that information well._ She thinks sardonically, cause this conversation was just a blast. "I think you'd jump the gun just to get rid of them though. One less thing to worry about in the clusterfuck our lives are turning into."

Dean blinks at her a couple of times. Would he do that? Kill something that wasn't causing problems? The things he and his family hunted were monsters; they always found the monsters because people were getting hurt or dying. So he hunted. That was the family business; saving people, hunting things.

"Look I get it's your job and that your damned good at it. But if hunting was an acknowledged professional vocation, you would not be on this case. Then again, I don't feel comfortable near any hunters. They would end up killing me before the topic of gods ever even got mentioned."

Dean's eyes flash. "No one would dare hurt you!" Dean argues.

"You know me though Dean, now. But think back to when we first met Cowboy. Tch, if we had met today, you wouldn't have hesitated to unload that rock salt into my face. I mean, I'm not perfect on any level, I have more than my own fair share of skeletons in my closet. But should I die because of that? Am I evil, just because I'm different? Dangerous?" Lilly counters with a humorless grin, completely serious as she watched him. He didn't know more than she was cursed, and that had almost gotten her killed by trained hunters. Two of the best, she was sure. Now add the new oddities to it, and not to mention a big ol' plate of Harpy and she was shocked they were still alive. She was sure if it wasn't for Bobby they wouldn't be, at least not her. She frowned, and Mae apparently wouldn't fair much better once she was gone. Thoth had done her the favor of highlighting that fun little tidbit over dinner. They really were just a couple of freaks.

She had a point, though it nearly killed him to admit it. He and Sam hated to think of hunters crossing the girl's paths; even with Mae being a psychic and Lilly being cursed, not everyone would be as accepting of them. "Alright alright, you made a valid point Lilly." He tells her as he looks down at her. He blinks when he realizes she was completely spaced out, her features blank.

"Lilly?" He snaps his fingers a few times.

Lilly jumps slightly as she looks around wildly as she's torn from her torrent of thoughts, the realization she had left Mae defenseless without her. There was no way Bobby and Sam had been able to stay with her constantly. She hadn't even thought of Mae's own peculiarities being a problem. Mae was perfect in her eyes… Maybe it was time to take her off that particular pedestal. They were obviously freaks together, just not when they were with each other. It always came back to that, didn't it? "Wha-" She startles before blinking at Dean.

"I was saying I see your point."

"Oh." Lilly nods.

"Oh? Really? That's all I get for rethinking the way I look at your gods? Oh?" Dean shakes his head.

"Uh- Sorry." Lilly bites her lip. "Thank you." She smiles, feeling guilty. This was really a double edged sword. Lilly had never considered monsters to be literal creatures, up til four years ago they had just been humans. Hell even in the last four years it had remained as humans as the monsters. Vincent and the followers, Vincent's lackey's and her rapists and torturers; they weren't actual monsters. They were just humans. But Dean's veiw was much more black and white. Humans good, creatures bad. She worried her lip between her teeth, that hadn't been the case for her. Hell there was even the chance her sister wasn't fully human. What the fuck was wrong with her life? And what were her views going to do to affect Dean's hunting? She should have just shut her fat fucking mouth. She wasn't sure he could afford to have this view, especially not right now.

"Look, I get it. You know them, I don't. You've prayed to them your whole life, I've killed monsters my whole life. I was stupid to think it was just going to be a one time thing. Wishful thinking all around on my part, I wish we were done with the fuckin' angel thing too. I need some peace of mind here though Lilly." He pauses to look at her, this time making sure he had her full attention. "If you're gonna keep on seeing your gods, can ya at least let me know?"

"I can let you know. That's more than easy enough. And I promise if anything happens, and I find, I don't know, an ear in my food; you will be the first to know."

Dean takes a quick deep breath. "I think I can live with this."

Lilly smiles as she leans forward and nuzzles her head against his chest, as she hugs him to her tightly. "All I ask Tex."

Dean lifts her from the counter top, chuckling when her legs wrap tightly around his waist. "Now, I don't know about you Hufflepuff, but I'm exhausted and I just want to figure the rest of this out tomorrow, like how I'm getting back to my baby."

Lilly looks up alarmed. "He just left her?"

"What, you think we drove here in four hours? We were in Pennsylvania."

"Right. All of you have been out of state today. Fuckin' angels." She sighs as she presses her cheek against his shoulder again.

"What did ya do exactly for the abomination status, by the way?"

"I dunno, breath his air? Look at him… Throw a whisk that missed him; completely. I dunno, your choice. That stupid head doesn't think I'm cute or fluffy. His loss." She snorts in derision. Out of all the insults she'd ever been called abomination didn't show up all too often, but the way he said it-He was particularly pretty disgusted by her.

Dean lets out a sigh of frustration as he climbs the stairs. "Only you." He smiles at her. "I'll talk to him and make him stop."

"I don't give a fuck. He hasn't touched me, and besides breathing down Mae's neck like a labrador and having worse manners than a three year old hasn't done shit."

Dean frowns deeply. "Right. Good ta know where ya stand on it."

.47.

Mae wake up with a start, sitting up quickly as she looked around the darkness in confusion.

"Elizabeth, you are safe now." She hears spoken from the darkness to her left at the same time that arms wrap around her and from the darkness to her right she hears. "What the fuck are you doing in here Castiel?"

Mae blinks, at a loss to explain what was happening around her. She had been with Lilly and her gods, now she had no idea where she was. "Sam?"

"Christ." Sam mutters as he pulls Mae on to his lap with one arm, as he switches the light switch on with the other.

Mae's room floods with light causing the two humans to flinch, as the angel just continues to look down at them blankly.

"Elizabeth has woken." Castiel states.

"Yeah, no shit. Why are you standing over her bed." Sam demands.

"When did I get home? When did you get home?" Mae shakes her head. Castiel was standing in her room. Okay, deal with that later. Sam. Sam was in bed with her. Why couldn't she remember anything?

"Last night, after you and Lilly had your little adventure. Castiel came to get us claiming you were no longer on Earth." Sam sighs as he glares at the angel.

"Oh… Ohhhhhh." Mae's eyes widen as she notices just how angry Sam was.

"Yeah oh." Sam says with a chastising look, before he turns back to the angel. "But we can talk about that later. Castiel seriously, why are you standing over the bed."

"I needed to make sure Elizabeth was not further injured by the abomination or it's heretics. Her sleep pattern was finally at a stage where I could wake her." Castiel explains simply.

"I wasn't hurt by, can you please stop calling Lilly an abomination. She's really not. She's just weird sometimes."

"It was preparing you for sacrifice." Castiel reprimands softly.

Mae's eyes crinkle in the corners as she tilts her head to the side. "Oh, I'm sure she wishes she could sometimes." She chuckles, wondering where he'd gotten that idea.

Castiel's eyes narrow. "You are not to be sacrificed."

Sam facepalms. "Lilly was being sarcastic, and Mae just teased, Castiel."

Mae nods in agreement, all laughter gone from her face.

"I do not understand." Castiel states dryly.

"Humour?" Mae offers. "Lilly could never hurt me Castiel. I was making a joke."

"That remains to be seen. It is a heretic and it absconded you." Castiel huffs.

"She did not abscond me. I told you I was just nervous. So when they offered to do dinner elsewhere we went."

Sam grumbles as he looks to the alarm clock; it's red numbers glaring three thirty A.M. at him as he groaned and wiped a hand down his face. He wasn't not having a conversation about Lilly being or not being an abomination when he could be sleeping with Mae. It was irrelevant and annoying. "Why are you in this room, standing over my girlfriend as she sleeps. She's fine now, go away."

"I still need to check Elizabeth over-" Castiel begins only to be abruptly cut off by a very done Sam Winchester.

" _ **What?!**_ No!" Sam gruffly orders as he pulls Mae protectively closer to him.

Mae looks between the two. "I'm fine. I uh, just think I get like motion sickness or something from traveling with you and-

"My way of travel is graceful, it should not make you ill Elizabeth."

"We are really having this conversation right now." Sam grumbles under his breath as turns to pick up his jeans and pull them on, he was not doing this in his boxers; it was too vulnerable.

"I don't know what to tell you Cas-Castiel." Mae yawns. "I got kinda dizzy and nauseous when we went to Dean and then came back. But it faded. Going with the gods did the same thing, except it didn't fade- But I feel better now." She quickly insists, not wanting to deal with them treating her like she was ill.

"I did not make you sick." Castiel states again.

"I really don't think that's- That's what ya need to be focused on man." Sam grumbles as he pulls Mae back to him. "You're really alright now? No curses or rituals on you?"

Mae nods. "I don't feel sick at all. No curses, no rituals."

"Great."He kisses her forehead. "Can we please go back to bed now, and Castiel. Seriously." He gestures to him. "This ain't normal. Stop." He grumbles slightly starting to understand Lilly's comment about manners. This was ridiculous, Dean needed a better leash on his damned angel.

Castiel turns to look between the two of them. "You are both still tired." He states after a moment.

"Yeah, kinda." Mae gives him a small smile. Tired and confused; neither trait was making it any easier for her to focus on what was wrong.

"I shall wait for morning then." Castiel nods before flapping out of the room.

Mae looks over to Sam.

"Yeah, I have no idea." He grumbles as he leans over to click off the lamp.

"What happened?" She asks as she tucks herself into Sam's side.

"Don't run off with random gods." He states even as he lays back down, pulling her with him as he adjusts so he's wrapped around her protectively.

"Are you okay? " She presses her face into his chest.

"Yeah, we'll talk about it at a reasonable hour." He grumbles gruffly, his voice thick with sleep.

"Okay. I'm happy you're home." She murmurs against his skin, her feelings of safety and contentment quickly outweighing her confusion.

"I love you, but we're still talking later." He mumbles as he pulls her even closer to lazily kiss the top of her head.

Mae barely gets to nod before she falls asleep again, her forehead still pressed to Sam's lips.

* * *

AN2: Thanks for reading our new chapter. We'll be back on Thursday with the next update. Don't forget to let us know what you think. Reviews and messages are super appreciated. We promise we get back to you as soon as we possibly can. Sorry if our responses seem slower, Twisted is studying for a really important state test and I'm doing my best to be supportive and help her with that. She is usually the one that checks the messages though. Bare with us as RL happens. Much love Reader!


	14. Chapter 14

.48.

Mae wakes up the next morning to the sun just barely shining in through her curtains. She pecks Sam on the cheek before she gets up. He'd been so tired last night when they had gotten a visit from Castiel; even though she knew he wanted to talk about what had happened; she knew he could probably use the extra sleep. She quickly pulls on work clothes and heads to the kitchen, where she finds the odd sight of Lilly and Castiel in a staring contest.

 _What the mint chocolate chip is this?_ "Good... Morning?" She questions, hoping to break the awkwardness.

"It won't stop staring at me." Lilly complains. "I can't cook under these conditions." She sighs. She'd been up since the damn thing had decided to invite itself back to their house; she'd tried being polite, but it just glared at her and told her it didn't need to eat. She was at a loss of what to do, her food usually scored her some points; this sucked.

"Uh,ok. I was getting ready to go work in my garden, would you like to join me Castiel?" Mae says quickly, attempting peace.

"You can't just take in every stray you find Mae…He doesn't blink. It's unnerving. It's like he's a snake." Lilly shifts with notable discomfort.

"The abomi-Lilly has been staring at me all morning. I thought that's what it did. It has been nothing but hostile since I arrived with your prayer. I do not understand. I think it is trying to insult me." Castiel responds lost.

Lilly's jaw dropped "I have not! I offered to make you breakfast. I told you to sit. I have been doing my best here!" She defends herself with a hand on her hip.

"So, that's a no on joining me then? And her name is Lilly. Not the abomi-Lilly." Mae asks, grabbing a piece of bread and heading towards the back door.

"I will join you." Castiel responds, finally breaking eye contact with Lilly. "I am an angel of the Lord, not a snake. Abomination."

"What ever, _stupid head_." Lilly comments with an eyeroll. Seriously, she had tried. She hadn't even baited him all morning he just kind of stared at her like she was a something to be dissected all morning and it had been creeping her the fuck out. The few words that they had shared was her pointing out that he could at least sit, and then awhile later offered him coffee and food only to be shut down. He looked pretty damn human when he wasn't sprouting wings, the gods ate. She was pretty sure he was just spiting her, and to be honest that hurt more than anything. He could call her an abomination all day long, but rejecting her food; now that was insulting.

Mae skids to a halt as she bursts out laughing.

Castiel narrows his eyes at Lilly threateningly at the insult. "Abomination." He growls.

Mae slaps both hands over her mouth to stem the laughter. "Cas- No. Castiel, she was, it was a movie reference."

"I do not understand."

Lilly shakes her head and scoffs at that angel. "Oh hell no; Mae fix it!"

"Elizabeth has no relationship to hell." Castiel continues to glare.

Lilly just blinks at Castiel, her mouth slightly askew. Was, was the angel autistic? _Oh no… It makes sense, he didn't ever recognize emotions, and he took everything literally and Amun-fucking-Ra. He's on the damn spectrum, and I've been being nothing but a cunt to him. Fuck; it's this shit that's gonna get me eaten by a fucking snake._

"Okay, bye Lilly, enjoy cooking." Mae says before Lilly and the angel could get into it again. "Oh, could you let Sam know where I've gone when he wakes up?"

"I'll try." Lilly mumbles still unwilling to move with Castiel in the room, unsure what to do with her new epiphany. "Will do."

"Are you coming Castiel?" She asks, opening the back door.

"Yes." He says moving to follow Mae out the door, after several seconds of scrutinizing Lilly.

Mae stops off at her shed and finishes her bread before she grabs a bucket of tools. "So uh, about last night. I'm still not entirely sure what happened, but I wasn't trying to offend you."

"I do not understand either, perhaps you are just sensitive to flight." He explains with his head tilted slightly to the side. "I am not offended. I am concerned for your safety."

Mae shrugs. "I'm as safe as I can be though. Lilly and I both are. Three of our family members are hunters, and apparently Dean has an angel looking out for him. Sorry that I ended up bothering you yesterday."

"You did not bother me. I do not trust the abomination with you; it is volatile." Castiel responds simply.

She tilts her head to the side. She still couldn't wrap her head around the pushes she got from him, the music of his emotion. "I'm sorry you don't trust her, but I do. She's been my sister since I was eight."

Castiel narrows his eyes. "This is not comforting. That creature is dangerous to itself and others."

"Lilly is only a danger to herself when I'm not with her." Or when she doesn't have her amulet, but she wasn't sure she should say that, what if he tried to use it to control her. The thought of being controlled; forced to do something just because the person was holding a trinket. She shivers at the thought. She couldn't even imagine how Lilly felt about it.

Castiel looks surprised for a moment, before his falls back to blank. "So you control it?" He asks.

Mae gives him a puzzled look. "Um, no. We think I make people less angry around her or something, I'm guessing my psychic doesn't work on angels." Because though he had not tried to kick Lilly's ass yet, he certainly didn't seem to like her.

Castiel frowns at that, appearing slightly upset that she couldn't control Lilly, before his face returns to neutral. "You are not psychic. You are something older. A human-not human. You smell more of the Earth, than anything I've encountered."

Mae smiles. "I smell like the earth? Like it's good? I do take showers after I work out here."

Castiel looks around the garden. "It is not unpleasant, it is just different from other humans. You and the abominations both have peculiar scents. Abomi-Lilly smells like lightning. It is not as pleasant to be near." He adds with a twitch of his nose.

Mae frowns, wondering what lightning smells like. She shakes her head, "Are we both human- not human? And uh, what does that mean? Thoth also said I wasn't a psychic, and I'd really like to know what's wrong with me, or weird about me." She must have fallen asleep at dinner, that was the only explanation for why she couldn't remember anything after Thoth's revelation about Lilly being psychic, not her. She wished she had stayed awake, Thoth had offered to help her figure out what she was.

"I wouldn't say your _sister_ wasn't human, but I don't like thinking of her in those terms." Castiel explains dryly. "You are nothing like that, Elizabeth." He looks at her intently.

"Then, why… What am I?" Mae wraps her arms around herself.

"I am unsure." Castiel admits after several moments silence. "You just smell older. It is hard to decipher more than that. You smell human but it is clouded with the earth. Last night after you were returned you also smelled of heavily of the old ones, but the smell has faded now."

"Well, if I have to smell weird, I guess I'm glad I smell like a garden." She smiles as she moves off to work on her apple trees. The angel trailing behind her closely; almost like a second shadow… Or Lilly when they were in a crowd. The thought made her smile.

"The Winchesters said they were going to speak to you, but I would be remiss not to warn you against the dangers of the heretics. They are known for their consumption of your species." Castiel comments after several moments.

"Sam and Dean have told us horror stories. But, I don't know, they were very nice. And I know they don't eat human. Thoth made a joke about it. They know that some of their fellow gods do, but they don't." Not that she was any better at reading the gods than she was the angel, but so far the music of their emotions had been pleasant. When things were bad with other people, the music became harsher; more distorted. Like the music was sick, and usually ended up turning her stomach.

"They are deceivers Elizabeth." Castiel responds darkly. "You should not trust the fake gods, Elizabeth. They are known for ensnaring humans. You are trusting, I would hate for them to use your naivety against you."

"Castiel..." Mae shakes her head, not sure where to even begin. Was it okay to argue with an angel? "Cass… I mean, Sir, uh..." Mae stops herself before she starts rambling, hoping that she wasn't breaking some sort of lost commandment. _Thou shalt not disrespect the Angels of the Lord or in any way diminish them..._

"You can call me Cass, Castiel, Angel of the Lord, Soldier of the Lord… Whatever you prefer Elizabeth."

Mae tilts her head to the side. "Thank you uh, Cass." She smiles, he looked like a Cass. "You know, you can just call me Mae if you want. It's less confusing."

"But Elizabeth is such a pretty name. God is my oath, was its traditional meaning, and I feel it suits you well." He offers with a small smile.

"My dad chose it. I guess mom wanted to name me something wild and he wouldn't let her." She smiles at the memories of her mother and father teasing each other about how she got her name. "I use to think it sounded old and stuffy."

"It is a classic and elegant name. It is biblical." Castiel counters with a subtle shake of his head.

"I think that's why he chose it. My dad was very faithful to his religion." And here she was talking to proof of everything she'd even been taught to believe in. She wished her father could see this; could imagine how happy this would have made him.

Castiel nods in understanding.

"You know Samara has a neat meaning too right?" Mae lifts her eyebrow at the angel.

"It does not do the meaning justice." Castiel comments dryly. "Nor does its other moniker. It is nothing for the flower. It is a mockery that it's name means innocence and purity protected by God."

"I dunno. I can't see her in the dirt, so a flower name is kind of ironic I guess." Mae shrugs. "But, I always thought someone had to be watching out for her when we weren't together." Her eyes search his face for a moment as they stop by the apple trees.

"It was not us. It doesn't even register till it is in line of sight." He responds looking her over, noting the way her face fell slightly. "I have hurt you. I am sorry."

Mae just shakes her head. He wasn't hurting her, she just wished people could see Lilly for who she was, rather than see her the way the curse wanted her to be seen. "Why don't you like her?" She asks with her head tilted to the side.

"It has two souls and by my father's design should not exist. The human body is not designed that way. It is a abomination. The fact that it can not be felt is also alarming." He discloses with a frown, his blue eyes hooded.

Mae's face crunches in confusion. "What do you mean you can't feel her?" Was that just a Lilly thing? Having the ability to not register on anyone's senses.

"The abomination does not appear on any of our records. Nor can I feel it, unless I'm in the same room."

Mae can't keep the pout from her lips. "I can't ever feel her emotions."

"It is probably for the best, it does not seem stable." Castiel states.

Mae shakes her head, wondering why that was everyone's opinion. "I really think the two of you just met at the wrong time. I mean, not that we met under much better circumstances. Wow, the only person that I met under normal circumstances is Bobby. We kinda suck at the social skills I guess…"

"What are you sucking? I do not understand. How does one suck social skills?" He states focused on her mouth.

She blinks blankly at him for a moment. "Sorry, phrasing, right... " She chuckles at herself, wondering when she had become Lilly. "My point is, you met Lilly when she was very stressed out. She was trying to do something very important to her. And me accidently calling to you just freaked her out. She really is a good person. A little rough around the edges, but aren't we all in one way or another?"

"It should not get stressed. It is dangerous. It's souls were warring for dominance." Castiel explains. "You simply prayed. It is good to pray for protection and guidance. You were going to do something dangerous. You should not put yourself in circumstances with fake gods." He asserts sternly. Almost like he was reprimanding her, but not nearly as passionate as one of her hunters doing it.

She smiles at his simple statements. "They were very nice, and didn't call me out on my odd combination of religious views." She counters, slightly scolding him.

"The heretics are master manipulators and deceivers. The old gods need to accept my lord and father. Or be smited." He frowns at her.

"Not everything has to be smite-y, besides, I've heard we have bigger problems than old gods." She continues, trying to change the topic.

"Yes the end will come if the seals are being torn. It is a serious problem, Dean needs to stop it. I do not envy the weight on his shoulders."

"Well, Dean's lucky to have his brother, and it seems like you're trying to help him too. He's also got Bobby, who's a genius with this stuff. And not like we're very useful, but he's got Lilly and me too." Mae tells him with a smile as she turns to pull the few weeds around the base of one tree.

"Sam is also an abomination who makes poor decisions." He warns her vaguely, pinning her with cold blue eyes. "Bobby is useful, abomi-Lilly is more of an... Unforeseen variable, and more likely just a hindrance. And Elizabeth you should not be involved with this. It is unwise. You are very fragile." He continues as he watches her toss weeds into a basket with a small frown tugging at his lips.

Mae stands up quickly, nearly hitting her head on a lower branch in her irritation. Goosebumps form on every inch of exposed skin, though whether that was from the unusually cold October breeze or from his words, she wasn't sure. She turns to look him in the eyes, for the moment not caring that he was an angel of the lord and that he could probably kill her with a thought. Her eyes flashed with passion as she asked, "Do you think that everything with abilities is evil or something? Abilities aren't good or evil, what you do with them is what matters. Sam and Lilly are both good people. Neither one of them chose to become what they are, but they're doing the best they can with what they have to work with. All of us are. Me included." She moves to the next tree, just needing to continue working; needing to hide her tears of frustration.

"Elizabeth, that is not what I said. I said those two are both abominations. Not everything that is different is evil. I am just not sure about them as humans. I just know what they are is evil and dangerous. You are not evil. Just different. Your presence is refreshing. Sam chooses his. And the Abomi-Lilly should simply not exist." He says simply just watching as her eyes watered. "Are you okay Elizabeth?"

"You can't have it both ways Cass. Either Sam and Lilly are good, or I'm also evil." She says simply as she tosses more weeds into her basket before wiping a hand down her face.

"It is not two ways. They are abominations. You are just…" He starts before pausing for a moment as if searching for a word. "Different. What they are and what you are, are not equivalent."

Mae puts a small smile on her face as she looks back to him, "That's still not an answer, or maybe it's just that it's confusing for the two of us to try to talk about it."

"I have no better way to express what _is_. My apologies Elizabeth." He states with no inflection, as he watched her curiously.

"I thought you were going to start calling me Mae?" She giggles, trying to turn the conversation to lighter topics. She looks up at her trees with a hand on her hips. They were growing beautifully, at this point she was really just looking for work to do.

"Mae. It is still not as pretty as Elizabeth." He comments, as he continues to simply watch her, and the nature around them.

.49.

After several moments Lilly begins breathing regularly going back to humming, and trying to calm her nerves. Unintentionally she ends up making several more quiches than she had meant to while her mind wandered; along with three dozen too many muffins. Her apron was covered in a shocking amount of flour and batter; having been completely spaced while working.

"Are there more people coming?" A gruff voice asks from somewhere behind her.

Lilly literally jumps from her place at the counter, hand on her chest as she whips around glowering at Bobby. It takes a moment but she is eventually able to school her features back to a semblance of a smile. "Sup, there should be coffee in the pot. Help yourself." She comments completely ignoring his question.

"Lilly, you okay?" Bobby asks looking the petite girl up and down.

"I'm fine old man, no worries."

"Oh yeah? Yer jumping at everything told me as much." Bobby pins her with a stern glare.

"Meh I'm fine. Mae's out with the angel... Do you think he's safe for her to be near?" She shrugs as she begins cleaning up her mess, flinching slightly when she see's the amount of food she made. Her hand coming up to drag through her hair.

"It should be fine. He seems to like her. Is protective of her. What do you think of the angel?" He asks, watching her closely.

"It exists. And it hates me. Shocking." She says blowing at a much too heavy bang, narrowing her eyes in frustration as the stubborn bang barely swayed. _I think I prefer demons… Keeping that to myself… Right, think positive. Okay..._ "But, it brought back Dean so fuck if I care."

"It huh, well _that's_ promising. It figures, I guess…" Bobby says thoughtfully.

"Yep." She smiles as she brings the pans and tins to the sink, starting the water.

"It's strange that you and Mae always seem to be opposites." Bobby continues, distracted in his pensiveness.

"Well we wouldn't fit so well if we weren't I guess." She chuckles and begins scrubbing at one of the pans. "Night and day. You wouldn't want two of one of us anyways."

"True, but it's more than that. You say Castiel seems to dislike you. The demons Mae ran into tried to kill her because they didn't like something she was doing."

"She left that part out. Shocking." Lilly mumbles with an accompanied eyeroll.

"Yer all doing that a lot lately." Bobby points out sternly.

"Really? Dean and Sam are omitting things? _What?_ No, what a shocking revelation…"

"All right smart ass. I mean you are all playing down the danger. I've always seen Dean and Sam do it, I've done it, it's a hunter thing. It's making me nervous that you two gidjits are starting to do it."

"I have no id-" Lilly starts looking to him feigning a hurt expression.

"Do not insult my intelligence by finishing that sentence." he growls.

"I can't control what Mae does with her life." She shrugs dropping the pretenses "I'm fine though. Just adjusting. No big." _I don't even have scars from it, thank you Loki… It took a while, but I think I've mostly been able to tell myself it didn't actually happen enough so that I'm starting to believe it. Thank gods. Those snake bites were fuckin' everywhere. Gods everywhere._ She shudders at her own thought before shaking her head. "I'm fine."

"As frustrating as it is to watch you go through this alone, I can't make you talk to me. But I'm always here, if you change your mind." Bobby shakes his head. There was no forcing Lilly to do anything really, and you had to pick your battles with her.

Lilly raises her brow at that. _Passive aggressive much?_ "I'm _fine_." She states again, her tone almost daring him to argue.

"Really! Someone's FINE?" Dean snaps in exasperation as he walks into the kitchen.

Lilly jumps slightly at the loudness. _What the fuck is with the yelling in this house? Did they always yell and I not notice? What the fuck?_ She sighs, and with a shakes of her head ignores him; going back to the dishes instead.

"Well, now you're in for it." Bobby says, pouring a cup of coffee before he heads for the front door.

"At least eat some of the damned food!" Lilly calls after him, sighing when she hears the door shut. "Seriously?"

Dean raises an eyebrow, looking her over in question as he takes in the mountain of food on the counters behind her. "So... "

"Yes Dean?" She asks too sweetly, scrubbing the next dish with surprising ardor.

"Has anyone eaten today? I mean it looks like you made enough for an army." Dean comments with suspicion. The last time she had stockpiled food like this she had took off.

"No ones eaten yet. The only one not up is Sam. The angel apparently doesn't sleep. I turned on the damned light and he was just standing there. Staring. Just, staring."

"Weird." He says with a yawn, helping himself to coffee. "Are you planning another trip?"

"Dean, I told you last night I would tell you before meeting with the gods." Lilly sighs as she finishes the last dish before she turned around to lean against the counter.

Dean looks around at the copious amounts of food. "I was more worried about ya taking off to live like a hermit again."

Lilly tilts her head in confusion, before she fully understands Dean, remembering the food she had prepared before she had left with Ash. Her hand coming up subconsciously to grip at the amulet hidden under her shirt like a lifeline. Her eyes downcast as she sighs. "Wasn't planning on it, Tex."

He walks over to stand in front of her before he tips her head back with a finger to her chin. "That's good. And thank you for remembering your promise." He leans down and kisses her gently.

"It was last night." Lilly deadpans.

Dean grins down at her. "Hey, for all I know you could have just been saying it to get me off your back."

"I would never." She huffs.

"You need to follow that with 'do that to you'." He teases.

"Tex please, I don't do that to anyone." She sniffs indignantly.

Dean pins her with a knowing look, "I've seen you do that ta Mae."

"Siblings don't count." She argues with a jutted hip.

"So Sam is…?" He prompts with a teasing gleam in his eyes.

"Depends on the convenience of the situation." She responds with a teasing smile.

"I see." He chuckles as he leans next to Lilly, snaking one arm around her to keep her close.

Lilly can't help the genuine smile that spreads on her lips as she leaned into him. "So, seriously, can we give him a key or something if he's just going to be popping in at three fucking a.m.?"

"Apparently he doesn't need one." Dean rolls his eyes, thinking back over the few times he's been visited. "Annoying ain't it."

"Yes, yes it is." Lilly grumbles, as she wipes at her eyes. It is one thing to wake yourself up before the fuckin' sun, another thing to be shocked out of it. Then to come down here and just glare at her til Mae came down; sure she could have left the kitchen there was no way in fucking hell she was letting him claim her domain.

"Speaking of the little soldier, he didn't flap out of here or anything did he? We kind of need him so we can get baby back."

"No he followed Mae out to the garden, puppy style." She grounds out before looking Dean over appraisingly "I still can't believe you agreed to come without her…"

"He didn't leave us with much of a choice. He sounded concerned about Mae becoming a sacrifice, and then he really flipped it when he couldn't feel her anymore. I mean, we had seriously just finished ganking this freaky as fuck shifter with an old horror movie obsession." Dean shakes his head, trying to remove the strange image of the pitiful thing from his head.

"Overreact much? I would never put Mae in danger. Well on purpose… Actually…No, never on purpose." Lilly settles as if she had been debating with herself. _I can't help that just being with me puts her in danger._

"I know that. Sheesh Lilly." He brings his mug up to his lips, "Wait, the angel is following Mae around?"

"Yip." She affirms pushing herself off the counter to go start a pot of tea.

"Weird. I wonder why?"

"Fuck if I know." Lilly shrugs her shoulders. "Bobby mentioned not being too worried about it, so I've washed my hands of it. Not my gods, not my problem." She finishes as she pulls her hand through her hair.

"I'm not sure how I feel about it though. So far, my impression of angels is they're all dicks. At least that's what it sounds like. Cass insists he's acting on orders."

"I agree." Lilly nods before she turns to look at Dean, something akin to horror on her face. "Wait you nicknamed him? Damn it."

"What, Cass sounds more human." Dean defends, "He didn't seem to like it when I started calling him that."

"He doesn't like anything." Lilly grumbles as she goes back to her earlier musings, Castiel seemed spectrum-esque. Maybe he had Aspergers? She couldn't really make a diagnosis but from what she'd seen… All signs were pointing to a positive though.

"You know, you really shouldn't poke the bear with a stick. You'll get mauled." He teases. He was actually worried about the way the angel seemed to treat Lilly, and definitely wanted Lilly to have more self preservation.

"Then bears shouldn't show up uninvited, and then proceed to worry people I care about unnecessarily." She counters eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, but who tells bears what to do anyways?" Dean shrugs. He certainly couldn't tell Castiel what to do. He'd already been threatened once, not that he could tell Lilly that; it would've just add fuel to her fire.

"I'm going to buy you a whip to train it. Medieval style." Lilly growls with a glint in her eyes. "He needs some damn etiquette.

"No thanks, I'm not into that." His face hardens and he takes his from around her before he goes and grabs a plate.

Lilly looks him over brow raised, crossing her arms over her chest one hand playing with her amulet. "What was that?" She asks speculatively, noting the way he had quickly shut down at her ill-conceived threat. Like she'd actually be able to strike a being that could teleport with a whip...

"Hmmm, what was what? Can I just dig into one of these?" He asks, sniffing the air above the quiches and muffins.

"That? Sure. What was that? The moving away, defensive thing." She demands with a pointed look.

"Sorry, I'm just hungry." He explains, piling food on his plate.

"Uh huh, so eat. But you're gonna talk too. I know you can do both. What was that?" She responds as she prepares a cup of tea.

"Should we take food out to the others, or just let 'em starve? Cause I could totally eat all this food if you need me too." He smiles over to her before he begins to eat.

"Nah they'll eat when they're ready." Lilly shakes her head dismissively before she looks at him seriously. "I meant talk about you."

"What about me? I thought we were going to talk about you." Dean counters.

"Is this what it's like dealing with me?" Lilly sighs rubbing her temple. "Cause I can't fathom the patience this must require. I certainly don't have it." She snaps at him.

"You want me to talk about me?" He asks, finishing off his coffee.

"Yes Tex, that's what I want. I've been super grateful having you back, I've let it go that you were in hell. I didn't ask. Didn't pry. But getting defensive about whips is where I draw the line."

With a huge sigh, he goes to get himself more coffee. He fills his mug and just carries them both back to the table. He is silent for several more moments, random images and thoughts passing through his head.

 _Patience so not my virtue..._ She thinks tapping her fingers on the table nervously. The rhythm becoming more erratic as time stretches between them.

"I know you're going to think this is a cop out, but I can't remember anything about hell on command. I just get random flashes, and nightmares. But it's like I can't- I can't put it all together-"

"You're right that is a cop out. So short of me downing a shot of dream tea, and going for a stroll through god's only knows what, your ass better start focusing." She interrupts with narrowed eyes. _Actually… that's not a bad idea… I might actually be able to help him more that way… He obviously doesn't wanna talk to me about it, and maybe he really doesn't remember? Why am I even forcing this? I don't wanna talk about my missing months, Thoth, I'mma hypocrite._ She thinks as her tapping slows down once more.

"God babe, ya want me ta talk? Let me finish." He glares at her, his eyes more haunted than she had ever seen.

"Right." Lilly sighs as she sits next to him, curious if was this was even the right thing. Who was she to pry into this really? She'd be pissed if someone tried this shit on her. She started tracing random patterns on his arm, wishing she knew how to help him, as she waited silently. She just wanted to know how to help him, it hurt her to see him suffering so badly. She couldn't even imagine what hell for him was actually like. For some reason, she just couldn't picture him being eaten by a giant snake. He would find a way to kill it from the inside, she was sure of that. She couldn't help the small appreciative smile on her lips at the thought of him bursting from inside of a giant cobra Rambo style, covered in it's remains. His eyes slightly glazed and his abs covered in the blood of his fallen foe smearing sexily across his broad chest. When she feels herself becoming aroused she instantly slams that thought out of her mind. What the fuck was wrong with her? This wasn't the time or place for that train of thought, as she wiped the smile from her lips.

Dean squeezes his eyes shut, letting out a sigh of his own. "I know I was only gone for four months, but it felt like forty years. And not like, 'oh, I felt like I was there forever' type of forty years. I can remember being tortured for thirty long fucking years. And someone offering me a choice before every session." He pushes his plate away with his free hand, suddenly no longer hungry.

Lilly bites her lip concerned as she squeezes his arm in comfort but stays silent, as her fingers wrapped around his wrist and squeezed his arm encouragingly.

"And I kept telling it no. I can't remember what the question was. But I know I eventually said yes. But that's it, that's everything I can remember."

"It's probably your minds way of keeping you safe Dean… But if you're having flashes…" She says softly after several moments of silence, her heart breaking for the man who was struggling to remember a nightmare come to life. This, the man who'd grown up in the grimmest nightmare ever, and killed monsters for a living. The thought worried her, grateful Mae wasn't around. She couldn't even imagine how Dean was feeling at the moment.

"Wait… Fuck, Oh God. Fuck..." Dean stands quickly and runs to the sink with a garbage disposal, vomiting noisily into it.

Lilly jumps at the exclamation, not expecting it, before she quickly follows him to the sink. _Fuck… well that's not good, what the fuck just… Oh… Maybe forcing him to talk wasn't the best thing. Good job cunt. Gods I can be so thoughtless..._ She starts rubbing his back and hums to him soothingly, not wanting to risk saying anything more, in case that also triggered something.

Dean turns the water on, and the disposal itself. He just leans there for a minute, the side of his face pressed into the cool sink. He finally stands and turns the disposal off; washes his mouth out and his hands and face.

With slow motions Lilly bends down and opens a cabinet grabbing him her 'emergency' dental hygene kit and pulls out the mouthwash, twisting off the cap and holding it out to him.

"Thanks." He says gratefully, swishing that around in his mouth.

"No problem." She assures him, going wrapping her arms around his waist.

He suddenly turns to her, grabbing her in a tight embrace.

"It's okay Dean, I'm here. It's okay. You're back. You're safe." Lilly assures him as she hugs him tightly to her. She kisses his chest softly between each statement.

"I know, I know it wasn't really you. It couldn't have been you. Or Sam or Mae or Bobby. I know. God I'm glad I didn't remember that before. If I had… I… I would have gone insane." He whispers roughly into her hair, shaking.

Lilly hugs him tighter burying her head into his chest, as her heart breaks for the man in her arms. Tears falling unbidden from her eyes as she tries hard not to connect the dots. Her fingers twisting into his shirt, pulling him closer. _Fuck. Nevermind, definitely prefer angels over demons._ "I'm so sorry Tex…" She whispers softly as she rubs his back.

"I said no, I just let them do whatever to me, but… They started in on you and the rest of my family. I begged. I begged for them to let you all go. They still tortured me, but they also hurt all of you… I said yes to something. Oh God, what did I say yes to?" He takes a step back, his eyes wide in haunted disbelief as he looks at her.

"Dean, oh gods… I'm so sorry." _And I thought it was bad when rat face held Mae over my head…_ "Anyone would have given in Tex, all of us would have. You held on so long Babe, you did so well."

"They made me do something… But I can't…" Dean grabs his head in pain.

"Dean don't think about it." Lilly comments quickly as her hands immediately go to his scalp and massages his temples. "Stop it, this isn't helping. Don't do this to yourself Tex. I'm an idiot, stop." She coos, soft but firm, as tears rolled down her face unchecked.

He picks her up and sits her on the counter, leaning his head against her chest, his arms firmly wrapped around her. "I just, can we stay like this, just for a little while?"

"As long as you need Cowboy. As long as you need." Lilly coos as she adjusts, massaging his tense neck with one hand as her other holds him close. She begins humming softly as she nuzzles her head against him. _I think I'm a monster...I can't believe I made him do that…_

.50.

Sam walks downstairs with a frown on his face. His eyes narrow as they fall on Dean and Lilly at the counter. He had woken up alone, which was concerning since he and Mae had said they would talk in the morning. Since she wasn't in bed with him he'd gotten up, showered and dressed, figuring he'd catch up with her eating in the kitchen. Instead he finds Dean and Lilly silently crying, and rather than interrupting he opts to quickly and silently make his way out the back door. He knew Mae well enough to know she spent most mornings out caring for her plants. He looks around for a moment before choosing to check the orchards first.

It takes him close to a half an hour before he finally finds his girlfriend, the angel not several feet away from her as they had a quiet conversation. He sighed as he walked in their direction, picking up the tones; at least Mae's. She sounded light hearted as she talked to the angel about the fall festival.

"I do not understand. Your entire town takes part in the heathen festival?" Castiel asks with concern.

"I uh… Hmmmm, Lilly always said it was a… I mean, it's more like, uhh-"

"Mae!" Sam calls out, saving his girlfriend from the trap she had accidently fallen in. "It's not religious Castiel. It's just a celebration for the community to get together and enjoy what their town has to offer."

"That. It's that. It's just for fun Cass." Mae smiles up at Sam as he walks over to her.

"Sam." Castiel greets coldly, as he spares the younger Winchester a look, before he turns back to Mae. "So it's fun to celebrate the Solstice?"

"It's kind of the last time the community can come together outside before it gets too cold. We play games and have contests. Fun." Mae pouts, wishing she could better explain.

"So you make a sport of the Solstice."

Sam snakes his arm around Mae's shoulder and pulls her close, with a kiss to the top of her head. "No. It ain't like that either." He sighs. Was the angel purposefully being ignorant to mess with Mae? Or did he just really not understand the difference. "It's completely pagan- Mostly pagan free. I s'pose it can't be helped now, if Lilly is going to tag along." Sam explains for the angel slowly.

Mae hugs Sam around his waist as she nods, grateful for his help. She had been excitedly telling Castiel about all the prep work she was doing with the apples and the pumpkins she'd gotten the kids to grow again this year. She hadn't even thought about the fact that the fall festival could be seen as a pagan celebration. It was her grandparent's tradition that she and Lilly had continued, something the whole town looked forward to.

Castiel's face scrunches in concern. "The abomi-Lilly, is allowed near children?" He asks in something akin to disgust.

Mae drops her chin to her chest with a small noise of distress. "Lilly's great with-"

"Okay, and I think that's enough of that. Castiel. I need to talk with Mae in private, do you mind?" Sam asks with a pointed look to the angel as he gently squeezes Mae's shoulder.

"Why?" Castiel asks blankly.

Sam takes a deep breath, resisting the urge to tell the angel exactly why that was none of it's business and instead says. "Because I need to talk to her about last night." He says simply.

"Elizabeth and I already discussed her disregard of her safety. She will not be doing so again." Castiel counters tonelessly.

Mae tilts her head to the side. She never agreed to that.

Sam grits his teeth. "Great, well I need to talk to her now."

"If anyone else should see to her needs it should be Dean." Castiel frowns.

" _What?!_ " Mae and Sam both exclaim

"What makes you think that?" Sam demands close to the end of his surprisingly long rope.

"They are destined." Castiel states.

Mae blinks. "To be siblings right?" Her nose scrunches up, not that Dean wasn't a catch, but he was Lilly's catch and was very much a big brother to her

Castiel tilts his head to the side, before he disappears with not so much as another word.

Sam just glares at the spot where the angel had last stood before he shakes his head. "He is certainly not exceeding my angel expectation." Sam grumbles moodily.

"I'm still trying to figure out how to read him. But you know, I like him. Other than the not liking Lilly part."

Sam turns to look down at Mae with narrowed eyes. "We need to talk about your intuition." He tells her before adding. "Like the thought of you going off with Lilly and her stupid idea to have you meet her gods." He snaps. "What were you thinking? I know Bobby and I trained you better than that, then Lilly shows back up, and what? You just forget?" He demands, his features stern.

"No. I didn't just forget. Sam, these are the beings Lilly has prayed to since-"

"I don't care. Mae, come on, I know, you know better than this. What were you thinking? It's bad enough we can't trust Lilly's decisions. Now I have to worry about yours too?" Sam questions as he looked at her intently.

"I trust my instincts on people Sam. I thought you did too." Mae can't keep the hurt from her voice as she watches Sam, feeling his anger and fear beat at her like a second pulse.

"They're not people Mae. They're monsters that wouldn't think twice about killing you. I mean there's a chance they're not even the gods they're claiming to be. What if this another Loki prank? I don't feel safe with you going with them. We don't know anything about them. I don't trust Lilly's instincts, and I think your sister blinds you of yours." He states with a frown.

"I know the gods and Cass aren't people, but I still feel them, just like I felt the demons and the ghosts. It's different, but I can still feel it."

"I thought you said you weren't a lie detector. Christ Mae, these things are ageless, what makes you think they can't do something to tamper with your empathy. You can't just rely on one sense when dealing with monsters. You need to rely on everything. What if they had attacked you? What would you have done? Bullets and knives don't work on gods."

Mae bites her lip guiltily.

Sam sucks in a breath. "Were you even armed?" He hisses, scrutinizing her closely. "You didn't." He accuses, as he steps away to pace, as he runs his hands through his hair. "Are you serious right now?"

"Oh come on Sam. You can't tell me you weren't excited to meet the angel. Proof that God exists."

"I was, but angels are different. They've never tried to eat us. They're a bigger unknown."

"And Lilly has been with her gods several times and they haven't tried to eat her either."

Sam facepalms. "I didn't hear that." He denies with a shake of his head. He wasn't telling Dean or Bobby that, they both had a shoot the messenger mentality. Mae was his concern. "Look, please, just don't. If she has an idea, just don't. If she wants to do something on a whim, just don't. What I'm trying to say, if it comes down to Lilly's judgement, just don't. She makes awful decisions."

Mae watches Sam, realizing just how quickly this had gotten out of hand. There was almost no recovery from this, but she had to find one. "Not always."

"No not always, but enough to make us all concerned." Sam rebukes. "When we first met and you told us she had brain damage, I didn't know you meant literally. Her reasoning processes _just don't_ exist. Her frontal lobes are probably completely atrophied."

"She doesn't have brain damage, I was mad at her." Mae defends Lilly.

"I thought you were joking at the time too, then I got to know her." Sam counters as he looks down at Mae with concern in his eyes.

"I'm just saying, you and I were both happy to hear that angels were real. Why can't Lilly have that? They saved her Sam." She points out softly.

"Yeah, and I'm still questioning why. Why would they do that? Because of the soul that's in her? Then why didn't they just take it back?"

"Well, they can't."

"Whattaya mean, they can't?" Sam blinks as he looks down at Mae curiously.

"The other soul, Ahmes, she did something to save Lilly from the followers when she was little. They're afraid of hurting Lilly if they try to remove her, and I don't think she wants to be separated from Lilly. At least that's how I understood it." She explains carefully, mentally apologizing to Lilly for telling Sam about this.

Sam's brows furrowed in confusion as to why gods would even care, before he pushes that thought away for later speculation. It didn't matter. "That's what they're claiming, but they could be manipulating the both of you."

"Why?"

"Well, for one if they found out she was dating Dean, well we both may have killed a couple of their friends. It could be something that simple."

"They already know, they told Lilly she had to help Dean with the seals."

Sam tilts his head slightly from the side. "Then I'm sure they're working some angle. We don't even know what we're doing, and we're trained."

"I just don't feel like they have bad intentions. I mean, Thoth is the god of knowledge and offered to help me figure out what I am. Because apparently he doesn't think I'm psychic."

"What, you were giving them personal information?" Sam demands, as he wipes a hand down his face. Lilly had only been back for a month, how had she already managed to do this to Mae? He was thrilled Lilly was back and safe, but hell, they really didn't know what had happened to her and now this? No, it wasn't acceptable.

"No I wasn't telling them personal information, I'm not an idiot Sam." She puts her hands on her hips and glares at him.

"Well then, how did they know?" Sam asks with a raised eyebrow.

Mae opens her mouth to respond, before she closes it remembering Lilly telling them. "Well, Lilly asked if I was a psychic, but he just said no."

"I'm sorry are you saying Lilly put out your personal information?" Sam demands as his blood pressure shoots up at Mae's response.

"I'm saying Lilly asked a question. But a god of knowledge and an angel agree on this subject- and I'm kinda scared Sam." She admits as she drops her fists from her hips, all need to fight over this gone; leaving stress and tension in it's place at her sudden realization.

Sam bites back his response and takes a deep calming breath. He looks to the sky for a moment, before his shoulders sag and he walks over to Mae and hugs her to his chest tightly. "You're alright baby." He whispers to her. "I've got you."

"Cass said I'm a human, not human. And that I smell like the earth and that whatever else I am is old." She brings her arms up to hug him tightly, wishing she could stem the quiver that was running through her body.

"Well Castiel also thinks Lilly is an abomination. And I think you smell delicious; like fruit." He whispers into her hair, before he kisses her temple. When he feels her shake he picks her up, a small smile making it's way across his lips when she wrapped her legs around him. "Mae, you know it doesn't matter right? Psychic or whatever, I still love you."

"But what if I'm part monster?" She asks as she buries her head into his shoulder. She'd never thought about it before, but the conversations with Cass and Lill's gods were making her question everything about herself.

Sam can't help the chuckle that's ripped from his throat at Mae's unfounded fear. "Then you'd be the sweetest monster I've ever met then." He assures her with a smile before he claims her lips, the two of them disappearing into deeper brush away from the house. His need to claim her somewhere in the gardens overwhelming. He'd just woken up and he was already full of pent up energy, and he knew exactly what would sate him.

.51.

"Thank you guys for showing up, sorry about the scare." Mae apologizes with a small smile hugging Sam; kissing him. _I'm so selfish, I wish he could stay a bit longer._

"No problem, try to stay out of trouble all right?" Sam chuckles kissing her back passionately."We'll try to be back for the fall festival, but no promises."

"That would be fun. But I understand. Just get back when you can." Mae returns with a smile, wrapping her arms around him once more.

"And in one piece, if you can manage." Lilly supplies from behind Mae, next to Dean. She hadn't left his side since the previous morning, and was still worried about him. Had even made him several teas and medicines to help with his PTSD. One hand squeezing Dean's as she held the bag of medicine in the other, worried about leaving him.

"That too. Please stay safe." Mae says with a small chuckle. Her smile strained with worry. She drops her arms from Sam's waist, moving over to say goodbye to Dean. Lilly frowns but drops Dean's hand as she moves out of the way for her friend, moving over to Sam.

"You stay safe too Bro." Mae says to Dean, wrapping him in a hug as well. She's shocked when he squeezes her tighter, planting a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"You too. Ok." He says roughly, choking back his emotions with a smile.

"Here, can you please make sure he drinks these before sleeping?" Lilly whispers to Sam as she lets her arms drop from her hug. She bites her lip harshly as her eyes trail back to Dean, still feeling horrible about dredging up his very personal and literal demons.

"No problem Lilly." Sam says hand squeezing the much shorter girl's shoulder in comfort. "Take care of Mae?" He glares at her suspiciously.

"You bet Sammy." She promises looking up to him, her smile not quite reaching her eyes before she rushes back to Dean, to give him a final kiss goodbye.

"I do apologize, but if I'm transporting you back then we need to leave soon." Castiel says, his eyes traveling from Dean to Mae.

Mae rushes to give Sam one last kiss as well.

"Alright Cass, we're ready." Dean says, slowly letting Lilly's hand go.

"Thanks Cass." Mae says quickly, waving at him with a smile.

"You're welcome, Elizabeth." Castiel says, mimicking her gesture awkwardly.

Suddenly the girls are standing alone in the kitchen, both feeling the instant loss of their Winchesters.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave us a review of how we're doing. We look forward and appreciate hearing from all our readers. Thank you all, you really make our story worth writing. Much love and gratitude. We'll see you all again on Sunday. :)


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Hello Reader! Welcome to our Sunday update :) We are very excited to release this chapter for you as it is one of those chapters where both Twisted and I agree, this is a true beginning for the girls and a very different beginning for the guys. In other words, things get interesting. We would really enjoy hearing what you think of this chapter :)

* * *

.52.

"Thank you so much for babysitting! I know you two are busy, with being business owners and active members in the community…" Jackie begins, becoming more hesitant as she continued. "Are you sure it's alright? It's just we haven-" Jackie begins looking the two girls over only to be interrupted as the lights flicker. "Sorry it's an older house. I don't know why it keeps doing that…"

"No problem Mrs. B, we love your kids." Lilly beams politely. "It's really not a big deal, 'sides we hate having idle time." Lilly reassures the nervous mom, with a smile. _Also totally noticed more marks on your son, and well… What the fuck? I'mma find out. I'm just gonna talk to Jake and ask him about it. Then find the shit hurting the poor kid… And let Clay know so we can take care of it… Make some calls with Jodi, and boom B.A.C.A._

"I'll call the power company in the morning. Thanks again for this ladies. We'll be back around midnight. We really need this date-night." Arnold says as he hooks his wife's elbow, and starts pulling on her, before she could change her mind.

"Enjoy! We've got some dinner and a movie type plans of our own, right guys?" Mae asks the girl on her hip and the boy standing next to her with a smile.

"There's a note with instructions on it and our numbers if there's any questions!" Jackie yells worriedly, as she's pulled by her eager husband. The door shutting behind them leaving Mae and Lilly chuckling a little.

"Are we really _making_ pizza for dinner?" Jake asks as soon as his parents are gone, tugging gently on Lilly's skirt.

"Yep, from scratch" Lilly giggles, as she tussles the boys hair with a smile.

"Wes have tea party!" Amanda shouts excitedly.

"Yeah, while Lilly and Jake cook us dinner, I bet we can talk Lilly into making us some really great tea too." Mae smiles as she puts the adorable little girl down, letting her lead the way to her play room.

"No prob, princess." Lilly teases as she's 'dragged' into the kitchen by an excited Jake.

.53.

"The most important thing to remember about any food prep, is proper sanitation and hygiene." Lilly smiles at Jake after making sure Mae and Amanda got their decaffeinated tea.

Jake watches her questionably, "Really?"

"Of course. You have to make sure your hands are clean and your dirt free, especially if you're making food." She assures him. "So lets wash our hands and clean the surfaces we're using, it's like the funnest and most satisfying step to cooking, I promise." She finishes passionately

" _Okay_." Jake responds sarcastically with an eye roll, going over to the sink to wash his hands, after pulling out a step stool.

"Super." Lilly rubs her hands together excited _He's so adorable, look at him with his mastered eye roll. Aww._ "I'm going to start cleaning the counter space. Then I'll wash mine." She continues pulling her own cleaning supplies from her grocery bag.

Lilly hums to herself as she wiped down the stove; when Jake tugs gently on her shirt.

"All clean Miss Lilly, what are you doing? I've never seen mom clean like that." Jake asks confused by her having cleared everything off the counters and scrubbing it with several different sponges.

"That's cause your mom's busy with the two of you." Lilly smiles finishing it up. "Let me wash my hands while it dries. Did you figure out what you wanted on the pizza?"

"I want pepperoni, ham, sausage, jalapeno and lots and lots of cheese! It's what Michaelangelo likes and he's the best turtle!"

"Tch yeah right." Lilly scoffs, in mock offense. "You must be mistaking him for Rafael. Rafael kicks butt. We'll make two, I doubt your sister wants jalapenos. Mae won't either." She says as she sets out the ingredients, before turning around to wash her hands. Noting the lights flickering again. She looks up at the light for a moment, before shrugging and returning to dry her hands.

"Okay now that's out of the way… Let's make pizza!" Lilly cheers as she turned around with a smile, frowning when she notices Jake looking wearily.

"Um… Okay." Jake mumbles before he moves closer to Lilly and and shakes his head. "Pizza!" He exclaims.

The two of them set to work, with Lilly teaching Jake how to slap out pizza dough; with a surprising amount of patience. When the two crusts are finally slapped and to Jake's approval they lay them on the proper pans. Lilly pulls out the sauce from another grocery bag.

"Kay this part is super important. We need to make sure that we don't make a super huge mess, think you're up for the task?" She teases him gently.

"Course, I'm awesome at everything. Duh." He smiles back eager to help. "Mom never lets me do anything this fun anymore. She thinks I'm accident prone." He pouts.

Lilly looks him up and down appraisingly, circling around him slowly. "You don't look that prone to me. Maybe a bit cocky…" She teases him slightly before she specifically looks him over top to bottom, pulling out his arms and everything for 'inspection'. "But I don't see accident prone, kiddo."

"I'm not that! It's just…" Jake begins to explain before going quite.

"Just what hun? Promise I'm a good listener." She whispers conspiratorially, as she opened up the cans and dropped a spoon in it. She places it just so on the counter before she leans against it and gives the boy her full attention.

"Mom and Dad… they don't believe me…" Jake sighs, before he picks up the jar of sauce and starts to slowly put it on the pizza smoothing it out, a lot less enthused than he had previously been.

"Jake, trust me. I've heard and experienced quite a bit. Plus, I think your a smart kid, aware of your surroundings..." She smiles warmly at him. "But you don't have to tell me anything your not comfortable with."

"Kay…" He mumbles starting on the second pizza. The two of them lapsing in silence, except for a couple of encouraging accolades from Lilly.

"Cheese time?" Jake asks Lilly looking up to her excited.

"Of course, unless you want the toppings on the bottom, whatever you want kiddo." She nods approvingly.

"You can put the toppings under the cheese? Like ninja toppings! Awesome! I wanna do that!" He smiles as he reaches for the pepperoni.

"Cool, let me go check your fridge for jalapenos wasn't expecting that as an option. You're one brave kid." She teases as she walks over to the fridge. She moves a few things around before she finds a jar of pickled jalapenos. "Gotcha." She murmurs coming back and holding the jar like it's the most precious thing in the world. "The conquering hero returns with the grail, my liege." She says presenting it to him, with a flourish bow.

Jake chuckles. "You're a weird adult Miss Lilly."

Lilly winks "Who said I'm an adult? I certainly don't feel like an adult."

"Well you are short." He observes looking her over.

Holding her hand to her chest she backs away as if shot. "Shot's fired sir. I'm not short. You are."

"I'm eight, and still growing lady! You're like eighty!"

"So many shots fired. You are _killing_ me kid!" She jests falling to her knees, hands over her chest. "We're looking at pictures later, I'mma show you what eighty looks like. Get some perspective. I am twenty...six." She says after a moment's thought.

"You're so weird." He mumbles still watching her confused.

"Would rather be weird then own, when ya get to my age. You just kinda rock it." She smiles happily getting back up. "Since I'm apparently eighty and death is creeping towards me."

"Can you open the jalapenos?" Jake asks as he blatantly ignores her dramatic display with a mischievous smile.

"Oh so now you want my help?" Lilly sniffs indignantly. "Now I'm feelin' like that weird comment was just to butter me up." She comments suspiciously taking the jar and twisting it in her hands faking her inability to open it, with grandiose gestures and frustrated groans, her face feigning concerned helplessness. As she twisted the lid just enough so he could open it. "I can't… I'm too weak." She frowns before handing back. "You're a lil' dude, you try?"

Jake frowns but takes the jar and with face screwed in concentration easily opens it. "I did it!"

"Brave and strong! Aren't you full of surprises kiddo." She smiles at him as she helps him top the pizzas.

"Told you I'm awesome!" He responds all grin, as he reaches for the cheese.

"So I'm hearing. " Lilly responds with another wink, as she cheesed the other pizza. "So how are you liking it here in Sioux Falls?" She asks curiously.

"It's been okay I guess… I don't really like the house." He mumbles pushing the pizza away when it's done.

"Oh, you know I was about your age when I moved here too. I actually had to move around alot as a kid before I was adopted by my mom and dad. Their house was crap too. Less flickering though. More empty." Lilly comments as she brings both pizza's to the oven, shoving them quickly before she turns back to Jake. On a whim she picks him up and sits him on the counter so their eyes were at the same level.

"I really don't like the flickering. That's usually when she comes." Jake mumbles with a shudder. His voice laden with so much concern, it made Lilly worry.

"The lady from the power company?" Lilly questions, as she watched the young boy look around the room suspiciously.

Jake shakes his head and looks down.

"What lady Jake? Is she the one that's been hurting you?" She asks him looking at him as she moves around the counter.

"You know about her-" Jake pouts, crossing his arms across his chest, flinching notably as the lights flicker again his eyes darting around the room again, nearly falling off the counter when he spots the two figures in the doorway.

"Careful kiddo." Lilly grabs ahold of him to steady him. With a small smile she looks over to Mae and Amanda.

.54.

"So, who all's coming to the tea party?" Mae asks, setting up Amanda's little tea set while the little girl got 'dolled up' with her tiara and tutu. _I love this stuff. It's been a long time since I've gotten to enjoy playtime. Who knew being an adult was so ughhh._

"Umm Teddy woves tea." Amanda says, running over to her bed. While there she also grabs a pretty little china doll, "Clara too." She runs them back to Mae before resuming her seat at her little vanity.

"Ok, plus two guests have arrived." Mae smiles, as she sets the toys in the chairs properly. She lovely straightens out the black hair on the doll's head. "Anyone else?" She asks, absently rubbing the side of her forehead.

Amanda puts her hands on her face as she thinks. "Ooohh," she runs over to her toy box and pulls out an old looking rag clown doll. "Miss Sunshine." She shouts out happily, adding the worn ragdoll to the party around the table.

 _Yay… A clown..._ Mae feels the headache coming on stronger. "You want me to brush your hair and braid it pretty for the party?" Mae offers.

"Yes please." Amanda says, running back to her seat at the vanity.

With a smile, Mae kneels behind her, accepting the brush she was given for the task. With practiced movements, Mae braids the little girl's hair in a waterfall braid, pulling it all into pigtail braids.

"One more person." Mae says with a smile, "Who's it going to be?"

"Oh, no, that's for my friend. She's just late." Amanda informs her.

"Ok, Shall we have a seat Princess Amanda? While we wait for your guest."

"Yes Lady Mae." Amanda giggles, letting Mae help her into her seat.

The lights flicker again as she takes her seat at the table. Amanda looks around wildly as Mae presses her hand to her head again.

"It's ok. Your dad said he'd call tomorrow to get it fixed." Mae sooths, rubbing the girl's arm. She knew how scary an imminent power outage could be, she still ended up in Lilly's room if the power went out in the middle of the night. She smiles, maybe she could give the Browns Dave's card. He's fixed up Mystic so nicely, she knew he'd do wonders for this old house.

The lights flicker again as Mae rubs her temples. _Anger? Who's angry?_

"Princess Amanda, would you like to accompany me to check on the dinner preparations?" Mae asks regally, holding a hand out for the little girl.

"Yay, pizza." Amanda exclaims, bouncing out of her seat. She holds her arms up to Mae, who gladly scoops her up to sit on her hip.

The lights flicker, almost angrily in response to the two exiting the tea party.

.55.

"Are you ok?" Mae asks, as she rushes to Jake's side feeling the young boys fear coming off of him in waves..

"I'm fine." He blushes, but smiles as Amanda leans over to pat him on the arm.

"He's fine. Kid's built of tougher stuff than that." Lilly shrugs with a forced smile, even as she stayed at Jake's side.

"Princess Amanda and I just wanted to check on you guys, we have a tea party guest running late."

"Ah. Makes sense." Lilly nods before turning to Amanda in her princess outfit. "The pizza should be done in like an hour or so, my princess." She curtseys to the young girl, with surprising grace. Her and Mae had played princess a lot, and she usually opted on playing the servant because it meant she got to take care of Mae while still cleaning. Between River and Mae the Carlson household always needed something cleaned.

"Have the party without her." Jake demands as he looks his sister over; his face scrunched up with worry and his words heavy and ominous in the air. The lights flickering once more.

Mae and Lilly exchange concerned looks as goosebumps crawled over their skin. Mae pulls Amanda closer out of reflex, as Lilly stepped closer to the group protectively as she looked around the room, as there was a drastic drop in temperature.

"Did you play with the thermostat?" Lilly asks as she rubs Jake's arms to warm them. She looks for the air vent.

"I was about to ask you that…" Mae whispers, keeping Amanda close with one hand while she rubs her fingers against her temples with the other.

"She's here." Amanda suddenly giggles, happily clapping her hands together. "We plays tea party now."

"Who's here? Your friend?" Mae asks, switching the girl to her other hip, keeping the little girl closer to Lilly and Jake; protectively.

"The lady… I don't like her." Jake leans in closer to Lilly who picks him up, her eyes jumping around the room concerned. The whispered words causing panic and anxiety to crawl up both babysitter's spines.

"Yes, the weepy lady." Amanda says, her eyes glued to the living room.

Lilly quirks her brow at the little girl's words. "I'm sorry did the cute little blonde girl just say weepy lady?" Her eyes following the little girl's line of sight. She feels Jake pull her closer so he could duck into her shoulder.

"Lady Mae, she's mad at you." Amanda says with tears in her eyes.

"Oh that's reassuring." Lilly says as she picks Jake up and holds her to her hip, protectively.. _I didn't hear a door did I? Or a window… What the fuck is going on here?_

 _What, wait, anger… OH GOD!_ "Lilly, I can feel the anger, like headache feel it. Something's here." Mae tries to put Amanda down, but the little girl won't let her go. "Lilly, please take her, if it's mad at me I don't want her to get hurt." She whispers, her breath forming thick clouds.

"Oh more reassuring news." Lilly responds flippantly. "Super." She continues darkly as she reaches over to collect Amanda.

"I want to stay with Wady Mae." Amanda whines, not letting go of Mae.

"Of course you do." Lilly sighs with a frown, hugging Jake closer. _Amun-fucking-Ra what the fuck is this mess…_

The doors leading from the kitchen to anywhere except the living room suddenly slam shut.

All four occupants scream. Amanda hugs Mae tightly, looking wide eyed into her face.

"Wady Mae, you're bleeding."

"Super. We're babysitting and the house is getting robbed. This is so not going to endear us to the Browns." Lilly tuts under her breath.

"Wha- No, we're not getting robbed. It's a ghost or something." Mae whispers frantically. Sam had just scolded her for not keeping weapons on her, but there was no way she was bringing a gun to babysit. Not like a gun would have been very helpful right now.

"No, we did not just walk into a haunted house. No. Nope. Our luck is not that bad. No way. Jake's not getting hurt by a ghost. No." Lilly denies fervently with a shake of her head. "This is just a normal, mundane robbery. It has to be."

"Yes, yes I am. The bad lady comes and hurts me everytime I try playing with Mandy. Mom and Dad don't believe me." Jake states completely serious as he collects the extra material from Lilly's band tee in his fists.

Lilly can't help the way her heart drop at the little boys admission and vehemence. Her mind quickly reeling on how to fix this. If anything happened to Mae, one of the hunters; if not the angel were going to skin her.

"Please no hurt Wady Mae or Bubby anymore. We cans all be friends." Amanda pleads, her little voice straining as she shouted towards the living room with her eyes clamped closed tightly from exertion.

"Of course. All right. That's cool. We've got this." Lilly murmurs more to herself than to the others. "Mae you've been on hunts right. Salt? It's salt right?" She asks her sister.

"Salt and iron?" Mae trembles under the building pressure, doing her best to think. Salt circles worked for demons and ghosts, iron for witches and ghosts. She was pretty sure that's what they needed.

"No, no no questions. This is statement time." Lilly snaps as she calmly over to the cabinets looking for salt, frowning when there's only half a container left. "Jake you're brave right. Give me a minute. I'll be right back promise. Just don't leave Mae and Amanda okay. Mae, look away from the salt."

"Duh." Mae sniffs, as she pulls Jake closer to her and turns away.

"Ok Miss Lilly." Jake says, scooting closer to Mae.

Lilly doesn't even wait to make sure they listened as she pours out the salt. She can't help the scream that's torn from her, however when a ghastly looking woman who appears in front of her on the other side of the line. Her black, lacy dress sticking to her lanky frame, torn and frayed. She falls back onto her ass and scoots away. _What the fuck? Who the hell get's a babysitter but doesn't warn the dumbasses there's a ghost. Never doing pro-bono shit again. Fuck this shit. There'll never be recovery from this._ She curses as she scrambles back to the corner furthest from that door to making a salt circle just big enough for the two kids, as she ran out of salt. _Death via ghost… The guys are going to bring me back to just kill me again… What a waste of souls…._ She thinks sardonically, as she runs her hands through her hair.

Mae nearly crumbles to the ground, the pain in her head blinding. _Not as bad as the Witnesses though._ Mae tells herself firmly, standing up straight to protect the two children clinging to her. Noticing the circle Lilly made, she rushes the two kids over to her.

"Kay guys. I need you both to be brave okay. And sit inside this lovely circle. Can you do that for us?" Lilly says as she stands to her feet.

"My doll!" Amanda cries.

"Jake. Keep your sister in the circle can you do that?" Lilly changes tactics.

"Uh, yes. Can the lady not get us in here because you did the thing with the salt?" Jake asks wildly.

"You're safe in salt kiddo. After this watch some Hocus Pocus, educate yerself." She mumbles quickly patting his head after she was sure he'd stay. "Imma check the doors. Mae, watch the kids and check for iron..." Lilly commands as she runs to the garage door.

"Ok." Mae says, turning to look for anything iron in the kitchen. She looks to the kids between opening drawers and cabinets.

Lilly tugs on the door and then bangs into it several times, surely bruising her shoulders before giving up. She freezes with her shoulder pressed painfully against the door when the ghost lets out a terrifying wail.

"I'll just break a window then..." Lilly grumbles running over to the kitchens large bay windows.

"Hey, are these like you're cast iron pans?" Mae asks, picking one up to hand to Lilly.

"No, that's not right. It's not heavy enough." Lilly says even as she grips it in her hand. She rushes to the window and swings the heavy-enough pot at the glass with all her might only to have it bounce off. Her entire body reverberating from the jarring pain. "Yeah, that was wishful thinking." She sighs.

"Maybe we should call Bobby." Mae says, watching the ghost glare at her in hatred.

"It's staring at us…well you." Lilly comments as she drops the useless pan to the counter, and begins rubbing her shoulder.

"The fireplace!" Mae shouts. The fire sets were usually iron, hopefully. If they could distract the ghost one of them could-

"Got it!" Lilly yells as she takes a deep breath and takes a running start, vaulting over the salt and through the ghost running to the fire place to grab the hopefully iron tools. Her entire body reacting to the iciness of the ghost, as she ran past the burning sensation desperately.

"I didn't mean run to the fireplace." Mae shouts.

"Well, what did ya want me to-" Lilly shouts back only to be caught off guard as she's flung the minute she stepped foot back into the hallway; her back hitting a wall with a painful thud. "Ow." She grumbles scrambling to her feet rushing back to the doorway.

"Mae down!" Lilly shouts in warning as she grabs the smallest tool, and pulls it back like a spear towards the kitchen, aimed away from the kids.

Mae, seeing what Lilly intended to do, rushes over to block the kids.

Lilly chucks it for all she's worth, flinching in slight pain, and curses as it falls a foot short of the salt line. The ghost dissipating as it ran through her. _Shit… Not good…_ "I think I got it's attention! Grab the poker." Lilly yells looking around her cautiously.

"Miss Mae, she's gone." Jake calls out, causing her to look to the doorway.

With a nod, Mae scrambles to the salt line, looking around for a second before she snakes her right hand out, grasping the handle.

"Hurry up Mae!" Lilly shouts encouragingly.

"Get your butt back in here." Mae shouts back, pulling the heavy thing to her.

"Yeah. On my way." Lilly hollers as she begins cautiously making her way back, swinging the rods in her hand wildly; like one would a club. With no finesse and all power.

"Come on, come on, come on." Mae chants encouragingly.

"Working on it." Lilly mutters through clenched teeth. _Fucking Osiris, what the fuck do you expect me to do?_

Mae leaps back over to the kids, pulls her phone out of her pocket and dials Bobby's number. "Here Jake, let me know if a man answers ok. Just tell him you're with us and that I need to talk to him." She nods encouragingly to him. "Can you do that? Oh, and put it on speaker for me?"

"Uh huh." Jake says, pressing a button on the phone. She hears it start to ring.

Lilly lets out a relieved breath as half of her is over the line when she feels herself get pulled back. She drops the shovel with a yelp before she's flung into the nearest wall the room. She curses loudly as she slams into the opposite wall; several of her vertebrae popping at the impact.

"Miss Willy says ah bad word." Amanda murmurs eyes wide. "She gets in troouuble."

"Miss Mae, he says to leave a message, what should I say?" Jake asks, holding the phone out.

"Tell him Miss Lilly said a bad word. He's her daddy right?" Amanda says, pulling the phone to her mouth.

"Bobby, please call us, you know, soon, we're us and in trouble." Mae shouts before running back up to the salt line, screaming as the woman blinks back into existence in front of her, and sneers before she disappears again.

Mae quickly bends down and grabs the shovel Lilly had dropped, before she backed away from the line quickly.

Lilly scrambles to all fours looking to the kitchen with a determined glare. "Oh fuck you Lady." She says as she swings the broom angrily. The ghost flickering closer and then further away, several times almost as if she were playing with her.

"I will kill you." It's gravelly voice whispers as it cackles and grabs Lilly, causing her to freeze at the the familiar cold and pain gripping her chest. She swings at it. "Fuck off lady! It ain't my day."

"Oooh, she says more bad words. You're not supposed to say fuck. She said fuck."

"Amanda, adults can say fuck." Jake corrects his sister still holding the phone, his knuckles white around it.

"Hey on the plus side, it's paying attention to me now." Lilly pants out, going for flippant as she carefully made her way back towards the kitchen with a slight limp.

"Hurry please." Mae shouts at her, stepping back so she can drag Lilly in when she crosses the line this time, if needed.

"Working on it." Lilly bites out as she forces herself to move quicker. A triumph smile on her lips as she cleared the salt line. "Kay… WWBD here? Or WWTWD?"

"Winchesters or Bobby?" Mae asks, her eyes searching for injury before shifting back to the kids.

"Yes." Lilly nods before she looks over to check that the kids were still safely within the salt. "Why are the kids on the phone?" Lilly heaves both hands clasped around the iron broom handle as she leans over her knees, trying to keep her lunch down. She really needed to work out of something, cause this whole running thing was seriously kicking her in her ass right now.

"Oh, I tried to call Bobby." Mae says, going back over to the kids, taking her phone. "Here, take this Jake, just in case." she says, trading him the stoker.

"Super. What'd the fuck he say?" Lilly asks, stretching her sore shoulder. She was going to feel all of this once her adrenaline rush was over.

"You says wots of bad words Miss Willy." Amanda chastises her.

"Sorry Amanda." She responds with a small smile.

"It went to voicemail." Mae says, trying to call him again, only to reach his voicemail once more.

"Course it did." Lilly sighs as she cracks her neck. "What's the plan here lead hunter?" She asks Mae, as she looked around suspiciously before she returned to looking for salt.

"Uh, well, not to diminish all the effort here, but," Mae leans into Lilly, "She should be able to get in here. These doors aren't salted." She whispers.

"Mae. I'm working on it. That's like literally asking 'what's the worse that can happen' in a B horror movie. SSSHhh. There are children present, this isn't the time to taunt fate." Lilly whispers to Mae harshly, with a smile on her face. The last thing these kids needed was their 'adult' supervision freaking out on them.

"My point is, why hasn't she." Mae looks around worried. Was it taunting them?

"SSSHHH. It can hear you." Lilly mumbles when her hands wraps around a commercial size container of pink crystals, with a kirkman label on it. "Do you think himalayan salt works? I mean it's going to kill me to waste it like this… But...Desperate times, right?"

"We can try. Salt is salt?" Mae guesses. She stayed away from the stuff.

Lilly groans. "Salt is not- It doesn't matter hopefully yes." nods running over and salts the garage door. "Keep looking for the ghost."

"I can't believe we stumbled across a ghost… wait… Lilly. It's a ghost." Mae's eyes widen.

"We've established this Mae." Lilly states as calmly as she can.

"No, I mean, yes, sorry. But that means that it's got a body somewhere, or something that it's attached to. I had to help Bobby do research for another hunter."

"Kay. Well it's like attached to Amanda right?" Lilly says turning her eyes to the little girl, as she walked over and kneeled in front of the indifferent toddler.

"Princess Amanda." Lilly smiles. "You're frigh-friend. How long have you known her?" She asks the little girl, calmly.

"Since just after Grammy died." Jake answers, "Right before we moved here."

"Ok, so it's not the house, it moved with them." Lilly says as she looked up to Mae.

"Super. When did the lady start showing up exactly? Was it like… After you got a new gift maybe? Like maybe some clothes, or mirror, or something? A hair ribbon?" Lilly asks the little girl hopefully.

"Mommy gives me Clara." Amanda says.

"Kay… Who's Clara?" Lilly asks cluelessly..

"A porcelain doll with black hai-" Mae stops mid sentence, looking back towards the ghost standing in the doorway. The black hair. The style of the dress. "Oh… The doll, she's, the ghost is Clara."

"Uh huh." Amanda says happily.

"Super. Okay. I'm going to go find Clara okay. I'll be right back. Can you both please stay in the circle?" Lilly asks firmly.

"She's right there." Amanda says, pointing to the woman.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh. I mean Little Clara." Lilly corrects herself gripping the broom tighter. "Jake, stay brave with your sister and keep her in the circle kay, kiddo. Mae's going to keep you guys safe alright." She tells the little boy before she turns to smile up at her sister. "Right Mae?"

The woman in the doorway suddenly vanishes.

"Yep, I sure am. I won't let anything happen to Princess Amanda or Jake." Mae says with a lot more confidence than she actually felt.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Lilly says standing up, turning to her sister. "Mae, what does mini-Clara look like?"

"White porcelain, black hair, blue high neck dress, about this big. We left her at the table." Mae explains as she carefully recalled the doll, indicating her forearm as reference for size.

"Super." Lilly mutters as she pushes the container of salt into Mae's hands. _I feel like this is going to be another exercise in pain._ "Try the Winchester's damn phones." She barks out before belting out of the room, tearing for the stairs, swinging the boom wildly as she ran.

Mae quickly begins punching in Sam's number, but feels herself picked up and flung. The pain from the anger causing another nose bleed before she even hit the upper cabinets. She crumbles under the impact, falling from the countertop to the floor.

"Its ok. It's going to be ok." Mae calls out, trying to reassure the screaming kids. She rolls onto her stomach and pulls her head up painfully, trying to reassure them as she looks around for her phone. With a sinking feeling, she pulls the mangled phone out from under her.

"Well, so much for that." Mae pouts as she watches the screen hang from itself by a couple of thin wires. "Oh black raspberry biscuits." She curses as she drops the phone.

.56.

Lilly curses as she runs up the stairs, starting to rethink her wardrobe. Perhaps wearing skirts wasn't the way to go. She curses as she nearly trips over herself several times before she finally makes it to the second story. Her eyes scanning the hallway carefully, as she wearily begins her search; swinging the broom in front of her occasionally.

She freezes as she hears the screams from beneath her. "Fuck." She mumbles to herself as she forewent her safety and just runs to the first door, slamming it open. When it obviously was not a child's, she moves to the next repeating the process with increasing urgency til she finds a room with powder pink walls.

She curses when it looks like the room had been ravaged by war. All the furniture had been flipped and the toys were strewn about in every direction.

"Super." She mumbles as she scrambles through the piles of crap; broom still gripped in one hand tightly, before the temperature drops once more.

"Oh fuck you…" She curses before she's flung once more, her back hitting the wall before she's thrown into a vanity set. The glass shatters under her weight and she feels a shard pierce her side as she lets out a muffled scream.

 _It was just baby sitting I swear… I didn't want this… I thought it was a human… Why can it just be human like normal?_ Lilly thinks as she crawls to all fours; dismissing the pain she felt as she notices a dark doll under the bed.

She hears the kids screaming again. The sound giving her a renewed energy.

She crawls over to the bed, reaching under it to grab the doll, weary of the way the bed and doll reminded her of the old cartoon trap. The one that usually involved the box with a treat beneath it. She did not want to be under the bed when that string was pulled. With a quick breath, and acceptance that pain was imminent, she darts and grabs the doll, before she quickly scrambles to her freedom. She stands with a brief sense of victory, until she realizes she doesn't know what to do now. She looks down at the doll in her hand her heart plummeting.

"Oh fuck, I have to run back down there don't I? That's it, I swear if I live through this I'm joining team research. This is so fucking dumb." She sighs, before she races out the room and back to the stairs; stumbling several times before she is back in the kitchen. "Got the-Fuck." Lilly yells swinging the broom at the ghost who was standing over a limp and bloody Mae.

The ghost disperses with a wail. "It's okay Jake. Keep Amanda in the circle with you." Lilly orders firmly, leaving no room for argument as she pinned him with a glare, waiting for his nod.

"Shit…" Lilly mumbles as she leans down and puts a finger on her sister's throat. She wasn't moving, and she looked very worse for wear. She lets out a relieved sigh when she feels the light pulse. She smacks her hand against Mae's cheek. "Mae… what do I do?! Wake the fuck up Harps! Now. Isn't. Nap. Time"

 _Gods… what do I do?_ Lilly thinks still shaking her friend as she smacks her even harder.

Lilly's stomach plummets as she feels a shift of energy in the room. This wasn't going to be good. She looked down at her sister she was currently straddling, as she quickly removed her hand from her sisters red cheek. The sound of wings flapping follows shortly and then she finds herself flung into the wall again; this time with much more force than the ghost had been using. Her back breaks through the plaster before she slumps to the ground, her head spinning in a daze.

"Elizabeth." Castiel calls out commandingly, picking her unconscious form up from the floor.

Lilly blinks and they're both gone.

"Who was that?" She hears the kids asking in the corner.

It takes a moment before she can muster the strength to answer, muttering as she looks up at the Lilly sized crater. "Um… a friend of Mae's…"

She lets out a groan as the woman appeared about five feet from her.

"Are you serious? You're mad at Mae! I haven't touched Amanda!" Lilly snaps one thousand percent done with the whole situation as she finds flying through the air again, and back into the Lilly-sized crater in the wall. Her eyes flutter at the cry of the two children, as she forces herself to stay conscious.

"Jake! Back to the fucking circle you fucking Gryffindor!" Lilly snaps harsher than intended, fear gripping at her chest. As she blinked at the eight year old with the poker in front of himself protectively.

"She was going to hurt you and Mae's not her-" Jake defends.

"I know kiddo, salt circle, protect Amanda." Lilly commands tone demanding as she scrambles to the stove, and flicks on the burner.

"Fire and Salt, please be fire and salt…" Lilly mumbles throwing the doll on the gas burner before dashing back to the threshold where she scoops up a handful of salt and throws it into the fire. Doing to the little girls doll, what she feared the Winchester's were going to to do to her childhood blanket. The salt just hits the fire, when she's thrown back into her own crater once more.

"My dolly." Amanda cries out.

"I'll by you a new one." Lilly pants, afraid to move as she hears what she hopes is a death shriek. _How the fuck do I explain this? Fuck you Angel._

"Are you two okay? Is the lady still there?" Lilly calls out fearfully, as she forces herself to move from the drywall. Her body screaming in protest at her actions.

"She went poof." Jake answers running around the island, his sister's hand firmly in his.

"Where's Wady Mae?" Amanda asks, the same time the pizza timer goes off.

"Dinner's done." Lilly answers as she grasps the wall with both hands and pulls herself out of the hole, after several failed attempts. She stumbles over to the oven. "Where do you two want to eat, please say down stairs."

"Miss Lilly, you're hurt!" Jake exclaims as he notices blood dripping down her side.

"So the living room then? You guys can watch a movie while you eat pizza. Do your rents keep pop?" She asks dismissively as she shakes her head. Maybe if she pretended like nothing had happened the kids won't be completely scarred from this. It was nothing but a game.

* * *

AN2: We really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please drop us a line (Twisted is taking her state test this week, so correspondence will be picking up again soon) and don't forget to leave us a review. We really do appreciate the time you are putting into our story. It is much longer than we ever thought it would get, but we are so happy with the way the story is progressing. We know that encouraging others to start reading Bakers, Hunters and Pie is a monumental challenge because of how much we've already put out, and how far we still have to go. This is why we love and appreciate all the encouragement and reviews you leave us. Each one is another message to potential readers that our story is worth the read, and we thank you for that. You make what we do worthwhile. We'll see you on Thursday :)


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Hey reader, we hope you enjoyed that cliff hanger on Sunday. :)

* * *

.57.

"Cass?" Dean croaks out in confusion, jumping out of bed in the dark room. He sees Sam's shadowy form as he alerts to the noise as well.

"I had to rescue Elizabeth from the abomination. She is injured and this was the first place I thought to take her." Castiel informs them matter of factly.

"What? Hold on," Sam races over to get the light.

"What the fuck." Dean asks rubbing his eyes with his palms. Trying to clear the sleep from his eyes.

"What the hell happened to her?" Sam asks with wide eyes, noticing the sheer amount of blood covering her, and the rips in her clothing. Bruises of every size were already beginning to form across her exposed skin.

"The abomination was hitting her. I brought her here." Castiel states again, angry. "I wish to heal her and go back to smite the creature."

"Whoa whoa. There has to be a misunderstanding Cass. Lilly would never hurt Mae." Dean shouts, angry at even the thought of the accusation.

"She was punching her very hard. In the face." Castiel corrects him.

"Sam, get Bobby." Dean orders, shoving the blankets aside for Castiel to put Mae down on his bed.

"You go get Bobby." Sam snaps as he comes closer to to Mae, concern shining in his eyes.

"Fine, don't let him leave until I get back." Dean snarls running out the door.

"Fine." Sam agrees as he looks to the angel who was holding Mae to his chest. "You said you can heal her? Do it."

"I do not require your permission." Castiel bristles, before he gently lays Mae down on Dean's bed.

"Please." Sam adds, not caring why the angel healed her, only that he did. She was so pale under all the blood and bruises.

Castiel looks Mae over, slowly touching each open wound he finds. He picks her right arm up tenderly, looking over the cuts and bruises, finding nothing serious. He frowns suddenly, cleaning a smear of blood from her hand, noticing a strange burn mark. With his head tilted to the side, he heals it as well with a light caress from his hand. "She also has a few broken ribs and a small fracture in her arm. Her brain was hemorrhaging as well. She is lucky to be alive." He says, starting to work on her injuries again, starting with her head.

"LILLY!" Mae shouts in terror and panic, sitting up so fast she startles Sam and Castiel. The door opens behind them and Bobby and Dean race into the room.

The three men freeze in confusion as the angel flexes his jaw in anger.

"The abomination will be smited."

"What? Bobby? Sam? What? LILLY. THE GHOST!" Mae panics, confused by the bright lights and quick movements of the others. She pulls her arms around herself as the pain of her injuries hits her.

"What? Mae you're not making any sense." Sam tells her softly, sitting on the bed before pulling her to him gently.

"We were babysitting. There's this kid… And a ghost right now at the house. TAKE ME BACK. TAKE ME RIGHT BACK! PLEASE!" She pleads, eyes frantic as she clutched Sam's shirt in her hands.

Castiel looks from her to Dean. "She is still very injured, she may be confused."

"CASTIEL YOU TAKE US TO LILLY RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" Dean barks closing in on the angel, Bobby not far behind.

"I can not do as you command Dean. I can not locate her."

"JUST BACK TO WHERE YOU WERE!" Dean continues to bark.

"The house… its… 3600 South Judy Ave." Mae struggles to spit out, as her hand darted out to grab Castiel's arm, pleading with him through the pain. "Please, Lilly's alone with two kids and a very angry ghost."

"What the, gidjit… What the hell, we were gone for, god damn it." Bobby curses before looking to Castiel with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Angel. Flap us to the other Gidjit now. Or I'll find a way to murder an angel."

"Threats are not necessary. And are useless." Castiel sighs, before all five of them find themselves in a strange home, that looked like it had been through a war zone.

.58.

Lilly was curled up on the couch with several towels wrapped around her ribs when she felt the distinct shift of energy crackle around them and sighed. There were several makeshift bandages wrapped around her as well, and assorted colorful bandaids on her face. Two small children were peacefully eating pizza and watching an old VHS of Hocus Pocus, Jake had found and demanded to watch.

"Lilly?" Mae croaks, realising that she is back in Castiel's arms.

"Miss Mae!" Jake exclaims, noticing the other people in the room.

"Wady Mae!" Amanda bounces up, running over to her.

"Mae, your back. That's good, I have no idea what to tell the Browns." Lilly croaks not bothering to turn or even move from the couch.

Bobby rushes over to her, eyeing every injury. "What happened to the ghost?" He asks, gently prodding the towels.

"Oh… Sup Old man." Lilly smiles tiredly; flinching in mild pain as it reopens a cut on her lip.

"It went poof!" Jake explains excitedly.

"She's get me new doll, so it's o'tay." Amanda adds with a pointed glare at Lilly, a perfect pout on her lips.

"Uh huh. Yes I am… Sure thing princess." Lilly sighs with a lazy smile. "By the way, we need to buy the Browns a new stove...And maybe a new house..." Lilly adds after some thought. "Amanda hasn't seen her room yet either so… There's that. But she's not allowed to go there cause we are both grounded from using some really bad words."

"How are we going to fix this?" Mae asks quietly, remembering all the walls and cabinets she herself had taken out in the ghost's wrath.

"Well needless to say, we are never going to be allowed to babysit again." Lilly jokes.

"Noooooo, you're the best babysitters ever. Nothing scary can get us when we're with you two." Jake shouts, nearly crying.

"Jake, we kinda destroyed your house. Down the decimals kiddo." Lilly murmurs feeling a lot less tension flowing through her at the return of her friend before a dark thought enters her mind. _It's back too isn't it...ugh… s'plains Bobby…. Wait a minute…_ She readjusts herself biting her lip through the pain as she peeks over the top of the couch, blinking at the Winchesters before letting her body drop back to the couch. "Nope." She sighs.

"I don't care. You stopped the bad Lady. No one else would listen to me. You said you would, and then you killed it. You can't leave!" Jake argues, his eyes red as tears spilled down his face.

"Jake… Come here kiddo." Lilly responds as the kid still argues with her, making space next to herself with some effort. _I definitely don't think I got all the glass out… Later me problems._ She fixes a smile on her face, as she wraps an arm around him protectively.

"Who yous guys?" Amanda asks having wandered off to Sam as she pulled lightly on his pants leg. Her neck having to crane up so much she nearly tips over backwards.

"Hey kiddo." Sam greets with a smile, not sure what else to do as he kneeled down in front of her. "I'm Sam, that's my brother Dean. We're good friends of your babysitters."

"O'tay." She responds, "Wes watch movie. I want Wady Mae watch with me. You can watch too,I guess."

Mae struggles weakly, trying to get down to the ground. "What can we possibly say to the Browns?" She asks, looking over to Dean.

"Angel boy can you fix the house, you have mojo right?" Lilly questions.

"I am not an angel boy. I am an angel of the lord."

"Right… Can you? It seems like a simple enough task." Lilly repeats.

"Or heal Lilly?" Dean suggests.

"Eh, I'm straight. Mae still looks pretty fucked up..." Lilly mumbles as she runs her eyes over her sister.

"Miss Willy says more bad word. Oooh. You get in trouble." Amanda says looking to Lilly with wide eyes as she stares at all the strange men, waiting for one of them to yell at her.

Lilly takes a deep, painful breath. "I'm sorry Amanda."

"My resources are not unlimited." Castiel says with a frown. "I can either finish healing Mae and heal the- _Lilly_ , or fix the house."

"Fix the house." Lilly and Mae state at the same time. "We can heal with time the house can't." Lilly continues.

Sam shakes his head. "Who didn't see that coming?"

"You are sure of this choice? It will take me some time to regather my strength." Castiel asks, looking from Dean to Mae.

"YES" The girls exclaim in unison. "I will do whatever you need please just fix the house!" Mae exclaims.

"Dean… can you bust the front door down?" Lilly asks after a moment's thought.

"That is counter productive to fixing the house." Mae says with a frown.

"She's thinking story for the parents. We clearly can't fix you guys, and it's gonna be hard to explain your injuries." Dean says, looking around the house. "I'm thinking, robbery gone wrong?" He offers.

"I like it. Will make them uncomfortable, but hey thanks for the 'oh by the way our house might be fu-haunted warning' we never got." Lilly says foregoing the shrug as she holds the small boy tighter.

"I'm hearing you. Ok Cass. You ready to help me stage a robbery?"

"I do not understand." Castiel tilts his head.

"Come on, Bobby, Sam, we have some work to do." Dean says.

Castiel gently sets Mae on a recliner chair before following Dean up the stairs.

"Wady Mae, yous o-tay?" Amanda asks as she crawls up the chair and curls up in her lap.

"Yes Princess Amanda, I'm fine. I'm glad you're all ok." Mae smiles through the pain as Amanda gets comfortable; the stabs and ache almost welcomed after the scare she had gotten from being removed from the house.

The two girls and kids continue watching the movie as they ignore the noises happening around them. Lilly and Jake were working on the story the boy was going to tell the cops, he was taking his job incredibly seriously for an eight year old.

"So, we were watching a movie and then what happened?" Lilly prompts.

"We heard a noise outside, you asked Miss Mae to go look for a flashlight, me and Mandy told her we had one in the kitchen. We went with her to go get it, and then we heard a crash. Miss Mae told me and Mandy to hide. And then we heard lots of noises. But we didn't come out cause Miss Mae told us not to."

Lilly roughs his hair gingerly. "Sounds good to me kiddo, I'm sure the guys can help us fill in the rest." She looks around and smiles when she notices Mae and Amanda both asleep in the recliner.

"Okay. We're going to have to tie you guys up now…" Dean states clapping his hands together.

"The kids too?" Lilly asks turning her head, ignoring the pain shooting up her neck.

"Uh no." Sam deadpans before he turns to Jake. "Jake can you sit under the sink with your sister in your lap?" Sam asks the boy gently.

"Yeah…" He says, looking at the giant suspiciously.

Lilly sighs. "Can you be my Gryffindor one more time tonight and please do this Jake? It just helps with the story." She winks at him hugging him tightly with one arm.

"This way, you'll probably get to keep them as babysitters." Dean adds, giving the kid more incentive.

"Okay. I got this, I'm a good liar." Jake says proudly.

"Ok, but you can't come out until Mae or Lilly say so, alright." Sam adds, with a helpless look to his brother. How the hell did this happen?

"I can make sure we stay under the sink, I'm not an idiot.." Jake scoffs as he crosses his arms, causing Lilly to giggle. The quick laughing as quickly as it had started when the movement sent pain coursing through her side.

"You're right, sorry. It just might take awhile, and I wanted you to know that." Sam apologizes.

"Bobby, you want to help get those two set up in the kitchen?" Dean asks with a look to Bobby.

"No. But I will." Bobby says gruffly gently plucking the sleeping little girl up with a surprising amount of tenderness. "Come on boy, let's get you situated. And work on what you're gonna tell yer Mom and Dad… And the police." He huffs.

"What about Mae? She's already passed out…" Lilly mumbles as she watches Bobby and the kids head to the kitchen.

"It has to look realistic. They over powered you guys and tied you up." Dean says as he rubs the back of his neck, looking down at his girlfriend in concern. He was just happy she looked to be in better shape than Mae.

"Super…" Lilly sighs as she forces herself to sit up, as she bit back a painful groan. Her exposed flesh going pale from the exertion. "Let's do this then…"

"I do not like this plan." Castiel states. "Elizabeth is still injured, as is the Lilly." Castiel obstinately points out.

"That's kinda the idea Cas." Dean sighs wiping his brow, still unsure of what exactly had occurred in the house, but realizing they didn't have time to figure that out in the moment. "I'm not thrilled about it either." He sighs.

"We're going to talk to them about it after this is over." Sam assures him, sending a look over to Lilly concerned about the state she was in. "Do I even want to know why there are blood stained towels wrapped around you?"

"Fashion statement." Lilly bites out sending the taller Winchester a dark glare.

"Sorry Lilly." Sam grimaces, at her tone.

"Mmm hmm. Where do I need to be?" Lilly asks straining to stand.

"Here." Dean says, walking over to carefully pick her up.

"Whoa Tex, no. No touch. I got this."

"Sorry babe, we gotta get this done and get out."

 _This is going to hurt so bad…Cannot scream, will wake Amanda and scare Jake… Do not scream… I will not scream._ "Kay…" Lilly nods, as she mentally prepares herself.

Sam passes rope to Castiel and walks over to get Mae.

"Where should they be held?" Sam asks, cradling the sleeping Mae to him closely, not envying Dean's task in the slightest.

"Kids are settled in." Bobby tells them, striding back out. "Tie 'em up in the kitchen. And we left some of the damage in the kitchen to make it look like the girls fought em off in there anyway. And if that's where the kids are hiding, it only makes sense. I think we're good after this. It's ten forty-five. We need to haul ass."

"I guess that's true." Lilly smiles at him, her teeth stained slightly red.. "Great idea."

"One, twooooo..." Dean counts, picking her up. "Three."

"Mother fucking Tex, learn how to fucking count." Lilly hisses as her nails digging into his back roughly, as she muffles a groan into his chest. _I know I didn't get all the glass out now… great… Also ribs might be broken. Fan-fucking-tastic…_

"I can count, three comes after two." He teases, taking her towards the kitchen. They carefully tie the girls together, the knots strong, but not cutting into them.

"All right. Here's Mae's broken phone, and this one is Lilly's not broken phone." Dean says, pressing nine one one on the dial pad.

"Hey I didn't break my phone this time, I consider this a win." Lilly jokes from the floor where she was tied to the table. "What are you doing?" She asks as she eyes Dean suspiciously.

"When you saw them smash Mae's phone, you kicked yours under the couch. You're calling for help."

"No I am fucking not, not funny Winchester!" Lilly seethes glaring at him. "Just let the Browns show up!"

"Yes you are Lilly, think of what this will look like if you don't." Dean says sternly.

Lilly glares but keeps her mouth shut, her eyes promising a special kind of vengeance.

"She seems upset, I'm not sure it is wise to leave them tied together." Castiel says, watching Lilly with a critical eye.

Lilly eyes narrow even more as she cusses him out in a mixture of latin and hebrew.

"I would never do that with a goat." Castiel informs her with a disgusted look.

"Bye, get well soon you two." Dean says quietly, pulling Castiel with him. He gets to the living room, hits call, and kicks the phone under the couch.

"And you're sure there won't be any finger prints?" Dean asks, looking at Castiel.

"I am an angel of the Lord. I do not leave evidence behind unless I wish too." He states popping the four of the men out of the room.

.59.

"So this time around the hospital actually isn't that bad…" Mae comments lightly trying to help her friends mood.

" _Don't fucking even_." Lilly snarls at her friend, she had opted out of the damn medical treatment, but when Mae had been diagnosed with a concussion she was left with a choice. Stay with Mae in the hospital, or leave her alone and go home. She looked to the I.V. in her arm with disgust; it hadn't been much of a choice.

"I'm just trying to make conversation. You haven't talked to me all day." Mae pouts.

"Cause I'm trying not to say anything I'll regret." Lilly seethes.

"Why would you say something mean to me? I didn't do this." Mae continues, her voice hurt and lonely.

"I know that. I don't care. I will lash out. I made a mistake. Sam could've stayed with you. This is fucking awful." Lilly growls, as her eyes darted around the bland white room.

"They need to hurry up and get here… Oh my god the fall festival, who's going to do the Fall Festival." Mae frets, it was only a week away.

Lilly takes in a deep breath and as calmly as she can breaths out the words "I really don't care Mae."

"You're a monster. How can you not care?" Mae accuses and in the same breath whines.

"Oh I know. Trying to keep it on a leash." Lilly snarls blowing out to her errant bangs. "And easy, I'm a monster, who's covered in disgusting, unsanitary, and very unhygienic plaster. On over forty percent of my body. This is fucking dumb."

"Oh, come on, it doesn't feel so bad. And Bobby said he'd get it off as soon as Cass is charged up enough to heal us. Sam says they should be fine releasing us today."

"I don't want the angel touching me. I just want out of this shit hole, and a saw. Wait… You talked to Sam?" She growls out.

"Ummm… yes." Mae admits hesitantly.

"Super…" She breathes darkly.

"I think Dean is afraid you're going to kill him." Mae admits, remembering the conversation she had with them while Lilly was sleeping.

"Bloody fucking well might." Lilly retorts darkly. Oh how she loathed hospitals, especially this one.

"Well… Okay. I think I'm just going to watch TV or something, until you're over this…"

"My first aid kit would have been fine, this is ridiculous…" Lilly grumbles.

"It's only been a day." Mae chides, turning the TV on.

"A day in the shit hole, with no way to wash under this filthy, unnecessary garbage." Lilly counters.

Mae rolls her eyes and turns the TV up, happy to find reruns of Hasbro cartoons.

"That's what I thought." Lilly bites out.

"What was that?" Mae asks, turning to look at her again.

Lilly turns her head glaring at her and throws her cup at her. "Bitch."

"Ow."

"Be happy there's not anything sharp."

"Now you're just being hurtful."

" _Monster_." Lilly affirms, with a shrug.

 _Hurry up and get us out of here guys. She might actually kill me if we have to stay another night…_

.60.

"Then I passed out and I guess you guys know it from there…" Mae finishes her side of the story with a relieved breath, her eyes darting to her friend still seething in the corner.

"Anything you want to add Lilly?" Dean asks, looking over to her.

"Nope." Lilly responds popping the 'p'.

"Oh, come on Lilly. How long are you going to stay mad at me? It was the only thing that made sense. I had to make the call." Dean explains, trying to convince her to look at the situation reasonably. While he was at it maybe he could help pigs learn to fly. He rolls his eyes, wondering which task would be easier.

Lilly just continues to the wall and shrugs, albeit awkwardly with the obtrusive cast.

"How long do you have to wear the casts?" Sam asks, looking at the plaster around their ribs.

Lilly licks her teeth in frustration before growling out "Eight fucking weeks."

"Well, we could take it off and let you doctor yourself. I know you're medicines work better anyway." Bobby offers.

Lilly raises her brow at that. "Really?" She questions hopefully. "I was just going to saw them off after you left.." She admits.

"I know." Bobby growls gruffly.

"Bobby are you serious? She has broken ribs." Dean says rubbing the back of his neck as he shot a worried glance at Lilly.

"Yes, I am. She's just going to do it herself, an' rip her skin to shreds in the process." He gruffs, remembering the first time someone had put her in a cast, with a shudder. It had been a bloodbath, and Mae had passed out from just watching.

Dean looks between the two of them. "Please don't tell me that's from actual experience."

"No, of course not." Lilly bites out.

"Yes, it is. I'm helping them both out of them." Bobby gruffs at the same time.

"Why Mae?" Sam asks arm still slung over Mae holding her close.

"Have you ever seen her around the time of the fall festival? She's going to end up hurting herself If I don't. Besides, Cass offered to come down later and help them out if they wanted it." Bobby shrugs.

"If that thing touches me so help me gods I will stab it." Lilly seethes from her spot in the corner. _I will find a ritual that hurts the damn thing. Boom! Priestess for the win._

"I said offered and if you wanted it. You should lay off the threats too. We're going to be working with him for awhile sounds like." Bobby scolds her.

"You- You're working with him?" She asks with disbelief, turning back to look at Dean, trying not to look betrayed. Sure the stupid ghost had done most of the damage, but the angel certainly hadn't helped. Instead he had flung her to the wall and left her to fucking deal with a ghost and two children.

"He dragged my ass out of hell Lilly. You told me not to look a gift horse in the mouth. And he's strange, but he lets me know useful things." _Like the fact that Sam can exorcise demons with his mind._

Lilly lets out a sigh "You're right I'm glad he dragged your ass outta hell. I'm glad he's helping you." She agrees grudgingly.

"Ah fuck…" Dean exclaims, covering his eyes with his hands as he leaned back in his chair. "Why didn't I think about this. He said he saw you punching Mae. He thought you had done everything to her… Why didn't I ask him what he did to you? What did he do to you?"

Lilly goes silent and looks back to the corner. "He thought I was attacking her? I guess that makes some sense…" She admits with a frown. _I would want to attack something hitting Mae too… I liked hating him more… But the motherfucker literally 'flicked' my ass through a wall… and I know he's the reason I've got the stupid chest cast on… Fucking Angel._ "He didn't do anything." She grumbles

"Bullshit he didn't. I'll ask him later though." Dean says, standing up and ruffles her hair.

"Do what you want. Bobby, can we go cut through this shit. I feel gross." Lilly grouses.

"Mine too." Mae pipes up happily.

"Are you sure?" Sam asks, worried.

"I hate casts. I have things to do." She says stretching up to kiss his jaw, wincing as the stretching sends a sharp pain to her chest. "Ow."

Sam purses his lips to the side as he looks at her. "That's not reassuring Mae."

.61.

"I'm still not convinced that letting you out of those casts was a good idea. Even we don't take those off too early if we're hurt." Sam tells Mae, a small line of worry across his brow. His eyes taking in the small plastic brace on her arm and the bandages around her ribs.

"It's fine Sam, we're careful, and Lilly would have done more damage doing it by herself anyways." Mae reassures him trying to assuade his concern. She leans back against her pillows, wishing that they had just gone to her workshop instead of up to her room. _My workshop has more space._

"Was that supposed to be reassuring? Cause the thought of Lilly sawing things off of you, let alone herself is terrifying." Sam grimaces as he fluffs another pillow, letting her rest her arm on it.

"Oh, no, she's never sawed a cast off me before." She explains, wishing she hadn't let Lilly talk her into a dose of pain meds.

"Then why is your cast off?" He all but growls at her, feeling protective as he sits on the bed next to her.

"Because." She says with a small smile. _Oh, he is getting mad at me..._

"Why? Because... It's not going to set properly. Broken bones need to set… You've only had it on for two days. It's bad enough that Lilly makes reckless decisions and drags you along… Now I have to worry about you following in her footsteps when it comes to this shit too?" He demands trying to control his anger dragging his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Sam, I'm sorry. I just. Bobby said I would be ok with a brace as long as I kept it on. And my ribs will heal. I'll be careful." Mae attempts to say soothingly.

"If you would've been fine with a brace, that's what the hospital would have given you." Sam argues, remembering many of his own visits.

"I don't like hospitals, they tend to overreact…." Mae says, pausing in thought as she watches him for a moment. "This isn't actually about casts or braces is it?" She questions with a careful look.

Sam takes a deep breath before exhaling deeply. "No, no it's not. What the hell were you doing in a haunted house?"

"Babysitting for the new family. We had Amanda's birthday in our shop, she just turned five." Mae tells him in complete honesty.

"Babysitting? I can't believe that you two just waltzed into the only haunted house in fucking Sioux Falls, there's no way your luck is that shitty." Sam questions with a look of pure disbelief.

"Well, we didn't know the house was haunted, which ok wait, technically it wasn't the house, it was a doll, that the little girl brought to the house with her when they moved here last month." Mae attempts to explain.

"Uh huh...Why do I feel like I'm not going to like the rest of this story?" Sam asks pinning her with an expectant look.

Mae looks down at the brace on her arm. "I don't understand why you're so upset about th-"

"Your brain was hemorrhaging Mae. That's more than a bit concerning. Yes I'm upset. If it hadn't been for Castiel I'm not sure you would have made it." He says unsure how to even hold her properly.

"Oh. I didn't know that." She looks up at the ceiling. _I scared him. I'm not cut out to live in this lifestyle. Ghosts kick my brain._

"So… The Browns moved here last month?" He tries to remind her, urging her to continue her story.

"Well… oh. The Browns came to our shop like two or three weeks ago, and Lilly noticed something off with Jake. She always notices when a child is hurt… She wanted to look into it so when they mentioned not having a babysitter she offered us up. That's all…"

"So, you had no idea, none, that it was supernatural related." Sam asks, gently pulling her chin up to look at him.

"No. I swear. We really just thought Jake was getting hurt. We wanted to help. We just thought it was a bully at school or something." She assures him, as she searched his eyes with a frown, hoping he would believe her.

"Bobby's right, you two are trouble magnets" He groans, dropping his hand from her face.

"What why? We were just worried about a little boy. How were we supposed to know it was a ghost?" Mae questions as her bottom lip trembled.

"What were you going to do if the kid was getting abused by another human?" Sam questions as he pinches the bridge of his nose, questioning if he actually wanted to know the answer.

"Take it to Clay and Jody? That's what we normally do..." Mae explains softly as she played with a loose thread in her blanket, curious how it had made it through Lilly's last round in the wash.

"The tattoo artist? And what, his girlfriend… How do you two function with no supervision?" Sam questions with a frown.

"That's just mean Sam." Mae frowns before she mumbles. "Though we wonder the same thing about the two of you at times too."

"Uh huh. So you were going to inform the tattoo artist and his chick… about an abus-"

"Wait, no, stop. Clay is the district's enforcer. He's in a biker gang called B.A.C.A. Jody is a sheriff, not his girl."

"I'm sorry." Sam sighs, before he looks to her. "What? You hang out with the town's sheriff and a member of a biker gang?" Sam questions, he had known, just known he hadn't actually wanted to hear it.

"Also the town drunk." Mae giggles "If we are just going to start labeling people. Lilly's also known as the town's nuisance. She's also a patched member."

"Patched member of what?" Sam asks, wondering what else about their lives he could possibly not know.

"The gang silly, I get to ride bitch." Mae beams at him. "I'm not really not good at driving motorcycles. It takes a lot of concentration and balance. We only help out with things in town though… Ooh but now that Lilly has her amulet we might get to travel with them." She smiles, she hadn't thought of that. Lilly would be happy to hear it though, maybe that would cheer her up. She'd been extra crab-applely as of late.

"What? What the fuck do you mean travel with them? The biker gang? Lilly's a fucking member of a biker gang? Does Bobby know? When does she even have time for that?" Sam spits out incredulously, before something occurs to him. "She brings you?" He demands looking Mae over in concern.

"They're part of bikers against child abuse. I'm not sure but I think I'm missing something. You seem mad again, I think." She looks him over again.

"They're bikers against child abuse? That's a gang?" He asks in exasperation, running his hands through his hair. _I'm so googling that… and talking to Clay… and telling Dean and Bobby about this… What the fuck? Just… Where do they find the time._

"Its an organisation. Why are you mad again?" She pouts.

"An organisation of bikers. That Lilly and you are apart of? Why am I mad? Because you're part of… Where do you two even find the time for this shit? Why are you two always involved with shit that can get you hurt?"

"Oh yeah… You guys haven't been to the shop in awhile." She remembers.

"No, cause Lilly fattens Dean up here. I'm now guessing that's to keep him complacent." Sam scoffs in disbelief.

"Uh, no? We just hired more people to cover the shop. It's gotten huge." Mae says with a smile, quite proud of the work they had put into the shop. "We're not really needed there anymore."

"Again with the reassuring. You hired more people. Of course, and idle hands apparently lead you to joining biker gangs."

"Actually we started that when Lilly got her first tattoo from Clay, don't you think it's weird she only has tw-three tattoo's and we've known him so long? Lilly's actually the one who got Clay to join. It's a looong story." Mae can't help but to chuckle at the memory.

"Of course it is." Sam says, sitting on the edge of the bed with his elbows on his knees. "And how often do you two join the gang?"

"Not that often, it's only twice a month… Though we do organize a couple of their bake sales sporadically through the year. Lilly might go more often now that she has the amulet though..."

Sam flops back on the bed, next to her as he felt a headache brewing.

"Are we fighting?" Mae asks, carefully crawling across her bed to kneel next to him, "Cuz you are taking an unfair advantage sir." She smiles down at him, running her hand through his hair.

"No Mae, we're not, I'm just trying to fathom how you two are still alive. You're just a boat load of info on opium Mae, I don't think my mind can handle much more of your lives at the moment."

"Sorry." She says, slowly laying down next to him, curling her legs around his.

"It's okay." He sighs his hand blindly searching out her leg and stroking it. "When you're not with me you're just… Apparently very busy." He continues, groaning when he hears a familiar flap of wings.

"I can heal you now Elizabeth." Castiel states from the corner of Mae's bedroom, striding over. "Sam, move." The angel states.

"You really need to learn how to knock on Doors Cass. One of these days you're going to walk in on something you don't want to see." Sam says with a wink at Mae as he sits up, and moves over for the angel.

"My method is quicker." Castiel states his head tilting when he looks Mae over. "There are toxins in her system." He reaches a hand out to her ankle cleaning her body of the drugs Lilly had injected into her.

Mae's eyes instantly clear. "Oh oww." She hisses, startled as the pain hits her all at once.

Sam instantly glares at Castiel, kneeling on the ground next to the bed so he could hold Mae's hand and sooth her hair.

"I can heal you now." Cas states, blatantly ignoring Sam as he touches the girl's arm. Then moves to her chest, tapping her there as well. He looks her up and down for anymore noteworthy injuries. "Would you like the other scars gone as well?" He asks her with a head tilt.

"Don't you have to use a lot of your energy for this?" Mae asks looking over the angel concern shining in her green eyes, grateful to no longer be in pain.

"It does use some of my resources." Castiel responds.

"Thank you for the offer Castiel, but they're fine. They're really faded now." Mae smiles at him.

Castiel tilts his head eyes narrowing in confusion. "You are lying to me. These marks make you sad. I can heal them."

"It's ok Castiel. Save your strength for important things. They're just scars." Mae tells him with a faint smile. "Thank you."

"Very well, we can talk about this later. I have to go offer to heal The Abomi-Lilly."

Mae sits up quickly, grabbing the sleeve of Castiel's trenchcoat. "Please don't."

"Why? Dean would be upset if I did not." He says, turning to look at her hand on his sleeve.

"Because I spent yesterday in the hospital with her while she was… She was…" _I can't say plotting everyone's murders._ "Not happy." She explains creatively. "She said she absolutely doesn't want you to heal her."

"I see. I will ask Dean." Castiel states before popping away.

"See, everything worked out Sam. I'm fine." Mae assures Sam as she looked up to him with a sad smile.

"Then why do you look so sad?" He asks as he lays back down on the bed next to her.

"Because I have no idea what I should do about Cass and Lilly." _Or you and him..._

"It's Lilly, if anyone is going to forgive anything it's your biker sister." Sam shrugs not too concerned about it.

"Yeah, but Cass likes to call people abominations." Mae frowns.

"Does that actually bother her though? I'm sure she's been called worse." Sam muses as he pulls her close to him.

"Would it bother you?" Mae questions.

"It would… It's not a nice thing to be called, especially by an angel, but Lilly has no reverence for him, or his kind. I doubt it bothers her that much." Sam shrugs, as he kisses her temple.

Mae pouts, not willing to argue now that she could breath properly again. She snuggles tighter into his side and intertwines her legs with his.

"I love you." He says with a smile as he looks down at her. "Try not to do anything so reckless again. Please."

"Have you met us? She's Lilly; with her weirdness, and I'm me. The feeler of emotions. With an angel that listened to my prayers and then overreacts."

"That's as concerning as it is equally reassuring." Sam says catching her lips with his own.

"I love you too." Mae murmurs her fingers running through his hair.

* * *

AN2: Little update, Twisted passed her test! Yay Twisted, so proud of her. We hope you're enjoying Blood Pie and our depictions of the characters. If you have any questions or suggestions for us, please don't hesitate to contact us, and don't forget to leave us a review. Thanks reader, we'll see you on Sunday.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Hey Reader, welcome to another week. Who else is excited that Supernatural season 12 will be airing in less than a month?! Until then, we hope we're keeping you entertained with stories of our favorite hunters and the wayward girls that love them. We hope you enjoy our new chapter. :)

* * *

.62.

"Lilly, you can't ignore me forever." Dean sighs, wishing he could pull her into his arms.

"Bullshit I can't, Winchester." Lilly snarls as she just nuzzles her head deeper into her pillow, wishing she had shot her own ass up with opium as well. She was still resentful he had called the ambulance, and was still feeling like shit from the trip to the hospital and being flung like a rag doll by both 'friend' and foe. She felt like shit, and for as much as the gods claimed she had some type of psychic fortitude felt for all the world like she had been hit by a Semi. Or more aptly had been used as a very ineffective wrecking ball. The wraps bound around her ribs roughly, making her breaths come out a bit ragged, and her broken bones ache at the joints. _Everything hurts. Even fucking breathing. This sucks so much donkey dick. I hate hospitals, I hate ghosts, I hate angels and I feel like shit..._

Dean stands from the stool he had been sitting on, moving slowly onto the bed. Very careful to not jar her as he sat on the edge. "I really wish you would just wear the braces."

Lilly turns her head towards the direction of the added weight, readjusting to lay her chin on top of a pillow and narrows her eyes at him, brow raised.

"Don't sass me with those smoky eyes." Dean teases.

Lilly just rolls her eyes as she lets her head drops her head back to the pillow.

"Would you like more pain killers?" Dean asks, worried about her all over again.

"No. I'm fine, go away." She snaps bitchily.

Dean twitches at the word, but decides to leave it be. "No. I only get to stay for a few more hours before I get angel lifted back to Colorado."

Lilly sighs, biting her lip and forces herself to her back. "I really don't like it."

"Don't like what?" He asks, rubbing one finger along her arm.

"The angel."

"Not your God, I know. I respect that."

"Actually no, if it was just that we'd be fucking fantastic, he's just kind of a dick."

"Oh, okay, another thing I can get behind. I also think he can be a dick. And I think I know him best so far. He's got a habit of popping in and disrupting things. Mae probably knows him well too. He seems kinda attached to her."

"If ya'll are gonna feed and name it, I opt for gettin' him a collar with a bell on it."

Dean snorts. "Cass is not a puppy Lilly. He's an angel."

"Cat's are the one's with bells. Cause they are quiet and sneak up on you. Like evil shedding ninja's that try to trip you. And eat your face. I hate animals." Lilly mumbles miserably.

"I doubt a bell would help. Besides, you can hear him coming. And he sounds like a large bird flapping its wings when he does… arrive." He chuckles.

"And? I still think we should tie a big ol cowbell 'round his neck ." Lilly grumbles under her breath petulantly.

"Are you ok Lilly?" Dean asks, looking her over with concern.

"I'm fine." She shrugs her 'good' shoulder.

"Gah, you say that shit on purpose." Dean glares at her.

"Huh… Oh yeah, I'm okay. That better?"

"Still a lie."

"What do you want Tex?"

"I want you to not be busted up. You went through hell to get that fucking amulet and you're still getting the shit beat outta you."

"Eh, told you it was my personality." Lilly teases as she gives him a shit eating grin.

"How in the world did you end up babysitting at a haunted house? When did you even start babysitting?" Dean glares at her, not amused with her self deprecation.

Lilly just sighs and plops her face back onto the pillow. "I liked the kid, noticed something the first time he came to our shop, and wanted to make sure he was okay…. And I babysit every time I have a class."

"So, you noticed the kid was being haunted or something?" Dean nudges her to continue.

"No, what the fuck do you think I am _psychic_?" Lilly spits out. "I thought someone was hurting him, I have a knack for picking up abuse. He had bruises covered by makeup, If I had known it was a ghost trust me when I say, Fuck that. The witnesses were enough for me. You want to go run around playing Simon Belmont, cool. Go for it. I legit have no interest. They are bitchy."

"I wonder why it hurt you so much when you thought it was focused on Mae and Jake."

"I don't know… I was going for it's anchor and I think that extra pissed it off…" Lilly guesses with a shrug. "If someone went for my amulet, you could bet your tight ass that I would be doing everything in my power to get it back."

"You really like making me worry. Which is weird, because you don't even want to do this. Mae though, Mae gets mad being told she can't do it." He smiles at the memory.

"Yeah, she can fuck off with that shit, I've been put through enough walls by normal humans thanks…" Lilly breaths out, before taking a deep breath and looking to Dean speculatively. "Question?" She asks curiously. "When a ghost sticks it's hand in you...What's it feel like?"

"Coldest cold and agonizing pain. The witnesses were ripping other hunter's hearts out. I'd never seen damage like that caused by a ghost before."

"Huh… They can grab organs?" Lilly asks curiously, with a small frown.

"Depends on the ghost, but if they can manifest, they can usually manipulate their surroundings."

"That's not what it felt like to me… I think that's why I pissed it off so much. She shoved her… How sanitary are ghosts?"

"Uh… I have no idea. I know they leave ectoplasm if they're really powerful. But I've only seen that once. The ghost of H.H. Holmes. That was, phew, that was a tough case. Though, I dunno, never really thought about it."

"Ew...Well anyways… Ew." Lilly shudders with a frown, before she can stop herself. The shudder sending a ripple of pain through her as she jarred her injuries. She's silent for a moment, reigning in the feelings before continuing." But um the ghost it looked concerned or confused or something, when she shoved her hand through my ribs."

"Huh, what did it do after that?"

"I hit it with a broom and then it tormented Mae and the kids."

"Wait… You hit a ghost with a broom?" Dean questions, shocked. He knew Lilly had a penchant for being equal parts unlucky and lucky but even she couldn't take out a ghost was a broom.

"Mae and Jake had the shovel and poker, it was the cast iron broom from the fireplace... " Lilly explains as she looked up at him and clarified what type of broom she had used.

"Ok, that makes more sense." Dean breathed out relieved, that there wasn't something else freaky going on with Lilly. "So it left you alone to torment the others."

"Yeah, and speaking of that, Mae mentioned it should have gotten into the kitchen sooner The Browns are obviously sodium conscience… But yeah…"

"Didn't have all the entrances covered in salt?"

"Again was not expecting to walk into that Dean. I'm shocked I got out. After Mae was taken I had no idea what I was doing. It was dumb luck that I remembered anything about the salt and fire. Cause definately have heard you guys mention salt and burn a lot… and if it wasn't for Jake that bitch would have killed me. That kid's a straight up Gryffindor, they are all bad listeners. And ballsy as fuck."

"Oh, hey, another Harry Potter reference. I know these words." Dean teases with a smile. "Seriously, I'm just not sure how much was luck this time. You didn't even suspect a ghost, and suddenly, there it was. Most people don't survive that kind of encounter. I'm very happy you did."

"Yeah, no shit." Lilly sighs.

"Now if only you could heal up faster. I could go get the kit. Play doctor with you."

"Kinky. Sure you can doctor me up Tex, just keep the stupid Angel away from me."

"First thing I'm doing is giving you morphine."

"No drugs. I'm obnox-Well more obnoxious." Lilly recovers with a stern frown. _Ugh, that shit makes me babble… sometimes I'm shocked Mae and I aren't related..._

"Yeah, I'm sure Mae says that a lot too." he teases as he walks into her bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit.

Lilly narrows her eyes at him as she does her best to sit up in the bed, biting her lip to keep from crying out.

"Got it." He calls out, walking back in with it high above his head. He pulls the stool over to the side of the bed, opening the first aid kit on top of it. "What's this?" He asks, pulling a small bottle out of it.

"Medicine." Lilly comments as she closes her eyes to keep the room from spinning, realizing her mistake too late.

"OK, tell me what to do." Dean looks around it, as he pilfered the kit's trays for needles. "You know, this is not how I pictured playing doctor would be." He teases.

"Have you ever found a vein?" Lilly asks looking at him skeptically.

He gently turns her arm over. "One, two, threeee... There's like five of them. So now I have found five."

Lilly blinks at him, not amused. "Funny. The hypodermic needles are under the bandages."

"Sorry, yes, I have. Bobby taught me." He tells her as he pulls one of the needles out and puts it on the bed next to her.

"Give me the bottle and needle."

"What… You don't trust me?" Dean asks with a faux hurt expression.

"After that? Sure, but I don't want to be a drooling mess."

"I told you I was kidding. Just tell me how much you need."

"Ha… five ML? Yeah that much."

He looks at her skeptically, recalling how full the needle had been that she stuck Mae with. "Uh huh, does this thing come with instructions?" He starts examining the first aid kit again.

Lilly stares at him blankly. "...No…Also I'm allergic to opium."

"Stop being such an obstinate whiner. I'm just trying to make you feel better _and_ I'm usin' yer kit. Wait… This is opium?" Dean says looking at the bottle in his hand apprehensively.

"Yeah… It's effective." She pouts, small frown pulling at her lips.

"Well, ok then." Dean shrugs after his brief inspection of the bottle, noting the fact it was a completely different color than the one she injected Mae with, this one was clear. He shakes his head before he rummages through the kit once more. "Hey, found some instructions."

"Gods damn it. That's like the first time you've ever used more than your eyes. I call bull shit." Lilly pouts, as she sits up; carefully this time..

"Ok. Instructions for Mae, and then instuctions for everyone else. Huh." He teases, looking her up and down again. "You're like a buck right?"

"Don't 'huh' me, I'm thorough. And rude much, I'm like… Eighty?"

"Hufflepuff I like the curves that make you more than eighty." Dean deadpans.

She huffs and falls back to the bed with a groan. "That was a bad idea." She mumbles. "Ow…"

Dean inserts the needle into the little bottle, pulling out as much as her calculations said she needed. "And you're sure this is the best pain killers, and I'm not going to hurt you?" His eyes serious and concerned.

"Well I have a shit ton of muscle relaxers and valums, but I'm not sure they're good anymore… So if you're insisting on drugs. Them yeah, I guess."

He quickly finds a vein and sticks her before she can change her mind.

She sighs in contentment after a moment and curls into a ball.

"Less pain?" Dean asks, chuckling at her cat like tendencies.

"Yes." She answers as her eyes roll to the back of her head, and she takes her first pain free breath in days. A slow smile makes it's way over her lips as she looks up at Dean and pats the bed next to her. "I missed you."

"Sure, let me get some of your healing goops on you first though." He smiles, happy that he'd get to hold her before he had to leave again.

"Kay." She nods as she curls into a tighter ball; adjusting so she was hugging her pillow to her chest. "Thank you Tex."

Dean begins taking out different containers reading each of the instructions carefully before he begins unwrapping the bandages. "Lilly, christ how tightly did you wrap these babe?" he asks after a couple of minutes. "No wonder you're having such a hard time breathing."

"What? That's how you're supposed to do it silly. They're cracked, and fuck casts. I was just being careful."

"How did you even get them this tight? Your arm's broken."

"Practice." Lilly shrugs. "I hate hospitals, this isn't the first time I've gotten injured Tex, no big." She mumbles before she begins humming to herself in hopes of distracting herself, from the guilt twisting her stomach. Would Dean even still be here if he knew the truth; all of it? Or would he want to hunt her? Why hadn't she thought of that before accepting the offer from the gods? She was already a psychic, apparently, why had she decided to add to her already large list of flaws? Then again, what type of jackass turns down a gift from the gods?

Dean glowers at that comment as he finishes unwrapping her bandages flinching at the state of her. The black stitches were ugly in contrast to her pale skin; at least the parts that weren't covered in a rainbow of healing bruises. He begins applying the pastes to each of the lacerations, doing his best to ignore the twisting in his stomach as he adds a different ointment to the dark bruises around her ribs, finding her humming peaceful.

When he finishes he helps her lie back down, not for the first time astonished by the girl's pain tolerance. "Your such a frustrating mess of mystery. I don't get you… I wish you would be more honest with me… I always find myself telling you more than anyone… I don't even tell Sammy a third of what I tell you. And you won't even admit when you're in pain." It was frustrating. He let himself be vulnerable with her, and she wouldn't even admit the smallest thing.

Lilly bites her lip as she looks down, the guilt she was feeling twisting like a blade in her conscience. "I'm sorry… I just… You have enough to worry about cowboy, I don't want to be more of a burden…But if that's how you feel…" She sighs after she looks at him for confirmation, taking a deep inhale when she sees how serious he is. "Right. But you asked." She sighs, waiting for any indication that he'd change his mind. After a quick moment of two of no change she nods.

"I'm a priestess for Thoth and Maat. Well mostly Maat, but they're married. So him too. I don't mean reincarnated. I mean I serve them. And have abilities and stuff...Ahmes the priestess can give me extreme headaches, well warnings, that lead to nosebleeds, it happens whenever I'm with the angel... And I have a gift they gave me to contact them, so they hear me clearly which was shockingly not ruined from the angel's rampage against my altar…I received it from Thoth when I was trapped in some type of time warp; from when the angels did whatever they did to you... If I were to like call for them, apparently they can't feel me unless I'm direct or something… But I think it works on all the things...Cause when I screamed out to Loki to cuss him out- Oh and Loki saw Mae naked, and huh, I feel like now's a great time to point out, I really miss sex, Gods I miss sex…Anyway the angel threw me clear through a wall...Oh and I cut again, it felt amazing… I don't handle being alone well… my thoughts get sporadic…Also I lie a lot…even though it's such a huge tenant, especially for a high priestess to Maat...But I feel bad, cause I don't want you guys to worry, cause I can deal with it... " She rambles the guilt in her stomach lightening with each admission. "Please don't leave me… I love you, and I'm sorry I'm such a freak."

Dean finishes capping the last jar he was using, his face carefully blank as he cleaned it up, knowing that it would bother her later if he didn't. He hadn't really been expecting her to just fact dump on him. "I kinda already figured out you were a priestess Lils. I don't know what the fuck that means to you or them, but it's not news to me babe." He chuckles.

"Oh." Lilly sighs letting out a deep breath.

 _I know she trusts her gods, and that's her right, but it's Lilly so her track record is kinda eh on that one. Still not thrilled._ "So your other soul can give you headaches? Like warnings, because having your own Jiminy cricket might not be such a bad thing. So, nope, none of that is making me mad." He assures her with a small grin, it may have been weird but if something supernatural, or otherwise was keeping Lilly from being the short tempered hot head he loved, he wasn't going to complain.

"I mean, I'm guessin' she's who's doin' it. It only happens at inopportune times. She's bein' a bit of a bitch about it." Lilly pouts with a frown.

Dean can't help the small smile. "I can't imagine why. It's not like your stubborn or anything."

" _Thank you_." Lilly smiles completely missing the sarcasm.

"And Cass put you through a wall?" He raises his brow, not sure what to make of that situation, but at least it made more sense why she didn't trust the angel.

Lilly lets out a long sigh. "I was hitting Mae pretty hard in the face, I guess. I mean, it was definitely harder than I normally would. So, I mean I get it, kinda. Still don't like him, he's just so… I don't even know what. I don't have high enough charisma for that shit. I'm already rolling like a negative eight on that shit without dealing with a mid-maxer like dear ol' Cass." She chuckles.

Dean tilts his head to the side. "Nerd." He teases with a grin. Sammy had really been into that tabletop, dungeons and dragons stuff when they'd been kids.

"Only a lil' one." Lilly giggles.

"A very tiny nerd then, but most are. Sammy's just the exception."

"He'd make one hell of a troll." Lilly snorts.

Dean chuckles, but it fades as he looks down to her arm. He'd seen the scar, thought that she might have been cutting again. He was kicking himself for not talking to her about it sooner. "I should have said something when I saw this Lilly. There's no excuse for not asking you about it. Happy to have you back and grateful for the second chance or not, this is serious. Maybe- Maybe now that you have your amulet we should think about you getting some help for it."

Lilly tilts her head at that. "Sure...When you start working on your drinking."

"This isn't about me Lilly. We're talking about you. And right now my drinking is what keeps my nightmares from hell at bay, if you really insist on using that against me."

Lilly's head tilts to the side, the acrid 'Bull shit' dying on the tip of her tongue when she felt the electric jolt of energy run over. "You're right." She sighs the last thing she needed to do was get into a knock down drag out fight with Dean with the angel present. She'd been thrown into enough walls this week, and her injuries were still healing. Besides it's not like discussing it now would change anything, she wasn't a complete idiot.

Dean tilts his head to the side, surprised that she didn't argue with him about it, but also notating that she didn't agree to getting help either. "As for you lying. I guess I get it to a point. My job is based on my ability to lie through my teeth. I just think you lie to me about all the wrong things babe." He bites his lower lip as he realises he's done the same thing. "But, I guess, I do too. Though, we should both probably work on that."

Lilly chuckles darkly at that. "Apparently there's a lot of things we need to improve on."

"Great thing about humans I guess, we can improve."

"S'pose that's true." Lilly comments rather mirthlessly, though in her notably uneducated opinion that trait was not species specific, but Dean would know better than her.

"Is this really why you haven't talked to me? Because you thought I'd think you were a freak?"

Lilly looks down in guilt and fear. "Yeah… I mean… you're not exactly a fan of unnatural things, and you kill them, and I want so bad to be normal for you, but I'm not, and now you're probably going to leave or something… and I don't want you too…"

"Lilly, you're human. Well, human with an extra soul. And I've never had a problem… I've gotten over my issues with you worshipping God or Gods. I mean, Sam and Mae seem to be hip to this God and Angels thing, it's not so weird to me that you have other beliefs. I certainly do. But I don't think you're a freak, and everytime I leave I _will_ come back. I love you too, you know."

"Really?" Lilly asks, her voice wavering as she looks to him in surprise. "Promise?"

"Really. I promise. I swear it on my Impala and my grill." He teases her with a smile as he crawls next to her before pulling her close. He wraps his arms around her gingerly, doing his best not to jar her in anyway. He smiles when she curls into him.

Lilly watches him as he got comfortable, before a small smile turns her lips. "Alright, thank you cowboy." She concedes trusting him at his word.

Dean lifts an eyebrow at her, his face stern as he asks. "Anything else you've been keeping from me?"

She looks down before mumbling. "I don't think I'm okay yet… And it's frustrating, cause I know you've been through so much worse… But sometimes I… Get stuck. I'll space. Lose track of time cause…. I really don't like snakes...The angel reminds me of a snake…Also, I guess I'm also a-" Lilly pauses as she looks around the room alert at the sudden charge in the air.

"I have informed you I'm not a snake." Castiel shows up with a flap of wings.

"Told you he needs a bell." Lilly whines, snuggling in closer to Dean and away from the Angel.

"I have finished healing Elizabeth, she told me that her - _sister_ \- did not want my help. I have decided to ask you." Castiel states before walking over to where Dean had just sat up in the bed.

"Affirmative, do not touch me, you make my head hurt." Lilly mumbles as she carelessly digs her head into Dean's side. "Make _It_ go away."

Dean looks down at her, concerned about the sheer amount of injuries she suffered at the hands of the ghost, and apparently the angel. "What are you asking Cass?" He asks, looking up to the angel standing above him.

"I am an Angel of the Lord, not an it." Castiel glares down at Lilly, even with her back to him. "I was asking if you wanted me to heal the abomination." He answers.

"If I'm an abomination, you're an _It_ snake." Lilly mumbles into Dean's chest, sounding incredibly petulant.

"I am not an it snake, I am an Angel of the Lord." Cass narrows his eyes at the girl wrapped around his charge.

"Cass, please, Meet my girlfriend, Lilly. L-I-L-L-Y. Lilly, this is the Angel of the Lord that rescued me from Hell. I like to call him Cass." Dean says in exasperation, completely over their petty arguing.

"We have already met Dean. Do you not recall?" Castiel tilts his head in confusion, watching Dean.

"Is he really autistic?" Lilly asks bewildered. "Is that the problem? Cause seriously it's been buggin' the shit outta me..." _He kind of reminds me of Billy… Why would their god make his soldiers autistic? I mean I get most people on the spectrum are incredibly intelligent, but, seriously… You'd think an iota of social skills might be important..._

"Both of you stop it. You don't have to like eachother, but come on. At least be, I don't know, nicer." Dean continues in exasperation, letting his head fall back against the wall.

"Elizabeth has said something of similar persuasion." Castiel states.

"I was…Is he really on the spectrum? Fuck, I feel bad." Lilly mumbles twisting to get a better look at the cosmic being in the question, completely forgetting she was topless in her drug addled state.

Dean quickly pulls the blanket up to cover her. "Stop moving so much." He reprimands.

"Huh...why? I feel a lot better, it didn't hurt that much." Lilly assures him.

"What is your decision Dean?" Castiel asks, seemingly unphased by the scene.

"What decision?" She asks looking between Dean and the angel confused.

Dean looks down at Lilly with an appraising look. "I'm going to let Cass heal you, you can be mad at me, but I can't leave you here like this."

Lilly pulls a face as she pushes away from him, her eyes bouncing between him and the angel wearily. "Yes, you can. Please Dean I really don't want him near me…I don't trust him."

"Will you please do this for me?" Dean asks as he hooks his fingers under her chin gently. "Please, I won't stop worrying the entire time I'm gone. And I have to go."

Lilly lips tremble and her eyes water as she shakes her head. "I really don't want him near me."

"I'll stay right here with you." Dean promises her.

"It is not painful. And it is quick." Castiel says to her before casting his gaze to Dean. "I could make her sleep first if that will help."

Lilly's eyes open in fear at the angel's words. "No, I don't want to sleep. Don't make me sleep." She pleads earnestly.

"Lilly, you're being difficult. I can't leave you like this. I'm afraid you're going to kill yourself, or get another ass kicking because you're a trouble magnet."

"I'm not trying to be, I swear...You can leave. I promise. I'll just stay in bed the whole time if it makes you happy. Just don't let the th-Angel near me. I really don't want to be forced to sleep." Lily pleads again edging away from him as she turns to the angel wearily. "I doubt that. I trust nothing you say."

"You are overreacting and distracting Dean from his mission." Castiel scolds the girl eyes narrowed.

"I'm distracting you?" She asks with a frown turning to Dean, with a frown.

"I-ahh, no, I'll worry about you." Dean assures her before turning to glare at the angel. "But distraction is a bit harsh Cass."

"No it is true. You are distressed and the abo-Lilly is not helping."

"I said her name is just Lilly." Dean breathes out glaring daggers at the angel.

"I don't care if _It_ calls me a an Abomination, if me being hurt is bothering you that much the _autistic_ angel is picking up on it…I guess he can heal me…" She muses feeling guilty, even as she shifts in obvious discomfort, as she pulls her knees up to her chest looking despondent.

"I do. It distracts me." Dean continues his glare at Castiel before turning to her, nuzzling his face into her hair. "Thank you." He whispers into her ear. "I won't let him hurt you ever again, I swear."

She shakily nods her head, her heart beating hard in her chest as she watches the angel approach her, brown eyes filled with concern and distrust.

Castiel looks over the girl with obvious disgust, not bothering to spot check her. "I am not certain how this will affect her. Healing her is unorthodox."

"Can you heal her or not Castiel?" Dean bites out in frustration.

"I can. But I am not sure if it will have repercussions."

"Just do it." Dean orders with a bark.

Without another word and with no hesitation he places two fingers to her head, ignoring her flinch.

A familiar feeling washes over Lilly as she backs away from Castiel startled. _Weird… that felt oddly familiar… wonder why?_ She giggles feeling a lot better. Wrapping her arms around Dean happy she could snuggling into him. "Thank you." She mumbles to the angel before leaning up to Dean and whispers badly, "Can we have sex before you go now?" with a whine nipping his ear.

Dean quirked his brow at her for that comment as he chuckles and squeezes her closer.

Castiel tilts his head at her. "Her body is also flooded with toxins. Should I get rid of those as well?"

"What do you mean toxins?" He asks concerned. _Not dealing with ghost sickness again are we, that would be our fucking luck..._

"Papaver somniferum. Like Elizabeth had in her body." The angel answers.

"Oh." _That's opium right?_ He lets out a sigh of relief. "No, just leave those. I don't think she's going to be nearly as happy as she is right now without them."

With a nod and a flap of his wings Castiel leaves the room.

Dean looks down at Lilly. "Remember when you told me you missed sex?"

Lilly smiles happily before she leans over and nips at his tattoo playfully. Perhaps having an angel on call wasn't the worse thing in the world after all. She could deal with a few insults being slung if meant more time to enjoy sex with Dean. Totally worth it.

.63.

"Lilly are you okay? This is the third time you've cleaned that counter."

"Super." Lilly responds scrubbing a bit harder.

"Uh huh…" Mae mutters uncertainly. Lilly had been in a cleaning zone for days now. She only did that when something was really bothering her.

"What time does the festival start tonight? Are we judges again?"

"It starts at five. And no, this year we were flooded with volunteers for the judging." Mae says brightly, looking forward to the night.

"Weird… is Regina a judge? Or did her campaign keep her from participating this year?" Lilly asks as she pauses her movements.

"She is never too busy to do things for her beloved community. She also told me that she's going to be bringing cameras to visit the classes 'she' set up for the community." Mae sighs with a roll of her eyes.

"Super. That's just so fucking super." Lilly mumbles with a frown.

"Well she is your mother." Mae remarks quietly, treading carefully over the hot button issue that was Lilly's mother. "She always, _says_ she enjoys helping out with the festival."

"True." Lilly comments throwing the sponge into the trash barrel. Regina had always been a right pain in her ass, but she was still her mother, adopted or otherwise. She could have just lived in the orphanage til she hit eighteen; could never have been given the opportunity to meet Mae or River or Bobby, never met Dean. She was grateful to Regina, loved her even. Maybe now that she had the stupid amulet things would be different. Maybe there was a chance for the two of them now. She certainly hoped there was. So many miracles had happened this year, perhaps she'd be manage to squeeze out just one more with Regina.

"I'm sorry Lilly, I can arrange events so she's out sooner. She only had time to judge five events according to the itinerary her aid faxed me." She quickly offers, opening up her binder to look for the print out. Was that the problem? That Regina had time for the festival, but hadn't even called to check on Lilly. Had Regina called to check on Lilly? Lilly would have told her if she had, right?

"Nah, don't worry about it, Imma go get ready." Lilly assures her sister before she turns and gives a backwards wave, before she disappears up the stairs.

Mae watches her go, sad that she couldn't seem to draw Lilly into talking; wishing all over again that she could feel Lilly's emotions. She waits a few minutes before she trudges up the stairs, wanting to also get ready for the evening.

.64.

"Samara, Elizabeth, what a pleasant surprise." A cool voice wafts over them as soon as they enter the plain white privacy tent.

"Madame Mayor." Mae greets with a ridged smile.

"Mother." Lilly smiles, doing her best to break habits and put her best foot forward.

Regina looks Lilly over with a frown. "I see that your Sabbatical did nothing for your skin or figure."

Lilly lifts her eyebrow, her attempt at a smile forgotten. "Well I was helping out in third world countries, I wasn't there for a spa day. When some of us say we're going to do help other countries they actually go there, not just spend two weeks getting wasted and pampered in a hotel in Bermuda..."

Regina's smile falters for the briefest second before she shakes her head. "Well, I see your time away also did nothing for your rude attitude."

"Well luckily for me it wasn't a trip to adjust my attitude." Lilly responds with a polite smile, as her eyes sweep over Regina. "Because not all actions need to be self serving, mother, perhaps if you learned that you wouldn't have to allocate so many resources to your P.R."

Mae's eyes widen as she looks between Regina and Lilly. This wasn't going to go well at all. She looks around in desperation for a moment before she looks back up to Regina, interrupting what was surely a scathing retort. "So, uh… Regina, how's your campaign running?"

Regina's eyes flit to Mae for a mere second before they land on Lilly again. "I am an upstanding member of this community Samara. And your mother. You need to show me more respect."

Lilly frowns as she meets Regina's gaze. "Do something that earns it." She responds coolly. It hadn't even been five minutes into this conversation, and they were already at odds. Why the hell had she ever thought things with Regina could get better? Regina wasn't going to fucking change just because of some shiny bobble that negated her curse. That had been shockingly optimistic.

Regina looks down at Lilly, her lips smiling though the warmth didn't reach her eyes. "I had almost forgotten just how… Charming you can be Samara."

Mae looks down dejectedly. She had really been hoping this reunion would go better.

"But mother, I thought my charm was what endeared you to me." Lilly responds smoothly with a cold smile. This hadn't exactly been the reunion she had been hoping for, but she could roll with this. It bothered her that besides the initial greeting her mother had ignored Mae, it seemed amulet or not, Regina was just… Regina. How disappointing.

Regina lifts her chin and sets her jaw, somehow maintaining her fake smile. "Well, your old charm was appealing. This new attitude of yours is nothing you learned from us."

Lilly blinks. "You know I'm twenty seven right? It would be kinda weird if your adult daughter was still gettin' ya the family vote. It's gonna be kinda weird if you're wanting to do some shoots of you pretending to push me on a swing. Perhaps you should worry more about your own image than mine mother; why don't you go indulge yourself in another drink? I'm sure another one of your drunken spiels will do wonders on the next poll."

Regina binks, her mouth opens in shock; ot only last a second before she plasters another smile on her face. "Oh Samara. Don't be ridiculous. We are doing well, last polling showed anyways. My new campaign manager is exceptionally great at his job." She explains with a false brightness to her voice.

"Ah…" Lilly nods with a fake smile. "Going with a new image I see. Hope it goes well for you." She adds crisply, as she turns to Mae. "Mae and I were just enjoying the festival, didn't mean to distract you from working your rounds. I'll try not to sullen the O'Connell name but no do know how affectionate I can be with this gorgeous woman. It's so hard to keep my hands off her." She chirps as she slaps Mae's ass affectionately before pulling her to her side.

Mae starts, the sudden movement drawing her back into the conversation. She giggles before she looks to Lilly with a silly small grin and links her arm arm with Lilly's.

Regina clears her throat and rolls her eyes. "I thought you two were over that phase. Speaking of phases… Where is that _gentleman_ friend of yours?"

Lilly smiles brightly. "Dean is busy, still in Cambodia or something, Doctors without Borders program. He really likes helping people." She lies quickly. _That's what we're telling people right? What country did she say I was in...I hope that was one of them… Didn't bother to remember the damned organization either. Ah crap. I hate not being the one lying, I can never remember others._

Mae continues to smile, her head slowly tilting to the side slightly. She couldn't help but wonder if Lilly ever listened to her… _Ever_.

"Oh he's a doctor?" Regina asks, eyes suddenly shining brighter.

"No mechanic. He fixes their bus. Why would I date a doctor?" Lilly asks her faze contorted with faux confusion.

Regina's happiness diminishes in a flash, her once hopeful eyes narrowing into thin slits as she glares holes into her adopted daughter. Her smile turning to a thin stern line.

Mae covers her chuckle with a cough. _Oh bravo Lilly, that was priceless._ She looks down at her watch, noticing the time. "Oh, Madam Mayor, it's about time for the first competition."

"Right. Well I have things to go do. Samara lovely to see you back. Shame though, I was hoping you'd be more cultured."

"Oh I'm cultured, promise. So many snake orgies. Dean and I were very prone to getting kinky in foreign countries it seems. Oh the temples we had sex in. Oh and the masks we wore… Did you know that in most-"

"Samara Lilly O'Connell no one wants to know or hear that. There are people here who know us here." Regina seethes.

"Yeah like the whole town…" Lilly smiles as her eyes flash gold with warning. "I really hadn't been planning on sharing, but I'm sure Mae is up for some interpretive-"

"I uh- I seem to hear someone calling for my attention, please excuse me." Mae says, eyes wide at the fight breaking between the mother and daughter, and wisely deciding to step away before Regina called Lilly's bluff. She quickly runs off, looking to find someone she could bring in to make Regina back off. She only ever left things with Lilly alone when her reputation was on the line. _Thank God for that amulet._

"Oh so now she can just walk away? Nearly fifteen years you've been begging to allow her to every family function we have, and now it's fine for her to just walk away." Regina coolly regards Lilly, looking for all the world unimpressed.

"Appears so… Is that actually a problem? You've never very much cared for her anyways. Why not have some wonderful bonding time? Just like the old days… When you would ignore me for fucking weeks." Lilly snarls beginning to follow her friend.

"Oh no you don't young lady." Regina smiles pleasantly as her fingers curl around her daughter's forearm, her manicured nails biting into her arm. "Can you ever do anything good for this family? We've only ever just done what we could. I honestly don't know how you ended up being so terrible, but I know you didn't learn this behavior from us. Do you even know what I can do to you and Elizabeth."

"Yeah, sure totally didn't learn this from you." Lilly snarks with an eye roll, biting back the yelp of surprise, when Regina's nails sink in deeper, the acrylic breaking her skin. _Yep, even with the amulet… I wish I could say shocking... But I'm not._ "You know I was really hoping in the time I was away that things would have changed, but what can I expect from a woman who adopted a kid just to fill a quota." She responds with a lifted brow. "Let go, Regina." She finishes coldly, her eyes shifting to Bobby who'd just joined them in the tent

"Evenin' Mayor. It's nice to see you around these parts again." Bobby greets as he happily interrupts the mother daughter dispute.

"Robert Singer." Regina smiles as she releases Lilly's arm with a final squeeze. "I was just leaving as I have important things to do. Do enjoy the festival though." She continues coolly, picking up her clipboard on the way out the tent, her movements more dignified than anyone walking on dirt with heels had the right to look.

Lilly watches as the woman leaves brow raised. _So bitchy…. I was really hoping it had just been the curse..._

"You ok?" Bobby asks, looking her over.

"Of course, just bonding." Lilly responds flippantly."Have you heard from the guys? Mae was excited."

"Right." Bobby says, stretching the word out. "I uh. Yes. I got off the phone with Dean just a bit before I came over." He takes a moment _Should I tell you that they're in a town scheduled for demolition?_ "They're dealing with an actual witch, and apparently it's part of the seals thing." He explains, finally deciding on the version to tell her.

"True. That's legit. Do they need help?" Lilly's brows knit in concern, her gods had been pretty specific on stopping the seals.

"Nah, apparently they have two angels helping out on this one."

"That's the opposite of reassuring, ol' man." Lilly sighs.

.65.

"Fucking shit bags…" Lilly curses as she watches the footage in front of her with wide eyes, one hand spearing through her hair as she watched the television with growing disbelief. "MAE! MAE GET IN HERE!"

Mae drops the book she was reading and comes running in, feeling a brick drop in the pit in her stomach, remembering the last time Lilly had called out like this while watching the news, the Winchester's had shown up in a bank robbery. "What is it Lilly, what have they done this time?"

"What? What are you… No not them look!" She says pointing to the TV… Where there's a report going on about a large underground occult in California that committed acts against humanity on themselves, having mutilated and killed themselves in order to become more snake like, the other half apparently drank snake venom having thought themselves immune. The snakes that were found in the property are all being euthanized or sent to various zoos and museums.

She takes a seat on the couch, her eyes following Lilly's finger to the TV. She listens to the report in growing disgust, her hand going to her mouth as she fights back bile. _What the hell? This is cruel. Wait. Oh my god…_ "Lilly?" She asks quietly. "Are they… are they the things."

"Uh huh. I'm confused, sure some of the Death Eaters, the high ones cut off…" She starts before a thought occurs to her "Ah… I think the Trickster god did this… I can't tell if this is sweet… or no it was sweet. I hated all of them, especially Voldy…"

"Loki? Why would Loki do this?" She asks, confused as she firmly turns her back on the TV, done with the bad news.

"I'm guessing he didn't like the condition he found me in… but I don't really know…I mean none of the god's I've met seem to like Apep… might be they were getting to close to releasing him...Don't really know… Loki's weird. If I understood him, I'd be concerned for my own mental health. True story. But… their dead… and I'm happy. Does that make me an awful person..."

"Um. No. You're not an awful person for being happy that you'll never have to deal with them again. What-" _She's never talked to me about what happened._ She takes a breath and continues, "What condition did he find you in?" She asks slowly, her brows creased in worry.

Lilly tears her eyes from the TV looking to Mae with knitted brows. "Um… huh… ugh...Let's just say he found me and thought I was a part of a snake influenced orgy. And that respondent conditioning doesn't work and leave it at that…Also being electrocuted not as fun as they make it seem on TV..." She shudders as several memories past through her minds eye.

"Ew. Oh god, ew. They let snakes… ew, ew, ew. What do you mean electrocuted?" Her voice becomes more shrill with each word as her mind paints the picture Lilly had just described.

"To be fair, still preferred that to the 'time' I spent with Vincent. It was just ugh...atleast they only they only harmed me. I wasn't forced to kill anyone… and they never...anyways. I'm happy." She says clicking off the TV after the segment ends.

"I'm so sorry Lilly. That just seems awful."

"Nah no big. I'm back now. Oh and got to meet my gods cause of it, so yeah. Also didn't have to deal with Dean's death so that's a plus…"

"Yeah, that was awful. I thought I was going to lose Sam too. I don't know what Bobby and I would have done with all three of you gone."

"I would have killed him. We already went through that once together. Sammy knows better."

"What, in the six month hell you went through because of Loki?"

"Uh… I need go make dinner." She comments rolling off the couch with a thud, rushing to the kitchen.

Mae looks down at her lap, wishing she knew what to do to get Lilly to talk to her again. _Am I being too clingy? Maybe we really do need to start doing more with out each other. I'm sure she's got things she always wanted to do with out me. Maybe that's what this is._

* * *

AN2: So Reader, what did you think? Don't forget to send us your questions and/or leave us reviews. We really appreciate the support and love you show us. We'll be back on Thursday with our next chapter. We'll see you then.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Hey Reader, sorry for getting this out so late. It's raining here in Florida and we fell asleep... Lazy writers... But hey, welcome to Thursday! We're glad to see you back and reading our new chapter. This one does come with a few warnings though.

 ***WARNING* There are a few scenes coming up that may be considered a trigger. For anyone uncomfortable with excessive violence, please be cautious going into scene numbers: 74 and 75. 74 contains senseless violence and 75 contains torture.**

 **If for any reason you do not wish to read those scenes, private message us and we will be more than happy to send you an edited description.**

 **We know we are starting to take a strong warning stance on certain subjects, but Twisted and I would never want to cause anyone to suffer needlessly. We write for healing and for fun; and also for the comments and messages from you. Also... we really don't want our work taken down.**

* * *

.66.

"So Bobby's out of town?" Lilly asks, her eyes glistening at the prospect of cleaning Singer Salvage uninterrupted.

"Yeah, the Dominican." Mae smiles slowly,

"You know what that means?" Lilly smiles mischievously.

"Research and phones?" Mae teases, knowing only too well where this was heading.

"Well sure that to I guess… But cleaning!" Lilly says excitedly jumping up to go grab cleaning supplies. She hadn't visited Bobby's house since the witnesses incident, and she was looking forward to doing some in depth cleaning. Just the thought of the challenge had a large stupid grin on her face.

"Bobby actually had some conditions…" Mae stands slowly, turning to keep Lilly in her sights.

"Uh-huh...and?" Lilly responds automatically, her mind already cataloging the supplies she was going to have to bring with her. She couldn't count on her hidden supplies being there; there probably weren't enough there anyways.

"Oh, you know like we're not supposed to break anything... And you're not allowed to clean."

"Silly old man, he's so cute sometimes." Lilly giggles as she throws several sponges into a bag.

"Yep... I'm sure he feels real cute." Mae giggles. "Wait, he just left. Are we leaving now?"

"Well that's what he get's for tellin' you to be on phone duty. Not our fault cell reception sucks in the boonies. Of course, we have jobs to do. You need to be little Miss Secretary and I get to play maid."

Mae groans, but doesn't stop her sister. She does her best to hide her smile at the bags growing on the counter, now completely blocking her view of Lilly.

"Oh can you go grab my mp3 player…" Lilly asks completely ignoring her friends frustration.

.67.

"Dean… Does Bobby's house look… Different?" Sam asks, worried as Ruby and Anna follow them into the house. The smell of pine sol and bleach was strong in the air as he looked around and noticed several usually cluttered areas were in surprising order. He frowns at the coffee table by the door, the way the sun bounced off the polished wood and pauses. This wasn't good. They'd been comfortable coming here because Bobby was out of the country. Why had it not occurred to them that the girls had also known of his absence?

"Don't know, haven't been here in a while...But now that you mention it… Fuck it smells like lemons and bleach." Dean answers, after sniffing the air.

"Is that a problem?" Anna asks confused.

Ruby rolls her eyes at the brothers."Yeah, what's the problem, so the old man cleans, big deal, maybe he had a date or something."

Dean and Sam look at each other, looks of disbelief on their faces. Dean wipes at his face in frustration and Sam lets out a heavy sigh.

"Yeah, it's kind of a problem." Sam grumbles as he runs his hand through his hair.

"Is this another secret about a girl thing?" Ruby asks haughtily.

Sam glares at the short demon. "Yeah. It's a secret. Or it was."

Dean grumbles something under his breath. "LILLY!" He calls out angry.

"Dean?" Mae calls back confused. They hear the scrap of a chair from the other room.

"God damn it." Dean mumbles "Alright ladies this way to the panic room." He continues as he starts ushering Anna and Ruby to the basement. "Sam get them out of here."

"Dean! Sam! What are you guys doing here?" Mae asks as she walks into the room, halting as a wave of nausea hits her; the emotions of the room too much for her.

"More hunters?" Anna asks concerned looking over the girl.

Ruby just glares at the new comer. "This is your well kept secret?" She asks scathingly.

"Not now. Dean, go." Sam says with a stern expression.

Dean claps his hands and wraps his arm around Anna. "Let's get you safe." He mumbles to her, gently escorting her to a door and opening it. "You too demon." He adds glaring at Ruby "Now."

The two other girls follow Dean's orders and head down into the basement.

Sam walks up to Mae, wrapping his arms around her. "You really aren't ever looking for trouble are you." He says with a small smile, cursing himself for not calling her before they got to town. _That was some real wishful thinking… keeping them out of this. Damn it. None of us can ever catch a break..._

"No?" Mae says hugging him back, stomach still twisting from the nausea. "So, I'm guessing that one of them was Ruby. What's going on? I thought you wanted to keep her separate from this part of your life?" She asks leading him back to the office where she had been trying to find books about the seals.

"Is Lilly here too? You guys… Why was the front door unlocked? You guys need to leave. We are trying to keep this separate. It's not safe here." He says hands gripping her shoulders firmly as he turns her to look at him in the middle of Bobby's office.

"Whoa, wait. Yes Lilly is here, I think she's beating rugs. And I can't leave, I'm manning the phones for Bobby." Mae tells him with a small glare

"We'll man the phones. You girls need to leave…. Bobby knows she's cleaning his house right?"

"I'm assuming Bobby suspects she is because he told her not to." Mae tells him with a small smile, watching his range of emotions.

"Right, either way you and Lilly have to leave."

"Yes Sam, I have heard everything you said. And no."

"Mae, I'm not joking there are some big names in town." Sam shakes his head. "Please, just listen to me." His concern and fear were growing exponentially, Mae had never said no to him before.

"Uh Mae? I think the guy's are here…" Lilly calls out, sounding short of breath from the entryway as they hear a thud. "Baby's here at least. Oh I should make pie. Oh and lunch." She chirps happily.

"Sam, please, calm down." Mae hugs him tightly, attempting to hide the pain she was feeling.

"I can't Mae. There are demons and angels after that red head. I didn't want Ruby to meet you as is. You have to go it's not safe here. Please, for me? I won't be able to focus if you are here. Either of you." He explains her needing her to be gone.

Tears of pain slide down Mae's cheeks; his fear and anxiety was hitting her harder than she thought possible.

"Mae? What do you think they'll want for lunch? Nevermind… All there is, is oh gods I think this is blood… And beer. We need to grocery shopping and we need to clean the fridge… Can we buy him a mini fridge for the might be, probably is blood?" She exclaims loudly from the kitchen.

Sam looks towards the kitchen. _Maybe I'll have more luck convincing Lilly that they need to leave._

"Sam. Please. Your emotions." Mae stutters out.

"Oh." He says as he looks down at her again. "OH! I'm so sorry." He exclaims as he lets her go and backs away, not sure what else to do.

Without the support from his arms, she crumbles to the floor clutching her head.

"Mae? Are you listening to me… I think he has blo-" Lilly says walking into the room and stops when she see's her sister on the floor in pain rushing over to her completely oblivious of Sam who was in the corner staring at Mae in concern and confusion.. "Mae? Mae are you okay? What's wrong?"

"It's ok. I don't think it was you." Mae says blindly, trying to find Sam again.

"Uh… okay? What's wrong?" Lilly asks confused ripping off her heavy duty latex cleaning gloves, and begins running her fingers through Mae's hair, pulling her close.

"The guys are here Lilly, with some… friends? Sam says we need to leave."

"Okay and you're on the ground crying over that because…" Lilly asks bewildered.

"One of them was a demon. Their emotions make me feel sick." She explains, also looking at Sam, trying to let him know it wasn't his fault.

"They're friends with demons now too?" Lilly continues to question softly, twisting her neck to try to see what she's looking at, feeling concerned.

"Sam's in the corner." Mae tells her, leaning into her friend, glad that she was there buffering her from the vast arrays of emotion.

"Ah…" Lilly nods her head giving up trying to spot him through her goggles, her hands still running through Mae's hair. "My gods told me you need to start working on this… I'll ask Thoth if he has any exercises you can try…"

Sam blinks, finally getting over Lilly's appearance. The doctors mask and goggles had thrown him off, but after a moment he realized she had jerry rigged a hazmat outfit to clean Bobby's house and had to hide his smile at Lilly's low opinion of Bobby's house. He shakes his head of the thought and approaches the Mae slowly, feeling safer with Lilly in the room, she seemed like she was the one who always manage taking the emotional edge from Mae.. "Lilly… You guys need to go."

"Hi to you too Sammy, lovely seeing you as well.." Lilly greets sarcastically. "Now why do we need to leave?"

Mae smiles at Lilly, glad she felt the same way.

"Cause there are powerful things breathing down our necks right now, and they need to not find you, either of you. Out of sight out of mind. Anna is like a beacon. You two are in danger here."

"Wait? What?" Lilly asks confused her brows creasing over the goggles. "What is going on? Who is Anna and why did Mae run into a Demon in Bobby's house? In the words of Amanda 'Oooh you are going to be in so much trouble'..."

Mae giggles at Lilly's impersonation of the four year old.

Sam smiles at her words, and at the sound of Mae's laughter, but the threat and possibly danger they're in make it go away in the blink of an eye. "Anna is being hunted by Angels and demons. You're both in danger. It's not safe here. There's a demon here because she's been helping me hunt, while Dean was, while he was gone."

"Uh-huh… I see. Well not really see, why you're chilling with demons, or why you brought something...Or rather someone to Bobby's if that's… Huh…"

"We needed the demon proof room. Castiel and Uriel want to kill Anna because she can tap into angel radio. Angels are actually heartless bastards apparently." Sam says quickly, trying to catch the two of them up. He wanted to take the time to apologize and explain the situation properly, there just wasn't any time. They had to leave before they became a part of this.

"But Castiel isn't heartless." Mae frowns as she puts her hand in one of his.

"Okay. Well I'm convinced you two need actual babysitters now. Totally agree with you on that angel comment by the way, mmm more angels just what you two needed. Okay...Still doesn't explain the demon… But if this is super dangerous, we're not quite trained for that… So why don't we compromise, cause I still need to put the ol' man's rugs back and this little bundle of neuroticism needs to answer the phones..."

"Compromise?" Sam asks skeptically. "How is that a compromise?"

"I didn't suggest the compromise yet...So yeah." Lilly shrugs.

"Sam, get down here, we need to talk." They hear Dean shout up from the basement.

"You're being paged, we'll talk about it..." Lilly chirps, smiling beneath the mask.

With a sigh, Sam stands up. "Be right there." He shouts, to the girls he gives a pleading look, "Please, just trust me on this. You shouldn't be here. We just got into the middle of a very dangerous battle between angels and demons."

"Your lives are a mess…" Lilly comments rather flippantly, adjusting so Mae was more comfortable, her eye twitching when she realizes she's now fully sitting on the disgusting floor of Bobby's office.

"We'll wait for you to get back to work out a compromise." Mae says with an impish smile.

"Great." Sam mumbles as he heads down stairs.

"He's not happy." Lilly shrugs after Sam disappears.

"When did you become an empath?" Mae teases.

"Don't need to be an empath to know an irate Winchester when I see one."

"No, no I suppose you don't, they wear their hearts on their sleeves." Mae cringes at the thought of how easy it was to pick up all the nuances of how Sam was feeling.

"Sssh don't tell them that, it'll bruise their macho lil' egos." Lilly comments after covering her friends mouth. "I say we go grocery shopping for them and their odd choice of companions. They are going to need food anyways… I don't trust the contents in the ol' man's fridge."

.68.

Jolly Green

(or Tex, thanks for the call btw...)

As part of that compromise we talked about

Mae and I have left to go shopping, you're

going to need food if you plan to stay for

any length of time, unless you want to

just eat take out or drink the blood in the

fridge. Which you're not, cuz ew. Be back

when we're back!

Lilly

"I'm going to fucking kill her." Dean growls throwing down the note. "I've got to go grab Pam, I'll call them on my way." He grounds out as he grabs his keys and heads towards the door.

"I'll be here, waiting for them to get back… I guess. We do still want them to leave right?" Sam asks, still trying to wrap his head around the situation. It still seemed so crazy, heaven and hell fighting over Anna.

"Yes. Unless you want them to run into Uriel, Castiel and fucking Alastar." Dean snarls back.

"But Cass knows where they live…"

"Tell them to go to their shop. I'll tell them too. If we're lucky they'll fucking listen and if we're not Imma have me a dead hufflepuff. I'll actually use that damn amulet of hers if I have too. I want them both outta this. If they show back up get them the fuck out! Any means, I'm fuckin' serious Sammy. I don't want them near this." Dean snarls as he yanks the door open.

"Um yeah, I'm not touching that amulet… But I certainly don't want them dead." Sam sighs as he runs his hands through his hair.

"Just get them fucking outta here Sammy." Dean growls walking out the door slamming it behind him.

"I got it, I can handle this." Sam comments to the rattling door.

"I don't know Sam, that girl seems like trouble. She's… different." Ruby remarks from where she's leaning against the wall, hip jutted out.

"I don't want to hear anything from you about either of them." Sam warns, walking past her towards the basement steps.

"They are a liability Sam. Lilly, she brings out the worst in me." Ruby continues following him with a scowl.

"Lilly brings out the worst in you?" Sam asks in confusion. He was sure Lilly had been wearing her amulet. But when had Ruby been near her?

"Yes, there's something about her that touches the demon in me. It's a problem. Sure, I can control it, but if Alistair were to get his slimy lil' claws in her it ain't gonna be pretty." Ruby comments with a frown as she crosses her arms over her chest.

Sam tilts his head to the side. Something wasn't making sense. "When did you see Lilly?"

Ruby tilts her head to the side. "When we came in? I mean I get ya didn't want us to see her but it was pretty hard not too when we came in. She went straight to you."

"That wasn't Lilly." Sam crosses his arms in front of his chest.

"Then who the fuck was that?" Ruby asks with a frown. "You went through all that trouble to find that Lilly chick, and boom-" She snaps her fingers. "Just like that you moved on?"

Sam narrows his eyes. "I promised someone I'd find her. I'm not, Lilly and I aren't together."

Ruby's eyes widen slightly, understanding lighting up her eyes before she furrows her brows in confusion once more. "So that other girl was?"

"None of your fucking buisness." Sam growls at her, standing up straighter in his defensiveness.

"No, I'm not going to hurt your girl friend Sammy, I just think she's dangerous." Ruby back tracks hands up defensively. "She pulls at my demon, like nothing I've ever felt before that's all."

"We're done with this topic Ruby. Find something new to entertain yourself with." Sam snaps, with a roll of his eyes.

"Whatever, I hope they buy fries." Ruby sniffs indignantly before she walks back downstairs to the basement.

.69.

"We're back!" Lilly calls out as she carries in several bags of groceries, followed by Mae who was also ladened down with her own bags. Both of them turn immediately for the kitchen.

After a few moments, Sam appears from the basement. "Good, I see you got the groceries. You guys can leave now." He says as he races into the kitchen.

"That's not really a compromise." Lilly clucks her tongue. "I still haven't finished putting the rugs back, Mae still needs to watch the phones, and I know grumpy isn't here, so I'm making food before I go. If you're going into the ultimate showdown, you're doing it with food in your stomach. Throwing up bile is the worst. Kudos though, I'll tell Tex you tried your best, but I ain't leaving till I at the very least get to say hi." She smiles as she starts sorting the food.

Sam rolls his eyes. "Mae, come one." He pleads looking to his girlfriend, knowing she was more reasonable. "You know we wouldn't ask you to leave if we didn't think-"

"No, none of that. A couple of hours won't kill us." Lilly says after clicking her tongue obnoxiously as her and Mae begin taking the groceries out of the bag. "You need food. I need to clean. Bobby's floors are disgusting… And Mae has her own set of responsibilities she needs to do… So what does radiohead and the demoness eat? Oh and there's a mini fridge in the back of the car can you be a dear and go get it." She finishes waving dismissively with one hand, not even bothering to look up from her task.

Sam stands there in disbelief. "No, guys, please. Come on. Mae, I need to know you're safe. Castiel doesn't know about the shop. Please. Please go there."

" _There is a mini fridge in the back of-_ " Lilly begins again.

"Ok ok, I'll go get it." Sam rolls his eyes before he turns and storms out.

"Your so awesome Sammy. See compromise." Lilly chirps out happily, blatantly ignoring Sam's concerns.

"That wasn't nice. Lilly, what should we do? He is really scared for us. I don't want to leave him here to face this alone, but-"

"We should probably leave. I'm not an idiot and I certainly don't want to get into the middle of this crap… But they also need food. After we make dinner and finish putting the house to a semblance of order we'll go…" Lilly comments before adding more softly. "I really want to see Dean first though, before we head out… I'm worried. This sounds serious."

Mae nods her agreement. "I don't understand why Castiel is wanting to kill a girl, even a girl that can listen to angels."

"Cause he's a dick with orders." Lilly shrugs her voice ladened with disgust towards the angel. "I don't know his life. I don't want to be here though…If the ultimate showdown happens in Singer's front yard. I don't want any part of it, it's way out of my league."

"It just doesn't make any sense." Mae says sadly, pulling things from bags.

"Here. Here's the stupid fridge." Sam huffs placing the box on the floor. "Now please go. We don't need them to think you're involved with this, Dean is fucking pissed and worried that your both still here.. "

"Oh, I know, he left quite the lengthy… Inventive voice mail-well mails. I stopped listening after the fourth." Lilly shrugs, handing Mae the bags so she could recycle them. "I'm not leaving til after I see him though." _I'm not not going to say bye, that would be stupid… They're humans in the middle of angels and demons. How is this not going to end horribly?_

Sam walks over and wraps Mae in a death grip. "Please, I can barely breath with how scared I am that you're going to get hurt by this." He pulls her up, letting his head rest on her shoulder as she wraps her arms around him.

"Mae he's right… You should just go to the shop. I'll meet up with you. We don't need to be here." Lilly adds slowly, her tone filled with worry after hearing Sam's admission. She pulls out several pans, happy she had already cleaned the kitchen. As she starts preparing a meal.

Mae glares at Lilly for a second before she turns to looks Sam in the eyes. "We'll both go to the shop, as soon as Dean gets back. I promise. Okay?"

"Both of you should just go now. I can cook Lilly, I promise. Dean went to go get Pamela, we're going to figure out what the hell is going on with her help. I'll call as soon as we're out of danger."

"I'm not leaving til I get to see Dean. Mae yeah, I'm with Sammy on this. I don't even really want to be here. I just can't go til they get back. We're distracting them. It's not cool. We're totes not equipped for this shit." The short girl responds.

"No one is equipped to fight against heaven and hell." Mae shakes her head. She didn't want to leave if she could be helpful, but it didn't sound like she was going to have a choice.

"Sammy! Why the hell is the girl's car here?" Dean shouts out angrily from the front room.

"She wouldn't leave till she saw you." Sam shouts after letting Mae slide back to the ground.

They listen as Dean lets out an impressive string of curses, along with a heartfelt chuckle of an unknown female. "Those girls are good for you."

Dean and Pamela walk into the kitchen.

"Dean!" Lilly exclaims, dropping the knife on the cutting board before rushing over to give him a hug, ignoring the irritation radiating off of him, and his lack of reception.

"Hey Pamela." Mae smiles in greeting, glad to see her again.

"Mae, nice to see you too." Pamela teases back from behind her large dark glasses, rather darkly.

Mae instantly blushes across her cheeks and nose.

"The girl with two souls…" Pam sucks in air deeply almost as if being punched in the gut, holding up her hand before straightening her back. She shakes her head as she inches away from Lilly. "You must be... Jesus girl… You should really… Wow. Okay…" She continues plastering a smile on her face. "Dean wouldn't shut up in the car. You really know how to get under his skin."

"It's a skill… Well not really. He's kinda just a hot head." Lilly mumbles oblivious to the woman's reaction from where she was hidden, face in Dean's chest.

"Don't encourage her." Dean says angrily to Pamela, finally wrapping his arms around the girl's chest giving the psychic an odd look, who just moves further away and shrugs.

"See, easily-oof. Right well-" Lilly stands on her toes and kisses Dean's jaw. "We're leaving now."

"Really?" Mae asks genuinely surprised that Lilly had been serious when she had said she'd leave after seeing Dean. She had really just thought Lilly had been stalling for time, to stick around and trying to figure out some way to help the brothers. It wasn't like her sister at all to just back down so quickly, it wasn't like she wasn't use to fighting impossible situations.

"They're the hunters Mae. They want us gone, we're gone. They know what they're doing. I don't want to fuck with this shit, and it's not like we can help them. I don't want to distract them either. We'll just hole up in the shop till they call." Lilly hugs Dean tighter " Pam, nice to meet you, but we have to go."

Sam hugs Mae tightly again, pulling her up to kiss her deeply.

"Sam, I don't want to leave you." Mae says quietly, breaking the kiss briefly.

"I know. But I need you to. I'll call you when it's safe." He kisses her again when she nods. _Thank god, I knew she could be reasonable._

"I will drug you if your ass doesn't come with me." Lilly comments although it's muffled through Dean's chest.

Sam puts Mae back down, takes her hand, and walks over to the rest of the group.

"It's good to have you here Pamela." Sam says with a smile, hugging the psychic with his free arm.

"Well anything to fuck over Angels. Yes I am still bitter." Pam grumbles.

"No one can blame you." Sam says, his eyes widening as she slaps his ass.

"Make sure you stay safe Cowboy, good luck with saving radiohead. Please please please be careful." She says as she kisses his jaw again squeezing him again with all she's worth."I love you."

"Will do hufflepuff." He mumbles into her hair kissing the crown of her head, happy she was being uncommonly easy to deal with, and finding it endearing as much as irritating the she had waited for him to return. "Love you too."

"Get your girls out of here so we can get to work." Pamela tells them, turning to walk towards the basement.

"I love you." Mae whispers, letting Sam's hand go.

"I love you too." Sam whispers back, touching his fingers lightly to her cheek.

With a sigh, Lilly lets Dean go, and walks to the front door with Mae. "Stay safe." She reiterates again, teeth worrying her bottom lip, before she opens it and walks out, with a wave of her hand.

.70.

"You shouldn't have let those girls go…" Anna shakes her head, leaning against the car after her and Dean's conversation. "Your girlfriends. I've been thinking about it. They would be safer here. I remember the Angel warding ruins now, and this man's panic room is already impenetrable to Demons." She adds thoughtfully before turning to Dean. "How do you do it by the way? How do two hunter's keep girlfriends? "

"Well, that is another very long story. And very involved." Dean tells her with a smile.

"I'd like to hear it sometime, if we get through this. She's a very lucky girl Dean. To have you." Anna smiles up at him with her admission.

"Nah, I'm the lucky one. She's… She's just awesome."

"I think you should have them come back. I can set up the wards. Teach them how to activate them." Anna continues after a moment.

"Hey guys! I think I might have found something." They hear Sam call out.

"What did you find Sammy?" Dean asks as they enter the room where Sam was researching.

"Anna's grace, I think I know where to find it."

"Alright, let's go find your grace, and we'll worry about the girls when we get back. Their shop is full of different wards anyways. They'll be safe... They're after you, so let's get you powered up." Dean says as they hurry to see what exactly Sammy had found.

.71.

"It's been hours since the shop closed… How long do you think we have to stay here?" Mae asks as she turns to look over at Lilly before returning to her pacing of the shop.

"I don't know." Lilly sighs from where she's scrubbing the floor to the shop, having already spent the last several hours cleaning everything else till it shined spotlessly. She'd ignored their employees diligently, and she was happy that it was finally just the two of them. She was up to her ears in pent up energy; her worry for the brothers and the girls with them paramount. How were they going to deal with both the soldiers of heaven and servants of hell breathing down their necks? Did Bobby know? What help did they really have? Were they actually going to be able to stumble their way through this? The unknowns were killing her.

Mae picks up another book, thumbs through a few pages, and just as quickly puts it back on the shelf. She lets out a frustrated sigh, her heart beating hard in her chest every time she started thinking of what could possibly be going on at Bobby's. "I wish I had more training. I wish I was more helpful."

"You are helpful, just not with killing shit." Lilly assures her sister. "Don't let the fact that you're not a killer bother you Mae."

Mae turns to look over at Lilly again. "That's not- I don't want to be a killer Lilly."

"What- Hunter. What do hunters do Mae?" Lilly asks as she picks up a wire brush and starts scrubbing at the grout.

"They help people. It's not all killing. It's actually more research and legwork than anything."

"You help people now. Without the killing. You don't need to hunt to help. You help a hunter after he's done with killing. That's something. From the way the guys and Bobby talk, not sure many hunters get that." Lilly tells her sister. "So, see, you're helpful." She adds before she douses more toilet cleaner into the grout.

Mae tilts her head to the side as she thinks. "Then I wish I wasn't such a burden."

"You're not a burden, ya idiot." Lilly assures her sister pausing in her scrubbing, concerned with Mae's words.

"He was so worried about me getting hurt that he couldn't focus on his part of the job. They never told me that I was in the way while we were hunting together."

"Well they did say Radiohead was a beacon. They seem a bit out of their depth on this one. Angels are dangerous. I doubt they know how to fight one. So, like, I think it's just that. They're better when familiar with the shit… Plus think about it, how many times have the monsters truly made them the prey? They went from hunters, to hunted. I mean, I'd be worried. And your green as fuck, and I'm just useless… Unless they need something read in a dead language. I've got that for days."

"You're not useless." Mae smiles up at her sister. "Sorry, I'm just worried. And I wish I could have helped. They were both scared."

"Hey your-" Lilly pauses, as she scrambles to her feet knocking over the bucket when she feels an electric charge run over her skin. She looks around alarmed before running over to Mae, and shoves her behind her, pulling out a knife from her boot and switching it open. Her eyes darting around the bakery in concern, her knife brandished in front of her. "He's here."

"What-" Mae starts to question as she feels herself shoved, until she comes into contact with a hard surface. She looks up into Castiel's grim face; understanding Lilly's last comment.

"I am sorry Elizabeth." Castiel greets before the two of them disappear, just as Lilly shoved her blade into the air where he had been standing. Her momentum sending her flying as her blade missed his kidney completely.

"What the fuck just happened?" Lilly asks no one as she looks around mouth agape. "Oh no, no, no, no Not good. Super not good." She repeats to herself getting to her feet. "Shit. What do I… I wasn't expecting that… shit, what was a knife going to do anyway? It was a fucking" She pulls out her phone, dialing Dean's number, waiting as it goes to voicemail. She hangs up and calls Sam, pacing the floor in full blown panic as she waits. She frets in circles, screaming in frustration as it too goes to voicemail. She snaps the phone shut.

"Not good. Bobby's I have to go to Bobby's...Fuck. I should probably call Bobby." She mutters to herself calling his number as well, her eye twitching as she hears a long obnoxious beep and the words this number can not be reached. "Well isn't that fucking wonderful." She says snapping her phone shut. "She had the fucking keys to the damn fucking car… Why did we get that stupid fucking lock… I'm literally fucking stuck here… unless I call John or Inky… Fuck my life. Fuck my life so hard with a goddamn fucking corkscrew." She hisses as she dials Inky's number trying to regulate her breathing. Aware of how the walls seemed to shrink around her as her panic increased.

"Sup boss…" Victoria answers.

"Um hey Inky can you come down to the shop… I kinda got locked in…" Lilly explains through deep breaths.

"Uh, weird, but sure. I can be there in ten minutes."

"Yeah, tell me about it… Sooner the better… Thank you." Lilly exhales.

Lilly continues her pacing in circles trying to breath through her panic all but running out the door, once the door opens. "Do you have keys to the van?"

"Uh… yes?" The confused girl responds looking at her boss's car to her boss.

"Give me. Please." Holding out her hand expectantly.

"Okay… Should you be driving? You look sick?" Victoria asks concerned even as she pulls the key off the ring and hands it to her.

"Yeah… I'll be fine. Lock up the shop please." Lilly mumbles as she runs to the back of the store and unlocking and jumping into the company van and speeds down the road.

.72.

Mae feels the familiar sense of vertigo as everything starts spinning, she clamps her arms around Castiel, shutting her eyes and holding him tightly in sheer panic.

"Elizabeth, it's okay. You can open your eyes now." Castiel states in his gravelly tone.

She opens her eyes, finding herself once again in his arms, her face buried against his chest with her hands flat on his back. "I'm- sorry. You scared us." She says, quickly stepping back away from him. Taking in the room "Are we in my greenhouse?"

"It is fine Elizabeth." He says with the smallest of smiles. "I did not want you involved in this. I have taken you to California."

"What? Why?" Mae asks, before she shakes her head and asks better questions. "Why are you trying to kill a girl? Where's Lilly?"

"I do not have time to explain. Do not to draw attention to yourself." Castiel states in warning as she hears a flap again, the angel disappearing with the noise.

"Castiel wait. Come back." Mae shouts out, tears of fear and confusion gathering in her eyes.

Silence is her only response.

"What is going on?" Mae asks as she looks around frantically for an exit, relief filling her when she spots the door.

Mae makes her way to the door, planning to open it slowly to make sure no one was around. What had Castiel meant by not drawing attention? She shakes her head as she presses against the door, frantically trying to escape the greenhouse.

Mae can't help the tears as she lets out a cry of frustration when it doesn't move.

.73.

Lilly pulls up to Bobby's; her panic shooting through her when she doesn't see the impala. "If you idiots were just going to leave, then why the fuck did you make us go to the shop..." She seethes ripping the key out of the ignition as she races up the stairs to the house and tries the door kicking it when it doesn't open and going for the key under the mat jumping when a hand touches her head.

"Samara Lilly O'Connell, what a pleasure to meet you." An unfamiliar cold voice with a lisp greets her, her blood running cold through her veins.

 _Ah this… This is why… They wanted us to stay in the shop. Got it. Oh gods… This isn't good. This isn't good… How the hell did he even find me… I know that obscura...Oh the demoness is here… This is why we don't work with demons._ She thinks as the hand forces her to stand and turns her to the demoness being held against her will. "Hi, you must be Ruby… Are these your friends?" She asks the other girl flippantly, her panic already beginning to set in.

"You really are bad at listening…" Ruby mumbles in response.

"Well you know me...Apparently...For some reason…" Lilly smiles her stomach turning.

"So, we found Dean's girl. Where is the other one, the strange one." The older demon asks.

Ruby alerts to that, looking to the older demon suspiciously at his conclusions.

"Oh you know, around. In places. Doing things and stuff." Lilly shrugs indifferently. _Thank you fucking angel. Then again if you hadn't taken her I wouldn't be here… So nevermind…. Gods… Oh gods… I should… Wait… What do I do…Fuck._

"Oh. Thats right. You're protective of your little, _sister._ I'm sure I can get the information out of you. After all, I got so much out of Dean."

Lilly swallows looking around ignoring the other girl's glare. "Luck with that Fudd. I ain't helpin' ya find any wascally wabbits…" She scoffs with a glare. "Worse case you'll kill me."

"Oh. You have no imagination. That's the best case scenario for you right now." The demon chuckles.

"Tch, you don't know my fucking life." Lilly counters ignoring the way her head was pounding in protest to her words. Unable to help the smile when the hand on her shoulder releases her. _Oh you… You're not very happy about this are you… You know what, you're so right... Thoth can you please get my amulet._ She prays as she takes off running bounding over the railing and taking off towards the cars. _The Singer Salvage South fucking Dakota, Sioux fucking Falls, please…_

"Oh this will be fun…" She hears the man say before chuckling. "I love it when they run. I'll give her a head start. Let's give her a minute."

"Yes. head start. head start. So much trouble." Lilly grumbles as she rips the amulet off the chain and at the first car with no door chucks the amulet under the seat. _It's in the red busted ass toyota camry with no door... Under the seat. Please Thoth I'd really appreciate it! Um, but like later… Thank you! Owe you a quiche…_ She continues to pray as she continues to run in the opposite direction of the amulet, refusing to call out for them more than that. They said angels could smite them, and had no idea where they fell in with demons, and wasn't willing to find out. She was just determined not to put her gods in danger.

Lilly turns a corner blindly and runs straight into arms that quickly wrap around her "Fuck my luck." She growls as she kicks out, and elbows wildly.

"That was fun Samara-" The older demon says, appearing next to her.

"It's Lilly." Lilly snarls as she bites at the demon holding her. She turns to glare back at the older demon. "Who the fuck are you?" She gets out as she tried to escape still struggling against the one holding her.

"Ooo, I'm hurt. Dean never mentioned me?"

"You know, he really didn't… Sorry. Better things to discuss I s'pose." She responds flippantly.

"You've got spunk girl. I can't wait to flay it out of you." The man chuckles.

"Sounds kinky?" She questions. The Demon holding her twists her around and butterflies her hands behind her head easily.

"That's the spirit. The name's Alistair. Chief specialist in information extraction."

"Well, I do aim to please." She grumbles rolling her eyes as the demon behind her starts nuzzling into her hair. "Is that supposed to impress or intimidate me? I'm not really sure? Cause I can feign either."

"I can't wait to see the look on Dean's face when he sees that I have you. He always struggled the most when I started torturing your image."

"Well at least you'll get the scream right now…" Lilly counters narrowing her eyes at the comment, even as she felt her stomach drop. This wasn't boding well, she was completely at a lost of what to do, and wished she knew more about demons. It hadn't even been three months since she'd been back, and this was going to be the third time she had been attacked by a hunter problem. She was going to fuckin' educate herself if she lived through this new ridiculous situation she had found herself in. And fuck knives, she was getting herself a gun…Or something. This sucked.

"Let's go boys, take these sluts and put them on my tables. We're gonna have another session." Alistair grins at her, and for once, Lilly can't think of a comeback.

.74.

After what seemed like hours of screaming and pleading, all while banging on the walls of the greenhouse, Mae finally falls to the ground in the corner near her favorite flowers; purple shooting stars. She was exhausted and starting to feel numb, and when it became obvious to her fear soaked mind there was no escape; she curled into a ball and started crying.

With a flap of wings a large man walks over to her. "You've been making quite the fuss Miss Elizabeth, I'm Uriel." The man greets her kindly. " I'd say it's a pleasure to meet you, but after hearing your screams… And knowing what you're fucking that'd be a lie. Took me a while to find where Castiel put you." He finishes all warmth from his tone gone.

Mae instantly sits up and scoots away from the new angel. "Wha- why? I don't understand."

"You're a part of something much bigger. And you're messing everything up with your human selfishness." Uriel chuckles placing a hand on her head gently.

"But you're an angel." Mae says, confused by the emotions she was feeling on him and the way his voice shifted from kind to cruel and back.

"So I am. Stand." He demands, smiling at her.

She quickly rises from the ground without a thought in her mind of disobeying the unstable angel in front of her; as confusion floods her.

Uriel circles around her, eyes pinning her before he lets out a barking laugh. "I could squash you like an ant, with a snap of my fingers." He states as he stops behind directly behind her.

Mae can't keep herself from trembling. Her heart beat accelerates; slamming at her chest painfully.

"You're afraid. You should be. Means you have good instincts." Uriel comments; his tone approving.

Mae closes her eyes, realising that in this moment she might never get to see her family again, and knowing there was nothing she could do about it. _But he's an angel…_ She laments in her mind, as tears gathered in her eyes. Lilly was right though, no one could fight an angel. They didn't know how to.

"I can't kill you. But it would bring me nothing but pleasure to damage you." Uriel chuckles dryly, as he put his hand on the top of her head gently; almost tenderly.

Mae's eyes snap open and she spins around to look at him. "Why? What did I do?" She asks in terror, unable to stop trembling. _Angels are servants of God, what did I do to upset God?_

"Nothing. As I said wrong place, shit destiny. Also I really don't like Dean." He says with a flick of his wrist sending her flying into a wall. "He just never listens, and doesn't learn."

She hits the wall with a sharp crack, falling to the ground with a dull thud. _Ow…_

"Maybe if I do this, the brothers will learn their place. If they don't, well at least I had some fun." He says as he flicks his wrist and sends her sailing again.

 _I'm a punching bag for an unstable angel. Oh God, is this what Lilly use to feel like._ Mae can't help but wonder as she struggles to catch the breath that had been knocked out of her.

"Nothing to say little girl? Would have thought a Winchester whore would atleast have some smart ass remark." Uriel comments dryly with a snarl of disgust as he walked over to her prone body slowly.

"Wrong. Sister." Mae pants between gasps of pain. _Sam, Dean, I'm so sorry._

"Such a shame. This is kind of pitiable." Uriel states as he reaches down and picks her up by the back of the shirt before he slams her into the wall. A scream of pain escapes her lips. "No matter."

 _Castiel, please, I'm sorry I didn't listen. I'm sorry I screamed and cried. I'm sorry I doubted you. Please don't let him hurt Sam and Dean._ She prays like she had never prayed before. She was terrified of this angel, terrified that Castiel had taken her from Lilly and left her alone.

"Hopefully you'll still be able to deliver the message by the time we are through" Uriel taunts as he sends her flying once more.

Mae screams as she hears her wrist snap under her. "Please, just… Tell me what you want me to do." She struggles to say, watching blood slowly drip from a gash on her face.

"I just need you to deliver the message." Uriel informs her with a kick, chuckling as the girl hits a tree. "Unfortunately you're the message. Learn to obey your superiors."

"Ok, I think I can do that. As soon as they find some superiors." She wheezes, tasting blood in the back of her throat. _Just please, don't hurt them._

"There's the spirit! " Uriel chuckles walking over to her again. "Just when I was giving up on you."

.75.

Lilly looks next to her watching in shock from the corner of her eyes, as Ruby is literally flayed with a nasty looking dagger. Her screams muffled by a gag, similar to the one over her own mouth. _Okay… No foreplay here…. That's cool. I can do this. I can handle this. Maat, Thoth, Anubis, Osiris, Hathor, Ra please give me strength to handle this… That sounds painful as fuck...Okay...That's cool. This is cool. I've got this… No prob… How many times do I need to tell my-oh he's walking over to me… Super._

"Oh… You are a wonderful little stone. All the birdies are gonna die with just this one move." Alistair chuckles as he digs the blade into her side and drags it up.

 _You know… cutting really not that bad...When I do it._ Lilly thinks as she glares at the man who had her at his mercy.

"Something the matter? Not enjoying my art?" Alistair asks, as he began circling around her again.

She quirks her eyebrow at him, not able to do much else.

"It's a shame I don't have more time with you. Ooo, the secrets I could extract from you. Ahh, you make this meat suit so angry. It's like a red bull and coffee. Perks you right up."

 _Okay… This is so horrible, oh no he's going to talk me to death... I'm so glad I'm muzzled...This is literally only doing me favors…_

Alistair moves down the table, lightly dragging the knife's edge against all her exposed skin. With the skill of a thousand lifetimes, he begins slicing into her. His skillful ministrations causing enough damage to hurt, but not release any of those pesky endorphins.

Lilly screws her eyes shut in pain from the slices, refusing to scream. She felt like a thousand paper cuts were covering her skin.

"Ahh, I guess she's made of tougher stuff than you, dear Ruby. See how she doesn't even scream. But I can rectify this." He pulls the blade up her inner leg.

 _Oh gods… That's not funny…_ Lilly thinks as her eyes widen in dawning disbelief as she feels the sudden rush of her arousal hitting her from the blade being dragged up her thigh. _This is- Gods! What the fuck is wrong with me? No. No. Please no._ She thinks horrified with herself, feeling completely humiliated. _What the fuck is wrong with you pain receptors! This isn't your job!_

Alistair lifts an eyebrow at her sudden squirm and the strange rash like blotches that covered her neck and chest. "Well well well. Now we're getting somewhere." He chuckles at her and sniffs the air tauntingly. "What a pleasant scent." He drags the blade up her other thigh.

Lilly freezes at his actions as she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, not sure she had ever hated herself more in her life than she did at this very moment.

"What's wrong little girl? You liking my blade a little too much?" He buries the knife to its hilt, pinning her outer thigh to the table like one would pin a bug.

Lilly's eyes shoot open as she screams a compilation of curses from every language she knew into the gag, her eyes widening in shock, pain. _I feel better. That helped. Found my hard limit. I'm okay with not… He can keep stabbing that's fine. I can live with that, this._

"There it isss." Alistair says with a wicked grin.

 _Okay… it's okay I can do this… Dean did this for thirty years. I can play for a couple of hours… I mean I'll die eventually. I only have so much blood…But no if Dean could do this for thirty, I can deal._

"I mustn't get too excited. You are a mortal after all." He says gently, distracting her as he grabs the knife pinning her leg, fingering it gently.

Lilly's eyes narrow at his words, obviously insulted at the insinuation she couldn't handle some pain. She bites back a scream through the pain as he rips the jagged knife out.

"I really should start cauterizing these wounds. Keep the shiny red stuff inside where it belongs."

Lilly's eyes narrow even as she swallows the lump in her throat. _And we've come full circle, it's like I'm right back with those shitty followers. Fucking wonderful. If Dean could deal, I can deal._

Alistair turns her table around, allowing her to watch as he placed several long rods into a very large fire.

 _Fuck me…It's just heat. It's just heat. I've been burned and have burned myself plenty of times. I can deal with this. I can handle this. It's just heat. He's just trying to hurt me, not kill me… For now, anyways...I think I can bite off my tongue...That kills people right… I'll just… If it gets to be too much, I'll just bite off my tongue...I'm not sure if that works though… There is a pretty dominant vein though… Doubt he's willing to give a blood transfusion… And I would be the one ending it… I can do this...True story, autistic angel not looking so bad… Fuck, Mae… Maat, please be okay._

* * *

AN2: Thank you for reading our update. We'll be back on Sunday to see how the girls get out of the situations they're in. Love ya! Please don't forget to let us know what you think or if you have any suggestions for us. Leave us a review or send us a pm. We love hearing from you! :)


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Hey Reader! We're back with a rope to help you with that last cliff hanger :)

 ***WARNING* *TRIGGER WARNING***

 **Scenes 76 and 77 continue the abuse and torture from the previous chapter. If you wish to avoid these triggers, please skip them. If you send us a private message we will give you an edited version so you don't miss any dialogue.**

* * *

.76.

 _Castiel why aren't you answering me? Is it because I'm praying for help for myself this time? Because I'm selfish? I'm sorry. I'm not a good person. I'll do better I promise. I just don't understand what I've done, why I deserve this. Angels are good right? What's wrong with this one?_

"Do you think he'll get the message?" Uriel asks as he watches Mae hit the ceiling with disinterest, a cruel smile on his lips when she hits the ground.

"Castiel?" She croaks, spitting blood from her mouth as she tries to focus on the blurry image of the angel using her like a rag doll.

"What? Is your brain too far gone girl?" Uriel asks looking over the girl with indifference noting the broken and bruised body. Her limbs at odd angles, but everything still contained within skin.

"Oh, you meant the Winchesters." Mae wheezes in pain.

"You were praying. That is admirable. He can't hear you. You were distracting him earlier, so he cut you off." Uriel chuckles as he ambles over to her.

"I figured that out, thanks." Mae tries to pull herself away, growing frustrated as her body ignored her commands, leaving her in a crumpled pile on the floor. How was she still awake? It felt like every cell in her body was on fire.

"No one can save you here girl."

"Getting that too.. Still gonna pray, it makes me feel better about you." Mae would have rolled her eyes or shook her head, but she was just too drained. Everything hurt; talking hurt.

"You are funny when damaged. Suits you." Uriel chuckles darkly. "Your prayers do nothing girl. I feel nothing. "

"Who the _fuck_ said I was praying to you." Mae coughs, spitting more blood to the ground, with fleeting concern. She knew that wasn't good, internal bleeding was never good. She frowned, what wasn't punctured? She knew her lungs were, she could feel it in her wheezing. It had probably been her ribs.

"Ah…" He flicks his wrist and sends her up and then back into the ground. "Fair. I'd be concerned for your sanity if you were."

"Are you an angel?" She asks, her speech slurring after a moment of catching her breath.

"I am an angel of the lord. A soldier of god. Though… If you like I'll change your memories, to make you think I was something else if it helps… Actually changing your memories might be fun, this is getting dull. Keeping you perfectly balanced has become taxing."

"How am I supposed to deliver a message if I don't remember who it's coming from." Mae questions brazenly, apparently being close to death really brought her inner Lilly.

"You seem to think highly of Castiel. I can always make it him." Uriel smiles walking to her slowly. "That seems like a good plan."

More tears escape from her eyes, mingling with the blood it passes before the pink liquid splashes to the ground. _Why didn't I just keep my mouth shut… Oh yeah, he stopped every time I talked. Oh getting so much insight on Lilly's life right now…_

"Oh, nothing to say…" Uriel comments, a hair's breadth away from touching her… "I'll have to come back for you. I'm being called." He says with a flap of wings vanishing.

"Okay, I'll be here then. Take, your time." Mae wheezes, not even moving from the spot he'd left her. The scent of her purple shoot stars was nearly overwhelming as she tried to figure out the extent of her injuries.

After a few moments, she just closes her eyes. Bad; she was bad off. She'd never been this hurt.

"I don't know how this whole Angel of the lord thing is suppose to work. But Castiel, if you're listening, I think something is wrong in the army. You better not hurt my family." Mae rasps out shakily, before feeling the familiar blackness rush over her; pulling her into unconscious.

.77.

 _Why is nothing ever as fun as they depict it on TV?_ She curses to herself as she continues singing into her muzzle, dutifully ignoring the pain. "She's a dwelling place for demons

She's a cage for every unclean spirit every filthy bird. And makes us drink the poisoned wine to fornicating with our kings. Fallen now is Babylon the great. The day has come for all us sinners If you're not a servant, you'll be struck to the ground. Flee the burning, greedy city. Looking back on her to see there's nothin' around." She sings the beast and the harlot obnoxiously into the gag; ignoring the demon hovering over her.

 _Oh, is he done, super, oh yes, moving on to the demon. I am not complaining. Fire bad… Fire very bad. Everything… Everything bad. I am not going to survive this. I need to work with heat resistance or something…But I did better than I had expected… Is he just going to kill me now I wonder? Huh… Now that's in my head… Well… Shit, burns hurt like a bitch…Note to self next time someone is cutting me, feign screaming… Also next time I get a tattoo, not asking if it can be FUCKING FLAYED OFF… Kinda asked for it…_ She thinks still singing obnoxiously.

She looks over when Ruby begins screaming, watching as he dragged the knife across her abdomen. Bright blood mixing with the darkening blood on the blade. _Oh gods..._ She screams when it suddenly clicks he'd been using the same knife on the both of them. _That's so fucking gross… How did how did I not notice that sooner… Ew, no. I have demon AIDS… Oh gods…._ She thinks as she continues to scream. "You fucking monster." _How… Do I cleanse my insides… Fire sounding good again...and salt and holy water? Fuck. Ew._

Alastair pauses and looks to the girl head tilted. The knife twisting in the demon whores gut causing her to scream in agony. "What's this about then?" He pulls the blade from Ruby and walks over to his other subject; curious. He drags the knife down the other girls side, noting the shade of green she turns with interest.

She screams out a wail laced with obvious disgust, her thoughts on overdrive before her mind finally decides to protect itself, and she passes out. Literally out of breath from the scream, that was ripped from her souls.

"Well that happened." Alastair observes, before he turns back to the demoness. "Back to you dear Ruby."

.78.

Castiel waited on the side of the road for Uriel to show up. _It is not like him to be late. I will check on Elizabeth after this is over. I will explain why-_

"Castiel you called." Uriel answers with a flap of wings.

Castiel looks up as Uriel begins walking towards him."Yes, I have located the Winchester brothers and Anna. Dean burned the hex bags." _This will be, regrettable. I have no wish to kill Anna, but, orders are orders._

"Let's do this then." Uriel nods his head in understanding before making his way towards the barn with a frown.

With a flick of his wrist, Castiel causes the barn doors to snap open, allowing them entrance

to the people inside. Both Angels calmly enter the building, looking determined.

"Hello Anna, it is good to see you again." Castiel states in greeting to his former leader.

"Wish I could say the same." Anna snarks back, her eyes narrowed.

"How did you find us?" Sam asks bewildered.

Both angels turn to look at Dean.

"Dean? Seriously man? What the fuck?" Sam exclaims uncertain, while Dean looks at the ground, more ashamed of himself than ever before.

"They gave him a choice, you or me. I know how they work." Anna says walking to Dean. "It's okay. I understand. I forgive you." She says rubbing his arm in comfort.

"Dean, no." Sam says, running his hands through his hair.

"Before you get to high on that soap box Sammy boy. You might want to consider something we have as well. Fight us on this and-" Uriel snaps his fingers grandiosely, Mae appears in front of Uriel, unconscious at his feet, beaten bruised, and crumpled at odd angles. Her Limbs obviously broken, and dislocated "It won't take much to finish her."

"MAE!" Sam and Dean exclaim, looking horrified. Sam races to her only to be tossed back by a flick of the Uriel's wrist.

Dean looks up from Mae's broken body, to the two angels. "Why would you bring her into this? Her? I thought you were protective of her Castiel?"

"Uriel." Castiel says lowly, his gravelly tone promising reprimand. His countenance showing obvious displeasure, as he looks at his brother with disgust. _This is not what I wanted. I wanted to protect her from this. "_ She had nothing to do with this. This will not go unpunished."

"Typical." Anna grounds out in a tone of obvious disgust.

Sam pulls himself up, his eyes glued to Mae. _What have we done?_

"Precaution. I would have done the same to the abomination, but I figured this one would be enough." Uriel states calmly, kicking the girl over with a push of his foot.

Dean glares at the taller of the two angels, "You listen to me, junkless. You lay a single finger, feather, or power on her again, and I will not stop until I figure out how to eradicate your miserable existence from the face of the earth."

"Give us Anna" Uriel states about to flick his wrist in challenge when the back of the barn is blown out. Everyone turns to face the new threat, and Dean visibly pales as Alistar saunters into the barn.

"Dean, pleasure to see you again. I come bearing a gift." Alistair states throwing something in his direction. "Hand over the angel, we'll make sure she's punished good and proper."

Dean's stomach turns as he looks down at the piece of flayed flesh that fell to his feet, showing a familiar red and black anti-possession tattoo. "You Motherfucking Bastard. What did you do to her?" Dean growls, watching his tormentor carefully.

"Release the abomination and leave now. You know who we are. We will smite you where you stand. Back down and leave." Castiel commands.

Dean looks back over his shoulder at Castiel, bewildered.

"Oh, I'll release her, and the little demon skank I picked up along the way. Once we get the girl." Alastair comments with a smug smirk.

"I care not for the demon. Release the Abomination, or be smited." Castiel commands.

It was almost exactly the way Sam and Dean had planned. Except they had no idea the girls had been in trouble; had been taken and- tortured. Heaven and Hell was staring each other down, the lowly humans and fallen angel were forgotten for the moment in their power displays. If they were going to reach the girls and get them to safety, now was the only chance they were going to get. Sam and Dean exchange a look, and nod.

Sam rushes forward and as carefully as he can grabs Mae, scooping her up to get safely out of the way in the corner. "Mae, just hold on. I'm right here. Just hold on." He tells her limp body, as he lays her down on a pile of hay.

"Drop the _dead_ weight and get them boys." Alastair smirks, gesturing for his minions to attack.

"This is unwise Demon. You know what we are." Castiel threatens again, watching from the corner of his eye as the female demon grabs the abomination and drags it behind the hay.

Dean stands for a moment, looking towards Sam to make sure he made it to safety before his eyes bounce to Ruby and Lilly. His feet were refusing to make a decision, and Dean found himself frozen with his own indecision; Sam or Lilly? He wasn't sure which to protect.

Anna moves back towards the doors the demons had come through. Watching the flow of the battle around her, waiting for the right moment to lunge for her stolen grace, knowing she'd be useless in battle without it.

"Not so hot without your big brothers around are we?" Alistair continues to smile as Castiel lunges at him, grasping his face with one hand.

"Bad choice." Castiel remarks pulsing pure energy into his skull.

"Sorry pretty boy, you don't have the juice to tangle with me" Alastair chuckles as he grapples with the angel. "Why don't you run crying to Daddy?" He taunts.

Uriel dispatches the first lackey as Anna watches carefully, her eyes focused on her grace hanging from his neck.

Alastair slams Castiel to the floor, fingers wrapping around his throat as he begins chanting a spell in a long forgotten language.

 _No, this spell- I need to stop him._ Castiel looks into Alistair's eyes, his own widening with fear.

Dean's decision is made for him when he see's Castiel's fear, acting instantly as he picks up a pipe from the table. He rushes over and bashes Alastair over the head with a smile, wishing he could do more. He backs away as the demon shakes his head and follows him, a crazed smile on his lips.

"Dean, Dean, Dean, I am so disappointed, You had such promise." Alastair chides, holding his hands out as both Dean and Sam drop to the ground. "Your girl does too, needs a little breaking in. But she'd get there eventually, mouthy little bitch. Could take a slice pretty well. And mmm how satisfying it was once she started to scream. And her scent as I carved into her, it was just so… She's really into the kinky stuff." He taunts Dean with a wicked grin enjoying the way both Winchesters gasped in pain and struggled against his power.

Uriel finishes with the second demon, slowly dragging him to the ground. Castiel can't help but notice how drained he seems, struggling with the low class demon.

Anna seems to notice too, and in a desperate attempt, runs in and grabs the necklace from Uriel's neck. She throws it to the ground, smashing the tiny glass container with a swift stomp. The blue white smoke pools around her feet, dancing gracefully up her body and down her throat. "Shut your eyes! SHUT YOUR EYES" She cries at as her body is wracked with her grace. She falls to her knees and lets out one more desperate cry in warning for everyone to shut their eyes.

Sam covers Mae with his body and hides his eyes in her hair. Ruby throws an arm over her face and turns Lilly away from the burning light. Dean drops to the ground and rolls away from Anna, squeezing his eyes shut as he rolled blindly into a pile of hay.

Castiel watches in awe, eyes wide open, as Uriel watches in disbelief.

Alastair watches in fear as his meat suit is disintegrated by the pure light pouring out of the born again angel's eyes and mouth.

Everyone in the room is reverently silent as the light fades, revealing Anna and all demons except Ruby to be gone. The reverent silence stretches into an uncomfortable one until Castiel turns and punches Uriel in the face sending the other Angel flying into a wall, his jaw flexed with barely contained rage.

"I never heard or gave the order for Elizabeth to be harmed, My orders were to leave the two of them alone." Castiel snarls at Uriel.

Uriel gets up wiping the dirt from his suit. "You're getting soft. Things needed to be done. They're just apes Castiel. They are nothing."

"You disrespect our Father, enjoying your derogatory _names_ for the humans we were told to love. Beating a girl for the senseless violence of it. Be lucky I don't smite you Uriel."

"Careful Castiel, you are beginning to sound like a blasphemer. Anna once sounded much like you do now."

"You are out of line Uriel. You disobeyed orders." Castiel shouts in outrage. "They were not to be touched. You failed twice. Touching Elizabeth, and allowing Anna her grace. Leave. Now." He orders.

Uriel watches him carefully for a moment before vanishing with the whisper of wings.

"Shit. Lilly." Dean says racing over to his still unconscious girl friend as Ruby moves away, using hay to crawl to a standing position.

"Your girlfriend is fucking insane Dean." Ruby pants as she watched the two of them with a frown.

"Tell me about it." Dean attempts to joke, but the words come out flat on his tongue.

Castiel watches as the two brother's lean over their respective females frown on his face, eyes hooded before turning to the closest pair, and walking over. "Sam. I can heal her."

"How do I know you didn't help? Just stay away from her." Sam cries out, cradling Mae's broken body against his.

"I did not know what Uriel was doing. I would never hurt Elizabeth. Her wounds are grievous. You would be foolish to not let me heal them. She is barely holding on as is."

"Sammy. Just, just let him help. I don't know if you saw what I did, but I trust him. Besides, he's right, Mae would never make it to a hospital." Dean orders his brother, concerned for Mae's safety.

Sam shoots a look of disbelief at his brother. Brows knit with skepticism as he gently loosened his hold, hesitantly allowing the angel to approach.

Castiel touches her forehead gently, making certain that all damage done in the last twenty-four hours was healed, also healing the three on her chest, in penance. _I will have to speak of it to her later._ "I am truly sorry. I do not know why he did that."

Mae takes in a deep breath shooting up, confused by the lack of pain. Unsure if she had just been having an incredibly lucid nightmare, or had actually lived it. As she looks around the room. She hugs onto Sam tightly, as she breaks down into grateful tears. "Sam! You're ok! Uriel, Uriel said, was I dreaming? Am I dreaming?" She sobs out as she just holds him.

"I am glad you are back Elizabeth, I offer the sincerest condolences for Uriel's misdeeds. I will make sure he is punished severely." Castiel states solemnly.

"Castiel?" Mae asks, pulling her head up to look for his voice.

Sam growls as he holds Mae tightly. "Your fucking condolences? He nearly fucking killed her!"

"Wait, please don't fight." Mae protests softly, as she places her hand over Sam's heart. "Please."

Sam takes a deep breath at Mae's plea, just trying to be happy she was still alive even if he wanted to deck the angel in the jaw for his words.

"Cas, he was going to make me think you did that to me, he is not happy that I thoug- think highly of you. Something is wrong with him." Mae informs Castiel with a shudder.

"That is… I will also address that. I am glad he did not succeed." Castiel tells her somberly. _She still thinks highly of me? After all the screaming and crying when I left her alone in that room._

Sam just narrows his eyes at Castiel suspiciously.

"Yo, that's great and everything, but this one's fucking bleeding to death." Ruby snaps in exasperation.

"I know, I am coming to heal her if Dean still wishes it. She was not happy the last time I did so." Castiel comments, as he walks over to where Dean and Lilly were, ignoring the demoness besides her initial point.

Dean's eye twitches at the Angel's words. "I'd rather her pissed than fucking dead."

"Ok." Castiel states looking over the bloody and torn girl. "She did not fare much better than Elizabeth. This will take a lot of energy." He comments as he crouches down beside the girl and lays fingers on her forehead.

"That is fucking disgusting!" Lilly exclaims sitting up and wildly looking around. "Oh… sup Tex, Angel, Ruby…. How did we get here? What's happening? Do you have AIDs?" She asks last question directed at the demon.

"What? No, This body's medical reports stated she was clean before I took over her body." Ruby responds looking at the girl as if she had just grown several heads at once.

"Still gross, still unsanitary. Ugh… " Lilly groans as she moves around feeling the rough scratching of her usually soft clothes. "My clothes are crusty with blood." She shudders, as she plucks at her shirt and glares at the stiff material with disgust.

"Just shut up Lilly." Dean says, pulling her into his arms.

"So you save Radiohead then?" Lilly asks hugging him back still confused to how she arrived here.

Sam walks over to them, carrying Mae against his chest.

"How did you end up here?" Lilly asks eyeing Mae carefully, still ignoring Dean, needing to talk, needing the normalcy of it.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Mae says with a small smile.

"Disease spreading demons." Lilly clucks her tongue as she leans closer into Dean, feeling safer than she had in the last several hours.

"Not Cass angel." Mae stiffens, but was glad to see Lilly.

"Heard…" Lilly nods understanding now wasn't really the time for questions. "So not it." She adds as she blinks at her sister.

"Not it." Mae adds quickly, knowing exactly what Lilly was doing. _Oh god, Bobby is not going to be happy about this._

"Not it?" Dean asks confused, looking between Lilly and Mae.

"Not it for what?" Sam asks with a concerned frown; knowing the girls, this was not going to be good.

"I am _so_ sorry." Lilly says with a shake of her head, obviously not that sorry.

"Maybe you could convince Cass to do it." Mae adds patting Sam's arm in condolence. _Castiel, we're talking about telling Bobby._

"I could inform Bobby if that would help. I do feel remorse for this." Castiel informs Mae with a frown.

"Anna said you couldn't, that you didn't know what the feeling of sorrow was." Dean points out.

"I think I need a new tattoo?" Lilly comments going to lift up her shirt to check."How am I going to explain this to Clay?" She frowns as she looks at her smooth stomach. Every time she had been healed she had been left feeling like she had been dipped in new skin. It was getting disconcertingly normal, and she didn't know how she felt about that. But no scars, no torture. It didn't happen. This philosophy was really benefitting her.

"Don't think about it right now Hufflepuff, I'll get you a necklace for now. Wait… Are you a demon?"

"Nope, just a bad ass with seriously crippling and embarrassing OCD." Lilly responds looking up at him. "But we can do the tests if you like? Got salt? Or fire… Cause man my mind flopped on that really quickly. I'd really like not to be cut at this particular moment though, but I s'pose if it's really necessary...Eh." She responds as she holds out her arm to Dean. _Clean and cleanse and purify. So gross._

Ruby looks down at the girl in the older Winchester's arms incredulously staring at her blankly. Confused and with obvious disbelief. "Guess you have to be fucking nuts, to be fucking a Winchester. She's not possessed Dean, the angel wouldn't have healed her. She wouldn't shut her mouth the whole time Alastair was working her over. It was like watching a train wreck… I mean I knew it was going nowhere good, but I couldn't stop myself from watching it either."

"I don't react well under duress." Lilly mumbles narrowing her eyes at the demoness. _Bus much..._ Feeling Dean squeeze her closer, his fear for her almost palpable.

"Where are we?" Mae asks suddenly. Lilly looked like she didn't want to talk about whatever she'd gone through, and Mae agreed completely. They could figure everything out later, she was exhausted, and just wanted to curl up next to Sam and sleep for a month.

"Kansas." Sam supplies quickly still eyeing Lilly with concern.

"Huh…" Mae muses to herself. "I've been in three states today."

"Kudos, I know you've always wanted to travel…" Lilly says when no one else responds with an epiphany. _Hey Maat, Thoth… assuming you can hear me, it's all good. Kind of over reacted, it's cool. I'm fine… If you were worrying, you can stop. My bad… I'm sorry._

"Next time I want to see more than just, my greenhouse in California and a barn in Kansas. So where's Anna?"

"She had a return of her Grace." Castiel supplies helpfully.

"She was clumsy?" Mae asks confused, her brows drawn together.

"It's the Angels energy source." Sam chuckles as he kisses the top of Mae's head.

"Right, so I'm still bleeding, and this has been great and all. But peace, still not thrilled to be standing here with an Angel." Ruby says as she goes to make her exit.

"Next time we should try bonding over something less lethal!" Lilly calls out in the way of a goodbye.

"Like a movie?" Mae asks her confused.

"Yeah, a movie, sure." Lilly shrugs indifferently.

Castiel watches as the two Winchesters chuckle over the the girls in their arms."Is this normal human interaction? Both of you seem to be taking the fact that you were near death exceedingly well."

"Whatcha gonna do Cass? Dwell on it?" Mae responds flippantly, leaning her face against Sam's neck

"Wait… Mae almost died? I thought you angel lifted her to safety?' Lilly snaps her eyes roaming over Mae for injury. "What the fuck?" She snarls as she glares at the angel in front of her.

"I did take her to safety, But Uriel must have followed me and found her. I did not know he would disobey orders not to touch the females belonging to the Winchesters. Abo-Lilly, I did not take you, I thought you would be safe, with you nearly impossible to find. Mae is not. I do not understand how the demons got a hold of you."

"Uriel did that to you? Wait who's Uriel? Another Angel?" Lilly asks confused, easily averting what could be quite the disaster.

"A bad angel, but it's ok, I told him off. I channeled you towards the end of it." Mae informs Lilly dismissively.

"Good on you Harpie." Lilly smiles at her sister.

"Elizabeth is not a harpie." Castiel corrects her. "She is just not totally human."

"Thanks Cass, what every girl wants to hear." Mae responds sarcastically.

"But it is the truth. You are more than human." Castiel points out, confused by her sarcasm.

"Alright alright, enough. We're getting the girls to the car. What are you going to do Castiel?" Dean says letting go of Lilly to stand up, then bending down and picking her up.

Lilly looks to Dean snuggling into him, kissing the spot over his tattoo. "By the way thank you for staying safe." She smiles at him, and then adds "Also I can walk."

"I'm sure you can, and I might let you later. After we talk." Dean comments.

Sam looks at his girlfriend as he feels her turn. "What he said."

"I will meet you at Elizabeth's home if that is alright?" Castiel asks.

"Sure thing Cass. It'll probably take a couple of hours though." Dean nods his head.

"What? Why?" Lilly complains with a frown as she sent the lying angel another scathing look.

Dean jostles her in reprimand as he scolds her "Lilly, he just saved your life."

"I feel like you're overreacting." She mumbled petulantly.

"Thank you for not being so difficult." Sam whispers into the top of Mae head.

"I feel like I reached my difficult quota for the year, earlier today." Mae says, watching as Castiel disappeared, the sound of wings flapping heralding his exit.

.79.

Dean pulls the car into Mystic, with a smile on his face as he hits the button for the garage pulling into his domain. "Home sweet Home."

Once parked inside, he gets out of the car stretching after the long drive back, quietly closing his door.

"You made pretty good time Dean, shaved a whole hour off." Sam says, rolling his eyes as he gets out of the back seat. He walks around and pulls Mae tenderly from the other side. He smiles when her only response to being moved was to curl tighter around him. His stomach tightened at the level of trust she had in him, knowing he didn't deserve it.

"The girls fell asleep. I wanted to get them in bed." Dean defends. He knew Sam had heard Alastair, but he just wasn't ready to talk about it _._ As he walks over to the passenger side and opens the door pulling out his sleeping girlfriend gently. He hip checked the door to baby gently afraid to wake either of the girls.

"Tex…sleep." Lilly whines as she snuggles into his chest, getting more comfortable.

Dean stares at the kitchen door, with a frown on his face. He had not thought this through.

"Hello Dean, Sam. Bobby was very..." The Angel pauses for a moment struggling to find the correct word "Unpleased, to hear what happened to the females. I do not blame any of you for not wanting to break the news to him. He shot me." Castiel says once he opens the kitchen door, with a frown.

"Was he home?" Dean asks noting the hole in the Angels trenchcoat.

"No, I located him in the Dominican Republic. He-" Castiel begins only to be interrupted.

"Cass, we meant call him." Sam says balking at the Angel.

"Do you know how to use a phone?" Dean asks appraising the Angel.

"A phone? The human communication device...No, I do not have a need for one." Castiel says standing aside for them to enter.

"Of course you don't. I'll get you one of our spares or something." Sam sighs as he walks up through the threshold, following after Dean.

"Look, I don't know if you sleep or not, but there's like five guest bedrooms. Don't mean to be rude, but we're going to crash." Dean comments as he trudges past the Angel. "You probably need recoup time anyways...What with the day we had."

"Yeah. What he said. Though I'm sure Mae won't mind you wandering the grounds. Just don't bother us." Sam agrees as he follows Dean up the stairs.

Castiel watches them ascend the stairs before he turns to look around the large home, wondering what to do while the humans in his charge slept.

.80.

Dean snuggles next to Lilly, not bothering to undress either of them except for their shoes. _How the fuck did this happen? How the fuck did Alastair even get a hold of her… What I'm getting from this, either we shouldn't have girlfriends or have them come with us all the time… But that's not fair to ask them… But I swear they end up walking blind into trouble all the fucking time. It's amazing, it's like Bam, fucking 'nother problem… I don't know how either of them...how the fuck… How the fuck did they survive before Castiel… Wait, has this type of shit always happened to them? Oh fuck… They are horribly attuned to this shit…_ He thinks his thoughts making him more and more frustrated as he glares down at his sleeping girlfriend, feeling pissed at her poor decisions; feeling the need to throttle her.

 _Wait, this feeling… NO! NO!_ He thinks as he rips off Lilly's top in a frenzy. He blanches when he doesn't see the amulet.

"Huh… Sexy times? What's wrong?" Lilly murmurs, her eyes fluttering open to look at an angry Dean. _Oh… he doesn't look happy...Ah...He really doesn't look happy._ She startles awake and rolls off the bed with a thump.

 _NO, No no, this is not happening, Fuck I have to get out of here!_

Dean leaps out of the bed and runs out of his room, eager to get space to clear his head. _He has it! Oh my God, why didn't I think about that. He's going to hurt her, again!_

"What the fuck is…" Lilly looks around Dean's room, the fog slowly clearing as she looks down at her ripped band tee, noting the blood. "Ew… I need a shower." She mumbles getting up and making her way to her room. "Is this why he ran, cause yeah, I would too." She mumbles head still full of fog, stumbling to her bathroom and turning the knob, stripping from her clothes and dumping them into her trashcan to burn later.

"And we're back to fire… _Fire will cleanse_ ….So tired… what was wrong with Dean…" Lilly mumbles stepping under the hot water and moaning as she picks up her loofah scrubbing at the blood on her skin with vigor. Completely disgusted with the dark crusty smudges.

"Lilly, where the fuc-LILLY" Dean shouts as reenters his room, his concern and fear skyrocketing, along with his heartbeat. "Fuck! Does he have her?"

"Dean. I feel your distress. What is wrong?" Castiel asks with a flap of wings.

"Cass, does Alistair have Lilly?" Dean demands, as he checks his bathroom; not finding her there either.

"I do not know, I can not sense her presence." Castiel states head tilted.

"Right… Would you have been able to sense a Demon's?" He all but interrogates.

"Alastair… was very resistant to my abilities." Castiel admits, brows knit together.

"Fuck, he has her." Dean growls as he knocks a bookshelf over, lashing out in blind panic.

"Let me check the rooms Dean." Castiel says with a flap of wings, as he systematically checks each room in the house. He pauses in Lilly's room when he hears the shower running. He turns to look in the corner of her room, sensing old magic rolling off the amulet on her altar, along with a note written in hieroglyphs. He picks up the note and reads it with a quirked brow, before he walks into the bathroom. "Abomination? Dean is worried as are your fals-" Castiel says as he hears a loud shrill squeak and someone falling.

"What the fuck is your problem! You don't just walk into people's showers! GET THE FUCK OUT!" She screams throwing a bottle at him from behind the curtain. Completely missing."NOW! Before I find a bell and shove it up your fucking ass."

With the flap of wings Castiel shows up back in the hallway.. "I found her. Here." He says handing the amulet to Dean along with the note. "The abom-Lilly is dangerously angry again. She should not get that angry, you should talk to her about that..."

Mae runs from Sam's room, wearing nothing but one of his undershirts, the thin material barely concealing her endowments."Why is Lilly screaming? Where is she?" Mae demands as she looks around frantically for Lilly.

Sam storms out behind her equally worried, but also confused. "What's happening? Since when does Lilly scream?"

Dean turns away from Mae "I thought… She didn't have her amulet." Dean explains, her amulet in his fingers curling around it with white knuckles. His heart rate finally returning to it's normal rhythm.

"Her amulet? Did you hit her?" Mae asks as she wipes at her eyes.

"No! Cass, found her in the bathroom." Dean defends himself vehemently.

"Her bathroom?" Mae asks, looking between Dean and Castiel.

"Yeah, her bathroom…"

Mae runs down the hallway towards Lilly's room.

"Mae was not wearing much clothing." Castiel remarks as he watches her run to her sister's room.

Sam looks around, mind sleep addled now that they had discovered there was no emergency. He follows after Mae, determined to get her back into bed.

"No, Sammy." Dean comments hand on his brothers bicep halting his progression. "Do not follow that girl. Cause then I'll have to kill you. Assuming Lilly doesn't."

"What is going on? I was sleeping. Then Lilly screamed… Then Mae pulled a jack-in-box… And ran away, and I just want to sleep, cause I'm very fucking tired."

"Ok Robo-Sammy. Go to bed, I'll send Mae in when she's done talking to Lilly."

"I want Mae… Why can't I get her?" Sam grumbles petulantly.

"Because the Abomi-Lilly is very angry. I'm not sure Mae should be in there right now. It is very dangerous. It was throwing things." Castiel comments with a concerned frown.

"Cass, she is a human girl. Stop calling her an it, stop calling her The Abomination, stop calling her the abomi-Lilly. Her name is Lilly, just Lilly. You don't walk in on girls in the bathroom. Human: 101." Dean says wiping the bridge of his nose.

"So we're starting a school for the socially deficient Angel?" Sam asks as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Unless you want him walking in on Mae." Dean chimes.

Sam nods. "Right. Human:101 don't walk into girls in the bathroom" He continues with a yawn.

Mae leaves Lilly's room, her face red, "Come on Sam, let's go back to bed. Dean, Cass… goodluck and goodnight. Oh and Cass, unless you have proclivities including bells, don't go near Lilly for a while…"

"I was merely trying to help Dean." Castiel says eyes cast downwards.

"Thank you for helping." Mae says, hugging him, "I wasn't telling you that you were wrong, I'm just giving you a warning. She is on a bell kick right now." She pats his back comfortingly.

Dean nods to the others and makes his way to Lilly's room. "Thanks for finding her Cass."

Castiel tilts his head to the side, but mimics the movements, wrapping his arms around her. "This feels nice."

"Um Mae… come on, sto- Your shirt… Sleep. Cass let go…Mine..." Sam whines, tugging on his girlfriend and dragging her back into his room.

"But she did it first. It felt nice." Castiel says standing in the empty hallway, looking lost and confused by the humans in his care.

.81.

"Lilly...Hufflepuff, I'm coming in." Dean warns as he walks into the room, hearing disgruntled grumbling being muttered in the bathroom. "I've got you're amulet."

"I am going to shove so many fucking bells up that stupid angel's fucking sphincter." She groans as she walks out of the bathroom in an old sleeping shirt. "He is a- Ugh fucking angel, and he's socially inept and that mean something coming me from me. Me Dean, the girl who was talking about meat pies, and salty coffee… And why am I talking about this?" She blushes, taking a deep breath to calm herself down. "How did you get my amulet?" She asks confused.

"Cass, found it with a note." He says holding them out to her.

"Ah… I'm not sure I want to read that note…" Lilly comments slowly as she takes the amulet back and places the new leather throng around her neck. She takes the note next; her eyes glancing at it, easily translating the note.

 _Samara Lilly Ahmes_

 _What in the afterlife happened?_

 _What kind of prayer was that, 'find_

 _my amulet' How about, Please save me!_

 _Maat has been worried sick._

 _Most of the other gods, and myself and Maat_

 _heard your frantic prayers for strength. What_

 _the fuck did you get into this time?_

 _I finally felt your energy pass by your altar, it's the only_

 _reason I left the amulet in your room._

 _I or we will be coming for a visit to_

 _check on you soon._

"Ah, I was right, didn't want to read that note…" Lilly mumbles head down in defeat. _I am so very fucked…_

"What it say?" Dean asks walking close to her and wrapping his arms around her staring at the note in confusion. "They wrote fuck."

"Yeah, there's no glyph for that one, but he is well versed in modern language…" Lilly says letting her head fall to his chest. "They are not not happy… Not even a little…"

Dean shakes his head. "Lilly, are you feeling any better after your shower?"

"Yeah?" She answers.

"Then can I just hold you? That's all I want. Need."

"Sure, we can do that Tex…" She says following him as he leads her to the bed, both of them crawling in it and curling against one another.

After about an hour of just holding one another Dean breaks the silence. "Lilly… Can we talk, about what happened?" He asks her tone serious.

Lilly groans as she nuzzles her head into his chest. _Damn it..._

"I know you weren't awake for what happened in the barn, but you met Alistair."

"Yes, yes I was asleep, and unfortunately yes I did. Pleasant mother fucker."

"Yes, well. I'm sure he said some things to you."

"He mentioned somethings."

"That person, that kept asking me the question, the one that hurt, all of you, and me."

"It was him? You were at his hands for all that time? That's fucking unsettling as shit..." She frowns getting more perspective, her heart sinking at the prospect.

"That's not all. I'm sorry Lilly, but, this is killing me. And I'm going to have to talk to Sammy about this later, because Alistair taunted me in front of him. Talking about my talent and wasted effort."

Lilly's hands curl around his shirt feeling anxiety filling her. "Tex… Dean. What did he do to you?"

"He tore me apart everyday, slice by slice, piece by piece, there was nothing but unimaginable pain. And then it would all magically heal, and he'd do it again. Over and over and over. When that got boring he'd… All of you… He'd do it to all of you, and I had to watch. Hear your screams. It was... I couldn't…"

Lilly pulls herself closer to him, holding him closely, not able to fathom having to be put through that… If she had been forced to watch… Mae, Dean, Sam, Bobby...her mind blanks as she shudders with fear.

"Every day, when he was taking me off the rack, he would ask me if I had had enough. He would offer to let me off the rack. I just had to do one thing."

 _I don't think I want to know… I don't think I want to know… But I need to know…_ "What did he make you do Dean?" She asks quietly her head down, dread filling her, as she holds her breath.

"He said I could get off the rack if I started putting souls on it. And I told him to fuck off for thirty goddamn years. And then, I couldn't. I couldn't watch you and Sammy and Mae, god Bobby. I couldn't, so, I got up. And then I became a monster. And I ripped through souls like it was nothing, I don't even know how many…"

"Oh...Oh gods…" _I don't. Not socially equipped, don't have… Navigate this… He's not a monster… He's just human… Thirty years fucking years… I would have done it after ten minutes…._ "Dean… You're not a monster… I broke after a couple of hours...I can't… That's so fucking… Tex… I can't believe you lasted that long… That doesn't make you a monster, that makes you human… Amun-fucking-Ra Cowboy… I, I really extra hate that fucking prick now… I'm so sorry."

"I ah, I'm so sorry Lilly. I let him get you. He, he touched you, studied you. I get sick thinking of the things he did to you. The places…" He grips her tightly, burying his face in her clean sweet smelling hair. He holds her like that for several long moments, quieting her every time she tried to speak. "What did he do to you? I need to know."

Lilly blanches as she thought about it. "He spent most of his time on Ruby, he jus' ya know. Cut me a bit."

Dean's jaw tightens. "Lilly." That was it. Just her name; but it sent chills down her spine. It was his tone, cold and commanding, leaving no room for argument. He had never taken a tone like that with her before.

"Right." Lilly swallows, before telling Dean what had happened in full detail, leaving nothing out, short of her utter humiliation. She still didn't know what was wrong with her, and she was utterly ashamed of herself. Her words and tone carefully clinical, so she wouldn't worry him knowing that at the end of the day it could have been much worse.

Dean squeezes her to him tighter. He was grateful that Alistair hadn't had her long enough for her to see the true depravity that was his skill. She was holding something back though. It killed him to admit that he was better at sensing a lie after his apprenticeship, but he could. She had paused, just the barest catch in her breath, as she explained the cutting and stabbing. Something else had happened. "Lilly, he taunted me with something very specific. What else happened?"

Lilly can't help but freeze at Dean's words, her blush returning tenfold as she looked at his bare chest. "That's all that he did Dean, I promise."

Dean thinks about it for a moment. "Alistair said you were into some kinky things. If that's all that happened. Are… Are you into getting cut?"

Lilly can't help but shift in discomfort as she looked down in shame, but she doesn't deny it either.

Dean shuts his eyes. "It's okay babe. That's the kind of shit he looks for. I'm so sorry. I'm so fucking sorry." He holds her to him tighter, almost painfully so.

"It was my fault. I left the shop…" Lilly finally admits her guilt twisting painfully in her gut. _He's going to be so not happy. But he can't take that blame, not for this. He can't, if he adds any more weight to his shoulders he's going to crumble._

"Why did you leave the shop?" Dean asks, his voice muffled as he buries his face in her hair again.

"Mae got air-lifted by Angels… And I was locked in... And I have mild to severe claustrophobia, and I was worried about Mae… And no one was answering their phone… And I didn't want to be alone… And the Angels were after you, and had kidnapped Mae… And well… So I went to where I thought you guys would be… But then I got there and you guys weren't there…. And then I felt a hand on my head...And then it… It went to shit from there." Lilly rambles doing her best to keep her tone blank, feeling like an idiot, not looking up at him once. She shifted with discomfort her hand reaching for her pillow with her blanket in it subconsciously.

"So you were worried about your sister and scared because you were left inside a locked building." Dean asks, his voice still thick.

"Uh… Yeah. So it's not your fault, it's mine. For not listening."

"Anna told me she knows of Angel wards. Actually, she banished the Angels at one point. She, she said that we should bring you both back to Bobby's, and shield you. I thought you would be safe at your shop. Because of all the wardings that have been put up."

"Ah… But we were safe at the shop… Castiel didn't intend to do anything but protect Mae, and I left it… So, see not your fault. It was my fault… I over reacted and I jumped the gun… I'm sorry. The next time you tell me to stay somewhere, I will do my best to listen..."

"Lilly, please stop. You didn't do anything wrong. I, I'm just a selfish jackass, who wants to have my pie and eat it too. I want to continue hunting and helping people, but I also want what I have here, with you, with a family, albeit broken and dysfunctional though it is, it's still mine." His voice takes on a possessive note.

"My gods do not agree with that… And you're not selfish. You're human, and don't think for one minute that… Thoth, Dean, we legit walked into a haunted house just two weeks ago. If it hadn't been for you guys we would have died. It's fine. I really don't mind… Do you have any idea how much more my life would currently be fucked if you weren't it? I have like the worst fucking luck."

"Yeah, but I just keep dragging you into more and more. I don't know what I'd actually be able to live with, you coming with me all the time, or me giving up hunting. Or even me just letting you live your life. I don't think any one of those fit us right now, but this thing we have going right now, it's going to be the death of you."

"If you had left, I'd be a disease ridden prostitute, shooting up heroine, killing people against my will and eating off the floor." Lilly deadpans, in instant denial. "I don't want you to give up hunting, it's your life. I'm fine with the way things are. I like us. I would never ask you to give up hunting. It's something you need to do. I'm proud I'm dating a hunter, worried and terrified for your safety sometimes, but I'm okay with that."

"And I don't scare you? Knowing that Alistair taught me to, do what he does. It doesn't worry you."

"I killed people Dean… Maybe not in this version of life, but I killed people in cold blood, if you're a monster I am too. And no you don't fucking scare me. You're an amazing man Dean, a fucking hero. You broke your mold." Lilly comments firmly.

"I kill people too. Every demon I kill is riding a human body."

"If they're anything like Alistair I'm sure they'd all rather be dead, than be forced to do what their doing Dean."

"God, I hope that's what they think when I'm trying to free them. But those witnesses man, I think it adjusted my view point".

"None of them seemed upset after they were freed. Which rituals, hate them."

"I know babe, I know. I'm sorry I made you talk. Just, can we sleep or just stay like this a bit longer.

"Sure thing Cowboy… Whatever you want." She mumbles nuzzling into his chest.

"Are you sure you're okay? Alistair really can fuck with you…"

"Dean...I'm adjusting. I'm not great… But I can deal...Physical torture not quite new to me… He didn't have enough time to get really well acquainted. I'll live…" She answers honestly stumbling over herself not to say the words 'I'm fine'.

"Lilly."

"Yes Dean?"

Dean pauses, he had been about to call her out on saying she was fine. But he knew she wasn't, and nothing he did right now was going to magically fix everything for her. "I love you."

"I love you too Cowboy…"

He crushes her to his chest, feeling guilty that he hadn't told her everything. The things that Alastair had nurtured in him scared him.

* * *

AN2: Phew right? Climatic? Anti-climatic? Let us know your thoughts. We love getting your reviews and messages. We'll be back on Thursday with another update. Till then, Carry on you awesome wayward AF bitches and jerks :) Much love.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Hey Reader! We have a special treat for you this week complements of Hurricane Matthew threatening our power. We're posting two chapters. :) If we have power come Sunday we'll post again. Really though, we live in Orlando. We're not that worried. Just obsessed with getting our fic out. So enjoy.

* * *

.82.

"And then I woke up." Lilly finishes giving them a rundown of her encounter. Her story bland and very much skimmed over. She pointedly ignores the stares of everyone including Dean.

"Uh huh." Bobby mumbles looking the girl over skeptically.

"Your story was very… I do not understand what your story was." Castiel states cautiously. _Her story does not make sense with her grievous wounds… Are we not talking about that… She is still very angry… I am confused._

"Your story was basically 'I got kidnapped and then I woke up', with a lot of empty spaces and no actual answers." Sam says with a look of disbelief. _Every time, why do we even bother?_

"Um I mean some stuff happened between that, but it wasn't important…And I was abducted, I may be short, but I am not a child..." Lilly bites out angrily.

"Lilly… I don't think that's what they were getting at…" Mae mumbles, shaking her head at Lilly, dreading them turning the spotlight on her.

"Right. Well, your story time, don't spare the details." Lilly says shoving her sister under the proverbial bus, shamelessly.

"Oh… Well uh Cass, picked me up at the shop. Dropped me off at the not my greenhouse, greenhouse. Where he proceeded to tell me to try to not draw attention to myself…" She begins ignoring Lilly's snort.

"Then I kind of freaked out because I couldn't find a working door, and the walls looked plastic, but they weren't. Then uh. He showed up. He tried to act nice but uh, he felt... Off. Anyway, he uh." She stops, her knuckles turning white as she gripped her hands into fists, hiding them in the folds of her skirt.

Bobby watches her closely, noting the thin sheen of sweat that appears on her forehead, and the way her eyes glazed over slightly. _Give her time to talk, just give her time._ He catches the rest of the table's eyes, a hard glare warning them from interrupting her.

She sits in silence for another long minute before she finally shakes her head, apparently unaware of her absence from the conversation."He threw me around for a bit. That was scary... And then he threatened to make me think Castiel had done it. But then said he was being summoned. I passed out after he left." Mae finishes, glad her story time was over. She quickly pulls her knees up to her chest puts her head down, hiding her face as she wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Is it a typical human trait to leave out pertinent information in stories. I do not understand. This is not a debriefing this is… I don't know what this is..." Castiel states with knitted brows.

"What did I leave out?" Mae asks in confusion, her voice muffled through her arms. "What, do you want, a blow by blow? I don't want to remember that much of it." She was quite content to let it slowly fade into the foggy haze of distant memory.

"Heard." Lilly nods, shutting up quickly when every member in the room pinned her with a glare. _MMM not okay… What did I do?_

"That's it, just tossed you around like a rag doll, didn't say anything, didn't do anything else?" Bobby asks looking her over, concern stamped on his forehead. _She's picking up too many traits from the short pain in my ass._

"Why didn't you call out for Cass? Cass you can hear her right?" Dean asks looking between the angel and the girl he considered his sister. _Now that I mention that… Why didn't Lilly call to her gods? She did mentioned she could call them to her._

"Stop, ok." Mae picks her head up, looking at the wall above Bobby's head. "He did talk to me. He told me that- That destiny just gave me a shit hand. And he doesn't like you Dean, either of you. And, he wanted to send a-"

"None of my siblings like Sam, he is an abomination. Just like Lilly." _I remembered to use her name that time..._

Mae tears up, her throat closing around the words she was trying to say. She covers her head, shielding herself as if she was about to be hit.

"She's crying. Good job Autistic one…" Lilly rolls her eyes at the angel, watching as Sam wraps his arms around her, pulling her closer as he whispered into her ear. _Well at least I'm getting more used to that I guess… That's not bad right? That means I'm normal right? Cause as much as I joke and tease Regina, not actually a lesbian… And I wasn't comfortable with those feelings..._

"I apologize Elizabeth. I did not mean to make you cry." He tells her honestly, _Though I am still lost as to what I did._

"You didn't… I'm just… Emotional… From the experience…." Mae responds awkwardly through her sobs. _I really don't want to talk about this anymore._ She holds her head, feeling a headache coming on.

"Mae, don't coddle him. He's a Soldier of the ' _Lord' and_ you're being ridiculous." Lilly says eyes narrowed at the angel. "Also learn to lie better." She continues ignoring the jarring squeeze from Dean.

"Huh. What destiny? And what else were you going to say." Bobby asks concern, clearing his throat so everyone would shut up.

 _I think I'm going to be sick._ "I don't know, I don't think he ever elaborated on it, he just said he couldn't kill me, but that h-he would enjoy breaking me. And-"

"Is killing angels something we can do yet?" Lilly asks between clenched teeth. Nearly biting Dean's hand when it cups over her mouth.

Bobby glares at the seething girl. _Button it Gidjit, let her finish._ "Continue Mae."

"Really, I can't... Remember much more than that. He said I got mouthy at the end, he uh, told me that he was bored of," Mae's voice drops to monotoned, remembering how he had looked, complaining about all the times he had to heal her worthless body, "Fixing up a pathetic mortal. I- He said something else, but it kind of sounded like that." She looks around again, holding her breath, her fear nearly choking her. "It sounds a lot worse than it actually was now that I'm sitting here and crying." She shrugs, looking down at her toes sticking out from under her skirt.

All faces in the room darken at her final comments.

Lilly rips Dean's hand off her mouth. "Wait, he was… Was he healing you, just to fucking hurt you again?" She narrows her eyes when Mae turns away. "And that was, that was the fucking angel? What the fuck are you guys praying too? What the fuck do you mean it sounds worse than it was… That sadistic fuck bag..."

"Uriel disobeyed orders, he was not acting in his role as a soldier of the lord while he was hurting Elizabeth. I sent word to heaven, he will be dealt with." Castiel assures them.

"So you never called out for Cass?" Sam asks again confused.

Mae's heart pounds at her chest. "I mean yeah, I did, but he, had mentioned doing something to block him from hearing me... But what happened to Lilly sounds more terrifying. She was actually tortured. I wouldn't have been able to handle that." _Sorry Lilly, I am so sorry. I feel like I'm about to run out of the room if they keep looking at me and asking me to talk. I can't, they'll just chase me down and demand to know more and I can't. I'm sorry. I'm not strong like you are._

Castiel goes to open his mouth, head tilted, but is interrupted by a very pissed off Lilly. _Wait. Is that what he told her? I blocked her myself..._

"Bull shit it was worse for me, he wasn't healing me after every fucking burn." Lilly hissed out through her teeth irritated with her sisters comment. Blindly falling for Mae's easily laid trap. _I'm fucking going to kill that motherfucker with fire…_

"Ok. Well, it sounds like we've all had a shit-tastic week." Bobby tries to help the two girls recover. They both looked like they needed a break, and he hated that he even had to ask them to talk about what they had gone through, but they all needed to know if something important was said. He runs his hand over the back of his neck. He's never wanted this for them, never imagined it could get that bad. The whole world seemed determined to go to shit in a handbasket.

"Didn't enjoy the tropical weather?" Lilly asks offhandedly.

"No. I did not. Too damn hot." Bobby glares as if challenging her to ask for details.

"Okay...I gotcha." Lilly nods.

"So ah, are we're done then?" Mae asks, springing up from her seat next to Sam.

"Yeah… I guess…" Bobby says with a shake of his head. He recognized her deer in the headlights look, even if they hadn't been done, she was.

"Great, ok. I'll be outside." Mae all but sprints out the room.

"Imma go make dinner." Lilly also dismisses herself, getting up and heading to the kitchen.

The girls rush from the room, leaving the rest to trade glances with each other.

"Well, it's unusual for them to both be distant at the same time. So Lilly was tortured. Anyone want to expound on that one for me?" Bobby asks grilling the other three.

"I don't know the details. But we have to go get her a new tattoo, and she had cuts and burns everywhere I could see. She had some blood on her clothes too." Dean says, slightly defensive. _I'm not ready to talk in detail about my time with the prick, I doubt she's ready to go into more detail about her's._

"I just saw her bloody." Sam adds quickly, guilt twisting in his stomach.

"I didn't think to look I just healed the damage. It took a lot of grace." Castiel says matter of factly.

"You three are useless. And Mae?"

"Her limbs were… Obviously broken. And she was just one big bruise." Dean volunteers sickened by the memory.

"I could feel her bones shift when I held her." Sam says with a frown.

"Every bone in her body was fractured, snapped or dislocated. Bruises and lacerations were accrued across her entire body. She had internal bleeding. A punctured lung. Several splits on her lips, over a dozen hairline fractures along her skull. And had severe liver, kidney and spleen damage." Castiel spouts out like a textbook.

Bobby sits in stunned silence, too cold and numb to move. Sam and Dean look no better; Sam leans back in his chair, both arms on his head as Dean leans forward to lean his head on his fists.

Castiel tilts his head to the side as if listening for something. "Excuse me." His flapping wings announce his departure.

.83.

"You were praying for me?" Castiel asks as he lands behind Mae. He tilts his head to the side when she jumps and turns to face him.

"Just checking, Sorry." Mae says quickly, embarrassed that she had felt the need to check. She drops her hand from over her heart to rest at her side.

"I am sorry Elizabeth. I did not mean to ignore you. You would not stop screaming… before Uriel. I needed to concentrate. I apologize"

"I know, he told me Cass." Mae tells him quietly, looking at the ground.

"Why did you lie. I do not understand." Castiel questions, his head slightly tilted to the side.

"I understood why you did it, and I'm not mad at you. But they wouldn't. They would blame you, and it wasn't your fault." Mae explains, walking aimlessly around her garden.

"You are surprisingly understanding for a human, not human." Castiel observes moving to walk beside her.

"Why wouldn't I forgive you?" She asks quietly.

"Because I failed you. I meant to protect you, and instead, you were worse off for it." Castiel comments with a frown.

"I don't know about worse off, I could have been picked up by the demons." _That would have been worse right? I mean, it would have to be right?_

"I believe if I had just left you with... Just Lilly you would have been safer…" Castiel comments with a small frown as he watched her closely. "You are not alright _."_

"He was looking for me Cass. He told me he was. Why was he looking for me? What destiny is he talking about?" Mae asks, quickly, before she can lose her nerve.

"I am not at liberty to tell you Elizabeth. I can not disobey orders."

She simply shrugs, "It was worth a shot."

"I am sorry."

She shakes her head slowly. "It's alright. We all made it home. That's the important thing right?"

"I could take the memories away if they are bothering you." Castiel offers after a moment of silence not quite realizing he was offering it more for himself than her.

"That's sweet Cass, but I can't forget what happened and leave everyone else to worry about it. It is tempting, to just forget, to not have to walk around with that. To not question my already strange mix of beliefs _."_

"I can take them away from the others as well." Castiel offers, perking up slightly at the idea.

"And I need my memories." Mae adds, looking at him with a weary smile.

"You don't need those particular ones." Castiel states, with a slight frown.

"Yes I do, what if something similar happens again, Next time I want to be quiet when you kidnap me."

"I can leave that one in." He offers."Just Lilly called it abduction. Kidnapping is apparently insulting."

"Lilly pretends to get insulted by strange things, it takes time but you'll get use to her." Mae tells him, glad to be talking about something besides herself.

"She does not seem to be upset by being called the Abomination, but the rest of you do. She accepts it." Castiel comments.

"She probably doesn't care what you think, or at least she tells herself that. But words can hurt Castiel."

"I see. I will do my best to keep that in mind. I will put it in my human classes."

"You're what?" She asks, not sure she heard him correctly.

"Human:101 Do not go into the bathroom when girls are in it. They will get angry. Two, apparently the truth hurts people; even abominations."

"That's not what I said." Mae corrects, slightly glaring at him.

"You said words hurt. I only speak the truth, just Lilly is as I claim."

"Yes, but it's your truth. You see Lilly only one way."

"She is very dangerous. Two souls should not rightfully inhabit one body…" Castiel comments.

"But that's not who Lilly is. Lilly is Lilly, my sister."

"It is still dangerous. She is a beacon. It is a wonder demon's have not offered her things and tricked her into a deal. They are melded, it is a unique thing, that is destructive."

"Cass, you're looking at her like a thing. She's a person."

"She does not act like any person I have ever met. For something so tiny she is very angry and hostile. She has thrown multiple things at me, for reasons I am unsure of."

"Everyone is different." Mae shrugs, "That's called individuality, and uniqueness. And emotional."

"I see. So she is emotional."

"I mentioned three descriptions and you chose the one she would view as negative, how did you do that?" Mae teases hollowly.

"I find emotions to be the most intriguing. Why would she see that as a negative." Castiel comments with a frown.

"She sees them as weakness, something that can be used to hurt her."

Castiel stares at the sky for several moments mulling it over. "Emotions are a weakness? But my father gave them to humans to let them make their own decisions…"

"I think everything can be used for good and harm. Emotions can be great, but they can also be painful-"

"So just Lilly is emotionally hurt?"

"No, she's uh, socially awkward. I think you might be too."

"I am nothing like just Lilly."

"Whoa, I'm socially awkward too, I don't always know what to say. And I get uncomfortable in crowds."

The Angel tilts his head to the side. "Is the rest of your family socially awkward as well?"

"If you're talking about Sam and Dean and Bobby, then, yes, at times."

"I see. Okay."

"Can I ask you another question?" She asks hesitantly, stopping near one of her vegetable greenhouses.

"Of course Elizabeth." He agrees, watching her carefully.

"You said you find emotions intriguing."

"We do not have them. At least not the way humans do."

"I guess that makes sense, what I feel from you is hard for me to understand at times. But it feels human at times sometimes too."

Castiel tilts his head to the side. "That is not good. I should not be feeling emotions, it is a sign of disobedience. It is part of the reason Anna fell. Perhaps you mean that I am adept at imitating human emotions."

"Why is feeling something a sign of disobedience?"

"It means we will question orders. Orders are not meant to be questioned."

"But what if it's a bad order?"

"It is from our father. I have faith that all his orders are just, fair, and serve a higher purpose."

"I have faith too." She points out.

"You are a human, not human. I am a Angel of the Lord. There is a big difference Elizabeth. I do not wish to fall from Grace."

"Sorry. I ah, I'm sorry I brought it up, it was rude." Mae says quickly.

"It is okay, you had questions." Castiel says looking back up to the sky, basking in the sunlight.

"It just sounds lonely." Mae says with a sigh.

"I have plenty of brothers and sisters." Castiel answers her.

"Yeah, but what do you talk about?"

"Orders, humans, prayers, weapons, the most efficient way to smite our enemies, and of course our father. Lot's of things."

"Some of that sounds nice."

"It is enjoyable."

"That's an emotion."

"It is an expression, Elizabeth."

"I need to check on a few things. I have to make sure all my cold weather preparations are in place. You're welcome to stay if you want, you don't have to though."

"That sounds nice. I am curious as to how you manage such a rich garden with so much diversity. It is admirable. "

"Thanks. My mom taught me everything I know. And I like to learn new methods and try them out." She tells him with a small smile, walking over to check the blankets covering the roots of her orchard.

"You're mother taught you very well Elizabeth."

Mae smiles over at him, "So, how many questions do I get to ask before I upset you or offend you?"

"As many as you like, I will answer to the best of my ability. I will let you know if I am unable to answer you. You do not upset me Mae, and you would be hard pressed to offend me."

"You know you can ask me stuff too right?" She smiles at him, figuring that at the very least he would ask her about emotions, since he found them intriguing.

"If I think of something I will ask." He responds, tone even.

"Good." She nods and continues to work. "So, do you remember the first night I accidently called you or prayed and you heard me?"

"The night just Lilly was bringing over her false gods?"

She sighs, moving around the trees, checking the blankets around the roots to protect them from early frost. "Yes." She agrees with a slight nod. _It's how he sees it..._

"Yes, I remember. I was quite worried. False gods are known for eating human. Even not human, humans."

"Sorry, and ew." She says, making a face at the thought.

"You had a question?"

"Yes, um, you said you knew I was a good person, and that you listened to my prayers. But how, or why?"

"I have always been able to hear your prayers, yes. I hear all prayers… When you're praying to our father, we can all hear, like a blanket. When you pray to just me it is more like a thread. Some people's prayers are more interesting than others. You started praying at a young age, children are usually louder, more pure. You stopped for a long time… But then you started again and still managed to keep your purity… It is intriguing."

"I stopped when my family started dying. I didn't know what to say anymore." Mae frowns.

"I see… That is common. What is interesting to me, is that even after all that time, when you started praying again, your prayers were still pure. You are intriguing."

"Oh. But how do you know I'm a good person?" She asks.

He pauses thinking about it. "The same way I know just Lilly and Sam are abominations, I see it in your soul."

"You call Lilly that because she has two souls, so why is Sam an abomination."

"I am not at liberty to say."

"Orders?"

"Correct."

"That's frustrating." Mae says quietly, moving on to the next group of trees.

"I am sorry."

"It's not your fault." Mae lets out a sigh. "That just slipped out, I'm sorry."

Castiel nods in understanding. "Can I help you with what you are doing?"

"Sure, I'm just checking all the winter weather protections. Everything not in the greenhouses needs some extra work done to keep them healthy." She says with another smile.

Castiel looks around the gardens for a moment. "An apple tree at the very back of your garden has a family of squirrels living in the blankets. It seems to be the only one in that section. The rest of the blankets seem fine."

"That's ok, it will help keep the tree and the family warm." _That's John's tree._ "Thanks." She grins at him.

"You are welcome." Castiel responds with a small smile.

.84.

Lilly is in the middle of meditating when she hears a very familiar voice clear their throat. _Gods no…_ "There's an angel here." She mumbles quietly hoping if she didn't open her eyes she wouldn't get lectured and they would just give up.

"We know Lilly. That's why we brought you to us." Maat comments.

"Oh it's both of you." She says opening her eyes and turning bowing to them properly. One hand over her chest, the other on the floor. "Lady Maat, Lord Thoth." She greets, anxiety filling her.

She finds herself kneeling in the same 'landing' room she had visited once before, the room lightly touched with ancient to modern egyptian pieces.

She stands, looking over to her two gods. "Hi."

"Hello." They say in unison.

Lilly can't help but to wince.

"Care for some lunch?" Maat asks as Thoth opens the door to the dining area.

"Okay… Sounds lovely…" She says walking hesitantly towards the door, head held high, her eyes down cast.

"Stop acting like a whipped puppy," Thoth bends down to whisper in her ear.

"See I feel like I'm in trouble… Getting the vibe I'm in trouble… Which is weird… Cause I feel like I shouldn't be in trouble…But after the note I'm guessing I did something..." Lilly rambles awkwardly.

"Clearly." Thoth says, sitting down at the tables head.

Maat joins him, sitting across from him, leaving only two seats set equidistant from each of the Gods.

Lilly wipes her hands on her skirt as she follows sitting in the closest seat to her, looking between the two gods wearily.

The three sit in silence for several moments the two gods glaring at her in disapproval. As she just looks at the spot in front of her.

"Lilly?" Maat says.

"Yes my lady."

"Am I your lady?"

"Yes…" She responds peeking a look at her before seeing her face. _I really fucked up here._

"And Thoth?" Maat asks haughty.

"He's my lord."

"I am?"

"Yes…" She asks as she starts sinking under the table.

"Lilly, don't slouch." Maat chides.

"Right." She says sitting back up back straight. "Sorry."

The two Gods shake their heads at her, chuckling lightly.

Thoth sighs, taking the cover off the dish in the middle of the table. Revealing an assortment of light lunch fare.

"Eat." Maat orders.

"Okay…" she says feeling awkward picking out food before her gods. Picking up a sandwich, that looked sans meat and pulling it to her biting it.

"So Thoth, have you heard anything weird or perhaps interesting this last _week_."

"Actually Love, now that you mention it. A few days ago, I got the strangest prayer, I-"

 _Oooh gods bring passive aggressive to the next level..._ "I think I see where this is going. And can I just say I am deeply sorry for bothering the two of you with it...Everything turned out fine. Everything is good. I'm still here… I-"

Maat slams her fist on the table and stares at Thoth

 _Okay… obviously did something wrong again...What was it … What part of this did I fuck up at… Well Dean hates the word fine… Maybe it was that… No that seems a bit...The passive aggressive thought… that was more of an observation..._

Thoth lets out a sigh, "Maat, she doesn't, you should really calm down a bit." He squares his shoulders. "Lilly!" He says, turning his full attention to her.

Lilly snaps to attention. "Yes."

"You offend us by saying that you are sorry you even involved us." He says sternly.

"Ah. Well..Okay. I'm sorry I said sorry for involving you… I just found the situation manag...uh I did not think it would escalate to that point."

"Ok. Ok. So then why did you get rid of your amulet?" Maat demands.

"I do not like the fact it can be used against me, to harm the people I care about." _Or gods I care about..._

"So, you asked me to save it for you. But you did not want to let me try and save you?"

"I can handle a bit of abuse-" Lilly begins only to be cut off by a livid Maat.

"A BIT OF ABUSE?" Maat spits out. "Lil- A bit of- Thoth fix it." She says turning and looking to her husband expectantly.

Thoth clears his throat, "Samara Lilly Ahmes, dear. I really don't think you understand the danger you found yourself in." He takes another deep breath, as if the weight of his news was a very heavy burden.

At the dear, Lilly looks to her Lord, a brick falling in her stomach.

"All we got after I retrieved your amulet was prayers for strength. We listened to your screams, we focused to stay in tune with you, but we could never find you. We managed to bleed some of the pain from you, prevent some of the damage that could have been inflicted. But, for eight hours, we listened to you in agony. We have to form a definition or something Lilly. I don't ever want to go through that again." Thoth says sternly.

Guilt twists in her stomach as she listened to him. She stared taking in deep breaths, feeling horrible that they took on any of it. "I am so very sorry I put you through that… That was incredibly, selfish and equally thoughtless… If I had known for a second that, that's what I was doing I would have never made that second prayer….I am so sorry, to the both of you..."

"Don't look at us that way young lady. You could have died. We had no choice. We couldn't get to you. And stop apologizing!" Maat exclaims, her eyes glassy as she gazes at Lilly.

"Ahmes, I know you feel it is your job to protect us. And yes, to an extent you are correct. But in exchange, we help you. This would normally be much easier for us to do, because we could simply check on you at any time. But you are very well hidden. If you want to keep the ritual of obscura that you crafted, then you need to start working with us. That is all I am asking Lilly. Just talk to us, let us know where you are. Do not let us continue to learn of you from other gossips."

"Okay… I… But let's just say I stumble into something else stupid… And foolish usually by accident...Um… Hmm…. You're never going to put your own lives at risk, or anything right… Cause yeah. Not okay with that… And, I mean I'll let you guys know… But I also know I put myself occasionally at risk with my family… Being who they are… And I mean… Knowing I did… I'm just… I'm kinda...Hmm this is difficult…"

"Lilly, just let us know what is going on, and we will send aid where we can. Promise us that." Maat pleads.

 _That is not an answer… I've done that exact omitting thing enough to know that… Namely with drugging my family… But if it makes them happy…._ "I promise I will always let you know what is going on, if that is really what you really wish…" She vows honestly, even though it makes her stomach turn.

"Good. Now that we've got that out of the way. How is everything? Your family?"

"Um…Good I guess… Besides you know, what you know…"

Maat gives her a long glare. "Really Lilly. You have wonderful family members that would do anything for you, and you won't even talk to them? You need to work on that."

"I talk to them, all the time." Lilly says with a quirked brow.

"Well, that's easy enough to check."

"You're checking now? They're hunters… They hunt… Like everything…"

"But Robert Singer is charming."

"Bobby? That old man… He'd be devastated to hear you say that… That's like me running around telling everyone Thoth is nice…"

"Oh, I bet he'd find it endearing..."

"Well you are you…" Lilly mumbles before her eyes turn to Thoth. "Are you okay with her talking with hunters…"

"I watch her, it is far less imposing when I hide." Thoth smiles.

"Mmm-hmm okay… Well you two know what you're doing way more than I do obviously…"

"I did hear that you had a question for me." Thoth continues.

"A question… Oh do you know any exercises to help Mae to control her empathy?"

"She has expressed an interest?" Thoth brightens, leaning towards her.

"Yes, yes she has. After the ghosts, and then there's the men we live with are surprisingly moody...Also you really don't need to check on me. I don't make that many bad decisions...And I... talk...Can we talk about this?"

Maat rolls her eyes, shaking her head. While Thoth engages her into a discussion of the best ways to work with the young empath.

.85.

Mae rolls over and snuggles into Sam's chest, still panting and sweaty from their last round. "God you're amazing Sam." She giggles, one finger starting to trace circles around his bare chest.

Sam chuckles as he lets out a content breath, one arm pulling her closer. "So, not that I'm complaining about what we just did, but I still want to talk to you about what happened… You've been distracting me everytime I mention it." _She's starting to remind me of Dean… Or worse Lilly… Neither one of those two talk about anything… It's frustrating. What the hell do they even tal- Never mind… They probably don't and I would really like that out of my head. Ew._

"I haven't been distracting you, I have been having amazing sex with you. There's a difference." Mae says impishly before she nips his shoulder gently.

"See, no that's how the third distraction started…" Sam smiles at her as he pulls her up closer to him. "I want to actually talk about this Mae… How many times did that fu- that Angel heal you, are you doing okay? That was some serious intent. I want to make sure you're dealing with it… Lilly's not a role model here. I can't stand it when she actively avoids talking or dealing. It hurts that you did it. Are doing it."

Mae lets him pull her up, realising she wasn't going to be able to initiate anything else to avoid thinking about what she had seen, and what had been done to her. Her heart twists with guilt at the thought that her actions were hurting him. She frowns, taking a moment to really think of the best way to talk to him, trying to find the words.

"I ah." Mae shifts, sitting up on the bed with her back resting against his headboard, looking straight ahead. "I don't know how many times he healed me. I really don't. I was so caught up in not… He felt strange. Dark. And he absolutely believed he had a reason for what he was doing. It was a burning passion. I promise I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm just working through it. I'm sorry, I don't know what to do, I just don't know what to do. Nothing like this has ever happened to me before, and I guess I'm still just trying to process it. I mean with a ghost it was one thing, but an angel… It's just hard, you know?" Her voice breaks and she covers her face with her hands, "And I'm tired of crying every time something happens."

"Mae, I'd be worried if you didn't cry… You're not going to hurt my feelings, I just don't think it is healthy to not talk about it. I never want you to not talk about it. Even if, god forbids, you ever become a full fledged hunter… You're still an empath… You have to know how much secrets hurt people… I used to think it was weird you couldn't feel Lilly's but I think her's might actually kill you… And Dean and Bobby, they can't be fun to be around. Hell even I don't talk about things as much as I should…I'm happy you cry. I'm happy you're not as broken as the rest of us." Sam assures her as he too sits up and leans against the headboard so he can wrap his arm around her shoulders. He pulls her close, just letting her cry. "I think it's shitty Lilly has made you feel like crying is a weakness."

Mae lightly smacks him on his chest. "It's not her fault. I mean, what are these stupid tears suppose to do?" She pulls her hands in front of her, glaring at the drops. "Nothing, they don't fix anything."

"Jesus Mae, that is so unhealthy." Sam says squeezing her closer to him. "Your sister and Castiel need some sensitivity classes." He takes a deep breath, trying to calm down. His fingers begin to play with her side and he presses a kiss to her temple. "What did you think was going to hurt me?"

"You said it hurt to see me avoiding this." Mae says quickly, latching on to his earlier statement.

"Yeah… I did, and I mean that… But that was really defensive Mae." Sam says looking at Mae with a frown.

"And it is not unhealthy to hate being a cry baby." Mae adds turning her head to bury in his side, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Uh yeah, you're not a cry baby… Mae… What is going to hurt my feelings. That seems to be the thing you're worried about the most. You didn't want to talk about it yesterday… So what's wrong? Please tell me? Please? I don't like that you're keeping things from me..." Sam whispers softly; hugging her closer, even as a brick of guilt hits his stomach. "You had mentioned something about Destiny and a message… is that what this about?"

Mae shivers, suddenly feeling cold from the guilt, she crawls into his lap, straddling him, and leans her head against his chin. Enjoying it when his arms guide and then wrap round her. She waits until their touching skin warms up after wrapping her own arms around him. "I'm not trying to hide anything from you Sam. I just don't understand something. You believe in God, you were excited to meet Castiel because he was an Angel. So why is it that they don't like you? Castiel and Uriel called you an abomination, and when I asked Castiel he said he was under orders to not talk about it. And what message would you and Dean get out of what Uriel did?"

"Maybe it's because I work so closely with a demon...They think it's awful I am working with the enemy… What Uriel did was a message? A message to… Oh god." He pulls her off of him and starts pacing the room, naked, hands running through his hair; pulling at it. He felt sick. _He did that because of the blood. Cause I'm drinking the blood. Because of the experiments. He tortured her over and over again because I am drinking demon blood. What do I do… oh god what do I do? Lilith needs to die… Oh god this was my fault… This is all my fault. I'm putting her at risk… Oh god._ He runs to the bathroom, slams the door shut and locks it behind him.

"Sam!?" Mae slides to the floor from where he left her, before running to the door. When she finds it locked, she sags to the ground, heedless of her nudity. "Sam, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She sobs, fresh tears trickling down her face. _I never thought of how angry he would get over it. I'm so stupid._

In between the toilet flushing he calls out he's fine and he just need a minute, before the shower turns on. The sound of flesh hitting something hard and muffled yells of frustration quickly follow.

Mae flinches at each sound of a punch and each angry, agonized yell, her heart hurting, wishing their was something she could do to help him, sitting outside the bathroom door helpless to do anything except cry. "I'm sorry." She whispers, hating herself for breaking down and telling him. _I wasn't ready, it came out wrong._ His anger was pressing against her very soul.

A flap of wings is heard, someone puts a hand to her head gently, and then she hears a second flap, the familiar feel of angel traveling hits her quickly. Soon the nausea is replaced with instant coldness.

"Elizabeth. Are you okay? You were feeling very distressed." Castiel asks looking down at the naked, sobbing girl in concern.

Mae turns looking up at the angel, pulling her legs up and wrapping her arms around them, covering herself as best she can trying to get warm again. "Castiel, I'm naked." She sobs. Tears still streaming down her face. The ground was cold and wet from recent rain.

"Yes. Are you okay. I felt you in extreme distress. So I removed you from where you were. Your garden calms you." Castiel states, his brows knitting together in concern.

 _I guess nudity isn't a bad thing to Angels. I can deal with the cold, whatever, it's just cold._ Mae lets her head hit her knees and continues to cry, her shoulders shaking in her effort to not make noise.

Castiel pats her shoulder, awkwardly. "It will be alright."

"No it's not. It's far from ok." She manages to say.

"What is the problem? Is it that just Lilly is gone?"

"What? Lilly is gone?" Mae turns her reddened eyes up to him.

"Her amulets signature disappeared an hour ago, that's how I avoid her. If that is not it, what is bothering you?" Castiel asks as he stands over her feeling confused and concerned for his female charge.

"She's been gone an hour? Where could she go that you can't feel the amulet?"

"Yes. I do not know. I was happy she was gone. She is hostile. What is the problem. Why are you crying, and distressed." Castiel asks with a small frown.

"Does Dean know she's gone?" Mae sniffs between her tears.

"I do not know. He is sleeping. You are getting more distressed. I do not understand."Castiel repeats with a frown.

"I'm worried about Lilly and Sam."

"What is wrong with Sam?"

"Well, he is currently dealing with what I said in the bathroom, at least that's where I left him. So I know where he is, But I have no clue where Lilly is."

"I see. You are crying and distressed over Sam being in the bathroom. I thought you were not supposed to be in the bathroom with other people. It is alone time." Castiel states with his head tilted to the side.

"No, um. Sam and I were in his bedroom, he got sick when I told him more about, about Uriel. I'm worried because of how angry and disgusted he was feeling."

"He is sick because of what my brother did to you? I do not understand."

"Could, could you go tell Dean about Lilly?"

"He told me not to wake him up." Castiel frowns.

"I'm sure he would want to be woken up with Lilly missing, tell him I sent you." Mae snaps, her patience at an all time low. She was confused, hurt, and now incredibly cold and wet. Today was not shaping out to great.

"Alright. Humans are strange." Castiel nods, disappearing with a flap of wings.

When he leaves Mae stands up and runs for the house. "So are Angels…" She grumbles.

When she gets to the house she turns the knob violently.

"Of course it's locked, the guys are home… Sprinkles… Sam, I can throw some rocks. Why would he just leave me out here naked?" Mae frowns as she runs around the yard, she picks up several pebbles and starts throwing them at Sam's bathroom window, panic beginning to slowly weave its wave in. It takes several tries before Sam finally opens his window, getting hit in the face by one of the rocks.

"Mae? Why are you outside naked…" Sam asks eyes still red as he rubs at the spot with bloody hands.

"Cass was trying to be helpful. Can you come let me in, all the doors are locked, and it's cold."

"Right, one second." Sam nods, disappearing from the window not bothering to shut it.

Sam opens the back door not a minute later and pulls Mae's trembling body inside into the warm house. He was wearing nothing but a towel and holding a blanket in hand. "Mae! What the hell happened?" He asks, wrapping the blanket around her, rubbing her shoulders in an attempt to warm her.

"Ca-Cass, is touchy from being blocked by whatever Uriel… He was concerned." Mae sighs in contentment, letting Sam adjust the blanket across her numb skin. "Lilly's m-missing."

"Of course she is...Okay. Let's just get you to a shower, then deal with that later." Sam says picking up her bridal style and heading up the stairs. _The fucking angel airlifted and then locked my naked girlfriend outside… Imma punch him._

"N-no, wait, are you ok? I'm s-sorry." Mae asks her anxiety higher now that she was facing so many problems at once.

"You didn't do anything to be sorry about. I'm the one who needs to apologize." He says kissing the top of her head. He frowns at how cold she was, her body shivering in his arms as he brings her to her room, ignoring and avoiding the shouting coming from Dean's room. He sits her on the counter as he turns the shower on hot.

"Your hands!" Mae exclaims, clutching at him with shaky hands.

"Don't worry about it, I'll find the first aid kit later." He says one hand in the shower waiting for it to heat up.

"I have one under the s-sink."

"I'll patch it up, while you warm up."

"Sam. P-please. Look at me."

Sam looks over to her, his lips still pulled in a stern frown, his eyes roaming over her in concern. "It's warm. Here let me help." He says walking over and pulling her off the counter. He set her on her feet and unwraps the blanket from her. "There. Get in. We'll talk later." He looks back at the floor, still holding the hand she offered. He gently guided her under the warm water.

"Sam. Just look at me. We need to talk about this."

"You need to get warm."

"Then join me. I'll work on your hands." Mae says softly tugging him closer to the shower. "It's not like you have much to take off anyways." Her hands nimbly untwist the towel riding on his hips.

"I can't… I can't talk about it right now." He pulls a face, feeling incredibly shameful.

"That's fine. Just shower with me, please Sam?" Mae pleads still pulling on his arm.

"I can do that." He says with a small smile, allowing her to pull him into the shower.

* * *

AN2: I know you have another chapter you can just skip right to but we'd really appreciate getting a review or pm from you. We're not going to have much to look forward to until this storm blows over. Much love guys :)


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Hey again, enjoy the second chapter.

* * *

.85.

Lilly shows back up in her room in front of the altar with a pout. "So angry, so overprotective..." She says, looking to her empty bed with a quirked eyebrow before shrugging. With Mae's book in hand she leaves her room, finding the rest of the house quiet as well. _They must be out doing errands or something, maybe Mae and Sam are in the basement._ She checks the kitchen for the angel, smiling when she finds it empty. She leaves the book on a counter as she happily begins pulling things out to make dinner.

She hums to herself, going over her latest conversation with her gods, completely oblivious to the fact that her summoning may have caused a bit of panic. After the prep is done she starts the actual cooking, singing softly to herself, the silence slowly wearing on. _Gods I fucking can't… It's so fucking quiet… That's not good. Since when are Winchester's quiet? Or Mae… Or even that fucking angel? I'd even take Castiel's obnoxious ass over this silence._

"Where is everyone? It's like seven…" Lilly frowns looking over to the clock nodding in affirmation. "Weird... Maybe I should call them or something..."

"You're back, everyone was concerned for you." Castiel suddenly says from behind her as he walked in from the garage.

Lilly jumps and screams startled by the angels abrupt appearance, and the lack of warning. _It would be you._ "Concerned?" Lilly asks with her head tilted to the side just slightly, waiting for the angel to continue, but eventually gives up and just asks "Care to elaborate?"

"I felt the magic from your amulet disappear this morning. I would have informed Dean sooner, but he has told me not to wake him up. He has since told me that I can wake him up in emergencies. Mae was the one who told me to wake him-"

"Okay." _Never asking him to elaborate ever again._ "I get it. Just stop."

"I have not finished elaborating."

"I forgot you were you. Go back to being taciturn." Lilly says hand over her face in frustration.

"I will bring the others." Castiel comments as he walks out of the room

"Make sure they have the car this time! Dean hates leaving it places!" Lilly yells to him.

The sound of flapping wings reaching her ears a few seconds later is her only answer.

 _Why do I feel like I'm going to be in more trouble? I just got out of trouble, this isn't even fair… They summoned me! And, okay, I was there way longer than I thought. Fuckin' dammit, this is my fault. I should really be more on top of calling people...And Sup-fucking-er...It's quiet again… even better._ She sighs going back to cook, with a shrug.

She looks back to the open garage door when she feels the crackle of energy over her skin.

"Mae? What's wrong?" Sam asks.

"Angel travel, it just, give me a second." Mae responds weakly.

"Why are we in the garage?" Dean asks.

"The Just Lilly does not like when I enter the kitchen my way, it jumps and screams. Then threatens me with harm." Castiel states, before he turns to Mae. "And my way of travel should not affect you so adversely."

"Sorry." Mae mumbles.

"You do not need to apologize to him for that Mae." Sam growls.

"Great. So she's in the kitchen? She's been gone all day, no note, no word, and she's in the fucking kitchen?" Dean snarls.

Lilly shrinks at that comment. He was pissed. This was going to be a pain in the ass to explain, it was nice back when she didn't have to report to people…But she supposed some accountability wouldn't hurt her. _Should have made more than one pie… Well, mistakes were made._ She shrugs, just happy the others were home and continues her cooking.

"Yes Dean. Elizabeth I was just voicing my concern. That is not normal. You do not need to apologize for it, it may be due to the fact you're a more than a human, human."

Lilly watches from the corner of her eye as an angry Dean, frustrated Sam, an ill looking Mae, and an indifferent angel enter the kitchen.

" _You_." Dean all but growls as he points at her angrily, as he walked towards her.

"Me." Lilly squeaked, backing into the corner near the stove. "Sup guys? How was your day?"

"Gods?" Mae questions, sliding into the nearest chair.

"Si. They were less than thrilled with me." Lilly affirms her eyes not leaving Dean. "Lectures were had, threats were made. Dinners on the stove. Pies in the oven."

"Elizabeth, there is only one God, we have been over this. Her protectors are heretics if they claim to be Gods."

"Please do not talk to her like that Cass, haven't you done enough damage to her today?" Sam snaps glaring at the angel.

"I have apologized to her. I was not intentionally trying to harm her. It was an oversight on my part." Castiel comments with a small frown.

"It's okay, it was an accident." Mae says hugging Sam to her, in attempts to alleviate his anger.

"What did he do this time?" Lilly asks ignoring the irate Dean in front of her, hoping if she just gave him some time he'd calm down.

"It was an accident. He… You know what it doesn't matter." Mae begins only to think better of it. _If I talk about that with Dean in the room, everyone is just going to get mad all over again._

"Uh huh. Well I want to know…" Lilly asks hoping for a distraction. "Sammy, what happened with the angel?"

"You're gonna tell me, right now, what the fuck happened this morning." Dean growls.

"I'm not sure. I wasn't here that's what I'm trying to find out. This sounds important Dean." Lilly responds, with a small smile.

"I'm wanting to know the reason why you weren't here, or why you didn't let us know anything." Dean crosses his arms in front of himself, keeping a good four feet between them.

"Oh. I already said that." Lilly says wearily noting the distance he was keeping. _I think he wants to strangle me._

"Your Gods. Why didn't you leave a note?" Dean snaps at her.

"Well, when I was sum- When I went to them you were sleepi-" Lilly begins only to be cut off.

"Summoned!? They can summon you? I thought they couldn't see you." Dean asks, throwing a hand in the air.

"I was meditating at my altar… Where they can see, well, sense me, I'm not really sure how it works." Lilly says calmly, wishing she hadn't cornered herself. "So Cass, did something stupid? What was that?" She asks hoping to change the subject.

"Oh no, you and I need to talk." Dean says, grabbing her hand. "You and I can find out what Cass did later."

"Okay… Well dinner's actually only half way done." Lilly says holding her ground. Not really wanting another, sure to be, lecture.

"I'm sure it will be ok if Mae finishes it. Or Sam."

"You've never seen Mae cook… But it's okay I can finish making it." Lilly comments as she plants her feet on the ground.

"It's true Dean, I ruin everything." Mae agrees, attempting to help Lilly out. _My god, these men over react so bad, what did we get ourselves into. I mean sure, the whole angels and demons thing sucked, but this is still like a ten, and I feel like a six, or ooh I like four, four is more reasonable. I told them she went with her gods… This is ridiculous._

"Sure, I'll finish it." Sam adds helpfully to Dean. "I know you've been worried about her."

"You know… when you- When you guys don't call us on hunting trips, we don't-" Lilly begins only to be cut off.

"Thank you Sammy." Dean growls as he just throws his girlfriend over his shoulder.

"You know, when Sam picks up Mae, it's usually not so- MMM." Lilly begins, when she's cut off by a surprisingly hard smack to her ass. "Dean!"

"Bye Lilly." Mae waves, a light blush spreading across her nose. _._

"See you guys later." Dean snaps as he heads up the stairs in the kitchen. "You're going to explain to me, why they can fucking summon you, and what they threatened you with."

"When you say it that way it sounds awful… They were just worried, I can walk Dean…" Lilly whines.

"Not when I'm through with you. I dare you to pull this stunt again." Dean growls.

"I'm not sure if that's a threat, or a promise…" Are the last words they can hear.

"Why did he smack her?" Castiel asks the last two occupants in the room. "And why did Just Lilly enjoy it?"

Sam and Mae both turn to look at him, Mae's blush intensifying at the angel's observation.

"Um…" Sam begins unsure how to respond.

"It's uh. It's just something-" Mae tries to find the words to explain.

"You know what. You should ask Dean. _Later_. That's definitely a Dean question, don't you think Mae?" Sam says imploring as he turns to the stove, to finish cooking dinner.

"Yep." Mae leans her head into the table. "But much _Later._ "

"I will ask him later then. Human customs are odd." Castiel nods as he walks over to the counter his eyes drawn to a book. He picks it up and turns it over with confusion. "This is a strange book for Just Lilly to own."

"What is it? We own a lot of books." Mae asks, picking her head up again.

"It is pouring with old magic." Castiel says flipping through the pages. "It is addressed to you, Elizabeth. You should not read it."

"What?" Sam asks walking over to the angel, to inspect the book.

"May I see it?" Mae says, standing up to follow Sam.

"I do not think that is a good idea. It is from one of the false gods." Castiel responds brows knit together. _They could be trying to convert her or something equally blasphemous._

"What's the book about?" Sam asks holding out his hand expectantly.

Castiel looks at Sam's extended hand, "I have looked it over, it is about learning discipline to control empathy."

"Oh yeah, she said she was going to ask Thoth if he had anything that could help me get a handle on this empathy thing." Mae says, looking up to Sam and Castiel's faces.

"Her gods are helping you now too?" Sam asks with a quirked brow. _I don't know how to feel about that. Why is the book coated in magic? This is weird..._

"Yeah, so I can function without nosebleeds and headaches, can I have it please?" Mae asks again, now holding her hand out for the book.

"It is coated with magical energies Elizabeth I do not think that is wise." Castiel pulls the book away from her.

"I don't think you should touch it Mae." Sam says pulling the book from Cass' outstretched hand skimming through it himself.

"I think you two are both overreacting. Lilly's gods wouldn't give me a book just to hurt me. That doesn't make sense." Mae sighs in frustration.

Sam thumbs through the first few pages again, stopping when he finds a note. "What examination? They call her their odd one?" he asks, his mouth pulling downwards with a deep frown. _Goddamn it Lilly… don't drag Mae into your shit..._

"Oh, well. Thoth offered, and I mean, I have asked a lot of people this question before, so it didn't seem so strange to ask a protector of knowledge and wisdom if he could tell what was wrong with me. Yeah, it's kind of cute, they treat her like their kid..." Mae smiles pleasantly, just wanting to get the book, she was grateful Lilly had gone through the effort of borrowing a book for her.

"There is nothing wrong with you Elizabeth." Castiel snaps sternly. "Certainly nothing wrong enough to go to a false god for help. I have told you, you are a more than human, human."

"I don't know what that means though." Mae pouts. _Ooo, he's kind of angry about this._

"I don't know what that means either…are you trying to comfort her, or not?" Sam adds still concerned about the note. When he hears boiled over water from the stove. "Shit." He says dropping the book to the counter as he runs to the stove. "What is up with this vegetarian kick, and damn it… There's a pie in the oven with no timer. What the hell Lilly? And wait, the gods act like her parents?"

Mae quickly scoops the book up, holding it to her chest with her arms covering it protectively. "Yes they do. She has Godparents." She giggles.

"Huh… weird…" Sam says as he starts shutting off the burners. "Foods done, I think…" _I do not know what to think about that… so I'm dropping it. Not my girlfriend, not my problem._

"Elizabeth, put down the magical book, we don't know what's wrong with it." Castiel reprimands her.

"It's my book Cass. I need it." Mae pouts again, knowing she could never actually keep the book from him.

"Mae, put down the book." Sam say, turning back to her and walking over.

"I will ask the Just Lilly what is on it." Cass says with a flap of wings.

"Wait no do-" Sam and Mae both exclaim, and trip over themselves.

They hear a piercing shriek of anger, as they both wince. They wait several moments in a stunned silence before the angel flaps back looking confused and concerned, and feeling triply so. _I do not understand what they were doing...or why it was that angry… Dean should not be near it when it is that angry..._

"It was not in english." Castiel informs Mae and Sam.

"What she said?" Mae asks, not sure what he was talking about. _Wow, he is really concerned._

"That too… Just Lilly is very well versed in hebrew." Castiel frowns.

"Cass, _later_. That word, it means _later_ , like the next time you see that person." Sam chides the Angel. "What about english?" He asks exasperated with the angels antics.

"The book was not in english, so that's the spell on it. It reeks of the false gods magic because he changed the language to english." Castiel explains.

"So it's safe for me to read then, that was nice of him to put it in english for me." Mae smiles and looks down at the book held protectively against her chest.

"Ah… That's weird. But hey you met them, and said they were nice to you right?" Sam asks as he looks down at Mae.

"Yes, they were very nice to me." Mae smiles up at Sam.

"No Elizabeth, it could also be some type of other magic. I still do not think you should read it."

"But, you asked what the magic was. It's just to make it english." Mae pouts.

"I do not trust the Just Lilly's judgement or her false gods." Castiel frowns.

Mae rolls her eyes with a smile, opening the book to the note inside.

 _Miss Elizabeth Mae Carlson,_

 _This book should help you control your abilities_

 _Please let our odd one know when you are_

 _ready for the examination, or have any questions._

 _I am more than interested to help_

 _We send our condolences about the Angels_

 _Please keep an eye out for her, she makes horrible decisions._

 _Thoth_

 _Aw that's so sweet. He did say it would be quick… But, just incase, we should probably wait until the guys leave again. And warn Cass. They overreact, so bad. Is it rude to ask a god to make a house call? Oohhh, these are Lilly questions..._ She smiles holding the book closer to herself. "Lilly actually has great judgement… Of other people anyways."

The angel narrows his eyes at that comment.

"Hey, none of that, she just mirrors. You were the one to call her _The Abomination_." Mae defends her friend.

"Because she is one. I do not understand how often I must tell you this." Castiel states.

"So dinner's ready. We should eat." Sam says looking between the two of them feeling concerned.

"I do not require sustenance." Cass tells them.

"You eat when Lilly gives you a plate." Mae comments confused.

"She throws things when angered, she has unnecessary concern for my vessel." The Angel explains.

"Vessel?" Mae asks, confused.

"He's riding someone." Sam informs her.

Mae looks over to Castiel, surprised. "You're inside a human?"

"He granted me permission, he is happy to help an angel of the lord."

"I guess that explains the double emotions layer thing." Mae comments with a smile, finally understanding, at least partially, why the angel felt the way he did.

"I have told you, I do not feel emotions Elizabeth. I have not fallen." Castiel states.

"But it makes sense now, it's your vessel." Mae says quickly, covering up her slip up.

Sam quirks his brow at Mae, as he makes three plates of food, after taking the overdone pie out of the oven. _Well it's crispy, but I'm sure Dean will still eat it._

"You are feeling his then. I do not feel things, though I do admire the human's ability to do so." Castiel continues.

"I'm sorry Cass. I wasn't saying that you were, it's just, you feel different to me, and I'm still trying to understand. But you're right, I must be feeling his." Mae quickly placates.

"Foods on the table." Sam says as he drops the plates and cutlery on the table. He walks back over and pulls Mae to the table. "You haven't eaten all day. Eat."

Mae maintains her grip on the book in her lap, but does as she is told. "You should eat with us Cass."

"I do not require food." Castiel states once more.

She narrows her eyes at him.

"I will eat with you." _Human females have bad tempers, at least Elizabeth does not throw things… And food is not nearly as unpleasant as I thought it would be. It is actually quite delicious._

Sam chuckles as he shakes his head.

.86.

"Dean, seriously this is embarrassing. Put me down." Lilly whines, her hair hitting her face obnoxiously at each bounce as he stomps up the stairs. _He's overreacting… I was just with my gods… Still need to get my hair cut… What's his problem?_

"Lilly, We are going to have a serious conversation about communication. Because I'm already fed up to here with that Shit from Sam." Dean growls, kicking his door open.

"What is everyone's obsession with communication today?" Lilly complains wincing as the door is kicked. "That door did nothing to you…"

"You should probably take the hint if it has been a theme for you today." Dean snarls, slamming the door behind them.

"Or it did. My mistake, bad door." Lilly teases, still not completely understanding the situation she was in. Or how pissed and concerned Dean truly was.

With surprising gentleness, Dean lowers her to the ground in front of his bed. He grabs her shoulders, maintaining eye contact with her for a few seconds before his eyes narrow. Without warning, he roughly pulls her band tee over her head and throws it into the corner.

 _What the hell is going on? This isn't… Something is off here…._ "Dean, Cowboy? What's wrong? Not that I'm complaining… Just..." She starts confused.

Dean rips the waistband of her skirt down, letting the material pool at her feet. "I don't think you understand how much you worry me when I have no idea where you are. Castiel's words were literally 'not on earth' I'm terrified of Alistair getting his grubby hands on you again. I don't know what to do to get you to understand how much I need you to talk to me, or figure out some way of letting me know what is going on when you have to do something like visit your gods. I'm not telling you to not have a life, I'm not even trying to tell you not to see your gods. I wish I could, but I can't. I'm telling you to let me know what the fuck is happening when you leave suddenly. Because, from now on, anytime I can't find you, it's going to be because he found you. He had you for eight hours and you nearly died. He barely even tapped into his depravity." He looks her over, standing in front of him in nothing but a red lace bra with a matching panty.

"Dean, I… I'm sorry? I didn't think that I was going to be popped over there. Everyone keeps going on about the Alastair thing, but I'm fine. Everything is fi-" She begins only to be cut off when he roughly pulls her closer to him.

With a growl of anger that shocks her, Dean sits on the edge of his bed and pulls her down across his lap. "Everything is not _fine_ LILLY." He says, pushing her head down closer to the ground, causing her to kilter off balance. He grabs her waist with his left hand to balance her, and hold her still. He brings his right hand down hard on her ass.

 _Is he… Did he really just...Am I...What the fuck just happened… What is this…He's still fully clothed... This is not so kinky… Well still kinky, but...I think he… He's actually spanking me...Mother fucker…_ "Dean! I am not a child. This is embarrassing, let me go…" Lilly demands squirming trying to wiggle out of his grip. Both palms flat on the floor to keep her balance.

He swats her again aiming for the same spot. "You could have fooled me. You are keeping secrets from me, you aren't taking my concern for your safety seriously, and you did not think about what I would do if you went missing while you were talking to your Gods." He raises his hand again, bringing it down on her left cheek this time, watching as she kicks her legs that aren't quite touching the ground. "I think I am being very understanding about you visiting your Gods. Gods that I am trusting your judgement on, by the way. My experience would tell me that you are wrong, that they are going to hurt you." He switches to a new spot, bringing his hand down again.

 _This is very confusing…_ "Dean, this is humiliating, I told you I didn't know they were going to summon me, and I HAVE talked to you, you're overreacting." Lilly says still shocked he had the audacity to do what he was doing. She winces at the stinging sensation that follows the statement. Embarrassed at the heat pooling at her core. _Not cool… what the fuck is wrong with me? This isn't cool._

He brings his hand down several times in quick secession, peppering her ass with hard slaps.

"Ow. That fucking hurt you prick." Lilly grouses struggling harder to get out of his arm, her ass hot from the stings.

"It's suppose to, I can't think of anything else to do with you. I am trying to get you to understand. They took you, that's great that it wasn't Alistair," Dean gives her another hard smack, "But you're the only one who knew that. For ten hours I had no idea where you were." He accents his point with another rapid assault, keeping the swats even across her round ass. "You couldn't have asked to for a message or something, ten hours Lilly." He yells roughly, slapping her across her sit spot.

"I didn't think about it… They were lecturing me, didn't think to ask for favors." Lilly snaps out, wincing when his hand meets her ass again. "This is very confusing." She growls out.

"How is this confusing? It's pretty straight forward." He smacks her sit spot on the opposite cheek. Her ass now a nice pinkish red. He rubs his hand along her skin, feeling the heat.

"Okay. Ow. I get it. Leave notes. Point taken, let me go. This is humiliating more than hot… Can't you get undressed at least? This isn't fair." Lilly whines doing her best to bite back the hum of pleasure as he rubs his hand against her ass. Too humiliated to let it pass her lips. _I do not want him to know how fucking hot this is...Fuck… What the fuck is wrong with me… If this isn't ending with sex… I'mma be so pissed._

"Nope." Dean rains another assault across her cheeks, careful to not overlap too much, and keeping the coloring even.

"Amun-fucking-Ra Dean! I get it. Notes. Phone calls. E-mail, text messages. Smoke signals. Sky writers. I should have called when I got back, I thought you were busy. Sorry. I'll just assume that you have nothing better to do." Lilly snaps out her ass burning from the stinging swats.

"Oh Lilly, I really believed you might have been closer to understanding me until you threw that last part in." Dean says, pulling her lacy red boy shorts down her hips, smiling when he realises how close the colors matched in some spots. He runs his hands up her cool porcelain legs and back to the curve of her ass, enjoying the differing levels of heat.

"I do Dean. I get it. Gods, I don't see how you dislike my gods so much when you sound just fucking like them." Lilly bites out her hand going to cover her now bare ass. Her whole body flushed from a mixture embarrassment and arousal, unable to hold back the moan that is all but ripped from her at his gentle caress.

Dean brings his hand down sharply on her bare ass, the crack louder than she thought it should be. He holds her still as she kicks and squirms, grabbing her hand right arm as she threw it back in the attempt to protect herself, pinning it to her waist leaving her to only balance using her left hand on the floor. He brings his hand down several more times, each crack louder than the last.

Lilly flinches at the noises, her ass hurting more than it ever had in her life. "Dean. Stop. I'm sorry. Communication. Understood." She bites out, her whole body freezing when she feels the angel about to walk in. She struggles in Dean's grip doing her damnedest to break free and cover herself before the stupid short bus of an angel appeared, but Dean just holds her tighter, another hard smack landing against her sit bone. Her skin going scarlet as she looked up at the confused looking Angel standing in the middle of Dean's room, letting out a shriek of embarrassment.

"Hi Cass." Dean says calmly, bringing his hand down on her ass once more. He quickly adjusts with her renewed squirms, keeping her balanced on one knee while wrapping his other leg around hers, pinning her ass higher in the air.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" She screams at him before letting out a slew of curses in hebrew to get her point across.

"Just Lilly, why is the book addressed to Mae coated in your false gods magic?" Castiel asks, one eyebrow raised, his eyes scrunched in confusion.

"It's not in fucking english, LEAVE!" She demands ripping off her amulet, the only thing she could reach, with her left hand and hurling it at him with all her might.

"What are you doing to Just Lilly?" Castiel asks as the amulet bounces off his chest, landing to the floor with a thud.

"OUT!" She demands again, feeling thoroughly mortified, as she glows bright red.

Dean swats her ass several more time, peppering the swats across the her tender sit spot. "We're having a serious discussion, and I'm punishing her."

"This is how humans discuss things?"

"OUT Now you stupid- I will pluck off everyone of your fucking feathers! DEAN make it leave!" Lilly cries out.

He brings his hand down twice, once on each side. "You should go Cass, you're distracting her."

With a flap of wings he is gone.

"I hate you. Why didn't you just tell him to leave sooner?" Lilly demands refusing to cry from her humiliation. The slaps while the Angel was in the room catching up with her. Her ass feeling like it was on fire.

Dean continues his assault on her ass, each swat loud and stinging. "I wasn't paying attention to him, I was focused on teaching you a lesson. It's just Cass. He doesn't understand what it was anyway." He brings another swat down, right in the sweet spot. He starts gently rubbing his hand along her curved ass again, "So, we were talking." He lands another hard smack on her right cheek.

Lilly pouts as she puts her left hand back on the ground to help balance herself. "I said I understand. I'm sorry. I promise it won't happen again."

"This is going to be a lot worse if it does." He says, bringing his hand down softer this time, peppering the lighter swats across the bright red.

"This isn't fair, and this is humiliating." Lilly whines her ass stinging.

"Fair? Fair? You want to talk to me about fair?" He asks, rubbing her heated cheeks.

"Nope." She says popping the 'p' "Doesn't sound like I do."

He brings his hand down harder than ever.

"Fuck!" She exclaims.

"Was it fair of you to just leave me worried to death that the worst monster I have ever met might have you?" He asks, accenting every other word with alternating swats.

"I said I'm sorry. What do you want?" Lilly whines between deep breathes.

"Right now, I want you to stop whining about fair." Dean tells her, swatting each cheek hard.

"Okay. I can do that." Lilly squeaks out.

"Good." He starts rubbing her cheeks again, admiring his handy work. "Wow babe, your ass is a bright red right now. Not quite cherry red though. I could make it that color though."

Lilly opens her mouth to snap at him, but thinks better of it.

"What was that hufflepuff?"

"Nothing." She bites out.

He continues to rub the reddened skin. "I'm going to reposition you." He warns her.

"Are we done?" She asks tone hopeful.

"Hardly." he tells her, his voice husky. He lets up pressure on one of her legs, guiding it out of his leg trap with his right hand.

"Oh…" Lilly pouts.

"Is there anything you want to talk to me about?" He asks, continuing to massage her cheeks.

She can't help but to moan as he touches her. "No, nothing I can think of…"

"I've got time, you can think." He says, bringing his hand down again. Twice, alternating the sides he was aiming for.

"Dean." she exclaims.

"Yes?" He swats her again.

"I really don't know what you want…"

"Right now, I need to know if there is anything, ANYTHING, else that you should be telling me." He informs her, landing several more hard smacks across her ass. "Because if you think this is bad, just wait. If I ever find something out from someone other than you and it's big. I. Will. Take. It. Out. On. Your. Sweet. Ass." He accents each shortly said word with a quick slap.

"I can't think under these conditions." She whines trying to wrestle out of his grip, her ass smarting something fierce. Her legs shifting uncomfortably, needing the friction.

"These conditions?" He asks, letting his hand slide from the last place he hit, gently brushing against her folds.

"Gods." She breathes out after a quick intake of breath.

Dean smirks when he feels how wet she was, his green eyes darkening with lust, as he leaned down, his lips pressed against the nape of her neck as his fingers gently teased her. "If I didn't know better Lilly, what the fuck am I saying?" He teases out, his voice rougher with his arousal, his warm breath hits and he watches in smug satisfaction as it makes her shiver and moan in response. He clucked his tongue in faux disappointment, as he watches her with heat in his eyes.

She swallows hard as her breath comes out in short pants, more wet than she has ever been in her life.

"Not much I can do for you when you're all clamped up and waiting for another spank." He teases. "Unless you'd like some more of that too." She feels his hand leave.

"Dean, this isn't funny." Lilly pants out.

"What's not?"

"I get it. Communicate."

"Apparently your Gods and I are on the same page about this?" Dean's hand resumes massaging her cheeks, occasionally dipping down to tease her wet entrance.

"Yes. I can't, I don't know what else, what you want, " Lilly gasps out.

"I want to know that you understand how important you are, to me, your Gods, Mae, Sam, Bobby. How very important you are."

"Is this about the torture thing?" Lilly asks confused.

"This is about all of it. I don't think you see yourself the way your family does. I know you're strong and stubborn and independent, protective and all the other amazing traits that make you you. But seriously, I don't have to be an empath to know that you are still hiding things. You're confession the other day was just the tip of it all.

"Confession?" She asks confused again "Oh… the opium… I really hate that shit…I'm not sure what I said-That should not be used against me. That's not f-okay. I'm f-dealing. The Alastair thing… My gods were taking a brunt of the pain. They are not very pleased with my decisions…Not pleased that they had to hear the whole thing and couldn't… I refused to call for them." _I should just take all 'F' words out of my vocab… my ass is burning… he was not joking… but gods so fucking hot… seriously I question my own sanity sometimes..._

"You told me all about being a high priestess to Maat." He tells her, his hand dropping down again to play with her clit, tweaking it between his two fingers. "You also told me that you have abilities, and that your other soul is Ahmes."

Lilly moans in pleasure as he plays with her even as her mind begins reeling fearful of what exactly she had told him in her drug addled state.

"And I told you that I don't think you're a freak, and that I'm not going to leave you." He continues, pushing a finger inside her.

Lilly takes a deep breath the minute his finger enters her, bucking her hips. "That's nice. Can we actually fuck now…"

"I'm not sure you've actually learned a lesson here. I wouldn't want all my work to go to waste." Dean teases, swirling another finger into her.

"I swear I will always let you know where I am, I promise." Lilly pants out.

"Is that the only lesson you learned?" He asks, roughly pulling his fingers in and out, increasing his speed.

"No?" She pants wishing he'd just let go of her hips. _No's the right answer right?_

"Should I start the spanking back up or are you going to elaborate?" Dean begins using his thumb to tease her clit, keeping his finger buried inside her, swirling and curling around her please spot.

"No. Communication? Fuck...I need to communicate right?" Lilly pants out mind going blank.

"Uh huh, Communication is good. Talking about things that happened, how you're feeling. Letting someone know when you go somewhere, not just disappearing."

"I was already doing those things… Just not the last." Lilly lets out a grunt of disappointment as she feels him remove his hand.

Dean brings his hand down in quick succession, swatting up and down her cheeks for the lie. "That was not the right answer. I said I need you to do better. Not hide things. You were doing that."

"Gods damn it Dean. I'm going to die if you don't fuck me. This is not fun anymore." Lilly pants out.

"This is called a punishment for a reason babe." He continues to massage her ass for a moment, enjoying the renewed heat.

"I talk to you all the fucking time…I let you know the important stuff... This isn't fair." She in frustration. "Wait I did not mean to say fair."

He ignores her and instead peppers her again with loud stinging smacks. "I knew I could make your ass cherry red." He chuckles, rubbing lightly.

"Fuck. Damn it. Cowboy. I'm not going to able to sit for days."

"I blame your smart ass mouth for getting your ass in so much trouble." Dean smiles, enjoying the feeling of her ass against his palm. _God, I'm enjoying this too much..._

"Dean… fine. I get it. Babe, I do. Can we please, please, please, fuck now."

"I thought you weren't going to be able to sit for days." Dean teases, dropping his hand back to roughly slide his two fingers in again.

"I'll manage, please just fuck me?" Lilly hisses out in pleasure.

"So demanding." He teases, picking his rhythm of in and out up.

"Bite me." She bites out moaning with pleasure.

He smiles, letting her right arm go as he uses his free hand to unsnap her bra. Watching as the straps instantly slide down her arms.

Lilly places her right hand down palm flat against the ground, happy with her renewed sense of balance. Watching as her bra slips from her. "Can you take off your clothes now?" She pants out.

He uses his left hand to trace patterns along her back, while his other hand continues its rough rhythm. "I don't seem to have any free hands."

Lilly can't help but to arch her back in pleasure as his fingers play down her spine. "You can always let me go…"

"Mmm, nope, that's never going to be an option. Oh, you mean let you up." Dean says, crossing his fingers inside her and sliding his one finger on top of the other.

Lilly all but purrs with happiness at that comment. As she lets out a low moan. "Dean, please…this isn't fa-fun..."

"But if I let you up, I can't keep doing this. Plus, I think I'd lose the view." Dean responds smiling at her before shaking his head. His hand running over her ass. Removing his fingers smirking at her huff of frustration.

"Dean!." Lilly growls, feeling bereft without his fingers in her.

"Lilly." Dean growls back at her, shifting her in his lap, his arms going under her knees as he turns her upright, careful to keep her freshly tanned ass from rubbing against his rough jeans.

Lilly wraps her hands around his torso fingers gripping into his shirt to keep herself balanced. Wincing at the new position, her ass smarting and sore. _That's going to hurt so much in the morning..._

"Are you afraid of me now?" Dean asks her, his brow raised when he sees the wince. _Shit, what the fuck did I just do?_ "Oh god Lilly, I'm sorry." He murmurs, pulling her up in a hug, his face going to the safe haven of her sandalwood scented hair. _I'm sadistic and disgusting, I enjoyed that. I didn't even care when someone walked- popped in..._

"What? Afria- Dean...babe… I'm not … No? Whats wrong baby?" Lilly asks hugging him closer ignoring the pain in her ass as she readjusts. Severely confused. "I, I'm sorry...I don't… I should've... I'm sorry…" _What did I do now… I'm so lost… my ass hurts… I think he's crying… oh gods… he's crying… oh..._

"God damn it, I just, I just fucking. I enjoyed hurting you. I didn't care that you were, I was ready to do more to make my point. Lilly, oh god. I'm fucked up. I just wanted to, but then it got worse."

"Well… That's okay. We are both fucked up together." Lilly says patting his back.

"I'm no good for you. I just beat you." _Just like I did in hell._

"I don't think it was nearly all that Dean… Do I want a repeat performance… maybe not so soon, but that was kinda... Hot. Not with the angel, that was not… That was instant." Lilly snaps her fingers. "But Dean… I'll remember to tell you things… So… And that wasn't really a beating… So…But Dean..." _We are never having sex tonight… Clit tease- Wait, no that's not appropriate… damn it….Dean…._ She leans up and adjust herself and starts kissing his cheek, his tears salty. "I get it… Kinda….And hmm, you need to communicate better too… Cause… Yeah… I'm not afraid or mad… Or anything of that sort… I'm frustrated, I'm sad I disappointed you so much… I fucked up. I know that… I'm sorry." She says her arms moving around his neck her head nuzzling him, hands ruffling through his hair, needing to comfort him, in some way but not sure how to.

"That doesn't give me the right to hurt you. I was just trying to, I don't really know, I was so angry that you have the attitude that you do. I care about you, I know it probably doesn't feel that way right now, but I do."

"You didn't… Gods damn it. Look, if it… You can spank me… I don't…. I mean, I'm not going to forgot about this conversation any time soon, and I had already promised you this wasn't going to happen, and I promise I'm not upset or scared… I care about you too." Lilly explains as she kisses his temple. "But you're acting a bit like a hypocrite… There's obviously things you haven't been sharing with me either Dean.." She mumbles.

"You're right, I'm a hypocrite." He shifts, looking into her eyes. His own red from held back emotion.

"I can live with you admitting that. You, alright, my ass hurts. Saying it doesn't hurt would be a lie. But I get it, I think… You want me to be more honest with you. I'll do my best. It's hard. Shits been really… Fucked up, lately. But I'm not going to make you talk about it, I can be patient with this. I don't even care if I'm the one you talk to about it first, as long as I eventually get to know. As long as you are talking about it, cause I think your trip-"

"Lilly, shhhhh." Dean holds a finger up to her lips.

Lilly narrows her eyes at him and nips his finger gently. "No. I was talking, apparently we're talking now. You get to smack my ass, I get to talk, I thought that was the point of that exercise. Which, I personally thought was going to lead to sex, you tease. But no… It led to us crying and talking in bed, happy? No? Neither am I. So let's fix this."

Dean smiles, replacing his finger with his lips. His tongue easily parting her lips as he kisses her deeply. _She really does just roll with the punches._

Lilly pulls away. "So is it leading to sex now, just done? Sex now?" She asks suspiciously. "Cause… not okay if it doesn't…"

"We can talk after, your hot ass is sitting right on my hard dick, and it's getting more difficult to hide it from you." Dean responds his voice thick and husky.

"Hmm… You're lucky… I prefer sex to talking…" She replies huskily grinding into him. "So, yeah, your clothes can go now, thanks…"

* * *

AN2: So yep. Two chapters. Again, we'd really appreciate messages and reviews. You've all been amazing to us with your support and we look forward to hearing your thoughts on the shenanigans the characters are getting into. Hopefully we'll be back on Sunday with another update. Stay safe everyone. Much love.


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Hey Reader! We got power back! So to celebrate, we're bringing you another chapter! We hope you enjoy.

* * *

.87.

"I really feel like I should report back to Heaven." Castiel states after he puts his plate in the sink, washing it the way the abomination had shown him. She had been very insistent, that it was a human function he needed to possess.

"Oh." Mae says simply, standing up from the table, her book resting on the bench next to it. "Ah, well, you're welcome here anytime you feel like it." She says with a smile as she walks up next to him.

"I would like to come back. You end up in trouble often. Just Lilly makes poor decisions. And Dean and Sam frequent here. Also I would like to know what ritual Dean and Just Lilly were performing upstairs, it was confusing." Castiel comments.

"I'm sure you can ask them, well him, later, much, much, _much_ later. If the occasional noises I'm hearing are any indication." Sam says rubbing his temples, feeling mildly disgusted.

Mae smiles, nodding in agreement.

"Travel safe Cass." Sam says in way of good bye.

"And thank you." Mae says, giving him a quick hug.

"You are welcome." Is his gravelly response as he awkwardly hugs her back before stepping away, and with a flap of his wings is gone.

"So, what do you think he saw up there?" Mae asks impishly.

"I don't want to know, don't care to know, and I say we sleep in the basement tonight." Sam grounds out, shaking his head at his brother's behavior, just grateful his girlfriend was a lot easier to manage and get along with.

"Oooo, I agree." Mae quickly cleans the kitchen, putting away the leftover food. "We might need a few extra blankets, the stove down there has been acting up."

"I'll go find some." He smiles at her leaving the room, glaring up the stairs. "This is ridiculous, she needs a gag or something." As he quickly opens up the bench and pulls out an armful of freshly pressed blankets.

"A gag huh?" Mae asks, walking up behind him, pausing as she too hears her sister's voice trailing down the stairs. "Well Christmas is coming up…"

"Jesus Christ Mae, your so damn quiet. " Sam says standing up startled.

"Do I need a bell too?" Mae teases with a smile.

"No you don't need a bell, lets go please." He says shoo-ing his girlfriend back to the kitchen, handing her the blankets so he can pull up the trap door, feeling the cold draft. "I can't believe we have to sleep in the basement. I really hate him sometimes..."

"Whoa, hate? You don't hate your brother." Mae gives him an incredulous look.

"I hate his actions then." Sam grumbles taking the blankets back from her.

Mae stands on her tiptoes and plants a kiss on his lips, "Don't be like that, I love sleeping in our bed downstairs"

"Our bed?" Sam asks kissing her back.

"Yes, it's how I think of it now." Mae admits with a slight blush.

"Okay… guess it's not that bad then…" He says with a lazy smile as he begins the descent, Mae following right behind him.

Sam stops when they make it to her workshop. "Are you sure you can sleep in here? It's freezing."

"Oh, I can think of more than a few ways to warm it up…" Mae replies coyly as she opens the door for him, skipping into the room. "I'm creative like that."

"Well atleast I'll die happy." Sam grins dropping the blankets on the bed.

"What are you dying from?" Mae teases.

"Hypothermia, sex, does it matter at this point? I'll die happy… I would have never guessed how absolutely insatiable you could be when we first met."

"Yeah, I came across geeky and witchy" Mae chuckles.

"Well the later was more your sister. Still pretty geeky though." Sam smiles as he walks over to pick her up claim her mouth. "Mmm feeling warmer already."

"You should know better than to question me by now, I might be the youngest, but I'm nearly always right." Mae winks at him as he walks them back over to the bed placing her on the mattress gently before stepping away, quickly getting out of his clothes. She watches him with a smile curving her lips, enjoying the view.

"Like what you see?" Sam asks with a grin, slowly walking towards the bed.

"Oh yeah." Mae says her eyes roaming over his body appraisingly "I certainly do" Before she begins taking off her own clothes, dropping them to the floor.

Sam crawls into the bed with her, piling the blankets up around them for warmth.

"Are you really ok?" Mae suddenly asks him. Her mind unable to erase the scene from that morning.

"I should be asking you that…" He responds looking up at her with a small frown. 'You were basically an angel's stress ball because of me. I'm not sure what I'm doing. I'm questioning if I'm right."

"Sam, you can't think of it that way. I mean, maybe some angels are just dicks. Uriel was definitely darker than Cass. He felt, very different."

"I thought Angels couldn't feel emotions…" Sam says pushing her down to the mattress crawling over her as he starts kissing her neck.

"That's what Castiel says. But, I can feel them. It's strange though, like its two levels or something. Like the human part is quieter, and the angels, they're like windchimes." She explains, nearly purring with happiness.

"That's interesting. Maybe the book will help." Sam states as he nips at her neck.

"Maybe." She agrees, running her hands through his hair, moving them to run across his back.

Sam groans into the hollow of her neck trailing kisses up to her mouth before claiming her lips. His hands holding down her hips.

"I know what you're doing." Mae teases around his lips.

"Do you?" Sam asks grinding his hips into hers.

"Yes, but, I understand if you don't want to talk about it yet." Mae smiles, running her hands over his chest.

"I just want to enjoy the night. Besides it's too cold to not be in you. You always warm me up." Sam lightly bites her bottom lip.

Mae swiftly tickles his sides, using the brief distraction to attempt to change positions.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sam asks with a laugh, pinning her to the mattress again, this time face down.

"Kinky. I was trying to be on top." She teases, looking back at him over her shoulder.

Sam chuckles as he grips her hips tighter. His hips grinding into her ass, his dick grazing her wet folds. "I don't think so, but if you want to try new things, I'm game." His uses one knee, forcing her thighs to open wider as he positions them better..

"I do like trying new things with you." Mae admits honestly, a shiver traveling through her body that had nothing to do with the cold.

"Good." Sam says as he slides into her giving her time to adjust. Hissing at her wet warmth wrapping around him.

She places her arms to give her leverage, raising her shoulders from the mattress. "When do we start the new stuff?" Mae teases, arching her back in pleasure, the burning subsiding quickly.

"What's the safeword?" He grunts out. Slowly thrusting into her.

"Safeword? What do you mean?" Mae pants out.

Sam stops all movement. "What do you mean?"

"Whyy, why are you stopping? Don't stop." Mae whines.

"You don't know what a… okay it's a word you use when you don't like what your partner is doing."

"Oh, ok. How about rose?"

"Rose? Kay great. If you don't like something, say rose. I'll stop."

"Ok, please start again." Mae begs, thrusting back into him.

Sam smiles, and with a shake of his head starts a quick rhythm slamming into her hard from behind one arm moving to pin her hips in place across her pelvis as his other hand begins to work her clit. His fingers squeezing and twisting the little nub expertly as he continues to slam into her. "If you wanted a display of dominance, I have no problem delivering." He says smugly enjoying the noises she was making from under him.

"Mmmm, I see that," Mae says breathily, tossing her head from side to side in ecstasy. "I should challenge you more," She continues, panting and whimpering.

"Oh really?" Sam, demands as he slows his strokes to much more agonizing pace. His fingers still working her clit, flicking it; his other arm keeps her in place. He leans over to bite her left shoulder, still careful of her burn.

"Oh yeah, I like this side of you." Mae manages to get out, arching her back, using her arms to push back against him, though it ends up being a fruitless endeavor. His arm keeps her effortlessly in place. "Oooooo, you're mean sometimes." She whimpers into the pillow.

"You didn't ask to move." Sam growls out kissing the bite in her shoulder.

"Ooh, I wasn't told I had to ask." Mae says in a sultry voice.

"Oh, is that so?" Sam teases as his thrusts stop completely. His fingers slowing to mere teasing.

"What the strawberry sprinkles, whhyyyy?" Mae whines, looking over her shoulder at him her, her eyes smoky in the dim light..

"Apologize, and ask. Nicely" Sam commands teasing her clit slowly. "And I might start moving again." He says with a smug grin.

 _Oh that's so hot, where has he been hiding this side of himself._ "I'm- I'm sorry I tried to move without permission." Mae purrs seductively at him.

"That's more like it." Sam says slamming into her once, his fingers pinching her clit tightly, before twisting gently. "Now beg for it."

 _Seriously, I have never had anyone tell me to do that. Oh my god that's so fucking hot._ "Please keep fucking me, please, I really need this, you, right now. I'll do everything you ask, just please keep going. Please Sam, please."

At her last please, he picks up his pace slamming into her hard and quick. "That's right baby, beg for it. God you're so fucking tight. I love being in you." Sam growls, using his arm pull her tighter to him. As his other hand plays with her easily. Reveling in being less restrained with her.

Mae's moans and breathy pants increase as he picks up his pace, half formed words dying before she can form even partial sentences.

When he feels her walls start clenching around him he stops again, including his hand playing with her clit. "I know you were going to ask permission before cumming right?"

Mae screams into the pillows in frustration. "I'm thinking I need these rules in print." She whines, whimpering as her body shakes with need.

"Hmm, you're the one who challenged me, I just want you to know you belong under me." Sam growls.

"Please Sam, you're killing me this time. Please keep going. Please keep fucking me." _Who knew being submissive was so much fun?_

"Oh baby, we're just getting started." Sam promises her smugly with a twist to her clit. "Don't you dare cum without permission."

"Yes sir." Mae pants.

Sam chuckles darkly as he picks up his thrusts again, his fingers moving with deft precision, enjoying the sounds of her whimpers and mewls.

"Oh god Sam, fuck that feels amazing. Please let me use my arms." Mae begs, her words broken with her moans and pants.

"Only because you begged so nice." Sam growls out loosening his arm around her pelvis a little.

Mae pulls her chest from the mattress, bracing herself shakily on her elbows, her forearms and palms flat against the mattress. With her face out of the pillows, her noises get louder. Her curly hair spills down her back and in her face, bouncing in time to his thrusts.

Sam bends over her, trailing kisses over her shoulder his teeth grazing the hollow of her neck as he bites her gently before kissing the spot tenderly. He kisses his way down her spine before sitting up straight and starts railing into her roughly again, his arm tightening absently. He groans out in pants.

Her breathy moans turn to near screams, her body shuddering in pleasure. "Sa- Sam- please." She tries to beg, her throaty moans and light screams of pleasure keeping her from fully speaking.

"Not yet baby, hold it." Sam bites out with a smug smile twisting and playing with her clit more attentively waiting a long moment before saying "Now, cum for me now baby…" He growls out.

She lets out a ragged cry, all her muscles screaming in protest as she thrusts back into him, arching her back and dropping her shoulders to the mattress. His name the only intelligible word coming out of her mouth as she cums harder than she ever has before.

Sam follows her a hairsbreadth after, her name ripped from his soul. He was happy that he didn't fully collapse on top of her as he pants.

Several minutes pass as the two of them come back down, the only noise in the room was their ragged breathes before Sam repositions them both and pulls up the blankets. "That was fucking intense." He breathes out, his voice hoarse and slightly worried. He pulls her to him, feeling hot beneath the blanket.

Mae turns to nuzzle his chest, wrapping her arm over his waist, getting as close to him as humanly possible. "That was amazing." She corrects him, nibbling his collar bone.

"Please don't tell me you want to go again...I can't, at least not right now." _I can't believe I just did that to her. I can't believe she liked it… was not expecting that._

Mae giggles, continuing to nuzzle into him, her heart still threatening to beat right out of her chest. "Hhmmm, I guess I can give you a reprieve." She teases, smiling into his chest, content to fall asleep like this.

"Hmm… that almost sound like a challenge." Sam says rolling and pinning her arms above her head. "Admit it. You're not actually up for round two." He says biting her neck gently. _I need those words._ .

She looks up at him dreamily, still smiling as she kisses the tip of his nose. "My heart seems to be telling me we should take a break. Maybe make camp here and continue on in the morning?"

"Really?" Sam asks her with a smug lazy smile. "One round tonight? That must be a record… usually you're trying to kill me."

"Mmmmm, but I challenged you this time. That was fun, and amazing, and great, and hot…" Mae chuckles her skin all but glowing in her uphoria.

Sam looks her over "Uh huh. So I didn't hurt you? Or scare you or anything?" He asks her concerned.

"What?" Mae opens her eyes, finally hearing his concern though her afterglow.

"You didn't even know what a safeword was…" Sam says as he lets go of her hands and repositions himself pulling her back to his side.

"What's wrong with that? How many relationships do you think I had before you Sam Winchester?"

He chuckles, the vibration rumbling through his chest. "I wasn't trying to insult you Mae. Not sure. Don't really care."

"I'm not insulted." Mae pouts, "I was just, why is that a big thing, and why are you so worried?"

"It's just… wasn't expecting you to like that...I guess. It was a bit rough compared to what we usually do, and then you didn't even know what a safe word was." _And I know someone hurt you before, god, I didn't even think about that._

"No one has ever offered to do anything like that with me. Guys don't stick around very long, except you." Mae smiles again, relaxing back into him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I find that hard to believe." Sam says skeptically holding her closer, kissing the top of her head.

"Have you met Lilly? She's very protective." Mae giggles.

"Ah… Thank you Lilly. I owe her some cleaning supplies or something." Sam teases her back.

Mae giggles again, before becoming serious. "You didn't scare me. And you didn't hurt me. It really was hot and amazing. I like your dominate side. And I trust you. I still like the other things we do, but that was, I really don't mind doing that with you. I'm pretty adventurous Sam."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. The last thing I ever want to do is hurt you. I love you." Sam chuckles as he shakes his head. His other arm wrapping around her, and pulling her to him possessively.

"I love you too." She says, nipping his chest.

"What the hell… Next time I'm just going to leave you in your dreamy little stupor." Sam grins rolling to pin her.

"I could be on top this time." Mae offers with a smile.

He growls at her as he claims her lips. "What the hell, I could go for a round two baby." He admits with a smile.

.88.

"Lilly aren't you going to join us?" Mae asks looking to her friend with concern, as her and the guys eat at the table.

"Nah, I'm straight where I am." Lilly says with a blush, leaning forward against the counter.

"I thought you liked eating with everyone now."

"Yeah, but I'm good." Lilly pouts, glaring at Dean.

"I think you should sit with us Lilly. Family bonding is important." Dean says eating another bite of eggs.

Lilly gives him an 'Are you serious' face. "Yeah, I'm good where I'm at thanks."

"Fine." Mae pouts. Scooping up a spoonful of oatmeal.

"Oh I'm sorry did that sound like a question?" Dean says with a quirked brow pushing out the chair next to him expectantly before turning to look at Mae. "I can either teach Sammy to put you in your place or do it for myself Sis."

Lilly walks over face down and hesitantly sits on the chair with a wince, crossing her arms and laying her head in them, feeling very defeated.

Mae makes a small noise of confusion, freezing mid bite, the spoon still in her mouth.

"Dean. Do what you want to yours, leave mine out of it." Sam snaps at his brother pulling Mae's chair away from him, sending Dean a weary look.

"Are you guys leaving yet?" Lilly whines into her arms. _This hurts and is humiliating… It was one thing last night… in fact...mmm last night… but this shit hurts..._

Mae tilts her head to the side, spoon still in her mouth.

"What was that Hufflepuff?" Dean growls.

"Nothing…" She mumbled still not picking her head up. "I'm never making you pie again."

"Dean… I think you broke your girlfriend…." Sam observes, trying to hide his smile at the interaction between Dean and Lilly.

"Nah, I didn't break her… She just learned some rules… And unless you want to go back upstairs I suggest you take that back Hufflepuff."

Lilly picks her head up and glares at him. "Okay, I will still make the stupid fucking pie." She says before dropping her face back to her arms.

"I don't know if that's impressive or terrifying." Sam comments looking over at Lilly with confusion. _God only knows how many shit-tastic things have happened to her and this is what breaks her? What did he do?_

"It's effective, you should try it." Dean comments smugly, taking another bite of breakfast.

Mae takes the spoon from her lips, "Try what?" She asks Sam.

"I don't think you're there yet… Hopefully never." Sam says looking at Lilly with pity.

"Can I please stand?" Lilly asks Dean, unable to contain the bitterness from her tone.

Dean just ignores his girlfriend for a moment continuing eating the food with a bit of bitterness. "Maybe next time you won't be so obstinate. Your good where you are. Right next to me. You shouldn't have given me permission. It's not my fault you decided to get mouthy after I'd already turned that pretty little ass of yours cherry..."

Lilly squeals in embarrassment and digs her head in deeper to her arms. "Why? What is wrong with you? That is your brother...And my sister… That is not okay..." She wails into the table her visible skin reaching a new shade of scarlet.

"You should have used your safeword Lilly." Mae chimes in with a deep blush. Making Sam snort into his coffee.

Dean looks over the girl akin to a sister with a quirked brow. "That wasn't an option for her."

"I thought that was always an option when you didn't like something your partner was doing." Mae asks, intrigued after her and Sam's romp from the night before.

Lilly drags her head off the table and stares at her sister, her chest blotchy from her own embarrassment but unable to let that go. "Oh… Is that so?"

"Yes?" Mae answers confused.

"And where, by chance did you pick up that, funny little word?" Lilly asks deceptively calm turning her face to Sam. "Sammy… teach Mae something new last night?'

"Did you learn something last night?" Sam asks defensively, feeling awful when the girl groans and drops her head to the table.

"I hate you Dean…" Lilly pouts, humiliated all over again.

"I'm sorry, it really sound like we need to go back upstairs again." Dean says with a quirked brow one hand grazing the top of her ass gently.

Lilly's back his light touch, as she winces from the memory. "Why do you… I'm sorry." she mumbles thinking better of it, her words dying on her tongue. Humiliation washes over her. _I really do not want to test him right now… Dick..._

"Uh huh that's what I thought." Dean grounds out.

Mae giggles into her oatmeal, her own reminders of her adventures last night not nearly as painful or obvious. She scoots closer to Sam, leaning against him.

"Well this is new." Bobby says walking into the kitchen..

"Bobby let me get you some breakfast." Lilly says as she hops up and go gets Bobby a plate of food putting at the table.

"Morning Bobby." Mae smiles, scooping up another bite of oatmeal.

"You know… I had the weirdest meeting yesterday after you guys left.' Bobby says after taking a seat, accepting the food from Lilly. Who walks back to the stove.

"Oh yeah?" Dean asks him stabbing at his own food. His eyes following Lilly. "I think you can clean after we are done eating. No one minds. Come sit."

 _Sadistic sick depraved prick… Your worse than an-... A lot of things._ Lilly thinks staring at him blankly as she watches him pat the horrible seat next to him smugly.

"Dean…" Sam starts in warning.

"Nah, it's okay Sammy. I'm sure Bobby's story is interesting."

Lilly glares at Dean as she walks over and takes a seat; crossing her arms in front of her before she hides her face in them.

"Uh huh… New. I'm not even going to ask, I know I don't want to know." Bobby observes as he starts eating.

Mae blushes across her nose. Leaning more into Sam.

"Well I met a nice lady named Maat." Bobby starts.

Lilly groans and buries her head deeper into the table wishing the floor would just open hellmouth style beneath her.

"You did?" Mae asks, sitting forwards. _They must have been desperate if they visited a hunter._

"Yeah, apparently they're worried about their wayward priestess… Says that she needs to talk more or somethin' ain't that just the damndest thing?" Bobby comments between bites of food.

"Why? What did I do to deserve this?" Lilly whines into her arms. _Seriously… Thanks…_

"That is weird Bobby… Do tell me more..." Dean inquires, pulling Lilly's chair closer with his foot and laying one hand on the back of her neck before smiling at Bobby. He chooses to ignore Lilly's words and the way she stiffened, this was going to be great, he was sure of it.

"Well apparently the little chit has a tendency to just run off and not let anyone know where she's going. Super mouthy to things that could literally kill her with a snap of a finger...Lying and omitting details over important things. Which is extra weird because apparently that is like the worse sin to commit…" Bobby continues eating his eggs happily.

"Oh weird, cause that sounds really similar to someone else at this table. Lilly, anything to say on the subject?" Dean asks.

"Anyone ever tell the two of you that you're both _super_ passive aggressive?" Lilly mumbles into her arms.

"I think you have before, a few times." Mae offers. "Different occasions though, never at the same time."

Sam leans closer to Mae placing a hand over her mouth. "Not a good time to chime in Mae, I think you're making it worse for her..." He whispers into her ear with a kiss. "Ignore her."

"Weird that a goddess would just pop over to a hunter's house like that… That priestess must have done something damn stupid… Cause from what I understand she had enough time to hide an amulet and call for another god to collect it, so she could have called to them."

"You had time to hide your amulet, and call a god to come get it, but you didn't think to ask for them to come get you? Are you serious?" Dean asks incredulously, licking his lips and pulling the girl closer to him. "I asked last night, if there was anything else you needed to add."

Lilly lets out a deep breath."Did she? Did she mention that?" She flinches at the rough hug. _My ass… I can't that was not as much fun as I thought it would be. Why are my gods trying to get me killed?_

"Hmm anything else this goddess mention Bobby?" Dean asks. "I'm just dying to know…"

"Just that she blocked them. All the gods. Apparently they heard her screams and prayers for all eight hours she was strapped to the table. Though as a plus to that, they're the only reason she's still alive. So she wasn't completely stupid, albeit, she didn't realize that at the time, and didn't seem that grateful for their assistance when they told her."

 _I am so dead, Maat, why?_ "You know… I feel like we can all learn a lesson from this, if you think about it… Bobby, you really shouldn't talk to strangers, I feel like they over exaggerate…" Lilly chimes in with a smile.

"Oh Lilly, we need to have another chat upstairs." Dean comments as he stands.

"Ah, So...Bobby. You need help with research? I mean Mae and I don't mind helping." Sam offers shooting Lilly a pitiable look.

"Speaking of Mae, did you know anything about this?" Dean asks watching Mae expectantly.

"No… We were already separated, and we really haven't had time to talk since…" Mae answers honestly, shooting a concerned look to Lilly.

"Dean, that's my girlfriend, leave her alone." Sam snaps at his brother.

"Mmmhmm, one that usually conspires with mine." Dean state.

"Whoa, what about you two." Mae squeaks out defensively.

"Yeah, I feel like this is kinda hypocritical." Lilly says adding her own opinion to Mae's.

"Really?" Dean asks shooting Lilly a look.

"Nope. Never mind." Lilly says head hitting the table.

"Yes! Totally." Mae says.

"She doesn't speak for me." Lilly mumbles into the table.

"Traitor." Mae says darkly before returning her glare to Dean.

"Right, well thanks for breakfast. Sam, Mae if you want to help research, feel free to come with." Bobby says getting up from the table bringing his plate to the sink.

"Really, that's all you came here for?" Lilly asks feeling betrayed.

"Well a goddess showed up at my door, I'm not not gonna talk about it." Bobby says heading to the door. "Maybe, the next time a priestess ends up in situations, she'll be more forthcoming, so I don't look like an idjit." He growls out leaving the room.

"PASSIVE AGGRESSIVE!" Lilly shouts out to him.

"And that's our cue to leave. Mae your finished right?" Sam asks standing up.

"We weren't done talking about hypocrisy… And this double stand-" Mae starts, only to find Sam's hand over her mouth again.

"Right, we'll be at Bobby's." Sam smiles at his brother.

"No, let your girlfriend finish. It sounds like she has a valid argument" Dean says with no emotion.

"Nah." Sam shakes his head with an exaggerated frown. "She has no idea what she's talking about."

"Haut?" Mae attempts to say around Sam's large hand, sounding indignant.

Lilly peeks her eyes over her arms in warning, not daring to say anything more outloud.

"Right, so we're leaving." Sam picks Mae up and quickly leaves with her.

"Lilly, Hufflepuff, babe. Want to explain any of what just happened?" Deans asks deceptively calm.

"Mae picked up on my wonderful self preservation?" Lilly responds drolly.

"That's not something to teach your little sister is it? Your self preservation isn't exactly preserving is it…" Dean comments giving his girlfriend an expectant look.

"Well… I'm not dead…" Lilly feels inclined to point out.

"Mmmhmm. Do you remember what I said last night? When I asked if there was anything else we needed to talk about?"

"Um… Yes. Yes in fact I do…"

"So you remember me saying…"

"That you love me? And I'm human and make mistakes?" Lilly asks hopefully as she smiles at him sheepishly.

"Usually yes. Always love you, I know you're human and make mistakes... But what I just heard, and correct me if I'm wrong, cause I'm still having trouble wrapping my head around it. Your gods could have gotten you out of that situation. That you were being tortured for eight hours, in I can only imagine was the worse way possible… And you didn't think to, I don't know… Ask for help. Oh and I had to hear about it from someone else _again_...Did I get all of that?" Dean growls.

"It didn't-I just was-uh When you say it like that, yes. But hear me out, I didn't know it was Alastair, and that he was the demon that tortured you, and I didn't want him to get my amulet and force- I thought was best...I you know… Didn't think about mys-Ooh that is not what I meant… What I meant was I was thinking more the amulet…. And keeping it out of the wrong hands cause I just got the damned thing back… And If I had known that the gods could hear me like that...Wait… Um… I mean… I promised the gods yesterday that I would call them in the future if I was ever in danger… But I feel like their busy right now… So here we are…."

"Oh, so this is what you call your gods for?" He asks her brow quirked.

"Well… Wow… I- when you say it like that… Um… No?" Lilly says inching away from him.

"Okay well obviously they agree with me. Come here Lilly."

"I really don't want to...Don't you have seals or something, that seems way more-" Lilly begins only to stop at the look of disapproval on Dean's face.

"I dare you to finish that sentence. Come here."

"Right." Lilly says walking over to him hesitantly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dean demands wrapping his arms around her hugging her closely.

"Uh… I'm short, have crippling OCD, a debilitating phobia of dirt, hate small spaces, loathe snakes, hate silence, don't know how to express my feelings, half the time I can't even recognize what I'm feeling, am super codependent with my sister, who's actually just my best friend, and really scared of losing my boy-" Lilly rambles positive she was forgetting some major ones when she feels his finger to her lips. She Kisses it.

"Lilly…" Dean holds a finger to her lips. "Shhhhh. I told you I'm not going anywhere, you're kind of stuck with me." He sighs as he looks down at her. "You are very frustrating to deal with."

"So I keep hearing." She mumbles.

"Come on, let's go to your room." He says picking her up bridal style.

Lilly eyes him wearily even as she wraps her arms around him "I feel like this is a trap."

"Guess you're just going to have to wait and find out."

"Super." Lilly mumbles into his chest.

When they make it to her room he walks and lays her on the bed on her stomach. "Stay." He orders.

Lilly stays silent and just stays on flat on her stomach anxiety filling her as her hands find her pillow, pulling it close to her as her fingers dig into the opening twisting the material of her blanket around her fingers under her. She chews on her bottom lip as she waits nervously.

It's not long before Dean reenters her room, moving the pillows off her bed and puts her first aid kit on the bed in front of her.

She's silent as she watches him, brows knit in confusion, holding her breath as he rolls down her skirt.

Dean whistles when he see's the purple and green bruises covering her ass. "I wasn't expecting it to bruise. For someone who's gotten their ass kicked so much, you've never actually gotten your ass beat huh?" He frowns, feeling disgusted with himself that he'd hurt her so badly.

"Nope, people usually go for more vital areas, you popped that cherry too." Lilly mumbles out in embarrassment as she buries her face further into her pillow.

"So it did hurt. I couldn't tell, you seemed to kinda like it last night." Dean says sitting next to her going through the first aide kit. "Both times."

"Correction, I fuckin' loved it last night…"

"All right, tell me what goop to use." Dean says, looking at the different canisters and bottles.

"The purple one…" She responds into the pillow.

"Why do you color code them?"

"Mae…She's like a bird… They're only those colors from dye. Trust me when I say the medicines are way less attractive before the dye." Lilly explains her fingers were white knuckled around the blanket as she slips into silence once more. She was uncertain about what he was doing. Not enjoying the lack of anger, not sure what to do or say. _I think I broke him..._

He nods, pulling out the purple container. He opens it and starts generously applying it to her bruised behind. "Lilly, look. I need you to keep your promise. Need. Not want. I need to know that you are going to keep your whole promise to me."

"I promise I will do my best. I'm going to fuck up, I'm me. I really didn't mean too… I just didn't think about it." She says as honestly as she can.

"Then I promise to take you trying into account when this come up in the future. I'm sorry I was so hard on you. But, I know that as hard as I was, Alistair is infinitely worse, and would love nothing more than to get his hands on you again. Please, understand, there is nothing, nothing I wouldn't do to protect you from that." Dean admits heavily, massaging the ointment gently into her cheeks.

Lilly's silent for a moment. Finding it frustrating that for the second time someone she had cared deeply for was asking that she allow them to protect her. She didn't need protection, she did the protecting and it hurt to think none of them thought she was capable of it. "I'll do my best to make sure it never gets to that point." She concedes.

"I know you will hufflepuff." He responds with a sigh, leaning down to kiss the small of her back.

"This was very anti-climatic…" Lilly mumbles.

He rolls to the top of the bed to look her in the eyes. "Would you prefer I go ahead and spank you again?" He asks with wide eyes.

"No… Just saying thanks for the panic attack…" Lilly grumbles.

"Good cause the next time I spank your ass, I'm shooting you up with opium first."

"That's fucked up Dean." Lilly whines, shoving her face into the pillow.

"You're the one who gave me the idea, shit's like a truth serum to you and Mae….I'm telling Sammy the same thing."

"Does it always have to be spanking? That shit's humiliating… I feel like there are more interesting, kinkier methods to get your point across…" Lilly asks after a moment's thought.

"Well okay… We can try those, but till I find a better one that you enjoy less, and is equally lesson teachin', we're sticking with that, seems somewhat efficient."

"I feel like you took that the wrong way on purpose…." Lilly pouts into the pillow.

"I feel like you should know better than asking that question, it's a punishment Hufflepuff. Do I need to define that to you?"

She nestles further into her pillow and grumbles to herself. "Can I get a safeword?"

"Mmm, I don't think I could trust you with one…" Dean responds pulling her to him.

"Sam trusts Mae with one…" Lilly responds petulantly.

"Your really tempting fate here…." Dean says squeezing her tighter.

.89.

"Okay, Gregory here's your schedule if you need anything please feel free to ask any of the manager's… Lilly, the other owner, and I only work Thursdays…" Mae says handing the boy the sheets with disinterest. "We only really show up for new employee training besides that…"

"Okay Miss Mae, Thank you again for the job, I really have always enjoyed this bakery. It's become like a cornerstone for our families celebrations. You are so amazing." Gregory responds with a large smile.

"Oh, well we try. There's a cheat sheet in there as well. Our uniform isn't really that strict, sneakers, jeans, and a band tee will do, preferably nothing inappropriate. Hope you enjoy working for Cakes, Cookies, and pies Oh my…" Mae smiles at him him with a pat on the shoulder before she walks away letting Victoria take her place. She walks to the back where Lilly was in the middle of retraining Leanna how to 'properly' wash dishes.

"Lilly, you've terrorized Leanna enough. I think she gets it." Mae says walking over to her friend looping her hand through her elbow. "Let's go run to Joel's, Clay said he'd meet us."

"But the Amazon isn-" Lilly whines holding the sponge in her hands closer.

"Again Lilly, my name is Leanna, for the hundredth time, and I can wash dishes. Mae please get her out of here..." Leanna frowns at the short OCD shop owner, curious how the tiny woman came back worse after her transcontinental sabbatical. Weren't those things supposed to be relaxing or something?

"There are streaks in the metal bowls, streaks Mae, streaks… I can't, I can't even right now… " Lilly says as she's dragged away from the sink her eyes narrowed at a smirking Leanna.

"Lilly, you need to calm down, I'm sure the guys are fine." Mae comments as she pulls her stubborn friend out the back door.

"This has nothing to do with them, I'm glad their gone, fuck them, they're idiots…" Lilly instantly denies, with a snort of indignation. "Amazon just needs to learn how to wash a _gods-damn- bowl._ " Lilly growls her eye twitching, from being dragged away from her task, finger still clenched tightly around the sponge. "What about Clay and Joel?" She asks after another couple of moments.

"You've been complaining about your hair, since we got back… So I was talking to Clay and yeah… I made you an appointment with Joel, he finally got his liscense…" Mae comments not sure how to tell her she'd also talked to Clay about getting a replacement tattoo. "And Clay's off today, so he'll be around." There, she'd just let it happen and hope for the best reaction.

"Whatever. This place is starting to go to hell Mae, Hell!" Lilly sighs in frustration. "But yeah, let's go hang. At least Clay and Joel know how to fucking clean!" She yells back at the closed shop door."

Mae rolls her eyes. Oh yeah, this was going to be great.

.90.

"So you got rid of the tattoo why?" Clay asks the girl sitting in his chair.

"Oh you know, traveling abroad dem- satan symbol on my body… It brought too much attention, sorry Clay...my bad." Lilly shrugs looking over him to Mae helplessly, dragging her hands through her much shorter hair, happy it was more manageable, and the dead ends were gone, as she blows out at her bang with a wistful smile.

"It's fine, I've just never seen a removal done so thoroughly…" Clay remarks as he brings the needle down to her hip bone with a shrug.

"Yeah, well, you know how much of a psycho I can be… I found the best I could" Lilly mumbles biting her lip.

"Yeah, Lilly can be intimidating, and well she's always been a quick healer…" Mae adds wringing her hands

"Uh-huh, yeah… Sure… I don't actually want to know." Clay says with a shake of his head. "So I heard from the grapevine that you two are now babysitting, since when?"

"Gods, does anyone have better crap ta talk about in this shitty town?" Lilly grouses, shifting uncomfortably in her seat, as he dips his needle back into the ink. Her ass still smarting a bit, as she blatantly ignored Mae's giggle.

"What can I say you two draw attention and let's be honest nothing much happens in this town, it was boring without you Lil' B." Clay chuckles continuing his work.

"Right… So how is B.A.C.A.? Isn't the meeting coming up, it's still the first week of the month… Mae and I could use a cause to get our hands in…" Lilly asks hopeful.

"Now that you mention it yeah, Chief misses you, was happy you took some time to take care of yourself though, and Mae the guys miss their Princess, you always make em' smile."

"Aw, thanks Clay, we'll make sure we're there." Mae smiles from her spot at the railing, still amused by Lilly's discomfort.

.91.

"Okay, anything else you want to do?" Lilly asks as she takes the cupcakes out of the oven; offerings for her gods.

"Well we hit up the shelter, the orphanage, finished up the goods for the shop, you've cleaned the house top to bottom, I've hedged all the trees, we went to the B.A.C.A. meeting, we've avidly started avoiding the mayor… We got to watch Jake and Amanda twice, still shocked their parents are letting us ever babysit again…"

"I know right? We fucked up their house… and they wouldn't even take the money for it… Worried about Jake though, he's super into the occult now, whoops… Should have asked the angel to wipe his memories or something, that kid is going to be a handful…" Lilly says as she places the tray on the counter before going to the fridge to pull out a couple of beers. "I think we should try to start our own microbrews, it would be…Time consuming, and think how much money we'd save whenever the guys and Bobby come over..." She continues. _I need more distractions… maybe we should pick up a couple more hobbies, I don't think either of us are sleeping as it is, and we are running out of things to do…_

"I guess brewing our own beers would be an interesting hobby, but where would we do it?" Mae tilts her head as she thinks.

"Not sure… Can't you figure it out on the interwebs..." Lilly shrugs as she pulls out a piece of paper and a pen and starts writing a note.

"Yeah… Are you sure this is something we should be doing, don't you think we should be I don't know… Talking about things or something? You haven't even seen Marie since you got back." Mae says looking over her sister with concern. Noting how pale she was, and the circles that had gotten darker under her eyes.

Lilly places down her pen and stares at her sister with apprehension, carefully looking her over. Her once tan sister several shades lighter, her haunted eyes, the way she jumped, the screams she could hear in the night, when she herself was supposed to be sleeping. _Yeah we are just the quintessential essence of the word fine._ "Okay… And what exactly am I supposed to tell her exactly? That a demon kidnapped me and turned me into a pincushion for funsies, but it's okay cause it could have been a shit ton worse? How about you, you want a session with her? Tell her how an angel of the lord used you as a stress ball? Spend some alone time in a nice secure jacket, and bounce around in a soft cushioned room? Oh no? That doesn't sound appealing, just checking." She says with an eye roll before going back to the note. "No, I think we're beyond Marie's scope of practice."

"Well, I guess that's true…" Mae pouts, wishing she could figure out how to fix everything. She and Lilly were running themselves ragged just trying to stay ahead of their nightmares. She lets out a long sigh before she slides into the seat next to Lilly and pulls her laptop to her. "So microbrewing sounds fun…"

"Yeah that's what I thought…" Lilly nods, as she blows her bangs out of her eyes, as she finishes up her list of potential hobbies that would be agreeable to the both of them.

* * *

AN2: We just wanted to thank you all for the reviews and messages. You made us so happy when we would check our phones and find them, it gave us something to talk about after the power went out. Now that the weather is back to normal we plan to return to our posting schedule of Sundays and Thursday. Thank you all again, and don't forget to let us know what you think about this chapter. We'll see you on Thursday! All the Love!


	23. Chapter 23

AN: Hey reader! Who's excited about Supernatural season 12! You know who's not gonna watch it? Us, because Twisted has been loitering in season 9 for a year. ;P

(She knows I love her.) We hope you enjoy our new chapter.

* * *

.93.

"What did you two gidjits get into this time?" Bobby asks looking around the familiar kitchen with a raised eyebrow. _What the hell am I looking at? God, this looks awful… And they had a shit ton of disassembled hula hoops on the way to their kitchen… with bags of salt._

"Oh you know, more hobbies…" Lilly mumbles from where she's standing next to a large three metal tub stand. Where Mae was handing her pre assorted measuring cups.

"What's up Bobby?" Mae chirps from next to Lilly, still randomly looking at her computer where she was designing labels.

"Mae I need the apples…" Lilly adds, ignoring Bobby's huff as she takes the offered fruit from her sister.

"Do we need to talk about something… You know what, doesn't matter I need you two to do me a favor… Is this why you weren't answering your phones?" Bobby asks as he watches them closer.

"Sure what do you need ol' man, we're almost done, the first couple of batches were not drinkable by human standards." Lilly says pouring the apples before just walking over and grabbing the rest of the cups dumping it in.

"Sure whatever we can help with Bobby." Mae smiles at him before turning back to Lilly. "Lavender was a mistake Lilly, sorry just thought floral would be good."

"Are you two, are you two fucking brewing beer now?" Bobby asks rubbing his face with exasperation. "Don't you gidjits have enough on your fucking plates?"

"We work for Jody on Tuesday nights, we do classes every Wednesday, we work at the shop on Thursdays, the halfway house and orphanage call when they need us, babysitting when the Browns need a day off, B.A.C.A is only once a month, baking is covered, the garden only needs so much maintenance, I can only do so much art, and Lilly can only play so much guitar and clean so much… So... No? We need this..." Mae says clicking on a button and adding more purple to the label she was working on.

"We're going to call it Baker's Brew." Lilly chirps still stirring the large vat, with a smile. "We're going to make a whole line based on desserts."

"Smart asses. I was going to ask you two to do me a favor but, I'm not sure either of you are up for it… You both look like shit." Bobby says shaking his head completely lost. _I should call Ellen..._

"Bobby, that was mean. You don't tell girls that. You're going to give me a complex." Mae gasps and glares at the man.

"Fucking foul ol' man. You always look like shit, we don't call you on it." Lilly agrees slamming the lid shut on the kegs after stirring each of them one last time.

"Come on, tell us what we can do, please Bobby." Mae pouts.

"Do you have a bronze blade Lilly?"

"Uh yeah… And a silver one and a copper, and well, several that aren't gold. Back from when I didn't know rituals actually worked." Lilly nods, walking over next to Mae and to look at the logo. "Nice, I like the green and purple one. Whatcha need old man?"

Mae smiles at Lilly's approval, and saves her work before shutting her laptop."We want to help Bobby. Does a hunter need one? Do you need us to do some research?" She asks, giving Bobby her full attention.

Bobby looks over to the two girls with a frown etched into his face. "Them idjits ran into a siren, and I don't trust either of em', I'm working on a research project for 'nother hunter and won't be able to go myself for a couple days."

"Absolutely, where are they?" Mae asks, perking up a bit.

"Mmm… I don't think this a good idea. I should've been coming over here more, sorry gidjits." _They still aint right… Not that I can blame them, that was a fuck ton of messed up shit they got pulled into. Damn Angels and Demons._

Lilly narrows her eyes at Bobby. "We can be delivery girls, Bobby. I mean, we can take shit and drop shit off ol'man, we ain't that stupid."

"Yeah, it's just a bronze knife right." Mae tilts her head to the side, watching him.

"Athame." Lilly corrects with a shrug. "Where do we need to bring it?"

"Mmm well it will get you two out of the house...Just dropping off the blade that's it. I can't seem to _find_ mine, Lilly..." Bobby grumbles looking at the shorter of the two girls.

"Uh, did you check the master list I left you? No? Then it's not my fault…" Lilly responds blowing out the bangs in her face.

"Stop _organizing_ my house." Bobby glares, but the slight crease near his eyes tells them he's not too upset.

"You can't blame me I haven't been there in a month." Lilly finishes with an eyeroll. _And I don't want to be… Fuck the Salvage. Hells I don't know how Mae is doing it at our shop… Or her greenhouse… Then again the people we hired might be doing the trimming, or whatever it is you do in gardens._

"Fine, their staying in Bedford, Iowa, just get them the damn blade. I'll text you the address and room number."

"Of course Bobby, we got this." Mae smiles at him.

"We're taking Khonsu, he's quicker." Lilly shrugs with a smirk.

"Yay!" Mae says hugging her sister, excited for the road trip.

.94.

Lilly pulls up to the shitty looking motel, a frown pulling at her lips. "I let that man put his dick in my mouth." She mumbles after shutting off her engine with a frown. "This is disgusting…" She let's her skirt fall to the ground after she throws her leg off of the seat. "I don't even like leaving him in this lot." She says patting her motorcycle, throwing the keys in her backpack.

" _Why_ do they always pick the grossest motels." Mae shakes her head as she straightens up on the back on the motorcycle. She certainly wasn't Lilly level of things need to be clean, but she had a preference.

"I don't know… Let's just get them the blade and go, I don't want to be here longer than we need to be…" Lilly remarks with a look of disgust on her face as she looked at the way-past-it's-prime motel.

"Here, what names are they checked in under?" Mae asks, unzipping her jacket and pulling her shirt down lower, exposing cleavage. _I guess one cool thing happened from that… mess._ She hops off the back, pulling her jeans down to expose a bit of hip.

"What are you doing? Besides lot-lizarding it up?" Lilly asks skeptically as she leaned protectively against her bike.

"I'm going to go get us a key. What names did Bobby say they checked in under?" Mae rolls her eyes.

"Um it's on the text, something rock-rip off-y..." She says with a shrug. Watching her sister drolly. "This is your thing. I really haven't had any training, don't want too."

Mae looks down at her phone, "Got it, be right back." She smiles and takes off towards the office, swaying her hips as she walked.

Five minutes later, Mae walked back out, holding up a key. "Got it."

"Super…" Lilly comments pushing away from her motorcycle. "Let's get this shit delivered before we pick something up in the parking lot. Like hepatitis, or the black plague… Or some other ungodly disease..."

"Come on." Mae rolls her eyes with a smile.

"They're sleeping in it, this lifestyle so not cool." Lilly comments shaking her head, pausing when she meets up with Mae. "How have they not picked something up yet? There has to be used needles in the mattresses here. Ugh… And I doubt they actually clean the sheets on a regular basis, probably only when they get a major stain, and ew, I cannot even imagine the bathrooms, the horrors these shabby ass walls must see... "

"Imma gag, please stop trying to imagine it verbally." Mae groans.

"Lead the way Slutty…" Lilly jokes still amused by her sister's persuasion technique.

"Hey, this look works. Just enough to keep them wanting you around, they also don't remember your face this way." Mae points out.

"I'm sure Sammy's proud." Lilly shakes her head. "Classy. Come on I don't want to be here, longer than we have too."

"Room 216, let's go." Mae nods, before she turns and walks through the door, heading for the stairs. Lilly follows without another word, her fingers itching for the cleaning supplies in her backpack.

They pause in front of the door. "Should we knock? Cause I don't want to touch it…" Lilly asks looking at the door knob with a frown.

"Nah." Mae pushes the key in.

"Wait, wait." Lilly says pulling down her backpack and pulling out some wipes to clean the door knob. "Proceed." She says pouring some purell into her hand. "Want some? You touched the keys." She offers her the bottle.

"Thanks." Mae says, holding her hand out to humour her sister. She rubs her hands together quickly before opening the door.

"I should have washed the key…" Lilly mumbled glaring at it, then goes blank at the sight of the motel room. _Ew… this is ew… I think… oh gods… ew…_ She thinks as she starts pulling out several cleaning products, she had packed into travel containers. "I don't have enough Mae… I don't think enough exists…"

"Too late now, already here." Mae takes in the room, and then notices Lilly's reaction. "Oh Lilly, please don't clean, we don't have time for that."

"Sure we do, they're not here, and we just need to check to make sure they haven't been infected by the sex monster…" Lilly says as she begins washing the table to put her bag on it.

"Ok… I'm going to go see if they went to the library, or maybe the doctor Bobby was telling us about." Mae looks around the room. The guys weren't messy, but their room still reeked of cigarettes and booze.

"But I need to go buy supplies…" Lilly whines looking at the wipe with disgust, when it comes up with tiny smudges of black and grey.

"Ok, go do that I guess. I can walk to the Library, I saw it on the way in."

"Yeah no, I'll just drop your ass off." Lilly mumbles laying the bag on the table and pulling out her keys.

"Or we can do that. I'll find the guys and get a ride back with them, you can clean, everyone's happy." Mae concedes.

"Sounds great." Lilly agrees glaring at the room in distaste. "Give me the key first though?"

Mae takes the key from her pocket and holds it out to her.

"I think this motel needs to be burned down and rebuilt." Lilly comments darkly as she cleans the key carefully, handing it back to Mae, who just shakes her head.

"Makes more sense for you to keep it, if you insist on cleaning this place, I'll be out looking for our men, who may or may not be you know, with a beautiful siren… "

"Yeah… Enjoy the sex monster search…" Lilly says pulling out the bronze knife and handing it to her sister. "Bobby mentioned blood of some sort, so… Luck with that. Try not to contract anything."

"That's why I think they may have gone to the Doc's office. He texted saying she had some blood samples."

"True… well let's get this done." Lilly huffs as she places the newly washed hotel key in her bra. The two girls heading out of the room.

.95.

After several hours of scouring and three loads of laundry Lilly was still cleaning and humming to herself when the door to the room opens. She turns and waves at a shocked Dean standing beside a stranger. "Uh, hi? I was just cleaning." She greets pulling out her headphones.

"Maid service?" The stranger asks, looking between Dean and the girl.

"Yes. Yes I am. This room is disgusting, was, I should leave." Lilly says looking over at the stranger with confusion. _Mmm Bobby didn't mention any other hunter's on this case, and this guy is official looking… I should go…_ She thinks throwing out the sponge and empty bottle in her hands. "All good here." She says wiping her hands of the chemicals before walking over to her backpack calmly.

"Yes, thank you for the visit. It looks very nice in here." Dean gives her a wink, and a thumbs up.

"Uh, where is your cart?" The stranger asks, hand over his lips.

"Um, I'm new. I don't really do carts…" Lilly responds as she picks up her backpack and starts towards the door.

"Dean, do you know her?" The stranger asks with a lifted brow.

"Well, ya Nick. She's my girlfriend. I'm guessing she's here to help with the case. I usually try to keep my work life my work life, you know, and private life well, private. But, you're cool. You can know about her." Dean clicks his tongue and smiles.

"Ah… New friend Dean?" Lilly asks looking between the two men skeptically. _Since when is Dean such a Jabberjaw? And not mad at me for this, something isn't right..._

"Yep, this is Special Agent Nick Monroe. Nick, this is my girlfriend Lilly."

"Well nice to meet you Nick, but I should really let you two get to work. My bad…" Lilly says as she turns back to the door.

"Oh, it is very nice to meet you Lilly. Dean is quite the catch, aren't you the lucky little girl." Nick says with a smile.

"The luckiest. Talk to you later Tex." She says twisting the doorknob, not liking Dean's new friend in the slightest. Not even willing to even attempt to be civil.

"Dean, why don't you invite your girlfriend to stay, I insist."

"Lilly, stay." Dean immediately asks as he walks over to the door and leans his hand on it.

"If you ever met Thoth you would know how funny your being right now…. But no… You and your friend should talk about the case." Lilly says as she turns to look up at him, with a frown.

"No Lilly, Nick insists. You should stay." Dean grips her by the shoulder and leads her to the bed, taking her bag from her and leaving it on the table.

"Oh, uh okay then… I really think I should go, I don't like leaving Khonsu alone like this…" Lilly comments blowing out her bangs with a frown. "Not that I don't want to talk to your new friend. But I don't. No offence Agent, just you're new..."

"Who's that?" Nick asks, looking intrigued by the name, ignoring the girl's other comments.

"Her motorcycle. Is that how you got here? Is Mae here?"

"Oooh Mae. Another girl?" Nick raises his eyebrow at Dean, a sly smile on his face.

"Oh. She's not, we got into a fight. She didn't want me to clean the motel room." She lies quickly with a frown. "It was just too disgusting." Lilly says not liking Nicks tone.

"Who is Mae?" Nick asks, one finger resting against his lip in contemplation.

"Mae is Sammy's girlfriend. She's way too good for him." Dean comments bitterly.

"Dean, what the hell-I mean I agree, but no, Sammy and Mae work great together. Just don't let them know I said that..." Lilly snaps at Dean, raising her own brow. _What the fuck?_

"I'm just being honest. Sam's nothing but a liar anymore. Mae deserves better. I think you'd like her Nick. She and Lilly are like sisters. She's great with plants, best damn little gardener you've probably ever met." Dean smiles, patting the guy on the back like they were old friends.

"Okay, to be fair, oooh, everyone lies sometimes, maybe he has reasons." Lilly defends Sam, as she glared at Dean. _If someone told me a year ago, I'd be defending Sam to Dean, I'd have told them they were full of shit, what the fuck is going on here… Who the fuck is Nick, how long has Dean known him and_ "What the fuck is up with the info share Dean?"

"Aww, babe, calm down. Nick's like a little brother to me." Dean smiles at her, coming to sit on the bed with her.

"Explains my first impression…" Lilly mumbles darkly under her breath as she moves away from him suspiciously. "When did you two meet? Cause I guess if I have to be here, yeah well, so yeah..."

"Oh, I just met him yesterday at the hospital." Dean says calmly.

"Oh did you?" Lilly says with a deceptively calm smile, keeping her eyes on Nick. "That's nice."

"Yeah, we got put on the same case by accident, and Dean here was kind enough to take me under his wing. This is my first case from the bureau." Nick smiles at her crossing his legs, laying his crossed arms down cupping his hand over his knees

 _This guy is reminding me of Joel… He has those mannerisms too...Oh, he's gay… That's cool…_ "That's my Dean, super you know, pro working with people…" Lilly continues watching the new man with a smile.

"Yeah, and you'll love Nick Lilly, he's great at rock music trivia. He even scooped me on a Metallica question" Dean smiles easily.

"Super, uh huh." Lilly mumbles as she looks at her besotten boyfriend with a frown. "That's a great way to get in your good graces huh, Tex?" _Do I, should I, is it normal to be jealous? Why am I jealous… None of this is making sense… And on top of that, kudos to me for recognizing an emotion… I think it's jealousy anyways… Dean was certainly not this easy going when we first met… Is this jealousy… Maybe I'm just uncomfortable… I don't… I don't know what's going on… Where's Sammy? Mae… I have no idea what's going on… Not with me, certainly not with Dean...Not with this bromance going… Fan-fucking-tastic._

Lilly's phone starts ringing, breaking the tense silence.

"I should get that." Lilly says scooting off the bed, further away from Dean.

"No, you should stay where you are. Dean, why don't you just turn her phone off?" Nick asks.

"Uh huh or I can go answer my phone." Lilly responds as she pushes off the bed.

"Sure thing Nick." Dean says, forcing Lilly back on the bed with a single shove from his arm. He walks over to her bag and shuts her phone off.

"Dean! What the fuck?" Lilly grumbles sitting back up eyes narrowing at Nick. "I don't give a shit who you are, and I don't really give a fuck what you do, but telling Dean what to do and him just doing it is where I draw the line." Lilly growls still uncertain about what was going on but feeling furious.

"What, did you really need your phone? I'm sorry." Nick asks, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Shut the fuck up." Lilly snaps glaring at him, as she walks in front of Dean, defensively. "Tex, you have more willpower than this."

"Dean, you're girlfriend is being mean to me." Nick complains calmly.

Dean grabs Lilly by the shoulders and turns her to look at him. "Lilly, be nice to Nick." He says roughly.

"Oh babe, I have no idea what's going on but that's _so_ not happening." Lilly promises her boyfriend, her eyes still narrowed at the man in the corner.

They all go quiet when they hear a click from the door. Sam walks into the room looking confused as he takes in the occupants in the room.

"Lilly? Dean? Nick?" Sam asks, looking around in bewilderment.

"Oh you know this piece of shit?" Lilly snarls gesturing towards the man in the corner.

"Dean, don't you want to really talk to Sam right now, but be careful, he might try to hurt me." Nick coos, his voice grating to Lilly's ears.

"No, he fucking doesn't!" Lilly growls ignoring the pressure Dean had on her shoulders. "Sammy, he doesn't, the fucktard in the corner, he's doing something to Tex…" She explains tone distressed.

Dean drops Lilly, shoving her back to the bed as he leaps with a snarl and attacks Sam, pulling a knife from his back pocket. Sam's eyes widen as he ducks and tries to dodge his brother's grapple. They both end up tumbling into the wall, Dean pinning Sam with a blade to his throat.

Lilly crawls to her feet glaring at the Agent in the corner before turning back to the brothers. "Tex, knife down… Thoth what the fuck is wrong with you." She scrambles over to one of the brother's bags, knowing that they kept weapons tucked away in every crevice like demented little squirrels. She rips open the suitcase and digs, pulling out a gun. She switches the safety off and points it at Nick. "You have two seconds to drop your control on my boyfriend."

"Really Lilly? I could just as easily have Dean kill his baby brother. And that gun won't do anything to me." Nick tells her, giggling.

"It would still fucking hurt really bad… And why not?" Lilly asks in confusion, shakily aiming the pistol at Nick's chest, her once golden eyes a flat brown over the sightes. _Is this thing a supernatural? What the hell two in one city? I thought there was a sex monster, lady thing… What the hell is this thing?_ "Plus I'll take that risk, I trust Sammy." she says pulling the trigger, shooting him in the heart.

"NO!" She hears Dean scream as a scuffle breaks out behind her.

"Ooooo, you're right, that smarts." Nick says, wiping his hand over the hole in his suit.

Unsure what else to do she unloads the rest of the clip into the man. _Thank you Vincent…. ugh… Damn it… What the fuck is this thing?_ She thinks as she wraps her hand around the warm muzzle.

Nick walks up to her, grabbing her around her throat. "Look here little girl. I'm going to enjoy hurting the ones you love." He glares at her as he spits on her.

"Ew." She mutters as her eyes glaze over, dropping the spent gun. "I'm so sorry Nick, please don't spit on me again."

"Fuck, leave her alone." Sam shouts, knocking the blade from Dean's hand. Dean straddles him, hands around his throat.

"Now for you, Sam. You have no idea how easy it was to gain your brother's trust. Excitement over his car here, a little Rock music talk there. And suddenly, I'm the little brother he always wanted. It's a good thing you both have issues, because I'm actually going to give you a chance here." Nick says walking over to the pinned brother leaning over the younger Winchester brother.

"Dean, go stand with your girlfriend, I've got Sammy."

The door opens slowly, and Mae walks into the room with the blade drawn. When she sees Lilly and Dean she lowers her guard. "Finally, where the heck have you been all day?"

"Mae, run!" Sam shouts out, begging.

"Hey Mae!" Lilly waves happily as Dean stands next to her. "I like Nick…I'm sorry Dean, I don't think we can be together anymore."

"Uh, what?" Mae asks, taking a step back in uncertainty.

"Hey! Wow, so you're Mae. What a lovely little piece you are…" Nick comments entranced by Mae, even as he steps on Sam's chest. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Dean's-"

"Mae, get your ass running, now!" Sam growls at her. "He's the siren!"

"Nick's not the sex monster, he's a man...He's just Dean's new brother. Dean, I like your new brother..." Lilly states absently defending the agent.

Mae's eyes travel from Nick, to Sam on the ground, to the knife in her hand. She takes another step backwards. _Maybe get him to chase me? Double back, get some blood. Wait, didn't the other victims kill people. Shit. What the fuck do I do?_ She takes another uncertain step towards the door.

Nick spits into Sam's mouth. "Sam, Dean get the girl for me. I want her."

The two brothers taking chase after Mae.

Mae tears out of the room, running blindly down the stairs, the knife stashed up the sleeve of her jacket. _Ow, I'm going to get in trouble for that later._ She takes the stairs two at a time, stretching her legs to the max for distance.

"They're never going to catch her…" Lilly sing songs with a giggle.

"Oh, and why is that pet?" Nick asks, circling her.

"Mae is quick as shit when scared." Lilly chirps happily.

"Hhmm, well, I don't want her to be scared. She's different isn't she." Nick holds his hand in front of his mouth again, waiting.

"Very." Lilly shrugs.

"Well, today is turning out very differently from what I had expected. I love days like that, don't you." Nick smiles, slinging an arm around her shoulders.

"Not really...But I'm glad your happy."

 _Shit Shit Shit, what the fuck, the siren is a man?_ Mae runs around the building as soon as she pops out from the front door. _Must call Bobby…_ She pulls her phone out, dialing as she runs between another two buildings.

"Mae? Come here Mae!" Sam calls out as he chases after her.

"Mae, sis, come here, my new brother wants to meet you! He's much cooler than Sammy, and doesn't lie, you can date him!" Dean calls out, searching the halls.

"You can date him I don't mind!" Sam calls out still searching.

"Bobby!" She cries into the phone still running her heart pounding in her chest.

"Gidjit? What the hell, what's wrong?"

"The siren's a man! He's got the other three! OH! Hi Sam?" She pants out turning on her heel and down a different ally running back to the front of the motel. _Fuck!_

"Gidjit, if it's got them stab 'em, then stab it!" Bobby commands over the phone.

"Bobby, I don't think I can do it."

"Hey Sis," Dean says as he grabs her in a big bear hug.

"Dean, let me go. I don't want to date Nick. Bobby, Dean found me." She cries as Dean throws her over his shoulder, causing her to drop the phone

"Nah, you're good. He just wants to meet you. Nick's awesome." He says carrying the girl back to the motel.

"STAB HIM Gidjit… God damn it. This is the last time… Stab Dean, stab it!" Bobby yells into the phone loudly.

"Sorry Bobby." Sam says before he stomps on the phone on the sidewalk. He turns and walks back to the motel as well.

"I caught her Nick, I forgot how fast she is." Dean says as he walks back into the room with Mae over his shoulders. Sam not far behind shutting the door behind him.

Mae's eyes are wide open as she stares at Lilly slicing into her arm; at the ugly, jagged slashes up and down her inner arm, looking indifferent. She screams in pain, watching as Lilly tears another line open across her skin. "Stop, please stop Lilly. Please don't." She cries out, grunting as Dean slings the girl from his shoulder to stand in front of him, his hand still firmly on her shoulder. "Dean let me go, let me go to Lilly." She tugs and struggles.

"What? I'm proving my love to Nick, he didn't want me to shoot myself… I'm sorry I shot you Nick." She says as she pulls back to make another cut.

"Dean, Sam why don't you to tell each other how you really, feel, and then when you're done you can fight over me… Lilly your upsetting Mae, stop cutting for the moment won't you."

"But I want to show my love to you, I don't mind…" Lilly mumbles making another cut, her blood dripping to the floor as she holds the knife with white knuckles. Her lace bandages were hanging off her arms in torn bloody scraps. "But if you insist Nick."

"Lilly stop!" _Wait, she's under the siren's control. So it's whatever is in her blood. Oh god, I can do this._ She concentrated on the handle in her palm. _I just have to get her blood on it, and then stab him. Great, easy, I can do this._ The sounds of shouting break her from her thoughts, she turns and see the guys in a shouting contest, both looking as if they could kill the other. _Wait… what the, I can't feel, I can't see how they feel. I can't feel their emotions._

"So, Mae right. Lilly, go stand next to her and keep an eye on her for me. I want to watch this." He says, circling the shouting brothers

"Sure thing Nick, anything for you." Lilly chirps happily, pulling Mae away from the fight.

"Lilly, snap out of it. Dean and Sam are trying to kill each other." Mae begs, letting the knife slowly inch out of her sleeve.

"I wish I could fight, to prove my love for Nick." Lilly frowns, watching the fight with eager eyes.

 _Ugghh, Lilly's going to eat a bar of soap after talking like this._ "Here, let me help with your bandages, you don't want to bleed out." She just had to get blood on the blade. She could do this, this thing was going to hurt her family.

"But their marks of my love for Nick, I had to be punished for shooting him." Lilly says absently even as she holds up her arm full of straight marks, proving that even in her stupor her friend was still OCD.. "See, I love him this much."

"I see that. Here." She takes one of the blood soaked lacy scraps off. "We should find something to wrap your arms up with." Mae nearly sobs, bunching the wet fabric in her hand

"I am bleeding for my love. I'm fine. Think he'll let me fight for his love too?" She turns to look into Mae's eyes, her tone hopeful, as she lets her arm fall back to her side. "Do you think the gods will be mad?"

Mae screams when she hears the first punch is thrown. "Please stop, Nick right? Please stop. Don't make them hurt each other."

"This is fun Mae. Lilly keep your sister safe." Nick comments, turning his back on the girls again.

"Sure thing love." Lilly chirps shifting behind Mae and putting her arms around her and snapping her arms behind her back at an awkward and painful angle.

"Lilly, ow, stop, that hurts." Mae begs, trying to work out the best way to stab Nick.

"I'm sorry. Nick wants you safe." Lilly comments.

"Well, you're hurting me." Mae screams, tugging against her sister's grip.

"I'm sorry." She comments letting her go slightly not wanting to upset Nick.

Mae struggles, finally breaking the shorter girl's grip on her and takes off towards Nick, pulling the blade from her sleeve and coating it in the blood from the lace fabric.

"Nick, she got free…" Lilly comments watching her friend run after the man with confusion. "Mae. Don't hurt Ni-Oh they broke the wall…They like breaking walls..."

"You idiot, I said keep her safe." Nick says turning to glare at the shorter girl.

"I was hurting her…" Lilly shrugs. "Sorry."

Mae raises the blade above her head, aiming for his shoulder.

Nick notices the blade nearly a second too late. He grabs Mae by the wrist and throat before he pins her to the wall, near the hole the Winchester brothers had just disappeared through. "Darling, now why would want to go and do that? I wasn't going to do anything to hurt you. I think we might actually be able to fall in love for real." He locks his mouth over hers, watching as she drops the blade, her whole body going rigid as she lets out a soft whimper."

"Interesting. I knew I liked you." Nick observes dragging her to him, reveling in her soft,needy noises.

"This motel is really cheap." Lilly comments indifferently. "Oh, I'm still bleeding for you Nick.".

"God damn it Idjits." Bobby growls in the distance.

"Oh Bobby's here, he's the guy I told you about Nick, Mae's dad." Lilly chirps. "Hey, you kissed her? That's not fair, you spit in my mouth." She frowns after a moment of thinking about it.

"What the hell, Lilly, take care of him. Don't let him near me." Nick deposits the flushed girl on the bed, watching the way she moved with relish.

"Okay." Lilly agrees and runs to the hallway looking for Bobby. "Bobby? Hey Bobby! I get to fight you to prove my love."

"What the fuck Gidjit?" Bobby proclaims as the short girl waves at him her arm covered in cuts and bleeding deeply. "Alright then, come and get me…"

Lilly charges at Bobby as he clotheslines her as she falls to the ground with an oomph.

"Sorry Gidjit." Bobby apologises, one foot pinning her to the ground as he wipes the blade across her arm. His eyes falling to the amulets string still around her neck. With a frown he pulls it out holding it as he slips it off of her. "STOP! JUST STAY ON THE GROUND!" He snaps out pocketing the damned thing.

"Ow. Okay." she states laying back down, as she stops struggling under his boot.

Bobby deftly moves past the brothers fighting, until Sam happens to look up and notice him. "No, Bobby don't." He says, reaching towards him.

Bobby moves into the room, dodging their ground fight. In the room he sees a man leaning over Mae, toying with the exposed skin of her abdomen. "Wow, Mae, you are so responsive to me. You're not like the others I've seduced."

Bobby runs forward, having heard enough, sinking the blade to the hilt in the man's shoulder. "That's how you kill a fucking siren." He growls as he throws the monster away from Mae. Watching for just a second as it entered its death throes.

He turns back to Mae, concerned. "Are you ok Gidjit?" He leans over her to make sure she wasn't injured. It takes him a moment to realise how flushed she is, how glazed her eyes are, and that she's struggling to get her jacket off. "Mae, stop. What's wrong." He picks his god-daughter's wrist up, feeling her rapid pulse.

"So hot, everything is hot…" Mae mumbles through low moans as she starts pulling the jacket and shirt over her head.

"Okay, nope." Bobby murmurs shaking his head as he makes his way quickly out the hole in the room, blush covering his face. _Of course it affects her differently, she's fucking Mae. What the hell did it do to her?_

Sam and Dean look at each other as they drop out of their offensive stances. Both eyeing each other nervously. Both hurt by the other's words even if they couldn't admit it; as the fog slowly clears from their mind they step away from each other, wounded.

"Everyone ok? All the drama done? We need to get our shit and get out of here. Sorry about that Lilly, here." He walks over to her, putting her amulet back around her neck.

 _I think I would rather die on this floor than ever relive this day..._ Lilly thinks in response to that particular question. As she moves to sit up. "Lets just never talk about this…"

"You're not mad?" Bobby asks, surprised.

"Oh I'm sure I'm lots of things, just not at you." Lilly mumbles scrambling off the disgusting floor. "How's Mae?" she asks changing the subject.

"We're good over here." Sam says as he watches Bobby and Lilly, his eyes watching Mae on the bed with confusion.

"Yeah, just awesome." Dean growls out shaking his head. _What the fuck was that?_

"We need to get out of here, I heard the call to the police go out just before I got here."

"Super. Mae?" Lilly asks again, as she quelled her urge to vomit. She lets out a deep breath, already filing what just happened away for much later introspection. _I'm fine with just never looking at today again, and just, I don't know...Blocking it from my memory._

"She's uh, it affected her differently… Sam go grab Mae… We need to get the fuck out of here." Bobby stumbles shaking his head.

"Affected her differently how?" Dean asks echoing Lilly's concerns as Sam runs into the room.

"Don't know yet. Bags, stuff get 'em. Someone used a gun or something." Bobby growls which is enough to kick Dean into motion as he runs into the room.

"Jesus Sammy, she looks like she's on ex…" Dean comments grabbing his, Sammy and Lilly's bags. "We gotta move it."

"Working on it Dean. Christ she's just handsy right now." Sam comments as he wraps a blanket around his girlfriend and picks her up and runs out of the room.

"My athame? Did you grab that too?" Lilly asks peeking her head in spotting the blade on the floor and going in to grab it. Noting the blood coating it. _Super… Is that what she took the bandages for? Good job Mae…_ She thinks as she wipes the blade on her skirt following the guys to the vehicles. Throwing her blade into one of her bikes saddle bags.

"What's up with Mae? She okay?" Lilly asks concerned.

"She'll be fine, Nick just made her super handsy for a bit." Dean growls at her, looking her arms over.

"Oh you used the word fine…You're right that's not reassuring." Lilly mumbles.

"Damn it Lilly, go with Bobby, I'll move the motorcycle."

"Yeah… No. No one drives Khonsu, but me, I don't ask to drive Baby, I'll be straight."

"Then it's getting left, you're still bleeding. And Bobby is driving you out of here."

"I'm not leaving him here. Thats fucked up." She snaps at him.

"Are you fucked in the head, don't argue with me. Give me the keys." Dean growls, picking her up and putting her in the passenger seat.

"Gods damn it, don't scratch him. You're acting ridiculous… " Lilly concedes pulling the keys out of her bra with a frown, not really up for arguing. "I can drive him, this is dumb."

"Don't bleed all over everything." Dean snaps taking the keys from her and slamming the door shut on her, watching Sam wrestle Mae into the Impala. "Just go, go, we'll meet in the next town over."

"Yeah, bye." Bobby says pulling out of the parking lot, and heading away from the motel. "Lilly, wrap your arms or something."

"Yeah, I would do that, but the first aide kits in my backpack…"

"Under the seat."

"Right, I'm not shoving my hands under the seat in your car."

"Fucking christ Lilly, grab the wheel." Bobby says, diving for the kit.

"I'm not allowed to drive apparently…" Lilly sighs as she takes the wheel anyways.

"Here." he says, slapping the box into her lap as he takes the wheel back from her, grumbling about trusting gidjits.

Lilly stares at it for a moment before opening it. "You shouldn't have…" She laughs, rummaging through the half stocked kit, with a frown. _This is so severely lacking… I'm going to bleed to death… I'm okay this… I can't believe just happened happened..._

"You assured me you could handle delivering a blade to the idjits." Bobby glowers.

"I thought we were delivery girls. I didn't know the sex monster could turn into men…" Lilly pouts.

"Apparently, it reads desire, and becomes what it thinks you most want at the time. What the hell happened in there? Mae called me screaming that she was being chased by the guys."

"Uh… mmm… Dean's bisexual- I don't really…Remember. Yeah. I don't remember, it's venom must work differently on girls." Lilly mumbles pulling out empty bottles and lining them on the lid of the box.. _Well he still has antihistamines, and band aides..._

"I am losing patience with your lies Lilly, tell me what the fuck happened. And just wrap your arms for now, we'll clean them when we stop."

"Mmm there are none. Also… I'm not lying, everything is fuzzy…"Lilly mumbled, frowning at the kit.

Bobby slows down, motioning for Dean to stop with him.

"I thought there were cops or something?"

"What's up Bobby?" Dean asks, rushing to the window as Bobby rolled it down.

"We need her first aid kit, I'm out of bandages." He tells Dean, shooing him away.

"Awesome." Dean mumbles running back and going through the girl's bags on her bike, coming back with the kit. "Here you go."

"Thanks Dean." Bobby says, waiting for him to walk back to the bike, before pulling back out.

"Super." She murmurs opening the kit and switching out Bobby's empty bottles for her own.

"Fucking wrap you arms, NOW! Play with the shit later." Bobby yells, unable to believe the gall the girl had right now.

"Working on it." Lilly says wincing as she stops what she's doing and pulls out the bandages wrapping her arms quickly and efficiently. _Some of these need stitches..._

"Why the fuck was that so hard Lilly? Why do you make everything so hard on yourself, you could have fucking bled out you damn gidjit."

"I don't know, wasn't thinking about it, you really shouldn't let your first aide kit get this depleted." She shrugs as she starts organizing the kit again in silence, switching out her full kit, with his empty ones.

"How do you function in life?" Bobby growls at her. "Isn't like one of your tenants not lying. I have your fucking god up my fucking ass, cause of your fucking shit decisions." He white knuckles the steering wheel, focusing on the road.

Lilly flinches at his tone. "Okay… I hear you're angry... Right… So me and Mae showed up, Mae by the way great hunter, you're doing a great job, she may have slutted it up a bit but hey, if it works I guess… And then they weren't in their rooms, and then I went on a spazzed out cleaning spree, while Mae checked for them at the hospital and library, and then Dean showed up with Ni-the sex monster, and I knew something wasn't right but wasn't quite sure what, and then I wasn't allowed to leave, and Dean shut off my phone, then Sam showed up, and Dean got into a fight with him, and then Mae showed up and then was going to stab him, but I kinda fucked that up, and then the guys broke the wall then you showed up and then you stabbed him."

"Uh huh. Ok. So, what I'm hearing is that the siren got all four of you, and Mae _almost_ stabbed it?"

"Affirmative." Lilly nods still rearranging the first aid kit. Now arranging the band aides. From biggest to smallest. Needing the distraction.

They drive in silence for the next hour, slowing only when Bobby notices the Impala pulled over at a motel. "Found them." He says as he pulls in.

"Gross. I'll just stay in the car then."

"You'll do no such thing, I'm looking at your arms you damned gidjit." Bobby informs her, sternly.

Lilly goes to open her mouth but thinks better of it and wisely chooses to step out of the car when they stop picking up the first aid kit, dutifully.

Bobby rushes up to the door with the Impala parked in front of it, knocking loudly.

Lilly hears the familiar purr of her bike as Dean finally shows up. "Bobby's not happy, sup Tex." She waves at him, after he shuts off and parks her bike.

"You and Bobby put this together?" Dean asks in disbelief.

"Yeah, a couple years ago."

"It's quite the ride." Dean ackonweldeges with a smile.

"I know, he's my baby. I should probably rechristen him though, since the gods actually exist..." Lilly says going paler than she already was. _Maat Thoth, Found Sam and Dean, the siren is dead… I think Mae did well for you know, her first time with just the two of us… We're all good and safe._

Sam finally opens the door, shirtless and covered in tiny marks. "Here, keys, those two." Sam says, shoving two key cards into Bobby's hands and pointing at the two rooms to the left. He quickly shuts the door.

"Wow, they're really going to town in there. He's going to get fucked up from the floor up." Lilly observes with a quirked eyebrow.

"Lilly, that's my Goddaughter, I don't want to hear that." Bobby says blankly, turning from the door and moving to the room furthest away from them.

"Sorry. But, I mean. He was not bleeding from those places before..." She says still staring at the door, nodding her head in appreciation,.. _Kudos_ , _Mae. Didn't see that coming...Nobody probably saw that coming…_ She shakes her head and walks after Bobby.

Bobby opens the door, letting her walk in ahead of him, handing Dean the key to the middle room. "Let's get you both looked at. We'll worry about Sam and Mae, later."

"Much, much, much later by the looks of it." Lilly comments with a shrug. "Maybe Mae's a succubus or something…Are those real? Cause I'm putting my money in that pot..." She teases as she looks for the least disgusting place to sit down; feeling slightly light headed.

"What?" Dean looks at her incredulously.

"I knew her parents Lilly, she can't be a succubus. Those are demons." Bobby glares, not thrilled with the reminder of what Mae was in the middle of.

"Just a suggestion…" She giggles as she settles for a table and sits on that. "Oh so they do exist?"

"So, you talk to her and I'll patch her up, Deal?" Dean asks Bobby as he pulls the chair up and opens the first aid kit, frowning at the blood showing through the white bandages.

"So, Demons." Bobby starts before he is interrupted by a loud bang.

"Mmm hmm." Lilly murmurs, prompting Bobby. Envying Sam and Mae in that moment. "I really really hope not having sex on the comforters that's so gross…"

"I don't… Why are you talking? Just, let Dean work on you." Bobby glares, watching her closely.

"I'd love for Dean to work on me." She giggles the blood loss finally making itself apparent.

"Hold her arms above her head Dean, It's going to take both of us working on her." Bobby says finally, noticing how pale she was.

"S'not so bad…" She mumbles her vision going blurry as she tips to the side, her adrenaline finally losing its battle against her blood loss.

* * *

AN2: We hope you liked the chapter. Don't forget to leave us a review or send us a message. We really appreciate your support and love! We'll be back on Sunday. Till then, carry on wayward reader!


	24. Chapter 24

AN: Hi Reader! Yay Sunday and a new Chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

.96.

Dean finishes the last stitch in Lilly's arm with a frown before he wraps her arms and takes a deep sigh. "So why did you send them?"

"Because I had to finish something up before I left, and _I thought_ they were just dropping off a knife for you." Bobby growls at him.

"Right… Well, best laid plans with these two…" Dean sighs dragging his hands through his hair.

"So, she glossed over what happened to her arms." Bobby points out looking to Dean expectantly.

"I bet she did… Right so here's what I remember…" Dean says going over the details of the whole incident internally flinching over the parts about Nick wanting to be his younger brother, but not having the gaul to leave it out, with Bobby's temper being as it were.

"Why didn't we ever realize how many problems Mae had?" Bobby asks after he finishes.

"Cause that one." He says tired pointing to the girl passed out on the bed. "Now that she's all amulet-fied Mae's are becoming very apparent."

"Yeah it's a trade off isn't it." Bobby grumbles wiping his face in frustration.

"Yeah. Don't worry Bobby, we'll figure out what to do." Dean says, in an attempt to be comforting.

"Great it's always something isn't it? No wonder why they found you two…" Bobby grumbles scratching the back of his head. "When did you train this gidjit to shoot? I've been trying for years..." Bobby says leaning against the wall.

"Wait, I thought you taught her…" Dean's eyes glaze over for a second as he recalls his conversation with Lilly about her time with Vincent, with a frown, he continues. "Ohh, noo... I know where she picked it up. She told me in that alternate universe… ah...mmm."

"Well I already know about it idjit, finish it." Bobby growls out.

"Mmm true. So Vincent kind of used her to kill a bunch of people… Never really asked for details, and didn't think she had retained the skills."

"Great. That's just fucking great." Bobby mumbles "You two should go get some sleep."

Dean nods, frown still in place as he picks up the keys and leaves Bobby to watch Lilly for the moment.

He opens the door to his room and yanks the comforter from the bed before coming back for Lilly. He'd have to go out later and get her fresh blankets or something, but for now, he was too damn tired.

.97.

"What?" Dean asks angrily, opening the door before the next round of knocking could start. He finds Sam standing outside the door, fully dressed, looking worried, and tired. _Why wouldn't he be, everyone else in this god forsaken building have had to listen to his escapades all night._

"Hey Dean, Sorry, do you have the first aid kit, I just realized Mae has a couple cuts…" Sam trails off looking to the ground sheepishly.

"So, how'd you manage to get away? Sounds like you were having a grand old time." Dean growls, but he can't help the bit of amusement that shines through at his little brothers situation.

"She passed out." Sam responds doing his best not to look smug about it in front of his older brother. "So first aide kit…"

"Hhmm, I wish I could help you, but it's in Bobby's room. You know, the Godfather of the girl you're banging." Dean can't help but tease.

"Great… Thanks Dean, don't have to rub it in my face. Shit, speaking of in your face, how's Lilly?" Sam asks his eyes darting to the lump in his brother's bed with concern.

"I had to run out and get some supplies so she wouldn't go insane when she wakes up, but, we're good, now. She was pretty cut up, from you know, cutting herself." Dean shrugs.

"Yeah, how did that happen? How bad was it?" Sam asks head tilted to the side.

"I have no idea. I think Nick said something about her needing to stop because it was upsetting Mae, so maybe he had something to do with it. I mean, he had us at eachother's throats so..." Dean pauses, his face suddenly goes dark at the memory.

"Yeah he was not happy when she unloaded that clip into him, I'm shocked at how good of a shot she was." Sam responds, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "No hard feelings about that right? I mean it was just the siren."

"Yeah, no. It's awesome being told that you're a weak hunter. That you don't have the balls to get the job done anymore." Dean glares, wishing he could also unsay the things he had spit in his brother's face. It was hard when he knew he had been thinking the things he had said, it hadn't been implanted thoughts, but they were never things he had wanted to admit to Sammy. How were they going to recover from this?.

"Dean, it had us all under its thrall. I doubt Lilly wanted to cut like that, our hands were all tied…We were forced to do things, say things. I mean, can you really not trust me right?" Sam asks with a frown. He knew this wasn't good, that he did think his brother had lost his edge while in hell. This did not bode well if they weren't able to patch this up. They had to stop the seals, it was bigger than any of them, and it would be easier to do with Dean, than without him.

"I dunno Sammy, everything is so, messed up. Angels and Demons and hell. I- I trust you to have my back, how's that?" Dean offers tentatively as he rubbed the back of his neck. _That's about the best I got right now. You're still banging that Ruby bitch, or something. I just know it._

"Good, I know you're a capable hunter, one of the best." Sam agrees with a nod, leaving out the fact that he knew he was still better. "I should go talk to Bobby…"

"Right, yeah. Good talk. Go take care of Mae." Dean says with a small smile.

"Right, night Dean, hope Lilly wakes up soon." Sam nods, before walking away his brows knit in concern as he heads to the older hunters door. He nervously knocks, shifting nervously, waiting for Bobby to respond.

"What the fuck, do you know wha- Idjit." Bobby greets with a glare as he opens the door, looking the boy up and down appraisingly.

"Hey Bobby, I ah, just came to get the first aid kit. Dean says you have it?" Sam asks, holding his hands behind his back.

"Oh, you don't have one in the Impala?" Bobby all but snarls at him, even as he turns in his spot to go collect it. "Do I even want to know which one of you are injured or the why of it?"

"I ah. I need to- uh. Mae has some cuts on her arm and in the inside of her elbow." He tries to explain.

"Mmm-hmm. I sent them to drop off a fucking dagger." Bobby growls as he picks up the first aid kit, and returns thrusting it into Sam's hand.

"Yes- sir?" Sam asks, confused.

"Not to watch my god-daughter sex you up, discretion. Fucking all I ask for is discretion. Bad enough I had to fucking hear the other two, there's not enough gut rot in the world for the last twelve hours." Bobby growls, sleep deprived and just done with the last twenty four hours.

"Bobby, I'm sorry! I didn't-" Sam just stands there watching his father figure as the man turned different shades of red in his rant.

"Don't fucking even. It's bad enough you idjits are dating them gidjits I don't want to know bout yer damned night time activities. I don't know what that fucking siren did, but fucking damn it Sam!" Bobby continues to yell at him.

"Bobby, I swear, she's never been like this before. It was the siren, and it was weird." Sam continues to try and explain.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT! I know it's fucking weird, I thought she wasn't fucking breathing, then she tries to pull off her fucking clothes. But I'm not going near her right now, til it's out of her damn system." Bobby snaps, red in the face.

"Ok, I'll let you know when she's safe to uh, be around."

"You fucking do that." Bobby says slamming the door in his face.

"Ok. That was terrifying." Sam sighs out deeply. _Don't ever mess with that man's gidjits._

Dean's leaning against the wall with a shit eating grin when Sam stumbles by him. "That went better than expected, you should have seen him earlier when Lilly suggested she was a succubus…"

.98.

"Ugh, I feel like I got hit by a truck… Why does that happen so often… I really shouldn't put that out in the universe." Lilly whines rolling over and staring at the ceiling. Her slow, but steady heartbeat echoing in her head, still feeling lethargic. _What the fuck… Oh yeah… Male-female sex monster…._

"Yeah, you really shouldn't. I don't need anything else happening to you babe." She hears Dean say from somewhere next to her.

"Sup…" She asks cuddling further into him. "Did Mae finally kill Sam? I don't hear the sounds of sexcapades…"

"Nah, he came around a few hours ago looking for the first aid kit. I guess she woke up again though because the noise started back up for a bit. I haven't heard anything for about an hour now." Dean tells her, draping his arms across her shoulder, rubbing to keep her blood moving.

"Gotcha. Glad we have the adjoining room then… Bobby is grumpy." Lilly gets out through a yawn.

"Yes, yes he is. I didn't have the kit so Sam had to go ask him for it." Dean grins at the memory.

"Aw, poor Sammy…" Lilly frowns before she shakes her head. "Wait why did he need the kit? Is Mae okay?" She asks more alert struggling against his arm to sit up.

"Easy babe," Dean growls, gently restraining her against him. "You lost a lot of blood. Mae is going to be ok. She just had some cuts on her arm that Sam wanted to take care of."

"She had cuts too?" Lilly asks worried struggling to sit up her anxiety crescendoing to full blown panic, as she tried to recall the incidents from the day prior. Her head was pounding and she realised she was feeling weaker by the minute.

"We can ask her later. I'm thinking they need to sleep. I know I need to finally get some sleep, and you could use some more sleep too." He leans down and kisses her, frowning slightly at how cold she still felt.

"I-but she, cuts… I cut a lot Dean… Are you absolutely positive she's okay?" Lilly asks voice high ti with anxiety.

"Will you feel better if I go and check?" Dean sighs, already knowing the answer.

"Yes." Lilly responds immediately. "Can I go with you?" She asks almost immediately after.

"No. You need to stay warm, under all the blankets I bought for you."

"I'm fine, I just want to go check on Mae… Oh you, blankets, thats, thank you, but can I…" She mumbles incoherently, struggling to sit up again.

"I'll go and check on her, only if you promise to stay in this bed, under these blankets. I'll even get some water heating up for tea. Just please. Stay in bed and I won't even get upset that you said the f-word." He pleads.

Lilly pouts and stops struggling as she narrows her eyes at him. "If it was Sam you would want to check…"

"Yeah, but I'm me, and you're you. And this is what I'm saying is going to happen, or we don't find out anything." He leans back against the pillows.

"That's some fucking bull shit… But I really don't feel like arguing with you." She says leaning back down under the covers. "But if she's seriously injured, I'm checking her over…"

"I can agree to that." Dean smiles and kisses her forehead.

"Fine, accord then." Lilly mumbled petulantly as she pushes him out of the bed. "Go check." She demands.

"That wasn't nice Hufflepuff." Dean says, pulling himself up off the ground. He hides a smile, not wanting to clue her in that he'd let her win that.

"Sorry...I could go check…" She says crawling over to that side of the bed.

"Nice try. I'll be right back." Dean says, pulling his clothes on.

"Thank you." Lilly murmurs as she pulls the blankets back around her and curls into a ball, not realizing how cold the room was. She nervously chews on her bottom lip. _So much for just delivering a simple knife… I hope she's okay… I don't remember the siren doing anything except kissing her which, ew… Oh gods, that thing spit in my face…_ She lets out a high pitched whine at that thought. _I need a shower… I need a shower so bad...But I said I'd stay in bed… I need to clean the shower…. and then take a shower… Needs versus wants. … I want Dean happy… I need a shower… Well I need him happy, I need Mae not to be fucked up… Need to be clean...But I don't want Dean mad…_

"Yeah yeah, stay in the bed." Dean grumbles as he opens the door, the bright sunlight streaming in briefly before he lets it shut behind him.

Dean walks down to Sam's room. _This feels weird, getting three rooms. Stupid._ "Sam, you awake?" he asks, knocking on the door.

It takes several moment but Sam answers the door in just his boxers looking haggard and rather pleased with himself. "Dean?" He asks with a stretch.

"Hey bro, just wanted to check on Mae. You don't mind right?" He rolls his eyes. _Sam never was that great at the get up and go when he was woken up._

"She's um…" Sam turns to look behind him, smile spreading across his lips lazily. "Very naked." He yawns.

"Uh huh. Cover her up, Lilly won't calm down until she knows that Mae is alright. And didn't you promise Bobby you'd let him know the moment Mae wasn't tripping sex hormones?"

"Right, give me a minute…" Sam nods, before walking away from the door with another yawn, to the bed and pulling the sheet over his girlfriend, tucking her into the sheets. "She really hasn't stopped dripping yet."

Dean walks in, his brows raised, "Tripping? Please tell me you meant tripping."

Sam just shrugs lazily, just wanting to sleep. "Yeah, that too."

Dean shakes his head. _Whatever, the kid is half asleep._ He walks over to the bed to check on Mae's injuries.

"What's Lilly freaking out about now?" Sam yawns out.

"You know, control stuff. She was worried about Mae being hurt and wanted to know she was ok. Which arm was hurt? Did she say anything about it?" Dean asks, watching her serene face as she slept.

"She slid the blade up her sleeve, left arm, she's just as bad as yours sometimes, they make the worse decisions, she's okay though. You can go now… Before she wakes up again, I need sleep first…"

"She had the blade-" Dean begins looking at Mae incredulously.

"So we wouldn't see it… smart, but dumb…" Sam defends Mae in between yawns.

"That was quick thinking. I never felt it on her. Huh." Dean pulls her left arm from under the sheet, noting the hasty bandage job.

"Mmm hmm, and now she has cuts on her arm… But is fine... Sleep." Sam grumbles.

"Ok Sam, I'm leaving, go back to sleep." Dean walks back over to the door. Sam stumbling with a smug look on his face, shutting and locking the door behind him. "Night bro."

Dean shakes his head and walks back to his room. "It was just a few cuts from the knife she hid up her sleeve." He says as he walks back in. He stares at the empty bed for a long moment in disbelief. _Why am I surprised?_

"Oh, she had the knife up her sleeve? That makes sense..." Lilly says from the bathroom, where the water is running. "Thank you, I feel better."

 _She had better be warm under the shower head or in the tub…_ He walks into the bathroom taking a towel from the bag. "Lilly? LILLY!" He shouts, finding her in one of his shirts and cleaning the tub.

"Huh?" She turns to look at him still scrubbing the bathtub, sitting on the edge of it, her hands shaking. "What's wrong, I thought you said Mae was okay…"

"Mae is doing great. She's sleeping peacefully. You, you said you were going to stay warm, in bed." Dean throws the towel over a hook on the door.

"And I was… And then, well, I remembered being spit on, and then I thought about what I had done and said, and then I got anxious about Mae, and I didn't want you mad, but hmm I started cleaning and it helped…" Lilly responds nervously still scrubbing the tub absently. "I'm sorry, I just… Uh yeah… It was helping calm my thoughts… Sorry.."

"I'll calm your thoughts for you…" He warns, picking her up and carrying her back to the bed, depositing her under the blankets.

"I'm sorry… He spit in my face…" Lilly apologizes crawling under the blankets, feeling a lot more comfortable not being alone.

"Lilly…" He says, stripping down to his boxers and climbing in bed next to her.

"Yeah…" Lilly asks as she curls around him.

"Shhhhhhh. It's ok. I just wish I knew what to do to help you." He sighs, tucking her into his side, arm around her.

"I'm sorry… Cleaning just helps, my mind from… I'm sorry. I'm… My bad Tex..."

"Shhhh. Stop saying sorry." He rubs his hand up and down her arm.

"My bad… It's just...Ugh… This is frustrating, it wasn't, I'm not… Dealing as well as I'd wish I was I guess… And I don't know, and fuck how do you function?" Lilly asks looking away from him wishing she had her blanket.

"Are we talking?" Dean asks carefully. He rolls to his side, pulling her into his arms and against his chest.

"Kinda…I mean...Not if you don't want too..." Lilly mumbled closing her eyes her stomach twisting in nerves.

"Nono, I want to." He starts rubbing her back, running his hands from her shoulders all the way to the indent of her hips.

"I just, fuck, I don't know how you do it… I thought I, I thought I could I don't know, handle this shit better… I want to be helpful, I know I've been, well fucking up, and making your life more difficult, I've been trying not too, but it keeps happening." Lilly continues honestly.

"You need to stop thinking you make my life harder. You make my life better. I don't know what I'd do without you right now Lilly. While things are so… Off. And as for the rest of that, are you saying you don't want to be a hunter, but you tried?"

"I just… No I don't, I'm happy you're one, but I can't… I think you're right, I'm like a fucking magnet or something…" Lilly frowns looking down at the black comforter with a frown.

"Lilly, I never wanted you to become a hunter. I don't expect you to dive into this life with me. I do appreciate when you help, that Dream Walking you did probably saved my life, but you shouldn't feel bad for wanting a normal life."

"I don't want a normal life, that's not, I don't even mind some of it, think I'm past normal, but I feel like I'm more of a burden more than anything else. I kept, I keep getting told to talk more, but, how the fuck, but um, hmm, I know I need to deal, and I thought, but I can't even be by myself, I've been living up Mae's ass." Lilly admits with a frown.

 _What was that? How am I supposed to understand that?_ "Allright. Well, it sounds like we have a lot to talk about? I'm always here for this you know."

"Oh, well… Thank you, I mean don't get me wrong, I don't, um, not sure how talking is going to help… But I know, I've been irritating, well, am irritating and I think, maybe this way we might, I don't know… Be on the same page or something…"

"Go for it babe, I'm right here. All ears and arms." He says, giving her a gentle squeeze.

"Right…" Lilly sighs. "Well for one, using the gun… It brought back, and I know we've talked about it, but shooting a gun again, and then yeah well, hmm different, then there's the shit with the followers, which are dead by the way, at least that sept, and Hathor so much, and gods I don't feel like this is fair, cause you've literally been to hell, and gods, this is, nevermind let's just sleep, this was dumb."

"Lils babe, I might understand better if you could talk in complete sentences. I got that using the gun bothered you. You were an excellent shot by the way. Oh, and the fuckers that had you are dead?" Dean struggles, trying to piece together what she's trying to say.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it was Loki, I mean I have no proof that he's the one that killed them. It's just that he had mentioned doing so…Sorry I know this is frustrating.." Lilly sighs.

"I know you're trying. I'm trying too. Wait. Are you, do you feel like you can't talk to me because I've been to hell?" Dean pulls her back a bit, looking into her face with concern.

"I mean it's not like anything I've been through is nearly comparable to that, I feel like a whiney bitch...I should be able to just, I don't know, deal better I guess...Everything-I should be, I dunno, fine, and I'm not, and that's irritating..."

"Hey, whoa. You've been through so much too Lilly. The same demon that made my time in hell so horrible got ahold of you. That feeling, that one feeling was so much worse for me than my forty years in hell. I thought he had killed you. You've survived, fuck, just so much. And god fucking knows, I don't even know about all of it, but you always survive. By all means, bitch about it, complain to me, whine about it a little, if only to bleed it out. I moan and groan about what happened in hell. I drink. I talk, I get angry. I'm still not fully dealing with it yet."

"You're handling it better than I am…" Lilly frowns.

"Oh yeah, and how many people are you talking to about what happened to you? Kinda me, kinda Bobby and kinda Mae? So not even a whole story going to a single person."

"I don't want to talk about it, I just want to function… Every time I look in the mirror; look at my skin there's no proof that anything happened and I can tell myself it didn't… There's nothing just a clean slate, it's disorienting and confusing. There's no proof, and I feel like I'm just going crazy. Fuck half of it didn't even happen in this timeline. It's, um I don't know…It's ugh- Just, I don't like the feeling..."

"I don't think it's possible to keep everything in and function. I've seen what that can do to people. Hell, it's what my Dad did most of my life." Dean shakes his head at the memories, wishing he had shared more, known more.

Lilly stiffens at his words her eyes widening in surprise. _Oh Maat no… I don't, no… I don't want to be John… no please no...Gods I know they loved him, but gods he was so awful… I don't want to be John...ew..._

"Lilly, are you ok babe?"

"Um… Clarity...uh… I don't want to be like, uh a... Hunter…"

Dean chuckles, "I don't want you to be like my dad either. I love you the way you are, I just want to be able to be there for you."

"I just I know you love your father, that's um… ugh… I don't want to be John…I just I don't know how to do this right..."

"Honestly Lilly, You have a few qualities that remind me of him. Your taste in music, your single minded determination and focus. But that's it. You don't even use them the same way he did. Except music, but that's just because you're awesome."

"I love you."

"I love you too Hufflepuff."

.99.

Mae slowly opened her eyes; her awareness of her surroundings dim and her memories of where she was distant. She looks around the unfamiliar room with dread, noticing the white sheets pulled up around her naked body and how rough they were on her sensitive skin.

 _Where the hell am I? What am I doing here?_ She sits up, pulling the sheet with her for protection. She looks around again but nothing looks familiar. Her heart begins to beat faster in her chest, her whole body going cold. She slides to the edge of the bed, panic slowly beginning to set in.

Sam exits the bathroom, towel riding low on his hips. "Mae? You feeling, _better_?" He asks with a small smile before noting how distressed she looked. He tilts his head in concern before he walks over to her and takes her by her shoulders. "Mae, it's okay. You're safe, we're at a motel." He explains calmly as he pulls her closer to him, his skin still damp from his shower.

"Sam?" Her arms automatically go around his neck as she rests her cheek on his chest; her heartbeat finally begins to settle.

"You're alright baby." Sam assures her once more as he pulls her closer, shifting her to his lap after he situates himself on the bed.

"I uh…" Mae begins, the memories from the previous day flooding her mind as the panic from being alone in an unfamiliar place begins to subside; embarrassment quickly taking it's place. "Oh god."

"Mae? Still not answering my very important question." Sam gently prompts her, concerned.

"What did the siren do to me?! What the hell was that?!" Mae questions after she buries her head into his chest, pulling her hair in her face.

"I'm guessing you're just super susceptible to oxytocin… You really don't have luck with supernatural things… I don't really know what it was…But you seem to have come off of it now. You'll be okay, baby." Sam tries to console her as he rubs her back gently.

"What is oxytocin?"

"A chemical that the siren releases into its victim. It's like a love drug." Sam explains softly.

"He, it. He said he…"

"I'm going to call it an it, let's not touch that, and it said what?" Sam tries to help her.

"It _kissed_ me. And told me he thought we could fall in love for real."

"Jesus, I'm so sorry Mae. It's dead, Bobby killed it." Sam rubs his hands up and down her back soothingly. "Are… Are you blushing?" He asks, pulling her away from him carefully, trying not to be amused at her reaction.

Mae instantly blushes. "Oh my god, Bobby. Bobby saw that…"

"Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned his name…" Sam says pulling her back to his chest and placing his head on top of hers. "It's fine, really. Are you hungry?"

"I am so sorry Sam." Mae cries out, bewildered.

"Why are you apologizing?" Sam's brow furrows and he frowns as he moves his hand from her back to massage the base of her neck.

"I- Did I rape you? I was so crazy. And everything was burning up. What the, you said I was fucking handsy. And that's not all I was. What the… What the…" Mae shakes her head, covering her face with her hands, hyperventilating.

"WHAT?" Sam exclaims before he starts laughing uncontrollably, unable to help himself. "You did not rape me." He manages to choke out. "You were, hands-y, you're right… Oh god, oh god, Mae no… I can't take, I can't this is too good" He laughs more. "This hurts…" _Seriously, still sore… so much sex, so much mind blowing sex..._

Mae just leans against him, curling up into a tight ball, keeping her hair and hands in front of her face, her skin turning red and radiating heat. "It's not funny Sam." She cries, mortified.

"From where I'm sitting it is…" Sam chuckles, his chest still rumbling from laughter as he holds her tighter. "Mae, you really didn't rape me, but it's cute that you're concerned about it."

It takes him several more moments to calm down before he turns her face to his. "Mae. It's okay, it wasn't your fault, I'm certainly not complaining, and we all got infected, you just had an adverse reaction to it. But again, not complaining about that either. Not your fault, no one knew that would happen."

Mae turns her face back into his chest. "So, you enjoyed it then?" She'd been pretty rough.

"Yes I enjoyed it, don't think I could do it again anytime soon, but certainly enjoyed it. Are you okay with it, cause if anyone should be questioning rape here, you were drugged, for all intents and purposes. So yeah I'd be the rapist in this scenario..."

Mae stares at him blankly for a moment, before her eyes narrow and her brows pull together. "I liked what we did. I just, that was strange. Like I can never get enough of you anyway, but that feeling was on steroids or something." She looks down, finally starting to breath normal again.

"Good, I can clear that one from my conscience. I agree, it wasn't normal, the rest of us did not have that response, but that's okay. We will figure it out… are you feeling better now? Any after effects or anything? It was like you were on ecstasy, so I'm not shocked…"

"I don't know what this reaction was."

"It's fine why don't you go take a shower, and I'll go grab us some food, then we can talk more about it okay?" Sam suggests with a small chuckle as he stands and sets her on the ground before hugging her close.

She wraps her arms around his back, pressing her palms against his smooth muscles as she forced herself to calm down. "Ok, ok. Shower, right." She rubs her lips over his chest.

"I think Dean bought Lilly some stuff, Imma go borrow it. I'll be right back okay, but go get started." He leans down to give her a kiss, before turning her around in the direction of the shower.

.100.

Sam frowns. It shouldn't be this hard. He looks at his raised right fist, his expression comical as he contemplated its inability to perform this simple action. It was just Bobby, the man who'd been a second father to him. He just had to knock on the door.

"Ya just gonna stand there all day like an idgit?" Bobby grunts from behind him.

"I was thinking 'bout it." Sam admits with a nervous chuckle as he turns to face Bobby. "Mae's up, and I know you said you wanted to talk to her, but she's kinda… Mortified." Sam admits scratching the back of his head.

Bobby nods and clears his throat. "Is she ok?" He asks as he pushes past Sam. He opens the door with one hand and deposits the bag of groceries on the table next to the door.

"Yeah, she's as okay as she can be I guess." Sam follows Bobby into his room.

"Did she remember what happened?" Bobby grunts as he starts pulling things out of the bag. He brings one hand up to scratch his head, not even bothering to pull the cap off first.

"She remembers all of it." Sam answers honestly. "She has no idea why that happened though. Except it kissed her, and it didn't kiss the rest of us."

"Well, I guess Imma have to look into that. Does Dean know how it got him?" Bobby gruffs.

"I can go ask him. He and Lilly are up." Sam offers quickly taking the opportunity to leave the room.

"Nah, we can campfire it later. Might be easier for Mae that way." Bobby takes his cap off and runs his hand across his head. "Damn, Lilly finally gets her curse under control so she can have a semi normal life, and then everything with Mae starts up."

"It's always something, and it's not like this was completely unexpected... We knew something was off with both of them." Sam says with a shake of his head.

"How are you doin'?" Bobby asks him, giving him a weary look.

"Um I'm handling it." Sam answers him wearily.

"If it gets to be too much, you could always break it off. Save you both some heartache." Bobby suggests with a worn look.

"Nice try." Sam responds sending Bobby an unamused look. "I get it, but I love Mae and I'm happy to help her." He adds with a raised brow and frown.

"You wouldn't deserve her if you didn't feel that way." Bobby concedes. _That's the first time I've ever heard one of them boys ever admitting to lovin' anyone._

"I agree, speaking of that, I need to go make sure she eats. So campfire later." Sam turns and walks back out the door. He smirks when he hears a familiar bang on the wall. That was the sound of him not being the only one in trouble.

"God damn it!" Bobby growls slamming on the wall, a familiar shriek of an embarrassment Lilly swiftly following.

.101.

"Bobby I am so very sorry." Lilly says once she enters the room, her face flushed as Dean escorts her into the room by her shoulder.

"Nope, not listening. I don't need ta hear about night time couple hobbies." Bobby seeths venomously.

"So, campfire?" Dean asks sitting on the edge of the bed as Lilly begins wiping down the table next to him; grumbling something under her breath about disgusting motels. After a moment she finally settles, sitting on the table and swinging her feet.

They hear a muffled knock on the door and Dean gets up to let Sam, with Mae over his shoulder, in.

"Oh look, he's cavemaning too…" Lilly chirps with a half smile and quirked brow.

Dean closes the door as Sam walks in and puts Mae on the bed's edge, sitting on the ground next to her.

"Don't sit on the ground, ew." Lilly whines.

"Already here Lilly."

"Enjoy your VD…Better not give that shit to Mae..." Lilly mumbles glaring at him

"And you both can drop that, right now." Bobby says with a glare in their direction.

"Right, my bad…. So we're gonna talk about the sex monster now?" Lilly asks him, still swinging her feet.

Mae blushes a bright shade of red and slides from the bed to the ground to hide under Sam's arm.

"Mae! Ew… We just, the floor, you're killing me…Why do you hate me? This place should be burned to the ground..." Lilly grouses wiping her brow, disgusted by the Sam and Mae's actions.

"Right, we're here to talk about the Siren case. What the hell happened?" Bobby gruffs.

"Seriously guys? They're on the fu-" Lilly starts before Dean pulls her to his lap hand over her mouth. He blatantly ignores her scream of disgust as he holds her mouth tighter.

"Well, we were not expecting it to turn into a dude, that's for damn sure. And I thought Sirens only affected men?" Dean comments ignoring his girlfriends struggle with ease; one leg swung over her lap pinning her to him.

"Yeah, that was new to me, I thought they didn't affect women… Now we know." Bobby concedes with a shrug; wishing, not for the first time in the last twenty-four hours, he had just delivered the damn knife himself.

"So we were useful?" Mae asks, still hiding under Sam's arm and curled into his side.

The three men are silent for a moment before Sam answers "Yeah, we would have never known that otherwise."

"Yeah, we learned a shit more than we would have without you here." Dean chimes in placatingly.

"Great." Mae says in a flat voice. "I feel validated."

"Right. I'm guessing the knife wasn't dropped off. Wanna explain?" Bobby prompts them.

"They weren't in the room, and they didn't answer their phones. I wasn't just going to leave it in the room." Mae explains, feeling like a scolded child.

"Mmm hmm, well after that…" Bobby prompts leaning against the dresser. He just wanted to know what had gone so fucking wrong on a single hunt, with two seasoned hunters, a semi-trained one, and Lilly.

"Well I walked into the room with this one," Dean says gesturing to his angry girlfriend. "Cleaning the room. With the siren, who I had just done a sting with. We were workin' the case, together, I offered him my flask, ow!" Dean quickly releases Lilly's mouth, shaking the hand she bit.

"Why is it always drinking on the fucking job with you Tex, Thoth, learn a lesson!" Lilly snaps at her boyfriend.

"Ow! That was not necessary." Dean reprimands, holding her closer as he leans back on the bed.

"She has a point." Sam chimes in with a smirk.

Dean laughs mockingly at Sam before he turns his glare back to Lilly, dodging a second attack. "Why did you try to bite me for that." He grumbles.

"That was rude." Lilly snarls after literally snapping at him.

"Right, well we were looking for the Doc, and I shared a drink with him and it went all downhill from there. Showed up at the hotel room and boom a Lilly, no Mae, cleaning the room, she was trying to leave, but then he told me to keep her in the room."

"And then I got there. Dean jumped me, and we fought a bit. The siren was doing something to Lilly, and she, she shot him, several times. I don't think she missed." Sam adds as he sends Lilly a contemplative look, still bothered by how well she had shot.

"And then it fucking spit on me, which ew. Cause I'm talking exorcist projectile here." Lilly interjects, glowering at the memory.

"You shot the siren? That I told you could only be killed by a blood coated knife?" Bobby asks her incredulously.

"Well, I didn't know he was the siren. I just thought he was some kind of freaky mind control monster. Dean was just doing everything he said. So I fucking unloaded the clip into his ass." Lilly explains with a dark look.

"Uh huh. Ok. Then what happened?" Bobby asks, shaking his head. _I guess it wouldn't be the first time monsters have worked together._

"Then Dean and I got back into a fight after he taunted us, told Dean to stand next to Lilly, and then Mae walked in, I told her to run." Sam continues the story trying to recall the details. "It spit on me and then Dean and I took chase after her."

"I hid the blade in my sleeve and called you, you told me to stab them then stab it. Then I was caught, thanks Dean," Mae reluctantly adds, after prompting from Sam.

"Hey, siren hamina hoojoo…" Dean reminds her sheepishly, still feeling guilty.

"Right, and then I was brought to the room where Lilly was acting really, really weird and cutting herself, and when the siren told them to start fighting It told Lilly to keep me in the corner and I grabbed some of her bandages."

"That was clever." Bobby acknowledges, glad Mae had thought so quickly on her feet as he wondered where her plan had gone wrong.

"Well and then Lilly was holding me back and when I finally broke free and then Lilly warned him, kinda but got distracted, but it was enough to make him turn around make him see I was about to stab him with the bloody knife..." Mae explains wincing at the memory.

"Sorry." Lilly chimes in sheepishly.

"Not your fault." Mae quickly assures her sister with a small smile. "Then he slammed me into the wall and went on about love and being together, saying stuff like he wasn't going to hurt me and then kissed me." She flushes, hiding her face back in Sam's side. She was grateful for his simple, but supporting hug as he pressed her to him protectively.

"Then you showed up while that was happening and he told me to stop you, then you know the rest from that point, at least from my point of view." Lilly shrugs.

"Yep…" Mae adds though it's muffled from Sam's arm.

"So actually, not knowing the full capabilities of a siren, you jits didn't do that bad. I'm glad I thought to put in a call to check on the credentials of Nick Monroe though. Thought he might've been another hunter." Bobby gruffs.

"Yeah, thanks for the save Bobby." Sam says, looking up at him in gratitude.

"Yeah thanks Bobby." Dean smiles at the older hunter.

"Not like you wouldn't have done it for me." Bobby dismisses them with a wave of his hand.

"But what did the sex monster do to Mae?" Lilly asks, as she looked to her sister with curiosity and concern.

They all hear a small squeak from the girl in question. "What about those cuts Lilly?" Mae shoots back quickly, covering her face with her hands.

"Wow, way to be a class act Mae…" Lilly mumbles with a roll of her eyes.

"Both of you gidjits are going to talk about what the hell you did." Bobby says with a glare at the two of them.

"He couldn't find a gun… He was not happy I riddled his torso with holes…So he told me I had to prove my love to him, and I offered to cut since I had you know, can I please remind everyone that I was under the influence of sex monster hoojoo, and, man Mae what about your odd reaction to sex monster..." Lilly grumbles shooting her sister a murderous glare.

Mae stays quiet, her blush spreading again.

"She doesn't know what happened." Sam sighs out as he hugs her closer.

"Fine, can we all just ignore what was said under it's influence then…Cause that would be just fucking wonderful..." Lilly adds.

"Ummm, strange question." Mae says suddenly, pulling her face away from Sam, her features scrunched up in a mixture of worry and fear.

"What's wrong Mae?" Sam asks, touching her face gently.

"What are you feeling right now?" Mae asks, tilting her head to the side, her gaze seeming to stare right through him.

"Uh, worried, concerned." Sam says after a moment's thought.

"Annoyed." Lilly chimes in.

"Amused?" Dean provides.

"Frustrated, annoyed, angry…" Bobby adds looking Mae over concerned.

"I'm not feeling anything, no pressure from your emotions, no- no nothing." Mae admits quietly, her eyes wide in concern.

"What? Since when does the...Bobby what the fuck?" Dean chimes in confused. "Why can't the empath feel us?"

"I don't- Why? Dean. I'm not all knowing, ya idjit. Ya can't just expect me ta know shit like that off the cuff of my sleeve, it takes research."

Jesus don't need to bite my head off." Dean grumbles before he looks to Mae curiously. "So you can't feel anything? Like at all? Since the siren?" He questions.

"Uhhhh, I noticed it in the room with the siren first. You all feel like Lilly, I've never been able to feel her emotions."

"That's disturbing." Sam says hugging her close to him.

"Hey. Your welcome, you don't want to feel the insta-migraine, I'm sure that would come with that… I don't even know what I'm feeling half the time..." Lilly comments absently, with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Not what I meant…" Mae mumbles pulling her knees up. "I don't like this." She sighs, having a hard time articulating how bereft she felt without her ability.

"So the siren messed with your empathy as well." Dean frowns, looking down at Mae in concern.

"Mmm I don't think so…" Lilly adds after a moment.

"Care to share what that means Lilly?" Bobby says pinning the girl with a glare.

"Only that since the day with the An- uhh…" Lilly pauses for a moment as she looks around the room. " _Anna_ , Mae hasn't really mentioned other peoples emotions… She barely mentions her own…Which is odd cause you know, Mae, she's constantly talking about what she's feeling. I just thought it made sense." She continues with a shrug.

"What? I haven't…" Mae slips into quiet again as she thinks back, trying to recall a single emotion she'd felt in the past two weeks.

"Didn't think much of it?" Bobby asks shooting Lilly a look of irritation.

"Hey! No no no. I was giving her space. Well, not like physical space, cause no she didn't get any of that, but I'm not about forcing people to talk about their feelings, cause hey, that might mean I'll have to talk about mine. And fuck that very much, thank you." Lilly snaps out defensively.

Sam rolls his eyes at that comment. "Truer words never spoken." He responds sarcastically with a eye roll. He shifts Mae in his lap after he feels her light thumb on his chest in reprimand..

"So, Mae might not be an empath anymore. I'm gonna have ta look into that." Bobby smooths.

"Right well any other questions? Or can we go back to the room? I'm tired and I'm sure Mae is too." Sam asks the room.

"If I think of anything else I'll call you. You though, Lilly. We need to talk." Bobby informs her.

"What did I do? I'm tired, I need sleep." Lilly huffs, the word bull shit on the tip of her tongue..

"Five minutes, if you'll actually talk." Bobby assures her, as he opens the door for Sam.

"Fine." She frowns as Dean untangles her from him. He pats her head and ruffles her hair gently before leaving, with a whisper in her ear. "Luck, hufflepuff."

Sam pulls himself up and then Mae before following Dean out the door. Bobby stops Mae briefly to look over her arm, nodding his satisfaction with the wrappings. Mae surprises him with a quick hug before she takes off, out the room. Bobby just shakes his head and shuts the door.

"So, you offered to cut to prove your 'love' why?" Bobby asks, leaning against the door, pinning Lilly with a stern glare.

"This is some foul ass bull shit…" She grumbles to herself with a roll of her eyes. "I didn't even want to be here, I just wanted to drop off the damn dagger..."

* * *

AN2: ... Well that happened. We'll see you again on Thursday. Don't forget to leave us some love. :)


	25. Chapter 25

.102.

"Well, I'm leaving today. Got a call from another hunter needing help with research." Bobby announces as he walks into the middle room; their impromptu meeting place since it was the only room Lilly didn't have an OCD fit in. He takes food containers out of the bag in his hand and starts handing them out to the four 'kids' in the room..

"Kay, enjoy that." Lilly mumbles still bitter about their talk from the night previous.

"Oh do you need to help with research?" Mae asks her tone eager.

"Sure, if you want to join. I was going to ask if you two wanted a ride home anyway." Bobby offers with a gruff smile.

"And leave Khonsu? No. No I don't, but thank you, but no." Lilly responds with her crossed arms.

"We could get a hitch and tow it-"

"Don't even finish that sentence. I'm not doing that to him. I barely get to drive him as it is." Lilly shoots down, as she blows her bangs out of her eyes.

Bobby rolls his eyes and take his seat as he mutters something about crazed gidjits. He starts poking at his take out with a plastic fork.

"I don't know babe, you lost a lot of blood…" Dean starts in on her concerned, her skin still a worrying pallor. He had been surprised she had recovered so quickly, for a moment he had been worried about getting her a transfusion, but sleep had really helped.

"I guess we could just hang out here a bit longer until you feel better." Mae offers

"I can drive Khonsu, it's fine, I feel a lot better." Lilly says defensively staring at the contents of the container, pushing it around, before sticking her fork in it and starting to eat.

"What the fuck is with the word fine being used again? No, you're not fine. It's definitely not fine for you to drive or ride right now. So knock it off." Dean barks out, finding her flippant view on her health annoying.

"Mmmhmm." Lilly says with an eyeroll as she chews on her salad. _Overreact much...I didn't say I was fine..._

"Right, so I guess we'll just stay a couple of days we don't have a case at the moment anyways." Sam says trying to smooth it over. "We'll make sure they get back safe."

"Sounds like a plan." Bobby agrees amicably, his eyes touching on each couple for a long moment. Dean was watching Lilly in concern, barely touching his bacon cheeseburger. Lilly was angrily eating her salad as she glares at Dean in between bites. Sam was constantly touching Mae, who was looking lost without her empathy and not touching her food.

"Right. Well you guys enjoy this. The rest of you should start eating too. I've got to go." Bobby says giving up on his own food and wiping his hands of the whole situation. _If they insist on being together they can sort it out them damn selves._

"Bye ol' man! Thank you, for the food and sex monster assist." Lilly says with a full mouth of food as she waves at him, ignoring Dean.

"Be safe Bobby." Mae adds softly.

"Yeah, you're telling me to be safe."

103.

"Wait, Bobby called with a job?" Lilly asks as she gathers the cleaning supplies. "Weird, that doesn't sound like the ol' man at all… I mean, he knows we're still hanging around."

"Well I want to help… And I mean people aren't dying in that town." Mae chimes in, with a curious expression.

"We don't know that for sure, but, that is what it's sounding like." Dean glowers, looking over the two girls. _Ain't no way I'm taking them with us._

"What is up with cheating death nowadays… What chaos…" Lilly mumbles as she zips her knapsack, before walking over to the bed and starts folding the bedding Dean had bought for her with a small smile. _He's so thoughtful...It's so much better… I still can't believe this is how they lived their life… I don't want to ever be John..._

"So uh, are we going to go too?" Mae asks, watching Sam carefully, trying to sense what he's feeling.

"No." Dean snaps. "You two are going home."

"Yeah I'm with Dean on this. I don't think either of you coming with us is a good idea." Sam adds in a gentler tone, eyes narrowing at his brother for snapping at her.

"But Mae's actually looking forward to something… I mean, it doesn't sound that dangerous, and if Bobby asked you guys to go with us here, it can't be like that bad…" Lilly says shooting her sister a glance, frown on her face as she looks over Mae. She hadn't seen her sister this eager in a while, and she was willing to argue for Mae's sake. "Plus I mean, no one's dying right? What's the worse that can happen… You guys could use help with research, and I mean we're all about the books. Right Mae…" She adds giving her sister a pointed look.

"Yes, yes we are. Have you seen our lives? All about the books here. Plus we can read more languages than you two… Well, Lilly can." Mae agrees with a small grateful smile, that Lilly was backing her on this.

"Polyglot." Lilly smirks going over to stand with Mae. "Plus I mean, mmm I don't think I could drive my motorcycle, as you said I'm weak…" Lilly adds swaying a little, and adding a meek cough, as she leaned into Mae, _shamelessly_.

"You'd really leave us here? In the middle of nowhere, with no protection?" Mae asks, feeling guilty for laying it on thick, but not ready to part with them yet. Her arm wrap around Lilly's shoulders, noting how much thinner her sister actually was in that moment. "And I can't drive a motorcycle, I only do bitch. Last time I fell… And it was bad. I don't have the right coordination for it."

Sam and Dean just look at each other before looking to the girls feeling immense amounts of disbelief.

"What? No this is not, this is not okay, this is not… Sammy what, what did…" Dean sputters, trying to grasp what he was witnessing.

"Nope, I'm tapping out. I didn't want to leave Mae right now anyway. And how often is Lilly really going to admit you're right Dean?" Sam points out, wisely.

"Never, she admits it, never. That's part of the problem… I'm feeling manipulated…." Dean frowns, unsure what to think of what just happened.

"I'd just take it Dean. Take it and run with it. They said research. And they're right, they can read more languages than us…" Sam points out with a small smile and easy shrug.

Dean glares at Mae, "How do you so easily get him on your side?"

"Honesty? Isn't that what you asked for." Mae blankly, ignoring Lilly as she pulls away from her with a look of irritation.

 _Oooh fuck you harpie. I'm fucking… Oooh. Shots fired._ As Lilly walks away and goes to sit on the table, feeling miffed as she crosses her arms. "You guys should eat."

Sam smiles, pulling Mae into him for a kiss. "We all should."

"I already ate, thanks." Lilly responds with a huff gesturing to the half empty container of salad.

"Alright, everyone eat, grab showers, whatever. We're leaving in an hour."

"I call dibs on shower." Lilly grumbles as she pushes off the table and grabs her bag before walking to the bathroom snapping the door shut behind her.

"Right. So don't you feel like that was a little bit much, even for the two of you?" Dean asks Mae with a raised brow.

"To be fair, if anyone laid it on thick it wasn't Mae." Sam defends his girlfriend as he rolls his eyes at Dean's tone.

"Imma go get a shower too." Mae says, attempting to slip out of the room.

"Your eating first." Dean snaps.

"He's right Mae, you really haven't been eating… Please." Sam states as he turns to Mae, and pins her with a look.

"But… in the car. I-"

"I thought when we were on hunts you weren't going to argue with me." Dean comments. "We can drop your asses back off at Mystic first."

Mae sits at the table and starts poking around her own salad. "That's mean Dean." She pouts.

"You're still not eating." Dean snaps at her impatiently.

Mae puts a cherry tomato in her mouth petulantly, with an exaggerated eye roll.

"Not amused. Eat the fucking salad. I don't even want to bring either of you… Speaking of which, I have to go have a chat with your _weak_ sister."

"A chat? Uh, Sam, I think we should leave." Mae stands quickly, wanting to hear none of what she was sure was coming.

"Bring your salad." Sam agrees grabbing his own food as they both quickly exit the room.

.103.

 _It's not even like I fucking want to go on another stupid hunt. This is so fucking dumb, I have enough problems._ Lilly sighs as she scrubs shampoo into her hair, with a pout on her lips, pausing when she hears the door open. "Dean?" She calls out, sure it was him, but still opting to be safe.

"What was all that? Since when do you admit to being less than perfect." Dean demands, as he joins her in the shower.

"I told you Mae hasn't been this eager for something in a while… She looked excited to stay, maybe even happy… She's been very despondent lately. " Lilly informs him as she scoops up the soap and turns to him. Her hands automatically coming up to wash his chest.

"But she's Mae, she always has a smile." Dean responds, confused.

"Yeah, don't we all wear a mask? She got used as a rag doll Dean, it's been a bitch keeping her out of the greenhouses." Lilly counters as she starts washing his arm.

"The greenhous- Oh, that's right. You're keeping her out of them? But there's so many."

"I know… But she doesn't talk about it, isn't dealing with it, and I don't think she's acknowledging it… Like at all. I've been forced to be in them with the workers… I just… Yeah. She's not been herself, regardless of her smile."

"Wow, this really isn't a good idea babe. Mae needs to start dealing with this. So do you." Dean rubs his hands down her back. They weren't raised in this life, they still had hopes for leading a normal one; dealing with things was what normal people did. Hunters shoved it down and bottled it up, it's what you had to do to keep going. It worried him, that both the girls seemed to be picking up on their habits, it was concerning.

"I know, I've been kind of… I'm selfish. I can barely handle my breakdowns, I don't know how to handle my own… If she breaks down, I'm not sure how much help I will be...So...Yeah… I'm working on it. Slowly, new perspective, still not perfect…" Lilly admits hesitantly as she absently washed Dean. _Mae's just been so distant lately, we both have… I really need to start talking with her more… I need to deal with this, so I can be there for her. This is some motherfucking bullshit… What a mess._

"Sounds like you two need to go home. We'll come and join you as soon as this case is over. I swear. I won't look for any others. And baring Bobby handing down another order like this, we will be home soon." Dean tells her with a frown.

"It's fine if you do, pick up another case. It's your job. She's not going to be happy. But she's not happy anyways, but… _You_ have to tell her, I didn't want to go anyways… Told you the other night, not a fan of hunting…Don't mind the researching… Well as long as Mae's with me, I really have been having a bit of a problem reading as of late...But anyways yeah. If you think that's for the best I'm not going to question you..." Lilly responds, as she continues washing him, happy for the opportunity to do so.

Dean just shakes his head, leaning in to kiss her with a humble smile on his face. "You're pretty damn awesome babe." He tells her as he pulls her into a hug.

"I aim to please." Lilly smirks as she leans into his warmth and hugs him back just as tight. "Oh I know, I'll get Thoth to talk to her, he's distracting. Fucking birds with their shinies."

"He'll do that for you?" Dean asks, impressed and nervous with how willing her gods seemed to be with helping her. It was still disconcerting to him, and he wasn't going to say he liked it either. However Bobby had talked to him about his meeting with Maat, and even though the older hunter had been weary of the goddess, he seemed to come away feeling a bit more at ease. Sure he wasn't ready to trust Lilly's judgement, but he wasn't going to question Bobby.

"He'll do it for Mae. He's offered to work with her on the empathy thing and ya know, figuring out what her deal is. He's still upset with me over the whole amulet, thing, but again, he's a damn bird and Mae's a very unique shiny." Lilly admits as she shifts positions, and begins washing his back wincing a bit as the new position rubs and tugs at the stitches in her arm.

"They hold grudges too huh?" Dean chuckles.

"Mmm apparently, though they wouldn't call it that… I think they were just worried… Which is odd, cause cosmic beings, that I worship, it's just… I don't know what to think about it still. But it's kind of like having super overwhelming, overprotective, old school parents or something. I guess it comes with them having so few worshippers... That's how I've explained it to myself, though in all honesty I believe it's cause I'm housing Ahmes; Maat's favoured priestess." Lilly hums introspectively.

"Well, maybe you should pray for me when I tell Mae that you're both going home." Dean grumbles.

"The gods can't help you with that…" Lilly chuckles, before she looks up at him. "But I will pray for your safety." She smiles up at him impishly. "I always pray for you, Tex. Even if is to my _heathen_ gods... Your Angel's a dick by the way."

"Well, that's a relief. It's nice to think that I've got you looking out for me. And I know, angels are dicks. Unbelievable douchebag dicks."

.104.

"I'm still mad at Dean. I can't believe he just put his foot down like that." Mae whines from her seat as Lilly cleans the room around her. It just wasn't fair when he pulled the no arguing card, it was supposed to be for hunts.

"Um, it's Dean, he works in mysterious ways." Lilly offers from where she's scrubbing the floor.

"Dean is not a god Lilly." Mae chuckles absently.

"I didn't say he was, just saying, he has his ways… I mean he didn't spank you, so there's that…" Lilly counters.

"Really?" Mae blinks before she blanches. "Oh god, he did threaten me with that." She frowns.

"I like it." Lilly chuckles as she looks up to wink at her sister. "It's fuckin' hotter than I thought it would be, but… I'm me so there's that."

Mae rolls her eyes absently, her pencil moving across her sketch pad.

"So did you ever think about what Thoth offered you?" Lilly asks after a couple minutes of watching her sister.

"It's not like it would help now. Maybe I'm just weird now or something. Or normal? Who knows." Mae slumps back into the cushions, bringing her knees up to support the pad fully as she continues to sketch.

"What do you you mean? No, your not. I think you're just brok-" Lilly starts when the doorbell rings. "What the fuck? Who rings the doorbell? Everyone who comes all the way up here has a key..." She says standing up and throwing down her rag. She walks to the front door, brushing her skirt off as she fixes a smile on her face before she finally opens the door.

"Sup, Stretch . How can I help you? Something wrong with your phone?" Lilly greets their newest member of the shop with a quirked brow; taking in the thin kid with a skeptical eye, noting the button up in place of the kid's typical jersey.

"Is Mae in?" Greg asks without looking at her, instead his eyes were searching the room behind her.

"I'm sorry what? How did you- Mmm why are you here?" Lilly asks protectively as she juts out her hip, looking severely disapproving.

"I came to see Mae, to talk to her, if she's available." Greg states, shifting his hand behind his back.

"I heard you the first time...She's busy. Can I help you? Cause I still don't understand why you're here?" Lilly frowns, again shifting into a more defensive stance; as she notes his hidden hand with discomfort. _I swear god if this kids a demon I quit._ "Christo?"

"Bless you? Was that a sneeze?" Greg asks, turning his head to the side confused as he finally looks down at her.

"Yeah. Mae's busy… " Lilly states. "How did you get our address?"

"Everyone in town knows it uh-Lilly. We went to school together? I was only two years ahead of you."

"Oh...did we? I don't really think about high school much...Well it's super weird you're here. Going to talk to Inky about this…" Lilly frowns.

"Lilly, what's taking you so long? I thought we were going to work on the beer labels?" Mae asks appearing behind Lilly silently.

 _Now you take an interest…. fucking Osiris…_ "Yeah, and then Stretch showed up. Still unsure on the why..."

"Mae!" Greg greets cheerfully as he pulls his hand out from behind his back presenting Mae a large bouquet of wildflowers. "You seemed a little sad the last time I saw you. I wanted to try and cheer you up." He steps forward, holding the flowers for her.

"Uh-huh, isn't that sweet… Stretch ." Lilly says moving between the two with a glare, noting the foot difference between her with familiar distaste, as the besotted idiot ignores her presence. _Gods damn it… so short… I need a step stool, this is some fucking bull shit._

"That's sweet Greg. Thank you." Mae says with a small smile as takes the flowers. "You really didn't have to come all the way up here just to cheer me up."

"No I was being facetious, this isn't okay. She's right. This is not necessary. And it's weird, creepy, and bordering stalkerish." Lilly grumbles as she stomps her foot, irritated by the sense of nostalgia that floods her, shooting a look at Mae and then glaring at the tall man in front of her.

"I really don't mind, you just don't look right with a frown on that pretty face of yours. It's the least I could do." Greg says with a small smile, his head tilted to the side charmingly.

"Inaccurate. The least you could do was not show up at our house like a stalker, Stretch ." Lilly grouses, rubbing her face with both hands. Her eye twitching from the familiar feeling of being overlooked.

"Lilly be nice. Greg's just being sweet. It's fine." Mae chides Lilly with a frown, before she looks up at their employee who she thought was sweet to bring her flowers. "Thank you Greg." Mae offers politely pulling the flowers to her with a small smile, appreciating the gesture. It had been a long time since anyone had done something so spontaneous for her. She looks back up at him. Was it weird? Or was he just being nice? She shakes her head slightly, she never realised how much she relied on feeling others emotions. She missed it.

"Be nice? No. Stretch thanks for the flowers, I guess. The next time you think about randomly showing up here. Don't." Lilly says pushing Mae back with her hip and slams the door shut in the man's face, before she locks it behind her. _What a nightmare._ She turns on her heel quickly her skirt flaring out as she pins Mae with a glare. "What the fuck was that?"

"He was just being sweet Lilly, and as you so often say, no harm no foul." Mae responds with a shrug as she pets one of the petals with her finger, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Ugh, your so… Infuriatingly _you_ sometimes." Lilly grumbles as she pulls her friend back to the living room, by her arm, shaking her head at her friends obtuseness. "I need to clean something." _I have to call Sam and tell him to bring her flowers or something… This is some bulshit… It's like the old days all over again. We have men now, this shit ain't cute._

.105.

"This batch came out a hell of a lot better… It tastes like pie. Caramel was a nice touch Mae." Lilly chimes as she pours the last of their latest batch of beer into a bottle and caps it off. _I'mma put some of this on my altar… They might like to try it._

"Thanks." Mae takes a sip and smiles, though it doesn't reach her dark circled eyes. "It really doesn't taste like beer at all."

"I know, it's awesome… But the next batch we should try to fix it…I don't think the guys are going to like it… I can already hearing Dean whining about 'bitch beer'." Lilly comments with a shrug.

"We made great labels for them too. Should we take a few over to Bobby?" Mae asks as she affixes a label to the another bottle.

"Yeah, I think we should. Just give me a minute okay?" Lilly asks grabbing two bottles and two mugs rushing upstairs. "Don't answer the door if it rings, I'll get it." She all but shouts after her.

"Ok, I'll just finish this." Mae returns just as loudly.

It doesn't take long for Lilly to bound down the stairs with a genuine smile, feeling accomplished for the first time in a while. "Right, wanna go visit the ol' man?"

"Sure." Mae says simply, continuing to rub the labels on.

"Kay, I'll load up a cooler." Lilly smiles as she bounces to the pantry and pulls one down. _Mmm not enjoying taciturn Mae… It's not okay… I can't-I don't like it…_ "So how are you feeling?"

"I'm… I don't know. I think I'm scared." Mae answers after a long silence, her eyes never leaving the bottle she had just labeled. "I don't understand why this happened, and I don't know how to fix it. But it feels, strange. I don't like it."

"That's fair… I would be scared too if I just lost a sense, extra or otherwise… Um… The book Thoth give you say anything?" Lilly inquires as she loads the beer into the cooler carefully. "We can talk if you want too, that might help… We really haven't talked about it…" _Ugh… this feels wrong… I swore off of riding her ass like this when she hit twenty._

"It's going to be ok Lilly. I hadn't thought to look in the book, I'll do that later." Mae hands Lilly the bottle, picking up the next one. She really should read the book, she just couldn't find the motivation to.

"Is it? Cause you're scaring me… I don't, I don't like watching you like this. I'm fine if you're upset, I'm fine if you're not always happy, but this wistlessness and despondency… It's so unlike you… You're reminding me of before…"

Mae looks up to her best friend, their eyes fulling meeting for the first time in ages. "I'm sorry," She says sadly, her eyes tearing up. "I just feel like life took my box of crayons. I know what we're doing should be fun, but, it's just not as bright as it use to be. Like all the pretty colors and feelings are just suddenly gone. It's just depressing." She lets out a small sigh as she remembers the last time she'd felt so disconnected from everything. Her family, the fight, the man with a knife. "I guess it is like before. Everything just shifted, and I don't know what to do."

"Oh, Mae…" Lilly frowns as she places the cooler down and walks over to her lost little sister, pulling her into a hug and squeezing her tightly. "I know it sucks, I can't even begin to imagine what your going through, but it'll get better, eventually. I mean, Cass ain't that bad."

Mae lets her head fall on Lilly's shoulder, not even able to cry. She hugs her tightly, wishing she could just breakdown. But she couldn't. It was like a clamp had been put around something in her and it kept her from feeling.

"No tears… No sobs…Not even a sniffle?" Lilly observes softly. "You really are fucked aren't you? I'm sorry if I ever made you feel… Look. We'll fix this. I promise. We'll get you back to your emotional little self, we've done it before."

"I'm sure that's exactly what you want." Mae says with a small smile, pulling away to look at Lilly again.

"It actually is, this isn't fun. I don't like seeing you like this, it isn't you. I love you. Disgusting tears and all. This isn't working for me. I don't want to be happy if you aren't..." Lilly frowns, even as she rubs Mae's back. It hurt to see her like this.

"Love you too." Mae says, looking over Lilly's shoulder to the clock. "Lilly? It's two in the morning."

"Is it? When the fuck did that happen? Guess we're not seeing the old man tonight… Want to veg out and eat crap food in the living room? We have ice cream..." Lilly offers with a grin.

"Sounds good to me." Mae says, placing the label on the last bottle.

"Super, Firefly?" Lilly offers as she walks over to the fridge and pulls out two cartons of emergency ice cream from the back of the freezer, where she kept them hidden from Mae. She smiles, and turns to the fridge next and gathers several bottles of their new beer. She smiles as she turns and heads to the game room.

"That was such a short series...It sucks they canceled it…" Mae pouts.

"Truer words never said… Oh, I know! Let's drink every time someone talks in mandarin..." Lilly smiles at her sister.

"Oh, and everytime Mal want's to kiss Inara, ah and when Wash makes a joke… And every time something's shiny." Mae chuckles, she always enjoyed their drinking games.

"Well then we also have to drink whenever River flips her shit, and whenever Kaylee says something that upsets the Captain…" Lilly agrees as both of them make their way to the game room.

.106.

"Gidjits?" Bobby calls out into the house, looking around wearily. "Gidjits? Where the fuck are you two? It's called a phone, damn it. Half the town is in a fuss over ya gidjits." _Goddamn, three days, and they didn't bother calling me till today, and it's the damn sheriff no less, and them idjits aren't answering me either..._

"Ugh… So loud…" Lilly grumbles rubbing her pounding temples looking around the room with bleary eyes noting a half naked Mae sprawled on top of her. "Mae… Mae… I think, I think Bobby's home…" She says as she shakes her sister's shoulder. "You should put clothes on…" She adds as she looks at her sister's half dressed state, wondering when the fuck that had happened. Everything was a blur. Seriously what the fuck, had happened?

"Ughhhh, what is thisss. My head, oooo, Imma be sick." Mae groans, as she barely moves.

"A hang over sweetheart, welcome to the world of normal…" Lilly taunts with a scratchy throat. "I feel awful." She groans, as she lets her head hit the ground. "Oh... When did we get to Lord of the Rings?" She croaks as the horn of Gondor makes her head ring. "Gods...My head is killing me..."

Mae suddenly grabs her shirt, and throws it on in a hurry and quickly sprints for the bathroom.

"Mae? Gidjit, what the hell?" Bobby asks as she barrels into him, her skin pale and damp. With surprising dexterity she twists out of his hands and continues to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Lilly? Lilly!" Bobby calls out; confused at what had just occurred.

"Ugh… What?" Lilly growls after dragging herself off the couch, and stumbles her way towards Bobby's loudness. She leans against the door jam for support narrowing her eyes at him.

"What is this? What is all this?" Bobby asks, looking around the messy room in shocked amazement.

Lilly observes him for a moment before she shrugs and grumbles "Mmm us dealing?" She supplies as she pulls her fingers through her hair, looking pretty haggard.

"Right, so, how'd that work out for you." Bobby snarks, even as he keeps his voice low.

"Good question…" Lilly mumbles "I'm pretty sure we talked… I think it was helpful… But it's blurry. I'll recall it laterI'm sure..." She shrugs.

"Uh huh. So drinking. I guess that explains Mae looking like she was going to be sick." _What am I going to do with these girls._

"I know right? It's impressive… She uh… She drank me straight under the table, again. Wassup? Ya sound… Umm angry..." Lilly questions as she wipes at her eyes.

"You forgot to cancel a few things around town." Bobby gruffs with a frown. " Whole damn town is lookin' for ya two."

"What? What did we…" Lilly trails off, blinking wearily. "Wait...What day is it?"

"Today is Friday."

"Oh." Lilly responds simply.

"I found your phones, near the pile of clothes next to the front door." Bobby comments with a frown.

"Uh huh… I felt like the phone and door… But that seemed like a lot of effort at the time...I'm gonna go make some tea… I think my brains trying to leave through my face…I also think Mae is experiencing her first hangover… So, mission accomplished." Lilly grumbles as she pushes of the door jam, and stumbles towards the kitchen.

"Well, I've got some calls to make. Where are the guys?" Bobby asks, looking down at his phone.

"Great, and on the case? With the dying not dying shit." Lilly says wiping at her brow in thought, trying to keep the pounding at bay.

"The what case?" Bobby asks, not understanding her.

"The one you called them about…" Lilly looks at him blankly, as she scratches the back of her head. "I dunno know. They wanted us back home. Which cool I guess… Coffee?" She offers.

"Sure Gidjit, sounds good." Bobby nods, as he tried to figure out what she was talking about. He ends up just shaking his head, and chalks it up to her hangover before he heads outside to make all the calls to clear the mess up.

"Super." Lilly grumbles groaning when she sees the kitchen looking like a tornado had torn through it. Dishes were every where, flour was coating the counters, and a half eaten batch of brownies were strown about the room looking like their had been a fight over them. Candy was everywhere along with a bunch of half eaten fruit and empty cartons of heavy whipping cream and empty bottles of liquor of all kinds. Their blender was out too, and looked like it had lost a fight against a pink and brown sludge. _What the fuck did we do? Did we drive? Where the fuck did this shit come out? Oh gods… what the fuck…_ Lilly sighs as she drags her hands through her hair, letting out a long exasperated sigh. "It's too early for this shit." She mumbles as she shakes her head and just starts making tea and coffee.

After some time, Mae finally drags herself into the kitchen, just as Lilly sets two mugs down on the table.

"God I feel like chopped nuts and melted sprinkles. This is not okay. Why do people do this." Mae says after several moments happily taking the steaming mug from the table.

"Oh, I dunno, I think its a fucking delight." Lilly grumbles sliding into her chair, ignoring the fact, the chair was sticky. She looks at the table and picks up a handful of wrappers and watches as she lets them drop back to the table, attempting to recall their bender. She shakes her head and drinks her tea; feeling better after a couple gulps. After a long moment she starts laughing uncontrollably. "We're fuckin' children."

"Yep. Apparently." Mae agrees easily, downing the hot tea quickly as she observes the kitchen indifferently. If Lilly wasn't reacting, it seemed like the best to just let it lie. "Where'd Bobby go?"

"Dunno. Stepped out." Lilly chokes out between laughter, as she attempted to calm herself, not sure why she was even laughing. "Ya remember anything?" She asks, as she looks to Mae curious and hopeful.

"No, I don't, I lost the entire night, is that normal?" Mae asks, gripping her head with her off hand as the other held the mug protectively..

Lilly starts laughing again the minute Mae says night, nearly falling from her seat.

"What are you two doing now?" Bobby asks, rounding into the kitchen, halting when he see's the condition its in. He blinks in awe for a moment, before he spots the full coffee pot and grabs himself a mug of it. This wasn't right.

"Neither one of us remember shit…" Lilly answers him, as she wipes away a tear that had gathered from her laughter as the other is pressed against her stomach.

"Well, I saw the amount of booze ya two jits drank, even over three days I'm surprised you both aren't a lot worse off." Bobby shakes his head at the two of them again, sipping on his coffee.

"Yeah well…we're adapta-" Lilly begins, only to be cut off.

"Wait, wait, wait." Mae holds her head in one hand, holding her other out to silence her friend. "Three days?"

Lilly licks her hand before she starts laughing again at Mae's face.

"Ewww." Mae whines, letting her arm fall to the table.

"Yeah, three damn days. Half the town was in a tizzy over it. Ya guys make a mark don't ya."

Lilly chuckles more, as she held her stomach which was starting to cramp from her laughter, tighter. "This hurts."

Mae just curls into a miserable ball in her seat.

"Gidjits." Bobby says with a smile, pouring more tea into their mugs. When the landline rings they both groan in pain.

"Kill it with fire." Lilly hisses through a wince in pain, the shrill noise swiftly ending her laughter.

"Ahhh, Imma die." Mae shrieks in agony, wrapping her arms around her head.

"God damn it, don't drink so much if you can't handle the repercussions." Bobby gruffs, before going over to answer the phone. "Carlson residence."

"Why aren't the girls cell phones working?" An angry Dean all but barks into the phone. "I've been calling the two of them for the last couple of hours." He continues with a snap.

"Well, I'm glad I answered the phone. Your shout might've have killed one of em." Bobby snarks, watching the miserable girls, with amusement. Glad that the two girls had finally done something normal, even if they had been irresponsible.

"What?" Dean demands, with obvious confusion.

"They have been dealing with things, and I think they're picking up hunter habits." Bobby grunts, as he leans against the counter.

"They're drunk?" Dean asks in disbelief.

"Hungover, miserably so." Bobby corrects unable to keep the smirk from his lips.

"Great. God it's like they just traded one shit habit for another…" Dean mutters under his breath.

"That's not fair Dean. They look like they've been through - a lot." Bobby reprimands him.

"Right. Well Pamela, Pamela… She died. A demon killed her." Dean grumbles, choosing not to argue.

"Pamela what?" Bobby demands, instantly losing all amusement.

"A demon got her while she was watching our bodies, just the funeral is in a day, and we wanted the girls to know, you too, but you weren't answering your phone either… So yeah." Dean responds accusingly.

"A fucking-Wonderful. Give me the address we'll be there." Bobby grunts as he grabs a post it note, and pen. He scribbles down the address before hanging up, telling Dean they'd be there soon. He stands there for a moment, unable to fully process Pamela's death.

"Ok gidjits, pull yourselves together. In the shower, clean up. Come on." Bobby says solemnly, as he looks to his two miserable gidjits.

"Gotcha…Come on Mae, lets go get ready." Lilly frowns pulling herself from the table. Dean had been unnecessarily loud over the phone and she'd heard everything. With a sad look at Bobby she helps Mae up the stairs. _Guess they fixed the death thing, poor Pamela...She seemed nice, I was just gods, Mae… I am so sorry._

"Lilly, the world looks weird." Mae grumbles, running a shaky hand through her tangled hair.

"I know. We'll get you fixed eventually." Lilly says rubbing her sister's back as she deposits Mae in her bathroom. She quickly gets a bag out and packs it for the trip. She sighs, as she goes through Mae's closet, finding the all-too-familiar white dress hanging where she had last left it. She looks at the material with a frown, before she turns and hangs it along with a white coat on the back of the door. The last thing she does is set out a fresh outfit for Mae to put on after her shower. She was pretty sure this was the first time Mae had had a hangover, and she wanted to make everything easier on her.

Bobby cleans up the kitchen, making sure to throw out anything that would attract insects or go bad in their absence, before turning to the counters and blender with a raised brow. This was so unlike them, but he supposed it was better than the alternative. It was also nice to know Lilly wasn't as completely OCD as she acted. If this had been any other day, he was sure his shortest jit woulda had a heart attack. He shakes his head as he sets to work, careful to put things up the way the girl preferred; in no mood to rush the girls. _Just let them get cleaned up and feeling human again, then I'll let em know what happened on the way over to the funeral._

He looks up in concern when the lights flicker and go out. He waits few moments for them to come back on, these things happening more and more often with the piling snow. After a few minutes in semi darkness the lights come back on about the same time one of the girls lets a blood curdling shriek. "What the fuck was that?" He growls alarmed, as he kicks into high gear, hunter mode on and activated.

He rushes up the stairs, meeting a towel clad Lilly with lathered shampoo still in her hair, also rushing to Mae's room.

They enter Mae's room to find Castiel outside her closed bathroom door, leaning his back against it, his eyes narrowed in what looked like concern.

"Gods damn it Angel. I swear to gods I will shove bells up your ass, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Lilly snaps her eyes narrowed into murderous slits.

"Elizabeth was very distressed, I was concerned for her. She was on the floor crying when I came in, then she screamed." Castiel explains as he looked at Lilly with his head tilted to the side.

"She was what? Gods damn it." Lilly curses as she pushes the surprisingly compliant angel out of the way, and sighs at the locked door. "Get me in the bathroom. _Now_."

"Castiel you son of a bitch, why did you just pop into the damn girl's bathroom?" Bobby growls at the angel, just as pissed as Lilly.

Castiel looks them both over before he sighs, saying "I didn't just _pop_ in there. She was unresponsive when I knocked. I was worried, so I-"

"Bathroom me, _now_. Angel boy." Lilly growls grabbing the lapel of his trench coat with the hand not holding up her towel. "OR I will show you how much of an abomination I can truly be!" She snarls looking up at the indifferent Angel who just stares at her blankly.

Bobby carefully, but sternly, removed Lilly's hand from the Angel, who hadn't done anything except look down at her hand. "Lilly, let's not, Mae's already afraid of one them."

"Fuck if I care, what do you mean she was crying? Why the hell do you just flap into places?" Lilly shouts red in the face.

"I was trying to learn the cause of her distress when you came into the room. I didn't just-" Castiel begins only to be cut off.

"ELIZABETH MAE CARLSON, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Bobby hollars carefully holding the shorter girl away from the Angel.

"Gods damn it old man, don't yell at her. Mae, we're not mad. The men are leaving now." Lilly says turning to the two men with a glare.

"I am not a man, I am an angel." Castiel corrects her.

"You have a penis right at this moment, so get outta her room." Lilly glares at him, wishing she had a blunt instrument in her possession.

"No, I am still concerned for her, she told me to wait a minute for her. That is what I will do." Castiel obstinately states, not moving.

"This is a cluster fuck." Bobby says gruffly, shaking his head.

"So let me help her, If I need you back in here I'll go get you, take angel boy with you." Lilly tells him, doing her best to calm down so she can deal with a more than likely panicked Mae.

"I am not going anywhere, until Elizabeth says too." Castiel states again. "I am concerned about her distress. I do not think you two are helping. She was talking to me."

"I don't trust you, I don't like you, I think you bring shit storms to my loved ones. _Harbinger_. So why don't you let me talk to my sister." Lilly responds darkly as she takes a step back, trying to calm herself, as her brain pounded against her skull moving her to the point of tears.

"I am _not_ a Harbinger. I am an _Angel of the Lord._ We talked about this just Lilly." Castiel comments calmly, with a frown his head tilted to the side as he looked down at her curiously.

"I honestly I don't give two fucks, That is my sister, and I don't want you near her." Lilly counters taking a threatening step forward. She halters when pain bursts through her skull, feeling something dripping down her nose.

"I told you being angry is not safe in your condition." Castiel frowns with the slightest bit of concern.

"What the hell? Now you get nosebleeds?" Bobby demands in shock.

"I don't get…" Lilly denies even as she wipes her nose with the back of her arm. "Son of a fucking bitch." She growls as she looks at the smear of blood against her forearm.

"You are dangerous right now. Elizabeth is not safe around you when you are like this." Castiel bears down on her and taps her on the forehead as she stared at her bloody hand. Bobby leans forward to catch her as she sags to the ground.

"What did you do?" Bobby growls at the angel.

"Her souls are fighting. So I put her to sleep, much as I did to you when we first met. There will be no damage, and as you know it was painless." Castiel blinks.

"Great. We have a fucking funeral to go too, when does this wear off?" Bobby asks as he scoops up his small towel clad gidjit.

"Within the hour. Elizabeth is still extremely distressed. I want to make her sleep as well. Her heart rate is very high."

"Do not put her to sleep. Do not put the girls to sleep. That is a quick way to pissin' em' both off. It's hard enough just gettin'em to deal with yeh." Bobby growls at the Angel, with a shake of his head.

"I do not wish to make Elizabeth angry. I am just concerned." Castiel says with a tilt of his head.

"Yeah, who the fuck isn't right now." Bobby growls, placing Lilly on Mae's bed, throwing a blanket over her.

"Lots of people do not know Elizabeth." Castiel states with knitted eyebrows.

"Well everyone in this shit tastic town is. Why did you pick today?" Bobby growls.

"Elizabeth was in extreme duress. She has been for the last couple of days. I've been checking on her. She was very inebriated. Just Lilly was as well. I was making sure they remained unharmed." Castiel informs Bobby with a frown.

"Where the hell were you five days ago when a fucking Siren had the hots for her and shot her up it's venom, then. If you're so damned concerned for her safety." Bobby counters with a growl.

"I do not know what you are referring too. I was with my garrison protecting a seal before I found them watching the television." Castiel explains with a head tilt.

"Well your shit must be busted. If you lay one hand on either of em' I'll find a way to kill an angel." Bobby threatens, before he lets out a long drawn out sigh. "Imma go finish cleaning the fucking kitchen, don't put them to sleep." Bobby growls with a shake of his head, already done with the day.

Castiel watches as Bobby leaves before turning to the bathroom door and knocks on it lightly. "Elizabeth the other two are gone. Can we talk?" He asks the door.

"Lilly left?" Mae sniffles, her tone confused.

"Well no, but she is sleeping on your bed." Castiel admits, as he looks over to the girl in question. "She was dangerous."

"Oh. Um, can you leave for a minute so I can get clothes…"

"Yes." Castiel affirms, before he turns and walks out of her room.

Mae exits the bathroom noting the sleeping Lilly head still covered with shampoo, the clothes laid out on the bed and the white dress hanging on her door with a frown. "White? Why did she...Oh no…" Mae says panicked. "Did someone else die?" She asks in disbelief.

She jumps when she hears a knock on her door. She turns with the clothes in her hands and runs back into her bathroom.

"Elizabeth? What is wrong? Your distress spiked." Castiel asks as he enters the room sighing when he notes her back in the bathroom. He lets out a breath and walks back to the door she was hiding behind. "Elizabeth. I wish to speak to you. Will you please talk to me?"

"Please Cass, just, just let me get my clothes on. Are Sam and Dean ok?" She asks hesitantly, with a trembling voice; fearful of the answer but needing to know.

"The Winchesters are alive." Castiel responds simply.

Mae lets out a relieved sigh, feeling the knots in her stomach loosen a slight bit.

Castiel steps away from the door as he hears the knob turn; Mae walking out of the bathroom, her hair still wet from her shower not a moment later.

"Are you well?" Castiel asks, looking her over.

"I'm fine Cass, I'm sorry I worried you. I'm just, overwhelmed. I think a lot has happened, and I don't understand it." Mae frowns as she looks to her floor.

"Dean does not like the word fine. He says you two lie about it a lot. You are not fine. You are distressed. I am sorry for what my Brother did, I still do not understand. My superiors… I am sorry." Castiel hangs his head in shame.

Mae flinches at the mention of the ordeal, that Lilly so often refers to her time as a rag doll. She holds her hand out to the wall, closing her eyes against the memory.

Castiel watches her with a frown before he walks over and pats her shoulder, "You are dealing really well. I heard you and just Lilly talking about it."

"You what? When did Lilly and I talk about it?" Mae asks, looking up to him curiously.

"Often over the past few days. You have been praying to me on and off for the last several days. It has been intriguing. You never used to pray that way. Half the time I did not fully understand you. And just Lilly was a lot nicer when I visited, even insisted I come to the two of you. She often added to the prayers, they felt surprisingly pleasant." Castiel explains.

"Oh, I, I really don't remember anything from the past few days." Mae frowns, embarrassed as she brought a hand to her temple and rubbed.

"Oh." Castiel frowns, before he slowly reaches out and touches her forehead gently with two fingers.

Mae leans back against the wall as memories of the past few days flood her while the awful headache, nausea and aches leave her.

"There. You remember now." Castiel states as he steps back. "I still do not fully understand the appeal of board games to just Lilly. Though I did find the television interesting. I very much prefer when just Lilly is inebriated, she is much kinder."

"I do, and oh my god, thank you for making the hangover go away." Mae says with a sigh. The mention of board games makes her smile at her new memory of her and Lilly teaching him how to play Jenga.

"You are welcome. Would you like to talk now?" Castiel asks her, his face solemn.

"Did you really keep coming back to learn to play board games with us while we were drunk?" Mae asks curiously.

"You kept praying for me to come back." Castiel states.

"I am, so sorry. I was very drunk, apparently." Mae blushes in embarrassment.

"I did not mind. Just Lilly called for me more than you, you kept insisting that I was too busy to come back. She was insistent that I play scruples with the two of you." Castiel explains.

"I'm sorry." Mae mumbles embarrassed as she covers her face with her hands.

"It is okay, though I still do not understand scruples you were very against playing it." Castiel comments with a soft smile.

 _I guess I have morals even when drunk. Lilly and her get to know you games...I guess that's kinda a compliment for Cass...Oh god we bothered him so much._ "I'm so sorry we kept bothering you. That must have, you were basically babysitting us."

"It is alright. I didn't want you to think I cut your prayers off again." Castiel comments, dismissing her concerns.

"I am so sorry. You really don't have to, I know you had to. I'm sorry, that was horrible of me. I know you have a job, that you're a soldier." She and Lilly had bothered him so much, but as she thought through her memories, she couldn't recall a single time that Castiel had been anything other than accommodating. Confused at first, but also intrigued by their strange human rituals.

"You are not horrible Elizabeth. It is alright. I did not mind. It was amusing and I learned a lot about human culture." Castiel states, in an attempt to reassure her.

"You are fighting a battle and I kept bothering you, that was selfish." Mae frowns.

"You need to get ready. I was, concerned for you, but I am getting called now. I am sorry but I must go."

"Thank you Castiel. For everything. I'll try not to bother you so much from now on." Mae smiles sheepishly.

"You do not bother me Elizabeth. It was not a problem." Castiel assures her once more, before he disappears with the sound of flapping of wings.

Mae can't help but to flinch at the noise, as she stared at the empty space in front of her. She had to hand it to Lilly, that had been one hell of a shindig. Even if it had been just three of them.

 _ **AN: Hey Reader. Its Thursday. Which means a new Supernatural episode and our new chapter. We hope you enjoyed both. Thank you everyone for your continued support. We love your reviews and messages! Don't forget to let us know what you think of our lasted addition and we will see you again on Sunday. :)**_


	26. Chapter 26

AN: Hey there reader! Welcome to the start of another week. We hope this chapter finds you all well. :)

* * *

.107.

"Why do you two always wear white to funerals?" Dean asks the two girls as they walk into the motel room. As far as funeral went it had been a small and private affair, quite the contrast to Pamela's personality, and had gone without incident. The ride back had been solemn, but now that they were out of the car he felt more inclined to ask the question that had bothered him for a while now.

"Because it's what Lilly tells me to wear?" Mae answers, as she turns to look at Lilly.

"Because it's the proper color for death…" Lilly responds with a shrug.

"Egyptian ritual?" Sam asks, intrigued.

"Tradition." Lilly corrects, blowing a strand of hair out of her face, wincing at the word ritual. _Worst priestess ever… I try, I really do. Every time I touch a ritual it goes to shit..._

"Dean, learn your cultures." Sam reprimands his brother. "Or at least Egypt's."

Mae walks into the little kitchenette area, putting water into the tea kettle Lilly had brought with them, grateful her sister had the foresight. It didn't matter how many funerals she'd been too, they were still taxing, even without her empathy.

"That was a ni-" Lilly pauses mid sentence as she feels energy, both familiar and foreign crackle over her skin. "Company." She warns before they find themselves staring at Castiel and Uriel as they appear in the room. She races over to Mae, the need to protect her sister overwhelming. As she blinks at the unfamiliar angel.

Mae stiffens at the angels entrance, her back to them as she fiddled with the tea bags.

"What the hell do you assholes want. We just got back from a fucking funeral." Dean growls at them as Sam and him step in front of the girls defensively.

 _Every fucking time… It's like they really are magnets. We've gone weeks without seeing this asshole. Ok, keep the angry Angel away from Mae and Lilly, this should be a fun game._

"Winchesters." Uriel greets smoothly his eyes alight with mirth.

Mae grips the countertop when she hears his voice, her legs giving out from under her as she falls into Lilly, her mind going numb even as her limbs went cold.

"Sssh it's okay. I've got you." Lilly whispers into her hair as she moves them both to the floor as gently as she could. Out of sight, out of mind mentality in full swing. "Mae… it's okay. Mae, just breathe, in and out, out and in. Breath." She gathers her breaking sister in her arms, pulling her to her chest protectively. "Sshhh. Focus on me, Harps. Just on me." She continues to whisper calmly.

Lilly begins singing softly, and runs her fingers through Mae's hair in attempt to sooth her sister, who had paled substantially, and looked torn between fainting and hyperventilation. The men and the angels in the background were not forgotten, just not her focus right now. The last thing they needed was for Mae to completely break down, and in Lilly's opinion the worst thing that angelic fuck needed to know was how deeply he had managed to affect her sister. If the fuck acted smug about it, she'd lose her shit and end up putting all four of them at risk.

"Why don't you just tell us what you're here for, so we can start telling you to fuck off." Dean states coldly, with an obstinate smile.

Uriel glares at the eldest Winchester. "We need you Dean. Angels from our Garrison are dying unexplainably. We have Alistair in our custody-"

"Good for you, do you want a cookie or something? Lilly makes awesome pies, you can buy one." Dean snarks back with a growl.

"I was not finished." Uriel continues ignoring Dean's outburst. "Heaven is not breaking him."

"Dean I do not want to ask you to do this-" Castiel starts before he is cut off by his brother's voice, shooting the kitchenette a concerned look. _I did not anticipate Mae being here. She is praying very loudly. I do not know what to do._

"But heaven needs you to do this. You were his student once. We need you to work your master over. Get the information on which piece of low life scum is getting rid of our brothers and sisters." Uriel demands.

"Yeah right, get it yourself, I don't do that. Not anymore, and I certainly ain't for hire." Dean snaps at the angel, disgusted by his audacity.

"You do not understand." Uriel starts before he flaps his wings and flaps them again appearing in the already small kitchenette.

Mae lets out a terrified scream as she flinches away from the angel.

Lilly pushes Mae behind her and pulls a knife from her boot, flipping it open with practiced ease.

"I was not asking." He says reaching down and placing a hand on Mae. His eyes widen in shock when the tiny girl lunges and bites his hand holding it, while slamming her knife into his thigh with her free hand, apparently aiming for his vessel's femoral artery.

"Dean Winchester, learn to control your abomination." Uriel chuckles, as he swats Lilly away like a pesky fly. She goes flying into the wall behind her, missing the window by less than half a foot.

Castiel flaps his wings, appearing at Mae's side. He reaches down to grab one of her arms as he touches her forehead. He watches her slide to the ground unconscious, before he drops her arm.

Uriel looks to him, "Castiel, you know what our orders are."

"I do, Elizabeth was not a part of them." Castiel states firmly as he glares at his brother with murderous intent, as if daring him to try that again.

"But she is Castiel, whatever it takes." Uriel smirks smugly.

"Dean is dating the abomination." Castiel snaps at his wayward brother.

"But this one makes the most amusing comments and sounds as she is getting beaten." Uriel smiles, amused by his brothers reaction.

"God damn it, leave the girls out of this." Sam snaps at the angels, his eyes narrowing as he watches Lilly slide to the ground. _You bit a fucking angel..._

"Check on her Sam." Dean orders, as he moves to block the Angels from Lilly.

"But Mae is-" Sam says torn.

"Check on Lilly." Dean growls, his tone brooking no room for argument.

"I'm fine." Lilly wheezes from the wall catching herself on all fours as she falls to the ground; her head feeling like it was about to explode. "Mae." She pants. _Gods that hurt more than I expected… Is that what Mae had to deal with… Fuck angels, no redeeming qualities there. Gods. Fuck. Ahmes lay off. Thoth, Maat; angel problems. We're dealing, but I'll keep you informed if it gets… Outta hand._

Uriel walks to stand with Castiel, sneering down at the peacefully sleeping Mae with disgust.

"I'll go. Don't fucking touch her." Dean snarls at the angels, not seeing another option.

"Dean no!" Sam shouts in denial.

"Dean! Don't! Fuck th-" Lilly cries out as she forces herself to stand, and attempt to race towards them; Sam catching her mid-stride, picking her up easily. He easily ignores her kicks as he wisely covers her mouth, carefully cupping his hand so she couldn't bite him too. He sighs when he realizes he can't help the slewing litany of curses underneath his hand as she vehemently spits out her opinions of angels in every language she knew. Her eyes molten gold glaring promise of retribution.

Castiel looks at the ground, his jaw set in a rigid line. _I am not even sure this is the right thing to do. I do not disagree with the just Lilly's current assessment either. This is unpleasant to be a part of, I believe this is what shame would feel like if I were human._

"It's cute that you thought I was asking." Uriel states as his hand falls to Dean's shoulder and with a flap Dean and the two Angels disappear without another word..

"Fucking Damn it!" Sam shouts angrily. He drops Lilly before punching the wall she's been tossed into.

Lilly breaths in and out heavily, wishing she could punch an angel the way he'd punched the wall. Her migraine pounding at her temples as she raced to go check on her unconscious sister.

Sam turns and kicks the chair next to him. "Fuck!" He breaths for several long moments before digging his phone out of his pocket.

"Who are you calling?" Lilly asks looking up from where she was kneeled next to Mae.

"Bobby."

"If you think I'm fucking leaving with dickless and autistic the angelic clowns demanding Dean carve up his fucking teach, you have another thing fucking coming. I dare you to try and make me leave, Sam fucking Winchester. _I. Dare. You._ " Lilly snarls at Sam, even as she tenderly reaches out and checks on Mae's pulse.

"I need you to get Mae out of here."

"Why, if they want to they can just find her. They've done it before." Lilly points at looking at Sam as if he were an idiot.

Sam snaps the phone shut, takes a deep breath and thinks. He kicks the table and lets out a slew of curses, running one hand through his hair angrily. He looks to Lilly with a glare and let's out a breath when he see's what she's doing. "Is she okay?" He demands.

"He put her to sleep. Her pulse is slow, but that's not necessarily normal for how deep she's under. When you're done goin' rock star do you mind moving her to the bed?" Lilly asks, with a passing glance at the irate Winchester. She certainly didn't blame Sam, not on any level, but she wasn't sure she could move Mae in her current state. That one hit from dickless, seemed to have injured a rib or two, and had given her clarity she didn't quite need on just what he'd done to her sister.

Sam sighs in relief, calming once he heard that Mae atleast was unhurt. He walks over to the girls and kneels down next to where Mae was crumpled on the floor. He gathers Mae into his arms carefully, before taking her over to sit on the bed, just holding his girlfriend close to him. He needed a plan.

Lilly watches Sammy intently as he curls around Mae. When she's satisfied her sister is safe in the irate giant's care, she stands and begins to pace. Her movements becoming increasingly chaotic, as she thought about their current predicament. At the moment, to her knowledge at least, the hunters had shit on injuring angels, and that didn't bode well. She was cursing the fact she hadn't dedicated more of her time researching a way to kill angels; but if she were honest where the fuck was she even supposed to start? She pulled at the roots of her hair as she cursed just how completely out of their depths they were, sending another prayer to her gods that they were in the clear, but the angels had given Dean one hell of an ultimatum. Her thoughts whirl and whip through her mind twice as chaotically as her increasingly erratic pacing. There had to be something they could do, every problem had a solution if you worked at it hard enough. She just needed an angle to start with, she couldn't allow Dean to do this. She wasn't sure what would come back to her if they didn't stop this mess.

"They need to know who's killing the Angels. That's what they want from Dean. That's what they're willing to hurt you both over." Sam begins reasoning out loud, figuring Lilly was better than no one. He rubs his thumb against Mae's inner wrist, comforted by her pulse.

"Okay, so how do we find that out?" Lilly asks not pausing in her steps, as she squeezes the bridge of her nose. "He can't do this Sammy… he can't." She frowns.

"I know he can't." Sam says quietly. "Alistair broke him in hell, and he's not the same since he got back. He can't do what the angels are asking him."

"That's not what I meant…. I meant he can't torture someone like that." Lilly says looking Sam over with a sceptical brow. "He ain't that broken." She adds with a frown.

"He's just not the same, and he shouldn't be, he was in fucking hell for forty years. I'm worried about him." Sam corrects, quickly realizing his mistake. He couldn't talk to Lilly about this, didn't know why he'd even tried. She couldn't handle actually seeing what he could; part of Dean was gone forever, it died in hell.

"You should be. We've got to got him out of this. I can't lose him, not this way." Lilly comments biting her lip in concern as she turns on her heel again hugging herself closely. Her back sore from the impact to the wall, and positive a few ribs had been dislocated if not broken.

"He shouldn't have to do this. Fucking dicks with wings. I don't even know where to start looking for… Ruby!" Sam suddenly exclaims, pulling out his phone again.

"Your demoness friend?" Lilly asks still pacing, curious to see where Sammy was going with dragging a demon into an angel mess.

"Yeah, I can see if she can find anything out, or knows a spell or something that can help us, me find Dean." Sam quickly explains.

"Super. Look, I don't wanna go against Angels Sam, but I will. I don't want to get in your way. But I will do whatever it takes to help you get him back." _Gods Dean, I am so sorry. So so sorry that we make everything so much harder for you. I can't believe how easily we're used against you… Shit, why didn't I see that sooner? I don't want you to have to do this._ Lilly curses out slowly before she sends out a desperate plea; _Maat, Thoth please, I know this is a lot but please watch out for Dean, please keep him safe. Please. Oh and thank you both for not being huge piles of fucking shit._

"Sorry Lilly, I didn't mean us go after him. I just want to know where he is." Sam quickly corrects himself, he'd never hear the end of it if he let her come along, and besides if it came down to it he'd just point out one of them needed to stay with Mae. She wouldn't argue him on that, in this he was absolutely positive. Most of the time he found it irritating, but it was certainly advantageous in this particular situation.

"I mean I will, but I know I'm useless in a fight, I don't have the training to cut myself off from this,I know I'm too close, and the last thing ya need is me losing my shit... Not to mention one of my souls has a severe allergic reaction to Angels." Lilly sighs as she rubs at her temple.

"Noted?" Sam gives her a questioning glance, pressing a few buttons on his phone.

"Nosebleeds and migraines… Not in that order." She explains, with a dismissive wave. She resumes her pacing; her eyes flickering between him and Mae, though she was tuning him out.

Sam nods in understanding, making a mental note to talk to her more about it later. "Ruby, I need your help."

.108.

The knock at the door makes Lilly pause her pacing for the first time since she had started. She watches as Sam opens the door for the female demon before she starts back up again.

"You didn't tell me _they_ were going to be here." Ruby complains.

"It wasn't something you needed to know." Sam replies, shutting the door behind her.

"Sup…Nice to see you too Ruby." Lilly greets caustically. "Can we just get to the finding Dean part please." Lilly interrupts not caring.

"What happened to Sleeping Beauty over there?" Ruby asks, as she sets her bag on the table.

"Angels." Sam answers simply, trying to speed everything along.

"Ok, well. I guess I had a good run. Lets get to poking angels with sticks huh?" Ruby comments darkly.

"Super, lets do that." Lilly says walking over to the table standing over it, not taking offense when the other girl shifts away from her, attributing it to her not having her amulet the last time they were together. "No worries. I have… I don't have that affect anymore. What are we doing?"

"Oh, you stopped hating yourself?" Ruby asks with a raised eyebrow.

Lilly tilts her head. "What? No that's still intact... So finding Dean?"

"It's a spell. I just say the words, light the map, and the fire burns away all but the place dean is at.

"Great. Lets do this then." Sam comments even as Lilly starts clearing off the table, and cleaning it for the ritual.

"Maybe she should do the spell…" Ruby comments after a moment watching the short girl clean up the table while humming lowly.

"Why?" Sam asks eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Incase the Angels are keeping an eye out for people searching for Dean. I didn't know she was here till I saw her. I think it'd be best for her to do it. She's brimming with energy anyways, I don't know how I missed it before." Ruby responds as she looks over Lilly appraisingly.

"Um… Kay? I kind of fuck up rituals." Lilly chimes in with a quirked brow.

"Good fuck up or bad fuck up. I can make either work." Ruby shrugs with indifference.

"She usually out performs the rituals." Sam supplies.

"Oh, well that won't be bad then. The more precise the better."

"Super... Tell me what to do." Lilly says rocking on her heels. _Fuck it… We need to find Dean._

"Right just," Ruby starts explaining, pulling out a map. "Can you read latin?"

"Yeah, I can manage." Lilly affirms as she flattens the map on the table.

"Well ok then, aren't you full of surprises." Ruby comments with a raised brow.

"So I read the incantation then flip the match?"

"Light it with the candle." Ruby corrects, handing her a candle bound with mugwort.

"Super." Lilly holds her hand out, taking the candle from Ruby. She whispers a quick cleansing prayer in egyptian. Her hands shake as she works; sweat begins to bead along her forehead as she prays for guidance. The last thing she needed to do was fuck up this ritual.

"What is she doing?" Ruby whispers to Sam, who just shushes her.

Lilly looks over the map and starts reciting the spell in perfect latin before she lights the map with the lit candle. The fire nearly blinds all of them with it's intensity as it almost instantly eats away the map.

"Whoa, that was amazing. You weren't kidding." Ruby says, walking over to check the map out.

"Yeah well it didn't leave much of the map" Lilly blinks, as she leans over the table at the tiny circle left on the table.

"That's a good thing." Ruby comments absently, as she touches the small circle of map. "He's in an abandoned warehouse basement not far from here.

"How do you know it's the basement?" Lilly asks with a quirked brow.

"Different spell."

"Huh. Nonverbal? How Harry Potter of you." Lilly comments with a tilt of her head.

"Maybe I could teach it to you." Ruby offers with a smile.

"No thanks." Lilly squeaks out as Sam snaps out a firm "NO."

"Alright, time to call Bobby so he can come back and keep an eye on you two." Sam comments as he pulls out his phone.

"Super. Go get Dean. I'll call Bobby. I'll give him the rundown." Lilly assures him.

"Sam, you can't be serious. You're not strong enough to do this alone." Ruby says, blocking his path to the door.

"I'll be serious for him. Sammy go fetch Dean." Lilly snaps crossing her arms over her chest.

"Wait, no. Sam, you know I'm right." Ruby says cryptically.

"Ruby you're coming with me, Lilly stay here and watch Mae. You better call Bobby." Sam orders, as he grabs the demoness and heads for the door.

"Got it, watch Mae, call the babysitter. Understood dad." Lilly says unamused.

Sam gives her a look of derision as he grabs Ruby by the arm and escorts her out of the room.

"Like hell I am." The demoness growls even as she lets the man manhandle her out of the motel room.

Lilly sighs and pulls out her phone as she cleans up evidence of the spell off the table. She quickly dials Bobby's number as she sits at the table with a frown, her eyes darting towards Mae with concern.

"Lilly? Since when do you call? What's wrong this time?" Bobby asks gruffly.

"The angels swooped in and grabbed Dean, after putting Mae to sleep. Sam's on his way to go get him now. They want him to… They needed him for something." Lilly responds wincing as the man on the phone lets out a slew of curse words.

"Fuckin' damnit, are you and Mae safe?" Bobby finally growls out.

"As safe as we can be… I mean Mae can still be found and I'm where I was when they snatched Dean." She responds honestly.

"And where is that?" Bobby asks.

"Um… give me a minute." She says looking around when she notes the address of the motel and gives it to him.

"Right I'll be there soon." Bobby comments before the line goes dead.

"Super." Lilly flips her phone shut with a groan. She looks over to her sleeping sister, quickly realizing that she was proverbially by herself for the first time in a long time. She starts cleaning the motel room in a frenzy; anything to keep herself from thinking about the silence. "FUCK ANGELS!"

.109.

Lilly finds herself jolted awake by a heart wrenching scream; It takes her a moment to realise she was also screaming. She quickly clamps her mouth shut and rolls over to look at Mae. She reaches out to assure her everything was okay, but her touch only makes Mae scream louder. Lilly watches helplessly as her quivering sister curl into the fetal position.

"Shit. Sorry Mae… Mae. It's fine, the Angels aren't here it's just you and me…" Lilly assures her sister as she crawls over to her side slowly before she tenderly gathers her sister to her chest once more, whispering soft words of assurance.

"What happened. He, he was here. He was here Lilly. Where did Dean and Sam go?" Mae asks wildly grabbing Lilly's hand to lace their fingers together.

"Yeah… They collected Dean, Sam's out getting him back. It's okay Sammy's got this." Lilly hushes her sister. "Bobby's on his way as well." Lilly coos when there's a new crackle of energy that settles over her skin, a few moments later the flap of wings announces the arrival of another angel. Her back stiffen, this was distinctly different energy than what she was used to.

Mae screams and throws herself from Lilly's arms, tipping off the bed, taking Lilly with her. "Ow." Lilly mumbles as she feels her ribs shift.

"Girls? Mae? Lilly?" An unfamiliar female's voice calls out softly.

"Do I know you?" Lilly asks peeking her head over the bed still straddling her sister, not bothering to get off with the new threat. At the very least she'd be able to protect Mae, with her life if she needed too.

"Lilly right? What's wrong with Mae?" Anna asks, walking around the bed to get a better look at the two of them. Her eyes examining them with a quizzical expression.

"Yeah…And uh you." Lilly answers her eyes narrowed. "Well not you… But the wings, and the flapping, and I'm guessing your an Angel, and I'd threaten you, but there's literally nothing I can do to you so… If you're here to kill us, I'm just warning you it's not going to be that easy." Lilly hisses out defensively.

"I see. I had heard about Uriel's use of force. I'm sorry, I know that can't even begin to make up for it, but I am. I'm Anna. Do you know of me?" She asks softly, her eyes watching the two girls curiously.

"Mmmhmm. Well hi Anna. Mae…You remember her right? She's the fallen one the guys helped." Lilly whispers to her sister softly, not blaming Mae in the slightest for her hesitation. Even if the Winchesters had helped her, there was no guarantee this new angel wasn't a threat.

Mae nods, her breathing beginning to slow to a normal pace.

Anna gives the two girls a small smile. "I'm sorry to bother you."

"Better you than one of your brothers I s'pose." Lilly comments, unsure what else to say. _Fallen in this case is good right?_

"Really? You are not happy with the way Castiel protects the two of you?" Anna asks, holding her hand out in offer of assistance.

"I think I bother his core beliefs. Honestly… He gives me a headache. Please don't touch Mae." Lilly says as she grunts getting off her friend, still sore from her hitting the wall earlier. She helps Mae stand and helps her back on the bed, standing next to her protectively, never letting Mae's hand go. With the strength her sister was gripping her hand, she was fearful what would happen if she even tried.

Anna backs up, giving the girls a large berth, and leans against the table by the kitchenette. "I'm sorry, I really mean no harm. Actually, I came to offer my help, and ask a favor." She says softly her hands up in attempts of putting the two at ease.

"Uh huh… Gods I'm not, can we wait for Mae to settle out of her panic please, cause. I'm really trying to not hate you on principle." Lilly comments bluntly.

"I understand. Would you be more comfortable if I found you again later?" Anna asks curiously.

"Mmm no, cause there's no guarantee that I'll be there when you find Mae… She'll snap out of it soon enough." Lilly answers honestly her thumb making soothing circles on her friend's wrist as she waits anxiously for her sister to calm down.

It takes about ten minutes of tense, awkward silence before Mae relaxes her hand and she starts looking around the room. "God I'm so useless." Mae sighs, dropping her head in defeat when she realizes what's happening around her.

"Nah you're straight, don't worry about it." Lilly assures her with a smile, as she ruffles her working hand through her sister's hair tenderly. It was going to take a while longer for the blood in her other hand to return. If Mae ever got pregnant, Lilly was going to make sure she was not the one on the receiving end of that death grip.

"I'm glad you're feeling better Mae." Anna says softly, not leaving her place on the table.

"Thanks?" Mae responds looking towards the angel with apprehension as she moves to stand next to Lilly, feeling more confident with her sister at her side.

"Yes, I'm a full blown Angel, Grace and all." Anna says with a small smile, after reading Mae's confusion.

"Ah, the guys thought you were dead…" Mae volunteers, hesitantly.

"My body was, but that is a long story. Mae, I'm sorry to do this, but have a favor to ask of you." Anna says quickly. "If you'll hear me out." She adds as she notes the look of disapproval on Lilly's face.

 _Is she fucking serious?_ Lilly blinks at the girl leaning against the counter feeling Mae shrink behind her shifting in discomfort.

"Um, ok." Mae says, ready to listen.

"Don't just agree. At least listen to what it is first." Lilly groans wiping a hand down her face in exasperation.

"That's what I was doing, agreeing to hear her out." Mae says, tearing her eyes away from the redhead to look at Lilly.

"Mmmhmm." _Why can't she just tell her to fuck off..._

"Thank you Mae. I know you have gotten to spend a lot of time with Castiel. He has always enjoyed listening to you. I think he feels connected to you. He is beginning to doubt, to question. Just as I did. I even believe he is beginning to feel emotions, though he does much to hide it."

"Uh huh, and the favor is…" Lilly demands impatiently, wanting the woman to just spit it out.

Mae looks down at her hands on her lap. "He does, I've felt them. He keeps saying he can't, but I can- could feel his them."

"That's great." Anna smiles softly, "He's, Castiel is a good soldier, but I think he can be a better individual. He called to me after Dean was taken. He tried to call this whole thing off, but 'orders' came down, and now Uriel is in charge." She explains with a look of disgust.

"Great." Lilly chimes in as Mae tries to cut off all blood flow to her fingers again. "That favor?"

"Right. I want to ask that you try to help him out if he does decide to disobey. I have no guarantee, but I know him well enough to see how much this situation with Dean and Alistair is weighing on him. He is considering it, but I'm not sure what his tipping point will be." Anna explains.

"Fuck, I'll help him if he disobeys. Your chain of command is very lacking, and fucking pathetic." Lilly snaps.

"It is. I suspect it is actually chaos with our superiors. I do not believe my Father is still in Heaven." Anna speculates.

Lilly flinches as Mae grasps her hand once more and squeezes it tighter at that last comment. _What the fuck is wrong with Christianity? Great. Super. Fan-fucking-tastic. I fucking feel like this is going to be a bigger cluster fuck, than it already is. And there goes another tenet. Fuck it, Imma fuckin' get eatin by a snake when one of these assholes finally off my ass._

"I'll help if he wants. But he's an angel, you're an angel. What could I possibly do?" Mae asks sadly, looking lost

"Story of our fuckin' lives." Lilly grumbled lowly.

"You have had this conversation before?" Anna asks with a smile.

"Similar enough. Except my gods weren't asking me to take care of a socially stunted creature that could kill, sorry-" Lilly holds up her free hand. "Smite, me with a snap of its fingers."

"Castiel would not hurt you Lilly, from what I understand the orders are to leave the two of you alone." Anna corrects Lilly gently.

"That's what _he_ said about Mae too, apparently right before she got ragdolled." Lilly snaps at the angel. "And Uriel obviously doesn't give a fuck one way or the other."

"I find myself confused over his disobedience. And Heaven's rewarding of the circumstances."

"That's some fucking bull shit. _He_ flicked me into a fucking wall earlier." Lilly says with a skeptical eyebrow. "I don't even believe in your god, your father, whatever the fuck he is to you. Mae on the other hand practically lives by the damn book. Ya'll motherfuckers need ta get your shit straight. Someone rewarded insubordinance, and that's some fuckin' bull shit. If a biker pulled their shit there'd be punishment, fuck if someone in the military pulled that shit, there'd be fuckin' hell ta pay- Figuratively."

Anna nods her head somberly. "This is all very strange. I'm attempting to investigate Uriel, to prove his disobedience. I'm not sure why the orders are like that, that's just what they are. I was only tapping into the angel network, I wasn't hearing everything they were communicating before I remembered who I was. I wish I had more to tell you, since I'm asking so much of you."

"Fucking super." Lilly responds glad her gods didn't dick her around like the Angels dicked around her family.

Mae and Lilly both jump as they hear a banging on the door. "It's me girls." They hear Bobby shout.

"You can use the door and not flap out of here." Lilly warns the angel.

"Till next time." Anna says, walking over to the door and opening it.

Bobby stares at her bewildered, "Who the hell are you?"

"Anna, pleasure to meet you Robert Singer, but I have to go." Anna nods walking past the old hunter rounding a corner and making sure she was out of hearing range before she disappeared with a flap of wings.

"Anna?" Bobby asks, coming into the room, shutting the door and locking it behind him.

"The fallen angel isn't dead." Lilly supplies helpfully.

"Great…" Bobby rolls his eyes, taking a seat at the table.

"Yep." Lilly agrees turning to look at Mae with concern. Her index finger gently poking her.

"Yes Lilly?" Mae asks.

"Just making sure you were still here." Lilly comments, as she lifts her hostage hand to her sister's face. She might have nerve damage from that last go around.

"I can't leave you two anywhere can I?" Bobby sighs heavily.

"No you can't. I'm so sorry Bobby." Lilly apologizes.

"Are ya both alright?" He asks, waving the apology away.

"Terror-ific." Lilly chirps.

"You mean terrific?" Mae asks

"No, no I meant what I said. Sam hasn't called and Dean's not back, and an angel, fallen or not, was just here. So no, I'm straight with terror-ific, Webster's defination of terrific's a fuckin' mess so I'm being more specific."

"And _He_ was here." Mae adds quietly.

"Yeah, yeah _he_ was, I'm sorry Mae…" Lilly agrees solemnly as she wraps her arm around Mae and pulls her close.

.110.

"Yeah, I got it, meet you there." Bobby says hanging up his phone. "Gidjits come on, Dean's in the hospital."

"What do you mean hospital? Like dying hospital?" Lilly squeaks out pausing in her cleaning frenzy the minute Dean's name was mentioned. Her eye had begun twitching an hour ago; her nerves a new level of high strung. She drops what she's doing and rushes out the door bouncing on her heels as she waits impatiently for the others to follow. Her fingers tapping out an erratic beat on the hood of Bobby's car. _Healing rituals… I know there have to be healing rituals. How bad can I fuck that up… Damn it… Gods I hope he's okay… Please let him be okay… What the hell is taking them so long...I wish I brought Khonsu… Why didn't I demand to drive him here?_

"Come on Mae, before Lilly has a heart attack." Bobby gruffs, as he helps Mae get up.

"Oh, okay… I'm up." Mae mumbles sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"Uh huh." Bobby says, half carrying her to the car, locking the room behind him.

"Where are we going?" Mae asks as she stumbles her way to the car door.

"Dean's in the hospital." Bobby frowns.

"What, why? He was, what did the angels do?" Mae demands angrily.

"Now you're catching on, can we go? Now. Please." Lilly asks, her tone biting as she helped Mae into the car the minute the doors were unlocked.

Bobby slides into the car, starts it and pulls out onto the road, ordering the girls to buckle up.

It's silent and tense on the drive over. Lilly's fingers were constantly drumming on the dashboard, driving the other two passengers close to insane, though neither of them chose to comment.

When Bobby finally pulls up to the hospital, Lilly jumping out before the car came to a complete stop. She raced up to the large building, squeezing through the electric doors her eyes scanning for Sammy. She didn't hear the calls being made from behind her to stop, she was too focused on her goal. Where was Dean? Was he okay? What happened? Who hurt him? Was it the demon? Or was it an angel? Did it really matter? Should she have gone? Would she had been helpful? Or a hinderance? She was going insane with ignorance, and she needed to see Dean.

"Damn it Gidjit. Knock it off." Bobby says as he catches up with the girl who was flitting around the main entry way like a hummingbird.

"Lilly, we'll find him faster when we know where he is." Mae says in exasperation.

Lilly looks at them unamused, her fingers reaching up and clenching around her amulet. As Bobby walks over and talks to the receptionist.

"Got it, this way." Bobby calls out, as he looks back at the two of them.

"Super. Where?" Lilly demands shortly.

He leads them to an elevator and presses the eighth floor. Lilly's heart sinks when she realises they were heading to the ICU ward.

 _What the fuck did they do to him? Fuck what did they do?_ Lilly thinks frantically as she wipes her hands on her skirt trying to calm down, her heart feeling like it was about to beat from her chest. Her mouth set in a firm line, as she follows Bobby a lot more subdued.

Mae holds her hands in front of her mouth as she too realises where they are heading.

Three glass walled rooms down, Bobby turns them towards a door. Inside they find Sam sitting red eyed in a chair, watching a monitor attached to the person in the bed.

It takes Lilly a full minute to register that the black and blue form in the bed with a tube attached to his mouth and lines attached to his arms and chest was Dean. She pushes open the door slowly, tears falling from her eyes in shock and horror. She silently looks him over, noting every laceration, stitch and bruise. Her stomach turns as she slowly breaks at the sight of him. She walks to his side with a frown; oblivious to her own tears as she simply stares at him, her hand hovering above his arm before she drops it back to her side. He looked so fragile, she was too afraid to touch him. Without hesitation she sends out an anguished prayer begging for aid, her heart breaking at his labored breaths.

Mae slowly walks around the bed, her eyes never leaving Dean as she slowly makes her way to comfort Sam. He barely acknowledges her presence, he simply pulls her into his lap and hugs her tightly, his eyes still never leaving his brother.

Bobby takes in a deep breath looking around the room and leaning against the wall letting out a heavy sigh. Unsure of what to say to make this better, if he could make this better. He knew Castiel could heal, so why was Dean in this condition?

"It was for fucking nothing. Alistair had no idea how to kill an Angel. But he got free of their stupid enochian demon trap. This was Alistair, he's dead now." Sam finally says, his voice rough and thick with unshed tears.

Mae turns into Sam and wraps her arms around him. There were no words to comfort anyone in the room. So instead she offers Sam what little comfort she could, and hugs herself to him tightly.

Lilly clenches her fists at the comment but stays unusually silent. Her eyes committing every injury to memory. Glad to hear the demon was dead. _Why didn't the damn Angels heal him? They've healed me, they've healed Mae… Why is he like this? What the fuck is this shit? Sekhmet… Please. I can't… gods I can't… He looks so fucking awful… How is he still alive...Gods, Dean...I'm so sorry… You never catch a break do you Tex? Thoth, Maat, is there any healing rituals I can use? Please? I can't, I need him, I just can't..._

The room is silent as everyone continues watching Dean's labored breaths till a light knock is heard at the door. The noise startles the four conscience occupants. "Sorry to bother you, but I need to do the rounds." A nurse greets with a forced smile, her eyes dart across the room, landing on Lilly. "You his girlfriend hun?" She asks softly.

Lilly nods her head at the question but doesn't tear her eyes from Dean's form.

Lilly jumps when she suddenly hears, "Lucky for him huh." purred into her ear. The nurse's hand was warm on her shoulder as her own bruised ribs shift and her breath comes to her easier. She turns and watches as the woman does the normal hospital routine, but also checks his blankets, smooths a wrinkle here and a tangle there.

 _Sekhmet? Thank you. So many offerings I promise… Thank you. Thank you so much._ Lilly prays to the woman, even as she mumbles a verbal offering in ancient egyptian under her breath. _Maat, Thoth, thank you. thank you so much..._ She sends her thanks before stepping closer to Dean's form, tears still flowing down her face as she holds his hand, finally feeling confident enough to do so.

"I'll go ahead and call the doctor back in here, he seems to be improving." Sekhmet states with a wink at Lilly, before she ducks out of the room.

An hour later a young doctor enters the room and does a brief examination before he orders Dean to be taken of life support. He leaves the room with a nonchalant "He's quite the quick healer."

Sam suddenly looks up, alerting to something outside the room "I've got to use the restroom, I'll be right back." He says, scooting a somber Mae off his lap gently. He gently places her in the seat. Lilly looks at him and then at the hallway with a quirked brow, frown etched on her mouth but says nothing as she continued to rub Dean's hand with her thumb.

Bobby, noticing the other two's strange behavior, walks over to stand next to Mae, watching Dean carefully as he blocked her view of the hallway.

Sam exits the room silently, his eyes meeting Castiel's. "What the Fuck Cass, get in there and heal him. He's only like this because you can't manage a simple devil's trap." He snarls at him.

Castiel frowns and shakes his head. "I am sorry, I can not. Alistair nearly killed my vessel with the exorcism and drained me of my grace. I am sorry. I swear to you, I will when I can. As for the devil's trap, I do not understand how that happened. I made the trap myself. It must have been another demon."

"No, I know it wasn't. See this was all just a big fucking waste of time. Alistair said Lilith wasn't behind this, Alistair wasn't behind this. Your hit man isn't a demon." Sam exclaims passionately, barely containing his voice to a whisper.

"I am sorry, I will heal Dean as soon as I am able. But I have to go." Castiel explains, his eyes widening before he walks down the hallway, disappearing only when he feels he is out of the girls' range.

Sam just stares after him in outrage, turning back and walking back into Dean's room. "Fuck Angels." He growls.

"Angels?" Mae asks softly, her reddening eyes wide, as she looked to Sam for further explanation.

"Just in general." Sam assures her as he picks her back up and sits down hugging her tightly; ignoring the looks from Lilly and Bobby.

* * *

AN2: Well, we knew this part was coming up. Alistair really did a number on Dean and it is clearly having a toll on the girls. We'll be back with the fallout on Thursday. Leave us some love, we look forward to hearing from you. Hugs!


	27. Chapter 27

AN: Hey Reader, glad to see you back :)

* * *

.111.

Lily was resting on the side of Dean's bed, her head on the uncomfortable mattress; her chair pushed as close as possible to him, her fingers laced together with his. The lights in the room had been dimmed, but the constant beeps from the machines was a harsh reminder of where she was. It was easier to forget other than that though, now that she could no longer make out the color of his skin. She freezes as she feel's Castiels energy crackle over her skin and for the first time is unsure what to do. After her earlier conversation with Anna, and seeing the devastation wreaked on Dean's body she wasn't sure what to do; she just knew her options were limited.

She quickly opts to feign sleep, keeping her breath calm and steady; her eyes shut, but not too tightly. Sure the Angel usually needed a couple of minutes to figure out she was in a room anyways. She wasn't particularly wanting to deal with him, she just wanted Dean to wake up. She's attack if necessary, but if there was the chance he'd finish Dean's healing she wasn't going to act hastily. As it was she was already lucky Sekhmet stabilized him, but she wanted him out of the hospital and in a real bed. Anna's words still running through her head. _He better heal him… And that better be all he's here for. Cause so help me gods if he even thinks about air lifting Dean out of here… I will lose my ever living shit._

"Dean? Dean…" She hears the angels gravelly voice call as he walks closer to the bed on the opposite side of her. It was silent for a moment, even the air seemed to still before she feels Dean move. He takes a deep breath, the sound more natural to her ears; no longer labored and raspy. She couldn't stop the relieved sigh that escapes her body. Her heart rate returns to a normal pace for the first time in hours.

"Cass? What the- who." She feels Dean sit up, his hand pulling hers with it. His strong voice was loud at first, then suddenly softer. Before she can look up to check on him, she feels him readjust their intertwined hands before his thumb starts rubbing across her wrist.

"I am sorry Dean, I was unable to heal you right away. I swore I would help as soon as I was able, though you look like you were healing just fine on your own." Castiel notes, his tone curious.

"Was I?" Dean responds.

"I assume it had something to do with ju- with Lilly's, gods. The aura was unfamiliar to me, but it was magical and healing." Castiel comments.

 _Oooh fuck you too Angel… I, mean, I was going to tell him that. Maybe...Damn it._ Lilly curses to herself trying to not to move or cuss out the Angel or explain her reasoning to Dean. Not that she was sorry. She would make the same choice over and over.

"Great. That's just awesome." Dean responds his voice dripping with apprehension.

"Alistair is dead, so is Uriel." Castiel informs him, his voice tinged with something Lilly found herself unable to identify.

"That's good, I guess…" Dean sighs, before he shifts in the bed. "Was what Alistair, was what he said true?" Dean asks voice breaking.

"What did he say?" Castiel questions.

"That I, I was the one who, I broke the first seal." She hears Dean stutter out, choking on the poisonous words.

"When we learned you had been taken, we laid siege to hell. We tried to reach you, to save you before, but we were too late." Castiel explains, hesitantly.

"So it was me? I jump started, Jesus. Fuck." Dean chokes on his emotions. "My dad lasted a hundred years, I couldn't last half a century. God, I can't," He all but sobs, squeezing Lilly's hand tighter.

 _Dean… no… don't compare yourself to that… Your father was kind of a monster, I'm happy you're not John...Fuck Angels and Demons...fuck the world, let it burn for all I care…we'll figure it out, we'll find a place...just stop, I'm so sorry Tex…_ Unable to stop herself she squeezes it back, even as she does her best to turn, hiding her face to keep her facade up and tears hidden. She didn't want to interrupt, she hadn't even wanted Dean to know she was awake, but she needed to comfort him; and if she were honest with herself, needed time to digest the information. What the hell could she even say to help him with that knowledge, that burden. _I'm so sorry Dean, oh my gods, why does the shit storm never stop for you? You can't even catch a breath, let alone, oh gods, the fucking apocalypse?_ She thinks biting her lip to keep from uttering any noise, swallowing back her own sobs.

"You should not blame yourself Dean, it was simply fate's design." Castiel pauses for a moment, thinking about his next words. "You are also the one that needs to stop it. Only the righteous man that starts it has the ability to end it."

"The Apocalypse, Lucifer, I can't, that's too much. I'm just a man Cass, I couldn't even last as long as my Dad in hell, how the fuck am I supposed to save the fucking world? I can't." Dean says, his voice thick with emotion, the sound nearly breaking Lilly's heart. She feels him shaking, his grip on her hand tightening to the point of pain. She rubs her thumb across his skin, unable to keep that tiny comfort from him anymore. She tastes blood in her mouth as her teeth break through her bottom lip.

"It was written. You are the only one. I am sorry Dean." And for the first time, Lilly actually believes the damned angel. _Maybe Anna was right, he is starting to sound like he cares._

"Fuck this Cass. The whole world is fucking screwed. Alistair was right, part of me was left in the pit. I'm not strong enough. It's all too big." Dean chokes out angry and lost.

"You are one of the strongest humans I have ever met Dean. I am sorry but it is you. I can, understand that you do not see that now, but trust that I do." She feels the bed move and Dean suddenly jerk.

"Do _not_ pity pat me Cass." Dean growls out as she feels him settle back into the pillows.

"It was not pity. Elizabeth told me it was comforting. I was attempting to comfort you." Castiel defends with a frown, unsure what he had done wrong.

 _Ugh, sounds like Mae, at least what she used to be, cause thats right, none of us can be happy, or normal, or just, I don't know? Sane. Apparently we all have stupid, shit-tastic destinies, and I don't know. What? We're all just supposed to roll with it, cause fuck you this isn't even my religion, and I'm like oooh, wanting to convert Mae so bad right now, she can go fuck trees or something I don't care….But fuck the father, fuck the ghost, and fuck you jesus fucking christ. FUCK YOU Jeudo Christian beliefs...And you know what Fuck you too Castiel angel of the FUCKING lord..._ She follows her impromptu prayer with a litany of hebrew and arabic curses.

"Lilly is awake, and yelling at me in her head." Castiel says suddenly, as he steps back, flinching at the very loud angry prayer resounding in his mind. He wasn't even up to defending it, if he were truly honest with himself, he didn't disagree. He was sure Dean could manage, but that didn't mean he should have too.

"I knew she was awake, are we done? Cause I am." Dean sighs, as he tugs on Lilly's hand.

Lilly moves wiping off her tears before she narrows her eyes at the angel. " _Harbinger_."

"I am sorry." Castiel sighs genuinely feeling apologetic, his face drooping in sadness. He suddenly disappears, the sounds of wing beats heralding his exit.

Lilly looks to Dean with a frown, as she carefully starts taking off the tubes and wires.

"I'm sorry Lilly." Dean says as he lays there, watching her work.

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault." Lilly responds as she continues getting rid of the wires.

"It really feels like it is. All of this." Dean turns his face away from her, disgust on his face.

"Well that's cause you're dumb. It's not." _I personally blame John._ She says as she pauses on her task and closes the distance between them. She gently places her hand on his jaw and turns his head towards her. "It's not your fault." She says sternly as she leans in and kisses him thoroughly.

"I am so fucking weak. I want to believe you. But, I can't. I started this, my weakness started this." Dean says, downcast as he breaks their kiss.

"No you're not, Dean Henry Winchester. Tex, Cowboy, you're human. Your life has always been hell way before you went there. Your so many things, but weak isn't one of them. Your fucking human. We all break. We're all broken, each of us. This is fucking bull shit Dean. Angels can go fuck themselves. This isn't on you. It's on them. They can put the blame where ever they want to, but your fucking human. This is a divine war. Fuck em' an' let them sort it out. It's their fucking sibling. If Sammy went stray would you expect someone else to put him down or would you do it." She says softly, still holding his jaw gently refusing to have him turn from her again.

"I don't know anymore." Dean says simply, his voice barely more than air passing through his lips.

"Well that's a human fucking response. Good, I'm glad you don't know." Lilly quickly responds.

"All I know is I'm glad that those bastards are dead. And we need to leave. I don't have time for a pity party right now." Dean sighs as he wipes his hands down his face. He looks to Lilly for a moment as he pulls her hand from his jaw, and kisses it softly.

"Okay, but we are talking about this, cause fucking no way am I letting your heart weigh heavier than a damn feather over this fuckin' shit." Lilly proclaims vehemently as she bends down to kiss him again, before she goes back to work disengaging the wires from Dean.

.112.

The kitchen was silent, except for the sounds of food cooking on the stove. The four unlikely family members sat at the table while Lilly hums absently to herself while cooking. All five of them were caught in their own worlds; consumed in their thoughts and memories, or in Lilly's case, blissfully lost in her daily routine as she cleaned furiously.

Bobby watches the kids, his kids for all intents and purposes, and for the first time can readily admit that he has no idea what to do. They each seemed so demoralised, so hopeless, except Lilly, which in it's own way was equally terrifying. She moved about the kitchen as if everything was normal, just another night, just another family dinner. He shook his head and continued his silent observations.

Sam was looking around the table with a frown on his face, feeling clueless for the first time as to how to help anyone. The thoughts of blood, demons, and the fall of Lilith were still there; but had recently been pushed from his forethought. His eyes continuously fall on Mae, he was worried about her; about the way she only feigned smiles and a few of her regular happy little gestures. He was unsure what to make of his brothers hopelessness. He wasn't sure he could fix both of them or even help one of them; let alone even try to understand Lilly. He turns to watch Bobby, still silently contemplating the situation and the paths he saw before him.

Lilly flips the chicken in the oil. Her mind carefully sorted on the car ride home. Memories of the past shoved deep into lockdown. Now was not her time. Not with the three of the people who meant the most to her slowly slipping away from her. Not with her sister and love breaking the way they were. She would work on her problems. Just not now. Now wasn't the time for reminiscing. She was fine. She could deal. She had in the past and she would again. At least until Mae and Dean and Sam were a semblance of their normal selves. She could do that. It was the least she could do. She smiled as the oven dings, indicating the pie was done. They were going to get better or she would die trying.

Mae stares at her hands on the table, seeing nothing. She was no longer sure of anything in her life, except the four people around her. And even then, she knew how quickly people could be taken away, how easy it was to be left behind. Everything felt slippery, like reality had somehow lost substance in the past few weeks when all the colors had faded. The faith her parents had instilled in her was waning, the light dim and flickering. Her own self worth was diminished now that she could no longer feel anyone else's emotions. She had taken that skill for granted, and now it was gone. She felt like a failure, and couldn't even find the hope she had once clung to even in her darkest times, let alone try to help the others.

Dean doesn't drag his eyes from the table. Doesn't comment on the pie he knows is in the oven. Doesn't drink the beer in front of him; his words with Castiel and Lilly were still swirling and mixing with those of Alistairs. He felt truly lost and afraid for the first time in his life. Unsure what course to take. The challenges up against him overwhelming. Sammy was lying, Mae was broken, perhaps beyond repair, Bobby was shockingly quiet, and Lilly, he wasn't sure where her head was at, but he knew that he had doomed them all. He was going to cause them all to suffer horribly. Because even in death he had failed his father.

Lilly disturbs the reverent silent as she chimes "Food's Done." She brings over four plates with careful skill, flouncing back to the fridge pulling out fresh beers for everyone. She drops them on the table before she goes back to grab her own plate. She ignores the turning in her stomach at the chicken on her own plate. "So. Fucked up shit happened, and we'll all miss Pamela. Great news dickless and Alastair are dead. And I made southern comfort food. _So. Eat_." Lilly says breaking the ice bluntly after taking her seat.

"They're both dead?" Mae asks softly, the first to respond to Lilly's Lilly-ness. Her eyes still don't move, her hands stay interlocked on the table.

"Yeah, Sam killed Alastair, Cass killed junkless." Dean responds as he stabs his food.

"Sam killed Alistair? How in the world did you manage that one boy?" Bobby asks, eyeing the boy in question critically.

"Uh um-" Sam struggles to find a way to explain it, without inciting rage from Bobby.

"Who fucking cares? He's dead. They're both dead. Let's enjoy that." Lilly interrupts not really caring the how or why of it. Just noting Sam's discomfort and wanting none of it at her table. As she shoves a piece of chicken in her mouth defiantly; willing herself to chew and swallow it.

Bobby glares at the smallest gidjit, but lets the conversation go rather than piss her off. He looks down at his plate, and with a sigh begins to eat.

Dean just looking between his brother and his girlfriend suspiciously.

"Mae… Please just eat? Please? This is your grandmother's recipe. I made it for you." Lilly comments as she eyes her friends untouched plate. One she had put mostly salad on. "Ding dong the prick is dead?" She teases, hoping to get some type of reaction.

Mae doesn't appear to hear, instead she stays perfectly still and silent.

"No, nothing? Not even a twitch of a smile?" _I should have just drugged the food...But they'd all be bitches about it when they found out…_ Lilly sighs fingers clenching around her fork, as she takes another bite of food.

"I'll, I'll be right back." Mae says, standing up from the table. She moves away from the table, and exits the kitchen.

The four occupants watch her leave the table before falling into silence.

Sam slams his hand on the table, breaking the moment of silence before he turns and growls at Lilly. "Good fucking job! You upset her!"

Lilly just stares at him blankly and shoves another fork full of her cooking into her mouth. _Mmm she's not coming back to the table… Whoops. Too blunt I guess? Mmm damn it… I was really hoping to atleast get a forced smile._

"Shut up Sam, she was just trying to ease the tension." Dean suddenly says, glaring at his brother. "Just leave her alone."

"It's okay Dean. I was pushing. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't… Today it didn't. My bad. Though if she's not back soon I need to go bring her a coat or something."

"Why a coat?" Bobby asks before realizing that Mae's escape had always been her garden. Snowstorm wasn't going to change that.

"She just needs time." Lilly shrugs.

"Well, we all have it. No hunting unless necessary for awhile. I'm not above ordering that." Bobby says sternly, deciding the kids needed at least two weeks off to heal.

"I don't think you can tell them they can't do their jobs… Mae and I still work-" Lilly comments with a raised brow.

"Yes I can, and you can call in sick. Two weeks, just take it easy for two weeks. Just, for my sanity. And I'm assuming your own as well."

"Right." Lilly comments looking to the two brothers who were still glaring daggers at one another. "Mmm so are you two going to eat?" She prompts them.

Dean breaks the eye contact, using his fork and knife to tear into his plate. "Thanks babe, it looks great." He says, spearing a bite.

"Yeah, sorry Lilly. It is great." Sam says, sounding subdued. He picks up his own cutlery and begins eating.

"It's fine, water under the bridge Sammy." Lilly comments as she shoots the two men appraising looks. "Right, well I'm done eating, please continue. I'll be back to clean in a minute." Lilly sighs and pushes away from the table before following after Mae. She was still shocked that Sam hadn't.

.113.

"I am a desert dweller and this shit is cold. Why can't you be broken and remember your coat… or leave a trail of breadcrumbs… Or, we could get spot lights, or something." Lilly grouses as she pulls on Mae's coat wishing she had put on one of her own; she was starting to question her sanity. "Oh… maybe she's in a greenhouse? Oh gods what if she's in a greenhouse?" Lilly frowns as she trudges quicker through the accumulating snow.

Lilly looks around, fear and irritation warring inside her. _The radio said to expect another snowstorm, and boom snowstorm ,_ She winces as another gust blows flurries into her face _, that you're just willy nilly traipsing around in. Why am I living like this? Why did I come out here in a skirt?_

As Lilly rounds a corner she catches sight of a familiar trench coated figure. _Of fucking course._

She thinks as she trudges onwards towards her sister and Castiel who looked to be in the middle of taking his coat off. "You!" She snaps pointing at her sister accusingly.

Mae looks up to her, tears clinging to her eyelashes. "I forgot my coat again." She frowns.

"I know." Lilly sighs as she takes off the coat and hands it to her sister, also revealing the bundle of blankets she had kept sheltered under her band tee "Here."

"I'm sorry I'm so thoughtless. Please get back inside. I'll be fine." Mae says softly, as she pulls on the warm coat.

"Don't worry about it Harpie." Lilly reassures her, reaching up to ruffle Mae's hair. Goosebumps instantly cover her skin now that she'd given up her extra layer and blanket. She turns to the angel and glares. "She gets sick I'm blaming you." She snaps through chattering teeth.

"I will watch over Elizabeth." Castiel assures her with a frown as he slides his trench coat on over her coat.

"You fucking better." Lilly snaps again. "And if your going to be prowling the fucking estate, show up for meals, ya fuckin' weirdo." Her body shivering as she glares at the angel.

"I was not here until Elizabeth was distressed."

"Uh-huh. Both your charges are here. She needs to eat. She's human with human functions. Even if she's numb. I'm fucking freezing. This is fucking awful. Mae, stay warm. I'm out." Lilly chatters out between clenched teeth as she turns and starts trudging away, her arms crossed as she heads back to the house, her anger at seeing the angel keeping her body flushed.

"Did you find her? What the hell? Where is _your_ fucking coat?" Bobby asks as she walks back into the kitchen from outside.

"I thought she'd be closer." Lilly mumbles with a shrug, and heads to stand in front of the radiator. "Yes I found her." She adds through chattering teeth.

Dean looks up in time to see her shut the door, her skin icy pale and snow still clinging to her hair. "Lilly, come here." He says to her, very sternly.

"But radiator." Lilly frowns her hands already hovering over it.

"Get. Over. Here." He says, standing up and taking his jacket off.

She sighs but walks over, her body trembling from the cold.

He forcefully puts his warm jacket on her before he pulls her into his lap, rubbing his hands up and down her back, her arms and her sides, in an attempt to warm her.

"Oh look you guys finished dinner. Good job." Lilly comments as she leans into Dean.

"Where was she at?" Sam asks after a few moments of Dean's ministrations on her.

"Um the memorial trees." Lilly answers him, her skin returning to it's normal pallor.

"Memorial trees?" Sam and Dean ask at the same time.

"Mmm. I see. Well foot in my mouth." Lilly sighs unsure how she had managed to fuck shit up so badly tonight. "It's her way of honoring the fallen. River taught her." She shrugs; her body still shivering.

"She's still out there?" Bobby asks, he was all too familiar with the trees she was talking about; he'd found her out there several times after her family had passed away. It made sense that she was going out there now when she found herself so lost again.

"Well I never said I'd bring her in. I just brought her a coat and blankets. She seemed busy." Lilly sighs.

Sam stands up suddenly, rushing to grab his own coat.

"Busy…?" Dean asks, one eyebrow raised at Sam's sudden action.

"The angel." Lilly answers with a shrug.

"Damn it!" Sam exclaims, his face set in a scowl, as he yanks the door open and walks out into the night, snapping the door shut behind him.

"Oh. So angry, I'm not sure I'm okay with him near her like that..." Lilly murmurs as she goes to follow him, but Dean's arms keeps her locked in his lap.

"They need to work it out, Sam's not going to hurt her." Dean assures her as he kisses the top of her head.

"But she's so jumpy, he's going to send her spiraling into another panic attack…." Lilly argues blowing out a strand of damp hair, in frustration.

"Maybe it's a good thing Mae can't feel emotions anymore." Bobby points out.

"How can you say that?" Lilly asks Bobby incredulously.

"Because she's dealing with a lot of her own emotions, I don't think she has room for anyone else's."

Lilly snaps her mouth closed. He had a point. Mae was usually so on top of how she felt, and then was going on and on about how others felt. She'd been silent like this before, right after her family, but she couldn't remember if Mae had stopped feeling others emotions back then. She really hoped that was what this was; Mae's subconscious hitting some type of pause button. She could barely handle her own emotions, and had always questioned how Mae viewed her empathy as a blessing rather than a curse. Why the fuck would you want to feel other people's shit to begin with. Her sister was so confusing sometimes.

.114.

Sam stomps through the snow, following Lilly's tracks as he attempts to calm himself. How the hell had this shit happened? The last week had been a complete mess, though if he were honest with himself he knew it went further back than that. Things had gotten so utterly complicated since Dean and Lilly's return, and he wasn't sure why that was even a thought he was having. They were all so surrounded with near misses and fucked up shit, and he had no idea where to place the blame for that. He continues trudging until he notices the two figures by the odd grouping of trees. He pauses, ducking behind a tree so he can hear their conversation.

"I don't know. I really don't. I just, I can't handle being in a room full of people and not feel the emotions, I miss the sound and the color, nothing feels right without it."

"Elizabeth, I am here to listen. You use to put all your troubles to prayer when you were younger. Do that again. It will help. Let me help you." Castiel walks to stand next to her, patting her shoulder. "I don't believe you have lost your ability with emotions for forever." He answers her as he looks at a batch of trees beyond her, with a small frown and head tilt. _Oh… Sam is here. Maybe he wishes to talk to Elizabeth as well._

"I feel so useless. I, I just want to help them, and I can barely breath because of how scared I get. I'm not strong like Sam and Dean, I'm not even strong like Lilly." Mae looks up at him with a frown on her lips as her eyes glistened, the tracks of fallen tears illuminated silver by the moonlight peeking through the dark clouds above.

"You are not useless Elizabeth you are just, lost. My brother did something unspeakable to you. Shook the core of your faith. It is normal for you to feel this way. Have hope, have faith. You are strong in your own way child. Just not like the others. Your strength lies in your optimism, your ability to counsel others. I know you can't right now, but it will eventually return. You need to talk about it. You always used to talk." Castiel explains softly with a frown.

"I don't know what to say anymore. I don't know anything for sure anymore. I love my family, Bobby, Dean, Lilly. I am absolutely in love with Sam, and I'm afraid that I'm going to ruin everything. I even love you, you're part of my family. A terrifying part of it, sure, but family none the less... But, I know I feel that way, I just... Why can't I feel that anymore?" Mae responds, before she rubs the back of her hands across her eyes. Everything was just so confusing and scary right now, and she felt like she was trying to navigate through it with no light. It all just felt so dull and gray, she hated this feeling. Hated how useless she felt, she missed the way she used to be, and wanted nothing more for the light to return, and bring back the colors and the warmth. It was so cold here, so desolute.

Castiel is silent as he mulls over the young girl's words for a moment, understanding her concerns. _Why is it none of these humans ask me any easy questions?_ "I believe that your powers are shutdown to protect yourself Mae. You don't know how you feel. You are numb. I believe your empathy won't be repaired until you figure out and sort your own emotions. But this is only my hypothesis. You are a more than human, human. It is hard to say what is really wrong. But I know this is not permanent."

"Thanks Cass. I'm sorry that I'm, so sad. I just, I'm not used to being so clingy, and I know that Sam doesn't need this right now. He has more important things to worry about."

"You sound like just Lilly." Castiel frowns down at her. "I am sure Sam finds you very important. He would be foolish not too."

"You're sweet." Mae smiles and gives Castiel a quick hug.

Sam's nostrils flare and his his jaw tenses as he tries to reign in his anger; but at each of the angel's counsels he grows more and more irate. If Mae was going to talk to anyone it should have been him. Even Lilly would be better than taking advice from the angel that was constantly pulling his brother into dangerous situations. He was seeing red. He takes in a deep breath before he rounds the tree. "Mae! It's freezing out here. What are you doing?" He calls out doing his best to ignore Castiel's presence.

"Sam." Mae says in surprise, turning at the sound of his voice. "I- I just end up in my garden when I'm thinking. Though apparently the type of thinking I'm doing is very thoughtless to others. I'm sorry." She adds sheepishly.

"It's okay Mae. You just suffered a lot recently, it's normal." Sam says as he jogs over to her. He pulls her into his arms and hugs her close, still doing his best to not acknowledge Castiel. "But it's cold. I think you should come in. I can make you some tea." He offers with a forced smile.

"Ok." Mae agrees with a small nod.

"Thank you. I'll come out to the garden with you tomorrow. Bobby banned us from working. Lilly and you too. Two weeks." Sam informs her even as he inhales her scent, letting it calm him.

"He can do that?" Mae asks, head tilted to the side. "I mean, he can do that to me, I didn't know he could do that you or your brother." She clarifies. Bobby pulled them all the time, she was surprised the brothers didn't argue with him. Though she supposed if Lilly lost that argument, it was hard to picture anyone winning it. She had been privy to more than a few of her godfather's and sister's head on collisions and couldn't help but to shudder at the thought of it.

"Apparently. I don't think Dean's up for it anyways. I'm not complaining, and I could use more time around you. I've been missing you anyways." Sam smiles down at her.

"I miss you when you're gone too." Mae says with a small smile.

Sam frowns at that, before he shakes his head. "I'm sorry. Come on, let's get you inside. You must be freezing." He tells her as he runs his hands and up and down her arms in an attempt to warm her.

"I'm ok, Lilly brought me my coat and a couple blankets, and Cass gave me his coat too." Mae assures him.

Sam squeezes her tightly but bites his tongue, torn between jealousy and gratefulness. "Great. Let's get you back inside." He says picking her up bridal style and carrying her back to the house.

"Are you coming too Cass? Lilly did threaten you if you did not come eat." Mae asks absently as she snuggles into the warmth of Sam's chest. Her earlier exhaustion catching back up with her after the long talk she had with Castiel.

"I do not want to make the Just Lilly more angry. I do not know why she does not understand that I do not need to consume food like humans." Castiel acknowledges, hesitantly following the two of them back to the house.

"Welcome back." Lilly greets as the door open and watches as the three figures return. "Angel boy sit your ass down and eat." She demands before turning her eyes to Sam and frowns. "Did Mae fall asleep?" She asks as she tilts her head to the side, pausing comically mid scrub as her eyes land on Mae.

Bobby sits poking his piece of pie at the table while Dean relishes his own.

Castiel furrows his brow. "I do not need to eat, I have told you this just Lilly."

"You are in a human Castiel. Feed the poor guy!" Lilly snaps at the angel, before she points at the full plate of food. She smiles slightly as the Angel sits down and grabs the fork. _That's what I fucking thought._

Dean and Bobby just share amuse glances as Sam glares at Lilly.

"You gonna eat your pie while holding Mae? What'd she do, knock herself out again?" Dean teases.

"She passed out. I'm going to go bring her upstairs. Night." Sam excuses himself with an eyeroll.

"But she didn't eat either." Lilly pouts, her fingers drumming the counter nervously.

"I'll get her to eat breakfast." Sam dismisses her as he and Mae disappear up the stairs.

"Bitchy much." Lilly mumbles under her breath as she continues to clean up after cooking.

"He is very angry. I am not sure it is safe for Mae to be around him when she is not affecting his mood." Castiel observes after swallowing the food in his mouth; Lilly had told him it was rude to do otherwise.

"I dare you to try to take her away from him." Lilly goads, still not thrilled with the angel; not that she disagreed with him.

"Dare?" Castiel asks, confused.

"Ugh, Lilly. No. Cass look, Mae is safe with Sammy." Dean says shooting a glare at the girl who just shrugs. "Lilly's trying to start a fight Cass."

"Dare starts a fight?" Castiel inquires as he tilts his head to the side in confusion.

Bobby rolls his eyes "A dare is a challenge, that usually involves something stupid, and reckless."

"So just Lilly was challenging me to take Mae away from Sam? That would not be difficult."

"Then do-" Lilly starts to say before she is interrupted.

"Shut up gidjit." Bobby snaps at her.

"You guys are not fun today." Lilly pouts as she finishes up her self appointed task.

.115.

Sam wakes up, alerting to the heart wrenching screams of terror coming from Mae, who was no longer on the bed next to him. She was huddled on the ground in the corner of his room, sobbing and screaming in fear.

"Mae? Mae… " Sam calls out in concern, rolling off the bed anxiously as he pulls her to him and holds her tightly to his chest before she can hurt herself. He pushes his back into the corner, trapping the her legs with one of his wrapped around them.

"NO! STOP." She screams, flailing around with her hands balled into fists.

He ignores the sound of running as he wrestles with Mae, trying to keep her from hurting herself. "Mae, you're safe. Your dreaming. Come back to me. It's okay baby."

He flinches as she screams louder, their door being ripped open. Dean entering the room with wide eyes, Castiel, and Bobby quickly following.

"What the hell Sam!"

"What's wrong with her idjit?"

"Why is Elizabeth screaming?"

"She's just having a nightmare." Sam explains over her sobs as he finally manages to pin her arms to her sides. He was glad he had opted to put her in one of his shirts instead of letting her sleep naked like they tended to do while home.

"Jesus. That's her nightmares?" Dean asks, leaning against the door jam, his eyes wide as he watched the wiry girl lash out wildly in her sleep.

"Should I put her into a deeper sleep?" Castiel asks concerned.

"Yes!" The three men shout in unison.

Castiel walks towards her, his eyes sad as he gently brushes her forehead with two fingers. Mae slowly ceases her struggle, her arms sagging in Sam's grip as she slips into a deeper sleep.

Sam lets out a deep sigh, holding Mae tightly to his chest, "Thank you." He says quietly to Castiel.

"You are welcome." Castiel responds as he steps away from the couple, happy he was able to stop her suffering.

"Damn it. What the hell? How long has she been having nightmares like that?" Bobby asks his heart still racing.

"Like that? She's never had one this bad. She usually thrashes or screams and I wake up, she wakes up and we talk. She was in the corner screaming when I woke up." Sam says, looking down into her peaceful face, relieved she had calmed down.

"Jesus, she has a set of pipes." Dean pants, his heart pounding hard. Memories of hell had invaded his mind at the first scream that had woken him. He shakes his head and looks around for Lilly, his heart dropping when he doesn't see her. _I know she woke up with me, she ran with me, where the fuck did she go..._

"Is this not normal for humans who have experienced trauma?" Castiel asks as he looked around at the men curiously.

"Yes, it's normal. But, that doesn't make me worry any less." Sam explains.

The four men are silent for several moments thinking about that when Lilly bounds into the room. "I brought te- Why is Mae asleep? Better question how is Mae already back asleep?" She demands slamming down the carafe and cups before she turns to the men, her eyes a molten gold.

"I offered to put her in a deeper sleep, so she would not hurt herself, I was told to do it."

Lilly covers her face with one hand, taking a deep calming breath. "Guys. She hasn't had nightmares since the- This was her dealing wi-You can't fucking 'touch by an angel' everything." She growls dropping her hand into a fist glaring at all the awake occupants. "Five fucking stages. You want to ban the word fucking fine, then fucking sack up and let people deal." She growls glaring at all the men; as she felt indignant anger swirl with in her. What the hell was wrong with them? You couldn't have it both ways, that wasn't how trauma worked. Were they all just fucking idiots, or was a girl screaming just to much for their fucking testosterone to handle?

Sam looks up to Lilly from the floor, scowl on his face. "She was screaming in fear, flailing, she was going to hurt herself Lilly. This wasn't like the other nightmares she's had with me." He

begrudgingly explains.

"Thats some fucking bull shit Sam, what's hurting her is not dealing with it, nightmares, sleepwalking, those are her modes of dealing, you can't just angel tap her. She's not going to just magically get fucking better. Fuck, you can't just strap a band aid on a bullet hole and expect someone to live. This is how she fucking deals and instead of dealing with it like men you assholes just angel tapped her into oblivion, damn it." Lilly growls out livid, her blood boiling.

"Ok, well, we should not be fighting above Mae like this right now, Lilly, why don't we go back to bed and you can yell at me." Dean offers, walking forward and putting a hand on her shoulder, as he noted the way Sam tensed at the accusations.

"Oh don't even. It's not like she'll wake up after being angel fucking roofied, you fucking hypocrites. You." She turns her wrath to the Angel. "I do not give a flying shit what the rest of the people in this house say do not double tap my friend again. If you guys don't want to see her like this, then I'll fuckin' handle it, but do not fuck this up. I'm sick of her being so damn fucking numb. I'll handle the screaming flailing girl. Do you all understand me? Am I being clear enough? She needs to fight her own damn battles, damn it. She'll never get better at this rate. She's a big girl, she can handle it." She seethes, her anger making her nauseous and slightly light headed.

"I am sorry, I could return her to her previous state of sleep. I only did it because I did not fully understand." Castiel apologizes to Lilly, her words, though crowded with other angrier words, made sense to him and he felt bad for stunting Mae's healing.

"Don't offer to do stupid fucking things." Lilly snaps. Her patience no longer existent as she turns on her heel and exits the room. "Thoth, just think before you fuckin' act next time. _All of you._ " She snarls out angrily behind her.

"On that note, thank you for your concern, but I'm getting her back in bed. Good night." Sam says by way of dismissal.

Dean leaves the room just behind Lilly and Bobby pulls the angel out with him, closing the door behind them.

* * *

AN2: We know, we have a lot of character development happening in this chapter, and we really hope you enjoyed it. Let us know how we're doing :) We look forward to the messages and reviews. We'll see you again on Sunday. Oh, and enjoy tonight's episode. :)


	28. Chapter 28

AN: Hello awesome Reader! We hope you are having a great start to your week. Without further ado, enjoy :)

* * *

.116.

Dean walks into the game room, having already searched the rest of the house, and finds Lilly picking up the remains of what looked like an interesting party. "I've never pictured the two of you as the bender party type girls." He comments, tone light as he eyed his girlfriend wearily. He couldn't remember a time he'd ever seen her so pissed.

"We're not." Lilly snaps, throwing more bottles into trash bag not looking up.

"Well, this certainly looks like a decent size party happened." Dean continues with a small nod.

"Yeah well, I ain't no light weight, and Mae is a bitch ta get drunk."

"You got her drunk? This was just the two of you?" Dean's eyes widen in surprise.

"Yeah." Lilly answers shortly.

"Lilly, I'm sorry." Dean finally says, unable to keep the teasing up anymore.

Lilly pauses in her actions and takes a deep breath. She was trying to reign in her anger and just wanted to use the excess energy to clean this mess. She was livid, but trying to see it from the guy's perspective. Unfortunately her neck just didn't bend like that. "Okay. I hear you're sorry." She says practicing the steps Marie taught her. "But when you tell us not to say fine, and then turn around and Angel roofie Mae for the first emotions I've seen her display since the rag-doll incident, it makes me feel angry, livid, lost, confused, and betrayed. And makes me think you don't actually want to deal with our actual emotions and that they are in fact just a burden."

Dean tilts his head in confusion before his eyes widen in surprise. "I, is that like a therapy thing?"

"Over a decade of therapy Dean and I really don't want to say things I'll regret." Lilly hisses out

eyes narrowed. "So active listening it is."

"Nono no, you misunderstand. I was thinking maybe Sam and I should try that. Hold on though. I'm sorry that I got so mad about the two of you using the word fine when you didn't mean it, though, what I was mad about was hearing you say fine, when you were cut up and bleeding or she was having problems breathing because a demon tried to strangle her. If you ever took me to mean that your emotions were wrapped up in that, I'm sorry." Dean sighs as he rubs the back of his neck. "I understand. I don't always want to talk about how I'm feeling. Sam and I get into fights all the time about it, but that's, not important, um… Mae's nightmare... Night terror, whatever the fuck that was… I didn't say yes to Cass because I didn't want her to deal, I just wanted to keep her safe. I didn't make the connection that she was actually feeling anything until you pointed it out. I'm sorry, I'm just, fuck sorry." He walks over and picks up a bag to start helping her get the trash.

Lilly takes several moments to calm down as she thinks over his words; continuing to pick up the trash. "I should have warned you. I didn't think about it, it's normal for me now. Her night terrors, the sleepwalking, and anxiety attacks; they're all her ways of coping. I think I mentioned it, once but I don't blame ya'll for not remembering. I'm not even sure if I explained how jarring they could be. It's been several weeks since the Uriel incident and watching her suffer the way she has has been…" She pauses as she tries how to put it into words. "Painful, I s'pose sums it up; it's been painful to watch." She sighs, as she blows a bang out of her eyes. "And as for the fine thing, what-" She turns to look at him with a skeptical brow raised. "Ya want me ta be like, 'I'm fucking bleeding out' in a situation? It's just pain. I can handle pain, work through it. For me fine is I don't want to talk about it right at the moment, if ever. I work on things with time, through meditation. If I get stuck on something, I will eventually seek guidance, but it's certainly not my first step."

Dean nods in understanding after taking a moment to process her words. He was actually surprised how open she was being at the moment. It was certainly new to him. "You know, it was just the first time I could think of, you do it all the time though, like when you break bones or dislocate them. I can't see those things when we're in the middle of shit Lils."

"I'd say something eventually. Or deal with it myself later. Usually there are more pressing matters at hand in those situations. I can work through that shit, always have. I'd be pretty useless if I didn't." Lilly responds thoughtfully with a small frown tugging at her lips.

"You are unbelievably frustrating." Dean sighs with a shake of his head. What was wrong with these girls? They both had a penchant for acting recklessly, and overlooking their injuries. He was pretty sure Mae had picked it up from Lilly, and he supposed Lilly must've picked up on it at a pretty young age. He frowned, not sure what he could do about it, and unsure how to tell her; both of them, how much it hurt to watch. How much it scared him.

"I aim to please." Lilly shrugs as she ties off the bag and begins cleaning off the pool table. Mae's grandfather would have killed them if he saw the way they had treated it. At least one of them had had the foresight to pull the cover over it.

Dean shakes her head at her flippant attitude, he needed her to understand him. "I don't want eventually, when I ask if you're ok, it's me telling you that I can help patch you up, or at least know to protect you, or get you the stuff you need. It's not reflexive, its survival."

"I would let you know if I couldn't handle it Dean." Lilly frowns as she looks over to him.

"I don't actually believe that Lilly. You have kept things to yourself before, and fought me tooth and nail to keep me from helping you, only to have you pass out." Dean glares at her sternly.

"Pain is relative. I don't really see the point in bitching about it." Lilly shrugs in way of explanation.

"You know, Mae said something like that. She didn't want to tell us that her throat was bruised and she kept pulling her hair around it. She said bitching about it was pointless. She's done it a few other times too, like when she avoided telling us about what happened with Uriel." Dean frowns at her, yeah, this was definitely something Lilly had influenced Mae in. Fan-fucking-tastic.

"Mmm I see what you mean about her picking up on my behavior. Don't know if I should be proud or not… When you apply my philosophy to Mae, it doesn't work, like oil and water." Lilly sighs, as she drags a hand through her hair. "Mae shouldn't, I'll talk to her about it." She agrees.

"You need ta change it in you too." Dean reprimands with a shake of his head. "You can't go around yelling at everyone for making a judgment call either. Yeah, I mean in hindsight it wasn't the right call to make. But still, now I know, and so does everyone else. We're all going to work on this. I mean, Bobby ordered a two week vacation. Lots of time to work on stuff together, be a real couple, maybe go on a date or something."

"Fine, I shouldn't have snapped." Lilly sighs, admitting she was in the wrong. "I agree. But to me that-" She points in the direction of Mae's room. "Is normal… Maybe two weeks off of work wouldn't be that horrible… I was originally just going to ignore him, but you make it sound more appealing."

"I'm very glad to hear you say that Hufflepuff. Let's get this room cleaned and then go back to bed."

"Nah fuck it, I'll clean it tomorrow. Let's get ta bed Cowboy. Apparently rage fueled outbursts make me tired." Lilly yawns.

"Now you're talking. Let's go babe" Dean smiles as he walks over and wraps his arm around her waist, and picks her up. He smiles when she automatically wraps her legs around him and leans down catching him in a kiss.

"I love you." Lilly smiles, after she breaks the kiss before she hugs him close to her.

.117.

"Something smells great." Sam comments to Mae as they walk down the stairs.

"Lilly made french toast? She hasn't made that in forever." Mae says with her head tilted to the side, surprised at her sister's choice of breakfast. Lilly hated french toast, said it was like a disgusting sugar sponge. Though she supposed it made sense, Dean probably enjoyed the sugary breakfast item.

"One of your favorites?" Sam questions, as he squeezes her hand after lacing his fingers with hers when they reach the first floor.

"It used to be. I was kind of obsessed with sweets as a kid." Mae answers with a shrug.

"Me too." Sam says with a smile, directing her towards the kitchen.

Mae looks him over appraisingly ."Doesn't look like it." She smiles at him.

Sam chuckles, "Yeah, you don't look like it either."

"Morning. I made french toast and fruit salad." Lilly greets from the counter where she was making two cups of tea.

"Morning." Mae greets her, looking around at the empty room.

"Dean's still sleeping, Bobby is too. I have no idea where Angel boy is but I noticed he avoids the kitchen." Lilly shrugs informatively after seeing their confusion. She turns and hits the button on the coffee pot. "I made you tea. It's loaded with sugar and honey. Drink it." She adds as she pushes the steaming mug over towards her sister. "Sorry, coffee's not ready yet Sammy."

"Ok… Thanks Lilly." Mae says, picking it up and walking towards the back door with it.

"Hey, you didn't eat dinner last night." Sam reprimands her, even as he walks up behind her and leans his hand against the door, barring her from opening it.

"How Thoth of you." Lilly comments with a small smile as she picks up her own mug and leans against the cabinet amused. She was curious to see how this was going to turn out. Would Sammy win? Or would Mae?

"Thoth?" Sam raises an eyebrow as he looks at Lilly over his shoulder, still keeping Mae pinned between himself and the not-going-to-budge door.

"Her God of Knowledge. Actually, I was thinking-" Mae begins only to be cut off by her excited sister.

"Of asking him for help? Letting him examine you? Letting him help you in any capacity ever? Any of these things?" Lilly inquires in rapid procession.

Mae gives her a strange look, "Uh, I was thinking of asking you for help, maybe talk to him, but actually, I was thinking of eating in the garden. I checked, no snow storm today." She smiles sheepishly, as she pushes her hair out of her face.

Lilly looks at her sister, her earlier amusement fading. Now she was annoyed that she had made the disgusting sugar sponge. "The fruit salad is from your garden. Also it's like ten degrees outside. You're not dressed for ten degrees. Try again." She deadpans.

"I was thinking of going in the big greenhouse." Mae admits slowly.

"Okay. Who do you want to go with you?" Lilly questions.

"No one has to go with me, but I wouldn't mind anyone who came. It's not a big deal Lilly." Mae says with an eye roll.

"Well Sammy or me wouldn't mind. Right Sam?" Lilly questions shooting the giant a glare.

"I'll go with her, I had already told her last night I would." Sam shrugs.

"Wonderful." Lilly frowns, before she thinks about it. It wasn't a bad thing that Mae wanted to go to the greenhouse, but she knew her sister had been hesitant to do so, and for good reason. She understood triggers, and she was proud of Mae for wanting to work on herself…But she couldn't help but to worried for her. That wasn't Mae's problem though, and her sister needed to work on things her own way, so instead of giving a warning she just adds "Good for you Mae."

"Thanks Lilly." Mae nods slowly before she turns to look up at Sam. "Great. Can we go now?"

"Bye." Lilly turns with a dismissive wave. She let her plans to get Mae to eat drop, understanding that Mae might get sick if she were really wanting to face those fears today. She sighs as she turns to the pan on the stove, hopefully someone else would enjoy the nastiness, as it was it looked like she's just be eating an apple herself.

"Coat." Sam corrects her simply, before he pointed to the coat rack with his free hand. His expression clearly stating a 'nice try'.

Mae purses her lips, but sets the mug down and lets Sam help her into her coat without arguing. "Let's go."

Sam grabs his own jacket and throws it on before he finally lets Mae open the door and follows behind her. The two of them disappearing into the blank whiteness outside.

"Castiel? Are you in the house?" Lilly calls out even as she prepares a plate of french toast.

Castiel walks around the corner into the kitchen, his head tilted to the side in question.

"Breakfast is done. Eat." Lilly says as she places the plate on the table.

"But, you made me eat, twelve hours ago." Castiel points out with a frown.

"You're in a human. Human needs. Eat." Lilly chides and points to the table, her tone brooking no room for arguments. "Besides it's good for you." She adds cryptically, remembering Anna's words. She was with Mae on this, helping this particular angel pick up more human customs could only be a good thing. She wasn't exactly pro-angel at the moment, but it was obvious to her Castiel wasn't going anywhere and she had every intention of forcing him into understanding human rituals; hopefully encouraging him to become a little bit more human. He wasn't like Uriel, she could acknowledge that, and much like Faceless and the bathhouse, heaven wasn't doing this particular angel any favors.

Castiel gives her another glance then sits at the table, in front of the plate she made him. "What is this?" He asks as he stares down at the food in front of him.

"Sugar sponge. Also known as French Toast, it used to be Mae's favorite. I was really hoping I'd be able to trick her into eating, but oh well, there's more than plenty so sit and eat."

"You were very angry at me last night." Castiel states, picking up the fork.

"That's why you're eating breakfast." Lilly responds with a smile.

"So, this is a punishment for making Mae sleep better?" Castiel asks confused.

"Little of column A, little of column B." Lilly responds vaguely drinking her tea.

"I do not understand, where are these columns?" Castiel asks in confusion.

"I don't trust you." Lilly responds bluntly, abruptly changing the subject.

"I am quite trustworthy." Castiel frowns.

"I am too. Do you trust me?" Lilly counters.

"I am beginning to see your side more often. And I believe that you are inclined towards good intentions."

"Mmm, well think of this kind of as a test." Lilly frowns as she plucks an apple from the basket in the middle of the table.

"A test? What kind of a test?" Castiel gives her a soft glare of suspicion.

"Remember what I said last night?" Lilly inquires as she takes a bite of her apple.

"We talked about not listening to the others in the house when they tell me to double tap Mae. That I shouldn't touch people when they are sleeping. Not to offer stupid things. And that I should not have sent Mae to a deeper sleep because she was dealing." Castiel states.

"Yes. Super. Also, unless Mae is calling out and asking for your help, you shouldn't just pop in." Lilly adds, after she swallows the apple.

Castiel leans his head to the side as if he is listening to something. "Even when she is under extreme distress?"

"Yes Cass, even when she's under distress." Lilly responds with a soft frown, her brown eyes sad, but warm as she looked at the angel. "So eat the food, and let Sam handle it."

"I do not like your rules. What if she is hurt and confused, and I don't check on her. There are many situations where your rules could get Mae killed." Castiel frowns as he looks at Lilly with cold eyes. Clearly her logic was flawed, but if this was something important to just Lilly, he could make the extra effort to work with her.

"I don't like them either Cass, I'd love to be out there. But I'm in here talking to you. She can't just have you fixing every one of her problems. We both know that she isn't in danger of someone attacking her, right now. That's not the demons shes fighting right now. She's not going to overcome to it if you run to her aid over this. That's not what she needs right now. She's strong, she'll work through this on her own." Lilly explains softly, not sure if she was doing a good job or not. She knew the angel could do something to get Mae over this preternaturally if he truly desired too, but that really shouldn't be his first go to. She shifted in discomfort, and this was a good lesson for her as well if she were being honest with herself.

"I only offer assistance when there is something I can do to help her." Castiel bristles, sounding offended. "We talked yesterday and I did not interfere in any way other than talking to her. I might not fully understand human concepts and human rituals, but I am trying to remember the difference. I am making allowances for differences."

"If it wasn't for last night I would believe you, but I don't trust your 'go' to places at this time. I'm working on my… Relationship with you, or trying. I know we got off on the wrong foot, so to say, but I've also realized you're not going anywhere. It's obvious you're attached to Dean and Mae in some way I don't understand, but I see they're precious to you… But they're the same to me, and I don't see myself backing off, like ever, so we're going to have to find a better way of tolerating each other. But it's going to have to be compromise on both our parts for that to work."

Castiel tilts his head to the side as he narrows his eyes in thought. "I don't understand what my go to places are, and I am not sure I understand what compromises you and I have to make. "

"Your go to places; do you want me to put you to sleep? Do you want me to heal you? Do you want me to take the memories? She's human. Some things we just gotta work through on our own…" Lilly attempts to explain, pausing when she realizes she's not doing a very good job of it. "I mean if she's gonna dying by unnatural causes, by all means heal her, but if it's just a bump or scrape let her heal on her own man."

"She should never have been treated like that by Uriel. Those memories should never have been made." Castiel defends, his jaw tightening at the memory before he relaxes back into his seat. "But, Elizabeth said something similar when we talked about it."

"I totally agree. But she was in that situation. I'm happy he wasn't able to change her memories of it being you. She would be so much worse. And I'm glad your helping her, I am. She needs that. Needs you, to keep her faith. And usually I wouldn't stand in the way of that, I've always respected her beliefs in the past... But today you're eating breakfast. She needs to do this with her boyfriend. If she calls you by all means pop away, but til then trust her to take care of this in her own way."

"What is she doing that has her scared?" Castiel inquires with a frown, elaborating when he see's the tiny girls disapproval. "It will make me less concerned."

Lilly nods in understanding. "She's in the greenhouse." She explains simply, assuming the angel would understand.

"Ah, I assumed she would have to do that eventually, she has been slowly circling it the past few weeks. It was an oversight on my part to make the room look so familiar, but I was attempting to bring her some comfort, while keeping her safe." Castiel frowns as he looks at his plate downcast, reminding Lilly of a kicked puppy.

"Did you tell Uriel to fling her around like a chew toy?" Lilly asks suddenly.

"Of course I didn't, no one told him that."

"Then it's not your fault. You were trying to make sure she was comfortable and safe. Shit happens. I don't think she blames you. Fuck, I don't blame you. But she needs to deal with this in her own way, it might be slower than, well, either of us like, but we're just going to have ta deal with it, and trust her to figure shit out on her own. If she needs us she'll seek us out."

"That is nice to hear from you. Thank you."

"Thank you for eating food, and listening. I know you can flap out anytime you want, but I appreciate you hearing me out." Lilly smiles in response as she leans back in her chair lazily and takes another bite of her apples.

"You're pleasant when you aren't throwing things." Castiel says, finishing the fruit bowl.

"Mmm. You give me migraines." Lilly responds.

"I apologize just Lilly. I do not mean to, or understand why I do so." Castiel frowns at her.

"My second soul, does not appreciate me throwing things at something that can smite our body." Lilly explains with a smile. "Or at least that's how I'm interpreting it."

"Oh. That is interesting." Castiel comments with his brows drawn together as he thought about that. He wasn't sure exactly what had happened between the two of them but he wasn't going to complain.

"Mmmhmm. So Anna told me you're thinking of disobeying." Lilly comments after several moment of contemplative silence.

Castiel raises his brow in surprise. "You have spoken to Anna?"

"Yeah. She's the only Angel I've met and liked on the first try." Lilly shrugs.

"She is, a good leader." He smiles absently before it slowly morphs into a frown. "She saved me from Uriel when he would have killed me."

"Then I suppose I like her a bit more now." Lilly comments with a small smile.

"She killed him because he was the assassin killing our garrison. He was trying to convert angels to fight for Lucifer." Castiel looks up towards the ceiling, his eyes seeming to stare through it as if he could seek answers from heaven.

Lilly watches his expression for a moment, before she sighs. "I'm sorry you lost so many of your siblings, I know that you're probably used to it, what with being soldiers but… That still really fucking sucks." She lets out a weary sigh; it felt weird to comfort an angel, but a loss was a loss no matter how you felt it.

"Thank you." Castiel responds softly, looking at her like he was trying to solve a puzzle.

"Wait… Does that mean some of them said yes?" Lilly asks suddenly, realizing the implications of Uriel's recruitment. She frowned at the thought of it, demons were hard enough to kill as is, add some wayward angels to the pot, and it became a mess.

"Uriel did say as much. I'm not sure what it means yet, I'm not told much by my superiors. Zachariah is less than pleased with my garrison."

"Ah…" Lilly comments curious if she should know who the fuck this Zachariah was. "Well that sucks. My gods are almost never happy with me...But they also don't murder me over it." Lilly adds with a frown storing that away for later reflection. She looks up and smiles when Dean comes down the stairs.

"Hufflepuff, Cass… what's going on? What is this? I didn't hear yelling." Dean greets with confusion.

"Cass was humoring me." Lilly greets back smiling at his confusion.

"She made me eat breakfast, even though I reminded her that I ate last night." Castiel greets Dean.

"You're in a human." Lilly reiterates blowing at an errant bang. "I didn't make you eat the sugar sponge."

"Yes, thank you, I do not trust the look of the sugar sponge." Castiel admits as he uses his butter knife to poke at the slices of syrup and powdered sugar covered dish.

"What is sugar sponge?" Dean can't help but chuckle at the scene in front of him. It certainly wasn't every day that you saw a confused angel play with his food.

"French Toast." Lilly explains with distaste, as she gave the dish in front of Castiel a look of disgust. Well at least her and the angel were on the same page when it came to french toast. It wasn't much, but it was certainly a start.

.118.

"Mae are you sure you're ready for this?" Sam asks as he held her close to him.

"Yeah. I need to do this." Mae affirms; uncertain if the extra nod and false confidence was for him or for herself. She certainly didn't feel brave or even ready in this moment; she was just tired.

"Okay." Sam nods and opens the door to the greenhouse. He stands off to the side and holds it open for her. He reaches out and laces his fingers with hers as he patiently waits for her to take the first step.

Mae takes a tentative step forward and looks around. Memories hit her like a punch in her side as she quickly backs away, tripping over her own feet in her panic. She sighs as Sam catches her before she falls into the snow.

"Hey, shhh, it's ok." Sam assures Mae as he pulls her close to him once more. He carefully guides them to the ground, sitting on the snow laden ground without thought.

"Sorry, sorry, I just, need a minute." She gasps, gratefully leaning against his chest.

"It's okay. You're doing great, take as much time as you need." Sam assures her, as he pulls her tightly against him in comfort. He gently coaches her through breathing when he realizes how erratic it sounded. His heart was breaking at the sight of her so fearful of something she used to love so dearly. "You'll get it, I know you will. I've got you."

Mae takes a moment to collect herself and calm her breathing with Sam's gentle encouragements. She was glad he was doing this with her, she wasn't sure if she would've done this on her own, and Lilly, bless her, would've tried to help but she knew her sister; she would eventually just say something along the lines of fuck it, and burn her poor greenhouse. Or done something equally drastic just to prove a point, especially if she had seen how badly she had just responded. Sam was being a lot more patient with her, and she appreciated that; felt loved for his effort. She knew this wasn't going to be easy when she had made the decision, but she equally knew she needed to do this, at the very least for herself. She didn't want Uriel to win, she wouldn't let him. She knew she could do this, she just hadn't realized how much it would affect her.

"Okay. Let's do this again." Mae says with a determined look on her face, allowing Sam to stand them both up. She takes a deep breath as he opens the door and tries a different approach this time. She races into it with her eyes closed, ignoring Sam's grunt of surprise. She takes a deep breath of the familiar air before she opens her eyes. Her heart pounds hard against her rib cage as she notes the tree's that had helped to break her. Movement from the corner of her eye makes her tense. She frowns, frozen to the spot as she waits to be thrown.

After a few moments she lets out a deep breath when her lungs start burning. "Okay. This isn't so awful." She sighs in relief, as she blinks and looks around the greenhouse wearily. It was just her plants. Uriel wasn't hiding anywhere like he did in her nightmares. Uriel was gone. Castiel promised her he was dead; had watched him die.

"Mae? You ok?" Sam asks softly as he watches her carefully. He'd followed her sprint in, wanting to catch her if she tripped over something again. He was positive faceplanting in this particular room wasn't going to do her any favors, but she had just gone to the middle of the enclosure and stared it down; he was so proud of her.

"Something like that." Mae answers as her eyes begin sweeping the familiar greenhouse. She shudders as her eyes land on the purple flowers she associated with the torment Uriel had put her through. She shuts her eyes in an effort to slow her panicking heartbeat as a new rush of memories threatens to consume her.

"Mae?"

Mae opens her eyes and walks over to the tiny purple flowers, her steps apprehensive and hesitant. Her face crumbles as she grips a handful of the plant and recalls them surrounding her broken body, the soft petals and scratchy leaves beating against her as she struggled to breath, the way the scent had clung to her as Uriel tossed her around. Her breathing hitches again before she tears her hand away from the bush.

"Mae, talk to me, please. I want to help." Sam pleads, his chest aching with the need to comfort her.

"I just. I don't like these flowers anymore." Mae comments absently, her fingers gripping the tip of her braid tugging on it nervously. "They used to be so pretty, I searched for these seeds after reading about them in a book." She frowns.

"I can help you pull them out. We can find something else to plant there." Sam offers, watching her closely.

"I think I'd like that." Mae whispers as tears gather in her eyes. She found herself unable to look away from the vibrant plant. But the longer she gazed at them, the tighter the knot in her stomach become. It was like she was watching the incident play out again, remembering her fear and pain as Uriel toyed with her. She shivers at the memory his cold laugh, the sound sending ice through her veins.

Sam slowly walks closer to her, "What are you thinking?" He asks, worried when she doesn't speak for a long moment.

"Every time he talked with me I was facing these flowers. Lilly really likes them, they made me think of her when it was happening." Mae answers softly, as she remembering her blood staining the soft petals. Glad she hadn't eaten breakfast as her stomach flipped.

"I'm sure she'll understand." Sam says softly, from behind her.

"I never thought I wouldn't like a flower." Mae comments, as she crouches down pulling one arm around her knees, one hand poking a petal, reassuring herself that there wasn't actually any blood on it. "I was thinking about just getting rid of all the plants. Tearing down this greenhouse. That was silly wasn't it?" She asks curiously, as she continued to stare at the flower; entranced by it.

"No, not silly. But, if you don't think that's what you want to do anymore, you don't have too. It's okay if we do though." Sam says softly as he kneels behind her, ready to support her if she needed it.

"I liked this greenhouse the best. It reminded me of places I wanted to go. No plant here is native to South Dakota." She admits with a small frown, still caressing the petal. "They're all tropical. It was my favorite one to escape too, I think that's why Cass picked it."

Sam stays quiet for a moment, not sure what to say. "You don't have to tear it down if you don't want to. We can replace the flowers with something else." He reiterates, his heart hurting as he watched her looking so lost as she looked at the vibrant purple flowers.

"I think I was hoping it was the greenhouse." Mae admits vaguely as her fingers rolled a soft petal between them.

"Instead of?" Sam prompts her gently.

"I don't, I'm not, I don't know how I feel about things anymore. I used to go to church every Sunday with my Dad, when he was alive. I used to find solace in my beliefs… I never would have guessed… For beings that like to feel above humans… They're a lot like us. I don't know how I feel about that…" Mae tries to explain finding it hard to articulate her hurt and confusion at the moment.

"I can understand that. I was so excited to meet the angels, because that meant that their were good things in the world, not just monsters. That my beliefs were right, it couldn't be all bad. But then, they weren't what I expected them to be." Sam says, in understanding. He hadn't experienced what she had at their hands, but he didn't need to. The fact that one of them hurt her had been enough, their countenance had been enough. He felt relieved she felt the same as he did, he had been feeling so lost over it himself. It was so hard putting it into words, this feeling of his beliefs crumbling; it just felt so unsettling.

"I was terrified. In awe. Reverent even… When I met Cass and then Lilly's gods , but then I met Uriel. Angels aren't supposed to be like that. I would have never labeled them soldiers. I don't think I would have prayed so much if I had known…" Mae trails off with a frown, before she shakes her head. "But then there's Cass, and yeah he's odd, but he's not evil. He's not like Uriel at all."

"He's gone Mae." Sam reminds her.

"I was really hoping it was the greenhouse." Mae says again, her lower lip trembling slightly.

"That you were afraid of?" Sam asks seeking understanding.

Mae nods her head. Silent as she collects the entire flower in her palm before she suddenly crushes the flower in her hand. It was that easy. She was nothing more than this flower when she came to the angels. That delicate and breakable, and it scared her. Why would they choose to use their power that way? She had seen Castiel heal, had been on the receiving end of it. She just didn't understand, Castiel said that angels couldn't feel emotion, weren't like humans at all, but how could she believe that? She couldn't see the difference, they had choices just the same as them. They could just be so much more destructive with their powers.

"So, what are you afraid of?" Sam asks softly, as he lifts his hand to rest on her shoulder, as he watched her crush the flower in her hand.

"I'm not really sure. I can't feel anyone, that terrifies me. I've always relied on it. I never realized…And then there's the God thing. How can I believe in a God that lets its children act that way? They're supposed to be good. Pure."

"I don't understand it either." Sam admits with a sigh.

"That helps. I'm glad I'm not the only one. I think I'm a little jealous of Lilly." Mae admits with a frown, feeling slightly ashamed of herself.

"Because of her faith in her Gods?" Sam asks curiously.

"Yes. Even though one of them, well his followers, did so many horrible things to her… She still believes. Still has her faith." Mae frowns.

"It's easier to believe when you have proof, I think I put too much stock in angel's being proof of God's existence." Sam admits.

"Well, it doesn't help that they doubt him too." She sighs as she lets the crushed flower fall from her hand.

"No it doesn't." Sam agrees.

"Thank you Sam, I really couldn't do this alone, and you're a lot more patient than Lilly." Mae turns to look at him, silent tears making lines down her face as she gives him a small grateful smile.

Sam pulls her into a hug, smiling at her words at the small smile she gave him. "Anything you need, I'll always be here for you." He promises her as he kisses the top of her head.

"Thank you Sam." Mae says hugging him tightly as she nuzzles into his chest. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Mae. More than I ever thought it was possible to love someone." Sam admits, the truth of his words surprising him.

.119.

Sam watches the girls as they worked in the crowded room, unaware that they were being observed. He nods to Dean, who was silently watching from the other side of the door. "Should we offer to help?"

"I don't even know what they're doing." Dean shrugs indifferently, his eyes not leaving the girls bustling around the seldom used room.

"Mae said something about early spring cleaning." Sam offered in ways of explanation, though the conversation they were having at the time lead him to believe she wasn't talking about physical cleaning.

"Pretty damn early. It's only January." Dean comments with a frown. "We do live here now, isn't that something we are supposed to help with?"

"So, we're offering?" Sam confirms uncertainly.

"Are you guys just going to keep standing in the doorway looking like idiots, or are you coming in here to help? Gods, just, in or out." Lilly snaps, moving a box from behind a desk.

"Oh uh, yes. We'd like to help if we can." Dean says, sauntering into the room with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Yeah, just tell us what we can do." Sam adds, walking up behind Mae to rub her arms.

"We're sorting through things and clearing out the room. Just show it to Mae and she'll tell you what to do." Lilly says as she puts the box in the corner with other boxes, writing donation, with sharpie on the side of it. Its taken her nearly a decade to do this… Aren't we all just a boat full of healthy? She thinks to herself wryly.

"Right." Mae says, turning her head to look up at Sam. "It's our house now, I need to get rid of stuff-" She turns to Lilly with a shadow of her old self in her eyes, "Though I'm worried about what this is going to do to your workload. Turning these into usable rooms."

"Don't worry about it. I hated dusting those creepy ass porcelain dolls anyways. I have always cleaned this room. I just don't clean River's, the attic or the basement. Note the lack of dust." Lilly shrugs indifferently, as she goes back to the desk.

"I thought it was just because no one ever came in here." Mae admits with a tiny shrug.

"No, that's not how it works. You're worse than Pig Pen." Lilly teases as she starts pulling drawers open, and starts sorting through them.

"I'm not that bad." Mae defends absently.

"Uh huh, I thought you were supposed to be on vacation for two weeks?" Dean asks as he looks over the boxes and tries to read the hastily written scrawl on the sides of them. He quickly gives up on trying to translate them. He knew Lilly was bright, but her handwriting may have been some of the worst he'd ever seen in his life.

"This is a vacation." Lilly frowns at him. "I personally can't think of anything more relaxing thing." Lilly chimes going through the drawer with a smile.

"Ooh Dean, that must have hurt. Lilly careful his ego can only take so much." Sam chuckles at the look of disbelief on his brother's face. He hugs Mae tightly when he hears her small giggle.

"Why is that insulting?" Lilly asks not really paying attention as she throws the contents of the drawer into the box, minus two small containers. She opens the next drawer. "Cleaning is like the best way to relax."

"For Lilly." Mae adds, eyeing Dean.

"Should be for everyone, this shit is gratifying." Lilly says pulling out three items and dumping the rest into the box. "It's nice to be able to see the results of your work."

"I can think of other relaxing activities that I know you enjoy more than this." Dean mutters petulantly, moving to start helping, motioning for Sam to help as well.

"I want to clean the attic next." Mae says after a while, once she had all the boxes separated. She couldn't lie, it had been kind of funny watching Sam and Dean attempt to help her sort them, but every time they came across Lilly's scrawl they would just look lost and she'd have to go help them.

"Enjoy that. I'm not going up there." Lilly comments as she quickly labels another 'keep' box, before sealing it.

.120.

"So are we going to talk? About the hospital…" Lilly asks her hair still damp from the shower, as she curled around Dean, looking up to him curiously.

"If you want to. Or, I could just find something better to do with our mouths." Dean says, as he looked down at her.

"Do you want too? I don't really feel like pushing. I get it." Lilly responds nuzzling into him.

"I'm just, I think I've processed it. But I just don't know what to do with it." Dean says plainly, pulling her closer, resting his arm on her waist.

"That's fa-understandable. I just, dunno, wanted to make sure… If you want to talk, bitch, vent, yell, cry… Or anything I can do that." Lilly responds as she watches him thoughtfully.

"What about you?" Dean asks as he rubs his hand along her shoulder.

"What about me?" Lilly responds with her head tilted to the side.

"How are you feeling? Dealing with all this piled high crap we have. Sam's still acting strange, Mae has actually started dealing with her shit, you're checking on me, what about you?" Dean explains.

"I'm rollin' with it I s'pose… I'm trying not to lose my shit every time I see the angel, or get into fights with Sammy. I'm trying to support Mae, and respect her beliefs, and I'm trying to understand you." Lilly explains after a moment of thought.

"And I'm trying to be here for you. Just so we're on the same page." Dean lazily drawls, before he rolls onto his back, one hand resting behind his head, the other pinning Lilly to his side.

"I'm worried about you. They dropped a shit bomb on your shoulders. You're handling it incredibly well, which to me, means you're not handling it well at all." Lilly observes shrewdly.

"I don't know about not handling it. I just, what can I do with it? I broke the first seal, and now I'm the only one who can stop it. I have no idea how I'm suppose to do that. I mean, we've only successfully stopped one seal?" Dean exhales deeply, before he shakes his head. "Pffft, I just, I'm done with the why me. I just want to know how to stop it."

"Okay. Well that's insightful. Just making sure you weren't ignoring it." Lilly comments before she shrugs slightly. "I would."

"You help me think clearly Hufflepuff." Dean admits. She always made it easier for him.

"Don't know how that's possible, you always fry my brain." Lilly comments with another thoughtful look at him.

"I'm hoping that's a reference to our sex life." He chuckles. She could definitely fry his brain when it came to that.

"Just looking at you sometimes still makes my brain dumb." Lilly informs him before she eyes him curiously. "I don't know how you look so delicious with your diet." She pouts.

He chuckles, pulling her up to lay fully on him. "Willpower and hunting."

"That's not fair." Lilly chuckles before she leans up and kisses him.

* * *

AN2: Thank you so much for reading. We hope you liked it. Don't forget to leave us some lovin' and we'll see you again on Thursday. All the love reader!


	29. Chapter 29

AN: Hey Reader! Hope you're enjoying your week. We would like to take a moment to send some love out to a few of our lovely friends and readers we have 'met' on here.

Awerry- You are just amazing and supportive and we love hearing from you. You have been one of our longest and biggest supporters, so from the bottom of our hearts, we thank you. We are so happy that you are writing more of New Angel in Town. Which guys, check it out, it is amazing! She has an amazing plot going with a strong ofc. Seriously, very worth the read.

HunterxWithxWings- We adore getting questions from you and have loved our correspondences. Thank you so much for continuing to read our series. We know how busy you are with school, so we super appreciate that you find time to leave reviews and message us.

Fantasyfun0311- Thank you so much for supporting us as we continue to work on our series. We've are so happy to have you as a reader just as we are happy to get to read your stories. Again guys, check her out! Right now we are loving her series of one shots called Long Way Home. Though if you like Castiel, I also recommend Mating Games.

Kat'sGraycefulMeow- We get so excited when you have the chance to leave us reviews and love how you take time to fan girl along with us. Thank you so much for all the love you give us.

DeanFan, bookdragonslayer, theRedzak, ThePrettyRecklessRock- Thank you so much for your reviews and messages. You've helped us go back over our work to ensure that we are actuatly portraying the characters the way we want to, and the way our story would have them acting. We can not tell you how much we love hearing from you and have appreciated your support. Again, thank you so much!

We have so many others that have followed and favorited us as well, and to you we would also like to say thank you. It means so much to us that you have enjoyed our story.

* * *

.121.

"Bobby is not a delivery man, and I have things I need to do." Lilly frowns with quirked brow as she stands next Mae. The two of them were staring at the three men over their carts loaded with groceries and beer. They had left fairly early this morning to restock the essentials and she was confused as to why they had decided to follow them.

"Sure I am, you're boys are paying me to do this." Bobby says as he and the Winchesters unload the two carts into Bobby's car.

"They're paying you… To drive our groceries to the house, a service we could and in fact were doing for free…" Lilly responds skeptically, curious to what the fuck was going on.

"Uh yeah, we are. We just wanted to surprise you today, we didn't expect you to leave the house so early." Sam chimes in, moving a box of beer into the back.

"That's sweet of you." Mae says with a small smile. "Sorry you guys didn't like our beer. We like it." She adds as she gives the boxes a thoughtful look.

"It has a good flavor, it is just way too sweet." Bobby gruffs out shooting Lilly a look, knowing better to knock something she'd made.

"Baker's." Lilly owns indifferently, as she looks between the men once more. I really did have stuff to do… What is this about?

"Hey, I like the apple pie drink." Dean defends. It just wasn't beer.

"Anyway, we found a movie we could go to, made dinner plans, and found an amazing place we could go for dessert." Sam teases.

"The dessert place is pretty awesome." Dean adds with a grin.

"We're going on a double date?" Mae asks with a smile.

"Alright." Lilly says skeptically trying her hardest not to frown.

"Alright?" Dean asks, looking worried.

"Um… It sounds like fun, I've never been on a date." Lilly quickly covers, what was the point of this? They were already together.

"That's not entirely true." Mae corrects, looking down at her shoes.

"I think I would know if I had been on a date Mae…" Lilly comments as she looks at Mae, as she tries to get what she was referring to. Her eyes narrow when she finally realizes the incident Mae was referring to. "Oh you bitch." She hisses. "Seriously? I'm glad I almost stabbed two of them, then."

"Sorry." Mae frowns looking down as she kicked at a clump of dirt sheepishly.

"What?" Dean asks, confused as to what was going on, Sam mirroring his look.

"We've uh, 'run into' a boyfriend or two in the past, and they just happened to have a friend with them, and then lunch, and stuff, why are you all looking at me like that?" Mae asks suddenly, when she realizes all four of them were staring at her with varying expressions. A blush runs across her nose and cheeks at the attention.

"You tricked her into a double date?" Sam asks with a grin.

"What did you pay them?" Lilly asks in disbelief, as she rubs at her temple annoyed. She couldn't believe how dense she could really be at times.

"No!" Mae groans in frustration, "Andy had a friend from out of town over and that one I thought was an accident at first, and then it happened later with Michael and his cousin. But that was it, and no one got paid. The rest really were just random, I promise." She quickly tries to assure her sister. "I thought you had known, I swear."

Lilly frowns at that, obviously not happy but realizing her sister wasn't wrong. She had been pretty damn obtuse as a teen, and if she were really being honest with herself still could be.

"How did you not know you were on a date?" Dean asks as he looked to Lilly amused.

"I don't know, Mae said we were just hanging out. I didn't really hang out with people much. So it didn't occur to me that's what it was, I s'pose..." Lilly explains with a shake of her head, unable to stop the smile curving her lips. At least she's acting a little more like herself…

.122.

"Inky, Dean and Sam. Sam and Dean, Inky." Lilly introduces the guys to their assistant manager who had been staring at the two men since they had walked in through the door. Her complexion red at the introduction. "I had that reaction too Inky, it's okay." Lilly says patting the taller girls back in sympathy.

"Victoria." Mae corrects automatically, still staring at her piece of untouched blueberry pie.

"Pleasure to meet you Inky…. Why is your nickname Inky?" Dean asks with a smirk, as he puts down his fork.

"It's nice to meet you Victoria." Sam says, rolling his eyes at his brother.

"Uuuhhh. I don't know why it is…Lilly doesn't call any of us by our names... Um. So. Are-you-guys-dating-our-bosses?" Victoria asks in a rushed out squeak, glancing back over her shoulder at the kitchen window.

"What are you, what is this?" Lilly asks suspiciously as she puts down her cupcake. She glares at the girl. "Who's working tonight?" She demands with a frown.

Sam and Dean both let out stifled roars of laughter as they realise how similar the situation is to how they met four years ago.

"Um… Leanna and Greg…" Victoria answers embarrassed.

"Who?" Lilly asks brows knit.

"Amazon and Stretch." Mae provides with a small smile.

"Ah. Well that explains that." Lilly sighs with a frown as she looks to the back window with a frown, Stretch was starting to be a problem. She could feel it, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle, and Mae had made some great strides in improving. So with a shrug she turns back to continuing to eat her cupcake.

"You don't know your employees names?" Sam asks her incredulously.

"Mae does, I don't see the point. I don't talk with em'." Lilly responds rudely with mouthful of cupcake.

"Well?" Victoria presses, her blush increasing as she shifted with discomfort.

"Well what?" Lilly asks already having already forgotten the original question.

"Are you on a date or something?" Victoria manages to squeak out.

"Which one is pushing you, Stretch or Amazon?" Lilly asks with a quirked brow. "Or is it both?"

"Both." Victoria answers meekly. "But I'm curious too?" She admits as she bites her lip. She wasn't going to lie, she had always thought the two owners were lovers and she was surprised to see them both with men. They were friends with Clay after all, and in their community she just assumed it was because the queer folk stuck together in these parts.

"Yeah, we are." Dean grins proudly. "I'm with this classy pie lady here." Dean teases, as he wraps his arm around Lilly's shoulders, chuckling at her as she shoved the rest of her cupcake in her mouth as he happily ignored her glare. "Sammy's my brother, he's dating that tall drink of water." He adds with another warm smile, amused at the girl's discomfort curious if it was a qualifier the girls looked for in their employees.

Mae smiles happily as Sam also puts his arm around her shoulder.

"Wow, you two never told us you guys… We just assumed…What with Lilly..." Victoria sputters out, growing increasingly embarrassed as she looked at the four of them over.

"Assumed what?" Mae asks her in confusion.

"What?" Lilly also asks as she swallows the rest of her food.

Sam and Dean burst out laughing again, no attempts made to stifle it this time, as Victoria instantly blushes again, much brighter this time and looks down sheepishly.

"It's just, you two are so different, and live together… And um are protective...Oh…" Victoria stutters violently. "I have to go finish my job." She continues, as she looks down and walks away quickly. She was never playing a game of rock paper scissors again, this was awful.

"What's so funny?" Lilly pouts, as she hits Dean's chest as he continues to ignores her and laugh.

"That was strange." Mae states, watching Victoria disappear into the back. She raises an eyebrow at both the guys. "What did I miss?" She frowns.

The two brothers just laugh harder, unable to stop even when they become sore from it. Life was much improved with these two in their lives, even with all the extra monsters and uncertainty raining down on them. It was just nice to have them in their lives.

.123.

Lilly's in the middle of meditation when she hears Thoth clearing his throat. She opens one eye as she shifts and bows to the couple. "My lady, My lord." She greets.

"Lilly, it's good to see you. Are you well?" Maat asks, sitting down delicately on the girl's bed.

"It is good to see you as well." Lilly smiles. "I am doing well. Thank you again for sending aid, I hope the offerings were received well by Sekhmet." She smiles truly grateful for the aid, before she quickly adds. "The Angel, and brother's are home." Her eyes quickly going to her closed door, before she looks back to her two gods with concern.

"We know." Thoth volunteers.

"Of course." Lilly nods not questioning them. "What can I do for you?" She asks her eyebrows knitting in concern.

"We were concerned for you. This apocalypse thing is wearing even for us gods. And you all are playing a part in it."

"Ah. Well I mean… Is this seals related?" Lilly asks as she bites her lower lip, she knew they needed to be on top of it, but Dean and Sam were going to run themselves into the ground if Bobby didn't step in. "They needed a break." She explains softly before adding "I've been trying to help, but I'm not really hunter material."

"I agree. You all needed a break. None of you are able to continue this right now." Maat says with a single nod of her head.

"Oh." Now she was just unsure why they were here if they weren't mad, especially because she wasn't sure what her roommates reactions would be. Not that she cared about their opinions, she would just rather avoid confrontation.

"We don't just visit out of anger or when we are unhappy. We are simply concerned for you and your sister." Maat chuckles at Lilly, amused by her thoughts.

"Mae. She's just been off lately, understandably so... Sorry I'm just used to praying about everything. She's making progress..." Lilly attempts to explain.

"But this is another demonstration of the two of you not understanding how to use your abilities." Thoth says suddenly, with a stern frown.

"Her abilities are shut off… And as for mine? I have abilities?" Lilly asks as she looks between the two of them puzzled.

"You need to get over your ridiculous fear of rituals. And I'm not convinced Mae's abilities are shut off." Thoth crosses his arms over his chest, leaned against her closed door.

"Well not gone, gone, but- On hiatus. I'm trying to help her. It's been difficult, but I do my best to respect her beliefs, even if I'm not thrilled with them. I never had a problem doing that before, never even had a problem with that particular tenet before Uriel. I even respected scientology. And that's difficult to do for most people."

Maat smiles and waves her hand in front of her, as if to push the girl's concern with the tenants aside. "You are doing wonderfully Lilly. Personal experience is a resource for a reason."

"Rituals and Abilities." Thoth says, his tone frustrated.

"Right. Those." Lilly nods as she turns to Thoth.

Thoth looks her in her eyes, his head twitching to the side slightly, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Are you okay? You look like you're in pain..." Lilly asks the god hesitantly, her concern tipping her self preservation to the side.

Maat stands up quickly, putting her hand on her priestesses shoulder. "We are trying to offer you help with learning to deal with the abilities you have, because of your connection to Ahmes. As one of my priestesses, you really should learn more rituals. And your desires to be more useful to your consort and the rest of your family would be met by learning these skills." She explains softly.

Lilly quirks her brow at the word consort, but nods her head, with a sigh. "I understand. I will start working on that. I know that I've been avoiding rituals, but if you believe it will help them. I'll try." She says as she stands, looking between the two gods.

Thoth snort, in rarely inelegant gesture. "No you haven't."

"Really?" Lilly asks with confusion, before she remembers the one Ruby had shown her. "Oh the one I did with the demoness? I had too, we needed to find Dean."

"No. But let's put that aside for later. I was referring to the rituals you do everyday. I believe you are the only priestess this obtuse to her own abilities." Thoth sighs as he shakes his head in disapproval, before he looks between Lilly and his wife.

"Hmm. I do rituals everyday? Like real rituals?" Lilly asks confused,

"Yes. You've even offered samples of your work to us." Maat smiles, even as she shakes her head at Lilly's ignorance.

"Cooking? Cooking counts as a ritual?" Lilly asks in surprise.

Thoth rolls his eyes and walks Lilly backwards into a wall, his hand slamming into it near her ear. "It's the things you do to the individual components, and then you do as you are cooking. You have adapted many rituals to everyday life." He exclaims, leaning into her face, questioning how the girl could be this daft.

"Well that seems like an abuse of power." Lilly leans away from him, someone hadn't taken their happy pills this morning. "I'm sorry, I didn't know I was doing that."

"It's amazing that you are doing it thoughtlessly." Thoth shakes his head in disbelief. "But, it can be dangerous if you are unaware of it, as you seem to be." He continues, moving his head around to look into her eyes.

"Understood. That's going to be a bitch of a habit to break. I thought I was just prepping the food." Lilly sighs, even as she nods her head in understanding.

"I am not telling you to stop. What I'm saying is that you need to learn more about your abilities, so you can fully understand when to use them, and when not to. You do not need to change your cooking habits. That beer was amazing." Thoth looks up, appreciation evident on his face.

"Thank you? Okay. I can do that. Personal space?" She asks, noting when Maat giggles from somewhere behind her opposing husband.

"Do you fully understand what I am asking of you?" Thoth taunts with a wicked smile.

"Work on abilities?" Lilly asks.

"No." Thoth snaps.

"Okay." She plays over his earlier words before her eyes widen in awe as it hits her "Oh… Oh, you'd be willing to train me? Personally?" She asks, excitement filling her. "And Mae?"

Thoth takes his arm down from the wall and backs up with a smile. He turns to give Maat a look. "I told you this way works. See how quickly she got it." He smiles triumphantly.

"Yes Dear." Maat says with a bright smile.

"Ooh that doesn't happen often for you does it?" Lilly thoughtlessly remarks seeing Thoth's smug smile.

Thoth turns to her with a stern look on his face.

"I'm sorry. That slipped." Lilly quickly apologizes.

Thoth smiles as he palms the top of her head. "I'll let you know when your first lesson will be. Do you mind if I take a few samples from the herbs in the garden?" He asks, dropping his hand again.

"Absolutely. Go for it. I have some in my altar." Lilly agrees as she walks around him carefully breathing a sigh of relief, before pulling open a drawer and handing him a three neatly tied bundles.

"Yes, I'll take those too." Thoth nods as he takes the preserved herbs.

.124.

"Mae?" Sam calls out as he steps off the stairs. It's three in the morning, did she sleep walk again? I'm getting a lock for our damn doors, she's gonna end up giving me a heart attack with this shit.

He turns to head down to her workroom, but stops when he hears noise coming from the opposite direction. With a concerned look on his face, he turns and walks towards it. As he gets closer to the closed door of the game room, he realizes that it's music he's hearing, albeit muffled. He cracks the door open, wanting to check if it was even her instead of just walking in.

The first thing he notes in the dimly lit room was the furniture was all pushed up against the walls. The beat from the speakers was reverberating loudly contained in what he was starting to think was a soundproof room, his eyes landing on the half naked girl in the center of it. He quickly slides into the room, standing off to the side. He watches her move to the beat as he clicks the door shut behind him gently a large smile crawling across his face. Lilly wasn't kidding when she called her graceful. I'm glad Dean isn't seeing this. He smiles quickly becoming enthralled.

Mae used her whole body, her feet moving just as much as her hands as she dipped and spun to the song playing over the speakers. Sam watches as his shirt slipped off one of her shoulders, giving him a wonderful view of the swell of her breasts. Her hair was splaying across her face wildly, before she ran her fingers through it and pulled it back out of her face during a twirl. Her movements seductive.

Her hip thrusts were hypnotic, her spinning on her toes a throw back to her days in Ballet. The dance looked primitive, but still managed to appear graceful. He looked into her face, excited to see a hint of his Mae, her love of dance, just her ability to love. Her dance was flowing from sensual to chaotic to seductive in mere seconds. He found himself aroused just watching her, and suddenly smiled at the realisation he would probably never be able to take her to a nightclub, not with moves like that. Not that I enjoy that stuff anyway. Too many people.

She continues dancing, the song changing to one he had heard before, 'Please Don't Stop the Music' was pounding against the walls. Her dance changed again, became more choreographed as she danced roughly, throwing her body around to the beat.

On a sudden impulse, he walks towards her, letting her dance into him. He puts a finger to her lips when she looks up to him in surprise. He takes her other arm and wraps it around his waist. "I just wanted to dance with you." He assures her with a smile. "You make it look fun."

Mae smiles back at him, turning in his arms as she continues her dance. She grinds against him occasionally as she spins and dips. Her dance taking on more of a belly dancer's grace as she slides her arms around him, bouncing on the balls of her feet and roughly moving her shoulders to the beat. Sam stands there, running his hands over her as she danced, grinding his own hips into her every time she presses into him.

They dance together for over an hour, Sam just letting her work through this. He recognized the cathartic effect her dance was having on her, and had no intention of stopping her. He didn't speak after that first statement, just continued to watch her, and move with her.

Mae leans against him as the song changes again, her sweaty face nuzzling into the shirt he had donned in haste when he had left to find her. He holds her through the next song, letting her heart beat slow, and her breathing steady.

"I haven't danced like that in a long time." Mae tells him softly, stretching her arms up and around his neck.

"Feel better?" Sam asks with a smile as he leans down to kiss her as she stretched up to him.

"I think so." Mae says with a frown, her features thoughtful. "Yeah, I think I needed that. I use to dance with my Mom, so I guess I just needed to hear music. I didn't realise how much I was missing her."

"I'm sorry." Sam says, with a frown. "You two were close huh?"

"Yes. She always brought me here when she came to take care of her garden. She taught me so much about protecting the earth, the great mother. She said she balanced the father. That the world was made of balances, and that's what created harmony." Mae explains with a smile before it shifts into a more thoughtful frown. "Maybe that's all the angels and demons are. Ruby seems like a good demon, so it makes sense that there are some bad angels right?"

Sam thinks about her words for a moment, "Just like there are good and bad people. You said a few days ago that the angels were more like us than they thought they were, so that makes sense. And demons used to be human, so maybe you're right."

"I guess it's just been hard for me to recognize that angels could be bad. It's, it's unsettling to say the least." Mae sighs as she leans against him.

Sam kisses the top of her head, his arms tight around her. "Yes it is. But Lucifer was an angel too at one point. He doesn't sound particularly good either." He adds thoughtfully.

"That's true, I guess I never thought of it like that. So there might still be a father, God? He just has a few unruly children?" Mae questions out loud.

"If we were made in God's image, then that is entirely possible. Not all children follow their parents wishes." Sam says, knowing how true that was from his own personal experience.

She nods thoughtfully. "Thanks Sam. I'm sorry if I worried you. I just had a nightmare and couldn't go back to sleep."

"It's ok baby, I was just worried that you had sleep walked off." Sam loosens his grip on her, taking a step back so he can fully see her.

"Well…" Mae says sheepishly, letting her arms fall from his neck to wring in front of her chest.

Sam turns his head to the side, understanding in an instant that his fears had been accurate. "You didn't wake up in bed did you?" He sighs, as he pulls a hand through his hair.

"No, but then I was here, so I just went with it." Mae agrees with a sheepish smile.

Sam puts a hand over his eyes in mock defeat. "I'm putting locks on the doors."

"But Lilly already tried that, that's why there's chains…" Mae pouts.

"Ones that need keys." Sam corrects himself.

"Ah...that might work." Mae admits, wrapping her arms around his waist as she hides her face against his chest.

Sam chuckles, kissing her on her forehead, "I just want to keep you from hurting yourself. I love you so much, the last thing I want is for you to trip down stairs or something worse."

Mae tilts her head to the side, "I love you too Sam, sorry for worrying you." She adds, looking at the ground guiltily.

"I know how you can make it up to me." Sam teases with a smile.

"Oh yeah?" Mae says, cheering up instantly at his husky tone an impish grin on her lips.

"After that dance, oh yeah, I can think of a few ways." Sam grins at her as he abruptly picks her help, and walks her over to the couch. After that show, there was no way in hell he was just going to be able to go back to sleep with out touching her.

.125.

"I want to have a dinner with your parents." Dean suddenly says as he watches Lilly prepare lunch.

"You want to eat dinner with my what?" Lilly asks, pausing her tasks to look at her boyfriend. "Are you sick?" She asks walking over to him wiping her hands on her skirt before she places the back of her hand on his forehead, her brows drawn together in concern. "You don't feel hot…" She continues, completely serious.

"Lilly, knock it off." Dean responds as he ducks away from her hand only to pull her onto his lap. "I mean it, before the siren, Sammy and I were on a case, and I realised I never really had the opportunity to ya know, meet the parents. You know normal stuff. I want to do that with you."

"Um… I don't know if that's a good idea…" Lilly responds hesitantly as she turns to look at him.

"Please Hufflepuff, I just want to do this right. I've never saw the appeal go the whole thing before. I want that with you." Dean responds nuzzling into her neck. He opted to leaving the whole ' the end is nigh' unspoken but it was still clear between the two of them.

"Okay, if you insist I guess. But if that's the case you need to meet both of em'." Lilly sighs, not wanting to take this away from him, as hesitant as she was. If he was going to do this, he'd better play nice.

"I want to know all the people who are important to you." Dean insists hugging her tightly. "You know everyone that's important to me. Hell even invited them to dinner last year."

"If that's what you want… But they can be intimidating, and I rather you not try to kill them." Lilly sighs scooting off his lap, bending down to give him a kiss. She frowns as she looks down at him after they break it and turns to head back to the counter; and resumes cutting things up. She freezes when a thought occurs to her, as she walks over to the calendar on the wall. "Shit. Christmas happened."

"Yeah, happens every December twenty-fifth." Dean chuckles, as he shakes his head at her sudden revelation.

.126.

"Hey I made plans to meet your parents. We're going out tomorrow night for dinner." Dean says as he wraps his arms around her. Thank you for that assist Mae. He smiles as he thinks back to her just leaving the phone on the counter, conveniently on Dale's number.

"That's weird I made plans with them too, for lunch tomorrow… Who did you talk too?" Lilly asks as she blows an errant bang out of her face, pausing in her nervous cleaning. "Wait how did you even reach them?" She asks confused.

"Oh um… I talked to Mae, she uh mentioned it. He seems nice." Dean says sheepishly as he scratches the back of his head.

Lilly freezes and turns to look at him puzzled. "He seemed nice? Like cordial nice, or like formal nice?"

"Like wanted to be my best friend nice, didn't know you were dating, I guess your mom never mentioned you we were together." Dean explains confused.

"My mom never…" Lilly pauses her mouth forming a perfect 'o' when she quickly realizes what had happened. "Oh Dean, you didn't. You're talking about Dale aren't you?" She asks placing her hand over her face, looking at him in horror.

"Yeah, I said your parents. Your Dad seems decent. Wait, then who did you make plans with lunch for?" Dean asks confused.

"Uh… We really suck at communicating." Lilly laughs nervously. "But I'm not canceling, it took a lot of bartering to get him to say yes. And now I have to eat dinner with Satan, so you can behave with my gods tomorrow at lunch."

"I'm sorry you're what?" Dean exclaims twisting around the girl in his arms, holding her shoulder and noting the way she was looking at everything but him. "It is not the We who has the problem with communication! What the fuck?"

"Well I knew you didn't mean Bobby, and- Uh, fuck." Lilly bites her lip as she just stares up at him. "I'm not canceling, you should've been more specific."

"I said parents!" Dean exclaims as he wipes his hand down his face. This wasn't good.

"You said people I cared about!" Lilly counters with a frown, as she narrowed her eyes on him. "You've met Regina, it couldn't have been her!"

.127.

"So, we're really doing this?" Dean sighs as he looked around the restaurant skeptically still unsure how he had gotten into this mess.

"Well, yeah. You're the one who insisted." Lilly says straightening the table cloth compulsively. Her foot bumping into the bag of wine at her feet, not wanting a repeat performance of the last time she had gone out to eat with Maat. She had been baffled, and then sad when she had told Dean to pick a nice restaurant and he had selected an Olive Garden of all places, but she hadn't had the heart to correct him. So here they were. At least she hadn't had to pay that much to get the better wine in, Maat didn't have a temper about most things but she had been very specific about wine. That's where the real hit to her back account had been. This was going to be one hellova day. "Please. This was your idea. No backing out now, ya baby. You said that you wanted to meet my pare-"

"I meant the parents that raised you Lilly." Dean snaps at her running a hand through his hair, upset he was even there. All instincts were shouting that this was the worst idea in the world.

"Well, you said important and they're the ones that popped in my head." Lilly pouted sitting up straight and wringing her hands in her lap, Dean was not the only nervous one. "I'm not canceling, that's rude. You're just going to have to deal, and next time clarify." She sniffs indignantly. The two fall into a tense silence, Dean orders several drinks while they wait, ignoring her looks of disapproval.

Lilly's frown quickly turns to a nervous smile as she kicks Dean under the table. "Thoth, Maat, thank you for joining us." Lilly greets the picture perfect couple.

The man was lean and tan under his khakis and blue button up shirt, the top four buttons left undone revealing a strong muscular chest. His features were angular and his eyes were an even brighter blue than Castiel's under the wire rimmed glasses. His unnatural white hair was unkempt except for a single braid that fell to the side of his face, and he looked like he'd rather be swallowing razorblades than be caught standing in this restaurant.

The woman on his arm was gorgeous and curvy. Her raven locks fell in curls around her face and shoulders making her elegant red dress stand out all that much more. Her features were regal, albeit it softer than her male counterparts. Her golden eyes shined up at him with amusement. Her full red lips curved into a small smile as she pinches the man's arm gently.

What the fuck? Those are her gods. That is the god of fucking knowledge? That? That's not even fucking fair, and her goddess, jesus, how does she even function with them near her? She stuttered and spewed out so much shit when she saw me, and I know I'm amazing but that. Both of them. I'm uncomfortable. I was picturing, I don't know… An old wrinkly couple? Dean thinks as he chokes on his Jack and coke.

"I think your boyfriend is about to choke Lilly." Thoth says his tone flat, as he pulls out a chair for Maat.

"Wha-Dean! Swallow!" Lilly sputters as she turns to Dean and pats his back roughly, embarrassed.

"Ow, Lilly, stop." He demands as he grabs her by her arm and pulls her closer to him. "These are your freaking Gods?" He whispers into her ear.

"Yes. Dean, and they can hear you." Lilly says through clenched teeth. "Hi, thank you for joining us." She says turning back to the couple with a nervous smile. "Dean was really insistent."

"Was he now?" Maat teases gently, her tone amused.

"Um, yeah. I wanted to meet everyone important to her. I said parents, she somehow thought you...Which is fine." Dean comments as he pins Lilly with a look of disbelief. What the hell was that by the way? Thinking they are your parents, they look like five years older than you at most. Siblings Lilly, siblings… How am I going to do this. How am I going to be okay with that having one on time lessons with her. Oh god am I insecure? I do not do insecure.

"Thank you." Maat preens, her tone amused as she turns and looks at Lilly.

Lilly shifts in discomfort, avoiding Thoth and Dean's gaze. "Yeah… I'm sorry." You're both just more like parents than anyone I ever had in my life though, sorry. Oh gods, did I tell Dean… Shit. I didn't I didn't want him to be more uncomfortable. I just… hmm. Conundrum… Do I tell him or just leave it?

Maat smiles at her, placing her hand on top of the girl's, patting her hand, shaking her head in a subtle no. She wasn't sure Dean would be able to recover if he found out she could read his thoughts. Her and Thoth had discussed this at length as to why the hunter wanted to break bread with them, and it made her heart happy now that she finally understood how this had come to be. She found it absolutely adorable.

"Right. So we are here. Meeting you." Thoth comments dryly.

"Right. So uh, I'm Dean Winchester."

"I know I am Tho-" The god begins before his wife steps on his foot, jostling the table.

Maat just smiles politely. "It is a pleasure to meet you Dean. I am Maat, this is Thoth, he doesn't leave the house much, so it is unsurprising that he is rusty on people skills." Maat says softly even as she shot Thoth a nasty glare, causing him to turn to Lilly with a resentful look.

"I'm sorry, he asked and you guys were my first thought… I really didn't think about it, obviously." Lilly apologized as she looks to the table, with a blush covering her features.

"You have nothing to apologize for Lilly. I am happy that you thought of us. It is nice to have a priestess who thinks so highly of us again." Maat assures her softly.

"This is why you're odd." Thoth comments offhandedly, the corners of his lips twitching up into a brief smile before he schools his features back to his disinterested mask.

Three of the occupants breath out in relief as the waiter comes over. He takes their orders and serves the wine Lilly had provided. The table settles back to an uncomfortable silence before Dean breaks it.

"So you're the god of wisdom and knowledge?" He asks skeptically. What the hell is this bullshit? What fucked up religion is this? I'd hate to see their warrior gods...The Trickster didn't look like this. What the… It's just...not fair.

"Well, the trickster isn't part of our pantheon. He actually is the weakest looking of the norse Gods." Maat says after finishing a sip of her wine.

Dean chokes again. "I'm sorry I didn't realize that was outloud."

Lilly facepalms, blushing scarlet. "It wasn't." She admits quietly.

"What?" Dean asks, hoping he just was just hearing her wrong.

"My role as a goddess is to listen to the minds of Mortals, to help them judge themselves in death. I can hear your thoughts." Maat explains politely, shooting Lilly an apologetic smile.

"Mmmhmm. Well isn't that" He finishes off his glass of liquor. "Just awesome." Oh Lilly… what the fuck? You couldn't warn me? Oh god. She's heard everything, she's hearing me now. I need more liquor. But I'm not an alcoholic. I just, oh god, mind reader. Dean gulps and takes a deep breath. "That would have been nice to know." He says with a forced smile.

"Lilly, I believe we've had a conversation about communication." Thoth states after taking a sip of wine, pinning the girl with a look.

"I'm sorry, i just thought it would be easier on you not knowing…" Lilly says meekly as she looks at Dean apologetically, pointedly ignoring Thoth's look of disapproval.

"Hhmmm." You are so getting it when we get home, Fuck! I swear I'm not actually hurting her, not much. Daahhh, she gave me permission. Dean thinks with wide eyes as he holds his head and ruffles his own hair in frustration.

Maat giggles as she continues to drink her wine. Thoth and Lilly exchange a look before they both look at the other two occupants in confusion.

Dean turns red, not liking the situation he was currently in, in the slightest. This was horrifying.

"So Dean, tell us about yourself. That's how these things usually work right?" Maat suggests, taking mercy on the two humans.

"Right, well uh, I'm in the bounty hunting business." Dean says carefully

"You get money for killing monsters?" Thoth asked with a raised eyebrow, wincing as Maat elbows him. "Sorry. Continue."

"Well, I don't get paid." Dean says sheepishly.

What have I done? Lilly lets her head drop to the table.

* * *

AN2: Again Readers, with much love and gratitude, we thank you for your support. We'll be back on Sunday with another chapter :)


	30. Chapter 30

AN: Hello Reader. I gotta apologize, I only realized today that I never got Sundays's chapter posted. Twisted and I have both been sick, are still sick, but I will get the chapter made up to you guys. For now, we hope you enjoy more Bakers and Hunters shenanigans. :)

* * *

.128.

Lilly slams the door behind them, her skirts twisting with the jarring turn before she rests her head on the cool door. "Told you that woman was Satan." She hisses.

"Ok, you win. She is. At least she couldn't read my mind." Dean counters, "Though Maat was actually pretty nice about that." He points his finger at her, "I guess I'm not actually upset about what happened with your Gods. That was more normal than your adoptive parents."

"Yeah, well she has a way of twisting perspectives." Lilly mumbles into the door. "Told you, welcome to normality. I said I didn't want too…they can be less than pleasant. Don't remember him being such a lush… I think he was on team, no-one-wants-to-be-here-right-now, with us."

"Look at what he's married too!" Dean exclaims as he rubs at his temples.

"Dinner with Regina and Dale not go well?" Mae asks as she walks into the kitchen, followed by a concerned Sam and an indifferent Cass.

"It went as expected." Lilly mumbles into the door, picking her head up and letting it fall back with a painful sounding thud. Secretly hoping brain damage would remove the last couple of hours.

"You met Lilly's gods?" Castiel asks, after taking a sniff the air.

"Yeah, and Jesus, no wonder why you think of them more as parents." Dean sighs noticing Lilly still turned to the door in embarrassment.

"Gods, is everyone in the kitchen?!" Lilly grumbled, as she lets her head hit the door again.

"Um no." Sam lies taking pity on her, looking between her and his irate brother.

"LIES, I've heard everyone but Bobby. I'm going to bed." Lilly sighs as she turns and walks up the stairs her head down in shame, her skin flushed a bright red.

Instinctively Mae reaches out and hugs Lilly, feeling bad that her dinners hadn't gone the way she had hoped. "It's okay you know. I'm sure it could have been worse." She says, trying to comfort her.

"Mmmhmm." Lilly freezes at the hug, but recovers enough to hug her back as she shifts in discomfort. "You're right, it could have gone worse. I'm not stupid enough to threaten the universe by saying anything else. I'm going to bed. Love you." She says dropping her arms and racing up the stairs, before someone else stopped her.

"Love you too." Mae calls after her, before turning to Dean. "So, how were the O'Connell's?" She asks him with a thoughtful look.

"You were right. Regina was passive aggressive and Dale was drunk. I really don't know how they got passed the tests to adopt. Ugh. She hits some fucking pitches." Dean sighs, as he rubs the back of his neck.

"So it didn't go well then?" Sam asks amused by his brothers reaction to 'meeting the parents'. "They couldn't have been that bad. They're just humans."

"Sam, stop it. You've met her. You didn't like her either." Mae reprimands.

"Your right. She was fucking awful. But shhh." Sam holds a finger up to her lips. "Let me just enjoy this moment." He teases her.

Castiel tilts his head as he looks Dean over intently. "You broke bread with the old gods? Regina and Dale do not sound like old names."

"He had two 'meet the parents' dinners Cass." Mae tells him, feeling bad for Dean as well.

"They were equally bad for different reasons." Dean sighs looking towards the stairs feeling concerned about his girl friend. Regina had been a real cunt.

"It takes time to get use to Maat being able to read your mind." Mae nods in sympathy.

"Mmm so you did know that fun little fact, I was going to ask you that. Thanks for the warning Sis." Dean says going to the fridge to grab a beer.

"Hey, I just found out today that you were meeting them, and I thought she would tell you, geez, sorry. I guess I should have known, she didn't tell me either." Mae just shrugs.

"Yeah, well could have done with a warning on how fucking attractive they were too. Cause she got a mindful of that." Dean huffs out.

"I thought the description beautiful and imposing summed them up nicely." Mae says, recalling her how she had described them earlier.

"Imposing?" Sam asks her walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Even you would have felt uncomfortable, man was rocking a six pack, and looked our age. Which is bull shit. Fucking god of knowledge and wisdom my ass." Dean growls as he takes a long drag from his beer.

"Dean, are you, are jealous of her god? She views him as a Dad, I think you're safe, and isn't he married to Maat" Sam laughs at him even as he tries to placate him.

"You should not be jealous of the old ones. They can assume and maintain any shape they wish." Cass says in the attempt to comfort Dean.

"Well that's fucked up." Dean rolls his eyes as he takes another large gulp of beer. "And disconcerting." Could all gods do that? The fucking Trickster could, so why not.

"Ooh you are upset. You're using big words." Sam chuckles amused by his brother.

"Sam, stop it. Be nice." Mae chides, hiding her face in his side as she smiles.

"Well I was off put by her gods, and I was absolutely disgusted by the people that adopted her, well at least Regina. But that's out of my system now. Lesson learned. Fuck meeting parents, it's overrated." Dean sighs as he finishes off his beer leaving the bottle by the sink. "I'm going to go see how she's doing." He says as he pushes off the counter and heads upstairs. Leaving the three in the kitchen just looking at eachother in the aftermath.

.129.

Mae pulls the vibrating phone out of her pocket and lets out a distressed sigh. _Please don't be Regina again._

The woman had spent the last week blowing up their phones, harassing them with names of potential, more qualified, suitors for 'those of their station'. She had been forced to leave the room several times when Lilly had gone off on Regina. She had a hard time listening to the things her sister was cursing at her mother, though after the last time Lilly had told her just to ignore the calls. She opens her eyes and looks at the caller I.D. She smiles in relief when she see's it's just Gregory. "Hey Greg! How can I help you?" She answers the phone the relief evident in her tone.

"Hi Mae! I, I've just been worried about you. I know you've been really sad, and you disappeared for a nearly a week just a little bit ago, and now you're not coming in to work either. The shops really not the same without you."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Lilly and I do that from time to time. That's why we had to hire such a large team. What's the matter, is something wrong at the shop?" She asks in concern, but confused why a manager wasn't calling her about it.

"Oh, no, sorry to worry you. Nothing is wrong here at the shop. I was just concerned for you. I wanted to hear how you were doing."

"Oh that's sweet Greg, I'm actually doing a lot better. I guess the time away from work helped." Mae answers with a smile.

"So, the guys you came in with a few days ago, everyone in the shop is talking about it." Greg comments.

"Sam and Dean? Why is the shop talking… Oh, is about the lesbian thing?" Mae asks with a frown.

"Oh, no, I knew you couldn't be, not that it's bad, I just knew that you weren't. I was just wondering if you really are dating him."

"Okay...Yeah, me and Sam are dating. Why?" Mae inquires, curiously.

"Oh, no big reason, I was just trying to get everyone in the shop on the same story. Help end rumors and stuff."

"That's nice of you Greg. Thank you." Mae answers.

"No problem Mae, I uh, it's good to hear you're doing better, but I guess I should get back to work."

"Thank you Greg, I hope you have a wonderful day. Call if you need anything."

"You too Mae, thank you." She hears him hang up

"That was odd… But aw, what a sweetie."

.130.

"So that wasn't so bad. Thoth is a surprisingly patient teacher." Mae says patting her friend's back.

"Correction. He was patient with _you_. I think he's still mad about the lunch thing. So, not an amused god right now." Lilly sighs, her temple still hurting from his never ending lecture about how she wasn't focused enough. She drops the pile of books on the side of her bedside table before she flops on her bed and reaches for her favored pillow. She drags it to her as she drops her face on it. "I'm so bad at focusing when he is growling in my face. He's such a dick sometimes."

"I think it's neat having hands on Gods, they really care about you." Mae lightly chids.

"Oh yeah. It's… I know I'm lucky." Lilly says, stopping herself from saying something that could hurt Mae. "Did you let Sam know what you were doing?" She asks curiously.

"They weren't home when we left. Did you leave a note?" Mae asks, suddenly very worried.

"Nope, Fuck. Maybe they're not home yet…" Lilly sighs as she curls around her pillow, pulling it with her as she rolls over to stare at the ceiling. "I really really need to work on that don't I?" She frowns.

They hear a knock at the door.

"Come in?" Lilly offers indifferently.

The door opens and they see Castiel walk in. "I found them," he calls over his shoulder. "I remembered to knock this time." He explains proudly.

"Thank you Cass." Lilly sighs as she hears the familiar rush of worried Winchester stampeding.

Mae quickly joins Lilly on the bed, worried about the reception they were about to get. "Ut oh."

"Uh huh. I'm dead, I'm not going able to sit for a while, you might not either. Sorry Harps." Lilly comments not seeming to worried about it.

"What would impede you from sitting?" Castiel asks, shifting his eyes towards the door.

"Are you still here?" Lilly asks not taking her eyes off the ceiling.

"They won't be that mad." Mae says, though she can't tell who she's lying to.

"Yeah, that's why you joined me on the bed." Lilly mutters skeptically.

"YOU!" They both flinch at Dean's shout.

"US!" Lilly proclaims not looking away from the ceiling.

"Lilly is concerned about her ability to sit." Castiel says as Dean storms in her room, Sam right behind him.

"Can't we just get a parrot?" Lilly asks no one in particular, her tone flat. "Mmm… Wait, never mind I'm sure it would molt worse."

"And flap more." Mae shudders next to her.

"Mae, where did you go?" Sam asks, his tone much gentler than Deans.

"Um… I went with Lilly to meet Thoth...He's helping me with my empathy problem." Mae says with a sheepish smile.

"And you didn't leave a message or note for us because?" Dean growls as he glares at Lilly.

"Alastair and Ur-Him are dead. Didn't think it mattered." Lilly defends herself as she rolls her head back to look at the men, taking in their angry and concerned countenances before turning back to look at the ceiling. "I was apparently wrong." She corrects herself, muttering the words "Seems to be a lot of that today." Bitterly under her breath. "Sorry?" She adds louder.

"So, neither one of you thought it was important to tell us that you were going to disappear for a few hours. You know Cas can feel it instantly when Mae is no longer in his 'sphere of influence'. You keep giving me heart attack with this." Dean reprimands angrily.

"Don't blame Mae, she's been a space cadet. My gods, my fault." Lilly says defensively, as she sits up, shifting into a better position, keeping her pillow in her lap. _Damn it, what'd he chip her or something?_ "Mae, be concerned about this."

"He can feel my soul, he already explained it to me." Mae says with a small shrug.

"I can sense everyone but you.." Castiel affirms eyes narrowed at the short girl. "You should not be dragging Mae to your gods."

"Seem to do a damn good job of avoiding me when I'm angry, for someone who can't sense me." Lilly mumbled petulantly under her breath.

"I can sense your magicked amulet from short distances." He informs her.

"Ah." Lilly nods in understanding. _I'm getting it from all sides today, this fucking blows._ "Well now I know it still matters. I'll leave notes in the future. And it's Mae's decision. Free will and all that."

"You know what's not Mae's decision? Coming with me right now." Sam says, walking over to the side of the bed she was cowering on.

"Still feeling like that's a choice thing." Lilly says with a quirked brow, as he approaches her bed.

"Yep, and her choices are to come with me, or deal with more consequences. Plus I don't think she want's to be in here for Dean's anger, working empathy or not." Sam counters as he bends over and picks up Mae, putting her over his shoulder.

"Bye Lilly, I'm sorry." Mae says, waving one hand sadly.

"Bye Mae." Lilly waves, falling back on the bed, defeated.

"Bye Cass." Dean says with a look at the Angel.

"Oh. Ok, Bye." Castiel comments, realizing that he was not needed at the moment, so without another word he flaps away.

"I'm sorry?" Lilly says hopefully.

"Uh huh." Dean says as he shuts her door.

.131.

"You don't feel like Cass." Lilly says not looking up from the book she was reading, after refusing to make breakfast. Her ass was still smarting from the night prior.

"Oh you have a nickname for him now?" Anna responds. "You don't care that an angel just popped into your room?" She asks with a quirked eyebrow.

"I am so done today, you don't even know." Lilly responds turning the page of her book. "Should I be more concerned, Anna?" She asks with a flat tone.

"About me? No, you have no need to fear me. In fact, I've brought you a gift." Anna chuckles amused by the girl's countenance.

"A gift?" Lilly asks skeptically as she put her book down, dog earing it out of spite. She rolls off the bed with an oomph. She quickly stands and brushes off her skirt with a blush; she hadn't realized how close to the edge she had moved.

"Yes, I have written down some wards for you. One to send angels away, and a series of ruins to angel proof a room. I know you and Mae are leary of angels other than Castiel and perhaps myself." Anna explains, as she pulls out a roll of parchment.

"Oh, neat. Thank you." Lilly answers with a smile as she takes the offered scroll. "That's really nice of you." She adds with an apprehensive look.

"You have both been very brave to face the problems you have, I can not blame you for your views." Anna explains with a small smile.

"Okay, thank you. I really appreciate it. I'll be sure to pass that on to Mae, I'm assuming you came to me for a reason… Most people prefer talking to Mae." Lilly questions, as she looks to her expectantly.

"I was not sure how she would receive me after our last meeting, and you seem to be more adept at rituals." Anna explains simply.

"She's getting better. I just wouldn't flap." Lilly shrugs before addressing her second point. "I'm working on it."

"I am sorry that you are caught up in this apocalypse mess. But I'm glad that Dean has someone to help him." Anna says with a small smile.

"Eh, at least I know it's coming, and yeah, Dean's definitely worth it."

"I must go, I am still being hunted. I do not wish to bring them to you." Anna apologizes. "I hope the wards help you and the rest of your family."

"Thanks for the wards, good luck…" Lilly trails off, when she realized the fallen angel's concerns. "Oh wait. I know an Obscura, fair trade?" She comments as she gestures to the parchment. She carefully walks over to her book shelf placing down the scroll and pulls out the book Thoth had first gifted her with. She thumbs through the pages looking for the right ritual before handing it to the Angel. The last thing she needed was to be in debt to an angel, fallen or not. At least this way she could deny any help in the future with no guilt, if she saw the situation less than advantageous for her or her family.

"This is interesting. Perhaps I could alter it to work on an angel." Anna smiles at the unexpected friendliness. After a moment she closes the book and hands it back to the girl. "Thank you Lilly."

"Hope it helps. I really don't like being in debt, to things that can ki-smite me." Lilly shrugs with a small smile.

Anna smiles as she flaps away.

"I'm angel proofing my room." Lilly comments to her empty room as she pulls open the scroll and reads it over carefully. With no thought she pulls out her knife and begins etching the sigil into the back of her door whispering the incantation. She grins brightly when she sees the sigil glow, before settling back to normal.

.132.

"Dinner's ready!" Lilly calls out from the kitchen nervously. She'd spent the last two days secretly cooking and setting this up, hoping to surprise her family before they had to go back to 'work'.

She looks the table over quickly, making sure she hadn't forgotten anything. There was a gift in brightly colored wrapping on each place setting on the table, and one larger gift off to the side. The odd assortment of traditional Christmas and Americana food was spread across the table. The cake was in the fridge, the pies keeping warm in the oven. As she eyes the table, small smile on her face. _I think it's all good._

She watches as Mae, hand in hand with Sam, walks into the kitchen; covered in dust and sweat.

A small scream escaped Lilly's mouth. "I said dinner at seven…" She whines as she runs her hand through her hair.

"Sorry, we were working in the attic and lost track of time." Sam says with a fearful smile.

Lilly lets out a distressed sigh. "Whatever, it's fine. I don't even-Go wash hands or something."

"Oh God, we broke her, I'm sorry Lilly, we'll go clean up." Mae frowns, her eyes surprised as she takes in the table.

"It's fine, whatever." Lilly says looking back down to finish throwing the rolls into a basket, walking to set them in the middle of the kitchen table.

"Are we celebrating Christmas?" Mae asks softly, tugging against Sam as he tries to turn her for the bathroom.

"Belated, and Dean's Birthday…" Lilly shrugs reorganizing the table, flattening out the single wrinkle in the table cloth.

"Christmas and a birthday?" Mae asks, still staring at the table.

"Well, yeah...Kinda. I figured since we missed it…It's like...Yeah." Lilly responds sheepishly blowing at her bangs, as she runs her hands through the rest of it.

The first genuine smile Lilly has seen in awhile slowly spreads across Mae's features, reaching her eyes, making the little spots near her eyes crinkle in joy. "You're the best Lilly!" She shouts, wrapping her arms around her sister.

"Yeah, well, go wash your hands." Lilly blushes and hugs her back, careful not to stand too close to dust laden sister. She pats her back awkwardly as she shifts with discomfort. She was glad Mae was happy, that was part of the point, but it was still uncomfortable with the attention, usually when she did shit like this, she shoved her sister into the spotlight, and was dreading it this time around. She wasn't sure why Sam watching made her nervous, but she hated this feeling, and usually went outta the way to avoid it if she could. She had wanted to surprise Mae too this time though, this sucked.

Dean and Castiel join them as Mae is releasing Lilly. "Hey, what did we miss?" Dean asks, noticing the way Mae's was smiling and Lilly's surprising awkwardness from being hugged.

The front door opens as Bobby calls out a greeting, from the hall.

"Bobby knows too?" Mae asks excitedly, as she skips off to go greet him.

"Knows what?" Dean asks confused following the happy Mae as she skips out of the kitchen.

"Elizabeth is much happier than she has been in awhile." Castiel comments with a small smile.

"That's good." Lilly sighs going over to grab drinks from the fridge.

"This is why you kicked us out of the kitchen all day?" Sam asks Lilly, smiling at the short girls nervousness, and obvious thoughtfulness.

"Mae?" They all hear Bobby say in surprise, followed by a gruff grunt.

"Will you go get her and make her clean up?" Lilly grouses dismissively, her blush bright. _I'm never doing anything nice again, this is uncomfortable… But Mae smiled…And skipped… So it ain't that bad I s'pose._ She thinks with a small smile.

"Going." Sam says with a smile, lightly touching Lilly's shoulder in thanks.

"Is there a way I can be of assistance?" Castiel asks, looking around the kitchen.

"Join us for dinner, without bitching about it. It will make Mae happier." Lilly supplies as she puts the drinks on the table.

"You are only doing this for Elizabeth?" Castiel asks, attempting to understand what was happening. He had come a long way with Lilly since he had met the girl, but he was confused at what she had done to make Mae so happy.

"Yeah… She wanted normal. Needed it." Lilly admits quietly as she takes a seat.

"You are, a good friend to her. I will do as you request, and eat dinner without, bitching. Does that mean pointing out that it is unnecessary for me to eat?"

"Thank you, I guess, and yes." Lilly responds shifting in discomfort as she takes a long drag from her beer. "Did it kill you inside to say something nice to the abomination?" She teases him.

"I am not dead inside, I am filled with Grace." Castiel says, confused.

"Uh-huh." Lilly says with an eyeroll, watching as the other four file into the room, smiles on each their faces, as she takes another sip of beer. "Merry Happy Christmas Birthday." She says starting out spirited as it dies off as she looks down with a blush, her words getting quieter as she continues. Obviously uncomfortable. "Foods ready." She finishes lamely.

Mae looks at the place Lilly is sitting with her head tilted to the side, "I'll be right back, everyone go ahead and get settled in." She says as she rushes towards the pantry, lifting up the floorboard, before quickly disappearing beneath the trapdoor.

"Hufflepuff, this is, aw." Dean says walking over to the sitting girl as he sits next to her and hugs her to him tightly. He chuckles when she squirms in discomfort. He smiles and kisses the top of her head.

"Get off!" Lilly squeaks. Hives working down her chest.

Bobby and Sam smile as they take their own seats, followed by the angel.

"I do not understand. Why am I getting a brightly wrapped box?" Castiel asks as he picks up a bright blue and silver box with his name barely recognizable, scrawled messily on a tag with a caricature of an angel on it.

"Aw, you even got the angel a gift." Sam teases the short girl, willing to push his distaste of the angel to the side for the minute.

"Shut up." Lilly growls out in embarrassment, shoving her face into Dean's chest to avoid the people at the table, as his rumbling laughter shakes her. She contemplates biting him for a moment before thinking better of it. _I'm never doing anything nice again._ She laments to herself, happy, but not at all comfortable with the attention.

Mae reappears after only a few minutes, depositing a small black and red wrapped box in front of Lilly before she takes her seat near Sam. "Fixed it." Mae says with a smile.

Sam reaches the short distance between them and holds her hand, grateful to see her so happy again. _I've been so worried about her, it's a huge relief, I don't remember the last time I've seen her smile like this._

"So, gift opening? Or Dean's birthday first?" Mae asks excitedly, looking at Lilly.

Lilly doesn't look up from Dean's chest.

"Lilly?" Mae asks

"I don't care." Comes her muffled reply, nipping Dean's chest gently for the next round of laughter, in light reprimand, unable to help herself this time.

"I think we should all open our gifts, then Dean can open his at the end. Separate it more." Sam suggests smugly when his brother glares at him, and hugs Lilly tighter.

"Ok." Mae says with a giggle. She stops suddenly, tilting her head to the side in thought.

"What's wrong?" Bobby asks, worried she might be slipping back into her morose mood.

"I think Cass, is the oldest." Mae says tone confused.

"I am the oldest at the table, yes." The angel responds hopefully. "Why does that concern you?"

"Well, looks like you're opening your gift first, according to house rules." Dean says with a smirk.

The brothers and Bobby look at his gift in mild concern for what Lilly could have bought the Angel.

"I do not understand. Why is everyone watching me?" Castiel asks, turning towards Mae.

"Oh gods, I'm making him watch Nightmare before Christmas…" Lilly grumbles as she turns to look at the angel, her face still bright red. "It's blasphemy." She responds sarcastically. "Just open the box."

Cass looks down at the box, picks it up and turns it over in his hands. "You can not fit blasphemy in this box."

"Just, open it Cass." Dean sighs.

"I am looking for the lid." Castiel comments as he inspects the box.

"You unwrap it." Mae explains patiently with a small smile, her eyes bright with amusement.

"I am suppose to destroy the paper?" Castiel asks with distaste. "But it is so nice to look at."

"Gods, just, someone open it for him. The food's getting cold..." Lilly snaps before muttering something about tree toppers and trenchcoats under her breath.

"Here Cass, pull the ribbon." Mae explains, as she shifts in her seat to help him. She gently shows him how to rip the paper and slide it off.

"Humans have strange customs surrounding this time of year." Cass comments, looking at the blank cardboard box in his hands.

"I know, but it's fun." Mae says with a smile.

He nods his head, taking the lid off the box and pulls out a phone. He stares at it blankly. "What is this?"

A murmur of approval goes around the table, all breathing a sigh of relief when they see what Lilly actually got him.

"Oh, that was a good idea." Sam says with a chuckle.

"Good going Babe." Deans squeezes her hand encouragingly.

"It's a cell phone Cass. So you can call other people with phones." Mae explains.

"It's pre programmed." Lilly mumbles. "I know technology can suck. I find that model to be the easiest to work with with. You're on our plan." Lilly explains quickly, wishing she had just given it to him privately.

"So, it is a communication device?" Castiel asks, flipping the phone open with unsure fingers, the sound of 'heavenly' trumpets emitting with the flip.

"You personalized it for him?" Mae asks with a smile.

"Yes, and kind of, the people at the store did..." Lilly says with a shrug. "I wanted it to make as much noise as possible."

"Thank you Lilly, this was a most thoughtful gift." Castiel says, looking at the phone in his hand as if it were a treasure.

Lilly groans and shifts with discomfort before turning back to hide her face into Dean's chest.

Dean just chuckles as he pats her back. He shakes his head, though the smile doesn't leave his face.

.133.

Lilly sighs as she knocks on Bobby's door. She rocks on the balls of her feet nervously as her fingers wrap around the strap of her messenger bag, strung across her chest; it concealed her bathroom products and a new set of clothes. She had told the rest of her housemates she had been going to check on the shop, which she was. She just also had to ask Bobby something first.

"Hey ol' man!" Lilly greets with a smile and an awkward wave as he opens the door.

"Gidjit? What are you doing here?" Bobby asks, moving aside to let the girl in, watching as she walks into the house.

"I have a favor to request." Lilly says turning to him with an oddly innocent smile.

"Uh huh. Why do I feel like this is ain't good?" Bobby asks her as he eyed her suspiciously.

"Well I've been working with Thoth, okay well, mostly Maat now, cause he so doesn't do patience, which is weird for a god of know-But anyways. Um, I was wondering… Can you start training me too?" Lilly asks with a beguiling smile.

Bobby covers his eyes with one hand, lowering it to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Are you askin' for hunter trainin?"

"I mean I don't and never will, most likely, hopefully, hunt. But, Mae and I kind of fall into it a lot. Like a lot, a lot of shit… And you taught me the self defense I do know, but it's just the basics…" Lilly explains as she shifts with discomfort.

"So, yer wantin to learn just to keep you and Mae safe, and just incase you get pulled into more messes with the damned boys?" Bobby asks, eyeing her suspiciously. Here it was, things were so real that even Lilly was asking for training. He'd seen this coming, knew it was going to happen the damned moment they all first ran into each other.

"Yeah, and I was hoping you would be more reasonable, than say Dean. When I alluded to it. Cause your reasonable...I really don't want to hunt, I swear. But Mae is kind of a trouble magnet..." Lilly explains.

"Yeah, Mae. Just Mae." _First Mae and now Lilly, I never wanted this for them, but damn it, they're in it, and they both need to be able to defend themselves. Bawls!_

"See. So will you? I promise I won't clean your house, while we're training." Lilly adds.

"Whoa, no. I want a better deal than that." Bobby shakes his head.

"I thought it was a good compromise…" Lilly pouts.

"I need you to stop touching my hunter stuff. No more messing with my books, my ingredients, my weapons or my files." Bobby tells her.

Lilly eyes him wearily mulling it over. "Like ever?"

"Like ever." Bobby parrots.

"But if I agree to those totally uncalled for conditions, you'll train me?" Lilly asks thoughtfully.

"Yes."

"Okay, counter conditions. I can keep your ingredients separate from the main food spaces in the kitchen, and you can't keep putting the ceremonial daggers in the cutlery drawer. And I get to organize your library once, cause it's chaotic mess and it kills my souls, both of them." Lilly counters.

"Yes to the kitchen, no to the library." Bobby compromises.

Lilly's silent for a moment before letting out a defeated sigh. "Okay, but also let's not mention this to the Winchesters. Note, I only say this to spare both of us the fucking head ache that will come with it."

Bobby lets out a mock groan. "I may have taught you to negotiate too well, I'm actually considering that. And they would yell, and them idjits can be loud."

"Tch, I'll be careful." Lilly shrugs dismissively. "So deal?" She says holding out her hand.

"Fine. Deal. We starting now?" Bobby grunts as he takes her hand.

"I'm fine with that…" Lilly smiles shaking his hand.

"You doin' this in a skirt?" Bobby asks with a grunt.

"Well it's not like I ever wear anything else… And this is trainin' for when shit randomly happens. So I figured I should know how to fight in one right?" Lilly explains with a smile.

Bobby looks her over. "Guess that's true. But you better start eating more too. You still look like shit."

"Working on it." Lilly sighs, as she follows him outside.

* * *

AN2: Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Check back in tomorrow, I will be adding another chapter to get us caught up. Lots of love guys! Don't forget to leave us something to read too :)


	31. Chapter 31

AN: As promised :)

* * *

134.

Mae was at the shop attempting to look over the payroll and accounts while Lilly cleans something in the back. Their employees were bustling around the shop busily every time she looks up. She rubs at her temples and sighs. She hated this part of owning a shop; paperwork, deciding who had earned a raise, and who needed more training.

She couldn't help the fact she had found an old game on the computer and was enjoying playing it. Wasn't this what they had hired John for? They should obviously just let him handle this part.

A sharp knock on the door causes Mae to jump before she quickly exits out of her game and pulls up the notes she was supposed to be looking over. "I'm working on it Lilly!" She quickly spits out, guiltily.

"Mae, how are you doing?" Greg asks in the doorway, with a smile on his face.

"Oh, hey Greg. Go ahead and take a seat. I'm doing better, I was just dealing with some, uh, personal stuff. How have you been?" Mae asks, relieved it hadn't been Lilly who found her shirking her duties. Lilly had offered to do this, but Mae was afraid she'd base raises off the employees cleaning abilities alone and that wouldn't have been fair to their employees. She just had such a hard time focusing on the shop when the guys were out attempting to stop the seals. So instead she turns in her seat, a little relieved at the distraction.

Greg nods his head, and shuts the door behind him before he takes a seat. "It's nice having you back in the shop, it's not the same without you here. I-We all missed you." His nervously eyes the door.

"Victoria told me that we keep the place lively. We can be odd at times. Do you like working here? All the manager speak highly of you." Mae says with a soft smile, as she gestured to a small stack of papers with employee reports on them.

"Yeah it's the greatest. I never thought I'd enjoy working in a bakery this much. So… You said you were dealing with some personal stuff… Want to talk about it? I'm a great listener." Greg smiles at her wiping his palms against his jeans. "No one's bothering you, are they?" He asks seeming genuinely concerned, a small frown on tugging at his lips.

Mae smiles at hearing that he enjoys working in the bakery, and at how sweet he was to be offering to let her talk. However she frowns when he asks the last question. "Oh, uh. No, it's nothing like that. I, just lost myself for a bit. But I really am better now, or getting better."

"I'm glad to hear that. I hate seeing you unhappy, someone like you only deserves to be nothing short of jubilant. You really are amazing Mae." Greg smiles at her as he leaned in closer to her, when the door is ripped open.

"What the fuck is this! STRECH! Dishes now!" Lilly grounds out, her fingers itching to twist the wayward employees ear, and drag him out of the office. "Before I write your lanky ass up. Get up. And get out. NOW!" She snaps stomping her foot and pointing in the direction of the sink.

Greg swallows hard and scrambles to his feet quickly making his way out of the office.

"I was just asking him about-" Mae starts.

"OPEN door policy Mae!" Lilly snaps in frustration.

"That doesn't actually mean-" Mae attempts to correct.

"Dch, Dch, No. I don't want to hear it." Lilly snaps at her.

"I didn't shut the door. Why are you yelling at me?"

"Right." Lilly sighs. "Gods damn it!" Lilly curses turning on her heel after the tall male that had just wormed his way past her; to go cuss him out _again_.

"Lilly, it's fine." Mae shouts after her before going back to the stack of papers on the desk.

After a few minutes she hears Lilly yell out "Everyone out, I'm closing to night!"

Several employees rush to the office to grab their belongings; all murmuring quick good byes to Mae as they quickly shuffle out.

"Good night guys." Mae says absently, shaking her head in confusion.

"I'll just lock up behind me." John, their manager, says patting her shoulder.

"Thanks John. Sorry, I'll figure out what's going on." Mae smiles up at him apologetically.

"I'm sure she has a reason, I've never seen her like this." John sighs with a shake of his head, before he heads out.

Lilly's rant was still going on in the background as the bell chimes several times indicating the employees had left.

Mae takes a deep breath, rationalizing that she'd give Lilly a few minutes to clean through her anger before she tried to talk. She goes back to forcing herself to read the reports.

Mae tilts her head to the side as Lilly stops her grousing abruptly. She lets out a sigh. Lilly was scary when she was quietly angry.

"Lilly, can you please let me know what's going on?" Mae calls out, her eyes still on the paperwork in front of her. _All I did was give myself a mountain of paperwork once a month with this new system._ She lets her head drop on top of the pile. "Why were you yelling?" She calls out to her sister.

She hears the back door of the shop slam shut. "Um, she just stormed out." Greg explains, his cheeks flushed. "She seems... Pissed." He sighs as he rubs the back of his head awkwardly.

Mae picks her head up quickly, "Oh funfetti. Thanks for letting me know Greg. I should really go talk to her though. Something is really bothering her." Mae explains in a way of an apology, as she pushes away from the desk and stands.

"Yeah, sure. No problem. I don't know what her issue is, but I uh- I think you should give her some time to cool off." Greg scoffs with a roll of his eyes before he turns back to Mae. "I'm sorry Mae, I really don't know what I did to her." He says looking down obviously upset.

"Wh- why are you sorry. You didn't do anything, Lilly is just- She takes time to warm up to new people that's all." Mae assures him with a small smile.

"I think it's my fault, she seemed upset we were talking." Greg frowns.

"She was just, I don't know, she's just worried about me." Mae tries to explain.

"She threatened to fire me." Greg sighs, looking like a kicked puppy.

"Oh no, Greg. No. She, I'll talk to her." Mae tells him, as she rubs his shoulder encouragingly. "I can go talk to her, I'm sure this is all just a misunderstanding."

"Do you want me to go with you? I mean, my car is back there anyway, I prefer leaving through the back. I think you should give her some time, she looked ready to hurt someone."

"Lilly would never ever hurt me, or you for that matter." Mae sighs, as she rubs at her temple. "She's not that kind of person. She's just upset, I'll figure it out, thank you for all your help. But I can figure this out." She assures him.

"At least let me walk you out, since I'm going the same way." Greg offers with a kind smile.

"Thanks." Mae absently returns the smile.

As she's walking out the back door, Greg right behind her, she hears a strange thunk coming from the walk in fridge. "Peppermint swirl, I'll have to call for maintenance on the fridge tomorrow, we can't have that going out."

"Do you want me to call John and let him know? I'm sure he can take care of it." Greg offers helpfully, letting the door close behind him.

.136.

Lilly looks around in a daze; her vision was blurry and the back of her head was throbbing. She reaches up to touch the spot tentatively; warm blood wets her fingers. "What the fuck?" She questions, her breath coming out in wisps.

Lilly shuts her eyes and tries to figure out what had just occurred. She'd been in the shop with Mae, now she was waking up cold. Her eyes snap open in panic when it hits her; she's in the store's walk in freezer. Had it not been so dark, she wouldn't have even been able to reason her way to this much understanding. She gulps for air as the shelves start moving in on her, claustrophobia wracking her brain with fear as a rock slips into her stomach.

"Fuck, I need out. I need out. MAE!" She hoarsely cries out. She pushes against the door, emitting a shriek of fear when the door doesn't budge.

The walls get closer; the air thinner. Images barrel into her mind before, unbidden, she slams herself into the door desperately. She needed out, she was going to suffocate in here.

The freezers motor kicks on, the hiss startling a scream from her. How did a snake get in here with her? Wait, when had they put the snake in? What had they asked her? Had she spaced again? Her chest hurt as she slams herself against the door once more; her eyes wide as she blindly looks around for the snake, or the person asking her questions.

Lilly's anxiety reaches a new peak, when her skirt brushes against her ankle oddly; tearing another scream from her. Her fists pound against the door that did not give, not even the slightest. She throws her weight at in full force. Her body quickly becoming sore as terror induced tears start to flow down her face freely, She claws her nails down the door in desperation. The fear of snakes behind her causing her to claw and pound harder against the steel. She begs and pleads to be released, jumping at every noise. She was so far into her fear she couldn't realizing the movements around her were of her own doing. She shook the metal room around her; knocking items from where they had been perfectly organized on the shelves.

Her voice quickly becomes hoarse, from the loud screams being torn from her throat. As she continues to call out for help. She doesn't even think about it as she prays to anything that can hear her to get her the fuck out of the bakery. Her legs go out beneath her as she falls to her knees, continuing to pound at the door desperately. Her sister's name is ripped from her throat painfully; if she was in here, she knew something was wrong with Mae.

.137.

"Are you sure she came out this way?" Mae asks, looking around in the snow for signs of footprints. "It's like five degrees out here. Did she grab a coat?" She couldn't find a sign of her sister anywhere.

"Yeah, I saw her. Maybe we should drive and look for her. You're right, it's cold. I don't want you to get sick..." Greg offers with a concerned frown.

"I don't want to keep you." Mae says hesitantly, even though she really wanted to accept his help.

"I don't mind Mae. Really, it's getting dark anyways." Gred assures her as he pulls his keys out of his pocket. "Come on." He says trudging to his beat up truck to open the door for her.

"If you're sure." Mae says with a grateful smile. "Then, yes please. That sounds like a faster way to look for her. I just don't understand what she's thinking." She says with a concerned frown, accepting his hand as he helped her into the truck, closing the door firmly behind her.

"She's got a bit of a temper. Maybe she just didn't think about it." Greg offers as he slides into the driver's seat switching the key in the ignition.

"I don't know, this is just strange, even for her." Mae says worriedly, watching carefully out the window for any signs of Lilly not wanting to miss any signs of her wayward sister.

"She's a bit… Strange herself. I'm sure we'll find her." Greg smiles at her, taking her hand and squeezing it gently in ways of comfort, even as he pulls out of his spot and onto the road.

 _I wish Sam and Dean were home. Even Bobby left to help Ellen out with something. I can't call anyone else for help… Oh, well there's always Cass, but oh blueberry muffins, she'd kill me. I'm sure she's fine, Thoth please let her be fine._ Mae thinks as Greg pulls them onto the street and starts driving carefully and slowly.

"You know, these are shitty circumstances but I like spending time with you." Greg says after a moment.

"I really do appreciate you offering to help. I would have just wandered around in the snow aimlessly. I'm kind of a space cadet lately, according to Lilly." Mae admits with a blush of embarrassment, still carefully watching the sidewalks and alleys in the downtown area.

"Not a problem Mae." Greg smiles reassuringly, holding her hand tightly. "She's the one who stormed outside in the middle of February." He defends her from her own words. "She's kind of a psycho."

.138.

Lilly screams as something suddenly presses against her back. She instinctively flinches away from it.

"Samara Lilly, what is wrong? What are you doing in this, freezer?" Thoth's familiar voice demands from above her.

"Out! Out! Out! Please, out!" Lilly cries out frantically as she turns on her knees and hugs the god closer to her, in a way that surely would've injured a human, or at least would have had them falling.

She feels two hands drop around her as the noises around her change, The hissing falls away to silence, the room becomes much warmer, even the scent of processed cold air drifts away to be replaced with the calming scent of sandalwood, it's familiarity adding to her stability.

"Lilly, what is this?" She hears, even as she feels the hands tighten a bit around her.

Her breath is frantic and ragged as each is torn from her lungs painfully. Tears were still falling from her eyes freely. Erratic memories still running rampant in her mind.

She was stuck in her time with the followers. She refuses to let go of the god she was clinging too, blatantly using him as a refuge. It takes another several moments before she's finally able to collect herself; able to take in several deep, calming breaths. She chokes on the air several times before she can even convince herself to open her eyes. When the nightmare she was stuck in finally begins to clear, a new panic takes hold of her. How had she let that psychopath sneak up on her like that?

"MAE!" Lilly shouts as she scrambles away from the god. She stands on her pins and needles legs before rushing out the door. She runs down the stairs in a new blind panic, cursing her own stupidity.

"You were doing so well, what is this now?" Thoth groans, following after her, "I, what do I do, with this." He asks no one in particular as a frown mars his features. "Lilly! Where is Mae?" He shouts, listening for her.

The slamming door is his only answer.

"Damn that girl." Thoth curses before he disappears, he wasn't leaving her alone in this condition, and he could certainly infer something had happened to her sister. He had more questions than answers, and it was obvious that he needed to get to the bottom of this.

.139.

Mae takes her phone out of her pocket as it vibrates, hope flooding her. "Lilly?" She answers the phone without looking at the ID.

"No, I am not Lilly, Elizabeth. I am Castiel, though you tend to call me Cass." Castiel greets her.

"Oh hey Cass. Have you seen Lilly?" Mae asks, looking to Greg with a small smile, her brows knitting in concern as she notices the change in his countenance.

"She was screaming in panic for me. Her false gods kicked me out of the room she was in. I was hoping you could tell me what happened. I've never heard or felt just Lilly like that. I am concerned." Castiel explains, obviously upset and confused.

"She was…" _Oooo, ow do I talk to Cass, on the phone, with Greg here..._

"How many friends do you have? He found her?" Greg asks in confusion.

"Cass is, a family friend, practically family." She explains absently. Was was he looking at her like that?

"Elizabeth? Are you talking to me?" Cass asks confused.

"Sorry Cass, I'm here with one of the bakery employees, he offered to help me look for Lilly after she uh-"

"I'm just an employee?" Greg asks his tone dark, as the truck picks up speed. He turns to the road, his jaw tensing as he gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"What?" Mae asks, looking at him in concern. When her hand suddenly bursts with pain; she looks down and notices that he's still holding her hand. "Greg? What's wrong?"

"Elizabeth? I am concerned for the just Lilly, and do not like phones. The false gods kicked me out of the room. She is no longer where she was." Castiel explains.

"I'm sorry Cass, just, hold on a moment please. I'm not sure what's going on here." Mae tries to explain before she drops her hand with the phone in it to her lap, the mic still pointing up.

Greg was gripping the steering wheel with a white knuckled hand while the one holding her's squeezed painfully. "We could be together Mae. I could make you happy, but you only view me as an employee. An employee!" The truck slides slightly on the icy roads, picking up to dangerous speeds.

"No, you're not just an employee Greg. I was just talking on the phone to someone who doesn't know you." Mae quickly explains. She braces herself against the dashboard with the hand he had been holding, breaking the contact as the truck swung violently around a corner. "Greg, you're scaring me."

"Mae, why can't you see how much I care about you? I started working at the bakery to get closer to you." Greg tells her with a smile, before his features go darker, his eyes bright with something Mae wasn't familiar with. "We are meant to be together, but Lilly kept getting in the way." He growls, spitting out her sister's name as if it were a curse.

"Greg, that's sweet but you're scaring me. You need to slow down. This is dangerous." Mae says softly, confused as to what was happening. Her voice stern, even though her eyes are wide and her heart was racing with fear.

"I was patient though. And then you got so depressed. I thought, now's my chance to show you how caring and compassionate I am. Like you wanted in High school, and then I find out you have a boyfriend." Greg snaps at her.

"This is about Sam?" Mae asks in a desperate attempt to understand what was happening.

"SAM. Even his name sounds stupid. That hulking idiot could never make you as happy as I could." Greg spits as he presses on the gas sending the truck lurching forward.

"Greg, you need to calm down. Please, we can talk about this." Mae says softly, trying to remain calm, willing to do whatever it took to get him to stop the car.

"It doesn't matter, I've figured out a way we can be together." Greg chuckles darkly, as he looks at her with a smile.

Mae looks out the window, noticing the bridge they were careening towards at an alarming rate. Her heart sinks; her body turns numb. _Oh God!_ "Greg, no, we can work this out. I'm sorry." She pleads tearfully.

"I don't believe you! But we're both going to be together! Forever!" Greg laughs jovially.

"I don't want to die." Mae whispers, prayerfully. _Cass!_

A figure appears in front of the truck, holding his hand out as the car screeches to a halt. The trench coated man swiftly appears next to the door before he rips it straight off it's hinges with a loud grinding sound. He pulls Mae into his arms as he stares at the seething human in the seat next to her.

"Cass!" Mae cries out in relief as she wraps her arms around him, crying and sobbing into his neck.

"Who the fuck are you! What the fuck are you?" Greg exclaims angrily, his eyes twitching as yet another man touched Mae.

"My name is Castiel. I am an Angel of the Lord, and I protect this child of God." Castiel states clearly as his eyes glow an eerie blue. The sky above them suddenly bursts in an array of lightning; the sudden wind tosses Mae's hair and his trench coat harshly as the storm gathers above head at an alarming rate.

"What the fuck! Mae get away from him, he's dangerous! This man's insane!" Greg demands in a panic as he scrambles to get to her away from the new threat. He slides out the passenger door ready to wrestle with the strange man holding Mae if he had too.

"Elizabeth, did he hurt you?" Castiel asks sternly, taking several steps back.

"I don't want to die! There's something wrong with him Cass!" Mae shrieks, not bothering to move her head from his neck.

Castiel glares at the human in question, tapping Greg's head with his hand. He watches dispassionately as he crumples to the ground in the cold snow.

"I knew that if just Lilly was this upset, something must be endangering you. That is why I called you."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Is she ok? Is she with her Gods? Where was she?" Mae spits out frantically, her mind reeling from what had nearly happened.

"I do not know. They kicked me out. Though I can no longer hear her screams. I did not know she could call me so singularly. She is louder than both you and Dean." Castiel informs her, still feeling the effects of the headache Lilly had given him.

"What?!" Mae panicks, her sobs becoming hysterical.

 _I am not aloud to make her sleep while she processes this. This seems cruel._ "I'm taking you to Dean." He states holding her close as the two of them and the passed out boy disappear.

.140.

"Maat, I have a visitor for you." Thoth says evenly between his teeth, restraining the struggling girl against his chest easily. Though not amused by it.

"What the… Oh." Maat says walking over to the panicked girl laying a hand on her shoulder. Her frantic thoughts making the goddess flinch in pain.

"She is still very panicked, though she had calmed down after I removed her from what I believe was a freezer. She spoke of Mae and then this happened." Thoth continues to explain, dodging a random kick.

"Lilly. Lilly, odd one. Mae, is fine. You need to calm yourself, you're going to hurt yourself. Calm down." Maat says soothingly, patting the girl's hair gently.

"Loki, and the angel also showed up." Thoth comments dryly.

"She must have been very very upset by something if she called everyone to her. You found her in a freezer?" Maat looks down to Lilly, her odd one's eyes were glazed in her panic and she seemed to be unaware of her surroundings.

"Okay. I'm going to put her to sleep. This obviously isn't working as I'd hoped." Thoth says as the girl falls limply in his arms. "Should we inform her consort, that she'll be staying with us?"

"Yes, I believe we should. And see if we can find Mae, someone locked her in that freezer, and she's convinced they meant her sister harm." Maat frowns.

"She panicked more from a freezer, then being tortured by hell's elite." Thoth states dryly, as he looks down at the girl in his arms with disapproval.

"She's our odd one." Maat says endearingly as she pushes the girls hair out of her face. It made her heart ache to acknowledge her priestess' lack of self preservation like that however. She would make sure they'd start working on that as well.

.141.

"What the hell is this? We leave to get information about Lilith and something makes Thoth decide to take Lilly away for a bit? How fucking vague!" Dean growls as he crumples the note in his hand.

"Sorry dude. At least she got a note to you." Sam says, pulling his blood stained shirt off and throwing it into the trash, looking around for his bag so he could hit the shower.

"Yeah, a vague as fuck no-" Dean begins to exclaim before Castiel, Mae, and some kid show up by the door of their motel room. "What the Fuck?" Dean demands as he looks at the three of them.

Sam drops what he's doing and rushes over to the crying Mae, pulling her from the angel's arms and instantly to his heart.

Mae instantly curls around Sam, her arms tight around his neck and her face pressed in his bare chest. He barely manages to pick up her random mutterings of not wanting to die.

"I need your help Dean. Sam. I am unsure what to do to this human. And just Lilly is with her old gods." Castiel informs the two hunters with a frown.

"What the fuck is going on? Why is there a passed out dude on the floor? What happened?" Dean spits out.

"Why is she crying about not wanting to die?" Sam growls, his anger surging to the forefront of his brain.

"This human was going to kill himself and Mae. He was going to drive a truck off the bridge." Castiel explains. "I was going to kill him, but Elizabeth was already distraught."

"Why?" Sam asks, sitting on the bed so he could curl around Mae protectively, angrily. "Why did he try to kill himself and Mae? That's one of the workers from the bakery right?"

"He- he- he. Sam. He was, upset. Because I was dating. I don't understand. He was nice. I don't understand. What did I do? He said- he said-" Mae sobs brokenly, turning her face to look up into Sam's.

" _What_!?" Sam exclaims in anger, echoing with his brother, as he hugs the girl closer.

"Jesus, at your shop?" _We can't, damn it everywhere. No where is safe. What the fuck happened with Lilly?_ Dean eyes the girl, afraid of her sliding back into her depression.

"Oh God! Lilly! She was in the- In the shop. He said- He said she left. What did- he do to her?" Mae gets out through her cries.

"Her gods have her, it's okay. She's safe." Sam assures her comfortingly as his eyes watch his brother appraisingly.

"He was so mad, but I couldn't tell. I couldn- I couldn't tell." Mae cries into Sam's chest, holding onto him tightly.

"Cass, can you wake him up? I think I need to have a conversation with him, I need to know what he did to Lilly, and figure out, whatever he was doing with Mae." Dean demands. "Sam, go take Mae for some fresh air."

Mae starts shaking her head against Sam's chest.

"I can do that." Castiel nods, looking between Mae and Dean.

"Get her out of here Sammy, she doesn't need this. I'll let you both know what I find out." Dean says rubbing his forehead, as he goes to the door opening it.

"No, no." Mae shakes her head, her hands pushing on Sam, but has zero effect as Sam stands with her still safely contained in the shelter of his arms.

"Call when your done." Sam demands, and with a nod as he exits the room. Mae still shaking her head wildly as she cried freely.

Dean shuts the door behind them with a click.

.142.

Sam brings Mae back into the room after Dean calls them back in over an hour later.

"Mae… are you feeling better?" Dean asks her softly.

"I think I'm bruised from the truck stopping so suddenly, I'm always wearing a seatbelt from now on." She tells him, moving around to check for any injuries she might not have noticed.

"That's it just bruising?" Dean asks her skeptically.

"I checked her over, nothing's broken." Sam affirms pulling her closer to him, shooting a look at Dean.

"What did he do to Lilly?" Mae asks hesitantly, her sad eyes looking to Dean with a concerned frown.

"He knocked her out, and put her in the deep freezer." Dean grunts still wishing the kid had been more than human.

Mae nearly bucks out of Sam's arms, "What?! That's what that noise was? Oh my god, I left her in the freezer." She cries out in fear.

"Don't worry, she got out. She called to Cass, and her gods I guess." Dean assures her.

"She was very loud." Castiel states from the corner. "The false gods were very protective."

"But, that explains why she was so terrified. She's really not good, with tight spaces. Remember, I told you about the time we got locked in the walk in at school." Mae tucks her head into Sam's neck, mad at herself for leaving Lilly alone.

"Were there snakes there?" Castiel asks curiously. "She was very upset about snakes, which is odd, because they cannot live in cold environments."

"Snakes? Why would she think…" Mae trails off, remembering how Lilly had been avoiding the walk in since she'd gotten back. "The compressor hisses, Oh, poor Lilly." She tightens her grip around Sam's neck.

"Right, well she's with her gods, right? I'm sure she's fine. They care about her enough to interact directly with hunters, so I'm sure she's fine." Sam adds trying to reassure his girl friend and brother.

"I'm sure too. They do kinda treat her like their kid." Dean agrees smiling at Mae, even though he wished she were with him, so he could make certain.

Mae nods into Sam's neck.

"I don't understand what happened with the boy. He was human, this does not make sense." Castiel adds from the corner.

"I don't either." Mae mumbles, feeling completely miserable.

"He just was obsessed, like stalker level obsessed. I mean I get it, I guess… But this seemed kind of left field." Dean informs them.

"He's been talking to me a lot since, stuff happened. But he never felt strange. Wait, I can't… ugh, this is so frustrating." Mae trembles, shaking her head again.

"What the fuck?" Dean says dragging his hands through his hair. "That does it we're screening your employees."

"Screening our employees?" Mae asks.

"Uh, I kind of agree." Sam chimes in.

"Great, lets head back home then." Dean says gathering the bags. "I don't even know how long they're fucking keeping Lilly…"

"Yeah, this was a bust anyway." Sam sighs, as he lays Mae on the bed gently so he can finish getting dressed.

.143.

Mae walks out of her room ready to go work in her garden. She closes the door gently, not wanting to wake her sleeping boyfriend.

She turns to head down the stairs when she stops cold. She takes two steps back and looks in Lilly's open room, shocked to see her friend sleeping on top of the covers.

"Lilly?" Mae calls out, walking slowly into the room.

The girl grunts and turns over, curling into a ball dangerously close to the edge of her bed.

"Lilly!" Mae exclaims. She runs over to catch her, noticing that she managed to rebalance just a second too late. She chuckles at her sister.

"I don wanna tal-" Lilly mumbles, petulant even in her sleep. "I'm fine." She says turning away from the noise.

"Oh, ok. Sorry. Are you sure you don't want to talk?" Mae says, looking closer, noticing that Lilly was actually fully asleep."

"No, I'm fine." Lilly mumbles "Go away…"

"Dean is not going to be happy with me, but I can let you sleep." Mae says, wondering if Dean's name would have any affect on her.

"Nice try, liars." Lilly grumbles.

Mae tilts her head to the side, wondering who she thought she was talking to. "Lilly, it's Mae."

"Liar." Lilly returns.

"I could bounce on the bed like I use to, just to prove it." Mae teases.

"Sleep." Lilly mumbles.

With a smile, Mae braces her hands on the bed, shaking gently, as she watches Lilly's reaction. She lets out a small squeak when the sleeping girl throws her off balance and pulls her into the bed. Lilly curls around her warmth, hugging her tightly as she shooshed her makeshift pillow.

"Lilly, too tight, can't breathe." Mae squeaks out.

"Sleep." Lilly mumbles nuzzling into her and squeezing her closer.

"It is nearly eight in the morning, you should be awake." Mae says softly.

Her only answer is more shushing, and cuddling.

"I'm not getting up anytime soon am I?"

"Sleep." Lilly grumbles once more.

"But, my garden." Mae whines.

"Sleep." Lilly slurs once more.

 _Uhh, I guess I could call one of the guys to come help me. I'm sure Dean wouldn't mind taking my place, oh, wait no. He'll wake her up. Sam? No, he'll tell Dean… Oh Cass! Cass it's not an emergency, and I understand if you're too busy. But I'm stuc-_

"I was not busy, but I cannot enter the room." He answers from the doorway. "What is the problem? Oh, just Lilly has returned."

"What?" Mae asks in disbelief, trying to shift so she can see him. "Why can't you come in the room?"

"Lilly has put up wards." Castiel answers her. "I should tell Dean just Lilly is back. He has been most upset." He adds before disappearing.

"No wait… Damn it… You know how to keep angels out of your room?" Mae asks, shifting to look down at her.

"Wards, Anna. Mentioned." Lilly whines as she readjust and nuzzles against her sister's breasts.

"Lilly?" Dean asks racing into the room, shirtless in his boxers.

"Dean shhhhh, you're going to get me-" Mae says quickly, in warning.

"Just wake her up? I want to talk to her." Dean cuts her off with a frown.

"I'm fine, sleep, go away." Lilly responds squeezing Mae tighter.

"How are you so strong?" Mae squeeks. "Dean, she's completely asleep, sleep talking and everything. I can't wake her up. Help me." She begs, holding an arm out to him.

"Great. Here." He says tickling Lilly's sides gently.

"Noooo, stop. Ow." Mae groans, as Lilly moves the two of them away from Dean on instinct with a growl, sending them toppling to the floor in a tangled mess.

"What the…" Lilly growls, blinking wearily when she notices who she was pinning to the floor. Her golden eyes meet her sister's veridian, as a smile lights up her face. "Mae? MAE!" Lilly shouts as she looks down at her sister with blurred eyes before hugging her tightly.

"Ow. Hey Lilly, I'm glad you're finally home. That was a jerk move Dean." Mae says, glaring up at Dean, her arms still pinned under Lilly.

"Dean?" Lily says looking up as she yawns, after she rolls off of Mae. "Sup… I'm tired." She yawns as she rubs the back of her head. She curls into a ball on the floor, not bothering to get up as she used her arms to make an impromptu pillow. "So loud."

"Well, this was fun. I'm going to go work in my garden." Mae says, pulling herself up. "Thanks Dean." She say before walking out.

"Any time." He walks Mae to the door and closes it behind her before he turns and picks up Lilly up from the floor. With a frown he drops her in the center of the bed before lays down with her. He smiles as the girl curls around him, nuzzles into him; letting out a sigh of contentment at his familiar scent.

 _I can't wake her up, besides, she's just going to lie to me about it, better to let her come to me if she wants to talk about what happened in the freezer. Why in the world did the gods keep her for four fucking days?_

Both of them fall back asleep.

* * *

AN2: Again, sorry that we got off track with our scheduled posting. We'll be back on track come Sunday. Don't forget to let us know how you felt about the chapter. We know we put the girls through a lot in this one and left the guys wondering how they manage without them. :) Leave us some love and we'll see you again on Sunday.


	32. Chapter 32

AN: Hello wonderful Reader! Welcome to Sunday and the start of a new week that will hopefully be better than the past few :)

We have had many of you tell us that you really want to see what we do with Terrible Life... well, without further ado:

* * *

.144.

"So, some stupid kid that worked for you two, ended up becoming a random stalker for Mae?" Bobby asks, summing up the hour long story he had just heard.

"Yep, pretty much." Lilly says drinking her beer.

"And you really have no idea what spurred it?" Bobby asks with a frown.

"He had been showing up here, and had called me a few times." Mae adds with a frown.

"Now that I think about it, the random gifts that would show up were probably from him too…" Lilly sighs, as she rubs at the back of her head lazily.

"And you two didn't think to say anything?" Bobby asks, noting that the brothers both looked ready to have a fit over the new additional information.

"It's not the first time it's happened." Lilly shrugs indifferently as she takes another pull from her bottle. "Mae always used to have stalkers. I just throw out the gifts. Didn't think it would escalate like this… I don't know why I keep underestimating humans like this." She frowns, disgusted with herself.

Mae just points to herself and says "Numb. And yeah, not the first time. And I never knew about that last part Lilly, that's not very nice." She frowns at her sister.

"Mmm, well you accepted the flowers." Lilly says with an exaggerated eye roll.

"I thought they were like get well soon type flowers. He said he thought I was sick or something like that." Mae blushes, wishing she could remember more from that time. She turns to Sam, embarrassed.

"Sometimes, Mae…" Lilly says shaking her head in disbelief.

"Sam? Are you angry and jealous?" Mae asks with a head tilt, looking at him funny.

"I don't think you have to be an empath to know that." Lilly mutters under her breath. Having noticed the younger brothers jealousy streak. _Birds of a feather…._

"What do you mean?" Sam asks, looking closer at her as she looked around the room.

"Oh my god! I can feel you again can't I! You're angry and jealous, Dean is angry and confused and Bobby's exasperated!" She turns to Lilly. "And you're as blank as ever!" She cries out excited.

"Yay! Mae can see feelings again!" Lilly says wryly, as she finishes her beer. _Not that I couldn't have listed those ones… Kind of blaring really...Gods...Hmm...But that's good right? That means she's healing?_

Mae smiles, standing to spin in place. "I'm kinda normal again!" She sing songs.

"Relatively speaking." Lilly says standing to go grab another beer, snapping the lid off it, and leaning against the counter with a small smile. She was waiting for it to click.

Sam pulls Mae into his lap and wraps his arms around her with a small, frustrated smile.

"Right, negative emotions, you are all feeling negative emotions. I should not be happy about that." Mae says with a sheepish smile.

"There we go…" Lilly mumbles under her breath her eyes sparkling with mirth, smirking at her sister's sudden realization.

"Whoops." Mae couldn't help it though, she was still sad, and scared, but the world had some color in it again. She could hear the music, had never known how much she relied on it's sounds to guide her when she spoke with others. Maybe Castiel and Thoth were right, she had been so lost after what Uriel had done, had no idea what she was feeling over it. She was still bothered by it, it wasn't like it had just magically gone away, but she was dealing with how it made her feel. She was able to feel happy again, genuinely happy. She was able to feel, and now she got her empathy back.

.145.

Lilly is in the middle of playing guitar when she feels an electric charge crackle across her arm, the discharge visible as it arched across her skin. Her eyes widen in shock as she watched it, almost paralyzed only able to move when she hears a stifled scream, coming from Mae's room.

She drops her guitar and runs to Mae's door, whipping it open in a panic. Her jaw drops when she sees two men over the unconscious bodies of Mae and Sam. "What the fuck? They were having sex! What the fuck is wrong with you?" She demands in disbelief.

"The abomination, we've located her."

"Oh angels…" Lilly clicks her tongue as she backs away slowly. She turns and run back into her room, slamming the door shut behind her as she slashes a gash into her palm, quickly finger painting her blood over the banishing ward. She slams her bloody palm on the wall. The bright light spreading out. _Okay, okay, okay… Shit… I could call.. No this is an angel mess, this is a shit ton of Angels…. Shit…_ She thinks as she pulls open her door. She rushes over to Mae's room spotting her naked family members… _So much I didn't need to see…_ "Why didn't I just put these up in her room?" She curses herself as she pulls Mae towards her room.

"Well, if it isn't nice to see you, which it isn't. You keep causing these mundane little problems, when I'm just trying to prove a point to our boys." An unfamiliar voice greets her coldly.

"Mother fucking piece of- What the fuck do you guys want with them now? What fucking lesson?" Lilly turns to see an older gentleman standing in front of the door, bearing down on her She doesn't have a choice as she drops her sister back on top of Sam and stands defiantly and defensively over Mae and Sam. "Why the fuck are you dicks always so vague? I get the preachy…" She snarks as she tried to figure out a plan.

"Hey hey hey, there is no reason to be this anxious or pretentious. We just have to go do something, and then everyone gets to come home all safe and sound. You have a part to play too, being as wound up as you are in their destinies." He responds, as he leans against the door frame appearing bored.

"Why don't I believe that? Oh yeah, cause so far almost all of you have been liars… You're not taking my fucking family, any where. Get the fuck out." Lilly snarls as she begins quickly drawing the sigil on Mae's dresser.

"I'd stop if I were you. You're just pissing me off. This is going to happen." He snaps at her.

"Well now we're both pissed." Lilly snaps, not stopping.

She hears the angel snap, and suddenly finds it hard to breath.

"Oh, thanks guys, yeah, these two here, and one more down the hall." The older angel says to the ones flapping into the room. "I'd hurry though, she's quick with those sigils."

Lilly flinches at the lack of breath, feeling something very vital missing, as she notes the angel moving away from her room and darts for the door.

With eyes wide in surprise, the angel snaps her lungs back into her body before she can cross the threshold to her room.

Lilly draws a deep breath as she skids back into her sanctuary. She takes a large gulping breath of air as she falls to her knees, clutching her chest painfully "Amun-fucking-Ra" She pants out..

"Good grief girl, I'm glad I have quick reflexes. You almost went into your protected room without your lungs."

"Fuck you." She continues to pant, as she forces herself back to her feet and turns eyeing him wearily. She shakily walks over to her wall pressing her fingers into her cut. Starting a new sigil defiantly.

"You're doing an amazing job of that to yourself. Really, I have your entire family, are you going to send me away?" He chuckles darkly in amusement.

"I think you underestimate my hatred of angels. You can't kill Dean, and I know you're not supposed to hurt Mae. And I know Dean will find a way to kill you if you hurt either of them. He's super protective of his baby brother." She says confidently as she continues the sigil with indifference.

When it's done she slams her bloody palm on it. "I'm calling Bobby." Lilly mumbles to an empty house as she immediately dials his number. She sighs and leaves a message when she feels a hand land on her shoulder. She lets out a shriek of surprise and drops her phone.

"What is going on Lilly?" Thoth asks her in a stern tone, looking into her eyes as he spins her to face him.

"Shit, Thoth, no gods no. You can't, damn it…" Lilly responds, feeling tripply worried as she takes in her god, standing next to her.

Thoth sniffs the air, turning to take in the room. "Why do you have a spent ward up in your room?"

"To blast Angels out of the house, which by the way…I have to go." Lilly answers running out of the room, straight down the hall, not wanting to her gods in danger.

"Stop Lilly, wait it's a trap!" Thoth shouts after her in warning.

"What?" Lilly yells back, turning to make sure he was in the room. When she runs straight into another body. "Oh, you're too soft to be Thoth." She sighs in defeat. "Fuck." She curses.

"Time to go." The older angel says with a sneer, one hand grabbing her arm.

"Fuck you" Lilly growls watching helplessly as he lowers his off hand to tap her forehead. Her eyes slide shut and the welcoming darkness engulfs her.

.146.

"Why aren't the memories sticking?" Zachariah demands, as he slaps his fingers against her forehead for the twentieth time.

"Cause I'm awesome?" Lilly sputters out from her knees, clutching her chest painfully. "Isn't this getting boring?" She mocks him.

"You are Lilly Massri-" Zachariah growls at her.

"No I'm Lilly O'Connell." Lilly bites out through clenched teeth, blood dripping between her lips.

"And you work at Sandover Bridge and Iron Inc. under Dean Smith Director of Sales and Marketing." Zachariah snarls at her.

"Dean Smith is fucking Disgusting!" Lilly growls out defiantly.

"Really, Mr. Adler quite likes him. He's gonna go far with the company." Zachariah comments with a smirk.

"You're a sadistic prick." Lilly spits out, her blood splattering on the floor.

"Have you even been trying?" Zachariah demands in exasperation.

"Honestly?" Lilly asks with her head tilted to the side.

"Yeah, lay it on me heathen." Zachariah gives her a wide toothy smile.

"Not even a little" Lilly coughs her stomach still in immense pain, one arm wrapped around it.

Zachariah chuckles as he pressed his foot against her stomach, lightly pressing down as he continued to smile down at her. "You should really start trying."

"Fuck you." Lilly spits, venomously.

"Ahhh. You know what, this isn't your fault." He pulls his foot off of her stomach and snaps to rearrange her organs back to their proper places. "It isn't, it's mine." He walks over to the wall, looking out the dingy window.

"I don't like where this going." Lilly coughs as she rolls onto her stomach, and forces herself to stand. However between her pain and exhaustion the best she can manage is to kneel, her breaths rasping and painful.

"I thought you'd be easier to talk to. I gave you too much credit. I thought you could possibly be... Reasoned with." He brings one hand up to rub at his forehead.

"That happens a lot." Lilly grins defiantly.

"So, my new strategy." Zachariah claps his hands together, rubbing them briefly, as he turns and walks back over to her.

"Put me and Mae back home and leave us alone? Cause we aren't actually hunters, and one of us doesn't care about the stupid fucking apocalypse." She asks, wincing as she feels her organs shift back to place at the clap.

With a sadistic half smile, he leaves with a final flap..

"Leave without telling me what the fuck you're doing?" Lilly growls as she stands, wiping off her skirt with a look of disgust. "Sure, let's do that one."

Her hand was on the door when she felt the familiar energy returns, and she let's her head drop in defeat. She should've drawn a fucking ward. This guy was a fucking sadist. She snaps her neck and turns with a determined look on her face.

Zachariah suddenly reappears, gripping a very strange looking girl that looked a lot like Mae. Her hair was pulled to the top of her head in an intricate bun. She was wearing a long sleeved white button up shirt with a simple black vest over a black pencil striped skirt, on her feet were a pair of practical looking high heels.

"What the? Mae?" Lilly questions unable to stop herself from stepping closer. "What the hell did you do to her you sadistic prick? This as bad as monster Dean." She snarls as she looked at Mae wearily.

"What? What's going on. Mr. Adler, where are we? How'd we- What happened?" Mae asks confused and frightened, as she turned to look at the man still gripping her upper arm.

"Don't worry about it girl, I'm hoping nothing bad is going to happen to you. You're such a great asset to the company. I really do see you going places." Zachariah chuckles, shoving the girl to the ground. "This is, of course, up to that girl in front of you however."

Mae's eyes widen in fear as she looks between her big boss and this stranger in front of her.

"Hey, she just got over her fucking angel fear phase, let her go!" Lilly demands staunchly. "Fine, fine, you win, point proven. I'll fuckin' do it." She spits out quickly.

"Oh, how I wish I could believe that." Zachariah says with a mocking shake of his head.

"I swear to everyone of my gods, I will be so much worse, if you lay one finger on her fucked up hair." Lilly hisses out.

"Oh good, you can be reasonable." Zachariah comments with approval before he crouches and grabs Mae's arm again, tapping her lightly on the forehead to make her sleep.

"I'm not wearing the stupid slut tastic uniform." Lilly growls out.

"I don't give a proverbial fuck what you wear." Zachariah glares in exasperation, his tone beyond condescending at this point.

"That's all that's in the fucking disgusting dresser."

"You have money, go get the stuff you want." Zachariah snaps, "I just want you behind your desk, doing your damn job." He warns her before he disappears.

"Fan-fucking-tastic." Lilly hisses out with a roll of her eyes as she slides down 'her' shabby door with a sigh of defeat.

.147.

"Hey Sam, I have some mail for you." Mae smiles as she hands him the mail.

"Oh hi." Sam turns in his desk chair, a giant smile breaking out on his face. "Hey, thanks Mae."

"I was thinking maybe we could have lunch again today… You've been so nice to me since orientation…" Mae tucks her chin against her shoulder as she shyly shrugs.

"Yeah, that sounds great. Meet you downstairs?" Sam says with a bright smile.

"Alright, sounds amazing." Mae smiles brightly at him. "I'll let you get back to work then?"

"Yippie, people calling to have me tell them to turn the machine off and turn it back on." Sam responds sardonically.

"Oh, I'm sure you're great at turning people on." Mae shoots back impishly, causing Ian to let out a low whistle as she struts away with her cart.

"Dude, that girl. She wants you so bad." Ian chuckles, as he wheels his chair up next to Sam.

"You think?" Sam asks him unsure, as he scratches the back of his head. His eyes following her as she walked away in her tight skirt, a small smile on his lips.

"If you don't hit that, I'll make a move on her." Ian warns him. "How much experience do you think she has? I mean, she's got the severe librarian look going on. Ooo, maybe she spanks you if you misbehave." He continues with a dreamy smile on his face.

"Get back to work Ian." Sam chuckles his thoughts wandering on the mail girl with a smile.

"I'm serious. Make a move dude, or I will. Don't tell me you're not into that." Ian whines, letting Sam kick his chair back to his own work area.

"I'm not blind Ian." Sam chuckles before he answers the next flashing, annoyingly shrill call. There was just something about that girl, had been since orientation.

.148.

"Fuck computers." Lilly growls, as she stares at the piece of tech with disgust. She roughly shakes the monitor in frustration.

"Hey Lilly, more problems?" Mae asks with a quirked eyebrow.

"No, of course not." Lilly quickly lies, dropping the monitor back to its place carelessly, before she stands moves sitting strategically to block the flashing screen, wishing she knew a way to stop it from beeping and humming.

"Oh," Mae smiles as she puts a bundle of mail on girls desk.

"Mmm… You don't know how to fix the screens do you? If Smith or Adler find out…" Lilly asks sheepishly after a moment, thinking better of it. This was her second one. She still refused to call the tie clad thing she 'worked' for Dean.

"No… I'm sorry. Oh but I know a guy in tech support!" Mae says with a grin.

"Super...cause I have no idea what I did..." Lilly sighs.

"Here, he gave me his extension. Just call him and ask him to come up. His name's Sam." She says, writing the name and number down on a pad of paper.

"Super. Any mail for Smith?" Lilly asks with a shake of her head.

"Just some of the regular stuff and a package I was told to deliver into his hands. Is he busy?" Mae asks tentatively.

"He had a three o'clock…" Lilly sighs as she runs her hand through her hair.

"Had?" She questions with her head tilted to the side.

"They were rude and I hung up on them." Lilly smiles sheepishly.

"Ah-oohhhh, don't you just hate when that happens." Mae shakes her head sympathetically, not sure why this girl was a secretary. She liked her though, she was different from others in the company.

"I really do." Lilly says, as she walks over to the man in question's office, forgetting that she was covering the monitor flickering binary across it.

Lilly knocks, with more like slams her fist on the door, with more force than needed. " _Smith_ , Mae with a package." She spits out before waiting for a response.

"Ah, yes, send her in." Dean says, turning to look at his secretary with a frown.

"Right. Go for it." Lilly shrugs before going back to her computer and yanks the cords out of the wall, and plops on her seat petulantly picking up her nail file and starts filing her nails with disinterest, after throwing her boot clad feet on her desk, leaning back in her chair casually.

Lilly waits for the buttons on her obnoxiously large phone to stop lighting up before she waits another several moments and picks up the phone dialing the number Mae had given her. She curses the company under her breath, as she tried to restrain herself from gagging as she hears Smith and Mae flirting playfully with one another teasingly.

"Thank you for calling Sandover tech support, this is Sam Wesson, How may I be of service today?"

Lilly's head hits the desk, with a sickening thud.

.149.

"How did you do this again?" Sam asks as he looks over the computer in disbelief.

"I don't fucking know, I unplugged it after it started flickering at me." Lilly answers noting how similar this etch-a-sketch Sam was compared to her Sam, the thought making her lips quirk.

"Did you turn it off first?" Sam asks in exasperation.

"Um… I unplugged it. Look can you fix it or not Sammy?" Lilly asks with a disinterest as she noted one of her nails longer than the other and brought the nail file back to it, and begins grinding it down.

Sam turns to look at her, brow scrunched together in confusion. "Did you just, call me Sammy?"

"Yeah, problem?" Lilly challenges with a quirked brow.

"Uh… how did you get this job?" Sam asks curiously.

" _Nepotism_." She responds quickly her tone biting.

"Nope, no problem." Sam responds with a thoughtful frown before he starts clicking away at the computer again. _I really don't like being called that..._

She smirks at his back, amused at his irritation. This at least felt normal, she could deal with this.

"Uh, ok. I can fix this, but it's going to take the rest of the day for the computer to run its processes. I can look into getting you a replacement instead."

"Shit." Lilly curses with a frown. "Eh… I'd rather not break another one…" She comments thoughtfully.

"You shouldn't feel too bad, all the computers here are kind of crappy." Sam assures her.

"Mmm. Great. Are any of them touch screen? I know how to operate POS systems..." Lilly suggests.

"What? Like the ones restaurants use? No… Who are you related to?" Sam asks as he stares at her in disbelief.

"Ugh… Lame. Asshat Adler…" Lilly sighs unable to keep the disgust from her face.

"Adler, _Mr. Adler_? The CEO?" Sam asks, eyes wide.

"Yeah...I guess." Lilly shrugs indifferently.

"What, he your Uncle or something?" Sam continues questioning, still in disbelief.

"Or something." Lilly mumbles. "All day?" She changes the subject. "What the fuck… this sucks. Aw well, looks like I'm done for the day." She says pushing away from the desk, a smile curving her lips.

"I'll put in the request for a replacement. You're Dean Smith's secretary, you kind of need this." Sam continues before what she says finally registers. " _Wait?_ what? You're able to just take off like that?" _What the fuck?_

"No, not really...But eh. I'm over this shit. I hate computers." Lilly shrugs as she blows her bangs out of her face. "Adler can fucking bite me, I don't know what he was thinking." She continues as she wipes her hands together as if she were washing her hands of it, and turns on her heel.

"Uh, ok. I'll uh, have it replaced tomorrow." Sam responds uncertainly as he breaks the computer down and unplugs the monitor.

"Eh, thanks Sammy." Lilly comments as she heads towards the stairs, waving one hand dismissively, as she walks away from the infuriating situation. _I still don't like anyone here. Or anything… I just… fuck Angels._

.150.

"So were you able to help Lilly? I'm really worried about her…" Mae says biting her lip, as she leaned against Sam's cubicle wall. "She always looks at me like a kicked puppy."

"Well, I still have no idea what she did to her desktop, but I got her a new one. And I put a password lock on everything she didn't need to touch." Sam turns and looks up at her with a furrowed brow, "How well do you know her anyways?"

"Not well," Mae answers, smiling a bit before continuing. "But she, well, the first day she was kind of a bitch to me. I really thought I had done something to make her hate me, but I think she was just having a bad day or something. She's been super nice to me since then. Though she never takes up my invitation to eat lunch together. She's kind of a weird secretary though. She's usually sneering at her computer, and I've never seen a secretary type with just two fingers." She holds out her two pointer fingers and pokes them at Sam as she imitates the way Lilly types.

Sam laughs as he dodges her typing. "Weird. But, she did say she got her job through family connections so, maybe that's why they keep her."

"Huh. Weird. So I was wondering if, after work today, if maybe you wanted to go out for dinner together?" She asks him with a shy smile.

"Sure, that sounds great. I know of a place we can go." He offers with a smile.

"Sounds great. Meet you at clock out." She winks before pulling her cart out of their cubicle space and walking away.

Ian sneaks up on him as he turns back to his computer, typing up another report.

"Told you she wanted some of that." Ian teases him.

"Yeah yeah. Layoff. She's really nice, and I don't need you scaring her away." Sam says, rolling his eyes and pushing his friend out of his space.

.151.

"I'm starting to think you are beginning to enjoy our time together too much." Zachariah comments as he glares down at the girl cringing in pain on the floor.

"Oh yeah." Lilly grunts out hands wrapped around her torso as pain wracks her small body coughing blood out of her mouth. "It's kinky." She smirks sardonically.

Zachariah smiles and walks over to her again, flipping her with the tip of his shined shoes effortlessly. "I hate you."

Lilly lands with a hard thud. "Don't say that." She chuckles with a bloody grin, wincing as she gets back to her knees. The petri dish of diseases were painfully tearing through her, causing everything in her to scream out in protest. " I feel like we're really starting to bond." She finally grits out.

"It's a simple task. Work for Dean Smit-"

"That is _not_ my Dean." Lilly growls out, falling forward as a new wave of pain rips through her at the interruption.

"Well, yes. You're correct. And wrong. That is very much your Dean. Just with different memories. You want him back, you need to play along. This was never suppose to be painful." Zachariah shakes his head, his frustration evident.

"Fuck you, that isn't _my_ Dean, it isn't _my_ Mae, it isn't _my_ Sam, and I for gods damn certain would rather die here, than touch another gods damn piece of technology! This is fucking stupid. I don't care about any of this shit!" Lilly growls at him.

"I don't care either, but you want the boys to stop the apocalypse right? I mean, Dean is the one who started it. He's lost his edge, and we need him back in soldier form." Zachariah taunts with a click of his tongue.

"I don't really care! If ya care so much about the shit, you fix it." Lilly snarls.

"I am _**done**_ explaining shit to you. I thought maybe, maybe you actually cared about Dean. Or about Mae and Sam. Clearly you don't, you selfish, sniveling piss ant." Zachariah growls as he snaps his fingers again.

"Yep" Lilly agrees popping the 'p'. She goes cross eyed with pain and can't keep the screams from ripping through her throat. Sweat coats her skin from pain and exertion as her fingers dig into the dingy rug of 'her' apartment.

Zachariah lets this new agony he has inflicted on her run for a few minutes, enjoying her screams of anguish, before he finally snaps his fingers once more, setting her back to her natural state.

Lilly's body goes limp, as she crumples to the floor like a doll; panting out in exertion. She grabs her chest as her heart rate slows back to normal.

"Feel like working with me yet?" Zachariah asks, glaring down at her.

"Nope." Lilly grits out defiantly, as she gripped her chest.

"Why in the world are you the one in the prophecy? Mae is so meek and compliant, she even took her beating from Uriel with a graceful kind of dignity. She still followed his commands during the entire ordeal, did you know that? She had a mouth on her towards the end though." He chuckles at Lilly's obvious discomfort. "I had to review it; when Castiel reported it to Heaven. It was not Heaven approved, but it served a purpose in the end. She may have lost her faith for a little bit over it, but this situation is going to help her just as much as it was meant to help the Winchesters, it was even suppose to help you."

Lilly just stares at the angel blankly. "I. Don't. Care." She pants out.

The angel glares at her. "Look you little fucking piss ant! You're going to do this or you're going to be stuck here, until you all learn your places. So get with the fucking program." He growls at her.

"You can't keep us here forever, idiot. Ya said it yer self, seals are breaking. You want your soldier ta stop it, this can't go on indefinitely." Lilly snarls at him, even as she struggles to sit up, finding the process laboring and difficult before she just gives up. She was just going to end up back here anyways.

"Exactly, this wasn't suppose to take so long. Dean and Sam were suppose to get their groove back, realise that hunting really is the only thing they're meant to do. The two of you were supposed to- I don't understand why- I don't understand how an abomination like you-" He lets out a groan of frustration. "You disgust me."

"Ah, surely I've grown on you at least a bit." Lilly chuckles darkly.

The angel takes in a deep breath and releases it slowly. "Ah. Personal Assistant." He says with a clap of his hands. "What if I make you his personal assitant. Surely you can be more agreeable to that."

Lilly looks at the Angel skeptically, not understanding his change of tactics, or what a personal assistant really entailed.

"I could bring Mae in again, maybe Dean. Make them good and helpless in front of you." He reminds her forcefully.

"Gods you really aren't a people person are you?" Lilly sighs out. "No machines?" She asks with a frown.

"As his personal assistant, you'd run errands and keep him happy. Whatever he needs, you get. You don't have to touch a fucking machine. I'll give him another damned secretary."

Lilly thinks about it for a moment, knowing it was the best she was going to get. "Errands? I can do that." She shrugs, as she lets her head hit the dirty floor.

.152.

 _This is not what I signed up for...This is some bullshit._ Lilly thinks as she leans lazily against the wall in Smith's office, watching not-her-Dean pace and talk on the stupid bluetooth. She loathed the clothes he was wearing and found herself gritting her teeth in disgust; at the stupid suspenders and tie, the ugly striped button up, the stupid lemon cleanse, his cleanly shaven face. She hated all of it. _This is fucking disgusting._

"So you're my PA now?" Dean asks as he turns to look at her, reaching up and clicking the side of the bluetooth.

"Apparently." Lilly responds indifferently.

"Huh, When did they decide to give me PA and a secretary?" Dean wonders as he goes back to sit at his desk, opening his personal planner on the computer with a few easy clicks.

"Don't know. Whatta ya want me ta do?" Lilly drawls knowing how much it irked this Dean, as she kept the sneer from her face. Her eye twitching, with irritation.

"Well, I do have a list of errands I was going to try and do during my lunch." Dean says with a small grin.

"I got cha." Lilly responds as she pushes off the wall and walks over, holding out her hand expectantly.

"Sure thing, thanks." Dean grumbles as he prints out the list for her.

"Do ya want lunch while I'm out?" Lilly asks as she scans over the list.

"Oh, yeah. Just grab me like a Chef salad or something. No dressing, only vegetables. Oh, and here's my keys. I have everything you need in my car." Dean tells her, as he pulls out his keys and holds them out for her.

"Riight…" Lilly says trying not to make a face, taking the offered keys. "You're letting me drive your car?" She asks in disbelief.

"Do you have a car?"

"No."

"Then I'm glad I have good insurance." He says with a wink.

A small smile appears on her face at the slight, before she shakes her head, her feature back to the carefully constructed disinterest. "Sure thing Smith." She turns to find the door opening already as a UPS delivery guy walks in, a small stack of boxes balanced in one arm, his clipboard tucked under his other arm so he could open the door..

"Uh, hi. I've got a package for Dean Smith but there wasn't anyone at the desk." He greets as he looks from Lilly to Dean.

"Yeah that's me." Dean nods as he comes around his desk.

"Great, please excuse me, I have things to do." Lilly says as she folds the note and goes to leave only to be blocked by Derek the delivery driver, who she bumps out of her way rudley, sending his boxes spilling on the ground.

Lilly sighs, and tucks the list between her cleavage before she bends over and starts helping him pick up the boxes. "Sorry, periods man." She gives in a way of an apology for her shitty behavior. This poor guy had nothing to do with what was happening and she felt like a royal bitch.

"Oh, uh, sorry." Derek drops down to start gathering the boxes and papers back to him.

"No worries man. Didn't sound like anything broke." Dean assures the man as he also starts helping to gather up the boxes and papers that had fallen.

Derick suddenly grips Dean and Lilly both by their arms. "Wow, you know. It's rare to find two people that are just as concerned for their fellow man as you two are. Really, thanks." He smiles at the two of them.

Lilly feels a sudden jolt at the man's touch and rips her arm away from the man at the same time she felt a rush of desire for Dean as something she couldn't name shifted within her on a frightening level. Her eye twitch as she startles and pushes away from him, falling onto her ass as she looked to the delivery man with shock. This sonovabitch was working for Zachariah, she just knew it. What the fuck was this new layer of shittyness?

Derek collects his papers with a self deprecating grin. "Sorry, I didn't mean to grab you so hard, all that picking boxes up and putting them down. Guess I don't know my own strength."

Lilly growls in response as she pulls back her arm to smack the man in front of her, every intention of backhanding what she was sure was another angel. "I'll fuckin' show you strength." She growls as she swings at the man however her hand is stopped, as Derek just stares at her, shocked by her reaction.

"Lilly!" Dean growls as he pulls her up by her arm and away from Derek.

"Right." Lilly chirps automatically, before she turns to look at Dean blankly looking confused as she feels warmth spread through her at the familiar tone.

"No no, I'm sorry guys. Uh, here. Your package. Thanks for helping. Sorry about the mess and the uh, touching." Derek winces as he stands.

"Again. It wasn't a big deal. Thanks for the package." Dean lets go of Lilly's arm and opens the door. "Hope your day gets better." He smiles as he pats Derek's back.

Lilly bites back her response, curious if it had really just been one sided. Curious about what that fuck had just done to her. What was Zachariah fucking with now? She frowned at that thought.

Dean shuts the door as soon as the other man leaves. "What was that all about? Were you really about to backhand a delivery man? Do you have any idea how that could affect the company?" His eyes were narrow slits as he lectured her.

Lilly growls at him, even as she felt herself respond to his anger, the feeling only further fueling her frustration and confusion. She was not turned on by Smith, she couldn't be, she loathed him; everything he represented. This was obviously just because this was the closest she'd seen him act like Dean, it had to be. She just missed Dean, and he sounded so like her Dean at the moment it hurt, well at least his tone did.

"I'm so sorry Smith, I'd just hate to jeopardize the company." She spits out sarcastically, she needed out of this office before she did something she couldn't forgive herself for, like ripping off his ridiculous tie, and getting rid of those damn suspenders and- No, she shook her head. "I have you're errands to run, mind movin'?" She comments flippantly, needing out of this situation.

Dean lets out a sigh and shifts, clearing her path to the door. "Hurry back Lilly."

Lilly ignores him, as she just races out to the door and yanks it open quickly and runs to the stairwell, forcing herself to not look back.

.153.

"Do you believe in ghosts, hypothetically I mean." Sam asks Mae after they finish their meal.

"I guess I've never thought about it." Mae responds, her features thoughtful. "Hmm, I suppose I do. In a sense anyways."

"Ah. Sorry just. Random question I guess." Sam smiles awkwardly, shifting uncomfortably.

"I read vampire novels. Not the sparkly ones though." Mae offers, thinking of the bobble head on his desk.

"Uh, that's neat. Are they good?" Sam asks unsure of what else to say. His dreams over the last few nights bothering him. Lilly, Smith, and Mae recurring roles in his dreams. All looking a lot different, well less so the shitty secretary. She looked about the same, she just smiled more.

"Well, some of them are. The classics definitely are. My parents are really big into classics." Mae responds with a smile.

"That's great. How are your parents? Have you talked to them recently?" Sam asks her curiously.

"Yeah they're good. Haven't really thought to call them since I moved here though. I know they're really busy. They're kind of the only police officers where I grew up. They keep odd hours." Mae responds with a small smile.

"Oh so you come from law enforcement? And you're working at Sandover?" Sam asks in confusion, though he was honest he had a hard time picturing the girl in front of him shooting a gun.

Mae smiles over at him. "They didn't want me getting into the family business. I never really wanted too anyways. I love that they help people. But any sort of violence, isn't really my thing. So I moved to the city, decided to test my wings, found a nice job, and well here I am." She giggles.

"Ah, that makes sense. I can't really picture you as a cop anyways." Sam admits with a warm smile.

"What about you. How did you end up here?" Mae asks curiously.

"Oh well I went to school, but I had a hard time finding a job in my field so… Loans aren't going to pay for themselves." Sam smiles scratching the back of his head nervously.

"What's your field?" She asks as she leans closer to him.

"Lawyer." Sam laughs. "Weird right?"

"Wow, I can't imagine that." Mae laughs, covering her mouth with one hand.

"Yeah, guess fate works in mysterious ways right?" Sam shrugs.

"I guess so, my degree was in biology, and I work in a mail room. You studied law and ended up in tech support." Mae continues laughing, falling against his arm in her mirth.

Sam chuckles along with her. "This was nice. We should do this again. We both kind of just click. Misfits and all that." He smiles at her.

"I agree. Actually, want to come back to my apartment? Continue our conversation?" Mae asks with a shy smile.

"Sure. That sounds nice." Sam quickly agrees as he throws money on the table. The two of them scoot away from the table.

Mae links her arm through his as they leave the restaurant.

* * *

AN2: We really wanted to try and get Terrible Pie... I mean Life... (yeah, we really did rename this episode in our writing) into one chapter, but we're us, and the girls are the girls. We hope you enjoyed the first part, and the set up for the rest of this 'episode'. Lilly did not make a great impression on Zachariah, who among you did not see that one coming? XD

Don't forget to let us know what you think, and we'll be back on Thursday with the next update. Lots of love everyone! XOXO


	33. Chapter 33

AN: Hey Reader! Sorry about dropping the ball again. At least this time it's just one day this time right... :(

We last left the Winchesters and girls smack dab in an alternate reality of terrible pie. We're so excited that we're finally getting these chapters out to you all. Anyway, we hope you enjoy.

* * *

.154.

"Why do you keep making me lunch?" Dean asks from behind his desk. He enjoyed that she did it, but was curious about her reasoning.

"Because your diet is stupid, you look fine." Lilly shrugs from the wall where she's leaning, rubbing her temple in irritation. Ever since that damned angel had touched her she had a hard time fighting her impulses to touch him, and had to fight with herself to keep her distance and it was taking its toll on her. She felt like she had been injected with oxytocin all over again, and it was a bitch to fight off, and often left her looking at him like a love smitten idiot. She hated this so much, it was more painful than anything else Zachariah had done up to this point, but she wasn't gonna let that sonovabitch win this. He might be all-powerful but she was stubborn as shit. What ever this was wasn't going to work, she refused to accept Smith as Dean, and felt disgusted with herself every time she caught herself watching him, feeling attracted to him. She found herself often taking cold showers and crying when she got to her current 'residence'. She wasn't going to betray Dean because she was weak; she refused to dishonor him like that.

"You really think so?" He asks, looking at his reflection in the blank monitor. "I mean, I could stand to lose a few pounds. I guess you wouldn't know what that feels like, you look like you need to gain a few." he adds as he looks her over with a frown.

"I'm not dignifying that with a response." Lilly huffs, annoyed by his comment. And then there was this. He had been flirting with her none stop since the incident, and it was fucking difficult to keep rebuffing him like this; it hurt.

"You wound me, I was not fishing for compliments or anything." Dean says with a hand over his heart.

"Your ego can use some wounding. Cleanses aren't healthy. If you're trying to be healthy at least be smart about it." Lilly scoffs, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Alright smarty skirt, how do I do that, since you seem to have all the answers." Dean challenges, elbows on his desk, chin on his interlaced fingers.

"Well first, any diet that involves drinking a cup of salt water, discard. That's not good for your digestive tract. You know what, just put me in charge of your food. I've literally got nothing better to do and I don't trust you to take care of yourself." Lilly comments, as she chose to ignore his tone "I used to be a personal chef." She improvises, not really enjoying this version of Dean, but still wanting to be near him, because she apparently hated herself and enjoyed playing patty-cake with fate. She knew this was her Dean anyways and refused to let this version put her Dean's body through hell.

"Really?" Dean asks with a smile.

"Yeah." Lilly sighs.

"Sounds like you're just the whole package." Dean leans back into his seat for a moment before sitting forward again abruptly. "I mean that with the utmost respect, I swear I wasn't harassing you." His eyes were wide in worry that she might take that exactly the way he had meant it.

"I really don't like you." Lilly says after a moment, her fingers massaging her eyes. She didn't understand how he could look so much like her Dean, but be nothing like him. And this new fucking added torment of constantly wanting to jump his bone was not helping. Not my Dean, Not my family, not my religion. Nothing is mine. Fuck Angels. This is dumb.

.155.

"People might still be here." Sam warns as he kisses Mae's neck. He smiles into her soft scent when her legs wrap tighter around him in response as he presses her into the wall in the supply office. Their shifts had ended over an hour ago.

"Don't care." Mae pants out; her hands running through his hair, as she grinded against him, pulling him back to her mouth to kiss him roughly.

"Yeah, I guess I don't really care either." Sam admits with a grin, his lips still pressed against hers. "You're insatiable." He growls, pleased with it.

"Yeah, you're so not one to talk." She teases as she runs her nails down his back. She pushes her shoulders against the wall as she arches into him.

"Mmm, guess that's true." Sam agrees as he slams into her, enjoying the needy, pleased whines it elicited from her.

.156.

"Did you clean my apartment?" Dean asks in surprise as he looks to the the odd girl cooking in his kitchen.

"Yep." She says popping the 'p' as she moves the food to a plate.

"Why?" Dean asks confused.

"Cause it was that or go back to the office. You're the one who gave a virtual stranger keys to your penthouse." Lilly counters as she walks over and places the plate on the table. Yet another thing her Dean would not do. Did the angels know how many creatures would be thrilled to know how helpless the Winchesters were at the moment? This was so fucking stupid, what were they going to do if a demon showed up. It terrified her when she had thought of that earlier, it was part of the reason she had cleaned. She had painted several demon traps around his room, strategically moving his rugs. It was why she was still here, torturing herself further like this.

"Ok, I can deal with that I guess." Dean smiles as he puts his briefcase down on the counter and pulls his laptop out. "Did you take a cab here or something?"

"Uh, no I walked. It's like four blocks away." Lilly shrugs as she goes back to the kitchen to start making his lunch for tomorrow needing to put more space between the two of them.

"Yeah, it was a pretty sweet deal." Dean smiles as he drops his computer off on the table before he sits down at the plate she had made for him.

"Uh huh." Lilly comments wryly, before she notices what he had just done. "Eat. Then work. It will still be there when you're done." She chides.

"Aren't you going to join me?" Dean asks, looking over to her confused.

"No." Lilly responds simply as she puts his lunch in the bare fridge.

"Why? It's dinner time, and you cooked. Please join me?" Dean asks again, a bit of a plea in his voice.

Lilly pauses and looks up with a quirked brow, her stomach twisting with guilt even as she contemplated it, moved at the familiar tone. She shakes her head of the thoughts immediately pushing the idea away. "I'm good." She says before moves to start on the dishes. This was going to be one long fucking night, her Dean or not, she still didn't want to hurt him.

Dean doesn't say anything else to her, just shakes his head. He stands, heading to his bedroom as he loosens his tie.

"Eat the damn food before it gets cold Dean!" Lilly snaps at him as she throws down her sponge angrily, using his name for the first time since she had been dropped in this new version of hell.

"I was just putting my tie away woman! I knew you knew my name." Dean calls from the room, unbuttoning his work shirt before he pulls it off and tosses it into his notably empty hamper.

Lilly snaps her teeth at him, before she picks the sponge back up and continues her self appointed task.

Dean walks back into the dinette, resuming his seat at the table. "You seriously won't join me?"

She looks up from the sink to answer him, noting him out of the button up shirt. "No." She says shortly, as she immediately looked down at the dishes with a frown. This sucked.

"Will you join me for dinner tomorrow?" Dean asks, spearing a cut of the chicken on his fork petulantly.

"I'll make you dinner, though that's mostly cause I don't trust you to feed yourself." Lilly comments bitchily. This shit would be a lot easier if he didn't act like she was kicking baby the whole time.

"We could go out to dinner, after work. I know a nice little place." Dean offers with a grin.

"I'd rather not. But if you're planning on eating out, give me a heads up." Lilly sighs as she turns back to doing the dishes with a frown, as she died a little bit inside.

"I can't tell if you're misunderstanding me on purpose, or just misunderstanding me." Dean comments with an exasperated sigh.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Lilly asks as she ducks out of his view to put pots back in their proper place. Using the time as a short reprieve as she clamped her eye shut and cursed at herself for these feelings, for hurting him. She wasn't sure she had ever hated herself so much as she had in the last couple days.

"You make it difficult for a man to ask you out." Dean grumbles as he pokes the food on his plate, finally taking a bite. "Damn this is good." he says in surprise before startling when he hears a dull thud in the kitchen. "You alright in there?" He calls out.

"Thanks, yeah I'm fine." Lilly responds with her head still against the cabinet, cursing the angels and everything they stood for; and missing her Dean all the more. She shakes her head and tries to keep her tears at bay, growing more frustrated with herself as they fell anyways. This really fucking sucked.

.157.

"Wait so Paul killed himself over what exactly?" Mae asks worriedly, rubbing her hands against her arms nervously after hearing Sam and Ian talk about what they'd overheard this morning.

"When I left yesterday, he was upset because his computer locked up and he lost a day's worth of work." Sam frowns, as he pulls her to him and envelopes her in a tight, comforting hug.

"Oh God. Poor Paul." She frowns, chills going down her spine.

"He was acting really strange the day before too." Sam mutters, musing out loud.

"I guess that's true… But to kill himself? He was so close to retiring… Poor guy. This is just awful." Mae frowns, her heart breaking for the poor unstable man.

"Yeah, who offs themselves two weeks before his retirement party and freedom from this place?" Ian asks, with a shake of his head.

"I know. Strange right?" Sam murmurs thoughtfully. He had been worried he was just being paranoid, and was happy to hear they agreed with him.

"I better get back to the mail room, I just wanted to check on you when I heard." Mae admits, slowly pulling away from the warmth of Sam's arms.

"Thanks Mae." Sam smiles in appreciation of her thoughtfulness. His thoughts racing on how odd the incident was. Something not sitting right with him about the circumstances, and he had a strange feeling that it had something to do with the weird dreams he had been having.

.158.

Lilly was splashing cold water on her face in the fourteenth floor's bathroom sink, actively hiding from Smith. She sighs as she avoids looking at the mirror, holding on to the counter as she lets out a deep sigh. "He'll never look for me down here, too far away from his computer." She assures herself. She pauses when she notices her breath coming out in wisps; the temperature in the bathroom had dropped several degrees.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Lilly curses before she turns around. Her eyes scanning the seldom used bathroom wearily.

She hears the door creak open and a familiar voice call out. "Hey, uh, Lilly, you in here?"

Are you fucking serious? Really? "Mae, now's really not a good time." She calls back out her eyes searching the room nervously.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just worried about you, I just saw Smith and he looked concerned. I know you hide in here a lot so- Wow, it's cold in here." Mae folds her arms in front of her, keeping them close to her body. She grimaces when her head suddenly starts aching.

"Yeah, it comes from my soul. Can you get out?" Lilly snaps at her, hoping if she was bitchy Mae would leave as she leaned against the counter lazily and looked at Mae with disinterest, even as she kept scanning for any movement.

"Are you ok?" Mae takes a step closer to Lilly, her concern evident in her eyes and the set of her mouth.

"Wonderful. I just wanted to be alone right now, and you showed up." Lilly snaps at her. Her eyes widening when a white haired senior appears in the corner, out of nowhere. Furthest from the door. "Get the fuck out of here now Mae!" She growls at her sister-not-sister.

"What the hell is that?!" Mae shrieks, backing up into the door as blood begins to trickle from her nose.

"Amun-fucking-Ra Mae, compliant my ass. Get the fuck out of here." Lilly snaps, her eyes watching the apparition nervously as she moves further away from Mae. She refused to move towards the door until Mae was out of the bathroom, not wanting the ghost to knock her out. Her eye twitching as the ghost moved closer to her, cause why the fuck not be haunted on top of all the other shit? That does it, investing in iron rings.

"Run Lilly, get away from him, he- It's really mad." Mae sputters, as she pushed the door open, her body poised to run.

"Working on it." Lilly responds not taking her eyes off the ghost as she slowly starts shifting away from it, wincing as when it touches her and the familiar cold of it's touch settling into her bones. "Ugh." She shivers with disgust.

The ghost tilts its head in confusion before letting out a roar and flickering out of existence, taking the lights in the room with it as they exploded at the flair of energy.

Mae lets out her own shriek as she hits the floor.

"Are you fucking shitting me?" Lilly questions the ceiling before she shakes her head and rushes over to her fallen sister crumpled on the public restroom floor, quickly calling out for help. She shifts so her sister's head was resting in her lap and lets out a sigh of frustration, when she realizes that the floor they were on was mostly for storage; which was her original reason for picking this as her hiding place. In desperation, she starts patting down Mae, til she finds what she's looking for and pulls out the her cellphone. She searches through the contacts until she finds the one she's looking for and hits the call button.

"Mae?" Sam asks confused.

This is oddly familiar Lilly thinks wryly. "No, this is Lilly. Look can you come to the fourteenth floor girls room? Mae uh… Passed out." She stutters out through chattering teeth.

"What?!" Lilly quickly pulls the phone from her ear.

"Yeah. Sooner is better than later. I can't really pick her up, and I'm kneeling in a fucking public bathroom…" Lilly snaps as she unwraps one of the laces on her arms and cleans the blood from Mae's face. She was glad that the ones she had worn today were soft.

"I'll be right there." Sam says.

"Super." Lilly grumbles hitting the red button and shoving the phone back in Mae's pocket, dismissing her own issues easily, in lieu of Mae's. She holds the ribbon to her sister's nose, staunching the blood flow. She contemplates unpinning Mae's hair from the tight bun, before she settles against it. Lilly opts to massage Mae's scalp instead as she whispers an apology to her unconscious sister. The feeling so familiar that it brought tears to her eyes as she reveled in the feeling, having felt so disconnected from her sister since the time she had ended up here.

Lilly alerts to the stairwell doors slamming open and then shut, and let's out a sigh of relief. "Lilly?" she hears Sam call out.

"In here." Lilly calls out, removing her hand from Mae's scalp with a forlorn sigh as she crumples the ribbon in her hand with an eye twitch. She cleans off the last remnants of the blood quickly.

"Mae? Oh my god, what happened?" Sam demands, kneeling down next to the two of them gently pulling Mae off the ground and Lilly's lap. His eyes run over the two of them, noting how pale each of them were, watching as Lilly's petite frame trembled, goosebumps running up her arms.

"Uh… She hit her head. Tripped into the door or something." Lilly lies with a frown not sure how to explain the situation to etch-a-sketch Sam. Irritated she stands, wiping her trembling hands on her skirt, before she quickly hides them behind her back.

"Here, call nine one one." Sam orders, pulling his phone out and holding it out to her.

"Um..." Lilly thinks for a moment. "She'll wake up soon enough… I'm not sure that's a good idea." She comments even as she takes the offered phone from him looking it over in hesitation. Mae had gotten him this phone last year for Christmas, she was loath to break it. "I was hoping you'd just move her to a couch or something…" She explains, as she scratches the back of her head.

"What? No, she, we shouldn't have even moved her. If she injured her head, we don't know what's happening. She's unconscious. She needs to be seen by a doctor." Sam explains. He turns to look at her, noticing again just how pale the secretary was. "Are you ok, you don't look good either." He observes.

"Um… Shit- Is she breathing?" Lilly asks with faux concern, her eyes widening as she took in an intake of breath. At the distraction she flinches, hating herself as she twists the phone roughly in in feigned nervousness.

"Shit." Sam growls, as he looks down at Mae, placing a hand on her chest and a hand over her mouth. He breathes a sigh of relief when he sees her chest slowly rising and falling. "She's breathin- My phone!"

Lilly startles dropping the phone as she jumps not having to feign her surprise this time. "I'm so sorry. I didn't even, I will pay for a new one..." She promises as she crouches down to pick up the broken phone, her hands shaking.

Sam begins patting Mae's pockets, reaching into the one he felt her phone in.

Fucking damn it… This isn't good. She can't, if they give her something she'll just get worse… Fucking Angels… "You're really going to just leave her on the floor of a public restroom, til the EMTs get here? That's fucking disgusting Sammy." Lilly bites her lip, afraid of pushing him too far. He didn't know her here, and she certainly hadn't made a great impression on him. There was no guaranteed he wouldn't retaliate if she kept this shit up.

Sam flips it open and dials nine one one.

"Are you asking me to risk paralyzing her? We've already wasted time and moved her. Hello? Yes, my friend hit her head and is unconscious. We're on the fourteenth floor of the Sandover building. We both work here. She's still breathing, just unconscious." Sam explains, thinly patient with the dispatcher. "Thank you." He responds, as he flips the phone shut.

"Gods Damn it." I feel like I'm going to get in trouble for this… Why did… What the fuck was the ghost… This is weird…"Well, you enjoy that mess." Lilly breathes, hands tied on the matter as she watched him in disapproval for moment, before she turned to exit the bathroom. That ghost seemed to be interested in her afterall, and she really didn't want a repeat performance with Mae already in this last thing she needed was for Sam to start stringing shit together and asking questions, like why all the lights had exploded. Or anything of that nature, she backs away slowly, her body still trembling from the ghosts touch and the fear of what would happen to Mae if it did come back. She really hadn't done herself any favors with this shitty attitude of hers. Sam certainly wasn't going to believe anything outta her mouth, and even if he did what was he going to do like this? Hack it to death? Not very likely.

"Wait, did something else happen? Anything weird?" Sam asks, looking up at her questioningly.

"What, no. No. Why? Wait no. Nothing I can think of, just two girls who barely know each other that well, in the seldom used bathroom." Lilly says looking over her shoulder confused and slightly hopeful.

He lets out a sigh of frustration, letting his head fall into his free hand. "Everything just seems so…"

"Fucked up." She supplies helpfully, her head tilted to the side as she watched him for a moment, feeling an uncommon surge of affection for the man she so often butted heads with.

"Yes, and out of place." Sam adds sadly, looking down at the only good thing that had ever happened to him.

"You have no idea." Lilly says vaguely with a shake of her head.

Sam looks up at her hopefully, "Do you have strange dreams too?"

"No." Lilly frowns, "But I was just willingly kneel on a public bathroom floor."

"Because she's like your si-" Sam starts before he winces and grips his head in pain.

Lilly pauses for a moment. "Don't hurt yourself Sammy." She orders before racing away from the bathroom. She was willing to take the hit from the Angel, she needed to get the herbs for Empatea. She used her time in the stairwell to curse Angels, ghosts, and the whole fucking situation, as tears fell unchecked.

"That name…" He watched her go, her image and that name drifting hazily in his mind, before he looked around the dark bathroom in confusion.

.159.

"Where have you been?" Smith asks, dumfounded when he walks in his office to find his missing PA. She was furiously cleaning his already immaculate office and had apparently carried her habit of cooking dinner for him to breakfast.

"Uh… I've been sick." Lilly answers simply as she turns to look at him, appearing surprisingly raggard.

"You could have just told me. Are you feeling well enough to be in today?" Dean asks, walking up to her, putting the back of his hand to her forehead.

"What are you doing?" Lilly asks as she tries to duck away from him; she wasn't up for this today. She was exhausted and felt like shit. The last two days had been painful for more reasons than she cared to admit, and she found herself unable to sleep. She'd spent a day and half finding herbs close enough to her standards and when she had arrived back to hovel she was currently owning as her apartment, Zachariah had been waiting, furious with her disappearance.

Lilly had to admit she wasn't completely alone, Anna had been showing up on and off in an attempt to give her solace, and always offered to help her sleep, but she couldn't, wouldn't take her up on the offer. This was part of her penance, for treating her family so utterly shitty; not forgetting her gods whom she sure were livid, and Bobby who was surely worried and surely rivaling her gods with his anger. However on the plus side she had been able to contact Inky, Sheriff Mills, Clay and Mother Superior to let them know they wouldn't be around for a while.

"Stop moving," Dean snaps in frustration before he takes a breath and continues on in a gentler tone. "I'm checking to make sure you feel well enough to work. You only took two days off." He puts his hand to her face, frowning when he feels how clammy and cold she is.

"I'm fine. You're being ridiculous. Go eat breakfast." Lilly says as she knocks his hand away, afraid if he stayed this close to her she'd break down and start crying. "That's enough personal bubble bursting for today."

"You're not fine Lilly. You should go home and sleep. You aren't feeling well." Dean glares at her; frustrated with her avoidance of him, and her unwillingness to listen.

"I'm fine. I just didn't sleep well. Go eat." Lilly says her eyes darting everywhere in the room but at him.

"Why don't I believe you?" Dean sighs, even as he gives up with a roll of his eyes and pulls away from her with some effort. He goes over to his desk and sets down his briefcase.

"Cause you have trust issues? I don't know your life." Lilly comments dismissively.

"You realise I can send you home right?" Dean tells her before he looks down at the plate on his desk with a small smile. Life had gotten so much easier with her around.

"I'm not going to sleep anyways. Just give me the tasks so I can start on them, Smith." Lilly sighs, just wanting to get the fuck away from him, she couldn't handle this right now. All she wanted was comfort, and what she had was this cheap imitation. It hurt, and she was tired of it. She was tired of hurting him too.

"Fine." Dean says with a mouthful of food, hitting a few keys on the keyboard until something starts printing.

Lilly walks over to the desk and starts fiddling with the pencil holder; reorganising it while she waited impatiently for the list to print.

The room suddenly drops in temperature.

"Are you fucking serious?" Lilly whines under her breath. Her back stiffening as she looked around the room wearily.

"Whoa, can you put in a call to maintenance? I think the AC is busted." Dean holds his hand up to his mouth and breathes into it, noticing the wisps of his breath.

"Uh… Sure." Lilly comments absently as her eyes landed on his golf clubs. I mean, they're called irons right? She thinks quickly before walking over to them and pulls one out. It felt like the right amount of weight, but she wasn't quite sure if it would work.

"What are you doing?" Dean asks. He stands in frustration, the room was freezing and she was suddenly focused on his golf clubs. He found it strange, found how cold the room was getting strange.

"They're bothering me, you can't organize anything properly." Lilly frowns, waving her hand at him dismissively.

"It's way too cold in this room, come on." Dean grabs her by the elbow. "We can have Amanda call maintenance, you-Just you. Where the hell is Amanda?" He stops and checks his watch. It was only seven in the morning. Amanda, like most of the rest of the building, wouldn't show up until around nine.

"Hey! I'm organizing stuff…" Lilly complains as he pulls her from the office with him. She turns her head to glare at him, but instead her jaw drops when she sees Mae walking next to Sam in the hallway.

They both stop when they notice Lilly being dragged out of her bosses office, Dean's face set in a stern frown.

"Are you shitting me?" Lilly mumbles under her breath looking up to the ceiling dropping the club in her hand out of surprise. She felt like cursing the entire universe. "Let me go Smith." She snaps, tearing her arm from Dean, yet another reminder how he wasn't hers, and runs back into his office quickly to grab her purse. She glares at the ghost in the corner before she runs back out.

"What are you doing up here Mr. Over shares?" Dean asks, looking the strange kid over, wondering what he and the attractive mailroom girl were doing up here.

"Uh… I have to go. You're right I'm feeling ill." Lilly comments, looking at her etch-a-sketch family with a frown, wanting to get away from Mae if the ghost was following her.

Suddenly the whole room goes cold and the overhead lights flicker. Both men look up in confusion.

"Mae… You need to go back to the mailroom." Lilly admonishes her.

"This is like what happened the other day. What's going on?" Mae asks, her hands brushing up her arms, ignoring the other girl's bossing.

"No idea. Go away." Lilly responds shortly, hoping her rudeness would be off putting.

"Was it a ghost? That's what Mae says she saw." Sam asks as he's hit with the strangest sense of deja vu. He looks around at the others standing in the room with him as he recalls the dreams plaguing him for the past two weeks.

"What?!" Lilly demands in confusion. What the hell was she supposed to do with this? Wesson and Smith weren't hunters, but she supposed they were both still protectors at their core, she couldn't have them running into this blind, but she knew sure as fuck they wouldn't believe her blindly. What a mess.

"What is up with you and ghosts, kid?" Dean asks as he grabs the Lilly's shoulder and pulls her closer to him. Her shivering was concerning, but then again so was how weak she fought against him

Sam does the same with Mae, wrapping his arms around her to keep her warm.

What the fuck? Where is the angel? This is going to ki...Oh you mother fucking peice of shit...Fuck Mae.. Why would anyone call you complaint?I don't get it? Maybe she just ignores me? "Let me the fuck go Cowboy." Lilly growls struggling harder; fearful for Mae's safety.

The same elderly man appears in the corner, his eyes on Lilly, as Mae shouts in pain and buckles in Sam's arms.

"Cowboy?" Dean asks in confusion, momentarily loosening his grip on her shoulder. She slips from his grasp as she runs in the opposite direction of where the other two were standing before he can stop her. "What the hell is that thing?"

Gods fucking Damn it. Lilly thinks as she makes her way down the hall. She lets out a litany of curses as she runs, making her way to the break room, regretting getting to work early that morning.

Dean looks around confused as the old man flickers away. He turns to look at Sam as the tech held Mae close to his chest. "What's wrong with her? Is that blood?"

"I don't know. She said the same thing happened the other day when she and Lilly were in the bathroom downstairs. She said an old man just popped in while they were talking." Sam scoops her up bridal style, tilting her head onto his chest so he could see her face. "I think she fainted."

"What? That guy?" Dean says pointing in the direction where the old man had previously been standing. "What the fuck is going on? Is she going to be okay?" He demands as he looks the mail girl over.

"I have no idea, and I think that guy is after Lilly." Sam snaps.

"What? Fuck, Lilly." Dean says realising his PA had run off, as he began looking around wildly; he spots her just before she ducks around a corner and darts after her, calling out for her to come back.

Sam starts running in the same direction.

"Gods Damn it." Lilly mumbles as she runs straight through the very irate ghost. Salt. Salt. Salt. Salt. Damn it! How do I always run straight into these things? Well through in this . So much ew. She freezes and winces as ice sweeps through her veins when she feels him reach into her through the back of her head. The feeling jarring and intensely unpleasant.

"Lilly, stop. What the hell is going on here." Dean growls, watching in disbelief as the old man plunges his hand through the back of Lilly's skull. "What the, is that, is that really a freakin ghost?"

"It looks like. We should get the girls out of here." Sam shouts.

The familiar voices startle her into action as she takes off running again.

"God damn it Lilly, stop running away from me, we need to leave." Dean yells at her, glad no one else was in the hallways.

Lilly snaps her head back to stare at Dean oddly, freezing all movement at the familiar tone.

"Finally!" Dean breathes in relief, hooking his arm around her and redirecting them towards the elevator.

"Not the elevator." Lilly snaps dragging her feet.

"Why? It's the quickest way down, do you know how high up we are?" Dean asks, looking down at her.

"Fine, I'll meet you downstairs." Lilly snaps her voice high pitch and panic induced, as she pulls away from him. "Let me go. You have like, work or something."

"Nice try. Fine, Damn it." Dean turns and runs for the stairs, still half carrying her. Maybe she really does have a phobia of elevators, I thought it was weird that she never joined me on my way down. He slams the stairwell door open and pull her in with him, holding the door for the kid that believed in ghosts and the girl in his arms.

"Thanks." Sam says, rushing past them.

"No, you two take the elevator." Lilly demands, as she looked at Mae with concern.

"No, I don't think we should split up." Sam says, taking the steps one at a time, pulling Mae tighter to him.

"Let's go Lilly." Dean says, slamming the door shut.

Lilly's eye twitches as she looks around the stairwell wearily. Not sure where the ghost had gotten too, she pulls on her hair roughly. She just wanted to keep Mae safe, her family safe. She drags her heels. "No, no this isn't. Gods you're so frustrating." Lilly complains. Her body was still shaking uncontrollably from the unnatural cold spreading through her body.

"Well look who's talking." Dean gripes back, tugging her down the stairs. "I'll fucking carry your ass too."

"You will not." Lilly snaps at him her eyes still searching wildly for the old man.

"That a challenge?" Dean asks even as he scoops her up, throwing her over his shoulder, barely breaking his stride.

"Are you two coming?" Sam shouts up from a few floors below them.

"Put me down right now Tex! This isn't cute." Lilly barks her body feeling each step with an uncomfortable jostle, as her fists beat at his back.

"Where are you pulling these names from? You wouldn't even answer me when I tried to ask you out, now you've got pet names for me?" Dean asks with a strange, calm smile on his face.

"Fuck! Just, gah, down. Now." Lilly snaps, dismissing his concern with another swat to his back.

"Nope, I'm faster. You kept dragging your feet, like you have a 'meet a ghost' wish or something." Dean says, still hustling down the stairs. "Don't use the elevator, you two, use the elevator. Don't pick me up, put me down, you are so fucking bossy." Dean continues, starting to sound out of breath.

She growls, gripping his ugly shirt, stabilizing herself before biting him in reprimand, not liking how quickly he was catching up with Sam and Mae.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" He asks, bucking his shoulder in reprimand for the bite, ignoring the more than pleasant feeling the warning nip had elicited.

"I'm not bossy, you hypocrite." Lilly growls at him.

"I'm not a hypocrite. Floor fourteen, damn it this is going to take forever." Dean sighs, resigning himself to not speaking until they were safely down the stairs.

"Every goddamn fucking...Ugh even shitty you. Pain in my fucking ass. Put me down take the elevator.." Lilly growls out in frustration. She winces with every step he takes, sure this was going to leave one hell of a bruise. She sighs, resigned to her current fate as she watches his back instead, on the look out for the ghost. She wondered what vendetta the stupid old man possibly could have against her since it so singularly picked her out.

Dean ignores her, continuing to run down the stairs, his muscles in his legs screaming, his lungs burning. I actually thought I was more out of shape than this. I'm running down god only knows how many stairs with a ninety odd pound girl in my arms. This is not too shabby. He nearly preens at the thought. As he barreled down the stairs with renewed confidence till he reaches the bottom.

The kid was waiting impatiently at the bottom, fussing over the unconscious girl in his arms.

"My car's in the lot!" Dean calls out even as he races out the emergency doors to the parking lot. Several other employees turn to watch them in obvious confusion. The four of them make it to the environment friendly car quickly as Dean drops Lilly to the ground and hits the fob to unlock the doors, allowing the giant and the mail girl access to the back seat.

"Cool. We're out. Thanks for the assist." Lilly comments as she walks away from the car, her body still shaking, resisting the urge to rub her bruised stomach, wanting to get as far away from her etch-a-sketch family as possible.

"Hell no, you're coming with me until we figure this out." Dean says, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her back towards the car. "That.. That was fucking crazy. Both of you get in." He barks to the giant and his assistant.

"I quit." Lilly says suddenly, even as she winced; Zachariah had made multiple threats, and she was not sure she could go another round with the passive aggressive angel. Especially after being brain probed by the ghost, but so be it. She was a threat to her family, and she needed to get away from them. She goes to take her bag off her shoulder every intention of just giving it to Sam so he could make her sister the tea from within, but freezes at Dean's roar of rage. That concerning noise was new, even her Dean had never made that terrifying noise before.

Dean scoops her up and tosses her in the passenger seat, leaning over her to buckle her in, engaging the safety lock with the strap across her arms to keep her pinned in place. Her body trembles fiercely from cold and the added anxiety, as she turns her head taking in the passed out Mae, still in Sam's arms where he was standing next to Dean's car, looking at Dean warily.

"Do I have to do the same to you? Get the fuck in." Dean growls, walking over to the driver's side.

"Okay." Sam says quickly, not wanting the rage the other man was feeling turned on him. He quickly gets into the car, carefully arranging Mae in the back seat of the car.

Without another word to any of the strange people now in his car, Dean starts up the engine and pulls out, intent on getting away from whatever the hell that was in the building.

* * *

AN2: I promise, Sunday we will have a new chapter for you. Don't forget to leave us some love in the reviews. We love you guys!


	34. Chapter 34

AN: Yay Sunday! Welcome to the next chapter. We're just gonna let you guys get right into it :)

* * *

.160.

"Yes Dean, I really do think that thing was a ghost. Why is that so difficult to believe?" Sam asks, throwing his hands up in defeated disbelief as he continues to pace in Dean's large apartment. "You saw it, saw what it did to Lilly."

Dean rubs his temples, trying to wrap his mind around what had happened when he notices Mae was the only one on the couch under the blankets. His eyes quickly scan his apartment for the Lilly. He growls when he spots her in the kitchen. "You!" He snaps pointing to the girl.

The girl in question jumps, letting out a squeak as she turns, eyes wide in surprise. "Me?"

"What are you doing?" Dean growls, not sure what he was having a harder time believing, that ghosts, monsters and boys that dream about ghosts and monsters were real, or that Lilly had nearly been killed by one and yet was still in the kitchen, fucking cooking of all things. He didn't understand how one small ass girl could cause him this much trouble, she was going to give him an ulcer.

"Brewing some tea and cooking lunch? It's nearing noon. I just thought… You know...Is no one hungry?" Lilly questions as she shifts in discomfort wincing slightly at his tone, still visibly shaking. She looks between the two men staring at her blankly as she bit her lower lip nervously. "Or not…" She sighs and looks down.

"What!? You just… That thing touched you. Shouldn't you be freaked out? I'm freaked out. This is bullshit, fucking ghosts are real? God damn it! You're still fucking shaking." Dean snaps at her, feeling the urge to throttle her.

"Personal Assistant?" Lilly offers with a shrug before turning back to the stove, content with ignoring him as she basked in the heat.

"Dude, you have a personal assistant? I thought she was your secretary..." Sam asks, still trying to line up the people in this room with the people from his strange dreams.

"She was, but it wasn't working out so Adler got me another one and made this one my PA so I could focus more on work. Shit, I need to call and request a personal day, I'm not going back in until we figure out why short, old and creepy was after her." Dean says, pulling out his phone.

"Foods done by the way... If anyone cares, that is." Lilly informs them, though by her tone it's obvious she didn't care if they ate it or not.

"Hello? Mr. Adler sir, I'm sorry to bother you, I came into work earlier today, but I had an emergency come up and had to leave. I thought I'd be able to make it back into the office, but it's not looking good. Uh, yes sir, I do have a computer. No sir, I have no problem keeping my deadlines. No, nono sir, I assure you, I can take care of this and be back in as soon as I can. Yes, thank you very much sir. And to you as well." Dean says, hanging up.

Lilly visibly flinches when she hears their collective boss's name. She shifts in discomfort and wraps an arm across her stomach as her other reached for one of her many necklaces, going a shade paler than she already was. Her stomach twists with anxiety. This was her fault, she was sure of it, she just didn't know why.

"Hey, are you really ok?" Sam asks, watching Lilly carefully.

"Oh um yeah I'm fine." Lilly says turning back around to the stove, pouring the brewed tea into a mug, adding an ample amount of sugar, and stirring.

"It's ok to not be ok. That was pretty terrifying." Sam continues, a small frown of worry still marring his face.

"Eh, I'm fine." Lilly shrugs feigning indifference.

They turn as a collective group when they hear a strangled yelp. "Lilly?!" Mae shouts fearfully, sitting up, tangled in the blankets.

"Shit." The girl in question curses before running over to the couch, the mug in her hand. "Mae, ssh it's okay. I'm okay." Lilly whispers softly as she drops to her knees in front of the other girl grabbing, and gripping her hand to gain her attention, with her free hand as she places the mug to the ground next to her.

Mae's eyes meet Lilly's looking for a moment before dawning comprehension breaks across her features. "Oh my god, are you ok? That thing came back. I think it's mad at you." She nearly screams, gripping Lilly's hand back tightly.

"I'm fine. We're safe. Are you okay?" Lilly asks her, rubbing her thumb on the inside of the other girls wrist, soothingly. Her soft brown eyes watching Mae in concern, almost lovingly.

Sam and Dean both move closer to the girls. Sam's eyes on Mae as she looked around the apartment in confusion. Dean watching the way his odd PA seemed to be more tender and gentle with this girl than she had ever been with anyone, or anything else. Unable to help the jealousy that her look had stirred within him, as he stepped away shocked with himself.

Several thoughts hit Lilly before she drops Mae's hand a with a frown, her eyes back to blank as she reaches down for the mug. "Here. This will help." Lilly offers vaguely making sure the girl was holding the cup firmly. Mae hadn't lapsed from the atcha-sketch phase, as she had hoped, rather Mae had just been her true self, caring for a stranger. The hope washed away almost as quickly as she had foolishly let it build.

Lilly stands and walks back to the kitchen. The look in her sister's eyes haunting her. Tears gather in her eyes in frustration. She missed her Dean, her sister, and her Sam. She was sick of whatever stupid test the angels were trying to prove. She curled into a ball, her knees drawn to her chest as she put her back to the warm stove. Her stomach in knots as nausea hit her hard, feeling so utterly isolated in this moment that it scared her. She lays her head to her knees and hides from the people who looked so much like the people she loved above all else, wishing for the first time since this stupid thing began that the false memories had stuck.

Sam takes Lilly's place when she leaves, pulling Mae to his chest in a tight hug. Careful of the cup of hot liquid in her hands. "Are you ok?" He asks gently.

"No, how can any of us be ok? You asked if I thought ghosts were real on our first date, and I said yes, but, how in the world could I have known how, angry ghosts could be." Mae says both hands cupping around the mug for it's warmth. She holds it to her nose and sniffs it before taking a hesitant sip.

"I know, this is so fucking crazy. But I meant physically." Sam adjusts to sit next to her, one arm wrapping around her shoulders as he hugged her close. His eyes linger on the contents of the cup suspiciously, not entirely sure what to think of the shorter girl.

"I mean I have a really crap tastic headache, and I'm nauseous, but other than that I feel fine." Mae admits honestly as she adjusts herself carefully taking a more confident sip.

Sam sighs in relief and kisses the top of her head. "That's good. I'll get you some aspirin in a minute. Wait you can feel the ghost's feelings?" He asks her confused.

"Yeah, I guess I can." Mae admits with a nod, gratefully leaning back against his chest, "It's my first time actually dealing with that though, usually it's just little glimpses that I get .That was overwhelming, scary, and painful."

"It's alright Mae, I won't let anything else happen to you. We'll figure this out." Sam rubs her back comfortingly.

"My mom just says I'm really good at reading people, but I know it's more than that… I just don't know how to explain it." Mae says miserably into the cup. The liquid was slowly warming her, and her headache was waning even as her stomach settled.

"Well if ghosts exist, why can't empaths." Sam says with a surprising amount of understanding. He was trying to draw connections from his dreams; doing his best to make sense of the situation.

"Where did Lilly and Mr. Smith go? And where are we?" Mae asks as she looks around. She really didn't want to leave the safety of Sam's arms, but she was worried about Lilly. She was just so different than others, and was so difficult to read. She often bounced between hot and cold so fast it left her reeling and feeling dizzy. Lilly's eyes had been so warm, so concerned when she had woken up but after a few words she looked about ready to cry and then her eyes were cold once more. It hurt Mae so deeply to see it, and she didn't understand what she had said to hurt Lilly so bad.

"Um…" Sam says pulling away from her to look around the apartment not spotting either of them. "I'm not sure where they went, but we're in Dean's apartment." He answers her honestly. "I'll check for them though while I'm getting you something for the headache. Just rest for for now."

" you Sam." Mae says leaning back against the couch as he stands, taking another sip of the tea.

Sam smiles at her as he turns to start looking for Dean, Lilly and a bottle of aspirin.

"Dean?" Sam calls out softly, moving from the living room towards the kitchen. He stops when he sees Dean sitting on the floor of his kitchen, back against the oven, with Lilly nearly in his lap as he rubbed her back.

At his name being called Dean looks up "Yeah Sam?" He responds to the other man, refusing to get up from his position. He had finally coaxed the girl into letting him touch her as her body shook with silent sobs. It felt so right having her in his arms, but he felt guilty that this is what it took. He didn't know what to think of her, she was just so… Odd. But he liked it, even if it hurt him to do so.

"Do you have any aspirin?" Sam asks sheepishly unsure what to do as he averts his eyes from the intimate scene in front of him.

"She'll get sicker." The crying girl chokes out through a sob. "She can't, just gods, I hate this." She sniffs, drawing her knees in tighter.

"What do you mean hun, just talk to me, we're trying to figure this all out." Dean coaxes, rubbing his hands up and down her arms, still trying to warm her skin, which was ice to the touch.

"She's… she's allergic." Lilly tries to say calmly, failing miserably at the attempt.

"Oh, but they gave her stuff for her headache at the hospital." Sam say in confusion.

"No, they, oh… um… ignore me." Lilly sniffs trying to shift out of etch -a-sketch Dean's arms, feeling dirty, as she wiped at her tears furious with herself. This wasn't helping, she knew that but she just couldn't anymore. This was hurting her on a level she didn't know she could hurt, and it was painful. Her heart was literally aching.

"Hey, it's ok, it's going to be ok. You're not going back to the office until we get this figured out. You're staying here with me." Dean's heart was breaking for the girl, he just wanted to hold her and tell her everything was going to be ok.

"I just want to go home. I'm done." Lilly chokes out miserably, curling more into herself. Everything was wrong and nothing felt right to her. The hope she had at Mae calling out her name had crushed the last of her defenses.

Sam slowly backs away, not sure what to do anymore.

"Please, please just consider staying here. I don't know how this shit works and I'm scared for you." Dean admits.

"This feels wrong." Lilly sniffs as she pulls at her roots, ripping several hairs out of her head in the process, feeling so lost among her family-not-family. She preferred her isolation to this, being alone had nothing on being in this room. It was a new form of torture, and she felt like she was losing her mind.

"I get you're not into me. That's fine. But I _**need**_ to keep you safe. This isn't just something I want, I have to do this. Please, just let me protect you." Dean pulls her into his arms and hugs her against his chest, everything in him telling him this was right.

Lilly sobs harder, unsure of what to do. Before she can stop herself she relaxes into him; into his familiar embrace. Her morals were completely out of whack. This wasn't her Dean, not really. It felt wrong. Like cheating. Nothing about this man was her Dean, even his scent was wrong. There had been glimpses, but it had never been fully him. She needed him. She was tired, lost, and scared. A small part of her weighs the guilt versus the comfort before she gives in for the first time since they had been brought to this shitty city and takes his solace selfishly, feeling as if she'd completely lose herself if she didn't.

"I love you so much Tex, I'm so sorry, I can't, I can't… I'm so sorry Dean. I tried, I did. I miss you babe. I miss your car, your shitty diet, and your amazing taste in music. Even your shitty decisions." _I don't even care, he can kill me, I'd rather be dead than stuck in this hell...I can't… I miss my family, I miss my Dean._

 _Okay… was not expecting whatever that just was… but progress… I'll take it, I mean that ghost shoved it's hand through her head, maybe it scrambled her a bit._ Dean thinks hugging her tightly to him, completely uncertain what the girl was feeling. Or why she was saying what she was saying, or where the pet names were coming from, opening his eyes in surprise when she caught him up in a kiss. "It's okay Lilly. I have you. I got you babe." Dean coos to her, holding her till she cries herself to sleep.

He picks her up carefully and brings her to his room, unsure of what to make of the girl who had been pretty much ignoring him since they met. He tucks her into bed before going out to talk to the others.

"What the hell was that?" Sam asks him from behind Dean's PC.

"Dude a ghost just shoved his hand through her head. She's entitled to a break down, albeit a belated one. So, you know about ghosts right? How do we kill it, or get rid of it or whatever."

"Fair...Well I actually found this site, with like, real ghost hunters." Sam answers him.

.161.

"So you two are… what? Going to go hunt the ghost?" Mae asks the two men, disbelief coating her voice.

"Well… Yeah. We kind of need too." Dean snorts, his eyes following the short girl cleaning his apartment. He wasn't sure how he felt about her just jumping straight into a cleaning spree and pretending like nothing had happened. "It might kill her if we don't."

"I told you, I quit." Lilly comments dismissively, indifferent as she tears through the man's apartment, in a cleaning frenzy.

"You have to put in a two weeks so I can give you a positive reference." Dean teases her.

"What about me makes you think I would care?" Lilly questions loudly, tone skeptical.

"Besides, even if Lilly never comes back, it can hurt Mae. Two, it's killing people for stupid… Oh, oh no. Ian, he got a message from H.R. on floor fourteen." Sam says, suddenly even more worried.

"But H.R. is on the seventh floor, Ah." Dean comments eyes widening.

"But guys it's not safe, it's a flipping ghost." Mae says looking between the two men, feeling a lot better after some rest, and the second cup of tea. This was crazy. People didn't hunt ghosts.

"It doesn't matter, it's hurting people Mae, we know about it, so we need to stop it." Sam tells her as he takes a seat next to her on the couch and pulls her hands into his.

"And what's your plan exactly?" Lilly chimes in skeptically.

"Well we found some videos that teach you how to kill a ghost. Salt and iron hurt them, and salting and burning apparently kill it." Dean explains, walking back over to the computer, as if he had to check something before wandering away again.

"You can burn a ghost?" Mae asks, one eyebrow raised, her mouth set in a skeptical frown.

"That was on a video?" Lilly asks shocked as she paused her self appointed task wandering over, curiosity piqued. "Can I watch it?" She asks.

"Sure?" Dean says walking over to his PC and clicking the tab.

Mae and Sam join them as the four of them watch the ghost facer video with with interest.

"Uh huh… That seems, oh this is a real gem guys, super legit." Lilly comments arms over her chest, her hip quirked as she watched the video, a smirk curving her lips. Her eyes were bright with mirth as she felt less insane. She had never met this Ed and Harry before, but it was obvious to her, that her guys had. She couldn't understand her relief from watching the video, but didn't question it either.

"Wow they seem… Like, you think they're legit, Lilly?" Mae asks at a loss of words after watching the video. Her tone was completely skeptical as she questions the sanity of everyone in the room.

"Oh, I certainly think something along those lines." Lilly nods before turning to Dean, her usually flat brown eyes lightening to a beautiful amber, as she looks to him and then Sam.

"You think it will work?" Dean asks arms crossed.

"Oh yeah, these two seem like they know what they're talking about, I think they'll be fine Mae." Lilly says patting her on the back, before returning to restructuring Dean's apartment.

.162.

Lilly watches as Mae kneels on the floor with her elbows resting on the couch, hands held piously in front of her. She listens to her prayers, trying to refrain from losing her shit as she bakes in the etch a sketch Dean's kitchen. Her fists pounding the dough with an unnecessary harshness.

"God, if you're listening, please protect Dean and Sam. Bring them out of the office building alive, please." Mae nearly begs, her shoulders crumpling as she bends over, her face coming to rest on the seat cushion. "Please. Anyone who listens. Just keep them safe."

Lilly bites her tongue, doing a commendable job of keeping her mouth closed, albeit thin lipped. Her own tumultuous relationship with her gods, and the fact that Mae's religion had angels in it was bothering her to her core. She refused to take away her etch a sketch sisters only solace, even if listening to it made her ill.

After several moments of silence, except for the sounds of Lilly pounding on the dough, Mae shakily stands and walks over to the countertop island bar to watch what Lilly was doing. She slides into one of the stools.

Lilly ignores her as she roll out the dough with a spray can of olive oil.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Mae asks the shorter girl hesitantly.

"Honestly? Yes, albeit they'll probably have their asses handed to them a bit, but I'm positive they'll come back the _Big Damn Heros_."

"I hope so, Sam and I are just getting to know each other." Mae says sadly, afraid for Sam.

"Ah. I'm sure he'll come back in mostly one piece." Lilly assures her sister as honestly as she could.

"You know, it's just, really strange, but I keep trying to call my mom and dad, just to talk, and I can't get ahold of them. I mean, it feels stupid that I've gone so long without talking to them, and I guess running into ghosts makes you feel homesick… more homesick."

Lilly pauses her task and stares at Mae her jaw partially agape, before she shakes her head and rolls the dough out rougher than necessary, her eyes slowly turning a brighter and brighter amber, till they were nearly the color of molten gold. "Is that so?" She asks shortly, something shifting in her tone.

"I've even tried to call the house when my little brother would be there. I never know when mom or dad are home." She admits sadly.

"Who are your parents?" Lilly asks in a deceptively calm voice, even as the can tears through the dough; leaving a large ripped hole in it. She just stares at it. Her left eye twitching. She'd never done that before, now she couldn't even bake right.

"My mother's Jodi, and my dad's Sean. My little brother Owen is adorable, I've missed them so much since I moved here." Mae says sadly, looking down at her nails for a long moment.

"Oh. Is that so?" Lilly says scraping the dough back into a big ball as she starts pounding into again. "I'm sure they're… Fine, they sound, busy." She says hitting the dough harder with each uttered word, doing her best to keep her face carefully blank.

"Yeah, me too. Sorry, I guess I'm just, sad and homesick." Mae shakes her head, "Sorry, What about you? Where is your family?"

Lilly pauses realizing quickly this conversation was turning to a mess as she growed, frightened of lashing out at Mae. She needed to do something about this and quickly, before she said something she'd regret. "I'm sorry, I just, I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be back, sorry." She says walking briskly away to the false Dean's bathroom, disappearing behind the door for well over ten minutes.

When she finally re emerges from the bathroom her eyes are back to their dull brown, "Sorry. I don't like talking about my family. We're uh, at odds at the minute I guess... "

"I'm sorry. That must be really hard." Mae says, looking at her sadly.

"You have no idea…" Lilly responds cryptically, her eyes darting away from hers. "Ever bake a pie?" She asks with a rueful smile as she claps her hands as if it could banish her thoughts, her thighs tingling in a familiar pain as she makes her way to the kitchen.

.163.

The girls jump when they hear the front door unlock with a click. Mae casting a worried look to the door, as Lilly just sighed.

"I'm sure ghosts don't use doors Mae." Lilly assures her, with the last tendrils of her patience being pulled tight.

A smiling Dean and Sam come in through the door, both toting a duffle bag.

"Sam!" Mae cries happily, running to him and wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

Sam can't help himself as he sweeps her off her feet and spins her, kissing her soundly. He didn't remember the last time things had felt this right for him.

"So the ghost dead, well dead dead, then?" Lilly asks as she stands from the couch brushing off her skirt.

"Yeah, salted and burned, just like the video instructed." Dean smiles smugly, eyeing Lilly as she approached him and gave him a small, hesitant hug, before quickly letting him go and stepping back.

"Yeah, and it felt great to send it on its way, and help protect everyone. Ian is fine, back to his normal, non compliant dress code self." Sam adds with a smile.

"That's great, I like Ian. He's a sweetheart." Mae says with a smile.

"You would think that." Sam chuckles with an eyeroll, kissing the top of her head.

"Told you they'd be alright Mae, don't question your elders." Lilly teases with a smirk.

"Oh really? Just how old are you." Mae asks, teasing her back.

"About two millennia, give or take a century or so." Lilly deadpans.

"Wow, you look good for your age." Mae teases with an eyeroll.

"Right?" Lilly agrees with a smirk, happy the brothers had made it through that trial safely.

"But you guys are ok?" Mae asks, turning her attention back to the males.

"Few bumps and bruises, but wow, did that feel right. I think this is what I'm suppose to be doing." Sam says, hugging Mae against him again.

"Mmmhmm." Lilly mumbled before walking back to the kitchenette. She bends as she pulls the botched pie from out of the oven.

"It did feel good to solve the mystery, and it's nice to know he won't be hurting anyone else."

"Congratulations." Lilly says her tone clipped as she stares at the pie with distaste. "We made pie, but I don't think it's edible." She sighs as she looks to the dessert with a frown.

"I'm not very good at baking." Mae admits with a small frown.

"Mmm I don't think this was your fault." Lilly corrects with her own frown, mildly disturbed, as she continues to stare at the abomination of a pie.

"We can certainly try it, I'm starving after that." Sam says with a smile.

Lilly looks at the pie uncertain, wishing she could have just thrown it out without hurting Mae's feelings. She knew this wasn't her sister's fault, she had done something wrong. She just didn't know what.

Dean walks over and sniffs the air above the pie, his face twisting with concern. "Uh, we can order take out. I know a great little place."

 _Was the ghost not the test then? Why are we still stuck in this shit hole?_ "Sounds good."

164.

The four occupants sit around the table as the girls listen to the guys tell the story of their night's adventure with small smiles, oohing and ahhing at all the right places. Three of the occupants were incredibly happy the ghost was gone, while the other was feigning her own.

"You can't tell me we didn't make a good team." Sam laughs.

"We totally did, we were awesome at kicking ghost ass." Dean says with an easy smile.

 _Is this the test? What the fuck is the test, I'm so over this shit, I can't even bake right..._

"It seemed natural, easy." Sam continues.

"You have been saying shit like that all day. What the fuck are you trying to get at?" Dean asks sternly.

Sam opens his eyes a bit wider, "Nothing. I mean. Can you imagine a life of driving around and helping people like that?"

"Yeah, I mean I guess. But how would we live? You can't go around fighting ghosts without health insurance Sam." Dean admonishes the other man.

Lilly's head hits the table with a painful sounding thud. _I'm never leaving this fucking hell._

"What? No, those are all just small details. We could live in a car, stay in motels, whatever we had to." Sam frowns.

"Oh yeah? And how are we paying for these things?" Dean asks with a sceptical look.

"We'd figure it out as we went." Sam shrugs.

"But what about us?" Mae asks nervously unable to stop herself fear, anxiety and insecurity all hitting her hard. "Or at least me, I guess." She adds as an apology to Lilly.

"Mae! Sssh. There is no us, in their equation." Lilly says glaring at the other girl, her chin resting on the table.

"But, I could help. I mean, not with the actual ghost stuff, but I could help rea-"

"Sssh, the men are talking." Lilly continues to glare, trying to will her sister into compliance.

"No, she's right. She could help. You both could. You seemed to know a bit about things, I bet you'd be great at research." Sam says with an infectious grin before he quickly adds. "Just, not on a computer."

Lilly lets her head fall back to the table.

"Wow, you really think we could do this. Just pick up our lives, drag two girls into this, and hit the road hunting things. Do you understand how crazy that sounds?" Dean asks incredulously.

"I'm going to do dishes." Lilly says scraping her chair back and standing grabbing the plates from the table and walks over to the sink, forsaking the conversation. Disgusted by Smith.

"But, we-" Sam begins only to be cut off.

"Yes, we hunted a ghost. Took it out with just a little bit of training. We got lucky is what we got. No, I'm sorry. I want no part of this, and I think it's time for you to go" Dean snaps at the other man frustrated and annoyed with the nonsense spewing from his mouth.

"Wha- really?" Sam asks, sounding hurt.

"Yes. Really. You're obviously insane. I'm not giving up my job to go kill monsters." Dean says staring at the other man incredulously.

Sam slowly stands, looking deeply offended, and surprised. This wasn't what he'd thought was going to happen. How could Dean not see how great they were, how they could use those mysterious talents to help others. He shakes his head in disappointment as he walks over to the couch and picks up his duffle bag.

"I'm coming with you Sam." Mae says softly, as she stands with a firm frown on her face.

"Don't be ridiculous, you can barely stand straight. I'll get you back home Mae." Dean says to Mae.

"No thanks, I'll be fine." Mae dismisses the concern as she joins Sam.

Without another word, the two leave through the front door.

Lilly finishes up the dishes in the sink. She looks around the nice apartment with a disparaging frown. _I get it, I do… I really can't blame him. Dean's always kind of been obsessed with Apple pie… But I'm not apple pie. I will never be apple pie. I can't do this. I'm sorry. I can't. I hate this._

Dean continues to sit at the head of the table, staring at his hands. His eye occasionally flitting to his laptop as he thinks of the mountain of paperwork sure to be waiting for him back in the office, and then to the duffle bag on sitting haphazardly on the couch, intrigued by the idea of spending all his time helping people.

Lilly makes her way to the table, torn between disgust and sorrow at the sight in front of her. "Thanks for helping me. I've got to go, I can't do this. I'm tapping out." She sighs leaning down to kiss his forehead, before she turns and heads towards the door.

"Lilly?" She hears him quietly ask.

Lilly inhales deeply pulling open the door. "I told you I quit."

"That's fine. I just want to know one thing. Well, a million things, but just one for now." Dean says his voice thick with emotion.

She closes the door letting out a breath and turns around to lean against it, arms crossed around her chest. "What is it Smith?"

His lip twitches into a small smile at the return to simply using his last name. "Do you think Sam could be right? That maybe it's destiny or something?"

Lilly smiles, though it does not reach her eyes, letting out a snort of derision. "Are you really asking me that?"

"Yeah, I am. I want to know what you think." He explains.

"I think I hate Smith. I lo-like, no you know what, I love Tex." _Fuck it, enjoy that confusion you stupid pod-Dean._ "I don't really believe in destiny, it's over rated and usually a stupid concept. If you feel like something is right to you go with it, but I can't tell you what to choose. That's not my place, and certainly not my call to make. You need to decide what makes you happy, no one else can do that for you." She sighs as she turns and exits, closing the door behind her with a soft click. She couldn't resent him if this was what he chose, wouldn't blame him. It would hurt but at the end of the day she just wanted Dean happy, and if this life suited him more, than so be it. She wouldn't take that away from him.

.165.

Mae was moving slowly through the building today, still overwhelmed with the events of the past few days. She absently pushed her mail cart in front of her, making her way to the tech support offices. She didn't understand where this melancholy had come from, but she hopped seeing Sam would help cheer her up.

She looks up in time to witness Sam pull a stoker from the dufflebag at his feet before he slams it into the computer in front of him. Again. And again. He beat the computer and phone to pieces.

Ian starts a slow clap after he gets over his shock, jumping out of his seat to watch the show.

Mae halts, just watching as he beats the computer and the phone to smithereens, Ian just continues to clap, letting out a whistle of appreciation and several encouraging accolades.

Sam looks up, his eyes meeting Mae's. "I quit!" He shouts before throwing down the poker. He walks over to Mae, and pulls her against him in a side hug, kissing her deeply. "What do you say Mae? Wanna be crazy with me?" He asks as he pulls away gazing down at her with love shining brightly in his hazel eyes.

Mae looks around at the people staring at her. She'd never liked this job anyway, just the people she'd met. She giggles at Ian's continued support of the scene playing out in front of him. "Fuck this job!" She cheers, tearing the mail in her hands in half before she throws it in the air carelessly. She kicks her cart over, with a surprising amount of grace for someone in a pencil skirt. "I quit!" She proclaims just as loudly as Sam had.

Mae smiles as she reaches up, pulling Sam to her fiercely by his shirt and passionately kisses him as the entire office breaks into applause. He leans down and sweeps her up in his arms bridal style, still smiling and kissing her as he walks them out of the office.

"Bravo! Bravo! Oh my god I hope they get married! That was awesome! Where are the cameras? Any ladies wanna quit with me? I'll do it right now! Let's go!" Ian encourages watching as his two friends leave with a shit eating grin on his face, totally taking credit for their blossoming relationship with no shame.

.166.

"So will you stand up and be who you really are?" Zachariah asks Dean with a serious look, staring at him imploringly.

Dean glares at him.

"That's fine. Let's see what your abomination has to say." He says snapping his fingers. Seconds later a really ragged and disheveled looking Lilly appears in the room.

"I didn't even do anything this time." Lilly snaps at the older Angel, tired and already done with the day.

She takes in the room, noticing Dean. With no thought she immediately she rushes over to him, and stands in front of him defensively. Her muscles tense, her arms crossed hip jutted as she glares her eyes a deep gold. "What is this? Skippin' ahead today or something? Leave him the fuck out of it!" She snarls.

"No, nothing like that Lilly. Geez keep your skirt on. I leave you alone for a few days and you're right back to this heinous attitude of yours." Zachariah says with a disapproving shake of his head. This girl was a PR nightmare.

"So, we done then, cuz I am. I'm _done_ with this stupid fucking game." Lilly snaps at him, her golden eyes flashing in indignation. "Gods, I didn't even do anything." She whines angrily, repeating her first words.

"Well, Sam and Mae are done. It's a shame you missed it, caused quite the stir in tech support when they destroyed company property and proclaimed that they quit at the top of their lungs, I hear there is a bet that they will be eloping within the month. With that hot scene who can blame the tech pool right?" Zachariah chuckles.

"Good for fucking them." Lilly bites out her tone scathing as her muscles twitching under her skin. "Are _**we**_ done?"

"Zachariah, What the fuck have you done to my girlfriend?" Dean growls, glaring at the angel as he rips the tie from around his neck.

"Cowboy?" Lilly asks hesitantly, unsure, wanting to hug him but refusing to turn her back to the angel, afraid this was a new type of mind game.

"Yeah Hufflepuff, it's me." Dean says, holding an arm out for her. "I ain't no corporate stooge asshole. And Lilly isn't a fucking toy for your amusement."

Lilly backs into him hesitantly instead of rushing into his arms, keeping her eyes on the damned angel in front of her. She reaches one hand out to clasp into his, relieved when he wraps his other arm around her.

"See, this is what I mean about your attitude Dean. It has to change, for the sake of your family. I'm telling you, change the world and save people, it can all be yours, just, stop being so damned obstinate. Both of you."

Dean shifts, pulling her to his side, protectively placing his body between her and the angel.

"Fuck you." Lilly snaps, tone scathing. "I love his attitude." She adds proudly.

"Oh you get Dean back and suddenly you're an angry little piss ant again." The angel states letting out a disgusted sigh.

"Lesson learned alright, now, can we get back to our _real_ lives?" Dean demands, rubbing his thumb along her shoulder, happy for the vote of confidence.

"Sure thing Dean, let me just get the whole family together." He smiles as Mae and Sam appear in the room, both very confused. He goes up to each of them in turn, knocking on their foreheads.

Lilly's eyes follow the angel, her fingers curling into a white knuckled fist, unable to keep herself from wincing each time he touched a member of her family. She lets out a sigh of relief as he backs away, a low growl emitting from her, as he sends her a wink the familiar smug smirk on his lips.

Lilly suddenly she only sees Mae as her sister's eyes change from the pod-Mae to her Mae. She watches as Mae looks around fearfully, wishing she could run over to her, but not daring to draw the angel's attention, just incase he decided to be a dick one last time.

"What the fuck is going on?" Sam asks, his eyes on Dean as he moves to stand in front of Mae protectively.

Mae reaches out one hand and hooks a finger into his belt loop, leaning her head against his back.

"I'm glad to hear the two of you know your place. And now you all get to go back home until we need you. The battle has continued to rage on without you, and you will all be needed again before long." Zachariah smiles before snapping his fingers, the four of them disappearing from the office.

* * *

AN2: We hope you enjoyed our take on It's a Terrible Life, which yeah, we did dub ours Terrible Pie. We loved that we got so many requests to do this particular episode, thankfully we had already written it. On that note though, if you guys have any episodes you would like to see us rewrite, we would love to know. We are currently going through edits on book 5 (We call it 'It's the End of the Pie') and we are looking forward to getting back to full out writing for season 6. So again, we would love to know if you have episodes or scenes you would really like to see us redo. We can't guarantee it, but we will do everything we can to convince the characters to end up in those circumstances. Again guys, thank you so much for taking time to read and follow our work. We love and appreciate you all so much! We'll be back on Thursday with our next chapter! Don't forget to leave us a review or send us a pm, we look forward to hearing from you all.


	35. Chapter 35

AN: Happy Thanksgiving! Twisted and I truly have so much to be grateful for, and we got to enjoy the company of some of our friends and family today, which is why this is late getting to you. We'll talk more later though, enjoy chapter 35 :)

* * *

.167.

"So, that happened." Sam looks around the familiar kitchen in relief as he runs his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah I guess it did." Dean comments still trying to remember everything, Lilly still tucked into his side.

"I feel sick." Mae mumbles as she brings a hand up to her mouth before she rushes over to the garbage can.

Sam quickly rushes to hold her hair out of her face.

"I'm getting a shower." Lilly comments pulling away from Dean as she heads up the stairs, not sparing a second glance at the rest of the occupants as she exits the kitchen. She knew Sam would take care of Mae and she needed to wash off the filth of her latest personal hell. She ignored the twin looks of concern being shot at her by the brothers before she disappears up the stairs.

Lilly sighs as she opens the door to her room. Dragging her feet over the threshold as she makes her way to her dresser to pull out her clothes; her clothes, before making her way to her bathroom.

"Lilly!" A familiar voice seethed behind her, the one word expressing a world of anger. She drops her head in defeat, wondering how she was going to manage to explain this prayer silence, when her arm is suddenly grabbed and in a blink her body is pressed up against the wall.

"My Lord Thoth." She greets as her forehead hits the wall with a thud.

Lilly freezes as she feels the back of her shirt along with her bra strap being pulled up, the fabric and his hand pressing her head further into the wall as he released her arm. Excruciating pain suddenly shoots through her, radiating from the center of her shoulder blades. She releases a hiss of both pain and surprise. She bites back a scream instinctively. Her body tenses as whatever is causing the pain in her back is kept there for several agonizing moments.

"I never wished to do this to you without warning Lilly. But you left me very little choice when my wife's only prominent follower goes missing for three weeks. And blatantly walks into angel traps, away from any help I could have offered. You told me once if I found a spell that would let us see you even through the obscura, that I had your permission to enact it. I have done so." He growls with finality as he releases her head and backs away from her, sliding the hand he held to her back into a pocket.

Lilly turns back around looking at him blankly. She's still for a moment, before she nods her head in understanding, tears falling down her face, unchecked. The pain still radiating from the spot on her back painfully.

"Understood." Lilly breathes out, her face resigned. She felt like a disappointment and a failure. "Can I take a shower now?" She asks, just wanting a shower in her own house, completely understanding her gods rage. She knew they weren't going to be happy, but she didn't regret her decision to protect them from the sociopathic angel. She even acknowledged there was something wrong with her, she knew that.

Thoth glares at her, suspicious of her lack of anger and concerned by what he felt coming off of her. It was distressing, and he had no idea how turbulent and deep her emotions ran when he had enacted that particular ritual. "You are not a failure, but it is most distressing as a god to not be able to find your follower. And to hear that she is shouting to a handful of Gods, but never too you, you are breaking our hearts Lilly." Thoth tells her, the last part sounding hopelessly sad coming from him.

"I'm sorry. They weren't going to kill me-" She begins to say, noting that maybe that wasn't the way to go when she see's his reaction.

Thoth eyes flare in anger again and he backs her into the wall, slamming his fist against it. "Do NOT lie to me. We felt you nearly die several times."

Lilly winces and hisses in pain when her back hits the wall, her eyes widening in fear, never seeing the god in front of her truly angry. "I-uh you felt, oh…Well uh...They were just, they were torturing everyone I cared about, and I, uh...if I say I was worried about the two of you, on a scale of one to ten, where, where um, would you be at?" Seriously I just want a fucking shower, and you know, if I wasn't pressed against the wall with my back on fire, that would be just super...

"Lilly. We understand you feel protective of us, but we've talked about this. You need to trust us to decide what help we can send you. A simple prayer would have at least let us know why the hell the angel took you to begin with. You never once asked for help." Thoth snaps, explaining everything to her as if she were a child that needed a reminder of why you don't talk to strangers.

"I hear that…But the last time I called for help you guys heard and felt everything, but they weren't, you know, for real, and they were quite keen on hurting those closest to me, I didn't want the two of you involved." Lilly responds honestly as she shifts in discomfort. Her whole body was sore. Her back was burning and everything felt out a whack. She knew something had been missing in her three weeks of hell. I thought it was my family, Dean, or the gods… something still… something isn't right... "It was not my intention to hurt either of you. I deeply regret that. If it's any consolation whatever you just did, really fucking hurt." She sighs her head downcast.

Thoth looks her over, head tilted slightly to the side. He raises a hand to put on her shoulder, touching her lightly. "Go get your shower." He says softly.

"Thank you." Lilly responds walking into the bathroom without another word.

After about thirty minutes Lilly leaves the shower, gets dressed in her long nightshirt and leaves the bathroom to find Thoth sitting on her bed. With a blush and an eye twitch she asks, "Sorry, Anything else?"

"No. I'm just going to make it so that you can't be bothered until you wish to wake up." He explains. "Maybe after some rest you'll make better decisions. I doubt it. But in your words, you look like shit."

Lilly stares at him, mouth open, before wisely closing it. "Okay.".

He stands from her bed, "Whenever you are ready."

She slides into her bed, curling into a small ball, pulling her favored pillow into her arms closely.

Thoth watches as she settles herself. "Why must you always be an extreme?" he asks, coming to lean over her head.

"Mmm, keeps me interesting." Lilly yawns.

Thoth can't help the corners of his mouth twitching, his expression amused. "It's... Okay now. Whatever has happened, you are safe." He assures her gently, cupping his hand and running it from her forehead to her chin, her eyes closing as it passes over them. "Sleep well, Odd One." He says softly before turning towards the door.

.168.

"I can't drink this anymore." Mae whispers to Sam after her third attempt to finish the tea Dean had made her. Her eyes dart over to Dean as the tea destroyer starts on dinner.

"What? Why?" Sam asks, leaning in to whisper, looking in the mug in her hands.

"I have no idea, I really don't, but I can't tell him that, because he made it for me and it was really sweet of him, but it's like tar...I didn't…This is like the pie, I don't even know why she couldn't fix the pie. She wasn't humming, it was weird, she can always fix my cooking." Mae frowns as she eyes the cup with concern.

"Here, Mae , just calm down. I'll make you the tea, and I won't tell Dean." Sam says as he takes the cup from her, smiling when she let her head hit the top of her arms on the table. He inspects the cup, making a face when he notices the congealed contents of the mug. She tried to drink this? I've seen jello that was more liquid… What the hell did he do? He thinks walking over to the tea kettle noticing the herbal ooze dripping from it.

Mae watches Sam's facial expression with a small smile, as Dean continues making dinner, all three oblivious to the god leaning against the wall in the stairwell, watching the proverbial children in the kitchen interact before he walks over to sit next to Mae.

"Thoth?" Mae greets, adjusting her head in her arms to look at him. This wasn't good, she could feel his concern pushing at her like a steady drum.

"Hello, I have questions." Thoth greets her watching the two boys out of the corner of his eyes. "For all three of you if you don't mind." He continues, louder.

Dean grabs a hold of Sam's arm, shaking head at the surprised anger he sees there. The gods sudden appearance had him concerned as well, but he wasn't necessarily jumping to the worse conclusion about it.

"What the hell?" Sam asks, worried about the pagan god that close to Mae.

"Not quite. I am Thoth." Thoth corrects Sam dryly.

Dean turns, looking at the god. "What's up Thoth? Lilly went up to get a shower, I was going to go see if she was hungry in a-"

"She is sleeping." Thoth interrupts him putting one elbow on the table as he leans his chin against his hand casually, watching the mortals in speculation.

Mae's pained expression turns to one of worry, "How can we help?"

"I was actually hoping you three could tell me what occurred. Lilly was silent the whole time the four of you were missing. And is being frustratingly tight lipped about it. She nearly died on multiple, separate occasions." Thoth responds watching each of the mortals closely.

"Fuck, goddamn angel!" Dean shouts, kicking a barstool over. Sam tensed his jaw and gripped the counter behind him. Mae sits up quickly, looking at the god with wide eyed fear and sadness. She just as quickly puts her hands up to her temples in pain, slowly lowering herself back to rest her head on the table, her arms forming a cushion.

A flap of wings is heard. The trench coated angel showing up in the corner. "You are angry. Elizabeth is distressed." Castiel observes his own countenance displeased, as he looked between Dean and Mae.

"Where the fuck were you when your boss was Total Recalling us?" Dean growls.

"I do not understand your reference, but if you're referring to the test I was forbidden from interfering. I am sorry." Castiel states with true sincerity in his tone, even though he was brimming with his own indignation and anger.

The room spins with the added emotions pressing against Mae as she puts the lessons learned with Thoth to good use, slowly building up a barrier to protect her mind, finding it so much more difficult to maintain when already drained from feeling sick. She buries her head in her arms, shutting her eyes from all the light in the room.

"So do any of you know what happened to our priestess?" Thoth asks watching the boys even as he observed Mae from the corner of his eye.

"I can answer the old god of knowledge." Castiel offers, looking not at the god, but at Dean.

"Yes Cass, fill in the class." Dean snaps unable to reign in his anger over his mistake of not picking up the warning bells, upset her god was worried enough to ask them for information. And beyond livid she had been killed.

"Lilly was unresponsive to the memory modifications that Zachariah placed on all of you. She could not hold the false memories, and she challenged Zachariah on a daily basis. He tried to…" Castiel's jaw and shoulders tense, his eyes flashing with what looked to be anger, "He tortured her. He removed organs and put them back in, caused her to suffer from several fatal illnesses, and liquefied her insides on several occasions. He always reversed the malities before she fully succumbed to death. She was impressively resilient, and was incredibly defiant for a mortal in her circumstances. Zachariah was very displeased."

Thoth watches the girl next to him in interest, his ear still tuned to the angel as it spoke. He watched as sweat began to bead on Mae's neck and forehead, her face scrunched up with pain as she worked harder than she ever had before to maintain the barrier he had taught her.

Both Dean and Sam grew increasingly angry and outraged with every word the Angel spoke. Abject horror and disgust on their faces as each try to recall Lilly from their three weeks at the company.

"When that no longer served his purpose, he started torturing the three of you. Favoring Mae." Castiel continues.

Mae's eyes snap open when Thoth feels her barrier fall instantly. He watches her in the brief second that the emotions assaulted her, giving her some time to try and recover before he made up his mind. Thoth instantly pulls her head back with one hand and passes his cupped hand over her eyes, forcing her to sleep. He lays her head back on her slightly bloodied arms before removing all memory of the angel's words.

The angel and two hunters instantly jump into action, racing towards the god.

"Stop" Thoth commands, holding up a single hand in defense. "I was merely correcting the angels blunder. I already have one disturbed mortal, I need this girl sane. They bounce off each other, if you hadn't noticed. I removed her memories of your thoughtless words angel. That is all. They are safe in a book." He sighs before continuing. "I put her to sleep because of the chaotic emotions bombarding her. You are welcome." The god explains, rolling his eyes as he removes himself from the table going to lean against the wall instead; hoping that would reduce the tension in the room. He watches the occupants expectantly.

Sam casts a glance at the god, before quickly running to Mae's side, cursing the blood on her arms but thankfully finding that the bleeding had stopped. He sits so he can face the God, gently pulling Mae into his arms to rest against his chest, protectively.

"I apologize. I did not think- What was done to Lilly was unspeakable, bordering on blasphemy, as she is not to be touched. Nor killed. Abomination or not." Castiel continues, his tone regretful of the misstep on his part, and angry over the atrocities committed against Lilly, and by extension her family.

Thoth raises one eyebrow, but says nothing, indicating for the three to continue.

"Mae, Dean, and Sam were all tortured to...Gain her compliance." Castiel continues. "Though it usually did not take such drastic measures for Lilly to concede. Zachariah wiped your memories after the incidents." The angel continues dutifully.

The brothers keep their faces carefully neutral, wanting to hear the whole story before they began reacting.

"Lilly did not fare well alone either. She would have been fine if the memories had stuck, but she was prone to panic attacks. Anna often showed up and put her to sleep, as she was going days without sleeping." Castiel continues unsure if it was important but imparting it anyways.

"I do not believe Zachariah knows what her amulet is for and I thought it would be best not to inform him. That is all I know." Castiel finishes sharing everything he knew. His eyes linger over Sam and Mae for a moment, noticing that something about them was different. His face becomes thoughtful as he turns and looks to Dean, noticing that something was also different with him. How had a cupid found them during their tests? He was shocked that the couples were connected in that profound way, it did not bode well for them. He had been sure that the abominations were meant to be. This was a problem.

"Do either of you two know more?" Thoth asks his eyes flashing over to the two Winchesters, his expression still carefully blank.

"She really hates computers. I mean unreasonably hates." Sam offers, with a frown knowing that was unhelpful.

"The other me was attracted to her, even needed her, but she kept… Being Lilly about it." Dean responds, his face and thoughts mirroring his brothers.

Thoth raises an eyebrow at that. "Lilly about it?"

"She would go embarrassed, and actively avoid me. She wasn't even willing to talk to me till after the damn ghost shoved it's hand through her head." Dean comments his brows drawn together."Which by the way do you know why ghosts don't affect her?

"There was a ghost as well? She is immune to spiritual effects, one of her souls is anchored to the spiritual realm. This is also why...Is that why Mae was so ill?" Thoth asks inquisitively.

"Ghosts make her brain hemorrhage." Castiel offers.

"Interesting. Extreme emotions… So Dean, what happened after the ghost shoved its hand through Lilly's head?"

"She had a breakdown and started crying and I was trying to comfort her, and it was the first time she was actually letting me touch her. She ah… Ah… Oohh… God dammit. She was apologizing to me. She said she hated Smith, but loved Tex, oh, I get that now, she missed me. My car, my shitty choices, she missed me while I was stuck playin-... She uh, started letting me hold her, and she slept. I got naps in while we were doing research on the computers." Dean explains recalling the memories and seeing them from his actual perspective, with a frown.

"She didn't want to cheat on you, using your modern colloquy. Huh, that's at least one tenet she cares about. Continue." Thoth explains shortly.

"It wasn't just the ghost Dean, at least I don't think so, I think it was Mae. I think Lilly was upset that Mae called out to her, but still didn't, I don't know, recognise her maybe." Sam corrects holding the girl in question to him tighter, feeling a twinge of guilt for his spiked jealousy.

"She does care for this child a great deal, it would not surprise me if being around her while she was not herself was difficult. It was probably how she felt about all of you." Thoth states speculatively.

"Oh. Right, think about that later… Then we discovered the way to deal with ghosts-" Dean's face turns to absolute disgust and horror about the same time Sam pulls his face in disgust.

"Oh… gross, I'm never going to be able to wash that stink off." Sam sighs, they had actually taken advice from the Ghostfacers.

"The ghost was going after subpar employees." Sam adds changing the subject taking in Thoth''s look. "She really had no business being a secretary, to the ghost she looked subpar, she made a computer cry in it's death throws, it was equal parts terrifying and impressive. She's never allowed to touch my computer, and she broke my phone. Oh she was, fuck, god I thought she was a monster, she was just trying to keep, I let an ambulance take Mae to the emergency room. They gave her medication."

"It was an implanted memory. Zachariah intercepted you. You were both taken back to Elizabeth's temporary home." Cass supplies.

Thoth nods his head. "Anything else?"

The angel and two men all shake their heads.

"Thank you. Please just let the girls sleep til they wake up naturally. I'm leaving." Thoth says as he disappears with a nod of his head.

"Has anyone told Bobby?" Sam asks after a couple of minutes.

"Not it." Castiel states.

"Not it" Dean parrots.

"Fuck, no, I call bullshit, I've got Mae."

"I do not wish to be shot again."

"Call him when your done."

"Cass, come on man. Just call him on the phone."

"I do not have his number."

"But, Lilly gave you a phone with all our numbers." Dean says.

"It has six numbers, Bobby is not one." He says as he pulls out his phone and hands it to Dean.

He opens it to the sound of trumpets, looking through the contacts: Abomi-Lilly, Abomi-Sam, Angel's nest, Charge-1, Charge-2, Curmudgeon.

"Easy, Curmudgeon. Come on Cass." Dean chuckles as he presses the call button before he hands it back to Cass.

"Did you already press the button? That is my favorite part." Cass frowns as he takes the phone and balances it on Sam's shoulder. "You can not move. Mae is in your arms You did not claim not it."

"Son of a bi-Bobby." Sam says leaning his head to the phone. "Give me a minute. Dean put it on speaker."

Dean shakes his head, taking the sleeping Mae instead. 'I've got to take Mae to bed, and check on my girlfriend." He says a smirk curving his lips as he heads upstairs.

"No, Bobby, we're all here at Mystic. Yes, how did you? Oh, Lilly got a message to you? She's alright. Why? Actually um...You want to just come over and talk? Yeah, It's like that. See you soon."

.169.

Lilly wakes up snuggling into the warmth next to her, enveloped in Dean's familiar scent and comfort, as she sighs contently, the memories of finally having her Dean back hitting her. "Dean!" She squeaks, turning around and throwing her arms around his neck and hugs him tightly.

Dean gurgles, waking up abruptly as Lilly nearly strangles him. His own arms wrap around her as he rolls over onto his back, so she's laying on his chest. "Not. So. Tight." He chokes out.

Lilly quickly releases him. "Sorry." She nuzzles into him, ignoring the pain in her stomach and back. "I missed you." She adds as she stares at him in awe, relief filling her as he looked into his eyes, thrilled at the recognition she saw there.

"It's good to have you awake, I've missed you too. God, it's good to hold you again." Dean says, gently rubbing her bare back, careful to avoid the mark in the middle of her back.

"Tell me about it." Lilly purrs as her hands worm their way under his back holding him close. "Am I naked? Why am I naked?" She asks with a blush.

"I took care of you while you slept. Cleaned you up and took care of your injuries." Dean says with a smile. "It was just easier to keep you naked."

"Oh… Thank you." She mumbles embarrassed.

"Hey, you'd do the same for me, don't be shy about it." Dean chuckles, the motion bouncing her slightly.

"I guess that's true…" Lilly agrees with a small smile as she turns to look at him, resting her chin on his chest gently. "I really did miss you." She sighs as she nuzzles against his chest once more.

"I know hufflepuff, I remember what you said. Thank you for loving even my flaws." Dean says, continuing to run his hands along her back, careful of the odd burn on her back.

"You remember?" Lilly asks pulling a face before she buries her head into his bare chest, feeling equal amounts ashamed and embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I tried." She mumbles her words muffled.

"You tried to what? Not love that guy while he was practically lost without you. I don't think you cheated on me Lilly, you helped me even when I wasn't totally myself. Besides, we didn't do anything, but it's nice to know I never have to worry about other guys with you." Dean chuckles wryly.

"Really? It felt wrong, it felt like cheating. I swore I wouldn't and then I did. I'm sorry, I was being selfish." Lilly says looking to him with sad eyes, frown on her lips.

"Stop it. It wasn't your fault. Those dicks just dropped us off in a haunted building with different memories and expected us to hunt a ghost and find each other. That's some straight up bullshit. And you, god, I can't even imagine what you went through, keeping your own memories and having to see us all alien mind controlled."

"That's the thing though, I knew and I was still attracted to you and I had to see your puppy dog look and gods, that fucking sucked. But it's fi-cool. You're back that's what matters."

"I'd still love you even if someone messed with your memories. I'd love you no matter what."

"I still loved you… I just… I didn't like what the angel had done, it felt wrong." Lilly frowns.

"I'll bet, I remember an asshole telling me to do a lemon cleanse. Thank you for saving me from that. You, thank you for taking care of me." Dean says softly, as he watched her.

"Any time. I love you." Lilly sighs nuzzling into him again, still feeling guilty but willing to push it to the side, if that's what he wanted. "I'm sorry if I hurt you… You always looked so sad. If it's any consolation it was painful doing it."

"I wish it wasn't so painful, I don't want you to hurt." Dean tells her, one hand hovering over her ass for a long moment before he thinks better of it and resumes rubbing her back. "He, Smith hated his job you know, and was just a lonely s.o.b. I'm glad I didn't have to stay him. I'd rather have my life any day. I'll get my head straight eventually, I think Sam and I are both still processing the memories. It's strange to look back on 'em now that I'm me again."

Lilly's stomach twists in guilt at his admission, feeling worse with the new knowledge. "I don't know how much longer I could have held out… It was very, I missed you . I'm sorry about the memory thing that must be disorienting..." She mumbles hugging him tighter.

"So, anything else you want to talk about? Anything happen while you were sticking it to the angels with your lack of keeping the memories they tried to give you?" Dean asks, his hands not missing their rhythm as he continued to dance his fingers across her back.

She's silent for a moment, face pressed into his chest inhaling his scent. "Nothing worth mentioning, just you know… Just, uh, lot's of shopping and ditching work."

"You know, Thoth was here a few days ago. Is he the one that put the mark on your back by the way?" Dean asks innocently.

"Uh, yeah… I, um, I kind of, pissed him off… When the angel came." Lilly comments as she squirmed in discomfort, feeling like she was on a large web.

"Really? He seemed concerned when he came down and talked to us." Dean continues deceptively disinterested.

"Yeah I kinda, walked right into a trap… Wait, he talked to you?" Lilly asks softly, as she looked up and watched him carefully. She could feel his muscles tensing beneath her but he looked at her calmly.

"You walked into a trap? Oh, when the angels took us?" Dean asks curiously.

"Yeah. Thoth was actually warning me and I walked into it, he talked to you?" Lilly prompts again.

"Yep, came down and informed us he was worried about you." Dean tells her.

"Ah, well them old gods…"

"Then Cass showed up."

"What… Ah…Did anyone get hurt? You don't seem upset… So did that go well?"

"Yeah, I was shocked by how well they got along. I mean, the only thing that worried us was when Thoth attacked Mae."

"Thoth would never attack Mae, she's his student."

"She's his what? I thought she was a christian hippie tree dancer."

"His student. He's helping her with her empathy… I asked and they were both willing too… So you could tell I didn't get new memories? I was really trying..."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. I mean, after I went through enough with my own eyes I knew that it was you, but no, Cass told us. Thoth told us some stuff too. Actually, Cass told us later that he was so willing to talk to Thoth because he would hope that the old gods would talk to him if they knew something about anyone of us. His words were Elizabeth at first, but then he kept adding names."

"Ah… I'm glad him and Thoth got along. Are you hungry?'

"Maybe in a bit, but I want to know if you still don't have anything to tell me."

"Um…" She starts blowing at her bangs as she tries to roll of him, but the arm that had been rubbing her back pinned her to him. "What did Thoth do to Mae? That made him seem threatening?"

"Oh, well, now that you ask. He pulled her head off the table and ran his hand down her face. I guess the news we were getting was really detrimental to Mae's empathy. She was already bleeding when he decided to quickly put her to sleep. Made us all jumpy until he explained what he did."

"Ah...That sounds like Thoth. Detrimental? She was bleeding? I feel like things were… Over exaggerated. Thoth can be touchy…"

"LILLY! Seriously! You weren't going to tell me?" Dean growls at her as he keeps his arms tight around her, preventing her from rolling away.

Lilly flinches at his tone biting her lip. "I didn't find it to be that important. I'm fine. It was a thing. It happened. I didn't find it vital to -"

"I am going to enjoy the session we end up having over this, once you're healed up." Dean says sternly, gently lifting her just enough so he could sit up.

"What?! Dean, seriously, it wasn't a big deal. I mean it sucked but… I really don't feel like it was a necessary thing to share. What's the point it happened, it's over."

"So, you still have to learn the difference between important details and unimportant details."

"No, I told you the important details, I basically cheated on you, with etcha-sketch you."

"No, you also haven't told me about Mae being tortured by a new angel, like either one of you need that shit. And that isn't important, because it was still me, you can't cheat on me with me."

"I, uh, it was my fault, I'm-"

"No, it wasn't your fault. It was the dick bag's fault. He wasn't suppose to hurt you. That's why Cass was so pissed."

"If I had been more compliant he wouldn't have touched Mae. Or Sammy. Or you."

"How were you suppose to do that with no memories to use to help you there? Stop being so ridiculous."

"I refused to comply for the first day, and the second day, he was pissed I didn't know how to use computers… And I, taunted him...When he was trying to correct the behavior… If I hadn't done that, they wouldn't have touched the three of you...I'm sorry."

"I don't care. Yes, you should have just done what it fucking wanted, but does not mean he gets a pass to hurt the people you care about. And we can't remember that part, so, don't worry about it."

"Thank gods…" Lilly sighs in relief. "So then it's not even that big of a deal."

"The next time I'm tortured, I'm not telling you. Or die, I'm not telling you if I die. I'm not telling you if I see Mae get hurt or killed. I'm going to keep it bottled up and let it eat at me." Dean threatens quietly, showing no emotion.

Lilly's silent for a minute, trying to gauge his honesty. "Okay, I see your point. I should have told you."

"Thank you." Dean says, kissing the top of her head and sliding out from under her and out of the bed. For the first time she sees that he is also naked, and wished she had noticed earlier. "Stay still." He says, gently pressing on her lower back.

"Okay?" Lilly pulls her favorite pillow to her and shoves her face into, pissed about the way things had gone and slightly upset towards Thoth and Castiel. What was telling the others going to accomplish, besides upsetting them?

Dean watches at her for a second after he pulls his hand away before moving to her dresser to retrieve the first aid kit he left there. He brings it back to the bed with him. "I can't believe you weren't going to tell me." He sighs gruffly sitting back down next to her.

"Why, the fucking god and Angel seem to be doing a good enough job of sharing things for me."

"But you didn't know that. And don't be mad at them, they were worried about you." Dean lectures, opening a container of burn ointment.

"Ugh. What are you doing?" She asks looking behind her to watch him sort through the first aide kit.

"Taking care of this thing on your back, this burn mark." Sam says, gently applying a generous amount to her back.

"It's a burn mark? Wait… Did he, did he brand me?"

"Looks like someone did." Dean comments with a frown.

"Ah… That makes a hell of a lot of," Lilly starts thinking about the pain of the initial mark and his words. "Oooh he must have been really pissed."

"Well, it's healing nicely. I'm going to go ahead and cover it this time." Dean tells her, opening a large gauze square and affixing it to her back.

"That's good I guess. Thank you, I don't think I could reach it…" Lilly says softly, quiet for a moment before adding. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"You have and would do the same for me. There, go ahead and roll over so I can take care of the bruises." He says, pulling out bruise balm.

"I'm good. Thank you. They're fine." Lilly assures him as her heart rate increased, when she remembers that she had cut.

Dean leans a hand on the small of her back, pinning her to the bed again. "I've already seen them Lilly, calm down."

"What?" Lilly squeaks out blushing as she buries her face in the pillow, pissed at herself.

"You were asleep. What else was I supposed to do? Not take care of them. Lilly, Babe, I'm not mad. I'm not disappointed. You went through a lot of fucking shit. None of them are overly deep. Just, please, calm down." Dean says softly before he starts a gentle massage of her back.

"Dean… That's not...mmm, you're not playing fair." Lilly moans into the pillow.

"Just relax and let me take care of you babe." Dean says in a husky voice, firm hands making short work of the muscles in her lower back.

"Cheater." Lilly moans sinking into the bed.

Dean spends a great deal of time on her back, massaging until all the tension drained from her muscles before he moved down, carefully working on both her legs, before coming back up to massage her neck, smirking as she let out several low moans, as his fingers worked on back of her neck.

"If you roll over, I'll keep massaging you when I'm done patching you up." Dean whispers into her ear huskily as he grips the back of her neck firmly, squeezing it gently.

"You're fucked up." Lilly mumbled lazily as she turns towards him, eyes glazed as takes in the sight of him. "We could do other things. It looks like you want to do other things." She says as she notes his erection.

"Oh, I do. But I'm taking care of you first. Come on, on your back." Dean says, lightly poping her cheeks a few times.

"Then other things?" Lilly asks huskily her tone hopeful, moaning at the light swats.

"Let's see how good you can be." he challenges.

Lilly turns over on to her back, without another word, watching him carefully, biting her lip, trying not to shift in discomfort.

He first removed the bandages on her thighs, checking the ladder of cuts on both, deciding to get the hardest part done first. He hurries through the process of cleaning them, ending up having to hold her leg, not saying anything as she covered her face with her pillow. He wondered for a moment about what made that pillow so special, but pushed it away. After he gets her thighs re bandaged he turns his attention to the large bruises on her stomach, in various stages of healing. He runs his fingers around the bruise balm container, collecting a large amount of the teal goop in his hands, before he begins massaging her again, paying special attention to each and every bruise.

Lilly finally lowers the pillow to watch him. She fought him less now out of embarrassment, but she had to deal with the times his movements tickled her sensitive sides. She couldn't help the stupid girly giggles that would escape her every time his fingers played over her skin in just the right way, or in her mind the wrong way. She rolls her eyes at herself, wishing she wasn't so ticklish.

Once he makes his way up to her throat, taking a long moment to work her tense muscles in her chest, he leans in and kisses her deeply, smiling through the kiss when she meets him just as passionately.

"I have missed you babe." Dean says between the kisses he was running down her jaw, leading towards the side of her neck.

She smiles at him. "I missed you too Tex,."

"So, about those other things… You still interested?"

"Fuck yeah." She says her arms wrapping around his neck, as she kisses his jaw.

"Mmmm, how to do this without hurting you." He says musingly.

"I can be on top." Lilly offers with a smile, not really caring about the position as long as sex happened.

"I guess I can deal with that sexy." Dean grins from ear to ear as he lets her pull him down onto the bed.

* * *

AN2: We hope you enjoyed our chapter. While I have your attention though, we have an announcement. We have decided that, due to the holiday season and obligations, we will be cutting down to posting one chapter a week for a while. We will continue posting every Sunday. Now that that's out of the way, we hope you enjoyed your Thanksgiving. (If you celebrate it.) Again, we hope you are enjoying Blood Pie. Don't forget to leave us a review of the chapter, let us know what you think and ask questions if you have any. We look forward to hearing from you. Until Sunday then, much love and gratitude from Dark and Twisted.


	36. Chapter 36

AN: We hope everyone had a great holiday weekend.

* * *

.170.

"Did you, did you put Lavender in the spaghetti sauce Lilly?" Sam asks as he gives his bowl a strange look. His eyes widen as, far to late, he feels kick it had; the uncomfortable kick. He starts sweating.

"No?" Lilly answers him before turning back to the pot on the stove and sniffing it. She frowns as she scoops a spoonful up to take a bite. Her eyes widen in surprise.

"Are you sure?" Dean asks, also chewing on his own bite. He jumps when Mae jumps up and rushes to the fridge. "Mae?" He questions, adjusting his collar as he feels the sweat beading on his forehead.

"Oh gods… What did I do?" Lilly asks her tone horrified as the odd mixture assaults her tongue. She moves to the cabinets where they kept the herbs her eyes watering from the heat of the sauce.

Sam drops his fork, running to try and help Mae as she frantically moved thing around in the fridge. "What do you need Mae?"

"Milk, my mouth." Mae bites out as she spots the heavy cream. She quickly grabs the carton and pops it open, pouring it into her mouth. She breaths out in relief as the dairy soothes the burning, before handing it to Sam.

Sam hears her swish it around a few times before she spits it out in the sink. With a slight chuckle, and still sweating from the heat of his own bite, he caps the cream and puts it back in the fridge.

"I, I fucked up cooking… I'm so sorry." Lilly apologized, hand over her face.

"It's ok Babe. You're just adjusting to your kitchen again or something." Dean tries to comfort her.

"No. I do not, you don't understand, I don't, this is like Mae cooking… I don't just… Excuse me." Lilly mumbles before running out of the room a bright red, obviously embarrassed.

"Shit, Lilly come back, it ain't that bad." Dean calls out as he pushes off the table and he races after her.

"Ouch." Mae teases, watching her go with sad eyes.

Sam puts his arms around her, "I'm sure she didn't mean to insult you."

"Oh no, she is correct. I am super awful at mixing spices for food… I kind of just add what I feel like. It usually doesn't taste that great to others." Mae chuckles at herself, unable to keep her worry for Lilly at bay; she'd never seen her sister mess up a dish.

"Ok, well, let's just get rid of this for her." Sam covers his smile by turning to grab the pot of super spicy lavender spaghetti sauce before he walks it over to the garbage can to dumb.

The two occupants pause as an angry curse is bellowed through the house.

"What do you think happened?" Mae asks, eyes wide as she feels residual anger pulse from upstairs.

"I'm not sure, but want to go grab something? We can make it a date?" Sam offers with a small smile.

"Sounds fun. I think I might have been spoiled during our time at Sandover." She teases.

.171.

"Lilly, your gods can't just take you everytime your upset." Dean snaps.

"But there is something seriously wrong with me Dean, I've known since Zachariah first tried to give me the memories. Ahmes… She protected me by taking the hit." Lilly sighs as she sits on her bed, letting herself fall backwards. The twinge of pain comforting.

"Zachariah did this? Maybe Cass can undo it." Dean say hopefully, walking towards her door.

"Uh…I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask…" Lilly mumbles reaching for her pillow.

"Great, Come on, we can go to my room. I know you angel proofed yours." Dean smiles, holding out his hand to her.

"Ah, he mentioned that?" Lilly asks dragging herself and the pillow to him grabbing his hand, and following him to his room.

"Hey Cass? If you have a minute, I have a Lilly question-"

"Yes Dean? Lilly?" Castiel asks, appearing in the room with a flap.

"Zachariah fucked my priestess." Lilly pouts.

Dean covers his mouth with one hand at the look on Castiel's face. "Phrasing, Lilly, phrasing. Mae is right, you should watch your phrasing." He rubs his forehead.

"What? Oh… Ew. He tapped the wrong soul." Lilly corrects as she pulls a face.

"You believe that the memories did not fail to take root, but simply rooted in the wrong soul?" Castiel asks with frown..

"Yeah… She is not doing well...Apparently. Can you please fix it?" Lilly asks as she sits up on the edge of the bed with her pillow in her hand.

"I can look and see if it is possible." He offers simply.

"Thank you." Lilly breathes with a small grateful smile.

Castiel walks over to her, but pauses when he is standing in front of her. "I will have to touch you." He warns.

"I'll live." She shrugs, happy when Dean sits next to her and takes her hand.

"I won't kill you. You have my word." Castiel tilts his head to the side, not understanding.

"It's a badly used expression Cass." Dean explains shooting a Lilly a look.

"I see." Without another word, he lightly touches the exposed skin on her left shoulder, where her band tee was hanging off it. He frowns at her flinch.

"Ignore that, Sorry." Lilly mumbles looking to the ground, squeezing Dean's hand.

"I hope to one day change how you feel about me, but I understand." He admits, searching through her for the problem. "May I try something?"

"Sure. I trust you." Lilly says with another shrug, willing to try anything to help Ahmes, and get her cooking skills back.

"Thank you Lilly." Cass says with a small smile as he brings his hand not on her shoulder up to touch her forehead. "Well, that didn't work. She still seems to be hiding."

"That's what Maat and Thoth said too. Shit." Lilly sighs with a frown.

"I could try something else, but it would be… Very, very unpleasant. And dangerous." Castiel says after a moment, frowning at the thought of what he would have to do to truly help her.

"For who?" Dean asks looking between the two of them concerned and worried.

"For both of us." Castiel admits.

"Oh… How dangerous?" Lilly asks blowing her bangs out of her face.

"It is dangerous for me to do this to a mortal with one soul, you are… Different."

"Abomination thing?" Lilly asks with a quirked eyebrow.

"I'm stuck on unpleasant, and the verys attached to it..." Dean adds holding her closer to him.

"Mmm, but she's suffering so, if you are willing, I'll deal. Is it dangerous for Dean to be in the room?" Lilly questions

"Fuck that hufflepuff, if you are thinkin' about doing this, I'm not leaving." Dean growls at the girl.

"I am unsure." Castiel says thoughtfully, "Though I believe his staying will help you to remain calm, which is what I need you to remain."

"Dean, seriously, that's stu-" Lilly starts concerned.

"Nope."

"I would suggest you get as comfortable as possible." Castiel says, stepping back from her.

Lilly frowns, thinking about it before she gets up, making Dean scoot to the middle of the bed. She sits between his thighs, pulling her pillow in front of her and squeezing it tightly.

Castiel frowns, "I require access to your chest cavity."

"Mmm. Okay." She says as she places her pillow behind Dean.

"Chest cavity?" Dean asks wrapping his hands around her waist.

Castiel removes his trench coat and blazer, folding them and placing them on Dean's desk. He sits on the bed, facing Lilly and Dean, "Are you absolutely certain you would not prefer to lie down?"

"You said comfortable." Lilly answers simply.

"Are you comfortable?" Castiel asks with a head tilt.

"Yes."

"Dean you are going to have to hold her still." Castiel states as he begins folding his sleeve on his right arm up past his elbow.

"Chest cavity? Any answers there?" Dean asks even as he readjusts Lilly holding her arms to her torso tightly, one leg wrapping around her pelvis.

"I will be reaching into her chest cavity, I am going to be touching her souls to try and remove the memories from Ahmes.

Lilly stares at him. "I know you're doing me a favor… But can you wash your hands and arm first?"

Dean sighs, "He's going to shove his hand into you and that's what you're concerned about?"

"I have already sanitized my hand and arm far better than your soap and water method would."

Lilly looks him over for a moment. "Fair. Thank you."

"I know you abhor dirt and filth of any kind. I have zero bacterium on my hand and arm." He assures her, with a small amused smile.

"That is very reassuring... Thank you. He get's it, why don't you Dean." Lilly comments as she smiles at the Angel, even as she shoots Dean a dark look. "Please proceed."

"I'm still not a hundred percent behind this plan, and he's my angel about to go elbow deep into your chest." Dean says his tone dark.

"Phrasing." Lilly teases him leaning up to press a kiss to his jaw.

"I am not anyone's angel." Cass pouts as he adjusts to kneel in front of her.

"I'm sure he meant that in a good way." Lilly assures Castiel with some amusement.

"You need something to bite on." Cass states with a frown, shifting in discomfort.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." Lilly shrugs.

"If you are sure." Castiel sighs not pressing it. "Are you prepared?" He lightly grips her left shoulder, his right hand hovering in the space between them.

"No." Dean bites out, tightening his grip around Lilly.

"Thank you for this Cass, and yes." Lilly says with a small encouraging smile.

Castiel takes a deep breath as he plunges his hand straight into her chest, without further preamble.

Lilly's entire body jerks with spasms as the pain shoots through her, a blood curdling scream ripping from her throat as she turns her head. Her eyes screw together as she bites down hard on her bottom lip, clear through it, her teeth meeting through the new hole. Her nails dig into her own stomach. She wasn't sure why she was surprised by this new level of pain, with how the angel had been acting. Her head falls back to Dean's shoulder.

"Cass. What is this?" Dean shouts, doing his best to keep her steady when all he really wanted to do was deck the angel.

"Normal. I am touching her soul, looking for where they are melding together." Explains with a frown of concentration, shoving his hand in deeper..

"Well hurry the fuck up." Dean snaps his stomach turning from keeping her still like this, and for allowing this to happen. His eyes tearing up at the sound of her scream.

"I'm sorry Dean. I have to, there are two, this is more difficult, I need to concentrate." Castiel comments.

"Hey, don't let me hold you up. I'm just the asshole holding his screaming girlfriend down." Dean spits out defensively.

"Lilly is surprisingly quiet for this process. Again I am in awe of her endurance." Castiel comments absently his eyes narrowing at something.

"Didn't you need to concentrate or something." Dean growls.

"My talking seems to be helping you."

"If that is the case I could talk to him." Thoth comments from where he's leaned against the wall.

"Holy shit, where did you come from?" Dean asks, eyes wide.

"I stupidly attached myself to Lilly. She has given me a migraine." Thoth comments dryly as he eyes the odd scene in front of him.

"Well boo fucking who. She's trying to help Ahmes." Dean snaps, adjusting his grip on Lilly as she tries to buck in pain.

"Is that what this is?" Thoth asks with a raised brow. "I just figured she was doing something else stupid and reckless, oh wait, I'm standing here watching as an angel is elbow deep in her souls." The god comments dryly.

"I did warn her that this could be dangerous." Castiel informs him, his frown deepening as he follows what feels like a seam.

"I'm sure you did." Thoth comments with a blank face. "This is my shocked face. Please concentrate. Dean, I thought we talked about this."

"Talked about what Thoth?" Dean growls, sweat beading on his face from his constant tension against her movements.

"Communication at that lunch." Thoth responds.

"Did she not tell you what we were doing?" Dean bites out.

"No. Shocking I'm sure. She is prone to be exceedingly reckless, making decisions on a whim. It is very frustrating."

"Hey, she's just trying to live as normal as she can." Dean says defensively.

"I think I found her." Castiel comments. "Nevermind." He sighs. "She is very good at hiding." He adds with a frown.

The conversation pauses as Lilly lets out another scream of pain, followed by a litany of broken curses from every language she knew. Her nails digging into her own flesh.

The god, the angel, and Dean all flinch at the painful sounding scream

"How much longer?" Dean growls. God, is this how Sam felt at the hospital with Mae?

"Dean, you need to calm down this is dangerous." Castiel states.

"Oh… You need him calm? That would have been nice to know earlier." Thoth rolls his eyes, walking closer to the bed. He waves his hand as he grabbed an odd looking dowel from the air quickly shoving it into Lilly's mouth.

"Bite on that." He commands, his head tilting to the side as he notes the popped blood vessels in her eyes, and the blood pooling from her nose and ears.

Thoth? Lilly managed to focus on him for a mere second before the pain pulled her back into chaos. Instinctively she bit down on the thing in her mouth. Her souls and head fighting for most pain caused.

"I believe I have found Ahmes, well, part of her. The souls are very melded." Cass says, his eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Awesome." Dean mutters darkly keeping her still as she bucks again.

Thoth tilts his head further as he watches Lilly's fingers twitch in a familiar looking pattern. His eyes widen as he kneels next to the bed and grabs her moving hand. "Dean, grab her other hand, do not let her move her fingers." He demands, his tone brooking no room for argument.

"Got, it." Dean says not questioning the god as he finds her other hand, noting the familiar stickiness of blood, with a frown.

"That felt like it could have been very painful, possibly fatal." Castiel comments absently.

"That's concerning." Dean sighs even as he squeezes Lilly's hand.

"Ahmes is fighting." Thoth comments, watching Lilly's souls carefully, his eyes also narrowed in concentration, curious where either one of the priestesses had picked up that particular ritual.

"This is not, oh. Found her." Castiel closing his eyes for a moment before he jerks his hand out of her body, tipping off the foot of the bed, landing on the floor with a thud.

Thoth releases Lilly and steps back, leaving the couple on the bed.

Lilly winces in pain as the hand is yanked out of her though her temples continue to pound. She lets out a sigh of relief as something clicks into place. She relaxes into Dean's arms as her muscles lose the tension. She breathes heavily from exertion as she spits the dowel into her palm, the herbal taste of it lingering on her tongue, as she looks at the god and angel next to her.

"Lilly? Are you well?" Castiel asks in concern, pulling himself up to his knees.

"Super. Thank you." Lilly pants out, feeling more complete than she had in weeks and gladly dealing the pain. She felt right again, like she wasn't missing something.

She gives the Angel a weak smile, oblivious to how distressing it was with the sheer amount of blood smearing and still dripping from her eyes, nose and lips . Her blood shot eyes noting the angel's burned and blistered arm, concern filling her. "Are you? That looks fucking painful." She asks with immediate concern.

"This is why no one ever believes a word you say." Thoth snorts with a concerned frown.

"I can heal this, you do not look well, I will heal the damage I caused you first." Castiel says as he pulls himself from the floor. The rush of grace surprising him, not sure he had ever had this level of reserve before.

"Nah I'm fi-" Lilly mumbles before her eyes roll to the back of her head and she falls limp in Dean's arms; the pain and exertion finally catching up with her as the adrenalin seeped out.

"I'm going to have to agree with Thoth on this." Dean growls, rearranging his hold on her.

"Should I heal her? She did not seem to want it…" Castiel comments as he stands to his feet, looking extremely human in his discomfort. Torn between wanting to heal her, but not wanting her angry.

"Just heal her Cass, her brain looks french fried. I swear, if she gets angry with you I'll deal with it. Just heal her." Dean growls.

"I could do it if you both wish to avoid her mortal wrath." Thoth taunts, glad to see this over.

"I will heal her." Castiel mutters placing two fingers to her forehead. Repairing her, and even getting rid of the blood.

"Thank you Cass. Are you going to be ok?" Dean asks, sounding much better now that Lilly was healed.

"That was, quite the rush. Using human terms." Castiel says his arm already healed as he rolls down his sleeve over his arm. "That went much better than expected."

"What?" Dean groans, not really wanting to hear what could have happened.

"Everyone in this house could have died. Ahmes, or Lilly, one of them was trying to protect their body from the pain. That's why I asked you to restrain her hand. " Thoth volunteers.

"So, let's call this a win and never need to do it again." Dean sighs, glad he didn't know that before he had let her go through with Cass's plan. He pushes Lilly's hair out of face, looking up a thought occurring to him. "I'm surprised Sam and Mae didn't come running."

"I put a ward up, to silence the room." Thoth shrugs before disappearing.

"So everything is in it's right place now?" Dean asks Castiel.

"Yes. Though, I'm not sure how the priestess is faring. She was insane when I found her."

"Well, that's a scary thought. Part of Lilly could be insane." Dean looks down into her peaceful face, concerned that, again, the angels had fucked with his family.

"She should be fine. The priestess is old, and the memories have been removed. I am sure she will adjust."

"I mean it man, thank you. I know you risked your life." Dean looks at Cass for a long moment, unsure of when he had started to trust the angel.

"It was the least I could do, Lilly did not deserve what was done to her. I am surprised she let me, but I am honored that she sought my help." Castiel replies to Dean, startled by how honestly he felt the words.

.172.

"So, what was the thing with Lilly's god? Thoth right?" Sam asks as he rests his back against a tree, content to laze about with Mae sitting comfortably between his thighs as both of them stare at the clouds. They had been quick to take advantage of the mild temperature after narrowly avoiding the fight in the house.

"What? When he came down to talk to everyone, or when he came to talk to me this morning?" Mae asks as she leans against him, pressing her back into his chest before she angled her face to look up at him.

"He talked to you this morning? Why is he talking to you?" Sam shakes his head and looks down at her. "Both. Definitely both."

"He's been working with me on my empathy thing, since I first lost it actually." Mae explains, putting her hand down on top of his, lacing their fingers together; she just enjoyed the warmth of his skin and how safe being in his arms made her feel.

"He's what?! Teaching, training, what? I don't think that's a good idea Mae, it's bad enough Lilly interacts with them. Old gods are bad news. It's not going to be too long before something ugly happens." Sam warns her as he wraps his arms around her and squeezes her tightly; possessively.

Mae furrows her brow as she registers his concern, along with a great deal of irritation. "He has been giving me books to read, and helping me try out new things. Right now I'm working on trying to build a… It's hard to explain."

"What does he expect in return though? There's always a catch." Sam says voice thick with worry and concern. Why hadn't he known this was happening. He had trusted Lilly to keep Mae away from such a blatant threat, but she was obviously too enamored by their perceived charm.

"He would like to help me figure out what I am. We just haven't-" Mae jumps as she feels his grip tighten.

"WHAT? He's offering what?" Sam demands as he picks her off the ground, and turns her around studying her face carefully. His concern and worry skyrocketing as fear gripped him like a vice around his heart.

"He, he watches me, and asks questions." Mae quickly tries to explain. "He took a few samples from my garden, really though, he just asks a lot of questions. He's offered to do a more indepth look into my- Uh… Heritage, but we've all been busy with other… The only thing he's really asked for has been my blood. I mean, that's normal when you're trying to learn stuff about yourself. And it's not like I can go to a normal doctor for that."

Sam watches her, his eyes widening before they narrow with anger and their depths flare with a myriad of emotions. Concern and anger being the top contenders. "He has your fucking blood? One of those goddamn monsters has your- MAE! What were you thinking? Why are you even talking with them? Surely you know how dangerous they are. Fuck, Lilly just got fucking branded by him. And she fuckin' worships them. I don't know why Dean's so fuckin' okay with it, but I don't want you near them! You're going to end up getting hurt, or something worse."

Mae takes a calming breath, giving herself a moment to compose herself. She watches Sam; noting the way his jaw tensed, a vein throbbed in his neck and his hazel eyes burned with a deep passion as he glared down at her. She could feel her headache building even as she tried to raise her own barriers.

Mae lifts her hand up to Sam's neck; her thumb stroking over his pulse gently in an attempt to soothe him. "Sam. I'm sorry. But... Don't you want to know what you're dating? I'm trying really hard to- I mean. Her gods have been nice to me, and I've had so many bad experiences with angels, not counting Cass… But even Cass doesn't know what I am, or he does but can't tell me. I just want to be able to control my empathy. I want to know why the demons had that reaction to me, and why the angels and gods say I'm only half human, or a more than human human. I want to stop, being useless and I don't want to keep living in this void of not knowing what is wrong with me. I need this Sam. It scares me to know I'm so different from my family… From you..." She trails off softly as tears begin to gather in her eyes before spilling unchecked down her cheeks. She looks up to him with her viridian eyes drowning in uncertainty and sadness.

Sam listens to her words trying to calm himself down. The thought of her with the gods and angels made his stomach turn. "You're not different Mae, you're just like the rest of us." He tells her after gently cupping her jaw in his hand. "And you think you're useless?" He asks with a frown and small shake of his head. "Mae, you do so much for me, for all of us. I mean if this is something you really wanna know, I'm not going to stop you but, Baby, that shit, whatever it is, won't change how I feel about you. I love you Mae, and without a doubt in my mind you are nothing but purity at it's rarest. It won't change anything, but sating your need to know. I love you. What you may or may not be will never matter to me."

Mae presses her head to his chest, struggling to keep herself protected from his heightened emotions, her head hurting from the combination of building her barrier and being assaulted by his strangely turbulent emotions. "I don't understand Sam, I'm able to do something I've never done before. Thoth has more answers to offer than anyone I've talked too. I just want to know what I am Sam."

"There are other ways Mae, We can find a way to help you get your empathy under control. Ways that don't involve gods. Or angels. Or anything supernatural really…"

"What about finding out what I am?" Mae asks desperately, trying to find anything to change his mind.

"I don't care what you are. You're a good person Mae, an amazing beautiful person. And I mean whatever it is, it's just extra. Obviously you aren't a monster. The very thought of that is ridiculous. It doesn't matter. Not to any of us. Certainly not enough to put you at risk. They are going to expect that debt to be paid eventually Mae." Sam sighs nuzzling his chin into her hair.

"I think you're wrong about this situation, because I can feel Maat and Thoth's emotions. They love Lilly. Love her. And Thoth cares about me, or he wouldn't have made me sleep in the kitchen. I can't remember what happened, but I lost my, my barrier. He was just protecting me." Mae tries to gently explain, wrapping her arms around his chest, hugging him tightly.

"Mae, they're old monsters that prey on people. I've run into gods. Dean and I have killed several. Some of them we haven't even been able to kill, they were that powerful. I think they can trick people. Lure them in. I can't do anything about Lilly, she'd just get belligerent, but I know you have enough sense to know what I'm saying is true. They branded her like cattle Mae. Branded. Cattle, like food. Which gods eat. I don't trust them."

Mae shakes her head against him, not sure what to say, or how he expected her to get out of classes with Thoth. As for the brand, she could see how Sam had come to that conclusion, but she had just thought of it more as someone chipping their pet; it established a type of ownership so she'd be returned. She finally lets out a defeated sigh. "You know I'm going to listen to you. If you don't want me to go to them or ask for help from Thoth anymore. I won't. Is that what you're asking me to do?"

"Mae I just want you to be safe. Honestly, I don't trust any of them, not her gods, not Castiel. Not anymore. Everytime I turn around they're hurting someone I care about. They're all just playing with us. Zachariah's test was proof of that."

"I can see why you think that, I even agree. Zachariah's test felt like it was just a demonstration of how much he could mess with us."

"I don't like being a mouse in some fucked up maze and they're all just playing with us. Jesus, the two of you have been hurt, beaten, several times, just to prove points. And that's after Cass told us they couldn't touch you, or even Lilly for that matter. They hurt us to gain compliance from the others. It's not a game any of us can win." Sam says; indignation, anger, concern and fear flaring.

"We've both lost our faith haven't we?" Mae asks tearfully, her headache morphing into a migraine. "What's left to believe in?"

"I'm sorry Mae. I know how much this is hurting you." Sam admits slowly, his voice raw with emotion. He shakes his head when it suddenly occurs to him that what he was feeling was probably hurting her. He kisses her forehead and releases her from the hug before taking several steps back as he runs his hands through his hair and looks to her completely lost for a moment. He shakes his head; his features going back to neutral in an instant.

"No, please, you don't have to do that." Mae says, turning to watch him walk away. "This isn't from you, I'm just scared. Please come back." She frowns as she looks up at him even as she wipes away her tears furiously; frustrated with herself. She was curious as to what she was getting off of Sam at the moment, he was everywhere emotionally and it worried her. He'd never been one to let his emotions jump all over the place.

"Just give me a minute. I'll be right back. I need to calm down." Sam assures her, giving her a weak smile before he turns to walk away. "I'm sorry. Just one minute."

Mae watches him go with a frown, confused by the newest emotion she feels off him.

Sam wanders back about ten minutes later his emotions a lot smoother as he smiles at her. "Sorry, I just needed to let off some steam."

"Are you ok?" Mae asks, coaxing him back to the blanket with her.

"Yeah, just worried." Sam answers with a smile as he walks back over and sits down, pulling her down with him. They adjust until she's comfortable in his arms and can easily rest her head on his chest as they stare at the darkening sky. "I really don't like you near any of them, it worries me, and I don't trust them. But, I'm not going to tell you what to do. I'm not your keeper."

Mae raises an eyebrow, turning to look him in the eyes. "You seemed pretty adamant that I not ask Thoth or Maat for help anymore. And I've already said I won't, though I can't keep them from visiting. But I'm still- I like talking to Cass. But if it makes you feel better, I'll do as you ask.. I promised you and Dean that I would follow orders, and I meant it."

Sam takes in a deep breath and releases it slowly; mulling it over. "I would rather you didn't, but, I could be wrong. At one point I thought angels and god, like The God, were good." He shakes his head at his folly before he continues. "I still don't trust them. But if you're going to be a hunter, you need to go with your instincts. I'll kill anything that hurts you though. Lilly will just have to deal with it." Sam snorts with derision as he leans down and kisses the nape of her neck tenderly.

Mae smiles, turning to her side to cuddle into him as the temperature began to drop with the setting sun. "My hero." She says as she kisses his throat. "I love you."

"I love you too Mae." He says leaning down to kiss the top of her head. The two of them settle into comfortable silence as they watch the sky morph from sparkling golds and orange to the dark blues and purples of twilight.

* * *

AN2: We'll see you next Sunday :)

Don't forget to show us some love. We've missed getting to talk to you.


	37. Chapter 37

.173.

"Hey Dean, you're down early." Mae observes as he walks into the kitchen, before she goes back to her mug of tea and bowl of oatmeal.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep." Dean grumbles, as he walks over to the coffee and starts a new pot.  
"Is Lilly not actually a morning person?" He asks curiously as he wipes at his eyes.

"Not really. I think she got into the habit when we first started living here together, but when you guys aren't here, she usually sleeps in when she can." Mae shrugs, poking at the lumpy oatmeal.

Dean nods his head, rubbing the spot on his chest where Lilly had bit him when he'd gone to wake her up. "Ah… Makes sense." He says leaning against the counter crossing his arms over his chest looking over the girl he viewed as a little sister. "How have you been doing? Really haven't had much of a chance to talk with you, since, you know?"

"Yeah, we haven't really been in the same room much have we? Uh, well, I think it's weird that it's been four days since I woke up and I'm still having a hard time connecting all my dots." Mae chuckles, picking up her mug and taking a long sip.

"Whats up with omnipotent beings putting humans to sleep." Dean mutters under his breath thinking about it. "That's understandable. The other memories are-" He pauses remembering the way Smith had flirted with Mae in the hopes of attracting Lilly's attention. "Ugh. Sorry, ugh, that wasn't me you know, you're pretty and everything but, ugh."

"Ow Dean, way to bash a girl's self esteem." Mae says with a small smile, purposely misinterpreting him.

"Sorry, just, you're like a sister. How would you feel if, I don't know, Lilly was hitting on you or something?" He grunts trying to apologize.

"Lilly hits on me all the time Dean, especially when Regina's around. I've just gotten use to it." Mae continues to tease.

"What?! Really? Cause Lilly was super lezzy with you at Sandover's. And she wouldn't even look at me..." Dean questions running a hand through his hair, with a frown on his lips. Was she attracted to Mae? Like on that level? Usually the idea of a woman he was with being bisexual was a bonus but… For some reason this time, it bothered him.

"Dean, come on, I was teasing. She just does it to piss her Mother off." Mae quickly recovers, reading how upset her comments had made him.

"Well, seriously Mae, she was all eyes at you." Dean pouts.

"I think we had a ghost problem at the time Dean, and I don't do well with angry ghosts. Remember?" She huffs, muttering "stupid angels." under her breath. What was wrong with Dean? He seemed to be feeling inadequate, but that didn't make sense.

"No, I would watch. She was always super nice to you even before that stupid ghost even showed up, I would get so," Dean pauses searching for the right word, but shakes his head when jealous is the only one that stood out. "You know what, it doesn't matter." He sighs before looking her over. "So you're still processing?" He asks, grateful when the coffee machine beeps giving him the opportunity to turn around and pour himself a cup.

"I'm sure that was really freaking hard for her, having to look at all of us, and we didn't know her. I can't imagine looking into Sam's eyes and not being recognized. I think I'd go insane trying to play a part I couldn't remember." Mae says with a frown, dumping cream into her oatmeal, no longer feeling her appetite. Was Dean jealous of her and Lilly? Is that what he was saying? Because that was what she was getting off of him. That and confusion; and a little embarrassment.

"Yeah, I guess." Dean mutters as his brows draw together. "So, need any help with the processing?" He sits down at the table next to her, already drinking his coffee. "I'm a good soundboard." He offers with a lazy smile.

"Maybe…" Mae says, still focusing on her oatmeal, stirring it together as she thought about last night.

"Yeah, well I have an open schedule at the moment." Dean gently prompts her.

Mae smiles back at him, "Ok, well. Did something else happen while we were over there? Like, something to Sam?"

Dean's eyebrows raise and his emotions spike in concern for a moment, as he lets out a relieved breath. "Not that I know of, I didn't spend much time with him. He's kind of been acting off in general though lately. Is he lying to you too?" He asks his tone acrid with old bitterness.

Mae watches him in concern for a moment, not sure why he felt relieved. "No, I don't think he is. Yesterday he was just, different."

"Really? How so?" Dean asks a singular brow raised as he leans back in his chair.

"Well, usually he is much better at reining in his temper around me. But yesterday it was like he couldn't kept it- It just kept escalating-" Mae says with a frown looking at the table when she's cut off.

"Did he hurt you?" Dean asks tone concerned as he looks her over observantly, for any injuries. "He's been acting off ever since that demon bitch waltzed into the picture."

"No, Sam didn't hurt- He would never hurt me. I know that much." Mae defends Sam staunchly, as she sent Dean a look of disapproval.

"Well he obviously did something. What did he do?" Dean asks eyeing her carefully.

Mae cautiously looks up, feeling the intensity of his worry. "He walked off while we were talking, but, I _sensed_ an emotion I didn't understand."

"Huh...He, walked away from you? Mr. Llets-hug-and-share-our-emotions just walked off?" Dean asks with furrowed brows, puzzled over his little brother's behavior.

Mae purses her lips and looks at him with a mock glare for a moment before continuing, "Yes, though I wouldn't put in _your_ words," She sighs before looking back to her oatmeal. " And it was weird when he got back." She looks down at the table, still upset with Sam for asking her not to continue her pursuits with Thoth.

"Weird how? Cause he has been very weird lately." _Like lying, sneaking off, using demon powers, and you know, other equally fucked up shit._

"Well, that was a lot of resentment Dean. Are you ok?" Mae asks, looking at him fearfully, worried about him.

"We are talking about you and my brother. But, you know, back on the subject of demon bitches, do you know about that demon skank, Ruby?" _Cause I don't believe him, that he talked to you about her..._

"Yeah, he told me… Awhile ago." Mae says slowly, not ready for the anger it caused him.

"Told you he was using demon powers? That, that bitch was training him? How long have you known? That's something to let people know. What is up with you and Lilly? Do you two even talk when we're not here?" Dean demands in exasperation.

"What, me and Lilly? We talk all the time." Mae argues, wounded by his accusations.

"About important things? Cause she never mentions anything of import, and it's, _this_ is starting to look like that's a family trait. Does she know Sam has been using demonic powers?" Dean asks rubbing at his brow, frustrated.

"Wow, Lilly's right. You _are_ a hypocrite." Mae says in shock, seemingly never having believed it before.

"I am not a, she knows doesn't she?" Dean says hanging his head back in defeat, the pile of things he was planning on talking to his girlfriend about, growing larger.

"Knows about Ruby teaching Sam to use his abilities to save people, We talked about it, but I don't think she remembers it."

"She doesn't remember it?" Dean asks skeptically.

"She got me very drunk just after we got home from giving you the bronze blade. And got very drunk in the process herself. We talked about a lot of things..." Mae frowns, as she played with a loose thread on her bell sleeve top.

"Uh huh, so you remember what happened, but she doesn't?" Dean asks speculatively, looking at her with disbelief.

"Cass said he thought I should remember because I started doing better after she and I talked about things, so he, I don't know, gave me the memories, found the memories? Either way he gave them back to me, we were pretty out of is, I'm not surprised she doesn't remember it. She was in a competition with herself to out drink us." Mae admits with a slight frown, as she thought how her sister had paid the price for trying to keep up with her and Cass. The angel drank liquor like it was just water, it was impressive, but in a scary way. If it hadn't been for Castiel constantly distracting her from her goal, her sister surely would be suffering from severe liver damage at the moment.

"Of course he did." Dean says then after a moment adds "So what did you two talk about while under the influence?" His curiosity piquing.

"You know, girl stuff. We had pillow fights and everything. Wanna know what we were wearing?" Mae says defensively, not sure why she was suddenly upset with his interrogation. Until it hit her, she was upset that he was interrogating her.

"Huh… No. Anything important get discussed, that maybe I should know about?" Dean asks curiously.

"Lilly made Cass play board games with us." Mae offers as a distraction, playing with her now cold oatmeal.

"That I wish I could have seen. So, what, she's nicer when drunk?"

"Sometimes."

"Sounds right. But seriously, I've been worried about her… So if you were sharing personal things, was she?"

"Ooo, that's manipulative and working…" Mae sighs with a frown.

"Well, she doesn't fucking share, anything, like ever. So… Want to fill me in? Please." Dean says softly, as he plays with his coffee mug.

"I'm calling unfair Dean." Mae says with a small grunt of disapproval.

"I'll keep her at bay, promise." Dean assures her, perking up with her look of defeat. "I just need to know. It's like pulling teeth with her." He admits with a frown.

Mae takes a moment, weighing the pros and cons of talking to Dean about something that Lilly couldn't even remember talking about herself. She was worried about her sister though, and she wasn't sure how to best help with the situations. The best she could do was be there for her; that was all she'd even been able to do. "She talked a lot about her time with the followers of Apep. About what… About what they did to her."

"Mmmhmm, like?" Dean prompts her, as he watched her closely.

"She's so skinny now because they starved her for days at a time, and they kept dumping snakes in her, cell. She said they kept her in a large glass room, like an aquarium. But it opened on the top and bottom. The way she described it was weird. They also beat her, and electrocuted her, which she says is not fun. She was very adamant about it not being fun. She also talked a bit about what her disgusting uncle did to her. He made her eat off the dirty floor, and I honestly think that bothered her more than the snakes did. She talked a bit about the demon as well, she mentioned that the blade he was using he used on her and Ruby, without washing it in between torturing the two of them, and that the next time she was getting tortured she was going to at least try to fake scream, because it escalated to burns and that again it was not fun. The only good things she talked were her gods and you."

"Fucking followers." Dean growls at the thought of them. Bobby and him had spent hours researching them, but there hadn't been much about them they could find. They weren't in any of the books, at most they found a couple articles about a couple of museum break ins, but that was it. "Glad to know getting her drunk is the way to get her to talk." He sniffs indignantly.

Mae simply shrugs and puckers her face. "We're still adjusting I guess."

"I'm… We all really suck at communicating." Dean sighs as he pulls his hand through his hair. "Anything else?"

"About our dunken three days, our alternant lives, or about Sam?" Mae asks with a rueful smile.

"All of the above." He asks shooting her an expectant look, and an adorable lopsided grin.

"I'm still worried about Sam, and you seem to be angry with him." Mae admits with a frown.

Dean rubs his temples taking a moment to form his words carefully. "What he is doing is, it's wrong. It's not like your empathy, or Lilly's… Whatever it is she does. It comes from demons. Demons corrupt. They are inherently evil. All of it. What he is doing is so very wrong, and he hasn't stopped. Don't think he wants too. I'm frustrated he doesn't know better, or worse he just doesn't care."

"I don't understand though, he said what he does saves people and kills the demons, never to hear from them again. How can that be such a bad thing?"

The only thing that kept Dean from yelling at her was her genuine, open desire to understand what he saw wrong with it. He takes a deep breath before he launches into his explanation. "If he's lying about it and sneaking out behind my back, he knows it's wrong. He gets extra juice sometimes, and I don't know from where, I just know Ruby's involved and I don't like it."

"He tells me all the time that as a hunter you have to learn to trust your instincts and right now, mine are telling me that something is bothering him." Mae admits hesitantly, and hating herself for it. "But, you're with him more often, these past three weeks excluded. What are your's saying?"

"Well mine are going off like crazy. He sneaks off on our hunts. He lies about calls. He never used to act like this." Dean sighs as he slumps defeated in his seat. Where had he gone so wrong with Sammy? He'd done his best to raise him right, and this is where they had ended up. He knew the school thing was outta the picture for Sam, but he had an amazing girl so what was driving this? He really wasn't sure, he just knew he needed to stop Sam before he did something stupid.

"He told me not to go to Thoth for help with my empathy anymore, or to find out what I am. He's afraid that he's going to demand a payment eventually." Mae blurts out, finally telling him the thing that had been bothering her.

Dean lifts an eyebrow at her sudden statement. "Well they make me fucking nervous, as a hunter, fuck even as a human they make me downright uncomfortable. I know they care about her, I've seen it. I don't like it, but, Cass and Thoth actually teamed up last night. They worked together to save her. I was too distracted by everything happenin', to really think about it, but, Jesus. There was a hunter, priestess, an angel, and a god on my bed last night. What the fuck is wrong with my life? Gods that sounds like the start of a bad joke." He sighs out rubbing his eyes.

Mae reaches across to him and gently pats his hand, giggling slightly when she registers that he said gods. "It's ok Dean, Lilly just makes your life more interesting. What were they saving her from?"

"The prei-Ahmes, took the memory meant for Lilly. Apparently she's been thinking she's a secretary for the last four weeks. She must've believed she'd been possessed by a demon with a death wish. Which now that I think about, I completely understand that perspective. Cass shoved his hand into her." Dean shrugs, before he shakes his head. "I never want to deal with that again."

"Oh, well that sounds... Terrifying." Mae says with wide eyes. "Is she ok? No wonder she didn't want to wake up today." She adds, looking up at the ceiling with a thoughtful frown.

"Yeah, well she was bleeding out of every hole in her face and passed out in the middle of saying she was fine. _Again._ " Dean bites out with an exasperated shake of his head. "I swear sometimes she just does shit to piss me off…" He sighs. "Then I realized it also pissed off Thoth so she couldn't be doing it on purpose...But she's healed enough to bite me, in her sleep if that helps, I took it as a sign of good health." He grins at her.

"That doesn't take much effort…" Mae comments with a frown, before she shrugs it off. "But she's ok now? Everyone remembers who they are?"

"Yeah, I think everyone's back in place. well I'm pretty sure. Her brain was leaking out of her head last night, I'm sure that did some scrambling I'm sure… But Cass healed her, and said she was good as new. She's just sleeping it off." Dean sighs.

"Again with the terrifying." Mae shudders from the image his words provoked.

"Well hopefully it was worth it, cause if she's not back to normal, Lilly normal, she's going to have ta adjust. I'm not lettin' someone go elbow deep in her again, that was fuckin' awful to watch."

"I'm sorry Dean." Mae says, feeling exactly how much he hated the experience.

"It's fine. It's not like I was the one suffering from it. It's just not happening again." Dean says firmly with a shake of his head. "So, are you going to finish telling me about Sam not letting you train with Thoth?"

"It's not just Thoth, he doesn't want me near Cass either." Mae admits miserably.

"Okay, well I don't think you have control over either of those things… So, yeah."

"He doesn't want me trusting them or calling out to them." Mae frowns, before adding "I don't know Dean he seemed pretty adamant about it at the time."

"I'll talk to him. That's stupid. I mean I kind of get it. I do, but from what I know about gods, Lilly's act completely different. I hate myself for saying that, and Cass. Cass could have died last night. All of us could have died last night. He took that sacrifice for Lilly's sanity. He went against so many ingrained instincts to help her."

Mae nods in understanding, smiling inwardly at Dean's ability to recognize the risks and happy he was grateful to the god and angel. "I trust Cass, I even trust Thoth and Maat, though that is mostly because Lilly does. I can understand his worry, I can." She fidgets with her spoon, watching it intently as it sank into the goop she had made. "But the thing that worries me the most is what he did after walking away."

"What did he do?" Dean asks curiously as he watches Mae closely. She looked worried about something and it bothered him that something Sammy did had the usually carefree girl so on edge.

"Well, one, he doesn't usually leave me alone when we're out together. I didn't see him for like fifteen minutes. And when he came back, he was, unusually… Calm. Almost like he'd blown off a lot of steam or something." Mae admits, after struggling to find the right words, frustrated with herself for not being able to describe it better.

"That does sound unlike Sam, though he's been a little ball of rage lately. Not that I blame him, we've been taking nothing but hits since I got back." Dean sighs as he rubs the back of

"So, yeah, I'm just worried. And confused, because he told me to follow my instincts when he got back." Mae finishes as she pushes away her untouched oatmeal and puts her head on the table with a sigh.

"I think you'd hurt Cass' feelings if you stopped talking to him. And ya'd just piss Lilly off if you tried that with her gods." Dean says making a face, unsure of what he felt about the god. His eyes drift over her oatmeal mess.

"I just, don't know what to do. I promised you both I would listen to you. By the way look. This is me, listening." Mae says with a small smile.

"Well I'm the oldest, and not nearly as moody as Sammy. Now on that note, since yer listening and all, eat your food." Dean says pushing the bowl back towards her.

"But it's cold and just, ew now." Mae pouts, rolling her head to look up at him.

Dean furrows his eyebrows. "Do you two even eat when we're not here?" He asks darkly, his eyes narrowed in a look of disapproval.

"Well, yes… We're not children Dean." Mae sits up straight to look at him, offended by his suspicions.

"What does that even mean, you're not children?" Dean asks in frustrated disbelief. "What type of fuckin' defense is that Mae?"

Mae lets out a small snort. "It means we know how to take care of ourselves. We're still alive. Even if we weren't always on top of it- We still had to have eaten, we're not dead." She grumbles and rolls her eyes before she downs the rest of her tea.

"Do you?!" Dean snaps at her as he runs his hand through his hair. "What the fuck, what the fuck type of answer is that?" Dean sputters out narrowing his eyes at her. "You have too, you're still alive? What type of fucking response is that?" He demands with a cluck of his tongue.

"An honest one?" Mae admits , wincing at his lecture tone. When she looked back on the weeks after she and Lilly had been taken by the angels and demons, she knew they both had gone on a projects spree. As far as she could remember she ate when she was hungry, but it wasn't like Lilly had to file paperwork every time she refused to finish every apple slice on her plate; anymore. "Obviously we were eating Dean. This is getting insulting."

"Insulting? Wanna try that again? Why the fuck are you givin' me the run around on this?" Dean thought back on the weeks he'd thought he was Dean Smith and Lilly was his personal assistant; he recalled all the times she'd made him eat, but had stubbornly refused to join him; no matter how many times he'd asked. Of course it was Lilly too.

Mae squeezes her eyes shut in frustration. "This is dumb Dean. I said we ate."

"Alright, no, nono, no. This is fucking stopping. I'm making you breakfast. You're eating. Then I'm shoving food down her fucking throat." Dean states as he pushes away from the table and picks up her bowl, dropping it off in the sink..

"You're overreacting Dean. We just spent three weeks in an angel 'not-so-fun house'. We've been eating." Mae points out as she also stands from her seat at the table, her face flush in her anger at this situation.

Dean looks over his shoulder and pins Mae with a glare. "I'm overreacting?" He asks in a deceptively calm tone.

"Yeah. Like a lot Dean." She narrows her eyes at him.

Dean lifts an eyebrow at her and goes back to pulling out the ingredients for an actual breakfast. "Maybe if you both tried acting like adults I wouldn't be forced to treat you like the fuckin' brats you act like. It is ridiculous that I'm having this discussion with a twenty five year old. This is fuckin' ridiculous Mae." He growls at her as he begins cracking eggs into a bowl.

"I. Am. Not. A. Child." Mae hisses at him dangerously, not raising her voice at him, but the fury behind her eyes was still evident.

"Doin' one hellova job at provin' it." Dean smirks at her. "You're eatin' fuckin' breakfast."

"Fine!" She shouts at him before she rushes over to the back door.

"Don't you dare even fucking try it!" Dean growls at her as he puts the bowl down on the counter and walks towards her. "I will handcuff your smart ass to the table."

"I am not putting my garden on hold because you can't trust me Dean. I was gone too long and I have work to do."

"The fuckin' trees and bushes can wait Mae. Your ass is fuckin' eating breakfast. And you're right, this is fuckin' ridiculous."

"I said fine. I'll come back in."

"I dare you to say that word one. More. Time." Dean bites out, challengingly. His eyes sweeping over her in confusion. He'd never heard her speak like that to anyone and was surprised at the vehemence behind her tone. He'd obviously triggered a landmine somewhere along the way but had no idea how to back track; wouldn't even if he knew how. Their health was important and the last thing any of them needed was to deal with the fall out of the girls not taking proper care of themselves. He'd sort the rest out later, maybe Bobby would know something.

Mae just glares at him, wisely not taking his bait. This was dumb, and was a hinderance, and god; she hated being treated like a child. She knew though, if she raised to any of his challenges, things were going to get ugly. She had to find a way to defuse this before Lilly came downstairs. As much as she hated feeling like a scolded child, Lilly despised having her housekeeping and care questioned. She hated what Dean was doing right now, but she had to calm down. She drops her gaze to the floor.

"Dean…" She takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out, not even sure where to start. She was so frustrated at their current situation she could feel her eyes burning. It wasn't going to help anything if Dean thought she was crying. He wouldn't know it was because she just wanted to shake him.

"Mae…" Dean mirrors her tone, as he crosses his arms and waits for her to continue.

"Look, we weren't always- I mean. We were dealing with… Stuff. And we took on a lot of work, and tried to, I don't- We weren't running away from our, our fears or whatever. It just helped us to always stay busy. So no, I can't remember everything I ate while you were gone, but things were kind of foggy, and we were just- going through the motions on some days. Sure, we didn't eat every day at first, but we did eat. I know we did. Lilly doesn't- didn't know how to not cook. I still gardened, we still went grocery shopping. I just can't, remember all of it. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to blow up the way it did, it just-" Mae lets out a tiny growl of frustration and stamps her foot before she turns her face up to him and snaps. "You're just being a jerk about it."

Dean raises an eyebrow at Mae, disbelief clear on his face. "I understand it's been hard but that's not an excuse not ta not take proper care of ya self princess. But Sam and I are home and now that I know this is a problem, I'mma be more on top of. Get used to it Mae, ya'll might get outta shit with the ol' man you've managed to wrap round yer finger, but it ain't workin' on me."

"We do not have Bobby wrapped around our fingers." Mae glares.

Dean snorts in disbelief. "Sure ya don't."

"How did this happen? We were just talking and now you're so- so angry and frustrated and mean." She feels hot tears splash down her cheeks and it just enrages her further. She didn't want to cry about this, she wanted to go outside.

"Because apparently when we're not home ya'll forget ta take care of your basic fuckin' needs. Ya can make beer though. Do how frustrating the two of you can be sometimes? I question how ya'll have made it this long." Dean retorts as he points to the table. "Now sit." He all but growls out at her.

"No." Mae pouts as she stomps her foot and crosses her arms. She turns away to walk to the door.

Dean growls and without a second thought plucks her off the ground and tosses her over his shoulder, ignoring her shrill screams. "That's fine princess, keep this shit up and you'll know from personal experience why yer sister doesn't wanna sit after some of our talks." He assures her as he plops her into her seat at the table. "Stay. Your garden can wait thirty minutes."

The room lapses into silence for several long moments before Sam walks into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. The first thing he sees is Dean working over the stove, pointedly ignoring Mae, who seemed to be trying to develop laser eyes. He halts mid step. "Woah uh, what's going on in here?"

Mae turns at the sound of his voice. She opens her mouth, but quickly shuts it before she just puts her head down on the table. This was just going nowhere good, and going there fast.

Sam quirks his eyebrow at Mae before he turns to his brother. "Dean, what did you do?"

"Well Sammy, that's a great question. One I feel Mae should answer." Dean comments dryly from the stove..

"Mae? What happened?" Sam asks her, concerned.

"Dean's very angry… This whole thing is stupid. We were talking and then he just snapped… And that is the last time I talk to him when I'm worried." Mae glares, straightening up in her seat.

"What was that?" Dean growls turning and pinning her with a glare.

"Dean, back off." Sam snaps at his brother, full bitchface on. It was too early for this and he still didn't have any answers. Dean was just being a douche and Mae was being vague and surprisingly taciturn.

"Gods yer such a pain when ya get up Sammy." Dean says pinching the bridge of his nose. "Mae seriously tell Sam or I will."

Mae shifts in discomfort. "Lilly cooks all the time. She made Cass eat while you were gone. You're overreacting and not listening and this is going to be bad if it's still a thing when Lilly wakes up."

"I'm still confused." Sam yawns as he rubs Mae's shoulders. "What's going on?" He asks lowly in Mae's ear, Dean was certainly in a foul mood this morning.

Mae takes a deep breath. "Dean doesn't think we can take care of ourselves."

"Great." Sam sighs as he slides into the seat next to Mae. "Why? What did Lilly do now?" He yawns.

"They weren't eating Sam." Dean growls as he flips a pancake

Sam looks between Dean and Mae for a moment, his head tilting to the side when his gaze lands on Mae. "You don't look, we've been eating. Why is this happening?"

"She said that they must have been eating because they were still alive." Dean grumbles as he flips a pancake angrily.

"These are words I am regretting…" Mae grumbles. But it was true. She wasn't a skeleton, Lilly was still pretty gaunt but not so much worse than before heaven and hell decided to personally insert themselves into their lives. Obviously, even if she couldn't recall what had been eaten, food had been eaten. She was starting to feel seventeen all over again and she certainly didn't like it. That entire year had been nothing but a messy uphill battle that should have never happened.

Sam rubs the back of his neck. "Dean, seriously I don't remember what I ate three weeks ago. Sure they both may have gotten a bit thinner but it ain't like we're in picture perfect health either." He points out.

"Do you want that one to end up looking like Lilly too?" Dean questions with a sceptical look.

Sam looks from Dean to Mae. "Well, no. I don't. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna yell at her or get her all riled up like you've somehow managed to."

Dean snorted in indignation. "Hey I'm just sayin' I'd feel better if we just made sure they were taking better care of themselves. It's kinda our faults we dragged them inta this, all I'm sayin."

Sam just drags his hand down his face. "Ya, but I make sure mine's taken care of."

Dean stiffens. His neck cracks as he slowly turns to look at Sam. "Are you- Are you implying that I don't?" He growls.

"Sup?" Lilly yawns walking into the kitchen her eyes blurry as she rubs them, with her palm.

"Great, Lilly, sit down with Mae, we were just talking about what happens with the two of you when we're not around." Dean snaps from the range.

"Oh Lilly, you really look like you could still sleep, and you probably should. I hear something awful happened to you last night and you should probably go back to sleep." Mae knew she was laying it on thick, but she was worried that if Lilly had just woken up she might not hear the warning.

Lilly pauses and looks over the kitchen for a short moment."Mmm, it's too fucking early for this shit." Lilly mumbles turning on her heel as she leaves the kitchen. She was taking Mae's warning and Dean's anger at face value today, and just didn't have the energy at the moment to even try to care, sure she'd hear an earful later.

"I'm going to go make sure Lilly makes it back to bed." Mae says eagerly, attempting to stand from her chair.

"Don't even try it. We all need ta talk about this shit." Dean bites out as he takes another flapjack from the pan.

"Right now? I agree with Lilly, It's too early for this." Sam argues as he slumps back in his chair, already done with this.

Dean glares at the two of them as he walks over and drops off two heaping plates of food in front of each of them. "Eat." He growls before he follows after Lilly.

Sam blinks as he watches his older brother leave the room in a tizzy before he looks to Mae. "So, wanna go for a walk and talk about this? Or just walk? Or just leave the house til he calms the fuck down?"

Mae frowns at the huge pile of food Dean seemingly believed she could, or more frighteningly so, should be eating. "I. Can't. Eat this much." She shakes her head. She was so tempted to take Sam up on his offer to duck out, but she knew that if they did, it was just going to be worse later. Whatever this was, they had to weather it out. "But he did cook, and you're hungry. And I'll even eat too."

Sam looks over his plate and yawns. "This really has nothing to do with us… But you're right, if we just do this it'll be over faster. Dean's a mule that way." He sighs with defeat.

Mae's lips curl into a small smile. "Sorry this is what you woke up to. At least you didn't have to witness our stand off."

Sam chuckles. "Nope, I'm actually kinda sad I missed it actually. I'm sure Dean didn't know what ta do with it."

Mae snorts. "He did a good job of hiding it, he kept me from going outside, picked me up and tossed me in the chair. He can be scary when pushed." She just wished she knew what had been the trigger.

"Yeah, well no one can bullshit like Dean." Sam frowns at the thought of Dean manhandling Mae. "I'll talk ta him about it though." He chuckles when he see's the horror on her face. "Just not anytime soon." He assures her.

.174.

"You. Lilly, wake up." Dean says angrily as he shakes his girlfriend's shoulder.

Lilly growls in response and rolls away from him snuggling further into the sofa.

"Lilly. Get up." Dean harshly barks at her.

"I'm up." Lilly squeaks quickly adjusting herself, sitting up straight.

"Great, now get in the kitchen. We have a problem that needs to be addressed now." Dean growls.

"Uh, kay? Who pissed in your cheerios?" Lilly asks as she stands and wipes at her eyes, confused and alert at his tone. She walks around him, giving him a wide berth as she heads for the kitchen.

Dean follows behind her as she slowly moves to the kitchen, not dignifying her question with an answer.

He leads her to a seat at the table with Mae and Sam before he turns to collect their plates. He puts one in front of Lilly before he slides into his seat next to her.

Lilly looks at the plate of food with a blank face, before she slides it away and rests her chin on her crossed arms and looks to her sister. "Sup?" She asks curiously.

"Nope, you're suppose to eat that." Dean says, pushing it back towards her.

"I just woke up. I'm barely functioning. Chewing is a lot of work. Why are you so bitchy?" Lilly questions, indifferent to the plate pushing against her arm.

Mae snorts into her orange juice, nearly choking on the liquid, which only earned her a glare from Dean. She quickly drops her eyes back to her plate and continues to eat pick at the pancakes.

"Lilly, I would just eat." Sam advises as he wipes at his brow. This morning was certainly stretching into a long one.

"What? Why?" Lilly asks as she turned to Sam, weary at his strange encouragement.

"Dean and I had a miscommunication and now he thinks we don't eat." Mae comments quietly before she shoves a strawberry into her mouth.

Lilly blinks at Mae before turning between the two brothers with a look of irritation melded with disbelief. "Seriously?" She asks blankly.

"You better believe I'm serious. I know you haven't been eating Lilly." Dean accuses.

"Yes I fuckin' have." Lilly scoffs as her eyes narrow at Dean.

"Oh really? Mae and I were having a conversation here in the kitchen when I noticed that she still didn't seem to be eating much. Actually anything. So we had a conversation about what you guys do when we're not here and I'm not happy with her answers. Made me think back to all the times you refused to eat for the past three weeks."

"Excuse me? You're seriously questioning how I take care of Mae? Offensive much. Is that what this is? Cause she gods damn eats." Lilly growls her golden eyes molten with righteous indignation. She sits up and leans against her chair back arms crossed defiantly as she glared at the man next to her.

That's what _this_ was. Dean hadn't fully thought through everything that had happened to them while at Sandover, but her words must have triggered him. "I actually don't think this is about me anymore Lilly." Mae admits.

Lilly looks to Mae with a raised eyebrow. "Then what the fuck is this about?"

"Lilly, maybe you should just eat, your getting the two of you in trouble." Sam warns her.

"No, fuck this. This is some fuckin' bullshit. Why are you accusing me of not taking care of my sister, or myself? That is, that is…So fucking foul." Lilly snaps defensively.

"Excuse me? Really? Is that what you're sticking with?" Dean growls in challenge.

Without a word Mae leans into Sam, twisting her hands in his shirt, Whispering "I ate, can I be excused."

Lilly pushes away from the table, rolling her eyes, when Dean's hand falls on her shoulder. "I'm making tea Dean, take out your fucking tampon. Pop a frickin' vicodin and calm the shit down." Lilly growls at him her eyes narrowed, as she shrugged his hand off her shoulder violently. How fucking audacious was he accusing her of this shit? She didn't fuckin' harp on him about his shitty fucking diet.

Sam snorts turning the sound into a choking laugh, watching as Dean's anger escalates quickly. He gently pats Mae on the shoulder, kissing her hair as he whispers, "I wouldn't recommend it."

"I don't want to be here. You were right. Tell him I ate. I think he woke her up, and her love of me only goes so far." This was exactly what she had been afraid of. Lilly was only half awake, and probably still drained from what ever happens when an angel shoves his hand into your chest. She hadn't liked it when Dean was treating her like a child, and now Lilly was dealing with Dean's attacks. Something was going to give and they were all going to lose.

Dean's narrowed eyes shift from Lilly to Mae and back. "No, you're not leaving till you eat some damn protein, you didn't even touch the eggs I made you. And you-"

"I make sure she gets her fuckin' protein!" Lilly snaps, interrupting him. "She doesn't like fuckin' eggs and you're not going to force her ta eat em." She growls at him as she gripped her fists at her side. This was like being an eighteen year old all over again, but worse. She turns to Mae. "Mae you're a fuckin' adult, if ya wanna go. Then go. _No one._ Is going to stop you."

"I've seen her eat eggs." Dean snaps right back, tired of the way these two would stand up for each other and lie so quickly. "And no, she's gonna keep her ass planted right where she is until after we've all talked."

"Don't fuckin tell her what to do." Lilly growls at Dean. "She only eats scrambled eggs. I know my fucking sister and I know what she eats _and_ that she eats. This is as fucking dumb as it is insulting, Winchester."

"Then why do you still look so sick? And why has Mae lost weight?" Dean glares.

"Cause she doesn't eat much when she's feeling like shit, I had angel elbow in my chest last night, sorry I'm not a ray of fucking sunshine." Lilly spits back.

"I'm not asking you to be a fucking ray of sunshine, I'm asking you to eat in front of me, because one thing I agree with Mae about is that I can't remember the last time I saw you eat."

"Dean, maybe we should all take a breath or something." Mae tries to calmly exert when she notices Lilly's eye twitching.

"I eat in front of you all the damn time." Lilly seethes as she picks up her fork and spears it through one of her over-easy eggs.

Mae eyes the eggs with horror even as she quickly spits out. "Wait, no don't!"

However the words come a moment too late as Lilly shoves the underdone egg into her mouth spitefully. Her pale skin immediately blanches as her stomach twisted with immediate regret. The eggs rubbery consistency mixing with the yolk breaking in her mouth causing her eyes to widen at her own mistake. She hadn't realized how underdone the yolk was going to be or how flesh like the whites would feel in her mouth.

"Oh no." Mae breaks away from the table, surprising Sam, rushing to grab a bucket from under the sink. She runs to Lilly, shoving it under her chin as Lilly immediately vomits into the bucket. The only thing Mae can do now is hold Lilly's hair once Lilly's arms wrap around the bucket.

Both brothers stand, neither sure of what to make of the scene. "What the hell?" Dean asks in a stern but surprised tone.

"Mistake."Lilly groans into the bucket miserably, her stomach still turning. Her pallor a sickly shade of green as she was bombarded with Alistair taunting her with her own flesh, as he pressed it against her lips before shoving it into her mouth talking about how sweet human flesh tasted. Her entire being shuddering at the memory.

"She hasn't been making anything with meat since… the things happened." Mae quickly explains.

"Thank you, Mae." Lilly pants into the bucket, hugging it close to her as she goes another round.

"You're shitting me right?" Dean asks as he shift positions with Mae, so she could get away from the vomiting .

"What?" Sam says, questioning everything going on in the room right now.

"She hasn't been able to eat meat. She throws up every time she tries." Mae tries to finish explaining.

"I know I've seen her eat meat." Dean states confused and concerned.

"Dean, please, please just believe me. Meat makes her sick." Mae pleads, not sure how to tell him more about Alistair, and sure that he was going to include that in his 'important' things she should have known to tell him. "She's tried, but it always ends like this."

"Can I please go to the-" Lilly asks her stomach continuing to turn as she continues to dry heave into the bucket.

"Go." Dean said, still glaring at Mae. Oh he would get answers.

Lilly doesn't say another word, as her and her bucket disappear shockingly quickly.

"What the hell happened to make her sick when eating meat?" Dean growls, bearing down on Mae, who squeaks and backs into a chair.

Sam intercepts his angry brother. "Dean calm down. I'm sure she'll answer, just give her space man. You're going to make her pass out, then we won't know. And I'll punch you in the face."

"Oh really, you'll punch me, in the face." Dean challenged.

"Can we please return to the land of reason? I like it there, it's nice." Mae chimes in, standing up to come between the brothers before either could throw a punch.

"I'm being reasonable. What the fuck was that? Is she fucking bulimic? Cause I fucking swear, I already have to deal with her cutting herself! I don't know what the fuck this on toppa that."

"She's not fucking Bulimic Dean! She's dealing with shit that Alistair did to her. Give her a fucking break. It was disgusting!" She screams at him.

Sam makes a face as he steps between his girlfriend and his brother; concerned by the sheer tone and volume of Mae's anger. This wasn't going to go anywhere good. "Okay, maybe we should all breath. Mae, we don't know what's going with Lilly, and this looks really bad."

"Maybe you two should ask instead of throwing accusations around like confetti sprinkles." Mae continues screaming, looking only at Dean as her whole body reddens in her anger.

"Okay, so we're asking, I'm asking. What happened. I'm curious, I know Dean's curious." Sam asks as calmly as he can.

"I did fucking ask, like twenty minutes ago," Dean frowns. "Anything else I said. You said no."

"You can't expect me to just dump information on you, I try very hard not to think about this."

"YES I CAN! She's fucking vomiting, over a stupid egg. Since when is she a fuckin' vegetarian! I need a damned explanation."

"BECAUSE THAT DAMNED EGG PROBABLY FELT LIKE HER FUCKING FLESH IN HER MOUTH! AGAIN!" Mae screeches in anger.

Sam turns to look at her in horror, unsure of what he just heard.

Dean's jaw tenses his eyes wide, shutting his mouth quickly. Trying to process what she had just shouted in outrage. His mind starts to torture him with the images of her tattooed skin on the ground of the barn. Yeah, that was something Alistair would do.

Mae looks at the two of them in horror and rushes to the garbage can, her breakfast quickly coming back up with a vengeance.

Lilly comes back into the kitchen, concerned and worried for her sister. "Who activated Harpy mode? What the fuck was she just yelling? What the fuck did you guys do? Cause kudos and fuck you." She comments as she rushes over to the tea kettle and pulls it off the base.

Sam and Dean both turn to look at her, surprised by her voice. They jump when a few seconds later they hear the back door slam; Mae was no longer in the kitchen

Sam looks to the back door and then back to the girl still in the kitchen, his brow furrowed as he makes a quick decision. "Lilly?" His face smoothes out to concern.

"Yeah?" Lilly asks as she flips the lid open and lets the tap water fill it, as she leaned against the counter and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why didn't you ever tell me? I would have understood." Dean says quietly.

"What? Tell you what?" Lilly comments brows furrowed in confusion, as she flips the lid shut to the kettle. She turns around to look at the men in confusion. _What the fuck? What did I just walk into, did I read the scream wrong?_

"Why you don't eat meat anymore." Sam supplies, looking a bit sick.

Lilly blanches for a moment walking over to the base and putting the kettle on it, hitting the switch. "Uh...I uh… Mmm saw one of Mae's documentaries."

"Please don't try to lie. I really don't think I could handle it right now." Dean says, walking over to her.

Lilly looks between Dean and Sam with a frown. "Okay, I'll bite. What the hell is going on?"

"Well, I think we may have gotten too… _Investigative_ , when you threw up." Sam starts to explain, waiting for Dean to jump in.

"Alright. I don't eat meat, no big. Doesn't mean that I don't eat." Lilly sighs as she crosses her arms across her chest and looks between the two men expectantly.

"I'm going to need to try a different tactic. Sam, go check on Mae, we'll meet back in here for lunch." Dean tells his brother.

"Wait, I'm making Mae tea." Lilly quickly comments with a shake of her head. "That's why she was throwing up right?"

"No, I don't think it was. Not this time." Sam says, heading out the door.

"Uh… Well that does it. I have no idea what's going on. And I give. I'm going to go back to bed..."

Dean just walks up to her and traps her in his arms. "Sure, ok, we can go back to bed. This day is not what I thought it was going to be. I just wanted to spend time with Mae this morning. Suddenly I find out you guys don't eat well when we're not here, and then I find out more about what that fucker did to you while he had you on his table." He hugs her to him tightly before he picks her up bridal style and heads towards the stairs.

"How the, what, who told you that…" Lilly asks hesitantly, shocked. _What the fuck? How the hell, no fucking way, no fucking way did I tell anyone about that. That shit was going with me to my grave. No scars, didn't happen. Shit… Just, fucking shit._

"Mae screamed it in my face when I pressed her too hard. That was my fault and I'll apologize to her later." Dean admits with a sigh.

"But, how, I didn't, when...I didn't mean to, what?"

"Three day bender? Apparently she remembers everything." Dean informs her.

"Oh gods. Wait, I have to apologize to her, that's fucked up. She wasn't, what the hell was I thinking, oh gods. I am so sorry. I did not want you to know, can we go back and just. Fuck. You made breakfast… Let's just fuckin' go eat."

Dean looks her over for a moment and shakes his head, there was no way she was actually going to eat at the moment, and it would just piss him off more. "No, we can't. I'm done with being angry for today, you and I are going back to bed."

"Uh, can I take a shower first?"

"Go for it. I'll join you if you don't mind."

"Um, I'm fine. I would really rather solo it."

"Please don't." Dean shut his eyes and holds her to him tighter. He knew what she wanted to do; why she wanted to get a shower alone. "Babe, I yelled at her, I don't even understand why I got so angry over this. But please, don't- Don't make me face that right now too. I don't know how I'll handle it."

Lilly looks down in shame, frown firmly on her lips. Today was going to be much longer than she anticipated. "Let's just got to bed." She sighs.

* * *

AN: Hey Reader! We hope you enjoyed our newest chapter. Please let us know what you think of our story line so far. Leave us a review or send us a private message. We look forward to hearing your thoughts on how our writing is going. Much love and we'll see you again next Sunday!


	38. Chapter 38

.175.

"Mae, baby where are you?" Sam calls out, his stomach still turning from the new information. He curses the size of the garden before guilt hits him as he remembers the time Lilly and he had let Bobby and Dean search for Mae for hours in the snow; though he was wishing for snow now as he remembered how hard it was to track her down when she had no interest in being found. "Damn it. MAE! PLEASE. I'M NOT MAD!"

"I tried to tell her that Sam. Though she seemed to believe you would be mad at me for talking to her."

"Castiel. Do you know where she is?" Sam asks as he turns to the tree the angel was standing under with a frown.

Castiel nods as he pushes off the tree, "I do."

Sam lets out a frustrated sigh."Can you point me in the direction?"

"Why does Elizabeth believe she will get in trouble with you or that you will be mad at me for talking to her?" Castiel states stopping in front of him, his head tilting to the side. "You, you are different." He states his eyes narrowing.

"New hair style?" Sam shrugs, looking the angel over.

"No. It's strange. On the inside, something is different." Castiel comments with his head tilted to the side, his eyes narrowed as he looks over Sam.

Sam rolls his eyes, "Well, right now I'm just trying to find my girlfriend, so if you could just tell me which way she went."

"Right, why is Elizabeth going to get into trouble for talking with me? She 'shooed' me. She has never done that." Castiel asks, repeating his question.

"Look, I'm just feeling a little extra protective of her since we got back from angel scramble." Sam admits, just wanting to find her.

"I would never hurt Elizabeth." Castiel frowns, brows furrowed. "Do you think I would hurt her?"

"I don't know Cass, ok. All your dick bag brothers have, I question what we believe, and she's hanging out with Lilly's fucking gods. I never have any idea if someone is just going to pop down here and take her away from me, so it leaves me feeling a little uptight about it. Everything I do puts her in danger, and she's already in this fucked up mess, so it's not like I can cut myself out of her life and hope nothing ever finds her." Sam snaps at him in frustration.

"Oh. I would never hurt Elizabeth. But I do understand your concerns. It is as you say, my brothers are acting out of character." Castiel comments with a small nod of understanding before he adds. "I also do not like Elizabeth spending time with the false gods either. And unfortunately you are correct, she is tied to you."

Sam puts his hands on his head, dragging them through his hair until his interlaced fingers rest on the back of his neck. Letting out a long frustrated groan. "So, where is she?"

"She is in her mother's memorial tree. She nearly fell out of it when I appeared. Approach with caution." Castiel warns him.

"Thanks Cass, look, I'm, I'm really trying to not be angry with you. I can understand that you are friends with her. I just worry." Sam says, turning to walk in the direction of the group of odd trees.

"I understand. Question, with what is Elizabeth upset about, was it something from last night?"

"No, we just found out about that this morning. She, uh, she told us something about Lilly's time with Alistair."

"Oh." Castiel comments before he disappears with a flap.

Sam shakes his head as he heads in the direction of the trees that he had collected her from the last time she was upset. He thinks about Castiel's words for a moment before he dismisses it from his thoughts. He had more important things to worry about, namely his upset girlfriend. When he closes in on the trees he looks around for a moment, curious if the angel had lied to him on purpose, before he looks up and see's Mae curled into a tight ball from where she was precariously balancing among the branches.

"Mae. Baby." Sam calls out in concern. He watches as she peeks over her knee to look down at him, before she quickly ducks behind her knee once more, shielding herself.

"Should I come up Baby?" Sam calls out with a frown on his lips. His eyes already running over the Rowan tree to best figure out how to climb up to her.

"No." Mae calls down, her voice filled with sadness. "I'll come down." She sighs as she begins her descent.

Sam spends the next eternity with his heart in his throat, watching her deftly move and twist through the branches, as she gracefully moves from one branch to another, until he could finally have her in the safety of his arms..

"That was terrifying." Sam breathes into her hair, before he kisses her temple and lowers her to the ground.

"I'm sorry I yelled and ran. I was really mad at Dean." Mae admits, looking up into his eyes, with her own bloodshot and glassy from crying.

"I'm not upset. Dean deserved it, deserves it. He can be an ass when worried." Sam assures her softly as he pulls her closer to him. "I really wish you guys would tell us stuff before it gets to that point though. How were we supposed to know things were like that, it's always from the left field with you two… Well mostly your sister, but still, it would be nice to be informed."

"But it wasn't my thing to tell. I'm tired of always betraying her. I think that's why I got so angry." She admits with a sob, wrapping her arms around his neck above her head.

"Well maybe she should start trusting us, and being less tight lipped about things. I don't know why she told you, burdened you with that, if she wasn't willing to tell the rest of us. That wasn't very fair to you." Sam tells her as he walks closer to the tree and lowers them both to the ground, his back leaning against the trunk.

"We were both drunk, and she doesn't remember talking about it with me." Mae explains softly, her eyes still bright with tears.

"So, she didn't even mean to tell you?" Sam sighs as he let's his head hit the tree. "Nevermind. Lilly is...difficult to understand." He comments with a shake of his head before he readjusts so that Mae was more comfortable. His stubbled jaw catching her hair as he nuzzled against her.

Mae sighs as she relaxes into him. "Dean was surprised that I knew about Ruby and your abilities. He asked me about that before he jumped to stupid conclusions about our eating habits. I think maybe that's why he got so angry."

"Ah, Dean doesn't get it. I work with Ruby not out of trust, but because she's helpful. I'm willing to work with the enemy for the greater good. He just doesn't understand that." Sam explains with a frown.

"I know, I just… I worry about you too." Mae admits, slowly unbuttoning his first few buttons on his shirt.

"There's nothing to worry about Mae, I promise. I know what I'm doing. I just, I need to kill Lilith." Sam says kissing the top of her head and pulling her closer. He watches her with a smile as she lays her cheek on his bare chest, right above his heart. He had noticed some time ago it was something she did to soothe herself and he found the quirk of hers very endearing.

"I know. I just wish I could help. Cass says we're connected and I'm great with that, happy about it. But I want to help you. Not just be here after you've wrapped up a case." Mae says softly before she closes her eyes and breaths, letting the sound of Sam's heart slow her own furiously beating one to a more reasonable pace.

"I know, but it's... Saying dangerous sounds stupid at this point doesn't it." Sam comments with a dark chuckle. He looks down at her as he begins rubbing her back. "Hell I even miss hunting with you. The little hunts we did, when it was just us and Bobby. Maybe we can find something. Just the two of us. What do you think? I think Lilly and Dean are going to be at odds for a couple of days anyways. She was… Being Lilly about what you told us."

"I knew she would, that's why I ran. She was woken up and I told Dean and you something she didn't even want me to know. I was not dealing with that. I have built survivor's instincts living with her." Mae admits wryly. "But you know, hunting with you, now that sounds amazing."

Sam smiles at her and wraps his arms around her in a tight hug. "Then we'll find something." He tells her with a kiss. He goes silent for a moment before he adds "You know, I still don't know what to think about her." He frowns thinking about it. "I thought she was a morning person, she always had breakfast ready."

"It's just because you guys are here. When it's just us she sleeps in."

"That's... Weird. Everything about Lilly is a mess. Sometimes I wonder how she's lived so long. Or how you've lived so long with her."

Mae shrugs, "She's my sister, I love her. Even when she's difficult. She loves me when I'm difficult."

"You're amazingly patient." Sam comments with a shakes his head. River and Tony must've been saints, for her to have this much patience. Between him and Lilly, Mae had to have the largest reserve of trust and patience than anyone else he'd ever met. He couldn't be mad at her for being so lenient on Lilly, not when it was that exact aspect about her that kept him afloat on most days. Her patience was the strongest piece of thread that kept them together, he knew that. "Let's go find something to hunt." He says with a smile.

"No ghosts?" Mae quickly asks, wanting to actually be able to help this time around and not feel useless.

"No ghosts." Sam assures her with a smile, as he stands and puts her back on her feet. "So let's go find us a monster."

.176.

"What part of I don't want to hear things from other people did you not understand?"

"Dean." Lilly sighs in exasperation. "I have a vast understanding of the english language. It's my alcohol tolerance that is the joke." She adds with an eyeroll.

"Do you? Are you sure you're not mixing meanings up there polyjuice?" He asks.

"I feel like the problem lies...Polyjuice…?" Lilly mumbles with confusion before her eyes widen and a small smile quirked at her lips, before she quickly hid it. "Polyglot… But anyways the problem really lies with me attempting to out drink Mae and, maybe the angel, but that piece is pretty damn elusive." She adds as she rubs her temples. "I just have no fuckin' off switch when I'm drunk. That was stupid and irresponsible, Mae did not need to know any of that shit."

"Well, whatever it was that got you to talking, I'm glad, because if it weren't for Mae I don't think I'd know half of what is going on with you right now. I know we've talked Lilly, but you are always holding back and I don't know why you feel like you have to with me. What could you possibly say that would have the negative effect you are so clearly worried I'll have?" Dean runs both hands through his hair as he argues with her, frustrated that it was so hard to get her to understand.

Lilly frowns at him. "Cause you take on everything I say, especially with Alastair." She admits softly. "It wasn't your fault, it was mine. I did the stupid thing, and I paid the price. You have enough shit on your damn shoulders Dean. I don't wanna add to it."

Dean blinks at her, stares at her in utter disbelief for a full ten seconds before he can even form words."You won't tell me about something a gods damned demon did to you, because you're afraid I'm going to take it on?"

Lilly narrows her eyes and looks over him. "Yes." She admits almost hesitantly.

"You know what Lilly." Dean lifts his hands to his eyes and presses briefly before he looks back to her and continues. "I am so tired of arguing in circles with you. Tell me or don't tell me whatever you want. I'm done fighting with you to get to know you better and done fighting with you when I'm worried about you. I guess I'll find everything out eventually anyways, because I'm always the last one to know anyway." He shouts as he throws his hands in the air.

Lilly bites her lip as she watches him wearily, realizing she probably shouldn't have been so honest, and back tracks. "I don't- It's not," She sighs trying to figure out a way to diffuse this land mine. "Look. I'm sorry. I know I'm not the easiest person to deal with, and that was before the added layers of shit with the supernatural poured on top of everything. I don't keep silent on things to spite you Dean, I know it may not feel that way, but honestly, shit just slips sometimes. Trust me when I say I don't wanna tell a damned person about any of this. It's not personal, it's not against you. " She says quickly, keeping it strictly half truths.

"That's not gonna fly anymore Lilly. Sure, before Sam and I came in and fucked your lives up maybe, but now? I can't keep playing the 'what's going on with Lilly' game. We've got boots dropping on us left and right, and I'm not anywhere near good enough boyfriend material. I'm not always going to see things I know I should. So when you hold information back, when you don't tell me something that's happened to you, hell, even when you lie, it makes it that much harder on me. I barely remember the life I had before monsters. This is pretty much all I've ever known. But you, you had a normal-ish life. You weren't afraid of the dark and everything that can be hiding inside it. People are awful, but that was the extent of your evil. I fucked that up for you. And there's nothing I can do to fix that. It's too late for me to get the fuck out of your life. Both the angels and the demons know about you. I can't leave to protect you, and you won't _let_ me protect you. I am constantly putting your life in danger, and you won't even talk to me about what happens. How the fuck am I supposed to protect you? How am I supposed to help you at all?"

 _He even managed to take on the taking things on thing. Ugh fuck me. If I even try to point out all the wrong he just spewed at me, well it's not like he's gonna hear it right now. Damn it._ Lilly sighs, her heart breaking at his words as she hung her head in defeat, hiding her eyes behind her hair. "Dean. You're, that's not even- I don't need you to be worried about me, I need you to be worried about you. You're in Hell's kitchen on Heavens fuckin' way. You don't need me distracting you from shit, I don't want to distract you from shit."

"I can do both you know. I can look out for myself and worry about you." Dean lets out a deep sigh. "And you're not a distraction Lilly, you're a part of my life. An important part. A part I don't want to lose."

"I don't wanna lose you either Dean." Lilly comments softly as she rubbed her upper arm nervously, this had turned into a giant fucking mess, and she knew she was part of that problem. "Look, I'm just not eating meat much at the moment, but I'm working on it."

"Correction. You've stopped eating meat and now you hardly eat anything."

Lilly bristles at that, before she thinks about it and let's out a sigh."I get nauseous. I eat when I'm hungry though. I take multivitamins, and most of the teas I drink have supplements. I'm working on it. Maybe not at quickly as you'd like. If I'm honest I'm not happy with it either. I find myself getting distracted much easier than I used too." She admits with another sigh, as she rubs the back of her neck. "When I think about it, I do legitimately try. It's hard to remember to eat sometimes, but I can do better on remembering." She concedes softly, maybe if she made more of an effort with working on herself, he would too.

"You're just, so tiny already, and now even more so. I don't like the bones poking out, I'm sorry, but I am afraid that I'm going to break you. When I first got back, I was just so fucking happy to see you that I didn't see the problems."

"I, gods, it fucking…Ugh. I will try harder."

"Maybe you could make a medicine to help with the nausea or the stomach problems." Dean suddenly brightens. "That's what you do right?"

Lilly internally groans, she'd been avoiding that. All the herbs that were called for were bitter as shit. "I… Really hadn't... Thought about that... And now I feel stupid. Wow, ugh..."

"Thank you!" Dean exclaims as he throws his fists in the air. "Finally, I helped!" He wraps his arms around her, kissing her firmly on the lips.

Lilly looks up at Dean with a sad understanding in her eyes, before she dismisses the thoughts plaguing her. "Yeah, thanks Cowboy." She smiles as she hugs him back and nuzzles into his chest, nipping his chest. "I feel like you're overreacting." She adds teasingly. She needed to remember this, what helping her meant to Dean. It's not like she minded, it just felt uncomfortable. It was one thing to help others, a different thing entirely to accept it. Not that she didn't need the help; and should probably learn to take it when offered.

"Shhh shhh shhh shhh." Dean holds a finger up to her lips. "Don't take this from me, I helped."

"Thank you." Lilly whispers against his finger softly, before kissing the tip.

.177.

"So yer goin' on a hunt?" Bobby asks gruffly over the phone, his voice dripping with disapproval.

"Yeah, we just wanted to give you heads up." Mae explains, shooting Sam a smile as he packed both their bags. "We aren't going that far. Just state hopping." She assures Bobby.

"Oh yeah? Find anything interesting yet?" Bobby asks skeptically, wanting to get a better sense of their plans.

"Not particularly. We miss hunting together and Dean and Lilly… Need to work some things out anyways. Some stuff about what happened with Alistair, and I think it would be best to let the two of them figure it out, ya know... And you know how much of a homebody Lilly is, so it just makes more sense. Everyone's happy this way." Mae explains with a smile.

"Well I'm not happy that yer heading out again, so soon after shit hit the fan, but that's up to you two. And what happened with Alistair? I thought he was dead."

"Oh, he is. It's from when he had Lilly… Dean found out why she hasn't been eating meat lately." Mae sighs.

"Figured it was something like that, god dammit, that shit's gonna end up at my damned door step. I jus' know it." Bobby grumbles.

"No it won't they're not that bad…. I don't think, no. I think you'll just be jit free a couple a days." Mae explains quickly.

"Who ya tryin to convince?" Bobby asks.

"Both of us?" She says smiling impishly as Sam shakes his head at her.

"If it migrates, I'm joining you."

"Okay, that's fair. But she'll clean your house if you leave." Mae warns with a slight chuckle.

"I put in new locks, and she'd better know better." Bobby deadpans.

"Extreme." Mae nods as her eyes widen. Maybe Bobby really was at his wits end with Lilly's cleaning rampages. "But I understand. You know that won't stop her though, she picked up lock picking somewhere."

"Bawls." Bobby sighs over the line.

"Yeah, we're just trying to get out of here, before they find out. Don't worry we're leaving them a note." Mae chirps happily.

"You're just leavin' em' a note?" Bobby groans. "I may join you now"

"Don't be like that, they don't overreact that bad, it should be fine." Mae giggles.

"Mae take off them rose tinted glasses gidjit, you're the kid siblins' to the two most frustratin' older siblin's on the fuckin' planet." Bobby grunts.

"But I like these glasses." Mae pouts.

"You can't wear em' on a hunt." Bobby argues.

"Duh." Mae says with an eyeroll.

"Well thanks for the heads up." Bobby grumbles.

"No problem, I'll keep you updated." Mae comments happily.

"You better. Cause I'm not jokin', I ain't dealin' with that." Bobby growls petulantly.

"I know the rules." Mae assures him. "And I'm sure they'll leave you alone." Mae adds with a smile.

"Good luck. Keep safe." Bobby says gruffly.

"You too." Mae says with a small smile.

"Thanks."

.178.

"They left." Lilly frowns at the note on the counter.

"What!?" Dean growls, coming to stand next to her, noticing the piece of paper.

"Yeah, they just left." Lilly sighs, as she turns to hand Dean the note with a roll of her eyes. She picks up her book and then turns to lean against the counter, on the hunt for the proper herbs that would help her, that hopefully would blend well together.

"They left us the whole house and went on a freaking hunt?" Dean snears, tossing it back on the counter.

"I don't think our fights are that bad. Slightly offended they would rather hunt supernatural creatures, than be near us." Lilly pouts, as she turns and leans across the counter to grab a pen and pad of paper.

"Damn it, Mae knows about freakin Ruby. I bet they're going to meet up with that damn bitch."

"I like Ruby. She's not that awful. For you know, a demon I think we bonded." Lilly comments absently, as she jots down the herbs she was considering.

"I don't want to hear that you bonded with that thing, she's a manipulative bitch. And she's doing something to Sam." Dean growls, glaring at her.

"She's a demon. I feel like that speaks for itself." Lilly comments dismissively.

"Sam freaking trusts her. He lies to me about calls with her and meetings with her. I'm pretty sure he's fucking her. And she's got him using his demon psychic powers." Dean lists off all the reasons to hate her, his voice growing increasingly bitter with each reason.

"What? Fucking her? Like Sam's fucking cheating?" Lilly questions with disbelief. " _Really…_ I will hurt him, if he hurts her. Oh, and before you hear it from someone else, she-Ruby taught me a ritual." She adds as she glances up at him.

"What fucking ritual did you learn from a demon? Have you showed it to Thoth yet?"

"It was a location spell. And, no." Lilly informs him as she scratches the back of her head.

"Yeah, you're not using it again until you talk to him about it. Fucking god of knowledge and wisdom should be able to tell if it's safe for you to use."

"Okay. That's fair. I think there's others anyways." Lilly says with nervous smile. "And heard, totes on team: Fuck Ruby."

Dean just nods his head once in approval. "I still can't believe he just left with Mae to go on a fucking hunt."

"You can't?" Lilly questions as she looks her boyfriend over. "Really?" She asks skeptically as she turns back to her book, and skims several pages. She didn't think was weird they just up and left. Mae loved traveling, and if hunting was the only way she could get it, she would hunt. Sam had been nothing but wound tight since she'd returned and had been completely focused on his goal of offing Lillith, so it wasn't surprising he'd jumped at the opportunity to lead a hunt with Mae, especially if he was pulling some shady shit behind his brother's back. She wasn't thrilled about it, but it certainly hadn't surprised her.

"That's so fucking reckless. What if she gets hurt?" Dean growls as he pulls his hand through his hair.

"Cass." Lilly answers simply, with a shrug.

"Yes?" Castiel asks, poking his head into the kitchen.

"See we're not even alone." Lilly snorts before she turns and smiles at the angel. "Hey Cass." She greets before she turns back to her book.

"I don't suppose you'd go and get Sam and Mae and bring them back?" Dean asks half heartedly.

"Leave em' be Tex." Lilly mumbles, rolling her eyes. "Sam's not going to let Mae get hurt anyways. Wait, let me rephrase that, I'll fucking kill your brother if he let's anything happen to Mae, and I'm sure he knows that."

"That's my hufflepuff." Dean says with a smile, pulling hamburger meat out of the freezer.

"Cooking for you and the Angel?" Lilly asks as she watches Dean put the meat in the sink.

Dean gives her a small grin. "I was also thinking of non meat sides. It'll give me something to do while you whip up some nausea be gone."

Lilly rolls her eyes. "I'll make the sides. You can go use your grill, take the angel and a few beers. I'll be done by the time you get back."

"Lilly, I have told you a thousand times, no hyperbole, I do not to eat." Castiel frowns at her.

"Aww, that's sweet you think I care. You're here. You're eating. It will be fun." Lilly says with a smile as she goes back to her book.

"You're a little hypocrite." Dean chuckles.

"Pot to cauldron." She says with a faux glare.

.179.

"So, see, demons cause all kinds of havoc with the weather, freak mutilations, disappearances. We track the anomalies, we find the demons." Sam explains, flipping his laptop around to show her.

"Got it. Wow, that's amazing that hunters figured all these things out." Mae says, looking over the map he had plotted several different color pinpoints on, all centralized around a small town only half a day's ride from them.

"It's handed down knowledge, journals and things like that, as well as tons of research." Sam smiles at her brightly.

"That's awesome, that one generation passes it the next. Like a tradition. Thank you for bringing me on a hunt. I really appreciate it. I'm kind of shocked Lilly and Dean haven't called yet." Mae comments as she shoots her cell phone a worried look.

"You're a quick study, and it's demons. I would never let them touch you. But it's good experience for you, as well. We need to learn more about the effects supernaturals have on you." Sam tells her with a warm smile.

 _Thoth says stuff like that too… He's going to be so mad. I'm going to be missing a lesson or two. Sorry Lilly. Oooh, I kind of just left her with an angry Dean, and probably wrathful Thoth..._

"You ok Mae?" Sam asks, snapping her back to the here and now.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Just...I kinda feel like Lilly is going to kill me." Mae responds sheepishly with a shake of her head.

"It's her fault for never talking." Sam says with a shrug.

"I know; I do know that. Never mind, it was just a thought. So, are we heading out?" Mae asks brightly, looking down at the screen again.

"Mmm soon." Sam assures her as he walks over to her and picks her up, his lips claiming hers as he walked them over to the bed. He breaks the kiss and drops her on the bed looking down at her like she was prey.

"Ooo, I like the direction this is heading." Mae says with a grin, her voice husky as she adjusted so she was kneeling on the bed. Her hands coming up as she helped him undress.

.180.

"That smells...Interesting." Dean winces at the fragrance her cup was wafting into the air.

"No it doesn't. It smells like shit." Lilly sighs out bluntly. "But, it's, not the worse thing I've had in my mouth." She mumbles as she shudders through another sip of it.

"Well, I mean if it works right?" Dean says with a shrug and a look of disgust.

"I could always just smoke pot, that'd work quicker." Lilly mumbles with a frown. "I'm sure my dea-" Lilly stops herself. "Mae won't grow it. Kinda blew that one, dammit."

"She'll grow poppies, but not pot?" Dean asks incredulously.

"She did not know it was opium at the time, and man, that took a lot of resources."

"You're manipulative." Dean observes with a smile and a wink.

"Hey, results mother fucker." Lilly chuckles, taking a bigger gulp of the bitter liquid. "It's not that bad once you get past the taste, and smell." She puts the mug down on the coffee table and curls into a ball on the sofa.

"I'll take your word for it, can't you add sugar or something?" He asks, confused.

"I did. All the herbs are bitter. Just like me right now." Lilly grumbles petulantly.

"Oh… Eesh, sorry." Dean says, going back to his newspaper.

"So, just so we are on the same page. Bobby's training me." Lilly comments after several moments of silence. If he wanted to do this, this whole open communication thing, she supposed it would be best if she started.

"I've suspected, go on." Dean flips the page around.

"Huh, woulda thought you'd be more pissed about it, not that I'm complainin'." Lilly observes with a small frown. She might not have been giving Dean enough credit.

"Why are you training to be a hunter?"

"Because Mae and I have no fucking luck. I told you, and I've told Bobby, I have no interest in actively hunting. Learning things, and rituals I can do, kinda, working on it anyways... But if I'm going to be thrown around, I'd atleast like to be able to do something besides ragdoll."

"Good point. I'd feel better if you could put up a fight too. Maybe I should give you some Winchester training." Dean adds thoughtfully, as he folds the paper in half and looks at her.

"Really? I just assumed you'd be super against it." Lilly says with a shrug as she reaches for her mug again. She had just needed a break from the scent. She takes a gulp; the taste was becoming more familiar and less repugnant with each sip. "I wouldn't mind the extra help, but just so you know I'm a horrible student."

"I can make it interesting enough for you." Dean challenges, throwing his paper down in the seat as he stands. He walks over to her and takes the mug from her hands before setting it on a nearby table.

"Why do I feel like we are going to break shit?" Lilly asks even as she stands; her eyes bright willing to test his theory.

"Hey, you told me I wasn't going to hurt you." He says with a wink, "I'm taking you at your word on that."

"I got this Dean." Lilly smiles before warning him "Just so you know though, I made Thoth rage quit."

"I'm not going to give up on you, I think I can come up with some creative rewards. Besides, do I look like Thoth?"

"Sounds fun and No, you-" Lilly starts, her eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Just," He puts a hand over her mouth, "Just shut up, don't answer that. Come here, we'll start with some knife work. Strip poker style." He says, dropping his hand to clasp with her's, pulling her towards the game room.

"Kinky." Lilly chirps, happily following behind him.

.181

"I got us a room." Mae greets with a smile as she leans through the open driver's door window of their rental and kisses Sam's cheek.

"Thanks baby. So, you ready for this? Not too rusty or anything?" Sam teases her as he kissed her. "Good job." He adds with a smile as he leaves the car.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure I got this. It's mostly just backing you up." Mae returns with a smile, opening the trunk to help get their bags.

"I'm glad we're doing this. I missed hunting with you. It's a lot more relaxing than going with Dean." Sam admits while he grabs their bags. "Lead the way." He adds, before he begins following her with a lazy smile on his face.

"I've missed it too. I like traveling around with you." Mae says as she bounds up to their door to unlock it.

"Do you? We don't ever go anyplace like in your book." Sam comments, surprised as he enters the room.

"Yeah well, I didn't know you when I was putting that book together. I like traveling around with you." Mae admits with a small sheepish smile. "I like seeing new places with you."

"Oh yeah, cause demon hunting, so much more fun than Ireland or Japan." Sam chuckles dryly. "You're so weird sometimes, but I get it, I like being with you too." He comments putting their bags to the floor. He kneels and unzips a bag before pulling out a canister of salt. "Here catch." He says gently underhanding her the container..

"I mean, yeah, sure, I'd like to go to those places one day, hopefully with you-" Mae quickly holds her hands out fumbling a little bit but grasping it in the end. "-someday."

"That would be nice." Sam admits with a warm smile, before he stands. "But for now we've got this." He adds wryly. "Salt the doors and windows. Basic hunting:101."

"Oh, ok. Yeah, you guys told us about this, it's good against demons. Why didn't we do this last time?" Mae asks curiously, as she eyes the salt in her hands wearily.

"One, Bobby was with us. Two after this year, I want to make sure you know what to do. Three... well, the first two are enough actually." Sam explains with a smile before he turns and picks up the bag with his laptop. He takes it out, before he walks over and sets it up on the table.

"Doors and windows, got it." Mae says, looking at the offending elemental compound before she puts it on the table. She goes to her bag and takes out the rolled up strips of salted glue she had packed just incase something like this came up. She lays one of the long strips in front of the door.

"What is that?" Sam asks as he looks, eyebrow quirked with confusion.

Mae blushes slightly, "After our first ghost encounter, we tried different ways to make it so the ghosts couldn't destroy the line." She explains sheepishly, moving over to the window carefully unrolling another strip to lay across the ledge.

"Smart. Wait...This has Lilly's OCD written all over it, she hated spilling salt on the floor didn't she. You come up with it to help her?" Sam asks curiously.

"Yep." Mae agrees, popping the p, excusing herself the half lie, "Well, we came up with it together. We also made salt hula hoops." She turns to check for other windows, finding a window in the little bathroom above the toilet. She carefully climbs up on the toilet to place another salt strip on its ledge.

Sam nods in approval. "Huh, that's actually a great idea. Never thought about that."

"Lilly also has several super soakers loaded with holy water hidden around the house." Mae adds, rolling the remaining salt strips up so she could tuck them back in her bag.

"That's...Actually pretty clever." Sam admits with a thoughtful frown. "Better than just splashing them with a flask."

"Fresh, female eyes." Ma teases, sitting in his lap while he worked on the laptop.

"We'll be heading out in a few. Just double checking the local articles and omen timings." Sam explains as he adjusts so they can both sit comfortably. His fingers already back on the keyboard. "I am so glad you know how to work computers."

"Lilly and Dean that bad with them?" She giggles, kissing his jaw.

"I think I'm going to have nightmares about what Lilly did to that poor machine." Sam frowns before shaking his head of the thought. "Dean is a genius in comparison."

"Yeesh, I remember that. The poor monitor had a crack in it and I have never seen the screen go green with binary."

"Me neither." Sam sighs. "Part of me wonders if it has to do with her being reincarnated, or her just being stubborn." He adds, frowning when Mae squirms against him; instantly banishing any other thoughts but the ones directed towards the woman on his lap. "Stop wiggling. We are officially on hunter business." He kisses her exposed shoulder.

"Sorry sir." Mae chuckles as she gets off his lap, knowing it would be harder to tease him with distance.

"Cute." Sam says with a smile, loving the way she treated him with respect while also managing to be adorable. He wasn't sure how she pulled it off, but it stoked a fire building in him. "Alright. I got it. You ready for this? We're going clubbing. Nice, inconspicuous, just a couple of college kids looking for fun."

"Oh really, so how dancy should I be?" Mae teases with an impish smile, doing a slow dip in front of him as she rolls and pops her hips; unable to stop herself. It was just begging to be done.

Sam tilts his head to the side, watching her hips sway to the music in her mind. He was in no mood to beat men off with a stick while hunting a demon so he walks over to her and grabs her hips while she moves, enjoying the feel of her skin sliding against his palms. "No dancing at the club." He grumbles.

"Then what are we doing at the club." Mae asks with a sultry smile.

"Finding the demon. Who you're not dancing for." Sam says with a stern look as she stops moving.

"I was teasing Sam." Mae frowns, kissing his jaw again.

"Not funny. I'd have to kill most the men in the club." Sam growls, only half teasing as he released her hips.

"You know I'm following your lead, whatever you say goes. Just like always." Mae assures him, all traces of teasing gone, as she reached her hand up to stroke his jaw.

Sam rolls his shoulders, happy with the way she was so willing to take his advice and let him lead. A smile softens his face he hugs her to him briefly, "Sorry Baby, I guess I do have quite the jealous streak in me." He admits, as he takes her hands and brings them to his lips, brushing light kisses over her knuckles. He looks down at her and shakes his head. "Just, you are so fucking hot when you dance, I really don't want to share that."

"Understood, no dancing," Mae nods once, her expression serious. "Until we get back to the motel after we're done." Her eyes sparkle with the possibilities of celebrating a successful hunt.

"Absolutely." Sam agrees leaning down and claiming her lips.

"We are working sir." Mae teasingly reminds him as she breaks their kiss to smile at him.

* * *

AN: Yay the girls are really starting to work on some of their issues, especially Lilly. Sam and Mae took off for their own hunt, that can't end badly right? :)

We hope everyone is having a great December, we know many of you have finals, good luck! We know you can do it!

We hope you enjoyed our latest chapter. Don't forget to leave us a review; let us know what you think of what's happening, ask questions, anything. We really love to hear from you, and the reviews feed us!

We'll see you again on Sunday. Carry on Wayward Reader!


	39. Chapter 39

AN: Hey Reader! Welcome to Sunday. We hope you all are enjoying the countdown to the holidays. Enjoy the chapter, I'll see you again at the end :)

* * *

.182.

"Lilly, I'm curious when I ask you 'anything else?' What does that trigger in that odd lil' brain of yours?" Dean asks, moving down in the bed, resting his head on the pillow next to her.

"That, this is incredibly passive aggressive?" Lilly comments looking up at him with a quirked brow. "We were having such a good time." She whines pulling her pillow to her chest, defeated.

"Everything is passive aggressive to you lately." Dean rolls his eyes before continuing, "We could keep having fun, if you just answered the question."

"Mhmm." Lilly mumbles skeptically before adding. "It usually means there is something you would like for me to tell you." She sighs.

"Uh huh, so if I told you that I have a list of things you haven't told me yet?" He traces patterns over her exposed hip.

"That would be… vastly unpleasant for me." Lilly admits with a slight shiver at his touch and words.

"But I'm giving you the chance to tell me." Dean whispers softly as he drags a single finger down her hip, moving it in lazy patterns on her upper thigh.

"If I said I wouldn't be able to recall what you do know, versus what I know...On a scale of one to ten where would you be on it? Like one okay, ten…Being Pompeii level..."

"I could show you." Dean says with a gentle swat to her ass, before continuing to trace patterns with a finger on her thigh.

"Okay," Lilly says taking a deep breath from the swat. "Can I get a direction, cause _honestly_ , I don't know what you do and don't know."

He sits up, pulling her up on top of him, getting the two of them more comfortable smiling as she moves her pillow and lays her head on his chest instead as he also laid back. "I wanna know what happened to you with the Followers, Vincent, and Alastair. I wanna know what they did to you, I mean I've noticed how it affected you, but I can't keep stumbling in the dark like this. I never get the whole picture with you, and it ends up biting me in the ass." He'd thought at first that she was more like him; shove the bad shit in a bottle and never deal with it. She had acted like that, but he had no right to expect her to do that with all the new shit he had dragged into her life. She had to talk about this, explain what it was doing to her, even if all she ended up doing was reflecting on it for a few minutes, it was still something.

Lilly closes her mouth, and her eyes for a moment. It takes several moments before she looks up at him. "Pick one." She finally sighs.

"Like pick one a day?"

"Sure, if you wanna do this. But for now, if you really wanna do this, full exposure style, pick one."

"Well, I guess let's start new and work our way back."

"So what, Zachariah? Or Alastair?"

"Well, Zachariah is the only dick bag still alive, so let's explore that one first." Dean decides after a few minutes of thought. It would help her to get it out, and just give him more reasons to want the angel dead. Who said taking things on was only a bad thing.

Lilly takes a deep breath and leans into him. "Alright, like story or bullet points?" She asks curiously as she watched him carefully. Why did it feel like this was going to end badly?

"Which way am I gonna get the whole truth from?"

"Full disclosure either way Dean, I promise." Lilly states with a small frown.

"Then, bullet points I guess. That seems to be your favorite."

"Only because it gets to the point quicker." Lilly sighs, as she pulls her pillow to her tighter. "Zachariah was a fucking ass, but he atleast had a temper to work with." She sighs as she thinks about her time with the angel. "He enjoyed it too. The smile on his face when he gave me stage three renal failure will not be a look I'll forget anytime soon." She admits with a small frown. "He enjoyed playing and toying with me, which was alright… It was never that part that bothered me... He'd always put everything back in order, give me back my organs, whatever it took to get me back to ground zero." She adds with a small defiant smile, what was a bit of pain to her really? There was no threat of actual dying and if it meant wiping that smug smirk off that angels face if for only a second than to her the pain was worth it. Until he would switch tactics, she thought as her lips turned into a frown.

"It was when he turned on the three of you when it became a problem. The three of you were completely clueless as to who I was, were lost to why your boss was hurting you, while a secretary watched. The looks of fear, confusion, and pain. The begging." Lilly pauses, unable to stp the shiver from racing up her spine at the thought. "Those days were the fucking worst. I can't count the number of times I was forced to kneel and submit. There were days I hadn't even done anything, he'd just show up and get all pissy." She frowns as her nails bite into her palm. It had been humiliating, but it had to be done. "I pleaded with him to leave you alone, all of you. There were a couple days were I tried my fucking hardest to play the game, but it was just…. It was fucking painful, seeing three of you so out of character." She sighs as several tears escape before she can remove them with a furious wipe. She shakes her head and clears her throat, wanting to continue so she can get it done and over with.

"There were times where I would push him, I knew better but I just couldn't stop myself. I knew what I would get, but well, I'm not Mae, I don't have her fuckin' patience and if I had completely submitted, it would have broke me in more ways than I would know what to do with." Lilly admits softly after some hesitation as she looked to the bed resigned. "I would try to fight back, needed to have a small personal victory, but it usually made things worse." She sighs as she rubbed her arm nervously.

"He offered to let me come back, ya know. And it wasn't like I had angels constantly watching me, more than that I coulda called Bobby. But I didn't want him dragged into it too, and I just couldn't leave the three of you alone with him. I refused. There were plenty of times I coulda walked away, it woulda been easy. I just wouldn't." Lilly sighs, a frown on her lips as she thought back to the three weeks of her own personal hell, or atleast one of the new layers to it. "Then he went and fucking added some type a angel pheromones to the damn mix, to prove a fuckin' point I'm damn sure, and I lost it. It was so fucking hard to be near you after that, without you being able to recognize me. You pretty much know the rest from there." Lilly sighs, before she turns to look up at him with a forced smile on her lips.

Dean rubs her back during her whole recount. He understood part of her grief. He knew he could deal with being tortured himself, what hurt the most was when it was done to Sammy, to her and Mae, his family. It hurt to hear her demonstrating the same philosophy, but he couldn't blame her for it. He'd been so focused on getting Alistar and Uriel that another threat had snuck in. "Well, Zachariah certainly made an entrance didn't he. We're never completely rid of enemies are we?" He draws in a deep breath. "I'm sorry Lilly. Sorry he treated you like that, sorry that he hurt you. I don't know why his game wouldn't work on you, and it has me worried. This isn't the first time you've been, _negatively_ affected by angel mojo. Does that mean every time a goddamn angel messes with us that you're going to be fucked? Because as much as I hate it, these fuckers don't seem to be getting the hint; we don't want them here. It's going to drive you insane eventually." He hugs her to him tighter as he attempts to banish the chills traveling down his spine.

Lilly nuzzles against his chest, and wraps around him tightly as she thinks about Dean's ominous observations on the situation. She was stronger than that, right? What Zachariah had done had been nothing on Vincent, she could handle a couple of crazed fucking angels. She wasn't sure why she wasn't getting killed by them, but to her it took a lot of the fear that should be here. If they couldn't break her via pain she'd come out on top, she was sure of it. Vincent had at least given her that. She wasn't proud of it but it was no less true. She could handle some shit, she knew that. She had to for her family. "It'll be alright Cowboy." She assures him softly as she nips at his tattoo gently.

Dean presses his lips to her forehead. "We've always gotten through stuff before, Sammy and I, no need to think it's gonna be any different now I guess. We've got each other and nothing is more important than family right?"

"Right." Lilly agrees as she looks up at him with a genuine smile on her lips.

Dean puts a finger under her chin, keeping her head tilted up so he could continue to look her in the eyes. "Do you feel better after talking?"

Lillys silent for a moment as she thinks about it, after a moment or two she nods her head. "A little." She admits with a small smile.

"That's all I'm asking for. I might not be able to do anything about the situation, but I can be here to listen to you, try ta help ya work through it. Sometimes it just feels better to get shit off your chest."

"You know that works both ways right?" Lilly asks with a speculative look.

"Yes, I do. And I'll work on my end too. I always talk eventually." He grins at her and winks. "Don't tell Sammy."

"Wouldn't dare to." Lilly says somberly. _Not that I would need too. You wear everything on your sleeve, sweet heart._

.183.

"You danced, we talked about this. Remember the no dancing at the club talk?" Sam glares at Mae as he pulls the keys from the ignition with a grumble. The memory of seeing three guys grinding on her momentarily blinds him in rage as he slams the car door.

"I didn't, at first. The second you let go of my hand go I got swamped. I was trying to get back to you when I got grabbed and danced with. I only went with it until I found you in the crowd again, then I ran right back to you." Mae explains as she follows him out of the car. She felt bad that she had distracted him, but seriously, dancing was the only way to get that guy to loosen his grip; and it had only been for a minute.

Sam could hear the disappointment in her voice. He shakes his head, upset with himself for yelling in the car. "Sorry, I saw the demon and went to investigate. I was not expecting there to be three of them." He frowns as he walks to the trunk of the car. He looks around the deserted cabin as he unlocks the trunk and pulls out the bound demon. "Can you go open the door."

Mae nods before she spins on her toes and dashes up to the door to unlock it. She bends and pulls up the salt strip, leaving the entry way open for Sam.

Sam follows behind her with his burden dropping the struggling demon into the chair at the center of the painted devil's trap. He ties him to the chair tightly before he steps away. "Right, it's messy from here. You got this?" He asks, walking over to her after she replaces the salt strip. He takes her chin in his hand and looks into her eyes. "It's ok if you don't want to see this. I'm sorry I was upset in the car, I just get worried." He runs his thumb along her jawline.

Mae gives him a gentle smile as she looks into his eyes, appreciating that he took the time to apologize before they started. She knew he wasn't actually mad at her, just made at what he had seen. "I'm with you. I'm your backup. Not that you need it." She says with a small nod, happily accepting the comfort of his touch.

"Great. Let's get started then." Sam mumbles, walking back over to pull the gag out of the demon's mouth. Mae pulls out the little exorcism book Bobby had given her, keeping it in one hand while she griped the demon knife in the other. She takes a seat on the table so she could fully see the devil's trap.

"If it isn't baby bro Winchester and his slut." The demon growls, narrowing it's black eyes at both of them.

Sam sneers, a smug look on his face."Look, I really don't want to do this the hard way. Where is Lilith?"

"Like I would fucking tell you! Fuck off boy wonder." The demon possessed man shouts.

"You're going to tell me one way or another. Last chance." Sam glares, walking around the demon trap, circling like a hungry shark.

Mae watches Sam with her head tilted to the side in confusion. She felt the turbulence of his anger and hate slamming erratically against the shields she was working to keep up. It took all her will to stay dutifully attuned to her surroundings, and she had to fight the urge to rub at her temples which were starting to ache with the strain.

"Fuck you, you oversized bag of meat, I ain't telling ya shit."

"Alright. You had your chance." Sam sighs as he holds out his hand and concentrates. He grins, ignoring the painful mewls and cries from the man as he squeezes his hand into a tight fist. "Tell me where Lilith is." He growls at the demon.

Mae pulls one foot up next to her on the table, resting her head against her knee for a moment. She was dizzy from how chaotic Sam and the demon's emotions were; not to mention the poor human that was terrified out of his mind. Still, she was careful. She didn't want to call out or make any noise to distract Sam as he worked. Her eyes began to water as the pain grew; she could feel her tenuous shield straining to protect her. The pain reminded her of her encounters with ghosts as rage pulsed from Sam like a new heartbeat.

"You think, I would-" The demon interrupts himself with a scream of pain, crying out curses against the two in the room with him.

Sam smiles, enjoying the show of power and control as he releases the demon once more. "Try again you piece of shit. Where is Lilith."

"Freak, I-uh, fuck. I don't know." The creature cries out in pain.

"I don't believe you." Sam growls. "Where is Lilith?" He snarls, taking an intimidating step closer.

"I don't, I'm not, even if I did know, I'd never. Fuck you and your whore." The demon chokes out before Sam closes his hand tighter, making the demon scream in pain.

"Try again." Sam barks.

"I don't know, I don't fucking know." The demon cries out in duress.

"You really don't know do you?" Sam asks, sounding very disappointed.

"No. I don't..." The demon mumbles wearily.

Sam sneers and puts his hand back up, curling it into a fist again. He smiles as he feels the rush of the extraction; his blood pumping through his body with new vigor.

Mae watches the exorcism in horror. The darkness radiating from Sam hitting her worse than any ghost ever had, as his power came to full fruition. She couldn't breath; it was as if Sam's ability sucked all the air out of her. She felt her shield crack under the pressure.

The demon's scream of anguish melds with Mae's as the human in the chair goes limp. Mae struggles against the pain but in the end the room around her fades to black as she crumples over the table.

Sam lets out a deep breath of relief. He runs his hands through his hair before he wipes at the blood trickling from his nose absently.

"Mae, how are you holding up?" Sam asks turning around, only to find her draped over the table. His heart stops in his chest at the sight. "Fuck." He curses before running over to check her for injuries, concerned when he finds only a nosebleed. He rubs the back of his neck nervously, before he quickly cleans her face with his sleeve, erasing all evidence of the blood. He looks down at her with a frown before he shakes his head. He knew she wasn't going to wake for a while.

Sam let's out a sigh as he goes over to the man tied to the chair and checks his pulse. He smiles, glad that the man had survived before he unties him and drags the man to the car first. He gets him arranged in the back seat before returning to collect Mae.

Sam picks her up, after gently prying the demon blade and book from her hands and carries her carefully to the car bridal style as he places her in the passenger seat, pulling the safety belt across her chest to keep her secure. He returns to the abandoned cabin once more to collect their personal effects before heading back to the car and driving to the closest hospital to drop the unconscious guy off at the entrance to the emergency room.

Sam was concerned for Mae, it was eating at him the whole drive. What had happened back there? What had made her pass out? He wasn't sure he actually wanted the answer spoken out loud. What he was doing helped people. He knew it did; but that knowledge didn't quell the guilt forming in the pit of his gut, as he glanced at her.

.184.

"So is that…" Dean pauses as he thinks about a way to describe the abhorrent smelling drink Lilly had just finished downing, before giving up. "Tea working then?" He asks as the two of them eat dinner, his eyes watching her carefully.

"I think so, I mean…" Lilly looks down at the plate giving it a speculative glance. "This is the most I've been able to eat in a while." She admits taking another bite of mashed potatoes. "I will never understand why bitter herbs are the best for stomachs. Someone has a sick sense of fucking humour." She adds with a pout.

"I have no clue, but you look like you're having an easier time drinking it." Dean smile sheepishly, after finishing up his own plate of food.

"Only cause, the first cup killed my tastebuds." Lilly whines taking another bite of her food.

"You can't taste those delicious spuds? What a waste!" Dean teases, watching her carefully.

"You think Mae and Sam are okay?" Lilly asks as she prods at the potatoes absently with a thoughtful frown on her face.

"I'm sure they're fine. Sam or Mae would have called if something was wrong. Or Cass would have showed up with them." Dean offers with a small smile.

"You know what, you're right. _Fine_ is not reassuring." Lilly mumbles as she put down her fork and pushes away from the table. "Well, I'm done." She sighs as she glances at the small pile of dishes, before she scoops up their plates before she heads for the sink.

"How many bites did you manage tonight?" Dean asks in concern.

"Are you fuckin' serious? I ain't trackin' fuckin' bites." Lilly snarls, as she turns and sends him a dark glare, her eyes flashing a molten gold in warning.

At the look of surprise on Dean's face, Lilly blushes and looks to the dirty plates in her hands. "More than usual. I don't freakin' know." She mumbles, embarrassed by her own outburst, before she shifts in discomfort for a moment, before she sighs and continues to the sink.

"Ok, I was just wondering. Sorry." Dean mumbles curious to where the sudden hostility was coming from. They'd been doing great with the communication and here she was snapping at him again. If he could only see what this land mine he kept stepping on was.

"I know I'm short, but I'm no child." Lilly all but hisses at him, as she scrapes their plates into the bin roughly. The screech of metal carelessly grated against ceramic echoing around the kitchen.

"I wasn't… why are you trying to pick a fight?" Dean asks sternly, narrowing his eyes at her suspiciously.

"Fuck you." She glares at him, for several moments. "I am not." She sighs as she begins the dishes.

"You seem to be trying pretty damn hard, which is a shame…" Dean trails off vaguely, as he stands and walks over to her concerned.

"I'm not. I'm just…" Lilly pauses to think about it. "I'm just worried." She sighs as she turns to drop the plates in the sink. "Wanna train, after I go check on the shop? It's been a minute since we've been there. I trust Inky, and Linebacker to run things just fine, but I'm not a fan of the rest." She explains, she needed to go, her guilt for neglecting the shop wasn't helping anything, and one of them needed to do it. Mae most likely wasn't even in the state at the moment, so she didn't really have a choice.

"You sure you want to go back to the shop." Dean asks in concern. "How are you doing by the way, the gods had you for several days. I never really got a chance to ask you about it."

"Uh… Yeah. I overreacted, and um...Well. I just overreacted." Lilly comments putting the cleaned dishes into the dishwasher.

"Are you sure? I mean. You called to Cass." Dean points out, still hardly able to believe the story Cass had told them.

"Yeah, apparently I called everyone." Lilly mutters under her breath bitterly. "As I said, I overreacted." She says louder as she adds the detergent.

"Want me to go with you? I wouldn't say no to pie." Dean winks at her, not convinced that she meant a single word coming out of her mouth.

"Nah. I mean, if you wanna, you can come, but Amazon's pies are usually pretty lacking." Lilly informs him with a small smile.

"Well, I mean no one makes a pie like you." He grabs her around the waist, pulling her back into him.

"Bullshit, it comes with a very clearly laid out recipe. She ignores it to spite me." Lilly shuts the dishwasher, hitting a button.

"Then why do you keep her?" He asks, hugging her to him.

"She tolerates me. We keep people that can tolerate me. The rest quit or, apparently go insane." Lilly spins around on her toes and wraps her hands around his neck before kissing his jaw.

"Yeah, freaking insane. That kid…" Dean shakes his head, "We meant it when we said we were going to start doing background checks on everyone you two talk to."

"Eh, I never liked Stretch. The rest of the crew are fine. I mean patience of saints but fine. They come for the money, stay for the Mae."

"Why didn't you like Stretch? Greg?" Dean asks, his brow furrowed as he slipped into questioning hunter.

"He skeezed me out." Lilly responds with a simple shrug. "Dunno, I never really like anyone stupid enough to show up on our doorstep with gifts for Mae. Never really looked into it, or thought about it too much. Mostly I just don't like people." She explains.

Dean shakes his head once more, "Sorry, hunter habit. That was just really strange, but the two of you are seriously freaking supernatural magnets."

"Eh, it doesn't bother me, and I wouldn't say Stretch was supernatural." Lilly comments as she looked to Dean with a raised brow, before she shook her head. "It used to happen a lot more, not the 'if I can't have you no one can' crap, but the whole stalker thing, it used to be pretty common back in the ol' days." Lilly shrugs, standing back feet flat.

"I mean, that seems weird. Mae's pretty and all, but more than one stalker? It's not like she's famous, and this is a small ass town. I dunno, it just seems weird." Dean shrugs before kissing her forehead.

"It's a pretty small town, I think that's the problem. And it was around the time her family passed away. It was awfully frustrating. And offensive. It was like her fucking tragedy set off every gods damn testosterone ridden douche nozzle in this podunk town. There's a closet full of crap from her 'secret admirers' upstairs." Lilly snorts in derision, with a roll of her eyes.

"Wait…" Dean takes a step back, moving his hands to her shoulders as he locks eyes with her. "Ok one. You kept the crap guys sent her?"

"Huh, s'pose it seemed rude to throw it out, I guess." Lilly says her head tilted to the side, one finger to her chin as she thinks about it. "Yeah, it seemed rude."

"Ok, I guess… Not important. This happened while she was dealing with the deaths in her family? Was she upset or-"

"Yeah, she was upset you ass, her entire family just fucking died. She's not a fucking monster, she feels things you dick. Everyone gets upset when family members die. Some of us even sell our souls over it. Without thinking of other people, who care about them, and then lying about it." Lilly snarls with her eyes narrowed as she glared at him.

Dean rolls his eyes at her grudge holding, "Lilly, what the fuck, let it go. I know you tried to do the same thing for me."

"Bite me." Lilly growls as she crossed her arms defiantly and stood her ground.

Dean lifts a brow before he pulls her to him quickly nipping at her shoulder before pushing her back, keeping his hands on her shoulder. "Cut it out, I have legit questions Lilly." He warns her.

" _Fine_." She responds as she juts her hip to the side.

"Her family didn't all die at the same time right? It happened over the span of a year?" Dean asks, recalling the research they had done on the girls back when they had thought the girls were somehow involved with the death of a hunter.

"Correct. Fucking stalkers." Lilly snarks rolling her own eyes.

"So, every time someone passed away, people started acting weird? And isn't that how she met Dad? Because someone attacked her and he saved her?" Dean questions.

"Well… Everytime that I know of. Yeah, John rescued her from one of them, that went, I don't know, rogue. Like Stretch."

"Was she. Was it like how she went numb after Uriel?" He asks, looking into her eyes, nearly begging her to tell him the truth.

"Yes? Something like that anyway. We were still kids Dean, and we, weren't exactly on speaking terms when it happened." Lilly admits as she shifts with discomfort, her eyes downcast. "I know that's exactly how she seemed after the Wright's went. And continued that way well after everyone was gone. It took well over a year ta get her back ta a semblance of normal, well her normal, anyways. It was the longest-fucking-year of my life. Probably hers too." She sighs as she rubs her arm anxiously at the memories. She had fought tooth and nail that entire year to keep Mae with her, and Regina had been a complete bitch about it. She still had nightmares about all the red tape, protein supplements, and doctors appointments. The two of them and Bobby had all just agreed never to speak of the year long incident outloud, and things eventually settled into what they now considered their normal.

Dean nods, something about that time really galled Lilly. Eventually he'd ask her about it, but perhaps now wasn't the time. "So, a very upset or numb Mae might affect people around her?"

"She's never affected me. But hell she got J- yeah..." Lilly pauses as she shakes her head her eyes widening slightly as she figured out what Dean had been attempting to get at. "Uh yeah." She nods with a frown, upset with herself. _I can't believe I almost just told him, she got John to act human… ooh. That would not be okay. Gods, I'm a bitch for thinking so ill of the dead..._

"She what?" Dean prompts, wanting to hear her take on his new theory.

"Uh...Hmm...This is really Mae's business." Lilly shrugs, as she shifts with discomfort.

"Lilly, you know I'm trying to help. Tell me what she got, please. It could be important." Dean presses her, wishing there was a way to just get them all to start telling him the truth.

"Um...She uh.., John, was really, uh… Protective of her. Eh, um… He kinda treated her like his own." Lilly continues carefully, not making eye contact with him as she goes to go clean something.

"I already knew that. Bobby warned us when we were at his place after…" Dean looks to the side, the entire memory of how he had treated Lilly the first time they'd met was one he wished he could forget. "I've made my peace with that. I mean, I treat her like the little sister that I never had."

"Yeah, but I mean you're you." Lilly attempts to explain, wishing she had just kept her large mouth shut. "And John's, well he was... _John_." Lilly sighs, as she rubs the back of her neck nervously.

"I, what? I don't understand what you mean." Dean says with furrowed eyebrows.

"Uh… Just, you know, that… It seemed odd. That, uh… Hmm. Yeah. Just uh, so Loki showed up in the freezer too apparently." Lilly adds, changing the subject abruptly with no shame.

"Yeah, I didn't know you could call supernaturals to you, that doesn't sit well with me." Dean comments with a stern frown. "You really don't want to figure out if Mae being upset makes people go nuts? I mean, I've never heard of a psychic doing that."

"No, nono, that's, you think she makes people go nuts? Eh, seems legit." Lilly says quickly as she brings her hands up defensively. "I mean the guy that raped her. I mean it happens yeah, but to Mae? Mae? No one hurts Mae. They just don't. But then Stretch. And… But I don't disagree."

"Some- Someone raped her!? Is what my Dad saw, saved her from?" At Lilly's reluctant nod his eyes get wider. "But she was just a kid, what the fuck?" Dean snaps in exasperation and anger, before he thinks about it. "One guy raped her and another tried to kill her?"

"Uh… Oh. Well that's what that feels like." Lilly nods with a small frown. "I mean we never talked about it, but I knew. Kinda hard not to know… As I said we weren't really talking..." She drags a hand through her hair.

Dean pulls her to him in a tight hug, "Gods, that must have been so hard for both of you."

Lilly hugs him back automatically, breathing in his comforting scent of leather, gasoline and gun oil scent. "I legit didn't know that you didn't know. I feel like an asshole. Sorry. That's not… That was not mine to tell. Hell I've never even talked to her about it."

"Wait, has she ever talked to anyone? If she's never talked to you about it. That's a lot for her to hold in. She's like Sam with the sharing stuff."

"Well, uh… " Lilly begins sheepishly. "She tried to talk to me about it, but I know it's selfish, but I just, I failed her so badly Dean. I shoulda been more honest with her. Regina had made such a circus at the Carlson seniors funeral, I had to keep her from doing the same with Mae's parents. I started a fight that morning, at the time it was the worst ass kicking I had ever gotten, and all three of us missed the funeral. Mae and I got into maybe one of the worst arguments we've ever had and didn't really talk again til Bobby called and told me she was at the hospital a few weeks later." She admits as she looked down at the tiled floor with shame, as tears gathered in her eyes, before she swiped them away disgusted with herself.

"I left her alone for the funeral, and then later I let her have space. I understood she was mad. She deserved to be, it was completely reasonable. I didn't think anyone would ever hurt her, and that was stupid of me. I left her unprotected, and she got attacked. I should've been there for her, I know that. I abandoned her when she was at her weakest, and I doubt I'll ever be able to make up for that, but I keep trying. Just, I still can't bring myself to talk to her about what happened." Lilly admits with disgust coating every word.

Dean shakes his head. "Lilly, you were a kid." He picks her up and sets her on the countertop so he can cup her face in his hands.

"I wasn't though.I was older, or at least old enough." Lilly denies as she shakes her head. "After the Wrights passed, I needed to take care of her. It was my job, and I failed her in so many ways. She needed someone better, and she got me, because I was selfish and scared of what might happen if I didn't fight to keep her by my side."

Dean pulls her into his chest. He couldn't argue, if he tried he'd be a hypocrite. This was how he had always felt about Sam, from the moment he'd carried his baby brother out of the burning house. "Babe. We were kids taking care of kids. I think Mae is damned lucky to have you. But man, we've gotta give ourselves a break. We ain't perfect, we made a few mistakes, but hey, we're all still here. Mae and you are still sisters. She loves you. You obviously did a good job fixing it." He closes his eyes and presses his lips to her hair as he assures her she did everything she could, that she was enough.

Lilly's silent as she takes his offered comfort, nuzzling into the hollow of his shoulder. "I don't know how you did it with Sammy for so long." She admits with admiration in her tone.

Dean lets out a long breath. "Never knew any other way. I was four when I started looking after Sammy." He shrugs. "I just picked up what I could along the way. You and Mae didn't even know eachother until you were what, eight?"

Lilly turns to look up at him, with admiration shining in her eyes before she quickly breaks her gaze. _John really was an asshole. Who left a four year to watch an infant?_ "Yeah, just around then." Lilly agrees as she thought about her first meeting with Mae and couldn't stop the laugh that left her lips. "I fuckin' hated her so much back then."

Dean lifts an eyebrow at her as he pulls back to look at her. "You. You hated Mae?"

"Oh yeah, with a passion." Lilly chuckles, her eyes gold with mirth.

Dean looks thoughtful for a long moment before he shakes his head. "Nope… Can't see it."

"I was a very bitter, jaded, _confused_ child Dean." Lilly explains with a slow smile. "And she wouldn't leave me the fuck alone."

"Ah, the not leaving you alone part I can see Mae doing. But are you telling me you use to be worse?"

"Oh sweetie, I'm a ray of fuckin' sunshine and kittens spewing rainbows out my ass compared to what I was before Mae." Lilly smiles as she pulls her hand through her hair. "Be happy we didn't meet as children, or worse teenagers. That was bad, and _I_ was still calming down by then. Did you know the curse didn't fully kick in til my first period, cause I was nine when it happened and very confused. Mae and River were the only ones who didn't hate me."

Dean looks at her warily. "That does sound bad. Sorry hufflepuff."

Lilly just waves her hand dismissively. "It's funny now. Mae didn't think it was funny though, I've never met anyone so terrified of getting their period, and she hers didn't hit her til she was seventeen. I don't think I've ever seen her so scared, she cried for days and wouldn't leave her room. She was convinced everyone was going to hate her and hit her." She chuckles amused at the memory of it, even if at the time it had seemed like a nightmare. They had missed so many appointments that week, it had taken Bobby busting down her door to convince Mae she was going to be fine. It had been equally embarrassing for all three of them.

Dean shifts with discomfort. He'd never thought he'd be having a talk with a girl about periods. It was Jr. High sex ed all over again. He'd acted all tough during the class, but man, it sounded like girls had it rough.

Lilly can't help herself and she bursts out laughing at Dean's obvious discomfort, nearly falling off the counter in her uncontrollable fit.

"It's not funny Lilly." Dean grumbles, embarrassed that his discomfort was this blatant.

"No." Lilly gets out. "I'm sorry." She apologizes through another chuckle. "You're- Absolutely-" She takes a deep breath as tears of laughter fall. "Not-Funny" She wheezes. "That, the big, bad hunter Winchester-" She attempts to say with composure, failing miserably "Can't talk, about a girls monthlies." She bursts out laughing again, holding her sore sides. He decapitated things for a living. This was nothing short of gold in her humble opinion, it wasn't often Dean was caught this off guard and it was nice to see him affected by something so mundane. It had just surprised her.

Dean rolls his eyes. "Right, back on topic." He glares as if daring her to further comment.

Lilly sniffs as she attempts to regain her composure. Her hand automatically coming up to hide her smile, unable to recall the last time she had laughed so hard. She almost felt bad for him, almost. "Right." She nods, trying to recall where they had been in their conversation, before she chuckles once more. "Sorry." She says in way that had Dean doubting her sincerity. "Please, where were we?" She smiles pleasantly.

Dean thinks for a moment, taking time to push everything he'd just learned about his girlfriend and little sister's girly stuff aside. He lets out a deep breath. "Talking about stuff. And figuring out if Mae affects people around her when she's emotionally upset or numb."

"Well, I don't feel like she's affected me like that, but that's quickly becoming the story of my life. However, you've made a good point, and now that I've thought about it, it makes sense." Lilly comments seriously, all previous signs of amusement gone.

Dean watches her for a moment, another dark thought crossing his mind. His brow furrows and his lips turn down in a frown.

"What's wrong?" Lilly asks taking in the change of countenance.

"Just a strange thought." Dean says, shrugging his shoulder.

"Which is, was? That did not look like a happy face." Lilly prompts curiously.

"I just, it sounds like Mae really might not be just an empath or psychic." Dean says, his hand moving to his neck as he rubbed the sudden tension there.

"And…? The angel, keeps calling her a more than human, human. Thoth doesn't' know what she is, but has already stated psychic was out the window. He suspects whatever it is, is older than him however, and he's been looking for answers himself."

Dean nods. He knew that Castiel and Thoth both agreed that she was something more than human, whatever that meant. He'd been quick to dismiss it at the time, back when he was overly cautious of both. "Thoth thinks she's older than him?"

"Well the part that's not human. Not her obviously." Lilly nods.

Dean lets out a sigh, "That's not good Lilly. That means she's probably part supernatural."

Lilly raises her brow as that and shoots him a cool look. "And? I'm part supernatural."

He glares at her, taking her chin in his palm."No, you're human. A human with two souls, not supernatural, just affected by it."

"Kinda, I mean… I've been working on things with Maat. Spells, rituals and stuff like that... And ghosts don't affect me right. Which, thank gods, or I'd totally be dead. Angels hate me on principle, and demons get all touchy-ish. I can call super overpowered things to me, by just calling out. Obviously I'm something supernatural." Lilly points out, a subtle challenge in her tone.

"Still human. Psychics are human. A Priestess doesn't sound all that different. Cass has specifically told Mae she was more than human, and now Thoth thinks she's part something really old?" Dean asks, just to be sure. His voice hoarse with worry.

"Why does it matter?" Lilly scoffs as she crosses her arms against her chest. "So what if she is? Are you going to hunt her?" She asks as she glares at him, her eyes flashing gold as she defended her sister. She had been scared of this, of the hunters connecting too many dots, it's part of the reason she wasn't pushing Mae to go to Thoth as much as she used too. "I really don't want to go down that road with you Dean." She adds in warning.

Dean tilts his head to the side as he watches her. "Me? Gods no." The thought hadn't even occurred to him. "I wouldn't hunt her, but others might. She's going to have to be careful if she really isn't just human. But damn, how appropriate is it that she's with Sam? I mean, he's just, other hunters have already tried killing us because of his involvement with the hellgate opening."

Lilly watches him closely weighing his response, breathing a sigh of relief as she relaxes, taking him at his word. "Thoth has been trying to find time to run tests on her. He's not saying it, but I think not knowing is practically killing him. As for the Sam thing… You two are fucking hypocrites." She sighs with a shake of her head. " I'm not mad, I s'pose, what's done is done. But fuck Dean. Seriously? Hunter's were after you?"

"I never told you about Gordon?" Dean asks, pulling her into another hug. "Huh? It's actually… it's kind of sad."

"Uh, no. Then again I never really pry into your hunting life, so maybe that's on me… Dunno. But pot to cauldron much? So hunters' hunt you two… There's some fucking irony there. Mae's not evil. She's not a monster. If anyone, hunter or not, tries killing her for being more than human, I _will_ take them out. I may not like guns. I may not like violence; but I will unload a fuckin' clip in a bitch with no hesitation if they even try that shit with her."

"Damn straight Hufflepuff." He chuckles, kissing her deeply.

"Right, well on that note." Lilly comments as she breaks the kiss. "I need to go check on the shop."

"Oh yeah, you did mention something about going to the shop, and me coming. Let's go." Dean agrees, grabbing his keys from the counter.

"You're coming?" She questions with a head tilt.

"I'm driving, so technically, you're coming with me."

"But, Khonsu…" Lilly pouts, even as she follows him.

* * *

AN2: We would like to take a quick moment to hope you are enjoying the chapter. We know it's kinda lacking in get up and go, action and monsters that we all love from the series, but we promise; hang in there and like it always does, things are about to explode. Calm before the horrible storm and all that. :)

Anyway, don't forget to let us know what you think. We very much appreciate your excitement and advice on how we can improve our writing and plot. Thank you all for each and every review and PM, each one is cherished and fangirled over. We hope you all are having a wonderful December, and that school wrapped up well. We'll be back next week with the next chapter. Much love wayward reader!


	40. Chapter 40

AN: Merry Christmas!

* * *

185

Sam rushes over to the motel bed where Mae had let out a groan. "Mae! Mae baby, are you okay?" He leans over her as her eyes flutter open before he gathers her to him tenderly.

"What happened? Wha-" Mae looks around the room, her eyes still blurry from the massive headache. "Where are we?" She presses her face against his cool skin to block the light from her eyes. She sighs in contentment as she settles; attempting to set aside the pain so she could figure out what was going on.

"We're in a motel. I got us out of the last town we were in. What happened back there? I've been super worried about you. Do you remember the demon? The cabin we were in?" Sam asks softly. When he sees her wincing and squeezing her eyes shut he lays her back gently and goes to turn off the lights.

"I, I remember. The club, the demon, the cabin. Did he live? I remember the demon didn't know where Lilith was, and then, you pulled it out." Mae explains, as she racks her brain for any more details she could string together. She remembered being afraid of something, but the rest was fuzzy and thinking too hard made her head throb.

"Yeah, he made it." Sam smiles at her as he walks back over. "But he didn't know anything about Lilith. They never seem too. She's keeping really well hidden." He informs her as he gets into bed with her, relieved she was finally awake. He pulls her on top of him gently and holds hert; he had been worried about her.

Mae presses her face into his chest, and focuses on breathing in his clean scent. Her migraine was throbbing, making her feel sick.

"So, what happened back there? You've never passed out from demons before. I'm worried about you. I wish we had brought your tea." Sam sighs, feeling negligent. "I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting there to be any problems like this." He whispers softly as he shifts into a better position to massage her temples.

"I'm sorry. I don't know. This time there was just so much, negative, emotion." Mae winces as he tenderly presses against her temples and starts a slow massage.

"It's okay, not you're fault. Whenever I use my abilities or when I had premonitions I always got headaches and migraines. I'm not upset. We'll figure something out." Sam assures her softly as he rubs his fingers in soft, slow circles. "I should have known better. Exorcisms can get ugly." He frowns.

"Maybe it was just because it was my first time around you while you were using your ability." She says absently, hoping that it wouldn't be like that every time. She was slowly piecing it all together; Sam had been scary and dark while working. It had scared her a little if she were honest, and though she'd never admit to Sam, she had thought back to Dean's concerns. After witnessing Sam's powers first hand, she now understood them, and it didn't sit well with her.

"Wait, it was me? I'm the one who made you pass out?" Sam asks in concern, one hand dropping to tenderly hold her jaw in place as he looked her over; his worry drowning out all other emotions.

"I don't know. The demon was so angry and the human was so scared and you were just so… So angry and determined, I guess it was just too much." Mae whispers, looking deep into his eyes in spite of the pain throbbing behind her eyes. She wasn't scared of him, she knew that much. As worried as he was about her, she was more worried about him; about what that kind of darkness could do to him. She was worried about the price Sam was willing to pay to rid the world of Lilith.

"I, uh. I didn't think about it. Do I get that angry? I'm sorry. I-I'm just sorry Mae. I shouldn't have done that." Sam apologized as he leaned down to kiss her temple softly. "Next time, I'll let you do the exorcism from the book. I'm sorry." He says running his hand through her hair as he thinks, a frown firmly stamped on his lips.

Mae stays quiet for a moment, wishing she had something, anything she could say. Nothing would make him feel better though, and she really didn't want to think about the dark emotion Sam had radiated. Or worse lie to him about it.

Sam holds her tightly not sure what else to say. He wasn't even sure what actions to take.

"I know this isn't going to help, but you don't have to apologize. I want to support you." Mae finally says breaking the silence as she pressed her lips to his chest, basking in the warmth he was providing.

"Yes. Yes I do, this isn't, this wasn't what I wanted. I made you pass out. I did that. I'm so, words just aren't enough. I feel awful. And please don't say that I didn't. It's, I never thought that, that it would affect you like that. I, I need information on Lilith. I need to kill her. That's why I'm doing this. I need to do this." Sam explains to her softly.

"I know, and I'll never try to stop you from doing what you think is right." Mae assures him with conviction; and she meant that. It just didn't stop her from being worried and scared for him. What she had felt coming off of him had been dark and incredibly potent, but she wasn't going to stand in the way. She was going to stand beside him, be there for him when he needed her. She wanted him to know he had reasons to survive and come home.

"I love you." Sam tells her as he took in her face, her eyes shining at him with love, before he kissed her temple. "I'm sorry I made you sick. I'll remember the tea next time. And I'll never do that with you in the room again. It was reckless. It's just the best way I know to extract information without killing the human. And the only way I know to actually kill a demon, and keep the host for the most part safe."

"I love you too. So much. You saved that man's life today. I promise I'll be ok, it's just a headache." Mae assures him even as she curls around him.

"Little liar. Stop picking up your sister's awful traits please. I hate it when she does it. I don't appreciate you doing it. I can handle the truth." Sam admonishes her, as he hugs her tightly.

"I'm not trying to lie to you, I'm trying to tell you my perspective. You saved someone, and I will eventually get over the headach, the tea just speeds up the process, but with time I'll be alright."

"Don't downplay your injuries. I need to trust you on hunts. If you want to keep coming we need that trust. I'll remember it in the future. I don't like seeing you in pain, I fucking hate it."

"Sam, my head hurts like hell, but I am ok. Really." Mae reiterates as she contemplates nipping his chest for doubting her.

"See, that I believe. Was that so hard?" Sam asks before he claims her lips.

"I guess not, if that's the reward I get for blunt answers." Mae teases with a smile, kissing him back. "I still want to go on hunts with you."

"Well, I assumed. _And_ as long as you're honest with me, I'd love to have you with me."

"And you're honest with me." Mae adds, smiling as she pecks his lips.

"Of course Baby." Sam agrees as he leans forward to claim her lips, his stomach twisting in slight guilt.

.186.

"So, what do you want to talk about? The fact you have a drug dealer on speed dial or the fact you can call out and murderous monsters that could possibly kill you without a second thought show up?"

"Uh…" Lilly thinks for a moment as she blows out her bangs. "Neither? Is that option? What is this twenty questions weekend. I mean, drug dealer is such a harsh word for Deven, and I don't really have an answer for the other thing… I'm sure the gods and angel could choose to show up whenever they hear anyone call out."

"Yeah, but they usually don't. Why would Loki turn up because I called for him? I doubt Thoth would turn up if I called. And Cass… That guy only turns up when he wants to." Dean rolls his eyes.

"I'm not questioning Gods Dean, that's not my place." Lilly responds indignantly with a dismissive wave of her hand. "They only ever show up when they want. I really don't know why. Thoth mentioned once because of the Obscura, when I do call out I resonate on a different level, but I really don't know and never really thought about it too much." Lilly shrugs in obvious indifference.

"Obscura?" Dean questions, his eyebrow raised.

"Huh? I haven't mentioned that yet? Weird…" Lilly comments with her brows drawn together in confusion. "Uh apparently when I was a kid Ahmes put a spell, or rather ritual I s'pose, on us. It blocks the two of us from being found unless I call for them. Or that's the jist of it anyways."

"So, you have like a forcefield around you that protects you? That sounds so freaking awesome!" Dean grins at her.

"Yeah, kinda." Lilly comments as she scratches the back of her head. "It's kinda the reason the brand happened though."

"What? That's, what is the brand for, exactly?" Dean growls.

Lilly lifts her eyebrow at Dean. "It's a brand Dean, what are brands usually for?" She sighs before she shakes her head. "It's so they can find me, when I'm in trouble, or something. The whole Angel airlift thing…" Lilly trails off with a frown. "They were kind of pissed with me."

Dean narrows his eyes at her, "Like they might hurt you pissed?"

"No, like… So I didn't want them involved and- So I didn't-" Lilly begins before she thinks better of it. "So Deven is my drug dealer. I've known him for about a decade now. I don't actually have a drug problem. But back before the amulet I needed pain killers and stuff. Now he just gets me illegal plants and other things… Or at least knows the contacts for the stuff. He's a weird kid, but pretty damn bright, navigates the underground pretty well, anyways." She admits as she plays with a wayward thread on her skirt.

"Well, I don't like it, but it's your religion so... " Dean covers his face with both hands, slowly dragging them down. "I was hoping you were kidding about having a drug dealer." He sighs.

Lilly drags her hand down her face. "Oh, yeah. Totally was, obviously."

"So, he gets you illegal plants, like the poppies you've got Mae growing, I'm assuming."

"Uh yeah. Dream root too. That was a bitch, a very expensive bitch."

"Is she really growing dream root? Is there anything she can't grow?" Dean rolls his eyes again.

"Of course she is, don't be stupid." Lilly comments with a shake of her head. "But I have no idea where. It's certainly not with the poppy. _And_ no, I haven't seen anything stump her yet." She shrugs.

"Huh. So Deven huh?"

"Uh… yeah." Lilly agrees looking everywhere but him.

"Ok, lets see." Dean sighs. "Remember Bella Talbot?"

"Yeah?" Lilly nods after a moment.

"We found out too late that she also made a deal with the demons. She's dead. I saw her in Hell."

"Okay… Oh. _Oh_ , I'm sorry Dean." Lilly says hugging him, when she realized what that had actually meant for him.

"Yeah, me too. She really wasn't a bad person, just had a lot of bad things happen to her at a young age." Dean shrugs, determined to stick with this new line of thinking, making it a game of questions instead of an interrogation.

"I'm so fucking sorry. That's…fucking…" Lilly comments with a frown. "Thoth branded me because I could have gotten out of the angel situation if I had called out to them."

"He told us you ran into an angel trap and it sounded like there was nothing he could do about it." Dean prompts.

"Uh, yeah. He would mention that. I didn't want them involved. Um… He was warning me after I ran out of my room. I was trying to… Keep the two of them out of it. He and Maat did not appreciate the gesture."

"I guess they don't like a comparative infant telling them what they can and can't do." Dean chuckles, admitting to himself that he didn't like having her tell him what he could and couldn't do either.

"I'm not a fucking child." Lilly snaps with a stern frown, before she took a deep breath and shook her head. "But no they don't. They've mentioned it before. They both warned me not too."

"So, the brand…?" Dean asks.

"Was the consequence to not abiding to their request. Apparently they felt me near death too many times, and were… Less than pleased they couldn't find me." Lilly sighs as she runs a hand through her hair. "To be fair, I had given him permission."

"So, not unexpected?" Dean asks, head slightly tilted to the side.

"Well...yes and no. I did give him permission. But was not expecting a brand, I'm not mad about it, just it caught me off guard."

"So, back to training?" He asks, standing from the ground, offering her a hand up.

"Yeah." Lilly smiles at him, accepting his hand. "Do you think they're okay? It's been two days since Mae texted me…And she hasn't called me back..." She frowns as she pulled herself up.

"We could try calling again, or go see if Bobby knows anything." Dean offers with a shrug.

"You're not worried?" Lilly asks with a frown.

"Of course I am, but what am I supposed to do? My little brother seems to think he can take on the whole demon army by himself, and protect Mae while doing it." Dean seethes, the worry he'd been feeling for so long about Sam was now tinged with anger; it had been for awhile now, but this was fresh. Why had Sam taken Mae with him on this hunt? Did it have anything to do with Sam thinking Dean had lost his edge?

"Oooh, looks like the tea isn't the only bitter thing I'm dealing with this week." Lilly comments offhandedly, as she dusts her skirt. "And you call me a grudge hoarder." She teases him, with a smirk on her lips.

"Funny Hufflepuff, real cute." Dean says, pulling her back towards him, spinning her in his arms to look her in the face.

"I am pretty damn adorable. Fun sized and everything." Lilly smirks looking up at him, her eyes brimming with mirth.

"Yeah you are. We could go enjoy some of your fun size before we start up again. Who knows how long it's going to be before we get to be alone again." Dean winks at her, one hand coming up to cup the back of her neck.

"Sounds _fun_ to me." Lilly growls her voice husky, before she leans in to playfully nip at his chest.

"Why do you insist on training in a skirt?" Dean asks as he starts pulling her towards the stairs.

"What else would I train in?" Lilly asks incredulously.

.187.

"Ready to start heading back home?" Sam asks as he looks at Mae.

"We're done?" Mae asks, looking up from the salad he had brought her.

"Uh, yeah. Unless you wanted to go hunt another one? I just thought it might be best to get you back to Mystic til you were feeling better." Sam responds watching her carefully. Unsure if he should be more insistant or not. He was torn between the need to find out where Lilith was hiding, and his need to take care of Mae.

Mae takes a bite of the salad, gauging her reaction to the food hitting her stomach. After a moment's contemplation, she smiles. "I'm not nauseous anymore. And my head is starting to feel better as well. If you don't mind waiting one more day, I think I'll be good to go. Or I could just sleep in the car on the way."

"Sure." Sam nods taking her at her word. "I can look up our next hunt then. You sleep and take your time. It's going to take a minute to track down another demon anyways. Thank you for being honest with me Mae."

Mae stands from her chair and walks over to his side of the table, standing behind him.

"Yeah, you can go sit your pretty ass back down and finish your food." Sam orders even as he hides his smile.

"I just wanted to do this." Mae pouts, as she wraps her arms around him and hugs him tightly. "Honesty is all you're really asking of me, how can I refuse you?"

Sam lets out an exaggerated sigh and stands, turning around to hug and kiss her before he picks her up and walks her back over to her chair. With a stern look he gets her back in the seat. "Eat."

With another pout, she picks up her fork and starts eating again. "Ok, two things. Still can't refuse you." She amends with a small smile.

Sam smiles at her bending down as he kisses her temple whispering the words "Thank you." before he walks back to his spot at the table. He sits down and pulls out his laptop, the clicks tapping away as he zoned in on his task.

Mae finishes her salad, leaning forward to watch Sam while he worked, marveling at his focus and determination. His tapping on the keys was creating a soothing rhythm; it ends up lulling her to sleep at the table.

Several hours later Sam looks up, having found something in another town. He was excited to tell her, but closes his mouth with a smile as he shuts his laptop.

He stands and walks over to her silently to tenderly gather her in his arms. He walks her to their current bed and curls around her before he too falls asleep. They would be leaving in a couple hours, and the demon he had caught wind of surely wasn't going to go anywhere too quickly. He could take this time to enjoy sleeping with her.

.188.

"So what do you do with all the poppy and medicine you make?" Dean asks her leaning against the table.

"Uh, what?" Lilly asks looking up from where she's brewing the tea.

"I can't find all thirty bottles you made, so where did it go?

"Uh... " Lilly breathes out her bangs. "I gave most of the bottles to Bobby and a couple to Thoth. The others… On a scale to one to ten, how much would you want to kill me… If I said I sold it? I mean, I'm not Breaking Bad awful, or even Weeds bad…"

"What? On a, you sell, what's breaking bad?"

"Show about a chem teacher making meth…But yeah... Honesty right? That's the goal this week? So uh...Yeah." Lilly admits as she chewed her lower lip. "Cause I can lie if you like? Or would prefer… And I feel like right now would be a good time to point out you kill things for a living." Lilly immediately defends herself.

"No, nono, honesty is good, we're doing good. And I just kill things, I don't make a living." Dean frowns, recalling their conversation with her gods at Olive Garden.

"True. Fair point, it would kinda be less honorable if ya'll charged for killing monsters." Lilly says with a nod after she thinks about it.

Dean sighs. "You know, it's probably always going to be like this right?"

" _And_?" Lilly asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Just checking. Now that you have your amulet, you could have a normal life. I don't ever want you to regret settling-"

"I will hurt you if you finish that sentence." Lilly snaps at him, with an indignant sniff.

"Well, that escalated quickly, so violent." Dean teases, coming up behind her to trap her against the counter top.

"Most stupid things do." Lilly agrees, turning around and glaring up at him.

"I mean it though, I'm never going to be a normal boyfriend. And I'm always going to demand honesty. And I'm always going to be super protective. I know I can be hard to live with."

"I was not joking Dean. I bite. I bite super fucking hard. Also, I really do fuckin' love you, all of you. I'm working on the honesty thing. And as for the protective thing, well it's going to clash with mine, but we'll deal. I sell drugs. I lie, even though I'm a priestess for a truth goddess. I have no social skills. I am obstinate. I am prone to angry outbursts. I have gods show up randomly. I have an unhealthy attachment to everyone I care for, yourself obviously included. I take shit care of myself. I would rather chew glass than talk about my feelings. I am _also_ super hard to live with." Lilly counters with a glare.

Dean rubs absently at his tattoo. "All right, all right, we're a match made in heaven." Dean thinks about what he just said for a moment, puzzling through all the warnings and hints that they had some kind of destiny together. "Correction, a match made on Earth."

"Thank you, that's what I thought. Fuck Angels. And fuck destiny too by the way." Lilly nods in agreeance.

"Fuck it all?" Dean chuckles. "Except the part that says we stay together, I can live with that."

"I love you Tex." Lilly smiles up at him.

"I know." Dean runs his hands up and down her sides, loving the curve of her body.

"Okay Solo." Lilly says rolling her eyes, standing on her tiptoes and pecking his jaw before turning to pick up the tea, and takes a sip of the vile liquid.

"That makes you my princess right?" Dean grins at her, happy she got his movie references.

"Priestess." Lilly jokes turning around with the mug cupped in her hands, leaning against the counter. She laughs when his face screws at the pungent aroma drifting from her mug. She takes another sip.

"Have they called you yet?" Lilly asks hesitantly, as she blew at a wisp of hair.

"Still waiting, I'll admit, I'm getting really upset with Sam. He knows we're suppose to check in. I can try Bobby again to see if he's heard from them." Dean offers.

Lilly nods. "Super. I'll try calling Mae again as well. I don't like this. It's one thing when it's the two of you, Mae isn't this irresponsible."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm so worried." Dean admits, taking his phone out.

"Think Cass, could I don't know, zip and check on them?" Lilly asks shifting in discomfort as she hid her concern, albeit poorly, by drinking more tea.

"I honestly haven't thought to ask. I'm sure he's busy with the seals though, we kind of fell behind on that mission." Dean says with a frown.

"Super. They should be on top of that shit, it's their fuckin' mess." Lilly nods. "Also, _fuck_ the mission."

"That I can't agree to. And you know why." Dean watches her carefully for a moment, ashamed of himself all over again.

"Fine, whatever." Lilly sighs with a dismissive wave of her hand. "I was told to help by my gods too. Not that I've done a damn thing about it."

"You've helped me, that's enough." Dean assures her before pulling her into another kiss.

" _ **You.**_ " Thoth states vehemently from the doorway where he was pointing at Lilly.

"Uh…" Lilly comments, blushing as she breaks the kiss with Dean. A small apologetic smile on her face, before turning to Thoth. "My lord." She comments hand over her chest, head down.

"You are late." Thoth glares at her, disgruntled, as he gestures to the kitchen clock.

"Late…" Lilly wonders in confusion before her eyes shoot open in understanding. "Oh. I am so sorry." She apologizes and moves to place the mug down.

Dean pushes it back towards her. His mouth set in a firm line eyebrow quirked as he looked down at her expectantly.

With a roll of her eyes Lilly brings the cup to her lips downing the contents quickly. Her stomach turning from the taste and heat. She holds back the urge to choke on it, before she places the empty mug on the counter.

Thoth turns his head to the side slightly as he watches the exchange between the couple, wondering what Lilly had done now. "Yes, well, go get your sister and we can start." He demands, leaning back against the wall, his robes parting to reveal a good portion of his chiseled chest and stomach.

Lilly bites her lip, swallowing hard as the tea tried to make it's way back up, not mixing well with her anxiety. She stares at Thoth shifting in discomfort, as she tried to figure out the best way to tell him Mae wouldn't be attending today.

Dean takes a look at her, watching as she struggles to keep the tea down. "Actually Thoth, Mae isn't here." He answers the god for her, rubbing her back with one hand to encourage her to keep the tea where it belonged.

Thoth eyes narrow at Dean, his arms coming up and crossing over his chest. "Then, where is she?"

"Uh… That's a good question. I have no idea. Her and Sam went hunting." Lilly sighs regretting her decision to down the tea, resisting the urge to hold her stomach. _Mistake. Mistakes were made. Note to self, do not just down herbal teas that taste like crap._

Thoth's eyes widen slightly with surprise, "She went out with Sam, to hunt? But, you have no idea where she is? She knew about this session, why did she leave to _hunt?_ " He questions, the last word coming out with disdain.

"I'm not sure they meant to be gone this long, my lord. I'm sorry. We haven't heard from them in days." Lilly admits as she scratches the back of her head.

"You are concerned for their safety. Why do you not scry for them?" Thoth asks, his voice dripping with disbelief.

"Yes. Um... because..."Lilly stumbles trying to come up with a good enough reason for the irate god. He was not going to want to hear she still had no interest in doing spells and rituals.

"You can scry?" Dean asks looking to his girlfriend.

"Of course she can, though technically anyone can scry. She needs to get over this ridiculous aversion to rituals. It is embarrassing to watch." Thoth glares at Lilly.

Lilly goes scarlet. "I'm, uh, but…"

Thoth walks towards her with a small smile on his face, though to Lilly she knows his look can't mean anything good for her. "Perhaps it is a good thing your wayward sister has given us a reason to learn this lesson today."

Lilly backs into Dean, stepping backwards away from the god, with a frown, not liking where this was going. "I'm working on it!" She says defensively. "I don't feel like magic is the answer to everything."

Thoth reaches out and grabs Lilly by the shoulder. "Good bye Dean."

Dean watches as the god and Lilly disappears. "What the fuck was that about?"

.189.

"So we're going to Minnesota?" Mae asks, excited to go to a new state. She looks at the map he handed to her, studying the route he had marked. She was happy to be traveling, especially with Sam.

"Yeah, it was the first one I found and it's close enough." Sam can't help but to grin at her enthusiasm. "You really up for another hunt?" He asks, watching her from the corner of his eyes with a small concerned frown. His guilt was slowly eating at him, and he was trying to think of anything else; wanting to keep his mind off his need for blood. _She couldn't be like a pyrokinetic, or a telekinetic, or like anything that wasn't an empath? Though I guess telepathy would be worse._ He sighs as he turns his eyes back to the road.

Mae nods absently, "Headache is nearly gone, and I've kept three meals down. I'm really good Sam, I wish you would stop beating yourself up over this." She turns to him with a smile, putting her hand on his arm.

"Uh, that's good. I'm glad. Let's do this then." Sam nods as he pulls the car onto the highway, a small smile on his face. "Hey have you called anyone lately?" He asks curiously, happy to be the one driving for once.

"What? Wait, I thought you were. Oh shit." Mae struggles to find her phone, quickly checking her pockets.

"Fuck." Sam sighs. "That's not good. I was worried about you. Uh, not it." He says quickly knowing she would get yelled at less.

Mae frowns as she can't find her phone. She unbuckles and turns in her seat before leaning into the back, digging through her bag in the backseat.

Sam focuses on the road, frown on his face, turning to watch Mae, his lips quickly quirking up as he watches her ass wiggling in the air. "They're going to be so mad." He chuckles.

"Why are you laughing? I can't find my … Oh, found it." Mae chirps triumphantly as she turns and plops back down to sit properly. She sighs as she looks down at the phone in her hands. This was not going to be a fun call.

"I already called not it." Sam smiles turning his attention back to the road as she settles back into her seat. "Buckle up."

Mae looked at her phone in horror as she noticed all the missed calls, moving automatically to follow his command; clicking the belt back into the holder.

"How bad is the damage?" Sam asks looking over at her.

"I have forty two missed calls. And my text box is full. I don't want to do this." Mae admits fearfully, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Should have called not it." Sam says with a smug smile. "It's Lilly's rules. Come on, think how relieved they'll be."

"Lilly's rules are stupid." She grumbles, dialing Lilly's number.

"I agree, when they're not working in my favor." Sam laughs at her with a boyish grin.

"Huh… it went to Lilly's voice mail." She says, pulling the phone away from her ear and hitting the end button.

"That's odd. I would have thought she'd be clinging to it. Maybe they're not that worried. That's good... Or maybe Dean killed her. That's also a dark possibility, she's hard to deal with."

"Dean wouldn't- I'm calling Bobby." Mae says, trying his number next.

"She's pretty damn obstinate. They were pretty pissed, that's why we left. Remember? Cause she lies about everything." Sam says with a low whistle,

"I know, hopefully they're working it all- Hi Bobby." Mae says before she pulls the phone quickly away from her ear.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN GIDJIT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THE BOTH OF YOU! YOU HAVE ALL FOUR OF US FUCKIN' WORRIED! NO ONE KNOWS WHERE THE FUCK YOU TWO WENT! WE THOUGHT YOU IDJITS WERE FUCKING DEAD! I WAS TOLD A CALL EVERY DAY! IT'S BEEN FOUR FUCKING DAYS!" Bobby roars at the top of his lungs.

"Oh my god my head." Mae says with tears in her eyes, leaning her forehead on her drawn up knees, keeping the phone between her and Sam.

Sam sighs plucking the phone from her hands. "Bobby, don't yell at her, it wasn't her fau-"

"DAMN FUCKIN' RIGHT IT WASN' HER FAULT! YOU MADE HER CALL CAUSE YOU WERE HOPIN' SHE WOULDN' GET YELLED AT! I GOT YER NUMBER BOY! WHAT THE FUCK SAM! YOU GODDAMN IDJIT! DEAN AND FUCKIN' LILLY ARE DRIVIN' ME UP A FUCKIN' WALL! THE ANGEL IS LIVING UP MY DAMN ASS! I SHOULD KILL YA' FOR NOT BEING DEAD!" Bobby growls furiously.

"Bobby please, we ran into a problem and had to lay low for a few days-" Sam begins to explain when he's interrupted.

"SO YOU HAD DAYS TO FUCKIN' CALL AND YA' FUCKING DIDN'T! HOW IS THAT FUCKN' HELPFUL! YOU TWO WERE SHACKIN' IT UP IN A FUCKN' MOTEL AND WE ALL THOUGHT YOU WERE FUCKIN' DEAD! YOU IRRESPONSABLE IDJIT!"

"Mae got really sick and I was worried about her, I know we-" Sam tries again, after taking a deep breath.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE HUNTIN' FUCKIN' DEMONS! WHAT'JA RUN INTO FUCKIN' GHOSTS! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO?" Bobby demands.

"We are hunting demons, and we're not entirely sure-" Sam attempts to explain.

"THEN WHY THE FUCK DID SHE GET THAT FUCK'N SICK? WHY DID IT TAKE FOUR FUCKING DAYS TO GODS DAMN CALL? YOU SON OF A FUCKIN' BITCH! LILLY DEAN AND A FUCK'N ANGEL SAM! WHY CAN'T THE DAMN ANGEL FIND YOU?"

"Bobby, I'm not sure what happened to Mae-" Sam tries to explain.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO FUCKIN MAE YOU SON OF A GOD DAMN BITCH! DID YOU LEAVE HER ALONE ON A HUNT! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO?"

"No I didn't leave her alone on a hunt. And we're near Minnesota." Sam sighs, giving up Bobby obviously wasn't in the mood for listening.

"YOUR ASSES BETTER BE ON THE WAY BACK! I KNOW YOU AIN'T TAKIN' MY GOD DAMN GOD DAUGHTER ON ANOTHER FUCKIN' HUNT IF YOU HAD TO LAY IN HIDING FOR FOUR GODS DAMN DAYS! I KNOW YOU'RE NOT THAT FUCKIN' STUPID!" Bobby growls over the phone.

"Bobby, Mae wants to talk to you, but she has a migraine, please don't yell at her." Sam actually manages to get a whole thought out, surprising himself.

Loud growling and indistinct curse words can be heard from over the line. A deep breath being exhaled. "Put. Her. On." Bobby responds bitingly obviously trying to contain his anger.

Sam looks at Mae with questioning look, fearful that she might not actually want to talk to him.

Mae nods and holds her hand out for the phone, she takes it from him and reluctantly holding it up to her ear. "Bobby?" She asks quietly.

"Gidjit." He begins a loud exhale. "Want to explain." another deep breath. "What the hell happened."

"I am so sorry Bobby, I swear I meant to call you, but you can't be mad at Sam because I was the one that promised-"

"Bullshit. That is bullshit. You're the rookie hunter, and he knows that." Bobby growls.

"Bobby please, just let me-" Mae tries to explain.

"No. I don't want to hear it. Lilly. Dean. Cass, who flipped out because he knew something was wrong but couldn't find ya. Me. All worried. For four fucking days.."

"I'm sorry, wait? Cass couldn't find me?" Mae asks in confusion with her head tilted to the side. "That's weird."

"Yeah. It is. We thought you were dead. He even checked heaven. You weren't there either." Bobby grunts.

Mae's eyes widen as she realises the extent of trouble and worry she had put everyone through. "I'm sorry." She says wearily.

"Mmmhmm." Bobby breathes over the phone. "When are you two coming back?"

"The last demon we found had no idea where Lilith was, so we found another one."

"I'm sorry. It's _so_ weird. I know you two aren't on another hunt, when the last one apparently had you so out of commission you couldn't pick up-" Bobby begins to say before he apparently moves the phone because his snarl of, "A GOD DAMN PHONE" wasn't nearly as loud.

"It was a bad miscommunication," Mae winces, knowing that he was angry, but trying to not hurt her.

"Yeah, well you enjoy that hunt." Bobby growls.

"Bobby, I'm sorry."

"Oh, I'm sure you are. You can enjoy Lilly, Dean, and Cass. Cause I'm telling them you're alive, cloakin' your asses from the angel. Were sick enough to not call. And are now goin' on another hunt."

"Wait, what? There's a cloak from angels?" Mae asks, still confused by that part.

"It's the hex bags." Sam mumbles under his breath.

"Enjoy the hunt. Thanks for the call. I'll let the rest of your family know you're not dead. Oh and by the way Dean says Thoth is pissed." Bobby says before the line goes dead.

"Bobby!" Mae cries out as she looks at the phone for a moment before snapping it shut and burying her head into her knees. She couldn't figure out why she was feeling better and at the same time worse. She wraps her arms around herself, trying to mask the sounds of her crying.

"Baby. Hey Mae. Baby. Ssh it's okay. They'll get over it." Sam says softly patting her back gently before rubbing it softly, after having pulled the car over to the side of the road.

Mae undoes her belt and shifts over the center console to sit in his lap, and leans against him, snuggling into him as her wraps an arm around her one hand running through her hair as he lets her cry on him, whispering soothing words to her softly.

"Do you want to go back?" Sam asks once she begins calming down.

"I want to finish this hunt with you." Mae says with a shake of her head.

"Technically we didn't really start it yet." Sam reminds her softly.

"Are you going to be ok heading back now? Not finding out if this demon knows anything?" Mae asks as she looked up at him hesitantly.

"Whatever you choose I'll do it with you." Sam promises her. "Your choice. What are we doing?"

"I think I really messed up Sam." Mae says sadly, knowing how scary it was to worry about him and Dean when they were gone; and all the times days between calls had turned to weeks or even longer. She had never wanted to worry her family like that. She couldn't believe she'd forgotten to call. She'd been doing nothing but sleeping and trying to eat to get over how, drained the first hunt had made her; why hadn't she thought to call?

"I messed up. I should have been calling. If we go we'll just be more vigilant about texting them. Cause if we do go, I'm not calling them, and neither should you." Sam offers with a frown.

Mae watches him closely, looking for any clue about what he wanted and coming up blank. "I think we should head home this time. I really want to help you find Lilith, but I feel awful that they were so worried about us. I'm sorry." She finally sighs.

"Okay. We'll go back. It's fine Mae. I promise." Sam assures her holding her tight in his arms kissing the top of her head tenderly.

"I should call Dean and Cass shouldn't I?" Mae asks, wrapping her arms around him.

"Yeah, we probably should. Bobby may have let them know by now, though."

She looks down at her phone, nodding in understanding before she calls Dean.

"Mae?" Dean answers.

"Dean, I'm so sorry." She gets out as quick as she can, pulling the phone quickly a few inches away from her ear.

"I thought you were fucking dead. Is Sam alive? Cause I'm kind of assuming he's dead?" Dean asks his voice strained.

"No, he's here, and we're on our way home." Mae admits softly.

"That's good. Bobby just called. Told me you two were gonna go on another HUNT. I knew I heard him wrong. I tried to tell him you two wouldn't be so fucking stupid." Dean returns the warning clear in his tone.

"I'm sorry Dean, we didn't mean to make anyone think something was wrong. I promise." Mae says softly.

"Mmm. Yeah. Four days. No calls, no texts. Cass couldn't find you."

Mae pulls the phone away from her ear and whispers to Sam,"Was it really four days?"

Sam looks at her and just nods his head.

"Yep. Four. Fucking. Days." Dean breathes out. "And added plus. Lilly just got hijacked by an irate Thoth, and is still worried for you, whereever the fuck she is. Apparently you were supposed to meet him or something. I don't know. No one tells me anything." Dean grumbles darkly.

"Oh, oh, um, no. I uh. Wow, we've been gone awhile. I'm sorry Dean, I promise I'll talk to you about whatever you want, I'm sorry." Mae breaths, trying to stay calm. Dean's calm tone scaring her more than Bobby's yelling had.

"Just please get home safe." Dean breathes out again, hanging up the phone.

"Well, he hung up."

"At least he wasn't yelling?" Sam questions pulling her closer.

"That was actually kind of scarier. Apparently Lilly is with Thoth, who is also pissed with me."

"Why the fuck is Thoth pissed at you? I've killed a god before Mae. Don't worry, if he even tries to hurts you, I'll gank him." Sam promises her kissing the top of her head.

Mae just leans more into him, choosing not to comment on that. She could feel his anger beneath the surface and thought it wise not to mention that killing Thoth was not necessary in the slightest.

Mae jumps when her phone starts ringing. The name Cass flashing on the caller ID

"Cass? I'm sorry." Mae says, clicking open the phone

"Elizabeth. You are Charge two correct? Elizabeth?I can not find you. I do not like this. Is Sam punishing me for something? I do not understand. I told him I would not hurt you. I thought you were both dead." Castiel quickly stumbles as he talked loudly into the receiver.

"What? No, I. I don't understand the part about not being able to find us entirely, but I, Sam wasn't doing it to punish you." Mae says, looking up at Sam for confirmation.

Sam's eyes widen and he shakes his head. 'No' He mouths to her.

"You are blocked. I checked everywhere for you. It is frustrating. I thought you were in hell." Castiel explains, his frown clear in his voice.

"We're not in hell and Sam didn't mean to block you." Mae attempts to assure the angel.

"I felt your distress, and could not find you. It was disturbing." Castiel comments.

"I got sick, I'm sorry Cass, I really am." Mae assures him.

"It is fine. You seem distressed now. Are you okay?" Castiel asks with concern.

"Everyone is mad at us. Bobby yelled and Dean should have been yelling and I can't get ahold of Lilly and you sound upset and I'm sorry." Mae sighs into the speaker.

"No, they're concerned and worried. Humans are not very good at conveying how they feel. Bobby, Dean, and Lilly keep asking me to find you and _Sam_. I do not like feeling your distress but not being able to find you. It is… unpleasant. I am glad you are not dead."

"I'm sorry we worried you. We're heading home now. We're somewhere near Minnesota."

"Please get back safely. Lilly keeps making me eat with them. She is very worried. Would you like me to come get you?" Castiel offers.

Mae holds her hand over the phone and looks at Sam, "Cass is offering to come get us?"

"We'll be there in ten hours, let's just enjoy the peace while we can." Sam whispers back, before he offers. "Unless you really want to?"

Mae nods, snuggling into him, "No, it's ok Cass, I've bothered you enough. But we'll be there in about ten or so hours."

"Arrive home safely Elizabeth."

"Thanks Cass, see you soon."

"You are welcome." Castiel says as she can hear him, fumble to hang up the phone, the line eventually going dead.

"You're right, let's just enjoy our last hours of peace and I don't know, life? I think they might kill us." Mae lets her head fall back against Sam's chest with a dull thud.

"I'm sure it's not that bad." Sam says pulling her close.

"Maybe I'm just reading too far into it, I'm not good with emotions over a phone. Cass did say that everyone was just concerned." Mae admits with hesitation.

"See, they're just overreacting, it's going to be fine."

"Just in case though, I love you." Mae says somberly.

Sam chuckles before leaning down to kiss her. "I love you too."

* * *

AN2: We hope you enjoyed our newest chapter as well as your day. Don't forget to leave us a review. We look forward to hearing your thoughts on what the hunters and bakers are up to. All the love reader. We'll see you next week.


	41. Chapter 41

AN: Happy New Year! We wish you all an amazing 2017.

We hope you're enjoying Blood Pie, we're more than half way through it and so excited to see what you think of the direction we took.

Warning for this upcoming chapter; Sam is acting very out of character and it is really about to hit the fan. Enjoy the trip.

* * *

.190.

"Hey Guys?" Lilly calls out from Bobby's kitchen, having been magicked there by Thoth. "I tried scrying… It failed miserably. Like I knew it would, cause rituals suck." She shakes her head as she turns the corner and heads for the Den.

"It's ok Lilly, she called." Dean greets when he sees her, his tone clear and overly calm.

"Oh. She's okay then?" Lilly sighs in relief, but stops short when she notices not only Dean and Bobby, but the angel sitting in the room as well. "Did Sam die? Is Mae okay? Is this why Thoth dropped me off here?"

"Oh no, I think Sam is the one who made her call, because he thought no one would yell at her. But I did, I yelled at her. Damned Gidjit had a migraine." Bobby sighs, "She's been sick for the past four days, and she sounded confused on the phone. I was..." Bobby coughs and clears his throat. "A tad bit enraged so I didn't hear what happened. But I know they were on a demon hunt."

Lilly just hangs her head and lets out sigh, what was done was done she supposed. "Dean, your brother is a fucking pussy." Lilly tells him as she leans against the wall, arms crossed looking very unamused.

"Sam is not a cat. He is a-" Castiel begins before cursing in several languages.

"Heard." Lilly agrees, with a nod of approval, as a smirk tugged at the corner of her lips.

"Do I even want to know what he just said about my brother?" Dean asks looking between Castiel and Lilly.

"Probably not, but I could translate if you like? Some of its rough in English though." Lilly comments as she turns her eyes to Dean.

"Why the hell didn't Sam call when she got sick? It jus' don't make a lick ah sense." Bobby glowers, still angry that the two of them had even attempted a second hunt.

"Fuck if I know. But I do know this; after him and I have a conversation I fucking godsdamn guarantee it will never fuckin' happen again." Lilly says her voice dark as her eyes gleam wildly with anger.

"Elizabeth was very distressed about the way you were all feeling, she seemed very concerned when I spoke to her." Castiel says, clearly looking around at the others in the room for insight.

"Oh, I'm not mad at Mae. This is Sam's fault in my book." Lilly scoffs her voice still several shades darker than normal.

"Well, she's claimin' it's hers." Bobby points out with a frown.

"Cause she's a fuckin' idiot." Lilly snaps rolling her eyes.

"Elizabeth is not an idiot. Though she was unsure why I couldn't find her. I asked if Sam was punishing me for something and said he wasn't. I am not sure I believe him." Castiel frowns.

"What? Why would Sam punishing you?" Dean asks confused.

"Elizabeth told me Sam would get mad at her for talking to me. He also forbade her to speak with the old ones." Castiel states.

"Oooh that son of a fucking…" Lilly growls muttering a slew of her own curses in several languages.

"Your Hebrew is flawlessly spoken." Castiel compliments.

"Thanks." Lilly mutters, her eyes a deep amber as they flash menacingly. "I'm going home, to make dinner. EVERYONE is expected." Lilly exclaims, staring between Dean, Bobby, and Castiel; silently daring them to say they weren't coming.

.191.

Mae shivers as they pull up in the driveway, her head still on Sam's shoulder. "I feel like we should have had more sex while we were gone." She says, a small smile on her lips.

"You were sick, but I kind of agree. I feel like I'm about to walk a death march." Sam says with a rueful smile, running his hand through her hair.

"If it wasn't our family freaking out, I would have said we should finish the hunt." Mae sits up and looks out to her home, the familiar place suddenly very gloomy.

"I know. We're related to a bunch of psychos. We should probably go in before I drive away. Kidnap you for real." Sam half jokes as he mentally attempts to prepare for what he was sure was going to be one hellova onslaught.

"They'd really track us down and kill us then." Mae laughs, kneeling in the seat next to him so she could kiss him. She knew she had messed up, but she also knew her family. Sure, she hadn't heard Bobby that mad in a long time, but she knew he was just worried. They'd get through the yelling and eventually everything would calm down again. She just knew she would never, ever forget to call or text again.

"Eh, I'm a good hider when I wanna be.' Sam tells her with a wry smile, after they break their kiss.

"I think that might have been part of the problem this time." Mae winces, taking his hand, not ready to face the music yet, but not willing to put it off any longer.

"Mmm. Guess that's true." Sam agrees with a nod, he squeezes her hand in comfort. "We got this."

"Can't be worse than a hunt right? At least they love us."

Sam looks down at her and leans forward to place a simple kiss to her temple, before he shakes his head.

"Let's get this over with." Mae breathes.

Sam sighs. "Next time I suggest we just not come back until they calm down." He opens the driver's door, slides out and meets her on her side of the car. He takes her hand again as they walk up the path.

"I might agree with you, but let's just not have a next time. I'll set a daily alarm or something." Mae says with a sheepish smile.

"Sounds good to me." Sam agrees instantly. He already knew this was gonna be a headache.

"So, you really plan to take me hunting with you again?" Mae asks with concern.

"Of course." Sam assures her before looking her over. "Unless you don't want too?"

"I was kind of afraid you wouldn't want to after all this." Mae admits hesitantly, waiting for his response, when the door opened.

"SAM. Mae. How nice to see you." Bobby growls in greeting.

"Bobby, please, I really am so-" Mae starts before jumping when he snaps.

"Don't. Apologize. Lilly made dinner." Bobby snaps, cutting his god daughter off as he steps aside lets the two in.

"Cass, is a liar…" Mae mumbles under her breath, hugging to Sam closely. The older man's emotions felt like they were pummeling her, the anger washing out his concern and worry.

"Lilly's in the kitchen." Bobby growls, watching the couple take off their shoes. He shuts the door behind him before he herds them to the kitchen.

Lilly had just finished pouring two cups of tea when she notices Mae. "MAE! I missed you so much." Lilly chirps as she runs over to Mae and hugs her tightly. "I was super worried. I'm glad you're okay." And also very glad that at this moment that Mae couldn't read her emotions.

Mae looks at her feeling very confused, but glad at least one person feel like they could kill her. Tears form in her eyes when she realises that she wishes Lilly would be mad at her. "I missed you too. I didn't mean to not call, you know I would never-"

"I know, you would never purposely do something like that, it's okay, I'm not mad at you. It's okay." Lilly quickly assures her sister as she hugs her tightly, realizing with a frown Mae was crying. "Hey, it's okay Mae, calm down." She adds softly as she rubs her sister's back in comfort. "I made you some tea. Come on, I know you would never be that irresponsible, or silly or any other thing. You were sick. It's okay. I'm really not mad or anything like that with you." She tells Mae as she picks up the mug and hands it to her.

Mae gratefully takes the mug from Lilly, and eagerly gulps the hot liquid. She finishes surprisingly quickly and sets it back on the counter.

"You brought tea with you didn't you? Cause I know that, you know, if someone loved you, and cared about you, they would never put you in a position of you blacking out from emotions without the proper precautions. Especially if you two were purposely looking for danger." Lilly adds as she watches her sister carefully, not even bothering to acknowledge Sam.

"I've been making sure she ate. Three meals a day, and I took care of her when she was sick, but no Lilly, I forgot to grab teas. Next time, I'll ask for help packing them." Sam sighs as he runs a hand through his hair; this was going to be one long fucking night.

"Lilly, please, it's not his fault." Mae pleads with Lilly, a frown on her lips. "I should have thought to get my tea."

Lilly turns to look at Sam, smile on her face. Her eyes glinting dangerously at the giant. "Mae, it's okay. I know if he ever brings you on a hunt again he won't forget it. Or to call. No big."

"We won't forget it, or to call." Mae looks around the room noticing Castiel as he walks up behind Lilly.

"Elizabeth. I am happy you have returned safely." Castiel greets, sidestepping Lilly to stand in front of Mae. What Mae didn't notice was Lilly as she walks moves to stand next to Sam.

"Sam, can we go talk outside for a minute please? I really need your help with something." Lilly smiles even as her eyes flash dangerously.

Sam hangs his head back, as he lets out a deep breath before he cracks his neck in acceptance. "I'll be right back Baby." Sam assures Mae even as he walks over and gently kisses the crown of her head.

"Dinner should be done really soon, I'm glad you're safe Mae." Lilly says giving her sister a kiss on the cheek before she takes Sam by the hand and pulls him towards the front door.

Mae watches as her sister and boyfriend walk out of the kitchen.

"Thanks Cass." Mae says, stepping in to hug him, nearly breaking down as she let her head land on his chest. She stands next to him for a few moments, basking in the comforting music of his emotions before jumping back a step.

"Hey Sis. Where's Sam and Lilly?" Dean asks as he walks in with a platter of burgers, chicken, and steak. He walks over to the table and to put it down before turning and scooping Mae up in a hug. "I was worried about you." He chides her. "Don't do that again."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry everyone." Mae apologizes softly, as she hugged him tightly, hiding her face on his shoulder before he put her back on the ground.

"It's okay. Stop apologizing. It happened." Dean says taking in a deep breath and letting out a heavy sigh. "Let's just make sure it never happens again." He says as calmly as he can hugging the girl to him once more. "Seriously though. Bobby, Cass where are Lilly and Sam?" He asks again looking around concerned, once he pulls away from Mae. He picks up the second mug and hands it to her before pushing it to her lips. His eyes watching her sternly until she takes a few gulps.

"Lilly said she needed Sam to help with something." Bobby supplies helpfully.

"Uh huh. With what?" Dean asks making his way to the front hallway looking for the shortest and tallest of the group. He frowns when he can't see them.

"I uh, need to run to the restroom." Mae says, quickly downing her tea and rushing up the kitchen stairs before anyone can noticing her eyes watering.

"I'll come with you." Castiel immediately follows after her.

.

Mae runs up the stairs and down the hallway to her room, rushing onto the bathroom, not bothering to lock it and sits in the bathtub, pulling the shower curtain closed. She start shaking as she curls up and lets herself cry into her knees.

"Elizabeth. I can feel your distress. What is wrong?" Cass asks as he pulls back the shower curtain gently, looking down at her sadly.

Mae just shakes her head as she sobs, unable to articulate the pain she was feeling after watching Sam pull a demon out of a man. She couldn't describe how, dark it had been. She had no words to describe the emotion that she had felt, the sickening note that had pushed against her. Even the memory made her queasy.

Castiel sighs as he lowers himself to the ground with his back against the tub, content with waiting for her to talk to him. He'd never felt Mae this distressed over something when she was uninjured and he had no idea what to do in this situation.

"I'm just, freaking out. Sorry. I just, need a, moment." Mae finally manages to get out between her sobs. She knew she was a mess right now, she felt like a mess right now. What was she supposed to do? Sam was only trying to help people, she knew that, but what he had done scared her badly, and she was just at a loss of what to do. Everyone was already so angry, she didn't want to make it worse.

"It is okay. Take your time. Lilly said you'd be upset after she found out Bobby yelled at you." Castiel informs her.

"I deserve, to be, yelled at." Mae cries. She had forgotten something so simple.

"You were very… Sick. I felt it, I just could not find you." Castiel corrects her gently.

"Hex, bags." Mae chokes out, as she wipes at her eyes.

"Oh." Castiel comments with a frown. "That is... Elizabeth, I would never hurt you. I'm sorry my siblings have." He apologizes somberly.

"I didn't, know it would, block you. For, demons."

"It is alright." Castiel says before he turns and kneeled at the side of the bath tub. He looks at her for a moment with a frown before he reaches his hand out and pats her head.

"And I know, you wouldn't, hurt me Cass." Mae looks up to him, her viridian eyes red from crying.

"I am glad." Castiel says with a small but genuine smile. "What is bothering you?" He asks with concern as he looked down at her with his head tilted slightly to the side.

"I'm worried, about, about Sam." Mae admits as she wipes at her tears with the sleeve of her shirt, her lower lip trembling as she tried to stop herself from crying.

"Sam has made you this distressed?" Castiel asks with his brows furrowed together.

Mae shakes her head vehemently. "No." The last thing she wanted was for her family to start blaming everything on Sam. He really didn't need that right now.

"Elizabeth, you are lying." Castiel breaths as he closes his eyes. "That is concerning." He informs her with a small frown.

Mae shakes her head again before she stands in the tub, attempting to get out so she can talk to him better, make him understand. This wasn't Sam's fault, she must have read what happened wrong. That had to be it, she was just scared because she had never felt something like that before. She had to pull herself together before everyone turned to Sam for answers she wasn't sure he was ready to give yet.

Castiel stands as she does. His face grave and his eyes sad; he holds his hand out to help steady her as she stepped out of the tub.

"No, I'm not, I'm just worried for him." Mae says, accepting his help.

"Can I look at what is distressing you?" Castiel asks, as he helped her down to the ground gently, not letting go of her hands. He understood if she didn't want to talk about it, but he needed to know what had occurred to have Mae acting this way.

"What?" Mae asks looking to Castiel in confusion.

"The memory." Castiel clarifies. "Can I look at it?" He asks again.

"Have you ever seen Sam pulls a demon out of someone?" Mae asks quickly, not sure if she should let him.

"Yes. He is not suppo- Wait, he did that in front of you?" Cass asks brows furrowed together in concern.

"Uh. I just don't understand." Mae says, trying to back away. She wished she hadn't said anything, but she had needed to talk about it with someone. She had assumed that since Castiel fought with them, or helped them out that he knew what Sam was doing.

"I do not understand either. That is not something humans should do. It is… Demonic. You are very sensitive to emotions. This is a problem." Castiel comments with a frown. "I have to tell Dean."

"Please don't Cass, please. I just, I need to process what I saw. What I felt." Mae pleads, desperation lacing her voice.

"You do not understand. This is bad. For Sam. He is going down a road I am not sure he can recover from." Castiel tells her with a grave expression.

"I- I can talk to him. I just don't know what to say yet. When-" Mae tries to persuade him, needing the angel to understand she was alright, she just needed time.

"I do not think that is wise Elizabeth. I've been sensing something different in him, this is not good. I am sorry." Castiel apologizes. "I need to tell Dean." He sighs as he lets go of her hand.

"Please don't leave me yet, I can tell you more, please, just, don't leave me yet." Mae says in a panic, grasping his hands tightly, afraid to be alone now that she had started thinking about that night, and the whole hunt.

"I will not leave, but I will have to inform Dean." Castiel tells her, letting go of her hands to pull her into a hug. He pats her back the way Lilly had instructed him to do if Mae started 'freaking out'. This was part of the plan they had concocted together. She would be the first to talk to Sam and he would be the first to handle Mae, who was sure to be deeply affected by whatever had happened. Lilly had been right.

"I'm scared for him." Mae admits sadly, as she let her head drop onto his chest.

"You should be." Castiel responds gravely still patting her back awkwardly, but gently.

"He, was so angry doing it, and there was this darkness. It was painful. It broke right through my defences."

"I do not know what is wrong with him. But it is not natural and it is very much bad. He is a..." Castiel curses in several languages. "For doing that. And, he was foolish to do that with you there." He sighs and shakes his head. "You are sensitive."

"He didn't know, and he felt awful when I mentioned he might have been the reason I got so sick. He said he wouldn't do it again with me."

"He should have known better." Castiel states with a shake of his head. "He is stupid to put you at risk."

"But if it's bad, then I should just stay with him so he won't do it. He's going after Lilith."

"No. He'd use it again. He is not the same." Castiel frowns.

"I know, I've seen it too." Mae admits softly as she looks to the tiled floor. "But I know I can talk to him." She says more boldly. "I know I can." She adds with a confidence she wasn't feeling.

"I can not tell you what to do Elizabeth. Just know there will be consequences for Sam if he insists on using those abilities." Castiel informs her.

"Why? What is going on? Uriel told me I got a shit destiny, Zachariah says we're destined to do something. I don't know what to do. I can't keep doing this." Her voice takes an edge of panic again as she take a step back to look in his eyes..

"I cannot say. I am sorry. Just know what I say is the truth. He has to stop." Castiel says with a frown.

"What do I do Cass?" Mae asks as fresh tears spill down her face.

"That is not something I can tell you. Humans were made to be able to make their own decisions."

"How can I save him?" Mae asks hopelessly, as she looked up at Castiel for answers.

"He needs to stop what he's doing, if he wishes to be redeemed." Castiel pats her back comfortingly.

"I feel so lost Cass." Mae admits, slowly shaking her head.

"I think I understand that feeling Elizabeth." Castiel responds somberly.

"I'm sorry." She cries, hugging him back tightly. Maybe everyone felt lost when the end of the world was staring you in the face, even angels. It wasn't a comforting thought.

"I am too Elizabeth."

.192.

Lilly knocks on Mae's bedroom door after her and Sam's 'conversation'. "Yo, Dinner's ready. Well been ready. Dean's reheating the food." She announces as she walks into the room. Her eyes taking in the odd sight in front of her. Man was she glad it wasn't Sam who went to retrieve her, the kid was already beginning to unhinge and Lilly was sure he wouldn't take in this particular picture to keenly.

Castiel was sitting on the bench at the foot of Mae's bed; Mae kneeling at his feet, leaning against his legs, her arms and head resting in his lap. He was gently stroking her hair and whispering to her in different languages.

Unable to resist, Lilly pulls out her phone and snaps a picture of the two before replacing it in her waistband just as quickly. "Yo, dinner. Humans have to eat. And I left Sam down there with Dean and Bobby."

"But I have only just gotten her to calm down. I believe she is asleep." Castiel whispers as he looks up from Mae to take in Lilly. "You were right, she was very emotional."

"Oh… Well what about?" Lilly asks with a frown before going over to Mae's dresser to pull out her pajamas. "Sam just mentioned it was emotional overload, I was too busy being pissed to care enough to ask." She shrugs and walks over to the bed. She lays the clothes down on the bed before she turns and places a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "Thank you for taking care of, and staying with her."

"I was, glad, to do it. I am very concerned for her. Fate has not dealt either of you an easy life." Castiel says, as he looked up at her, his fingers still running through Mae's hair.

"Yeah, no. My life is good. Dean's and Mae's kinda suck. But yeah…" Lilly sighs before she looks to Mae. "So what did Sam do?" She asks watching as Castiel pets her sister's hair.

Castiel's face darkens briefly, his eyes narrowing as he works his jaw tensely. "He should have known better than to expose her to his demonic abilities. She has begged me not to tell Dean because she wishes to talk to him about it first. It is difficult to go against her wishes, but Dean needs to be told."

"Ah, demonic abilities huh? That is… Hmm. Yeah that's not… Hmm. I won't say anything to him about it. Not really my…" Lilly sighs as she scratches the back of her head unsure how to take the new information. "Okay. I'mma get her cleaned up and put to bed. You go down stairs. And eat." She says putting away the new information to think about later.

"Elizabeth should eat as well. She is recovering from illness." Castiel points out, wishing she would stop being so concerned with him eating.

"I think it is best for her to sleep. Everyone down stairs is livid. She's just going to end up with another nosebleed, even with me in the room. I'll make sure she eats in the morning." Lilly comments with an assuring smile. She drops her hand from his shoulder before she disappears into the bathroom. The tap running a moment later.

"I suppose that is true. She is in no condition to defend herself against their emotions." Castiel admits as he looks down at Mae, unsure how he was suppose to do as Lilly asked when moving would wake the sleeping girl.

"Yep." Lilly responds popping the 'p'. After a few moments she returns with a basin of water balanced on one hip, and towels and first aid kit in the other. "Just lay her on the bed I'll get the rest." She assures him as she places the kit to the ground, before moving the basin to the table next to Mae's bed.

"She has no injuries." Castiel assures Lilly as he gently slides out from under Mae and scoops her easily into his arms.

"I'm going to wash her up and get her comfortable in her bed. It's gross to go to bed without bathing." Lilly explains to the angel. "It isn't so much for her… Health, well at least not physical anyways. It's a simple human comfort, blood dries kinda rough ya know." She continues softly. She couldn't believe Sam didn't remember the fuckin' tea, it was like Mae care:101. She frowned, and what the fuck were demonic abilities? What did that shit stack entail? Where did a Winchester even pick something like that up? And why would drive Sam sink to that level? "Tears dry pretty tacky as well, it's not comfortable." She adds with a sigh.

Castiel delicately lays Mae on her bed. He adjusts her head on her pillow before pulling her hair out of her tear stained face. "I will come back later to check on her. She says she is very lost right now. I want to help her. I am not, accustomed to working so close with humans. I do not know what to do sometimes. It is, frustrating."

"Welcome to dealing with humans Cass. We all are bad listeners." Lilly gives him another small smile. "Can you please tell Dean I'll be down when I'm done." She comments before walking over to the door and opening it.

"Alright" Castiel nods, taking her hint to exit, smiling as he hears the door shut behind him. He sets off for the kitchen, not looking forward to telling everyone that Elizabeth was ill again. He was still uncomfortable and unsure with the decision he had to make. Did he tell Dean? Or did he wait for Elizabeth? It bothered him that he wasn't sure.

.193.

"Hey, sorry about that. Mae's settled." Lilly greets as she walks into the kitchen, frown on her face as she walks over to her cup of tea and brings it to the microwave. She throws it in and hits several buttons before she turns to lean her back against the counter. Her arms crossed as she looked at the four men at the table.

Sam continues to stare at his plate of food, angry with everyone around him for being hypocrites. Each of them had taken turns yelling at him for taking care of Mae after she got sick, for exposing her to his 'bastardised demonic ability', but not bothering to keep their own emotions in check and hurting her yet again. Hell, he bet they even blamed him for their inability to keep emotions in check. He was tired of it all and just wanted to go check on Mae. Maybe just take her and leave again, for real this time.

Dean watches as Lilly greets them, frowning when she doesn't join them at the table. He nods in understanding when he sees, she picks up the mug. He turns back to his own food, biting into his burger bitterly. He was pissed at everything, and concerned for Mae, who obviously wasn't joining them.

Bobby looks between the angel, who was surprisingly quiet when he rejoined them, to Lilly, who was also acting suspicious. "So, Mae still sick or just not up to being yelled at anymore?"

"You both need to learn to reign in your damn tempers. Bobby, Dean." Lilly snaps at Bobby as she looks between the two of them.

Sam rolls his eyes in agreement, it was what he had said just fifteen minutes earlier.

"Hey now, I came in and hugged her and talked to her all normal like you threatened. I didn't yell at her once." Dean defends, pulling the burger back from his mouth.

"Good for fucking you. But she feels it. I will drug your asses if you can't," Lilly pauses as she takes a deep breath. "Look. She was already worried. She was already sick. Then boom, punch to the gut." She explains with a roll of her eyes as the microwave chimes next to her. She let's out an annoyed huff as she turns and quickly pulls the mug out.

"It's hard not to be angry when some idjit forgets basic hunting rules. Always check the fuck in." Bobby seethes, looking down at Sam again. Still angry beyond all reason that he had endangered Mae like he had, and then hadn't even had the decency to call and let them know what was happening.

"Hey look, I'm not thrilled on any level either, but we already knew she was sick. Then fucking boom, emotions to the face. I will prozac the shit out of all of you next time." Lilly reprimands.

"If you had stayed with her instead of immediately dragging me away, she would have been better." Sam glares, still angry that he had let himself be separated from Mae to begin with.

"Oh, you can shut your whore fucking mouth. If you had fucking thought to call while she was fucking passed the fuck out, then the rest of us wouldn't be livid, you stupid mother fucker, so I dare you to say another fucking word you, you giant bag of shit decisions." Lilly seethes out eyes narrowed, taking a spiteful sip of her tea. Reheating makes this taste worse...blegh… She thinks with a look of disgust as she plops the mug back onto the counter.

"Yeah, I still haven't said you could talk yet." Dean says with a glare. "So fucking sit there and eat your damned food."

Sam grumbles, but shuts up, going back to pushing his food around with his fork.

"What has me so fucking confused and worried is that she got that sick in the first place." Bobby says, pulling another drink from his beer bottle.

"Yeah, well. Tea! Why the fuck would you two go on a hunt without it? You thoughtless jerk off." Lilly snaps at Sam, walking over to grab a beer and a couple vitamins popping them with a frown, before chasing them with her beer. "I make the stupid medicines just for situations like that." She continues bitterly.

"No no, I want to know why this happened. What made her sick?" Bobby says, glaring directly at Sam.

"The exorcism was too much between the demon and humans emotions." Sam admits, taking a spiteful bite of food. He contemplated just leaving the table. His whole body slightly trembling with rage. Oblivious to Dean, Lilly, and Castiel's look of disbelief.

"Bull fucking shit boy. I've had her with me on hunts before. She's fucking read the exorcism and been ok. She fucking slept for two fucking days. You showed up tonight and she's still pale as hell. Something shook her up, what in fuckin' hell happened?" Bobby practically shouts, slamming his fist on the table.

"FUCK YOU! Don't fucking push your shitty decisions onto my sister. She can handle shit, maybe not ghosts, but fuck you. Fuck you very much, you peice of shit. You're the one who did something you shouldn't have." Lilly spits out, her rage over- lapping Bobby's words. She slams her beer to the counter and glares at him with narrowed eyes.

Castiel watches the group, contemplating whether or not he should tell the table what caused her illness. He didn't like the thought of breaking his word to Mae, that he would let her talk to Sam about it first; but his heart was heavy with concern for everyone in his new, strange little family.

Sam stands up himself his palms flat on the table as he glares at the short girl standing in her own fit of rage. "Excuse me? Want to try that again you short little bitch." He snarls.

"Try it jolly green, I fucking dare you." Lilly growls stepping forward in challenge. Her neck craning more and more as she steps closer and closer to the much taller man.

"If you weren't dating Dean and Mae's fucking sister I fucking would. You're so fucking quick to throw out accusations when you think someone's messing with Mae, how about you admit how much you've fucked up her life? She's so fucking happy to join hunts because she can travel and get the fuck away from you. I don't need anyone's approval for what I'm doing. I'm hunting Lilith so I can fucking stop the fucking apocalypse that everyone but me and Mae seems to have forgotten about." Sam seethes, his hands on the table balling up into white knuckled fists as his neck strains in tension. His anger and rage at the treatment they had received after returning home boiling over into hatred.

Dean, Bobby, and Castiel all push away from the table as they quickly move to block the two from each other, the tension between the shortest and tallest in the room palpable. Dean and Bobby watch, but found themselves in a shocked silence. Castiel was unsure what to say, but felt concerned by the actions the two were taking.

"FUCK YOU! I'm so done with your shitty attitude lately. Takes one to see one Sam, and I know you're doing something you're not supposed too." Lilly spits out, her own hands shutting into little white knuckle fists. His words were slicing into her deeper than any blade could, the truth hurting her deeper than any of them could possibly imagine. Her eyes shimmer with molten gold as she holds back her tears; her entire being shaking with rage and hurt.

"I am so done trying to explain myself. I am a great hunter, I am using the tools available to me. That is what a good hunter does. They face the danger so an innocent doesn't have to." Sam glares at all of them. Why couldn't they just admit he was right about this. That this was the only way to end this. Dean couldn't fucking do it. He punches the table in anger, wishing he could wipe the smug look off Lilly's fucking face.

"Oh get the fuck off your high horse you narcissistic fuck." Lilly hisses at him, livid at his insinuation of Dean's character. "I don't know what the fuck you're doing, or what the fuck drug you're on, but you better knock it the fuck off. This is your first and last warning because if you ever hurt Mae like this again, we'll both fuckin disappear." Lilly threatens as she snaps her fingers. "Fuckin' try me."

"You will not take her from me." Sam spits out, his deceptively calm voice shaking in his rage. "She needs me far more than she has ever needed you. You've only held her down, held her back from doing the things she loves. I've set her free. You can't fucking cage her again. You selfish, crazy ass bitch." He shouts, his eyes narrowed at Lilly in hatred.

Lilly's golden eyes narrow as she growls at him, the sound feral as her face morphed into a snarl to hide how much that last comment had stung. She pushes down her hurt as anger consumes her. She didn't deny it, but she knew better than to strike with Castiel, Dean, and Bobby standing so close. It had been sometime since someone had looked at her with the level of hatred Sam was managing at the moment. It's intensity shocked her. She knew, beyond any shadow of a doubt that Sam was drowning in something bad. Their relationship had always been tumultuous, but she viewed Sam as an annoying younger sibling that needed constant chiding to make sure he took care of Mae. She just hadn't realized how strained their relationship was, or at least had become. This was a problem. Sam had to realize that he was putting Mae in danger, or she'd never be able to trust him with her again. The Sam she had trusted Mae with when she left with Ash wouldn't want Mae in danger. But this wasn't the Sam they all knew, this was a man driven crazy by something she couldn't name. "What the fuck have you done to yourself? And how can you be okay with what you're doing to your family?" She growls, even as she compiled a list of drugs that fucked the adrenal system.

"CALM DOWN BOTHA YA!" Bobby roars looking between the two of them, uncomfortable with the tension between Lilly and Sam, not wanting it to escalate it more.

Time seems to slow down as several things happen, seemingly at once.

Lilly seems to rush back to the back kitchen wall, her body hitting it with a dull, painful thud as several items get knocked from their hooks and off the shelves above her. Everything falls to the ground; breaking or bouncing away before Lilly's legs buckle under her.

Sam's eyes widen in surprise at his own action, his jaw clenching tensely as his nose begins to trickle blood. He brings a hand up absently, his fingers gripping at thin air as if he could somehow take the action back if he tried hard enough.

Dean, wound tightly at the animosity between his brother and girlfriend, jumps forward and lands a punch on Sam; clocking him in the cheek before his fist drags across Sam's bloody nose.

Bobby shouts again for everyone to fucking calm down even as he begins to move towards the shocked looking Lilly.

Castiel's eyes furrow together in concern as he walks forward calmly and taps Sam on the forehead. His eyes watching with disinterest as the tall man crumple to the floor; out cold.

Lilly doesn't say anything as she shrugs herself out of Bobby's grip abruptly and storms out of the kitchen through the back door.

"What the fuck was that?" Dean asks staring at Sam on the floor. Anger and confusion at war within him. "What the fuck just- That escalated so fuckin' quickly. What the fuck was that?" He sighs as he drags a hand through his hair in frustration, looking down at his brother as he scrambled to put the pieces together.

"I'll say it did, good call on knocking him out Cass. That coulda gotten a lot worse." Bobby says, patting the angel gratefully on the shoulder.

"Sam… Just did something he shouldn't have." Castiel says with a frown, before flapping out of the kitchen. He needed to make sure Lilly was unharmed.

"Should we move him?" Bobby asks with a shrug, going over to check him out, noting the bruise sprouting on his cheek, the blood still trickling from his nose.

"I dunno… I guess that would be the nice thing to do…" Dean shrugs, trying to piece together what just happened. Torn between worry for his brother, and for Lilly. He starts to head for the front door, hoping to catch up with Lilly.

Bobby shrugs picking his beer off the table, equally unsure what he had just seen. Everyone of his damn jits was a hot head, besides Mae. He looked at the broken items on the ground with a frown. "Well it's never a dull moment is it?" He sighs as he moves to pick up his beer, and down the rest of it.

The sound of a motorcycle driving off in the distance makes Dean rush back into the kitchen to look out the window facing Lilly's shed. "Damn it! Fuck!" He growls as he lets his head drop as he palms the back of his neck. What the fuck was going on, and when had their lives gotten so, unsynced. Lilly and him had just worked so much shit out, and then Sam went and dropped that shittastic bomb. His stomach twisted in fear, and now she was driving to gods only knows where, to do gods only knows what, sure of only one thing. She was going to do something stupid and reckless.

"I can not find Lilly." Castiel states with a frown after appearing back in the kitchen.

"Oh, I have an idea of what she did." Dean sighs with a frown. "Can you move that." He jerks his thumb over his shoulder, unable to even look at Sam right now.

"Why?" Castiel asks in confusion. He was still very angry with Sam's actions that had lead him to hurt both girls in his care.

"Because he's piled on the kitchen." Bobby offers with an eye roll.

"And?" Castiel continues to question, not understanding why either would wish to see to Sam's comfort in this moment.

"And Lilly is going to want to clean it, and I'll hurt em' if I'm near 'im." Bobby growls before going to the fridge to grab another beer.

"Alright." Castiel nods, thinking of one place no one ever really visited. He grabs Sam by the shoulder and flaps them both away.

* * *

AN2: Phew...

We'll be back on Sunday so you can find out what the gang is going to do about Sam.. Don't forget o leave us a review. We want to hear what you think and answer any questions you have. We love hearing from you.

P.S. Since it's the new year, here's our announcement of the next installment in our series Bakers, Hunters and Pie: It's the End of the Pie. :) We hope you like it.


	42. Chapter 42

AN: Hey Reader! Thank you for taking time out of your day or night to read our latest chapter. We really appreciate all your continued support, but now... Back to the drama unfolding at Mystic.

* * *

.194.

"Why is your brother sleeping in Khonsu's spot?" Lilly asks as she walks into the kitchen from the garage several hours later; her arms immediately crossing over her bra-less breasts when she notices more than Dean at the table. "I had to park next to baby. Promise he's a good distance from her." She adds as she looks at the men, all armed with glue as they attempted to repair the broken knickknacks.

"You put him in the shed?" Dean turns to Castiel, hiding a grin behind his hand.

"I felt it was a spot that met the criteria of being far away from Elizabeth and seldom visited by anyone." Castiel shrugs, continuing to stare intently at his assigned mending.

"Ah. Well… It's clean. And you guys, cleaned the kitchen I see. Thanks." Lilly shrugs indifferently as she makes her way to lean her stomach against the island so she can watches as the three men try to glue the antique plate back together. Her eyebrow quirked in confusion as why he was attempting to fix the plate with them, the human way. There had been several instances where she and Mae had been horsing around and something had ended up breaking; not to mention the time he had solely rebuilt the Brown's house after their botched baby sitting incident. She had secretly enjoyed watching him reassemble things with a simple touch; and found herself wishing she could work like that.

"So babe, where'd you go?" Dean asks casually, still focusing on his piece and the glue he was trying to not get all over the table. Wondering what the hell had possessed him to volunteer to reassemble the plate.

"To go see Clay." Lilly shrugs, feeling a lot less awful after seeing her old friend.

"The tattoo artist?" Bobby questions, looking up from his own piece of the frustrating plate.

"Yep." Lilly comments with another shrug, smiling as she watches them. "Why aren't you just fixing it your way Cass?" She questions aloud after a moment, unable to understand the angel's mindset.

Castiel turns to looks at her, and she catches the smallest expression of guilt on his face. "No one asked me too, and then Dean handed me glue. I wanted to try to fix it the human way." He comments lowly, still fitting his pieces together.

"Ah…"Lilly comments with a small smile of understanding as she rolled her stiff shoulders.

"WHAT? You could have touched by an angel the plate?" Dean demands with a frown.

"I could have mended the plate, but it will be much easier now that it has been fitted back together roughly." Castiel admits, setting the bottle of glue down.

"That's… Fucking adorable." Lilly says as she lays her head on her crossed arms, finding that the new position helped ease the ache in her back and shoulders.

"Please fix the plate Cass." Dean sighs with an eye roll before he gets up from the table to join Lilly. "So, where is it?"

"Where's what?" Lilly asks, not moving as she watches Castiel actually pout before he puts a finger to the plate, instantly fixing it.

"That's some fucking bullshit." Bobby growls as he watches the angel with disbelief. They had spent hours on this shit. "I'm going to bed." He grumbles before he stands and walks out of the kitchen, mumbling curses about angels and their oddities under his breath.

"Bye" Lilly waves lazily, still not moving until she feels the back of her shirt being lifted as Dean lets out a low whistle. She finally lifts her head to look at him over her shoulder as she feels him gently press against her.

"He worked on you with your back like this? is like your whole back." Dean breathes out with a hiss as he stares at her bruised back; taking in the large ornate tipping scale with the heart weighing much heavier than the feather decorating it. He stares at it for several moments, noting that the top of the scale was actually the brand, but something about the tattoo seemed wrong to him.

"I can be very persuasive." Lilly comments off offhandedly with a dismissive wave.

Castiel was all but summoned by the whistle. He gently sets the the plate on the table before flapping to get a look at her back. He tilts his head, taking in the art work with a frown. "That looks...painful." He says moving away from it to study it further. "And... I don't think your false gods will be too pleased with it."

"Why's that?" Dean asks, still observing the uneven scale with a frown.

"Eh." Lilly comments moving to lower her shirt. "I like it."

"She is feeling guilty, and has now marked it into her flesh." Castiel states absently, having spent a good amount of free time researching the religion Lilly clung to.

"Wait! Why is the heart heavier than the feather? You talk about judgment all the time and you say that you need your heart to be lighter than the feather. What the hell Lilly! Did you really let Sam get to you? Something is wrong with him." Dean shouts, keeping her shirt raised with one hand and her body pinned to the island with the other.

"I just… Liked it. It felt right when Clay and I were talking about it." Lilly sighs into the marble. She rolls her eyes. "It's just a tattoo. Ya know, art?" She she shifts in discomfort, feeling exposed.

"That had better be all it is Lilly." Dean growls, letting go of her shirt so it falls over the design, his hips still pinning her aginst the counter.

"So not that this isn't comfortable cause, yeah It's not…But, why is your brother taking my motorcycle's home?" Lilly asks changing the subject.

"I can move him if his presence is bothering you. I can find another spot to leave him." Castiel says bitterly, his own anger at the younger Winchester still not diminished.

"Why isn't he in a bed?" Lilly rephrases breathing onto the counter, the marble cool on her forehead.

"All the beds are either close to Elizabeth or a place someone might run into him. I was trying to avoid that." Castiel explains simply, with a surprisingly human shrug.

"Ah…" Lilly sighs in understanding as she tapped her fingers against the counter. "It's fine, khonsu and baby can chill together…"

"Hey Cass, why don't you go check on Mae? Take your time, I need to talk to Lilly." Dean offers. He could tell by the way Castiel fidgeted that he was worried too. Not that he blamed him, Dean had already gone up to check on Mae after Lilly had taken off and had found his sister figure sound asleep.

"I could go do that." Lilly offers, wanting to make sure the earlier dose was keeping her sister comfortable. She figured it was 'demonic abilities' that had flung her into a wall much earlier that evening, and she wasn't quite sure what the range of it was. And if she were really honest with herself she didn't want to deal with Dean at the moment either. She presses her hands on the counter to push herself up, letting out a grunt of frustration when Dean only asserts more pressure on her back; keeping her in place.

"I am concerned about this evening's earlier incident and what it might have done to Elizabeth. She should have woken when _he_ did what he did to you. At the very least, I am fearful that she was hurt by his use of his ability."

"Uh… She's kinda… Chasing the dragon at the moment…" Lilly admits with a sigh as she lets her forehead hit the marble counter.

"You didn't?" Dean groans, questioning his girlfriend's decisions.

"Um… But I did. You guys were all giant rage monsters. I was a little ball of rage too… Combustible and she's already pretty off… So yeah. With no regrets."

"What does chasing the dragon mean?" Castiel asks, the words on his tongue foreign.

"Lilly drugged Mae." Dean explains shortly.

"Drugged her?" Castiel asks head tilted.

"I gave her medicine to help her sleep. And keep her asleep." Lilly defends herself as she tries harder to stand; feeling ridiculous trying to talk to anyone while being pinned to the counter.

"Stop." Dean growls at her in warning. "Cass, under the sink there's a first aid kit, can you get it for me? Then go check on Mae?"

"Of course." Castiel nods, moving over to the sink, fetching the box kept under it. He hands it to Dean before he turns and disappears up the stairs, leaving the two alone in the kitchen.

"You're mad." Lilly states. "Why?"

"I'm mad that Sam hurt you, and then you went and got a tattoo over it. Like you felt that you deserved the pain or something twisted like that." Dean says roughly, his fingers anything but as he massages the balm he retrieved from the kit on the bruises, avoiding her new tattoo.

"Seemed better than the alternative." Lilly says, resting her chin on the counter and blowing loose strands of hair out of her eyes. "You're welcome. He's kinda right though. I do... Stop Mae from doing a lot of normal things. It's not fair to her. I've kind of fucked up her life. I knew that before he said it though."

"That's not fair Lilly. You two needed each other. I'm sure there are things you wish you could do but can't. It's called compromise. Sam and I deal with that shit all the time." Dean tells her, continuing his ministrations to her injuries.

"Nah, I'm actually pretty content. I mean we have a bakery, but I don't have to talk to people...Which is nice… For me anyways... She used to ask me to travel with her a lot… I keep her stuck here. She has the money too, obviously. She could go anywhere, she just couldn't leave...Well she could have, but she wouldn't. Cause you know, misplaced guilt. She thought she'd come back to me being dead...Which probably wasn't inaccurate, but it wasn't fair to her."

"Sounds like she made the choice she could live with. You are more important to her than traveling. That's not holding her back Lilly. You're being too harsh on yourself, Mae loves you. And I seriously doubt she said anything like that. Sam was being cruel on purpose, the way he was… Before you had the amulet." Dean finishes uncomfortably, the memory of Sam's test with her pre-amulet still a dark place in his mind.

"Still wasn't fair to her. She does probably resent me on some level for keeping her here… I made peace with that. Or thought I did… Obviously she talks to him about it, which why wouldn't she? She gets to travel with him. I have the amulet, and I'd still rather not. Eh, cruel or not, it is true." Lilly sighs with acceptance as she lays her cheek against the cool counter. "I hold her back, I don't try. I don't like traveling. I really hate people. I should do it cause it would make her happy. But I won't, cause at the end of the day, I really am selfish. I accept that. I'm willing to lie to myself about what happens to me, but I acknowledge what I do to others. Sure, there's something...Really off with Sam. Has been since I came back. We, uh… We share more qualities, than we used too. I've been, uh… Ignoring it on purpose." She admits.

Dean finishes massaging her back, pulling his hips away slowly as he puts the balm back in the kit, and the kit itself away. "I've felt that he was different too. I've told you my fears about Ruby. And I just know she has something to do with this. He thinks he's using her, but I really think she's using him. And what do you mean, you and Sam have more in common now?"

Lilly turns around leans against the counter watching him thinking about his words carefully as she pulls a hand through her hair. Frown forming on her lips. "Easily irritated. Angry, constantly lying. Sneaking off. Coming back calmer… Yeah. To name a couple anyways. We all changed this year. Why wouldn't we? I figured he was dealing with shit." She sighs blowing out her bangs, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Maybe I should get him back out and hunting again. Constantly watch him. I'm so damned worried about him, but I don't even want to look at him after what he just pulled with you."

"Eh... Probably wouldn't be a bad thing to do… I'm not sure him being around Mae right now is healthy for either one of them, and there's still the seals. I'm not mad at him for what he did to me, but I'm still pissed about what he did to Mae."

"Cass told me and Bobby what happened to Mae. And that she begged him not to say anything yet. You should have seen Bobby. If Cass hadn't already moved Sam, I'm sure Bobby would have kicked him. She's going to be hard to convince that this is for the best."

"True. I'm sad I missed that… But I can take care of Mae. That's the least I can do…" Lilly says after a moment of silence. "So when are you two going to be heading out?"

"I guess if we want to keep them apart for a bit, I could load him in the car tonight, but I'm kind of selfish and don't really want to do that." Dean says with a small smile.

"Well it's going to be dawn in like four hours…Maybe you should sleep for a bit before you go. Safer driving?"

"Or, we could wait a day or so. I could keep asking Cass to knock his ass out, or you could drug him. Or, we could let him actually say goodbye to Mae."

"Sir, did you just ask me to drug your brother?" Lilly asks in surprise.

"It was an or. There were several or's in there." Dean corrects in a mockingly stern voice.

"Mae, would be...Unpleasant to deal with if Sam did not say bye, and I can think of several things I'd like to do for you before you leave. I say we go upstairs and start on a few of them Tex." Lilly offers as she pushes off the counter, and takes his hand pulling him towards the stairs.

"Have you eaten since you left?" Dean asks with a frown.

"I was about to go get a load of protein." Lilly comments crudely with a roll her eyes.

When she sees Dean's look of disapproval she drops his hand. "Way to ruin the mood." She mumbles going to the fridge and grabbing an apple biting it. "Happy?" She asks with a mouthful.

"With you? Always." He teases, wrapping an arms around her waist.

"Liar." She mumbles taking another spiteful bite.

.195.

"What the fuck?" Sam growls as he wakes up, groggy and confused. His back was stiff from the cold cement under him. He looks around the small sunlit room he was in, noting the odd contents stacked around him; car tools taking up some space, and shelves upon shelves of cleaning supplies, paper products and chemicals taking up the rest.

He groans as he pulls himself to his feet, unsure where he was as he looks out one of the surprisingly clean windows, sighing in relief when he sees Mystic. "Where the fuck am I?" He mumbles, as he walked over to the barn style doors and cracked it open with a frown before stepping out. He looks back at the familiar shed with a frown before he begins walking to the house. He pauses mid-stride however, when the memories from the previous day start flooding in. He lets out a deep breath as he runs his fingers through his hair, tugging on the roots roughly as his jaw tensed.

After a long moment of contemplation he decides to risk running into someone to go and check on Mae. He walks around to the front of the house thinking it would be best to avoid the kitchen if he could help it. He wasn't sure what he had been thinking, wasn't even sure what he felt in regards to using his abilities on another human; though he immediately blamed Lilly for being her usual impertinent, confrontational, obstinate _little_ shit starting self.

Sam sighs as he unlocks the front door, silently entering before shutting it behind him with a soft click. He slowly makes his way up the stairs before working his way to Mae's room; staying as silent as he possibly can. He was actually pretty happy that no one had spotted him yet.

Sam stops short when he opens the door and finds Castiel sitting on the bed next to Mae, who had by all appearances curled around him in her sleep. Which meant he had to have been sitting there for a long time. He watches with building anger as Castiel slowly ran his hand over her hair, petting her.

"What the fuck?" Sam seethes quietly before walking over to the angel; everything in his countenance hostile. His fingers itching with desire to wrap around the divine creatures throat.

"Sam, please calm down. You _will_ hurt Elizabeth _again_." Castiel nearly challenges, his eyes narrowing at the wayward Winchester.

At Castiel's warning Sam backtracks, taking a deep breath as he did his best to calm his raging emotions.

"Good. While you're here though, I need to speak with you." Castiel states, his hand leaving Mae's hair as he goes to stand, only to find himself at a loss of how to detangle himself from her without disturbing her sleep. After a moment's thought he disappears from the bed, only to reappear next to Sam.

"What?" Sam growls quietly trying to keep himself in check fearful of upsetting the sleeping girl in the bed, noting her in different clothes, and praying it had been the little shit that had done it, or he was going to fry an Angel extra crispy.

"Elizabeth is worried for you. I know what you did, and she begged me, begged me Sam, not to tell your brother." Castiel informs him, watching Sam's face. "You know what you did is dangerous. And you have been warned many times to stop. And yet, you pulled her into a hunt and killed a demon using your unholy abilities."

"It was the safest way to do it with her in the room. You've been up our asses about the seals, I'm just doing my fucking job. Now just stay the fuck away from _**my**_ girlfriend."

"I am not finished Samuel Winchester. You seem to be of the opinion that I will not stop you from hurting this girl. You are wrong. Severely wrong. I am an Angel of the Lord still, a soldier. You really should show me more respect. Even the other Abomination has learned it. I try very hard to be friendly with all of you, but you are trying my patience." Castiel threatens.

"I would never hurt Mae, how was I supposed to know that the exorcism was going to do that. Now get away from her, _your_ kind has done enough damage to her." Sam argues.

"You are on a dangerous road Sam. I know it, Dean knows it, and now Elizabeth has seen it too. You go to very dark places when you use that ability. You should discontinue its use. You could have killed her. And you were blocking me from any assistance I could have offered. You put her life on the line, to prove that you were stronger than your brother. I can not tell Elizabeth what to do, though I really wish I could." Castiel comments with a sigh as he looked between the two. "And then that display in the kitchen. That tells me that either you have no regard for Lilly's life, or you have no control over yourself. I am not sure which is worse."

"I would never put Mae in danger. I have perfect control over those abilities. And I know what I'm doing is right. Lilith needs to die. If the knife didn't work on fucking Alastair it's not going to work on Lilith. This is the right path, I'm sorry if the rest of you can't fucking see that. I'm trying to stop the fucking apocalypse. I would never hurt Mae."

"But you already have, twice in the past week. I think you mean you would never want to hurt Elizabeth. But you have shown you will." Castiel comments before he turns his focus solely back to Sam. "And am I to assume then that the incident with Lilly was on purpose then? If you have full control of the abilities? Because that will also hurt Elizabeth. Dean will also not be pleased by this news. Neither will Bobby or her gods. I know I'm certainly am not happy with this new information. Both Elizabeth and Lilly are under my care." He says, his neck slightly craned as he narrows his eyes at the proverbial child. He contemplated hitting Sam. Just to hit him. Curious about why he was feeling that way, but was not all that concerned by it.

"Lilly… Pushes everyone of my fucking buttons. On purpose. She is infuriating. And puts Mae in danger constantly. If you're worried about Mae, then you should be concerned with Lilly." Sam comments after walking over to pick up Mae, every intention of bring her downstairs to the basement. He looks down into her peaceful face with a frown. "Did she fucking drug her again?" He demands in exasperation, honestly not expecting an answer.

"Yes, and it has helped her sleep through _your_ erratic emotions. I am not comfortable with you holding Elizabeth right now, put her back." Castiel glares dangerously at Sam. "Did you attack Lilly on purpose? You never answered me."

"I don't really fucking care if you're comfortable with me holding her. She is **my** girlfriend. As for Lilly, she should learn to back the fuck down. That's what gets Mae in so much fucking trouble, she's going to end up getting Mae killed." Sam scoffs as he turns to the angel indignantly.

Castiel's eyes narrow before he pops next to Sam. He touches Mae's arm and without another word the two of them disappear from the room.

"CASTIEL!" Sam roars in disbelief and anger.

Dean, Lilly, and Bobby all rush into the room at nearly the same time. Sam shoves past Lilly, who was the only one smiling, causing her to fall back into the door jam with a hiss of pain.

"What the fuck yo!" Lilly hisses out, before she turns on her heel and walks away no longer caring now that she had confirmed that Castiel had indeed taken Mae out of Sam's reach. She happily leaves Bobby and Dean to deal with Sam.

"What the hell is wrong with you Sam?" Bobby demands, doing his best to restrain Sam. The father in him worried for the boy, his expression heart wrenching if anyone had been able to see it.

"The stupid fucking Angel just popped Mae out of my fucking hands." Sam growls out enraged.

"What the fuck? Why the hell- Stop pushing around my fucking girlfriend Sam." Dean snaps at his brother.

"Then put her on a fucking leash." Sam snaps back irritated and frustrated.

"Ok, you and I are leaving, right fucking now. I don't know what the fuck has gotten into you, but we can't be around the girls right now until you come down off of whatever high you're on." Dean snaps back.

"No, I'm checking on Mae, I'm not leaving her with someone that fucking drugs her at every goddamned turn. And an Angel that fucking watches and touches her in her fucking sleep."

"She only drugged her cause she was having fucking nosebleeds, cause we were pissed at you for being irresponsible, and Cass was doing what?"

"He fucking had her practically in his lap and was- Was petting her." Sam rages as he breaks out of Bobby's grip.

Castiel shows back up with a flap of wings, happily putting the younger Winchester back to sleep. "This is getting… unpleasant." He comments, stepping over the sleeping boy on the floor as he looked to the others.

"It's too early for this shit." Bobby says darkly heading towards the stairs.

"Thanks for the help Bobby." Dean calls after him, genuinely grateful.

"You're all idjits." Bobby calls back dismissively with a wave of his hand. Not sure what to do, and not wanting to deal with the Angel and Dean right now, even if he was happy that Castiel had dropped Sam. Sam was just too fucking strong sometimes.

"Your brother is getting out of hand." Castiel states as he nudges the boy in question with his sock clad foot. He had quickly adhered to Lilly's rules finding it was much easier to communicate with her if he humored her odd demands.

Dean rubs his hand over his face, wishing he could tell Cass he was wrong. "I know. Gods, I wish I didn't have to do this. I don't feel right making him leave before he can tell her goodbye."

"Dean. You said gods plural. There is only one god. But this is concerning. I don't think he should be near Elizabeth, and he is especially hostile towards Lilly." Castiel states. "Where is she by the way?"

"It's an expression Cass." Dean sighs as he drags his hand through his hair. "And I know. We're going to have to go. He pushed her, to get by. She was the easiest to move I guess." Dean comments, his heart heavy with discomfort. He was feeling very discouraged, and lost. "I'm worried, about him. I'm pissed at him. I'm worried what her gods are going to do if they find out what he did." He scratches the back of his head in frustration..

"I agree. And we do not have time for the old ones and the Angels to go to war. When Elizabeth is better, I could agree to bringing her to see him, provided he can keep better control of his emotions." Castiel offers helpfully.

"That's going to have to do it. I'll go back our bags." Dean acknowledges with a sigh.

"Shall I put him in the car?" Castiel asks, tilting his head to the side as he watches Lilly walk towards them down the hall.

" _Here_." Lilly comments with two backpacks, and a new bigger first aid kit. "There's more drugs in the first aid kit than normal, and some tampons. I suggest drugging him. And I'd be careful with the drugs, fuck if I know what he's on, but the last thing ya'll need to deal with is O. ." She states, gesturing with her laden hands to Sam. "Mae's going to be upset." She sighs.

"About how long until she wakes up?" Dean asks, gauging the amount of time he had to say good bye himself.

"Actually I'm kind of worried she's not up yet…." Lilly frowns as she places the backpacks and kits down.

"She had already started healing naturally, and I felt it was good for her to sleep, so I did not heal her as I would normally have done. I have been aiding in keeping her asleep. I will continue to do so until she is fully healed."

"Thanks Cass." Lilly comments with a small smile, her back tingling with pain as she stands up straight, letting out a deep breath.

"Would you like help with what Sam has done to you?" Castiel asks in concern.

"Yes." Dean answers for her. He was angry Sam had hurt Lilly again; was mad they couldn't just get along. He was hoping this was just part of his psychic ability shit and not whatever darkness they all saw growing in him.

"Nah, I'm straight. It didn't hurt." Lilly shrugs, walking over to Dean to hug him when she notes his discomfort.

"Go ahead and dump him in the car Cass, I need to get him out of here before he touches Lilly again, or I'll go insane."

"Eh, I'd rather they say bye to each other, I'll just go to the shop or something. No big." Lilly comments, pulling away from Dean, to watch his face. She was really not looking forward to seeing Mae's crestfallen face when she was forced to tell her the guys shipped out. She knew how much Mae hated it when the guys just up and left.

"When she is better, I will take her to see him." Castiel reiterates, disappearing with Sam and the things she brought.

"I wonder where he hid Mae." Dean comments casually.

"Basement is my best guess." Lilly shrugs. "I'm sure she's fine. It's Cass."

"Sam seems to think he has a crush on her." Dean tells her, recalling Sam's rage over him touching her in her sleep.

"Huh… Is he even capable of that?" Lilly asks with her eyes screwed at the thought. "He's… Better than he used to be, but I don't think that's the case. Castiel, for whatever reason enjoys mimicking us. I just don't think he realizes boundaries should exist when the four of us have so few when we're together. Mae's comforted the most by touch, I think he's noticed that." She concludes with a shrug, before adding "Besides, I know it's not reciprocated. Mae views Castiel like I view my gods… The concept would be… Unsettling, and wholly creepi-fying for her."

"You try to teach your gods manners and about humanity?" Dean teases, recalling times he had seen Mae talking to Castiel, explaining emotions or everyday human things to him patiently. Lilly had a point though, and it all made sense when she summed it up so nicely.

"Cute." Lilly comments sarcastically. "But no, my gods aren't socially retarded. I meant reverently… " She clarifies with a roll of her eyes. She goes silent for a moment, her thoughts darkening as she grew more somber. "So, what is Sam addicted too exactly? Are there like, black magic drugs or something? Or is this just this a seriously bad case of steroids gone wrong type of deal?" She asks as she steps back and looks up to Dean with concern. "I mean, I would hazard PCP if I didn't know better, but he seems pretty conscious of his decisions."

"I don't know, but I wish I did. He seems to be singlemindedly fixated on destroying Lilith. And willing to do whatever it takes to achieve it." Dean admits, pulling her back in for another hug.

"Ah… Well good luck, on the hunt then. That's going to be a bitch. I'm kind of…" Lilly takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "Just watch yourself. I know you can handle this, but please for my sanity air on the side of caution." She sighs not having a softer way to say she didn't trust Sam at the moment.

Dean smiles down at her, grateful that she was so supportive and understanding. "I'll keep my eyes on Sammy. Don't worry too much babe, we'll get this sorted out. I promise I won't turn a blind eye to his bull shit."

Lilly smiles before she hugs him tightly. "We'll figure this out Cowboy. We'll get Sammy back. I'll start looking into drugs and their side effects, hopefully pin some theories down. I know this isn't him."

"You're the best. I'll keep you updated on anything I see." He bends down to claim her lips, needing to do something to show her how much he loved her.

The kiss continues until both of them are out of breath, and she pulls away from him. "I love you." She breathes out, before stepping away from him, palms out. "But stop. I feel guilty enough that I get to say good bye. And I'm like, less than five steps away from raping you in her room."

"I love you too Hufflepuff, and it would _not_ be rape." Dean chuckles with a shake of his head. "But it's cute that you're concerned about it."

* * *

AN2: So wow. We hope you'll take a few minutes to let us know what you think. We really enjoy encouragement, constructive critique, questions or hearing about the things you like. We also love getting suggestions, so don't forget to pm us with those too. Again, Twisted and I just want to thank you for sticking with us. Much love fellow wayward daughters and sons.


	43. Chapter 43

AN: Sorry I got this up late. I'd tell you the whole story involving a two year old, cake and an unexpected party... But that's not why you're here. Enjoy :)

* * *

.196

"So they really just left?" Mae pouts, her lower lip quivering as she stares at Lilly with her big sad viridian eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Cass, said he'd air lift you there when you were feeling better." Lilly offers quickly, hoping that news would help. She'd trade places with any of them right now, rather than be here facing down water works. Mae had looked like she had just kicked a baby sheep in the face.

"I mean, that was super sweet of Cass, but why did they leave so abruptly? I don't understand…" Mae continues, hurt Sam would just up and leave without a word. Her eyes drop to the table and she watches as her fingers twist around the tissue Lilly had given her. She should have known something was up the moment she walked into the kitchen and noticed Lilly making fruit salad and garden salad like her life depended on it.

"Uh... They just had to go, ya know do apocalypse shit." Lilly lies, not wanting to tell her Sam had demon body slammed her into a wall. She couldn't scare her sister like that. She didn't want to address how much Sam's words had hurt her, she just wanted to figure out what fucking outet Sam had found and fix it. She frowns, it was one thing for him to send her flying like a fuckin' rag doll, but with the way he was heading, Lilly couldn't be positive he wouldn't turn it on Mae. Addicts were assholes. She sighed as she pulled her hands through her hair. _What a fuckin' mess._

"You didn't get to say goodbye either?" Mae asks, watching Lilly's sad face.

Lilly looks to the floor cursing everything in this moment before just accepting things for what they were. "No. I'm sorry. Dean did get to say bye to me, I'm sorry Sam couldn't do the same."

"How long was I asleep?" Mae sniffs sadly.

"A little under thirty six hours. You know how that shit goes. How are you feeling by the way? I've been super worried about you." Lilly asks as she notices the steam from the kettle and stands walking over to make them tea.

"I guess I freaked out ,didn't I." Mae says quietly, her worry for Sam still nearly all consuming.

"Eh. Shit happens, no worries. Just, I thought you were dead, was relieved when you weren't. I know how much you like hunting, and I know that Sam was probably doing his best to take care of you while you were out; but it was four days without any sign from you. I'm not trying to discredit you in the slightest but some really big shit is happening right now, and angels and demons are hunting the Winchesters; and by proxy us, down like dogs. I know Dean and Sam can handle it, but to be honest Mae I have a hard time seeing you hurt anything. I mean not that you wouldn't, but it would have to escalate to a point of no return. I was worried something fatal had happened." Lilly responds softly, as she pours hot water into the mugs before adding sweetener.

Mae nods slowly, still staring at her fingers even though she no longer sees them. "I know. I have a hard time seeing it too. Ever since the siren. I knew what I had to do, knew I had to stab one of you, get your blood on the blade so I could stab him. But, I looked for another way. And then, even though you were standing there cutting yourself and Sam and Dean were trying to rip each other to shreds, I failed. I tried to kill him, wanted everything to stop. But- I didn't move fast enough. I don't like that part of hunting, actually hurting someone… something. Maybe I could do it someday, but I don't think I can right now."

Lilly plucks the mugs off the table before she walks over to Mae and sits next to her and thinks for a long moment. "Mae, I have every confidence in your ability to defend us if we were in a complete life or death situation. I don't think that makes you bad person, and I certainly don't feel like you're a failure. Out of us all of us, you're… You've retained your humanity. In all honesty I'm scared of how quickly I was willing to unload a gun on someone that appeared human. I knew something was off, but I didn't know he was a monster. I used to be terrified of guns, but I don't think I ever truly understood why… And now I'm not sure I'm not liking the conclusion I'm coming too." She admits as she picks up her mug and takes a sip of the drink; noting it's bitterness had nothing on her own. "That hesitation doesn't make you a failure Mae, it makes you human."

"The three of you are human. I'm apparently a more than human human." She slowly turns to watch Lilly. She knew as children Lilly had been uneasy around guns, though she never would have known that if it hadn't been for Bobby's house. She understood though, once she had seen what people did to Lilly she had always prayed that Lilly would never run into someone with a gun by herself. Now though, Lilly sounded like she had a new reason to dislike guns, and the power that they gave to a person.

"Hey, you're at least half right? I mean I've never seen you pop fangs, or spit acid or anything like that. Never seen you blow something up with your mind. You bleed red, have to breath, and have the furthest thing from a killing instinct I've ever seen. You've never injured a single animal, human, or even a bug in the whole time I've known you. You used to cry when you accidently stepped on an ant. The brothers, and myself… Well, I s'pose I can really only speak for myself. Humans can be uglier than any monster, and if someone I don't know raises a hand at me, or gods forbid you, well then I have no problem defending either of us. And I really don't want to hold you to that expectation. I don't want too. I don't want you to ever lose what makes you such a beautiful person Mae. I don't want that light stomped out."

"I wish you could expect that of me. I wish I was brave, like you. I'm so scared now. I thought I had gotten over it. I was scared after my family died so suddenly. And I'm scared now, all the time. It never goes away. I'm scared for everyone and of everything. And I'm just, tired of it. I want to help, I want to save people, I want to be okay. I don't want to be only half human. What if the other half is monster?" Tears slide down Mae's cheeks before she shakes her head. "I don't want to be a monster." She looks to Lilly, her eyes hopeless and desperate.

"Harps." Lilly sighs as she looks into the murky contents of her mug. "You know this is a front, you know I'm not that brave. I'm stubborn and I'm defiant. I don't want the enemy to know so I wear a mask. It's easier for me. It's okay to be scared, I'd be worried if you weren't. The men we've finally picked are up against impossible odds, with an insane mission to single handedly stop the apocalypse, not to mention angels and demons are constantly up their asses." She sighs before she reaches over and lifts her hand to Mae's cheek, gently wiping her tears away with her thumb.

"Your parents taught you better than that Mae. I know monsters aren't human, that they're different from us in almost every way imaginable; or at least that's what we've read and been told. But you know, different doesn't always mean bad. Humanity has good in it sure, but some of the cruelest things that have ever happened to me have been done at the hands of humans. If humans can be so far on the spectrum, then I don't see why the creatures Sam and Dean hunt can't also be held to those standards. Thoth and Maat, hell even Loki- Though not nearly to same extent, aren't anything like Dean assumed they would be. We've even seen it in the angels, I mean Castiel and Anna aren't anything like their siblings. And I can't honestly believe that every species of supernatural being are inherently evil, hell there are probably dozens that adapt and interact with humans just fine, and that's why the hunters don't know about them." She points out gently. "I don't think it matters what you are because at the end of the day that doesn't define who you are-" She says softly before she lifts her finger and gently presses it to her sister's heart. "In here."

Mae bites her lower lip as she takes Lilly's hand and threads their fingers together. "You really think so?" She asks, her eyes shinning softly.

"I think humans by nature don't like others that are different than them. Just think about how something as insignificant as a person's race is still such a huge issue. The rampant homophobia, like any of the that community actually has an agenda." Lilly says with a shake of her head. "I think there are good supernatural creatures that know how humans treat their own species so cruelly because of something as simple as religion, or the way they look, and know what would happen to them. It's easy to hate something you don't understand. But you my lovely dear sister, it wouldn't matter if you were part cave troll, you'd still be the wonderfully amazing bright girl you are right now, and their opinions wouldn't change that. Unless you let it get to you. Words can be so much more powerful than any weapon, but it's the people who know and love you that really matter." Lilly says with a gentle smile as she squeezed Mae's hand, curious as to how long this issue had truly been bothering her.

Mae looks down for a moment, mulling over Lilly's words. Lilly was right, like she so often was. She had always found it troublesome that the world was so full of misunderstandings and hate. It was one of the reasons she'd wanted to travel so much. She wanted to learn, to see more perspectives, to understand. She'd gotten so caught up in her fear of humans versus monsters that she had forgotten such a simple truth, humans could be monsters too. It didn't fix anything, didn't make her less afraid, but it did help her get some perspective. "I've been really caught up in emotions and being scared. Being worried about everyone. Being afraid of what I am. Sorry that I've been so, distant. But, thank you Lilly. You always know how to help." Without thinking Mae leans over to hug Lilly tightly, nearly falling out of her chair in the process.

Lilly chuckles as she hugs her sister back, glad all four of the chair legs were firmly on the ground. "Hey it's okay, I understand needing to think without others intervention. I know I get the same way, and we've all been through some shit this year. I'm glad you finally came to me about this though, seems its been eating at you for a while… And if you're really _needing_ to know about what the more than human part of you is, Thoth's offer still stands." She assured Mae softly.

Mae nods into Lilly's neck. "Yeah. I need to. He and I have talked a couple of times, but I'd gotten the feeling he was trying to wait for a better opportunity to offer again. He's kind of sweet in a he doesn't want anyone to know kind of way. But, you're right. It's starting to really hurt not knowing. And I have enough mystery in my life right now." She pushes herself off Lilly's chair and sits up straight in her own.

"Yeah that's Thoth is a nutshell, I would suggest not telling him that though." Lilly sighs. "Heard. I'll talk to him, let him know you're up for it when he has the time and I'm sure the resources."

"And then that will be at least one problem taken care of." Mae lets out a sigh.

"Hey one problem at a time is a lot more realistic than trying to work on everything at once." Lilly leans back in her chair and thinks about it for a moment before letting out a long exasperated sigh. "And I honestly think it would be a good idea for you to see Sam before visiting with Thoth."

"Yeah. Me too. I'm- Lilly I'm really worried about him. He's…" She trails off, unable to find the right words to describe her terror for him, and what he was tapping into.

"Really?" Lilly asks intrigued as she put her elbow on the table and leaned against her palm, her entire attention on Mae. "You're not scared of him, are you?" She adds after a moment thinking back to the ill attempted experiments, the way Mae had reacted after Sam's outburst after being exposed to her without the amulet, with a frown.

"No. I'm afraid for him." Mae says slowly. This was important, and she had to explain it right. Talking about it to just Lilly made it easier, she had been afraid that trying to explain it to everyone would have resulted in her getting interrupted and being misunderstood. With Lilly though, whatever else she was thinking, Mae knew Lilly would always take the extra time to understand her.

"Heard. I feel like that's legitimate. He certainly hasn't been acting like he used too, and I figured it was just his way of coping, but it's gotten outta hand…" Lilly nods in understanding.

Mae nods. "But it's more than that. Do you remember how I told you Sam could pull demons from innocent people and save them."

"Yep, you certainly did." Lilly agrees.

"I don't think it's a good thing anymore." Mae lets out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. "I thought it didn't matter what Sam was using, because he was using it for good. Lilly, I think I'm wrong. It was scary, and dark, and he was so, just so angry. I- I can't even try to describe how he felt and looked to me while he was doing it. I didn't recognize him. I don't have the words to explain what I felt, the note of his emotion. The pulse. It made me sick. It broke my defense."

"Ah… True. Well they are demonic right? That's what made you pass the fuck out for two days… And recuperate for several more? Cause damn. I've never seen you affected by anything that way." Lilly sighs after a moment as she brings her tea back to her lips. This was a difficult situation to navigate objectively.

"Ah, he's just, he's just worried. He got worried about how it affected me. He's been acting kinda strange for a few months now. I don't understand why he gets so irritated with Cass, or why he wanted me to avoid Thoth and Maat." Mae continues to explain, speeding up in her explanation now that she'd started talking about it, like a river that had just broken through a dam.

"Because he's a control freak?" Lilly offers as she lets out a sigh. "Remember back in high school when one of the damn shrinks prescribed me Xanax?" She asks with a frown.

Mae's eyes widen slightly, but she nods. "Yeah… I remember." She treads carefully. Those had been dark times.

"Remember what I was like? After I started popping them for a while? How nasty I was without them? The way my mood would dip? How controlling I was when I was without them..."

Mae tilts her head to the side. "You… You think he's addicted to something?"

"I think when Dean was gone… He may have started taking something to help him cope with it. I mean I'm sure this wasn't what he wanted, but, well, I know how deep addiction can sink in. I just think it explains some things is all… We all know this isn't who Sammy really is. He's just sick right now." She finishes softly, unsure how Mae would take the news, and another deeper part of pushing down the fact that she was in fact a hypocrite. Though admittedly she had done her best to not cut as much as she used too, but she knew even that was a shitty excuse.

Mae looks down at her lap where her fingers were laced together in a white knuckled grip. "But, I saw you taking the pills. Wouldn't I have seen him taking something if he was an addict? The only thing he's ever said that he can't live without is- Well it sounds stupid, but he says he needs me around to help keep him calm. He feels angrier all the time, and he's right, when we're together I can feel it lessen."

"Well, atleast he has more wits about him than I did. I used to just pop them in front of you. Sam's smarter than that… But Mae, you calm down everyone. You're like this family's living breathing prozac. Sam's a ball of rage, and I think even he knows that. It's no surprise to me he would feel that way." Lilly waits for her to respond for a moment before she sighs. "What are your instincts telling you? You've always had amazing gut feelings towards people, what are they telling you now?"

Mae sighs before she looks back to Lilly. "Honestly Lilly, my instincts are telling me to stick to him like glue. I told myself that was what I was going to do. Remind him of who he is so he doesn't forget. He's so, focused on killing Lilith right now. So determined that he's the only one who can. And he thinks the only way he can do it is with this ability that Ruby is helping him work on." She lets out another sigh. "He promised me he wouldn't do that around me anymore. It really scared him."

"Okay then." Lilly nods in acceptance, unsurprised by her sister's response. "The stick to him like glue then. That sounds fair. We were mad we thought you were dead. Like legit, dead. He should have called, maybe if he wasn't doing such shady shit, he would have. But that can be forgiven with time. No one blames him for wanting Lilith dead, we're just not happy with the path he's chosen to end her. But you're obviously not dead, and neither is he. We can work on this." She comments with a shrugs when her phone begins ringing and vibrating between her breasts. She sighs as she pulls it from her bra. Her brows furrow in confusion when she sees who's calling her, and holds up her finger. It was odd for Devon to get back to her so quickly about her question.

"Devon, sup? Did you already come up with the list?" Lilly asks hopefully, before her face dropped. "Oh. You want me to what? How much? Will they know? Well what are we talking? When? How many? Anything else special about them? Uh… Where will they be going? A pop-up? Whose requesting them? Who the fuck is Killian? What the fuck is… Ah… Yeah no I'll do that for you, but you better have that damn fucking list Devon." She sighs, before cracking her neck. "Yeah, I'll text you later." She agrees before hanging up, shaking her head.

Mae watches Lilly, the one sided conversation confusingly similar to a bakery order, but from Devon?

"Sorry about that Mae, Devon needs some cupcakes for a friend. We're invited if you're interested in dancing, I know that helps you." Lilly explains with a shrug of her shoulders. If she had known it was just going to be him asking for a favor she would have waited to pick up the phone. She had really just hoped he had gathered the names of any new drugs that may have hit the 'market' while she had been out of the _game_ , so to speak.

"Devon has a friend that needs cupcakes? For some type of pop up party?" She asks skeptically.

"Yeah, I guess it's a themed party or something. Sweets or something. He thought I might be interested in some side cash. He wasn't wrong."

"But you hate parties." Mae reminds her, concerned that she had to do so.

"I know, but you like them. And I figured this might get your mind off things. It's close to town, if you don't want to-"

"No it's not that I don't want to, it's just Sam doesn't want me dancing in public."

.

"So? Dean doesn't like me doing half the shit I do… Hell neither do my gods, but does that stop me? No. Live your life. We just won't tell him. Just don't drink or eat anything while we're there."

"Yeah, I know Lilly. But like I said, he's been kinda off and I've just been trying to make things easier on him. And. Weird request, but ok."

"You shouldn't avoid things you enjoy just to ease his burden." Lilly sighs with a frown. "Not, really. There's a reason Devon called me personally and not the shop." She explains with a simple shrug.

"Why… O- Oh! That kind of party." Mae chuckles. She'd never seen the fun in a party that mixed in drugs, but to each their own fun she had always supposed.

"Yeah." Lilly nods when she see's Mae's understanding. "See I'm also doing things Dean wouldn't be thrilled about if he knew. But who am I to snub my nose at easy money? And bonus, you get to do some dancing. You need some fun in your life, and it just presented an opportunity."

"I see that." Mae says with an eyeroll, with a small shake of her head. She really couldn't understand Lilly sometimes, she knew Lilly already had more than enough money, and she knew her sister wasn't greedy.

"Which is ironic, since, you know, they live off stolen credit cards, and scam people while playing pool. But yeah, if you promise not to drink or eat anything, we'll go. I told him I'd deliver it them anyways."

"You know that my family left you money too right? You don't have to sell drug cakes."

"Eh, I ain't touching that blood money for personal things." Lilly scoffs as she holds up her hand. "I would rather just use the business and my own money, that I earned. Besides I know it just kills Regina to know it's sitting there untouched, and not hers. I do have annual charities that I usually pull from that account though, including a whole five dollar check that I send to her campaign fund every year like clock work. If she hadn't been such a heinous bitch about the whole thing, I wouldn't have cared if she had just taken it and been done, if it meant she woulda left us alone, but she wanted the estate as well."

Mae giggles as she imagines the look on Regina's face every time that check came in before her face turns somber. Regina had made their lives hell for an entire year, had put a huge strain on their friendship, but looking back over it; as unfair as it had been, she was still glad she'd been with Lilly. "Do I even want to know where this vague 'own money' comes from?" She asks, quickly changing the subject. They'd both agreed not to actually talk about the incident, but something about this year just kept trudging it back up.

"Well, honestly, no you probably don't." Lilly says with a sly smirk and a wink.

"Your life choices terrify me, and yet, at the same time thrill me." Mae admits with a smile. She loved how conversations with Lilly did twists and turns. One second she was crying, the next laughing with Lilly as they schemed to have some fun. It was never a dull moment and she had missed it.

"I know right?" Lilly chuckles. "By all means join me in this newest enterprise. We're young and the world might end pretty damn soon, we should live a little Harps." Lilly stood up and rolled her hips, the graceful move a shout out to her own dance classes River had insisted on. "You'll get to dance, and I'll make some cash. Win, win." She adds as she waggled her eyebrows. "You might even convince me to dance with you this time." She teases.

"Sounds like a fun challenge." Mae smiles. To date, she'd never been able to get Lilly to dance with her in public. She tilts her head to the side. "But, I thought I was suppose to stick to Sam like glue? And then work with Thoth to figure out what the peppermint stick ice cream I am."

"Hmm, you're right," Lilly frowns as she thinks about it. "Well it's not like Dean's going to let you hunt with them, so I mean, it's not even like they're going to be aware of it. It'll just be one night, and it's in a couple days anyways. So leaves plenty of time to do responsible shit."

"I guess you're right. Adulting is hard." Mae whines as she lets her head drop to the table.

"Fuck yeah it is, but we're two bright girls we can manage." Lilly chuckles as she walks over to Mae and musses her hair.

Mae laughs, enjoying the feels of it as it shakes her whole body in mirth. She suddenly sobered up, "So, speaking of responsibilities, how pissed is Bobby feeling towards me right now? Like one to ten scale?"

"At you? Like a four maybe… If that." Lilly assures her.

"He looked like he was going to kill me when we got home. Felt like it too."

"Mmm, I'm pretty positive he's not going to kill anyone, and if he did you're like dead last on that list. You have a lot of competition for that man's ire and I'm pretty sure Sam is winning the race, quickly followed by myself, and then Cowboy. I think Bobby's frustration is only stemming from you trying to carry the blame for your last outing. Which yeah, no. Don't do that. I still can't believe, Sam made you call. Because that was a surprisingly bitch move coming from him."

Mae instantly straightens up in her seat again. "He didn't… I mean he did call not it- But that's not the point. I freaked out and called because I realized I'd been out of it and had forgotten to call."

"Uh huh, well Sam should have called sooner, but he's been too busy acting shady as fuck lately."

"He's been focused and-" Mae lets out a breath. "Yeah, no, you're right, he has."

"Uh huh." Lilly nods, as she plops back into her seat, before she gathered the mug to her and took a sip, making a face when she realized it had cooled.

Mae lifts an eyebrow. "When did you switch to a new tea? Oh, and uh, how did your couple's therapy go?"

"Last week, second day, and assumingly better than yours. Unfortunately a lot more conversation than sex, but still alot of amazing sex. Oh and he started training me." Lilly shrugs.

"No, our couple time was amazing. It was the hunter time that fell short." Mae responds before tilting her head to the side again, unsure if she'd heard Lilly correctly. "Training you to…"

"Hunt." Lilly supplies with a shrug. "Bobby's helping too."

Mae's eyes widen as she furrows her brow, "But you didn't want to become a hunter."

"And I still don't. But I'm also not an idiot. We walk into stupid shit all the time. I think they're right. The universe is like rigged against us or something. I don't want to be caught off guard again. It's embarrassing and there's really no excuse for it on my end."

"Must be that shit destiny Uriel talked about." Mae says with a shake of her head.

"Maybe…But if that's true it's fucked up that I somehow got mixed up in a christian one… Still bitter. But if it's between shit destiny versus no Dean, then I'll take the shit destiny every time." Lilly admits as she leans back in her chair.

"Christian, Egyptian, Jewish, Atheist, I don't think it matters anymore. The world ending is the world ending. Everyone is mixed up in it whether they like it or not." Mae points out sadly.

"Still bitter it's not mine." Lilly shrugs, getting up and going to the fridge grabbing to grab the large bowl of salad she'd made earlier, dressing and two forks, before she heads back to the table. "Here. Breakfast of champions."

"Yum." Mae responds with a smile, taking her fork from Lilly.

"Elizabeth, you are up." Castiel greets from the stairs.

"Oh look, you're learning to come for food." Lilly says getting up to grab more salad from the fridge, stopping to grab some bowls and a third fork. She places them on the table before she smiles at the angel. "Come join us and eat."

"Hey Cass." Mae says with a smile. "Thanks for, dealing with me the other day, even though you were upset with me."

"I was not upset with you Elizabeth, I was… Upset with Sam." Castiel explains before he turns to Lilly. "I keep telling you I don't require sustenance, Lilly."

"Yeah, but it's fun to sit and talk with us and keep your vessel happy right?" Mae asks patting the place Lilly had set for him.

"And it would make Mae happy." Lilly adds with a smile.

"Fine, I will eat with you." Castiel says with a sigh as he takes a seat at the table. "How is your back Lilly."

"What happened to your back?" Mae asks, spearing a cherry tomato into her mouth.

Lilly glares at the angel darkly, before she turns with a smile plastered on her face to Mae. "I got a new tattoo while you were out."

"Oh really? How was Clay?" Mae asks, pouring some of Lilly's homemade ranch over her salad.

"Clay's doing well, and I owe him a favor." Lilly says with a smile, as she shoves a forkful of lettuce into her mouth. _Castiel, Angel of the fucking Lord, I swear if you mention the Sam thing to her I will kick you. She does not ever need to know that._ She prays to the angel in question.

Castiel looks at Lilly in confusion, his head tilted to the side at her violent prayer.

"So, what did you get? You've had a lot of idea's for back pieces. How did you work around the brand?"

"Oh… You know. I got creative, well, more accurately Clay got creative. It's uh, still bleeding, but I'll show you in a couple days." Lilly smiles, not wanting to explain the bruises. Or lie more.

"Oh. Ok?" Mae says in disappointment, spearing more salad onto her fork. She turns to Castiel, "What was it Sam and Dean had to leave so suddenly for?"

Castiel looks to Lilly and then back to Mae.

 _Cass, just tell her it was a fucking seal or something, 2000 plus years old, and you don't know how to improvise… Seriously?_ Lilly prays as she looks down at her bowl and shoves more lettuce into her mouth,

"There was a seal, we found. They are working on stopping it. Because that is their duty." Castiel states awkwardly, not enjoying this lesson in lying.

Lilly facepalms at the mechanical response.

"Ok… What's going on? You are both acting weird, and I've had enough of that with Sam. I don't like this game at all." She says, putting her fork down.

"Oh! Cass said he'd take you to see Sam the minute you were better." Lilly volunteers, abruptly changing the subject to something she knew Mae would fixate on.

"Yes, it was a concession I made with them when they had to leave." Castiel adds, glad this explanation was not a falsehood.

"Oh are you coming too Lilly, to see Dean?"

"Um… No. I have things to do. Ya know, research and shit." Lilly smiles at her sister, her cheeks full of salad. She would happily see Dean, it was being near Sam that worried her. The last thing Mae needed was the two of them getting into it in front of her.

"Are you feeling better Elizabeth?" Castiel's eyes her carefully, taking a bite of the salad after mimicking Mae with the bottle of ranch.

"Much, the sleep really helped. So did the tea, and food." Mae smiles at Castiel, answering him honestly.

"I am relieved to hear it. If you would like, when you are finished eating, I could check on the Winchesters to see if they are able to see you." Castiel offers.

"I'm done. We can go when you're ready." Mae smiles as she jumps to her feet, eager to go see Sam.

""Elizabeth, I have been warned about your half empty bowls." Castiel points to her barely touched bowl.

"Haha, you're on angel watch." Lilly chuckles, teasing her friend.

"I doubt he's just watching mine." Mae pouts as she picks up her fork again.

"True." Castiel says simply, as he turns to look at Lilly. "Dean said your half bowls were more of a concern."

"What? That's not fair. Don't you have better things to do?" Lilly huffs with a frown. That was some fucking shit for Dean to pull, she had promised to be better about it. She shakes her head with a sigh, not that she blamed him. She hadn't realized how much she had actually kept from Dean, til last week.

"It is something Dean asked me to check on. Since you make me eat with you anyways."

"Efficient." Mae says, teasing Lilly back.

"Well sorry for caring about your poor vessel." Lilly pouts.

"I was admonished for not paying more attention to two of you and your subpar eating habits."

"Dean…" Mae says shaking her head, spearing another cherry tomato.

"Whatever." Lilly grumbles taking another bite of her food.

The three continue eating in silence when Mae finishes her bowl of salad. "I'm ready." She chirps, showing Castiel the empty bowl.

"I will go check." Castiel nods with a small smile before disappearing from the table.

"I can't beleive him, sometimes." Lilly shakes her head gathering the used plates from the table, frustrated that she was being treated like a child. Dean had sent an angel as a babysitter.

"You didn't finish your food." Mae pouts.

"I'm full though." Lilly snaps shortly. "I'm working on it." She growls before her eyes flit to Mae's, "And do you really want to start on me?"

"No." Mae admits softly before looking down at her pjs. "Oh, I should get a shower."

"Yeah, you should." Lilly comments dismissively. She walks over to the sink and starts on the dishes.

Mae sticks her tongue out at her sister before jumping up from the table. She knew something was up, but she was really worried about Sam. Maybe the brothers would be able to explain what was going on with Lilly and Castiel.

.197.

Castiel flaps himself and Mae into the Winchester's motel room with a small frown on his face. He holds Mae steady as she regains her footing; still confused as to why she so adversely affected by his methods of travel. It was more than that though, he knew she could have used another day to rest, but like the rest of the humans in his charge, she didn't want to accept her limitations. Perhaps it was this way with all humans, he wasn't sure; but he rather hoped it wasn't. It was very frustrating to watch.

After a moment Mae feels confident to move without stumbling, and steps away from Castiel. She looks around the cheap motel room with a confused frown, before she see's Sam approach from between the open blinds of a streaky window. "Sam!" Mae exclaims with a large smile, and bounds to the door and opens it. Without thought she just jumps into Sam's arms and hugs him to her tightly as she claims his lips.

"Hey Baby." Sam says, hugging her back tightly as he glares at the angel over her shoulder.

"I can't believe you left without saying bye. You promised." Mae pouts, thumping him on his chest in reprimand.

"Sorry Mae." Sam absently rubs one hand over his chest. "Hey, ya wanna go on a walk with me?" He asks as he takes her by the hand.

"Sure. Be back in a bit guys." Mae chirps as she waves good bye to Dean and Castiel, dismissing the concern she was feeling from them as she follows Sam out of the room.

Once they're a good distance from the room Sam gently pulls her to a stop. "Mae, baby. I'm sorry I didn't say bye, but I didn't have a choice. When I found out you had been drugged _again_ I was going to move you down to your basement, but then Castiel popped in and took you from me. Then the other three came busting into the room and Lilly was looking smug, so I pushed past her, then Castiel knocked me out." He explains quickly, his hand rubbing the back of his neck as he explained his side of the story. He had no idea what they were telling her, but she'd come to see him, so there was definitely time to set the story straight.

Mae's sweet smile slowly drops to a frown as she listens to his explanation, eyes widening at the mention of him pushing Lilly. She narrows her eyes before she asks. "Did... Did you hurt Lilly?"

Sam's silent for a moment, before he shakes his head. "No, I just pushed her out of my way, because Castiel had taken you from me, and she was smiling about it."

Mae takes a step back and puts a hand flat to Sam's chest. "What happened to her back?" She watches him carefully. The way Lilly had been acting, the way she had dismissed showing her the new tattoo. Something was going on. Lilly and Castiel had both acted strange this morning when she had asked why guys had to leave. Was that it? Did they leave because of a fight?

"Nothing, I swear Mae I just pushed her away. That's all." Sam says as he holds his hands up defensively. He really wasn't sure if any damage had happened, and he honestly wouldn't care if he had hurt Lilly. She had been driving him crazy since she had pulled him outside for their one sided scream fest. However he did feel concerned about how Mae would take the information, for some reason he really couldn't fathom at this moment, Mae loved that miserable little shit starter. Besides he wasn't lying, not really, he was just giving her half the story.

"So, you didn't leave because you had to go stop a seal from breaking?"

"No, Dean was just pissed I pushed Lilly." Sam sighs as he rubs the back of his neck.

Mae tilts her head to the side. Why would Lilly… No. She knew why Lilly would want to lie to her about it. Lilly wouldn't want to hurt her feelings, or scare her, or whatever Lilly's reason was; but how had she managed to get Castiel to lie? She takes a slow, deep breath. Were any of them actually telling her the truth? Her sad eyes sweep over Sam. He was acting different, she couldn't excuse it away anymore. This wasn't the stress of hunting, or even the threat of the apocalypse looming over him. He was hiding something from her. Mae shakes her head; sometimes she really hated it when Lilly was right. What could she do? She had to help Sam, needed to. She had to stop him from going down whatever path the angels were afraid he was going down. She lets out a sigh. This was going to hurt everyone, and she couldn't just flush a bag of xanax down the toilet this time. Not that she would ever be able to do that again anyway. By far that memory was the scariest she had ever seen Lilly; there had been no mercy. She did not think she could handle that with Sam.

"Mae. Baby, talk to me." Sam says softly after several long moments of silence, before he closes the space between them. His arms gathering her close to him, as he nuzzles his jaw across her hair gently.

Mae pats her hand against his chest a few times before she drops it to wrap around his waist. "I'm not sure how I feel right now. Or even how I should feel." She admits as she looks up into his eyes, her own reflecting how lost she was starting to feel again. Sam's emotions were difficult for her to read. She felt his concern, and his anger, but she didn't understand one emotion at all, though she had been feeling from him often, recently. She lays her head against his chest, wishing she had all the answers. "I'm hearing a lot of things, but I've also been seeing things that have not been explained to me. I don't like- I wish I hadn't passed out when we got home. I wish we had dealt with everything together. I- I feel like I'm being lied to."

"Mae, I'm not lying to you, I just wanted you to know why I couldn't say goodbye." Sam assures her with a small frown as he looks down at Mae. "Lilly is not stable, I was telling you that on the hunt. I hate how she's always drugging you, and the way she's super co-dependant with you. Like she owns you. She's insane. I can't believe she lied to you about something as serious as a seal." Sam adds with a frown and a small shake of his head, the first genuine thing he had spoken since the conversation started. "She even got Castiel to go along with it." He adds with a disappointed sigh.

Mae shook her head. She understood Lilly had only said it because it was believable, not because she was trying to lie about something serious. It still hurt, but not as bad as it could have. She'd already suspected something wasn't right. She frowned, but how sensitive did Lilly think she was? She wasn't pleased about Sam pushing her sister, but she could understand someone doing something in anger. But she still felt like she was still missing a large piece of this peculiar puzzle. Someone or all of them were lying to her, and it bothered her. She never had all the pieces. She had just been telling Lilly that this morning, and then she turned around and lied. "I'm frustrated about all of this, and I still feel like I'm missing something. She's my sister Sam. She's not out to hurt me."

"I know, I'm frustrated too. I get that she's your sister. She's just a liar, and incredibly antagonistic. I really didn't mean to hurt her." Sam sighs as he looks down at the ground. "She just needs to accept I'm here to stay. She can't just drive me off like the others; she can't just threaten to take you from me. I won't accept it. I can't." He tells her as he meets her eyes.

"She's not trying to drive you off Sam, she's worried about you. And I can't imagine her actually managing to take me away from you. She would have done it by now. I mean how would that even work Sam? I'm an adult, I'm bigger than her, and she's dating your brother. How? How was that a viable threat? Or even a challenge? She's like eighty pounds right now, which I'm sure you realized when you pushed her away." Mae scolds. She was going to have to be upfront with him if she was going to figure out what was wrong. She couldn't just let things slide, or push them to the side to deal with later.

Sam looks down at Mae in surprise. "Lilly can be crafty. She has those damn gods of hers. She could find a way. Guilt you into it, something. She's incredibly possessive of you, and I'm not stupid enough to underestimate her. She's been different since she got back. I know that hurts to hear, but it's true. She's colder, more distant, and incredibly unstable. Especially when you're involved. Seriously Mae, she acts so… Sometimes it really feels like she owns you. I thought it would lessen with time, she'd eventually get used to me." He shakes his head. "But it's only gotten worse in the last couple of months, and I'm sick of it. I've been patient, but she needs to understand she's not the only one in your life now."

Mae takes a step back and puts her fists on her hips, fixing him with a stern stare. "Do you trust me Sam?"

"Of course." Sam responds instantly with his brows drawn in confusion.

"Then you need to understand that Lilly would not take me from you. I. Love. You. Nothing is going to change that."

"Til she drugs you, and disappears." Sam scoffs.

Mae glares. "Give me some credit, unless she plans to make me sleep forever I'd be able to get back to you."

"Or she messes with the wrong type of magic and fucks with your memory or something equally insane." Sam counters with a frown.

"She's not an angel or a witch Sam. She's a priestess that hates rituals."

"She'd figure something else out, if she thought it would mean keeping you to herself."

"Then I guess I'll just have to stay with you for now until we can get this all sorted out." Mae offers with a small smile.

Sam looks at her in surprise. "Really?" He asks, not sure how he felt about that. It would be harder to meet up with Ruby if both her and Dean were around. This was really not turning out in the way he had hoped it would. However he really wouldn't mind her around, it would at least keep Dean from jumping down his throat every three seconds. He could manage to still slip out, he'd just have to be more cautious about it. He could do that.

"Yes. It goes both ways Sam. I trust you. I love my sister, and I think something awful happened while I was out. But no one seems willing to fully explain this situation to me. It's frustrating, but I promised you that I would stay with you. I'll help you stay my Sam while you're out hunting for Lilith. I'll be your backup. I know you're strong Sam, I know you're willing to do whatever it takes. Maybe having me around will help keep you sane. I know you're not alone, you have Dean. But- You have me too."

Sam smiles as he pulls her close. "I love you Mae." He tells her as he brushed a kiss to her temple. "I would really love having you with us." He adds.

Mae really hadn't thought he was going to agree to it that fast. Maybe Lilly was wrong. Maybe he wasn't addicted to something. "So, you'll help me train more and I'll remind you what fun is along the way?"

"Yeah, we're gonna have to get you up to going against the big dogs." Sam agrees with a nod. "I know you're up for the task, just need to polish up the edges a bit." He smiles at her. At least this way she'd be away from Lilly, and with him. The thought made him happy.

"Hey Mae." Dean greets as walks up to them, childishly ignoring both Sam and his glare, as he interrupts them. He had been watching them with the angel, and was nothing short of confused by the interaction. "Sorry to interrupt, but I haven't gotten a chance to say hi yet." He adds, not actually feeling all too sorry about it.

Mae turns to Dean with a smile. "Hey." She steps out of Sam's arms to hug Dean. "Sorry I just passed out on you all the other night. And then just ran out of the room once I got here." She was going to have to figure out a way to talk to him, or he was going to end up putting his foot down about her tagging along to help keep an eye on Sam.

"We were just talking about this weird case we're working." Sam explains to Dean with an annoyed roll of his eyes.

"Ah. So have you or Lilly read the books? Please say no. Cause… They are fuckin' awful, and I can't believe the four of us are in them."

"Books?" Mae asks as she backup to lean into Sam.

"Yeah, someone is writing an entire autobiography of our fucking lives. And doing a shit job of it." Dean answers with a quirked brow, curious as to what they had actually been talking about.

"Oh my god! Was one about a ghost woman? A lady in white?"

Dean nods his head. "It's the first of many volumes of crap."

"We were reading it around the time we first met actually. We thought maybe it had been written by one of your friends… Or another hunter or somebody. I don't remember your last name ever being in the book…" Mae responds in surprise, before she looks between the two of them. "You guys really didn't know?" She asks before something else catches up to her. " Wait, all four of us? Really? Andy sent me one while Lilly was gone, but I never got around to reading it… And besides it looked like it had become a crappy romance novel, at least the cover of it did. When I noticed it was like the twentieth book in the series I didn't even bother with it."

"Really? Damn it. Does Lilly know there's more? She really got…" Dean lets out a low whistle. "She's not going to like it. The writer _really_ toned her down. And we're all like, completely full frontal. And it gives a lot of personal information, like what happened with Vincent…" He adds nervously, as he rubs the back of his neck.

Mae's eyes widen. "The books go into that much detail about our lives?"

"Yeah, unfortunately. I mean not every detail, but it certainly painted a picture." Dean sighs as he runs a hand through his hair.

"And you have no idea who's writing them? Or how?"

"No, that's what we were looking into today." Sam tells her. "But you're right, we need to figure out who's doing this. How they're doing this and why."

"So, I'm glad yer feeling better, and getting this visit was nice. But maybe it's time for Cass to take you back home." Dean says as he looks to Mae with a frown. They had no idea who was behind this, but it couldn't be good. Not to mention he wasn't sure how he felt about Sam being around her at the moment. He'd been a miserable asshole since Mae and his hunt, and was obviously willing to use his stupid fucking powers on Lilly. He still wasn't positive if Sam had acted against Lilly on purpose or not; wasn't even sure he wanted to know. What he was sure of though was there would be no coming back if his brother hurt Mae. Lilly had been irritatingly calm about Sam's actions against her, and he doubted she would have the same benevolence if Sam did even a fraction of it to Mae.

"She's staying with us Dean." Sam tells his brother firmly.

"Like fuckin' hell she is. Fuck that, her ass is going home." Dean growls at Sam, his eyes dark as they dared his little brother to continue arguing.

" _She_ is standing right here guys." Mae reminds them both.

Dean turns to look at Mae. "You're getting your ass home." He states, correcting himself.

Mae frowned at that, she needed a way to talk to Dean, and fast. She could feel Sam getting angry and she really didn't want there to be a fight. She knew this was what needed to happen though. She had to stick around and help watch Sam. They had to know if he was doing something dangerous. _Cass, I need your help and I'm sorry in advance._

"Elizabeth." Castiel greets looking down at Mae, almost instantly appearing next to three of his four charges.

Mae lets out the breath she had been holding. "Look. I know something happened while I was asleep. Just like I know the guys didn't leave to stop a seal. I don't appreciate being lied to about this... Whatever it is."

Dean raises his eyebrow pieces finally connecting together, as his irritation with Lilly ignited into anger. "Seriously. Gods fuckin' damn it."

"Lilly told me it was best for you not to hear it til you came back from seeing Sam." Castiel apologizes, looking to the ground with guilt.

"I just need a minute, I need to wrap my head around this. I'm sorry Sam, I'll be right back." Mae says walking away from the three men. Before she thinks better of it. "Dean, can, would you come with me?" _Sorry Cass, I promise I'm not that upset. I think I understand. I'm not happy about it though I just needed to talk to Dean. Thank you._

"Uh, yeah." Dean nods before walking over to join her. He brushes off Sam's look of anger with well practised ease, before following Mae to a poorly taken care of public park across the street. He watches her as she begins climbing a tree before helping her get to a safe enough branch.

"So what's going on?" He asks, leaning against the tree as he looks up at her.

"I'm worried about Sam." Mae explains quickly, thinking it best to just get to the point.

"Aren't we all." Dean sighs.

"Well, I hope you understand why I have to stay then."

"I don't think you understand why that isn't a good idea." Dean counters with a frown.

"Why don't you tell me what happened then, since no one else is. I feel like all I'm getting is blatant lies or half stories." Mae crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"I kinda got that. I'm actually pissed at Lilly about how she handled that. I can't understand why she would coerce Cass into lying about it. Or why she wouldn't just tell you herself." Dean responds. Concern, anger, and disbelief rolling off him in waves.

Mae just shrugs. "I don't like being lied to, but I think I know why she did it. He told me he pushed her out of his way, maybe she was afraid I'd be scared of him. And she really didn't want to deal with me waking up to you guys being gone anyways. That was a hard spot to leave her in."

Dean's eyes brighten with some understanding, before he shakes his head. "He did more than fuckin' push her Mae. He flung her clear across the fuckin' kitchen, with those stupid fuckin' powers." He glowers, before bitterly adding. "He did push her the next day though. That's why we left. I couldn't keep watching him put his hands on her. He's like twice her fuckin' size."

Mae pales. That was why Castiel had asked how her back was. She must have been hurt. Which meant that Sam lied. He said he hadn't hurt her. She should've known, Lilly above all else had taught her the semantics game. She lets out a sigh. "Something's wrong Dean. You know your brother, you know that Sam wouldn't hurt Lilly like that."

Dean lets out a deep sigh. "Yeah, I thought I knew that. But then he did."

"So, we need to keep an eye on him, figure out what he's doing. It's easier if you let me stay. Lilly and I already talked about this after I woke up this morning. She knew that there was a chance I was going to end up staying with him to help figure this out. Dean, I can feel something is wrong. Please let me help." She pleads softly.

Dean frowns as he thinks about it. There had been several time post hell, he'd wake up to take a piss and find his brother missing. He'd brushed it off, and ignored it after the confrontation with the siren, hoping things would be different, but it seemed his willful ignorance had just made shit worse. Mae was making a really good argument. It wouldn't be terrible to have an extra set of eyes watching out for Sammy either. However that also meant putting Mae at risk, and either dragging Lilly into this as well, or leaving her alone after she had just told him what isolation, or at least the feeling of it, did to her. But Lilly, unlike Sam could also reach out to Bobby or her gods, or hell even the angel if she needed too. He pulls his hands through his hair and frowns. "It would be easier with an extra set of eyes." He admits with a long sigh, not thrilled about it.

"He promised he wouldn't use his exorcism near me again either, which means if I stay-"

"And you trust him to keep that promise?" Dean asks with a skeptical look.

Mae takes a deep breath. "I trust him to try. I'm not going into this blind Dean, I know something's wrong. Like I said, Lilly and I did talk about this. She's looking into what he could be on. This is going to have to be a family effort to help him."

Dean facepalms. "She's really stuck on him being addicted to something." He sighs.

Mae shrugs. "He's never lied to me before Dean. And he's acting like- Look, until we know what is actually happening, I'm gonna go with Lilly's instincts and experience on this. And with what I've seen."

Dean raises a curious eyebrow, but doesn't question her vague faith in Lilly's 'experiances' sure he didn't want to hear it right now. "Right. I already said you can stay. I'm not convinced he's doing drugs, but I've been wrong. We're going to have ta take watches."

Mae closes her eyes, grateful that he was so willing to see her side. "Thank you Dean. And… Thank you for not lying to me about this." She opens her eyes and looks down at him. She had been really worried that he was going to.

"Hey not a problem." Dean says with a lazy shrug. "I fuckin' hate bein' in the dark myself."

Mae nods as she slowly works herself out of the tree. "You know Dean, between the two of us, I'm sure we can figure this out. We just have to help him remember who he really is. I don't know if it's an addiction or if it's just the fanatical wish to kill Lilith and stop this war before it goes too far." She smiles up at Dean as she drops out of the tree next to him.

Dean thinks over her words for a moment before letting out a sigh."I don't know what it is either. But you're right, I'm sure we can figure this out." He agrees with a small smile before it turns into a frown. "I also just realized we left Sam with Cass. And they're not exactly on the best terms at the moment."

"Whoops… didn't think that through." Mae purses her lips as she tugs Dean along with her back towards the motel.

"Yeah," Dean agrees, as he follows Mae. " _Whoops_. Though I guess Cass would drop him before Sam did something stupid."

"I don't think Sam appreciates that."

"Well I don't appreciate Sam being a violent lying prick, so we're even." Dean responds with a shrug.

"Dean." Mae reprimands sharply, surprised with his tone, emotions, and words.

"No seriously, I don't appreciate it. And I'm not excusing it, not this time."

Mae takes a deep breath. "I guess that's fair. I just wasn't expecting you to be so forceful in your feelings over the situation."

"He tossed her into a wall, after saying some really cruel shit to her. And it's fucking stamped on her damn back." Dean growls defensively, honestly not sure if he rathered she had cut herself over it instead. That at least could have been erased.

Mae stops short, causing Dean to run right into her. "What does that mean? What did he say to her? And what did she get tattooed on her back? She wouldn't show it to me."

Dean sighs. "I bet she fucking wouldn't."

Mae fixes Dean with her angry stern face. "It sounds like I need to hear this Dean. What did Sam say to my sister?"

Dean looks down at Mae, studying her for a moment before letting out a groan. "Sam was, he was just very adamant in his opinion that Lilly had single handedly ruined your life, and was constantly standing in your way to happiness because of her selfish decisions." He summarizes, being as tactful and as honest as possible, as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed.

Mae blinks. "She knew that wasn't true right?" Her voice hitches as she asks, afraid she already knew the answer.

Dean looks up at the sky, as he rubbed the back of his head. "It's Lilly, Mae. Whattya think?"

Mae stares at him for a moment before she turns away, trying to hide the fact she was about to cry. Of course Lilly thought it could be true. Lilly probably took that to heart. That must have been why she was so willing to take her to that party, why she was so willing to listen to her idea on how to help Sam. That was also probably where the fake bravado and mask comment had come from. Mae brings her hands up to hide her face. She could be so blind when it came to Lilly. So blind it hurt.

Dean watches Mae with a frown before walking over to her and pulling her to his chest. He felt lost, he had no idea what to do in this situation. Comfort Sammy when he was a kid, sure, he'd done that. Comfort a girl, he tilts his head to the side with a slight smile, yeah, he'd done that, he did that with Lilly all the time. But this was Mae, he'd never had to comfort a little sister before. He should have just kept his damn mouth shut. He frowns as he rubs small circles into Mae's back. It's not like he could tell her it would be okay. He thinks about mentioning she shouldn't take it on, but he couldn't make himself do that either. That was just annoying and slightly offensive. So he ends up settling on a simple. "I'm sorry." Because he was.

Mae lets out a watery chuckle. "That was a lot of emotions for an I'm sorry, but thank you Dean. I appreciate the sentiment."

Dean grimaces. "It's all I got." He sighs, with a nervous chuckle. "It's a shitty situation, and I know it has to hurt. I really don't know what to do with your sister myself."

Mae nods into Dean's chest. "I start each day with just loving her and going from there."

Dean chuckles as he squeezes her gently in comfort. "That would be your way of dealing with her."

"Sometimes it's all I've got." She admits as she wraps her arms around him so she could return the hug.

"I get that." Dean sighs in complete understanding. Lilly just might be the most complicated person he'd ever met, but she was worth every frustrating moment. She just hated herself to a degree that made him feel like his own self loathing was child's play. It was difficult to watch and even more hard to navigate and Mae had been doing it for years. The realization just made him respect and love the girl crying into his chest, that much more.

Mae lets out a sigh. "I'm so glad she has you Dean. You're the best thing that's ever happened to her. I hope you know that."

"That's funny, I was just thinking something similar about you." Dean admits with a wry smile. "I'm glad she's had you by her side, I can't even imagine how much it's hurt you through the years, to stay with her when she's…" He trails off unsure how to describe Lilly's opinion of herself. "But I don't even want to imagine what she would have been like without you in her life."

Mae just shakes her head. "We both better people because of the other. My life would have sucked without her. That's why it hurts so much that she blames herself, that she takes on every one of my failed dreams. I know she has dreams she can't reach because of me. But, she's my family, I made my choices and she made hers. We stayed together."

Dean lifts an eyebrow at that. Not sure why he was surprised. Lilly's blunt calculation about him taking things on had been shrewd and well thought out. The little hypocrite. "Yeah, that's pretty much family in a nutshell." He agrees with her somberly. "You do what you can to make sure the other is happy, even if it means you don't get what you want."

"It's how we ended up owning the bakery." Mae admits softly.

"Really?" Dean asks as he looks down at her.

"Yep. She loves to cook and bake. It always made her happy when someone enjoyed her food. So when I looked into classes in college I decided to go through buisness so I could open the bakery. Worst two years of my life. I hate math. And business is all math. It was fun getting to open it with her though, and it got us out of the house. But it's so much paperwork and planning and routine."

Dean blinks as he looks down at her in surprise. "Huh." He responds after a moment. "And she doesn't know you did it for her? It's been close to what six years since you guys opened it..."

"Lilly wouldn't have done it if she thought I was only doing it for her."

Dean closes his eyes and shakes his head in disbelief. "So you've been lying to her?"

Mae tilts her head to the side. "No, I wanted to do something with her. And I've always loved decorating when she bakes. It was just the best hobby we could work together on, and turn into a business. It also meant I got to work in my garden. That and I don't think she ever asked if it was what I wanted. I just, one day asked what she thought of owning a bakery with me, and she jumped on it almost instantly."

Dean chuckles in amusement, part of him suspecting Lilly would have been just fine without the bakery. She had never come out and said it but over the years he'd drawn the conclusion that Lilly would be perfectly content being nothing but a housewife, not that he'd ever phrase it that way to her. He wondered briefly what had Lilly jumping at the offer so quickly before brushing it off for later thought. "Well, I ain't complain' bout your little shop of horrors." He tells her with a smile. "Doubt we'd ever had crossed paths if pie wasn't in the name."

Mae chuckles and looks up at Dean. "I'm glad we did it. Every hardship with that bakery was worth it since it got you two in our lives." She wipes at her eyes, already starting to feel better. "Sorry for the waterworks."

Dean rolls his eyes as he drops his hand on her head and ruffles her hair. "Don't be stupid. Girls are supposed to cry."

Mae tilts her head. "Dean…" She lets out a sigh. "That is so sexist."

"Was it?" Dean questions serious. "I don't think I'm that sexist. Girls just cry. It's what ya'll do. Alot."

Mae shakes her head. "I can't even argue with that. I know I'm emotional. Don't tell Lilly that though." She looks across the street, noticing as Sam walked out of the room, Castiel right behind him. It looked like they were arguing.

Dean scoffs. "I don't have a fuckin' death wish."

"Come on, it looks like they're fighting. Can you let Sam and Cass know I can stay while I call Bobby and tell him what's going on?" Because she was never, ever forgetting to keep Bobby updated ever again. He was scary, and she never wanted to repeat the experience.

Dean sighs as he turns to look towards the motel. "Yeah, I'm on it." He nods before he steps back, letting his arms fall to his side.

"Thanks Dean. I'll call Lilly too."

"I can do that if you want, I was gonna call her anyways." Dean says as he turns back to look at her.

* * *

AN2: We hope you enjoyed our latest chapter. Let us know what you think, we look forward to hearing from you. See you again on Sunday. XoXo


	44. Chapter 44

AN: Hey Reader! Welcome to a new week, hopefully we're helping you start it off on a good note :)

I have a few small warnings about this upcoming chapter. I know Twisted and I have hinted at Lilly's dealings with drugs, as well as come right out and talked about the medicinal uses of some drugs, but in this chapter it is so much more direct and entirely recreational, though Lilly doesn't part take of it herself. Just wanted to give a warning.

Also, we really enjoyed poking fun at ourselves in this upcoming scene.

Enjoy :)

* * *

.198.

"Oh my… They have fanfiction about us guys." Mae says with a face as she scrolls down the screen with a shake of her head. "Oh no…"

"Yeah, I'm seeing that too." Sam eyes Dean, who insisted on scanning all thirty of the books.

"Wow… The fans really hate me and Lilly." Mae frowns after reading the summary of several. "And some _really_ like us together too. God, this is… Wincest. Wincest is very popular too. Oh, I'm so sorry. This, this is disgusting and awful… And kinda funny. A little bit." She sighs as she closes the laptop with a shake of her head. "Dean, whose Lisa and Ben?"

"Oh gods, Lisa is a character too?" Dean asks as he puts a hand over his face, and falls back onto the mattress.

"Yeah, something about the dream root we used and dreams you were having." Mae explains with a dismissive wave of her hand. That wasn't the important part of this. "Do you have a kid?"

"What, no. Ben isn't mine. Lisa was, just a thing, that happened once, a long time ago." Dean explains quickly, before letting out a groan. "How many of these books have you and Lilly read?"

"Just the Lady in White." Mae assures him.

"Wincest?" Sam asks as he flips through his own tabs, before pulling bitch face. "Ew. That's disgusting. We're brothers." He comments with a disgusted face.

"Yeah, that's why they called it Wincest. Winchester incest. Sam slash Dean. Together." Mae says with a grimace, before she forces herself to open the laptop once more. She said she'd help, so she couldn't shirk this. If they were intent on doing this, she would go along with it.

"What? What the fuck is wrong with people?" Dean groans from the bed, grudgingly picking up the book he had dropped.

Mae suddenly screeches and clicks off the page she had been on; her face screwed up in disgust and horror.

"What?" Sam asks concerned.

"I don't think I want to know." Dean grumbles darkly, their lives looked like a freak show under the microscope of these damned books.

"Eewww." Mae says, blushing scarlet. "You don't! I wish I didn't!" She exclaims with a shake of her head.

"That bad?" Sam questions, amused by her reaction.

"Don't look up anything about John…" Mae advises. "We should avoid Bobby too, just to be safe."

Both the brothers groan in disgust.

"Wait, what? John slash… you?" Sam asks with a look of horror.

"Really, I just told you, I don't want to think about it." Mae says with a shudder.

"Nah, come on what made you emit that noise." Dean insists curiosity piqued.

"I really don't think you want to know." Mae warns one last time.

"But I kinda do?" Dean says as he sits up, and looks to Mae. This was morbidly fascinating to him. What the hell was wrong with people? Their lives weren't glamorous. They killed monsters for a fucking living. They got injured and almost died on more occasions than he cared to admit. This whole situation was just completely surreal to him.

Mae sighs before she pulls the summary she'd been reading back up. "John and the family business, the story of John's _love_ for his four 'children' as they travel together. Hunting monsters, saving people, all while he gives them the-"

"And I'm out!" Dean shouts, as he stands from the bed instantly feeling ill.

Sam wretches, as he covers his hand over his mouth. "That's fucking disgusting."

"I feel sick." Mae mumbles, glad Lilly wasn't there. She was afraid to see her response.

"I'm done, I don't want to read anymore about the fanfictions. I'll look up more about the publishing… Wait." Mae facepalms. "I'll just call Andy."

"I'm not looking for more either." Sam grumbles as he shuts his laptop, making a mental note to wipe his history, and Mae's. "Who is Andy."

"My uh.. Ex from high school. He's the one who used to send us the books. He worked at the publishing house." Mae explains as she scrolls through her contacts.

"Great." Sam mutters darkly.

.199.

Lilly sighs as she begins mixing the batter for the cupcakes adding the literal chemical 'X' last. It was lonely and she wished she Mae to make powerpuff jokes too. She was sad, but understood Mae's need to be with Sam while she tried to figure out how to help him. Castiel was still, _displeased_ with her for convincing him it would be best to lie.

She shook her head of those thoughts before she returned to humming the theme song under breath instead. The nostalgia cheering her up a little.

"Attaching myself to a moody female child was not the best idea I've ever had. Obviously mistakes were made. "

Lilly screams at the unexpected voice as she spins around and throws a rubber spatula at the intruder on instinct. Her jaw drops when she finally notices who she threw it at.

"Was that necessary?" Thoth asks dryly as he catches the batter covered spatula in mid air and looks it over curiously.

"Uh. I am so very sorry My lord." Lilly says, as she looks down and places her hand over her chest bowing slightly.

"What is this stuff? This is not what you normally make." Thoth comments after taking a curious sniff. His finger already gathering a glob of the sticky batter to try it.

"Don't do that. Don't, just don't. Please and thank you, don't. It's cake batter, with some uh, added…" Lilly just lets out a resigned sigh. "Gods, it's laced alright." She responds sheepishly.

Thoth just gives her a wicked smile. "What's it laced with?"

"Ecstasy. It's… One of my friends… Yeah. I was asked to make it, for a party. That I was invited to." She explains as she shifts in discomfort. "Sorry for bothering you."

"You didn't, Maat did. She's worried about you. Get these things in the oven and we'll talk." Thoth offers, walking over to her and returning the spatula.

"Thank you." Lilly nods before she turns and sorts out the batter into their assorted cups, quickly sliding the first batch into the oven before she set the timer. When she's finished she turns to finds Thoth sitting at the table, several books piled next to him. A large bottle of wine and two goblets near his elbow. With a small smile she walks over to the table and takes a seat, happy to have company.

"So, I hear Mae is traveling with the Winchesters for now." He comments as he fills the goblets before passing one to her.

"She is. They're on Sam watch." Lilly explains as she takes the offered goblet. This was going to go to unpleasant places if she wasn't careful.

Thoth lets out a sigh. "I'm not here to lecture you Lilly. I'm here to help you with the question you've asked. True, both Maat and I are concerned for the two mortals we have a vested interest in. The sooner we can figure out what is happening with the damned mortal that tossed you into a wall and, apparently nearly killed Mae. The sooner I can get Mae to let me figure out what the hell she is. Not to mention getting you to calm down." He explains, gesturing to the pile on the table, every book boasting at least six inches of reading material.

"Heard." Lilly nods as she lets out a relieved sigh. "So research time." She smiles as she pulls the midnight blue leather bound book to her carefully.

"And I dare you to dog ear another one of my tomes." Thoth glares at her sternly.

"Right." Lilly straightens up in her seat with a nod. That had been stupid she admits to herself, before she opens the book in her hand and begins scanning the first page. Her brow quirking with confusion when she realizes that the book was one for curing different ailments; and not the mundane kind. It was like straight out of Harry Potter. She frowns, curious if she had misunderstood and they were actually researching Mae's heritage first.

"What do you know about Sam's symptoms and side effects? It will help us narrow the results." Thoth asks, studying her carefully.

Lilly's silent for a moment as she thinks about it, quickly banishing her previous thoughts at Thoth's question. "Well, he's been super short lately. And angrier than usual. I haven't seen him with the shakes, but that might be because he's getting his fix before it get's to that point. He's lying, but that's more of an overall addiction thing... Oh, duh. His possessiveness of Mae has skyrocketed. I've been thinking something in the steroid family, myself."

Thoth blinks at her once. "Alright. Slightly helpful, but I was talking about the abilities he's showing… Like when he tossed you against the wall." He explains with a roll of his eyes.

"Ah… That makes sense too." Lilly responds with a face palm. "Right, of course. That makes more sense…" She admits sheepishly. "I know it's demonic in nature. That he's able to kill demons, not just exorcise them, but like, legitimately kill them. From what I've been able to understand he was born with it, however it didn't really come to fruition til last year during the demon's version of the hunger games. Or Battle Royale, if you're more familiar with that reference. It was originally just preminations, but while I was on my sabbatical, he accrued enough experience to move up a level or something."

"I see. Well that is far more helpful." Thoth comments with a shake of his head. He gently takes back his book that she had begun to read as a bunch of other books disappear to be replaced with new books. "There, I'm sure the answer is in here somewhere."

"Right." She says picking up the new book.

They fall into a comfortable silence as they read. The only breaks Lilly takes from the research are when the oven dings and she has to switch out her trays.

.200.

"So, this is the place." Mae says, reading from her text messages.

"Looks like a shitty place, full of shitty things, and shitty people."

"Dean, try to act happy, I convinced Andy that I had a connection with a trend magazine. He got us an appointment with the head publicist. He warned me that she is a super big fan of the books."

"I can't this is just, guys. Really? Okay, okay. Game face. Writers from some shitty magazine, that like super shitty things. Awesome."

"Dean, stop it. I know it sucks man, but nut up." Sam snaps at his brother.

"Right. Let's do this then." Dean says walking up to the door as if he were in pain. Opening it and following his siblings.

"Dean, like you have to flirt to live." Mae can't help but shake her head.

"Got it." He sighs defeatedly plastering a smile to his face, his whole countenance changing once they were all in the building.

"Stop trying to make me feel like I know what I'm doing, I really don't Dean. I'm just making it up as I go." She whispers to him.

"You're fine sis." Dean winks at her making his way to the counter hitting the bell.

"Hello? Oh you three must be the magazine journalists? Right?" A pretty woman greets them with a large smile.

"Hey, in fact we are. This is Elizabeth, my name's Will, this is my partner Eric. We're really interested in doing a segment in our next magazine. We're huge fans of Supernatural."

"You three are fans? My names Sera Seige, it's a pleasure to meet you." Sera greets with a small smile before she frowns. "Unfortunately we are no longer printing those books. They just never got the coverage they deserved."

"Well isn't that just, well just. Is there anyway we can talk to the author? Get some inside from him?"

"Yeah, some coverage might actually help us be able to keep publishing." Sera says with a smile.

"No, nono, that's but it was such a complete series." Dean says quickly.

"It stopped with Dean going to hell." Sera frowns as she looks the three of them over. "Are you sure you're fans?" She asks suspiciously.

"I know, I'm not happy with that ending either. I mean obviously, one of the heroes can't remain in hell forever right? Something big has to happen." Mae starts gushing, taking a cue from some of the fan comments she has read.

"Right!" Sera exclaims as she turned her attention to Mae. "Elizabeth? What's your favorite book?"

"I'm sentimental, my favorite will always be the White Lady, my discovery of the unsung heroes and how much they ended up needing each other after the demon that had plagued their family found them again. It's heart breaking. The raw emotions just get me." Mae can barely hold the groan in. She could feel Sam and Dean's surprise at her sudden rave review of the book. She didn't have the heart to tell them that she had actually loved the first book. She was glad she had gotten to know them before she had read too far into the series. She would have been a total fangirl over them; and Lilly, oh god Lilly. If their first meeting had been awful, she couldn't imagine Lilly's inner fangirl being any less embarrassing.

Dean and Sam both send Mae a look of disbelief before schooling their features.

"Yeah, I loved that book. Back with Sam still in college trying to just try and be normal, with Jess, and Dean just so worried about John. It was so romantic." Sera responds with a swoon; hand over her heart and everything. "Who's you're favorite brother?"

"Oh, who can choose right? I mean both have such desirable qualities." Mae hedges, not wanting to deal with the question with the real brothers standing right behind her.

"I know right? The sensitive moody Sammy, or the bad ass bad boy with daddy issues Dean? It's so hard to decide. Cause mmm both, a Winchester sandwich." Sera agrees with a sigh, as she fanned herself with a stray folder.

"I know, it's so awesome!" Mae agrees with a smile, as she pushed down her embarrassment. "That's why I had to call in a favor with Andy. These books really didn't get the attention they deserved." She continues, trying to win the woman over, just so they could get the author's real name and be done with it. She wasn't sure how much longer she could take the glares burning into the back of her skull. Her skin was crawling with all the half truths she was using to build her story.

"You're so awesome." Sera beams before quickly asking. "So who's your favorite secondary character?"

Dean and Sam shift in discomfort, both equally awkward and uncomfortable.

"I mean, Bobby is amazing. Hands down the biggest unsung hero. And I'm happy the guys found women that love them, but sometimes it's frustrating not knowing what the girls are. At least we get to learn more about Lilly towards the end."

"Yeah, it's really stupid. I don't know why Mr. Edlund did that. I liked the brother better when they were single." Sera comments with a sigh of disappointment. "The girls really just ruined it. A priestess? What the hell was that crap. And Mae? What is she? I mean really. Don't the boys have to go through enough crap with out the girl's added baggage? I'm really hoping Lilly is going to die. She's such a horrible character. I mean, who acts like that? I have no idea what Mr. Edlund was thinking." She adds with a shake of her head. "Dean would atleast get a better life, with a normal girl like Lisa if Lilly just died."

"Yeah, so, anyway." Mae changes the subject with a clap of her hands. "We were hoping you could give us the author's name, so we could do a piece on him, try to convince the fans that the series isn't dead. Get his own words on the book, his inspiration. Author interviews are the rage right now."

At the abrupt subject change Sera's face and emotions fall. "I'm sorry I can't do that. Mr. Edlund is a very private person."

Dean steps in. "No, we really need this article. Please." He says with his signature smile.

"I don't know." Sera responds hesitantly as she looked at the three of them with a frown.

"We're more than happy to get not only the authors sign off on the article, but yours as well. We have nothing but the series best interest at heart." Mae pushes, quickly recalling her days in journalism with Andy. The newspaper editors always liked feeling important, and that was the quickest way to get your piece in the school paper.

Sera bites at her upper lip as she bobs her head back and forth as if weighing options.

"We are, huge fans." Sam says suddenly, unbuttoning his shirt, to show her the tattoo on his chest.

Mae picking up on it and unzips her pants pulling down her pants a bit and lifting up her shirt. Showing her own tattoo with a blush. "So, you know we're going to take good care of this article. We really want to see these book back in production."

Sera blinks, as she turns to Dean expectantly waiting to see proof of the last man's love of the series.

At Dean's surge of anger Mae quickly takes a step forward. "Oh, and you should see the car Eric owns. I think you can see it from the window." She exclaims in mock excitement as she walks over to part the blinds.

Sera raises an eyebrow and turns to the window, pushing out the blinds before she lets out a high pitched squeal, that had all three of them flinching. "OH MY GOD!" Sera shrieks in excitement. "You have a sixty seven four door Impala! You have baby!" She gushes out excitedly as she claps her hands together, literally bouncing where she stood.

"He keeps her in mint condition, just like the real Dean." Mae encourages. "So, I mean. Can you imagine how excited the author would be to not only do an interview, but meet true fans. Hopefully it'll inspire him to keep writing."

Sera turns around with a blush on her face but still smiling. "I'm sorry, I still can't." She sighs with a frown. "Mr. Edlund is a really private person, as his editor it's my job to make sure he's protected. You understand how artists can be as writers, I'm sure."

"I can donate money to the cause. Would ten grand help get it back up? We really need to get this interview for the article. They won't print it without the author's interview. Like I said, artist interviews are all the rage." Mae says, pulling her purse to her hip.

Dean and Sam both send her sharp looks.

"Ten grand would really help us start printing again." Sera says biting her lip, as she shifts with indecision.

"I can write the check right now. My family is pretty prominent and I'm sure the bank will have no problem confirming that it's genuine." Mae says, pulling her cell phone, checkbook and a pen out.

"Alright. Deal. Surely he won't be that mad. We're the only company that will work with him for some reason..."

With a smile and a nod, Mae writes out a check to the publishing company, calling her bank to confirm the check amount, and letting the woman talk to them.

"Wow, just like Mae from the series. It's a shame." Sera says with a frown.

"What's a shame?" Sam asks confused.

"Well, Mae from the book… She's just seems so... Manipulative."

"So his name?" Mae asks with a bright smile. She was so done with this woman.

Sam and Dean both quickly avert their gaze as they cover their amusement.

.201.

"This is kind of run down isn't it?" Mae asks, looking around uncertainly as she shut the car door behind her. Her eyes sweep over the the smaller house. The place was in desperate need of repairs; not to mention the faded and peeling paint. It was the lawn that really made her skin crawl, plants that would have thrived with just a little maintenance were spread thin and now being strangled by weeds and were nearly dead. It would have taken her hours to fix the damage.

"Yep, it's a shit hole." Dean gripes as he walks up behind her. "Matches his writing, at least there's a theme.."

"Hey, look we don't even know how, or why he's writing it Dean. Calm down." Sam sighs out, with a roll of his eyes. He looks down to Mae, smiling as she bumps her hand against his.

"He's doing something fucked up, laser focusing on our lives like this, it's gross." Dean nearly whines, a shiver running down his back. He'd accidently read more about Sam and Mae's sex lives than he'd ever wanted to know. And his and Lilly's sex in print was just weird to read. It had been a new experience for her, and this Chuck guy had written it in all its awkward glory.

"Okay" Mae says with a soft clap as she looks between the two of them with a frown. "So are we just going to knock or what?" She asks getting them both back on subject.

"Yeah, I suppose. So Chuck Shurley. We got this." Sam says grabbing Mae's hand and walking up the doorsteps a grumbling Dean following as he muttered curses under his breath.

The two stand in front of the door for a moment before Dean rudely shoulders his way between and knocks on the door harshly.

"Dean!" Mae chides him as she shifts in discomfort. Well she supposed this was one way to start a hunt. Was Dean always this brazen? Or was today just special?

"What? I want to know what the fuck is happening. This is such bu-HI!" Dean greets as the door is open revealing a short, average looking man in a scraggly bathrobe. His eyes were dark with heavy bags and he had some serious five-o-clock shadow scraggle.

"Uh, hello? How can I help you?" The man greets nervously, as he looked between the two strange and very tall men on his doorstep, just barely noticing a third person hidden behind them.

"Um, we need to talk to you about your book series." Sam starts looking down at the man with a frown, completely unimpressed.

"Supernatural? Are you fans or something?" Chuck asks with wearily as he looked between them once more, finally spotting Mae with them. "Oh, you're friends with a girl, that's new." He responds rubbing at his eyes as he takes the three in pausing when his eyes land on Mae genuinely impressed that they got a female to come this time. "I'm sorry. I don't do interviews. Impressive leg work though, I'll go grab you some posters."

"Oh, we're not fans Chuck, I'm Dean, that's my brother Sam. And we want to know how the hell you are writing about our lives." Dean growls, clearly finding the big reveal to be anticlimactic, though if he were honest he hadn't been sure what to expect. He just knew it hadn't been a mousy little man in his boxers.

"Wow, you guys really are in character aren't you? Okay. Well Sam and Dean are fictional characters. I'm so sorry. I have to go now, and I seriously must suggest that the two of you and your lady friend get real lives." Chuck tells them dismissively as he went to shut the door; only to have it stopped by the taller of the two men.

"No, see Chuck, we have a life, and you're freaking writing smut books about it." Sam snaps, Dean immediately backing him up.

"No, I write about fictional characters, but I do feel like the two of you could benefit from laying off the D&D and caffeine." Chuck comments with a nervous chuckle as he backs away from the two imposing men. He frowns as his hands come up in defense as he looks around the house for a phone, or a weapon.

"Guys, chill for a second. You two are seriously freaking him out. Just, lets all breath." Mae instructs them softly even as she raced to stand between them and the frightened, and growing increasingly concerned as he was cornered by the brothers, man.

"Um… Yes let's listen to her. She sounds not crazy and completely reasonable. Miss… Who are you? Their aid?" Chuck asks curiously, as he kept his eyes on the men.

"Elizabeth. Or Mae, not that you're going to believe me right now, but I can prove it. Unlike them, I'm not legally dead so I can still carry my real ID." Mae explains softly, digging through her purse, before she pulls out her driver's license and tosses it towards him gently.

The piece of plastic bounces as he steps away from it and the three of them concerned. "Nope, nevermind. You three need to leave. Psycho's. I'm calling the cops." Chuck warns them, before he shakes his head. "Cause you couldn't just get one ripped off? Go away." He states, as he looks between the three of them as if they were insane as he slowly backed away. Happy when his hips hit his computer desk, quickly running around it and picking up the receiver.

"Please, please just listen to us. Please don't call the cops. I promise no one- Dean no." Mae watches with her heart in her throat as Dean advances.

Dean calmly walks over to the wall where the phone line was connected and just as calmly pulled it from the wall.

"OH GOD! PLEASE DON"T KILL ME? This is a _Misery_ thing, this is a _Misery_ thing isn't it?" Chuck asks, a pleading tone in his voice as he looks at the useless phone dangling from the angry man's hand in horror.

"No, it's not a misery thing you little shit. Believe me we are not fans of our lives being displayed in fuckin' print." Dean snaps at him.

"Oh god, you guys are just crazy. Great. This is not how I planned to die." Chuck cries out as he grabs a heavy three hole punch and holds it close to him defensively.

"Ok, hold on, pause. Time out. We need a new tactic, you guys are going to give him a heart attack. I can't deal with his fear." Mae admits wearily, as she backed away from all three men. She absently brings a hand to her nose to make sure she wasn't bleeding. Her head was splitting from the man's whirlwind of confusion, fear and anxiety; which was colliding like a hurricane with the brothers anger. Her back hits a wall and she stays there, leaning against it for support.

"Okay." Dean breathes crossing his arms and breathing roughly, as both him and Sam shift away from the man and Mae automatically in attempt to give her space. Sam holds his palms up in a laughably 'submissive' manner to Chuck.

"Ok, let's all just calm down for a second." Dean says, taking a deep breath. "Sure, we're all on edge. But we can figure this out without anyone getting hurt."

"You are the ones that just broke into my house claiming to be _fictional_ characters." Chuck snaps out defensively, still brandishing office equipment.

"I am not fictional. Go, look at my freaking car, check out our arsenal in the back. Whatever the fuck it takes to convince you we aren't LARPing or whatever." Dean says, his anger nearly at boiling point again, but visibly just looking frustrated.

Chuck gives the three of them a skeptical look as he keeps the hole puncher close to him, slowly backing his way outside with a frown. His eyes bulging in shock as he takes in the well cared for '67' Chevy Impala. Awed and terrified. "Wow you guys are certainly dedicated." He chuckles nervously. "Possibly my number one fans." He continues, the pitch in his voice much higher as it trembled, before he cleared his throat and swallowed the excess saliva.

"Please Chuck, we just want to know how you know so much about us." Mae pleads, her eyes watering from the headache.

"You, no those characters don't exist. They're from a book, a fictional one." Chuck tells her tightly. "Maybe you should all try Lithium? Or some other wonderfully chemical balancing drug?" He looks at the tallest one, taking in his size and visible vein throbbing in his neck. "Drugs?"

"Ok. We are seriously getting no where like this. Are you a hunter or something?" Dean snaps again.

"What no? Hunters don't fucking exist! None of that shit exists! What is wrong with the three of you?" Chuck cries out in frustration.

"What about all the stuff you wrote about tulpas and wendigos? How did you know all that?" Sam asks changing tactics.

"FICTION! It was all fucking fiction!" Chuck cries out nervously. "Please don't kill me!"

A sudden idea strikes Mae. If he had written about their lives before Dean had gone to hell, and the publishing house was hopeful of continuing the series, maybe he'd kept writing. She tilts her head to the side, going with the hunch. "What about the demons and the angels? And the possible end of the world?"

"What? How did you know about that? Oh god you guys hacked my computer! What the… I have fire walls. That is _really_ illegal. This is all really illegal!" Chuck says gesturing to the whole room.

"Well, no, I didn't hack your computer. I could have, but I didn't." Sam says shaking his head. This whole thing was frustrating. Either this guy really had no idea what he was writing about, or he was the world's best actor. His emotions were fooling Mae, not that he didn't have experience in manipulating that himself.

"Look you short little shit! Just tell us how you're doing it, and why you would write about our lives, and we won't hurt you." Dean threatens, done with the man's denial.

"Dean!" Mae snaps at him, as the writer lets out a concerned shriek.

"What?" Dean turns to look at Mae. "Oh, come on, we're getting nowhere like this and I'm tired of being called fictional."

Mae puts her hands on her hips as she glares at Dean. "Winchesters! I swear, you are all so quick to threaten. Just-"

"Winchester? Did you just say Winchester?" Chuck interrupts softly as he runs a hand through his hair, he looks the three over in concern. "Oh god. I need a drink." He comments as he drops the three hole punch and stumbles to his kitchen. Maybe he was just having a really lucid dream? He needed liquor to wash away this newest nightmare.

"Yeah, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester. That's their names." Mae says in confusion, as she followed him, Sam and Dean not that far behind, but careful to give her distance.

The three enter the house to find Chuck standing in front of a dingy and dirty kitchen sink drinking straight out of a whiskey bottle. After he drains the bottle he walks over to his couch and slumps down.

The three others watching in mild concern unsure what to do as they watch Chuck, in concern and mild confusion.

"What was that?" Dean asks, keeping a good ten feet between them.

"I never printed the last name, I never even wrote it down. God, I was really hoping you were all a hallucination." Chuck responds as he digs in the back of the couch, til he pulls out another half drank warm bottle of shitty whiskey and twists the cap off. He takes a long pull from the bottle, before he lowers it and stares at the three of them, as he pulls his free hand down his face.

"Oh. I am an awful god. The things I've done to the three of you. Oh god! Just to Mae alone… I'm so sorry Mae. I killed your whole family. In less than a year. I am so sorry." Chuck says as he looks to her with sad eyes before turning to the shorter man. "And Dean… Hell and back again… Fuck." He says as he takes another swig from the bottle. "And Sam. Jess… I am so sorry. Killing her off just like your mother, I'm an awful person... A cruel, capricious God? That must be it, I created you, I'm a freaking awful god." He says with a shake of his head, and rubbed tiredly at his eyes.

"You aren't doing anything to us, you're no fucking god, you're just following our lives with eerie precision." Dean growls angry and frustrated to the point even his chest warmed slightly.

"And Bugs, you had to deal with the bug case?" Chuck asks, shaking his head in disgust, as he shook his hands before bringing them to his head to pull through his hair. "No I'm awful."

"Yeah, all the fucking bugs." Sam breathes out with a frown.

"Oh, and Lilly?" Chuck asks with a wince. "Oh my, did you, is Lilly real too? Please just say no."

"Yeah, Chuck, my girlfriend is real." Dean growls, as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh… My publisher made me tone her down so much. Thought she was too unrealistic." Chuck chuckles nervously. "Which I always thought was funny, since I was writing fiction." He groans before taking another swig from the bottle.

"Yeah, it's gross. She's nothing like the way you wrote her."

"Did you really meet the way, oh, why did I make you guys think they were witches? I tortured you with your favorite food that whole first year… And then beer…" Chuck sighs as he shakes his head. "Oh, and Sam, you still weren't over Jess, and I made you feel for Mae. I'm cruel. I'm evil. I'm a monster. Mae I'm so sorry, you actually think you're a monster... And it was all just for the sake of literary symmetry. Ugh, I made you live through bad writing." Chuck groans with a look of disgust.

Sam as he looks down at Mae. Why did she still think she was a monster?

"Ok. Our turn to ask questions. How the hell do you know so much about us?" Dean asks, sitting down across from the author of their fucking lives as he signals for Mae and Sam to join him.

* * *

AN2: Oh for the love of Chuck...

We hope you enjoyed our newest chapter. Leave us some love and let us know what you think of our writing. We love hearing from you. See you next Sunday!


	45. Chapter 45

AN: Hey Reader! Welcome to another Sunday! We're very excited to get another chapter out for you to read and here it is. We hope you enjoy it.

* * *

.202.

"Demon blood? He's drinking demon blood…" Lilly asks calmly, her eyes wide with disbelief. "That is fucking disgusting." She breathes as she thinks about the thought of drinking something that had to be so utterly unsanitary.

"That's the first theory we've found that fits. You said he was working with a demon, that he seems to be acting like an addict, and had demon blood at the mystical age of six months."

"I mean, this seems really on point…" She sighs having read over the passage several times before showing it to Thoth, as she wiped her hand down her face.

"Well then," Thoth clears away the rest of the books, keeping the only informative one on the table between them.

She jumps when her phone vibrates in her cleavage. _I really need to find a better place to keep that thing._ She pulls out the phone with a blush, avoiding eye contact with the god as she flips it open. "Sup?"

"Lilly? Thank Thoth you answered, I have got the biggest book bomb for you." Mae says, her voice echoing strangely as she sounded like she was whispering.

"Ironic, continue." Lilly responds with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you remember that book The White Lady? The one about the hunter brothers?"

"Um… Vaguely. Yes?" Lilly responds with her brows coming together. "The one about the guys, right?"

"Yeah!" Mae whispers excitedly. "We were right, The guys hit a case where they discovered them, I'm in the authors bathroom right now, calling you…"

"You are shitting me? No fucking way?" Lilly chuckles before she goes silent. "Wait, so the guys didn't know they were being written?"

"No, the guys did not know and are very unhappy that there are thirty books written about them."

"Oooh." Lilly says with bright eyes and an amused smirk. "That is fuckin' fantastic." She responds gleefully.

"We're in them." She warns.

"Really? Well, that's less fantastic." Lilly frowns.

"It's really confusing Lilly. They're smutty and there's fan fiction. Oh gods be careful if you look up the fan fiction. I gotta go, we're talking to Chuck and I don't want to leave the guys alone with him to long. He's really confused and kind of a narcissist now that he knows we exist."

Lilly frowns as a shudder goes down her spine at just the thought of what could be in the fan fiction. She had no interest in even going down that dark road with a lemony scent. She had read some shit Mae had given her, before forcing herself to use the site. It scary very quickly sometimes, she could not imagine anything good coming from a place where fanfiction was written about them. "These were the books Andy was sending right?"

"Yeah, I got a few of them, but there is a huge gap and I never started reading the rest."

Lilly's eyes widen as her eyes dart to where she knew a pile of them were. She may not want to read the fanfiction, but she'd be damned if she didn't read those books. "Right. Sorry I'm missing this, get him to sign something for me. Enjoy. Love you. Gotta go. Thoth is here. Bye" She dismisses every intention of tearing open those packages, curiosity piqued.

"Lilly wait… oh, Thoth is there? Ah, could you do me a favor and let him know I'd like to accept his offer? Maybe he'll cheer up again before I see him and won't be mad at me, cause that would be awesome."

"Yeah, but I mean, he's literally sitting next to me, and I doubt he didn't hear the conversation...You mean about the exam, right?" Lilly clarifies as she looked to a smiling Thoth who liked like he had gotten the worm.

"Oh, thanks for that heads up. Hi Thoth. And yes, I'd like to figure out what I am because apparently even Chuck knows it's bothering me."

"I'll let him kno- Oh no, he has that look. Message received." Lilly chuckles at the look of satisfaction on Thoth's face. "Good luck."

"Ok, love you, bye."

"Bye." Lilly chuckles before snapping her phone shut an amused smile on her lips. Before she turns to look at her god who still looked for all the world like a bird who had gotten the worm. "I'm guessing you got all that?" She asks with a smile, as she places her phone on the table. "Sorry, that was rude." She adds quickly.

"Not at all, I'm glad you took the call. Now, what were these books she was talking about, and when do I get to examine her?" Thoth asks regally, steepling his fingers before he leans his chin on them.

"I guess someone had been writing about the guys, and us by proxy. I think we have the complete series upstairs." Lilly shrugs before addressing his second question. "You'll probably get her when she gets back from babysitting her blood sucking boyfriend."

"Bitterness is not attractive Lilly." Thoth sighs eyebrow raised.

"Whos bitter? I'm disgusted." Lilly points out, not understanding how Sam could sink to this level, how he could stand to drink any type of fucking blood. What if it had hepatitis or something? Was he getting it screened? Was there even a way to screen demon blood? Were supernatural hospitals? Or clinics or something? She had never really thought about it before, and now that she did she was curious. I mean, now that she thought about it, Mae's parents always barring tests and blood work certainly made more sense, and she was curious as to which one of them, if not both had been something more than they had appeared. She frowns and shakes her head of that thought, that wasn't important right now. What was important was whether or not Sam had been safe in his 'blood transfusions. What was he using to get it? Was he properly washing the skin first? Was he drinking from the tap? Or through a sanitized cup? Or was he using needles? Did he keep pouches of it somewhere? Was it in a fridge? Or was he keeping it hidden somewhere it might spoil? Did demon blood even spoil? The thoughts were growing bleaker and bleaker and it showed on her face.

"Uh huh… well at least you're being honest about it I suppose. That's something kick starting in that brain of yours I suppose." Thoth slowly turns his head to the side to see her wholly. "Why didn't you tell her about our theory that Sam is drinking demon blood" He asks, his eyebrow quirked as he studies her.

"Uh...Cause I don't feel like that's something you should say over the phone. And definitely not when they're working a case. Mae doesn't have a poker face, and this isn't even wholly confirmed. I don't want to tell any of them till we're absolutely sure…" Lilly sighs blowing her bangs out of her face. "Do you know of a way to confirm it? I'm sure I can find hair if that would be helpful, the boy sheds. Any other sample is going to be a bitch to get."

Thoth tilts his head slightly to the side. "I wouldn't say no to a few tests. Though I'm not sure how conclusive the results will be. I am unsure how demon blood affects human cells. This may require experimentation."

"I'm up for it." Lilly says. "We need to verify it, because if a false accusation comes into play, shits gonna hit the fan."

"The best way to prove this theory for now would be to catch him in the act or finding out if he keeps a stash of blood on hand." Thoth points out, clearly voting for someone be informed.

Lilly nods as she thinks about it. This was going to be difficult. She couldn't tell any of the hunters, they'd go all postal and then turn it on her if she had been wrong. Mae would be hurt she'd just accused Sam of something so heinous with proof. She couldn't ask Castiel for lots of reasons at the moment. Namely the fact he hadn't spoken to her or visited since she had told him lying was for the best, or at least that's what she had gleaned from Dean's debriefing. "Alright, just give me time Thoth, I don't want Sam to go off radar with Mae again. She'd follow him if he ran. So, I need to proceed carefully."

.203.

Lilly sits on the trunk of Mae's car, waiting to be met by whoever the fuck Killian was. She hums to herself as she kicks her feet, looking around the ill kept parking lot of an abandoned warehouse as she questions every life decision she had ever made up to this point.

 _I'm dropping off laced cupcakes, on the word of my drug dealer friend, that his new contact is legit. Waiting in an abandoned warehouse parking lot. By myself… Alone… No Mae… To make the shadiest baked goods deal of my life… Alone. With no Mae… This is cool. Worse case scenario I go to prison, best case scenario, I just got like shot or stabbed or something… is that best case? Why is that best case in my head… Best case I walk out of here, several hundred dollars richer… And never do something like this again...Unless this goes well, if I'm being honest. But I'm me, so it's not, why am I here Alone. With no Mae?_

Her random humming morphs into her quietly singing to herself, as she beat out the rhythm on the hood of the car, absently. "Oh there ain't no rest for the wicked, money don't grow on trees. I got bills to pay, I got mouths to feed, there ain't nothing in this world for free. I know I can't slow down, I can't hold back though you know, I wish, I could. Oh no there ain't no rest for the wicked, until we close our eyes for good." She sings, waiting, swinging her legs as her thoughts came and went all along the same vein.

Lilly startles, her singing stopping abruptly when she hears someone cough, before clearing their throat obnoxiously from behind her. She winces at being caught so off guard before she slides off the car and turns to look at the man. Her neck cranes slowly as she looks over a man about Sam's height. This guy was dressed in the oddest assortment of clothes; he was wearing pressed gray pants with an unzipped black sleeveless fur lined hoodie that hung open to showcase perfectly defined muscles. A large pair of neon orange headphones were haphazardly hanging around his neck. His hair was cut short and gelled into spikes. His face was lean under the pair of very dark sunglasses that masked half his face. She sighed, why did everyone have to be so tall, if this went South, it was going to hurt.

"You the cupcake girl? I thought there was going to be two of you." He says looking around, as he crosses his arms in front of his chest, obnoxiously chomping on a piece of gum. One dark full eyebrow lifting from above the even darker glasses.

"Oh...uh, yes." Lilly nods relieved he had taken a defensive stance, or an impatient one. She could handle those. She frowned, upset that Mae wasn't there to talk for her as a blush spread across her chest. Who just walked around half naked? It was March, and like twenty degrees out. Not that she was one to talk, she was just in a skirt with a too large zipped up hoody slung on over one of her band tees.

The man lets out a bored sigh. "Lilly?"

"Um…" Lilly nods her head as she tears her eyes off his chest, and blinks rapidly. "Yeah, Killian right" She asks stuttering, wishing he'd zip up his damn hoody. It bothered her to her core that she was actually drawn to his physique.

"Yep, that's me. You got my cupcakes?"

Lilly nods her head quickly scrambling to the back seat before she stops herself and looks up surprised with herself. "Money first." She says with a shake of her head as she leans against the car door, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah yeah, hundred and twenty cupcakes? Nine hundred. Here." Killian holds up a clip of hundreds, and tosses it to her without warning.

Lilly quickly stumbles but ends up catching the clip with some annoyance. Her back straightens as she curses Devon and everything he stood for; this guy was a fucking douche bag. She shakes her head as her skin flushed warmer. _I'm going to die of embarrassment. I've seen Dean shirtless, and fuck even Sam, I should be unfazed by this shit… What the fuck is wrong with me right now?_ "Are you, do you, help bringing them…" She begins before she shakes her head in frustration, not enjoying his amused smirk. "Do. You. need. help. bringing. them. In?" She eventually manages to spit out her entire chest covered in hives at this point.

Lilly shifts in discomfort as Killian just stares at her for a long moment behind his glasses.

"Sure, I could use the help getting them in. You can set up the table too. That's what you do right? I mean for nine hundred dollars, it's the least you can do, Cupcake." Killian tells her.

Lilly's back stiffens at the familiar nickname. "Don't. Call me that." She snarls, hitting the fob and snapping the back door open before she shoves the money between her breasts as she bends to pull out two trays. Her face was bright red even as she narrowed her eyes on him. "The warehouse?" She snaps, her voice pitched high in obvious discomfort.

"Yes, the warehouse. Follow me. It's the back door we need." Killian says as he takes the trays from her.

Lilly pulls in a deep, calming breath before bending to grab the last two trays. She hip checks the door shut before fumbling to lock it. She finally hears the car chirp and rushes to follows behind Killian. She just wanted to drop off the damn cupcakes and then go far, far away.

They get to a crooked door that was half hanging off it hinges. He taps his boot against it loudly. The door creaks loudly as it opened carefully, allowing both of them into the building. Lilly pauses at the threshold as she looks around the dirty disgusting hovel; unimpressed and disgusted as her skin crawls. No, she was happy Mae hadn't come actually, she was not staying in this place longer than necessary.

It takes Lilly a moment to realize Killian had continued walking and suddenly feels torn between handing off the cupcakes to one of the stoners hanging in the corner, or holding to their accord. _These are shitty options._

"Cupcake booth is over here." Killian snaps, impatiently as he nods his head towards a doorway with wide rainbow rubber strips hanging down from the archway, covering it like a curtain. It looked completely out of place in the dingy warehouse.

"Mmm. Nope. I can't, someone needs to, I have to go." Lilly shouts, mind made up as she moves to back out.

"Aww, come on cupcakes, don't you want to stay and help me? It's better in the club." Killian asks with a mocking pout. His full expression blocked by his huge tinted glasses. He hands the trays in his hands to someone on the other side of the flaps, before he walks back to her slowly.

"No, not, uh, not really. I, I doubt that." Lilly mumbles looking around the room for someone to dump the cupcakes on. Her eyes narrowing when she spots Deven. "YOU!" She snaps at the familiar man, knowing his hoodie from anywhere.

Devon turns, and heads over to Lilly when he notices she'd finally arrived and was carrying trays that dwarfed her. He chuckles as he greets her. "Oh, hey Lills. Sup?"

"You, jackass. Here. Hope you enjoy them." Lilly says happy with the familiarity of her old friend, as she pushes the trays into his waiting hands.

"I gotcha Lils." Devon winks at her before turning and walking off with the trays. He turns back with a stupid grin. "And thanks for bakin'!" He adds.

Lilly shakes her head at her old friends antics before she realizes Killian was a foot away from her. She hangs her head and sighs.

"Great, now I can show you the club." Killian says, hooking his arm through her's, none too gently before pulling her towards rainbow flaps.

"Nah, stuff, and...I don't do dirt… And this, gross." Lilly says as she dug the heel of her boots into the ground. "Thanks for the offer though." She states before one lazy tug from him dislodges her. She sighs, this was going to be a long night she thinks as she just follows him.

"You're just seeing the superficial stuff lil' cupcake. Come see what we've done inside." Killian grins at her, humming to himself as he pulls her through the flaps and through a short dark hallway.

"I don't. _Stop_ calling me fucking cupcake!" Lilly snaps at him, as she ripped her arm from his. She still follows after him, hoping that maybe there was a less awful exit.

"Fuck, eat a brownie or something, you're too uptight." Killian says, as he looks down at her, his lips pulled into a frown.

"You go fucking eat a brownie, I have no interest in this shit, and I _don't_ social." Lilly snaps at him as she narrows her eyes at his sunglasses. "And who the fuck wears sunglasses indoors King McDouche."

"It's not like a party is happening now or anything. I just wanted you to set up the cupcakes, and see the club. No need to bitch about shit." Killian shrugs as he puts his hand on her shoulder and guides her to the tables.

"Talkin' to your ass has been social enough for me, thanks." Lilly snaps at him, as she ducks out of his hand and turns to glare at him, hands on her jutted hips and scowl on her face her eyes flashing dangerously at him..

"Well, aren't you a hot little odd ball?" He says, pulling her arm back through his as he continues to hum, his pitch changing a bit.

"You make me uncomfortable." Lilly deadpans. "But... I guess I can set up the stupid fuckin' table. Before humans get here and stuff." She grumbles with a roll of her eyes, before she turns and heads towards the table with her trays on them.

"Humans? You hate humans? What are you?" Killian chuckles, one brow raised above his shades.

"What? I'm human." Lilly responds with a shrug going over to the table, lacing her fingers before cracking them before she begins setting them up, along with what she was sure were pot brownies, before she turns to the brightly wrapped candy splattering the table and arranges those as well in true Lilly fashion. Each of the items lined into perfectly straight rows by color and then design. Completely oblivious to Killian having walked away to bark orders.

"Bag oh' dicks." She mumbles under her breath, glaring at anyone who dared to try to move her neatly organized rows while she was standing near the table. "Right." She says as she puts the last violet peice of candy in place, realizing as she looked over the table she had organized the in order of Roy G Biv. She rolls her eyes at herself before she gathers the empty trays and turns to look for an exit, already moving towards the edge of the room.

"Sure you don't want to wait around and watch everyone enjoy the effects of your cupcakes?" Killina greets from behind her.

Lilly jumps in spite of herself, even though she had been expecting it. She was starting to agree with Bobby, luck was never in her favor. She hangs her head and lets out a sigh before turning her head to look at the sunglass ridded douch. "Pretty fucking positive. Drugs not my scene."

The lights suddenly flicker before going out completely.

A stone drops in Lilly's stomach as she looked around wildly in concern. _Are you fuckin' kidding me? Like this bag of dicks isn't… Now there's ghosts too? Is that? What the fuck is going on?_ She frowns as she puts her back to the wall, how was she supposed to handle this by herself? Her body starts shaking slightly when she realized she wouldn't be able to just leave now. This place would be a slaughter house to a ghost. It already looked like one, fuck she have just done the trade and left. The warehouse was huge, how was she supposed to find what the fucking anchor before something fatal happened?

"Don't worry cupcake, I got cha." Killian chuckles as he wraps an arm around her shoulder and pulls her next to him in such a way that she ended up falling against him.

Lilly's body instantly stiffens at the foreign touch as she winces biting back a scream. As she quickly recoiled from him, and attempted to push him away. She needed to think, and his closeness was causing her to shake worse with irritation. She shrugs down her feelings of a stranger touching her as she went back to scanning the room, albeit hopelessly. Her morals wouldn't allow her to leave if a ghost was about to make an appearance in a room full of high as fuck kids.

After a few minutes, black lights and uv lights switch on. Lilly can just make out little pinpricks of what must have been millions of string lights hanging from rafters all around the dance space.

"There now, that wasn't so bad." Killian grins as he pulls his sunglasses off, his bright orange irises glowing neon in the low light.

Lilly looks around once more before turning to Killian. "So the power flitting out was on purpose?" She asks unable to keep the hope from her tone. Her thoughts haltering when she finally notices his glowing eyes with confusion, as they sweep around the room finding a few others with similar features. Bobby and Dean were seriously getting to her, she says as she lets out a relieved breath. She was pretty damn susceptible to Hunter paranoia. "Oh… Is that...Wow, those are some neat as fuck contacts there _Riddick_. Do they come in red?" She asks with a raised eyebrow before she thinks about it. "Wait are those safe for you to wear? I mean those have to irritate your retinas..." She comments as she, ducks out from under his arms the minute the 'danger' had passed. Her neck craning to get a better look at his eyes.

"You like em? I had them special ordered. And totally safe." Killian chuckles. "It's kinda my stick." He says as he gestures to some of the other workers. "Come on, walk around with me while I do my last minute checks." He says, holding out his arm to her.

"Uh...Right. I don't do touching either." Lilly snaps, with a shake of her head as she pushes his arm away. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" She mutters under her breath.

"Alright. No touching." Killian chuckles as he blinks slowly, showing off his eyes. He whistles and a man with neon purple eyes walks up to him. "Hey man, take these back to her car." He orders, as he gestures to the trays on the floor. The man nods and rushes away before Killian turns and starts softly singing 'Spooky' as he walks around the room, close to Lilly, but not touching her.

Lilly starts singing along absently, not realizing she had even begun to do so as she follows him around the room. She thought it was weird that all the various decorations were candyland themed; unsure how or why this would appeal to anyone over the age of ten before Mae comes to mind. Well at least he had a market. She thought wryly as she continued to sing completely oblivious to Killian occasionally giving the people who approached them direction. She relaxed after the first person had just ignored her. She smiled as she grasped the amulet grateful that she could just be the wallflower she had always dreamed of. She couldn't remember ever being in a place with this many people without Mae, or any person close to her. It was kind of exciting.

When they get back to the table he picks up a cupcake and slowly unwraps it, every intention on trying the product he actually had to pay for, before preparing for his set. His eyes still taking in the odd short girl next to him, who was still looking around the warehouse, namely the growing crowd in awe.

"Thanks for the warm up." He says, taking a bite out of the cupcake. His eyes widening in surprise when he tasted it.

"No problem?" Lilly shrugs indifferently.

"Damn, these things are actually fucking decent." Killian comments with a low whistle, as he lick his lips. "Wanna hang around and watch my first set? Or are you heading out?"

"Just decent?" Lilly scoffs offended as she turns and glares at him. "What's wrong with them?" She demands curious as to what she had done wrong.

Killian shrugs. "Just don't know how ya made them tasty. X usually changes the flavor. But these don't even smell wrong. Are you sure you put the X in here?"

Lilly let's out a sigh, as she runs her fingers through her hair. "Oh." She comments. "Yeah I'm sure, it was a bitch to adapt the batter." And it had been. Thoth had ended up trying it, and helping her. It was odd because he ended up sniffing at multiple bottles of flavoring before settling on almond, and a couple others to balance out the taste of crushed pills. He'd even pointed out that she had to cook them at a completely different temperature so the potency would stay. It had been an experience she hadn't been expecting but had certainly enjoyed.

"Right. We So, see you around then." He says, quickly devouring the cupcake, licking the icing from two fingers rather suggestively.

"You really should…" _Pace yourself_ Lilly blushes, shifting in discomfort at the awkward display. "You know what. I hope you have a good, whatever it is you do here." She sighs before she shakes her head.

"Rave? Club? Take your pick, I don't care." Killian winks at her.

"Riight. Well enjoy that then." Lilly says dismissively as she heads towards one of the emergency exits, still pressing as close to the wall as possible, avoiding the growing crowd of people.

Lilly leaves the run down building with an unexpected smile on her lips. She was proud of herself for doing something new. Nothing too horrible happened either; no one attacked her, no huge mistakes were made. She was just nine hundred dollars richer, and felt pretty confident she had earned a new customer.

.204.

Mae watches as the guys get up and walk out, neither of them liking the bomb Chuck had dropped on them. After a few moments of awkward silence in the room, Mae gets up and sits in a closer chair. "So, um. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, knock yourself out. It's literally the least I can do." Chuck answers her as he picks up the half a bottle of liquor closest to him and drinks from it.

Mae frowns in concern, unable to help feeling bad for the scare they had put him through. Now the poor guy felt guilty; she just wanted him to feel better. It wasn't like he had created them, after all he had to just be a psychic or something. "You really shouldn't be so hard on yourself. I don't know how this works, or why it's us you're picking up on, but it's clearly not your fault."

"Writer. I'm always hard on myself. _And_ finding the four of you," Chuck pauses and gestures to his computer and notebooks. "That all of this, actually exists." He breathes out, as he holds his head. "I don't really know either. I don't."

"Right, well I was just wondering… What is your process?" Mae asks hesitantly, unsure how to go about asking what she really wanted to know.

"My process?" Chuck asks with furrowed eyebrows. "My writing process? I uh, I have dreams. They usually focus around the guys, but sometimes you and most unfortunately Lilly are center stage in them. Then massive headaches and boom, writing." He explains with a shrug before looking to her. "Oh this is about... I'm sorry, uh, Mae. I don't know what you are yet. If I ever figure it out, have a dream about it… I can call you or something?" He responds with a frown, his fingers drumming the messy surface of his desk.

Mae smiles and pulls out her phone, "Give me your number and I'll call you." She smiles eager to exchange numbers.

Chuck smiles and pulls his own phone out from under a stack of papers as he rattles off his number.

Mae dials and calls, giving him her number and saving his under Chuck.

Chuck takes several moments doing the same, everything still feeling so surreal to him. "I'm still so sorry, if I had known I had been writing about actual people… I probably would have kept it, dunno, more PG I guess."

Mae shifts awkwardly, "It really isn't your fault. I can sense that. You're just as upset as we are."

"Right. Empathy. Weird. Does the tea Lilly makes actually help with the migraines and stuff?" He asks with a furrowed brow.

"It helps a lot. The last migraine I got, had sucked so bad without it."

"Think she'd throw some my way? Cause the dreams give me one fucking hell of a headache."

"Sure, oh wow, yeah, you said you couldn't even take aspirin anymore for it. Here, I'll text her now to ask if she can send you some. I guess I'll have to start a few more herbs growing to keep us both in supply." She says as she sends Lilly a quick text asking her to send the empa-tea to Chuck's address.

"Sorry to ask, but I figured hell, might as well. Priestess made tea, made with your herbs ain't gonna hurt ta try." Chuck admits as he scratches the back of his head.

"After the scare we gave you, least I can do." Mae says honestly, jumping as her phone beeps with a text message. "Wow, that was fast." She says, pulling it out and reading it.

 **Why? The writer an empath? What are the symptoms. I want autographs. I just found the books. I'm on four. The guys are loaded with secrets. I like this. And we haven't shown up yet, thank godz.**

 **Really? That's your priority? Umm, he gets headaches after he dreams about us**

 **Thats funny, I knew it wouldn't be long before people started getting headaches at just the thought of us... How bad? Nosebleeds? Insomnia? Hyposomnia? Pissing blood? I need the symptoms woman. Of course I'll send them, I'm not a complete monster... Well yet anyways.**

"So, um, Lilly is wanting to know more about your symptoms so she can make it better for you. Do you get nosebleeds from it? Any other symptoms? Oh and she'd like a few autographs…"

"She wants autographs?" Chuck asks with genuine surprise before he actually thinks about it. "Okay. I guess if any of you weren't going to be completely put off by this it would be her…"

"She is interesting. She's not really as bad as people tend to think she is."

"Right, well not nosebleeds, but they are incredibly painful, and sometimes I can't sleep for days. The pain is usually behind my eyes if thats helpful." Chuck explains as he thinks about it. "Like shards of glass in my brain really. It makes me dehydrated... She doesn't drug you guys as often as she says she does, just so you know. She is a mess though."

Mae taps the symptoms as he names them off into the text to Lilly. "Oh, that's nice to know, I should tell Sam. He seems to believe that she is constantly drugging me. Thanks Chuck."

 **Got it. Give it three days. I'll send instructions too… Actually does he seem capable of reading instructions? The guys can't seem to figure it out.**

 **I think the writer can read instructions. Thanks Lilly.**

 **I don't know I'm reading his books... Kinda questioning that. Dean is not blonde. Also I think Thoth and I figured out what's up with Sam… But it's not a media communication thing...**

 **I'll call you later?**

 **I'm not over telling you over the phone either. Kudos, kudos for trying bitch.**

Mae rolls her eyes, putting her phone back in her pocket. "Lilly is upset that you made Dean a blond." She says to cover her frustration.

"Artistic license? That's what she's…" Chuck just shakes his head. "Never mind." He chuckles.

"I don't know, it's always little things with her." Mae broods, upset with her friend, pulling her legs up into the seat with her, settling into a cross legged position.

"So, I've... Wrote. Any other questions?" Chuck asks with a small smile.

"Not unless you know what's going on with Sam." Mae says absently, tucking her chin into her hands. Leaning her elbows on her crossed legs.

"Uh… Awkward." Chuck says looking around the room for the brothers, his smile quickly turning to a frown.

"Nevermind, I mean, I know what he's doing. I'm just worried about him." Mae says following Chuck's gaze.

"You know? You should be worried. I left most of it out of the books on purpose." Chucks comments as he continues to glance around the room weary of the Winchesters, mainly Sam.

Mae looks back to him, kind of confused, wondering how long Sam's been able to pull demons from the innocent people they were in. "The last hunt we went on was, scary. Did you see it? He, wasn't himself, and I'm starting to think it's not something he should be doing."

"Yeah, I did. You're whole family was in an uproar about it. Sam really hasn't been acting like himself for a while. It's great he's saving people, it is. But I'm worried about the cost."

"Me too. I think it's changing him." Mae admits, finding a kind of relief in sharing what she felt with someone else that saw it.

"Ah. His character has certainly changed a lot in the books." Chuck agrees with a nod.

"I want to talk to him about it, but I ah, I'm actually kind of scared to try." Mae admits. She couldn't figure out why it felt comfortable to talk to Chuck. Maybe it was the fact that he already knew so much about her. She couldn't put her finger on it.

"Sick of people lying to you?" Chuck asks, avoiding going into too much detail about Sam.

"Yep." Mae nods with a very Lilly like popping of her 'p'. "I'm not a fragile piece of glass art or anything."

"Fair." Chuck nods, oddly sage like in the moment. "That sucks."

"Thanks, it must be weird to, I don't know, counsel a character?" Mae says with a small smile, accepting that he probably know more about what Sam was going through, but wasn't comfortable telling her.

"Anytime." Chuck smiles before it falls into a frown. "And I'm adjusting, as a writer I argue with the four of you all the time. Usually you just can't talk back."

"So, what advice have you been trying to give me lately then?" Mae queries, curiosity piqued as she tilted her head to the side and watches him with her bright blue green eyes.

"Make better decisions?" Chuck offers with a wry smile.

Mae brow furrows in confusion as she thinks back over her decisions in the past year. "I don't understand, what bad decisions am I making?"

"Um...You are very naive." Chuck adds as he scratches the back of his head.

"Is this because I try to see the good in people?" Mae asks with a frown. "Because I don't think I ever want that to change that part of myself... Or is it more because I use to ignore my empathy?" Mae sighs, "Or because I was afraid to figure out what I am?"

"Little of column A, little of column B. Mostly column C." Chuck smiles.

"Alright Lilly." Mae teases with a smile, remembering several times she's said the exact same thing to her.

* * *

AN2: We hope you're enjoying our interpretation of Chuck the anxious prophet. We really look forward to hearing from you, so don't forget to let us know what you liked or if you have any questions.

We only have 18 more chapters let in Blood Pie. We're getting close to that beginning of the end :)

And we'll be back on Sunday with the next chapter. Carry On Wayward Reader :)


	46. Chapter 46

AN: Hey Reader, sorry I'm getting this out a day late. We hope you enjoy!

* * *

.205.

"What the fuck did you just say gidjit?" Bobby asks the girl curled up on the couch with several different types of books piled around her.

"Sam, may or may not... But most likely is drinking demon blood." Lilly responds before placing her book on the arm of the sofa, pages down. The results to the tests were conclusive, and apparently it was affecting him on a cellular level; this was a problem, it was changing him. "Here, it's Thoth's, so please be careful" She adds, as she picks up another book and holds it out for him.

Bobby fidgets with his hat for a moment before he walks over and sits in the seat next to her, accepting the book as she passes it to him. "Lilly. This book ain't in any language I read." He deadpans, rolling his eyes.

"Oh… My bad." Lilly says with a frown as she holds her hand back out expectantly. She flips it open to where she had left bookmark, and translates it out loud for him. When she's done she pulls out another note book and hands it to him. "We tested his hair several times, and I recorded the results."

Bobby takes the note book and flips it open, turning through the pages with growing frustration, as he tried to decipher the hastily scrawled chicken scratch. "This ain't any better Lilly, your handwriting somehow managed to get worse."

Lilly rolls her eyes and takes the book back from him, and shuts it with a snap. "Just, I promise, Thoth and I spent hours working on this. I had to make absolutely sure before bringing this to you..." She sighs as she looks down at the notebook with a frown. She had been pretty excited while writing, she'd actually managed to do a stupid fucking ritual without pissing off Thoth. And on top of that now had a direction to go into to in order to help Sam, and by proxy the rest of their family. She was glad she had finally done something useful.

"Fuck... Bawls." Bobby says, sliding down in the couch.

"Yep." She says popping the 'p'. She shuts the old tome gently and lays it back on the couch next to her before she picks up the Carver Edlund book again.

"Have ya told anyone else?" He asks, one hand covering his face in disbelief.

Lilly looks up from her book, slowly raising one eyebrow. "I'm going to start telling people shit now?" She asks. "Do you know how Dean would take that over the phone? Or Mae? And I'm certainly not telling Cass, and sure I'll just go confront Sam about it myself. That'll turn out well. I told you. My gods know. Slow process."

"No need ta be a brat, good call this time. _This time._ " He glares down at her.

"Yeah, no. Everytime I try to do something with words, it ends up biting me in the ass. I should just take a vow of silence or something. The Angel is still pissed at me. He hasn't visited once," Lilly frowns before she shakes her head. She hated being alone, even after several months, it was still unsettling to her. "Not that I'm complaining." She sniffs in indignation.

"Well, we'll just have to wait until they get back to tell them, otherwise Sam might try to skip town, and take Mae with him for all I know. Fuck. And I thought you didn't even like Cass."

"If he leaves with Mae, I'll hunt him down." Lilly growls, before taking a deep breath. "But yeah, that was definitely a deciding factor. I did tell Mae that Thoth and I had a theory."

"So, he's been taking demon blood." Bobby sighs as he plops down on the sofa. "God damn it." He gruffs with a shake of his head. "So we thinkin' detox? Just lettin' it run its course?"

Lilly shrugs. "Thoth is still looking up rituals. I'm praying for a cleansing one. That would make our lives a shit ton easier." She breathes then thinks over her own words, not wanting to think about Mae and Dean going through the awful steps of that. The pain Sam would be in, if they did it that way. "So there probably isn't one."

"You're mean to put that out in the universe Gidjit." Bobby snorts.

"I'm realistic. When does shit ever work in our favor. My life is literally the quote 'The path to hell is paved with good intentions." Lilly comments with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Yeah, well. Guess I'm getting the panic room turned into a rehab. Might be busy for the next few days. You gonna be alright?" Bobby asks as he stands.

"I'd offer to help, but it's in the basement… So, I'll just prepare some teas and some pain relievers that might be able to make it easier on him, if this is the route we end up on." She sighs as she moves the books into a neat stack and stands.

Bobby lifts an eyebrow. Kid tosses her into a wall and she's concerned about how much pain he'd be in during detox. Must be a girl thing. He certainly wouldn't mind watching Sam squirm a little. He'd just call it a hard lesson the idjit needed to learn. "Call me if you hear anything new. I really think I scared Mae, She sends me a text three times a day now."

"Heard." Lilly nods before turning to look at him. "And yeah, ya did. She thinks you want to disown her."

.206.

"It's not the worse place we've stayed at." Dean comments off handedly as he pulls Baby into an empty spot of a shady motel.

"It does charge by the hour though." Sam points out.

"Well, hopefully we won't be here that long." Dean sighs before turning to Mae. "Mae, please don't tell Lilly about this."

"You're worried about Lilly finding out we came into the parking lot?" Mae tosses her hair over her shoulder as she frowns at the trashy building. "Really Dean, She's not that bad. I mean, we haven't even gotten out of the car yet. This is about as close as we should get though, and we may still need silkwood showers, but I'm sure it'll be fine if we just go somewhere else right now and never talk about this place again."

"I thought you were about the hunter's lifestyle?" Dean frowns at her. "I didn't realize you had picked up on Lilly's OCD tendencies..."

"I am." Mae glares at Dean. "I just wasn't aware that bed bugs, lice and who knows what else is in there comes with the life of a hunter." She frowns. "Those are things that can easily be avoided and really shouldn't be automatically grouped into any lifestyle Dean."

Dean shakes his head. "I guess if it ain't good enough we could always just have Cass get you the hell outta here."

Mae rolls her eyes, "Uugghhh, fine. I won't tell her. And I'll even walk into the room." She adds indignantly as she gets out of the car. She could do this. She had planned to backpack across Europe and stay at hostels. She could totally walk into this pay by the hour motel.

"That's the Mae I know and love." Dean jokes as he exits the car. "I'll be right back." He adds before walking towards the front office.

"We didn't do so well getting off book at lunch. Especially the fight that wasn't suppose to happen." Mae frowns as she leans against baby.

"Yeah, we do nothing but fight. There were better chances of Lilly going a full day without lying." Sam sighs as he exits the car and stands with her.

Mae gives him a reproachful look.

"What? It's true." Sam defends.

"Be nice, I'm not happy about _anyone_ lying to me right now." Mae reminds him as she watches for Dean to come back out of the office.

"I'm not lying to you baby, I legitimately think Lilly is insane. I've known it since I've met her. I don't know how Dean and you put up with it. It's hard to watch." Sam says as he rubs the back of his neck.

"You use to tell me you could understand some of her crazy." Mae points out as she turns to watch Sam.

"I used too, and then she came back different. I'm not even sure which time. Just that she's worse. I don't trust her anymore, and I'm trying baby, I am."

"She and Dean both came back different." Mae admits sadly. "Can we talk about something else, this just makes me want to cry right now, and that's not helpful."

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" Sam asks as he pulls her close to his side, easily accepting her change in subject.

"What do you think of Chuck?" She asks.

"He's… Been dealt a very shitty stick in life. Must suck to realize that you've been writing and taking liberal artistic license with people you didn't know existed. Then there's the fact we accidently dragged him into this life." Sam comments with a shrug.

"I don't know, it's more like those differences make the character's less us and more just, based on us. He wrote that we were coming before we were coming though, he said he had worked on that part a few days ago."

"I don't know some of that shit was spot on…" Sam says with a contemplative frown. " Dean's out. Time to go to the by the hour room. This is disgusting even by my standards. Sorry baby." He says leaning over and pecking the top of her head.

"Right. Here we go. Wish I knew the room number so I could have avoided that too, just in case." Dean comments as he pulls their belongings out of the trunk and heads to the door.

"Right. Cause this is sanitary. When Lilly comes on hunts are you going to make her stay in these places too." Sam asks boldly, pissed that Dean was also taking his choices away.

Dean flinches, sighing as he opens the door. "Eh, I'd drug her first." He shrugs. "But Mae isn't Lilly. She can handle it."

Mae nods slowly. "Oh, that reminds me, Chuck says Lilly doesn't actually drug me, or any of us, all that often."

"You're right, he doesn't get the books right." Sam huffs.

Dean just shakes his head as he enters the room. He didn't want to get into another fight right now.

"So, what, we can't leave the town, and now we're waiting in a by the hour room until tomorrow?"

"Yeah. You two just sit tight. I'm going to go figure some shit out. Rent a movie or something." Dean suggests as he puts out the hex bags sporadically around the room. "And no research, I'm keeping the laptops."

"What? Dean, we're suppose to be working this together." Sam says angrily.

"We are. You are watching Mae. Keeping her _safe_ from Lilith." Dean says with a frown.

"Are those Hex bags? That freaked Cass out last time." Mae asks, watching him put them out.

"Yes, and it's fine. They keep Demons out too. Cass has a phone. If he's that worried he can call, unless you feel like you're going to get sick while I'm gone." Dean challenges as he throws Sam a withering look.

"But, if Lilith is looking for Sam in a hotel room, shouldn't we be anywhere but?" Mae asks.

Dean stares at her for a moment. "Do you two want to go to a bar or the actual movies or something?"

"Why can't we work this case Dean?" Sam asks.

"Cause honestly I don't _trust_ you." Dean snaps at Sam.

"Really? You don't trust me?" Sam demands irritated.

"You demon tossed my girlfriend into a fucking wall Sam. I don't even really want to leave you with Mae." Dean growls.

"I don't care if _you_ trust me with Mae. She's my girlfriend. But what the fuck Dean! You're holding me accountable, why don't you try doing that with your fucking girlfriend?"

"Oh come on, why are you guys fighting again?" Mae frowns as she rushes to stand between them.

"I'm leaving. Try not to do anything stupid while I'm gone." Dean snaps grabbing his shit before storming out the room.

"Well, that was… Well." Mae says, walking over to sit in a chair.

"Sorry." Sam mutters darkly as he sits in the chair across from her with a frown.

Mae looks around the room, noticing the cheap and cheesy decor. It wasn't nearly as bad as she had pictured in her head. Even if the smell of old stale cigarettes and rubbing alcohol lingered in the air.

"How are you feeling? Do you want me to make you some tea?" Sam asks suddenly, needing something to do. His legs were restless.

"I'm good." Mae assures him, before adding. "I was actually thinking, you know this room doesn't look as gross as I thought it would."

"You must have had a very low expectation." Sam grumbles.

"Well, it's fine if you don't want sex. I was just going to let you know I was game." Mae says with a shrug.

"Huh? Wait, no that's not what I said." Sam smiles as he stands up and plucks Mae out of the chair before throwing her cave man style over his shoulder. He walks her over to the bed before he drops her in the center of it.

"So, you were just distracted and didn't understand what I was saying?" Mae asks with an impish grin, giggling as he pulled off his shirts and joined her on the bed, prowling like a predator.

"Little bit. I'm frustrated Dean doesn't trust me." Sam admits as he leans over her, leaning down to trace kisses down her neck.

"He sounds worried about you. Is that really so bad?" Mae questions, running her fingers across his back.

"It is. He's distracted. This is the end of the world baby, and he's not what he used to be." Sam murmurs into her neck one hand massaging her hip, running his thumb over the smooth skin peeking in between her sheer shirt and jeans.

"I'm worried about both of you." Mae admits slowly, still massaging his back with her fingers.

"It'll work itself out." Sam shrugs. With a predatory look he whips her shirt off.

"So, how long do you think we have alone?" Mae asks with a small grin as she goes for his belt.

"Not long enough." Sam smiles at her before he dips his head to claim her lips.

.207.

Sam hears a gentle knock on the door and quickly goes to answer it. He opens the door to find Chuck nervously shifting from foot to foot. "Hey Chuck, uh. Thanks for coming."

Chuck walks in nervously looking around the room, frowning when his eyes land on the sleeping Mae. "You know that's wrong, right?" He greets nervously. "You actually drugged her." He whistles, before he backs away from the much taller man who had walked past him.

"I ah. Look, I needed to talk to you, and she needed to get some sleep." Sam looks over his shoulder guiltily at Mae before he walks over to adjust the blankets over her. He tenderly smooths her hair back from her face before he lightly presses his lips to her temple.

"Right." Chuck nods. Sam's eyes and countenance were at odd ends with his words. He watches the couple silently before wisely walking as far from Mae as he could, choosing to sit at the table. He knew how deep Sam's possessive streak ran, and was worried about setting it off.

"So uh, thanks for coming out to talk with me. I uh, just wanted to know how much you know about, you know, what I'm doing." Sam asks as he sits at the edge of the bed and looked at Chuck.

"The blood? Yeah I know. All of it, I think. I uh, I… Wow do you even know how far down this hole you've fallen? I mean, you drugged your girlfriend over this conversation. You know how bad this is. Hell, I didn't even put it in the books. I had to completely change the scene in the kitchen." Chuck sighs as he scratches the back of his head.

Sam looks over at Mae, rubbing both his hands over his face. His heart literally aching over his own self examination. "I wish I could stop. I've tried to stop. God, I hurt Mae and Lilly. This scares the hell out of me."

"Right, I know. But you keep going back to it, every time." Chuck sighs as he rubs his thumbs over his knuckles in front of him nervously.

Sam looks at him, his face drawn up in pain. "What else am I supposed to do? It's the only thing that is going to help me stop Lilith. I can feel it changing me, I know I've got a darkness in me."

"Here I thought that was Dean's problem, that's what the angels keep saying." Chuck responds still in disbelief there was a drugged, naked Mae lying on the bed. He wished he could go back to pretending they were all just fictional characters. It was always so much harder when he engaged. "Sam, you've got to know blood sucking of any kind is bad."

"I know, I know. But Dean, Dean can't do what the angels are asking him to do, he's not the same since he got back from hell. It's like a piece of him died or was trapped down there, or something. He's weaker." Sam comments as he runs his fingers through his hair.

"And you can? What? Cause the blood makes you stronger. Gives you control. Seriously?" Chuck asks tone skeptical and hesitant.

"It makes me strong enough to kill Lilith. And I want to help Dean, he needs help. He's helped me my whole life, always been there for me. Why can't I help carry the burden?" Sam leans his elbows on the table, his forehead against the palms of his hands.

"And drinking the, uh the blood is the way to help?" Chuck asks again skeptically. "I mean Mae has been nothing but supportive and you haven't even told her. From what I know of her, she'd still stay with you. You know that, but you're afraid she'll try to talk you out of it. You like the power it gives you, the edge." He responds shifting anxiously, obviously uncomfortable.

Sam tightens his jaw as he looks away from Chuck and back to Mae. "I don't deserve her, but I've wanted her since the first time we met. And I'm not telling her, because, I don't know. I don't think I could bear to see disappointment in her eyes. And I'm not doing it for the rush or anything, I really do just want to end this all, kill Lilith."

"Right. That's true. Okay, if that's what, uh okay." Chuck responds awkwardly.

"Am I strong enough to kill Lilith tonight?" Sam asks as he stares at Chuck intently. "I mean I know I'm not giving into any 'fiery, demonic passion.' I care about Mae too much. I would never betray her like that."

"I really don't know, I haven't seen it yet. I'm sorry. This is just the first draft, I told you that. The images, they are... Sporadic." Chuck defends his writing.

.208.

"This book is fucking stupid. I do not act like this, he got the others pretty spot on, what the fuck is this bullshit?" Lilly grumbles to herself angrily, as she put down the latest book. He had botched the shit out of her character, and was upset that the book was doing her absolutely no justice. She jumps when her phone vibrates next to her, pulling her from her thoughts. She glares at it for a moment, noting the blocked number before reaching for it, smiling as her newly acquired bracelets jingle. "Hello?" She greets.

"What the hell Lilly?" She hears Dean grumble.

"Oh… Sup, Tex." Lilly greets as she winced, mad at herself for not thinking of him blocking his number. She'd been actively avoiding both him and Mae since she had confirmed the demon blood theory.

"Oh don't be cute hufflepuff. Why haven't you returned or, I don't know just answered any of my fucking calls?"

"What? Me? No… I've, I've just been busy." Lilly quickly defends herself, as she looks at the pile of books on the table.

"Busy huh? So, have you heard about this writer that has us under his fucking microscope?" Dean sighs.

"Yeah, Mae told me. I've been reading the shittily written books. I'm pissed about how I'm misrepresented. I am so funnier than this shit." Lilly returns with a small frown.

"Of course Mae told you, because why wouldn't Mae tell you." Dean comments before grumbling several curses quietly. She could only assume he pulled the phone away.

"Hey, don't be mad at her." Lilly scolds him. "I thought you wanted more honesty, you hypocrite."

"I didn't want to tell you until after we learned more about what was going on. And of fucking course you're reading them. You squirreled them away to hide them from Mae." Dean comments with an exasperated sigh. "Gods we're all so messed up."

"What else am I supposed to do? I found out someone has been writing a shitty autobiography about us. And it's not like I knew he was just sending her books, or I would have just given them to her." Lilly defends with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Uh huh. So, we're fucking stuck in this town, and Chuck is a fucking prophet."

"What? Seriously, like a real bible prophet… And he's writing about you and Sam?" Lilly asks with her brows drawn and confusion. "And apparently Mae, and using my name to… This is slanderous."

"Yep, that's what I was calling to tell you." Dean sighs. "Get over it Lilly, it's enough like you, he just said the publicist made him tone you down."

"That's some fucking bullshit. I am nothing but tone downed, you should hear some of the things I think. This is so offensive." Lilly petulantly grumbles as she leans back on the couch.

"Lilly, chill for a fucking minute. Castiel showed up when I threatened Chuck. He told me Chuck is a prophet writing the gospel of all of us. Because we are all wrapped up in this stupid prophecy shit." Dean explains with exasperation.

"Weird. When I think Winchester; gospel and divine holiness is the last thing that comes to mind… Maybe I should read the bible? I mean...I've been meaning too, but between these _wonderfully insightful_ gems and Thoth's research, I've been kinda swamped with reading."

"What research are you and Thoth doing?"

Lilly curses herself silently. "Uh Mae stuff. So you're stuck in the town with the prophet of shitty writing?"

"Yeah. Speaking of which, I'm actually heading back to the motel now. Mae's with Sam, and apparently Lilith is showing up tonight to try ta make a Deal with Sam. I don't know how, I left freaking Hex Bags all over that room, but apparently once a prophet writes what he's seen of the future, it can't be changed." Dean growls.

"Oh. Wait, what? Is Mae with him when that happens? Gods Dean, what the fuck? Lilith? The big bitch of demons." Lilly asks as she shoots to her feet and begins pacing as she drags one hand through her hair and pulls at it roughly.

"According to Chuck, she'll be sleeping when Lilith shows up." Dean admits hesitantly.

"That's just fucking fantastic. If they both use their abilities at the same time, I'm not sure what that effect will have on Mae." Lilly groans with a frown on her lips, as fear began to consume her for her sister's wellbeing.

"I'm working on it, we're getting out of here if we have to fucking swim across the river-" Dean begins.

"Can't Cass just air lift your asses out?" Lilly interrupts in frustration.

"Prophet Lilly. Written prophet words. Castiel Angel of the fucking lord. He is forbidden to interfere right now." Dean explains.

"Well… Fuck." Lilly snaps.

"I'll keep her safe Lilly." Dean promises her.

"What about you and your shitty wayward brother? Mae's going to be inconsolable if anything happens to that shitidiot. And you, what about you? You've got two people to protect, and you're going in solo."

"I'll get us all out Lilly."

"You fucking better get _all_ of you out." Lilly hisses over the phone. "You better not sacrifice yourself again Winchester." She threatens him as a frown forms on her lips. "Is there anything I can help with?" She asks after a moment.

"I won't babe. I'm trying ta keep Sam from doing that at the moment. I'll call you later if I can think of anything I need alright? I'm pulling up to the mo-" His voice suddenly cuts out.

Lilly waits a long moment, but when Dean doesn't finish his sentence she begins to panic. "Dean? Dean? DEAN! TEX!"

"No fucking way. The Red motel, fuck, this is really going to happen, we kept trying to stop it, but everything is still going the way he wrote it. What the fuck!?" Dean exclaims, as she hears him hit the steering wheel.

"Dean." Lilly sighs with relief. "I know this is a lot of pressure but I have complete trust in you to fix this. It sounds like you need to go." Lilly sighs before she takes a deep breath. "I Love you. Keep em' Safe Cowboy."

"I'm sorry Lilly, I promise I'll explain later. I just, I've got to get them the fuck out of here. I love you." She hears him say, his voice a bit too panicked for her liking.

"No it's cool. That sounds concerning. You go deal with _that_. Love you too." Lilly comments trying to calm herself as she hears the phone click shut. She closes her phone and hangs her head.

"It's fine, that's cool, I have no idea what's happening… And Mae's there." Lilly frowns, she shakes her head of those thoughts. "No, Tex'll handle it. I know that…" Lilly sighs as she drops the phone and pulls her hair out of her face to secure it into a messy bun. She takes a deep breath as she scans the room. "I'm going to clean the fuck out of you." She decides as she cracks her knuckles before dashing for the cleaning supplies and her music.

.209.

"Why isn't she waking up Sammy?" Dean demands as Mae slept through him shaking her. "And where are all Hex bags. Fuck it, we just have to go." He shouts, ready to scoop Mae up from the couch.

"I told you to just let her sleep." Sam snaps, grabbing Dean's shoulder to pull him away from his drugged girlfriend, not wanting to explain himself to his brother. He needed Mae here. Even unconscious she managed to keep his head clear.

"Why? Didn't you hear me? Chuck is a fucking prophet. Lilith is really coming tonight. Castiel says it's happening, so, we need to leave and avoid this until we can actually face her. This is too dangerous right now." Dean pleads, wishing his brother would just listen to him. His thoughts were consumed with getting them all out of this motel safely, but he was concerned that Mae hadn't responded to a single attempt to wake her up.

"I can face her now Dean. Goddammit, why can't you just trust me man? I can fucking do this. It can all end tonight." Sam growls at his brother, holding both of Dean's arms as he forces his brother to look at him. He was frustrated by Dean's constant disapproval. "I'm not fucking leaving and neither is Mae, think about it man. I would never put her in danger."

"We need to leave." Dean snaps at him. "Are you really willing to bet Mae's life on this? Mine? Your own? I am begging you. Sammy, we're not ready for this fight." He adds with a shake of his head as he stares at Sam in disbelief.

"I'm not betting anything. I know I can do this. Just fucking trust me." Sam snaps, looking down at his older brother as his eyes narrow in anger.

"Sam, she can't just... Are you fucking serious right now? This is fucking Lilith. Mae can't be here for you using your shitty fucking powers. Mae's going to get hurt. You're going to hurt Mae. Hurt her man. What is wrong with you?" Dean asks, unsure what else to do to convince Sam that this wasn't the right way to handle this. He shoves his arms up to break the contact between them; his nostrils flaring as his jaw tenses. He drops his white knuckled fists to his sides.

"What are you going to do? Punch me?" Sam taunts, his head snapping to the side as Dean lands the punch.

Sam turns back to look at his brother, his features dark as he clenched his jaw, and runs his tongue over his teeth, making sure they were all still there with annoyance.

Dean, his eyes bright with unshed emotion, shakes his head. "I don't recognize you right now. You're so far gone Sammy, and you can't even see it."

"Just get out, I get your scared. But I've got this. I'm doing this tonight." Sam says shaking his own head in disgust at his brother's weakness.

"I can't leave Mae here. I promised I'd keep her safe, and this is fucking the opposite of safe. Lilith won't care that she's fucking passed out, she'll use every advantage she can get." Dean tries to reason.

"Mae's not leaving. I don't care what you promised that stupid fucking liar. Mae's safest with me." Sam snarls, knowing exactly who his brother had promised and not caring. "For the last time, I can fucking handle Lilith."

Dean cranes his head to the side, his jaw tense his eyes narrowed as he looks back to his brother. "Sam, you fucking drugged her."

"To keep her safe." Sam snaps at his brother. "If I'm going one on one with Lilith she was just going to get a nose bleed. I know how to take care of what is _mine_ Dean."

"Well, aren't you the biggest hypocrite today. You hate on Lilly for drugging Mae and lying, but here you are, doing all that in the same breath." Dean says as he shakes his head in disgust.

"That bitch does it for stupid reasons. Mae's staying. You should go if you're scared." Sam growls.

Dean just flexes his fingers, balling them into a tight fist. "I'm not letting you do this alone, I'm not just leaving the two of you here to deal with this. What the fuck is wrong with you Sam?" He asks his voice cracking in the end. He shakes his head; lost at what to do and afraid to continue this fight with Mae so close. Even if she wasn't awake to feel it, it couldn't be good for them to be standing so close to her right now.

"Fine, stay. Just, don't get in my way." Sam turns his back on his brother and begins working on the demon trap on the floor next to the bed.

"I'm getting a drink from the machine." Dean growls before he slams the door open and walks out, needing to breathe and think about how to get Mae at the very least out of harm's way. There was nothing he could do to change Sam's mind, but Mae didn't even know what was happening and had no way to defend herself.

.210.

Castiel bristles angrily. "I can't Dean. I can't. Not do not want too. I can't. I would very much like to stop this. But. I. Can't."

"You have to atleast get Mae out of there. She shouldn't be part of this. Lilith wants Sam dead, she's gonna kill them both" Dean finds himself pleading again.

"I. Can. Not. It has been written, it can't be undone. I want nothing more than to get her out of there. I do. But I can't. I have to obey these orders. It is not a choice. I can't." Castiel explains again, feeling his own frustration growing. If Samuel Winchester lived through this, he was going to turn the boy into a 'rag doll' as the girls often put it. He had already hurt both of the girls in his charge once, and was now willing to sacrifice Mae in a power play.

"I need for us to do something. I have done everything you have asked me to do Cass, I have done everything, somewhat less pleasantly, that all angels have asked of me. I will do anything you ask of me Cass, just, please don't let this play out. Sam is going to get them both killed. I'll do anything you ask, just please, help me stop this."

The angel frowns, knowing this was Dean's breaking limit. It was pretty close to his own as well. He did not want Dean, or Elizabeth, in danger. Or Sam, if he really thought about it. He sighs, before explaining as simply as he could that prophets are assigned an archangel to protect them, from any threat. He looks at Dean intently, willing him to understand. "Just so you know. Why I can't help." Castiel finishes.

.211.

Mae wakes up suddenly; concerned, confused, and in a serious amount of pain. She squints as she brings her hand to her head, biting back a groan as she tries to figure out where she is. She strains her eyes and looks around, finally making out the small, grimy bathroom. She frowns, when had she gone into the bathroom? And why was she wrapped up in a blanket and lying in the bathtub? Shards of glass metaphorically shatter and stab her mind. She has to close her eyes for a moment before she dares to try again. Once she feels like she can manage it, she opens her eyes once more. It takes a moment but she finally adjusts to the pain and the poor lighting, then she notices the demon blade on the closed toilet lid. She shakes her head slowly. How she'd gotten here wasn't important. With an effort she slowly forces herself to her feet, using the stall to help stabilize herself. She leans there for just a moment more, before she carefully steps out of the tub. She looks down and notices she's only wearing a pair of her underwear and one of Sam's shirts. Again she dismisses the new information as unimportant and leans down just enough so she could grab the blade without losing balance. She straightens her back; the weight of the knife in her hand helped ground her as she takes several deep breathes before she walks to the door with a confidence she didn't feel. She takes the door knob with her left hand, and pulls the door up, just in case, before she slowly opens it. Her eyes scanning through the crack in the door, blinking as she adjusts to the influx of light.

Mae blinks several times before she is finally able to make out the two figures standing in the room. Sam was facing the bathroom, she could see him behind the blonde demon next to the bed. They were talking, but she couldn't register the words through her pain. Slowly, carefully, she opens the door wider, keeping the pressure on the door even. She sets her mouth set in a grim line, her eyes narrowing as she inches forward painfully slow.

"So what do you say Sam, shall we make a deal? Dean and his bitch's head and I'll call off my army. I don't want to die, you can't kill me right now anyways. So let's do this." Lilith offers as she walks closer to Sam, her hips swaying suggestively.

Mae looks to Sam in horror and tries to read his face. It was too much though. The emotions clashing around her were straining: Sam's, the demon's, even the poor woman Lilith was possessing. Her eyes harden; she was just going to have to trust him to be the man she knew he was. She takes a soft, cautious step forward, needing to make sure she didn't screw this up. Any wrong move on her end was going to be fatal, for both of them.

"I'm not handing my brother over to you." Sam growls, completely focused on the demon in front of him.

Mae's lips twitch into a small smile. She knew that Sam wasn't going to make the deal. With her head still spinning she jumps forward. "You can't have my sister either!" She shouts as drives the blade into the demon's back. "So no deal!"

Lilith's white eyes widen in shock as she turns from Sam. "You have your bitch here!?" A cruel smile twists its way to her lips. "Oh… you are going to be fun for him. He likes breaking beautiful things, and with that spirit… mmm mmm mmm." She whispers before she grabs Mae by the chin with one hand and bends down, her lips meeting Mae in a firm and violent kiss. She bites on Mae's lower lip as she pulls away. "We'll be like sisters." She smiles wickedly, after finally releasing Mae's lip. She giggles at the look of horror on Mae's face before she willingly smokes out of her meat suit. The haunting laugh echoing in the room as the blond crumples to the floor.

Sam slowly crouches down to pull the blade out of the blonde's back. He turns the woman over and gently closes her eyes before he looks up at Mae. He watches her silently as he tries to figure out where she was mentally, but he couldn't get passed the look of horror on her face. He stands and slowly, carefully walks over to her with every intention of pulling her into his arms and comforting her. He stops mid step when he hears something behind him.

The door bursts open and Dean rushes in with a very shaken Chuck.

"I am the prophet Chuck." Chuck says bravely, even as he shook where he stood.

"Uh…" Dean asks looking at the fallen body. "Did I miss something?" He asks surprised.

Sam lets out a sigh of relief. "Mae… Mae made her leave. What did she say to you?" He asks softly as he turns back to look at her. She hadn't moved and her face was still horrified, her skin white under the blood smeared on her face.

"That... That… She uh…" Mae tries to start, her eyes staring straight ahead blankly before they flutter and she falls to the ground unconscious. Sam rushes forward to pull her into his arms. He quickly checks her over and frowns at the blood still flowing freely from her nose.

"Oh she really does that?" Chuck nods, still trying to regulate his breathing. "That's a lot scarier when it's happening in front of you." He observes in concern.

"What the fuck just happened?" Dean questions again. He was concerned, but mostly confused.

* * *

AN2: SMH. So much. So much is happening. Tune in next week to see what Lilly and those in the know are planning to do about Sam's demon blood addiction. In the mean time, don't forget to drop us a line. We love hearing from you, look forward to seeing what you think. So please leave us a comment or send us a pm. We'll be back to post another chapter on Sunday. See ya then!


	47. Chapter 47

AN: Hello wayward Reader! We're so happy to get this chapter up. We hope you enjoy.

* * *

.212.

"Stop complaining. We're researching for a way to cleanse the demon blood from _your_ wayward Winchester." Thoth says with a lazy glare, patting the lounge chair as he passed it. He sits down in a regular cushioned chair, pulling a scroll from the pile on the low table between the seats.

"That _Bobby_ will perform." Lilly nods. She picks a book from the pile as she sits in the farthest possible spot from Thoth before she curls into a ball and cracks the volume open. She was grateful Maat had suggested they all work on this problem together. She had been alone all day, trying to find anything that would help cleanse Sam; the silence had become deafening. She had been ecstatic when her gods had shown up, but then Thoth started spewing nonsense and things had started sliding down hill.

"No, for you to perform. You are a priestess, you have to learn to do rituals." Thoth comments without looking up from his reading, his tone brooking no room for arguments.

"Mmm I feel like we've had this conversation, I'm going to end up killing him or something. And then Mae would be upset. It would be awful." Lilly states, ignoring the slight warning.

"You know why the other rituals went wrong, why do you insist on being stubborn about this?"

"I'm not." Lilly frowns defiantly.

"You're doing this, not Bobby, not Dean and not Mae. You. Think of it as a test. And try not to fail me. It's not a difficult task Lilly, Ahmes mastered cleansing rituals at twelve." Thoth narrows his eyes at her over his scroll.

Lilly looks up from her book and turns to look at Thoth, her mouth agape. "But I might kill him, or something. Isn't this a bit reckless?" She asks skeptically. "Thoth, oh brilliant god of wisdom." She snarks wanting none of the responsibility. Nor the added stress of his judgement.

"Don't be silly Lilly, you're going to do fine." Maat says, entering the room.

Lilly leans back in her seat with a sigh, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "Well, I s'pose if I accidently kill him, the angel will bring him back."

Maat glares at the girl, "Lilly, you should enter the ritual with better intentions. Or you are just setting yourself up to fail. The rituals you cast comes from your heart and soul."

"Right." _Cause that doesn't make that more terrifying..._

"LILLY!"

"Shit." Lilly curses as she looks over to Maat. "Sorry. It was a passing thought." Lilly quickly adds dismissively.

"It was not, do not lie to me. I am your Goddess." Maat says as she walks over and flicks Lilly in the center of her forehead. "And more importantly a mind reader." She reprimands with a frown.

"I will work on it." Lilly breathes as she rubs her forehead.

Maat lets out a string of curses in ancient egyptian, with some very unladylike ways of describing what liars could do with certain body parts.

 _Well that's impressive. I suck so bad at this shit sometimes._ Lilly rubs the back of her neck.

"So get better at it. Not the lying part. I shouldn't have to say that, but you make me feel like I need to." Maat says with narrow eyes, shaking her finger at the girl.

"Right." Lilly comments as she straightens her back. "Heard." She nods before turning back to her book. "So ritualizing."

.213.

Mae slowly opens her eyes to see sunlight filtering in the windows. She could tell they were moving, so she figured she must be in the back seat of the impala. She shifts and realizes her head had been resting in Sam's lap. She looks up to him with a small smile. "Hey. Where are we?"

"On our way to Windom, Minnesota. One of Dad's old contacts called." Sam answers as he runs his fingers lightly through her hair.

"This has freaking trap written all over it." Dean growls.

Mae blinks and tries to sit up, only to have Sam gently hold her in place. "What am I waking up to?"

"Dad apparently had another kid. Dean's not happy." Sam whispers to her softly, afraid of his brother's response.

"You I can understand, he found you when… Well, he saved you and felt very protective of you, but, He didn't cheat on our fucking mother for you." Dean spits out angrily as his knuckles whitened around the steering wheel.

"Mom was already de- Yeah. Dean, seriously? Dad did lots of things he didn't tell us about. I'm sure we will be finding out things we didn't know about him, til we die. I'm not sure this is a trap." Sam answers his brother honestly with a frown. He wasn't exactly surprised, never having put that much stock in John's choices.

"Well, great. This is just awesome. Gods, I fucking hate this." Dean growls."And I certainly don't trust it."

"Shocking." Sam breathes out. "You not trusting something."

"Oh I'm sorry. Did you say something?" Dean growls glaring at Sam through the rearview mirror.

"Please, don't fight." Mae begs as she covers her eyes. She'd just woken up and it had already started again. She didn't have the energy to keep her protection up, she still felt drained from her strange encounter with Lilith. She still had so much she needed to process, though she could barely feel her own emotions with their anger as loud and chaotic as it was.

"Right. Sorry Mae." Sam apologizes as he pulls her closer. "Do you remember what happened in the motel room?"

"Here." Dean says handing over a cold thermos of tea. "I know Lilly usually makes it hot, but… figured iced would be better than luke warm." He shrugs.

"Thanks Dean." Mae says gratefully as she sits up to take the thermos. She eagerly twists the top off and gulps down nearly half of it. She hadn't realized how thirsty she was until she had taken the first sip.

"No problem. So do you remember what queen bitch said to you?" Dean asks watching her with careful scrutiny from the mirror.

"Something about breaking and being like sisters." Mae winces, trying to recall the demons exact words. She absently brings her fingers to her lips where the demon had bitten her. She shakes her head and finishes off the rest of the tea.

"Well isn't that just fuckin' awesome." Dean grumbles his fingers wrapping tighter around the steering wheel.

"So, brutal honesty and all that being the thing right now, I'm starving. And still thirsty. How long was I sleeping?" Mae asks looking between Sam and Dean with a small frown.

"Right, I'll hit the nearest gas station." Dean smiles at her through the mirror. "And about fourteen hours."

"And you slept almost all day the day before." Sam adds.

" _And_ why was that?" Dean asks glaring at his brother through the mirror.

Sam glares at his brother before turning to look to Mae. "I'm sorry Mae, I was worried about you meeting Lilith, but I knew I could keep you safe."

"So you drugged me?" Mae asks softly, looking to Sam with big sad eyes. "I woke up in the bath tub Sam, and had no idea what was going on." She pulls away from his shock, unable to look at him while she was so hurt. "You always get so mad when Lilly even threatens it, and then you go and do it-" She stops, her eyes jumping to Sam's tightening hand on her arm.

"CASS!" Dean calls out when he sees his brother's face. He stomps on the brakes and pulls to the side of the road,quickly setting the car in park before turning to wrestle Mae out of Sam's arms and into the front seat with him, putting his body between the frightened girl and his angry brother.

"Sam!" Mae cries out as blood begins to trickle from her nose and tears run down her face. "I'm sorry." Not for what she had said, but because for a moment she had forgotten that something was wrong with Sam. Her eyes widen at the pure anger rolling off him. She barely recognized him.

"I am nothing like that lying fucking bitch." Sam grounds out angrily.

Out of nowhere Castiel opens the passenger door and disappears with Mae in his arms.

"What the fuck?" Sam snaps, getting out of the car, enraged that Castiel had snatched Mae away from him yet again.

"Stop calling my girlfriend a lying bitch you hypocrite." Dean snaps as he stomps out of Baby.

"Why the fuck did you call for Cass? I would never hurt Mae." Sam shouts, his face flushing in anger.

"Because for the hundredth time I don't fucking trust you. You swore up and down you were ready to take Lilith and, fucking shocker, you couldn't." Dean growls in his brother's face.

"I said I could keep Mae safe, and I did. Nothing happened to her, and I didn't take the deal or sleep with the fucking demon." Sam growls back as the two of them stand chest to chest, glaring at one another.

" _ **Bull shit!"**_ Dean snarls as he pushes his brother's chest roughly, annoyed when Sam didn't even budge. "That was some weird twist of fucked up luck that kept Mae safe. Stop lying to yourself man. This shit is getting old."

"Call him back, make him bring Mae back." Sam demands with a warning in his eyes.

"Fuck you." Dean scoffs. "No. You can't even control your temper with her anymore. I have no idea what's going on with you but, I'm fucking sick of it Sam. I really am."

"I'm willing to sacrifice everything to end this apocalypse Dean." Sam shouts in frustration. "One of us needs to be."

"Me being willing to sacrifice everything is what started the fucking apocalype you ass hole." Dean snaps at him. "That's not going to be what ends it too."

"So what is?" Sam asks, his voice cracking with desperation.

"I'm not sure but it's not whatever the fuck you think you're doing! You just drugged your fucking girlfriend! _Drugged_ her. Put her in unnecessary danger. You have been shitting all over Lilly, and done nothing but insult my ability as a hunter." Dean growls at him before he turns and walks away, pulling at his hair in frustration before turning back to look at his brother. "Knock it the fuck off."

Sam takes a step back. His brows furrows in anger. "I didn't put Mae in danger, and I'm not saying you're a bad hunter, I'm saying you're…" Sam trails off and looks at the grass beneath his feet.

"Right. I'm just not strong enough." Dean scoffs as he wipes his face, lost as to what to do in this situation. "Just get the fuck in the car. We've gotta case to deal with." Dean snaps as he turns and gets back into the car.

.214.

"Castiel! What the hell… What was that?" Mae asks as she staggers away from his embrace.

"That had nothing to do with hell Elizabeth. Sam is dangerous right now. Dean promised to call for me if anything was happening to you." Castiel responds with a small frown. "That was our agreement."

"I could have calmed him down." Mae frowns as she wipes the blood from her nose. "It was just a fight." She sighs with a shake of her head. "I was not happy that he drugged me." She explains, as she tried to keep from snapping at Castiel. She was furious with Sam, but more than that, she was angry at how she had handled the situation.

"There is something wrong with Sam. He is acting recklessly and putting you at risk. So I returned you home." Castiel says simply.

"Life isn't safe Cass. You can't pull me out of every dangerous situation. And we're talking about Sam and Dean, nothing was going to happen." Mae sighs as she absently wipes the blood from her nose once more.

"I understand that, but the extra risk was unnecessary. I do not know how you can possibly believe that nothing was going to happen Elizabeth." Castiel chides, imitating Dean as he quirked his brow.

"Oh my gods it's people!" Lilly shouts happily, becoming a blur of red and black as she pounces on Mae's back like a monkey and holds her tightly, causing Mae to lose balance and fall into the Castiel. He catches them reflexively and helps to stabilize them.

"I thought I was hallucinating!" Lilly chirps happily, uncaring that the they almost ate hardwood as she nuzzles into her sister. "MAE!"

"Lilly!" Mae says, her voice muffled in Castiel's chest, blushing when she realizes how tight she had wrapped her arms around him in surprise. _Ok, maybe Sam did freak me out more than I want to admit._ She loosens her grip so Castiel can help her stand up again.

"A fucking week!" Lilly whines into her sister's hair. "I will never lie to you again...Okay that was probably a lie, but I… I love and missed you!"

"I'm sorry Lilly, I didn't stay away because I was mad at you." Mae let out a sigh as she tries to hug or even pat her sister; but found it hard to twist or even move as she was pressed between the two of them. "I've forgiven you both for lying and trying to lie to me. We talked about this silly. I told you I understood. Not happy about it, but still."

Lilly nuzzles her for another moment before she unwraps herself from her sister; dropping to the ground with an oompf. She quickly stands up and brushes off her skirt. "Cool. I mean. Cause I'm glad you're home." She smiles, before turning to the angel. "And hey Cass." She greets him sheepishly, surprised to see them both home. She was pretty sure he was still mad at her, and didn't want to to get into it at the moment.

Castiel nods his head at Lilly, but his eyes quickly sweep back to Mae.

Mae turns and wraps Lilly up in her own hug, glad to see her as well. "I have so much I need to talk to you about." She says, squeezing tightly.

"Funny." Lilly comments as she looks at Mae. "I have a thing or two to mention myself." She pats Mae's back, as she swung her legs childishly, in reminder she could be put back down now.

"Are you feeling better Elizabeth? Or are you still mad at me?" Castiel asks quietly, not wanting to interrupt their reunion, but also not wishing to leave if she were mad at him.

"You shouldn't be mad at Cass, I thought it would be kinder to lie to you. I was the one in the wrong." Lilly says softly as she looks between the two concerned and confused.

Mae releases Lilly, putting her back on the ground softly before turning to Castiel. "I'm not mad. I said I forgive you for trying to lie to me. And I'm not even mad about you bringing me home so abruptly. I just want to know if the guys are ok. I didn't think, I was just upset with him. I didn't mean to make him angry. Dean didn't have to call out for you."

"Mmm, making Sam angry isn't exactly hard." Lilly comments with a frown. "I'm pretty sure my breathing is making him angry right now." She adds as she looks over her sister carefully, her eyes landing on the small traces of blood currently drying on her cheek. "You came back with a nose bleed…" She sighs as she looks at Mae speculatively. "Are you sure Dean overreacted?" She asks softly as she studied her sister. It wouldn't surprise her if he had, but when she was staring at proof he might not've, it was hard to make that call.

Mae lets out a deep breath. "I could have gotten him to calm down. I just wasn't thinking. I woke up to them fighting and I don't know what Sam gave me but it made me really groggy. And I was disoriented and thirsty and I should have just kept my mouth shut until I knew what was going on."

Lilly stares at Mae in shock for a moment quickling sorting the pieces she had been given. Sam had given her too much of her pain killer, she frowned, which meant Sam had given her painkillers. Things had gotten really out of hand in less than a week. "You straight up just ripped a line out of a lifetime original." Lilly deadpans with a blank stare. "Right before the man puts the woman in the hospital..." She comments with a frown, as she runs her hand through her hair. _Or in this case an angel care._ This wasn't good.

"You are very defensive of the man that just injured you Elizabeth." Castiel adds with a nod, moving to stand next to Lilly.

Mae crosses her arms in front of her defensively. "Don't act like I didn't know what I was getting into. I went with them specifically to figure out what he was doing. I knew it was going to be hard. But I'm not going to give up on figuring out what's wrong. Come on, we all know Sam's not actually like this."

"Correction I knew Sam. You knew Sam, we all _knew_ Sam. Sam would never blame you, or get mad at you for speaking your piece." Lilly corrects softly. "This isn't that Sam, Mae, none of us are giving up on him, but I'm worried about you."

Mae winces and let's out a small noise of frustration. "I'm fine. I'm just upset. I'm upset that he drugged me and left me in the bathtub. I'm upset that he tried to take on Lilith. I'm upset that I didn't kill her when I stabbed her with the demon blade. I'm upset that she kissed me. I'm just upset, but I shouldn't have compared him drugging me to you drugging me. It pissed him off, it was stupid." Mae vents, all of it just tumbling out at once.

"Riiight. Do you, do you even hear yourself right now?" Lilly asks with a raised eyebrow. "He drugged you. He hurt you. He put you at unnecessary risk." She sighs as she wipes her temples. "And instead of being mad at him, you're blaming yourself for not making better decisions to keep _his_ beasts at bay? He fucking drugged you Mae. Samuel Milton Winchester drugged you." Lilly's mind reeling from the nonsense pouring out of her sister's mouth.

"Lilith was not killed by the demon blade, and she kissed you?" Castiel asks, voice tight with concern.

"Cass, that's not even important right now. She, she… This is some Belle and Beast shit right here, and totally not Disney's version." Lilly frowns as she looks at the angel, not that he didn't have completely valid concerns, but to Lilly thoses were not now problems.

"Mae was close enough to the most powerful demon in existence to stab her and then for Lilith to turn and kiss her? How is this not important?" Castiel asks with a look of disbelief on his face.

"I think Sam, her boyfriend conditioning her into believing his shittastic behavior is somehow her fault, is a little bit more pressing."

"I'm not blaming myself for it, I'm trying to be there to help him." Mae chokes as tears begin to run down her face again. "He needs help." She weeps as she rubs her knuckles over her face.

"Yes he needs help, not you excusing the behavior, you damn enabler. Fuck that." Lilly scoffs. "Codependency is only okay when you are being co-dependant with me. Don't enable his shittiness." She says softly, in attempt to lighten the blow.

"Lilith kissed you?" Castiel repeats, still hoping he heard wrong.

"Lilly that's, not, ugh." Lilly wasn't going to listen to her right now. Nothing in their lives was normal right now; Lifetime originals didn't deal with ghosts and real demons. With a frustrated sigh she turns to look at Castiel. "Yes Cass she kissed me. She talked to me too."

"Again, not as important as the stockholm developing." Lilly points out with a frown.

"What did she say Elizabeth?" Castiel asks, his vessel's heart strangely hurting a great deal in this moment.

"That he, though I'm not sure who _he_ is, was going to have fun, something about breaking, and that we would be sisters, because of my _spirit_? I'm not sure, she was super vague… And I was really out of it. Then she kissed me, and smoked out, and I'm worried about it." Mae shakes her head and covers her eyes with her palms pressed to her face.. "It was terrifying. I'm still scared Lilly. Of all of this."

Lilly frowns as she steps forwards and envelopes Mae in a hug. "Mae, it's alright to be scared, but I'm positive we'll figure this out." She says softly as she squeezes Mae in comfort. "I'm working on the Sam thing with Thoth, and we've figured it out. That's one step completed."

"What. What did you guys find? What can we do?" Mae pulls her hands away from her face, her glassy eyes locking onto Lilly's as she clings there, searching for the hope her sister could give back to her.

Lilly tilts her chin up as she looks at her sister, biting her lower lip. "If I tell you, you need to promise neither Sam or Dean hear about it. I need that from you." She says softly.

"I won't say anything about this until we're ready to help him. I promise." Mae quickly nods as she brings her arms in close to her body, her hands gripping at her shirt above her heart.

Lilly nods her head after watching her sister closely before she turns to look at the angel. "Castiel that means you too. I'm not asking you lie again, that was stupid, but you can either leave or not tell the brothers. This can't get to either of them right now, or it will just lead to more problems. You're going to have to trust me on that."

Castiel tilts his head to the side as he looks between the two girls. "I'll stay, and I will not reveal anything spoken here to the Winchesters until it is the appropriate time to do so."

Lilly watches him before she nods her head in acceptance and takes one of Mae's hands as she steps back. "Just so you know, I've already confirmed it. Sam has been getting... Transfusions. Which are in fact a two-fer for him. They strengthen his psychic abilities, and it's habit forming for humans. Most end up going mad with power. The practise hasn't been used in centuries for that reason. The human usually needed to be taken out."

Mae tilts her head to the side. "Transfusions of what? I don't understand."

Castiel tilts his head, his jaw tense and his eyes shut. He feared he knew all too well where Lilly was going, and while it made sense, he didn't like it at all. He never thought Sam would be stupid enough to go down that path, or even smart enough to realise that demon blood would have the effects he wanted. Demon blood mixed with a human's was a double sided sword, and very dangerous. Did his superiors know? They had too. This was more concerning than he had originally thought, and the idea that they knew shook his foundation. Did they want Sam ripe for Lucifer?

Lilly shifts in discomfort at Castiel's demeanor, before she turns her focus back to Mae. "Blood." She admits softly.

"Like, he's sick?"

Lilly grimaces. "No." She says slowly. "It's a very destructive booster, that's highly addictive and only comes from one source. You know, like, where he gets his powers from." She adds wanting Mae to just catch on.

Mae's eyes widen. "Demon blood? He's getting transfusions of demon blood?"

"Correct." Lilly nods. "At least that's how I hope he's getting it."

"But, that's… That's not good. Why? Why would he try that?"

"It is very bad Elizabeth." Castiel informs Mae with a frown before turning his gaze to Lilly. "How do you know that Sam is consuming Demon blood Lilly?"

"His hair." Lilly shrugs. "We tested it. The results were the same every time. They always had unusual amount of sulfur in his cells, which points to two things. Demonic possession-"

"He still has his tattoo." Mae shakes her head.

Lilly nods. "Which leaves us with the last one, transfusions. If stopped early enough it can be reversed easily, but… The longer the user goes along for the ride, the more corrupt their cells become. The more the two DNA's merge the more disastrous the outcome. They'll never become full demons, but they'll lose themselves in the madness. With where Sam is, a mundane detox might take anywhere upwards of a month, and that's assuming he'd live through it. Actually if we're honest, if he lives through Dean finding out." She admits as she rubs the back of her neck.

Mae's viridian eyes were large against her white face as she shook her head. "What do we do?"

"There aren't many options. It's as Lilly said, it's putting him through a detox or smiting him. A seraphim could heal him, but I doubt they would." Castiel frowns.

"I've been working on it Mae, I'm not quite where I need to be with it, but Thoth is drilling the ritual into me, so I don't fuck it up this time. I'm going to do this. I promised you I'd help, and I meant that." Lilly tells her sister with more confidence than she actually had.

Mae throws herself into Lilly as she wraps her arms around her. "So, that means you can save him right? You can bring him back?"

"Uh… It means I'll do my best, but getting a blood high gigantor to agree to things, might be a bit difficult. And keeping Dean from the knowledge is imperative in that. I won't be able to do anything if Dean kills him before we get there." Lilly explains to her sister, even as she hugged her back.

"Thank you, thank you Lilly. I'll talk to Bobby, we'll figure it out. I'm sure he'll know what to do about Dean and Sam. Cass? Will you be able to help?" Mae asks, her face still buried in Lilly's neck.

"I will do whatever it takes to help Lilly cleanse Sam of the blood." Castiel assures Mae as he squeezes her shoulder in comfort.

Mae can't help but smile at the angel, who was getting much better at appearing human. "Thank you Cass."

"Super." Lilly shrugs, not happy with the way this was turning out. The last glimmer of hope that she could possibly get out of doing this ritual had just been extinguished.

.215.

"Are you sure this is a good idea right now Lilly? I mean, I know you have to go learn more about your ritual that you'll be doing, but won't Thoth be too busy helping you. I don't want to get in the way?"

"I wouldn't suggest missing his sessions, my Lord gets bitchy…" Lilly comments looking over to her sister with a frown before she shrugs. "But I think he'll be able to manage." She adds as she turns back to finish up the batch of brownies she'd been making for her offering to her gods, and the smaller batch she was making for her and Mae. It just seemed like a chocolate kinda day, consequences be damned.

Mae lifts an eyebrow, but continues to work on her new sketch. "I just, don't think right now is the best time for me to figure out who, or what I am. Isn't getting the demon blood out of Sam more important?"

"Oh Mae, you're so cute. That option went out the window when Thoth heard you say you were ready to find out what you are."

"But learning the ritual is more important right now."

"Maat is more than capable of showing me the steps as well, she's just frustrated with me at the moment. However I'm sure she'll be taking over today, when you come with me." Lilly comments as she pours the batter out into two pans, one half the size of the other. "I think you've been a fabulous test to his patience, but you're the one who already agreed." She sighs as she opens the oven and slides the brownies in.

Mae nods. She hadn't really thought she would be able to get out of this that easily. She just wished she could call Sam, or even Dean. But the consensus was she should give the two some time before she tried that. "I wasn't doing it on purpose." She tilts her head to the side. "He knows that right?"

"I know that." Lilly comments as she shuts the door and walks over to the table, sitting down next to Mae. "Which means Maat knows it, which means Thoth knows it." She sighs as she runs her fingers through her hair. Her bracelets clinking together with the agitated movement. "It's a vicious circle." She says as she shoots her sister a wry smile.

Mae looks up and giggle. It had only been six months since Lilly had come home, and already their lives had changed so much. Angels and Gods, demon blood, demonic powers and the end of the world. It was amazing that either of them still smiled. "Kinda feels like a theme sometimes right?"

"Theme? Harps... It's the story of our lives." Lilly chuckles with a shake of her head. "The stakes are just higher now, and it's more of a challenge. Hell, we're even hated heroines now." She adds with a smile.

Mae rolls her eyes. "I told you to stay away from the fan fiction."

"I was gonna, but then I finished reading the series and was alone." Lilly smiles.

"Tell me you didn't run across anything called the family business." Mae begs with a groan.

"Mmm, no can't say I can, but do tell? That's not a face you make often." Lilly chuckles.

"Ahhhh fuck no."

"Ooh, it must've been bad. Now I need to know."

"I'll just say it made the guys gag."

"You're not helping. What was it?" Lilly insists as she scoots closer to her sister and starts poking her.

"Something about John and his four 'kids' saving people while he gave them the family business. I feel like that summary is seared into my brain."

Lilly bursts out laughing. "That's sick. Though I'm not surprised, most of them had some seriously twisted views on brotherly love. However, some of them were kind enough to alter it so they weren't related."

"Oh, well, they're always that." Mae snorts.

"You knew it was gonna get bad when it was fanfiction. Men don't have shit on women when it comes to erotic fantasies. Women are sick." Lilly chuckles, as she waves her hand dismissively. "Kinda makes me feel guilty for all the times I've read stories about Ouran high school, ya know? I mean barring the fact those kids are teenagers and a cartoon, but this whole incident has me concerned." She adds with a thoughtful frown.

"I find myself wondering more often now how many of the books I've read have been based on the truth. It's humbling, and slightly scary. Can you believe only four years ago we thought we were normal. That the world was normal?" Mae shakes her head.

"Yeah, no shit." Lilly agrees with her. "Mae, harps, we've never been normal." She snorts with a shake of her head. "And as for the last four years, I can, but at the same time I can't. Time has really been put into perspective for over the last couple of years. It really is relative to what I'm thinking back on, ya know?"

"Yeah, but we thought we were."

"Normal." Lilly contemplates it for a moment before she shakes her head. "Honestly that word is so different to everyone. Even to our little psycho-fuck family. There's no standard. Hell, we never even knew we were that different. We were so caught up in ourselves. Or at least I was. I had no idea what existed out there. And it's been a bitch to adapt to. I used to read books about people who were magically healed and made brand new and thought it was the most fascinating thing in the world. I had no idea what scars actually meant to me." She admits softly as she rubs at her wrist absently. "Til the same damn thing happened from those damn books. It makes me feel so disoriented sometimes. Like I'm not sure what has happened and what hasn't because there's no actual physical proof, and it makes me feel… Crazy. Like part of me just made it all up. That's not the average person's normal." She finishes as she tipped her chair back haphazardly to look at the ceiling. The only surface that had remained untouched since their first time having the brother's over, invading their shit. She couldn't keep the smile off her lips. She was pretty sure it wasn't 'normal' to date your home invaders either.

Mae tilts her head to the side as she watches Lilly before she sets her sketch pad down and turns in her seat to fully face Lilly. "You know, I think I understand." Mae's hand drifts up to touch the smooth skin of her chest where there had once been a long scar. "They always reminded me of what I'd been through, even years later. And then they were gone, and suddenly the memories faded even more. I don't think it's weird, I think… Maybe sometimes it's better to let certain memories go. The ones that do nothing but hurt. I'm sorry you feel crazy, and I know it's not really the same, but. Maybe it's better to deal with the pain, and then let it go."

Lilly looks to Mae with a raised eyebrow. "And that's why we've gotten along so well over the years." She smiles at her sister. "It's just some things are difficult to let go than others, and it's harder to sort the lessons dished out in the circumstances."

"Like what happened with Alistair and Uriel?" Mae asks softly.

Lilly gives a small nod. "Like with Alistair and Uriel. Some things that happen have no rhyme or reason, it's just the regular old shit that comes with life. It's senseless and carries no true purpose other than to show you that true darkness doesn't need to take form in a monster. Then there's shit like that. And it makes you think. Teaches you things about yourself you never would have learned otherwise. They show you how to react the next time you get caught in a situation like that."

Mae smiles. "I said something like that to Cass when he offered to take the memories of Uriel away."

"Oh yeah?" Lilly asks curiously.

"Yep. Knew I learned it from someone."

Lilly just chuckles at that. "Wonder who?" She adds knowingly.

Mae laughs, enjoying the fact that she and her sister were still able to have fun and find light heartedness.

Lilly let's the feet to her chair drop back to the floor as she stands up. "Be right back. Want yours alamode?" She asks.

"No thanks, not this time. I need a clear head if Imma talk to Thoth. I have apparently used up all his patience."

Lilly chuckles but nods her head in understanding before she goes to retrieve their pan from the oven.

"Hey Lilly." Mae calls out as she pulls her sketchbook back towards her.

"Sup?" Lilly asks as she turns to look over her shoulder.

"Are you really okay? You've been through a lot. I mean, I know you haven't even told me half of what has happened to you this past year. And then everything with Sam lately. And always being worried about me. I just, I want to know if you're really alright."

Lilly's silent for a moment as she genuinely thinks about it rather than just spitting out something reassuring like she normally would. She pulls out the small glass container of brownies, and cuts them into perfect squares. "I'm still adjusting, I think." She admits as she pulls down plates and puts several pieces on each. She turns and looks at her sister thoughtfully. "I'm starting to realize more about myself, and I'm not sure I'm enjoying the picture I'm getting." She sighs as she scoops up the plates and walks back to the table. "I'm more scared than I think I've ever been in my life… And it's not of the angels and demons." She admits as she slides into her seat. She puts one plate in front of Mae and keeps the other. Her fingers picking up a brownie that was oozing with chocolate, the cake hot to the touch as she watched the excess chocolate drip with a thoughtful look as she waited for it to cool enough for her to enjoy it. It wasn't a treat she allowed herself to eat often.

Mae watches the gooey chocolate, lost in her own thoughts as she considered Lilly's words. "What are you afraid of?" She finally asks.

"People." Lilly comments after she blows on her treat for a long moment. "They're more unpredictable, and can be just as cruel as the creatures the guys hunt. They can hide better. They can lie better. They can do anything a monster could and more." She continues before she gives up on waiting and plops the whole brownie in her mouth. The heat a more manageable temperature than she had expected as she begins to chew, the chocolate already coating her tongue and tingling slightly as she enjoyed the taste.

Mae nods. That made sense. It was always just people that beat Lilly for no reason when they were growing up. It was just a person that showed up saying he was her long lost uncle before he systematically destroyed Lilly's life and made her run away. The followers were just people wasting their lives worshiping a god of chaos. Greg was just a person that wanted her out of the way when he'd shoved her in the freezer. And Sam. Sam was just a person on demon blood that had shoved her into a wall. So far the only exceptions were Alistair and Zachariah, and Lilly always acted like those points in time had been easy. When she thought of all the times Lilly had been saved by her gods or Loki, no wonder she was more afraid of people than she was of supernatural beings. The realization made Mae want to cry. "That's horribly sad. But, I see it. All the times you've been hurt…" She wraps her arms around her waist and stares at her brownie.

Lilly swallows the last of her brownie, before she shakes her head. "I didn't say it to make you sad, idiot." She sighs before she wipes the chocolate from her lips and kisses Mae's forehead.

"I know you didn't, but I'm me, if I wasn't made of emotional I wouldn't exist." Mae half heartedly teases.

Lilly lets out a chuckle. "No, I suppose you wouldn't." She admits with a small shake of her head. "There'd be nothing left but rainbows and derailed thoughts." She teases.

"And sprinkles." Mae pouts.

"Of course." Lilly chuckles. "How could I forget the sprinkles." She smiles at her sister.

"Aren't you two just adorable."

Lilly groans as she moves away from Mae. "Party crasher. Mae eat a brownie." She sighs as she stands up. "Thoth your batch is still in the oven but feel free to snag one from the counter."

Thoth smiles as he grabs one up before heading over to the table to join them.

Lilly shakes her head as she passes him and heads to the fridge. "Want some almond milk Mae?"

Mae's face lights up, "Yes please. I didn't know we had any."

Lilly nods. "I went grocery shopping. Thoth want some milk?"

"Absolutely. We can have a nice chat before we join Maat."

Lilly shakes her head and pours out glasses. She thinks about it for a moment and sets the timer after looking the larger batch over, just in case. Thoth tended to be distracting and she didn't want their batch to burn. She turns content now that her offerings wouldn't be forgotten and turns back to the glasses and scoops them up before she returns to the table and passes them sits back down and takes a sip, questioning whether or not it would be wise to eat a second brownie, before going for it. One more wasn't going to kill her...

Mae picks her brownie up from the plate and watches as she pulls it apart to show all the gooey chocolate as it drips back to the plate, the table, and gets on her hands. With a giggle she pops a bite into her mouth.

Lilly shakes her head at the mess Mae was making before she turned to Thoth. "What did you wanna talk about?" She asks, before she takes a much smaller bite of the brownie. She needed to savor it. She'd never hear the end of it if she went into anaphylactic shock, when she was supposed to be practising the ritual, not that she hadn't weighed the options. But Mae would have just ruined it by calling Castiel anyways, so might as well enjoy it. She could already tell she was going to pay for it as she watched her sister let another bit of chocolate hit the floor, from her peripheral.

"I was just making sure neither one of you tried to worm out of today."

"Thoth, I would never." Lilly says as she takes a sip of milk, averting her eyes.

Thoth raises an eyebrow at her. "I'm sure." He comments dryly before he takes a slow bite out of his own brownie.

"Lilly you make these so gooey. They're hard to pull apart and eat slowly."

"So I can keep busy." Lilly comments as she looks to her sister with amusement. It was also just another reason not to make them often.

Thoth raises an eyebrow. "You could just not pull them apart." He offers.

Mae gives Thoth a strange look. "Sure, if I wanted to eat them wrong." She responds reflexively, with an indignant sniff as she pops another bite in her mouth.

Lilly snorts at that, unable to stop herself. That was surprisingly ballsy of Mae, and she was impressed.

"Oh really?" Thoth asks matter of factly with a raised eyebrow, unable to stop himself from teasing the girl. "I was not aware I, a god was doing something as simple as eating a pastry wrong."

Mae's eyes suddenly widen as she looks up to Thoth over her chocolate covered fingers. She was about to apologize before she felt his amusement. With a silent apology to Lilly, she continues shrugs. "Well, I guess even a god of knowledge and wisdom still has a few things to learn."

Lilly takes another small bite of brownie, she hadn't realized she was going to be getting chocolate and a show. What a wonderful day this was turning out to be.

"Oh I learn something new everyday, but how to eat a brownie properly is not something I feel needs that much understanding. You can eat it like a civilised person, or you can eat it like a child." Thoth comments dryly, as he hides his smile behind his glass of milk.

Mae just smiles openly. "Have you ever tried to eat a brownie the proper way, you know, my way? It's a lot more fun."

"Or I could eat it without making an unnecessary mess." Thoth counters.

"Lilly's right, you're a party pooper."

"I said crasher, but I feel like both apply in this situation." Lilly quickly interjects, adding to the teasing.

"Besides, if you're not pulling it apart, how can you fully appreciate the gooey?" Mae demonstrates as she breaks her last bite in half, showcasing the chocolate as it separates in ribbons.

"Oh, if that's the case, why don't you have some fun Lilly." Thoth says as he turns to Lilly.

Lilly looks at him with a raised eyebrow, and pulls the brownie in her hand apart letting the chocolate drip over the plate. "Oh the joy." She deadpans, before she pops the smaller piece in her mouth. The last bite slightly burning her esophagus as she swallowed it. "And that's it for me, I don't think I can handle any more of this fun." She teases dryly as she puts the last bit on her plate and pushes it away.

Mae looks to Lilly with concern. "Are you chocolated out?"

"Guilty as charged, I just can't handle fun like you can Mae." Lilly teases before she picks up her milk.

Mae shrugs and eats her last bite. "And that's how you enjoy one of Lilly's brownies." She smiles happily. It had been such a long time since she and Lilly had sat down and had fun like this. They use to do stuff like this more often.

"Lesson well taught." Thoth comments dryly with a roll of his eyes. "However, your shirt has been claimed by the fun. Along with the placemat."

Lilly shrugs. "Casualties of war."

"I'll wash up and go change." Mae offers with a slight blush. She was so childish sometimes, but it felt good.

"Please tell me you are wearing a tank top, underneath that blouse." Lilly sighs as she notices the large amount of chocolate on the center of her sisters shirt. She smiles, hoping Mae would never change, finding her endearing. "The last time you ended up falling and getting in on a rug." She reminds her gently.

"Yeah, I'm wearing a shirt under this. Let me wash my hands." Mae rolls her eyes and stands up, sucking the chocolate off one finger as she walked over to the sink. "You two are spoil sports." She sulks as she turns the water on with her elbow and starts washing her hands and face.

Lilly chuckles as she picks up their plates. She could start a load of laundry before she left and get the chocolate off any surfaces. She missed this. She puts the plates next to the sink, before she pulls out her cleaners and returns to the table, gathering the placemats before she began cleaning the table.

The three of them fall into a comfortable silence as Lilly cleans and Mae gets ready to go.

* * *

AN2: With all the dark and twisted hitting the fan we were happy to find a point where Mae and Lilly could just be themselves for a moment. We'll be back next week on Sunday with a new chapter, but please leave us some love by way of review or pm. We look forward to hearing from you. Lots of love. Also, Twisted's birthday just passed and her one year anniversary with her hubby is coming up, so let's all send her some happiness. She's the best friend, sister and co-writer I could ever wish for. Lots of love Reader, see you soon.


	48. Chapter 48

AN: Yay it's Sunday! Welcome Reader, we hope you enjoy.

Also we want to give a shout out to CloudKid. If (we really hope it's when) you get to this chapter we just wanted to say thank you for your reviews on Witch Pie? and Mourning Pie. We usually pm our thanks and try to answer questions but you have your pm turned off. So we just wanted you to know how much your posts meant to us. Thank you!

Also, where would we be without you Awerry, Hunterxwithxwings, Kat'sGraycefulMeow, and DeanFan. You guys have been with us for so long and we love hearing from you. Thank you for the love and support.

Thank you everyone for leaving us reviews and sending us pms, without a doubt it makes our day and we love seeing what you think of our writing. In the beginning we wrote for ourselves, but now we absolutely look forward to the days that we get to post and share this enormous story with you. We never meant for it to get like this, but these characters have really been shouting in our brains and lately its like we have no choice but to tell their story. Thank you for sharing this with us, every one of you.

Last but not least... A warning- Just kidding, not really a warning... But this chapter is going to finally answer a long standing question that the characters, and many of you have been asking... What. Is. Mae...

Enjoy :)

* * *

.216.

"That should have worked." Thoth mutters over Mae as she fidgets under his scrutiny. He turns and walks back to his books covering the wall, his eyes scanning them. "What the hell are you… this is infuriating." He snaps as he pulls out the book he had been searching for.

"I'm sorry Thoth." Mae flinching when he yelled. He wasn't mad, she knew that; but his excitement and frustration beat against her like a well timed war drum. It was a little overwhelming.

"I thought that incantation would have worked." Thoth rubs his temples as he begins pacing, open book in hand. "You're not anything recorded… Well that I have recorded. Which is as impressive as it is frustrating. I just need to do more research. I'm _**going**_ to figure this out."

Mae slowly sits up, pulling her legs to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. "Recorded? Does that mean I'm a freak?"

"Maybe you're an alien." Thoth comments absently. "I… Really need to do more research." He comments before he collects more books and walks over to the table. He looks back over at her and waves his hand dismissively. "Go check on Lilly's progress or something. Maybe seeing you will be more of a motivation."

As soon as permission leaves his lips Mae jumps from the bed and dashes out of the room. She slows down once she no longer feels the steady drum of his emotions and begins to hunt for Lilly and Maat. She perks up when she hears voices and heads in that direction. Her excitement dies as the smile slips from her lips. They were arguing, there were war drums in here too, she sighs.

"Lilly! Stop trying to label the motions, this should be coming nat- Young Lady, you know I can hear your thoughts! I am not a nag!" Maat snips, offended as she holds a hand to her chest. "You're just being difficult! I know you're just trying to get out of doing them! This fear is ridiculous and unfounded. You've never performed a ritual wrong in your life. You simply need to work on your finess." She scolds sternly.

"I do not fear rituals, I have a, a... Healthy respect for them." Lilly counters with a frown.

Mae slowly slides into the room, keeping her back to the wall as she watches the two women work.

"Mae! How do you talk with her?" Maat asks turning to the other young mortal entering the room hearing her worried thoughts. "You're right, my consort isn't angry with you. Just frustrated. And you're not an alien. He's being an ass."

Mae squeaks and jumps at being addressed so abruptly. "Sorry Maat. I was trying to be quiet."

"Are you sure? She might be… Alien kinda makes sense. Though I'm personally putting my money on harpy." Lilly comments, happy for the interruption.

"Was that a bird joke?" Maat asks lifting a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"Uh...no?" Lilly says sheepishly.

"I'm not an alien. Or a harpy." Mae pouts. "I'm about done with this question."

"Sorry Mae… I'm sure Thoth will figure it out. He's Thoth." Lilly comments with a shrug.

"See that's nice, that's what a priestess should say. Confidence in your god is good. Now have that faith in me and just do the **damn** ritual!" Maat snaps at the short girl.

Mae jumps, her thought interrupted by Maat suddenly shouting again. She was starting to think the drumming of the gods emotions just made her jumpy.

"I'm trying. I'm flicking my wrists and everything." Lilly frowns.

"Swish and flick Lilly." Mae says with a small smile, unable to miss the opportunity to tease Lilly about 'wand' work.

"Leviosaur?" Lilly grins at her friend, lightly teasing her back.

"It's Leviosa, not Leviosaur." Mae teases her back.

"Real rituals don't use wands.. What do you two… No. Harry Potter? Really? You aren't leaving. Gods Ahmes was doing cleansing rituals at twelve, Lilly twelve. Your twenty six. You do rituals every time you cook something. Take this seriously."

"Can I go? I mean, Thoth looked busy." Mae tries to ask nonchalantly. It wasn't that his examination of her had hurt, it had just been uncomfortable.

"No, you might be motivation." Maat comments with a shake of her head, small frown on her lips. "Can you explain to your sister, why cleansing _your_ consort is vital to your relationship?"

"I-uh, will love you forever if you could please help my boyfriend." Mae attempts lamely.

"You'll love me forever anyways." Lilly scoffs, before she turns to Maat. "Look, I'm legit trying over here."

"No your not!" Maat snaps at her at her wits end with her priestess. She'd never met anyone so obstinate before, and she was married to Thoth. "I'm a mind reader! Stop lying to me! It should not come off your tongue so naturally."

"Lilly please stop pissing your Goddess off. It's terrifying." Mae winces.

"I'm not trying too, I feel like Bobby cou-"

"Finish that sentence, I dare you." Maat snaps at the girl.

"Thoth says you can do it better." Mae reminds her, "And I'm all about Sam getting the best help."

Lilly sighs and rolls her eyes before performing several steps and hand motions fluidly, reminiscent to a dance. When she finishes she drags her hand through her hair. "Happy?" She pouts, crossing her arms across her chest defiantly.

Mae facepalms as Maat drops her mouth open, disbelief radiating off her in pounding waves.

"Mmmm, I'm going to go help Thoth research. There were a lot of books, I'mma go help him." Mae dismisses herself as she slowly works her way back out of the room. "Maybe talk to him more about stuff, like the weird stuff that happens to us, good luck, both of you."

"Lilly! Are you serious? What is wrong with you?" Maat all but screeches at Lilly.

"Would you like that in bullet points? Or a full report?" Lilly deadpans.

.217.

Mae hops down the last two stairs, still pulling her tank top down with her light jacket clutched in one hand. She tightens her belt as she skids into the hallway, caught off guard when she runs head first into Bobby; the fabric in her hand falls to the ground.

"Sup gidjit?" Bobby asks instinctually helping her regain her balance.

"Bo-Bobby, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run into you." Mae apologizes quickly, taking a step back and pulling strands of her wet hair out of her face. Her mind races back to the fight they had been in the last time she had actually seen him.

"It's fine, gidjit. What's wrong?" Bobby looks Mae over appraisingly, concerned by her attitude. "Oh, I was never mad at you. Stop acting like an idjit." He says, shaking his head and chuckling over his own hurt feelings that she was this anxious around him. Then again, it wasn't like he'd even been that angry around her before. He sighs. It was hard to remember how easy she she could read his emotions.

Mae blinks, her face confused when she feels his sadness. "You weren't mad at me? But you were so angry."

"Nope." Bobby comments with a shake of his head. "I was worried Mae, thought you were dead."

Mae watches him for a moment before she throws her arms around his neck. She smiles when he hugs her back instantly. "I sorry about that. And I have been more on top of letting you know what's going on."

"S'not your fault." Bobby assures her as he pats her back with a frown. "And I've noticed. Ya took it a bit far, but I got them, all of em'" He chuckles as he thinks about the texts he had received like clockwork.

Mae hugs him tightly and lets out a relieved breath. "I have alarms set. I don't like making you worry Bobby."

"Makes sense. And I 'perciate it." Bobby breaks their hug to muss her wet hair. "Come on, other gidjit is making lunch." He picks the jacket up and leads her to the kitchen where he tosses it over the back of a chair as he goes to grab a beer.

Lilly nods to the two of them as they enter the kitchen, not wanting to be caught unawares by any divine beings in the house, again. Maat took anger and bitterness to the next realm, and she wasn't sure what she what to do about it. She just hated rituals. "Food will be ready in a minute. Sup ol' man? Mae?"

Mae smiles as she twists her damp hair into a bun on her head. "I was really behind in the community garden. Nothing died, but, I needed a shower before you could see me."

"Heard, and appreciated." Lilly nods at her sister, before she turns back to the food.

"Everyone was happy to see me, the little ones that are doing both classes said they missed you." Mae says with a nod.

"Eh, I'll make sure to visit them soon. I'll bring the lil' rugrats some cupcakes or something." Lilly shrugs as she picks up two plates and brings them to the table. She returns for her own plate, pausing as she looks at the last of the brownies. She shakes her head; she could always eat them later. She sighs before returning to the table and sliding into her seat.

"Didn't realize you two were still attempting that stuff." Bobby asks with a quirked brow as he picks up a fork and starts eating.

"Yeah, it was too much responsibility to do weekly, but when we have free time, we try to keep up with it." Mae explains with a small smile before she turns to Bobby. "Do you think I'm an alien Bobby?"

"A what? No. Why?" Bobby looks between the two girls in confusion.

"Because I've never encountered anything like her before." Thoth explains as he walks down the stairs. "What is that?" Thoth asks as he notes the mark on Mae's shoulder; instantly drawn to it.

"Ahh, what my scar? Sprinkles, where's my jacket." Mae grumbles uncomfortably as she looks around for her jacket.

"No, what is this?" Thoth asks, his face close enough for his breath to move wayward strands of her hair. He places his hand over the burn. "Why do you two... Why? Lilly! Why did you not mention she was marked?" He asks as he turns to glare at Lilly.

Bobby puts his fork down, unsure what to do. "Who is this?"

"I am Thoth, god of knowledge, you met my wife, Maat." Thoth explains dismissively before turning his attention back to the mark on Mae's shoulder. "Seriously Lilly?"

"Uh, can you let her go? You're making Bobby very uncomfortable." Lilly says with a full mouth of food, as she quickly chews and swallows it.

"Why does this appear to be burned?" Thoth asks curiously as the mark pulses beneath his hand.

"Uh… Cause it was. Medically." Lilly explains as she looks between an angry Bobby and curious Thoth. "Can you please let her go, My Lord." She tries again before adding. "Bobby, Thoth, Thoth, Bobby."

"My parent's did it Thoth. It's very painful to think of so I try not to. I wasn't trying to keep anything from you." Mae explains with a sigh as she gives up and lays her head on her folded arms on the table after pushing her plate away.

"Right. Well there's magic pulsing from it… I imagine it would be… What does it look like?" Thoth asks as he stands up and finally pulls himself away from Mae. The magic had felt ancient, and primal. He was frustrated he'd missed it, all because Maat insisted that he not do a thorough physical exam until Mae as more comfortable with them. This was certainly a pivotal piece to the puzzle that had been eluding him.

"I have no idea. They burned it or lasered it every couple of years since I was born." Mae explains into the table.

Bobby watches the interactions between the girls and the god in disbelief; unsure if he should attack or sit back. Neither girl seemed concerned about the god manhandling Mae though, and that spoke volumes to him.

"Hmm… This is new. I was coming to let you both know that Maat and I were not going to be around for a week so our… But...This seems so much more interesting. I...hmm. You should come with me."

"I don't have a choice do I?" Mae asks, her voice muffled by the table.

"There are always choices, some are just wiser than others." Thoth assures her with a small chuckle as he bends back down to inspect the mark with his fingers again.

"That's about what I thought." Mae shakes her head. She knew better than to argue with his level of excitement right now.

"Lilly, you're coming as well." Thoth comments as he looks to the priestess. "You can learn a new ritual."

"But, it's Mae, and I'm eating, Dean's going to be mad if I don't, and Bobby's here, and I don't want to do a ritual on my sister, that seems dangerous." Lilly whines not really wanting to do any sort of magic on Mae.

"I'm sorry what are you doing with _my_ family?" Bobby asks.

"Mmm, figuring out what Mae is, and training _our_ odd one to do her duties properly, which will only help in your hunter endeavors. So you're welcome." Thoth nods, leaving the old hunter alone in the kitchen.

"Bawls." Bobby growls, finishing his beer before he pulls out his phone.

.218.

"You want me to heal Mae's burn?" Lilly asks her tone dripping with disbelief as she crosses her arms defiantly leaning against a wall. "No. Do you know how much it sucked watching them burn it off in the first place? No."

"Thoth please don't make Lilly do this." Mae begs, her eyes wide and frantic. The thought of messing with the birthmark scared her; and she knew that if anything happened, Lilly would never forgive herself.

"You said you wanted to know what you are, and _you-"_ Thoth snaps turning his blazing blue eyes to Lilly. "Are a priestess to Maat, my wife. You don't have a choice."

"I change my mind, I don't want to know anymore. I don't want to have to go through it being treated again. It hurts Thoth, really hurts, like I can't even explain how it hurts that much. Please don't." Mae pleads as her eyes shimmer.

"My Lord, I can't. This is… Against my morals." Lilly comments, changing her tactic.

"I'm doing it with or without you, and you'll do it more carefully." Thoth comments as he shoots Lilly a dark look.

"Wow, really? Thats- Fuck." Lilly growls as she hangs her head and thinks about it. She wanted more practical lessons with casting rituals, but she hadn't wanted to practise on Mae, and while she knew Thoth wouldn't hurt Mae, the thought of him being a complete ass to her was also a real possibility and something she couldn't do to her sister. She sighs as she lifts her head. "Fine, okay, I'll do it. That is _really_ manipulative. But, then we need to… Back, it can't...Ugh. This is fucking bullshit. She needs to be in a death sleep, or I'm not doing it. Sorry Mae."

Mae nods at Lilly, understanding why she wanted her to sleep. The forever Tuesdays had left a mark on her sister that went deep. "Why do you need to see it healed?"

"There is a magical signature." Thoth explains simply. "But with the state it's currently in I can't feel the full depths of it. If we heal it I should be able to find its origins, and place the unaltered energy."

"Ok. But I want to stay awake for the healing part, you can knock me out later when we have to remove it again. Okay Lilly?" Mae finally says, seeing that Thoth was not going to back down from this, and not wanting Lilly to feel bad for having to do it.

"You're…" Lilly breathes twitching as she begins pacing. She couldn't find a way out of this, but that didn't mean she was okay with it. She was just happy Mae couldn't feel her feelings. "Fine."

"You're scary Thoth." Mae comments, her eyes following Lilly as she paced.

"God." Thoth says as he pulls down three books from his book shelf.

Mae pouts and crosses her arms in front of her chest. "That doesn't mean you have to be scary."

"This wouldn't be scary if the two of you would just accept it. This whole endeavor has been… frustrating." Thoth counters as he opens the first book, his eyes quickly scanning the page, before he walks over to another shelf and pulls several jars down.

"Any other exams happening while I'm here?" Mae asks with a frown, needing to mentally prepare herself

"If this works. Then, yes." Thoth nods.

"Wow, really? That is super fucking reassuring." Lilly mutters under her breath.

"If Lilly doesn't feel comfortable, maybe we should wait." Mae points out with a frown.

"Would you rather her first interpersonal ritual be on you or something of a demonic nature? Where she won't have a god's supervision?"

"Um, I'd rather practice on Sam, personally." Lilly says looking up, still pacing.

"Nope, Thoth makes a good point." Mae admits eventually.

"Lilly is an untrained priestess working her first ritual on something evil, for all that she is, Lilly is still pure in nature. The cleansing of a human who has tainted their blood with demon's blood could have serious ramifications. This is safe practice." Thoth adds.

"What if I'm evil, or half evil?" Mae asks, her hand dropping to her stomach as she thinks she might get sick. "I remember why I stopped asking what I was for a while, it was because of anxiety."

"Silly girl. You are not evil. The magic is old, not tainted." Thoth comments absently.

Mae smiles at the god's absent words. She was sure he didn't mean them to sound as reassuring as she was taking them, but appreciated it nonetheless.

"Lilly, here now." Thoth states as he shoots the girl a glare, watching as she walks over to him with some hesitation. "Follow the steps." He taps the book while looking at her expectantly.

"But Maat says going into a ritual with unsure intent is dangerous. I have unsure intent." Lilly says crossing her arms.

"I'm sure I could do it if you wish to continue stalling." Thoth threatens.

"Uh… No, I'll…" Lilly trails off before she looks at Mae. "Are you sure harps?"

"I'm not a harpy, Thoth already said it was impossible. And yes. Uh, should I sit or something?"

"You'll always be a harpy." Lilly counters with a shrug..

Thoth looks to Mae. "Yes sit, or she won't be able to properly reach your shoulders."

"Seriously? Short shots? Really? That's what this has devolved into?" Lilly bows her head, resigned; her words bitter before she lets out a deep sigh. She reads through the ritual several times carefully, glad that it was at least simple. "I can do this." She frowns.

"I know, now start." Thoth comments shortly.

Mae looks around for a chair to sit on that would still let Lilly reach her shoulder. She settles for the open end of the lounger.

Lilly sighs as she pulls all of her hair out of her face, and secures it tightly into a messy bun, before finally beginning the ritual. She mixes the herbs and other ingredients together as she repeats the incantation, following each step exactly to the 'T'. When she finishes she looks up, grabbing the bowl and book before she carries it over to Mae. She looks her sister over skeptically. "Are you sure about this?" She asks.

"Yep." Mae says, popping the 'p' to hide the tremor in her voice. She sits on her hands, really wishing she had Sam, Bobby or any member of her family here to hold her hand. She purses her lips, feeling like a child all over again in her fear. She shivers, but tries to hide it by crossing her legs in front of her.

"Super." Lilly mumbles before she places the bowl down next her and picks up where she had left off in the book re-reading the incantation several times. She takes a deep, calming breath as she begins applying the paste, speaking the incantation in perfect Latin. She could not fuck this one up. She couldn't. She'd have to renounce her title as a priestess if she did; and as much as her and her gods had been at odds lately, she didn't want to lose them.

A burning sensation blazes across Mae's shoulder like an oil fire, causing her to scream out as the paste turns red and sinks beneath the damaged skin. A deep stabbing pain knocks the breath from her, she felt like she was burning from the inside out. Her entire side radiates with an inner light that slowly begins to fade before the damaged skin starts to crack and peel.

Mae shoves her fist in her mouth, leaning forward fast enough to knock her wound hair loose as it layers around her face. Thankfully the pain stopped after only a few moments.

Lilly's stomach drops as she pulls her sister close to her, whispering sorry into her hair.

Mae takes her hand from her mouth in confusion as she slowly sits back up. "No, it's ok. It was just for a second. It doesn't hurt at all anymore." She rotates her shoulder to test it out. "It's kind of itchy though."

"Really? You promise?" Lilly asks, taking in her sister's expression carefully. She tilts her head to the side as she accepts the damp cloth Thoth was holding out for her and gently washes the area she had put the paste.

"Huh… You are a very efficient ritual caster." Thoth comments from behind the two girls, watching carefully as Lilly cleaned the area over the mark; wiping away the dead skin with ease to reveal the fresh, flawless skin; and intact mark.

Mae smiles and reaches behind her to pat Lilly on the head. "Good job Lilly." She teases.

"Um… You promise?" Lilly asks again, shifting awkwardly as her god shoos her to the side so he could inspect the mark.

"Yes. Actually," Mae twitches a bit, a surprisingly gentle hand on her shoulder keeping her still. "I feel better than I have in a long time. That's weird isn't it? It's like something was constantly hurting and I never noticed until it wasn't." Even the colors around her seemed brighter, deeper and richer.

"No, it's not weird at all." Thoth comments as his finger traces the celtic ruin. The thrum of magic radiating from it was bursting with a strong, steady pulse now that it had been healed. The energy warm and comforting beneath his fingers. He had been hoping this was what he would find when he saw the mark. "Family Eternal." He breaths as he recognizes the ruins he hadn't seen for centuries. How interesting Lilly's choices in family was turning out to be. He had no idea that they were still crossing into this realm, but of course their odd one had managed to befriend one; even if she was only half.

"Damn it, Thoth, my Lord. For fucks sake, full thoughts, full sentences!" Lilly comments anxiously, as she twisted her hands through her hair. "What the hell is it?"

"You're starting to sound like Maat." Thoth comments absently with a small smile. He studies it for a moment longer before walking back to the herb cabinet. He returns and takes Mae's hand, placing a single seed in it. He had formed suspicions while waiting for a better time to examine her, all the herbs he had gathered had traces of the energy he was now feeling off of Mae. "Hopefully you concentrate better than Lilly." He comments as he looks to her expectantly.

"What am I concentrating on?" Mae asks, looking from her hand to Thoth, over to Lilly who shrugs, then back to her hand.

"Make it grow." Thoth demands impatiently, standing back with narrowed eyes as he watches her carefully.

"Uhh, ok." Mae says, one eyebrow arching as she stares at the seed.

"Focus." Thoth sighs as he rubs his temple. "Why are you two so thick?"

"Wow, do not bring me into this, Master of half thoughts." Lilly bristles.

Mae felt silly as she stared at the seed in her palm. _Uh, please grow, this god is particularly frustrated right now… Hmm, Should I picture it growing? Is that what he means by focus?_ Still feeling ridiculous, and glad Maat didn't seem to be around, she narrows her eyes. She thinks about nothing but the tiny seed in her hand; how it's slight weight seemed warm in her palm. She tilts her head when she notices the whisper of a pulse from it. Curious about the strange sensations she focuses on them. She suddenly feels a shift as the seed cracks open and a tiny little green sprout curls out of it as a single tiny leaf unfolds. She drops the seed in surprise.

"Huh… As I anticipated." Thoth comments as he summons the sprout from the floor and examines it closely.

"What was that?" Mae asks, looking around to Lilly.

Lilly beams at her. "Fuck yeah, no more dirt in the fuckin' house. That's what that was Harps. And fucking cool, nice job. And with no clue how ya did."

"Theorycrafting at work." Thoth explains to Mae simply. "See now we are getting places. The burning of the mark was blocking your full...Hmm…This is why the barriers… And why you can't stay... Interesting..." Thoth mumbles as he wanders away through the door.

"Full thoughts please, I want to know too." Mae pouts before she turns to her sister. "Lilly, what is he talking about?"

"I don't speak that." Lilly shrugs still incredibly impressed. "This means we can get rid of all the dirt in the potted plants in the house right?"

"He's your God, you should be able to speak Thoth. And no, we can't get rid of the potted plants in the house."

"He's the husband of my Goddess actually, and even she gets frustrated." Lilly corrects with a dismissive wave. "Why not? If you can just grow plants? I feel like... Come on. Think of it as practice."

"They help air quality in the house." Mae comments with an indignant sniff.

"The dirt doesn't. I'm fine with the plants."

"I used a gel instead of soil for the plants in the house, How have you never noticed that?"

"I love you too." Lilly smiles at her. "I don't go near them, and I have a system in place when I'm forced to water them...It's called mopping after I spray them with the kitchen sink's hose." Lilly shrugs. "I'm actually pretty good at it now."

"This is going to hurt when we burn it off again." Mae suddenly says, her heart dropping.

"I was really hoping… That we could just, I dunno leave it?" Lilly comments hopefully, one hundred percent on the same page as Mae. "Maybe your parents just didn't want you destroying the house with plants?"

"But she got the burns too. Why didn't they ever talk to me about this?" Mae growls in frustration, before she tips to the side and curls up into a ball.

"That is such a good, good question… " Lilly agrees as she sits next to Mae and starts absently rubbing her lower back to comfort her. Why would River and Tony make their daughter go through this? It just didn't make sense. They weren't cruel people, they had to have had a reason for doing it, they had too.

"I don't know Lilly, but I'm- I'm not kidding when I say I'm feeling amazing. Everything looks so much brighter. My head doesn't hurt anymore, I even feel like I can breath better. What the hell is that thing?"

Lilly looks down at Mae with a small smile about to comment when Thoth interrupts her.

"A brand." Thoth supplies as he looks to Mae with contemplation.

"Really? It's a brand?" Mae asks as she tries in vain to get a look at the mark on her back.

"Oh look we're twinsies… But I know who gave me my brand." Lilly turns to look at Thoth. "What does this entail? A brand as a general rule usually isn't good. You had reasons, but from everything I know she was born with this. Her mother had one too, in the same place."

Thoth nods his head as he brings a knuckle up to his mouth. "It's a magical brand. From Arcadia." He watches her for a moment before he looks down at the book in this other arm.

Lilly and Mae both look at him blankly. "Which is?" Lilly prompts.

"Arcadia?" Mae asks curiously; It sounded vaguely familiar.

"I don't suppose you've ever heard of the Fae?" Thoth can't keep the slight grin from his lips.

Lilly blinks as she turns to look at Mae in disbelief. Her eyes take in Mae's lithe frame as she thinks for a moment before she bursts out laughing. Of course Mae would be half a gods damn fairy. She honestly couldn't think of a less threatening mystical creature. It fit Mae so well, she was appalled with herself for never even thinking about. Hunters had certainly opened a door she had no idea had existed, but she should have known they only dealt with the monsters from nightmares. At worse fairies in every story she'd ever read had committed misdemeanors, and were girlfriend mode in most RPG's. She had been mentally prepared to hear something horrible, and instead it ended up being the squishiest beastie. How fuckin' Mae.

Mae's eyes widen in surprise. She studies Thoth for a moment, trying to process what he was saying. "Are you kidding? Like the stories my- My mom use to tell me. About the Fae and the land they live in. Arcadia. With the king from A Midsummer's Night's Dream."

"Exactly like that." Thoth smiles. "I had no idea Fae were still slipping through the hedge. It's been centuries since my last run in with the Eshu I had known. We used to share knowledge between our two worlds. I was certain they all had been called back to Oberon's side some time ago." He informs the two of them, more confident now that he had gone through his journals to confirm it. "You could be one of several kiths, but from what I know of you, I beleive you to be a breed of elemental. A sylph to be exact. It explains your affinity with plants, your empathy, and your overall carefree nature."

Mae blinks. "I remember my mom telling me stories about the different types of fae… Sylphs were the ones she enjoyed talking about the most though, them and red caps. Though I'm pretty sure that was for Lilly's benefit because she thought the sylphs were boring." Was it really that simple? Was her heritage really something her mother had woven into bedtime stories?

"I was like ten, Mae. And I hated dirt and nature. Red caps were just more appealing." Lilly defends herself as she rubs the back of her neck. She hadn't realized how much this had been weighing on her. Her sister's fears had become her own, and while she knew with every cell in her body Mae couldn't possibly be evil; she had been worried about the guys finding out. It was a relief to know the worst that could possibly happen was Dean might laugh in Mae's face. She could handle that. She knew this would bring about a thousand more questions, but it was no longer mountain sized hurdles. This was manageable.

"Now that the mark is healed, you'll have a much easier time wielding your abilities. This should even help with the barriers you've been struggling to maintain, along with your empathy." Thoth assures her as he sits down on the couch opposite them so he could look through the books he'd gathered. "It also explains the way you got ill when you first came to our realm. It took a while for me to figure out we had no real plants, but once I added them, it was no longer a problem for you constitution."

Mae worries her bottom lip. She had attributed the sick feeling during her first few visits as simple nerves. Was she really a Fae? A Sylph? She wanted to turn and ask Lilly if this was real. It didn't feel real. Was it? Was she a Sylph? She really needed to know what Lilly thought. Everything just felt surreal. A chocolate fudge'n Fae?

Lilly looks between Thoth and Mae with concern. "River had been really adamant about keeping that mark marred." She says softly before she looks to Mae. "Like, surprisingly insistant. She knew what she was, even if she was hiding it. I'm worried about that." She admits. She had thought about it so often in the loop Loki had left her in. River would not have allowed any harm to Mae unless she had a wholly solid reason. She had to trust that. Needed too. She had watched Mae suffer so completely during those treatments; she wasn't sure she could handle hearing it hadn't been absolutely necessary. She already felt like a monster about it as it was. There had been nothing enjoyable about it, besides the fact that it had been for Mae's safety. She'd had nightmares about what could possibly be worse since she had first seen Mae undergo the treatments. They had both come to think of it as torture. It had killed her in the Loki-verse she had lived through with Sam as she forced Mae over and over again to go in. Forced her to go through them, because of her own fear of what could possibly be worse than Mae's agony. She had come to the same realisation that Sam had years ago; she was selfish. She was weak.

Thoth looks at Lilly with a raised eyebrow before he reaches up and lifts a gold chain with a golden bulky ring attached to it off his neck. He holds it in his hand for a brief moment with a furrowed brow before he drops it on the side table in a pile. He turns to look at it in confusion, before getting up and stepping away from it. "I'm researching exactly what the brand does, but so far I have to insist we don't damage it."

"Why?" Lilly immediately asks, suspicion lacing her tone.

Mae shakes her head slowly. She still had to listen. She had to focus. Thoth was talking and she needed to figure out if this was real. Something about her mark. Her brand? The brand meant she was Fae. If this wasn't a dream. Lilly would know if it was a dream right?

"Well for one. Mae is useless at maintaining barriers with the mark hindered. Maybe if she were older it wouldn't be a problem, but as it is she can't. Two, the mark runs deep. To be honest, I don't know if what River was concerned about is worth the strain it puts on Mae's soul, and in turn her body. Mae's energy was disrupted as results of severing the signa. It could prove fatal if the energy is kept obstructed for too long."

Lilly blanches at her god's words, her hand instantly dropping from Mae's shoulder. "I'm sorry, are you telling me I've been letting them... Burn her soul." She states with disbelief; it felt like a cinder block was dropped in her stomach. She immediately leans forward, hiding her face in her skirt as she tried to not hyperventilate. The guilt, rage, panic and disgust hit her at all sides like a mack truck. Her hands come up and she buries her fingers into her hair and she pulls in an attempt to calm herself down and focus. She couldn't do this right now. Not in front of Mae. She needed to put this shit on lock, right now. Mae needed her present, she knew that. Her decisions had been hers, and she had made the ones she had for fear of something worse. River had sworn her to secrecy, and she had agreed. The woman had scared the shit out of her; had convinced her without a shadow of a doubt that it was for the best. She had never seen anyone cry like River had that day. So she had gone with it, it was the only knowledge she had. She knew that, had been telling herself that. But that didn't matter. She wasn't sure she'd ever felt so much disgust and disappointment with herself. She had _forced_ Mae to go through with a procedure that had been literally hurting; no worse burning her soul. She'd put Mae in hell. Wasn't that what happened in hell?

Thoth raises an eyebrow. "I'm saying that until I learn of a relevant reason, I wouldn't recommend her getting the procedure done again." He corrects her matter-of-factly. "My own thoughts on this is that River was afraid that she and Mae would be discovered as different, and until Mae was able to control her abilities she wanted to cut the chances of the two of them being discovered down. Although most fae are warriors, it could stand to reason River, much like Mae, was a pacifist. She did everything she could to blend in with humans as to avoid any confrontations."

Lilly forces herself to take a deep breath as she pulls herself back up straight. Her face blank and her eyes glassy as she studies her god for a moment, thinking over his words. He had originally said it had hurt Mae, and then back tracked, rephrasing his response. She was utterly disappointed in herself. She thought she wore a better mask than that. Unfortunately though, the truth was she had allowed her sister to be hurt on a level she hadn't even considered. She lets out a sigh as she removes her hands from her hair, and forces herself to look to Mae. A bomb had just been dropped on them, and she wasn't sure how her sister was taking the fact her mother had lied to her, even if it had been for noble reasons. She needed to do this for her sister. "Mae." She says as softly as she can with her own emotions choking her, her hand lifting to rub comforting circles into her sister's back. "Where you at, harps?"

"Thoth and Maat's." Mae answers automatically. She wanted to look at Lilly. Needed to. She thought Lilly sounded upset.

Lilly's brows furrow together, and she forces herself to shift so she was looking at Mae directly. She was concerned that Mae had responded so mechanically, and thought to the last time she could remember her sister even moving and grew even more worried. She crouches down in front of her; glassy gold eyes meeting Mae's hazy verdian gaze. "Mae, look at me." She orders sternly.

Mae lifts her eyes to look at Lilly. "Are you okay?" She asks as little details register with her; Lilly's glassy eyes, her splotchy skin. She knew something was wrong.

"I'm fine." Lilly instantly responds. "But I'm worried about you. Just cause ya found out you're a fae doesn't mean you get to be more flighty, Harps." She teases her sister gently. Curious where Mae's thoughts had brought her to.

Mae tilts her head to the side as she stares blankly. "I'm Fae."

Lilly licks her lips as she continues to watch Mae. "Yes, a tree fairy. The guys are gonna kick themselves. This is the second time they've been bitten by the… The snake in front of em."

"Is it okay? Are fae okay?"

"You're okay, and that's what matters." Lilly tells her, before she thinks about it. "Remember the stories your mom used to tell? The stories of the separate houses?"

Mae nods. "Not a dream?"

Lilly frowns, before she reaches up and pinches Mae's cheek, and twists gently. "Did that hurt?"

Mae shakes her head.

"Then you're in shock." Lilly frowns.

"I should probably return her home, give her some time to process the news. She's only a child after all."

Lilly turns to look over her shoulder at Thoth. "Alright." She nods as she stands up. "I've got some medicine that'll help her sleep. She's gonna wanna talk to you more about this though, when she snaps outta this." She says as her eyes swept over Mae in concern. She had already disappeared again. She was grateful that Mae was only fae, she couldn't imagine her sister's reaction if she had been told she was something much more, sinister.

"I'm going to be talking to her about this more. I've never met a Sylph before. I wasn't even aware that the Fae and humans could breed. Not that it is all that surprising. She has much to learn about herself now, and I look forward to helping her, and getting the chance to study her in the process." Thoth explains as he walks over to the girls.

"Thank you." Lilly nods, before turning back to her sister. "I know she'll appreciate it." She adds with a frown.

Thoth simply nods as he touches Mae's arm, sending her back to Mystic before he turns to Lilly.

Lilly looks up to him in surprise and confusion. "What's up?" She asks with a frown. "I really need to make sure she's okay."

"I let the angel know Mae needs help. She'll be fine." Thoth assures her.

"Oh." Lilly comments, as she turns and plops down into the lounge.

"You, on the other hand. Did you forget I can feel your emotions?" Thoth glares down at her.

Lilly's eyes widen slightly before she slowly cranes her head to look at Thoth's face. " _And?_ " She asks with a frown.

"The level of guilt you felt concerns me Lilly. Have you forgotten the role I play? The role Maat plays?"

"The scribe and the tipping scale." Lilly states.

"If you were to die right now, do you know what would happen?" Thoth crosses his arms in front of his chest.

"I would be eaten by a snake." Lilly sighs with acceptance. She still couldn't believe what she'd done to Mae.

"Oh? You do know your religion. I was concerned for a moment because of how much guilt you were wracked with over something you had no control over." Thoth's eyes narrow even more dangerously as he cuffs her on the back of her head. "And don't sound so accepting of such a horrific fate."

Lilly rubs the back of her head as her eyes lower to the ground, staying silent. She could have _not_ allowed it to happen. She was the one who had forced Mae to go in the first place. Had guilted her into it, even though they had both felt so abhorrently against the whole treatment. She was kicking herself for not listening to her gut. She felt even worse for not listening to Mae's.

"You and I are going to have a long chat." Thoth informs her.

"But Mae is-" Lilly begins to counter, the need to take care of her sister paramount.

"Mae is with Castiel." Thoth exclaims sternly, interrupting her. "She and I will continue later. But you, you have a lot of work ahead of you."

His tone sent a shiver down her spine. The last time he'd spoken to her like that, she'd been branded. "What? You want me to journal it or something? I put my sister through hell. Well over twenty times, because I was afraid for her safety. I never even questioned it. Hell, I ignored it-"

"Given the information you had at the time, you should have been." Thoth lets out a deep sigh before he sits on the edge of the coffee table and faces her. "New information doesn't change the past Lilly. It gives you more to work with in the present and future."

"I know that." Lilly frowns as she looks to her lap. "But that doesn't change how I feel about it."

"But it has. You felt like you were doing the best you could. Doing as you were told. When you learned what it was doing you blamed yourself. You can't learn anything like that. If you had this information back before she had gone in, would you have let her?"

"Let her?" Lilly comments with a dark chuckle. "She didn't want to do it in the first place. I _forced_ her."

"She didn't want to do it because it was painful and she didn't understand. You had been told how vital it was. You did what you believed was best with the information you had."

"Fuckin' path of good intentions has me skippin' my ignorant ass into a fucking snakes fang ridden mo-."

"Lilly!" Thoth shouts. He stands up and drags her to her feet in front of him. "This has nothing to do with intentions. Her parents charged you with a task. You did it. New information has come to light and now you have a choice. You can stay caught up in the past and feel guilty, or you can accept the new information and learn from your past."

"Or I could learn and still feel like shit about it. I put her through hell, that's not acceptable"

Thoth lets out out a groan of frustration as he shakes Lilly by her shoulders.

Lilly frowns as she looks up at him. "I'll work on it." She quickly comments. This was a warning shake, if they continued down this road and he lost his temper with her for real, he was going to accidently break her neck. She wouldn't have minded if him and Maat hadn't just gotten back together after he'd accidently lost her when she was a child. She had no interest in being a rift in their centuries old marriage, again. She'd felt guilty enough after learning about it the first time.

"I get it, hear it's a problem. I'll work on it."

"Good." Thoth releases her and takes a step back. "You are better than the pain you impose on yourself. It doesn't help you learn. It holds you back."

"Understood." Lilly comments as she looks at the floor quiet for a long moment. "Can I go back to check on Mae now." She asks as she turns to look at him.

"No. Now we work on the ritual. If you feel this guilty over things you can not change, I can not fathom how you would feel if you slacked off and messed up. You will get this perfectly. Let's start with the theories behind the ritual and work up from there. I will get you to fully understand the ins and outs of this cleansing."

Lilly doesn't argue. "Alright." She nods, she could trust Castiel with Mae for now. Besides she needed to figure out how she could begin to make this up to Mae.

"And you just wait until Maat gets home." Thoth threatens with the slightest curl at the corner of his lips. He was trying to tease her, to soften the sting of his reprimands, but the threat was very real.

Lilly eyes widen slightly. She needed to shove this shit in a box quick. If that's how Thoth felt about her emotions, she couldn't imagine the shitfit Maat would throw about her thoughts. This was going to be problematic. "Right." She sighs. "Can we send Dean a note before we start then? It sounds like I've got a lot to work on."

Thoth nods and summons a scroll of parchment out of the air. "Would you like to write it or shall I."

"I will do that." Lilly comments as she snatches the parchment out of midair. "I got it. Thank you."

Thoth chuckles slightly as he summons a pen, watching as she scrambles to catch that too. She really didn't want him writing the letter. What did she think he would say?

* * *

AN2: You really stuck it out, almost four whole books before finally... Bam Bam Baaaaaaa! There it is. Had you already guessed? What do you think? Oh please let us know. Leave us a review or send us a pm. We'll be back next week so you can see how everyone handles the big news. Who thinks Lilly is right about how Dean will react?

Lots of Love guys.


	49. Chapter 49

AN: Hey there Reader! So glad to see you back for another chapter, which without further ado...

* * *

219

Castiel waits outside Lilly's room, leaning against the wall opposite her door. It had been weird corresponding with the old one, but he was grateful for it. He had not been expecting the heretic to be so forthcoming about one of his charges. It had been a risk on his own part, making this accord with Thoth after Zachariah's test, but it had clearly been worth it. He still wasn't sure on all the details, but he knew that Mae was in shock after learning she was Fae. He'd never met an Arcadian himself but his siblings had spoken of them before. It fit; it explained why she smelled of the earth. He just didn't know they were still coming to Earth. Angels had been barred from going over to Arcadia many ages ago. He knew how much it had bothered Elizabeth to not know what she was, and it had been difficult for him to admit he hadn't known. She always seemed to ask the hardest questions.

Castiel pushes off the wall to stand outside the door frame of Lilly's room, when he feels Mae's return. The pulse of her distinct energy was much more powerful than he'd ever felt it before. "Elizabeth." He calls out after a moment to adjust to the new thrum of energy. He frowns when he see she makes no indication of having heard him. "Elizabeth, I can not enter into Lilly's room. Please come here." He tells her again.

Mae looks around the room in confusion. How had she gotten in Lilly's room? Where was Lilly? She tilts her head at the sound of Castiel's voice. He sounded far away and worried. She should say something. But where was Lilly?

"Elizabeth, I am worried about you. Please come here." Castiel states again with a frown as he watches her look around the room in confusion; her movements sluggish.

Mae turns her head and sees him standing at the door. "Cass?"

Castiel lets out a sigh of relief. "Yes. Please come to the door Elizabeth." He instructs her firmly. She was in shock, he reminded himself. This wasn't abnormal for a human in shock. He just wasn't sure how long he could take standing useless in the doorway without being able to help her. He had thought Lilly would have been here to help guide her out of the angel proof room. This was proving to be a test of his patience, which he had been sure he had more of.

Mae stands and slowly, as if moving through quicksand, walks over to Castiel. She stops in front of him, her eyes staring through his chest. Lilly had been alright with her being Fae. Would everyone else?

"Elizabeth." Castiel sighs as he puts one hand to her shoulder, the other coming up to her temple. This would be easier with the whole story. He closes his eyes for a moment as the two of them stand there. After a moment he opens his eyes and looks down at her. "Elizabeth. If anyone has problems with you being a Fae, I will intervene." Castiel assures the girl softly as he looks down at her with a grave expression on his face. "I already knew you were more than human. It did not bother me before knowing, it does not bother me now."

Mae blinks and looks up into Castiel's eyes, truly noticing the depths of the blue for the very first time. It felt odd that little details kept drawing her attention when all she wanted to do was listen to him.

"I do not believe your family will feel much differently." Castiel adds, hoping some reassurance would pull her from the trance she was stuck in. "But I will deal with them if they do." He promises her.

"I don't understand." Mae shakes her head slowly. Her mother's stories were make believe. Just stories. Bedtime stories. "How am I fae? It's not real."

"Arcadians are very real." Castiel states. "They just don't often come to my father's world anymore." He tells her. "As for how you are fae, I believe one of your parents was from Arcadia and decided to procreate with your human parent."

"My mom. She use to tell me stories. About Arcadia. And magic."

Castiel nods his head in understanding. "Well your mother, who was from Arcadia, procreated with your father who was one of my father's children. You were conceived, carried to term and then birthed. That is how you are half fae."

Mae tilts her head to the side. She wanted to smile at his explanation. It was simple. To the point. She simply was. "I guess so." She brings her arms up and wraps them around herself. She felt cold.

Castiel studies Mae for a moment as he struggles with himself. He was at a loss. He could just erase what had gotten her in this state, or he could bring her to Bobby who would be better equipped in dealing with this situation. After a moment he comes to a decision; the two of them appear in Bobby's living room.

"What the fuck? Knocking Cass. Use the damn doors." Bobby shouts at the sound of wings being flapped, before he looks up and notices Mae. "What happened?" He demands, instantly standing up.

The room spins around Mae violently as she's hit hard with a case of vertigo. She automatically pushes away from Castiel before her legs buckle under her. She falls to her knees as she turns in time to vomit on the floor; rather than on her clothes or all over the angel. Her arms shakily supporting her so she wouldn't lose balance and fall into it.

Castiel and Bobby watch her in concern, noting the paleness of her skin as she got violently ill.

Bobby quickly steps forward to pull the hair out of her face as he kneels next to her and rubs her back. What the hell had happened? He quickly ducks his head to check for a nose bleed, sighing with relief when her face was free of any blood, until he noticed the sweat beading on her forehead from what he could only imagine was pain of exertion. He turns to Castiel with concern. "What the fuck happened?" He demands.

"She is in shock. While she was with the old one, she discovered she was half fae. She is not taking it well." Castiel quickly explains.

Bobby looks between Castiel and Mae. "I think she's takin' it pretty damn well, considerin." He gruffs as he takes a moment to process that. His hand still making comforting circles on her back. So Mae was fae. He was adding that to the list of things he didn't know had existed til this year. Fae. Mae was half fae. _Why the fuck not?_

He looked down at the girl currently dry heaving up the last of her lunch. She didn't look like a fairytale. Were there more than one type? Was it because she was only half? He didn't need to question who she got it from; he knew exactly which one of her parents was a damn fae. River. Well that explained how he had ended up babysitting so often. He always thought it was odd when he had ended up with the two normal nine years old girls in his house full of weapons and traps everywhere.

"Thoth believes she is an elemental. A Sylph." Castiel continues to explain, not sure if the added information would be useful or not but figuring Bobby would like to know either way. "She is concerned that you, and the rest of her family will reject her." He adds. "I have taken the liberty to tell her that you won't."

Bobby looks up at the threat in the angel's tone. "Right." He nods wisely. Fuckin' overly protective angels. Like he needed the threat. He had helped raised the damn gidjit. It's not like the news changed nothing. Though he supposed it was nice to know the angel wasn't going to be calling Mae an abomination as well. It woulda hurt her damned feelings. And it's not like he had much of an opinion on the matter. He and Karen had known River for years without suspecting a damned thing.

"Good." Castiel comments, before looking back to Mae. "I don't beleive my way of travel helped her state."

"Ya think?" Bobby gruffs with a shake of his head. He turns when he feels Mae shift beneath his hand. "All good, ya get it all out?" He asks her softly.

Mae pushes herself back to sit on ankles. "Bobby?" She turns her head to look in the direction his voice had come from as she wipes her face with the back of her hand. She hadn't even noticed they had left Mystic. "I made a mess on your floor. Sorry."

"Don't be dumb gidjit. It's just puke." Bobby gruffs at her, even as he steadies her, keeping her balanced. He sighs as he slowly pulls her to him, holding her securely. "Heard ya got some news."

Mae nods against his shoulder. "Thoth figured out I'm half Fae."

Bobby looks down at her observing her for a moment. "Feelin' like kidnappin' any children?" He asks, taking a risk as he pulled from what he remembered from the fairy tale stories he'd read her when she was a kid.

Mae shakes her head.

"Castin' any curses on infants so they sleep forever?" Bobby asks her as he looks at her, struggling to keep a straight face.

Mae pushes herself back enough so she could look into Bobby's eyes as she shakes her head again.

"Tricking some people into believing you can make straw into gold." Bobby asks, he was just about done with these fairy references.

Mae smiles. "Maybe, just a little. I'm pretty sure I could try to do that." She could feel he was teasing her, it was the first emotion she could feel. He was worried about her, but wanted her to know he loved her and wasn't going to abandon her.

Bobby chuckles. "I can deal with that. The people who fell for that shit were usually idjits."

"I could help the guys with hustles. That's what they do between cases right?"

"Sure, that's where your mind goes with that." Bobby comments with a sigh. "Straight to helpin' them idjits."

Mae shrugs. "Better than being worried about how they take it right?" She leans her head back into his shoulder and wraps her arms around him.

"They ain't stupid Mae. They'll take it just fine." Bobby tells her with confidence, because if they didn't he'd rake them over the coals. He had warned them multiple times to stay outta the girl's lives. Had made it clear they were different. If they walked out of something they had already known, he'd ring their necks. "It ain't like anything has changed. You were born this way."

"I can't believe Mom never told me about this Bobby." Mae still felt like crying. She was glad to know that at the very least Lilly, Bobby and Castiel were okay with this. It somehow helped clear her mind of the numbness. She had felt like she was underwater, everything around her distorted and hard to understand. She hugged Bobby to her tighter, grateful for his love and understanding. She was still shaky, still cold, but she knew she was going to be okay.

Bobby frowns as he thinks about what how to respond to that, as he hugged her back, holding her to him close. "Well, I know it wasn't ta hurt ya gidjit. You were River and Tony's life. I'm sure they had reasons for it." He finally settles, knowing that at the very least, that was the truth.

Tears fall down Mae's face as she nods. It didn't make it any less frustrating. She still had a million questions. She also wasn't looking forward to this conversation with Sam and Dean right now.

Bobby observes Mae closely for a moment, noting that she was still shaking and looked exhausted. He rubs her back choosing not to comment on it. She was already well on her way to crying herself to sleep. He'd get some real answers from Castiel after she did.

A few minutes later Bobby realizes he was right. Mae was out cold before her tears had even soaked into his shirt.

Castiel frowns as he studied Bobby and Mae's interactions closely, so he'd be better prepared to handle a situation like this in the future. How had these two girls managed to get wrapped up in this? Mae wasn't even from Earth, not wholly anyways, and Lilly shouldn't even be alive right now. The short girl even got overlooked by him and his siblings if they weren't paying close enough attention. How did these two girls wind up in this prophecy? The more he found out about them, the less it made sense. The Winchesters, they'd been born for this. These girls? It just wasn't adding up.

"Wanna be useful now?" Bobby gruffs as he looks to Castiel after a moment waiting for Mae to fall into a deeper sleep. He watches as the angel nods, and stands up straighter. "Move her ta the couch. You'll jostle her less."

"Understood." Castiel comments as he walks over and gently lifts Mae off the floor. He walks her over to the couch before carefully laying her down.

"Cover her with the blanket, Imma clean this up." Bobby gruffs as he stands and gestures to the puddle of vomit. "Then you and I need to have a talk."

Castiel nods before he picks up the blanket and gently tucks Mae in, like he'd seen Lilly do.

.220.

"Where the fuck is everyone?" Dean snaps after checking every room in Mystic. There was no way she was still with her gods, it had been a week since her messily scrawled note had hit him in the head.

"Mae?" He hears Sam shout in the basement.

"Bobby? Where the hell are the girls?" Dean snaps into the phone.

"Well, hello to you too princess." Bobby gruffs. "Mae's staying with me. Lilly hasn't come back from the god's yet. That I know of. You'd know that if ya fuckin' checked in. Don't go snappin at me, cause ya don't keep up with shit." He reprimands.

Dean bumps his fist against his forehead and sighs. "Sorry."

"Uh huh." Bobby grunts. "So I'm guessin' ya'll are back then." He states.

"Just finished searching the whole house." Dean grumbles.

"Well ain't my fault ya didn't call first." Bobby comments, shutting down Dean's attitude.

"Right. Will remember that for next time. So what is going on? Why hasn't Lilly come home yet and what is going on with Mae? Lilly's handwriting is still hard to read."

"It's a long story." Bobby sighs. "Ya'll can come over if ya want it, but not if ya'll are still bickerin' like idjits."

Dean can't help the small smile when he hears Mae in the background asking if it was Dean or Sam on the phone. "Yeah, alright. There a reason she ain't at Mystic?"

"Long story." Bobby repeats.

"Right. On our way ."

"See ya then." Bobby comments before hanging up.

"I can't find her." Sam says, coming back up the ladder in the pantry. His arms still heavily bandaged.

" _She's_ at Bobby's." Dean explains still feeling cowed by Bobby's smackdown.

"Just Mae?" Sam asks.

"Of course just Mae." Dean grumbles as he heads towards the door.

"So where's Lilly?" Sam questions, his jaw tensing around her name.

"Oh, now you fucking care?" Dean snaps.

"I guess not." Sam growls. "Let's go."

"Awesome." Dean comments as they head back out to the garage, locking the door behind him before the two of them drive in silence to Bobby's.

They trudge up to the door; both in foul moods. Dean knocks only after taking a deep calming breath before he pushes the door open. He looks up as he's knocked to the side as Sam pushes past him to look for Mae.

Dean rolls his eyes as Sam rushes up the stairs. He turns the opposite direction. "Mae, Bobby." He greets as he finds them both in the den. Bobby was leaning back against his fireplace while Mae was sitting on the edge of the desk.

Mae takes a deep breath as she looks down at her feet, letting it out with a sigh, "Where's Sam?" She asks softly. Dean was super unhappy, and stressed. It was strange to feel him with her new 'sight'.

"Looking for you." Dean comments with a shrug, before he leans back into the hallway and hollers "SAMMY DEN!" He walks into the room and leans against a shelf as he watches Bobby and Mae, looking at them expectantly, wanting to hear what had happened this time. He needed to know what was going on. This was the longest that he knew of that the gods had kept Lilly.

Moments later Sam rushes past his leaning brother and scoops Mae up off of Bobby's desk, hugging her to him tightly, feeling guilty and relieved at the same time. "Mae! Didn't know you'd be here or we would have just come here first." He smiles, kissing the top of her head.

Mae smiles as she hugs him back. "That's okay. Sorry for the scare. We just didn't know you were back." With her unhindered empathy she could easily feel the multitude of Sam's emotions as they thrummed around her. Happy, relieved, love, fear. Even anger and frustration. The discord was still there too, weaving through all of them, warping the hums.

"So what happened?" Dean asks impatiently. He had no idea why the gods were keeping Lilly so long and he wasn't getting tired of them constantly running off with her. He wasn't sure if he was more pissed or worried about the time she'd been gone; and couldn't help being irritated with himself over it.

"I'm sorry Dean. Thoth saw the scars on my back and wanted to do tests a-"

" _What?_ " Sam growls as he held her to him, closely looking her over. "Tests! Mae we talked about this!" He chides her as he noticed a dark mark on her back where her scar had been. "Did he fuckin' brand you?" He demands setting her down on the desk so he could get a better look at it.

Bobby pinches the bridge of his nose as he takes a deep breath.. "What the hell did I say over the phone. Do any of you actually hear me when I speak? Calm down."

Mae reaches up and takes Sam's face in her hands. "No, he didn't brand me. That's my birthmark." She explains before sliding her hands back down to her sides.

Sam takes Bobby's advice and takes a deep breath as he inspects Mae's mark closer. The mark was too defined to be an actual birthmark. They looked more like ruins of some sort, but not any he could place "Your birthmark?" He asks with a suspicious frown.

"Yeah…" Mae says as she looks down nervously. She had been talking to Bobby and Castiel about it all week, but now that Sam and Dean were actually here, she found herself questioning whether or not she should tell them right now. Maybe she could wait til after Lilly had cleansed Sam? Perhaps with that whole mess cleared up, the brother's would both take the news better, the tension between them was thick. She was pretty sure she didn't need empathy to know that though.

"So, you got a note this time?" Bobby asks Dean, changing the subject at Mae's hesitance. He would've insisted if it wasn't obvious their emotions were bothering her. He'd told them to be calm, and they had ignored him. They could deal with the consequences of that.

"Yeah, to the face." Dean rolls his eyes as he pulls it from his Jacket's inner pocket. "Not that I got ah lot from it."

"Give it here." Bobby gruffs as he holds his hand out. "Mae, come help me decipher this shit." He instructs giving her an out if she wished for one.

"Birth mark?" Sam repeats impatiently.

"It can wait Sam, I've been really worried about Lilly too." Mae apologized as she kisses Sam's hand, before worming out of his grasp to walk over to Bobby.

Mae looks at the note from over Bobby's shoulder as she takes some time to think about what to do with the brothers. She knew she'd be able to read whatever it was Lilly had written. She'd mastered that foreign language years ago.

"That look like a 'W' to you?" Bobby gruffs pointing to a random letter on the page.

Mae hides a small smile under her hands as she squints at the writing. "Uh… Wow. Maybe. She wrote this really quick." It wasn't a lie either, this was some of Lilly's sloppiest handwriting; almost like Lilly had wanted Dean to get the note so she could not be in trouble; but didn't actually have anything she felt like she could tell him though a letter. Some of these weren't even words they were just trailed off scribbles, one of them even had a line scratched through it. She scratched the back of her head.

Dean huffs with impatience as he looks at Mae and Bobby expectantly.

"So, what's it say..." Dean breathes out.

"Um, I'm pretty sure it says that she's going to be working on priestess shit with her gods. That she was fine, although that was scratched out and replaced it with alright, cause clearly fine is not a word anymore- She put that not me- And that she'd let you know when she was back." Mae explains after another long moment. She was kind of disappointed with the note if she thought about it, she still didn't know why Thoth had Lilly herself. She was worried about her.

Bobby hides his amusement at the typical Lilly note, having figured it out after a couple of minutes. He hated Lilly's handwriting, it's why he never bothered with the lists the girl made. It wasn't worth the effort. He'd rather just hunt the shit down, it was usually quicker.

Dean lets out a curse as he runs his hands through his hair. He was going to throttle her. What the fuck type of note was that?

Mae looks up at Dean's surge of frustration. "Sorry Dean."

"It's not your fault." Dean says. "I guess I should just be happy she didn't send me a note that only said 'With gods, be back.' Though technically that was just a long winded version." He sighs as he rubs his temples. Leave it to Lilly to go literally. He supposed he should just be happy she'd sent a note in the first place, it was a step if nothing else. That had to mean something was getting through her thick skull.

"Great, moving on." Sam comments dismissively. "Birthmark?"

Mae takes a deep breath and leans her head against Bobby's back. "Yes. Thoth noticed the burns and then he taught Lilly-"

Bobby reaches over, grabs her hand, and squeezes it. "I'm feelin' like this is somethin' we should talk about when Lilly gets back. It involves her too." He says with a frown as he glares at Sam, daring him to keep pushing. Demon blood or not he'd have that boy's ass flat on the ground if he had too.

"Are you serious?" Sam demands with a frown. "She's got ruins on her damn back, that isn't a fuckin' birthmark. S'not my fault that Lilly got her ass taken by some fuckin' pagans we should've taken out months ago. I want to know what the fuck that little-" He falters. "Lilly and her damned gods did to my girlfriend's back. "

Mae straightens up quickly, alerted by the rush of anger that was coursing through Sam. "Sam, it's just a long story, and I'm still a little sensitive to the waves of everyone's emotions." She steps around Bobby, moving closer to Sam. "But I promise, this is a mark I was born with. They didn't do anything to me but heal the scars."

Sam narrows his eyes at her suspiciously, searching her face for any signs of deception.

"Sam, back off her man. It's Mae. She ain't gonna lie to you." Dean scoffs, not liking the way Sam was glaring at Mae, and pissed that he had accused Lilly of doing something to Mae.

Mae nods, grateful for Dean's back up. It seemed like things had only gotten worse. She found her eyes drawn to the bandages wrapped tightly around both of Sam's forearms. Could that be part of the demon blood situation? Had he gotten more blood since the last time she'd seen them?

"Shut up Dean." Sam snaps as he turns his glare on his brother. "I know that, I'm not dating the fucking _liar_."

Mae takes a few more steps towards Sam. She was going to have to tell him now. All this was doing was making him paranoid. He knew she was hiding something from him, and as much as it hurt that he didn't fully trust her, she knew this wasn't him.

"Dude, seriously. What the fuck did I tell you bout that shit." Dean growls at his brother as he stands up straight and takes a step towards his brother.

Mae reaches out and gently puts her hand against Sam's back. "I'm sorry Sam-" She jumps back as he swings around and knocks her hand away. She pulls her arms back, one covering her mouth before she could let out a startled scream, the other pressing over her rapidly beating heart.

Castiel appears in the room at the flare of Mae's distress. He gives the room one brief look before he pulls his hand back and slaps his palm to Sam's forehead. He doesn't watch as Sam crumples to the ground, instead he focuses on a surprised Mae. "You were distressed." He explains simply.

Bobby and Dean both stare at angel, glad for similar reasons that Castiel had knocked Sam out. Both of them had been planning different ways to do the exact same thing; the sight of Mae terrified had brought out a visceral reaction in both of them to protect her. They didn't need Sam working his mojo on Mae by accident.

Mae steps back until she collides with Bobby's desk; she sits down hard as she just stares at Sam, her eyes wide over the hand still fastened on her mouth.

"Castiel, why don't you move Sam to the basement til Lilly returns." Bobby gruffs with a sigh.

Castiel looks to Bobby and nods before Sam and he disappear from the room.

Dean turns his attention to Mae. "You alright?" He asks her softly after he walks over to put a hand on her shoulder.

Mae blinks and nods as she slowly lowers her hand. "I didn't mean-"

"Don't apologize gidjit." Bobby tells her as he looks at Mae. "I'mma fill Dean in. Do you want us to stay?" He asks her with a pointed look.

"I'll be f- alright. I can, I'll see if Cass can hang out with me."

Bobby nods. "We'll be outside, just in case." He heads to the door. "Come on idjit." He tells Dean.

"Right." Dean says with a click of his tongue, as he gives Mae one last look over. "What the fuck is going on?" He asks once he's satisfied Mae wasn't going to start gushing from her nose, and follows behind Bobby.

"It can wait til we get outside." Bobby sighs.

Dean groans as he relents and just follows Bobby out to the front yard.

"Look Dean. There ain't no easy way to say this, but Lilly figured out what was wrong with yer idjit brother." Bobby sighs as he turns to look at Dean. "And ya ain't gonna like it."

Dean throws his arms out to his sides in exasperation. "I never like anything that's wrong with us. Come on, get to the freakin' punch line."

Bobby clicks his tongue before letting out an exasperated sigh. "Sam's on demon blood." He says bluntly.

Dean shakes his head. There was no way he had heard that right. "I'm sorry. He's on what?"

Bobby lets out a sigh. "Lilly confirmed it with Thoth, Dean. Boy's on demon blood."

"That a new drug, I ain't never heard of it."

Bobby lets out another long sigh. "Sam is getting transfusions, or more likely drinking, demon blood."

Dean blinks blankly at Bobby before he smiles and snorts. "Right. Like a vampire or something?"

"Well, I don't think he has fangs." Bobby shrugs. "But yeah, from the source." He says with a serious expression.

Dean laughs. He laughs from his belly bending his whole body forward, unable to stop. That had to be the most ridiculous thing he's ever heard. Demon's blood…

Bobby just watches him with a frown. He wasn't sure if Dean was taking this better, or worse than he had been expecting. "Lilly is working on a cleansing ritual. That's why she's with her gods. She's convinced it would be easier than jus' lettin' him detox."

Dean's laughter slowly dies as pieces start clicking in place. Sam got his psychic crap when he was a baby and that damn demon bled into his mouth. Sam being able to gank Alistair, but then falling flat with Lilith. His eyes darken as his smile drops to a frown. "Oh gods, this… you really mean it. Sammy's drinking demon blood? Is that why he's getting stronger with all the demonic crap?"

"That's what I said." Bobby grunts as he looks Dean over. "Yeah, it comes with a whole array of side effects. Shit's 'parently pretty damned addictin'. Power goes straight ta the head."

Dean rubs both handover his face before he grasps the back of his head and lets out a sigh. "Is that why Lilly's with the gods right now?"

Bobby rolls his eyes. "Do you ever listen when I talk." He sighs with a shake of his head. "Thoth wanted Lilly up for the task, after the incident with Mae."

"Okay. So when she gets back we're getting him clean? Like she's preparing for the ritual?"

"That's the plan." Bobby nods. "And I'm sure it was more outta concern for her than the actual ritual from what Cass told me about it."

Dean lets out a deep sigh. "What was going on with her?"

Bobby looks over Dean for a moment, as he weighs his options. "Look, I'm jus' gunna let ya know now, since Mae's still processing it herself. She's a half fae."

"Okay, This time I know I didn't hear that right. Cuz I thought you said Fae. She's ah what?"

Bobby shrugs. "Yeah, fae apparently exist and two, well, only half of one now has been under our asses this whole time. She is extra sensitive right now. Thoth had Lilly practice a healing ritual on Mae's back. Figured it out once he saw the undamaged mark."

Dean chuckles. "Where's her wings? And ain't she a little tall? I mean, tinker bell's tiny."

"She's a different type of fairy, I guess. Wood type. They're called Sylphs."

"Gods even that title's fuckin' dumb." Dean scoffs. "Silf? Silf. Ugh, Well. It could obviously be worse. What's a fae gonna do? Throw fairy dust and rainbows? Maybe a couple a gold coins?"

"Get it outta yer system boy. She's been tearing herself up over this whole thing for awhile now, afraid we were gonna hate her or hunt her or something. You need to take this serious."

Dean lets out a snort. "Are we sure she's a fairy? This Thoth jus' fuckin' with us?"

Bobby shrugs his shoulders. "Cass said it made sense. He calls them Arcadians. Most of the… Types are warriors of some sort."

Dean wipes his hand down his face. "Well… She's a fuckin' fairy. There's no undoing that. I mean, is there?"

Bobby glares at Dean. "No, there ain't, and like I said. You get this shit talk out now. She's no different than she was before."

Dean frowns as he thinks about it. How had they run across a priestess and a fuckin' half fairy? He knew something was off with them when they first met. He never would have guessed what the difference was at the time. He scratches the back of his head. And his fuckin' dumb ass brother was drinking demon blood, and he himself had been taught how to torture while he had been in _hell._ What the fuck was wrong with them. He thought about it. He could live with Lilly being a priestess, and if he were honest Mae being a half fairy was more of a relief than anything else. There wasn't a hunter he'd come across that specialized in hunting fuckin' fairy's, or had even mentioned them. And if she were half, that could only mean she was born that way, which meant she wasn't any different than she'd ever been. A fuckin' fairy, he could not think of anything less intimidating, it at least fit Mae. After four years, this mystery had finally been solved. Sam on demon blood however, that was a fucking problem.

"Are we absolutely sure Sam is actually drinking demon blood. There's really nothing else it could be?"

Bobby shrugs. "Lilly and Thoth went way outta the way to make damn sure they were right. 'Parently she didn't wanna say anything until she was absolutely sure it wasn't something else."

Dean rolls his neck as he looks to the sky. "And she thinks she can just cleanse him?"

"That's the plan."

"And if she can't?" Dean asks.

"We'll do it the hard way. Keep him in lock up and let it run it's course." Bobby sighs. "Hope that the strain of the detox don't kill im."

"What wonderful options." Dean comments sarcastically, as he drags his hand through his hair. As mad as he'd been at his brother over the past few months, he'd certainly never wished this kind of harm on him. He had given up everything for that kid, would do anything for him. Why the hell had Sam gotten into this mess in the first place. "Imma rip that bitch's lungs out before I send her straight back to hell. I knew she was trouble. Fucking knew it."

Bobby nods in understanding. "I ain't gonna stop ya, likely ta do it myself." He looks Dean over. "Why don't ya take a walk. Break some shit if ya need ta." He suggest worried what Dean's emotions might do to Mae at the moment. "There'll be a beer in the house waitin' for ya once ya calm yer ass down."

Dean nods before he claps Bobby once on the back. "Yeah, sounds like an idea." He agrees before he turns and walks off towards the salvage yard to think about everything he'd just learned. He was grateful John wasn't around; couldn't imagine their father's reaction if he'd ever found out Sam had willing drank demon blood. He'd probably just shoot him and call it a day.

* * *

AN2: We'll be back next Sunday. Carry on Wayward Reader!


	50. Chapter 50

AN: Sorry guys. Got this up a few hours late. We hope you enjoy :)

* * *

.221.

Lilly quickly scrambles away from her altar and out of her room the moment she finds herself 'planetside', her body still slightly shaking. She hadn't realised she had completely written off people breaking shit out of anger around her to the curse. That was stupid. She should have known it couldn't have been that simple. She just had a way of bringing out the worst in people.

Maat and Thoth had been fucking furious about her latest back piece. So furious in fact that Maat had put her fist through a mahogany table and literally shattered it. Thoth had sent Lilly's ass packing back home after that; which at the moment she was completely fine with, her goddess was terrifying when pissed. She shook her head. Out of every damn power in the world her goddess had to possess the ability to read minds? What the fuck was she supposed to do about her thoughts? She rubbed the back of her neck. She needed to figure out how to apologize and make up for it soon, she knew that. However for now, she had more pressing matters to think about.

"MAE! MAE? WHERE ARE YOU? I"M BACK!" Lilly calls out, as she reaches the bottom of the stairs. She frowns when she get's no response and proceeds to check all the rooms. She contemplates going outside to search the gardens before thinking better of it and just pulls out her phone, turns it on, and dials Mae's number.

It picks up after the first ring. "Lilly! Your back!"

"Sup, Mae." Lilly greets, relieved to hear her sister actually displaying emotion. She'd been worried about her the whole time she had been away. "Yeah, just got back."

"Are you okay? Why did Thoth keep you for so long?"

"Oh, ya know. To make sure I had the ritual completely down." Lilly explains simply. It wasn't total lie.

The other side is quiet for a long moment. "Are you okay with doing it?" Lilly finally hears Mae ask softly.

"Yeah. I'm good with doing it." Lilly comments, not wanting to deal with the consequences if she passed it off to someone else, and either god found out about it. She still had time to mentally prepare herself. She doubted Sam and Dean would be back so quickly.

"Oh good. Dean and Sam are here at Bobby's-"

Lilly pulls the phone away from her ear as she glares at it, and let's out a low slew of curses. She takes a deep breath before returning it to her ear. "Wonderful. I'll be over with the supplies, as soon as I can." She sighs in acceptance.

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean, Sam's not going anywhere, he's kinda in the basement. If you need more time or something."

"I'm great." Lilly comments dismissively. She didn't dare not do it today. Mae might have been okay with waiting; she doubted her gods had that kind of understanding right now. This entire situation had gone from her wanting to help Sam; to her seeking redemption. Like there hadn't been enough pressure, this is just fan-fucking-tastic. Well, I might kill us both and then I'd be done with all of it completely, so there's that. "I just need to gather the right herbs and the rest of the supplies and then I'll head over."

"Okay, I'll let Bobby and Dean know. If you're sure."

"I'm sure Mae." Lilly assures her.

"Alright, and uh, hey Lilly."

"Sup Mae?" Lilly asks.

"The only one that doesn't know is Sam."

"About the demon blood, or you being a fairy?" Lilly asks needing clarification.

"Me."

"Did… Did that go well?" Lilly asks, cursing herself for not being with Mae when she'd told the others. That could not have been pleasant for Mae.

"Dean thinks I'm the cutest wingless tinkerbell ever." Mae responds, the eye roll in her tone palpable even over the phone. "But yeah. Bobby and Cass have gotten all grouchy bear on him a couple of times."

Lilly let's out a sigh of relief; even if Mae wasn't thrilled about Dean's teasing, she knew that it meant Dean wasn't that upset about it. She was glad she had at least had Castiel and Bobby watching out for her. Then again, Lilly had never questioned their response to it. "Well, I'm glad you were able to share it. I'm proud of you, I know you weren't… Handling it well when you first heard. I'm glad you've grown more accustomed to the idea. It's not like we can change it. It's in your DNA."

"Right. I was born this way, nothing's changed. I just, wish I knew more. Even Cass doesn't know much about them."

"Well, I'm sure everyone wished they knew more. But, we'll figure it out, no problem. I know Thoth still has every intention of helping you… I mean, if you still want his help." Lilly assures her sister. "I'm proud of you." She adds as an afterthought, and she was. It had taken a lot for her sister to tell the others, she knew that.

"Thanks Lilly. Sorry that I left you alone up there… Is it up there? It's definitely not down there…"

"I'm not actually sure...But don't worry about it. It's not like you had much of a choice. You didn't want to be there anyways. It was just...Boring ol' priestess lessons." Lilly comments dismissively.

"Let me know if you need any help."

Lilly can't stop the grimace. "I think I'm all helped out for the year." She responds darkly, this last week had been nothing but Thoth 'helping her'. She was also sure that if her thoughts hadn't broken her goddess, she'd still be with them; getting more help.

"Oh-kay… Then I guess I'll see you at Bobby's."

"Heard." Lilly comments. "I'll see you, when I've gotten everything"

"Oh, wait before you go… Do you want Cass to come get you?"

"No." Lilly deadpans. She'd had her fill of lectures from Celestials and wasn't sure where she was standing with the angel at the moment. She was sure he was still upset with her for convincing him to lie to Mae. "I just, really wanna take Khonsu out." She quickly amends, her tone softer.

"I understand. Just, you know, be safe."

"Will do." Lilly agrees. "Be there soon." She adds waiting incase Mae needed to ask her something else before hanging up the phone.

Lilly turns to the wall and let's her head hit it hard. "Fuck me." She breathes out, before she pushes herself off the wall slowly and takes her time gathering everything she needed. She didn't want to do this damned ritual. She wasn't even sure if she could do it... but she also didn't have a choice. She was pretty sure the gods would end up killing her themselves out of frustration if she shirked this task. Then she really would be eaten by a snake. She shakes her head as she lets her head hit the cabinet with the teas and herbs when she realizes half the ones she needed were either at her altar, which so not happening at the moment; or out in the garden. She closes them, and lets her head hit the cabinet, with a hard thud. "Fuckin' damn it."

222

Lilly looks down at the completed pile of everything she would need and then some, and frowns. She had really hoped she could drag this into tomorrow, but it seemed she had run out of stalling time. She fetches her old backpack from the closet and loads everything into the bag, one item at a time. She tells herself she's being this careful so she wouldn't ruin anything, but she knew that was just a poorly justified excuse. She looks to the kitchen window, and watches as the sky as it slowly morphs into hues of blue and purple, the red disappearing with the time of day.

There was literally nothing else she could do, she had everything. She frowned as she put the last bundle of herbs into her knapsack. Maybe she could just take the scenic route to Bobby's? She shook her head, no she'd probably stalled long enough… She had to just do it, and hope for the best. She hung her head before dragging the bag off the table before she put it on her back, one strap at a time. She goes over her mental checklist for the fifth hundred time that day, before she hangs her head. No. She had everything.

She sighs as she slowly gathers her keys, mp3 player, and phone, before exiting out the back door. She takes the time to lock it before she slowly trudges towards the shed where Khonsu was kept, watching her skirt flit around her feet. Part of her was hoping to trip on something so she could go apply first aid. Safety first after all. She couldn't perform the ritual if gangrene was setting in. She'd obviously have to clean it out first, she just couldn't make herself do it. There was dirt, and gods only knew what else. She sighed. She was really just going to have to do this.

Dean was already there, leaning against the door with his arms folded in front of his chest. "Man, this ritual must be something else. The prep work for it took more than a week and then gathering everything took all day. You sure you can ride?" He questions her sternly, clearly at his wits end.

Lilly winces at Dean's tone, before she slowly turns to his direction. "Funny. I think you'd be happy that I'm making sure I have this perfect for Sam." She responds, resisting the urge to shift with discomfort, and failing. She should have fucking known, it had been going so well. She looked Dean over noting how unpleased he looked. At least there was a consistent theme for the day, she sighed.

Dean lets out a sigh. "Dammit Lilly. I've just been worried. I get an indecipherable note to the face and then we get back and Sam scares Mae and then, shocking, come to find out he's drinking demon blood. Because why not? Why not demon blood." He lets his arms fall to his sides as he takes a breath.

Lilly grimaces. It could not been an easy couple of days for Dean, and she obviously hadn't helped.

"And then, surprise Mae's half Fae and beating herself up over it. And Cass is constantly up my ass with questions and I just wanted to know you were okay. Because the rest of this I don't got ah choice, I have to handle. You don't have to though. You don't have to do this. I know you hate rituals, and I know what you lost the last time you did one. I'm not gonna let anyone make you do this unless you want to." He pushes off the wall to pull her in a tight hug. "Gods dammit, I've been so worried about you." He breathes into her hair.

Lilly instantly reciprocates, hugging him to her tightly. "It's going to be alright Tex." She assures him. "I really don't mind." She adds as she moves to look at him. "It's going to be painful if I don't, and I'm not sure anyone is going to enjoy the process of a mundane detox. Thoth showed me journals… It's not fun. I need to at least try this for Sam, I know that. I'm fine with it, and I need to do it." She tells him softly as she lifts a hand to his face, and strokes her thumb over his cheek. "I'm sorry you've had nothing but shit thrown at you all week." She adds with a frown. "Sorry I didn't help with any of the stress, it seems like if anything I just added to it as well."

"No. No babe. I'm just." Dean looks down at Lilly with hopeless eyes. "He's my little brother. I don't even know… How did this happen?

"You didn't let this happen Dean. It started when you were dead. He was alone and scared, even though he had Mae and Bobby they couldn't possibly replace you." She says softly with a shake of her head. "He wanted vengeance for you, needed it. Lillith isn't like the other demons ya'll have faced. She's powerful and from what I've gathered slightly insane. He didn't have the support of his older brother to tell him to knock it the fuck off, that it wasn't his fault." Lilly explains as she looked up at him with a small smile. "But he wasn't powerful enough alone, and he wasn't, at the time anyways, going to put Mae and Bobby in danger after the bitch had just killed you, who has to be his childhood hero. The man that pretty much raised him, protected him. But he still needed something, and in an act of desperation, when he was probably at his most vulnerable an answer presented itself. It's not your fault Dean." She sighs. "You didn't fail him. Fuck I don't even think it's his, and I certainly don't think it's Mae's, or Bobby's fault. It was just a shitty situation that grew out of hand." She continues softly. She'd had weeks to think about it, not to mention the entirety of today.

Lilly had really wanted to blame Sam for this, but she couldn't. She may never have been willing to put blood in her mouth, but she would have done something equally reckless if it meant avenging Mae if she had been in an identical situation. She could empathize. She'd even try to sell her souls for Dean, and had lost Ash in the effort. Who was she to judge Sam? Once this was over, and Sam was clean, via her ritual or with time, he'd have to live with that guilt. Wasn't that going to be punishment enough? This was clearly a reminder to all of them to be more vigilant about each other's coping mechanisms. To make sure they checked in more often; to be more honest with one another. She frowned and resisted to roll her eyes; and a reminder to fucking communicate better.

Dean's quiet for several moments. He both hated and loved the way Lilly could disarm him; could take the wind from his sails. He had been angry; had been mentally lashing out at everyone. His talk with Sam had only made things worse today. Today he'd decided to let Sam know that they had found a way to clean him up, that he'd be free in a few short hours. He should have known better than to say short hours, but then again it wasn't like Sam had a great opinion of Lilly right now anyways. That much had been made clear. He had slammed the window shut after only a few of Sam's choice words on the subject. He looks back down to Lilly and pulls her in for another hug. "It's good to hear someone tell me that."

Lilly tilts her head, doubting the others hadn't tried to assure Dean, but chalked it up to the way she had said it. Maybe Dean just needed to point out that Sam had thought of him as a hero, his own personal Punisher. She shakes the thought away, before she smiles. "Well, I guess I had to be decent at something eventually. I'm pleased that it's getting something through that obstinate head of yours. Someone needs to." She teases him lightly, as she kisses his chest over his tattoo.

Dean shakes his head with a smile. "If only I could manage to do the same for you we'd be set."

"One miracle at a time, Cowboy." Lilly beams at him.

Dean rolls his eyes but can't hide the smile that graces his lips, before he takes a step back and looks her over. "You ready to go perform another miracle then?"

"Rituals aren't miracles. Me performing one correctly is." Lilly scoffs, as she resigns herself to the task.

Dean pulls the bag from her shoulders with a frown. "Lilly… Are you sure you even want to do this?" He felt like the biggest hypocrite in the world. He didn't want her having to do rituals, was very much okay if she didn't want to in fact; but he needed Sam cleaned up and back to helping stop the seals. He let's out a sigh. That wasn't her problem though. It was his. If she didn't want to do this, she shouldn't have to. "We don't have to do this. He can dry out naturally."

"That might take a couple of weeks, if not months Dean… I need to do this, I don't want to say I don't have a choice, because that's not right, but the consequences of not certainly are more worrisome… So, yeah…" Lilly responds not even wanting to think about Maat and Thoth's utter disappointment if she backed out. She wanted to please them, needed to make them happy, and what they were asking was only benefitting her family. Fear and insecurity aside she needed to do this, or she couldn't really call herself a priestess.

"You always have a choice. You don't have to do this if you don't want to. You certainly don't have to do it right now if you're not ready."

"I need to do this tonight Dean… I've weighed my options all day."

"Then why are you so down on yourself?"

"I've decided that I need to do this regardless of my own feelings on the matter… Just like you have responsibilities of a hunter, I've the same as a priestess. If I want to garner my gods respect, and maybe one day, forgiveness I can't shirk this cleansing. I owe it to them, and to my family, more than any of that I need to do it for myself. If I can't even perform something as simple as a cleansing, I have no right to call myself a priestess..." Lilly explains as she pulls a hand through her hair.

Dean lifts his eyebrows as he tilts his head from side to side. He guessed the part about responsibilities was true. She didn't seem to always like that he had a clear understanding of what he had to do as a hunter, but at the end of the day she never stood in his way when he had to do something she might not agree with. Yell and scream at him, sure; But she never got between him and his duty. "Alright. I just wish, I dunno. You did great with the witness ritual. And you've been working with Thoth and Maat more… I wish you'd give yourself some credit. That's all."

"I s'pose it's a double edged sword doing this on Sammy… On the one hand I'm going to do everything I possibly can to cleanse Sam, to get him back out there with you. Because we have to stop fuckin' Lucifer from crawling out of his hole… That's not debatable. It needs to happen, and you need Sam. And Mae needs Sam… Which brings me to the other hand, if I fuck this up, and Sam, gods forbid dies, because I fucked this up… I've got no one. Not you, not Mae, not Bobby, and not my gods. All for different reasons, but I'll still be alone. So if Lucifer is freed I will be gettin' eaten by a snake, alone. And if I fuck up, I will be alone and then eventually be eaten by a giant snake. I'm just stuck between two rocks, with a lot riding on this, and I just… Ash." Lilly wipes her hands down her face. "So yes, there are choices, but me cleansing Sam, is the only one I can live with. I will just have to do everything within my power to make sure I don't fuck this up; to make sure Sam lives through this, because if I lose him, I lose everything..."

Dean pulls Lilly into his arms as he hugs her; his face sad over her shoulder. What could he say? What could he possibly say to help ease the stress of the situation she found herself in? She wouldn't believe him if he told her he wasn't going anywhere. He knew the risks, it was no more risky than what he and Sam did every time they took on a new case. He might be angry and sad, he'd grieve, but he would never blame Lilly. She wouldn't believe that though. He knew her well enough to know that. He rubs her back as he thinks; as he looks for magic words that didn't exist. Lilly wasn't him and Sam, she couldn't just get past things or shove it down and not deal with it. Of course Ash's death had affected her, and here he was asking for her help doing a dangerous ritual. "I'm not going anywhere Lilly. Do what you have to do. Tell me what I can do. It's okay to ask for help. I know this isn't fair. I mean, shocker right? You more than most know that shit in this world ain't fair. I just, let me help. And just know I trust you." He puts one hand on the back of her head and holds her close to his heart.

Lilly sighs into his chest as she hugs him tightly. "We'll see, but I'd rather just not have to find out. I just need to be realistic with myself. I spent a week with Thoth going over everything on this ritual, so, I mean… I could do this ritual in my sleep."

"I'm sure you know exactly what you're doing. Like I said hufflepuff, I trust you." Dean reiterates.

Lilly looks up to him with a somber expression on her face, before a small smile quirks her lips. "Well, I need you so let's hope it stays like that after the ritual." She sighs, as she turns and walks over to the shed and unlocks it before disappears inside. She pushes Khonsu out a moment later, and locks it back up behind her. "Let's go clean up Sammy." She smiles.

Dean chuckles, carefully under his breath, before he slips the back back on over his arms. Usually he would argue with her about who rode bitch, but he could see she needed to be in control right now. "We ready then?"

"Yeah." Lilly sighs, as she pulls her skirt in her fist, securing it with a hair tie, before she straddles her bike. "Let's do this."

Dean swings his leg over the seat and pulls his body close to her's. He grins as he wraps his fingers around her hips. "Man, I've never ridden bitch before…"

Lilly pauses before she turns to Dean. "Do you want a helmet?"

"Do you even own a helmet?" Dean questions as he looks down at her skeptically.

"No, but Mae does. I'm not letting that klutz go on a bike without a fuckin' helmet….You can borrow hers if you want. The visor might be helpful... It's in the saddle bag."

"I'm good. Let's do this." He gently wraps his arms around her tiny waist.

"Alright." Lilly nods as she turns back and shoves the key in the ignition, and turns the engine over. "Hold on tight." She smiles, amusement in her tone and a wicked smile on her lips. Her hands firm on the handles before kicks off, and shoots down the path to the road.

When Dean's grip tightens around her, she just smiles and speeds up. This always made her feel better and always proved to be a great distraction; she hoped it would do the same for Dean.

223

Mae watches as Bobby puts the final touches on a metal torture device he was welding together and calling a chair. On one hand she understood the need to restrain Sam; she could still hear the wooden armchair groan and crack as Sam broke out of the restraints to backhand Lilly. On the other hand, the metal chair sitting in the middle of the work shed looked cold and unfriendly; evil even. She wraps her arms around her legs tighter. She knew it was just in her head, it was just a reinforced chair. It was for Lilly's protection as well as to keep Sam from hurting himself.

Mae was still bitter that Bobby had chosen to drug Sam. She was bitter that Castiel had been called away urgently. She was just… Bitter. Even though Sam was in the basement, out cold, Bobby still wouldn't let her out of his sight; so here she sat, in the dirt, having a stare down with an evil chair under the bright overhead light.

Where was Lilly? Mae'd been told as soon as possible. What was Lilly doing all day that had taken her so long? She knew Dean had told Castiel to drop him at Mystic before he went back to heaven, so she knew he'd have Lilly here soon, but she was dying with anxiety. She just wanted this done and over with. She wasn't convinced that Sam was ever going to forgive them for ganging up on him like this. Forgive her for not talking to him, not that she hadn't wanted too. The men had just made it impossible. She knew Sam would never hurt her intentionally, and she was upset none of the others did. She felt like a child all over again.

The distinct sound of Khonsu had Mae up and running before Bobby could say anything to stop her. She watches as the bike slows down substantially at her approach skidding to a halt ten feet from her as Lilly slammed her feet down.

"Finally! It's almost dark Lilly." Mae pouts with her hands on her hips.

"MAE! This whole drive is fuckin' drive is gravel! What the fuck, Harps!" Lilly scolds her sister as she shuts off her bike.

"So? Don't go that fast if it's dangerous." Mae rolls her eyes and begins to tap her foot impatiently.

"It's dangerous for YOU! If I had stopped any closer you woulda got stoned; in the biblical sense, you idiot." Lilly continues to seethe as she hops off her bike, pulling at the hair tie so her skirt pooled at her feet.

Dean shakes his head as he stands and shifts to the side. About five seconds into that ride he found himself wishing he'd taken the stupid helmet and had shoved one on Lilly as well. She was a nightmare speedster and seemed to enjoy scaring the shit out of him. He loved motorcycles, he didn't think they went that fast though. She had straight up laughed at him when she had taken that last sharp curve. It was not an experience he wished to repeat any time soon.

Dean lets out a sigh that became a half growl. "Go get set up." Dean points at the shed Mae had run out of. "I'll get Sam."

Lilly turns at Dean's tone, with a sceptical brow raised. She looks him over with a frown, maybe he hadn't enjoyed the ride as much as she had. "Bag." She states holding out her hand.

Dean slings it down and thrusts it into her arms. "We need to talk about your regard for your own life. I knew there wasn't much, but damn Lilly. Don't you even like yourself? It's like you wanted to die before you got here." He glares at her.

Lilly looks at him confused as she quickly hugs the bag to her. "What are you talking about?" She asks lost. "Dying would not be better than doing this ritual Dean." She adds quickly, unsure how he'd known her earlier thoughts. She'd dismissed it almost immediately. How had he known?

Mae tilts her head to the side. "Were you trying to get here faster?"

"No." Lilly comments with a shake of her head.

"THAT'S HOW YOU NORMALLY RIDE?" Dean shouts.

"Oh." Lilly says finally catching on. "Yeah." She nods with a shrug.

"That. Is getting added. To our list." Dean growls at her before he stomps towards Bobby's house.

Lilly just looks to the sky and lets out a deep breath. "I'mma go set up." She says as she shrugs a strap over her shoulder. She was not going to argue about her driving right now. She turns and walks towards the shed, with a shake of her head.

"What was that all about?" Mae asks as she easily catches up to Lilly.

"Fuck if I know." Lilly breathes out. "I thought I had helped, but I guess I didn't. The ride helped me clear my head."

Mae just shakes her head and shrugs. Dean would eventually learn all about Lilly and her need for speed. He'd adjust; she had. She now found it quite fun if she were honest, it was an adrenaline rush. "Maybe I should go help him carry Sam out here."

Lilly turns and looks Mae over. "I doubt he'll let you, but you should still go try if you want to."

"Someone has to make sure they don't give Sam a concussion." Mae glares as the chair comes into view.

"So, it's been like that." Lilly comments as she slides the bag off her shoulder, before she turns to greet Bobby, faltering when she see's the craftsman chair abomination. "The fuck is that?" She demands as she takes in the beast of a chair.

"It's a chair." Bobby grumbles, he'd been down this road with Mae already.

"No, it was a chair." Lilly corrects him. "Now it's a death trap. What the fuck is that thing even supposed to be used for? Extracting information?" She demands, as she steps closer to it. Her eyes looking over the reinforced steel, and the manacles attached. "This looks like a post apocalyptic electric chair. Where are they even going to find that amount of electricity Bobby? Where? There are way simpler ways of killing people."

"I'm going to help Dean. They wouldn't listen to me about that either Lilly." Mae announces before she turns and leaves again.

Bobby glares at Lilly over the back of the chair. "It's for your and Sam protection. Dammit all. What do I have to do to make you girls understand that? He's not 'demon blood busting' out of this and killing you during your goddamn ritual. Deal with it Lilly."

"What? No, I'm not doing the ritual if Sam's strapped into that thing." Lilly counters quickly with disbelief on her face.

"You gonna explain to Mae you wouldn't clean Sam up? Dean?" Bobby was just fed up at this point.

"Give me like five minutes, I'll go grab some blankets and pillows. I didn't say I wasn't doing it. I said I wasn't doing it with him strapped to a death chair." Lilly counters with one hand on her jutted hip.

"I don't care what ya do to it. But he's going in this chair. Securely." Bobby glares, putting his foot down hard.

Lilly bristles and looks him over. He was dead fucking serious about this. He actually wanted her to do this ritual on Sam strapped down in that death trap. If he had a seizure or some other equally adverse reaction though… He could end up severely injured. She wasn't going to continue arguing a losing battle. She would just have to figure out a way to make the stupid chair more fucking comfortable. "Fine." Lilly spits, as she turns on her heel and heads to his house.

"For once yer more agreeable than yer sister." Bobby hollers after her.

"I don't wanna hear it" Lilly hisses back, before she gets to the door and hunts down blankets, pillows, and a belt.

Lilly leaves the house not much later with her items in hand. She'd doused the belt in rubbing alcohol. She'd gathered one of the memory foam pillows she'd bought Bobby last year, and she had a blanket, an old towel and was armed with a roll of duct tape. It wasn't perfect, and certainly not how she wanted to do this, but she knew she didn't have much time to come up with something better. If she had known this had been their plan, she'd have come over much sooner. She was kicking herself at the moment. She hangs up the belt by it's buckle to keep it clean, before she turns to the chair.

Lilly throws the blanket over it and begins taping it in place, before she stands up and tapes the pillow to the head of it, wrapping the tape around it several times before throwing a pillow case over it. Then ignoring Bobby, she cuts strips off a towel before she secures them to the manacles. "Mae's still gonna be pissed about this."

Bobby just shrugs. "She'll get over it. She understands the need for it though."

"I'm still not happy with this either." Lilly adds with a frown, as she rips to more strips and secures them to the arms of the beast.

"You'll get over it too." Bobby deadpans as he starts helping her pad the chair.

When they finish Lilly stomps over to her bag, picks it up and slams it down on the table provided for her use. She still thought the chair was severely lacking, and was worried Sam was going to get hurt. She may not have actually gotten to go to school and become a doctor, but she had the morals of one, thanks to Tony. She had the Hippocratic oath memorized by the time she was fifteen. It was infuriating that none of them had taken Mae's concerns seriously, that she's had to waste time fixing the damn chair when she could have been clearing her mind and working on getting the ritual space set up. Now though, she was full of unclear intent; all that meditating had gone to crap. She lights the sage and ignores Bobby's glare as she starts clearing the shed of bad energy. When she is left with just the space Bobby is in, she hits him with the remaining bundle. "Breath it in, your aura could use it ol' man." She sniffs, before she stubs it out on the edge of the table he was leaning against.

Bobby folds his arms in front of his chest and continues to glare.

They both look up when they hear voices approaching.

"You dropped him!" Mae hisses in accusation. "Again!"

"He'll be fine." Dean comments dismissively. "Little bruised, but fine."

Lilly rolls her eyes, before she goes to the rest of her ingredients and leans against the table. Dean needed to be more careful or Mae was going to go full on Harpy on his ass... Then everyone was going to have to deal with those consequences.

They finally make their way into view, Dean gripping the unconscious Sam under the arms while Mae carried his legs. Lilly was pleased to see that Sam was only dressed in an undershirt and boxers. that was going to make her life a lot easier during the ritual. She wondered briefly if Mae had been paying attention to the ritual lessons that were being shouted at her while Mae had been quietly working on her barriers. Or if it had been Bobby's idea. She shrugged it didn't really matter who'd done it, she'd thank them later.

Bobby quickly meets them with a glare at Dean as he pulls one of Sam's arms over his shoulder, indicating for Dean to do the same. "Put him down Mae. Ya didn't want any part of this."

"Dean wouldn't let me help at first but he dropped him and I yelled." Mae grumbles as she carefully lowers Sam's feet to the ground.

Dean shrugs in response, almost dropping Sam again when the weight he shifts with Bobby's help. "Where were you for the stairs." He grumbles to Bobby.

Mae glares at Dean until he regains his grip on Sam.

"Let's just get the damn idjit in the chair." Bobby gruffs as he helps Dean walk Sam the rest of the distance before they heave him into the chair.

Mae winces as Sam's head bounces against the back of the newly padded head rest. With a small smile she looks over to Lilly. "Thank you."

"Best I could do. Sorry." Lilly comments with a frown, before her eyes drift back to the men who were about to lock Sam in. "Seriously, at least fuckin' adjust the kid." She grouses as she walks over and attempts to shift Sam so he wouldn't be so strained. She glares at the man for a moment after her attempt fails. Several times. She takes a step back and points at Sam. "Seriously. Adjust him." She says as she points to Sam expectantly. "Before cuffing him in. He's fuckin' out of it. I think we're all safe. Take the time to do shit right." She hisses.

Dean and Bobby both grumble as they look between Lilly and Sam. "But he's so fucking heavy." Dean whines.

"Not my problem. Cleansing him is. And I'm not til he's up right." Lilly says stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at them.

Bobby lets out a exasperated sigh as he pushes Dean forward. "You heard the bossy lil' jit."

After several more moments of grumbling they manage to get Sam sitting properly in the seat. They manage to cuff his feet and arms before they notice that Sam had slumped again.

Lilly rolls her eyes as Sam keeps slumping and walks up to Dean. Her hands quickly coming up to his pants as she unbuckles his belt, and pulls it free of the loops with a frustrated snap. She wraps the belt around Sam's chest, under his arms and pulls it back as much as she can. Her patience growing thinner as the sasquatch she considered a pesky younger sibling didn't even budge. She let's out a frustrated groan before she turns to Mae. "Harps. Get on it." She sighs with defeat, as she holds the belt out for her sister.

Dean looks at Lilly surprised by her sudden action before he realizes what she was trying to do, and kicks himself for not thinking about using a belt to restrain Sam upright sooner. He was going to help her when he saw her struggling but then she had asked for Mae instead. He steps back, slightly offended and watches Mae with skepticism.

Bobby just lets out a sigh, and shakes his head. His arms crossed as he waited for Sam to be done proper so they could get to the damn ritual and be done with the whole mess.

Mae bites her lower lip but nods before she comes up to help. She glares at Dean and Bobby for a moment before she tightens the belt, pulling Sam back against the seat firmly. She checks to make sure it wasn't pinching him before she buckles it. She hated this, hated that none of them had let her talk to Sam before he'd been drugged.

Dean looks surprised and looks like he's about to say something before Lilly interrupts.

"Bitch is wiry." Lilly rolls her eyes at Dean before he can make a comment, she shakes her head. She steps back around the chair and looks Sam over with a frown. He was as secure as he was going to be, and as comfortable she guessed. She sighs before she walks back to her bag and searches for the piece of chalk. She walks around her family, ignoring them as she drew a fairly large circle around them, using Sam as the middle origin. She made sure every part of it was thick and defined. Once she is finished, she returns to her bag and used a wet nap to wipe her hands off with a wet nap, she always kept stored in the side pocket.

"Yo!" Lilly says loudly as she looks over at her family, her expression serious.

Bobby, Dean and Mae all turn to look at her instantly.

"I'm gonna do this shit, but there are some ground rules. The first of which being ya'll are in my circle. So get out." Lilly instructs as she gestures to the thick line of fuchsia chalk.

Mae instantly jumps over the line and resumes her seat on the ground in the corner of the open air garage. Dean and Bobby follow at a much more hesitant pace. They turn as they reach the spots on either side of Mae, flanking her like guardian lions at a bridge.

"So we all acknowledge the ugly ass pink circle? Can all see the defined circle?" Lilly asks.

"Yes Lilly, please, fucking continue yer point."

"Don't cross this motherfucking circle once this shit starts." Lilly explains, her tone brooking no room for argument. "This shit might get fucking nasty. Sam might not react to this very well. His body's already strained from the blood, and this ritual is going to cut his normal detox time down drastically. The ritual itself will only take me about twenty minutes, but the cleansing, that can last upwards twenty four hours and can't be stopped once it's begun. During the cleansing step, some shit might go down." She sighs as she looks at all of them.

"It's going to be fucking painful. He's going to scream, he might cry. There's even a good chance he might have an… Arrhythmia that can lead to further complications. He might even slip into a seizure. He might even secrete it, depending on the severity of the… Foreign chemicals twisting his body. These are normal side effects of detoxing. It's what his body would normally be going through. It's not going to be pleasant to watch, and I need you to understand that. " She pauses for a moment, before continuing. "I reiterate, what could be months of detox, into hours. So do not cross this line til that flame goes out. Got it?" Lilly demands as she waits for all of them to nod.

Lilly frowns at how quickly they all had responded. "This is not something to take lightly. I can't stop once I start, it's all or nothing. If I get disrupted because one of you wants it to stop, and crosses this circle there is the chance the cleansing might become fatal to both Sam and I. And nothing then nothing will have been accomplished. I need ya'll to understand that, before I even start." She tells them as she looks them all over slowly. "So it is vital you do not cross this circle until I give you express permission to do so. Or until the flame goes out. Please just keep in mind that this is a cleansing, and though it seems like he's being tortured it's actually just him getting back to, ya know one hundred percent human." She embellishes slightly. In all honesty once the herbs were lit her part in the ritual was complete and she'd be in the clear. She just didn't want the others trying to peel the ointment off Sam in the middle of the detoxing. She had brought more than enough equipment in case complications arose. She wasn't risking Sam like that. She could not lose another person to a damn ritual.

Dean runs one hand over his lips. He was pissed at his brother, sure, and it didn't really faze him that Sam was going to be in some pain from this; but to see his brother scream and cry. He wasn't going to leave Lilly alone to do this, but Mae. He couldn't imagine the anguish she would feel from this. She was still working on her barriers to block other's emotions. Even with her brand or whatever undone, she still admitted that she was having some problems maintaining them. He slowly turns to her, ready to put his foot down and demand that she leave while this was happening.

"Gidjit, maybe you should-" Bobby begins as he looks at Mae with concern.

"No." Mae interrupts him quickly, her voice hollow as she looks up at Lilly. "I'm staying... Unless Lilly tells me to leave."

Lilly looks her over. "Heard. Good." She nods before she looks between Bobby and Dean. "I feel like I would focus better with Mae in the room." She admits to them, and she would. If she heard Mae crying out in the background, it would make her determined to not fuck up. "But Mae, I swear to my gods you will not like the consequences if you cross that line. Understood." She adds seriously as she turns her gaze solely to her sister, completely serious.

Mae just nods before she pulls her legs up to her chest; her determined eyes just visible over her knees.

Dean drags his hand down his face before he tears his eyes away from Lilly. "Ya gonna be able ta stay put?" He asks Mae sternly.

"I'm not an idiot Dean. She said don't cross the line. I don't test Lilly like that."

"But are ya gonna be alright? Sounds like a heap of shit is bout to go down. Ya gonna be able ta ya know, handle it? The emotions?" Bobby asks her gruffly with a frown. He was not happy Lilly had pulled that card, and was doubting the validity of it. The first thing being she'd never be that honest in needing help. However this wouldn't be the first time one of his jits had manipulated the outcome of something by pulling this shit. But he'd never seen it pulled like this, with things so serious.

"It's not like Lilly and Sam have a choice right now. If they have to go through this, then I can too." Mae wraps her arms around her legs, hugging them tightly in anticipation of her coming battle. She had to keep her barrier up this time.

"Yeah, but you do. I'm not sure it's in your best interest to be here." Dean counters with a frown.

Lilly rolls her eyes and picks up the first bundle of herbs she'd already gathered and prepared and lights it softly singing to the herbs as she began dancing around Sam, chanting softly. Her movements deliberate and graceful. The smoke drifting around Sam and her as she twisted on her toes. She wasn't going to stop them from arguing, she'd already said her piece on the fucking matter. She'd end up chickening out if she didn't start soon anyways.

"Lilly needs us Dean. Are you going to argue with me or stay quiet for her?" Mae never takes her eyes off Lilly as she starts moving through the motions with a grace she knew Lilly possessed. She'd seen it every time they'd danced together, and during lessons when they were kids.

"Seriously Mae, I just don't think it's a good idea for you to be here." Dean continues with a frown.

"He's right Mae." Bobby frowns as he glares at her.

"Look, I love you both too, and thank you for your concern." Mae strains to get out, she wasn't happy that they didn't think she could handle this. "But Lilly's already started, so we should probably be quiet."

"What?!" Dean spits out before turning back to his girlfriend. His eyes instantly catching the way she was moving her body to the chant she was singing.

Bobby growls as he turns up to look at Lilly. His entire face went blank as he watched her dance. Dance and sing. This was not a ritual he would ever want to perform. Is this what made a priestess ritual different than a normal one?

Lilly continues singing softly, before she blows onto the bundle of cindering herbs softly; the soft grey smoke billowing over Sam's face in a cloud as it hovered there, until Sam appeared to breath it all in.

With a grunt Sam's head snaps up from his chest. "What the…" The whole chair shakes as he attempts to stand. He looks down at himself, his eyes confused

Lilly take a deliberate step back softly, before turning on her toes so swiftly it made her skirt flap before going to the area she had chosen to set her supplies up at and begins mixing a paste. The melody she was chanting slowly morphs, the octaves lower and longer as it's cadence shifted slowly. She focuses on the gold bowl in front of her, as she added different herbs from measuring cups with one hand, and ground them with the other.

Sam looks around wildly as he struggled in his restraints. He looks around, finding Lilly just off to his left. "No. What are you doing?" He growls out angrily his eyes drilling into her. He grows even more angry when she doesn't respond. "You fucking bitch! I asked you question." He snarls at her. His eyes narrowed in disgust as he glared at the tiny girl. What the hell had she done already? He needed to stop this. He needed to kill Lilith.

From behind Dean and Bobby, Mae winces. Sam's anger, fear and hit her like a punch in the gut. She wanted to call out to him, let him know everything was alright, that he was going to be alright; but she couldn't. She was too afraid of disrupting Lilly.

Lilly picks up the golden bowl, and holds it in one arm before walking back over to Sam. She dips her thumb into the malleable paste as her melody changes, the melody still soft as she begins singing in ancient egyptian. She dips two fingers into the paste before she begins marking his face with the sweet smelling herbs.

"Get the fuck away from me bitch." Sam snaps, twisting his head as he tried to move away from her.

Lilly doesn't falter, rather she just lets the paste smear across his face before she works her way down. Her hands deftly move down to his neck and shoulders, then back to his chest to apply the paste under his shirt in broad methodical strokes.

"Stop. What the fuck are you doing to me? Where are Dean and Mae?" Sam demands. His heart was racing as he analyzed what she was doing. Was she going to sacrifice him. Was this some kind of ritual like the old pagan christmas gods had to perform to eat human?

Lilly drops to one knee softly as she continues to sing her melancholy song. Her fingers deftly applying the paste to his exposed outer thighs and legs. One of her hands dipping fully in the paste as the other as the other attempted to lift one of his feet from the ground to no avail. She resists the sigh, knowing better to even halter the chant, so instead applies pressure to a sensitive part of his heel. Her hand quickly applying the paste with precision before she quickly moved to do the other, using the same technique. The second foot needed more than she had been comfortable with, but he hadn't given her much of an option and the soles of his feet were the most vital part. Toxins seemed easiest from the sole of the feet, it couldn't be helped.

Sam turned from Lilly and looked around in concern. Was Dean seriously just going to let his freak of a girl friend sacrifice him? Was Mae? Bobby? His eyes search the open garage in desperation, needing to find a way out. He wasn't sure what Lilly was doing but he was already beginning to feel nauseous, the smell of his sweat mixing with the herbs an unpleasant mixture of scents, causing his stomach to rebel. He pauses when his eyes land on Dean and Bobby standing together, watching Lilly with curiosity as she smeared witch paste on him. His eyes narrow slightly with concern. Were they seriously okay with this? With what she was doing?

Lilly stands before she backs to the temporary altar and mixes the last of the ingredients into the last of the paste. Her melody shifting back to the low, long octave as she waited.

"Dean! I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was- I was a little outta my head. But please, don't let her do this." Sam begins to plead. Where was Mae? What had they done to Mae? "Dean please! Make her stop! Bobby!"

Dean looks down with a frown unable to keep eye contact with Sam like this. For a moment all he could see was his tiny little brother, his eyes wide and frightened as he called out for 'Bean'. He felt his heart twist.

Bobby just lets out a small sigh and looks at Sam with a frown and gives a short shake of his head. This wasn't nearly as bad as Lilly said it was going to be. He thought about it, would she have just given them the worse case scenario? Yes, she totally would. Leave it to that gidjit to be overly dramatic.

Lilly looks down at the paste as her chanting gets even lower and deeper. When she see's it's at the right consistency she puts down the pestle and picks up a small box of matches and taps it open pulling one out. This is where shit was really going to suck. She strikes the match against the side of the box, and stares at the lit match before she thinks about it. Her eyes darting from the match to Mae's as she stared intently at her sister.

Mae hold her breath as Lilly holds the match over the bowl hesitantly. Dean's heart ache, Bobby's confusion and Sam's panicked rage beat against her as if in competition to see which emotion could tear down her wall. She pours more energy into holding her barrier as she catches Lilly's eye. This was it, the hard part was coming.

Sam watches in horror as his brother looks away from him and Bobby simply shakes his head. He couldn't believe they would abandon him like that. He looked around for Mae again before he finally noticed the way Dean and Bobby were standing. He strained a little against the bonds holding him in place as he makes out Mae in the ground between them. Her eyes wide and frightened over her knees as she made eye contact with him.

Lilly turns back to the match hoping Mae understood her silent warning before she drops the match on the bowl. The new paste ignites, the flames leaping up with a life of their own as she changes the melody of the song for the last time, determined as she chants the last words of the spell. Her eyes glow a bright gold as the last note died in the air. She takes a loud intake of breath as it feels like something is ripped from her and falls to her knees, catching herself with shaking hands, as she fought to remain conscience. The ritual, was over. At least her part was, the rest was up to Sam; or at least Sam's body. She just needed to make certain he wasn't lost to them during the withdrawal process.

Sam lets out a feral cry of pain as his body begins to burn. He tears his eyes away from Mae's to make sure his skin wasn't actually on fire. It was everywhere. It was inside him, burning his lungs and heart as the invisible inferno danced like lava, filling his skin and seeping towards his bones. He was dying, he knew beyond any shadow of a doubt that he was dying. The bitch had killed him. His last coherent thought was of Mae and he sought the sanctuary of her eyes one last time, he couldn't find her.

Dean and Bobby both jump at the shrill intake of air behind them. The image in front of them was so horrific that for a moment they had both forgotten about the silent girl sitting behind them.

Dean wanted to comfort Mae he did, but he hadn't been able to keep from watching Lilly. He could see her trembling and any color she had disappeared, her skin blanched as he watched sweat bead as she struggled to stand. He wanted nothing more to go assist her but the threat of her warning lingered. His eyes darted to the raging fire contained within the golden bowl, before his eyes darted back to Lilly. His hands fisted by his side was he watched her struggle, the sounds of his brothers screams filling the garage. All he could do was watch Lilly struggle as his brother fought against his restraints in attempt to relieve the pain. He was trusting Bobby was stronger than him, was hoping he was taking care of Mae. As it was he couldn't look away from the encroaching helplessness of two of the people he cared most about suffering within an arm's reach; unable to assist.

Mae was laying limp on the ground, her skin pale under the blood dripping from her nose.

"Dammit." Bobby exclaims, his voice shaky as he kneels next to Mae. He carefully shifts her, so he's supporting her, her head resting on his gut. He knew he needed to keep her head elevated to alleviate her bloody nose. He knew in the back of his head he should probably remove her but couldn't pull himself from watching the morbid scene playing out inside the ridiculous pink circle. He wasn't sure he'd ever heard any of the noises Sam was currently making. He was worried.

Sam lets out a roar fueled with pain and anger as the chair beneath him groans and creaks under him. His fingers press into the steel as it felt like an inferno had entered his circulatory system and was burning it's way through him.

At Sam's cry of pain Lilly looks up in concern and pushes herself to get off the floor. She forces herself to move, clumsily stumbling her wat to where she'd left the sanitized belt. She grasps it with a shaky hand before she made her way back to Sam. "Here." She gasps out as she haphazardly folds the belt. "Bite." She heaves, as she carefully fits the belt into his mouth after some difficulty.

Sam was too far in the throes of agony to even register Lilly's presence or the pressure in his mouth.

Lilly nods at him with gratitude as he keeps the bit in his mouth before she lowers herself to the ground. For the first time since the ritual had begun she turns to glance at Dean and Bobby. She frowns when she sees Dean's fierce look; his lips thin in both disapproval and stress. She darts her eyes to Bobby who had Mae propped up in his lap. She wanted to tell them it would be okay, but as she opens her mouth she realises that it would be too difficult to speak that loud. So instead she turned back to keep an eye on Sam. Her nose twitched as the pungent scent of sulfur fought for dominance against the cleansing herbs. Her eyes sweep over the paste, noting the way it was baking. Her eyes lingering on Sam's yellow tinged sweat beading from the areas the clay had cracked. She watches in fascination as several of the tainted drops sizzle and steam before they even manage to roll. It seemed to be working, though if she were honest she wasn't sure she'd done the best job at preparing herself. She was fighting to keep her eyes open, but if Sam needed medical attention, had a seizure; went into cardiac arrest she'd need to take care of it. It was her responsibility, so she forced herself to her knees and shuffled closer putting her index finger to his pulse. It was far too fast, but there wasn't much she could do for his hypertension at the moment.

Dean watches Lilly for what feels like an eternity before he notices the smell of sulfur on the air. He glances down at Bobby.

"I smell it too. Must be workin'." Bobby nods gravely in confirmation. He hoped the ritual worked, it was a lot of pain and suffering if it didn't.

Lilly startles as Sam goes quiet, her eyes instantly darting to his as she watched his bloodshot eyes roll to the back of his head before he slips into a seizure. She grits her teeth as she grabs the arms of his chair and forces herself up, only to straddle him. Her hands coming up to grip the belt hanging from the sides of his mouth as she holds his head firmly in place, locking her joints in place. She couldn't lose Sam now. She wouldn't. She grinds her teeth her eyes narrowed as she keeps his head steady and tongue safe.

Dean digs his fingers into the back of his scalp, his elbows in the air as he watches Sam rattle against the restraints, as Lilly struggled to keep him in place. In any other situation, the sight may have gotten a chuckle and a joke out of him, but instead he was struck dumb and horrified. Sam was foaming at the bit, and Lilly was shaking with exhaustion. And he was stuck watching helpless to do anything to assist his brother or Lilly.

Lilly couldn't help the sigh of relief when Sam finally went limp beneath her. She nearly falls in her attempt to scramble off his lap and her legs give out beneath her as she fell to her knees. She reaches a shaky hand up to rest against the crook of Sam's elbow once more. Her hand falls back in relief when she feels his pulse in his elbow racing at a concerning rate, but still beating before she lets out another sigh. Her head hits against the chair as she tips forward as her elbow buckles under her slight weight. She stays there until she startles backwards onto her back as another scream is torn from Sam, not expecting him to regain consciousness so soon.

"Lilly?" Dean breathes out.

Lilly forces a smile on her lips before she turns to look at Dean. "Fine. Better. Than. Thought." She pants out, as she lifts her hand and flicks her wrist dismissively.

If Dean hadn't been so worried, he would have chuckled at her words. Would have told her exactly where she could stick her 'fine'. As it was he couldn't keep the corner of his lips from turning up. If she could find the energy to be stubborn, he had to believe she was okay.

Lilly takes a moment to breath and regain some energy, before she forces herself to roll over and drags herself to all fours. She was determined to see this completely through. She just had to make it through the fire in the bowl. If she stayed this close to the ground though, chances were she was going to end up waking up in a bed being told the ritual had failed. She couldn't fail. She couldn't bare the thought of letting Mae and Dean down, and the thought of her gods and their disappointment was enough to make her wince. She had to see this through. She was a fucking priestess of Maat and was being trained personally by Thoth. She could live through being cursed, her body could handle two souls being all soul-y inside it. Ahmes had been doing these types of rituals from the age of fucking twelve. There was no way she was fucking this up… More than she may have already. She still wasn't sure why she was feeling so absolutely drained. She felt tapped the fuck out. She cursed at herself as she pulled to her knees and her eyes darted to the bowl, seeing the flames as they barely flit over the lip of it. That was good. She could outlast that damn flame. Sam had already seized, she couldn't let him die on her watch. He could take some pain, and maybe one day wouldn't completely hate her for this. It had to be done. This might be straining on him and his cells as they shifted back to normal, but she couldn't even imagine the horrors of going through this level of a detox for weeks on end. The strain, the bitterness, the pain. He was only human.

Dean slowly edges closer to the pink circle, watching as the flames in the bowl get lower still. Lilly had said it was over when the flames went out, and he was determined to rush to her as soon as the bowl was empty.

Sam screams out in agony as he once again attempts to free himself his eyes bloodshot and as it felt like every nerve in his body was being seared at the same time. His throat was raw, and every muscle in his body was tensed with pain he'd never experienced before this moment. Tears rolling down his face as he searched wildly for reprieve.

Bobby just watched, praying to whatever higher power that was listening that this would be over soon. He wouldn't be able to handle an hour of this, and he felt guilty that he'd even considered this a punishment that fit the crime. He felt torn. He wanted to get Mae out of this building, if she was out then for certain her blocks against emotional onslaughts were down; this couldn't be good for her. But he also didn't want to leave Dean to watch over both Lilly and Sam. His thoughts were similar to Dean's; as soon as that fire was out he was going in there to do… something. This sidelines shit was awful.

Lilly finally manages to make it back to Sam. Her eyes searching his face carefully. Was this three month detox? She wasn't sure. She was pretty damn positive this was going on a list of things she never wished to experience again. She reached her hand out again and felt his pulse. Her lips turning with concern? His pulse was firing like a piston under her finger. She wasn't sure how he was still functioning at the moment. She was terrified for him, but there wasn't much she could do for his pain or fear at the moment. For a moment she briefly wondered if Dean had ever felt this sick sense of dread while he had tortured but banished the intrusive thought quickly. She couldn't afford those thoughts at the moment.

Time continued at an agonizing pace broken only by Sam's intermittent sudden shouts of rage and pain. If any of them had bothered to look at their watches, they would have known that only thirty minutes had passed from the time Lilly lit the bowl. Time had become nothing more than the sounds of pain and the smell of sulfur.

Dean's eyes were glued to Sam, he wasn't sure when, but he was sure he was stuck back in hell. He was frozen with fear as the cacophony of Sam's screams echoed around his mind, dredging up memories he'd attempted to bury. He could see Alastair working his talent all over a helpless Sam as he was forced to watch. His mouth dry, as his stomach twisted and he felt bile work up the back of his throat. He couldn't tear his eyes from his little brother screaming in agony, strapped down and in pain. The same sense of helplessness invading him as he was once rendered ineffective in saving his little brother.

Lilly alerts immediately to Sam's sudden silence, her golden eyes, still glowing slightly blinking up to Sam's glassy hazel as she looked him over. Her hand once more seeks his pulse and she lets out a sigh of relief when she noticed it was slowing; his muscles slowly relaxing as he dragged air into his burning lungs.

"Welcome back." Lilly breathes out with a small but genuine smile as the glowing in her eyes dims til they've returned to their normal shade of amber. She opens her mouth to add something before they roll to the back of her head and she falls to the side.

Dean rushes forward the second he hears the bowl of flames sputter and hiss out.

Bobby gently guides Mae back to the ground before he also rushes to aid Lilly.

Sam lets his head fall back against the headrest, able to fully think clearly for the first time in a very long time. He was still angry, but it didn't feel all consuming. He was disgusted at himself. At the way he had treated his family, how much he had scared Mae, all the times he'd hurt Lilly. He opens his eyes to find her on the ground with Dean sliding up next to her. What had he done?

"Lilly?" Dean asks as he looks her over in concern. His hand automatically reaching out to check her pulse. Her gods wouldn't have let her sacrifice herself right? Was this supposed to be normal priestess operating procedure? Her skin was icy to his touch and damp, but he let out a sigh when he felt her pulse under his shaking hand.

"Dean? Is she-" Sam can't even get the words fully out. Did she kill herself to save him? He couldn't believe all the horrible things he'd thought about her.

"She's alive." Dean sighs with a frown, as he pulls Lilly off the ground and into his arms. What the hell had this been? Was she supposed to be knocked out right now? Had something gone wrong. He wasn't sure. Had she known this was going to happen? It wouldn't have shocked him to know she had. Some fucking warning would have been nice. But the smell of sulfur was gone and the only thing he could smell was fresh air mingling with white sage and the sweet scent of herbs.

Sam nods before he looks around the garage again. He was so sure he had spotted Mae before, but then his entire body had been wracked with pain and he couldn't find her again. His heart freezes as Bobby walks up to the chair he was strapped to.

"Feelin' more like yerself there boy?" Bobby asks gruffly as he stares down at Sam with his sternest dad face; his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Sam nods. "Yeah." He agrees with a small frown.

"Got any hankerings?" Bobby sure as hell wasn't going to let him out if he was just going to go out and pull this shit again.

Sam averts his eyes and looks at the ground in shame. "No."

"What was that?"

Sam lets out a sigh. "No sir, I don't feel like I need… Anything...Sir."

"Uh huh. You sure about that Sam?" Bobby had to be sure. No one knew these boys like he did, he could spot their lies with ease. Right now he just needed Sam to fully understand the gravity of his own situation.

Sam knew he deserved this, but that didn't make it any better. "No sir. I don't feel like drinking any demon blood." He says his voice low and full of shame. "And I certainly don't feel like repeating this ever again. Any of it."

"Good." Bobby sighs as he rubs at his temples. He wanted to pound it into the boy's skull so bad, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He had been wrong. Lilly had under warned them. He'd be having nightmares about this until he was dead, he was sure of it. Well he had nightmares anyways, but good god, this was definitely going to be added to the collection. He'd been completely useless in doing anything and just had to watch as one of his jits seemed to have been fighting off death throes while the other had staggered around nearly passing out every five seconds in attempt to check on him. He still wasn't sure what to make of it. Was worried about the fact Lilly had passed out, and had glowing eyes.

Bobby grumbles as he goes to work releasing Sam from the chair.

Dean stands with Lilly in his arms. "Imma go put her up, and come back for Mae." He states.

Sam's head snaps up. "Mae's here?"

"Yeah." Dean snaps, before he turns and heads to the house

Bobby sighs. "Mae's in the corner. Her ass got knocked the fuck out." He tells him as he undoes the last restraint.

Sam jumps out of the chair and rushes over to Mae's side. He didn't want to admit how sore he was, or how hard it was to get his muscles to listen to him. He sat next to her, unsure how he was going to get her up right now.

Bobby rolls his eyes, resisting the urge to cuff Sam on the back of his fool head. "Don't even try it." He snaps as he see's Sam thinking about picking her up. He should have taken Mae's ass inside first and he was kicking himself. Sam could barely stand, and from what the experience of the cleansing had sounded like, he didn't blame the boy. He pushes off the ground and walks over to the younger couple, before he bends down and scoops up Mae himself. "Get ta the damn house." He adds gruffly, before he heads towards his home himself.

Sam sighs and trudges along behind Bobby silently. He wasn't thrilled about it, but he understood Bobby's concern. He wanted to look Mae over, wanted to hold her, but he felt exhausted.

Dean greets them at the front door, obviously keen on his promise to return for Mae. "Here ol' man, I got her."

Bobby glares at him. "I don't think so, only the short one gets away with that shit." He chides even as he hands Mae over to him.

"Sure thing ol' man." Dean chuckles.

"Bawls. Who the hell are ya callin' old? I can still whoop your ass and ya know it." Bobby snorts.

Sam shuffles near the front door, not sure what he was supposed to do. He wanted to follow Mae, but didn't know how Bobby and Dean would take that after everything that had happened.

"Imma go drink something." Bobby grumbles as he walks towards the kitchen.

Dean turns without saying another word and heads upstairs to put Mae in their old bedroom.

"Dean."

Dean groans before he turns to look at his brother. "What?" He snaps at his brother.

Sam closes his eyes, unable to stand the look of disappointment in his brother's eyes. "I'm sorry."

Dean closes his eyes and lets out a deep breath. "You're sorry? That's all you've got ta- Ya know what. Whatever."

"I just… You always have to shoulder the heavy burden… And I thought-"

"So ya drank fuckin demon's blood of all fuckin' things. Sam. I don't wanna have this talk right now. I'm fuckin' holdin' Mae." Dean snaps at his brother in annoyance.

Sam nods in understanding. "Right. So we'll talk later then."

Dean resists the urge to growl. "Yeah. Later." He states shortly.

Sam nods as he reaches for the stair railing.

Dean thinks about snapping at him, before he just turns and starts up the stairs again, instead. "Seriously Sam, if I find out you hurt either of them again…" He trails off darkly.

Sam squeezes his eyes shut at the painful memories. "I'd want you to." He whispers.

Dean doesn't acknowledge the barely heard whisper as he just continues up the stairs. He'd tell Sam to go fuck himself and sleep in the damned panic room, but the thought of Lilly or Mae finding out and snapping at him over it just wasn't worth the effort.

Without another word Sam trudges up the stairs behind Dean, wishing that he'd never found Ruby again after their run in with Lilith. This was his fault, and he knew that he'd be damn lucky if anyone of his family forgave him. He might have started out with the best intentions, but that didn't matter anymore. He had really fucked up this time. He had let Dean down.

Dean exits the room after depositing Mae and finds himself looking at his brother still covered in the paste with a look of disgust. "Go take a fuckin' shower man." He shrugs before he heads back downstairs pausing once more. "And seriously, if I find out that shit didn't work and you take off with Mae." He turns to his brother. "I. Will. Hunt. You. Down." He tells him, completely serious.

Sam looks at Dean for a moment before he just nods. He knew by the way Dean's jaw was clenched that it was true. He looks down at himself before he frowns. "Yes Dean."

Dean just nods before he turns away and heads down the stairs.

* * *

AN2: We are now T- 13 chapters to the end of Blood Pie. Wow, it's hard to believe we're so close to releasing It's the End of the Pie, which we are right now almost done editing so we can get back to writing more in our season 6 book. Thank you for reading, we really hope you liked it. Don't forget to leave us some love or encouragement, or ways we can improve as writers. We look forward to any and all communication! Lots of love Reader, we'll see you again next Sunday with the fall out of the cleansing.


	51. Chapter 51

AN: Shoot... Almost had it out on time. We hope you enjoy the new chapter :)

* * *

.224.

Mae groans as she wakes up slowly. Her head ached something fierce and her mouth was completely dry. She felt like she had barely survived a beating. She sighs and sits up in bed with a frown as the memories from last night flood in. She looks around the room and puts her hand to her chest as her eyes run over Sam's form in the bed across from her. Last night had been… Terrifying. She frowns as she shakes her head. That didn't matter right now, not really. She knew it was going to be unpleasant. No, what was bothering her now was that Sam wasn't sleeping with her. She pulls the blanket off of herself as she scoots to the edge of the bed, before softly padding her way over to the bed across from her. She couldn't help the smile on her lips of Sam taking up the twin frame; it was just too cute for words.

Sam, as if sensing someone over him lets out a small grumble as he turns to his back before he relaxes once more and falls back asleep.

Mae's smile widens as she pulls the blankets back. She had to make sure he wasn't hurt, needed to know that he was alright and whole. Once she checks him over she lets out a relieved sigh as she joins him in the bed before pulling the blanket back over them. She pauses when she feels him slowly wrap his arm around her waist.

"Mae." Sam breathes her name as if it were his salvation. His face lowering into her hair as he breathes in deeply, slowly putting both arms around her to hug her tightly. "I'm so-" Where there even words for how he felt? Words to apologize for something so huge? "I love you." He whispers softly.

Mae rubs her head against his jaw. "I love you too." She smiles as she presses her lips to his throat. "How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

Sam lifts his head from Mae's hair, catching several stray strands in his stubble before he looks at her contemplatively. "I'm actually feeling better than I have in months if I'm honest." He admits with a frown as his eyes sweep over her face. "You're so… I really fucked up Mae." He frowns as he looks up at the ceiling. He couldn't believe Mae was willing to touch him: to take care of him. She was absolutely unbelievable. He really wasn't sure he deserved her, but he wasn't sure he could live without her either. He knew it was selfish, but he needed her. He knew he was going to be in for a long road of shit, that he deserved whatever was tossed at him. But he wasn't sure how much of Dean's disappointment he could take. Or Bobby's for that matter. He still couldn't remember specifically what had made him sink to that level, but he was absolutely disgusted with himself, now that he could think clearly. He knew he certainly didn't deserve this treatment from Mae, but was too weak to tell her that. He needed her.

Mae slowly pushes herself up to straddle Sam's waist. This was a serious conversation that they had to have now. No matter how much as she wanted to bask in the heat of his skin and cuddle into him, to just lay together for days and forget the rest of the world even existed, she knew they had to talk.

Sam pushes himself up and meets her eyes. She looked upset, but he had known she was going to be. He lied to her. He hurt her. And he had acted like a complete ass hole for the last three months or so. He knew she was going to be disappointed with him and maybe even angry. He also knew it was Mae, and it wouldn't last long, if he listened to her. If they talked about it. He wasn't necessarily looking forward to it, but he knew it had to be done, and out of everyone he needed to apologize too, she would be the one who actually reciprocated the listening.

Mae takes Sam's face in her hand; searching his eyes for a moment as she rubs her thumbs along the stubble over his cheeks. "I was scared for you, even a little scared of you." She admits softly, her eyes never leaving his face.

Sam takes a deep sigh as he looks down. "I know." He frowns. "It was never my intention to scare you, make you frightened. I had so much better control in the beginning, and then I slowly lost it. I'm so sorry Mae."

Mae frowns. "Sam." She breaths his name out and takes a deep breath before she could continue. "I can't say I fully understand what it was you were doing, but I never doubted your intentions. I was scared that I was losing you. I don't know what happened the last few months, but I… Felt like I was losing you to whatever the new, feeling in you was. The more powerful the new feeling became, the less my Sam you became." But that dark feeling was gone now. The strange warping of his emotions was gone. He completely felt like Sam again.

Sam takes in a deep breath as he runs a hand through his hair and let's out another sigh. He knew what had happened. He'd been feeling the pressure, and he had lapsed in judgement and began drinking more blood. He felt like it made him stronger, that he was invincible and he had been lost in that feeling. He hung his head in shame. "It started as me wanting to kill Lilith… And in the beginning that's all I cared about. But… It got twisted over time, became more. I felt powerful, and alive. I felt in control, and I liked it, no-" He shakes his head. "I loved it." He breathes out. "For the first time in my life, I finally felt like I had exceeded Dean in something."

Mae's brow drops. "I know you started for the right reasons, I know that you could have pushed yourself, killed Lilith. I know that about you Sam, I have no doubt that if you say you can do something, you'll do it. I just, worry that you don't care about the cost you'll pay to accomplish a goal. To feel like you've done something worth doing, or done something so Dean doesn't have to."

Sam lets out a long sigh. "I thought I had it under control. I never meant to let it get like this. There were some days I knew that, had the clarity-But I didn't want to lose it. I was… Scared, I guess. I finally felt like I had a way to really end all this. To kill Lilith… I thought I could handle it. That everyone was safer, because I could protect them." His frown grows deeper. "I was wrong." He admits.

Mae slowly runs her hands from Sam's face to hook around his neck as she pulls herself against him, pressing herself into his chest and wrapping her legs around him as his hands came up around her waist and anchored her to him. "It's okay."

Sam shakes his head. "It really isn't. I may have started with good intentions but at the end of the day I was drinking demon blood. I was scaring you, hurting you. I was being a complete ass hole to Dean and Bobby, and not to mention what I've done to Lilly." He groans at Lilly's name.

"And they will all get to have their conversations with you." Mae gently explains before she frowns. "And I'm sure it's going to be painful, brutal even. But that's going to be between you and them. I have no idea what your penance is going to be. As for me, I'm just-" She sits up to sternly look him in the eyes. "Are you planning on doing it again?"

Sam blinks at her, before he shakes his head in vehement denial "No." He quickly assures her.

"Are you going to give up working with us to stop the world from ending?"

"No." Sam shakes his head. "I'm still going to help." He states before he looks back down. Whether it was with Dean or not, he wasn't sure.

Mae tilts her head as she looks him over, her eyes narrowed as she searches his face. "Well, I don't feel the warping in your emotions, they finally sound beautiful to me again. Sad, hurt, confused, ashamed even, but not twisted. And I believe you. I love you, Sam… Just- Please promise me that from now on you'll be more open and honest with me."

Sam nods his head, his eyes watering slightly. He'd really been taken off guard. He'd been expecting harsh words and accusations. He'd been expecting anger and tears. He was surprised that she was being so understand about this. That she still loved him through the mistake. He knew she wasn't accepting it, knew she wasn't happy. But he knew he didn't deserve her, that he would need to try harder for her. He wasn't sure he could think of another person who'd ever responded to him like Mae. Even Jess would yell at him for doing something stupid; not that he could imagine ever talking about monsters, with her either. "I promise." He says softly as he meets her eye. "I will be more honest with you Mae, and more open." He tells her softly.

"Good." Mae smiles and gives him a small nod. " And I promise I'll always hear you out Sam, and then we can decide what to do together." She frowns as she places her hand to his check and whispers, "You aren't alone. You don't have to do everything alone."

Sam sighs as he hugs Mae to him. "I just wanted to be the one to save Dean for once."

Mae nods. She could understand that. Lilly was always sacrificing for her, even when she wished she wouldn't. "I know. I'm sorry."

Sam snorts before he looks up to her. "What in the possible world could you be sorry for in this situation? You could shoot me in cold blood right now, I still wouldn't blame you for it."

Mae frowns at him as she tilts her head. "I'm not sure I'd be blameless if it was cold blood… But not the point. I just think I understand the disappointment of not getting to save your brother. Of feeling like someone always sacrifices for you and feeling like, just this once, you could do something to help them. It's painful, so, I'm sorry."

Sam furrows his brow before he lets out a small rueful chuckle and shakes his head. "Yeah, I s'pose you would understand that more than most. But please stop apologizing to me Mae. I don't deserve it..." He sighs, and Dean and Lilly, hell even Bobby would snap at her if they heard it.

Mae looks at him in confusion. "Would it make you feel better if I yelled or something?"

"Maybe a little bit." Sam admits with a sigh as he rubs the back of his head. "But all the same, I'd prefer if ya didn't."

"Oh good, I suck at yelling unless I'm in full harpy mode. God help you if you ever get me there."

Sam nods in understanding, hiding his small bit of amusement. If this hadn't set it off, what possibly could? "Understood. Where the fuck did harpy, even come from…"

"It came from Lilly. She got tired of her nicknames for me always getting used by others." Mae shrugs. "One day she just started calling me a harpy and it stuck."

 _That sounded right…_ "Huh. I just don't see it." Sam sighs.

Mae chuckles. "She was really hoping that's what I was…" She drops her head, her eyes stuck on his chest.

Sam tilts his head confused as he shifts closer to Mae, understanding that something had happened, and he hadn't been in a state to hear about it. He gently takes her head in his hands and makes her look at him. "Mae… Did you find out what you are?" He asks seriously as he looks her over.

Mae nods. "Do you remember seeing the brand?" She asks as she sweeps her hair to the side and shifts so he could look at it if he wanted to.

Sam thinks about it and winces with a nod. "Yeah, not from Thoth. Got it." He says as he move one hand to caress the mark with his thumb. It felt warm to the touch. "It looks celtic."

"It is. It means family eternal. It's a brand I was born with. And we're never damaging it again." She shivers at the mere thought.

Sam looks at her, his eyes sweeping over in concern. Family eternal sounded really ominous. What was she? Not that he cared, but if there were people looking for her; he'd rather know about. He'd read about what had happened with Lilly and Vincent, at least what Chuck had written about it, the last thing he needed was a supernatural uncle showing up. "Alright, no damaging. I'm fine with that, it was fuckin' awful anyways. So why were you born with a brand that reads family eternal?" He asks anxiously.

Mae lets out a deep breath. "I'm half Fae."

Sam just blinks at her, his train of what creatures he might have to fight completely derailed. "Like a fairy?" He asks. "Like a, like the blue fairy?" He asks skeptically, remembering her mentioning it when they'd first met, reminded once more when he'd read through those awful novels.

Mae smiles. "Thoth thinks I'm a Sylph. They're elementals, so I'm like an earth fairy? Thoth and Cass have both said they would find out more."

"Huh." Sam says as he leans back on his arms and looks her over. He could see it. She didn't have any super elf-ly like features. No pointy ears; no wings. But her skin was always so soft, and her hair always shined pretty radiantly; even though he'd noticed her lack of care of it. He had been embarrassed to find out he took more care of his hair than his girl friend. He made up for it by brushing her hair. He'd always found it odd she never had split ends and chalked it up to good genetics… Well, he hadn't been wrong. "So you're a Sylph. A wood nymph. Huh. Makes sense. Totally uh, wasn't what I was expecting, but I'm certainly not gonna snub my nose at it."

With a grin Mae throws her arms around his neck.

Sam chuckles as he falls back onto the bed, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Were you actually worried?" He asks after a moment looking down at her.

"A little." She gives a half hearted shrug. "You guys hunt monsters Sam."

"Uh, yeah but not fairies." Sam responds, having a hard time picturing tinkerbell as a monster. That wouldn't even be a fair fight. One fly swatter and… He shakes his head. How non threatening could something be?

"Only because they're in Arcadia. Thoth has no idea how I happened. Something about their king summoning them all back and not being allowed to cross to earth." Mae rushes through the rest of her explanation. She had been so scared, but it was a huge relief to finally have her entire family in the know. His immediate acceptance of her broke her last shreds of doubt. Being a fae didn't change her, she'd always been a fae, and finding out what she was didn't mean she was going to lose her family.

"Well, there's always an exception to every rule, and I'm not complaining about it." Sam smiles at her in reassurance as he hugs her to him. "If anything I think it's kinda anticlimactic."

"You guys thought I was a psychic- wait…" She straddles his chest as she glares down at him. "Why is it anticlimactic?"

"And then we were told you were half of something… I just assumed, I dunno, that it wouldn't be half of something that was so… The opposite of threatening." Sam tells her sheepishly. "I think it's just a relief, not that I would have cared anyways, but there's not a hunter I've run across that's ever mentioned fairies… That's not even a supernatural creature we've heard of. You're a- A fantasy creature. So we don't even have to worry about that threat with you… Lilly on the other hand… Her… Thing, will draw more attention from hunters. I think it's just good to know that you're not going to be a blip on anyone's radar. That you'll be our special forces fae." He smiles at her.

Mae giggles as she slides back so he could resume sitting with her. "I still have a lot to figure out." She slowly warns. "So I'm going to end up talking to Thoth a lot more."

Sam opts out of sitting up. He really wished they could just stay like this forever. He didn't want to deal with Bobby and Dean, and he wasn't even sure if he could face Lilly. "I get that… I'm sorry that I acted so possessive before… I didn't want anyone to take you away from me. I get it though, he's probably going to have more information than we'll ever find."

Mae nods. "You know Sam. I like how protective you are of me. It makes me feel safe. But I am also my own woman, and I'm going to make my own decisions. I know you were alright with that before. I just need to know that it is still the standard."

Sam frowns. "Mae, I will always protect you… It was just a really thin line, and I stepped over it time and time again. And I'm sorry for treating you like you were less than your own person. It wasn't right, and I will do my damnedest to make it up to you."

Mae tilts her head to the side with a smile before she leans forward to press her lips to his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mae. I really do." Sam says softly.

"I know that silly. Mistakes don't change tha-"

A loud bang on the door startles the both of them. "We're heading back to Mystic in ten." Dean growls behind the door.

"Yes sir." Mae calls back automatically.

Dean growls loud enough for the two of them to hear it, before notably stomping off.

Sam lets out a groan as he covers his eyes with the back of his arm.

"You are not going to enjoy the next few weeks at all." Mae points out.

"No shit." Sam says with a deep accepting sigh. This was going to be a nightmare, he knew that and accepted it, he'd certainly earned it. And he had Mae for support this time at the very least.

"At least you'll always have a sanctuary in the basement with me." She offers. "It'll only really shelter you from Dean and Lilly though."

Sam smiles. "No, it's okay, I'm not going to hide from this. Let's get going." He sighs as he forces himself up.

.225.

Lilly looks around her room, confused, dazed, and feeling incredibly weak. She turned with some effort as she felt warmth from behind her. The ritual from last night running through her mind, as she forced herself to roll over and wrap her arms around Dean. If he was willing to still sleep with her… That meant he wasn't disgusted with her for what Sam had gone through, right? She lets out a long sigh of relief, as she ran one hand through her hair, trying to remember how she got here and comes up blank. The last thing she could remember was Sam's hazel eyes glassy with confusion.

"Lilly?" She hears a groggy voice from next to her.

"Tex?" Lilly greets as she leans over him, with a lazy flop. "What happened? Is Sam okay? How did we get here? What happened? Are you okay? What happened? Is Mae okay? Is Bobby?"

"Yes, lay back down." Dean says, his arm hooking around her as he pulls her back down next to him. "Everyone's fine. We stayed the night at Bobby's and came home the next morning. Mae and Sam were sleeping in her room last I checked, and of course, I'm fine."

"Ah...Okay. So you're not mad? Or… Upset with me?" Lilly asks she looks to him, watching him closely. "I don't think I fucked anything up. I finished it. And no one died." She adds with a small smile, even though she was still feeling the effects of it. That had to be what this lethargy was. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this exhausted. But she needed to know everything was okay.

"I don't know why I'd be mad or upset right now. I'm just tired. You didn't fuck anything up babe. Everyone's alright, and Sam's- Well, he's not chugging demon blood so let's mark this a win."

Lilly blinks at him. "Oh, that's good. Go team." She sighs as she rests her head against his side and gets lost in her thoughts.

Dean opens one eye to look at her. "How about you? How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling... Okay. Feel like I could use a shower… And maybe get up and do like, adult shit. Or something." She admits with a yawn. Her eyes dart to her window and narrow at the blanket that had been thrown up to block out the sun. She furrows her eyebrows in confusion before she turns to look at her bedside clock and sees the red lights glowing six p.m. She startles, and attempts to force herself to sit up. "Shit. What the fuck?" She asks as she is held down easily by Dean's arm. "I need to go check on Mae and Sam. Is she drinking tea? Is Sam's system finally flushed? Is he drinking plenty of liquids? Is his heart rate back down? Shit." She comments as she struggles against Dean's arm in concern.

Dean's arm tightens around her. "I saw Sam making Mae her tea when we got home. He looks fine, and all that other adult shit will still be there after we've slept. I'm tired, sleep with me."

Lilly looks down to Dean and frowns. He had bags under his eyes and looked like he hadn't slept in a while. She frowns. "Why don't you sleep cowboy. I'll come back up after I've checked on them, alright. I won't even clean anything, promise." She teases.

Dean growls as he pulls her back tighter to his chest and curls around her. "No. Selfish. Stay."

Lilly frowns. She really didn't want out to get out of bed, she'd do anything just to curl in a ball and sleep next to Dean right now, but she had responsibilities. She had pushed Sam's body through detox hell, and needed to check on him. She had told Mae she could stay, and gods only know how bad that ritual had fried her brain. She wanted Dean happy, but she also needed to check on the people she'd put through the ringer last night. She looked at Dean and sighed. She'd just force herself to stay up until he fell back asleep. "Alright." She sighs, as she adjusts so he could be more comfortable.

"Good." He grunts.

Lilly rests her head against his chest and thinks about the ritual. She'd done every step right. She knew she had, so why had it wiped the floor with her ass? Thoth hadn't mentioned that happening, and neither had Maat. Had it been the cadence she was singing? Had it been unsure intent? Was it because she had been too hesitant about her gods reactions to her, so hadn't meditated? She really wasn't sure, but now she was shirking even more of her responsibilities. She needed to make sure she checked on both the younger siblings. It was her commitment as a priestess to make sure Sam, at the very least, was okay, and she'd been the one to make the call on Mae staying. She needed to make sure they were taking adequate care of themselves.

Lilly smiles when Dean's breathing evens out. The trick was going to be getting out from under a trained from childhood hunter with hunter's paranoia. She mentally sighs, this was going to take a while. She slowly adjusted under Dean's arm, pausing at every altered intake of breath. It didn't help that his arm weighed like fifty pounds for some reason. It was all dead weight. She let her head hit the pillow in frustration before she tried shuffling, much like a worm from underneath his arm. This was frustrating. Her arms were trembling as she used them as leverage to pull herself free.

What felt like an eternity later, though it was actually only twenty minutes, she plops to the floor triumphantly. _Freedom!_ She smiles happily as she holds her hands close in silent excitement before she realizes that slow crawl had taken a lot of fuckin' energy. She bites back a groan and flops to her side, taking a moment to regather her strength and resolves and shakily pulls herself to all fours, and then using the bed for support stands. She looks between her bed and the door with a frown. Did she really need such a large room? Was she really that materialistic? Her eyes glance around the furniture, books, guitars and and she nods. Yes she was. It was really kicking her right now too. She let another sigh and straightens her back. She had to do this, she needed to check on them. She begins to carefully stumble her way to the door. A smile graces her lips as she opens it and slips out. She stays there for a moment before trying Mae's room first. Out of habit she knocks lightly, before turning the knob and peeks into the room. She gives Mae a small smile as she enters the room, and closes the door behind her, so she can lean on it.

"Hey." Mae whispers as she carefully puts her sketch book down on her nightside table, doing her best not to shift under Sam's arm wrapped over her legs.

"Sup?" Lilly nods as she carefully walks forward, making a concerted effort not to stumble.

"Should you be up?" Mae asks, her eyes focusing on the slight shake she saw in Lilly's hands.

"Yeah, of course. I just needed to check on you and Sam. You know me." Lilly comments with a lazy dismissive wave.

Mae nods slowly. "Well, I'm drinking tea." She gestures to the pitcher at her elbow. And Sam has mostly slept. Though I've made him drink a glass of water every time he wakes up."

Lilly nods. "Is he? He went through one hell of a detox. He needs to be eating and drinking." She comments as she sits next to Mae, reaching over placing her hand on his wrist. "Thanks for making sure he's drinking." She smiles at Mae as she counts the pulse, content once she got the count, relieved it was normal. With one hand for support she reaches forward and puts the back of her hand to his forehead before quickly pulling it away at the sudden heat. She frowns, as she looks at her pale hand before she turns and repeats the action with Mae. She sighs in relief when her temperature was similar enough to Sam's. "Has he been showing any signs of distress? Vomiting? Sweating? Shaking?" She asks as she looks to her sister.

"He's been shaky off and on. He's gotten cold sweats too." Mae turns and delicately moves a few strands of Sam's hair out of his face.

Lilly nods in understanding. "I don't think your tea would hurt. And if he's in pain he should try taking some pain relievers. I'm sure his muscles are still sore from yesterday. If you wanna help, you can grab the warming lotion we make and apply it to where he's sore. Some ice probably wouldn't hurt either, or a salt soak if his mammoth ass will fit in the tub." She sighs as she turns back and rubs her temples with one hand, and uses the other to help support herself.

Mae smiles. "Thank you Lilly."

"Hey no prob, Harps." Lilly smiles at her sister. "Anything else ya can think of?" She asks as she turns to look over her sister. "For _either_ of you?" She asks with a stifled yawn.

"No. We'll be okay. I just, want you to take care of yourself. That- Was intense."

Lilly looks her sister over. "I'm sorry I wanted you stay… That wasn't very fair to you. How long did you make into into the last stage?" She asks curiously, self loathing thick in her tone.

"I wanted to stay Lilly. I would have left if you _told_ me to, but I wanted to stay. To support you. I don't really get to do much to help you, so- Yeah. I don't think I lasted very long. I'm still not the greatest at my barriers."

Lilly waves her hand lazily. "Don't be a dumb bitch. You help me more than you know." She scolds Mae softly, before thinking about the latter half of her comment and sighs in relief. "I kinda thought it would go like that… It was probably for the best. You didn't want to watch the rest of it. I doubt anyone did." She sighs, as she mentally prepares herself to stand.

Mae nods. "I'm sorry Lilly."

Lilly looks to Mae with a raised eyebrow. "I will hit you." She warns.

Mae smiles even as a tear falls down her cheek.

Lilly shakes her head before she just flops on her sister. "You're being an idiot." She whines.

"Usually." Mae nods.

"I feel like you're challenging me cause you think the swat won't hurt right now." Lilly pouts.

"Oh no, I know how long you can hold onto a grudge. I wouldn't dare. It doesn't matter the state you're in now. You're full of laters." Mae half chuckles.

Lilly can't help the lazy smirk on her lips at that. "There's my harps." She says softly as she lazily lifts her hand and wipes the tears off Mae's cheeks. "Seriously. If you need anything, let me know alright?" She sighs as she lets her hand drop lazily. "And don't be dumb."

Mae slowly nods.

Lilly sighs as she forces herself back up to sitting. "Good." She stands with some difficulty. "Imma go hit the shower, and then pass back out." She smiles triumphantly when she finally stands and looks down at her sister. "Don't hesitate if something happens, got it? Just get me." She tells her before she turns and heads back to the door.

Mae sighs as she watches Lilly totter out of her room. Yes, she knew all too well what it was like to watch someone you love sacrifice for you over and over. She was in a room with two of the people she loved most in the whole world. Sam had hurt Lilly, really hurt her. And here Lilly was, dragging herself around to check on him; needing to make sure that her 'patient' was alright. She didn't know what to do; other than let Lilly and Sam handle it when they had to. She was sure that was how she was going to be feeling for the next couple of weeks as Sam worked things out with everyone in the family.

"Don't forget, food and water. Prove me wrong about the kittens." Lilly yawns before she leaves the room, shutting the door softly behind her. She blinks as she crosses the hall and opens the door once more. She walks in carefully, hoping to not to wake Dean. She looks between the inviting bed and the door hiding her shower. She frowns before she heads to the bathroom; he decision made as she remembers crawling around the car port yesterday.

Lilly makes it to the bathroom letting out a sigh as she finally turns the water on, taking her time as she strips out of dirty sleeping shirt Dean must've stuck her in before she steps under the scalding water. She was reaching for her loofa when she suddenly feels dizzy and quickly falls to her knees with an oomph before she could pass out from her own stupidity. The steaming water around her making her head spin. Her shower quickly devolves into a bath. She shrugs as she waits a moment before she leans forward and lazily switches the settings to keep the water from draining. Her eyes looking over the bottles lining her shelves before she selects two and absently adds it to the water. The salt quickly dissolving as the foam overtook the surface and settles back into her bath pillow as she shut off the faucet with her foot once it had enough water.

Lilly's willpower fizzles out as her eyes slowly close, lulled to sleep as the heat finally thaws her frozen skin and the relaxing scents of vanilla and sandalwood mingle in the air.

* * *

AN2: We are getting sooo close to the end of Season 4 here, and Twisted and I have nearly finished with our revisions and edits for season 5. We're looking forward to getting back to writing our version of Season 6. Thank you, all of you, for your patience with us; we know we use to publish more chapters a week, but when we caught a couple of continuity errors in our writing we had to go back through everything from Cursed Pie? forward to fix it. And we slowed our publishing down so we wouldn't catch up with where we are currently writing. Not something we expected to do, but we are defiantly much happier with the final results. (Though we both miss straight up writing so much... Tears guys, there are tears.) Your support, pms, reviews and all the love have really gotten us through the months of rewrites and editing. Thank you!

Don't forget to let us know what you think of the chapter. Again, your words sustain us and keep us alive! (Writing-ly speaking)

XOXO- Dark and Twisted Sisters


	52. Chapter 52

AN: We hope you're having an amazing day! Get ready for some shit to fit a fan :)

* * *

.226.

Dean rolls over to find an empty bed. Usually that wouldn't bother him; he knew Lilly sometimes had this insane need to get up early and make breakfast. This time though, he found himself questioning if she could even stand.

With a groan Dean rolls out of bed and stretches before he walks to her bathroom; and finds Lilly floating in the tub. He lets out a noise somewhere between a strangled cry and a frustrated growl.

Lilly wakes with a jolt, her eyes shooting open as she attempts to jump to her feet. Which she quickly realizes was a mistake when she slips and falls; she'd forgotten where she was.

"Really?" Dean snaps as she grabs Lilly before she could crack her head on the tub. Her skin was icy. "Did you have a fever or something?" He grumbles as he turns the shower on with his foot, knowing he had to slowly warm her up.

Lilly blinks before she nuzzles into Dean's heat. "No… I wanted a shower last night." She admits between a yawn.

"I told you that you were too exhausted to get up, you tiny little idiot." Dean growls as he adjusts the water. "Ya coulda drown."

Lilly just pats him on the back. "Kudos." She yawns. "It's cold." She states. "And I wasn't going to drown in a tub Dean. I woulda woken up with my first breath of water."

"Would you?" Dean questions skeptically as he thrusts her back under the warm shower.

"Eh. I'm still alive. It's not that big of a risk Dean." Lilly all but moans as the water hits her, instantly warming her skin as she lazily runs a hand through her hair. She leans back against the surprisingly not freezing tile. That wasn't good… But she was sure her muscles had appreciated it. She felt less achey anyways, she smiles until the warmth brings small pins and needles through her skin.

Dean doesn't release his hold on her as he shakes his head; there wasn't a point to arguing over this with her. He couldn't even tell if she was fully awake.

"Dean," Lilly sighs. "You're still in clothes. They're gonna get soaked." She comments as she looks him over with a shake of her head.

"I'm sure my shirt and pants will live, Lilly." Dean rolls his eyes.

Lilly's eye twitches at that. "Okay, well you can either join me- Clothesless, and I'll wash you, or I can shut the curtain and finish what I started last night and bath."

"Just, give me a second and I'll join ya." He carefully lets her go and watches her for a long moment.

"Heard." Lilly nods with a small smiles as Dean clothes the curtain. She gathers her loofa and puts an abundance of her body scrub on it before she begins washing herself. She frowns when she sees how cool the water was currently running, and twists it. That temperature wasn't warm enough to do anything. Besides she was already regaining feeling. Some contrast therapy certainly wouldn't hurt.

Dean joins her a few minutes later. "You really need to learn your limits Hufflepuff." He looks her over sternly.

"Pot to cauldron, Tex." Lilly comments with an indignant sniff, as she finishes washing her arm. She turns to look at him. "I know my limits, I just choose to look at them and laugh as I run past them."

Dean lets his head fall against the tiled wall as he grimaces.

Lilly can't help the chuckle as she turns and hugs his back. "There's the spirit."

"Can we just hurry. I'm starving and you need to eat too or all that work is gonna be undone." Dean grumbles. It was just too damn early for this shit.

"Right." Lilly comments as she turns and picks up Dean's loofa, dousing it with his body wash before she begins washing his back, humming softly as she happily washed him.

An hour later, too damn long in Dean's opinion, he and Lilly walk into the kitchen. His hand snakes out to stop her as she heads to the fridge. "I'm making breakfast today, you can go sit your rebellious ass down."

Lilly turns back to look at Dean with her eyebrow raised. "Why?"

"Because someone decided to fall asleep in the bathtub and this will make me feel better for not finding you sooner." Dean glares at her and points to the table. "Sit yer ass down."

Lilly opens her mouth to argue, before she she thinks better of it and just shuts her mouth. She shakes her head, before she walks over to the table and, in an exaggerated motion, pulls out a chair to plop in. She crosses her arms with a pout on her lips. The bath and shower had definitely helped. She still didn't feel one hundred percent, but she wasn't shaking anymore. She could fucking manage making breakfast, but Dean had that look about him that made her hesitant to point that out.

Dean pulls his hand to thump against his chest over his heart, his fingers splayed wide. "Did it hurt? Does it cause you physical pain to actually listen."

"Actually now that you mention it, yes a little." Lilly pouts.

Dean rolls his eyes before he begins searching the fridge for the stuff to make breakfast. "What ya in the mood for?"

"I don't particularly care." Lilly comments with a shrug.

"Right… I heard pancakes." It was one of the few breakfast foods he could make that didn't involve meat or scrambled eggs.

Lilly sighs as she frowns at the table, she should really go check on the little siblings. Damn, she'd just gotten down stairs too. "I'll be right back, I forgot something upstairs."

"Sit. What do you need and I'll get it." Dean glares at her.

"Uh… Feminine products." Lilly lies quickly. That usually made the subject drop.

"I didn't see blood in the bathtub." Dean glares at her suspiciously as he searched for flour.

"Touche…" Lilly sighs, wanting to kick herself. "I was gonna check on the littles."

"The littles?" Dean almost cracks a smile. It was a comical nickname for those two. He would have enjoyed it more if he wasn't still pissed at his brother.

"Yeah." Lilly comments as she pushes herself up. "I mean, if I can't make breakfast, I can make myself useful in other ways." She shrugs.

"Look. Fine. You get this started and I'll run up to make sure they're still breathing." Dean shakes his head before he rushes upstairs.

"Right." Lilly smiles as she walks over to the fridge and starts gathering ingredients absently. "Thank you." She chimes as an afterthought before she happily begins cooking.

Dean comes back into the kitchen a few minutes later. "They're getting up."

Lilly looks up. "Awesome." She greets.

"What is all this?" He asks, looking at the pans on the stove and the bowls on the counter. He'd left her with the stuff for pancakes less than five minutes ago.

"Apple fritters, bacon, and quiche." Lilly comments with a shrug. "I made you some eggs though, to hold you over. Hangry, much?"

"I am not hangry. I'm- Worgry?" He improvises. Worried and hungry sounded right.

"Sure Dean, eat the eggs." Lilly shakes her head as she continues whisking the fritter batter. The apples were already softening with butter and brown sugar on the stove. "You wanna start the bacon?" She smiles. She had purposely chosen dishes she had assumed he wouldn't be able to make; tell her not to cook in her fucking kitchen.

Dean lets out a defeated sigh. "Sure. It's only outta pity though ain't it?" She always won when it came to the kitchen.

"I can show you how to make fritters and quiche." Lilly offers with an amused smile, her amber eyes sparkling with mirth.

They were working together over the stove when Mae and Sam joined them.

"Morning Mae, Sam. We're almost done making breakfast." Lilly greets, her tone holding an edge to it as if she dared them to leave the kitchen. They both needed to eat and she really wasn't up to arguing with them over it.

"Oh, thanks guys. Do you uh, need any help?" Mae asks slowly. She could feel the tension between Sam and Dean; sparks could fly at any moment

"Want to make coffee and tea?" Lilly offers with a small satisfied smile.

"Sure" Mae smiles and nods, happy Lilly seemed to understand what she was trying to do. She pulls Sam with her to fill the kettle and coffee machine with water. She had no idea what was going to happen, but they couldn't just avoid each other forever. Sam had to talk to Dean and Lilly eventually.

"Sam, no coffee today." Lilly comments from the stove. "Or caffeine for that matter." She adds. "Uh, just stick to water and juice." She corrects herself after another moment of thought.

Sam slowly turns from Mae and looks over to the girl that had cleaned him up, at a price to herself. "Sure thing Lilly." He nods, unsure of what else to say. Was it too soon to apologize? Was it too soon to thank her? He'd rather do that with her alone, but would she or Dean ever be okay with that?

Lilly just shrugs, and turns back to the fritters. Dean was going to get them both burnt if he kept angrily poking at them in the hot oil. She sighs as she lifts her hand to his wrist and squeezes it gently, in a soft reminder that he was playing with boiling oil. "Dean. Breath." She instructs firmly. "Those need to be flipped." She adds softly as she looks at the browning edges on the dough.

Dean grunts and flips them. He was trying, but he was just, so unbelievably angry with Sam right now.

Lilly shakes her head before she turns and look at Mae. "You know which tea I'm drinking right now right? Which container it's in?"

Mae nods as she pulls a container out for Lilly to approve. "Right?" She asks, reading the label; 'Bitter as I feel Tea'.

"Cool, can you make that one for me?" Lilly asks with a small smile.

"Of course. Sam can you hand me the mugs above you?" Mae asks as she turns to point at their favorite tea mugs.

Sam nods as he hands Mae the mugs. He was waiting for the last thread to snap. Something in this room was going to give and he was putting his money on Dean. Lilly was being surprisingly… He wasn't really sure what he thought of Lilly at the moment. He knew she couldn't be happy with him; had to be pissed actually. However she was acting like nothing was wrong. He wasn't sure what was going on, and though he was grateful for it, something about it set him on edge.

An uncomfortable silence settles over the room as Dean and Lilly bring over plates of food and Mae and Sam set up the drinks. Lilly sets two quiches on the table but leaves the third on the cooling rack, keeping it as her offering for later.

Mae squeezes Sam's hand comfortingly. She hated this feeling; this oppressive tension. It made her uncomfortable. Even if she did understand where it was coming from. She was glad she had thought ahead and put up a barrier before she and Sam had left the room.

Dean shoved his fork into the quiche as he plops down in his seat.

Lilly looked around the table before she picks up her tea to sip, using the cup to hide her frown. They were going to reach a tipping point soon. This was gonna be bad. Who was going to break first? She looks to her sister. Oh hell, it was going to be Mae. Her sister was sweaty, pale and fidgeting. _Alright fine._ "Are we gonna talk about this or not?" She says with an exasperated sigh.

Mae slumps back into her seat, all the air leaving her lungs in a rush. She'd been building herself up to ask the same thing.

Dean looks to Lilly with a nasty glare.

Lilly just meets the glare. "Seriously, cause I am up for this Dean." She challenges with a stern frown. And though that may not have been a thousand percent true, she wasn't sure how long she could take the building tension. If Dean needed to scream and yell, she wasn't going to stop him; she was going to push at him until he finally did it. This was ridiculous. If he just buried this newest load of shit, it was eventually going to build and he'd ended up lashing out later at a less opportune time. She couldn't afford to let him do that right now, she doubted the seals could either.

"There's nothing to talk about right now." Dean snarls. "He knows what he did. And he knows there's nothing he can do to fix it."

"Dean-" Mae starts, wanting to try and reason with him. That was an unfair standard to put on anyone; to tell them that nothing would ever make things right again. Before she can continue though, Sam puts a hand on her shoulder.

"No, Dean's right." Sam admits softly.

"No. He really isn't." Lilly counters with a glare between the two brothers. "This isn't helping."

"Lilly, I'm sorry-" Sam begins.

"No. Fuck you. You don't get to talk to her yet." Dean snaps.

"That isn't your call to make, Cowboy." Lilly rolls her eyes as she leans back in her seat and looks to Sam. "Please continue, I'd like to hear this."

Sam looks from Lilly to Dean and back before he drops his hand from Mae's shoulder and continues. "Look, I don't deserve what you did for me, the help you gave me even when I didn't want. It doesn't matter anymore why I did it, it just matters that it got out of hand and-"

"Out of hand?! IT shouldn't have even fuckin' started!" Dean growls as he slams his hand on the table, his eyes narrowed at his brother.

Sam's eyes jump to Dean before he quickly shuts his mouth and nods, just taking it.

"Why?" Lilly asks Dean. "Why should it not have started?" She asks with a raised eyebrow. She knew exactly why it shouldn't have started. But maybe if she went about it this way… She didn't know… Maybe it would help… This whole situation was about to be nothing but trials of errors, but it needed to happen.

"He had Mae and Bobby, and he was looking for you. He never should have joined up with that demon bitch Ruby." Dean snarls at Lilly before he turns his glare on his brother. "That was stupid Sam. You ain't stupid. What the fuck were you thinking." He demands.

"Does it even matter anymore? You're right, I was stupid."

"No it matters." Lilly comments quickly before Dean could interrupt. "If _we_ know why, we can prevent it happening again. I want you to know however, nothing excuses the act." She adds as she looks between the two brothers. "But some light on the matter would allow us to help."

Sam frowns. He'd wanted vengeance. He'd wanted to finally fix something himself for once. He was capable and strong, but he knew he couldn't take on Lilith by himself; he needed help. He'd had no intentions of getting Mae and Bobby killed along the way. He'd gotten nowhere with finding Lilly, no demon had been willing to deal. He'd been desperate. That was the embarrassing and shameful crux of it. "I- I wanted to kill the bitch that took Dean from me, wanted to bring him back. I wanted to find you. We were getting nowhere. I was out hunting down demons and- interrogating them. I couldn't bare the thought of Mae coming with me when I was doing that. I was, not myself. I didn't care about the poor possessed bastards, I just wanted to know how to get you back, or kill Lilith, or where Lilly was. I- had a lapse in judgment after a bad session." He shakes his head, his eyes glued to his plate as his cheeks burned. "A handle of Jack later I got jumped, and then Ruby saved me. She offered to help, and since I didn't care about her safety, I took it. She offered me a way to become stronger, more powerful… And I took it. I was drunk the first time...But not the second, or anytime after." He admits with a frown.

Mae reaches under the table to take his hand. She could feel how ashamed he was, it was burning against her barriers.

"That doesn't make it okay, you fuckin' idiot. If dad was here…" Dean growls angrily. He remembered his dad's words, he'd either have to save him, or kill him. This had to be the reason.

"I know Dean, he'd have fucking killed me." Sam looks up at Dean for a moment. He also remembered what their dad's last words to Dean had been.

Lilly blinks; at least she knew why she fit in so well. The whole Winchester clan was full of nothing but hypocritical, unhealthy, emotionally stunted, rage monsters. Where the fuck did Mae come into this picture; the fucking proverbial snake charmer? She turns away to drink more of her tea. She didn't need to prod the fire at the moment; but she had every intention of adding fuel if she found it necessary.

"And you still, you still thought demon blood was the way to go?" Dean shakes his head and narrows his eyes. "We can find another way Sam."

"You weren't here to tell me that Dean. I was trying to get you out of hell." Sam explains tonelessly. "You were only there because of me. I had to get you out."

Dean growls as he wipes his hand down his face. "Ya shouldn't need me ta tell you that was fuckin' stupid. I told you not to worry about it. To take care of them." He snarls as he gestures to the girls.

"Just like you should have let me stay dead."

"Fuck you Sammy, those are two different things and you fuckin' know it." Dean growls.

Lilly puts down her mug. "Oh really?" She asks "How so?" She blinks at him.

Dean turns to look at her. "Because- because I didn't have to drink demon blood to bring him back. I didn't put anyone else in danger."

"So… If someone else isn't in danger it excuses the act?" Lilly asks for clarification. "So. John trading his life for yours was okay? Making a deal with a demon, trading your soul is alright because it only affects the persons involved with the deal?" She asks, infusing skepticism in her tone. She had been okay with that trade, personally, but she had always felt slightly guilty about it. Then Dean had gone and done the same for Sammy, not a year later. Then she'd attempted the same thing a few months later.

"That's not true and you know it Dean." Mae says softly, her head lowered so they couldn't see her face.

Dean looks between the three of them with a glare. "This isn't about that. It's about demon blood and Sam hurting the two of you."

"You're right. Sam really fucked up, but don't add the two of us to his list of sins against _you_. I have my own problems with Sam. Mae has hers. You can't expect him to drop his own emotions and feelings about you to take care of us. We didn't need it, we're adults Dean. You sweep your part of the street, and we'll sweep ours." Lilly tells him softly as she crosses her arms over her chest and looks up at him.

Dean shakes his head. He couldn't believe that the two of them were going to just act like everything was okay. "This is ridiculous. I didn't need to hear his excuses and reasons. I don't even need his apologies right now, they aren't going to mean anything." Dean argues.

"Well, what do you want from this?" Lilly asks. "Do you just want him to stew in it? Ruminate about the mistakes he's made? Is that really what you want your amends to be? That's going to be how he makes this up to you?"

"There is no making this up, and I'm pissed you were going to listen to an apology from him." Dean growls at Lilly.

"Oh, I'm sorry did I accept it?" Lilly asks curiously.

"I never even got it out." Sam points out quietly. "How could you even consider?"

Lilly turns her eyes to Sam. "Oh Samsquatch, this is gonna take a lot more than pretty words, but don't you worry about that right now. It would be unethical of me to even try to have that discussion with you, right now." She says too sweetly.

There it was. That was why she was holding back. It wasn't simply that she wasn't going to do it in front of Mae; she felt obligated to see his recovery process through. She'd always taken her role as the healthcare provider for them seriously; he just didn't realize that it extended all the way to putting off painful, or more likely loud, talks until he felt better. He sighs, feeling a little better now that he knew when to expect the other boot to kick him. "Right. Sorry."

Lilly nods and turns back to Dean. "So, you clean _your_ side of the street. Ya need to hit him? I would rather you didn't for purely selfish reasons, but by all means, if that's what it's gonna take- Go for it. Just get it out. I won't love you any less for it." She tells him honestly. They'd both probably feel better after.

Mae's hand tightens around Sams. Would Dean really start beating on his brother? She wouldn't be able to stand it if he did.

Dean flexes his fingers but looks away from Lilly and back to his plate.

The room settles into another uncomfortable silence, as they all pick at their food.

Lilly frowns at Sam's picking at his food. "You better fuckin' eat that food Sammy. I mean it. I will IV your ass." She threatens.

Sam just nods, unable to look at her. He puts another forkful in his mouth.

Dean lets out another angry sigh. His whole family was frustrating the fuck out of him, and he really hadn't expected Lilly to take Sam's side. "Lilly what the hell, you were just as angry as I was. You were just as worried as I was about he was treating Mae. He threw you into a fuckin' wall. Why are you mad at me now?"

Lilly looks over at Dean with a small frown. "I'm not mad at you Tex." She says with a frown. "I'm right there with you."

"Sure felt like I was getting the third degree every time I said something."

Lilly tilts her head slightly. "I just thought Sam could use the whole picture, instead of a fraction. You're mad. I am too... We all know that… However as much as I think it's alright to be angry, to voice it, there was nothing... Constructive being done with it."

"Anger ain't meant to be constructive. You take that anger and that disappointment and you figure out how to fly straight after that." Dean growls. He supposed he was glad to hear that Lilly wasn't mad at him, but it was infuriating that she was trying to help Sam even more.

"But how is Sam supposed to show you he learned anything from this? How is he supposed to show you his guilt? His remorse? How is he supposed to earn your redemption? Your brothers, mistakes don't change that. His wallowing, although very satisfying, isn't going to help you in the long run. It's not going to help _you_. You need your brother, as much as he obviously needs you, since he couldn't make such an _easy_ judgement call without you. And though I would normally just let this ride out on it's own… It's too personal for me not to step in this time." Lilly explains simply. She didn't need to bring up the breaking seals, or the fact that the world was kinda riding on them not being fucking brats. They had enough pressure on their shoulders without that stupid fucking pile of problems, besides she still firmly believed that particular piece of bull shit was fully the angels' problems.

Sam and Dean exchange a glance before they turn away again.

Lilly just shakes her head, apparently this was going to take a while. Not that she hadn't known that. "Mae, wanna go check on the garden." She says as she stands up. It was obvious none of them were actually going to eat.

Mae's face lights up before she turns and looks at Sam. She didn't want to just leave him if Dean was going to continue to yell.

Sam squeezes her hand once, before letting her hand go in silent permission. He was not stupid enough to say anything out loud.

Mae frowns but stands. She really wanted to work more on making seeds grow. It was, in her opinion, the coolest thing she'd learned while discovering that she was part Fae. "Yeah, I do."

Lilly just nods, and leaves the plates at the table. She walks over to the counter to grab the quiche. She had her own problems to worry about. Dean had his, Mae had hers, and Sam had his. Dean and Sam needed to work out their shit together, she didn't want Dean to feel like she wasn't on his side. It hurt her he'd even thought that, even if she understood how he had come to that conclusion. She needed to meditate, maybe play some guitar. She just needed to clear her fuckin' head, but she wasn't going to leave Mae to take the brunt of the Winchester anger without her present. So she'd given her sister an excuse to get out, and was relieved when she'd taken it.

.227.

Lilly was standing the middle of a large hall with five long tables, and four large hour glasses with assorted sand; candles were floating high above them, the light mysteriously flashing as if the room was in the middle of a thunderstorm, which was what the ceiling seemed to be portraying. Four of the table were mostly bare with only a small smattering of other students. The fifth table at the front hosted a plethora of familiar faces: Thoth sitting in the middle, Maat, to his side, River and Bobby in their own assigned seats as well with the rest of the chairs empty.

Mae, Dean, Sam, and herself were arguing with sticks out and pointed at each in. She smiles at the colored striped ties and long robes.

"I'll hex you if you try that shit again you stupid snake." Lilly growls as she presses her wand to the hollow of Sam's throat.

"I don't care that he's a Slytherin Lilly, I love him." Mae squeaks out, her yellow hair ribbons bouncing in her pigtails as she grabs at Lilly's wand hand.

"Hey school unity." Dean snaps at her, slowly loosening his red tie. "I thought Ravenclaws knew better?"

"You have strange dreams." Castiel states suddenly, interrupting the group.

"Mmm, and you're usually the Ravenclaw head boy arguing with Thoth, so what's going on?" Lilly asks as she walks away from the group.

"Alright now, let's just calm down and think about this logically." Another Castiel consoles as he walks up to the three still arguing behind her, his blue tie slightly skewed and his head boy badge shining from his chest.

"See," Lilly points out as she gestured to the group. "So what's…" She trails off with a frown. "Are you actually in my dream? _Dammit_." Lilly sighs blowing out her bangs.

"Yes, I apologize for the intrusion, but it is necessary. I am in, some trouble and I am sorry to ask, but I could use your help." Castiel admits gravely.

"You must be if you're coming to me," Lilly breathes out as she looks him over. "What can I do?"

"You are very connected in the spirit realms, I don't have much energy left. I need you to come find me. I was in a battle. Here, I'm afraid we might be overheard." He hands her a folded piece of paper.

"Got it." Lilly nods as she takes the note, concerned at what possibly could have bested him. "We'll be there Cass. Stay safe." She assures him before she hesitantly hugs him. She quickly steps back and opens the note to find an address.

Lilly suddenly finds herself staring at her ceiling. She sits up and looks around her empty room before running to go take the quickest shower of her life. She runs back out to dress and throw clothes in a bag. She heads out her door and sighs when she hears the brothers arguing down stairs. It had been over a week, but she wasn't sure she was surprised. She sighs and pulls out her phone to call Mae as she heads down the hall to her room. She flinches when she hears a door slam shut.

"Lilly? What's wrong? Why are you calling?" Mae asks picking up her phone.

"The Angel just dream jumped me. He needs help. Where are you?" Lilly responds as she starts shoving clothes into a bag for Mae.

"Hiding out in Sam's room. They've been arguing for over an hour."

"Ah. Well I have a bag packed for you. I figured we'd play Link and rescue the princess."

"That sounds good, but are you sure you want to?"

"I am done, let the guys work it out, I can't do another day of this. Found my line, maybe without us around they'll figure it out quicker." Lilly comments before hanging up and shoving the phone into her bag. She was done; done with the brothers' constant sniping and bitching. They took it to the most uncomfortable levels and Dean had an unfair advantage, since he seemed to be willing to drag Mae and herself into it. It was just better to let them sort it out themselves.

"Hey Lilly. My car?" Mae runs into her room, shutting the door quickly behind her.

"Yep, I'll grab your tea and the first aid kit, you take our bags." Lilly states passing her the backpacks.

"On it." Mae agrees quickly, just wanting out of the house as she takes the bags. She stops and goes back to grab her phone charger from her bedside table. "You'll leave a note?"

"Of course. Now go, like a ninja, before we get pulled into another shitty fight." Lilly warns already heading to take the first aid kit from Mae's bathroom. She knew this one was the best stocked, since Mae was the most accident prone. She heads down the stairs, pausing for a moment when she hears the fighting in the garage. She runs to grab Mae's canister of tea, and writes a quick note, before she rushes out the front door. She throws the loose supplies in the back of the car before she runs over to the driver's seat, waiting for Mae to slide in next to her..

Both girls laugh in relief as Lilly drives away from the tension riddled house.

"So, where are we going, and what exactly did you dream?" Mae looks over at Lilly; they were both still red in the face from their laughter.

"Um Illinois, and um he just told me I was the easiest to ping, and then gave me a note. So yeah. We should probably call Bobby. Which, by the way, _not it_." Lilly smiles, as she prays to let her gods know she wouldn't be around for a bit, figuring even if they weren't speaking to her it was still best to cover her bases.

"Yes, yes we should. I'm never not calling him again." Mae agrees as she pulls her phone out of her pocket and hits speed dial.

"Fair." Lilly mumbles as she runs her hand through her hair. The guys were not going to be happy about this, but she really didn't care. Her foot presses on the gas as she puts even more distance between them. They really needed to work that shit out. Besides it's not like they were walking into this helpless. Mae had been trained in the last year, and she had a couple weeks of training under her own belt. They weren't completely unprepared for this, the two of them had spent days brainstorming and coming up with defenses that her and Mae had slowly 'perfected'. She'd packed them safely in the trunk when they'd picked babysitting back up. Hunter's paranoia was really a blessing twisted in with a curse.

* * *

AN2: Lilly has amazing dreams... We hope you liked our latest chapter. T-11 chapters left. Getting so close!

Don't forget to leave us some love, we can not express how much your reviews mean to us. We'll be back on Sunday so you can see what Mae and Lilly are going to do with Castiel's dream call for help. Lots of Love wayward reader :)


	53. Chapter 53

AN: Hey there Reader! We promise we're getting our ...stuff... together and writing you back. We got behind on answering your reviews and we're sorry. But hey, we hope you enjoy the new chapter. When we last saw our hunter family, Dean and Sam were fighting and the girls left to follow a dream Lilly had about Cas meeding help. Here we go...

* * *

.228.

 _ **Tex, Jolly Green,**_

 _ **Mae and I got a call to go help a friend.**_

 _ **Mae's got plenty of training, and I've been working on it**_

 _ **So we'll be fine!**_

 _ **Try to be done with 'this' by the time we get back,**_

 _ **cause really, it's been over a week.**_

 _ **Shoot each other or get over it**_

 _ **Lot's of Love**_

 _ **Lilly and Mae**_

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Dean snarls in anger, rereading the barely legible note several times in disbelief. "They just fuckin' left."

"Yep." Sam frowns and lets out a sad sigh. He really couldn't blame them; if he didn't have to be here for the shit to hit, he would have left too.

"What are the chances they're just staying at a friend's or something? How long do you think they've been gone?" Dean growls as he runs his hand through his hair in frustration. He looks at the clock and groans; it had been about nine hours since he had seen either girl. He was going to kill Lilly.

Sam shakes his head. "Call Bobby?" He suggests, if this was supernatural related he knew Mae would have told Bobby.

"Damn it." Dean snarls as he grabs his phone from his pocket. "I'm going to chain that bitch to the bed. I swear it would kill her to tell me shit or something. And what friends does she even have? What the fuck is going on!" He snaps as he dials Bobby's number.

"Calm down Dean." Sam shakes his head. He sighs as he pulls out his own phone to text Mae.

"Dean." Bobby greats with a gruff voice. "Callin' bout the girls? You guys are a little behind on this."

"What? You know where they are? Why didn't ya fucking call us Bobby?" Dean snaps.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know that was my fuckin' job, I ain't no jit sitter..." Bobby reprimands sharply.

"I should think keepin' everyone in the loop would be obvious Bobby!" Dean snaps.

"S'not my fault they didn't tell ya. Have ya tried takin' yer head outta yer ass." Bobby gruffs.

"I've- We've been tryin' ta fix this- Where the fuck did they go?" Dean scrapes his nails through his hair in frustration.

"Wanna try that again?" Bobby asks.

"Not really, no." Dean grumbles petulantly. He looks down at the phone in opened mouth surprise when the call end. "I think Bobby just hung up on me."

Sam looks over and grimaces. "S-Sorry, man..." Dean had been surprisingly snappy with Bobby, he was shocked that's all the man had done. He looks down in his hand when his phone vibrates.

 **Sorry Sam. Lilly got a dream from Cass saying he needed help and we left to help.**

 **I have no idea where we're going, but we've been going really fast for like six hours.**

 **We're in Iowa, on interstate 80.**

 **Wait what? Cass asked Lilly for help? What do you mean you don't know where you're going?**

 **What are you two planning? Is this a hunt? Are you safe?**

 **We packed in case it was a hunt. Not like your level of hunt ready.**

 **But we tried to be prepared, and yes safe.**

 **I'll let you know if it's too big for us, and where we're going as soon as I know.**

 **Sorry. Still love you.**

Sam sighs and slips his phone back into his pocket. "Castiel asked Lilly for help with something, and Mae went along. They don't know if it's a hunt or not, but they ' _packed_ ' for one. Though apparently just to be safe. And they're currently not in danger at the moment, but Lilly's driving pretty fast, and last I checked still wasn't completely over her own side effects from the… You know…" He tells his brother, hesitantly. Dean totally seemed in a shoot the messenger type mood, on top of his regular general shittiness.

"Well that's just fan-fucking-tastic." Dean slams his fist down on the island countertop, making the little bowl of fruit jump from his impact. "What the hell are they thinking?"

"They're in Iowa now, on eighty." Sam admits as he rubs the back of his neck. "They have about six hours on us. We could catch up and help them out." He offers, he wasn't falling into that trap. None of this seemed like Mae's fault, besides the fact she'd just gone with it. Lilly was just being reckless again. There wasn't much thought that could have gone into this latest decision.

"Shit. Get yer ass in the car, we're going after them. Fucking figure out where they're heading, we're not gonna beat them but maybe we can make up for lost time, by taking back roads or something. And make it there before they die, this has trap written all fuckin' over it." Dean growls as he snatches up his keys and stomps to the garage.

"Alright." Sam nods, already heading for the garage.

.229.

"We're making really good time…" Lilly comments as she whizzes past another exit.

"Uh huh." Mae nods absently as she hits send on her phone. It had become hard to keep Sam and Bobby updated without Lilly knowing. She had to keep her phone between her leg and the door and type slowly.

Lilly glances to look at Mae, her lips thinning. "You are not." She scoffs in indignation. "Seriously Mae?"

Mae turns to Lilly with her finger raised. "I am not getting into that with Bobby again. I don't think he's ever been so terrifying."

"And it's only Bobby you're texting, right? Cause If you're updating yours and leaving mine in the dark right now… I think he'd kill me." Lilly admits as her fingers suddenly tighten the steering wheel, a stone dropping in her gut. Mae wouldn't have been hiding the phone if she had just been texting Bobby. Dean was going to be so pissed. She let's her head hit the back of the chair.

"Oh, uh. Well, the good news is that the guys are talking again instead of yelling. Or else that is a very loud car ride."

"Good for fucking them. Now everyone is going to be yelling at me." Lilly growls with a sour expression on her face.

"Both of us. It sounds like both of us are in trouble. And they're worried about Cass. And us being safe. And not knowing what we're walking into." Mae admits slowly; she felt better with them already on their way out incase this was more than she and Lilly could handle. As pissed as they were right now about it, she knew it was better than not telling them until it was over, or calling for help while they were so far away.

"The angel that asked for help. Who came to me in a dream? Yeah, no this is on me, and it's going to suck. I was gonna let them know when we got there Mae!" Lilly groans as she slips in the seat slightly. They hadn't even been sleeping together recently, he was so pissed at her for the way she'd handled their first breakfast after the ritual, and had insisted on taking care of Sam. She rubs her temple, this was going to suck balls. She put more pressure on the accelerator as she lets out a snarling groan.

"Well, now we know that we'll have back up. They're like six hours behind us." Mae offers up, trying to look on the bright side.

"That's not really back up, unless we wait five hours and forty minutes to go get Cass." Lilly points out with a frown. "If you didn't think we could handle this, we should have just told them…"

"Oh no, I want to go get a look at the hospital. Then we can decide what to do." Mae turns to look at Lilly again, her brow drawn in confusion. "And how am I supposed to know if we can handle this or not from a vague dream and an address? We really have no idea what's happening, we just know Cass, an angel, needs help. Neither of us wanted to wait for them to stop fighting long enough to agree to go help him."

Lilly just shrugs. "I obviously thought we could handle it." She sighs. "We can't wait for them to get there. We're gonna have to go into this either way… I should have just interrupted the damn tweedles." She admits with a frown. "But, I'm sick of their damn fighting, and I didn't want to deal with them fighting over something this important. Castiel's done a lot for us… If he does need help, I'm not sure how two bickering brats is gonna help..."

Mae nods in agreeance. "And he never asks for anything in return from me at least. I just, I'd feel better knowing that if something happens, they'll be able to get there and help. Bobby has stressed the importance of backup plans."

"Well let's come up with an actual back up plan. Ghosts, what's the plan?" Lilly asks as she glances at her sister.

Mae sits up straighter before she ticks things off on her fingers. "Well, the usual is research to identify the ghost, find remains and salt and burn them. I can help with research, but I'm still not great with the barriers, even with my full ability."

"Heard, I don't think I'd be to keen on the digging of graves myself…" Lilly admits with a sigh. "But I highly doubt it was a ghost that took out an angel. So, I feel like more likely we're gonna walk into demons…"

"Right, demons." Mae turns to grab her bag from the back seat. She pulls it into her lap and rummages around until she pulls out the little book Bobby had given her. "Exorcism. Salt. Holy water. Devil's traps."

"Right." Lilly nods. "You have the exorcism memorized?" She asks.

Mae quickly nods with an ironic smile. "Bobby and Sam both drilled it into me. I think I can say it backwards…"

"Same." Lilly nods her head. "Think ya can get it to record on your phone?"

"Yeah, no problem. Oh I see, that's clever." Mae smiles as she starts messing with her phone.

"Might not be bad ta have that on backup." Lilly shrugs. "We don't have the demon blade, and I doubt we're gonna have the time for devil's traps. Our best bet is going to be the exorcism."

"We really need portable traps." Mae shakes her head, thinking of how useful that could be.

"Well it's not like you just throw down a rug, demons aren't stupid."

Mae tilts her head to the side. "Are we sure?"

"Pretty sure… It's better not to underestimate the enemy anyways. Even on the off chance of us going up against a complete imbecile, they'd toss us into a wall the minute we threw it down. If anything we should probably make some for an impromptu safe house. It'd be much more efficient than trying to throw one up." Lilly sighs with a frown, that wasn't a helpful idea at the moment. She was going to do it to their rugs when she got home though. She doubted many demons checked the actual rug when looking for traps.

Mae nods again. "That's a good idea. I'll add it to the list."

"But not currently helpful." Lilly frowns.

Mae shrugs. "Depending on where this place is, we could always throw some down to have an escape route."

"We can stop at walmart or something… Pick up a couple of door mats...Hit up the entrances. Not a horrible plan so long as the place isn't swarming with them..." Lilly nods in approval. "How obnoxious do you think demon trap confetti would be?" Lilly asks curiously. "I mean, salt… But for demons… I mean that would have to trip them up a little bit right?"

"I'm not sure. That seems like it would be terrifying, and funny, but mostly terrifying to watch."

"Well… You have a notebook, wanna try?" Lilly offers with a shrug. "I mean if nothing else they'll be confused for a moment… And that might buy us some time if necessary."

Mae perks up as she digs her sketch pad from her bag. "A page of demon traps coming right up." She grins as she starts making the circles.

"Maybe like twelve to be safe. There's a pair of scissors in the center console." Lilly suggests as she thinks about what else they might be able to use or come up with just in case things got outta hand, and sighs when she comes up blank. So they had holy water guns, salt strips, demon trap welcome mats, hula hoops, and demon trap confetti… Weren't they just the most threatening pair of hunters in the world. She chuckles at the image of Betty Crocker dressed as Rambo. "Ooh, maybe we can get cans of glue to spray when we throw the confetti… Give spray and pray a whole new meaning… I mean assuming it works, which we're iffy on. But again if nothing else, _distraction_."

"I like it. We'll just throw everything we have at them. Whatever sticks we'll just keep using."

"Well that's where the glue came in." Lilly chuckles. "If they do work I'd like them to stick…" She admits with a shrug, a small amused smirk on her lips at her own lame joke.

Mae's pen halts on the circle she had been working on as she looks up. She chuckles as she turns to Lilly. "I see what you did there. Funny." She giggles, before it devolves into laughter.

"It wasn't that funny Mae…" Lilly frowns as she glances at Mae.

Mae shakes her head even as she continues to laugh. "No… It's just… We're new at this… And just coming up with whatever we can… And I can not even picture Sam and Dean finding this funny… But here we are… About to throw confetti demon traps at a demon… If that's even what we're going up against."

Lilly joins her in her laughter. There was nothing funny about this, they could die… But, confetti. "Poof!" She chuckles. "Maybe we can get stamps made after this… If it works… Bam shoulda had a V-Eight! Like a talisman..."

Mae kicks her feet as her laughter incresses. "And we've crossed into anime."

"Fuck it, right? We'll never know unless we try..." Lilly shrugs. "I mean your a fuckin' fairy and I'm a damned priestess…"

"Right, and we're going to help an angel, and possibly fight some demons."

"I mean, the shit that happens in anime isn't lookin' too far fetched right now…" Lilly comments speculatively.

Mae suddenly sombers. "How did this happen?"

"Apparently a writer thought it would be more interesting this way." Lilly chuckles.

"Dammit Chuck." Mae dissolves into laughter again.

Lilly sighs as she pulls out her phone. "I'll let Dean know where we're going. For backup."

"Thank you Lilly."

"Yeah, yeah. The phone might turn into a hot potato." Lilly sighs as she glances down and hits seven on her speed dial before putting it up to her ear.

"You're not gonna put it on speaker?" Mae asks as she goes back to working on the confetti.

"Not til he's finished yelling." Lilly tells her with a glance.

"Lilly! God dammit, what the hell were you thinking just leaving like that and ignoring my calls-"

"Hey Dean!" Lilly chirps happily. "I'm glad you found the note. You're always telling me to leave them notes." She interrupts him, hearing his frustrated sigh.

"Yes, I found your note. Bonus I could even read it."

"I'm going to pretend that wasn't offensive. All my writing is legible." Lilly scoffs.

Mae lifts an eyebrow at the outrageous lie, but doesn't bother to look up from her work. There were times Lilly couldn't even read her own writing.

"Right. What the hell is going on? Bobby hung up on me and I guess Mae doesn't have a lot of information to work with."

"Oh, what did you do?" Lilly asks surprised, Bobby rarely hung up on them.

"Not important Lilly. What's happening with Cass?"

"Honestly, I've no idea." Lilly admits with a sigh. "I just got an S.O.S. I know he's at the Peoria State Hospital in Illinois though." She informs him as she hears him repeat it, and then the shuffling of papers. "So you're finally talking to Sam then?" She asks.

"He's in a hospital? That's a little weird for an angel right? I thought he just healed himself. And yeah, I'm talking to Sam again. We're professional on the job."

Lilly rolls her eyes, but doesn't comment. "I don't think angel's typically need medical attention Dean, though I honestly have no idea. But if he wasn't completely tapped and desperate, maybe."

"Hold on, Sammy's got news. I'm putting it on speaker."

Lilly nods as she takes the phone from her ear and hits speaker herself, before she drops the phone in the cup holder.

"Well, I don't think Cass is _in_ the hospital. Peoria State has been closed for years." They hear Sam state.

Lilly furrows her brows in confusion. "Is it haunted?" She asks.

"Uhhh, I'm not finding anything about it being connected to strange disappearances, and it was just a regular hospital when it was open. So, maybe? But not likely."

"Oh cool." Lilly comments with a sigh of relief. Mae did not have a good track record with ghosts. But it was also them, she'd have to be careful about that. With a sigh she adds that to the list of growing concerns. "We're making a pit stop, but we should be there in about forty."

"We're still a few hours out guys, maybe we-"

"Shame you didn't find the note sooner then isn't it. As it stands we'll be at the hospital."

"Lilly. Don't do this." Dean's voice drops low.

"No, Cass needs help Dean. We're doing this." Lilly comments.

"Lilly I mean it. You are just now getting better after doing that ritual."

"I'm pretty much back to normal, relatively speaking. It's been hours since Castiel contacted me, he might not even be there. But I'm checking either way."

Mae looks down at her phone as it buzzes against her leg.

 **Just, please promise you'll be safe and smart about this.**

With a small smile Mae texts him back with the promise he needed.

"You don't even want to be a hunter Lilly. What are you doing?"

"But this isn't hunting. This is helping a friend. The Angel asked for help… This is some deep shit, and if... People were distracted that could be really bad." Lilly shrugs.

"I'm not distracted Lilly, I'm worried you're walking into a trap." Dean growls.

Lilly frowns, she'd already thought about that. "It still needed to be checked, and you two seemed busy."

"You can wait another few hours. It will be better if we all go in."

"Sure _we_ could, but can Castiel? I'm not sure that's a good idea Dean." Lilly counters with a frown.

"I don't think we should risk that Dean." Mae chimes in. "Come on. I know how to check a building out, I know the signs to look for. Can't you just trust us to be able to handle looking for Cass?"

"No." Dean spits out. "This involves an angel getting taken out."

Lilly just rolls her eyes at his response.

"We don't actually know what it involves. But Cass wouldn't draw us into a trap." Mae points out.

"It was a dream Mae, there's not a one hundred percent way to verify it was him." Lilly admits with a shrug.

"Who's side are you on here?" Mae whispers.

"The objective one. It's something I considered, but discarded. It doesn't matter, it's about fifty fifty, and I'd rather be safe than sorry." Lilly states, with a small shrug. "It's why I was askin' if you were up for demons…"

Mae rolls her eyes. "The point is, Cass needs us, has needed us for hours now." She knew something was wrong, she'd prayed to him, asking him to show up if he hadn't sent Lilly the dream. It was the first time he hadn't answered her since he'd left her in California. He wasn't even answering his phone.

"Well he can wait a couple more dammit!" Dean growls over the phone.

"I wouldn't want him to wait if it were the other way around." Mae says softly. She was worried, and knew that Lilly was worried too.

"Yeah but he's a goddamned fuckin' angel!" Dean snaps at Mae.

"Okay, so we can take the attitude down a notch, or I can hang up." Lilly immediately jumps back into the fray. He'd been snapping at both of them all fucking week and she was sick of it.

Dean's frustrated sigh blows across the speaker of the phone. "Dammit Lilly, Mae. You're gonna get yourselves hurt. Or killed. For an angel."

"To be fair, that same angel is the one who has saved us from dying- So if anything that argument, just strengthens my resolve." Lilly comments. This was so much easier on the phone, she could actually maintain some semblance of control like this. She wasn't happy about it, but her and Dean were not on the same page at all right now. And from the sound of Sam's cowed silence, him and Dean were still at odds and that was frustrating in its own right.

"Lilly… Just- What do I have to do to get you to stop this?"

"Accept it's going to happen?" Lilly offers with a frown.

"That's not you stopping Lilly."

"Didn't say it was…" Lilly comments, as she turns off on the right exit.

"Dean. I don't think we can tell them not to-"

"Shut up Sammy."

Lilly let's out a deep breath, as she glances down at the phone. "Maybe you two can work on that while stuck in the car together. If you two still weren't bitching like this, I woulda just told you what had happened."

"Look, I'm mad. I get that I should just get over it, I do-"

" _Amun-fucking-Ra_ Dean, no that's not _-"_ Lilly lets out a slew of curses in a plethora of languages. "That's not my fucking point! That's not what I'm fucking saying. I don't want you to get the fuck over it, I want you to come up with a damned _fucking solution to it."_ Lilly snarls at him.

Mae looks over to Lilly and covers the mic before she whispers. "Maybe we should get off the phone, it doesn't sound like Dean's going to start working on anything as long as he's trying to convince you not to do this without him." She frowns before she takes her hand away from the phone again.

Lilly looks to her sister and just takes a deep breath, and nods. "Look, you know what- I really shouldn't even be telling you what to do. If you want to just fucking stay angry at Sam, go for it. I really don't give a shit right now. We're going to the damned fucking hospital. I love you, and hope you get here safe. But I'm tapping out." She tells him, tears of frustration gathering in her eyes as she pulls off into a home depot.

"Please be safe." Sam get out before the call ends.

"This should be good enough." Lilly says as she parks the car and gets out. She slams the door behind her as she wipes at her eyes, disgusted with herself.

"I'm sorry Lilly." Mae whispers as she follows.

"Let's just get this fucking over with so we can help the fuckin' angel." Lilly breathes out as she heads for the entrance, Mae trailing behind her with a frown.

.230.

Dean glares at Sam. "Why the fuck did you hang up?!"

Sam just shakes his head. "Dean, look man. I get that you're pissed at me. You have every right to be. But, you're kind of being an asshole to everyone else right now and it needs to stop."

Dean's jaw tenses as he looks back to the road. "I really don't need advice from you." He spits.

"Okay. Take it or don't. But I know what I did was wrong, I know I was horrible to everyone."

"What you did was more than fuckin' wrong. It was fuckin' the stupidest thing you've ever fucking done. I thought you were smarter than that." Dean snaps at him.

"I'm not arguing that Dean. I'm really not. I fucked up. I'm an idiot. I nearly ruined everything good in my life. I nearly lost everyone. I know. Trust me, you can't make me hate myself more than I already do. I know I deserve your hate and anger, but it's not going to make me feel any better or worse about what I did." Sam breaths out, tapping his fist against the car door as he spoke.

"I don't know what the fuck else to do." Dean admits with a growl several moments later. "I did my best with you Sammy, where the fuck did I screw up this bad with you?" He asks as he glances at his brother in disgust.

"You can't take this on Dean. You didn't screw me up." Sam shakes his head before he looks at his hands lying limply on his legs. He takes a deep breath. "I- I was weak without you. I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry."

"That's not good fucking good enough, Sam." Dean snarls as he pulls his hand through his hair. "I don't know what the fuck to do. I can't fuckin' trust you. Fuck, I'm having a hard time looking at you."

"I'm- I guess that's fair. I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment Dean, I really am. I just, I was willing to do anything to get you back."

"You're supposed to better than that, supposed to be better than me." Dean growls.

"I'm not better than you Dean." Sam pulls his head up to look at Dean in confusion. "I've never been better than you."

"That's not fucking true. You got fuckin' out. You managed a normal fuckin' life for years before I dragged you back to this shit. Dragged you. Cause I couldn't do it alone."

Sam shakes his head. "I fucking ran away from Dad, Dean. My life at college wasn't normal. I pushed everyone away. I couldn't be myself, not even with Jess. I was so alone, and I was faking it. I'm glad you came back for me. I would have died in the room that night."

"Bull-fuckin-shit. I got you fuckin' dragged into this fuckin' mess, this is my fault for not just leaving you there."

"No, you didn't. You heard Azazel, he had to have me at top performance. You didn't have anything to do with me getting dragged back into this, it was going to happen. It always does. You were right, there is no getting out."

"Then I shoulda tried harder to keep you safe. I should have protected you better. I fuckin' failed. I had one fuckin' job, and I fuckin' failed. Go figure. I thought you'd be fine without me."

"Stop it Dean. You didn't fail. I dropped my fucking guard. I'm an idiot. And I'm not okay without you man, you're my brother. I need you." Sam's voice hitches and he looks away from Dean.

Dean is just silent for a moment after that. "I don't know what the fuck to do. I wanna trust you, but I just can't. I wanna forget the damn shit ever happened, but I have a reminder of it everytime I look at my damn girl friend's back, who's spent the last week making sure you were okay."

Sam let's out a sigh and coughs to clear his throat. He wipes at his eyes before he turns back to Dean. "I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry Dean. I wish I could take it back, all of it, but I can't. I don't even know how to live with that guilt yet. I'm sorry. It scared the hell outta me when it happened, I just couldn't- I'm sorry. I know you don't trust me, I know you don't even like me. I hope I can get those back eventually. You're my brother, I'm just- Sorry. If I can ever find a way to make it up to you I would. But there ain't a way to do that."

Dean tightens his grip around the steering wheel. He really didn't know what to do. He wanted nothing more than to tell Sam it was going to be okay, but he couldn't. He wanted to hold Lilly and tell her it was going to be okay, but she'd never believe him. He wanted to forget that his brother had hurt his girlfriend, but every time he saw a scale he wanted to punch Sam. Hell had been forty years of, well hell. But the past few months had been more torturous than his stint in the hot box. There was just nothing he could do. Lilly wanted him to find solutions, but he couldn't even begin to list the things he needed solutions to. "Just- Stop apologizing. I don't want to fuckin' hear it. It's not helpin' anythin' and I dunno… Don't be a fuckin' idiot. We know how risky this fuckin' line of work is. We need to fuckin' trust each other man… No more fuckin' secrets. No more shady ass meetings. No more sneakin' the fuck out. Because every time you pull that shit, Imma assume your back to doin' it man. I can't let that shit slide again. I won't."

Sam nods and rubs his sweaty palms across his jeans. "I can do that Dean. Open and honest."

"Fuckin' theme for this damned year." Dean growls with a shake of his head.

Sam keeps his head down. "Dean, I'll follow your lead. I'll have your back. I swear. I won't let you down again. I'll earn your trust back."

"We'll see." Dean grumbles, not willing to hold his breath on it. He didn't exactly feel better, but for the first time in a week he didn't feel worse. "I don't care if Lilly has a knife on you, if you ever put your hands on her again, I will knock your ass out."

"I don't want to hurt her Dean, and it's not just for you or Mae. Lilly might be frustrating, but, she has never deserved- I'm just never gonna touch her again. I don't actually believe she's hurt Mae either, or even held her back. I just, I was constantly at like peak anger. Stupid things set me off… And she was the biggest threat to me."

Dean lifts his brow skeptically at that. "She's like ninety pounds right now tops. Your fuckin' fairy is more intimidating'."

Sam can't help the small smile that pulled at his lips. "One, my fairy can't throw a punch to save her life. I've tried. Two, dude, you're afraid of Lilly. She might be small, but she is scary. And three… She could have taken you all away from me. She even threatened to disappear with Mae. And she knew I was up to something, even more than that seemed to know I was on something. It was threatening at the time… So yeah Dean, she was a threat."

"She thought you were on steroids." Dean comments with a shake of his head. He really couldn't argue the rest of it. Lilly had a knack for scaring the shit out of him, but he really wasn't sure he ever felt threatened by it. He'd never tell her but even at her most angry, she was still five nothing, and adorable.

Sam shrugs. "Wasn't that far off. That shit was awful. I was deluding myself when I thought I could control it." He shakes his head before he covers his face with both hands. He had been such an idiot.

Dean just sighs. "Well, you fuckin' said it not me."

"I told ya Dean. You can't possibly hate me more than I do." Sam reminds him from behind his hands.

"Well get ta a better place so I can knock you off of it." Dean petulantly grumbles.

"Would that really make you feel better?" Sam asks with a frown.

"I don't know, if you ever manage to get there, I guess we'll find out." Dean sighs. "I want you ta get better Sammy. Make better damn decisions. I wanna knock you down a peg, but I also want you to be able ta get back up. I'm not sure I'll ever be able to forgive you for this man… But fuck if stranger fuckin' shit hasn't happened this year… And my anger is split between you and Lilly. Might leave you some recovery time." He admits after several long moments.

"Thanks Dean." Sam drops his hands into his lap. He meant it. He knew it must have been hard for Dean to say he wanted good things for him. It was the best the air between them had felt for months.

"Great, wonderful." Dean frowns. "Now let's go get the fuckin' girls before something fuckin' worse happens to one of them."

* * *

AN2: Not a chapter of action this week, but hopefully you enjoyed all the character growth. Don't forget to leave us some love if you liked it. We'll see you again next week! Lots of love!


	54. Chapter 54

AN: Hey there wayward reader! Quick apology, I usually do a final read through and try to catch as many grammar and general mistakes as I can, but today I'm about to rush out the door and I was not going to get this up late. Please let us know if there are to many mistakes though, I will make time to come back through and edit if it's bad. But anyway, we hope you enjoy the girls rushing to find out what's wrong with Castiel, while the brothers try to catch up.

* * *

.231.

Lilly drives slowly down the overgrown driveway, the full moon luckily bright enough to light the way without the headlights. The rugs had taken a bit longer than expected, and she felt guilty that part of it was because a part of her wanted to wait for Dean. Castiel deserved better than that, but instead he got her getting OCD over perfect circles. She shook her head as she looked over the huge abandoned building that was once a hospital, looming over them ominously, completely deserted and completely ominous. _This is gonna be a trap..._

"I feel like it anything could be haunted, this would be it." Mae sighs.

"Well, you have better barriers now and we brought tea and an iron set… Are you sure you'll be okay going in there?" Lilly asks looking over at the building hesitantly. "I think I can go check it out, and come back… But I also feel like if Scooby Doo taught me anything, it was not to 'split up gang' Fred was such a fuckin jackass." She admits as she gets out of the car, shutting the door behind her, and heads to the trunk.

Mae nods as she joins Lilly. "No splitting up. We stay together, watch each other's backs. Look for Cas. Find him and get the fuck out." She was nervous, but she was always nervous before heading into a new case. Bobby told her it never goes away, you just learn how to use it to your advantage.

"I'll take rear." Lilly tells her as she pops the trunk, her eyes going over the two fairly large duffel bags, one black, one army green, sitting there. She'd sorted and arranged their new bags before they had taken off from the home depot. She unzips the red one and starts pulling out an assortment of their 'crafted' weapons.

Mae hoists her bag around her shoulder and adjusts it to rest easily on her opposite hip. She unzips the bag to make sure she could easily reach any of the weapons inside, but pulls the super soaker out. The more they had talked about it, the more they had been convinced that this must be demons, if anything.

"You're gonna have to rock the hula hoop Mae." Lilly reminds her with a sigh. "If the fuckin' Brown's house had a damned ghost, this place is gunna end up bein' the _Haunted Mansion_." She grumbles as she straps a belt of small super soakers around her waist. She bends over more and pulls out a giant one, with a homemade strap and pumps it several times before sliding it over her shoulders. "Do I think ghosts are what actually took out Cass, a fuck no, but I know our luck is shitty as fuck…"

"Right." Mae pulls the hoola hoop out and rests it on her opposite shoulder. She looks from herself to Lilly and smiles. "Aren't we just non threatening." Lilly in her skirt and ripped band tee and her in shorts and a yellow baby doll top; with hunter bags.

"Hey, I think we're pretty ferocious." Lilly smiles as she shrugs on a coil of salt strips.

"Did you put an extra box of salt rounds in the bags?"

"Of course." Lilly nods. "So when it comes to the real guns, which do you prefer?" She asks with a frown as she

"My highest accuracy is with the shotgun." Mae closes her eyes against the memory of Jo and Ellen first teaching her how to shoot. It seemed like ages ago. She nearly laughed at the memory of Jo telling her that she had to learn to shoot a pistol, it was like bread and butter for a hunter. "But my aim with the pistol is getting better. Salt rounds are for the shotgun, not the pistol."

Lilly nods. "Right, makes sense it's less lethal anyways." She shrugs, as she pulls out her own pistol and checks the safety before she adds it to her belt of water guns. She turned to look at Mae. "You got the recorder hooked up to that boombox, right?"

"I have my phone hooked up to the speaker?" She points to the wire that ran from one pocket to the other.

"Same difference." Lilly shrugs as she clips a small d-link pouch full of demon trap confetti to her belt. Her eyes glancing over her sister. "You're really doing this with that whole bag?" She asks skeptically, she looks at the cumbersome bag.

"What if I need something from it? A hunter is always prepared." Mae says as she shifts her shoulders. "And it's not that heavy. I can always sling it onto my back and tighten the strap if it gets in the way."

Lilly just rolls her eyes. "Fuck you." She sighs as she pulls out the roll of three small round black foam kitchen mats out of her bag. "You ready then, boy scout?" She asks her sister.

Mae tilts her head at the new nickname. "Boy scou- Oh. Haha, so funny. It's always better to be prepared Lilly."

Lilly lifts her brow as she grasps the iron fire shovel from her bag. "Let's do this…" She sighs, as she shut the hood of her car. "We need to spray paint the hula hoops and super soakers… We look ridiculous… I know we wanted it to be less threatening for the kids but… Yeah. And don't forget the damn gloves. This is be filthy and full of mold." She instructs as she pulls out the black leather gloves from the side pocket and pulls them own, stretching her fingers several times to train the leather.

Mae shrugs. "I dunno Lilly, demons probably won't be able to take us seriously, so… Advantage." She throws one arm up and makes a fist before she slowly pulls it down to her side, victory style.

"Well, I'm not taking us seriously, so there's that." Lilly sighs as she shuts the trunk of the car, and heads towards the decrepit hospital. "This is how a C rated horror movie would start…" She mumbles under her breath as she looks at the giant doors hanging limply by the hinges. This place was gonna be full of nothing but allergens, bacteria, and mold.

"Alright, we've stalled and prepared as much as we can. It's time. We have to find Cas." Mae whispers as she pulls her gloves on before she silently moves to catch up with Lilly.

Lilly turns back to look at Mae, "Yeah, I think it is, come on." She frowns.

Mae nods before she grabs the door to her left. It looked like it was getting ready to collapse anyway; probably would have already if it hadn't been chained to the other door's handle. She twists and lifts, creating a small opening at the bottom.

Lilly looks at it for a second before she shakes her head. "If we have to carry him out this isn't gonna work." She frowns.

"Once we're inside I can get it fully off the hinges or something. I just don't want to make a lot of noise." She whispers.

"I'm adding WD forty and bolt cutters to the next list." Lilly sighs with a frown, as she proceeds to bend down and crawl through the opening.

Mae smiles. They were going to end up with a Home Depot in their trunk. She braces the door above her as she drops to her knees to follow.

Lilly stands once she's fully inside, and immediately wishes she'd added masks or bandanas at least to her list. This place was a walking cesspool of incubating pathogens. She grimaced before she turned and helped hold the door up for Mae. "I got it." She whispers.

Mae rolls in and stands, quickly turning to help Lilly lower the door back down slowly and carefully. They both look at each other for a moment and smile at each other before they turn and look at the old rusty hinges, barely hanging on.

"I'm not worried about this Lilly, one kick will send it flying. Even if you were the one to kick it… I'd rather not risk the noise right now though."

Lilly glares at Mae, but just nods her head. She unrolls her rugs and lays them down in front of that door, lightly kicking some debris over the top. "Let's go then, you first Legolas."

Mae smiles, "Is it because of my elven eyes?" She asks as she pulls out her flashlight.

"Damn straight, now let's move out before the asbestos set's in." Lilly smiles as she pushes her sister's shoulder. The iron shovel firm in one hand.

Mae leads Lilly slowly through the unlit hallways, the beam from the flashlight revealing just how decrepit the place was, but also showing more recent signs of activity. At first it was little things, tracks in the dust and dirt here, old hospital equipment that looked like it had been flipped or dragged. But the further they got, the worse it became.

"This place look like it got bombed to you?" Lilly asks as she ducks under another limp gathering of electrical wires. "Looks like Reavers took this shit out." She adds quietly, as she looks at all the newly broken walls.

Mae bites at her bottom lip and nods. "It looks like a fight happened."

"Well, I'm not hearing nothing and Cas contacted us hours ago… If he's still here… We need to move faster." Lilly comments as she marks another wall with chalk she'd pulled from Mae's bag.

Mae nods and continues to sweep the rooms the way Sam had taught her. She quickly checks each blind spot and around each corner before she continues to walk. She agreed though, if it was this silent, they needed to hurry. She really couldn't imagine what could have possibly hurt an angel. Maybe he was just tapped out, Lilly had mentioned that he said he was weak. Hopefully that's all this was. She shook her head, she knew they weren't that lucky.

Eventually they find an area they can't cross, it was just a hole in the floor.

Lilly looks down at hole and sighs. "I don't wanna fuckin' hear it Mae." She sighs as she pulls a large spool of black rope, with small knots tied into already. "We're gonna have to find another way up once we're down there." She sighs as she finds a stable, enough support beam sticking through the drywall, and starts attaching the rope to it.

Mae nods as she shines the light around. "I know we passed stairs a few hallways back.

"Heard." Lilly sighs as she pulls on the rope with all her might, straining her shoulders. "Alright. We're good. Do you want to drop to your death first?" She asks as she drops the rest of the rope down the hole skeptically. "Or shall I do the honors?"

"I'll go first and clear."

"Right." Lilly comments as she clips the shovel to a d-link on her belt, and trades it out for her pistol. "Go, I've got your back." She says as she switches off the safety. She knew she could get down, but getting up this rope? That was going to be a joke and a half.

Mae smiles before she takes the rope and puts the flashlight between her teeth. She repels down easily. Her feet touch the unstable ground and she shifts a little. She holds on to the rope for balance as she finds her footing.

Lilly keeps the pistol ready and carefully observes the lower level.

"Either be careful coming down because it's bad or let me go find something to help." Mae warns after clearing her corners.

"I'll be careful." Lilly comments with an eye roll, as she looks around and clicks the safety on her gun back on. She slips the pistol back onto her belt, and takes a deep breath biting down on her lip as she slips down, quickly, but holding on tight enough to stay attached.

Mae catches Lilly before her ass can hit the ground. "What was that?"

"I didn't yell." Lilly says quietly, with a triumphant smile as she wraps her arms around her sister's neck and pecks her cheek. "My hero!" She adds with a wink.

Mae drops her head, but can't hide the smile. She couldn't even be mad at her, it was funny. She carefully walks down the small pile of debris before she sets Lilly down. "Which way do you think we should go?" She asks as she shines the light one the three choices.

"Well are any of your harpy senses tingling? Cause, I'm not feelin' any angels coming or going… So we might have to just take a guess…"

Mae takes a moment to think before she shakes her head.

"Right, well I say we go left." Lilly comments as she walks to the wall and pulls the chalk from her pouch and marks it.

Mae moves the light to shine around. "It does look like it has the most damage."

"That's what I was thinkin'... Boss levels always make ya hesitate…" Lilly shrugs as she bows and gestures to the pathway. "You first my lady." She smiles, as she stands up straight her hand going for the knife in her boot, and slides it out. She pops it open and makes a large deeper gash in her upper arm, before she flips it shut again.

"What are you doing?" Mae asks with wide eyes. Lilly had just cut, in the middle of the most disgusting place they'd ever been together. Was she missing something?

"If I need to throw up a ward, I'd rather not waste time scrambling for a blade." Lilly explains softly as she slips the knife back into her boot. "Come on, let's go." Lilly shrugs, as she pulls her large super soaker in front of her, holding it like a rifle as she stepped forward. "Be careful, I think if demons are here they'll be able to smell the blood." She adds with a grimace. "But if it's angels… I'll need to be ready."

"Right." Mae lets out a sigh of relief as she continues to move forward.

They're nearing a corner when Mae suddenly puts a hand to her head. She could feel emotions. She stops as she puts more energy into her barrier. It felt like the demons, the sounds more twisted and distorted versions of the way she felt human emotions. "Lilly I think-" She jumps back as a shadow barrels into her, knocking her to the ground with a surprised squeak.

Lilly alerts to Mae, automatically lifting up the gun as she hit the trigger and shot the man sitting on top of Mae, before she moved to kick it off her sister. Was this an angel? Or a demon? Or something else, she wasn't really sure and it really didn't matter. She just needed it off her sister.

Mae was fighting the demons grip around her throat as she twisted her hips trying to roll it off of her. "Demon." Mae chokes out as she kicks and twists, just wanting to keep it from getting a solid grip on her.

"Oh." Lilly breaths. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica." She quickly spits out as she pumps more water.

The demon looks up, it's eyes flicking to black. "You goddamn bitch, shut the fuck up." He squeezes Mae throat and shakes as if trying to make a point. He shoves a hand at Lilly, sending the girl flying back into the wall behind her

Lilly slides to the ground with a grunt before she looks back to the demon trying to choke the life out of Mae, her eyes glinting dangerously before she continues. "Ergo, draco maledicte. Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos." She spits out, spitefully.

Mae pushes the man off of her and scrambles away as he retches his head back; black smoke pouring from his mouth as he collapsed to the ground. "Is alive?" Mae coughs, looking over to the body on the ground as she stands.

Lilly sighs as she turns around, and crawls to her feet with her back throbbing in discomfort before she stumbles over to reach down and check the man's vitals. She drops her hand from the man's neck, and shakes her head. She lets out another sigh as she looks over her sister walking back to her so she could check her over. "You fine?"

"Probably gonna bruise, but I can breath." Mae admits as she rubs her sore throat. Why was it always her neck with demons? "You? I heard you hit the wall?" She looks her sister over, noticing a few places on the back of her shirt looked wet.

"Nothin' I can't handle, let's keep going." Lilly sighs as she picks the gun back up and primes it. "Why don't I take point this time? We can take turns getting strangled."

"You sure? I'm still good. It was just, weird picking up the emotions again. It was much more, distorted than I remembered."

"It's not cause I think ya can't handle it, idiot. It's cause you have the rock salt. Now let's go." Lilly comments as she takes the lead. She drops the gun and picks up a smaller water gun and her own flashlight. "I've got this, you deal with the big gauge."

Mae nods and pulls the shotgun from her bag. "I guess we were right. It's demons." She shakes her head as she clips the supersoaker to the bag in case she needed it quickly.

Lilly lets out a hiss as she digs her thumb into the cut in her arm to keep it bleeding, before she picks up where Mae left off. "Contact, at least means we're heading in the right direction." She sighs as she starts down the run down corridor.

Mae follows close behind, shotgun held at the ready as he eyes sweep the room while paying closer attention to the feelings around her, or lack of at the moment.

Lilly's steps are light as she maneuvers through following the carnage. She'd given up marking the walls. If the guys did come, surely they wouldn't need the breadcrumbs at this point. She holds up her hand when she hears the faintest sounds of an argument. "Demon or angel? Can you tell from here?" She whispers slowly as she flicks her flashlight off. They were standing just outside a large room that looked circular. It had probably at one time been a large waiting room, judging by the chairs and tables that were tossed around.

Mae stops and concentrates on the faint feelings. She tilts her head to the side as it slowly becomes clearer, listening to the jumbled cords of their emotions. "Uh three, no. Two demons, but I'm getting scared human emotions too."

Lilly looks over her sister and starts pulling the salt ropes from around her arms. "Heard, alright, so let's bar the exits and blare the tape… Then we'll go in and check it out..." She explains in a hushed tone. "I'll whistle when the exits are blocked off, got it?" She asks.

Mae nods before she slowly slides along the wall to the opening. She takes her phone out and flips it to the recorded exorcism and sets the phone and speaker on the floor, ready to hit play at a moments notice before she works to block this opening with the salt strips.

Lilly nods and turns to start setting out the salt perimeter, taking the time to make sure she was as inconspicuous and small as possible. She slices the strips into smaller chunks as she carefully lays it in front of each exit. There had been several times where she had hesitated; the debris too much for her to just maneuver around. She had force herself to climb, sometimes even crawl over the rubble, her skirt constantly getting snagged on the odd piece of concrete or rebar, before she tugged it free and kept going. The glass, metal, and overload of concrete scraped her sides, back, palms, and knees as she cautiously made her way around the battlefield that was this large room. There had been a couple of times when she'd panicked, and sent a pebble rolling, but she had been proud when she had just bit her lip and frozen; allowing the area to settle naturally before she even dared to continue. Castiel needed their help, had humbled himself to ask for aid; she wasn't going to let her neurotic-ness get them all killed. So she just pushed it off to the side and trudged her way through it.

It takes a lot of effort for Mae to keep her foot from anxiously as she waits for Lilly's whistle. They'd both agreed they weren't going to split up, and yet here they were. She would have laughed if it hadn't been for the fact that she knew there were demons somewhere in the room, hidden behind the collapsed ceiling or the obvious signs of a battle. She tilts her head as she takes a moment to really analyze the room, trying to figure out what had happened in this hospital. Had Castiel contacted Lilly before the battle? During? She really wasn't sure but the destruction had clearly been devastating. After a few moments she notices the red, for her own sanity she was going to say paint, smeared on the walls in strange symbols. A few of them were cracked or missing chunks, but they all looked similar enough that she was able to get the jist of the design she'd never seen before. She frowns as she studies it for another moment, before she carefully pulls a small notebook from her bag and quickly sketches the symbol as she waits for Lilly's signal.

Lilly was relieved when she made her way cautiously down the latest stack of rubble with little incident, a smile gracing her lips when she finds herself back in the corridor with Mae. She lets out a sigh of relief as she checks the last two large enough exits to matter, and smiles when she see's Mae's already hit them up, so instead makes her way back to her sister, as she puts up the last of the rope, back around her shoulders.

Mae lets out a silent sigh of relief as she puts her note book back in her bag. "Ready?" She whispers before she raises her brow in surprise. Lilly was covered in dust and bits of drywall and cement clung to her hair and clothes. The wet areas of her shirt, which along with her skirt were much holier than normal, seemed larger and the dust that clung to it was tinted red. She didn't know how her sister wasn't freaking out at the moment; nothing looked serious enough for her to insist they take care of it right now. Which was good, she didn't want Lilly to do a self inventory right now, she needed her focused on finding Castiel and getting out.

"Yeah, wasn't expecting it to actually connect..." Lilly comments as she picks up the newly dented super soaker.

Mae reaches down and hits play on the exorcism before she turns the volume all the way up. She shoulders the shotgun, ready for anything

Lilly nods as she stands with her back to the closest cover. Her super soaker primed and ready, as she turned to see if she could spot either of the demons.

Mae jumps as their voices suddenly boom over the speakers. Maybe the extra ten minutes of looking the speakers over had been worth it, she would not have imagined that they could be so loud. It dislodged dust as it played.

Twin roars of rage are emitted as two black blurs make their way towards the exit. Instantly rebounding off the wall as they fell to their knees and screamed, before black smoke billowed out of their mouths like storm clouds.

"Effective." Mae nods as she gathers up her phone and the speaker to pop them back into her pockets.

"Adding it to the list." Lilly nods as the two bodies drop. "But if that drew the attention of something else… We should check this room over quick." She adds as she slips from the corner and enters the room.

"Agreed. Stay in eyesight?" Mae follows, rushing to catch up.

"Right." Lilly nods as she slowly starts looking around the room for any signs of Castiel.

They spend a few minutes looking around the rubble before Mae straightens up. "I think I feel someone else. Another human." She tilts her head as she pulls at a piece of ceiling. Definitely a human, and if felt vaguely familiar.

Lilly turns to looks at Mae, before she heads over to her cautious of the rubble.

"Here." Mae nearly shouts as she spots a leg and black shoe under a broken chair. She tosses it to the side as she works to clear the rest of the rubble off him. It was Castiel.

Lilly slides down a rock, quickly correcting herself as she steadies herself and closes the distance, helping Mae dislodge the rubble from the fallen angel. Her eyes widening in shock when they take in the beat up angel. "Holy shit, it's Cas" She sighs as she drops to one knee instantly seeking his pulse. "I thought you said human?"

"I don't- He doesn't feel like Cas anymore." Mae says with a frown. There were no more wind chime emotions.

"Okay, concerning." Lilly mumbles, when she feels the soft pulse under her finger. "Hey, hey person. You need to wake up." She says as she carefully pokes his face.

"Here, let's pull him up, maybe we could get him moving and I can drag him out. You might need this." She says, placing the shotgun on the ground.

"Good plan. " Lilly nods as the two of them push the unconscious man in unison. With surprisingly little effort they move the man. "Besides the fact he has a giant gash in his thigh and we're not positive where there's a cleared stair well… And we're not sure what else is in this hospital..."

"Come on Mister, please wake up." Mae begs, sitting next to the man so she could pull one of his arms around her neck. "Cass? Sir?" Lilly was right, they really had to get moving.

"I can hit him?" Lilly offers unsure if that would be the best idea, since it looked as if he had a concussion.

"Tap him on the face." Mae offers.

"Right." Lilly nods as she gently slaps the man's cheeks several times, her hand halting when his eyes started flickering.

"Come on, we have to go, those demons will be back. Probably with friends." Mae says, worried about getting the guy and Lilly both out of here.

"Up!" Lilly shouts in his ear, losing patience, causing the man to jump in surprise before he looks around wildly.

"Sir, we're trying to help you. But we have to go, now." Mae expresses earnestly, pulling his arm back around her neck to brace him against her side.

"Right. Okay." The man slowly say, his voice strained and confused. He looks to Mae as he accepts her help to stand, leaning against her heavily. Lilly scoops up the shot gun.

"Let's fucking go." Lilly urges the two taking point as they head out of the large room, feeling exhausted as the adrenaline started wearing off from their first encounter. Her back was sore as the super soaker bounced against it, occasionally digging in. The shotgun white knuckled in her hands as she looked for a still functioning stair well.

Mae smiles at her friend, glad she didn't have to argue about her going first. She knew Lilly still wasn't feeling her best, and after the toss the demon gave her, she was starting to look pale again.

"Who are you, wait… I know you. I know both of you. You made the angel eat for me." The man observes as he follows the short girl, accepting the fact that the taller one was nearly carrying him.

"Now's not really question and answer time..." Lilly snaps nearly jumping on the balls of her feet with anxiety.

"We'll talk more in the car. Mister?" Mae prompts, wanting to keep the man awake.

"Not Castiel, not Cas. I'm uh- Jimmy, Jimmy Novak." Jimmy says as he looks between the two girls in confusion.

"Nice to meet you Jimmy. I'm Mae, thats Lilly."

"Nice ta meet ya Jimmy." Lilly sighs, as she looks up at a stairwell.

"We'll get out of here and then figure out what's going on. But right now we know there are demons in here." Mae explains as she rests them both against the wall.

"I'mma go check this out… Can you handle the both of you?" Lilly asks her sister with a frown, as she looks around the halls suspiciously.

Mae nods. "Be careful."

"Right." Lilly nods, she says as she heads up the stairs carefully, frowning when she see's part of the stairs are missing on the second landing. She sighs as she takes her time, jumping up and down on each of the stairs. When she reaches the door to the next floor she tries the handle, and breathes with relief as she opens it with ease. She grabs one of her spare water pistols and wedges the door open, before running back to her sister. "We're good." She pants, as she holds her aching side. "Let's move it people." She comments impatiently as she she shifts her eyes darting between both doorways, shotgun cocked at her hip ready to take on any more potential threats.

"Ready Jimmy?" Mae asks with false cheerfulness.

"Do I have a choice?" Jimmy sighs as he limps with Mae's assistance.

"Well, I mean, do you wanna die? Cause I rather we all make it outta here alive or Dean will lose his tiny little mind all over my ass." Lilly comments derisively.

"He's fine Lilly." Mae smiles as she and Jimmy begin the painfully slow process of climbing the stairs.

"I definitely remember that not being a good descriptor of health." Jimmy frowns.

"Are you sure you aren't Cas?" Mae asks with a skeptical raise of her brow.

"Not funny." Jimmy frowns as they make it to the first landing.

"Just trying to keep you talking Jimmy, take you mind off the leg." Mae grunts as he hefts him onto the next step.

"Right, cause I'm fine." Jimmy comments sarcastically as he stares at her incredulously.

"Thoth, obviously this ain't Cas, this one thinks he's funny. Move it hot shot." Lilly counters with a small grin on her lips.

"It's just the stress talking right now. I'm sure it's confusing as hell to suddenly wake up in the middle of a battlefield." Mae nods sympathetically. Jimmy was still very confused and scared so it made sense that he was defensive towards her and Lilly right now. Especially if he could remember them from when Castiel was in control of him. She wondered if he felt like the poor people that demons possessed; except Jimmy had said yes.

"Yeah, it's fuckin' weird and awful." Jimmy sighs as he struggles up the second half the stairs. "How much farther is the car?" He sighs.

"Uh… It's in a direction." Mae shrugs with a grimace.

"We marked our way in, but we kinda had to jump down a flight, So we're gonna have to track down the chalk marks." Lilly sighs as she races up past them and runs over the door, checking the hallway before she enters them. She looks around for a moment before she gestures the shotgun to the right. "I'm pretty sure the exit is that way."

Jimmy lets out an annoyed sigh.

Mae raises an eyebrow at him, but doesn't comment.

Lilly rolls her eyes as she starts down the hallway, she'd picked. She hoped they came up on the right side of the hole in the middle of the corridor.

Lilly keeps point, silently keeping guard as Mae continued to keep Jimmy alert and conscience. It continues like that for five minutes before a slew of curses in several languages breaks the silence.

"Lilly, shhhh." Mae exclaims in a harsh whisper.

Lilly frowns as she holds out her arm to stop Jimmy and Mae from walking. "We came up on the wrong fucking side."

"Are you fucking serious?" Jimmy snaps. "Do you to even know what your doing? I'mma bleed out."

"It's okay. It's a big hospital Jimmy. We've got the first aid kit in the car, just calm down please." Mae begs softly.

"Fuck this." Lilly cusses, "This way." She says as she turns back and heads the way they came.

Jimmy groans, as Mae turns them and they head in the new direction.

"It's alright Jimmy, we've got this." Mae assures him softly. "It won't take that long we just need to find a new exit. What ever happened here just, made the building a little unsafe."

Lilly turns into a room, and before Mae and Jimmy can join her they hear a shotgun blast and then glass breaking into shards.

Mae's eyes widen slightly before they catch up and she see that Lilly broke out a window. "See, no big. Lilly's got this."

"I'd speed it up, they probably heard that." Lilly calls out as she quickly brushes the glass off the sill, breaking the remaining shards in the pane with the barrel. Before she runs her gloved hand over it to get rid as much of the debris swiftly. "Up and over. Move it quickly." She commands gesturing with the shotgun, before she pumps it, and takes guard at the door.

Mae gets Jimmy settled next to the window before she jumps out, takes a quick look around, and turns back. "Help me get him out Lils."

Lilly turns and quickly returns to Jimmy. "Out ya go!" She greets as she helps get him out gently. When she hears something in the distance crash.

Mae easily guides Jimmy to the ground. "Hurry Lilly hurry. That noise isn't good." Mae urges as she gets Jimmy's arm around her bruised neck again.

Lilly nods as she turns back to the window and hands Mae the shotgun. "Give me some space, ya know how graceful my landings are."

After looking around to judge which way they should go, Mae helps Jimmy limp away. "Go for it." She calls over her shoulder.

Lilly nods, and bunches her skirt in her hand before she quickly crawls up the window sill, when she feels her skirt get tugged by something a short scream leaving her throat as she immediately turns to kick out, her foot kicking something solid as she pulled at her skirt as she fell out the window, and lands on her back. "Shit!" She groans loudly even as she forces herself back onto her stomach and forces herself up, limping as quickly as she could away from the window, as she scrambled and pulled the confetti from her pouch and threw it. "Fuck you assfuck!" She snarls at the black eyed demon reaching for her.

"Lilly! Are you okay?" Mae calls out as she rushes back over with Jimmy, they both stop dead in their tracks when someone on the other side of the window begins yelling.

Lilly curses as she quickly grabs the super soaker and hits the trigger the water hitting the demon in the face, some of the confetti sticking to the water as the demon let out a hiss. She turns to Mae. "Run, idiots!" She snaps at them as she turns and does the same ignoring the pain in her leg and back.

Mae shakes her head as she takes off with Jimmy doing his best to just hop with her.

Lilly scrambles to pull the fob out from between her breasts when the car comes into sight, and hits the button to unlock the doors.

Mae doesn't talk as she pulls the back door open and helps Jimmy in.

Lilly doesn't look behind her til she's at the car, already pumping the super soaker with the fob firmly in the same hand. She looks around in surprise when she doesn't see anyone following them. "Quickly. Keys in side pocket. Mae, you're on driving detail." She spits out, her eyes roaming the grounds suspiciously.

"On it." Mae reaches into her bag and pulls out the keys as she runs around the car.

"First aid kit. Trunk." Lilly bites out. "Keep. Shotgun." She wheezes out, as she pops the trunk with the fob.

Mae pulls the trunk open and pulls the first aid kit out before she tosses her bag and hula hoop in. "Got it." She slams the trunk.

Lilly slowly backs to the passenger side back door, her eyes still scanning the area for the remaining demon.

Mae opens the driver's door and slides in, placing the shotgun on the seat next to her and the first aid kit on the console. "Ready?" She calls out.

Lilly opens the back door and slides in, slamming the door shut behind her. "We, can go now." She pants as she turns and begins looking Jimmy over.

Mae quickly starts the car and gets them moving away from the hospital of doom looming in the rear view mirror, the sound of her engaging the lock button echoing around the silent car.

"You, person, Jimmy… What hurts?" She asks as she scoots forward and plucks up the first aid kit.

"Just my head and left leg, uh, Lilly." Jimmy says, the confusion on his face lessening the further they got from the building.

"Cool, thank you." Lilly sighs as she tears open the first aid kit and grabs supplies. She adjust to sit on shaky knees as she starts cleaning his head wounds. She sends a silent prayer to her gods that she'd accomplished her mission.

Mae pulls her phone from her pocket and unplugs it from the speaker before she hits Sam's number on speed dial. She puts it on speaker before she puts it on the center console."We need to let the guys know what happened." She breathes out, as the phone begins ringing.

"Fair." Lilly shrugs as she finishes cleaning out the last scratch on Jimmy's forehead.

"Hello?" Sam's worried voice answers.

"Hey Sam, uh, well. It was kind of a trap, and Cass wasn't there. But we found Jimmy Novak and a few demons." Mae quickly explains.

"Who's Jimmy Novak? Wait demons?" Sam demands confused.

"We exorcised them. Well, all but one… I think and Jimmy Novak was Cas' vessel."

"We're about an hour out. How are you guys? Any one hurt?" Dean demands over the line.

"Jimmy is hurt, and Lilly…" She turns to glance at her sister "Got tossed and then-"

"Don't." Lilly bites out as she turns to glare at her sister.

"Pushed out of a window, but she's well enough to be patching up Jimmy. I got choked again, but it's just some bruising." Mae continues to report.

"I'm good." Lilly chirps in as she finishes up the first of the cuts on the vessels face. "Jimmy's fine too, just bloody and dirty."

"Meet up at a Hotel?" Mae adds.

"Fine, let us know where you tw-three are going. Keep us posted."

"Will do. We're really ok Sam." Mae reiterates, feeling guilty for worrying the two of them, but grateful that Sam had trusted her to get this done. "I love you."

"You...need to take off your pants…" Lilly comments awkwardly in the back seat. "Angel's don't go commando right? I need to clean it… It's started bleeding again… Which means it probably needs stitches, I'mma need em' off." She admits as she pulls her gloves off and pumps a fistful of sanitizer into her hands.

"Uh...okay…" Jimmy responds hesitantly as he looked the girl over. The dust and dirt standing in dark contrast to her sickly looking pale skin, as she trembled next to him on the seat. She honestly looked worse off that he did. "Are you sure you're up for this? You don't look that great..."

"Do I need to pull over?" Mae glances up into the rear view mirror, trying to get a good look at Lilly.

"No!" Lilly snaps, her eyes narrowed at the vessel. "Do not stop, let's just get the fuck away from that place…" She sighs out.

"Are you sure you guys are ok?" Sam asks after listening to the conversation.

"Super. Novak just needs stitches." Lilly says loudly as she continues to glare at the man. Mouthing ' Shut up, and pant's off. Stitches.'

"I saw a hotel, an Embassy, just as you cross the state line, just off the highway. We're heading there. And we're all either ok, or going to be ok. I promise."

Jimmy looks at Lilly, concerned even as he lifts his hips off the seat and rolls down his pants, blushing and awkward.

Lilly begins threading the needle, concerned about the amount of blood seeping from the man's thigh.

"See you guys soon?" Mae asks, just wanting to turn the phone off.

"Yeah, we'll see you soon Baby." Sam sighs, hanging up the phone.

Mae slowly accelerates, trying to get more distance between them and the old hospital; wishing she knew exactly how far away the hotel was.

Lilly pulls on a pair of gloves as she adds a purple paste to the wound before she begins cleaning it out. Her hands reaching out to gather a handful of teal looking goop before she bends over Jimmy's leg, blocking her actions from his view.

"Mae? I thought your name was Elizabeth?" Jimmy asks suddenly, distracting himself from the awkward position Lilly was putting him in.

Mae smiles at the question, glancing into the rear view mirror for a moment before answering. "My name is Elizabeth Mae Carlson. Cass never calls me anything except Elizabeth, though."

"Oh, but Mae is fine? You can call me Jimmy. Thank you both, it's been hell, well figuratively. Thank you again, you two made sure I ate."

"That was all Lilly, she fought very valiantly for you. Though Cas hasn't been around in awhile… Are you hungry?" Mae asks as she looks back into the mirror.

"I knew the human would care." Lilly murmurs speculatively as she ties off another stitch.

"Yes, very and thank you." Jimmy says smiling into the mirror. "Any type of burger would be amazing." He smiles, before his eyes dart to Lilly who was still bent over his thighs and notably shaking, before he looks back to the mirror. This was a completely inappropriate, but he'd been shot, stabbed, and other shit all year. Why not add this to the list?

"We should really pick him up new clothes too… Or text the guys… but he can't wear this shit in public it'll draw attention." Lilly comments off offhandedly just wanting Novak to feel human, if roles had been switched she knew she'd hate to wear bloody clothes.

"Ask the guys for the clothes, I'm sure we can find a place to get something for you to eat. I'm sure we'll pass something that's twenty four hours."

"Thank you, the both of you." Jimmy sighs, as he leans back and tilts his head toward the roof of the car, thinking about the last year of his life.

"It's not a problem. I think the guys are going to end up having some questions for you, but let's just get you taken care of, right Lilly."

"Right." Lilly sits up attentively, shooting her sister a smile in the mirror, before she turns back to her work, regretting the reflexive action.

"Riiiight, about that I don't really remember anything." Jimmy comments hesitantly.

The car lapses into silence for another several moments as Lilly continues to work on Jimmy's leg.

Eventually Jimmy tilts his head, "This isn't hurting? I would think that stitches would hurt."

"I haven't started yet, my hand won't stop shaking." Lilly mumbles as she finishes knotting off another stitch.

"Lilly!"

"Joking… Just one more." Lilly assures them with a slightly sadistic laugh.

"She's kidding Jimmy, I promise." Mae says, shaking her head.

"How is that funny? I don't… That's not funny. What is wrong with you?" Jimmy asks looking down at his leg, noting the stitches didn't look that horrible with a relieved sigh.

"And done." Lilly sighs as she slowly sits up straight, pulling of her gloves as she pulls an orange container out of the kit, and twists it open. "And so many, many things." She answers his question as she scoops out a handful and leans forward. Her hand working the orange ointment into the bruises on Mae's neck gently.

"Sorry Jimmy." Mae frowns. "Lilly, are you gonna need help with your back? We've got a bit before we're going to hit any sort of civilization. I don't want to leave it."

"I'll have you look at it after I take a shower." Lilly shrugs gently.

"Was that an option?" Jimmy demands with a frown.

"Not for you. You were bleeding Jimmy. Don't be stupid." Lilly says with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"I know you're bleeding too Lilly." Mae glares.

"I know, I'll take care of it." Lilly sighs, not really wanting to take a self inventory right now, at the moment she was still proud of herself for not having a complete OCD fit. It hadn't seemed important when they'd been trying to save Castiel, and she'd shelved her obsession willfully, but the longer she thought about the more grit she could feel on her skin. And it was making her itchy.

Mae presses her foot down harder, speeding up. She knew that tone. Lilly was on the verge of freaking out. She needed to get them to a gas station or fast food, someplace with a bathroom so they could get Jimmy food and Lilly cleaned up and taken care of. "I'll stop at the first place with a bathroom."

"This is why I love you." Lilly breathes as she turns back to Jimmy. "Ya got anything else goin' on?" She asks.

Jimmy shakes his head, "Just a headache."

Lilly nods and turns back to her kit with a frown. "Want some painkillers?" She offers.

Jimmy tilts his head to the side. "I remember something about you and painkillers." His eyes narrow as if he was trying to recall details.

"Not all of them are opium based." Lilly comments with a roll of her eyes as she pulls out bottle. "Want some?" She asks as she twists the lid open, and offers them to him.

Jimmy looks her over suspiciously. "You swear it's not opium."

"That does it enjoy your headache." Lilly comments with an indignant sniff, as she takes two of the pills herself.

"Lilly." Mae gently chides.

"What?" Lilly asks with a frown.

"It was just a question Lilly. You really can't blame him, he's seen shit."

"No, it's not opium, you're not in that much pain." Lilly chides. "It's just herbs that help relieve muscle pain and headaches." She sighs as she offers him the bottle again. "Would you feel better if Mae took some? Cause, I know I would."

Jimmy shrugs and takes two of the offered pills. "Oh well, I mean, what's the worse that can happen

"You're allergic to something I'm not aware of?" Lilly comments with a shrug. "But that's still okay, cause we have an Epipen."

Mae chuckles as she holds out her hand. Her head was hurting as was her neck, though the paste and ointment was certainly helping. Demons didn't hurt nearly as bad as ghosts, but the distorted thrum did a number on her none the less.

Lilly smiles as she takes out two pills and drops them in Mae's hand. "Thank you." She sighs as she turns back to the kit and digs to the bottom til she pulls out a wash clothe and a container of rubbing alcohol. She closes the kit and puts it between her and Jimmy.

"Can I go home? I'm not sure what happened back there, or where Castiel went, but I am done with this." Jimmy looks down at the first aid kit and then back to Lilly.

"Now, or like after we've eaten and slept a bit. I mean the answer is yes either way. Though like I said, Sam and Dean are probably going to want to talk to you. You have a family?"

Lilly doesn't comment as she starts pulling off the belt of water guns careful of her movements. She grimaces slightly at Mae's words. Was it okay for the human who'd been ridden by their friend to return home? Was that going to be safe? She really wasn't sure, but Mae knew more about this shit then she did.

"Um...I guess food and sleep would be nice. I know I must look rough. My wife and daughter, yes. I haven't seen either in nearly a year."

"Wow, that's horrible, I'm so sorry." Mae says, easily reading his emotions.

Lilly slowly pulls the super soaker from over her shoulders, and carefully adds it to her belt and balances them to the hump on the floor. The spasming in her back from the action making her wince. She wanted a damn shower, but she wasn't sure she could wait that long. She grimaced as she looks at the dirt smeared into the cut on her arm.

"A bit, yeah. My choice, though I didn't know quite what I was agreeing too. It was an Angel, I didn't really feel like it was my place to question it. I didn't realize how much, violence, I was signing up for."

"Yeah… they can be, pretty violent." Mae says with a shiver.

Lilly doesn't disagree as she carefully bends forward and peels her shirt from her back and over her head gently, the material tugging in several places where the blood had congealed on the shirt, before she pulled them free with a small nearly silent hiss.

Jimmy furrows his brow before his eyes widen. "Oh, that's right. Uriel attacked you. Castiel was pissed about that. Pissed." He turns as if to say something to Lilly, but quickly averts his eyes back to Mae when he see's her in just a bra.

"I thought he was, he assured me I was reading him wrong." Mae says with a small smile.

Lilly takes the wash cloth and douses it with rubbing alcohol before she starts scrubbing at her arms, oblivious to the fact she was making a steady whine of disgust the whole time. The wash cloth quickly going from white to gray.

"Reading?" Jimmy asks, vigilantly keeping his eyes straight at Mae's head as he ignored the strange girl next to him.

Mae tilts her head to the side at Jimmy's sudden discomfort and embarrassment before she realizes what Lilly was doing. She shakes her head, happy that Lilly was at least cleaning the wounds. "I assumed you knew everything Cas did." She continues, trying to keep the man distracted.

"No, I barely remember anything, things just come and go in fragments." Jimmy admits with a frown.

"Oh, well, I'm an empath. I can feel your emotions." Mae nods her head slowly, this poor guy didn't need her whole story. She didn't need to add fairies into his already confusing life.

"Oh. Well, that isn't the weirdest thing in the world."

Lilly let's out a sigh of relief when her arms match her hands in cleanliness as she turns back to the kit and starts pulling out ointments, every intention of cleaning out the self inflicted cut first. She'd purposely dug her dirty thumb into it. _What the fuck was I thinking_? She groans with a firm frown on her lips.

"Nope, freaking demons and angels are everywhere, I feel pretty darn normal sometimes."

"Yeah, definitely weirder things than empaths." He says shifting with discomfort.

"We don't have to talk if you don't want to." Mae offers, Jimmy was starting to feel lost and very sad, tinged with a hint of anger.

"No, that's not it. It just. It's all so big. I always knew I was just a small part of a much bigger plan, but I'm really starting to question it all." Jimmy lets out a sigh and turns to look out his window, giving Lilly plenty of privacy.

Lilly takes in a deep breath as she cleans out the cut to best of her ability, even going as far as reopening it to bleed out the last of the dirt. Her fingers quickly rub a glob a paste over the clean cut before she wipes away the _contaminated_ blood with a piece of gauze. Once it's to her standards she pulls out some butterfly stitches and arranges them along the cut. She looks between Jimmy and Mae, noticing their conversation had petered out.

"So, Jimmy." Lilly says softly, as she turns to pull a new cloth out of the kit.

"Yes?" Jimmy asks not tearing his gaze from the window.

"You remember when I stitched up your leg, like ten minutes ago…" Lilly asks as she douses rubbing alcohol on the new rag.

Jimmy is quiet for a moment. "Yes?" He answers hesitantly, as he watched the yellow blurs become a line.

"Can you clean my back?" Lilly asks hopefully, as she holds out the washcloth.

Jimmy lets out a sigh. "I suppose it's only fair." He slowly turns to look into her eyes, holding his hand out for the washcloth.

Lilly let's out a sigh of relief as she drops the cloth in his hand. "Thank you." She says as she slowly turns back to look out the opposing window. She slowly adjusts so that she could pull her knees to her chest and leans forward, before her hands come up to unclasp the band of her bra.

Jimmy found himself focusing on the intricate tattoo on her back, marred by scrapes and blood as it was. It takes him a moment to realize she was going to completely take her bra off. "What! Wait!" Jimmy jerks away from her, the back of his head smashing into the window behind him.

Lilly drops her hands and turns to look Jimmy over.

"What is happening back there?" Mae questions, looking up from the road into the mirror again.

"I think I killed him." Lilly frowns as she crawls over the back seat to pick up the man's head.

"What?" Mae asks in disbelief. "How?"

"I asked him to wash my back, and then he jerked back and slammed his damn head on the window." Lilly explains with a exasperated sigh, as she digs her fingers into the material in his shirt and pulls him upright, with everything she had.

Mae takes a deep breath. "Ah, he was really uncomfortable when you took your shirt off, maybe he's a prude."

"I just wanted him to wash my back, I wasn't propositioning him for sex." Lilly sighs as she pulls the buckle out, and clips him in place. She pulls the top strap all the way out before she let's it go and locks the man into place tightly.

"I'm sorry Lilly. It shouldn't be much longer before we get to a bathroom."

"Alright…" Lilly sighs as she takes Jimmy's head in her hand and twists his head slowly, as her other hand palpated his scalp. "I can wait. We still need to pick up food for Jimmy… And I'm not sure if he just fainted or this is an actual concussion so can we also pick up a bag of ice...I mean either way, I guarantee his brains swollen from hittin' shit."

* * *

AN2: Again, sorry for the mistakes, but hopefully you enjoyed watching the girls bumble their way through rescuing Jimmy. Please don't forget to leave us a message letting us know what you think. We're still working on how we go through the events in the show and trying to make sure we make each episode we decide to write our own somehow. Let us know how we're doing and we'll be back next Sunday. Lots of Love reader!


	55. Chapter 55

AN: Welcome to another new week! :)

* * *

.232.

"Bathroom is salt sealed." Mae says as she rejoins Lilly and Jimmy in the hotel room.

Lilly, still shirtless, turns and nods at her sister as she stands on two chairs balanced on the bed where she's carefully carving a ward into the ceiling. "Awesome, this is the last sigil." She sighs.

"Anything else I can work on, or do we think it's safe now?" Mae asks as she helps to balance the two chairs.

"Well, the doors and windows all have traps, the window's and doors are all fortified with salt strips, along with the AC vents. The wards are all up and intact, with one banishing sigil in the bathroom and one by the door, ready to be activated via a bloody palm smack by any of us. There's a holy water gun on every flat surface, along with the salt hula hoops, bringing the floor is lava to a new level." Lilly sighs as she makes one last line.

"This is some high grade paranoia." Jimmy comments from his corner, his back firmly to the room as he ate the burgers bought for him.

"Oh I'm sorry? Now you're acknowledging my existence?" Lilly asks with a raised brow before she turns back to Mae and lazily lifts up her arms with an expectant look at her sister.

Mae chuckles as she grabs Lilly and sets her down on the floor.

"What about this is funny?" Jimmy demands, still not turning to look at either of the girls.

"Sorry Jimmy." Mae pouts, he was still so angry. Maybe once Lilly got into clean clothes he'd feel better about being in the same room as them.

Lilly rolls her eyes. "We're safe enough. I'm taking a damn shower. I've waited long enough to clean up." She sighs as she grabs her bag of clothes, and turns to the bathroom. The door snaps closed behind her and the water turns on only a moment later.

Jimmy turns to look at the bathroom door before turning to look at Mae. "Is she always that immodest?"

Mae just lets out a sigh. "She was in a bra Jimmy."

A shrill scream interrupts the conversation.

Mae bites her bottom lip but doesn't comment.

Jimmy turns to the bathroom door with wide eyes, before he turns back to Mae. "Shouldn't you go check on her?"

"I think she just realized how dirty she is. She's kind of a germaphobe." Mae shrugs before she pulls out her sketchbook and plops down in the seat across from Jimmy, facing the door.

"Oh…" Jimmy nods as he continues eating his food, less concerned with Mae's explanation.

The two settle into a mildly comfortable silence as Jimmy begins eating his fifth burger and Mae sketches in her seat across from him. The sound of Lilly's shower fills the silent void with white noise.

Mae alerts every time a shadows cross over the window, holding a water gun at the ready just in case. When heavy knocks bang interrupt the peaceful moment with no warning shadow Mae jumps, hissing in surprise as everything in her lap tumbles to the floor. She grips her water gun tightly as she glares at the door.

Jimmy looks between Mae and the door. "I don't think an angel or demon would knock." He states dryly.

Mae shakes her head, annoyed with herself for being overly anxious, as she heads to the door and looks out the little glass peephole. With a sigh of relief she carefully unlocks the door. "Hey guys." Mae greets as she steps back from the demon traps to let Sam and Dean in.

"Mae!" Sam exclaims, rushing over the trap to pick up her up immediately in a worried and relieved hug.

Mae can't help but to melt into his embrace as she reciprocated his hug, glad to finally be safe in his arms. Lilly and she had done amazingly well in her book, but with Sam here she finally felt like she could breath; leadership was not her happy place and she was more than happy to pass off the reigns.

Dean nudges past the couple his eyes scouting for Lilly when she doesn't greet him.

"Um, guys, meet Jimmy Novak. Jimmy, this is Sam and that's Dean."

Sam nods to the man.

"Jimmy, huh, pleasure to meet you I guess." Dean greets walking around the room. His eyes catching the security measures they'd thrown in place. "Where's Lilly?" He asks as he turns to Mae.

"She's in the shower Dean." Mae explains quickly. "She uh, she was really… really dirty. You would have been proud of her. She kept herself on lockdown and didn't fully spaz once."

"Right." Dean sighs as he walks to the bathroom and tries the door, frowning when it's locked. "So, what the hell happened?" He asks as he leans his back against the wall next to the bathroom, every intention of just snagging her when she finished her shower.

"We got to the hospital before it got dark, and from the outside it looked like it had been abandoned for a while. Inside though, at least the further in we got, it looked like there had been a huge battle. Like a bomb had gone off. We were careful, swept the rooms and slowly made our way through, looking for Cass. We came across a few demons, but we took care of them with the exorcism. One got to both of us though, hence the _slight_ injuries." Mae pauses as Sam instantly sweeps her hair to the side and checks her throat.

"Lilly already put the ointment on it, but I'll put more on after a shower. I was not gonna try and take one first, I think she would have died. Anyway, holes in the ground and walls and climbing around rubble later, we found, Jimmy."

"Hi." Jimmy says as he starts on another burger.

"He was injured, I helped him walk out-"

"She mostly carried me." Jimmy shrugs with no shame.

"Something like that, uh… We couldn't get back out the way we'd come in."

"You got lost." Jimmy corrects, mid chew.

Mae turns to glare at Jimmy. "Well I couldn't climb a rope and carry you." She snaps.

Jimmy shrugs. "What, you two got lost. I thought we were all going to die in there."

Mae takes a deep breath. "We were not going to die. Anyway, we uh. Well, we were on the ground floor so Lilly shot the glass out of a window and most of us jumped out. One of us was thrown."

"Who was thrown?" Both brothers demand.

Mae blinks. "Lilly. There was another demon. By the way, not sure if devil trap confetti works, but it didn't come after us."

Dean growls, his muscles tensing as he turned to glare at the bathroom door.

"What?" Sam asks with a frown, brows furrowed as he pulled Mae closer to him.

"We had a lot of backup plans in case something went wrong." Mae points out as she pulls a few squares of paper out of her pocket, all of them covered front and back with tiny detailed devil traps. "It was a last resort kind of thing, we kinda were hedging that confusion might slow them down in a pinch if we got in troub… Which we weren't in," She sighs as she tosses the sheets of paper onto the table before she turns back to Sam and Dean. "Until the very end when Jimmy and I were already out of the building. Lilly had chosen rear guard for… I don't want to say obvious reasons, but it's not like she was in any position to help Jimmy walk… I mean not that she would've been much help in peak condition. I mean- Jimmy is just kinda big." She turns to look at Jimmy with an apologetic smile.

"I mean yeah, I am bigger, but I was surprised she was still walking after her less than graceful landing from the window toss." Jimmy adds in, as he looked Mae over speculatively. "Not that she probably could've done much better on her own… Her skirt would've tripped her anyways."

Mae looks down at the ground as she absently rubs her temples. She leans more into Sam as she feels Dean's anger and concern beat against her barriers. "I don't like being the leader. You have to make a lot of quick judgment calls. I ended up driving a lot faster than I ever have before." She softly admits to Sam.

"It's alright baby…" Sam breathes into her hair as he pulls her to him protectively. "I'm sure you did great." He assures her.

Dean lifts an eyebrow at Mae's confession. "Everyone got here safe, and no one's really hurt. Consider it a win Mae, and don't sweat the small stuff. Ya did fine for your first gig." He gives her a small encouraging smile before he turns to look at Jimmy. "Do you know what happened, where Cass went?"

"It was a trap. A couple dozen demons attacked, and Cass was making easy work of them, then boom a flash of white." Jimmy shrugs. "Then I was free and waking up to Mae talking to me, while Lilly was smacking me in the face."

"So Cass is just, poof, gone with no explanation?" Dean shakes his head. "And demons were involved."

"Oh. There were these markings all around the room we found him in." Mae steps away from Sam and rummages through her bag until she finds her small notebook. "I mean, they were all damaged but this is what I'm pretty sure it looked like."

Sam and Dean both walk over to her. Dean holding his hand out for the book.

Mae smiles and hands it to Dean, watching as he turned the small notebook at different angles trying to decipher it.

"I think it was written in blood." Mae finally lets herself admit, her nose scrunching at the thought of how much blood that would have taken.

Dean lets out a huff before he hands the book to his brother. Sammy had always been better with languages. Mae's sketch just looked like Greek to him.

Sam studies the sketch pad for a moment his finger tracing the pattern, before he turns to look at the dried blood sigil on wall. "I think it's some form of Enochian..." He sighs, as he rubs his temple.

Mae nods slowly. "Lilly and I thought it looked like more than just Cass was there." She points up at the sigils carved around the room, "Hence the angel wards."

Dean clicks his tongue as he looks around the room, his eyes catching the wards that had been thrown up. This wasn't good.

"Hey since 'the guys' are here, can I go to a real hospital now? Not that I didn't appreciate the shaky triage but-" Jimmy begins only to be interrupted.

Mae lets out an inelegant huff as she stamps her foot and points an accusatory finger at Jimmy. "You look at those fucking stitches and try telling me they aren't a marvel of ocd-ness. A doctor of fifty years would be impressed with her work. Go on. Look and tell me they aren't fucking perfect." No one was allowed to say shit about Lilly's medical prowess.

Jimmy blinks, taken aback. "I don't know what's she did to my leg. I don't know what Castiel did to me. I just want to make sure I'm completely back to normal." He shakes his head, looking for any excuse to get away from these people and back to his family.

"I don't think a hospital, is gonna do shit for ya Jimmy. Yer just gonna get yourself locked up with a nice jacket." Dean sighs as he looks between Mae and Jimmy.

Sam grimaces as he turns his back on Dean and Jimmy to pick Mae up. "Have you slept yet baby?" He whispers into her ear.

"No." Mae sniffs, she hadn't dared try to sleep until Sam and Dean had gotten here to take over. She knew this was big, she and Lilly were lucky they'd gotten out alive.

"Alright, let's get you to bed." Sam sighs, as he picks her up.

"But I'm gross." Mae whines with a pout on her lips with tears gathering in her eyes.

Sam closes his mouth and looks to Dean lost.

Dean sighs. "I got it." He comments as he turns and lowers himself to the bathroom door, and begins lockpicking it, not needing much incentive.

"I'm sorry. I just. I don't wanna be in charge." Mae knew she was breaking down. She had been serious, and vigilant. Mad eye moody would have been proud of her. She lays her head against Sam's neck, content to be held in the safety of his arms.

"It's okay, we're here now. I've got you." Sam assures her as he sits on the bed and holds her closer, rocking her slightly as he cooed her. "Dean's getting Lilly out now."

Dean nods as he pockets the tools and enters the bathroom. "Hey Lilly." They hear him say before he closes the door behind him.

Jimmy sighs. "Was I really rescued by children."

Sam just looks up to glare at Jimmy, and shakes his head. "You were rescued by an inexperienced hunter and a… Baker, you're welcome."

"I'm surprised we got out of there alive." Jimmy shakes his head before he finishes his drink.

The sound of the water pitters out as Dean steps out. "She'll be right out."

"Done." Lilly greets as she steps out with a towel wrapped around her. "Sorry Mae…" She adds sheepishly.

Jimmy's eye's widen before he snaps his head away to look at the wall again.

"I'm not mad. I just didn't want to go to sleep gross. You're fine." Mae explains softly as she stands from Sam's lap with his help.

"Heard…" Lilly blinks, Mae had obviously reached her limits while she'd been in the bathroom. "Want help with the shower?" She asks softly as she holds the door open.

Mae shakes her head as she walks into the bathroom. "Your back." She says with a frown.

"I know, I'll have Dean look at it." Lilly assures her sister. "Go, worry about yourself."

Mae nods before she closes the door.

Lilly turns to look at Sam expectantly, her arms crossed over her chest.

Sam nods. "Right. I got her." He follows after Mae quickly, avoiding Lilly's gaze.

Lilly nods as she walks over as she sits on the bed. "We wanted the place warded as quickly as possible…"

"Is that your excuse for not taking care of yourself sooner." Dean shakes his head as he goes for the first aid kit.

"No it was my explanation for why we're in a hotel room with only two beds." Lilly shrugs.

"Ah. Smart. You wanna lay down so I can patch you up?" Dean asks as he points at the bed, clearly indicating that he wasn't asking.

"The last time I didn't have full coverage that one nearly killed himself…" Lilly frowns as she gestures towards Jimmy.

"I did not. You- You just shocked me." Jimmy defends himself, still refusing to look behind him.

"I asked you to clean my back, how is that shocking?" Lilly scoffs.

Jimmy's head drops. "I didn't know you were planning to take your bra off."

"It wasn't like I was trying to make ya motorboat me…" Lilly comments with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm married. Hopefully still married anyway."

"I wasn't asking for sex! I was asking for you to clean off my back!"

"Look, I don't expect you to understand. I have morals. I can't see a woman naked."

Lilly let's out a scoff of indignation. "I have morals!"

Dean holds a finger up to her lips. "Look, he ain't gonna look, so lay down and let me take care of you woman."

Lilly let's out a huff of indignation before she turns and crawls over the bed before plopping down.

"Thank you." Dean rolls his eyes as he lays the first aid kit out next to her, letting out a hiss of surprise when he catches sight of her full back. "Mae said ya got tossed a few times but this looks like you fell in a blender."

"Eh… It was all very crumbly surfaces." Lilly explains with a slight shrug, before she thinks about it and makes a gagging noise. "Can we actually not talk about it actually?"

Dean shakes his head as he grabs the little containers of goop he needed and goes to work. "So. No more Cass huh?"

"No more Cass, in him." Lilly agrees.

"Thank something or other." Jimmy chimes in with a grumble.

"Did he kidnap you or something…" Lilly asks as she rolls her head to look at Jimmy.

"No."

"Did he… Did he rape you or something?" Lilly asks.

"You're a very disturbed individual." Jimmy shakes his head. "No, he- He told me I was special and that God had a job only I could do. He told me he needed to borrow my body."

"Well, no one ever tells ya special ain't always a good thing." Lilly comments with a slight wince, as she feels something in her back shift.

"Babe, there is glass in your back. What the hell." Dean growls as he tosses the shard on the nightstand.

"I couldn't reach all the pieces." Lilly sighs with a shrug. She had managed to get out several in her shower though.

Dean grumbles as he looks over his shoulder at Jimmy. It still felt weird to talk to him when he felt sure that it was Castiel. He guessed the little angel had been growing on him. "So you did say yes to him when he said he wanted to posses ya?" He asks as he goes back to work on Lilly's back.

"I did." Jimmy sighs. "I thought it would be for a more noble cause than killing."

"Have you read _your_ bible?" Lilly questions.

"Yes, many times. That was old old testament stuff, I thought it would be more like the new, new testament. Like I was going to be a part of making the world better for my daughter. I was wrong."

Lilly frowns at that. "No, you've helped plenty. Castiel has done plenty of noble shit while driving you around. You've helped him take care of many threats that may have eventually reached your daughter."

"Well, I guess that's something at least. Not a total waste then. But I'm looking forward to going home."

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Lilly asks with a frown. "It sounds like you love your wife and daughter, and you're face is kinda the poster of a really… Curious angel. You're going to end up drawing the wrong type of attention. If you want to keep your family safe… I'm just not sure that's what yer gunna wanna do…"

Dean's face darkens. He hated the idea of keeping a family separated, but Lilly had a point.

"But I'm out, and I don't know anything. I just want to see my family."

"I don't think demons typically need a reason to hurt people, it's kinda their shtick...But you know. And an angel was riding you, and I'm sure he took out a lot of their kind." Lilly explains with a frown. "I know it might suck, but sometimes the best thing you can do to love your family is avoid them, to keep them safe. I mean that's what I would do if I were you..."

Dean narrows his eyes. "Thin ice Lilly." He grumbles out in a whisper as he battles with himself to keep from swatting her ass for the reminder of her actions a year ago.

Lilly's eyes widen slightly as her muscles tense at his tone. "Not that I would. I mean but if your family thinks you're dead already... I mean, it sounds like if Castiel shows up you're not saying yes again." She quickly back pedals.

"No. He'd have to have a pretty damn convincing argument. And I have no idea what my family thinks happened. Castiel promised me they would take care of my family and that no harm would come to them if I said yes, but I never saw them after I said yes."

"If Castiel promised you something he meant it." Lilly assures him. "He does not know what lying is… But, I mean-"

"But look man. We don't know what happened yet. Let us figure it out and then, when it's safe for you and your family, we'll get you home." Dean interupts Lilly.

Jimmy frowns, but doesn't comment.

Lilly lets out a sigh. "It's not fair, but it's the safest thing for your family. They don't need any part of this drama, ya know? You've already sacrificed a year of your life to keep them safe, do you really wanna just show back up unannounced with no sane explanation of what happened to you? Have you even thought about what you were gonna tell them?"

Jimmy's shoulders slump. "No. I guess I haven't."

Sam opens the bathroom door and walks out, Mae right behind him looking a lot better now that she was clean in in fresh clothes.

"Feeling better?" Dean questions as he moves the towel to cover Lilly from the waist down.

"Yes. Sorry." Mae nods before she frowns and looks away from Lilly's back.

"Why don't you go catch up on some sleep?" Dean suggests with a frown. "I'll have Lilly join you when I'm done with her back."

"Okay." Mae easily agrees as Sam lead her to the other bed. He gently tucks her in with a kiss to her forehead, smiling when she instantly slides into sleep.

"I am not sleeping on this bed. I will sleep in our fuckin' car first." Lilly counters with a frown, she was going to need a second shower as is for laying on this bed. She had thoroughly reached this year's limit of 'nasty' earlier in that run down hovel of a hospital.

"Well at least one of you are listening." Dean says with a small smile as he finishes up bandaging her back. He lets out a heavy sigh as he looks over the tattoo again, now that he wasn't so concerned with her injuries. He had been honest with Sam about how this tattoo made him feel, and he couldn't see a way to make it feel any different. He shakes his head, that was a problem for another time.

"If you're done with my back, can you stitch my arm?"

"What?" Dean growls as he rolls her over

Lilly let's out a small shriek as she quickly grabs the towel and covers herself, her entire face crimson, as she glared at Dean with look of betrayal.

"I was looking at Mae, no worries Lilly. I saw nothing." Sam quickly admits, glad that he had the foresight not to look up at her announcement of a new wound.

"And I'm facing the wall." Jimmy calls out, no idea with what had just happened and okay with it. It did not sound like anything he wanted any part of.

"Can you please not overreact!" Lilly hisses as she holds the towel to her protectively.

"What happened to your arm? Mae didn't say anything about your arm." Dean grumbles.

"It was an angel warzone Dean, I wanted to be prepared." Lilly sighs, as she shows him her arm. "So calm the fuck down."

Dean glares as he begins the process of cleaning and applying ointment.

"So that's an absolute no on me going home then, or is it my choice?"

"What?" Sam asks as he turns to look at Jimmy with a frown.

"He's thinking about going home, he misses his wife and daughter. I was suggesting he maybe think about it first, since, ya know, he's probably got some big bads on his ass for wearing our angel's face, or rather is our angels face…" Lilly sighs.

"Shouldn't we figure out what happened first?" Sam asks as he grabs a plastic bag from Dean's bag and walks over to set it down next to Jimmy. "I mean. I know family is important, but, Lilly's right. You'd be putting them in danger if you go back right now."

"My family shouldn't have to worry about me, because I'm an idiot who let an Angel ride me." Jimmy sighs with a shake of his head. "Which I suggest no one here ever do." He adds with a frown.

"I'll learn from your experience."

"Good advice." Dean grumbles as he starts stitching up Lilly's arm.

"If this is how you're gonna act, I'll just stick with the butterfly stitches next time." Lilly rolls her eyes at Dean.

"Try me Lilly, just try me." Dean glares, though his hands remain gentle and steady as he places the stitches with a well practiced ease.

"Accepted." Lilly frowns at Dean, before she turns back to Jimmy. "You didn't do something idiotic, you just didn't have the full picture."

"Lesson learned." Jimmy comments with a small scoff. He looks in the bag to find clean clothes. "These for me?"

"Yeah, why don't you go hit the shower." Sam offers with a small friendly smile.

"Is she descent?" Jimmy asks with a concerned frown.

"She's covered." Sam affirms

"Good. I'll uh- be out in a while then." He nods to them, taking the bag and heading to the bathroom, looking forward to another mundane human thing he had sorely missed.

"Wait, my bag's still in the bathroom." Lilly frowns, she'd been in a rush for Mae, but now she was regretting not getting fully dressed. She could still feel the heat on her cheeks.

"I'll get it." Sam offers quickly. He stops as Jimmy shoves Lilly's bag at him before the door gets slammed and locked.

"I like him, he's pleasant." Lilly comments dryly.

Dean shakes his head as he turns to take Lilly's bag from Sam. "Get dressed." He says, putting her bag on the bed next to her.

"Right." Lilly says as she starts pulling out her clothes. "Sam, turn around." She sighs

Sam turns around and walks to the table to take Jimmy's seat. "Good?"

"Thanks." Lilly chirps as she quickly pulls on her clothes.

"What are we going to do Dean? I agree we can't just let him go home, but what happened to Cass? Demons and angels fighting isn't really news, but we have a confused vessel. What do we do with that? It's not we can just lock him up in Bobby's basement, that's kidnapping. And it's not like if Cass even showed back up he'd be able to jump in, I mean I would assume Jimmy doesn't wanna say yes again. What do we do Dean?" Sam asks the wall.

Lilly lifts her eyebrow at Sam, before she pulls on her altered band tee. That was an interesting new development, it was nice not having to deal with the brothers at eachothers throats, that was for damn sure. Maybe they had finally worked some of their damn shit out, now wouldn't that have been a real fuckin' miracle?

Dean runs a hand down his face. "I don't know. I think if demons had discovered a way to kill angels we would have heard about it before now. Last time they thought demons were killin' angels they fucking brought me in. So yeah…" Dean looks into the distance slightly shaking his head before he throws his hands out in front of himself palms up. "I got nothing."

Lilly frowns at that, as she goes over to Dean and takes one of his hands. "I can ask Thoth and Maat to take him til we figure out what to do?" She offers with a frown. She wasn't really sure if they would, but if they wanted she could at least ask.

Dean gives her a small smile. "Nah, don't wanna give the guy a coronary. Thoth is just intimidating on a good day, throw Cass's confused vessel into the mix and it just sounds like a disaster waiting to happen." He rubs the back of his neck.

Lilly shrugs. "I figured they could just disparage the judeo christian religion, and it's not like he could call the cops from the divine realms."

Dean tilts his head to the side. "Does… Does he have Cass' phone?"

"Uh… We didn't think to check, or care at the time…" Lilly bites her lip at the admission. "Sorry."

"You guys found him and got him out of the building that had demons in it. I don't think we're gonna complain about not thinking about it." Sam points out, still in a kind of awe that they had been able to work so effectively.

"I'm dressed Sam." Lilly with a grimace when she see's Sam still sitting in Jimmy's corner, staring at the wall. "Sorry. I'm honestly still adjusting to him not being Cass, he feels so different."

Sam turns in his seat to look over at them. "Yeah, it's strange. Are we, hoping Cass comes back?" He already knew how he felt though, he was grateful to the angel that had saved Mae's life several times. He wanted Castiel to come back.

"I mean, I hope so…" Lilly admits. "As it stands it feels like we don't have much heavenly alliance with this, and we're to my knowledge still inept at killing wayward angels..." She continues, before her eyes widen slightly and she facepalms. "I can see if Anna knows what happened… We kinda have a... Thing. She might come..."

"You have a thing? How many 'things' do you have with fucking supernatural creatures.

"I don't know, I mean, how many have I met?" Lilly sighs as she turns to sit on the bed where Mae was sleeping, as she rubbed at her eyes. "Some things are definitely better than other things." She shrugs.

Sam narrows his eyes slightly. "By thing, do you mean relationship, is that the word that's eluding you?"

"Yeah, that thing." Lilly yawns.

Dean shakes his head. "Right. Well, you can call Anna and then hit the hay. You look like you're about to drop."

"You can not seriously expect me to sleep in this shit hole." Lilly clicks her tongue even as she sends a prayer to Anna.

Sam and Dean both let out sighs.

"I'll be right back. I still have your blankets." Dean shakes his head as he opens the door and leaves.

Sam watches Dean leave apprehensively, before he turns back to the table and begins absently cleaning Jimmy's mess up.

"So, your not yelling at each other." Lilly comments as she looks Sam over speculatively. If she didn't know better the younger Winchester was uncomfortable. A small lazy smirk made it's way to her lips at the thought. Good.

"Uh yep. To be fair, I was fine with him yelling at me. Not like I didn't, ya know, deserve it. I didn't realise how bad it had gotten for the rest of you. But yeah, that car ride. We uh, talked. I think we're getting better, at least heading there. I think he's giving me a chance to earn his trust back." Sam slowly answers.

"Don't fuck it up again, Sammy. You hurt any of them like them like that again, and I'll make sure you regret it. The agony of that cleansing will be child's play, compared what I'll do to you if you ever hurt Dean or Mae like that again." Lilly warns him vaguely, and she'd start with his damn laptop and work her way up from there.

Sam hangs his head. He deserved this, he knew that; but why did she and Dean have to sound so similar. "I know." What else could he say?

" _Good._ " Lilly comments. "Then there's no need to beat a dead horse then…"

Sam turns in his seat slowly to look up at her with a small smile. "Thanks." He shifts, knowing this was maybe his only chance to actually prove to her how much they all meant to him, even her. "I promise I'll never hurt them like that again. Or _you_."

Lilly waves her hand dismissively. "I would have lashed out, if you had attacked me the way I had attacked you if the situation had been reversed. There were better ways I could've handled that. Just don't hurt them again, Bobby included, and we'll call chalk this whole thing up to a learning experience."

Sam nods. "Lesson learned and then some. So-"

They both turn as Dean walks back into the room. "Here. Your damn blankets. Burrito yourself and go to sleep. We're going to have to head out of here soon." He demands as he wraps a blanket around her shoulders and tosses another down on the bed. "Better?"

Lilly tilts her head to the side as she stands scrambles to her feet, as she pushes off the bed instantly alert as she ignored Dean. "We have company." She frowns at the feeling of an unfamiliar angel arriving sets her on edge. Her shoulders shrugging the blanket off her shoulders as her eyes dart around for a knife.

"What?" Sam stands up from the

They all alert to the obnoxious knock as its beat against the door. "This is rather obnoxious. You summoned us." They hear a

"Lilly? Dean, Sam?" Anna calls out. "It's just me, and a friend."

Lilly let's out a relieved sigh, as Dean turns on his heel and goes to open the door. "Anna." He greets.

"Shall we take this outside then?" Balthazar asks as he notes the wards.

"Yeah. Come on Sam."

"Alright." Sam says as he meets Dean at the door, Lilly on his heels.

"Woah woah woah, where are you going?" Dean asks as he puts a hand up to block Lilly from leaving the room.

"To find out what happened with Cass?" Lilly responds with a raised eyebrow.

"And leave Mae in here alone?" Dean wasn't going to point out the fact she looked exhausted again. He also wasn't comfortable with her being out and around a new angel, even if Anna vouched for him.

Lilly narrows her eyes at him, immediately closing her mouth.

"I'll let you know what happens." Dean presses a kiss to the top of her head as he shuts the door behind him and Sam.

Lilly glares at the door, that had been a low fuckin' blow. She sighs as she turns on her heel, and plops down on the bed next to Mae. She wasn't going to lie to herself, she was pretty fuckin' exhausted, this had certainly been a long day but she had been on edge about what had happened to Castiel since her dream. She frowned as she laid her back against the bed, the silence in the room nearly stifling bar the water running in the shower. Lilly listens to it, focusing on the white noise, something off about the consistent cadence. The noise now bothering her. Something was wrong about it, but she couldn't place it. She listens intently for another moment, her brows drawn in confusion. Had Jimmy passed out? She groans she'd just settled.

After another moment of contemplation, Lilly rolls off the bed her concern getting the better of her as she padded over to the bathroom door and knocked. "Jimmy?" She calls out gently. Her lips pulling into a frown when she get's no response. Her hand automatically coming up to try the handle, only to find it locked. Lilly frowns, before she heads to Sam's bag and pilfers his lock pick set.

.234.

Dean and Sam walk a short distance away from the hotel room with Anna and her friend.

"So, Anna. Long time no see." Dean claps his hands together in front of himself, his eyes shifting from her to the blond man at her side and back.

"It's good to see you Dean, and Sam. I wish it was under better circumstances." Anna states with a frown.

"Yeah. Thank God you found Castiel's vessel. That place was an absolute mess when we showed up. Building should just be torn down and have done with it. Surprised your… Girls… made it through that." Balthazar shrugs as he looks over the archangel's vessels speculatively.

"Who are you?" Sam asks; he and Dean both take defensive stances.

"I don't believe I've said." Baltazar shrugs. "And I don't think it matters much, we have bigger-"

"Look, this is Balthazar. He's a friend, and already more fallen than Cass was." Anna interrupts and explains quickly.

"Was?" Dean asks with a frown.

"Right, our superiors pulled him back, he's been court martialed for his disobedience." Anna explains with a small sigh.

"Not that he was actually being disobedient this time or anything. I'm starting to believe Naomi just has a thing for him." Balthazar rolls his eyes.

"I thought he was attacked by demons? Angels took him?" Sam asks runs a hand through his hair

"Our superiors took his weakened state as an opportunity, as Balthazar mentioned this isn't the first time they've had to call him back from an assignment." Anna explains with a frown.

"So where is he then?" Dean asks. This wasn't sounding good. Castiel was one of the few people they were all willing to trust right now.

"He's in heaven being 'debriefed' by Naomi." Anna explains. "I just convinced Balthazar to assist me in retrieving him, before they can get him back to zero, when Lilly asked for answers. There is no guarantee our plan will work, so I decided you four being in the loop would be for the best."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Sam asks hesitantly, unsure if there even was anything they could do.

"Oh how cute- The hairless giant ape wants to help rescue-"

" _Balthazar._ " Anna growls in warning as she shoots the taller angel a glare.

"Well, what is the point of disobedience if I can say what I'm thinking?" Balthazar pouts.

"Now isn't the time for trivial grievances." Anna frowns at him before turning back to the brothers. "The seal's are close to all being completely severed. Lucifer is close to becoming free, and we need every capable person to fight against this. We need to stop this at all cost, and Castiel is needed at your side. Balthazar and myself have our own missions we're working on. Something is very wrong with heaven." She explains.

Sam and Dean both nod. This wasn't news to them. Heaven had seemed like a fucked up place for awhile now. "What can we do?" Dean reiterates.

"Just keep Jimmy safe, Castiel is going to need his vessel when he returns. It's not like just anyone can be a vessel, and I'm not sure if he'll be strong enough when we retrieve him to search for a new one. It's in their blood."

Sam takes in a deep breath through his teeth. "Does Jimmy have to say yes again?"

"Of course." Anna comments. "Unlike demons, we need permission to enter a host."

Dean shakes his head. "Then I don't think Cass is getting back in. Jimmy seems pretty done with this whole thing. And I can't blame the guy."

"Well that's not good…"

"Any suggestions oh fearless leader? There's no point in this suicide mission if the bloody baby doesn't have a body to return too." Balthazar comments looking to Anna.

"Well then we'll leave this to you two to figure this out. You both are capable of convincing others to sacrifice for the greater good." Anna comments as she looks the brothers over.

"Uh, we will certainly try." Dean shakes his head.

"Bloody well good then, as it were we were about to do something stupid and should probably return to it. Watch the vessel, boys." Balthazar comments with a wave before he disappears.

"Good luck to the four of you." Anna comments with a grim smile, before she too flaps away.

Dean lets out a sigh before he turns and looks at Sam. "Remember when our job was to save people from possession?" He grumbles

"Those were the days." Sam sighs as he turns to head back to the room.

The door rips open before they even reach it and Lilly barrels into Sam's chest.

"Whoa, are you okay Lilly?" Sam asks as he very carefully grabs her by the shoulders to keep her from falling. He quickly shifts and passes her to Dean.

Lilly looks up with a frown. "Jimmy's gone."

Dean blinks as he looks at her. "I'm sorry. Jimmy's what?"

"I thought he had passed out, but he hadn't. He's just gone." Lilly explains with a frown. "Out the window. Poof. And worse news, Mae's bag was rummaged, her keys and cash are missing." She sighs as she rubs the back of her neck, looking over the two brothers with concern.

Dean and Sam exchange glances. Of course Jimmy was gone.

"Get everything in the car, we have to go after him." Dean instructs as he pushes them back into the room.

"Right." Lilly nods.

"I'll get Mae." Sam agrees.

* * *

AN2: We hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to leave us a comment, concern, questions or just what you loved about the chapter. We look forward to every communication! Easter is next Sunday, but we'll still get a chapter out, no worries! Lots of Love wayward reader!


	56. Chapter 56

AN: Happy Easter from Dark and Twisted! We hope you're having an amazing day, weither you celebrate or not. Our house is currently rocking some brightly colored stains from dying eggs with a two year old. On to why you're actually here though... We hope you enjoy the conclusion to Jimmy's bad choice to run from Winchester's & Company.

* * *

.235.

"This is not where I fell asleep." Mae mumbles as she snuggles into Sam's chest.

"Morning baby." Sam greets softly as he wraps his arm around her, pulling her closer so he could press a kiss to her forehead,

"We decide to leave? What happened?" Mae asks as she slowly sits up in the back seat. She felt better after sleeping, but the guys felt off, and Jimmy was clearly not with them.

"Jimmy snuck out the window." Lilly chirps from the front seat, her eyes wide as she twists around on her knees to look at Sam and Mae. When she realized there wasn't going to be time for sleep she'd downed several of her own 'pepinstep' pills, along with a couple of caffeine pills. She could tell by the slight tremor in her arms that she may have taken a bit much. Dean probably wasn't thrilled about it, but she was at least awake as fuck and alert. The crash was sure to be awful, but this had kind of seemed like an all hands on deck type of thing, after the brother's had explained the situation to her.

Mae tilts her head to the side. "Why did he do that? We would have taken him home."

"Uhh…" Lilly blinks at her, as she looks to Sam for assistance.

Sam holds her closer before he explains what the angels had told them.

"Oh. Yeah, that's… That's not good." Mae looks down at her hands in her lap. Castiel was her friend, she knew he had told her that angels weren't supposed to feel; but she liked that he did.

"No. No it's not. Nothing about this situation is good." Dean growls from the driver's seat, as he jerks Lilly back to sit in the seat properly.

Mae looks from Lilly to Dean before she looks up to Sam. "Why is Dean annoyed?" She whispers, not really sure she had the full scope of the current situation. Sam seemed fine. Infact, Sam seemed to be doing a lot better.

"Lilly took some pills and has been bouncing around the car…" Sam whispers softly. "She still hasn't slept."

Mae catches Lilly's eyes in the rear view mirror. She brings up one finger and points it at her. "Bad Lilly." She scolds with a smile.

Lilly bursts into laughter.

"You're not funny Lilly. Who the fuck knows what you took."

Lilly looks up at Dean. "I know what I took." She blinks at him with a smile.

"It's just herbs Dean." Mae chuckles.

"Opium is just an herb." Dean scoffs. "You fuckin' lil druggie." He accuses as he shoots another glare at Lilly.

"Okay. I see where I went wrong. It's not that kind of-"

"Calm down, nothing was illegal. It's just some maca root, yerba mate tea, ginger, rosemary, cinnamon, and ginseng, that have been crushed and stuffed into gel caps. And a couple of caffeine pills. Take the tampon out." Lilly assures him with a dismissive wave of her hand.

Mae chuckles. It was not that uncommon for Lilly to take a few pep up pills. They usually had this effect on her, she had too much energy to be a downer or something. "So, we're going to go get Jimmy and try to convince him to let Cass take him over again?" The thought of that sombered her

"Yeah pretty much…" Lilly comments with a shrug; the price of being a devout christian. She wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea herself, but they needed Castiel. The whole situation was hard for her to truly understand. On one hand, he had agreed to it in the first place. She knew if her gods had asked something like this of her, she too would have agreed pretty quickly. It wouldn't have been a question, but it didn't seem like Jimmy had understood the ramifications of his simple yes. She wasn't sure if that's because he'd agreed on blind faith or not, but at the end of the day he was the one who had initially sought to do something greater than him. He'd already said yes, there was no going back now. His face was now on demon wanted posters. As far as she was concerned Jimmy was just lucky it had been Castiel who had asked. Uriel's and Zachariah's vessels were the ones that seemed completely shit out of luck.

Mae lays her head against Sam's chest with a frown as she watches Lilly bounce around the front seat, her own thoughts on a similar track. She was grateful to Jimmy for his sacrifice, for letting Castiel in, but that was a lot to ask someone to pay. She didn't know why her family was so important, but she knew that Castiel had saved all of them on countless occasions. It was sad, and a little confusing. Why did angels need human vessels anyways?

"We're nearly there. Jimmy Novak is an ad time salesman from Pontiac Illinois, so we weren't too far away from his home." Sam tells Mae after they pass a city welcome sign.

"I'm still not over him not being an accountant..." Lilly pouts with a disappointed frown.

.237.

"Oooh, no, those are demons. Those are two, very excited demons in there." Mae points out with her heart in her throat as she looks into the window. Jimmy had just wanted to see his family, and they were already in danger.

"Awesome, follow our lead." Dean commands as he kicks open the door, racing in to tackle the male to the floor before slitting its throat. The blonde female standing by Jimmy screams in shock as Lilly, Mae, and Sam rush to follow after Dean.

"Sam?" The black eyed woman asks excitedly.

Lilly rushes to the small girl and and immediately covers her from the sight going on in the room. She softly coos the girl as she escorts her out of the house.

Mae begins the exorcism as the woman circles with Sam. "Get them to safety! We'll take Mae's." Sam shouts to Dean, wanting to get Jimmy's family out of this. "We got this, we'll be right behind you."

"Come on lady! Jimmy!" Dean pulls at the two.

The Novak family follows after their daughter and Lilly as they rush out the front door and down the porch steps.

"I just, our coats!" Amelia exclaims as she runs back through the house.

"Seriously lady? No! Jimmy's wife!" Lilly snaps opening the back doors to the Impala. "You two in now! Stay" She sighs ruffling the girl's hair gently before she goes to run back to the house.

Dean stops Lilly "What are you doing?"

"Coats? She ran back for fuckin' coats." Lilly snaps, watching Sam and her sister take off in Mae's car in relief before the blonde quickly returns with jackets over her arm. "Car, lady, please." She says as she gestures to the back seat annoyed with the women. _Fucking coats?!_

.238.

"What the hell is going on with demons right now?" Mae grumbles, shifting in her seat and slamming her seat belt on.

"I really don't know. I don't. Fuck I don't even know where we are meeting up with Dean and Lilly." Sam responds pulling a hand through his hair.

"I'll call, you just keep driving." Mae says, pulling her phone out to call Dean.

"Mae where are you two heading?" Dean greets.

"Wherever you're about to tell us, we took off in a direction." Mae says as she looks around for a landmark; she can't find anything familiar from the drive in.

"I saw a tiered parking garage on the way into town, you two see it? I think it was off Main." Dean instructs.

"Sam remember Main's parking garage? That's where Dean is heading." Mae says looking over to Sam with a frown, not remembering it herself.

"Uh, yeah, got it." Sam nods as he spins the wheel to pull a U-turn.

"Everyone ok over there?" Mae asks, worried. Things had happened in such a blur it had been difficult to keep up.

"Yeah the Novaks and us are great. You two?"

"Tried to exorcise the demon but she got away." Mae responds with a small frown.

"Story of our lives lately. Stay safe. See you both soon." Dean comments.

"Be safe." Mae says, clicking her phone closed.

"They all made it out just fine." Mae assures Sam.

"Well that's good at least." Sam sighs, as he runs a hand through his hair. That demon had acted surprised when he hadn't tried to pull her out. It was odd to him, that it seemed so many of them so quickly had learned of his ability. How many of them had he really taken out in the last year that way? How much blood had he drank? He shakes k his head as he glances to Mae. He hadn't realized how big of a mark he had inadvertently placed on his back, and had been arrogant to think it hadn't mattered.

Mae frowns. "You okay?" She puts her hand on his arm, wishing she had a car like Dean's so she could just slide next to him.

"Yeah, just thinking. Sorry." Sam apologizes with a small smile. He wasn't sure why Mae was still willing to be with him after all the shit he'd put them through, but was too frightened to question it.

Mae smiles as he drops a hand to interlace their fingers. "It's okay Sam, or will be." And she meant it, whatever it was that was scaring him right now, they'd be able to deal with it.

.239.

"They must have been traveling in the other direction and had to turn around or something." Dean sighs as they wait impatiently for Sam and Mae to show up.

"I'm sure they're fine Cowboy." Lilly assures Dean, one hand on his arm.

"I, I can't believe they went after my family." Jimmy frowns, watching his wife and daughter walk the short distance to the restroom Dean had just cleared.

"You can't? Really?" Lilly asks looking over the man skeptically. She had personally warned him, and knew the other's had as well. She supposed this was really the only way he could understand, but it didn't make it any less frustrating. Honestly, she could see where they may have come off a little overzealous, but she had to make sure Mae and Jimmy were safe before she had dared to take a shower. She couldn't even imagine the Winchester barrage if she had done one ward less.

"I don't know anything though. I don't. I just want to be with my family, I'm done. I want no more part in this." Jimmy explains sounding completely lost, his voice trembling as he ran both hands through his hair.

"Demons Jimmy. They know your face, they knew where your family was. I don't think there's getting out once your in. I'm sorry, but that's just how it is." Lilly sighs running her hand through her hair.

"You might not know anything, but they still probably want to know what makes a vessel tick, not just anyone can be one apparently." Dean explains pulling Lilly closer to him.

"Yeah, I know. Castiel said it had something to do with my blood." Jimmy shakes his head, eyes narrowed.

"Well that's interesting…" Lilly comments her head tilted to the side as she looks the man over appraisingly. "Think your daughter has it then? Is it hereditary? Like, I dunno HIV or something?"

"God I hope not. Maybe I should talk to her about strange voices." Jimmy frowns as he looks to the bathroom with concern.

"You would compare being a vessel to HIV." Dean sighs, raising an eyebrow when he notices Amelia walking back out of the restrooms, without Claire.

"You really should." Lilly nods emphatically. When she alerts to the sudden energy in the air. "Did you guys feel that?" She asks looking around heading towards the bathroom with concern. She found it odd that Amelia had been worried about coats, but seemed completely alright with leaving her daughter alone in a restroom.

They watch as Mae's car swiftly pulls in the garage next to them. As Mae steps out of the car her eyes widen as she watches Jimmy's wife, horror growing on her face. "Guys, his wife, one's in her." She stops suddenly, feeling even more demons around them. "Oh god, it's a trap!"

"Shit, Claire!" Lilly exclaims, already moving towards the bathroom in full sprint.

Sam and Mae run to join Dean, pulling weapons from the trunk, "Lilly, stop!" Dean shouts, frustrated that she just took off with no weapons.

Lilly doesn't even acknowledge Dean as she keeps her pace, only stopping when she's flung into a column with a heavy thud. The back of her head collides with the concrete as her back slid down the concrete painfully before she slumped to the ground, looking around in confusion as she tried to locate the prick who'd sent her flying. She was getting really sick of this shit.

"I got her." Mae says, holding her holy water gun and the shotgun with salt rounds; she grabs a few more shells from a box in the trunk. She finishes loading a shell, pumping the gun. She grabs another shot gun.

"Fuck, alright. You get Lilly and the girl. Sam and I will take Jimmy and save the wife. Sam, pour a salt circle, we'll get the Novak's in that." Dean commands as he grabs his own shot gun.

"Hey, I got flung into a wall." Lilly calls out for Dean's benefit, as she shook her head, her hands on her knees as she forced herself back to her feet. He'd told her explicitly to tell them when she was injured, so she would. It seemed stupid and pointless, but who was she to argue.

"Thanks for that." Mae yells, rolling her eyes as she kisses her fingers and reaches out to touch Sam's face once before running over to her while keeping the shotgun trained on Jimmy's wife. "Can you run?" She asks once she reaches Lilly before she shoves the shotgun into her hands.

"I can." Lilly nods as she grips the shotgun and starts making her way back to the bathroom again.

Mae covers her, keeping the gun aimed at the woman glaring at her.

"Give us the vessel, and we'll let his wife and child go." Amelia demands, after turning away to the Winchesters.

"Yeah right. You can't have him." Sam says, narrowing his eyes, almost wishing he could just pull the demon from the woman.

"Fuck you bitch!" Dean snaps at her, pissed that Lilly got demon slammed _again_.

"That's still my wife!" Jimmy cries out concerned.

"We've got this Jimmy, stay in the circle." Dean snaps at him.

"How about this deal then. The family goes free, but the girls come with us." The demon possessing Amelia offers with a sly smile.

"No deal!" Both brothers snap, along with Jimmy.

"You guys aren't very good at bargaining." Amelia smiles as six more demons flank her. "I have the numbers and the chips. You boys should know by now we only play with loaded decks." She continues, taking an offered gun from one of the new arrivals.

Sam looks around, wishing they had more than one knife. He was not liking the current odds stacked so heavily against them.

"Isn't there an exorcism or something?" Jimmy asks them in concern, his entire body trembling with fear.

"One more chance then. How about everyone but Sammy boy and his whore drive away." The demoness offers, tapping the gun against her cheek.

"Fuck you." Dean states again, his finger itching to ice the demon bitch as he shoots at a demon that had been making it's way towards the bathrooms Mae and Lilly had just disappeared into.

"Fine then." The demoness hisses, as she holds up the pistol and shoots Jimmy in the stomach. "Get the bitches, don't hurt the whore." She orders.

.239.

"Claire!" Lilly shouts as soon as they get into the dark, dingy bathroom. She rushes over to the little girl, falling to her knees as she checks her over and starts untying the ropes, her gun forgotten by her side.

"Oh god, there's more." Mae announces from the door. She had pressed her back against it, hoping to barricade the entrance until they were able to save Claire. She screams as one slams against the door, sending her flying towards Lilly as it makes it's way in.

"You good Mae?" Lilly asks as she pulls her knife from her boot to slice through the overly knotted rope.

Mae rolls and comes up to her knees, shooting the demon twice with salt rounds before she automatically cocks the gun and reloads. "It just snuck up. I'm good." Mae says quickly, "Is she ok?" She rushes back over to the door and shoves the shouting demon outside before she closes it again, resuming her position as a barricade.

"Ah good, cause dying in a car garage's restroom not high on my to do list." Lilly comments absently, as she finally gets the girls hands free, before she starts works on the ropes binding her legs. "Claire's just out cold, can't tell the depths yet. She may have fainted, or maybe it's a concussion."

"Drip some holy water on her Lilly." Mae didn't want to think about a demon possessing a child, but they had to be sure. She had no idea when the mom had been taken over, it was possible the kid had been too.

Lilly nods as she picks up the small water gun and squirt's the girl's hand. "We're good." She sighs as she finishes slicing the rest of the ropes.

"They really want a vessel." Mae says, pumping the shotgun again.

"Apparently." Lilly agrees as she struggles to get her knife through the last of it.

"I wonder what they plan to do with one? Wait for an angel to drop in and smite them?" Mae asks with a teasing smile. She was happy she and Lilly tried to keep the humor light in desperate situation.

"Well, obviously that's what I would do..." Lilly comments with a smile before bending back to check the girl's vitals. She starts when Claire's eyes open, staring at the girl in shock as she recognizes the familiar power contained in the bright blue eyes.

Mae's back stiffens when she feels the emotions coming off the little girl. She turns back in surprise,"What the-"

"Grab the whore!" They hear from outside the doors, and the room suddenly darkens. Mae turns and takes a step away from the door, leveling her gun as she waits for them to try and come in again.

"I really hope they're talking about one of us, cause that's just blasphemous." Lilly jokes, letting Claire stand as she scrambles for her gun. She wasn't sure why Castiel was possessing Claire instead of Jimmy,but she sure was happy to have him back from his stint in heaven. That should've been a good thing, shouldn't have? What the fuck was wrong with religion these days?

"Cass?" Mae asks in confusion, keeping her eyes glued on the door.

"Elizabeth. Excuse me." Claire demands in a low voice, making her way past Mae.

Lilly races over to Mae, her own shotgun at the ready. She just wanted to shoot a demon now that the girl was, relatively speaking, safe. She was pissed she'd been so easily reduced to ragdoll status once more.

Mae was too stunned to do anything but obey. She follows the angel out the door, ready to cover him… Her. She was glad Lilly was right behind her, she could feel more demons around; at least nine of them.

They watch as Castiel, in the body of Claire, walks calmly out of the door and quickly dispatches the two demons that attempt to grab her. The blinding white light burns their eyes out before they collapse at her feet. She moves on, taking them out one at a time as she approached the struggle happening over by the cars.

Mae and Lilly both let out startled scream when they feel themselves picked up and tossed away from the cars. This time neither land against a wall; instead they both land on the ground a good thirty feet away from where they had before, rolling to a stop at the feet of two demons.

"I got flung." Lilly pants out as she rolls to her back, not bothering to stand as she aims at the demon closer to Mae and pulls the trigger. Her entire mind reels with instant regret as the recoil slams her head and back to the ground, making her rebound off the asphalt. A slew of curses, in multiple languages, spews from her as the room spins.

"I was there." Mae coughs, quickly trying to get to her feet as the shotgun is pulled from her hands before she could bring it up to fire.

"Dumb whore." The demon who got hit by Lilly growls.

The one that disarmed Mae points her gun at Lilly. "Stop fighting and I won't kill her."

Mae's eyes widen in surprises as she twists out of the other demon's hand gracefully and ducks, quickly rolling to the side and out of the way. She knew better than to stay within spray range. They had just inadvertently issued a challenge.

Lilly pumps her own shotgun, shooting the demon pointing Mae's gun at her. "Chicken." She proclaims as she pulls the trigger. The demon drops Mae's gun as he stumbles back. The rebound once more slams Lilly to the ground, wracking her back with pain; her head cracking against the concrete once more.

Mae rolls across her gun her grabs it up before she scrambles to Lilly's side, "That was stupid. You're lucky I rolled out of the way." She teases Lilly, offering her a hand up.

"I trusted you." Lilly pants as she takes her sister's hand, allowing Mae to pull her up. "Shell me?" She asks.

Mae slaps four shells into her hand before she turns and shoots at the demon coming at them.

Lilly reloads her gun quickly as she starts counting down. "Three, two, one" She counts down quickly as they both piss their way through the exorcism, pulling their triggers at the demon closest to Mae.

"Damn it, you whore." The demon hisses at Mae right before the exorcism forces it out of the host. Both of the host's bodies crumple to the ground.

"Oh you're the whore." Lilly comments off handedly, looking around as she flanks Mae. She keep her back to her, worried now that she knew her little sister was a target. "No power in the verse can stop us." She teases rolling her stiff shoulders painfully.

Mae shrug, looking over to the fight at the cars, smiling when she catches the reference. "Oh, that was shiny!"

"I'm sick of being hot potato. I'm investing in a megaphone." Lilly heaves out, leaning more on Mae than she would've liked. This battle was quickly taking it's toll on her. "The men? And… Claire Cass, I guess?" She pants.

"Why are there so many?" Mae asks in confusion as she pulls Lilly into a run with her.

"Cause your a whore?" Lilly mumbles unhelpfully.

"Thanks slut." Mae teases back.

"Oh any time" Lilly teases through deep breaths, limping as she struggles to keep up with her sister.

They catch sight of Amelia, who seemed to be backing away from her daughter. "Forget everyone else, just grab the whore." She looks around wildly, her eyes landing on Mae.

"Huh, since when are you so popular at these parties." Lilly asks, rolling her neck as she aims at the closest demon, gritting her teeth as she pulls the trigger before reloading quickly. "I thought you hated the spotlight?"

"Oh, I'm not liking this either. I thought you were buds with the demons." Mae counters, turning as she feels two more coming up behind them. "Behind us."

" **MAE, LILLY.** Get your asses to the circle. **NOW!** " Dean shouts

"Oh you know I'm like a fish, three days." Lilly comments flippantly, as she flipped the shotgun up to shoot the ones racing towards Mae. "He sounds like he knows I'm out of rounds." She adds firing her last shot.

"Working on it Dean." Mae shouts back, shooting her last chambered round before cocking and reloading. She lets out a scream as her gun is once again yanked out of her hands, her hair gripped by one of the demons they had been aiming at.

"Gods dammit Mae!" Lilly snaps, lunging at the demon only to be flung in mid-air, _again_. She screams, "Seriously!" Before she's caught by someone.

"I gotcha." Sam grunts, slowly letting her down to her feet.

Lilly sees Dean behind him, looking as if he was catching his breath. "Tag?" She sighs, looking up at her proverbial giant of a younger brother.

"Check on Jimmy. He got shot."

"Mae, go." Lilly pants her back screaming at her as she makes her way towards the vessel. At the very least she trusted Sam to get her sister. She scoops the guy's first aid kit from the open trunk, and falls to her knees in front of Jimmy.

Claire suddenly disappears from in front of her mother and appears next to the demon wrestling with Mae.

Claire reaches out to smite the demon as it tosses Mae to the side, attempting to smoke out of it's host.

Amelia starts screaming in anger, the demon suddenly smoking out of her.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" Claire asks, looking down at Mae where she was panting on the ground.

"I'm good, thanks Cass. Are- Are you ok?" She sits up and looks the young girl over in confusion.

"You are sure? You should not worry about me, I'm well." Claire states, offering Mae a hand up.

"You are in a little girl's body." Mae states, still finding the whole situation bizarre.

"Speaking of which I need to go talk to my former vessel." Claire nods, easily helping the much taller girl to stand.

"Mae!" Sam shouts, as he runs up to them and picks her up, hugging her tightly.

"That, was weird. Why are they calling me a whore? Ow." Mae asks before wincing, finding a new bruise.

"Shit sorry." Sam quickly apologizes, readjusting as he picks her up bridal style and starts walking them back to the Impale, following after Claire. "I have no fucking idea, but it's nothing short of concerning." He kisses her.

"Are you ok Hero?" Mae asks, looking him over, noticing a few cuts on his face, one already purpling.

"A couple of scrapes and bruises that's it." Sam promises before kissing her again. His heart was still racing from fear of losing her. He had no idea what the demon's new angle was, but it terrified him.

"Everyone else?" Mae asks as they reach the rest of them, her heart dropping when she see's Jimmy bleeding out against the Impala. Lilly was working dutifully on his stomach wounds, which were obviously dire since she hadn't even bothered with gloves.

"No!" Mae whispers, her hands tangling in Sam's shirt.

"Shit…" Lilly comments under her breath unsure how to get all the bullet fragments pulled out of the vessels stomach. It looked like they had hit the poor man's G.I. tract. Even if she got them all out, she didn't have the equipment, or time necessary to stop the toxins from spreading into his other systems. "Cass… I'm sorry I can't…" She sighs, tears or pain and exhaustion running unchecked down her face.

"Babe that's Jimmy remember." Dean says to her gently, worried about his girlfriend's mental state, as he looked her over too dark to really see anything.

"She wasn't talking to him." Mae says softly as Claire walks past the group, right up to Jimmy.

Lilly sighs as she scoots away from the vessel to make way for Castiel.

"I never stopped looking out for your family Jimmy. I'm sorry that I fell for such an easy trap. I had no idea I was going to be pulled back. It delayed me getting to your family."

"I'm sorry... I- I stopped believing." Jimmy says weakly, tears running down his face as he looks at his daughter. "Claire." He sobs.

"I have to have a vessel, and your daughter agreed, you were very close minded. I could not speak to you." Claire frowns.

"I'm sorry. But- Take me, please Castiel, leave her and just take me." Jimmy begs, grabbing his daughter's small hands. "Whatever you need, just, take it from me. I'm dying anyways. I can feel it. Let my daughter have her life, I give you mine."

"I am sorry Jimmy. If you accept me a second time, it will have to be permanent. You will never be the same. You will not age, you will not die. Unless I am killed, or I am forced to leave you again. I need to know that you understand this. I'm sorry it has to be this way." Claire says, patting Jimmy's shoulders gently in sympathy.

"Anything, I'll do it, anything." Jimmy cries out as blood leaks from the corners of his mouth. He couldn't stand the thought of this life touching his daughter any more than it already had.

"Jimmy!" Amelia cries out, startling them all as she rushes forward.

"I will leave you to say goodbye to your family." Claire nods her head.

Lilly startles as she feel's Castiel leave, diving to catch the girl instinctively as she falls. She regrets the decision almost instantly as every muscle in her body seems to scream in protest at the sudden action.

"Daddy!" Claire cries, as she pushes off of Lilly and collapses onto her father sobbing. Amelia not far behind as she joins her family, hugging her daughter and husband close.

"Uh, let's give them some space." Mae comments softly tugging on Sam's shirt. He turns his back on the little family, walking several feet away as Mae bursts into tears.

Dean nods and picks Lilly by her stomach, before she could realize exactly how much blood was on her hands. He was torn between proud and annoyed with her, as he carried her to the bathroom. Once they're out of hearing distance to the family he puts Lilly back on the ground. He walks with her to the bathroom, determined to keep her from seeing her hands until there was plenty of soap and water..

"Are you okay?." Lilly asks reflexively, feeling incredibly drained as she looked him over, her feet following him absently.

"Yep." Dean nods, just wanting to be in the bathroom before she had her freak out. "Barely nicked."

"I got thrown three times." Lilly informs him.

Dean smiles. "I know, and when we get to a safe place, I'll take care of any injuries. Thank you for letting me know."

"You asked me too. See I can listen." Lilly smiles at him.

"You are absolutely right." _Five more feet, just five more feet._

Dean gratefully opens the restroom doors, surprised by the lack of damage. He knew that he had heard a couple of shots go off in here. "Look, running water. Let's get you cleaned up." Dean says, turning on all the faucets to as hot as they would go. He rips the soap dispenser off the wall.

"Cleaned up?" Lilly asks confused before it clicks that she had been fingers deep in Jimmy, taking a deep breath and refusing to look at her hands. "Oh. oh. ew." She says racing over to the sink and shoving her hands under the water. "That was so not sanitary. Oh gods… I'm so glad Cass is taking him over, cause, oh gods. I mean the bacteria, I couldn't..." She begins trailing off as she looks at the red staining the sink, exhaustion and exertion catching up with her, as her eyes flutter before rolling to the back of her head, and tips backwards.

Dean manages to catch her before she falls to the ground. The last thing he needed was her finding out she had touched this particular floor. He picks her up and settles her between him and a sink as he slowly scrubs the blood from her skin. He wasn't sure what her breaking point had been. It could have been how long she'd forced herself to stay awake. It could have been trauma. Most likely it was both, and the fact that she was covered in someone else's blood. The very least he could do was get her clean before he wrapped her up in a blanket to sleep it off in the car.

* * *

AN2: Seems like the demons are up to something... :)

We hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you have any questions, comments, concerns or praises please leave us a review. We love reading what you think, and truly believe that your comments help bring others here to read our story as well. Thank you so much!

I will do everything I cam to get our next chapter out to you on time, but incase I don't, its because I'm celebrating my anniversary with my husband this time. :)

Lots of Love our wayward reader!


	57. Chapter 57

.240.

"Yes Bobby, we're all fine. We're just now getting home." Mae assures him over the phone as Sam pulls up the familiar driveway of Mystic. The Impala not far behind them.

"Good, I'm glad everything ended up working out for all you jits. By the way, I found references to those pictures you sent me. Near as I can tell, you guys stumbled across another broken seal. Cass musta been there trying to stop it."

"Oh, it was a seal?" Mae frowns. "No wonder it felt so dark. Are you going to be joining us for dinner? We have a lot to tell you Bobby, it's just going to take forever for me to do it over the phone."

"I'll be there in thirty. I'm glad you all made it back." Bobby ends the conversation with a click.

Sam looks to Mae with a concerned frown. "You are going to tell him though, right?" He knew they were all worried about what plans the demons were working on. They needed Bobby in the loops as soon as possible. Maybe even Thoth if Lilly thought he'd be willing to help; at this point he'd take any help offered.

"Of course. Just, you know... Not over the phone." Mae sighs, putting her phone in her pocket.

"I guess I understand that. Come on Dean just parked." Sam sighs getting out of the car.

"Maybe they need a whore for a seal or something." Mae offers with a frown, shutting her door behind her as she waited for Sam to walk around.

"I really hope not, I hope this just has to do with them getting under my skin or something." Sam comments walking over to her and hugging her tightly. Incredibly worried. "Also, I don't think you qualify as a whore."

Mae puts a hand over her heart and lets out an exaggerated sigh of relief. "I'm so glad to hear you say that. For a moment, I was actually believing they had meant it literally." She rolls her eyes as she gives Sam a small grin.

"I don't think so… And I mean, it might just something as simple as them not knowing your name. I'm really not sure, but at this point I'm not willing to risk it." Sam sighs, as he runs a hand through his hair.

"I know. Sorry. Making light is a force of habit." Mae admits as she wraps her arms around her waist. "I guess I'm still just, shaken up by the entire situation."

"Well that's understandable. A lot's happened over the last couple of days." Sam assures her with a small smile before he leans forward and kisses her temple.

Dean walks over to the littles, a sleeping Lilly over his shoulder. He would have held her another way, but he was worried about hurting her back further. "Mae, do you you know why she's bleeding from the back of her head? I don't think I saw her head ever hit the wall… And I'm pretty sure I was paying attention when they struck her..."

"She fired the shotgun from the ground, twice." Mae provides, shaking her head. "I know I saw her smack her head against the ground from the recoil. I think she was too worried about me and then about Jimmy to notice."

"Right. Of course. _At least_ she let me know she was flung three times." Dean sighs rolling his eyes and shaking his head. He walks towards the kitchen door as carefully as he can, unlocking and opening the door. "How are you two doin'?"

"Minor stuff." Sam comments with shrug, shutting the door behind them and locking it. He wasn't sure how to tell Mae he didn't want her in the garden by herself anymore.

"Just bumps and bruises. Bobby's coming over. He'll be here soon. Should I order delivery?" Mae asks as she looks between the brothers.

"Awesome, pizza sounds great." Dean nods as he lays Lilly down on the bench by the back door of the kitchen. Careful to lay her on her stomach, not trusting her to call out if he were to put her upstairs. He readjusts the blankets over her gently. He still couldn't believe the state her back was in; you could hardly see her damn tattoos for all the scrapes and bruises marring her back. He lets out a deep sigh, frown etched firmly on his face.

Mae watches Dean's gentle treatment of her sister, happy to her core that Lilly had finally found someone so truly amazing to love. She shakes her head and whips her phone out to dial her favorite pizza place; putting in a large order of several specialties.

"Dean, want a beer?" Sam asks as he walks towards the fridge.

"Please." Dean responds automatically as he watches over Lilly. He felt torn between drugging her so he could work on her back, and waking her up so she could make the choice. Either way, he had to patch her up soon.

"The Novak family is settled, and will hopefully remain safe in their new location." Castiel greets as he enters from the garage door.

"Cass!" Mae jumps, turning to stare at him in shock.

"I did not pop into the room so I could avoid startling you, sorry Elizabeth." Castiel responds with a frown. "I just wanted to thank the four of you for taking care of my vessel."

"No, I'm sorry, I'm just jumpy. It's not your fault." Mae responds, fighting to put a smile back on her face as she calms her racing heart. She just hadn't expected him to show back up so soon; she had been hoping for more time to come to terms with what had happened to the Novak family. "I hope you realise this means you're going to be eating more often."

"I have feared that." Castiel says somberly, as he hides his smile of amusement. "I suppose it is the least I can do." He comments with an exasperated sigh.

Mae turns to hide a smile; she still felt his windchime emotions. It made her feel better, knowing he found the demand amusing.

"Thank the girls, they didn't even tell us about the damn message." Dean grumbles, rolling his eyes as he accepts a beer from Sam.

"That's not true, Lilly left you a note, and we answered when you called." Mae says quickly, defending her sleeping sister.

"The note…" Sam says walking over to the island picking it up and showing it to Mae.

"Oh, oh… Well it's vague. And sounds super like Lilly. Ooo, um… Next time I'll leave the note." Mae offers with a sheepish smile.

"There better not be a next time." Sam bristles, narrowing his eyes slightly. "That is not an experience I want to repeat."

"Hey, we did a good job. Go team Gidjit." Mae counters turning on him with a frown.

Castiel smiles at her, looking between her and the brothers.

"I'm not saying it was bad, we were just really worried. You two didn't even know what you were walking into." Sam corrects himself quickly.

Mae walks over and leans into him, wrapping her arms briefly around his waist in a hug. "If it makes any difference, I was worried too, but come on, it was Cass asking for help."

"Thank you. I did not expect it to be just you two… I was very weak when I asked for assistance and Lilly is the easiest to contact. I was hesitant to do so… But I am very grateful. I am glad it worked out."

"You shouldn't have hesitated Cass, you're our friend. We're just glad you're okay." Mae pauses for a moment as she looks him over. "Are you okay?"

"Anna and Balthazar were able to reach me before Naomi was able to have her discussion with me." Castiel comments with a small frown, it concerned him that they would try to do so. He had no idea that his bordering of disobedience had drawn her attention. He would have to be more weary in the future.

Mae nods, but tilts her head in concern. "I'm glad they were able to help you. Are you actually in trouble?"

"I am walking a delicate line, but now that I'm aware of it I can be more vigilant." Castiel shrugs.

Mae shrugs and walks over to him. "I like you just the way you are." She hugs him.

"Thank you." Castiel blinks as he pats her back and smiles at her when she steps away.

"Look buddy, I'm glad you're good. Think you have a favor in you?" Dean asks Castiel with a frown.

"Of course Dean, what do you need?" Castiel asks curiously as he turns to Dean.

"Can you heal Lilly?" Dean asks finally taking a sip of his beer.

"Yes, I can heal her. Does anyone else require healing?" Castiel asks, looking back at Mae.

All the other occupants shake their heads. "Are you up for it?" Mae asks concerned.

"I can heal Lilly, I would have done so sooner if I had realised she was injured." Castiel nods in affirmation, walking over to the bench where the short girl was lying.

"She's really good at pretending she's not, she always has been." Mae says with a shrug.

"The obscura hides it. Usually I know with the rest of you. The only place where she is easiest to sense is on the spiritual plane, and that's only because how familiar I am with her now." Castiel comments, his eyes together in confusion. "She is also drained... I cannot heal that." He informs them as he reaches down and places his hand on the back of her head, his eyes closing as he healed her.

"She's been like that since she did the ritual..." Dean answers drinking his beer.

"I am glad she was able to complete the cleansing." Castiel says as he looks over to Sam.

"It was… Intense." Mae frowns at the memory

"Cleansing rituals on the level she had to cast tend to be." Castiel comments, eyebrows furrowed in concern. "I am surprised she was functioning at a level to help rescue my vessel. I suppose two souls would come in useful, in this specific instance. I suppose it's what makes a priestess different than a witch, they draw the power from their souls, whereas most witches draw it from a contract. It's why their spells and rituals are more potent."

"Well, she'll always be my hufflepuff." Dean grumbles as he takes another drag from his beer. He'd have to remember that for the future. He knew something had gone wrong with the ritual. As hunter's they've all done them, and never felt different afterwards. "Not happy she has to nearly kill herself to do a stupid ritual though."

"I'm not sure every ritual would take that much out of her." Castiel clarifies with a small frown.

"That's good to hear." Dean looks down at Lilly, who looked as if she was peacefully sleeping now. It was a huge weight off his chest. "Thanks man." He claps Castiel on the back.

Castiel smiles as he looks to Dean. "It is no 'problem'. It did not take much energy."

"Means a lot to me though, take the gratitude." Dean shakes his head as he takes another pull on his beer. "I should get her in a bed, or at least on the couch." He sighs as he puts his beer down on the counter before he walks over and scoops her up, bridal style with ease. He nods at the others before he disappears out of the kitchen.

Sam walks up behind Mae and wraps an arm around her shoulder before he turns to Castiel. "So, Castiel, I just wanted apologize for acting like-"

"Are you apologizing to me for drinking demon blood?" Castiel asks as he stares at Sam.

"I mean, yes." Sam frowns. "But more than that, the way I… Treated you."

"Why?" Castiel asks with his brows furrowed together.

"I'm not proud of what I did Cass. I know it started for a good reason, but it was too much and I wasn't strong enough to handle it." Sam runs his free hand through his hair, perhaps trying to apologize Castiel right now was a bad idea.

"No you weren't. To rely on demon blood instead of your true abilities speaks volumes of your character. You should be lucky for Lilly. All my siblings smite people who sink to that level on sight." Castiel states, his face blank. "The only reason I did not was because of Elizabeth and Dean."

Sam takes a deep breath. "And I appreciate that. I'm going to do better."

"I would hope so." Castiel blinks at him. "The bar has not been set very high." He adds matter of factly.

"Cass." Mae says softly, her sad eyes traveling from Sam's face to look at Castiel.

"What?" Castiel asks as he turns to look at Mae.

Mae blinks. He had never even gotten angry, nothing he had said had a lot of emotion behind it. In fact, he seemed kind of relieved. She smiles. "Never mind, just glad you're back. And Sam's better and Lilly can follow instructions-"

"Can she?" Sam asks in surprise before he can stop himself. It had just kind of rolled off his tongue.

Mae turns and thumps Sam on the chest. "You interrupted my celebration list."

Sam grimaces sheepishly as he rubs the spot on his chest. "Sorry."

"You and Dean seem to not be fighting. And we all made it home. Good things." Mae nods as she finishes up her list before she narrows her eyes at Sam. "And yes she can."

"I guess I just haven't seen it." Sam shrugs as he runs his hand through his hair. He knew Dean didn't. He just chalked it up to older sibling mentality; neither Lilly or Dean enjoyed being questioned or told what to do.

"She followed my lead while we were looking for Cass." Mae shrugs. "But I also let her lead when I had no idea what to do. It worked, we got- Jimmy out."

"You did manage that, yes…" Sam admits.

Mae nods before she turns to Castiel. "Why were you there though? Bobby said it looked like a seal."

"It was, I wasn't able to stop it from breaking however. They knew that I was coming and I was overpowered." Castiel states.

Sam grimaces. He had a hard time imagining how many demons that would take.

Mae's eyes widen in surprise. "You were the only angel fighting?" She asks in awe. They had both been convinced that had been angel on angel violence. She had no idea Castiel could demolish a building like that on his own. Sure it wasn't that well maintained to begin with, but hospitals were usually made of the strongest materials in case of a natural disaster… Which apparently angels were not.

"Yes. I was winning but it took a lot of energy out of me. I was not sure I was going to be able to finish the job and so I sent a message to Lilly right before I was pulled back by my superiors. I would normally ignore the summoning but at that point I couldn't." Castiel states with a frown.

"Anna and Balthazar made it sound like it wasn't a good thing." Sam inquires.

"It was not. They are not pleased with me at the moment, but that isn't new." Castiel shrugs.

Dean walks back into the kitchen. "Got her settled on the couch. Hopefully I'll know when she wakes up."

The doorbell rings, interrupting their of conversation.

"I'll go get it." Mae comments running to the front door. Sam following behind, refusing to let her out of his sight.

Mae unlocks the door and pulling it open without looking.

"Really?" Sam asks from behind her in disbelief.

Mae jumps, turning to glare at him, "I'm going to have a heart attack from fright if people don't start making noise."

"You're in too good of shape to have a heart attack. Even from fright." Sam comments rolling his eyes, once again baffled by the fact that either sister was still alive. Their serious disregard for themselves was highly unsettling.

"Here," Mae says, handing a couple of bills to the kid at the door. "Keep the change." She says with a smile, stepping to the side so Sam could take the boxes.

"Thank you." The kid squeaks as he hands Sam the boxes pocketing the cash, before rushing back to his car.

"I think you scared him. Don't mean mug the delivery kid." Mae says with a small, stern smile, as she sees Bobby's truck pull up in the kid's dirt cloud as he peeled out.

"I didn't mean mug the kid, I was mean mugging you." He gives her a playful glare.

Mae laughs, "I don't think he realised that. Oh, hey Bobby. Good timing." She pulls the door back open all the way.

"Not my fault." He grumbles turning to Bobby. "Sup Bobby." Sam greets.

"Jit's, What's wrong with Lilly?" Bobby greets brows furrowed, waves of concern rolling off him.

"It's the pizza isn't it?" Mae asks with her lips pursed to the side.

"Since when does she let you order delivery? It's personal insult to her for some reason. Is she dying?" Bobby gruffs.

"She's sleeping." Mae answers, going with Sam to the kitchen to set the pizzas up.

"Again?" He asks following them to the kitchen kicking off his boots and locking the door behind him. Shaking his head.

"Food's here." Mae announces, grabbing plates for everyone.

Castiel and Dean turn to the other's as they enter the kitchen.

"I still don't understand how she accrued this much damage, and the rest of you seem to be relatively whole." Castiel frowns as he turns back to Dean.

"How hurt was she?" Bobby asks, his brow furrowed.

"Moderately. Nothing life threatening, but still… Were the demons targeting her." Castiel asks curiously. He still couldn't believe that Lilly belonged to Dean, and Mae to Sam. He had been convinced they had been wrong, until one of the cupids had gone and marked them. Under Zachariah's nose nonetheless. He wasn't sure what was happening, nothing was turning out the way heaven had assumed it would. He himself was still getting fragments of information. However if the demon's knew more than them, it was of concern.

"Were they?" Bobby asks, looking his jits over with a stern eye.

"Well, not more than I think they normally would. I mean, they were definitely targeting them, but I just assumed it was because they were girls." Dean comments as he runs his hands through his hair.

Sam lets out a sigh and looks at Mae.

Mae glares at Dean. "That's sexest Dean."

"Was it?" Dean asks. "Can someone please explain to me the difference between sexism and honesty. Because I'm sorry the fact that you have boobs jus' makes you an easy target."

"Sexism is prejudice, stereotyping, or discrimination on the basis of sex. Honesty is being free of deceit and untruthfulness. It is not entirely truthful that women are the easier targets, especially Lilly and Mae. Mae is much faster than a demon and could easily run away making her a difficult target to obtain. Lilly on the other hand would appear to be an easy target, but she has tenacity, which most people would not expect from someone her size, making her an unpredictable target. So if you are talking about the fact that you and Sam would be distracted because they are the fairer sex, then you are just being sexist, and I beleive the girls would both feel the same if you or Sam were in the same position." Castiel states as he looks to Dean.

Mae nods as she crosses her arms in front of her chest.

Bobby let's out a low whistle. "You are so damn lucky Lilly ain't awake right now. She'd eat you alive for that bullshit." He crosses his arms over his chest. Not that he disagreed with Dean, Ellen often gave him shit for the same thing when they went on hunts.

Dean lets out a sigh. "Fine, right. But am I wrong. They seemed like they were after the girls."

"I mean, I don't disagree. They even tried offering a trade… Multiple actually. A lot of which involved Mae, which to me means they really wanted her." Sam says as he rubs the back of his head.

Mae looks up at him over her shoulder. "I don't think that's what we should take from this. They knew we weren't going to trade. They're demons."

"Which makes it more suspicious that they would keep trying. They were hitting Lilly pretty hard, and you were right there with her." Sam points out softly.

"That's- No. Lilly kept jumping in front of me." Mae looks between them, feeling the various emotions and not liking the idea that they were going to jump to paranoid conclusions. She quickly back tracks. "Which made her get really hurt. She was really hurt Bobby."

"Lilly was jumping in front of a demon's telekinesis? I mean, I ain't gonna her question pickin' up somethin' else weird, but how was she jumpin' in front of somethin' like that? But even if that's the case how bad is she?" Bobby grunts skeptically as he eyes Mae over, noting her swift change of subject. But it had worked. He was worried about the smallest jit.

"Would you like the list?" Castiel offers with a concerned frown.

"You actually noticed this time?" Bobby asks with a quirked brow. Curious and concerned, also partially wanting to know what _moderate_ damage was to an Angel.

"Yes, yes I would Cass." Dean says, happy they were back to the original subject. He wasn't sexist, Lilly had genuinely gotten really injured and it had worried him.

"I'm curious." Sam asks leaning against the counter pulling Mae with him.

"She had a hairline fracture in her skull along with a Traumatic Brain Injury which if had been left untreated would have lead to more serious complications. Her back was a mess of severe blunt force trauma, where some of the nerves had been impinged. Her right shoulder was dislocated and if she had continued using it would have torn a ligament, and two of her ribs were cracked. She was in the process of healing, but I made sure the process completed with no lasting damage. It is clear to me they had no intentions of trying to keep her alive. They were not, as you would say it, pulling their punches." Castiel comments bluntly as he looks over the others. "Which is why I find it concerning Elizabeth is so uninjured." He finishes as he looks at Mae.

Mae lets her hands fall to the countertop, her head hanging in guilt. She had thrown Lilly under the bus so she wouldn't have to talk about what the demons had said, or what Sam and Lilly both believed. "Lilly kept stepping in front of me, every time a demon got close to me. I know she normally would have done that, but I think it scared her when she connected that I was the whore they kept shouting about." She frowns, thinking back over the fight. "But, you're right, they didn't seem like they wanted to hurt me, other than the one that grabbed me by my hair."

"Huh." Bobby comments "What the hell gidjit?"

"That was you?" Dean asks concerned, having been paying attention to other things, like the dying Jimmy and the head bitch. "I thought they were yelling whores, plural." He comments with a frown.

"Yep, that's what two of them called me. But actually, maybe. That makes more sense, let's go with that." Mae offers quickly. "I mean Lilly wasn't quite coherent and a lot of things were happening at once. It wouldn't be completely ridiculous that we had just misunderstood."

"No Mae, I saw them trying to take you." Sam sighs, pulling her closer to him protectively.

"They did say they would trade the Novak family for you and Sammy." Dean says thinking out loud. "They would have traded for the girls, Sammy and Mae, or Jimmy. I mean I know they didn't mean it obviously, but you and Sam were definitely a focus. As a plus they don't seem to know your real name." He continues as he runs a hand through his hair.

"Well that's a good thing, that's good right?" Mae asks out loud.

"It mean there's less spells they can work on you." Bobby supplies with a shrug still concerned about the new information.

"I do not like this. There are not many seals left. The end is drawing nearer." Castiel states forebodingly. "It is concerning that they have focused on you Elizabeth."

"I share your concern, but I'm confused… Why me?" Mae admits with a shiver.

"I do not know… But as you know my brothers and sisters, whether they have abided by it or not have been told that you and Lilly are not to be touched. However the four of you are becoming a bigger and bigger topic of discussion." Castiel explains with a frown.

Sams pulls a face as he holds Mae closer to him. "That doesn't sound good in the slightest…"

"You think? Zachariah, fuck him very much, tortured Lilly. Demons are calling Mae a whore. Our names are on the tip of angel's tongues and the end is fucking nearing to nigh. Yeah no, none of that is good." Dean snaps at Sam's comment, wiping at his brows. "Sorry, Sammy, but understatement much?"

"I told my other siblings, but because of Lilly's… Unique signature, there is no proof. It was my word against his. It was not wise to push, he is still my superior." Castiel explains with a frown.

"Okay so here's my solution until the apocalypse is over, one way or another." Bobby says speaking up suddenly clapping his hands together. "You're going to stay in the panic room."

"Who is?" Mae asks, her head snapping up to look at him.

"You." Bobby says nodding his head, the other men all giving it serious thought.

"What?! They weren't just after me, please don't make me stay in the panic room. It's in the basement, Lilly won't even visit." Mae exclaims with a pout on her lips. "I can help."

"Well, no worries cause you can have Lilly keeping you company. I'm throwing her ass in there too." Dean comments with a shrug.

"No Dean. You don't understand. You can't do that to her." Mae shakes her head vehemently.

"No, I'm with Dean. I think you would both be safer in the basement." Sam says with a frown, following Dean's lead. "If they want you, and are willing to kill her you're both going to be better protected there, while we figure this out."

"Sure, I'll go in the basement if that's what you all want. I promise, no fuss or anything. But not Lilly. Figure something else out for Lilly. She can't stay in the basement." Mae stamps her foot as she rushes to explain to the brothers. She turns to look up at Bobby. "Tell them Bobby."

Bobby clucks his tongue, as he looks from Mae to the brothers. "I ain't puttin' her in the damn basement." He sighs as he scratches the back of his head.

"I also do not think that is a wise decision." Castiel shakes his head as he recalls the splitting headache Lilly's panic induced terrorfied prayer had given him the last time she had been enclosed in a small space.

Dean looks around the room with a raised brow. "She's goin' in the fuckin' basement."

"Dean there are faster, far kinder ways to kill Lilly. You can't, not you shouldn't, you can't." Mae nearly screams. "Think of something else for Lilly"

Sam opens his mouth to argue when the girl in question comes skidding into the room, looking around alert.

"What happened? Mae? Are you okay?" Lilly demands as she walks over to Mae ignoring the men. The sound of Mae's shrill screaming woke her from a dead sleep. Who had activated Harpy mode? And more importantly why?

Mae turns, her eyes wide. "Lilly!" She takes a few breaths and tries to calm down. "Nothing, I'm sorry. No harpy mode here, didn't mean to wake you."

Lilly tilts her head. "Liar." She says shocked. "You reached the octave we talked about… What happened?" She asks as she glares at the men in the room as she stands next to her sister protectively. She had no idea what was going on, but she was confused.

"I'm sorry. We were just talking. Don't be mad. Just ya know." Mae mimics throwing darts with one hand. "Throwing ideas at a board to see what sticks."

Dean scoffs. "No, we're talking about how-"

"Don't" Bobby snaps at Dean. "I didn't agree to it, and it's my fuckin' house." He adds as he glares at Dean.

"We think it would be best if you and Mae stayed in Bobby's panic room." Sam sighs confused by Bobby, Mae, and Castiel's reactions. Sure Lilly could be overly dramatic, but this was bordering ridiculous. What was their problem? Surely they could see this was for both girls best interests.

Mae shoots Sam a look of betrayal. "Not us, just me Lilly. I told them I'd go, but that they had to figure something else out for you and we're not even sure that the demons are after me or that we're in any danger and I told them no and I'm sorry please don't be mad. I'm so sorry." Mae devolves into a tearful ramble.

Lilly quirks her brow at Mae's crying before she turns to the Winchesters. "I'm sorry, I walked in mid conversation, but what I'm hearing from my sister and you two is that you want to lock us in the basement? Am I correct?" She asks calmly, even as she was trying to temper her immediate panic at even the idea. She had to have heard them wrong.

Dean nods, "Yeah. I think it would be safest."

Sam grimaces as he tries to backtrack. "Or you know, make a list of alternatives. We just want you and Mae safe. Totally open to suggestions. But I am sticking firm to Mae going to the panic room."

Bobby slowly backs away, searching the room for any weapons that would need hiding. This was going in a direction he didn't want it to very quickly.

"Okay Mae can go to the panic room, that sounds like a great idea." Lilly agrees as she looks around the room before she reaches up and pulls Mae into a side hug.

"Right, problem solved then. What would you like to do about the demon threat Lilly?"

"You mean the threat that's always existed?" Lilly asks with a raised eyebrow.

Castiel shakes his head. "It is not the same. The seals have all nearly been broken. Armageddon is vastly beginning to look like the most plausible future. We are all concerned by the fight and the implication that the demons seemed to be trying very hard to obtain you and Mae."

"If you're really insistent on Mae and I staying out of this, I can demon ward the house and not leave it. I don't feel like that's unreasonable. And if the demons wished to 'obtain' me, then I don't feel like I would've walked into the middle of this conversation. They want me dead."

Castiel nods. "That would make sense, given the type and severity of your injuries."

"Why are we even discussing this? Lilly go pack a bag, you're goin' ta the damn basement with Mae." Dean growls as he glares at everyone in the room, not sure how he had ended up so alone in this. He couldn't believe this shit, even Sammy had turned on him.

Lilly turns to look at him her eyes completely devoid of any warmth. "Try it." She states icily, shocked and feeling betrayed by him. She was not going into that damned basement.

"Lilly, I need you safe. The only safe place is the panic room." Dean states obviously.

"I am not being locked in that room Dean." Lilly tells him as her body slowly begins winding tightly as she steps away from Mae. "If you need Mae in there, by all means go for it. I will not be joining her."

"I already said it's my house and she ain't going in my basement Boy. Don't you know what that would do to her?"

"I don't really care, it's better than her being dead." Dean snaps.

"Is this because you think I'm your problem?" Lilly asks with a raised brow, doing her best to keep from running.

"No, this is because I care about you, you tiny idiot. Demons Lilly. They went after Mae and had no problem hurting you. The seals are breaking, Lucifer's about to bust out, it's all my fucking fault, the least I can fucking do right now is find a safe place for you while I clean up my mess." Dean shouts, his face red as he looks her over.

"Mae, why don't you go back some stuff." Bobby offers, this wasn't going to get back to helpful, and he just wanted Mae out of the blast zone these idjits were creating.

"I'll help, come on baby." Sam says softly as he gently takes her from Lilly's side.

"I will also help you pack the things." Castiel nods as he follows Sam and Mae out of the room. Lilly was Dean's, he really didn't think it wise to insist that Dean drop it. He was obviously distressed.

Bobby lightly puts a hand on Lilly's shoulder. "Look, Imma wait outside for Mae and Sam. I'm not gonna let it happen."

Lilly looks to Bobby with relief. "Thank you."

"Yep." Bobby pats her shoulder as he looks up at Dean. "Good luck with this, ya've dug a deep hole." He shakes his head as he turns and walks out of the kitchen.

"Are you fuckin' serious right now! She's gonna end up fuckin' dead!" Dean seethes as he turns to look at Bobby with anger and disbelief. "She can get the fuck over it."

Lilly uses Dean's distraction to shoot up the stairs, taking Bobby at his promise.

* * *

An: We only have 6 more chapters remaining in Blood Pie. Twisted and I can hardly believe it. Things are starting to get bad for our hunters, and all too soon we will once more live up to our pen name. Please leave us a review or send us a pm. Let us know how we're doing and what you like or don't like. Keep an eye out for questions from us in the next couple of chapters. We're pitting together a list so we can hear from you, and make necessary changes. Lots of love wayward reader! See ya next week.


	58. Chapter 58

An: Ah yeah! Getting the chapter out early this week!

* * *

.241.

Dean shakes his head. He'd stayed in the kitchen until well after Mae and Sam had left with Bobby, taking a few pizzas with them, as well as several bags full of stuff to keep Mae entertained. He sighs as he takes a drink of his beer.

"Dean. You are very distressed."

"Ya think Cass?" Dean snaps.

"You are not actually angry at me." Castiel states.

"A little. Why the hell didn't anyone back me up? Lilly would be safer in the panic room."

"Maybe, but I know I for one would find it distracting." Castiel comments.

"The thought of Lilly safe?" Dean questions as he raises his eyebrow at the angel.

Castiel shakes his head. "No, I would rather her be safe. I meant her being in the panic room. It would not be conducive to our problem. Not to mention I don't know what type of strain that would put on the two of you."

"She'd get the fuck over it once we were all safe and it was over."

"We don't even know how long she would be in there. It would not be healthy for her." Castiel comments as he sits across from Dean.

"Look, I get it. She's scared of enclosed spaces, better she sleeping beauty her way through it than get killed being stubborn." Dean shakes his head. Why couldn't anyone else see that?

"I do not understand that reference." Castiel frowns.

Dean sighs. "Sleep, she could sleep through it, never even need to know she was there. But she won't even listen to reason on this, and no one else will even consider it."

Castiel frowns. "If you think that is for the best I could put her to sleep and put her with Mae."

"Yeah, I fucking think it's for the best, but no one else does. So clearly I'm wrong."

"I don't think anyone wants their trust with her broken. I know I do not, I just finally received it." Castiel comments. "However if you really think it's for the best, I will do as you see fit in this situation." He offers somberly. He didn't really want to do it, there were not many things that could cause him the headache that Lilly could, and he had worked so hard at getting to like her.

"Yeah, thanks for that Cass. It's nice to know ya got my back on this." Dean lets out another sigh. He and Lilly had been at odds for over a week now, maybe it was time to find out what was really wrong. "Look, I ain't mad, I just know Sammy and I still have work to do. Imma go talk to her, see if I can't fix whatever broke between us." He drains the beer in his hand and smacks the empty bottle down on the table.

Castiel tilts his head to the side unsure what was broken. "Would you like me to stay? I am adept at fixing things however I do not see how you or Lilly are broken."

Dean stands and shakes his head. "Nah. It ain't the kind of broke you can fix like that. She and I have just been fighting a lot. Could ya go check on Mae, make sure she's settling in okay. I wasn't all that nice when I ordered her over to Bobby's.

"I can do that." Castiel nods, before he disappears from the table.

With a heavy sigh, Dean stands from the table and slowly makes his way up the stairs. This was going to be bad. Even with the few hours he gave both of them to cool off, he knew it was still going to be bad.

"Lilly?" He calls out once he gets on the second floor. He opens his door and shuts it. "Hey, Lilly! Look, I'm sorry, can we please just talk?" Should he get a white flag or something? Would that help or make the situation worse?

Dean continues walking down the hallway, opening and shutting doors until he gets to the door with the Celtic tree of life on it. Knowing what he knew now, River's door made sense. He shook his head, how had they not put any of the clues together earlier that Mae was something different? Psychic. He shook his head at how stupid they had been. He reaches down to make sure the door was still locked. He takes a step away but moves back to the door when he hears a small voice coming from inside. He looks at the door suspiciously; either there were little elves or something equally ridiculous in there, or he'd found Lilly's hiding spot. He drops to his knees and begins to pick the lock.

"Lilly? I'm comin' in." Dean warns as the door swings open. He shakes his head. Of course she was cleaning, and apparently not ignoring him; she had her headphones in.

Lilly was covered in dust as she desperately cleaned the filthy room, that had once belonged to River. She couldn't believe Dean had even threatened her like that, it had hurt her on a level she hadn't been expecting, and she was worried he'd actually do it. The thought terrified her to her core. She knew they hadn't been doing well, but she wasn't sure she would ever forgive him if he tried locking her into that underground death trap, Bobby insisted was a panic room. He'd only spent a weekend making it for christsakes, there was no way that shit was up to code. Wait, should she be worried about Mae? She growled as she spit the next verse of the rap song out of her mouth, scrubbing harder on the rusty stain from one of the abandoned planters. She'd moved all the old planters to the side of the room, for Mae to decide what she wanted to do with them later. She'd already stripped all the linens including the curtains every intention of washing the stale cloth.

"Lilly." Dean calls out as he walks into the room, closing the door quietly behind him. He sighs as he moves in front of her, not daring to touch her until she knew he was with her. "Lilly."

Lilly jumps slightly as she immediately takes several steps back her hand coming up to yank her headphones out as she looked up at Dean wearily.

"I ain't gonna hurt you. Don't look at me like that." Dean shakes his head before he takes a seat on the floor across from her.

Lilly just frowns at him as she backs away to the recently cleaned desk not taking her eyes off of him for a moment, as she leaned against it. "I. Am. Not. Going."

Dean shrugs as he stands and moves to sit on the edge of the bed. "Lilly. Look, can you just admit to me that I want you safe. That's all I'm asking. I'm asking you to look at me and just tell me you understand why I wish I could."

Lilly looks at him with a mixture of skepticism and suspicion. "No." She wasn't going to give him permission to go shove her ass in that hole.

"I'm not gonna make you go to the fucking panic room. Can you just please tell me you know I'm not just being an ass. I'm worried." Dean begs.

Lilly's eyes narrow slightly. "If I admit that, and you take it as some sort of twisted permission, I will never fuckin' forgive you."

"And I'm never going to fucking forgive myself if I fail you. So here we are. What are we gonna fucking do? You don't trust me to protect you, what do you want then?" Dean looks away from her as he stumbles over the word trust. Apparently it was in short supply all around lately.

"I don't want to be shoved into a fuckin' tomb." Lilly spits out. "That isn't protection, that's fuckin' punishment and I didn't do anything wrong."

"Dammit Lilly. I. AM. NOT. GOING. TO. SHOVE. YOU. ANYWHERE. You fucking win. Now give me some of those fucking solutions you challenged me to fucking find before. How can I, or you, or whoever you fucking do trust, how can you be protected?"

Lilly glares at him. "I really haven't put much thought into it, but honestly if your solution is locking me into that shit hole-"

"Dammit, Lilly. Listen to me. I'm sorry, I was absolutely convinced, was, past tense. I just want to figure out a better way, fucking drop it until after we've gotten you safe."

"No. I will not fuckin' drop it Dean." Lilly growls at him. "I don't know why you even had it on the fuckin' table? What the fuck have I ever done to you?!"

"Why are you so fucking difficult? I was thinking safest. You can't, fine, whatever. I need more options. You don't get to walk the fuck away and throw a temper tantrum because you heard one solution ya didn't like." Dean growls right back.

Lilly blinks feeling taken aback as tears of frustration and fear fill her eyes as she glares at the floor. She didn't have a fucking solution. If two fuckin' seasoned hunters didn't have one, how the fuck was she supposed to fucking come up with something?! She shouldn't be forced into a fucking hole just to make Dean feel better. She still felt so fucking hurt it was even something he had considered. She didn't feel like she was trying to be difficult. She just, she couldn't. She'd accepted all the other shit with a smattering of fuckin' dignity and that still apparently wasn't e-fucking-nough. It was… Just surprisingly painful and it scared her. She just wanted to tell him to go fuck off so bad, but she was torn. She didn't want to hurt him on that level; she couldn't. She frowned as she wiped at her eyes in frustration. "Why can't I just stay fuckin' here. I promise I won't leave. I swear it on Maat."

Dean nods. Finally, they were getting somewhere. "Okay. Are you and Mae okay with the major demon proofing we're gonna have to do?"

"I can't speak for Mae, it's her house…. I'm willing to touch the blood money and buy a smaller house, and fuck that up… I just don't want to go in that fucking death trap." Lilly responds voice trembling as she protected her head. "I just can't. Can't Dean."

Dean sighs and slowly stands up. "It's okay Lilly. Look, I'm really sorry. I'm just so… Lilly I'm fucking scared." He reaches a hand out to her, letting her decide if she wanted to take it.

Lilly looked at his hand for a moment, before she tentatively reaches out and takes it.

Dean pulls her to him and wraps his arms around her. "I'm sorry."

Lilly hides her face into his shirt as she cries, her entire body shaking. "I can't go into the basement. I'm not trying to make your life more difficult than it needs to be. I can't Dean."

"I'm not going to make you. You and I, maybe Cass, we're going to demon proof the house and you'll be safe and I'll be sane. I just need you safe. I have ta clean up my mess babe."

"It's not your mess to clean up." Lilly whines as she beats his chest with her fists in frustration, sick of him constantly taking this ridiculous shit on. "What type of fuckin' bullshit lawyer bull shit is that! Break a fuckin' righteous man, you're fuckin' human Dean." She growls out.

Dean moves back to sit on the bed, pulling her into his lap before he even tries to speak. "I might not have known, but I still have to help. I'm apparently the only one that can stop it. I don't know Lilly. I really don't. But I can't let Sam go back down that road, and I have to keep you and Mae safe."

"That's not all on fuckin' you Dean." Lilly sniffs angrily. "It's fuckin' not. You're one fuckin' man why the fuck are you doin' this to yerself?"

"Ain't no one else dumb enough to try and save the world. But I live here, and I love people that live here. And there are innocent people that have no idea this is happening. Whos gonna save 'em if I don't?"

"I'm not fuckin sayin not ta fuckin' help Dean, I'm saying that it's not your fuckin' problem. You're just a fuckin' domino in someone's fucked up, flawed as shit design. You had no idea what the fuck you were doin'. We're gettin' so close to the fuckin' end Dean, if we, and I mean fuckin' _we_ can't do this, and shit goes down, you can't keep blamin' yerself for this shit. You can't. You get so mad at me for feeling guilty, and that's about shit I had a hand in. And I mean, I see the way you look at my back, and I just, I don't even think we're gunna get eaten by the same snake Dean. I don't wanna face that alone. Can we, jus' can we jus' I dunno hate ourselves on a reasonable level again? Where the fate of the world isn't restin' on yer fuckin' shoulders?" Lilly sobs as she hits her hand into his chest, becoming lighter as she slowly lost all composure. "Please?" She asks as tears roll down her cheeks freely.

Dean slowly rocks side to side with her, softly shushing her and just taking her blows. Eventually he manages to maneuver her to face him and he just hugs her chest to chest. "Lilly. I'm not saying this is all my fault. I'm really not. I'm just admitting that I was used. But used or not, I have to help fix it. But I have to know your safe. I'm sorry about the past few weeks babe. I know I've been a drinking wreck. I'm just, I don't know what to do. It feels like every time we win one, we lose three. I don't know what to do Lilly. I'm so afraid of you getting hurt, of failing to keep you safe."

Lilly sniffs as she wipes at her face, disgusted with herself for crying. "At least your winning some, I mean, you're trying, you're going up some stupid odds, and you're not, like totally suckin'." She sighs as she looks up meeting his eyes. "But I don't want you gettin' hurt either, but if it means you won't be distracted I'll hang back. I won't be happy you're out there with jus' gigantor, but I'm willin' ta trust that you love me enough to not be stupid enough ta get yourself killed, cause I'm that much of a hypocrite."

"Why are you a hypocrite?" Dean asks in confusion.

"I… Just think you're more intelligent than me." Lilly explains carefully.

Dean laughs. Hard. His whole body shakes with it as he leans back.

Lilly tilts her head to the side as she blinks at him. She didn't think it was funny… What had she said? She watches him lose it, in was certainly not the reaction she had expected.

"Whoooo. Man that was a good laugh. Ah, that was great. Good joke. Ahhh. What were we talking about?" Dean continues to chuckle lightly as he resettles with her still in his lap.

Lilly holds her hand to her mouth. "I, I don't know… What… What are you laughing about, Tex?"

"You said I was smarter than- Than- Smarter-" Dean bursts out laughing again. This time he smacks the bed next to them as he tries to regain control of himself. It was just so funny.

"Breath Dean...I don't know what's happening." Lilly tells him in complete confusion, as she shifts off his lap and rubs his back. Did she break him?

"I'm not intelligent Lilly. I hated school, dropped out, never looked back. I'm just a stupid hunter Lilly. I'm not smart at all. You though, you're like made of intelligence. You and Sammy both. Neither of you are happy unless you're learning something new, or figuring something out. You're always reading, you just need to know. Need to learn. Me, tell me the monster and how to kill it and I'll make the rest up as I go. I get there eventually, it'll get done. Imma mess up a lot in the process. I'm good at repetition. Drills. Things I can do so often I could do them in my sleep. And I fix cars."

Lilly looks at him with her mouth slightly open. She hadn't been expecting that to come out of his mouth, and she didn't find it funny at all. She scratched the back of her head. "So, book smarts ain't shit in the real world Dean. You're intelligent, enjoying reading and isn't a measure of that… There are plenty of things that you're way more adept at, and I certainly wouldn't be fuckin' you if I didn't think you were my equal. I would never risk that…"

Dean pulls her back into his lap, still chuckling. "I just know I'm not smarter than you Lilly. I don't need you to try ta make me feel better about it. I've made my peace with it."

"No, I really don't think you understand… I never would have considered you as a partner if I thought you couldn't keep up. I wouldn't even bother taking your opinion into consideration if I didn't know without a doubt-"

Dean brings a finger up to her lips. "One, ouch. Shows how smart you are though. Two, dammit woman let me finish… I was _going_ to say I can see your 'smart in different ways so equal' thought. And maybe I'm okay with agreeing with it, I'm just not sure that's really what intelligence means. Or that it can be measured like that."

"One, I don't think there is any system to measure intelligence, most the ones I've come across are flawed as fuck. Mae for instance, can not take an IQ test, but she's bright as shit, she just has nothing to prove and can't sit still for the damn test, I tried. It's not even like she has ADD, she just didn't give a fuck, she made art with the scan tron. And that's her and that's okay. She had great parents who explained intelligence isn't measured by paper... Mandatory education, like that k-twelve shit, doesn't measure shit... But this wasn't my point when I said I was hypocrite. I just meant, you're smarter than me and won't get yourself killed over something stupid… So you'll come back to me… If nothing else I've learned what knowledge I do possess is completely useless in this area. I don't know what I'm doing and more often than not, I almost end up getting killed because more than me just being ignorant, I'm also stupid. I feel like every time I've been tossed into one of these situations, part of me… I'm go with Ahmes, is telling me to just shut the fuck up, and you know what Dean, I don't know how. It's just word vomit, and then anger, and then almost, if not, death…" She trails off.

"None of us know what we're doing right now Lilly. It scares the hell outta me that angels and demons have set their sights on you. Demons I can kind of handle. I was raised to fight those things. Angels… What the fuck am I supposed to do with one of those? Do I wish that you had better survivor's instincts, yes. I'm not even gonna sugar coat it Lilly. Yes. It scares me. Before I even knew you, cared about you, it scared me. Back when you were yelling at me to shoot you, that scared me. Zero self preservation. But I- I can't really say much though, I've got my own problems with bravado and opening my big damn mouth. I just, usually have Sam to tell me to shut up."

"Do you listen?" Lilly asks speculatively.

Dean gives her a small glare, but decided to answer honestly. "Sometimes." He lets out a sigh.

"You know, that wasn't the best lesson. I was pretty confident you weren't goin' ta shoot me, and then ya didn't… I'm just sayin' didn't leave me with realistic expectations..." Lilly teases lightly as she looks at him.

Dean lets out a groan as he falls backwards onto the bed, pulling her with him. "If I had only known how much trouble the little shit in front of me was going to end up being- No Lilly, I'm glad I didn't shoot you." He picks his head up just enough to glare at her again.

Lilly just shrugs before she lays her head against his chest. "I promise you I'll do whatever you want me to do in this situation if it means you'll be focused… But I can't be completely locked in someplace, where I have zero control of getting out. I feel really awful, but part of me was afraid you'd use the amulet to make me… And I'm disappointed of myself for thinking that of you, but you were so vehement earlier that… I'm sorry…"

"You know, the thought never even occurred to me, and I wouldn't do it even now that you put the idea in my head. I'm not trying to be a monster Lilly. I needed you safe. Needed it yesterday. And the panic room was the most foolproof way to make sure. But, you're right, I shouldn't have tried to make you. Again though, we're gonna have to come up with some ways to keep you safe here."

"My room's already warded against angels… I can ward it against demons too… My gods aren't necessarily talking to me right now, but I'm sure if it came down to it they'd get me. And though I normally wouldn't eat in my room, it's not like it would kill me to do so. I could get the shit set up, and just stay there. I'm not trying to be unreasonable, or make your life more difficult."

"We can do that, get some safety set up around the kitchen for you, give you more room to work with. With Mae at Bobby's, and we're pretty sure they were targeting her..." Dean shifts so he can look into Lilly's face. "I never got your insight on that though. Do you think they were after her?"

Lilly thinks about it for a moment. "Yeah, pretty damn sure, I was worried. I thought they might be talking about all the females at first, because I mean, demons seem to be pretty damned sexist-"

Dean rolls his eyes bitterly. "Ha, I'm not sexist, I just fucking know how demons think."

Lilly's hand comes up as she strokes his jaw with her thumb. "Oh no babe, you're sexist."

"I don't need you to agree with your sister on this."

"Dean, I enjoy baking for you and cleaning the house, and looking pretty… What part of that makes you think I have a problem with it?"

"Bobby. Bobby makes me think you have a problem with it." Dean grumbles before he shakes his head and looks back down at her. "Sorry, continue."

"Right, all the females, but then when we were exiting the restroom, they were saying 'the whore' singular and kept trying to get Mae. It was like high school all over again." Lilly comments as she runs her hand through her hair.

Dean lifts an eyebrow."High school?"

"Mae was the proverbial social butterfly, everyone always wanted a piece. Like moths to a flame... It was annoying..." Lilly explains with a shrug.

Dean frowns in contemplation. "I see. So you definitely think the demons were after her and not you?"

"Without a doubt. I mean, they wanted me dead…But I think that was more of just a bonus to gettin' the whore…"

"Mae said you kept jumping in front of her." Dean narrows his eye.

"Uh yeah, and?" Lilly nods.

"Just gettin' the whole story Lilly. I'm not gonna relax my guard or anything, but knowing what they're really after is certainly-"

"Mae is a who, not a what." Lilly corrects him quickly.

Dean looks down again, caught off guard by her snap comment. "I know that. I'm just sayin', it would be nice to know what their endgame is here. Knowing if they were after both of you or just one of you helps though."

"Are you sure, it's Mae they're really after though?" Lilly asks with a frown.

"What are you thinking? Cause I have no clue at this point." Dean admits honestly.

"I'm thinkin' Sammy…" Lilly sighs. "It wouldn't make sense for the demons to start turning their attention on us this late in the game, unless they were desperate for something…I don't think there's a quicker way to get a Winchester's attention than to D.I.D. it. Again, your sexism isn't a secret and neither is Sam's." She continues.

Dean furrows his brow. "So, Lillith might be setting a trap, using Mae, since her deal talks fell through." He frowns. "But Sam isn't hopped up on demon blood anymore. He can't take her out, he couldn't the last time they were in the same room."

"The whole demon blood thing is what I'm not getting. Why is Sam a target in this, now that he's off… Wouldn't it be the other way around? Wouldn't the demon blood be more of a threat?" Lilly asks as she wipes at her forehead. "I just feel like I'm missing pieces."

Dean shakes his head slowly. "We were just told that Sam was suppose to take over the demon armies. That was what yellow eyes was doing. Looking for candidates. Sam was never interested in that job, but Lilith still saw him as a threat. Then everything that happened with me, Sam just wanted to kill her, not take her job. I don't, maybe they're just targeting him now because his abilities were getting wonky, and now he's off it. Easier to take out now?"

Lilly's brows furrow together as she bites her lip. _Why would demons want a human ring leader? Did they want him on the blood? That didn't make sense. He was killing them… No one ever chose their dictator, they usually ignored them til they took over… This whole situation is beyond my depths._ "But if Lilith wanted them dead, wouldn't they be?" She asks with a frown. "She had the opportunity, so if that's the case why wouldn't she have taken it… Why would she have kissed Mae, and smoked out when there was no true threat to her?"

Dean lets out a deep breath. "I don't know. Maybe she doesn't want them dead. Maybe something about Mae is a threat to demons. I mean we have no idea what her being half fae means in this situation."

Lilly scratches her head. "I don't think someone, demon or not, would choose to romance a threat over killing it. I don't think their are many regardless of race that would opt studying over killing an unknown variable either... Then again, I've only had a small amount of meetings with demons. Crowley, Alastair, and Ruby are the only three that even made an impression and none of their personalities even touch the others from what I observed, so I really don't know."

Dean shakes his head and sits up again. "I just. Mae said Lilith told her she was going to be fun for someone, and that makes me nervous. Maybe she couldn't kill her right then."

"Okay, well whose higher than Lilith?" Lilly asks with a frown. "Because, I'm starting to get the impression she's not even this years big bad, and that scares the shit out of me… But I mean...She's not like angel proof, Alastair wasn't angel proof… But Uriel was on their side, and angels can apparently go dark side… And I'm not feelin Zachariah's with team Cass… I think he's working with Lilith...And is the one pushing the pieces. However I'm not really sure, there's no way to see the whole board. I just know that it doesn't matter who's playing us, we're just the pawns."

"Well ain't that a terrifying' thought." Dean shakes his head as he pulls her closer to him. He rests his chin lightly on the top of her head, the familiar scent of her shampoo helps to calm his frantic heart. "I thought it was bad with just Uriel. But gods, what if you're right? What if there are angels still working to free Lucifer."

Lilly just shrugs. "It's all speculation, Dean. I'm just stringing together some very frayed pieces, but I think keepin' aware of the facts that we're all just pawns would be wise at the moment."

"I know babe." Dean presses his lips to her hair. "It's what I have to go on right now though. I have to find a way to keep you and Mae safe, without driving you insane and making you hate me. But, we can do this. I know we can."

"Technically you're taking me and Mae off the board. It's just gonna be the three of you and Castiel. I don't think it's an unwise move, but there will only be a limited number of things Mae and I can do from the sidelines."

Dean nods. "I can live with that." He admits.

"I figured as much…" Lilly frowns. "And though I'm not thrilled about it, I understand. Mae and I are certainly out of our depths here and are more of a weakness than a strength at the moment… It's a good play..." She trails off, not wanting to add that it was more than likely not an unexpected move on their part… But she didn't want to end up in the panic room, so pointing out the flaw of them playing out a predictable move might not be the most advantageous wasn't something she was willing to risk. She could also just be completely neurotic and paranoid. She wasn't sure.

"I'll get us some books to research with." Dean says with a groan as he deposits her beside him on the bed and stands. "See if we can come at this a different way."

"That's definitely not a bad plan, if you get me some of the books I can help from here, and Mae can help from where she is. We won't feel completely useless, and you can be content that we're safe."

Dean nods as he pulls out his phone to call Bobby. He and Lilly had made several disturbing leaps, and he definitely wanted Bobby to know the working theory about angels being involved.

.242.

Mae rolls her head slowly as she looks around the panic room from where she was laying on the inflatable mattress. It felt weird in here; she was cold and uneasy. It had only been two days since Dean had made the decree, but she felt like it had been weeks. She couldn't understand how she felt so drained, so sick, when she was doing absolutely nothing but reading. She wanted out. She missed her garden, and fresh air. The entire room just felt stale and lifeless to her.

"Hey baby." Sam greets as he enters the panic room with an armful of books. He deposits them on one of the uncluttered desks.

Mae startles at the sudden sound of Sam's voice. She takes a breath before she smiles at him, her voice coming out strained as she sits up slowly, shakily. "Hey."

"How ya holdin' up?" Sam asks as he turns to look her over, his lips pulling in a frown when she looks worse than she did this morning. He walks over and sinks onto the mattress before he gathers her to him. His frown deepening as he notices how icy her skin felt to the touch. He was pretty damn sure the iron lining the room was warmer.

Mae shrugs delicately as she snuggles into his warmth. "I'm okay. Just a little stir crazy I guess. I'm still cold though." What else could she really say? She understood why they wanted her in here. Being sick wasn't going to change that.

Sam rubs his hands up and down her arms in an attempt to warm her, as he thinks about it. "Wanna take a break from the room?" He offers with a small, concerned smile. Dean was still at Mystic with Lilly, but Bobby and Castiel were upstairs. He was positive nothing could happen with just a small break. He didn't know what was happening but he was getting really concerned about the effects this was having on Mae. Could you not cage fairies or something?

"Really?" Mae looks up at him with a smile.

"Yeah, just for a bit though unfortunately, and we really shouldn't leave the house." Sam smiles at her as he stands up keeping her in his arms as he heads out of the panic room. Maybe they should look into this too. He hadn't thought about it before, but with the new information of Mae being fae. They had no clue what fairies were affected by… What if they were hurting her? He hadn't even considered that; he felt like an idiot.

Mae nods slowly. "I understand." She tucks her head against his shoulder and clings to his neck. Any time out of that room was better than nothing.

"Castiel." Sam calls out. "I need your help…" He adds as he enters the den and lays Mae down on the couch.

Castiel and Bobby appear in the threshold almost instantly as they look around the room.

"What's up now jits?" Bobby demands as he looks them over, his eyes narrowing at Mae's ashen appearance. "Ya sick Mae?" He asks.

Castiel doesn't bother greeting them before he walks over to Mae with his brows drawn in confusion and lays his hand on her forehead. "There is nothing wrong with her physically." He frowns as he looks to Bobby.

"I'm just cold, and feel kinda sick." Mae says as she looks up at them. She was relieved that it felt warmer up here. Her basement never made her feel this cold.

Castiel frowns at Mae. "You are not ill by pathogens."

Bobby scratches the back of his head as he looks her over speculatively.

Sam frowns. "I think this might have to deal with her being Sylph… She's just gotten worse since we dropped her in the panic room…And with Cass sayin' she ain't sick..."

Mae tilts her head to the side as she really thinks over the past two days. "It has been getting, slowly worse. It's kinda how I feel after traveling with Thoth or you Cass."

Bobby sighs, "I really haven't had much time to worry about her bein' part fae. I mean it's on my to do list… But I don't even know where to start besides with kids tales." He sighs as he runs a hand over his face.

Castiel frowns. "I'm not sure either. I don't know much of Arcadians, but with the way she appears and not having an infection, it makes sense."

Mae lets out a small chuckle. "Well, we knew it couldn't all be rainbows and unicorns."

All three men frown at her.

"I thought it was funny." Mae pouts, missing Lilly. She would have laughed.

"What are we supposed to do?" Sam frowns. "The panic room is the safest place for her…"

"Well, her gettin' sick ain't safe…" Bobby gruffs. "We don't even know what's causin' it…"

"I think it's being locked in." Sam offers with a frown. "I mean, for as often as they're at the house bein' hermits, they still get to walk around…"

"Aww, fairies don't like being put in bottles? Lilly's going to be disappointed." Mae chuckles at her own Zelda reference; knowing the room wasn't feeling jokes at the moment.

"You are too big to fit in most bottles Elizabeth." Castiel frowns. "And I don't like the idea of you being surrounded by glass, you could get hurt."

"Sorry Cass. It was a joke. A reference to a video game Lilly and I play." Mae smiles up at him.

"Fuck, well she can't stay there if there's something hurtin' her we don't know about." Bobby gruffs. "Maybe Lilly knows somethin' we don't? Or can atleast talk ta Thoth..." He adds with an unhappy frown. He really didn't want to be relying on god's.

"I'll call her, she appreciates my jokes." Mae offers as she sits up slowly.

"Stay there Mae." Sam frowns, as he gently presses her back to the couch. "I'm not sure if you should be trying to move, besides there are stacks of books everywhere…"

Mae frowns up at him. "I'm not that klutzy."

"We can just move her to the panic room if something happens." Sam offers.

"And sleep there…" Bobby adds not liking the idea.

"I'm still right here." Mae pouts as she crosses her arms over her chest. "Dizzy, not deaf."

"I know that baby, sorry. We're just trying to brainstorm. Any ideas?" Sam asks with a small smile.

Mae looks up at each of them as she tries to focus enough to come up with an answer. After a few moments she lets out a sigh. "I don't suppose my garden-"

"No." All three men say in unison.

"Then, no I've got nothing." Mae pouts

"I will go retrieve Lilly." Castiel states before he disappears.

"NO!" Mae shouts as she reaches for Castiel, Sam quickly catches her before she off balances enough to topple over and hit the ground.

"Well, I'm sure that's going to wind up interesting." Bobby sighs.

"Sam, call them right now." Mae begs as she prays to Castiel, telling him to ask Lilly if she wanted to help. Ask!

"I don't think I'mma beat Castiel." Sam sighs, laying her back on the couch even before he reaches into his pocket.

"Sprinkles, she's going to freak." Mae tries to sit up again.

"Yeah, no shit, and if she does we just don't corner her." Bobby gruffs as he walks over and begins picking up the weapons strewn about the room.

"Great." Sam sighs as he dials Dean's number, just in case he could warn him about the angel's abrupt arrival. Only to hear the sound of Dean's ringtone behind him.

"Shit." Sam curses as he turns to look at his confused brother.

"Gidjit wait!" Bobby calls out as Lilly's skirt disappears behind a door.

"Lilly!" Mae calls out roughly.

Sam and Dean take off after Lilly.

"Idjits!" Bobby curses as he turns back to Mae. "Did I not say not ta do that…"

"Yes Bobby, you said not to chase." Mae falls back against the pillows with a frown

Castiel looks down at where Lilly had been standing and stares in confusion. "What happened?" He frowns.

"She thinks you're throwing her in the panic room with me." Mae explains.

"I was not going to do that." Castiel frowns. "I wanted to ask her if she knew what was wrong with you."

Bobby runs a hand down his face and looks over to Castiel. "Maybe you should go help the idjits protect Lilly. Who knows when she's gonna stop."

"Alright." Castiel nods as he exits the room.

Mae looks up at Bobby, concern marring her strained face. "Do you think-"

Thoth appears in the room with Lilly draped over one arm while he rubs his temple with the other. "Lose something? Do I even want to know what happened this time?"

"Lilly!" Mae sits up, pushing the blankets off her in the attempt to get to Lilly. She frowns as Bobby presses her back into the cushions.

"Thoth." Bobby greets with a somber look. At least it seemed like he was returning one of his gidjits this time.

Thoth lets out a sigh. "What is this. Why do you look like you're dying? Why is every single encounter nothing but new questions?"

"You'd get bored if it was any other way." Mae points out with a small smile.

"Right… Well if you're here anyways…" Bobby sighs, just resigned, a god of knowledge was in his living room, might as well ask some questions. "Look, I'm not sure what that jit has told you, but there are demons after Mae, so we had her locked up in a ghost, angel, and ghost proof room. So, iron, salt, and wards, it seems to be makin' her sick. Since I know jack on fairies, was hopin' ya had some insight…"

Thoth's brow furrows in concentration as he absently slides Lilly from his arm to lay over the back of the couch. "I see." He muses before he sits beside Mae to examine her.

Bobby lifts his brow at the odd treatment but doesn't comment as he watches the god approach Mae, seemingly dropping all interest in Lilly.

Thoth tilts his head to the side, looking down into Mae's eyes as he rests his hand against her forehead. "Have you ever had problems with the wards of any of magic?"

Mae shakes her head slowly, "Not, well, when we did the seance thing trying to figure out what had gotten Dean out of hell I could hear Cass' real voice." She offers. That had been weird, maybe that would help.

Thoth narrows his eyes slightly with thought. "Interesting… But not helpful at the moment… What about adverse reactions to salt?"

Mae looks down for a moment, playing absently with her fingers and the blanket. "Uhh. I uhh-"

"Yes or no question." Thoth states.

Mae frowns before she looks back up. "Yes?"

"Does it hurt you?"

"No. I mean, it can." Mae lets out a huff. "Lilly uses it against me."

Bobby tilts his head slightly to the side, that was news to him.

Thoth narrows his eyes in annoyance. "I can just pull things from your mind."

"I'm sorry. I, we found out when we were younger. We broke a salt container and I counted it." Mae winces at the memory. "Same with sugar. I've tried to not count it, but it gives me a headache and nosebleed every time."

Thoth frowns. "Hm…" He turns to Bobby. "Your panic room is that made of granular salt or was it a solution?"

"Solution." Bobby gruffs.

"Okay...What about iron Mae… Any incidences you can remember with iron."

Mae shakes her head. "I don't think so. Lilly brought cast iron pans into the house after we moved in together. I don't think we had them before."

"Hmm…" Thoth sighs as he turns to look at the fireplace and waves his hand the broom shooting to his hand. "Iron, I presume?"

Bobby narrows his eyes. "Of course."

"Right…" Thoth nods before turning back to Mae. "Touch the rod." He instructs Mae. "Careful, it may hurt."

Mae reaches up and rests the pads of her fingers against the cold metal. At first it was just cold, which was weird because it was next to the fireplace. Then it slowly began to to burn. She jerks her hand back in surprise. "But, when the ghost happened, I was holding iron." She says in surprise as she looks at her red fingers.

Thoth tilts his head to the side as he studies her slightly burned finger tips. He steps back as he paces back and forth in thought. "Hm… Interesting...Lilly has...But then… Hmm… Not uncommon..."

"You're trailing off your thoughts Thoth." Mae points out. She frowns at her fingers.

Bobby just raises an eyebrow as he approaches Mae, his eyes glancing at her fingers with a frown. That wasn't good.

"Is this bad Bobby?" Mae turns to look up at him, her eyes wide as she felt his concern.

"It's… Worrisome, but it's not bad." Bobby sighs as he moves to go get the first aid kit.

"I'm not sure your family has the time needed for the tests I would need to run. It is not uncommon for supernatural creatures to have a drawback, and I suppose cold iron makes sense for the fae. It's not unheard of in fairy tales. I need to do more tests with the salt to look into that aswell, and again it's something that will take time." Thoth finally states before he looks down to Mae with curiosity shimmering in his blue gaze. "When you were in the panic room, did you feel emotions?"

Mae tilts her head to the side, remembering all the times Sam had been able to sneak up on her. "No, I couldn't." She says in confusion.

Thoth sighs as he turns to Bobby. "I would not put Lilly in that room, and I would hesitate to put Mae in there… It's binding her magic, and draining her abilities. I'm guessing that there are no plants, and that will just make it worse. In an emergency it should be fine for Mae to be hidden in there, but I would definately suggest a couple of planters. It will not kill her, but she'll be drained for a while."

Bobby nods, letting out a sigh of relief. He had been absolutely convinced that they had been killing her. He wasn't happy they had been hurting her, but he could live with that if demons attacked. "I'll see that I get something set up Mae. Just incase."

Mae smiles up to Bobby before she turns to look at Thoth. "Thank you." She nods gratefully.

"It is no problem, but when things aren't so…Seal breaking, end of the world, we should find out more information. If you and your sister are insistent on being with hunters, you need to know what you can and can't be near." Thoth comments.

Mae nods in understanding. "That's a good idea." She looks down at her lap again.

Thoth wipes a hand over his face before he turns and pick up Lilly. "I need to speak with this one in private, can I use a room or would you rather we leave?"

"She's not going to be happy to find herself here right now. She's… Afraid that they're going to trap her in the panic room."

"We should not do that." Thoth states, remembering the migraine. "It seems she picked up Ahmes feelings on closed in areas and she does not react rationally."

"Huh, if yer the one wakin' her up, feel free to use a room. I've no interest in shovin' her in the damned panic room." Bobby gruffs as he plops down at his desk chair.

Thoth nods before he disappears from the room, Lilly hanging off his arm like a towel.

Dean, Sam rush into the room not a moment later with Castiel on their heels.

"We can't fuckin' find her!" Dean curses incredibly worried.

Bobby lets out a long suffered sigh. "Thoth found her. He was here dealing with Mae an then he said he 'needed ta talk in private'. I don't know where they went."

Dean frowns as he runs his hands through his hair. He wasn't thrilled but Thoth was better than demons or angels. He sighs.

"I can't go in the panic room unless it's an emergency by the way." Mae decides to point out. If Thoth was upstairs with Lilly, she was sure that they were going to need time to talk. This was definitely going to take some time to hash out. It was as good a distraction as anything else.

"What do ya mean?" Dean turns to look at Mae as Sam walks over to sit beside her.

Castiel stands by the wall and looks to Mae curiously. Now that he knew Thoth had been there, he takes a moment to search the house for the old god's presence. He tilts his head when he finds it in one of the room upstairs. Well, atleast he knew where Lilly was.

Mae holds her hand up to show them her fingers. "So, me and iron aren't friends."

Both brothers curse as they look at Mae's slightly burnt fingers. That was going to be difficult to work around on hunts.

Sam adjusts Mae so he could have her head in his lap. "Okay. We'll figure something else out then." He nods as he begins pulling his fingers through her hair slowly, comforting her and himself with the touch.

"We're gonna need planters 'parently." Bobby grumbles with a wink at Mae as he takes her fingers and gets them wrapped.

* * *

AN2: We're getting close...

Thanks for reading our latest chapter! If you're loving it, don't forget to leave us some love in return. Have questions or issues? Let us know that as well. We're here to improve, and we're very appreciative of your help. We'll see you next week! XOxo


	59. Chapter 59

Hey Reader! Before we begin... I have a small whoops that I need to correct. Blood Pie only has 3 more chapters ending on Chapter 62. My bad, I left a blank doc in our google docs, and I counted it as a chapter. Anyway, correction made! We hope you like the chapter :)

* * *

.243.

Thoth shakes his head as he carefully puts Lilly down on one of the beds in the small room he'd chosen to take. He sighs and looks around. He was going to have to be careful, do this right. Lilly had a nasty reptilian brain when she went full instinct. He briefly thought about doing what he had to do without waking her, but thought better of it. She needed to understand, had to make the decision for herself. With a sigh he reaches down with his cupped hand to wake her up, sweeping it over her eyes.

Lilly's eyes fly open as she goes to sit up, only to have a hand stop her with surprising force. She oomphs as the air leaves her lungs.

"You are in an open room, there is a window right there and a door you can go through after we talk. No one in this house is planning to do anything to you without your permission. The angel brought you here to help Mae, who can no longer be in the iron and salt room without fae consequences." Thoth states matter of factly in a calm, authoritative voice, hoping to reach her logic and reason before she could react again. "Do you still feel the need to run?"

Lilly blinks at him, before she relaxes and lets her back hit the bed. "Is Mae okay?" She sighs as she looks up at Thoth.

"She is half fae and we are still learning what that means. Though it would have been helpful to know about the salt and sugar counting earlier." Thoth points out grumpily.

"Her OCD, it was just heredita- Oh, yeah I s'pose that woulda been helpful…" Lilly admits as she looked down, feeling like an idiot. She still remembered Tony's lecture from back when she had brought salt over to the Carlson residence; both River and Mae had a compulsive fit when it spilled. She felt like an idiot every time she looked back on her time with them as a teenager.

"So for now, she will not be going into the basement. But I'm here to talk to you while we have a moment." Thoth nods once as he looms over her.

Lilly bites her lip and sits up. "Alright." She sighs as she looks up at him with growing apprehension.

Thoth sighs and takes a seat on the bed across from her. "Good job on the cleansing. You poured far more energy into it than was necessary, but it worked well. You don't have a problem with rituals Lilly." He and Maat had talked about this. Lilly obviously needed a combination of gentle reassurance and 'tough love' to overcome her own self imposed limitations. Maat was convinced Lilly would only listen to him though, since he seemed to be able to speak more to her intellect than Maat could to her emotional level. It had taken them a while to come up with the crux of Lilly's problems and they all seemed to stem from her insecurities, lack of self esteem, and her unbelievable guilt complex. "Your problem lies in your fear that you will not be enough, so you dump everything you have into the unfamiliar rituals you preform now. The ritual still works, usually too well when you take into account that you are working with fae grown herbs and then you are also infusing energy into them yourself when you prep them."

"So, I spiritually awaken shit on accident?" Lilly asks with a frown. That seemed dangerous.

Thoth shakes his head. "No. I believe you are doing it routinely, not accidentally. You have worked many rituals into your everyday life that you are comfortable with, so you don't feel the need to overcompensate with your own energy. Same with the herbs, and even the food you prepare."

Lilly thinks about for a moment as she draws one leg to her chest. "Oh… I see… I suppose that's good to know, if I'm aware of it, then I can start working on that…I don't want to be completely useless after I cast rituals, and if that's the reason, then I at least know where to start for when I need cast rituals in the future."

Thoth nods. "It sounds like a good plan. Maat and I both offer our aid and support. We are not disappointed in your ritual work Lilly, and we would like to help you continue to grow in it."

"Maat doesn't want to drop me?" Lilly asks, surprisingly hopeful as she turns to look at Thoth.

"No." Thoth responds without hesitation. "She wishes to continue your training. She, lost her temper. She will explain more later, but before she can meet with you again, you and I need to talk about your back."

Lilly looks down and sighs. "It's just a tattoo…I didn't think it was going to upset her..."

Thoth lifts an eyebrow at her, his eyes stern. "Is it really just a tattoo Lilly?"

Lilly's silent for a moment. "Mostly…"

Thoth nods. "How would you feel if, instead of a tattoo where you show your unbelievable guilt complex off, you had one that you could aspire to?"

"I'm feeling like that might be a good idea…" Lilly bites her lip, because it was sounding as if Maat was not in the slightest happy with her choices, and perhaps she shouldn't have gotten a tattoo in that mindset, but she'd opted for one instead of cutting. For Dean. But the end the result seemed to have just been worse than if she had just cut… She had felt like it was a good representation of her life up to this moment. She had failed repeatedly, and she was scared of everything. She broke her tenets left and right, and on most days thought better of supernaturals than she did her own species. She never seemed to make the right decisions, and always managed to hurt those closest to her. However a physical representation to those around her probably wasn't the best reminder.

Thoth clears his throat, taking a moment to run his hand over his mouth to hid the smile that threatened to break. "It is of course up to you, but I would like to point out that you are your own worst critic. You are your own judge, jury and executioner. No one in your life would ever wish you harm or unhappiness. No one. I atleast know that about your _odd_ little… Family."

"I hear that it's my choice, and I do genuinely think it's for the best if you're offering to alter it." Lilly admits with a frown. She liked it, but she wasn't an idiot. Maat was upset and Dean was displeased and even the angel had voiced his own thoughts about her latest piece. She was too ashamed to show it to Mae, she'd given herself a cut that was clearer than day to anyone who looked at it, and no one needed the reminder.

Thoth nods. "If you're sure then."

"Yeah…" Lilly nods.

"You don't sound sure." Thoth points out with a frown.

Lilly forces a smile on her face. "I am so sure." She blinks. "That better?"

Thoth shakes his head. "You would try the patience of a Saint, wouldn't you?"

"Wouldn't know, but more importantly I feel like I'm trying the patience of one of my gods… So I'm sorry."

"Turn around Lilly, and don't say sorry if you're really not." Thoth says, one finger motioning for her to spin around.

Lilly sighs. "I'm sorry that I try your patience." She comments before she turns around to sit legs crossed on the bed. "It's never my intention. I'll add it to the list."

"We know odd one." Thoth lets out another sigh. "This is probably going to sting." He admits as he lifts her shirt and places a hand over each side of the 'scale'.

"I'll live." Lilly shrugs.

"True." Thoth states before he begins to chant in a language Lilly's never heard before.

"What language is that?" Lilly asks curiously, unable to help herself.

"It's been dead for longer than Earth has been inhabited by those who could speak."

"Right." Lilly sighs. She doubted it would be useful to know if that was the case.

Thoth chuckles softly before he restarts the ritual. His hands begin to warm as he chants before she feels all the breath leave her lungs from a sudden sharp, stabbing throb.

"Done." Thoth announces as he pulls her shirt back down.

"Ah." Lilly breathes out. "Thank you." She adds with a sigh.

Thoth nods as he stands from the bed. "We gave you space Lilly," He explains as he watches her, "Maat and I never abandoned you. We are aware of the situation you find yourselves in though. We will help where we can, all you have to do is ask us."

"Thank you." Lilly sighs as she looks up at Thoth. "I really do appreciate it."

"I know you do Lilly. We both do. We, worry, that's all." Thoth pats her lightly on her shoulder. "Maat has expressed an interest in talking to you in private as well, but I'm thinking you might want a day or two. Correct?"

"I would appreciate the time, yes." Lilly admits with a frown. She still didn't know what exactly she had done to upset her goddess, and she'd yet to meditate about it. It seemed like shit had just been coming down constantly over the last few weeks.

"Are you okay to be left here with your family?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Bobby promised not to let them shove me in the hole." Lilly admits with a sigh.

"They all know better. Even the angel, we've spoken on the matter." Thoth provides quickly to reassure her.

"Thank you Thoth." Lilly comments with a small smile.

"But, let me know if you feel threatened. I will come and get you immediately."

Lilly's smile grows wider as she actually jumps off the bed and hugs him.

"Just so you know." He smiles as he wraps one arm around her tiny shoulders and pats her back with the other. Maat was going to kill him; Lilly had been affectionate and not to her.

Lilly just looks up and beams at him before she steps back, dropping her arms to her side when she realizes she had just pounced on Thoth. "Sorry."

"No need to be. I must take my leave now." Thoth nods slowly, a smile still on his lips.

Lilly nods in understanding and gives him a respectful half bow, fist over her heart.

.244.

Dean takes the stairs two at a time as he rushes to the panic room. "Hey. Did I miss anything?" He asks Mae as he comes up behind her as she stared at the iron door.

Mae shakes her head as she turns to look up at Dean. "No. I went in and got cold and icky again. So Bobby and Sam are moving some plants in for me." She leans back against the wall as she watches him. Sam was being kind of adorable, he didn't want her back in that room until he was sure their were more plants than iron. It was sweet.

Dean nods. "Sounds like a plan."

Mae's brow furrows. "How was Lilly? Was she and Maat okay?"

"As good as they can be I guess… I'm not even sure what happened, I just know Lilly was worried that they were mad at her for something." Dean shrugs. "Lilly all but leapt at the chance to go with her though, so can't be that bad."

"Or she's just tired of being on her guard all the time." Mae teases before she sighs and shifts uncomfortably on the wall. "But I'm glad. She's been really working herself up lately, what with her worry over the gods and worry over being put in the panic room. It's nice she gets to spend time with them."

"Yeah…" Dean sighs with a frown. "I guess, Imma go help them set up your _habitat_." He smiles at her.

"Whoa, no." Mae steps in front of him, her eyes narrowed in her seriousness. "This is just an experiment, to see how bad it _could_ get in an emergency. You promised."

Dean lifts a brow at her. "Calm down fairy princess, was jus' jokin'..." He sighs with an eyeroll.

Mae narrows her eyes further and she presses one finger to his chest. "I can _read_ you Dean. You were not joking. You were feeling macho protective."

"Thoth already said it wasn't going to kill you and it's the best we have at the moment…" Dean clicks his tongue.

"I'm not arguing that point Dean. I'm just sayin'," Mae crosses her arms over her chest. "Don't call it my habitat, its a panic room… Garden…. Thing."

"Right, sorry." Dean chuckles. "So sensitive…" He mumbles as he musses her hair.

Mae shakes her head even as her stern gaze is broken by a small, pouty smile. She juts her hips to the side, "I'm with Sam on this. Fae can't be caged. It could be dangerous… To _other's_ health"

"Yeah, yeah… Between you and your sister, I swear…" Dean scoffs as he picks up Mae and moves her so that they switch where they had been standing. "Imma go help set up your panic garden habitat." He chuckles as he walks away to go help the others with the greenery.

"Not funny Dean." Mae shouts after him, but she can't help the small, huffed smile and chuckle.

Dean nods to Bobby and Sam who were both moving around large planters spilling with flowers. He covers his mouth with one hand, unable to help the laughter that leaves his mouth at the sight.

Sam looks up. "Hey Dean."

"Hey man." Dean greets with a grin. "Likin' the new panic garden."

"Shut up, an' pick up a damned pot ya idjit." Bobby grouses.

"When did you have time to go out and buy a nursery?" Dean asks as he picks up a strange hanging basket that had vine swaying from it.

"I brought a tree as well." Castiel greets as he shows up with a fairly healthy sapling in a pot that was brushing the ceiling of the basement before he places it down by the entrance of the panic room.

"Ah. Conundrum solved." Dean chuckles as he looks at the tree. "We're gonna have ta cut some of the branches down ta get it through the door."

"Cass, you really didn't need to go through so much trouble." Mae comments from behind the angel.

"It isn't trouble Elizabeth, I don't want you to get sick." Castiel shrugs. "And it's the only way I can help."

Mae smiles up at him. "Well, it's very sweet, so thank you."

"Castiel, I think we're good on greens man. Thank you." Sam comments as he looks at the tree, before he sighs and walks to the back of the basement to grab a saw.

"Can one of you fuckin' help me." Bobby glares at Dean.

Dean turns swiftly. "Right, sorry old man."

"Imma whip that sayin' right outta yer mouth son, wipe off that damn, smug ass smirk." Bobby grumbles.

Dean hides a smile behind the potted plant he'd picked up. "Sorry sir."

"Just move a damned plant where she won't trip over it." Bobby gruffs with a shake of his head.

"Right." Dean chirps in a very Lilly like manner before he helps sort the planters.

Sam comes back with a hand saw and glares at Castiel for his choice of plants before he turns to start cutting down the branches on one side of the tree.

"Fuckin tree in my damned basement." Bobby grumbles, before he ducks out of the room to glare at Mae. "No makin' em' grow."

Mae's eyes widen as she shakes her head automatically; though she wasn't sure how she could stop it from happening.

Bobby turns and heads back into the room to help Dean, as Sam continues cutting branches off the tree.

"Would you like for me to make it fit?" Castiel asks after observing Sam for a few moments.

Sam clicks his tongue. "Are you offering." He asks as he steps back.

"Yes." Castiel nods.

"Then yes." Sam states, with mild annoyance as he tosses the saw onto a table with a little more force than was necessary.

Castiel reaches up and touches the tree, removing the branches from the side Sam had been working on. "There."

After several minutes Dean and Bobby finish up laying out the rest of the planters. The once cold, sterile survival room was now reeked of sweet floral scents battling for dominance.

Sam twists the tree to a wall and looks around with a small smile. "Alright baby, come on in."

Mae walks past Castiel and into the room, looking around with a smile on her face. It was beautiful; and they'd done this just for her. She took a moment to breath before she realized, she didn't feel cold. "It worked, I'm not getting sick." She happily reports, "I still can't feel your emotions. At least it's not cold! It's perfect. Thank you!" She rushes up to kiss Dean, Bobby and Castiel on the cheeks before she runs over to throw her arms around Sam's neck.

"That's great baby." Sam hugs her tightly before pulling her chin up to claim her lips. He felt better knowing she could stay safely in the panic room now. He and Dean were going to have to go back out eventually; and while they were gone he would be more focused if he knew that Mae could be safe and healthy. He pulls her back by the shoulders to eye her once more; her skin was still creamy, her eyes bright. She didn't look like she was falling ill again; it had only been a minute though, should they really be celebrating yet?. "You're sure it's really better?"

Mae gives him a bright smile. "I really think it's the plants. Thoth was right."

"Guess that means you can stay down here again." Dean quickly points out as he walks up behind her.

"That is not," Mae turns to look at him with a stern frown, ready to continue with a blistering argument. Then she looks over to Bobby. He had a small frown, but the nodding of his head showed he clearly agreed with Dean. She was going to find no help there. She looks to the door to see Castiel standing in the opening, his face somber as he watches her intently; his head also nodding in agreement. She turns to look at Sam over her shoulder. Nope. She already knew how torn he felt over the situation, he wanted to keep her safe. She looks away at his nod. "-fair." She breaths out in a barely audible whisper.

Sam wraps his arms around Mae and pulls her back into his chest. He felt bad, but he needed her safe. He knew it wasn't fair to cage her like this, but the thought of demons getting their hands on her; it was enough to drive him insane. He didn't know what he would do if it happened, so he had to make sure it never did.

Mae sighs. She could argue that if Lilly didn't have to stay down here then she shouldn't either, but she was afraid that would open that discussion again; and they had put so much effort into not only keeping her from getting sick, but also making her happy. She looks around the room again. She wasn't sure if Castiel knew all her favorites, or if this had been a huge coordinated effort, but they had managed to fill the room with her favorite flowers and plants; all of them in brightly glazed clay pots that added so much color to the room. Someone had even taken the time to set up her art supplies in one corner. "Thank you, for making it more comfortable for me. I guess you're right, it would be better if I stayed down here." She shakes her head in resignation. "So, I will. No more fighting."

Sam lets out a relieved sigh before he drops his head down to breath in her scent. "Thank you." He rubs his cheek against her hair.

Mae slowly nods. She wasn't stupid, she was terrified of Lilith's strange message and the demons that vaguely seemed to want her. But she had this strange ache in her heart. As much as she wanted Lilly with her, her sister could never be in this room. Which worried her, what would happen to Lilly and Bobby if they were attacked? Bobby would stand his ground until retreating to the panic room. But if Lilly stayed? What would she do as a last resort?

.245.

Lilly was standing at the table beating at crust dough, dinner already on the stove. Her fists hit the dough roughly as she thought about what Castiel, the harbinger, had shared with them that morning. The final seals were on the cusp of breaking. The start of the apocalypse was very much nigh and they, along with apparently the whole half hearted heavenly army, had failed. She lets out a deep sigh. She was convinced Zachariah was working on the darkside of the this shit, and was growing increasingly worried. Lillith was in hiding, and needed to be taken care of before she had a chance to rouse her followers. The guys were heading out after dinner to start hunting her down, while the rest of them were on research duty. She picks up the rolling pin and beats the abused dough several times.

"Hey Lilly… uh, need some help?" Mae asks as she slowly walks into the kitchen. She tilts her head when Lilly doesn't respond. "Wow, what the dough do?" She attempts to shout over the loud bangs.

Lilly spins hiding the rolling pin behind her back. "Sup?" She questions with a relieved smile when she see's it had been Mae to interrupt her thoughts. "How's it goin?" She sighs as she turns back to the dough and starts rolling it out more gently.

Mae blinks before she smiles. "I was just asking if you needed some help."

"Nope, I got it all good here…" Lilly hums.

"But if you need help then I can hang out with you…" Mae pouts before she briefly looks over her shoulder.

"Ah, I see… Hmm, you wanna start on the...Here" Lilly says as she hands Mae the rolling pin. "Wanna roll out the crust?"

"Roll out? Not bang out?" Mae teases before she begins working the dough into a sheet.

"I think it learned its lesson…" Lilly comments with a small grin, as she walks over to the apples softening on the stove.

They settle into a familiar, easy silence for a moment as they work on their tasks before Mae eventually turns to Lilly with a frown. "What do you think about what Cass said?"

"I think that if we try really hard, like really fuckin' hard one of us might…" She shuts her eyes as she pauses. "I think it's bleak."

Mae nods before she goes back to smoothing the dough sheet. "But, if only Lilith can break the final seal, shouldn't they try to find her. The angels, I mean."

Lilly grimaces. "I think the guys don't have a choice, I don't trust that the angels are on their A game for this…"

Mae looks over to Lilly with a small grimace. "I think Cass- Cass is worried. Really worried. Like I've never felt this kind of worry from him before. It got worse when he told us they couldn't find Lilith. He doubts something, but I don't know what it is."

"That's just wonderful." Lilly sighs as she starts on the dinner rolls, if the damned Angel was having doubts it only further nailed her suspicion further into the proverbial coffin. Fuck Zachariah. It was definitely going to fall on the guys… How were they going to kill Lilith? The demon blade hadn't worked, even Sam's blood fueled execution hadn't worked. She frowned as she throws the dinner roll dough onto the cookie sheet. They should be researching, the world was riding on this, and yet all she could think of was making sure Dean and Sam got one last good meal before the shit really hit the fan. She should be more worried about the fate of the world, but she wasn't… What did that mean? Maat and her had recently discussed this whole endeavor but even her gods were doubtful of the angel's intentions. They were both concerned with how quickly the seals had been ripped through, and were suggesting sabotage on heaven's side, even though Maat had never just come forward and said it.

"I just… I wish we could help more- That I could help more. It feels, awful, knowing that the world is going through so much… Turmoil, and the best thing I can do is apparently hide in the basement and go through books." Mae struggles her way through the admission.

"Hey, by default we've been labeled the weakest links… We can still help, we're just going to have to do it from here. We're both competent readers, so we'll do the research bit." Lilly sighs as she slides the two pans into the oven.

Mae looks down and nods. The dough she was working on was as good as she could make it, though Lilly could probably get it thinner. At this point she was just fussing with it; subconsciously imitating Lilly when something was bothering her. She could get it thinner.

Lilly steps up on 'her' step stool to check on the large stock pot of beef stew. She sticks a fork into a stubborn potato with a frown before she stirs the pot, throwing a couple more herbs in and putting the lid back over it. She jumps down from the stew and walks over to the cabinets and pulls down the odd assortment of bowls, reminding herself to buy Bobby a new set. She paused, they might die before it really mattered, but she should still buy them. No use on going out with subpar dishes. Maybe she should binge buy a crap ton of toys and electronics for St. Mary's while she was at it… That would lessen some of the guilt, maybe? Why was she feeling guilty? Today was not panning out the way she had planned… Was this feeling hopelessness or acceptance of the fact some shit was about to go down? She wasn't sure but she felt oddly calm about the whole situation and that didn't seem right.

Mae fidgets with the dough more. "You might need to take this from me, I'm just going to end up tearing it or putting a hole in it."

"Right." Lilly nods as she turns and walks over to Mae, and chuckles when she sees the dough. Mae had made it nearly translucent with how thin she had rolled it. "Well, look at your new found patience…"

Mae looks up to Lilly, confused before she looks back down at the dough. She chuckles softly. "Ah, I figured out how to channel you."

"Well that's terrifying." Lilly chuckles as she starts putting butter over the thin crust carefully. "Look away." She cautions before picking up the canister of sugar. She waits for Mae to turn before lightly sprinkling it with sugar. Then carefully folds the dough over, and repeats the process, so that the dough wouldn't tear.

Mae stares at the fireplace in Bobby's study. "I just- shouldn't we be putting everything we have into stopping this?"

"They won't be able to focus if we're involved. We're at liability status." Lilly sighs as she butters the pie tin.

Mae purses her lips. "Well, this liability has people she cares about, and I- It feels wrong not to be helping since I know about it."

"I trust Dean, and Sam to stop this…" Lilly sighs with a shake of her head. To an extent, she trusted them to do their best; but at this rate, short of Lilith offering herself on a silver platter with a way to kill her, it wasn't looking too great for Team Free Will. She didn't need to tell Mae that though. "We're not at full Hunter status, we'd get in the way regardless of how much we'd try not too. We don't have the right instincts, you've only done this for what, barely a year…And way less for me. Is it insulting? Slightly… Is it wrong? I don't really think so..."

"Bobby could be out there helping." Mae points out.

"He could be, but the last time we were left alone we got angel," Lilly points to Mae, "and demon, napped." She rolls her eyes.

"So now he's a babysitter?"

"When has Bobby not been our babysitter, or hell even theirs." Lilly shrugs.

"I ain't no one's babysitter ya gidjits." Bobby grumps as he walks into the kitchen with an armful of books and folders.

"Sup ol' man." Lilly nods as she goes and begins finishing up the pie.

Bobby rolls his eyes as Mae takes some of the burden from his stack. "Ya need ta stop with that shit, ya got Dean doin' it now. Knock it off."

Lilly turns and looks at Bobby like a kicked puppy, lower lip full tremble. "Really?" Her eyes starting to water. Bobby looked stressed as fuck.

Bobby stares at her in open mouth disbelief. "All that fuckin' feminine power and that's how ya choice to use it? God dammit gidjit, knock it off."

Mae lets out a peal of laughter. "Low blow Lilly."

"Ya know ya love me, ol' man." Lilly chirps with amusement, shrugging before she turns to switch the rolls out for the pie.

Bobby shakes his head and mutters under his breath, but he can't hide the small smile from them. "Come on Mae- Wait, shouldn't ya be downstairs?"

"I needed help restraining myself from reorganising your kitchen." Lilly can't help to interject with a shit eating grin.

Bobby lets out a sigh.

"Besides, we're just trying to get things nice for the guys before they leave. Dean said I have to stay down there once they've left. I still have roaming rights." Mae quickly adds.

"Uh huh." Bobby grumbles as he pinches the bridge of his nose. He needed to start researching shit. Hunter's all over the place had been calling him all day with odd reports. He'd been torn between being honest or just letting the boys handle it, and opted for the latter. There were plenty hunters that still wanted the Winchester's heads and there was no keeping em outta it at this point. It left it solely on his family's shoulders. Hell, even Ellen was up his ass right now, and on the way to the Salvage from the damned east coast with Jo.

"Right, so. Where is this pile going? Any of it for me to read?" Mae asks as she guides Bobby to his study.

"Yeah, by all means help yerself." Bobby gruffs as he follows her to the den.

.246.

Dean smiles as Lilly takes her seat next to him, chuckling lightly at the glare she throws his way after setting the pie on the counter behind them for after dinner. "This all looks great babe. Thanks."

"Yeah." Sam nods before he takes Mae's hand under the table. "Thanks Lilly."

"No problem, and Mae helped this time." Lilly smiles as she looks to Mae.

"I rolled the crust _really_ thin." Mae chuckles.

"Good job baby." Sam grins as he pulls her close.

Dean looks to Lilly in concern, worried about the pie.

"Hey, I felt that Dean Winchester." Mae pouts.

Bobby snorts in amusement.

"The pie's _fine_ Cowboy." Lilly teases, as she winks at Mae.

"That is not reassuring." Dean grumbles.

"Lilly fixed it, she did her sugar and butter thing that makes it flaky." Mae nods.

Lilly chuckles as she takes a bite of her stew, eating around the beef.

"Well thank god the pie was saved." Bobby comments with a roll of his eyes.

"I know man. I was worried when Lilly said Mae touched it." Dean nods as he turns to look at the golden perfection sitting on the counter. "But it looks good."

Sam rolls his eyes at his brother, and leans down kissing the top of Mae's head. "Way to be a dick man. There's more to life than baking."

Lilly narrows her eyes and glares at Sam. "Maybe _your_ life."

Mae just giggles. "Like the fruit salad Lilly let me make. We packed it in the cooler for your guys."

"Thanks baby." Sam smiles as he kisses her temple. He wasn't going to lie, he loved moments like this. Where they could be normal for a while, and just pretend, for even a minute, that everything was wonderful. There was a lot of shit coming their way quickly, and he was happy they had taken this time to be normal just a bit longer before they hunted down Lilith and ended this once and for all. It was bittersweet, almost like a 'last supper'. How biblical. He was happy that he and Dean had accepted Lilly's compromise this morning after Castiel had dumped this latest pile of shit on them. He thought they'd been pretty on top of them this year, how had this happened so quickly? He shook his head. That didn't matter right now, he should just take this meal for what it was. He wasn't sure when the next one would be, or even if there would be a next time. Lilith needed to be stopped by any means necessary, this was their fault. Both Dean and himself, had played a part in starting this mess, and they needed to be the ones who finished it.

Mae's smile tightens for a moment at Sam's rollercoaster of emotions. Her hand squeezes his hand tighter before she grabs the basket of rolls and offers him one. She told herself she wasn't going to make this harder on anyone. She takes her hand back as she and Sam begin to eat.

Dean starts eating after one long last look at the pie. The entire table falls into silence as they eat their meal in peace, all lost in the moment as they enjoy their last meal together, at least for a while. He smiles when Lilly pauses every couple of bites to add her beef to his bowl. He was going to miss her, and he was worried about leaving her here, but Bobby had promised to knock her out if the worse happened; and throw her in the panic room with Mae. It bothered him, but it was the best he could ask for at the moment. He'd even helped Bobby prep the sedatives. She'd just have to get over it, or if they could manage, they'd just lie to her. He wasn't sure how they were going to do this, but they'd manage. They always did. They didn't have a choice. It was the possible end of the world and he had a duty to stop it. It was personal for him, not just the billions of innocent people that would get caught in the middle of the war.

Bobby watches his kids with a small smile. They were quiet, but they were all smiling, and he never thought he'd see a Winchester smile with such a pile of crap in front of them. He wanted nothing more than to join the boys, but had agreed to stay with the gidjits. He wasn't sure any of them would be able to live with themselves if something happened to one of them. He missed the time when the girls were completely ignorant to the truth. He sighs as he looks them over. So much had changed in the last two years; all four of his jits had grown. He still wasn't thrilled they were dating', but he couldn't deny the growth had come from the nightmare of a union. They were all doing much better than he would have ever hoped for. It sucked, like a double edged sword, and he wasn't sure what the future was going to bring, but he was happy in this moment, and nothing was going to take that from him.

Lilly looked around the table at her family. She was going to be genuinely surprised if any of them lived through this. The odds were not even slightly in their favor. Heaven and Hell were teamed up in some type of fucked up twisted pact and they were going to die, along with the rest of the world. She can't help but laugh at the thought as she leans forward and nips Dean's chest lightly. She smiles as Dean pulls her closer to him. She needed to just enjoy the moment, and after that she could do what she could to help everyone of them go down fighting. Just because they were on the sidelines didn't mean they had to go out like jokes. They could at least take a chunk out of it. That's the best they could hope for without some type of fuckin' divine intervention. She knew her gods would intervene and pluck her the minute she prayed for it. She sighs, remembering her promise to them that she would do so, her face nuzzling into Dean's chest as she took in his scent, wanting to preserve it and sear it into her memory.

Mae picks at her food. It seemed Sam wasn't the only one at the table facing darkness and bleak outlooks while clinging to happiness in the moment. She knew the odds weren't good; knew that it was likely the world was going to end. How could two men do what the entire host of heaven couldn't? Part of her wanted to scream and throw a fit, make it so they couldn't leave; cry so they'd stay. The rest of her knew that was stupid. She couldn't stop either of these hunters from trying to save the world. That was one of the things she loved about them. They looked at the awfulness in the world and found a way to say 'shit happens, but not today. Today, we can save this one person. Today we can stop this one bad thing.' all the time. She admired it. In a world so overwhelmingly dark, they managed to keep doing good. She couldn't take that dignity from them. Instead she was going to have to make it through dinner, kiss Sam goodbye, hug Dean, beg them to do what they do best, and then she would have to stay in the panic room until it was over. At least she had managed to steal her favorite of Sam's over shirts.

Lilly pulled away from Dean when she noticed everyone had finished eating, her eyes observing Mae's barely touched bowl, and choosing not to comment as she stood and gathered them. It seems she wasn't the only one with worrisome thoughts. "Pie?"

"Yes!" Dean chimes, as Bobby and Sam shake their heads.

Mae giggles slightly as she smiles at Dean's enthusiasm.

"So is that a no from Samsquatch an' the ol' man?" Lilly teases as she walks away to switch out the bowls, for the plates.

"I'll take theirs." Dean chimes in with a grin.

"No way man, I want some too." Sam counters as he glares at Dean. "Mae helped."

"I didn't say that jit." Bobby teasingly glares at Lilly.

Lilly chuckles as she grabs the ice cream and spoons and returns to the table, and drops them off at the table before she walks over to scoop up the pie, before she places it on the table.

"I feel like I need to point out, all I did was make the crust too thin Sam." Mae frowns even as she leans over to kiss his cheek, appreciating the gesture.

"Right. Pie for everyone." Lilly smiles as she starts cutting into the pie making an obviously larger slice for Dean and giving him that.

"Favoritism." Sam frowns.

"Yes, yes it is." Lilly chimes with a grin as she cuts two more normal sized slices for Bobby and Sam, and slides them over to them.

Mae chuckles as she grabs Sam's fork and spears a bite to feed him. She was going to fully enjoy these last moments, and she was not going to cry. She smiles as Sam opens his mouth.

Lilly cuts two smaller pieces for her and Mae, adding a rather large scoop of ice cream to the side of Mae's pie and her own, before she slides into her own seat with a small smile.

"Aren't you gonna feed me?" Dean pouts at Lilly.

Lilly looks at Dean with a raised eyebrow, before she shrugs and scoops an obnoxious amount of pie and ice cream onto her spoon and shoves it into Dean's mouth.

"Ow." Dean half gags as he looks down at Lilly. "That was not as fun as I thought it would be."

Lilly shrugs. "Eh, Mae makes everything look like fun. Usually lies." She smiles as she turns back to eat her pie, upset for the cringeworthy display. If he made it through this she'd do something sweeter in a more private setting, but not with Bobby sitting at the table.

Sam chuckles after accepting another bite from Mae. "Oh no, this is fun." He assures Dean.

"You're all fucking adults, eat like it. Stop romancing each other in front of me." Bobby rolls his eyes. He didn't actually care, they were all smiling and just having fun; but he couldn't stop himself from laughing and losing part of his pie if Lilly managed to shove her spoon in Dean's mouth a second time.

"Heard." Lilly nods as she chews her pie, with a smile on her face. It was like clock work with the poor ol' man. She smiles.

"Sorry Bobby." Mae chuckles as she hands Sam's fork back over to him.

"Is that how you would feed a patient?" Dean grumbles with a mock pout at Lilly.

"Depends, what's wrong with the them and how they got under my care... Oh _and_ how I'm feeling towards them at the time..." Lilly admits teasingly with a cheeky smile.

"It's so true." Mae nods as she scoops up a spoonful of ice cream. She wonders briefly what she had done to get such a rare treat. It was probably just to help steam the water works she was sure Lilly fully expected.

Dean just shakes his head and goes back to his pie as they enjoy their desserts; teasing each other and keeping the conversation light.

* * *

AN2: Hey again! While I have your attention, Twisted and I are going to have some questions for you guys at the end of this book. Don't worry, it's not a quiz or anything. But we are going to be asking for some feed back and we really want to hear about the things you look for in ff. We really want to make our writing better, and we don't have a prayer without your help. So start thinking about it, we'll get the questions out to you the week we post the last chapter.

Until then, how'd the last chapter feel? Leave us notes and/or loves in the reviews and we'll see ya next week! Lots of love!


	60. Chapter 60

AN: Hey Reader! We back! Just a note, there is some violence coming up, as well as some uncomfortable situations. Read with care.

* * *

.247.

Mae smiles as she loops her arm around Sam's elbow, practically dancing as she followed him to the Impala.

Dean had _generously_ allotted her and Sam a whole ten minutes to breath what fresh air she could get around the salvage yard, only because she had begged, unashamedly. She could feel guilty about it later; right now she just wanted to spend the last of her freedom with Sam. Then she'd go back down into the basement with no fight, as promised.

"Thank you." Mae smiles up at Sam as she leans into him, keeping herself at his pace even though part of her just wanted to run off her anxious energy.

Sam smiles as he puts his bag in the back seat of the Impala before he turns back to face her. "I get it baby. It's not fun being kept in a cage like that, I have no problem letting you stretch your legs and take a breather." He holds his hand up between them, holding his thumb and forefinger barely half an inch apart. "A small breather."

Mae shakes her head as she chuckles before she hugs him. "I still feel kinda bratty, but I do need this." But she was grateful that he understood her so well.

Sam hugs her back, as he shuts the door to the Impala. "It's alright baby, let's go take a quick walk." He suggests with a small smile.

Mae nods and starts tugging him towards the road, and the small grouping of trees.

Sam chuckles as Mae pulls him, no doubt wanting to see something more than cars. They were gonna be a bit longer than the ten minutes, but Dean could deal with it. He wasn't sure when the next time he was going to see Mae, not to mention the fact he had no idea how long they were going to keep her in the 'panic-garden'.

"You and Dean will call right?" Mae asks as they slowly walk.

"Of course, maybe not everyday but we'll make sure you get updates. You three are going to need them if you're researching." Sam assures her as he squeezes her hand.

"Good. And yes, apparently all the research will be happening. It's going to be the only thing that will keep the three of us from going batty." Mae gently teases, not doing a very good job of keeping the edge of worry out of her voice.

"Mae, baby. It'll be alright. Dean and me… We've gone up against worse odds. We've got this." Sam tells her with confidence, as he stops her and pulls her to him claiming her lips. "I promise we're going to kill that bitch."

"And then come home." Mae adds.

Sam looks into Mae's verdian eyes for a moment, before he breaks eye contact. "Yeah… So come on, let's go find you a good tree to climb before we get back to the house." He smiles as he tugs her to follow him across the street.

Mae's heart freezes for a second as she follows Sam, tugging him to a halt once they made it to the other side. "Just promise you'll try." She needed to hear him say it.

"I'm going to make sure I do everything in my power to be the one who lets you out of the panic garden." Sam tells her with a smile as he looks down at her, meaning every word. "Now come on, Dean's already going to freak." He tells her with a cheeky smile.

Mae smiles even as a tear slides down her face. "Good. That's all I needed to know." She wipes the back of her hand over her cheek before her eyes narrow at an unexpected sound. "Is that a car?"

Sam turns as he looks to where Mae was. "Yeah." Sam nods with a frown on his lips as he pulls Mae closer instinctively. This road was rarely used, and it was seven at night. "Let's head back to the house." He sighs, even as he reaches for the demon blade in his pocket.

Mae nods as she drops her hand to catch her fingers in his belt and lets him lead the way, back towards Bobby.

They make it to the fence when the car screeches to a halt. Mae freezes when she feels the emotions of several people as they spill from the vehicle. "They're demons Sam!" Mae quickly shouts.

"Fuck." Sam growls as he pushes Mae away from him towards the house. "Get Bobby and Dean." He commands as he turns, demon blade brandished. His heart stops at the sight of Lilith exiting the car slowly.

Mae runs flat out for the house, keeping her head down as she watches the ground, doing her best to avoid the torn up parts of Bobby's yard.

Lilith laughs as she flicks her wrist sending Sam flying across the street, smashing his side into a tree. She turns her eyes to Mae with a twisted smile. "Oh sister! It's your time to shine." She giggles before she vanishes, only to appear next to Mae as she roughly grabs her by her arm.

Mae lets out a shrill scream of panic as her arm is yanked behind her, bringing her to a complete stop instantly.

Lilith giggles as she easily pulls Mae across the road to Sam, the demons with her circling in like a protective circle of sharks. "Sammy!" She singsongs. "I've got your whore." She smiles.

Sam rushes to his feet, his jaw tense as he looked between Mae and Lilith, the blade gripped tightly in his hand. "Let her go Lilith, she's got nothing to do with this."

Mae shakes her head, regretting her request to take a walk. She put Sam in danger and she didn't even get Dean.

"She has everything to do with this, little Sammy boy." Lilith turns her head to the side to smile at Mae as she struggles against the demon's grip.

Sam narrows his eyes as he takes a step forward, only to be knocked back once more into the tree. He fights against the invisible restraints when the demon knife is ripped from his hand, Ruby grabs it as she takes out two of the demons before anyone has time to register her presence.

"You didn't forget about me, did you?" Ruby smirks as she makes her way confidently back to Sam.

"Ruby?" Sam narrows his eyes as he watches her approach, though his gaze constantly flickers back to Mae.

"Hey there Sammy, long time no call." Ruby smirks as she waves her hand, releasing Sam to the ground.

"Get Mae." Sam orders before he jumps to his feet.

Lilith's grip on Mae's arm tightens to the point of pain as she pulls Mae in front of her like a shield, one hand wrapping around Mae's throat as she licks the side of her face. "Do you really want to try that Sam?" She asks with a mischievous pout.

"Can't you fucking put a halt on her? Cause I mean this pig sticker ain't really gonna do anything helpful anyways. Might just end up hurting your girl."

"I'm clean." Sam growls with a shake of his head.

Ruby's eyes widen as she turns her head slowly to look back at Sam. "You're fuckin clean? You serious gigantor? You just signed our fuckin' death warrants." She laughs as she takes a step back, her eyes narrowing at Lilith. "My little protection against her ain't gonna last long."

Lilith lets out a peal of laughter and jerks Mae back against her. "You- You gave up your only weapon against me? Oh that is beautiful." She rolls her eyes as she wraps her other arm around Mae's neck.

"Not so fast bitch! I still have witch tricks!" Ruby says as her eyes flit to black and she starts chanting in a foreign language.

Lilith lets Mae's arm go and waves her hand between herself and Ruby. "Oh, that's adorable. You think you stand a chance against me on your own." She sneers as Ruby grabs her throat and coughs.

"That's not a spell to kill you." Ruby chokes out, struggling against the invisible hold as she grabs Lilith's arm. Her claws sink into the woman's wrist and she rips her arm from around Mae's neck before she slams her palm into Lilith's chest.

Lilith lets out a startled screech as she is pushed back a few feet.

Mae scrambles to Sam's side, praying desperately for Castiel. "We've gotta run!" She cries as she struggles to pull him towards the safety of Bobby's house.

Ruby lifts her hand, sending the guards flying before she turns to Sam and Mae; her eyes still black as rushes over to them, running a knife over her wrist, "Sorry to ruin your sobriety Sam, but we don't have a fuckin' chance without you." She pushes Mae away and slams her bleeding wrist into Sam's mouth, gripping the back of his head as she keeps him sealed to her open vein.

Mae falls back as she watches Sam fight Ruby's grip. "No Sam." She cries out as his eyes roll to the back of his head and he latches on.

"There ya go big boy." Ruby smiles triumphantly.

Mae shakes her head in disbelief. Dean was going to kill them if they got out of this; but worse, Lilly was going to have to do the cleansing all over again. She rolls to her knees, ready to rip Ruby's arm away from Sam before she's yanked up by her hair. She screams as she kicks out and throws a few punches; valiantly, but in vain.

A moment later Ruby goes flying, leaving Sam standing alone with blood dripping from his lips; unable to move again.

"You two, go end that wretch." Lilith spits out as she drags Mae to the car. "Come on, we need to leave." She smacks Mae on the forehead, rendering her unconscious in her arms. She turns, giving Sam one last look. "I'm really sorry to break this to you Sammy, but your girlfriend here is the last seal. I'm going to cut her heart out big boy. And the best part of this whole thing is... You could have ended all of this if you had just settled on my terms." She laughs as she looks down at the girl in her arms.

Sam growls as he fights against the force holding him to a tree. "Let her go you stupid bitch!"

Lilith shakes her finger and tsks. "None of that now Sammy. Little Ruby may have pumped demon blood back into you, but you clearly haven't mastered your _powers_ yet. Why, I don't think I'm even afraid of you anymore. I can't believe I ever was." She smiles as she flicks her wrist once more.

Before Sam can react he finds himself flying backwards again. He barely registers the sharp pain in the back of his head before everything fades to darkness.

"Now, let's go have a tea party!" Lillith giggles as she settles Mae and then herself into the back of the car before they drive off, leaving Sam on the side of the road; crumpled face down in the dirt.

.248.

"Time's up." Dean says as he stands from the table, having been watching the oven stove for the last nine minutes. He turns and heads for the door, anxious and worried.

"Let's go get them. I feel bad, but seriously, you shouldn't have said she could go outside. She would have listened to you. Sam should have too. I don't like this. Nothing is adding up and we just let them go for a stroll… Ugh, emotions." Lilly comments pushing off the wall from where she was leaning, displeased with the younger siblings.

"She just, she still looks sick." Dean admits with a frown, "I thought getting some fresh air might help her."

"Yeah, but sick and safe is better than in the hands of demons." Lilly argues as the two of them make their way out the front door of Bobby's house, wringing her hands nervously. She could have sworn she heard something earlier, but it was difficult to tell over the sound of her and Dean's argument so she had chalked it up to paranoia.

They stay silent as they start off down the driveway. Dean points out their footprints with a sigh as they follow them away from the car. They look up in concern at the sound of tires squealing as a car pulled back away the road.

"What the fuck was that?" Dean curses as the two of them sprint their way down the drive, side by side, worry and adrenaline rushing their systems. When they make their way out onto the gravel path the two of them search as Dean turns left and starts taking off in that direction. Lilly following her skirts fluttering around her nearly tripping herself several times.

They find Sam slumped in the tall grass where the trees start off the road, looking like he had just gone several rounds with a golden gloves champion; evidence of a fight lead back towards the forest side of Bobby's house. Worse, blood was smeared across his mouth. Two dead demons were near him, both with slit wrists.

"What the fuck!" Dean exclaims as he rushes towards his brother, grabbing up the demon blade as he slides to Sam's sides on his knees.

Lilly looks around frantically for Mae, heading towards the woods in the hopes that she had run into them for refuge.

"Sammy, wake up." Dean shouts, smacking his brother in the face.

"Mae!" Lilly screams out, her heart in her stomach. Worry washes over her in large waves as she runs further into the woods, her eyes wide as she searches for her sister. She sends several prayers up to her gods for Mae to be safe; to please, just be hiding out in the woods. She couldn't keep the lie up, even for herself, though; she knew Mae would never leave Sam. She screams out for her sister, over and over again in desperation; knowing in her heart it was already too late.

"God damnit, CASS!" Dean shouts, taking a closer look at Sam's injuries.

"Dean? What happened?" Castiel asks, suddenly appearing on the other side of Sam. He looks down at Sam and his eyes widen in surprise.

"I don't fucking know. I found Sam like this, and Mae is- God, hopefully in the woods."

Castiel stands, narrowing his eyes in the direction of the woods. "She is not, and I can not feel her." He admits, anger making him flush.

"What do you mean you can't find her?" Dean asks in agony, a picture forming in his mind he was not willing to accept yet.

"She's being blocked from me. I can not even feel her current condition." Castiel grumbles in something akin to disbelief. Unsure how she had been blocked from him. "Sam's also… He's ingested it again. He feels the way he used too. Tainted. It's very strong."

"Fucking wonderful. What the fuck? Where the hell did they take her. Fuck." Dean mutters as he continues to shake his brother; finally calming when Sam starts groaning.

"MAE!" Sam shouts as he rolls away from Dean, scrambling to his feet looking around wildly. "MAE!" He cries out again.

"Tell us what happened Sam." Dean demands as he slams one hand down on his brother's shoulder, grasping it tightly before he could run off.

"We were, shit, they took Mae, fuck. Lillith was fucking here. She took Mae. I'm going to fucking kill her. Her and all her shitty cronies. God, they took her." Sam says covering his head and hunching over feeling the urge to be sick. His brothers hand was the only thing steadying him; grounding him, keeping him from shattering completely. How had this happened? He felt so fucking angry, he had failed this completely.

"And the demon blood?" Castiel asks.

"Ruby shoved her fucking wrist in my fucking mouth. Bitch. She fucking got flung away by Lilith and then I got knocked the fuck out."

"MAE! HARPY!" They hear Lilly scream, the sound breaking Dean's heart. "THIS ISN'T FUNN- STOP FUCKING PLAYING AND GET YOUR PRINCESS ASS BACK HERE!"

"Shit. She is not going to take this well…" Dean grumbles as he lets go of Sam's shoulder and turns towards the sound of Lilly's voice; he frowns as he notices her screams sounding more and more distant.

"Go get her Dean. I will stay with Sam." Castiel offers.

"Can you heal Sammy?" Dean asks shooting his brother a concerned look, turning to look towards the woods. He felt incredibly torn; not comfortable with leaving his brother in his condition, but worried about Lilly.

Castiel nods and taps Sam's forehead. The scrapes and bruises instantly stitching together, and healing. Along with several broken bones. "I can do nothing about the tainted blood."

"Great." Dean nods his head. "Don't leave til I'm back with Lilly. She can purge your system again, then we will find Mae."

"Cass! I'm fine, go get Mae." Sam demands standing up, enraged with himself that he had not been able to kill the bitch, and with every demon that had dared to touch his girlfriend.

"I can not locate her." Castiel tells Sam with a concerned frown. "She is being blocked again."

"What?!" Sam shouts as Dean heads into the woods. Concerned when he doesn't hear her screaming anymore. "Lilly! Shit, LILLY!" Dean shouts, pausing to listen, his heart nearly stopping, as he picks back up the pace the other two men following steps behind him.

Dean scans the ground, looking for Lilly's staggered footsteps. "Lilly!" How did this happen? They had a plan, they were going to keep the girls safe. He knew, he knew something was wrong. Even if Lilly had found Mae, she would have started calling back to them.

"Zachariah. Zachariah has Lilly." Castiel says as he pops in front of Dean with a concerned scowl. He could feel his brother's presence all around the area. This did not bode well. Why would he have taken her now?

Dean puts his hands on the back of his head as he slowly turns on the spot. He would have laughed when he noticed Sam standing in the exact same position, but at the moment he was too scared. This was too close to his breaking point. They had, in less than ten minutes, lost both girls. Lilith had Mae, and that dickless son of a fucking bitch Zachariah had Lilly. He looks over to Sam, feeling just as lost as his brother looked.

Castiel looks between the two brother's and frowns, before the three of them appear in Bobby's den. "Elizabeth and Lilly were taken." He tells Bobby who'd just hung up the phone.

Bobby looks up slowly and looks between the angry angel and the two lost Winchesters. "Are you fuckin' kiddin me?" He demands as he stands to his feet. "How?"

.249.

Mae comes around slowly to the sound of unfamiliar voices, and a nasty headache. She groans lightly at the sensation, opening her eyes apprehensively as she tried to recall where she was, or how she had gotten there; only to frown. Lilith. Ruby. Car. Sam. Sam with blood around his mouth. She couldn't stop herself from tightening into a smaller ball for a moment, before she takes a deep breath and sits up, her eyes slowly taking in the room. The room was all white wood and powdered pink with lace everywhere. Her hand covers her stomach as something in her shifts a chill running down her spine at the surprisingly innocent room. She pauses in her observations when she makes eye contact with Lilith.

"Oh sister, you're up." Lilith greets with a twisted smile.

"You are not my sister." Mae comments slowly as she sits up, pushing herself closer to the wall. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she felt the sickening waves of emotions coming off of Lilith. It wasn't like anything she'd ever felt before. A broken violin played with a barbed wire bow had to have a more pleasant feel to it. The tone was twisted and perverted; it grated against her barrier and mind like sandpaper on wax. It was overwhelming.

"Well no, not yet, but soon, when our father awakens. We will be. I promise you that." Lilith corrects with an airy giggle, as she approaches Mae slowly. A maniacal glint in her eye as she sits on the large bed.

"Sam and Dean are going to stop you." Mae glares at Lilith, even as her stomach tightened. What was she going to do? How was she supposed to stall this? She poured more into her barriers, using everything Thoth had taught her to keep the sick notes of Lilith's emotions from touching her.

"Oh, I'm planning on it little sister. Really I am. Daddy is going to have so much fun with you." Lilith smiles reaching a hand over and kissing Mae's cheek, as she holds her jaw with surprising gentleness and brushes her thumb over it.

"Don't touch me." Mae demands, knocking the woman's hand away as she crawls further away. Her mind racing as she looks around wildly for any exit. She wasn't sure how long she could keep the false bravado up, and wasn't sure what to do in this situation. Her thoughts instantly form a prayer for Castiel. For Sam. For Dean and for Bobby. Even for Lilly; she was confident she'd know what to do here.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. That wasn't very nice sissy." Lilith pouts before she smiles at Mae, and follows Mae to the corner on her hands and knees. "I want to get to know you. That's all, I won't hurt you. None of us are going to hurt you. Unless you misbehave. Then I'll have to punish you. It will just be to get you ready for our father of course. I won't hurt you too bad..." She smiles as she lays her back on the bed unconcerned, pinning Mae into the corner via pure intimidation. "Though I could think of a few other ways to play, if you're not in the mood to talk.

"I don't believe you." Mae snaps, fear driving her from the bed before she had fully looked over her options. Far too late she realises the dress she is wearing is a long white evening gown; the material bunches up and twists around her legs, sending her sprawling to the floor after only a few steps.

"You are just, so adorable! Father is going to love you, just love you to pieces." Lilith giggles as she gets up and scoops Mae off the floor with ease. She turns and drops her unceremoniously onto the bed.

Mae scrambles to crawl across the bed, but the ridiculous dress effectively halts her and leaves her scrambling in the slippery silk material.

Lilith smiles as she crawls back into the bed next to Mae, wrapping her arms around her tightly and pulling her close, caging the frantic girl in an embrace. "Shhhhh. I just want to get to know you, is that so bad?" She whispers into the other woman's ear, nipping her earlobe gently.

Mae stiffens in the demon's embrace, confused by her words and jumping at the nip on her ear. "Stop it." She shouts, covering her ear with one hand, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks and nose as she tries to break out of the demons grip on her.

"Why, we're nearly sisters already. Don't you want to play little sissy?" Lilith asks moving Mae's hand down in a vice like grip, spooning to her closer. "I promise I'll be a lot... _Nicer_ than our father will be." She whispers vaguely, using her free hand to adjust the two of them. "I'll even let you choose the game. We can play house, or we can talk about ourselves." She whispers, licking the shell of Mae's ear while snaking a hand under her so she could brush against the younger woman's breasts.

"Please stop." Mae whispers, tears forming in her eyes.

"Mmm, so we're playing, lil sister? Doesn't sound like you want to talk…" Lilith continues softly her free hand slowly caressing down the other woman, her fingers teasingly 'walking' their way between Mae's closed legs.

Mae takes a shaky breath, tears spilling as she closes her eyes resigned as humiliation sweeps through her. "What do you want to know?" She asks hesitantly.

"Everything about you of course. We're going to be family. You'll be like a sister. Oooh, or a mom… I just want to know about you." Lilith assures her with a wicked smile, of tainted innocence.

"You're going to be- What? I'm going to be like a what?" Mae asks in disbelief. Did Lilith just say she was going to be her mother? What was that even supposed to mean? And who was their 'father'? What in the double dark fudge sundae had she wound up in? What was Lilith's plan? Nothing was making any sense...Lilly was right, something big wasn't adding up here.

Lilith chuckles as she snakes her hand further down stroking Mae's pelvis bone, with surprising gentleness, relishing when it causes the other woman to shake in fear. "Well, a sister-mom of course. Daddy can be very creative. He broke me, then put me back together. The wonders he'll be able to do with you." She nearly purred with excitement at the thought, as she sweeps Mae's chestnut locks out of her face.

"I- I don't understand. What do you want with me?" Mae trembles, praying out to Castiel again blindly in fear. Tears falls down her face when for a second time he doesn't show up. Had her family abandoned her to this fate? She shakes her head. They'd never do that… Maybe they were just coming up with a plan? She hoped that's what it was. She was worried about them. She wasn't sure if she could do this alone. Lilith was… Twisted and dark and even her emotions made her sick to her stomach. Whatever was happening, she wasn't going to be able to count on Castiel or any of the others to help her right now. Her mouth went dry at the thought, as dread settled in. She was going to have to figure something out on her own. She didn't have a choice.

"Me? Nothing. Nothing but getting to know my future family. So please tell me more about yourself. Our time together is, sadly limited…" Lilith says before adjusting them again, pulling Mae on top of her pressing Mae's face to her breasts firmly. She holds her in the uncomfortably intimate embrace. "So talk about yourself or play with me, I won't spoil anymore of the surprise." She tells her firmly, with a patronizing kiss to the top of Mae's head as she held the younger woman to her closer.

"Fine, okay. We can share. My name's Mae. Elizabeth Mae Carlson. I'm a libra, and I like plants. My sister is convinced I'm a harpy…" Mae slowly and awkwardly begins to explain, as she divulges statements and truths about herself to the demon she was laying on top of. She knew she sounded like a bad dating service video, but she wasn't even sure what information the demon wanted and it was at least buying her time. What was Lilith going to do with her favorite books and characters? She was careful to avoid any information about her family, or about her being half fae. She shifts as much as she could in discomfort. Her sudden fear and anxiety combine with the awful emotions; twisting in her stomach almost painfully.

Lilith tilts her head to the side as she intently watches Mae, her lips breaking into a smile as she learns up to trail her tongue along a tear track, catching the pearl of liquid before it can fall from her chin.

Mae can't help the shutter that travels down her spine as Lilith drinks her tears, the demon's giggles of delight shaking her to her very soul.

.250.

"I don't care why you have me, I need to go find my sister, you stupid fucking prick." Lilly spits out at the familiar angel standing in front of her. In the not her kitchen, kitchen.

"We've got hundreds of angels working on that right now. We'll find her Lilly. Right now my concern is for you. We need to keep you safe for Dean." Zachariah's attempt at a soothing voice just irritating her all the more.

"Fuck you. I want out. Why the fuck am I even here. I don't like you, I certainly don't trust you. Why the fuck are you keeping me here!" She demands angrily. Her temper reaching its boiling point as she glares at the balding angel, a sneer on her face. Her heart racing in anger over this situation, and anxiety over where her sister was. She looks around the room, noting that there were no doors, and only windows.

"Do you really want Dean to hurt over your loss too? I mean, the poor guy is beating himself up over Mae being taken. And Sam… Whooo, that kid has some anger issues."

"Fuck you. Let me out. I'm no use in this room. You have no right to fucking keep me here." Lilly seethes as she narrows her eyes at the angel.

"I have every right to keep you safe for _Dean_. He will be needed more than ever, he is going to be tested beyond even what I believed. _He's_ going to need you. So here you'll stay. You can have anything you ask for, anything you need. The good news is, Dean will be joining you shortly."

"What plans do you have for Dean? What the fuck are you dickless sons of bitches playing at with this shit? Dean doesn't need me for fuckin' jack. Just let me go find my fucking sister. What the fuck is wrong with you." Lilly snarls at him walking closer and closer to the angel, who seemed unconcerned.

"Lilith has her. It's too late for you to do anything. Let Dean handle it. It's his destiny."

"Lilith...I want out." Lilly demands ignoring the growing migraine. "Fuck your Destiny up it's ass." She comments as she swings at the angel, pain bursting through her fist as her eye twitches from the pain. She could add broken wrist to her growing number of complaints of the day.

"Well now, I've tried to be civil with you little girl, I'll just let you think it over for a bit."

"Don't you fucking dare flap out of here you fucking pigeon! You have no fucking jurisdiction over me, this isn't even my fucking religion, and I demand to be let go." Lilly demands, with a stomp of her foot.

He doesn't say anything as he vanishes from the room.

Lilly growls and throws the closest item at the space where he was standing. The utensils from the canister scatter around the floor noisily. She prays to Maat and Thoth, for her sister's safety, and to let them know about the new situation.

Lilly runs her fingers through her hair before she grips it into fistfuls and tugs. She couldn't leave. Had they brought her to the same place Castiel had brought Mae the time Uriel had found her? Would Castiel be able to find her? Was he even still on their side? The walls seemingly move in closer to her.

Lilly curses and picks up another metal canister and throws it at the kitchen window, frowning when it just bounces off. She narrows her eyes at the windows before she takes a step back, and tries to think of some way out of this. Her eyes landing on the knives by the back wall. There was no way they actually let her have sharp objects in this room. She walked over and picked up a knife, and grabs an apple from a basket, before she slices through it with ease. They gave her weapons. _Were they idiots? Or was this a test? This feels test-y… And like a good last resort…_ She frowns as she places down the apple and knife and turns to think about it.

Lilly tilted her head and walked to the fridge, finding it fully stocked, and then went to their herb cabinet, and notes half of them missing. So they weren't completely daft. She looks over what she was given with a frown. Did she know anything? Was there any spell she'd crossed in the last year that might help? She wasn't sure… But, she grabbed her tea canister and pulled it down. It wouldn't hurt to act normal, though she didn't actually trust them enough to put any of 'her' ingredients in her mouth. She frowned. She could try the wards… And she had ample knives. She could at least hit nuisance level, and if that was it so be it. She wasn't going to roll over and make this easy. She had no idea what they were planning, but over her cold dead body was she going to let them fucking win this particular round with her.

* * *

AN2: Well, and there it is. The girls have been taken, for unknown reasons. Something seems to be up. We'll be back next with with the second to last chapter :)


	61. Chapter 61

AN: Welcome to another chapter. One thing before I let ya go though;

 **!Trigger Warning!** If non consent makes you uncomfortable, please read all scenes about Lilith and Mae with care. This isn't the first time this theme has been included in our story, but this might be the first time we have it 'on screen'.

* * *

.251.

Bobby watches as his two boys pace back and forth in his study, sure that they were going to wear a path in his floor with their anger and fear. What concerned him more at the moment however, was the silent angel standing by the window; his arm pressed to the glass as his forehead rested on it.

"I'm going to kill that bitch." Sam growls out, breaking the verbal silence as he throws a bag over his shoulder. He was happy his brother had agreed that going for Mae first was the right option.

"Let's fucking go." Dean snaps grabbing his duffel, loaded with guns as they head towards the door.

"Are you sure you can't just pop over to Lilly and get her?" Bobby asks, not liking the reckless behavior the guys were displaying. He was just as worried for his girls, and not liking how things had lined up.

"I am not sure where she is…I can not locate her. The obscura…" Castiel responds with an apologetic frown as he turns to face the group.

"Where would they stash her?" Bobby continues, hoping to keep the guys still for a moment longer as he discreetly packed his own bag.

"I'm uncertain." Castiel replies shortly. "But a bigger problem is that she is still drained from the ritual… So the chances of me hearing her like I usually would are very slim. It would take her calling out to me. Since it was Zachariah who took her, I highly doubt she will." He continues darkly, his tone matching his thoughts. He was unsure what his superior was doing with the short tempered girl, nor what the demon were doing with Mae. He did not like being in the dark, and was unsure why he was being kept in it. This was not helping his suspicions in the slightest. Someone was doing something they shouldn't be, but it seemed he'd only be given half the information.

"Allright Idjits, I'm ready. What's the plan?" Bobby asks as he pulls his duffle onto his shoulder. He could see how desperate Castiel was; it worried him that the angel could look so betrayed. He had to get these three out of his house before they did something drastic.

"We're going to hunt down every demon and fucking kill them until we find out where Lilith is keeping Mae." Sam growls out, his anger no completely out of control with Mae's kidnapping and the demon blood flowing in his veins once more. His only plan at the moment was to kill and drain as many demons as it took to get Mae back; consequences be damned. He halts mid step as his phone vibrates in his pocket, pulling it out he looks at the ID. "Where the fuck is Lilith!" He spits into the receiver, tone commanding.

"Well, hello to you too grumpy." Ruby greets him, tone flippant.

"Where the fuck is she!" Sam demands again as he heads out of the house.

"I don't know Sammy. It's been weeks since we talked. I found out where her personal chef is. That's it. That's what I was coming to tell you today. I heard that Lilith was looking for your girlfriend and when I couldn't get ahold of you..."

"So, where is that demon at then?" Sam sneers, he didn't have time for excuses and incompetence.

"A hospital, Lilith only feasts on newborns apparently." Ruby comments offhandedly.

"Sam, who the hell are you… Is that fucking Ruby?" Dean growls, glaring at his brother as the group follows after him.

"Shut up." Sam directs at his brother. "Where is the demon, Ruby!" He demands.

"Trouble in paradise Sammy? Big bro doesn't sound happy."

"Ruby!"

"Fuck… Alight, I'm texting the address. Meet you there." Ruby chirps before hanging up.

"Fuck. Ruby is sending an address. Apparently this demon knows where Lilith is." Sam says, snapping his phone shut violently.

"What the fuck Sammy, that has trap written all over it. Don't listen to that demon bitch." Dean snaps even as he slams the Impala door shut. The other two men follow suit as Sam takes his seat.

Sam's phone vibrates and he tersely spits out an address. "It's the best fucking lead we got. Look I'm not thrilled either, but Mae is with the fucking bitch right now, and I'm going to get her back." He snaps as he pockets his phone again, not wanting to hear the lecture right now.

Bobby looks between the two of them from the back seat, "Let's go check it out. With all of us, the demons won't likely get the drop they're hoping for. We're going to get her back Sam." He says, patting the boy on the shoulder. Unsure if the words were more for Sam or himself. "Both of them." He corrects as he places a hand on Dean's shoulder as well.

"I agree with both of your points. If it is a trap I will smite the demoness." Castiel comments from the back seat next to Bobby.

Dean peels out of Singer's salvage, heading towards the interstate.

.252.

"You can't drink tea in that dress dress silly goose." Lilith giggles lightly as she skips across the room to the dresser. "We've got to dress all nice and pretty like the little dolly you are." She smiles sweetly as she walks back over to the bed and lays out a very lacy and puffy white dress.

Mae curls into a tighter ball on the bed. She wasn't sure what Lilith was doing; why she had suddenly jump up and demanded her demon groupies run out and get supplies for a tea party. She just welcomed the distraction from million questions. Tears run down her face. Everytime she took too long to answer, or Lilith didn't believe her... Mae sudders. She didn't understand why Lilith wasn't getting more forceful. Her questions hadn't gone much beyond a few embarrassing questions about herself.

"I said get dressed." Lilith whines.

Why couldn't Lilith just leave her alone? Or tell her why she was here? Why wasn't she dead yet? Was this really something to do with the father of demons? Lucifer? What could he possibly want with her? Would Lilith really not hurt her? It didn't sound like it, or at least not really hurt her. Then again, demons lie. Bobby was always stressing that to her. She just wanted to be done. Her head felt like it was going to split open, she was pouring too much into keeping her barriers up; not to mention the never ending cycle of demons walking in and out of the room she was being held in. And then there was Lilith herself. Lilith was terrifying. Her emotions were so loud, so pressing, so jarring; and they shifted so fast it left her dizzy.

"I said-" Mae feels a familiar invisible force drag her to the edge of the bed, interrupting her silent, dismal thoughts. Her eyes widen as she's picked up by the back of her halter top dress. "It's time to get ready for the tea party sister."

"I-I don't want to p-play." Mae stutters miserably, closing her eyes against the depravity she could see dancing in the demon's eyes.

Lilith tilts her head to the side as she looks Mae over. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Silly sister. I wasn't asking. Don't worry though, I've picked out the dress for you." She laughs as she rips the dress from Mae's body, dropping her naked to the floor.

Mae lets out a cry as she sits up with her back to the bed and tries to cover herself. "Why are you doing this?" She cries as she turns her head away from the demon standing guard in front of the door.

Lilith walks back over, grips Mae by her upper arm as she pulls her to standing. "Don't be silly." She knocks Mae's hands away so she's standing exposed. "I'm just getting you dressed so we can have tea." She holds the new dress up for Mae to put on.

Mae slowly reaches out to take the dress, but jumps and jerks her hand back as Lilith lets out an excited squeal. "Oh, I know. We can play dolls first. You do look so very beautiful, like a doll already." She giggles as she pushes Mae back on the bed.

"I can dress myself." Mae whimpers as Lilith tsks and shakes her head.

"But I'm going to dress you. Be a good girl for me." Lilith smiles at her, her eyes glinting in challenge. "Maybe it will get you in the mood to play."

Mae cringes as Lilith grabs her legs and slowly pulls the dress up to her hips. She jumps as Lilith swats her thigh.

"Don't help sister. Dollies don't help." Lilith chastises before she continues to dress Mae as she lay limply on the bed. Once the hook is set and the dress is zipped she pulls Mae off the bed again. "Good girl." She leans in and places a gentle kiss on Mae's cheek.

Mae flinches away from her touch. "Stop. Just please, stop."

Lilith frowns. "But we're going to have fun. I've never been to a real adult tea party before. And I still have so many questions for you. Come on silly sister. Let's just drink tea. You did so good answering my easy questions."

 _Easy questions?_ Mae shakes her head slowly as Lilith walks her to the table set up the the corner of the room. She lets Lilith sit her down in one of the overly stuffed chairs. Her back stiff as she watches the warped demoness with apprehension. "What else would you like to know." She asks hesitantly as she sits with as much dignity as she could muster.

Lilith takes the seat next to Mae and pulls the tray closer to her. "Oh my precious baby doll. I want to know everything. You're so… Different. You _and_ your odd little sister who's convinced this battle is none of hers." She smiles as she pours the tea.

Mae's eyes widen slightly. How did Lilith know anything about Lilly? It wasn't like Lilly had made her stance a secret or anything, but still, how did it get back to Lilith? What would Lilith do with information about Lilly? "Lilly's not, odd. She's pretty normal."

Lilith tilts her head to the side as she pushes a china cup and saucer over to Mae. "Is that so…" She asks as she takes a dainty sip of tea. "That's not what I've been told. I was informed the two of you were 'special' in your own rights. Her second soul for instance, is quite uncommon. I'd say almost a rarity. Is that normal for you? I'd love to meet some more of your friends if that's the case. I'm sure they'd be delicious." She adds as her tongue sweeps over her upper lips slowly.

If hearts could actually drop, Mae was sure her's would have been on the floor. Had Lilly ever met Lilith and not told them? That seemed like something she would have mentioned. Could demons feel that she had two souls? Maybe it got back to Lilith after Alistair had her. Mae blanches at the thought. What had Lilly told them about herself? How was she going to not add anything? Talking about herself, she could do that. She was leaving out the half fae thing, no reason to give Lilith any ideas, but talking about her family? No way. She wouldn't. Sam, Dean, Bobby… Lilly… None of them would talk. They'd rather die. No way she wasn't going to be a Hufflepuff now. She just wished she was a bit more Gryffindor. She would have laughed at her own thoughts; wished she could laugh over them with Lilly. She was sure Lilith wouldn't appreciate the humor.

"I'm waiting sister." Lilith huffs with a pout on her lips.

Mae shakes her head, bringing herself back to her present predicament. Right, Lilith. Asking questions. About Lilly. "I uh… I mean. I guess I just never think about that. She's just Lilly to me."

"Just Lilly…" Lilith murmurs under her breath. "I thought she was going to be my sister, I've gained more knowledge of her than I have of you. It's interesting how much misinformation gets spread in the end days..." She comments with an airy giggle. "You seem much more fun, and just so delightfully expressive."

Mae shifts uncomfortably in her seat and drops her eyes to her lap. Someone had to be coming. They had been planning on ganking Lilith anyways. She just had to figure out what the last seal was, and do everything she could to keep Lilith from breaking it. She could do that. She looks back up to Lilith. "Yep. Lilly would never play tea party with you."

"Oh, I'm sure she would have eventually agreed. I can be very persuasive when it comes to getting what I want." Lilith comments with a smirk.

Mae tilts her head to the side slightly. "What do you want?"

"To know what makes you tick. I want you nice and prepared for Daddy. I want to know you _inside_ and out _mommy dearest._ " Lilith chuckles as she leans forward and plays with one of Mae's stray curls. "I want to know what your screams sound like, and am looking forward to knowing you more... _Intimately_." She finishes as she pulls on the curl firmly, as if in warning.

"Oh." Mae looks at Lilith in stunned disbelief. "I- uh. My screams are kinda like Ahh, but I'm told more shrill. Lilly calls it harpy mode. Ya know, nothing special about my screams." She sucked at being Lilly. Why couldn't she just channel Lilly? She'd done it before.

"Oh mommy, not those type of screams." Lilith giggles. "Any one could hear that type of scream. But you see, I'm special. I'm sacrificing a lot for our father, and I want to taste the _forbidden fruit_ once more. The first quince wasn't so delicious but I have a feeling this one will be so much more sweet..." Lilith adds suggestively with a chilling giggle.

Mae feels her bottom lip quiver. Lilith's depraved emotions were just too strong. She had been so wrong. She couldn't handle this alone. Without thinking she jumps up from her seat and once more attempts to run from the room.

Lilith giggles as she waves her hand; picking Mae up and throwing her towards the bed. "I didn't know you were that willing." She smiles. "I'm more than happy to oblige." She chirps as she skips over to the bed. "I'll have you purring sister." She adds as she crawls onto the bed to join her.

Mae shakes her head, holding one hand up to defend herself. "No. Stop it. Just leave me alone."

"Hard to get! That's one of Daddy's favorite games!" Lilith claps. "Now you're getting into it." She adds with a wicked smile on her lips as she pins Mae's hip with her thighs. "Is it because we're being watched?" She asks as she turns to wave at the demon sentinel at the door, before she turns back to Mae with a smile. "He's lucky to be present for the show, they fought each other to watch. He won." She explains as her fingers and hands dance to the back of Mae's dress.

Mae lets out a scream when the guard demon smirks at her. "No. Stop. Please, I wanna keep talking." She cries out, her heart pounding in her chest, threatening to break her ribs. Her mind locks numbly on that night in the alleyway, so long ago.

"Really?" Lilith asks as she tears one of the sleeves down. "Are you sure you wanna talk?" She asks with a pout on her lip. "I don't mind this new game at all." She pauses as she leans down and starts sucking on Mae's neck, nipping at it while she rolls her hips over Mae's pelvis gently.

"Please stop. What do you want to know?" Mae begs.

Lilith looks down at Mae, a twisted smile on her lips. "Well, I would say let's talk more about you. But you said no to me. I did warn you." She reaches down and rips the bodice open. "But maybe, if you're a very good girl, we can go back to playing after I've had my fun. If you're a bad girl." Lilith leans back and looks around the room. "I'm sure I can get very creative. After all, I learned from the best. Daddy is the very best at making little birdies sing."

.253.

"Dammit, I feel like this is a trap. I don't trust her, and I don't trust your judgement right now." Dean snaps at Sam, uncomfortable with everything that was happening. Sam was on fucking demon blood, again, the girls were fucking kidnapped and they were walking into possibly the biggest trap they've ever waltzed into.

"Dean, we don't have time for this. We have to get Mae back. Lilith has her, who knows what that crazy psycho bitch is doing to her." Sam snaps back, standing between his brother and Ruby.

"Wait, I'm sorry Mr. Demon juice. Demons just took Mae, and now you want to work with the queen of deceit? All offense fucking meant." Dean growls at Ruby, not liking anything that was currently happening.

"Look, I didn't know. I've been deep under the radar looking for any sign of Lilith's plan. And, incase you haven't noticed, I'm the only one that has managed to turn anything up on her entourage. You're fucking welcome." Ruby snaps as well, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "You're all fucking lucky I was tracking Sam down."

"Bull shit. You know what? Don't even talk to me. Sammy, you've got to know how crazy this is. You have too." Dean snaps at his brother, still trying to get Sam to see how wrong this all was; trying to not think about what was happening to the girls. He could tell something was off with all of this.

"Dean, please man... What else do we have to work with?" Sam begs, his heart twisting at the thought of anything happening to Mae because of his failings.

"I know, I get that, I'm worried for them too, I am… Just, I don't know man, this bitch has been feeding you blood for months. You're high on it now. Because of her!" Dean snaps at him, wishing Bobby and Castiel were with him, instead of setting up the abandoned house for the session they were going to be having with Lilith's _supposed_ personal chef.

"I'm sorry Dean. I am, you can lock me up or whatever when we get Mae back. Just, man, I'm begging. Let's just see what happens. If this is one of Lilith's people, she'll probably know what's going on." Sam begs as he grip Dean's jacket sleeve; every bit Dean's lost little brother in the moment.

"Fine, let's go bag and tag this bitch then." Dean sighs, afraid to waste more time with this argument. He couldn't go fisty cuffs on Sam right now, he was just going to have to be doubly on top of the situation.

.254.

Lilly had spent her time carving angel wards piss-ily as they keep disappearing over and over again; unlike the blood sigils she had deigned to place under several surfaces. She had ended up discarding her bracelets into one of 'Mae's' planters after slicing into her arms. They'd even gotten the first aid kit right, though she still didn't trust it. The only thing she'd taken from it was the bandages she currently had wrapped around her arms.

"One would think that you would eventually figure out that you're being watched." Zachariah comments snidel.

"Fuck you." She snarls, having to keep focused on something other than the fact she was trapped in the room. It bothered her that she hadn't felt his approach, that was new. Was it this room? Or was she broken in some way? Mae's empathy ran on her emotions; did her abilities run on her distress? She shakes her head, that didn't make sense or matter right now. She sighs, choosing not to acknowledge him further in hopes of aggravating him.

"I just came to let you know that your, _family,_ is off trying to rescue your sister.. Dean sends his best, and hopes you understand. He'll come and get you once she's safe. Castiel is with them if that makes you feel any better."

"They better be." Lilly growls, ignoring the rest of his comments. She felt helpless that she had no true way to damage the angel. "Why the fuck are you here?"

"Dean asked me to make sure you were ok. He said something about enclosed spaces."

"Bull shit, Dean didn't say shit to you, prick." Lilly comments, her eye twitching at the reminder that she was trapped in this shit hole. She was pissed that she was now going to be forced to remodel their kitchen, again, after this experience. Why did it always happen in the fuckin' kitchen?

"Well, Dean didn't, Castiel relayed it through."

"Super." She comments popping the 'p'. Her face darkens at the thought of the angel reporting to this douche nozzle. She brings the knife up oddly and cuts her palm. She makes a fist before she slams her hand to the sigil she had drawn earlier on the side of the cabinet.

"You bitch!" Zachariah snaps at her, his face screwed up in rage and too late to stop her.

"Fuck you too." Lilly smiles at herself, the first time since the follow incident that she'd preferred to be alone. Happy she had gotten one over on the angel.

The room glows a bright white, blinding her temporarily. When her eyes clear she's the only one standing in the room.

"Ha! Fuck yeah." Lilly smiles at herself as she goes back to carving in the wall, needing to distract herself. She couldn't help the self deprecating smile; she was the walking, talking definition of the word insanity; because anything was better than admitting she couldn't do anything.

.255.

Lilith smiles down at Mae's shaking form curled into a ball as she plays with her wavy, sweat soaked hair. Her eyes glisten with a dark glee, admiring the way the girl shed tears so silently. She moves off the bed to look through the collection of white dresses she had acquired, happy with the new information Mae had provided her with.

Lilith takes her time selecting the next dress before she walks up to the demon and whispers something in his ear. She hands him the dress and skips back to the bed. "You sang so pretty for me, little bird. My sweet sister." She whispers in amusement as she pulls Mae's naked body into her arms. "And you taste like heaven." She adds with a distorted giggle.

Mae was too drained to fight back. Her entire body was shaking with fear and exhaustion; and disgust. She was still holding back, hadn't blurted everything out. But she was so ashamed of herself. She'd talked, she hadn't wanted to actually talk about anyone but herself, but Lilith had gotten her to give up random details. Dates she and Sam had gone on, jokes she and Dean had, memories she had of Bobby when she was younger, even how she met Lilly. She'd talked to get Lilith to stop her torment, to get a moment without feeling Lilith inside her or on her.

"You deserve a reward. I would hate to present you to Father in this state. What would he think of you, you little harlot. I hadn't expected you to be so responsive. Daddy will be so pleased with you." Lilith comments with a innocent smile, as she nuzzles her face into Mae's hair. "We have to get you all nice and clean and pretty again."

Mae shakes her head absently. She couldn't even pay enough attention to fully understand what Lilith was saying. She made someone happy? Who? Who the hell was father? She couldn't get her head to clear, she felt stupid with the numbing fog trying to settle in.

"Now, now. I know you're tired. No worries, your big sister is here to help." Lilith whispers in her ear. She bites at Mae's earlobe teasingly as she adjusts her hold on Mae, freeing one hand so she could gently twist Mae's nipple between her fingers. "Unless you're volunteering for another round." She smirks, watching with glee as Mae's eyes shoot open in fear.

"No." Mae shouts, her voice so raw from the amount of screaming she'd done earlier that was barely louder than a whisper.

"It's ready." The demon who'd left comments as he slips back into the room, leering at Mae.

"Well, that's the second no." Lilith frowns. "You just love this game, sister. You will learn." She smiles down at Mae as she stands up pressing Mae firmly to her chest as she walks slowly to the door. "It's okay. I'm more patient than daddy."

"I'm sorry." Mae whimpers tearfully. She couldn't face another round like before.

"Sshh. No worries little bird. We still have time for progress." Lilith chuckles as she makes her way to the door cradling Mae like she was an infant. The two of them walking to the door across the hall. "I take very good care of my family." She adds softly as they enter a bathroom, tub ready with bubbles popping, steam rising from the surface. She walks over and gently drops Mae to the hot water.

Mae lets out a shrill scream of shock and attempts to scrambles out of the hot water, only to have a delicate hand stop her.

"I'm going to wash you little bird, or do you want to tell me no again." Lilith challenges her, even as she picks up a pink cloth and dips it into water.

Mae grips the edges of the tub, too afraid to even shake her head. Her chest hurt as she struggled to breath, her short gasps for air were leaving her lightheaded. Her entire body felt like it was on fire. Her pale skin was red where the water touched her, scalding her. She bent her head, unwilling to look at anything except for a puffy cloud of bubbles slowly disintegrating in the heat.

"See, I knew you would learn." Lilith chuckles as she starts washing Mae's breasts with teasing strokes. "They always do." She smiles as the younger girl sat in the too hot water, and blushed with humiliation. "So who are you willing to talk about lil' bird? You seem hesitant to speak about darling Sammy, or even your little priestess. I wish to hear more about them… You've been quite mute." She adds as her hand drops lower forcing Mae's legs apart as she washed her, slowly. Teasingly.

Tears slide down Mae's cheeks, mixing with the sweat and humidity before falling to the bathwater. How did Lilith know so much about Lilly, but then next to nothing about Sam or herself? It didn't make sense.

Lilith raises an eyebrow at the silence, her fingers dropping the rag as she forgoes the teasing and starts playing with Mae's clit expertly, holding her neck and gently squeezing her throat with the other; in warning. "Come on little birdie, sing for your sister."

Mae's eyes widen in fear as they dart up to stare into Lilith's eyes. She struggles pathetically, the water sloshes in the tub wildly before it splashes the pristine tile floor.

"I won't ask again." Lilith sing songs as she releases Mae's throat.

Mae covers her neck with her hands as she draws in breath. "I'm sorry." She cries softly.

"There's my good little sister." Lilith smiles. "Now let's talk. If I don't like what I hear, you'll get punished, but if I like it-" Her fingers turn gentle as she teases Mae's clit. "You'll be rewarded."

Neither of those options sounded or felt good. "Please stop." Mae begs. Lilith seemed to like begging.

Lilith giggles as she stands, easily slipping off her own dress, before she steps into the tub. She easily manipulates Mae so she could sit with the younger girl on top of her. "I really do enjoy this game." She giggles as she starts playing with the suds on Mae's breasts. "And I haven't gotten a good chance to really punish you…" She adds slyly as she picks up a thin shampoo bottle.

"I'm an empath. Please stop. I'm an empath. I feel people's emotions." Mae struggles to get the words out quick enough.

"Aw now we're getting somewhere." Lilith giggles as she uncaps the bottle and squirted some shampoo into her hand and starts washing Mae's hair. "Please continue." She says as she roughly massages the shampoo into Mae's scalp.

"It helps me tell the difference between humans, angels and demons. Everyone sounds different." At least it was her secret to share.

"Good to know…" Lilith murmurs encouragingly. "What else little birdie?" She asks as her pressure becomes a bit rougher in warning, pulling slightly. "Don't you want to feel how happy you can make me?"

Mae shudders. Nothing about Lilith's emotions felt pleasant, not even when she was happy. "I-uh, I don't think it works like that."

Lilith frowns. "Then how does it work sissy? What are you?" She asks as she licks a bead of water up Mae's neck. "You taste so good."

"Demon emotions make me feel sick. They're very overwhelming and distorted." This was okay. She was talking and nothing to awful was happening.

Lilith can't help the giggle that leaves her lips. "Well you and Dad are going to have to work that out little bird. But I need more…" She adds as she shifts, suddenly dipping Mae under the water. She holds her there for a long moment. When she allows Mae back up she smiles. "Stop feeding me pieces. I'm growing bored of that game. We only have so much time together and I would hate to mark up your smooth skin for daddy, but then again, I won't be here for the punishment now will I?" She pouts her eyes glistening with madness and challenge.

Mae coughs up water as she scurries to get a grip on the side of the tub, fearful of being shoved back under again. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Good. I forgive you baby bird. Now, really think long and hard before you answer. No more half truths. No more line by line. I want a whole song now birdie." Lilith chides her in the best motherly tone she can muster.

Mae nods slowly. "I'm sorry. I'm just so confused." She admits quietly.

"It's okay little doll. Just tell big sister everything and I'll keep you safe 'til your in daddy's care."

"Who's daddy?"

Lilith chuckles as she slices Mae's breast with one of her nails. "That's not singing birdie." She chides with a click of her tongue.

Mae jumps, one hand instantly comes up to cover her chest. Her eyes lock with Lilith's malice filled ones. "I- I've learned I can make seeds grow, in the palm of my hand."

Lilith lifts her eyebrow at that information as she wipes the bead of blood off of Mae's chest before she suggestively licks it off her finger. Her eyes lighten with mirth as she giggles delightfully. "Fae."

Mae's eyes widen in shock.

"I haven't tasted one of your kind since Daddy was still free. How delightful. I never would have guessed you were a mixed breed little birdie. Daddy will have fun with you." Lilith comments as she hugs Mae to her tightly. "To break such a pure, innocent, little free spirit…" She licks her lips as she moans. "He'll enjoy you."

"Who? Who will?" Mae couldn't stop herself, she needed to know.

Lilith looks to Mae and giggles. "Lucifer of course."

Mae shakes her head in disbelief. "Why? I don't understand. Why me?"

"Oh dear." Lilith comments with a pout. "I've gone and ruined the surprise, I can't speak any more on this topic."

Mae wraps her arms around herself, feeling cold in spite of the hot water she was in. "Sam and Dean are going to stop you. They won't let you break the last seal."

"So it's the Winchester's you wish to speak about now?" Lilith asks with a smile. "Excellent. Tell me about them. Don't leave a thing out." She adds as her nails sank slowly into Mae's shoulders in warning. "I'd love to hear more about your champions."

"They'll stop you." Mae squeaks.

Lilith rolls her eyes as her nails sink in deeper. "Don't bore me little birdie."

"I don't- I don't know what you want to know about them. They're hunters. I'm dating Sam, Lilly's dating Dean." Mae's eyes drop to look between the small hands digging painfully into her shoulders. He breathing becomes shallow as she tries to find something to get Lilith to stop.

Lilith giggles as she gathers Mae to her chest and stands. "To continue playing coy…" She tsks her tongue. "We can play a new game sister, that's fine. I won't be so gentle this time, maybe I'll even let a couple of the others join in."

Mae screams and struggles to get out of Lilith's arms. "No, please. What did I do?"

Lilith giggles sweetly. "No, again?" She shakes her head amused.

Mae's eyes widen in horror. "I didn't mean-"

"You really are a glutton for punishment aren't you. I'll have you singing little birdie. I've no doubts about that."

.256.

"That wasn't very nice." Zachariah snaps, returning and standing directly behind the girl.

Lilly winces at the familiar voice, refusing to turn from where she was still carving in the wall with her knife. Knowing that the closest sigil was already spent. "Wrong sister." She deadpans.

"And he's my counter." Zachariah says, gripping her shoulder and spinning her to look at him before he touches two fingers to her forehead.

She collapses to the floor unconscious.

"Dumb bitch, how in the world are you Michael's chosen?" Zachariah sneers down at her before he gives into the urge and kicks her. He watches with a smirk as her limp body hits the wall with a hard crack and falls back to the floor with a dull thud.

"I'm going to have to warn Michael about that nasty habit of yours." Zachariah adds, looking around the room, removing all sigils with a snap, shifting the room to look more like a motel lobby giving up on comfort, happily removing the windows. He glances around once more, assessing the likelihood of her finding something else to cut herself with, removing those items as well. It was obvious that someone hadn't been doing their damned job.

.257.

"See, I knew you'd like these games. Wasn't it fun Sissy?" Lilith asks the crying woman hanging against the wall in arm restraints; several shallow cuts were still dripping blood, leaving small trails of red running down the paleness of her naked body. A sadistic smile mares the dental hygienists features as she admires the bruises her fingers had made on Mae's hips, on her throat, all across her body. She leans down and follows the bead of blood lapping it up with her tongue before she sucks on the cut.

Mae sobs dryly where she hung. She didn't have tears left, she didn't have anymore fight in her. She'd talked. She had told Lilith everything she could think of in order to make her stop. It hadn't mattered. Nothing she said had allowed her reprieve and now the demoness knew so much about her family. How was she ever supposed to look at any of them ever again? How could she possibly earn their forgiveness? Did she even deserve it? None of them would have given in this quickly. She had tried so hard to stay brave, but between the touching and knives she had just felt desperate to get out of the situation. It had been equal parts humiliating and degrading and as she hung limply from the chains that kept her standing she felt disgusted with herself. She was a traitor. She was weak. It hurt more than anything she'd ever experienced in her life and left her feeling completely despondent. It was no wonder why the others had forsaken her to this hell. Why Castiel had written her off. Why Sam wasn't busting down the doors to save her. Lilly was right, she was just a burden. She should have stayed in the basement, at least then in isolation she wouldn't have betrayed everyone she loved and cared about.

Lilith smirks at Mae. At last, she had gotten her to tell her everything. She could tell the girl was spent, was done. She had done it. She was so close to freeing her father; to giving him everything he had asked for. The seals were done for; her alliance with the angels had assured that victory. She had risked a lot to personally abduct Mae; but after hearing that Lucifer's special child had chickened out and sobered up, what else could she have done. Now she knew Sam was coming, knew he would play his part. The plan, while having its bumps, had come together perfectly in the end. The only thing left to do was get her little bird ready. Fully ready. In a few hours they would all be meeting her maker.

Lilith lets out a depraved chuckle as she unlocks the cuffs on Mae's wrists, letting the worn out girl collapse on the ground. She gives Mae no time to recover though. "Get up little sister. We're not finished yet."

Mae lays limply on the ground, contemplating just letting her barriers down. She was done, she wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. She wasn't sure if there would be any more 'humanity' left in her soon. It felt so cold, and how little she felt was causing an ache in her chest. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. What more could Lilith take from her? She'd already betrayed her whole family. Had already humiliated her in more ways than she could count and Mae wasn't even sure if she could feel pain at this point.

Lilith sneers as she kicks Mae in her stomach. "Get up sister. Or I'll make you. You require another bath… I'm afraid we did get a bit enthusiastic."

Mae lets out a harsh breath as she opens her eyes and shakily pushes her arms against the tainted white carpet sticky with her own blood before she raises to her knees. She takes a deep breath before pushing herself all the way to standing and looks towards the ground concentrating on not collapsing.

"Good girl. Thats a good sister." Lilith smiles as she takes Mae roughly by the arm and leads her from the room.

Mae doesn't say anything as she allows the rough treatment, not bothering to utter a complaint as she shakily makes her way out of the lacey room. She was never wearing or looking at lace again, if she lived through this.

"In you go you filthy little whore." Lilith giggles as she pushes Mae the last few steps towards the steaming bathtub.

Mae doesn't even argue as she steps into the too hot water and sits without even a hiss. Was she a whore? She wasn't going to argue the filthy part. She felt dirtier than she ever had in her life.

"Good girl. We'll get you all clean for daddy. He's going to be so pleased to see you." Lilith pouts as she picks up another sponge and lathers it up with rose water soap. Roses. That was her father's favorite flower.

Mae doesn't comment, and doesn't even bother moving to cover herself, what was the point of modesty now? For all intents and purposes she acts like the perfect little doll. If she just went along with it, just did what Lilith wanted maybe she could still live through this. She could start making it up to her family. She couldn't survive the same way her family did. She couldn't even fathom how they lived through this type of treatment again and again. She felt like a child who couldn't handle anything. She felt lost and scared and she just wanted to get out of here alive. She'd found out she wasn't like the rest of her family.

Lilith happily settles onto her knees next to the tub and starts washing the sweat and blood from Mae's body. "You're such a good little girl now. Much better for when Lucifer rises."

Mae can't help the shudder at Lilith's words but chooses to just nod her head. Was Lilly going to ever forgive her for this? Should she continue fighting against this demon, as fruitless as it would be? Or would her sister be happy she managed to make it out alive?

"Now now, what's wrong? Tell big sister. Are you scared of my daddy? You really shouldn't be. He's going to save the world. He'll fix this, all of this. The pain you feel, gone on his whim." Lilith says, her voice fanatical in her obvious devotion to the caged angel.

Mae stares down at the popping bubbles and just nods her head. Positive answers usually received a less painful response. This demon was insane. And Lucifer was joining the party. What could she possibly do to stop this? She was barely a hunter, and sure she was half fae, but what was that going to do against Satan? Unless he wanted to talk about feelings and gardening she was pretty useless in this entire situation.

Lilith smiles. "It won't be long now. We'll get you all dressed up. Then we'll be leaving our happy times here." Lilith giggles. "You're so lucky. I've missed my father so much, tell him that for me."

"Aren't you going to be seeing him with me?" Mae questions as she adjusts at Lilith's yank of her arm.

Lilith gives Mae a sad smile. "No. No sister, I'll be dead."

Mae turns to look at her. "Oh…" She frowns. "I'm sure _your_ father will be sad about that. If I live to meet him, I'll let him know…" She offers hoping to placate the demoness.

"Oh little bird. Of course you'll live. I told you already. I'm not going to kill you, and I certainly won't let anyone else hurt you."

Mae forces a small smile on her face. "Thank you Lilith." She almost chokes on her words, grateful for once in her life about her relationship with Regina. This new approach seemed to be working, and though it hurt her pride it was at least saving her from more pain.

"Sweet sister. Are you going to miss me when I'm gone?" Lilith asks before she tilts her head to the side. "Try not to be too hard on Sam."

"Why would I be upset with Sam?" Mae asks softly with a frown pulling her lips, unable to to keep the worry from creeping into her tone.

Lilith leans in real close. "I took you so I could make Sam think you were the final seal. He's on his way to drain a couple of demons as we speak. And then, finally, he'll be strong enough to kill me. And it has to be him. Only he can set Lucifer free. Just like it was only Dean that could break the first seal. It's all very beautiful when you really look at it."

Mae's lips thin in a small line as she turns to look at the faucet; ice fills her veins. It was a trap. It was all a trap. She had just been bait. She had divulged everything about her family, and she was just bait. Her stomach turns as she blanches. Sam's mission for the last year had been to murder the deranged demoness and she had managed to add fuel to the fire. How was she supposed to warn them? Could she? How had this happened? How were Sam and Dean tied so intricately to this? Her mouth goes dry. How did things keep getting worse? She swallowed hard as she shook her head. Sam and Dean could do this. Bobby and Castiel would help. There was still hope. She turned to Lilith, she wasn't sure she could do it. She wasn't sure she could stop Sam from killing this demon. "You're the final seal…" She sighs with a frown on her lips.

Lilith nods and claps her hands. "Surprise right. That darn old door will only open when my blood is spilt."

"Oh." Mae says softly. "That's… Really sad, that you won't get to see your father again."

"Careful sister. We still have a few hours to _kill_ , and I'm getting ready to eat my last meal. Oh, and of course we have to get you perfect for your performance."

"My performance?" Mae asks with a frown.

Lilith angles her head down, her smile a dark promise. "Well of course. How believable will it look if you're not chained to an altar ready to be sacrificed. Sammy boy really has to believe you're going to die for this to work."

Mae closes her mouth and just nods, resigned.

"You're hair smells like fear." Lilith chuckles before she shoves Mae's head under the water again and holds her there for a long moment.

Mae takes a deep breath once she reemerges from the water, happy she had taken the comment as a warning.

"We're going to have to wash it again." Lilith continues, as if she hadn't nearly drowned Mae only a moment ago.

"Of course. I want to look nice." Mae nods as she hides her grimace.

"Who wouldn't. It's a big day for you. We don't even have time for you to sleep." Lilith pours the rose scented shampoo into Mae's hair and starts lathering it roughly.

"I'll manage." Mae says softly with another forced smile. She forces her muscles to relax, allowing the rough treatment of her scalp with no complaint. How was she supposed to relay this information to Sam and Dean?

"That's a good girl. I sure am glad it's you here and not your sister. From what Ruby and you have told me, that girl needs a lot of breaking in. I'm sure the angel's are enjoying their latest toy."

Mae freezes at that comment. The angels had Lilly? What role did she have in this? Why were they even a blip on the radar? Was it because they were easy targets? She was starting to doubt that. Though she was beginning to doubt a lot of things. "I'm sure Lilly's being a handful." She states rather dryly. Her stomach drops at the truth of it. Was Lilly going to live through this?

Lilith chuckles as she pushes Mae back under the water.

Mae on the water as it fills her unsuspecting lungs. She forces herself not to struggle under the water. Maybe she could black out? Just breath in and end it all?

Lilith lifts Mae's head from the water with a sadistic smile, "Can't have you passing out on me. We have far too much to do." Lilith reminds her in a sickly sweet voice.

Mae takes several deep breaths. She was good at playing possum; she should have started this sooner. Her submission meant less pain and maintaining some semblance of control. She wasn't happy about it, but it was keeping her alive.

Lilith stands, pulling Mae up with her before she wraps a large towel around her to dry her off. "I have some of Lucifer's favorite oils, you'll smell so… _Heavenly_." She giggles as she pulls Mae from the bathroom again. "And then we'll have to do your hair and makeup. You'll be so beautiful by the time I'm done. A perfect little offering for my father."

"Okay, sounds wonderful." Mae forces out with a smile, even as her stomach twists painfully at the thought. Was she thrilled to be getting dressed up? No, but was it better than being used as a demon play toy? Yes, yes it was. She'd lived in the upper society her whole life. Her grandparents had made her wear multiple dresses for galas and charity events her whole life. This was degrading, but it wasn't intolerable. It wasn't Lilith touching her. It wasn't knives. And it's not like she had ever been modest, she'd danced naked in her garden plenty of times. She just had to hold everything together till Sam came. She could hold on till then; but how was she going to warn him?

.258.

"Dean?" Sam calls out while shoving the unconscious nurse demon into the open trunk. It was a small win, but he was glad they had gotten there before the bitch had murdered another infant. He looks up when Dean doesn't answer, looking through the car wildly. He grows more concerned when he notices Ruby had also disappeared. "Dean? Ruby?" He calls out with a frown.

"Yeah, still here." Ruby comments as she walks out from behind the tree line. "Made a mad dash to get space between me and the pretty boy angel that showed up. He scooped up your bro, which really, not a bad thing for us. You are seriously lacking in the strength department. We need to get you pumped up fast."

"Dammit!" Sam growls in rage, slamming the trunk shut. "What the hell is going on? The angels now have Lilly and Dean. Lilith took Mae. You show up outta nowhere..." He looks down at his shaking fists before he quietly muses. It really felt like everyone was being taken from him. Mae was his whole reason for never wanting to be on the damn blood again. Dean was his back up, the guy he knew would help him. Now they were gone. "This doesn't feel right."

"Fuck if I know, Sammy. All I know is we have to find the bitch and kill her, and for that, it's going to take some serious mojo. Look, I get your brother was all against it, and you don't wanna hurt your girl." Ruby puts her hand on top of Sam's fist gently as she looks up into his face; her own grim and concerned. "And if we had any other way I would be the first in line to help you get it. But back when we had the time to look at all the options, this was what you went with. And it's all I have to offer. Need me to cheer you on and coach you through this last lap or not, are you really going to leave Mae with that psycho?"

"No, I'm going to save Mae." Sam snaps, punching the trunk with both fists. "I'm going to save all of them."

"Well, there's no way to kill her without the blood kiddo. It's stupid they purged you in the first place… We have a lot of making up to do." Ruby comments flippantly.

"First, we find out where Lilith is. I'm going to have to tell Cass and Bobby that Dean's been angel-napped."

"Fine by me." Ruby agrees readily sliding into the passenger seat of the Impala.

"Really, you're ready to meet an angel?" Sam asks as he slides into the driver's seat, glad he had the keys in the trunk when Dean had disappeared.

"No, I'm not stupid… And you aren't either. You really going to do this in front of the old man _and_ the angel."

Sam shifts uncomfortably. "I uh…"

Ruby flashes him a small smile. "Right? We can't waste time like that, let's do it ourselves. Rescue your pretty damsel and save the fuckin' world. What do ya say Sam?"

Sam sits staring at his hands on the wheel for a long moment, weighing the pros and cons of both situations. Bobby would never forgive him if anything happened to his god-daughter, and he would be able to get the information faster doing it his way. With a frown he makes a decision, he pulls out of the parking lot, heading in the opposite direction of the safe house they had set up.

* * *

AN2: Please let us know your thoughts, we only have one more chapter before Blood Pie is complete. We'll see ya next week for the finale. Lots of love reader!


	62. Chapter 62

AN: Sorry it's getting out later than normal. But here we go, the finale of Blood Pie:

* * *

.259.

Mae looks to the mirror in front of her, barely even recognizing herself. Her skin was usually such a creamy tan from the sun, but now she looked like she was at death's door; she looked even paler than Lilly. Her eyes were dull, too large and dark against the porcelain white, as were her painted on rose red lips. The white dress she was in was more revealing than anything she'd even worn before. The whole thing was held together with a couple of thin crisscrossing strings and the silk material clung to her like a second skin.

"You really are a beauty aren't you? Just the whole package with all that fae blood mixed in with your human." Lilith purrs as she drags the brush roughly through her waves.

Mae just nods her head. She'd never attributed her looks to her heritage but she supposed it made sense. She really didn't see the point of denying it.

"Ah... All done then. Don't we make a pretty set of sisters." Lilith walks away from the little vanity to slip into her own dress.

Mae turns to keep her eyes on Lilith, she wasn't going to have her back to the demon if there wasn't a need for it. She sits silently, not wanting to draw attention to herself.

"There. Ready to go?" Lilith asks as she glides back over to stand behind Mae.

Mae just nods her head. What was she supposed to say? No, she wasn't ready to go meet Satan? That she was terrified? Why? So the demoness could just taunt her more?

Lilith pulls Mae up by her hands. "Oh, little bird. Don't be scared. I just know he's going to love you." She says as she smooths Mae's shaky hands between her own.

Mae can't stop the shudder that runs through her entire being at Lilith's words. She was pretty positive she had already exceeded her capacity for _love_ from demons and angels for a lifetime or two.

Lilith smiles before she whisks the two of them into the convent halls.

Mae drops to her knees and holds her stomach as she dry heaves; the dark energy of the transportation making her instantly ill. Castiel's mode of travel felt like a stroll in her garden compared to the pain and nausea Lilith's transport had just caused her.

"Oops. I guess I should have warned you. Good thing I forgot to feed you or we'd have to go through that all over again." Lilith chuckles as she scoops Mae up off the ground.

Mae groans as the whole room swirling around her and she clamps her eyes shut, pointedly ignoring her stomach. The emotions of all the demons in the room was threatening to break her already damaged barriers.

"Good job everyone. The room looks perfect. Now go stand guard, alert me when they arrive." Lilith dismisses her group with a wave.

The small crowd of demons nod before following Lilith's instructions.

Lilith sets Mae down on a cold stone table in the front of a large room. "Here's your stage, sister. Let's get you fully in costume."

Lilith waves her hand and Mae finds herself pinned down to the table with her arms stretched tightly above her.

With a sad smile Lilith pulls large manicules attached to chains up to lay on the table, one next to each of Mae's hands and feet. "Remember when you told me that the panic room at Bobby's made you sick and kept you from using your empathy?" She asks as she clamps the first manacle to Mae's wrist.

Mae couldn't stop herself from struggling; self perseverance was waving it's ugly head as the painfully draining metal manacles were clasped to each of her wrists before Lilith moves on to her ankles. A scream rips it's way her painted lips, leaving her hoarse as she struggles to get away from the burning pain.

"Well, I can't have you trying to flex your fae powers now can I? Sam has to kill me, and besides, you writhing in pain is so beautiful. It's a perfect final memory. It matches my earliest one, when I was the young girl screaming in pain while father broke me." She leans down as kisses Mae softly on the forehead.

Mae cries out in loss and frustration as she forces herself to relax in an act of defiance; fresh tears of fear prick at her eyes. She still hadn't come up with a plan. She still wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. She was helpless, and feeling hopeless. "You won't win. They'll stop you." She hisses through the pain.

Lilith smiles. "And here I was so sure I had worked that out of you. Oh well, I guess I can't take too much fun away from daddy." She shrugs with a small chuckle as she turns away to play with the room setup. Everything had to be perfect; at long last, Lucifer would be free.

Mae chews on her cheek to keep from screaming as it feels like the skin on her wrists was getting slowly burnt off. It was making it so much harder to think, and it left the entire room feeling distorted. The colors were dimmed, but at least it silenced Lilith's insanity. She wasn't sure how much more of the discord she could handle.

.260.

"What the fuck?" Dean comments, looking around the odd lobby in confusion. He was positive he had just been with Sam and the demon bitch; but it's all forgotten when his eyes fall on his girlfriend, lying limply on the floor. "Lilly!" He shouts in concerned making his way over to her; and shakes her. His heart rate skyrocketing when she didn't move.

"Dean, what a pleasure to have you here." Zachariah greets pleasantly.

"Zachariah you son of a bitch." Dean growls turning and finding him standing next to Castiel. "Cass?" He asks, feeling betrayed.

"Dean. I was ordered to bring you here." Castiel comments with downcast eyes.

"What did you do to Lilly?" Dean demands looking towards the more hostile Angel as he stands facing him, his back to Lilly, remembering the last time those two had been together.

"Nothing but help her sleep, she has a bad habit of putting up sigils. And an unhealthy dislike of enclosed spaces."

"Why the fuck are we even here?" Dean demands angrily, knowing his options weren't good.

"We need to keep the two of you safe. We're down to the last seal, and we need you ready to stop it." Zachariah explains.

"Fuck you. Wake her up. Now." Dean demands turning his green eyes to Castiel.

"You two think you're real cute with that saying don't you. Swearing is the last refuge of the inarticulate, you know. She'll wake up on her own. Do you really want to wake her up in this room?"

Dean glares at the Angel before taking a deep breath. "I'd rather have her awake and aware of her surrounding then a Angel induced coma, thanks."

Castiel nods and disappears.

"It's your verbal assaulting." Zachariah says with a smirk, walking over, and around Dean. Tapping her on the forehead, disappearing before she even opens her eyes.

"Fuck!" Lilly says looking around alert but obviously confused, freezing when her eyes lock with Dean's, pouncing on him and tackling him in a hug. "Cowboy! Fuck, what the-Wait where's Mae? Is she safe?" She stumbles through her words disoriented, pulling back in worry, still oblivious to her new surroundings solely focused on the man in front of her.

"I got Angel jacked." Dean answers honestly as he runs a hand through her hair, happy to just have her back, looking her over for any injuries. He pushed the hair out of her face noticing she was back to bandages, when he knew for a fact that she had been rocking bracelets before she had been taken. He had noticed the change several weeks earlier, after they had gotten back from their hunting trip with Mae. "I'm sorry Hufflepuff, I messed up."

"Huh? How?" Lilly asks her head tilted to the side in confusion, as her fingers wrap in the back of his shirt. Worry twisting in her gut.

"I let Mae get taken, Sam got demon blood in his system again, and you got angel jacked. Cass couldn't find either of you. And now I'm here with you, and Sam's with Ruby. Everything just- What the fuck is going on?" He hugs her to him tightly, glad that he had at least this moment with her.

"Tex, no that's not… What the fuck is going on? This seems like a huge clusterfuck. Like a huge unorganized clusterfuck. Heaven and Hell need better management if they're going to keep fucking with our lives. I can clean Sam, good as new…" _If we manage to get out of here._ She frowns and shakes her head of the thought. "I don't care about any of this shit, and I'm sick of being angel lifted."

"Or a very well organized cluster." Castiel interrupts as he flaps back into the room. He quickly slices his skin with a knife. "I was trusted enough after retrieving you Dean. I have learned what is happening. You can not stay here."

"Cass, you know what's going on?" Dean asks the Angel as he stands helping Lilly to her feet, smiling when she immediately grabs his hand and moves closer to him, not trusting anything in the windowless and door less room, knowing it had previously been her kitchen. She was staying silent and following his lead and he was pleasantly surprised by it.

Castiel begins making the blood sigil on the wall with his blood. "We have to stop Sam." He says with a nod as he continues painting his blood on the wall.

"From killing Lilith? But she has Mae, said she's the last seal. I'm going to kill the bitch if I find her first." Dean says shaking his head, as Lilly squeezes his hand in a reassuring manner.

Castiel shakes his head. "Lilith is the final seal. The angel's have been working with the demons to start this. Both sides want the war. I suspect that is why they took Mae, to trick Sam into killing Lilith. It was the only way to make him drink the demon blood again."

"What?! Seriously? Come on, Jesus fucking Christ." Dean curses out angrily.

" **CASTIEL**! What do you think you are doing!" Zachariah demands flapping into the room.

"Fuck off, Dickless!" Lilly growls out at the older angel, facing him as she pressed her back to Dean. Her muscles tense as she prepares for the worst.

Castiel continues working on the sigil, finishing the last part before he slams his hand over it. For a single heartbeat the room is a blinding white, then, just as suddenly, they find themselves standing in the darkness. A pale full moon peeks through the heavily branched treetops of a forest. "We must hurry, that won't hold him back for long."

"No kidding… Tex, what are we going to do?" Lilly asks leaning into the man for comfort.

"Huh, Sam is shielded from me…" Castiel says, his head tilted to the side.

"Gods, Cass, seriously? We'll figure it out. Can you get us to Bobby?" Dean asks holding Lilly close with one arm looking to the Angel.

"Yes." Castiel nods, grabbing them both by the arm.

Lilly tilts her head to the side in surprise as the world falls away. This was very different from when she travel with her gods. It felt exhilarating, like a rush and she was confused as to why she'd never noticed it before. Was this really the first time she'd been conscious for angel travel? What a damned shame. She shook her head. _Not important._

"Fuckin christ Cass. Dean? LILLY!" Bobby shouts, and in a rare display rushes up to her and picks her up in a tight hug.

"Sup ol' man?" Lilly asks as she immediately wraps her arms around him, happy he had been left out of everything for the most part, and vowing to _never_ tell him that.

"What the hell is going on? You went out with Sam to get a demon and he never came back. Wasn't expectin' ya ta come back with Lils." Bobby says, giving her one more tight squeeze before setting her back on the ground.

"Lilith is the last Seal. She can't die, or Lucifer rises. Shit, gods damn it Sammy." Dean growls as he begins pacing the length of the room.

"Can you not call him?" Castiel asks unsure of how else to find the cloaked Winchester.

Dean rolls his eyes and pulls his phone out, dialing Sam's number. He growls when it goes directly to voicemail. "Sam, stop whatever you are doing and call me back, please, I'm begging, this is important." He slaps the phone shut.

"Oh, the writer, Carver, or Chuck or whatever…" Lilly pipes up from Bobby's arms letting him go, after one last squeeze. She runs her hands through her hair. "Weapon up?" She questions

"You should stay here with Bobby. We put up all the protection here." Dean says, giving the older hunter a quick head gesture.

"Fuck you. I'm going. Hell, Bobby should go too. No way am I staying here to get Angel lifted again, and I'm researching a way to like, I don't know... I thought I was blocked by the obscura..." She rants, hip jutted to the side, her attitude returning full swing now that she was no longer in the room, or near Zachariah.

"You are, Zachariah heard you yelling for Mae when he was coming to see Dean." Castiel provides, still not able to meet the girl's eyes. He felt as if he head let her down. He turns, looking for a towel to wrap around his arm.

"Super… That's just great." Lilly sighs sarcastically, thinking of ways to avoid that in the future, when she notices the Angel was still bleeding. She scans the room for a first aid kit and striding over to the familiar tackle box. "Angel, sit." She commands worried that he wasn't healing his vessel. "Dean, I'm going."

"We'll be right back, I'm going to bring Bobby up to speed while you patch him up." Dean walks up to her and briefly presses his lips to hers, choosing to ignore her comment.

Lilly watches him walk away with Bobby with a frown, before she turns back to tend to Castiel. "Why aren't you healing?" She asks.

"I apologize, but I need to conserve my strength if I'm going to keep taking you all with me when I _pop_ to other places." Castiel says, quietly moving to the space she had pointed at for him to sit.

"It's fine Cass, worse case, you tap me, that gives you a surge right?" Lilly offers offhandedly even as she starts sorting through the kit, taking out the supplies needed for stitches. She tilts her head to the side suddenly, "Wait… Just tap me, this is stupid."

"That is painful for you. I don't want to do that." Castiel states calmly as he takes a seat. Though at the moment he felt anything but calm.

"Mae. I can handle the pain for Mae. I'm worried about her and you're the best chance we've got..." Lilly tells the angel even as she sanitizes her hands before she starts cleaning and applying salve to the Angel's wounds, carefully and efficiently.

"I am also worried about Elizabeth." Castiel admits, finally looking up.

"Just tap me Cass, please I really don't mind." Lilly insists again as she opens the new needle threading it. "It's quicker than stitches, and I want to find Mae. And the sooner the better. We can't do that if you're low on Angel juice."

"Dean might shoot me. And you're not fully recovered." Castiel points out, watching Dean as he paced outside the dingy looking house, apparently in an argument with Bobby.

"I won't tell him if you don't." Lilly snaps at him. "Now tap me." She growls, clamping her jaw shut to resist the urge to yell at him.

Castiel touches his own arm, healing himself instantly before rolling his sleeve back. With a last look of disbelief, he shoves his hand into her chest. Lilly's eyes bulge with pain, a low hiss escaping her as she bites down on her hand to keep from drawing attention.

Castiel's fingers brush along her conjoined souls as he instantly feels restored. He sighs as he takes his hand out, once more surprised by how quickly Lilly's odd circumstance refueled him.

Lilly pants from exertion as she places both hands on the table; the room spinning around her for a moment. She takes several deep breaths as she regulates her breathing. When the room stop spinning she turns and smiles at Castiel.

"I am sorry Lilly. You are still not well yourself. Perhaps you should call to your gods. They might be able to help you." Castiel advises, with a frown as he looked the swaying girl over. She'd finally just recovered from the cleansing.

"I've been feeding them updates, finding Mae is priority right now." Lilly assures him with a dismissive wave. "I can manage and I'm helping. If they can help they will, but they're help is not them shielding me from this. I chose this path when I chose Dean, just like Mae made her own fate when she chose Sam. It's just the way it is. They told me what happened with _your_ cupid, during the whole Sandover incident. I've accepted it, am okay with it... But I'm not leaving Dean alone with this. And I don't trust Sam's choices when he's all hyped up on that shit. Mae's life is the line, and I can't sit back and do nothing."

Castiel slowly nods. "I understand, and feel the same."

Dean and Bobby walk back in, neither looking like they've won their argument.

"Whenever everyone is ready." Castiel says, standing up.

"I'm ready." Lilly comments letting go of the table, looking a little worse for wear.

"Me too." Dean says, walking over to hug Lilly to him, noting something different about her as she hugs him back, standing on her tip toes to brush a kiss on his jaw, before turning in his arms.

"That makes three jits and an angel. Let's get this over with." Bobby comments, joining the circle.

"Way to stay positive." Lilly comments with an eye roll, looking at Castiel expectantly.

"Someone's got to keep you all grounded." Bobby guffs as the room suddenly shifts, and the three land in a poorly kept house.

Lilly's eye twitches as she looks around the room. Her fingers twitching for fire to burn down the disgusting house and start in from new. The need to clean was almost overwhelming, to the point it caught her off guard. "Gods… Who lives like this? It's so fucking...Filthy. Gods… Focus… So hard to focus… What is this?" She laments, dragging her hands through her hair. She chants Mae's name like a mantra in her mind as a thread to hold on to.

Dean immediately turns her into his chest and picks her up, holding her to him. They didn't have time for this, and he was sure she'd thank him for the intervention later.

Chuck comes around the corner, alerted by the strange female voice in his house. "What the, oh God… Really? You're not suppose to be here! I didn't write this. That's fuckin Lilly isn't it. Oh shit, my house, don't leave her in my house, get her outside, I've seen what she does. What the hell are you all doing here? Are you Bobby? Some one tell me what this is!"

"Chuck, calm down man. Jeezus. Breathe. Just breath." Dean comments with a shake of his head. "And yes, Bobby, Lilly, meet the prophet Chuck."

"What type of Prophet, of _any_ god, lives like this?" Lilly laments into Dean's coat, still feeling a completely irrational compulsion to clean.

"The kind that hasn't been getting paid and lives with chronic headaches. Thank you for the tea by the way." Chuck explains awkwardly.

"No excuse for filth! I got beat on weekly bases and still managed to keep the estate clean. Sometimes with broken limbs." Lilly accuses, trying to turn and cuss out the man for his filthy and disgusting lifestyle.

"But you're you, and not very realistic according to my publicist." Chuck says sheepishly as he scratches the back of his head.

"If you don't calm down, Imma have Cass put you in nap time mode." Dean chides Lilly, pulling her closer, not understanding the way her mind worked. He knew she had the urge to clean, but not understanding how that urge out weighed her want to save Mae.

"Try it Cass!" Lilly challenges the Angel her eyes glinting dangerously. She frowned noticing Dean's chest was slightly warmer than normal, as she tried to calm herself down, not knowing where the urge to snap at the Author came from. There was just something innately wrong seeing him living in this state.

"I do not want to try it." Castiel states defensively.

"Shut up!" Bobby growls, instantly ending the childish debate before it could even begin.

"Chuck, we need to stop Sam from killing Lilith, and get Mae. Please help us, tell us where to find them." Dean asks the very confused looking prophet.

"But, this isn't what I saw, or what I wrote. This isn't suppose to happen." Chuck starts again.

"Yeah, well we're breaking the rules. Where's Sam." Dean demands of the much smaller man, losing much of his intimidation factor with the small woman in his arms.

"Uh, an old abandoned convent." Chuck states without a thought. "What do you mean you're breaking the rules?"

"We're going off book. Show me where Chuck." Castiel says, stepping forward and touching his head with a single finger. He furrows his brow quickly deciphering where the convent is.

Bright light suddenly pours in from the windows and the whole house begins to shakes as a piercing sound screeches in the air.

"I'll hold them off." Castiel states as he clamps his hands over Bobby and Dean's shoulder, "Save Elizabeth and Sam." He shouts before the three humans disappear.

Chuck walks over and rests his own hand on Castiel's shoulder."You're really brave." Chuck comments as his house continues to shake, pleasantly surprised by Castiel's decision.

"They are my friends. I believe in them." Castiel admits as he watches the light get brighter, feeling strangely glad to have the prophet's support.

Chuck nods his head, small smile on his face as the whole room is consumed by light.

.261.

Sam walks with Ruby down the dark passageway, uncomfortable with the amount of power he could feel running through him, but willing to do anything to save Mae, and put a stop to the apocalypse. He moves quietly, not liking how silent things had been so far, or how little resistance they had met.

"Come on Sammy, keep up. You're precious girl is with Lilith, hell only knows what depravities the poor thing is going through." Ruby states bluntly, doing her best to keep her glee at bay, she can't help but smile when Sam picks up his pace.

They turn the corner to find a passageway filled with demons. A familiar scream of pain makes Sam look past them though, through the open doors behind them. His heart freezes as Lilith walks into his view, approaching a stone altar with Mae shackled to it.

"Mae!" Sam shouts, overcoming his fear. His fists clench as he extends his hands, making short work of the demons blocking his path to Mae. He walks past the fallen demons with confidence, feeling invincible as the power of the blood courses through him. He was going to end this right now, and save everyone he knew it. Not even Lilith stood a chance against him. He could do this.

Ruby walks right behind him with a smug smile on her lips. "Go Sam! Stop her!"

"Sam?" Mae slowly turns her head towards the sounds, sure she was going crazy from the pain as she sought the source of the voice calling Sam's name.

"Mae! I'm coming baby!" Sam shouts in response as he rushes into the small chamber.

"No!" Mae screams out hoarsely. She wanted to- Was trying to say more, but Lilith giggles, effectively covering Mae's slight sound.

Lilith raises a ceremonial blade above her head, poised to bring it down through Mae's heart.

There was nothing Mae could do, she couldn't scream loud enough to warn him. She turns her face towards him, biting her lip in defeat.

"NO!" Sam shouts angrily as he swings his arm wide, sending Lilith flying away from Mae and pinning her against the wall like a bug.

Mae narrows her eyes at the shadowy figures moving behind Sam; three of them, running through the corridor to the room. Her lips curve into a small smile as the the three shadows become the familiar outlines of her family. They were here. They were coming to stop Sam. Her moment of relief is cut short as the doors slam shut.

"No… Stop." Mae pants weakly, noticing Ruby smile and a wink before she rushes up to Sam's side and starts yelling at him, attempting to cover the sounds of those behind the doors.

" **Sam, come on, what are you waiting for? Do it now! You have to do it now, before she gets away or breaks the seal.** "

"SAMMY NO! DON"T KILL LILITH! STOP!" Dean shouts as he pounds on the door with both fists.

"SAM YA' IDJIT, DON'T DO IT!" Bobby growls loudly, mimicking Dean's movements, as he too pounds on the old wood.

"MAE YOUR ASS BETTER BE ALIVE!" Lilly demands shrilly, as she repeatedly takes running jumps at the door, ramming her shoulder into kit, not sure what pounding was going to do.

"Dean?" Sam slowly tilts his head to the side, barely registering his brothers voice in the blood fueled haze of his anger. He turns towards the door, confused.

"SAMMY! NO! DON'T KILL LILLITH! STOP!" Dean shouts out repeating himself, over and over again, along with Bobby and Lilly.

"Wha-?" Sam takes a step towards the door.

Suddenly, the only sound in the room is Lilith laughing as she fights against Sam's telekinetic hold on her.

"I'm going to kill your whore Sammy, I'm going to kill her and open the door. I enjoyed her Sammy, we had so much fun together. Adult fun, I'm through with little kid stuff. She tastes, amazing. Like tangerines and honey. Like a fae should." Lilith leans forward with all her strength, licking her lips obscenely. "I can't believe you turned yourself into a freak, and you're not even going to save your pathetic bitch."

"Fuck you, you stupid bitch." Sam growls, shutting his fist as Lilith's body flies again, slamming her into the marble column of the Alter, concentrating on killing her as her body convulses and shakes with a dim orange glow. He walks forward slowly as her body continues to convulse from his power. He felt intensely satisfied as a scream is pulled from her lips.

"No!" Mae screams again as she fights the iron shackles, desperate to get to him as a wave of something dark slams painfully into her. She looks to Sam in fear and concern; the last thing she sees is his familiar face disfigured by cold black eyes before she succumbs to the pain, fear and exhaustion battling within her.

"Come on Sammy, you can do it." Ruby cheers him on from the door where she was watching, chills of excitement running through as she watched on in sheer amusement and pleasure.

Sam clenches his hand so tight he was convinced he might have broken it as he focuses everything he is on killing the damned whore spawn in front of him.

With one a final shrill scream, Lilith collapses to the side, all life gone from her eyes as blood begins to gather around her.

Sam takes a deep breath; he was shaking with the effort he'd put into killing the bitch. He'd done it, he'd stopped her before she could kill Mae. He shakes his head as he turns his back on Ruby and makes his way to Mae's side. "Mae? Baby?" He shakes his head as he inspects the locks around her wrists. "It's going to be okay baby, I'm going to get these off you." He assures with tears in his eyes. Her slow, ragged breathing was terrifying him. He was almost grateful she was unconscious.

.262.

The door finally gives, allowing Bobby, Dean, and Lilly to burst into the old room.

Lilly quickly scans the room, seeing red when she hears laughter by the altar before she focuses on Ruby. Her jaw tenses, but before she can make a move Dean is already there and punching the bitch in the mouth, sending the demoness reeling. Bobby quickly rushes to Dean aid as the two wail on the laughing demon bitch.

Lilly just shrugs as she makes her way to the altar where Sam was standing over Mae. Her heart broke at the sight of Mae. Dried tears and blood covered her as she laid strapped to the altar, looking all for the world like a sacrifice. She looks her, inspecting the damage; Mae was pale and looked weak. Lilly sighs in relief, she looked better than she thought she would. The thought made her stomach twist. There were more ways to hurt someone than to make them bleed. What games had Lilith played with her sister? She shakes her head, that didn't matter at the moment. "I'll find something to pick the lock… Or the key, we're not getting her out without one." She tells Sam softly before she turns to start towards Lilith's fallen body, dodging out of the way as Ruby is knocked up the steps towards her.

Sam drops Mae's limp hand carefully back to the altar when Ruby bounces against him. He turns his eyes bright with anger as he bares down on Ruby. His arm quickly snaking out to grab her, and steadies her.

"It doesn't matter! He's coming. I was the best of them bitches, not a single one knew, just me and Lilith. Sam, you were amazing. We were amazing. You saved your girl!" Ruby tells him, her eyes wide in fanatical glee. "Lucifer is breaking free. You've saved us all Sam." She smiles at him happily.

Sam just wrenches Ruby's arms back as Dean stabs her in the heart with the demon blade. He watches with apathy as the orange light flickers through her veins and then finally her eyes before he releases her, letting her collapse at his feet. He kicks Ruby's body away from Mae with detachment before he turns back. His eyes sweep over her as he runs his fingers through her hair. It was over. Lilith was dead. They had won.

Dean looks over Mae and curses as he starts patting down his pockets for a lockpicking set, before he notices Bobby already working to get one of her ankles free.

Lilly flips over Lilith's body, completely oblivious to everything around her minus finding the key, before she feels a chill run through her. She freezes as she looks around wearily, cursing that they all seemed to be more focused on Mae and Ruby instead of their surroundings. Her heart stops when she notices the way the blood seeping from Lilith was making a pattern on the floor. That couldn't be good. She steps forward, drawn to the energy swirling in the center of the room with concern. The sensation made Zachariahs and Castiel's presence seem like a joke. "Bobby, old man…" She calls weakly, concern tinging her tone as she's unable to tear her eyes from the blood taking the shape of a spoked wheel.

"What's going on?" Sam asks in confusion; Ruby's final words finally catching up to him. What had just happened? He killed Lilith, but it didn't feel like a moment for celebrating. He looks over Mae, as Bobby hisses, watching in horror as Bobby carefully peels the iron from body, along with strips of her skin. His heart breaks as a weak whimper passes Mae's lips.

When Bobby finishes getting Mae's first ankle free he looks up for Lilly. He growls when he sees her staring and walking towards something. "Shit, gidjit, what are ya doin?" Bobby snaps at the girl, who barely a foot away from where Lilith's body laid in a crumpled heap. None of this was good. They needed to get Mae and get out.

"Dammit Hufflepuff, **MOVE**!" Dean snaps at Lilly, alerted by Bobby's concern.

"Dean? What is happening? We need to, fuck this looks. We need to get Mae off this." Sam calls out, realising how much of the metal was touching Mae, and seeing the places where it already looked like her skin had been burned and shredded, probably from fighting against her bonds.

"Shit…" Lilly curses shaking her head as she looks up and moves away from the pool of blood, unsure how to tell the rest of her family they were going to die. Here. Right now, and soon. The energy was swirling warm and cold, and becoming more powerful. She could feel it, all of it, and it sent fear thrumming through her. She looks from her family, still struggling to free Mae to the center of the wheel. They weren't outrunning that; with each second the energy was swelling stronger. Lucifer was making his entrance. Right here. Right now. She ran her tongue along her teeth as she thought about what to do for a brief moment. She turns on her toes and races up to Dean, grabbing a fistful of his shirt before she pulls him down to her level, claiming his lips with a desperately passionate kiss.

Dean pulls away from her in confusion. He notices her entire body trembling before he pulls her to his chest.

"I love you Tex, I could not have been paired with a better man. You are amazing. I really wish I could have been better to you. Sorry for always being difficult." She says, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing him tightly as tears fall from her eyes.

"Lilly? What are you- We need to get Mae and run. You know I love you too. Come on, we should help." He says, picking her up in a tight hug so he can run up the few steps to the alter. He sets her down before he turns to peel a chain from Mae's forearm as gently as possible.

Lilly flinches as she too starts helping pull the chains off. "Bobby, I love you, you're like a dad to me.. Sam your a fucking idiot but I forgive you, and love you like a brother I never wanted." Lilly adds quickly, unable to keep her hands from trembling as energy crackled over her skin. She immediately steps back when the chains shock her. She whips her head around and looks to the center of the room as she chewed her bottom lip.

"Mae, Gods I hope you can hear me, you're the best bitch in the world, and the best sister from another mother I possibly could have had, and I love you." Lilly admits, turning back to look at her sister. She sends up several prayers of forgiveness to her gods, along with the fact they had failed, Lucifer was rising. They were too late.

Bobby steps back as he gets the last lock popped.

Sam gently picks Mae up, cradling her in his arms against his chest. "I've got you baby, I got you." He whispers into her hair.

"Thank you." Lilly smiles gratefully, genuinely happier now that Mae was free from the chains; it made it easier for her to think... What would happen if she banished an angel without a host? Lilly looks around and grabs a blade off of Dean's belt. "We should run now." She adds as she takes the knife and slices her hand before immediately smearing her blood into a sigil on the alter.

"This has ta be Lucifer breaking out of the cage." Bobby shouts over the growing din in the room; doing his best to urge them all towards the door now that Mae was free.

"Ok, time to go." Dean shouts. It was getting hard to hear anything in the room. The sound of the angel descending… ascending was growing louder.

Lilly flinches when she hears a joyous cry, followed by amused laughter; her hand halts in her design as fear spikes through her. Suddenly her hand sears with pain before it's instantly healed. "Well fuck…" She murmurs. The power emanating from the center of the room causes her to nearly double in pain as sweat beads across her skin.

"What do you mean Lucifer is breaking out? I stopped it. I stopped Lilith." Sam shouts as he turns to looks at the floor. Suddenly though, he knew. He could feel it, could feel the call. It was confusing, he wasn't sure how it happened. Mae was alive, breathing in his arms, but Lucifer was breaking out. Ruby's words finally clicked.

"No. We were tricked. Lilith was the final seal. Mae was just, well selected bait." Lilly deadpans. There was no point in sugar coating it. She sighs as she looks down at her cauterized palm. They were all as good as dead, and now Satan was laughing at 't that just fuckin' awesome?

"Come on, the circle is completed." Bobby shouts, tugging at Sam as Lilly is picked up by Dean.

The three men rush to the doors, carrying the two girls. They nearly make it to the threshold before they're halted by the doors slamming shut in their faces.

"What? What the hell?" Dean shouts, banging his fist against it, after he drops Lilly.

"Totally not appropriate." Lilly laughs on the verge of hysteria. Lucifer's cries of jubilation shake her to her core. She watches as Lucifer slowly rises, leaning back against the door in horror as the tips of the true wings of an Angel crest the door Lilith had opened..

"No, no. I can, I can feel him. He's coming!" Sam shouts as he pulls Mae closer, tucking her face into his shoulder as the light in the room suddenly becomes blinding.

Bobby gathers the group behind him, flinging his arms wide; determined to protect his 'jits, his kids, to the best of his abilities or at least die trying.

* * *

AN2: We hope you have enjoyed the journey as much as we enjoyed writing it.

We would really like to hear from everyone. Please, let us know what you've enjoyed about our writing and what you think we need to work on. All help is not only welcomed, it's begged for. We'd also like to know what you'd like to see us tackle in season 6 and beyond. We've pretty much wrapped up writing 'It's the End of the Pie', which is our version of season 5. But we want to know what you want to read, now that's you've gotten a look at our characters and how their personalities interact in the world of Supernatural. I will be posting another "chapter" on here with a more complete list of our questions for you, but right now I'm feeling guilty for not getting this out 5 hours ago. So keep an eye out for the 'announcement' chapter.

Thank you so much all you wayward readers! You're amazing reviews and pms really keep us wanting to write write write. You're all amazing! All the love!


	63. Questions for Our Wayward Readers

Hey Lovelys,

Question time!

What it comes down to is we want a general idea of what you guys would like to see more of!

Book Five; It's the End of The Pie is in the last stages of it's final draft and we will start posting it in the third week of June, Sundays as usual. So please note these responses won't be implemented until the sixth book and later. :)

Q.1. What episodes would you like to unleash the gidjits on?

The End, for instance, was mentioned. (and will be there with a Baker's twist of course.) But if we know what you guys want, we'll try our hardest to get it to work, or at least do a similar plot to the episode somewhere along the line…

Q.2. What interactions do you want to see more of?

Examples:

Mae x Lilly ( Shenanigans, talks, hunts, etc…)

Mae x Dean (Brotherly moments, hunts, etc…)

Mae x Sam (Intimate moments, hunts, dancing, etc…)

Mae x Castiel x Thoth x Loki

Etcetera blahblahblah and whatever. You don't wanna get into the nitty gritty fine with us, we can also go general. More fluff, smut, family, hurt comfort, rescuing the damsel, protecting the knight? What tropes get your goat? (Sorry, unapologetic for that.) More comedy? Or more drama?

Q3. How do you feel about our OCs?

How do you feel we can improve Mae and Lilly?

Thoth? Maat? Inky? Clay? Snowcone? Jake? Amanda? Todd?(Everyone else in Sioux Falls) Killian? Are there too many ocs? Do we get the 'world still turns' vibe across? Or do we confuse the fuck out of you by making things too complicated? Let us know!

Q.4. Is there anything you want less of?

We know some of Blood Pie was hard to swallow, so how would you like us to serve the next slice? We're really bad with measuring... We always end up cutting out what we don't think we need of the old work and yet somehow manage to end up with twice the content- Which notably was more relevant content. (Please keep in mind how much canon five covered. Hint; It was a freaking lot.) And of course because we can't ever leave shit well enough alone we went and added original plot and … Gods, sometimes we are more surprised by what Mae and Lilly end up doing than you guys are when you read it. They are plot destroyers and worm sized plot hole harbingers… But, uh, yeah… So what would you like to see less of. (Twisted is crossing her fingers for less smut.)

Q.5. Is there anything you want to see more of?

Mobs? Gangs? White Knighting? More Vehicular Violence?

Aka, what gets ya'll wonderful readers coming back for more? Cursing us for only putting out one chapter a week and nearly always ending on a carefully calculated cliffy?

The gidjit's banter? Dean's teasing? Sam's protectiveness?

What do you wanna see more of? Gidjit hunts? Celestial bro moments? Spa time with Maat? (Please note this one would be all fluff) Bakery shenanigans? Hunts gone wrong? (Dark is crossing her fingers for more intimate scenes… aka smut.) Two chapters a week? We'll never know unless you tell us! We came up with Maat, but we're not mindreaders.

Q.6. Bawls!?

Do we drop them? Of course we do! But how often?

There's so much here and we lost our beta to the D. ;p (Shout out to any volunteers! We're looking for a tribute! Rest assured, there will be blood, sweat, tears, and oodles of cursing our existence in it for you! But you'd get to talk to us, and we're funny sometimes.) But seriously Darlings, if you catch it, please speak up and we'll do our best to correct it. We don't need to lose any of you because we suck at juggling. (Note, sometimes we go on writer binges and someone had to point out we changed the scene half way through to one we'd been talking about instead, luckily we had a beta at the time...)

So...

Do we draw enough attention to the fact Lilly works on her priestess training?

Mae with her art, gardening, and fae practice?

Do we give you enough of those wonderful Bowel movements we all crave?

Do we make our secondary and tertiary characters feel real?

If anyone wants to tackle our take on magic and how it works, we're all ears and more importantly you should pm us and let us know. Cause Supernatural's world mechanics are...Wrecked, to say the least. So! We hedged our bets and made our own calls. Any Otaku's out there,chomping at the bits to call us out?

Q.7. Do you enjoy us attempting to stick to the world plot of Supernatural?

We love Supernatural, and at first we were very hesitant to change much about a show so adored. But we also know that not every season is equal, and though our initial goal was to follow the base storyline throughout the series, we also are faced with the idea that we can go a different direction. Take season 6 for example:

How many of you want us to dive head first into the plot with Eve and the Alphas? How many of you would be okay with all of that running in the background while our bakers and hunters tend to other problems?

We hope it's the latter. We've got loads of original content begging to be let out and honestly that's the direction we're probably headed. The canon story has already been told and with the girls we can give the Winchester's the happy ending they deserve, instead of the horrific one we all know we're doomed to experience. And so yes, this is our way of bribing you to continue this journey with us.

In the end, what we're really asking is this; what major plots from cannon (across all seasons) are you absolutely fine not seeing in our story, or would be fine with us changing the fuck out of it to make it work with original plot.

Bonus Question!

How do you see Mae's fae abilities developing? Lilly's Priestess abilities?

Do you feel like Mae's powers are balanced?

Do you feel like Lilly's powers are broken?

Please don't ever hesitate to let us know!

Also slightly noteworthy, we got commissions of the girls from one of our friends so we'll finally have visual aids for how we picture the girls. We'll let you know when they're posted, so if you're interested take a look and drop a line. Let us know if we nailed the descriptions! Or if it's one of those balls rolling around by our feet.

Bonus Content!

Look at you making it all the way here…

We'd offer you a cupcake, but alas technology hasn't advanced that far yet…

Not that you should eat food given to you by strangers over the internet, that blow off real life obligations to write fanfiction…

But because of your own real life neglect you do get to hear about our codex to keep track of everything. A place where Thoth talks down to you about the mechanics of the world or sums up a quick synopsis of complicated magical bull shit to distract you wonderful readers from the fact that we suck at nailing down the mechanics of magic and timelines. That shit get's complicated. We're out of our league. Supernatural please start nailing mechanics down! It's like they don't realize how serious this is to some of us…Shame...But anyways we both want to be real writers someday, and Supernatural mechanics is a Mage the Ascension level of mess to Storytellers everywhere.

We're done. Thank you for taking time out of your day!

Much love and appreciation to all of you, we certainly wouldn't have made it this far without your continued support, we can't stress enough how much your comments and continued support means to us. We doubt we'd still be on this project without all of you, so with much gratitude we'd like to take this moment and say thank you. Your reviews, pms, and words of encouragement keep us writing these characters' stories, and keep us from chomping at the bit with insecurity.

-Dark and Twisted

P.S. We hope this provided at least a chuckle or two for your time.


End file.
